The Lord And The Leader
by sincerelyLen
Summary: One Lord protecting his Kingdom. One Leader protecting her people. Can these two join forces to destroy the evil that brought about the chaos of it all? InuKag MirSan
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a time of war, with kingdoms and knights, princes and princesses. Japan was in turmoil as humans and youkai alike were beat down as a new kingdom arose and demanded slavery with labor. Kingdoms were in constant war, trying to bring their country back into peace and to stop the madness that came. Rebels had made alliances against the rising kingdom that had brought about the chaos, some even rebelling to _all_ kingdoms that stood. Many villages were put into plunder as all of Japan had been placed into disorder. Bandits stole from nearby towns leaving the ones living there hungry and homeless. Villages were mostly seen on fire and being destroyed. People without homes walked in groups to find another or were usually picked off one by one to death or to the kingdoms that needed more slaves or workers, some even becoming soldiers. Even palaces were burned down leaving the noble and royal in the level of peasants.

However, the rising of this new kingdom had been a rumor. No one knew where the kingdom existed or who the ruler was; though all kingdoms tried to ally each other with others to bring the chaotic kingdom down, doubt still plagued their minds that one of their own allies was the culprit to the mess. Kings and Queens rushed about trying to set themselves straight, defending their region that they were not the sinister kingdom that had started the mess. Deaths arose by the thousands and no one knew who the enemy was. The kingdom could lie in the forests or in the vast deserts, ruled by demons or even just humans, but they knew they had to stop the insanity before everything was destroyed.

The wars had started a little more than five years ago and wars between kingdoms have lasted a few months to one year until it was overrun. Rebels even took the opportunity to produce war on a region and use the palaces as bases if they triumphed.

One group of rebels however, had been laying low for quite sometime, strategizing on who the real kingdom was for all that had been happening and the deaths they had caused.

* * *

Hey everyone! I know it has been so long huh? I've just been really busy with school and working on this very new story, which is already over 60 chapters! I'll probably update it every Friday and I'm going to go all the way with this story. Even a sequel has already popped up in this crowded mind of mine. I know I may not be the best writer or a good writer period, but I love to share my ideas and get feedback on it. I'm sorry the prologue is short but Chapter One will make its debut on Friday October 21. I hope you all stck to this story and reaches a good amount of reviews. You are all the best and I love ya!

Bear hugs and sloppy kisses!

luvinukag83


	2. The Grand Uprising

**Chapter 1: The Grand Uprising**

It was midday in the season of spring, summer just around the corner. It had been raining hard for quite sometime, but just a few days ago, it had lessened to a drizzle and eventually stopped. The forests were a luscious green with new and beautiful flowers taking growth. However, the beauty was forgotten, as war waged on and killing was in hot pursuit. The old forest was eerily quiet, no birds sang and not a squirrel was in sight. If the forest had not been green, you'd think it was dead. The sun was high, but a few gray clouds loomed overhead, showing that the raining season was not over.

There was a soft movement in the bush and after a moment it was silent once more. Another movement by the trees and a quick glimpse of a body was seen. Minutes passed and horses whinnied. On a barely seen trail came five horses and three men sitting atop them. On the remaining two horses sat bags and bags of valuables and food…these men were bandits.

The three men started hollering in laughter as they each took a drink out of a jar. From the strong smell, anyone could tell they were drunk…and really drunk at that. They again bellowed in laughter as they spoke of their latest steals and plunders.

"The…the village was a piece of cake…" One bandit slightly slurred.

"You should…should have…seen the look on their pit-pitiful faces when I cut off their…heads," Another man laughed.

"Too bad we…couldn't take the women…" The last added.

"As long as we have this treasure…" The first started as he waved lazily at the last two horses, "…The-there's…there's nothing…to worry about."

The other two men nodded their heads in agreement, making them dizzy from the alcohol. There was then a slight rustle in the brush and the men's head snapped toward it with alert.

"What was…that?" One man asked as he gripped his sword's hilt.

The leader just waved his hand uncoordinatedly to dismiss the subject.

"Probably a…squirrel," the leader said as he kicked the horse's side, signaling it to go faster.

Another rustle was heard from the other side and the bandits became wary. The horses whinnied even more as another movement made itself know in the trees' branches.

"Let's get out of here!" One man yelled as the horse bucked in surprise.

But before the bandits could make their escape, several arrows shot out from nowhere hitting them square in the shoulder, all three falling off their horses in surprise and pain. The horses had moved to make their escape as well, but two figures blocked the way. Judging by their small build, the two newcomers were feminine, wearing clothes like bandits as well. However, their faces were partially covered, only their narrowed eyes showing. One woman, the taller of the two stood with both hands on her hips, a katana at her waist. Her hair was placed in a high ponytail as her dark brown eyes bore holes into the bandits' backs. The second woman though held a bow and arrow, probably the one who had shot the men down and also held a katana at her belt, wavy black tendrils untied and flowing freely past her shoulders. Her stormy grey eyes followed the men's movements as they removed the arrows from their shoulders. The arrows were not meant to kill, but were meant to keep them from getting away.

The men grunted as they stood up and threw the arrows to the side. It seemed the alcohol had worn off, and way too quickly…these bandits were youkai. The women looked at each other and nodded their heads in silent communication. The demons glared at them angrily as they dusted the dirt from their clothes.

"How dare some woman throw us off our stallions," The leader said.

The women seemed un-phased as they stood there, watching them.

"Why do you take passage in this forest?" The woman with the bow asked loudly.

"What do you care?" A bandit snarled, "We will not answer questions by the likes of a woman."

The women did not feel phased by the comments and just stood there silently, expecting their question to be answered.

"If you are not to talk then move out of the way, before we slit your throats," The leader yelled angrily.

Still, the masked figures did not move and stared at them with neutral gazes. They were not intimidated, they would not back down.

The taller of the women spoke with authority, "Hand us the goods and we will not harm you."

The bandits laughed at the demand and looked to each other as if it were all a joke.

"You? Women harming us?" They said with laughter, "Not a chance."

"Then we'll take the goods by force," The smaller of the two stated, her annoyed frown unseen.

The bandits gave off an angry glare as well at the statement and snarled.

"Then the two of you shall die," The leader of the bandits threatened.

Without a moment's hesitation, the bandits quickly removed their own swords and ran forward with a charge. The women's eyes narrowed dangerously and charged as well, both removing their swords as the wavy-haired girl threw her bow and arrows aside. Iron clashed against iron as the demons used force and power with their attacks, the females benefiting from their speed and agility.

In all the years the two women had traveled together they had learned to be strong, learned to survive. Battle and the teachings of politics and royalty, the war and the kingdoms throughout Japan was a must know in the mind of a thief…especially in the mind of a rebel. In no time at all, three demon bodies lay lifeless on the floor. The taller of the two and the oldest, had taken out two of the demons, while the other took out one as she kept the horses at bay. Both women, thieves, looked down at the demons' bodies with hatred and pity. The one with the high ponytail mounted one of the stallions as she took the reigns of two other horses. The other woman stood still as she looked at the bodies and tossed a tiny talisman on one of the corpses.

The stormy grey-eyed woman stared a short while more and whispered tightly, "No one should take the pleasure in destroying a village…"

And without a respectable bow, the woman mounted her own horse and took the remaining reign. Kicking the horse gently, the creature obeyed and headed in the direction it was instructed, the galloping of the other horses and her friend behind her.

Those blue-grey eyes scanned the forest cautiously as she rode on, a forest she had known and grew up in for the past five years, ever since the war had started. The forest seemed quieter than usual giving the thief and eerily creepy feeling up her spine and urged her horse a little faster to the destination. She had lived in the forest with her fellow rebels, growing in power in hopes to defeat the rising kingdom that had introduced the corruption, saying slavery and labor only existed and dividing human and demon. Sure, humans and demons always had their own opinions but never had they taken upon them to make it violent enough to kill each other.

The thief knew they were nearing the destination, deeper into the forest they went where the surrounding trees grew taller, making it hard for sunlight to enter through the canopy. The road was unclear now, helping to keep the area secret from wandering travelers, only those of her tribe were allowed or knew of the place, however, the Western Kingdom had been coming close and the young thief knew that people were looking for her, to take her head, and receive their reward. She and her people were known greatly as their reputation grew in the last five years.

The _'Grand Uprising'_, a group of rebels gathered, seeking against vengeance on the sinister kingdom that had caused the wars. People and Kingdoms knew of the group and feared they were to be next on their list to kill, especially in the first years it had been established. For two years they gathered forces and destroyed those who allied with the _Sin Kingdom_ as they called it, but recently they have been laying low, to grow stronger and not attract too much attention to get killed. Those who heard of the rebellious group try to seek it out to join or destroy, and fortunately the latter had not happen…at least not yet. However, the Western Kingdom had been getting real close on their location and the rebels had to more than once dispose of them, no matter how much they did not want to become enemies. But the Western Kingdom had issued an attack making them retreat from their first base and become more cautious. Regrettably, the Western Kingdom had come to despise the _'Grand Uprising'_, for a few of the rebels had been stealing from their markets and villages much to the rebel leader's dismay. No matter how much it was asked of, the rebels had kept stealing for their loss of food, bringing in a fine line between the two regions. The Western King now detested the _'Grand Uprising'_ and wanted the leader's head, while the rebel leader tries to make it out alive and ask of an agreement and alliance…but usually is never heard. But one wouldn't know if the Western Kingdom was actually the _Sin Kingdom_ for no one knew where it actually existed.

The horse jerked to halt bringing the woman out of her thoughts. The road was now unseen and the stallion was questioning on where to go. Feeling the horse's distress, the thief pulled on the reigns towards the South and had it gallop to a swift run; the other four horses close behind. Shade of the trees covered the ground now but cracks of sunlight still appeared overhead.

After a few moments the young thief pulled on the reigns making the horse stop abruptly. She turned around to see her friend stop as well and nodded her head. Looking around the woman found that the forest was still quiet and clearly no one was lurking around, at least she didn't feel anyone lurking around. Satisfied…somewhat…she turned back to the front and could sense the large amount of energy present. Closing her eyes the woman whispered a single word.

'_Koiki…'_ The woman whispered, her voice seeming to echo through the forest as the breeze slightly became stronger.

The woman opened her eyes to find that nothing had happened, but something had indeed happened as the woman smiled happily under her mask and urged her horse forward with an affectionate pat. The black stallion obeyed hesitantly as the other horses followed rather warily. As they pranced a few steps more the thieves and creatures felt warmth enter their body. The horses whinnied with fear and unfamiliarity as the thieves closed their eyes to bask in the warmth and pet the stallions, urging them on with reassurance.

And suddenly, the warmth vanished and the thieves' eyes opened as they looked upon the familiar sight. It was a beautiful area, possibly as large as three palaces put together. The trees were high but sunlight still filtered through. To the side, on the right was a stable for those exiting the area. Camps were littered around the grounds with campfires here and there to gather and eat. But the most amazing things were the ropes that hung against the thick trunks of the trees leading to the upper part of their 'town' or 'village'. Houses lay in the trees with even rope and wood bridges leading from tree to tree. It was stunning and it was home.

The women quickly jumped off the tired mares and took them by the reigns to the stables. A man slightly taller than them with sandy brown hair walked forward with a smile. The thieves smiled as well as they removed their masks, revealing their most attractive faces, despite the dirt and small amount of blood that marred their features. The sandy haired boy looked to the taller of the two women first and acknowledged her with a bow before taking the reigns.

"Lady Sango Taishi. Back from the plunder I see and I notice you did well."

The woman nodded her head as her long ponytail swished from side to side, "Yes Hojo…but we both wish blood had never been spilt…"

The stable boy named Hojo frowned in understanding and bowed as she turned to leave. He then smiled timidly to the younger girl as she returned the gesture with a grin.

"Lady Kagome Higurashi," He replied with another bow and retrieved the reigns from her gloved hands, "I'm glad to say you have made it back safely."

The woman smiled and stroked the stallion's mane, "And I'm glad to see everything is in order for my short absence. How is our monk doing?"

"Master Miroku has gone off to the Meeting House and wishes to speak with you and Lady Sango."

"I see…" Kagome said as she looked off to a particular large tree, where what seemed to be the Meeting House stood, "We will be on our way then."

Hojo bowed in understanding once more and moved to take the horses inside the stable. A soft hand had stopped him and he turned around to find Kagome smiling on him again.

"Hojo, please make sure to not unpack the items on the horses, I wish to do it myself…especially after that mishap we had several days ago."

"Of course Lady Kagome," Hojo nodded with a smile and walked off again to complete his duty.

The woman watched as the stable boy disappeared and turned around to find Sango, the thief who had accompanied her, watching over the activities taking place. Smiling, she walked over to the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sango turned slowly and smiled softly to her friend.

"Miroku wishes to see us in the Meeting House," Kagome stated with a knowing smile.

Quickly, Sango's smile was replaced with a frown and it was followed with the roll of her eyes.

"What does the monk want now?"

Kagome shrugged as she removed her hand from her friend's shoulder, "I don't know…we should see him right away…it may be important."

Sango gave a soft sigh and turned to follow her friend. As they passed by nearby camps, the smile only returned as small children and few parents came up to greet them.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Sango," They all squealed, "You're finally back…The two have you have been gone for three days…You had us really scared."

"Indeed you did," Parents agreed with a nod.

Kagome and Sango only smiled as children locked onto their legs and held their hands.

"You won't be gone that long again will you?" They asked.

"No," Kagome answered with a chuckle as Sango tickled a few that held onto her leg, "Next time we won't be so long."

"What did you do while you were away?" One girl asked.

"We had to retrieve more supplies and do some secret missions," Sango said, purposely leaving out the part in avenging a village's death by killing three youkai bandits.

"Did you bring us anything?" They all asked in unison, excitement evident in their voices.

"Probably, but we have to check later, after we come down from our meeting," Kagome said as she gently started to pry the children off her legs.

The children sighed in defeat but took the message, reluctantly letting go of the women's legs.

"See you later Lady Kagome and Lady Sango," They yelled with a wave.

Sango and Kagome smiled and waved as well, continuing their walk until they came upon one of the thickest trees in the perimeter, thickest in the forest perhaps. Without hesitation, they started their climb up the rope ladder, wondering why the monk of the village wished to speak with them.

It wasn't long before the two thieves reached the top where some type of porch lay, circling around the large tree. Smirking, they looked to the sentry and nodded in acknowledgment. The tree they stood upon was tall overlooking the vast forest and gave a beautiful view of the Western Kingdom. No matter how hostile the King seemed towards them, Kagome couldn't deny the fact that he ruled over a beautiful Kingdom. Both Sango and Kagome leaned against the railing, slightly frightened with the height but more amazed on the beauty in it all. The forest was vast and they were at the middle of it, looking down they could see the scattered camps and prospering people, they even watched at the Training Area as soldiers practiced for any battles to come. But Kagome's eyes trailed back to the castle, humongous, beautiful, and made of white stone with towers and gates and things a palace would have. She could see its fields and a few of the surrounding villages. The thief had ridden there once on her horse, about a fifteen minute to half an hour ride. But it was worth it as she found the castle to be closer and towering. And from where she had stood there, she could see the tree she was standing on at the exact moment, tall and soaring all other trees, almost like a castle itself.

Kagome wondered what it would have been like to live in the rank of a royal, dreaming to meet and marry Prince Charming with love at first sight. She knew the royals of her home country that were very good friends, but she had been born a peasant, although in a humble home and a loving family. However, work became harder and Kagome wished she would be carried off by royalty, but the dreams had been run down as the war had started, when she was fourteen years of age. Her family had fled and soon came across the travelers of rebels, the first of the _'Grand Uprising'_. Her father was a strong leader, intent on protecting the people, but most of all his family. The Higurashi family was looked up to and admired, but after the run-ins with _Sin Kingdom_ three years ago, her parents were killed and the _'Grand Uprising'_ was put into turmoil.

'_Then I became the leader of the 'Grand Uprising',' _Kagome thought.

That was why three years ago, the group had been placed into hiding. One reason was to grow stronger. And two, so she herself could grasp the fact that she was leader of such a well-known group. No one knew who else to turn to and since she was daughter to the former leader, she was expected to take his place. People admired her for her bravery, positive outlooks, and courageousness, the leader they wanted. Souta, her younger brother, was too young to take the task and Kagome was being depended on and needed to be strong, if not for herself, then for the people she led. So she took the job as leader and has been ever since. Though, she would not have made it through without her friends.

Kagome took a side-glance towards Sango, who also held a smile. Kagome had met the woman the very first year _'Grand Uprising' _was established. They had become fast friends, Kagome learning that Sango had grown up in a demon slayer village, her home destroyed also from the likes of _Sin Kingdom_. Kagome had eagerly learned battle and technique from the demon slayer, making Kagome the thief she was now…but in a good way. They did not steal from villages or palaces, but from bandits who had already stolen what was not rightfully theirs. And any chance they got, Sango and Kagome wouldn't hesitate to help those less fortunate.

But after Kagome's parents died, Sango had taken her and her brother Souta in to live with her and her own brother Kohaku. Unfortunately, Sango's parents had already died before Kagome met Sango, so at that point they became a family.

Their family had then grew as the Buddhist monk by the name of Miroku Houshi came in the first year of Kagome's leadership, where the young thief first found out she was a miko, a priestess. So Miroku had trained her as best he could and had come to be their closest friend as well…despite his perverted side.

A lot had changed over the course of her leadership; the people making Kagome believe she was semi-royalty, someone people looked up to. But she rather liked them thinking of her as a friend than a Queen of some sort. More people had entered her village, including a selected few she would visit later. However, the longer her reign lasted, the closer she felt that the war against _Sin Kingdom_ would unexpectedly break out…seeing as they didn't know who the leader was or where the kingdom was held.

The first three years _'Grand Uprising'_ had been founded, they had taken residence a little outside of the forest. But the Western Kingdom had found them months after the _Sin Kingdom_ attacked and thought them to be a threat to themselves. When they had first found them, it was the ending of Kagome's first year in charge, so the rebels fled deeper into the forest to regroup. They had worked eagerly on the tree homes and camps and kept close eyes on Western scouts or bandits, fortunate that they weren't found. Not long after starting to build and settle in to their new home, Miroku had shown up along with his teachings that Kagome was a miko. And together, with his monk and her miko abilities, they had created a protective shield invisible to any eye if no one looked hard enough or felt the powerful energy emanating from the area. Priestesses and Monks could probably find it, even youkai, but it at least kept the area from complete sight and danger. But if one got too close to finding them, Kagome or Sango would reluctantly go and dispose of them before they spread the word.

They never imprisoned, believing it was dieing a slow death, but death itself was a painful option as well. Kagome regretted every death created by her own hands and weapons, and she surely knew Sango felt the same. But the lives of over a thousand people were counting on her, and she couldn't--no--wouldn't let them down.

Kagome was suddenly dragged away from her thoughts as Sango's soft voice entered her crowded mind.

"Kagome?"

The thief looked over to Sango, concern in her brown orbs, but Kagome only smiled as she leaned away from the railing and the beautiful view.

"You okay?" Sango asked as they walked past the sentry and followed the porch-like path.

"Fine," Kagome said as she looked ahead, her eyes a little distant, "Just a lot to think about right now, you know?"

"Yeah," Sango agreed quietly.

* * *

And there is your very first chapter introducing Kagome and Sango. In this story, Kagome plays a rather powerful role, more of a fighter than what she is in the show. However, she still holds her kind side and has a few arguments with Inuyasha. Speaking of our lovable hanyou, he will not be making his appearance for another two chapters. Miroku will show up, but Inuyasha can't…at least not yet. So this is the first installment chapter of _The Lord And The Leader_ and I hope y'all will like it very much. I would really like reviews since I've been working hard on it, but you just reading it is actually enough, so I hope you like it. Chapter 2 is called _The Mysterious Aura_ and will be debuting sometime next week, either Wednesday or Friday. There will be one particular day of the week when I will update a chapter. So please read and review and much love to you all.

YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST!

Luvinukag83


	3. The Mysterious Aura

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Aura**

It was getting close to night, and the two women didn't seem to notice how much time they really did spend at the rail. Miroku must be growing impatient, no matter how calm he usually seemed. Following the path and climbing a few small wooden stairs to go higher up the thick trunk, they came upon the entrance of the tree.

When they had first came upon this area, upon the tree Kagome now stood on, everyone knew that the tree had a great significance. So the villagers all worked together and miraculously, without killing it, managed to make a room inside it with a few levels. Now, Sango and Kagome stood in front of a massive entrance door, rounded and three times their size, and stepped in, pushing the light wool away. The inside of the tree was even more astounding, the lights were large bonfires, and far enough from the side to not burn the tree but not too close to the center. The room was rounded perfectly, since it was the tree they were inside and to the left were stairs leading down and to the right, stairs leading up. But the room they now stood in…the main Meeting House was exquisite, rugs woven by the rebel wives adorned the floors and hung like tapestry near the wall, and a wooden table sat in the center where the meetings took place.

One lone figure sat in his usual left hand seat, eyes closed in meditation. A golden staff lay in his arms as if laying comfortable in the purple and black robes the man wore. His hair was black, dark as the night, pulled back in a tiny tail at the back of his neck. Slowly, Kagome and Sango edged towards the table, hoping to not interrupt the meditation, and make it seem they had been there the whole time waiting for him to finish.

Sango sat delicately across from Miroku as Kagome took the end, Sango to her right and Miroku to her left. Just as the girls had settled, one violet eye cracked open and looked to them with a small smirk.

"Late as usual ladies…" His smooth voice came, piercing through the air like a knife.

Kagome and Sango jumped slightly with startle, and sighed in defeat, knowing they had been caught.

"You know we can never pass up a beautiful view," Kagome stated with fact.

Miroku looked to the two with minor confusion, until his eyes widened in accepting and nodded his head.

"And how was your trip?" The monk asked with mild interest, looking to Sango now, for an answer.

"Fine," Sango said with suspicious eyes, "However, a small village suffered an untimely tragedy."

Miroku frowned, "And what happened to the causers of this misfortune?"

"We disposed of them…unfortunately…It seemed they were going to go off to another village to plunder…" Sango sighed as she looked away.

A silence now blanketed the room and the monk turned swiftly back to the miko.

"Well, Lady Kagome, Lady Sango," He started as he rubbed his temple, "I called you here today to share what has been plaguing my mind for quite some time."

Sango straitened a bit in her chair as Kagome tilted her head slightly to the side with confusion.

"Go on," Kagome said.

"Well, ever since you have met me and me you, the two of you have told me on the strange behavior on the Western Kingdom."

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes, when my father had been leader of this group for the first year we came to this forest the Western Kingdom had been fine, they didn't give a care that we were hiding in the woods…we never did them any harm."

Sango agreed, "Then after Kagome's first year as leader, they unexpectedly attacked. We had always thought there was some silent truce between us…but we seemed to have been wrong."

"Have you…ever met the King of the Western Lands?" Miroku asked as he repositioned his staff.

Kagome shook her head, "No, but when we were settled on the outskirts of the forest, we had heard rumors he was a kind man, a kind demon in fact and wouldn't cause war for no good reason…especially with humans…his wife after all is one."

"And after your first year of ruling, a few months after the _Sin Kingdom _attacked, he attacked the base of the _'Grand Uprising'_?" Miroku continued.

"Yes," Sango answered as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "After that attack, he has ordered anyone that the leader of the _'Grand Uprising'_ should be killed and have their head brought to him for a reward…strange actually."

Both Miroku and Kagome turned to the demon slayer to hear her thoughts.

"Why would someone do that to a human camp, when his wife is a human? Surely she would try to stop him. And I don't think she is dead, or news would have quickly reached us…"

Kagome looked to the Buddhist monk, "What brought this on Miroku?"

Miroku sighed as he looked to the exit, "Lately, I've been feeling an ominous presence surrounding most of the Western Kingdom. It was faint when I had first arrived, but it seems to be growing stronger…"

"What do you think it is?" Sango asked as she followed his gaze.

"I'm not sure," Miroku said dejectedly, "But whatever it is will impact us greatly. The Western Kingdom may even be the _Sin Kingdom_ for all we know and have always been the ones trying to get rid of us. Or, someone in the castle may be from the _Sin Kingdom_ and we could capture him and ask questions to where it is."

Kagome could see the determination in the monk's deep violet eyes. She understood his revenge on the _Sin Kingdom_. The people had come to his village and destroyed it, along with his grandfather and father. Unfortunately, Miroku had been too dazed and knocked out from poison; he didn't see who the people were so they left him there alone…with a curse upon his right hand. When he had stumbled upon the _'Grand Uprising'_ he had said he had been traveling far and wide looking to get his revenge, but food and shelter was hard to come by as a traveler with war waging about. So everyone in the _'Grand Uprising'_ had taken him in with welcome arms, and he had stayed with them since.

Kagome looked to Miroku with sympathy, but pushed it back to focus at this new discovery.

"What do you suppose we do?" Sango asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We send somebody," Kagome said making Miroku and Sango turn to her with surprise, "And it would have to be secret so word doesn't spread…who knows if spies even crept through to here from the Western Kingdom, or somewhere else. Only the three of us may know."

"And who do you plan to send?" Sango asked.

"Me of course," Kagome stated in a matter of fact, "I can't just send anyone to die there. And with my miko abilities I can somewhat conceal myself from anything suspicious."

"Not a good idea Kagome," Sango said as she leaned forward with seriousness, "The people here need you and if you die then we'll be in total chaos again."

"It's better than sending an amateur who can most likely slip…and IF I die, the two of you can take over," Kagome announced with actuality.

"But Kagome," Sango protested in annoyance, "These people trust and care about you. Do not bring their hopes down by getting yourself killed. What about your brother?"

"Then who would I send?" Kagome countered.

But before Sango could answer to volunteer herself, she thought of her own brother, and Kohaku would never let her leave.

"I'll go," Miroku's calm voice announced.

Both women looked to the monk and Miroku slowly continued.

"It was I who had first felt the presence so I know what to expect. Both of you need to stay for family and you Lady Kagome need to stay for the people. I can take care of myself and with my ways I could probably attain a job as the palace monk, then somehow, discreetly, we can send each other messages."

"But Miroku-" Sango started, but the man held up his hand for her to stop.

"I will be fine, and the two of you know first hand on my tricky ways…"

"But they usually fail," Sango muttered under her breath, however it was unheard.

"So please Lady Kagome," Miroku said as he gently took her hands, "Please let me investigate, and I promise to come back alive and well."

Kagome looked uncertainly into the monk's eyes. Would he be okay? Would he be found out? However, despite his perverted side Miroku tended to be calm when he needed to and trusted him on it. Setting her lips to a grim line, Kagome nodded.

"I hold you to that promise Miroku," Kagome stated, "And I expect at least a letter every three days."

Miroku nodded and shook her hands gently.

"Have I ever broken a promise Lady Kagome?"

"No," Kagome sighed, "And please do not start now…"

"I won't," Miroku assured, "You both shall see my handsome face again."

Both Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes, a small chuckle escaping Kagome's lips. The monk let go of her hand and stood, Kagome and Sango following suit.

"It's settled then," Kagome stated, "Miroku will look over this new discovery in the Western Region and we shall wait for his return. Anything you find at all please contact us immediately."

"I won't forget," Miroku assured, "I shall leave tomorrow afternoon."

Kagome looked to Sango to find she was indeed quiet, though the rebel leader possibly knew why. Giving a final hug to the priest and a 'farewell until morning', Kagome left silently to leave the demon slayer and monk to their own wanting.

As Kagome entered the outside, she gave a stretch and found the sun to finally disappear around the horizon. Looking up, the thief found the pink and purple hue of dusk turn to a dark shade of blue, first of many stars appearing on the blanket of night. Smiling to herself, Kagome walked towards the wooden bridge and walked across as steadily as she could. Even if she was capable to dispose of demons, she was still frightened of heights. A resounding slap echoed from the Meeting House and Kagome chuckled, Miroku was a total pervert.

Suddenly, Kagome turned to the palace of the Western Region and found the outline with a few fires in the towers for light. The miko could not sense anything ominous as Miroku had said but he was more trained in his spiritual side. Kagome however, has powers that aren't fully awakened and unfortunately needed more practice in controlling it. Nevertheless, she still knew how to purify arrows which comes to a great use.

Sighing dejectedly in not seeing the sinister aura, Kagome continued her way across the bridge towards another tree, where a hut laid, a large hut used for living. The candles and torches were alit and she could hear a slight scuffling inside. Pushing away the woolen door, Kagome found two boys in their early adolescence year, chuckling as they wrestled with one another. At the clearing of her voice, the two boys stopped and looked up at her with weak smiles.

"Hey Sis," One boy said as he stood.

His hair was much like his sister's, but cut short in a boy's trim. It was a tad lighter in brown and his eyes were innocent and playful, brown as the wood on the trees. He wore clothes of a peasant, torn here and there, but still looked a bit built with his tiny muscles. In which Kagome teased him on.

"Hi Lady Kagome," The other boy greeted as he fixed his clothes quickly.

This boy was Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, born in a demon slayer family and also grew up handling and perfecting in weapons. He was a tad taller then her own brother and had a deeper voice. His eyes were a darker shade of brown, but his hair was lighter, pulled back in a bushy ponytail. Freckles adored his face as he smiled feebly. His clothes were the same as the boy next to him, just a little bit neater however.

"Souta, Kohaku," Kagome acknowledged with a small smile, "What would Sango think if she had walked in here instead of me?"

"Please don't tell her!" The two boys pleaded in unison.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Of course I won't, but I don't want to see that again next time as well. We're very high up and I do not want you to fall out of this tree and break into a million pieces."

The boys hung their heads down low, "Yes ma'am."

Kagome smiled and walked over to the futon. Sitting down, the boys took a seat on both sides of her and she placed her arms around their shoulders.

"So how was it while Sango and I were gone for the past three days?" Kagome asked, "How did Miroku treat you?"

"Does he have to watch over us next time?" Souta asked.

Kagome frowned, "Why? What did he do?"

"He can't cook a decent meal," Kohaku answered, "We thought we were going to starve."

Kagome chuckled softly as she ruffled both boys' hair, "I guess I'll have to teach Miroku to cook when he returns, in the mean time, Sango and I shall get supper ready."

Both boys cheered in gratefulness, but Souta stopped and looked to his sister with confusion.

"Wait, where is Master Miroku going?"

Kagome froze, berating herself on the slip and quickly forced a smile.

"Master Miroku is going on a short trip and won't be back for a while. But we wish to keep this a secret or else some type of chaos may ensue," Kagome searched her head for a plausible excuse, "If anyone found out of his absence then people he owes debts to will freak out. So if they ask, say he's going into…long meditation."

Kohaku and Souta looked to the woman skeptically and nodded their heads slowly. Kagome quickly got up and clapped her hands together.

"Now, how about I get that boar meat cooking."

The answer was a growl to the boys' stomachs and they chuckled slightly to themselves, Kagome looking at them fondly.

This was her family.

The sound of rustling cloth brought the rebel leader back to reality and she looked over to one of the bedrooms and found a small kitten run rapidly towards her. It was a two-tail fire cat taken care of by Kohaku and Sango way before the war had started. It had cream colored fur with black markings on her forehead, ears, tails, and paws. She gave a delighted 'mew' and jumped into Kagome's arms. Kagome happily pet her and let her nuzzle her in greeting.

"Hello to you too Kirara," Kagome replied, "I missed you a lot as well. Hopefully Miroku treated you fine."

The small cat only gave off another tiny 'mew' making Kagome chuckle.

"Sango will be here soon."

And once the statement was said, a figure entered the hut with a large smile. Kohaku and Souta stood up from the futon and quickly greeted Sango with a hug. Kirara, slowly jumped out of Kagome's arms and into Sango's to greet her as well.

"It's good to see you all alive," Sango said, "Miroku was telling me how wonderful the two of you were and how good a watcher he was."

Kohaku and Souta rolled their eyes as Kagome walked off to the man-made drawers and baskets where their food lay. Sango had now taken a seat on the futon with Kirara warm in her lap as Kohaku and Souta waited eagerly for dinner to be served and the delicious aroma to reach their noses. Kagome removed two large pieces of boar meat and set them on sticks over the fire to cook. The boys' mouths were watering.

"Please tell me you're not leaving anytime soon," Souta beseeched as he shook his clasped hands.

"Don't think I am," Kagome said thoughtfully as she tapped her chin.

"Good," Souta replied as he set his eyes back on the cooking meat.

Kagome left the fire and took a seat next to Sango. The demon exterminator's eyes were secluded as she stroked Kirara's fur.

"You okay Sango?" Kagome asked quietly, enough so the boys didn't hear.

Sango slowly came back to realism and nodded her head, "It's just…Miroku is our friend and I'm worried about the trouble he could get into."

"He'll be fine," Kagome beamed, "He's never acted irrational and is a grown man who can take care of himself. But if you're too worried, I can take his place."

Sango's head quickly snapped to look at the miko, "No Kagome…you're right, he is a grown man who can take care of himself…I would rather have him go than you."

Kagome smiled appreciatively, "Don't worry Sango…any signs of trouble at all we'll go after him. Besides, we have an eye on the castle from our view so if we see anything unusual, we'll go and check it out."

Sango nodded her head, "You're right…I can't believe I'm worrying so much…

"We're his friends," The miko chuckled, "We're supposed to worry."

The moment was soon interrupted as a large booming horn echoed through the area. Sango and Kagome's heads shot up to decipher the sound. Another horn echoed and the two thieves stood, Souta and Kohaku running to their side in slight fear.

"That's the sentry horn," Kagome pointed out and then looked to the boys as she retrieved her discarded weapons, "You two stay here and keep watch on dinner. Kirara, you keep watch on them."

The fire cat gave a 'mew' and Kagome and Sango ran out of the hut, across the bridge towards the Meeting House and stopped to where they greeted the sentry earlier. The man lowered his horn and saluted to both his rebel leader and commanding officer.

"What's the problem?" Kagome asked.

The sentry man turned towards the castle and pointed in the foliage.

"Something is amiss in the forest. A large being, a demon perhaps, is lurking way too close to our borders."

Kagome and Sango both looked out towards the forest, cursing inwardly to the unfortunate darkness. There was a rustle amongst the trees and birds flew away in sudden panic. The creature seemed to be moving towards the castle but was too close to their location.

"I shall go and investigate," Kagome said.

A loud roar sounded and the miko knew her people must have heard it and were in alarm. Quickly, she turned to her friend.

"Sango, you get soldiers ready just in case. This may be a demon sent by the Western Kingdom. I'll go off and try to lure it away."

"Are you sure you can manage alone?" Sango asked.

"Don't worry about me," Kagome said, "We need to worry about the people. If I need help I'll send a flare."

Sango nodded her head and ordered the sentry to blow the horn for battle. Kagome quickly ran towards the edge and found a lone rope, hanging from a branch above her. Taking a deep breath as she grabbed the rope, the miko jumped and slid down, faster than the ladder would take her. Her stomach felt as if it was dropping, and luckily she had gloves on to prevent burns. When she had reached the bottom, she steadied her heavy breathing and ran off towards the stables.

As she passed camps the roar of the demon sounded and children and women cowered in fear. Watching their leader pass, they assured themselves everything would be fine. Men started gathering with weapons in hand, ready if a battle had to be confronted.

When the rebel leader had reached the stables, Hojo was not in sight…possibly at his camp and wondering what was going on. Without hesitation, she jumped onto the black stallion she had taken earlier and directed it to the shield that concealed their base. Kicking it lightly, the horse broke off into a run and they easily passed through the safeguard into the darkness of the forest.

Unfortunately, it was the night of the new moon and there was no extra light given to her. So the miko trained all her thoughts and energy on the demon's aura, following it with haste.

When she was close enough to smell the foul demon, she leapt off her horse and asked it to stay there, not sure if the creature would hear her. She did not wish for it to be killed having her to lose a mighty fast horse and transportation back to the base leaving her all alone in the dark.

Slowly, the woman followed the aura, her small feet silent against the forest ground as she walked. Notching in an arrow into her bow just in case, the miko used her thief skills as she hid behind trees and looked around for anything unusual. It seemed too quiet and the wind howled as it blew her raven black locks about.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update, but it's been really busy with me moving and all. Anyways, yeah, this is the second chapter of _The Lord And The Leader_. So far on my computer it is over 70 chapters long and I'm kind of saddened to not get many reviews...but who cares, as long as I get it out...maybe a few more chapters will attract attention. Inuyasha will be making his appearance in the next chapter and hopefully it will come out soon. Hope you read and review!

LOVE YA!

luvinukag83

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this earlier but I do not own Inuyasha and company...If I did...then...Inuyasha would have made his choice on who he like and the stories I would come up with in the show would be crappy... :)


	4. The Meeting

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

He was tired and he was hungry, but he couldn't afford to stop, especially in the state he was in now. The man growled at the unseen moon as he talked to himself.

"Inuyasha, you must see father now," The man mocked, "Damn you Sesshoumaru, making me travel so close to my time of the month. I bet he knew and just wants me to die."

The man growled to himself again as he placed his head in his hand, the other hand holding the reign on the horse he now rode. It was quiet in the forest and a dangerous place at that, concluding that it was too risky to camp out this late into the night. His long black hair, which reached down to his hips, mingled with the wind, his dark violet orbs scanning the area cautiously.

"Of all the nights to turn human," The boy named Inuyasha berated, "Sometimes I just hate being hanyou."

The boy moved in a more comfortable position, the kimono he wore just worsening in feel. How he wished to be in his fire rat hoari, maybe even in his other clothes, but Sesshoumaru had suggested to look like a peasant, and not attract too much attention. He was a hanyou with dog ears for Kami's sake; of course he would stand out.

The horse gave a whinny and bucked a bit; making Inuyasha curse and hang on dearly so he wouldn't fall off and lose his ride.

"What the hell!"

A large roar erupted making Inuyasha shiver slightly. Curse his human nights and the times he lost his heightened senses. The human quickly placed his hand on his sword's hilt…the Tetsusaiga, a powerful weapon given to him by his father. Unfortunately, it was useless on his human nights and would never transform unless he was hanyou. Curse his defenseless state; the only thing to do was run. Regrettably, Inuyasha lashed the reigns and had the horse break off into a sprint, he hated retreating.

But the human did not get far.

Inuyasha was carelessly hit in the side, making him fly off his horse and into a tree. Pain surged through his back, but this human would definitely not back down. Opening his eyes he found his white horse galloping away at top speed.

"Coward…" Inuyasha muttered as he used his sword to stand up.

Looking up again, he found a large ape demon towering overhead. Its dark fur bristled under the human's stare as his red eyes watched with hatred. Inuyasha removed his rusty sword and held it out between them. The ape demon seemed to snort in amusement as it lifted its giant hand to attack. However, Inuyasha had jumped away and slashed the tool across the demon's side…no damage was done. Growling, the demon hit the man across the path into another tree once more, almost rendering him unconscious. The demon was about to make the final blow when something caught his eye. Inuyasha followed the gaze and found his coin bag on the floor, probably having fallen off as he flew across the trail. The ape picked it up and resumed his final blow, Inuyasha cursing once more about human nights as he closed his eyes.

The blow never came.

Opening his eyes as a pain filled roar filled the forest, Inuyasha watched as a pink arrow hit the demon square in the chest.

"A purity arrow?" Inuyasha asked himself.

Another arrow pierced and Inuyasha followed where the projectile originated from. He smirked with slight amusement as he found a woman, a few meters away.

'_Great,'_ Inuyasha thought, _'I'm being saved by a human woman.'_

Inuyasha watched with interest as she kept shooting, the ape growling loudly with every hit, until eventually, it fell. The demon was still breathing, but the thief dressed woman put an end to that as she slung her bow over her shoulder, jumped onto the demon's body and slit its throat with her katana. She then collected her arrows and he watched with slight annoyance as she picked up his money bag and tossed it in the air to land back in her hand. He was about to growl in protest when she finally turned to him.

Inuyasha had never seen eyes like her own, a blue-grey color that was filled with concern. Was it for him? He snorted in defiance and watched skeptically as she walked towards him. Wasn't she afraid that he could kill her? Her dark hair fell past her shoulders, and she seemed slightly younger than him, her mouth and nose was covered by a bandana type cloth, the triangle pointing down to the ground.

He watched doubtfully as she knelt beside him and looked over his wounds.

"You okay?" She asked.

Inuyasha only grunted and looked away. The woman just shrugged and walked over to his sword. Thinking she was going to steal it, Inuyasha was going to yell in complaint when she suddenly threw it at him and he caught it with a fumble. He then watched suspiciously as she looked around and without warning ran down the trail taking her weapons with her. Inuyasha was about to yell at her to come back or at least give back his money, but she was a thief, an attractive thief probably. So now the hanyou turned human sat alone looking at the moonless sky. He could have run after her and taken his money back, he needed it for food, but he didn't seem to feel like it.

Minutes passed and the sound of a horse's snort was heard. Looking up cautiously from where he sat against the tree, he blinked in surprise as he found the woman thief walking towards him with his white horse walking next to her. She pat it softly as they ventured towards him and stopped a few feet away. Taking from the horse a jug he had never seen before, she walked towards him and bent down. She gave him the jug and fell on her behind to sit cross-legged. Inuyasha looked at the item, untrustworthy towards the woman.

"It's only water," The woman stated.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows together, "What if it's poisoned?"

The thief gave a grunt and looked to him with a roll of her eyes, "Why would I poison you if I could have just left you to die by those demon's claws?"

She had a point, but the hanyou wouldn't admit it.

"To steal my belongings perhaps," Inuyasha said, "You have my coin bag, you might take my sword next."

Inuyasha was surprised as she removed her katana and placed its point to his neck.

"You're right," she said as she watched him swallow, "I could slit your throat right now…but I watched you use the sword and it didn't scratch. Besides…you're a bit too adorable to kill."

The katana was removed and placed back in its sheath. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her as she shrugged.

"And I don't kill on a whim…only when I absolutely, positively need to…But…" She looked at him with an unseen grin, "Seeing as you can heal and no demons are around AND your horse is here with you…I'll keep your money as payment for saving you."

"Saving me!" Inuyasha yelled, "I can take care of myself wench. I want my money back!"

"By the sword you hold and the horse you possess, I can tell you're a noble of some kind," The woman assessed, "And I checked in your pouch on the horse and you have tons of money in there so…I'll keep this little bag."

Inuyasha growled, this woman was a piece of work, but even though he did have money, no woman was going to take it from him. He watched as she stood and dusted the dirt off her attire.

"I now take my leave," The woman said with a mock bow, "Farewell and hope you feel better soon."

Inuyasha quickly stood as he wrapped his sword back onto his waist and ran off after the woman, deeper into the forest. He knew that she knew he was following her and was doing the best she could to lose him. But even without his hanyou senses he still knew the way of a forest and held reliable instincts as well.

The human stopped in a small clearing, impulse telling him that the thief was hiding and couldn't possibly move without attracting attention. He smirked as he looked carefully around. Seconds passed and he found a movement behind a tree. Quietly, he crept over to it and watched as she made a run, but he caught her wrist and swung her back to the tree, her back pressing against the trunk as he blocked her exit.

This girl was a weird one, but in some way had his heart beating with exhilaration, no woman had ever made him feel as such. Her stormy eyes were filled with amusement and annoyance. He held both her wrists tightly as he held it above her head. Then he placed both wrists in his left hand and glided his right hand down her side to her belt, where the bag of coins lay. Plucking off her belt with a smirk, he placed it in his own pant pocket and looked at her with interest. Her gaze was matched as he watched her look at his features.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, "Humans usually need time to heal after blows like that."

Inuyasha grunted, "Wench, I'm no ordinary human…and I know the same goes for you. What's your name?"

"I can't tell you sir…there is a reason why I wear a mask."

Inuyasha grinned and had his right had play with her hair, "Then why not take the mask off so I may see?"

Inuyasha wouldn't lie; he was fascinated by this girl for some reason, possibly because no one has ever acted the way she does before. He could see the suspicion in her eyes and a small hint of…desire? His right hand held the bottom the cloth covering her face and started tugging it down, her small nose coming to view…just a few more. As the cloth was just about to pass her lips he closed his eyes and leaned his head forward, the woman doing the same. But the moment was shot down as a loud whinny was heard, Inuyasha's horse causing it at the road. Both pulled back abruptly and turned away, the woman adjusting the cloth to cover her features once more. Inuyasha now stood back with his hands crossed, looking to the ground in embarrassment and annoyance.

'_Stupid Horse,'_ He thought angrily.

The woman moved and he looked up to find her staring at him, nervously at that.

"It was good to meet you sir…I hope your injuries fair well."

Inuyasha only grunted, "Whatever wench."

The thief frowned, but it was unseen and she ran off deeper into the forest, silent in her steps, until he was sure she was gone for good.

'_What has gotten into me?'_ Inuyasha asked himself as he walked back to the trail, _'Was I going to kiss her?'_

Regrettably, the hanyou knew there was a big chance he would never see her again, so started now on forgetting the weird woman.

When he reached the clearing, Inuyasha found his horse neighing at a few squirrels and walked to pick up the water jug the woman gave him. Mounting his horse, Inuyasha sighed and continued his journey to the Western Region. Removing his coin bag from his pocket, he decided to count if he had enough for some breakfast. Pouring the contents in his hand Inuyasha growled in anger. Pebbles lay still in his palm with a few coins to make its usual 'clanking' sound if he shook it. The woman had tricked him. The sneaky little wench! Slouching, the man counted the left coins and breathed with relief there was enough for some food. Maybe the wench wasn't that bad.

* * *

Kagome tossed the golden coins high in the air and caught it with ease. She had to admit that man was a strange but an attractive one and wondered why her heart beat as fast as a galloping horse. Knowing full well she would never see the handsome man again, she pushed thoughts away, especially on the incident concerning him and her against a tree…about to kiss. Quickly, the thief shook her thoughts away. Looking back down at her black stallion, she stroked its mane and looked up at the sky; dawn would break in a few hours. Sango and the others would probably be worried about her, Souta would perhaps pull his hair out, so she came to the conclusion to hurry home and make sure everyone knew she was alright…then get a few hours of sleep.

As she and the horse trotted at a good pace back home, Kagome couldn't seem to tear her thoughts away from the boy she had saved. He looked tired and famished, so left a few coins in his bag for food and the wounds inflicted upon him were pretty hard. He shouldn't even be walking. But the man was different from others, his aura had also been strange …too bad she wouldn't be able to find out why. However, despite his good looks, the man held a foul attitude and acted rather rude to his savior. Some people were just not made to be rescued. Kagome sighed.

The black stallion stopped, familiar now with the aura that surrounded the base. Once again, Kagome closed her eyes and whispered the magic word before letting the stallion go on and into the warmth of the shield. If no one said the magic word they would pass right through into the forest on the other side of the base, but if one was to know the base was beyond it, spiritual power would hold it back and leave minor burns.

When they were finally through to the other side, Kagome found the place the same she had when she entered earlier. Everyone seemed to be sleeping peacefully and the warrior weapons had been put away. Sentries must have seen the trees cease in moving, knowing she had killed the beast and Miroku must have told them that he sensed her aura, safe and unharmed.

Smiling softly at the quiet night, Kagome led the black stallion back to the stables, unsaddling it and placing him in his box. Giving the horse one last pat and a small 'good-night' the miko walked back outside and towards the tree that held the Meeting House. Crickets chirped as the rebel leader looked around to see if anyone was up and about, but fires had been extinguished in the camps and belongings put away. Quickly, she climbed the rope ladder up the tree as she thought over the meeting with Miroku and Sango.

"_Lately, I've been feeling an ominous presence surrounding most of the Western Kingdom. It was faint when I had first arrived, but it seems to be growing stronger…"_

Kagome sighed, what could possibly be happening in that Kingdom, she always thought the King had been a kind person, even if she hadn't met him. After the _Sin Kingdom's_ attack killing many, including her mother and father, the Western Kingdom unexpectedly attacked. Something was undeniably wrong, but what? Kagome had finally reached the top and stretched, making sure her bow and arrows didn't fall off her shoulder. A sentry was on duty and he quickly saluted her.

"You're back, Lady Kagome," He said, "Everyone was worried."

"Minor problem," Kagome dismissed, "Everyone is asleep?"

"Yes Lady Kagome," The man answered.

"Good," Kagome answered as she stifled a yawn, "Carry on then."

The man nodded and took to his duty as Kagome walked off back to the rope bridge from earlier. It was getting harder for her to keep her eyes open, but home was only a few yards away. She wasn't surprised to see the lights still lit in her hut and quickly entered. The sight she came upon brought a smile to her lips.

Sango paced back and forth in front of the futon, mumbling nervously as she placed her arms over her chest. Miroku sat on the futon with his head in his hands, whilst Kohaku and Souta sat in front of the fire, concern marring their young features.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked with amusement.

All heads snapped towards her in surprise and all the men stood from their seated positions. Sango quickly ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Where have you been?" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome laughed humorously as she walked more into the hut, everyone waiting for her to answer.

"I fought the demon," She said casually, "And a man was injured, so I brought him water and fetched his horse for travel."

"Oh…" Sango said, "Who was this man?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, a traveler perhaps…but a noble with all the money he held. A strange boy indeed as well…Didn't get his name either…"

Everyone sighed, worrying over the woman to find out she was with a man.

"He didn't find out who you were did he?" Miroku asked.

"Nope," Kagome answered, "Nor did he see my face."

"That's good," Sango replied, "Wouldn't want him coming back with an army if he knew who you were."

Kohaku and Souta yawned loudly as they rubbed their tired eyes.

"Since we know that she's safe," Souta said, "We're going to bed…"

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku smiled in understanding and bid them 'good-night'. When they were sure the two boys were safe in the other room, they looked at each other once more.

"I shall take my leave too," Miroku said calmly, "I do leave tomorrow and hope to arrive at the palace with full strength."

"Okay," Sango and Kagome replied in unison as they led him to the exit.

"See you tomorrow," Kagome called as he walked across the bridge.

Miroku gave a small wave and continued on as Sango walked back inside, Kagome following some time after.

"We should go get some rest as well," Sango said as she prepared to put out the fire.

Kagome nodded her head and fixed the furs on the futon. Once the tasks were done, both women whispered 'good-night' and departed to their own bedrooms.

The miko's room was small but cozy. She tiredly placed her weapons against the wall and walked over to her wooden chest. Opening it up, she found peasant clothing for sleep, another thief attire for hunt, and a kimono and hoari set. Removing the peasant clothing, the miko sluggishly changed and placed her day's clothes atop the chest for wash. With a yawn she lay comfortably on her futon and placed the blankets around her, letting sleep claim her.

* * *

Hiya everyone! Sorry for the late late late update, but you know how school can get with all the homework and stuff. Well…this was the introduction of Inuyasha and a plan is being formulated by Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Both Kagome and Inuyasha won't meet for another few chapters but Miroku will have his fun with the hanyou. If you have any questions concerning the story (Because it is confusing and will get more confusing as we move forward) just e-mail me at I hope to get lots of reviews or hits on the story.

Lots of LUV!

Luvinukag83

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha…….But I don't…..


	5. Allies In The South

**Chapter 4: Allies In The South**

The horn sounded giving the alarm to wake up and start the day's activities and duties. It sounded again loudly as one woman tossed and turned in her futon, annoyed with the noise, hoping she could get at least a few more hours of sleep. But, her duty as rebel leader kicked in and Kagome lazily got up as the fifth horn blew. Unhurriedly, she changed into her second set of thieves' clothes, the outfit consisting of a dark brown kimono that fell down just above the knee, a leather belt at her waist. The top was sleeveless, but man-made arm wraps were on her left arm. She wore leather, brown boots and leather, brown gloves. A leather bandana of the same color was tied at her neck, used to cover her face, the same one she had used the day before. Sighing, she tied her katana to her waist and placed her bow and arrows on her back.

The miko didn't have much to do when the thought of unpacking the horses struck. So, with her task in mind, she exited her room and bumped right into two bickering boys. They stared at each other and Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"The two of you are supposed to be at training practice…"

Souta and Kohaku gulped.

"We're on our way now," Souta explained.

"Well move it before you're late," Kagome urged as she pushed them towards the doors.

They didn't need to be told twice as they sped across the rope bridge until they were out of sight. Shaking her head, Kagome followed slowly, wondering faintly where Sango was. She didn't see her in the main room, where she usually was in the morning so the woman came to the conclusion that the demon slayer had woken up early and had already started her duties.

When Kagome was across the bridge and in front of the Meeting House she took a quick peek inside to see if anyone was there. To her luck, the room was empty. So, she exited the tree and walked towards the rope she slid down last night. Smiling to the sentry man, she grabbed the rope, took a deep breath, and jumped. It took seconds for her to touch ground and Kagome wondered why she could never get used to the feeling of falling down without letting her stomach drop. Gathering her composure, she walked towards the stables and greeted those she came across. Children had soon gathered around her feet and latched onto her legs as they laughed and asked her questions about outside the camp.

Kagome inwardly frowned, these children had never been outside of the forest, some were even born there in the past five years and knew nothing of the outside world. Parents feared for them and thought it best to leave them within the perimeter where it was safer. This brought all the more reason to bring the _Sin Kingdom_ down. Some children were allowed to go in the trees to see the view, but were mostly afraid of the heights. Others, usually the older and rebellious ones, left the perimeter without permission and stole from villages in the Western Kingdom, partly the reason why the Region hated their kind.

Finally, the group had come upon the stable, the children detaching themselves from the girl's leg and watched as she entered the building and was out of sight. The younglings whispered among themselves, asking each other what the Lady Kagome was doing, until they smiled widely as she emerged with two brown horses behind her, loads of belongings upon their backs. The children cheered as they clutched themselves back onto the woman's legs, pet the horses, and held Kagome's hand.

"What did you bring us this time Lady Kagome?" They asked excitedly.

Kagome laughed, "Why don't we go on the Main Square and hand things out to people who need these things or put them in the Town Shed. IF there are toys in here I expect you to share it."

"Yes Lady Kagome," The children replied in unison.

Men and women also started following Kagome and the children to the Main Square, hoping to get food for themselves and their families. The Main Square was actually just an open space with benches to sit on and a fire in the middle. Many people had gathered around the area as children ran around playing. Kagome had the horses stop in the middle of the area as she told those who needed supplies to line up one by one in an orderly fashion.

People did as they were told and Kagome smiled. Turning to the horses, she started unpacking and looking in the contents to see what the bandits had exactly stolen. Luckily, there was a lot of food, meats, vegetables, and home items to last weeks. One by one each person came upon their rebel leader and received their equal portion.

About forty-five minutes had passed until everyone had received their share and Kagome was relieved they still had leftovers for the Town Shed and her own family. Children quickly came to her once they were sure she was finished with passing out the food. Kagome only smiled knowingly as she rummaged through other bags and luckily found a few small toys, the bandits probably took it to sell off. One by one, she gave the children a toy, telling them to share and play nicely. A ball was given to two boys, multiple dolls were given to the girls but Kagome still felt guilty for giving other children's toys to the children of her people. But she felt even guiltier with leaving the children deprived in not seeing the outside world and stuck in the deepest part of the forest.

When all the children seemed satisfied, Kagome dug into the bag to see if she missed anything else and her fingers touched something cold and smooth. Grasping the tiny object, Kagome removed it from the bag and held it out in her palm. It was a necklace, the item was a round pink marble, so it seemed, and swirled in a mix of purple and pink in the sunlight. A strange power was within the orb making Kagome's miko senses heighten. What was the object? Diamond beads were also on the necklace, but the round charm was the most impressive and the most beautiful.

A small tug was given to her kimono and Kagome was snapped out of her stupor. Taking her eyes away from the necklace, she looked down to see a young girl. Bending down next to her, the girl eyed the necklace and smiled in awe as she poked it cautiously. The girl was tiny and had hip long brown hair with a lone small ponytail at the side. Her clothes were torn but her eyes shined brightly on the marble. Her voice was soft as she looked at Kagome innocently.

"Lady Kagome…you have a really pretty necklace. Where did you find it?"

Kagome smiled, "It's not mine Rin…but if you want it you can have it."

The girl's eyes widened, "Oh no Lady Kagome…the necklace is yours. I can't take it from you."

Kagome respected the small girl and gently placed the necklace over her head and around her small neck, "You may have it Rin, it is a gift from me."

Rin smiled as she looked at the marble sized bead.

"Thank you Lady Kagome," She whispered, "I shall treasure it and always wear it."

Kagome smiled and stood as she waved at the retreating Rin, the little girl waving as well as she walked back to her camp. Turning back to the horses, the miko found one to be completely bare of luggage while the other needed to be taken to the Town Shed to drop off the remaining items. A small tap was given to her right shoulder and Kagome turned around. Miroku stood calmly with a small grin.

"Hello Miroku," Kagome said.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku acknowledged with a bow, "I hate to say this, but it is time for me to leave."

"Already?" Kagome asked as she looked up at the sun, showing clearly it was afternoon.

"Yes," Miroku said sadly, "And I was wondering if I could borrow the un-used horse?"

Kagome looked at the horse his staff indicated, the one with absolutely no belongings.

"Of course Miroku," Kagome said as she brought the horse forward.

Miroku smiled and easily mounted the creature. He then looked down at his friend and found the sorrow in her eyes.

"I shall be returning soon Lady Kagome," Miroku said softly, "And I promise to send letters, Kirara has already agreed to help deliver."

Kagome nodded, "Have you said 'good-bye' to Sango?"

Miroku nodded quietly, "Yes, and I assured her as I did you that I shall be fine and to not worry."

"Then I won't prolong your stay," Kagome replied, "And if no letter comes in the time I have asked, we will come for you."

"You need not worry Lady Kagome; I can take care of myself, Farewell."

Miroku waved as he turned the horse back towards the entrance. Kagome smiled weakly as she watched her friend leave, pushing away dreadful thoughts on what could happen. When he was finally out of sight and through the barrier, Kagome sighed and took the reign of the remaining horse.

"Come back to us soon, my friend," Kagome whispered and walked gradually off to a small building, the sign reading _Town Shed_.

Removing the key from her pocket, still wary from stealers to take from the entire group's food and materials, Kagome unlocked the shed's door and pushed it open. Lighting a torch at the entrance, Kagome led the horse closer and started unpacking the remaining items. Unfortunately, the shed was not overflowing with supplies, showing the rebel leader that they needed to go on another run to get some.

After she was finished, she quickly blew out the torch, placed it on its wall holder and led the horse outside. Then she mounted it and rode it back towards the stables in a trot. As she was atop the horse, she looked over the activities as women sewed and farmed while men farmed and trained. Towards the Training Grounds, Kagome could easily see Souta and Kohaku dueling and practicing, laughing as they both fell down on their rumps.

Speaking of fighters, Kagome needed to visit the South Region of the _'Grand Uprising'_ Perimeter, just to check on how their 'allies' were doing. Right now she was in the North Region of the _'Grand Uprising'_ Perimeter. There were only two halves; however the North Region was far bigger than the South.

When Kagome had reached the stables, Hojo was ready and waiting. She jumped off the horse with ease and handed the reigns to the taller boy.

"Good day Hojo," Kagome greeted.

"Lady Kagome," Hojo bowed with a smile and walked back into the stables, taking the horse with him.

Kagome turned and thought where Sango could be. She probably should have asked Miroku. Looking up at the sun, the miko thought it best to check out the Southern Region of the Perimeter before she would have to take to her patrolling duties. Walking leisurely across the grounds as she smiled and said 'hello' to those she passed by, she kept an eye and an ear out for her demon slayer friend.

However, luck was not on the miko's side as she found not a sight of her friend. When she passed the tree that held the Meeting House, Kagome looked up at the canopies, sunlight filtering through the leaves and tiny cracks from the top. Other houses were also in trees, usually belonging to the commanding officers of the army and those that were part of her Council. Bridges connected to the trees and also to the Meeting House. Several minutes passed until the human camps ended and Kagome crossed the border into the Southern Perimeter. She was the leader of both Regions, North and South, and was certainly allowed to cross over and see how things were fairing.

As she walked, instead of camps Kagome found nests, dens, and furs. Wolves were snuggled deep within them and barked at her in friendly greeting. Kagome smiled as she continued on noting the wolves and the humans looking demons that held wolf tails. Trees still littered the area but no homes were in them, instead there lay dens and demon-made caves on the ground level.

Miroku and Kagome had made a large Perimeter out of their base and seemed to have gotten more space then they needed. At the beginning of her first year in charge, the Southern Perimeter was untouched, until a pack of wolf demons arrived. They had been driven away from their home in the mountains and were seeking shelter, so Kagome had formed an alliance with the wolf leader, and the demons and humans lived in peace, though each preferred to stay on their own side.

Kagome smiled as two familiar wolf youkai ran towards her, waving their clawed hands in welcome. They both held brown fur and armor, strange hair-dos adorning their skulls. One had his hair spiked while the other was gray and like a thick line down the middle.

"Sister Kagome!" They said as they stopped in front of her and caught their breath.

Kagome smiled, "Hello Ginta, Hello Hakkaku."

"What brings you here?" Ginta asked once he regulated his breathing.

"Just came to check on things before I go on patrol," Kagome answered, "How have things been doing here?"

"Oh, just a few demons here and there," Hakkaku answered, "But they're easy to take care of."

"That's good," Kagome said, "Can any of you two tell me where I can find your leader, I can't stay too long."

"Oh…" Ginta asked, "He's in the Council Tent with the other Elders. I'm sure you can go through. It is YOUR territory anyway."

"Thanks," Kagome said.

"You know where the Council Tent is?" Hakkaku asked.

"I've been there before," Kagome answered with a smile, "But I appreciate you asking. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, Bye Sister Kagome," They yelled as they ran off.

Kagome chuckled slightly at the duo and made her way promptly towards the destination Ginta and Hakkaku had given her. It wasn't long before a large tent came into view, cream colored with wolf prints and images decorating it in various colors, representing the different colored wolves forming together in the area.

As she stopped in front of the entrance Kagome smiled at the red-headed, white-furred, female wolf standing guard. Her green eyes blinked at her as she smiled, her red hair held in two tails, adorned with a purple flower.

"Hello Ayame," Kagome said softly, "How are you?"

"I'm good Kagome," She answered quietly, "And you?"

"I'm fine," Kagome replied, "I just wanted to come by to see how everything has been fairing."

"It's going great," Ayame answered, "We have plenty of food and are ready at anytime if we should go to war."

Kagome was relieved to the answer and looked at the blocked entrance of the camp, "Is there a meeting going on?"

"Yes," Ayame said somewhat sadly, "The Elders are trying to figure out who will take over when Grandfather passes on…he has been growing old and age is slowing him down and making him weaker."

Kagome frowned, "I'm sorry."

Ayame was the granddaughter of the Leader of the Wolf Tribes. She was outgoing and kind and helps in any way she can. She is one of the few youkai who visited the Northern Perimeter to talk, help, or just play with the children. The young woman has a special bond with her Grandfather and Kagome knew it must be hard on the girl.

"It's okay," Ayame said, "Soon I may have to take over the tribe and marry…"

"Then shouldn't you be in there discussing with them?" Kagome asked.

"It's uncomfortable to hear them talk of who I should marry…I thought it best to wait outside…"

"Then I'll wait with you," Kagome replied, "I need to speak with your Grandfather anyway."

Ayame smiled and the two women walked over to a few standing boulders to sit. After they were comfortable, they looked around uncertainly.

"How has the Northern Perimeter been doing?" Ayame asked.

"We're fine," Kagome answered, "We are just having trouble getting supplies. I may have to leave for another few days to retrieve some."

"Oh…" Ayame replied, "We heard you blow for the Battle Horn last night. What happened?"

Kagome thought for a second and chuckled, "Oh, it was just a large ape demon too close to the camp…we had to destroy it before anyone was hurt."

Silence followed between the two women until Ayame cleared her throat and looked Kagome straight in the eyes.

"Lady Kagome," She started a bit hesitantly, "You are the leader of your own tribe…and since I will soon take over…I would like to know what being leader of many people is like…Can you tell me?"

Kagome blinked and smiled, "Well…being a leader for three years has made me stronger. As if on instinct I think of my people more than I think of myself…and you take the responsibility to care for them in any way you can."

"Aren't you scared?" Ayame asked quietly.

"All the time," Kagome answered as she made patterns on the rocks with her finger, "I fear times when we may get attacked or something goes out of hand. I don't want to let my people down. And I also fear that if I fail the people in the Northern Perimeter, I'll fail those in the South, your people, because I was stupid to let a demon or opposing army in or let mobs break out to try and destroy you."

They were both quiet, as the wolf demon soaked in the given information.

"But…" Kagome continued, "There are good sides to being a leader. You're heard and listened to, and in any way you can, you can make a good difference. When you lead people and see them smile and laugh…you know it's you who lead these happy people and they become your family…I'd die for them…"

Ayame's lips curled upward, "You sound like a great leader Kagome and I respect you for your bravery and courage…If it's alright…could you teach me in any way you can?"

Kagome beamed brightly, "Of course Ayame…I would always help a friend."

Both women smiled in comfort and friendship. However, their eyes swiftly gazed back to the hut to see many of the Elders leaving as they talked amongst themselves. Some bowed and greeted to the sitting women and they kindly returned the gesture. Ayame and Kagome now stood at the front, waiting for the last of the Council to exit.

One man emerged from the Tent and stopped in his tracks as his deep blue eyes landed on Kagome. He wore the furs of the Brown Wolf Tribe and his black hair was tied in a ponytail. He smirked with one fang pointed as he walked up to the miko and took her hands.

"Kagome," His deep voice stated, "It's good to see you."

"Hi Kouga," Kagome replied, from the corner of her eye, Ayame was slowly slipping away, "I just came to see your leader and how everything was doing."

Kagome felt guilty. She knew Ayame had some type of feelings for the man before her, but Kouga wouldn't take the hint and was always trying to woo Kagome in some way. However, the love was one-sided; Kagome did not feel the same towards him.

"I won't stay long," Kagome continued, "I have to return to my duties."

"Of course," Kouga replied as she removed her hands from his grip, "But I'll make sure to stop by and say 'hello'."

"Right," Kagome said and quickly turned to Ayame, "Good-bye Ayame, it was good to see you again…please stop by the Northern Perimeter soon."

Ayame smiled softly and blushed as Kouga looked towards her, "I'll make sure to do that Kagome…Good-bye."

Kagome turned back to Kouga with a weak smile, "Bye Kouga."

Kouga grinned and stepped away so she could walk by, "See you Kagome."

Kagome sighed as she entered the Council Tent. Why couldn't Kouga get it through his head that she didn't like him more than a friend? She smiled as her and Ayame's Grandfather's eyes met. She bowed and he returned the gesture slowly. He was a handsome wolf, his fur white and shining, though he didn't hold a human image. His eyes were slightly hidden by his fur, but they shined brightly with wisdom and knowledge. Kagome moved forward and took a pillowed seat, bowing once more.

"Lady Kagome," His fragile voice stated, "What brings you here?"

Kagome smiled, "I just wished to see how everything faired Elder, and by what Lady Ayame says, things are doing fine."

"Yes," The wolf agreed, "This is your territory and it is good for you to know that Ayame will soon be leading and wed."

"She has told me," Kagome said with a nod, "She is nervous, but I believe her to be a great leader."

"Will you help her?" The white wolf asked.

"In any way I can," Kagome replied.

The white wolf gave a cough and Kagome inwardly flinched.

"I shall go and leave you to your rest," Kagome said as she bowed.

"Yes," The Elder agreed, "It was good to see you again Lady Kagome, please visit soon."

"Likewise," Kagome said as she stood, "And I do hope you feel better rapidly."

"Thank you Lady Kagome. Farewell."

Kagome gave a soft smile and gave a soft prayer to help his condition to get better as she left the Council Tent.

The miko looked up at the sun and found it had been an hour since Miroku had left. Sighing, she turned towards the Northern Perimeter and started her way back. She had just reached the border separating the North and South when a calloused hand grabbed her shoulder. Kagome turned around to find none other than Kouga. He frowned at her as he crossed his arms. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Yes Kouga?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"I need you to tell me something," Kouga said sternly yet sadly.

"Yes?"

Kouga moved towards her and sniffed her hair, making the miko tense.

"Why do you smell of a man, a human man?" Kouga asked as he pulled back.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"A human male was close to you Kagome, holding you, I don't know, but you reek of a male dog…"

Kagome's eyes furrowed together and tried to think harder.

"No man should be close to you Kagome," Kouga said sternly, "You are _my_ woman."

Kagome was still thinking about the earlier statement, no man had held her at all…except…Kagome's eyes snapped open as she remembered the man that held her, pinned her actually to the tree, played with her hair with his hand, and almost kissed…Wait! Kagome turned to Kouga angrily.

"Kouga! I am NOT YOUR WOMAN!" The miko said loudly, though tried to keep her demeanor calm and composed, "How many times have we been through this? We're only friends. That's it!"

Kouga seemed un-phased by her words and took her hands into his.

"No one is allowed to touch you…and if I find the man whose scent is on you…I'll tear his throat out."

Kagome rolled her eyes; nothing could get through his thick skull. He was nice and all, but too possessive and concluding in her view. She wasn't his mate or woman, and that was that. Quickly, she removed her hands.

"I have to go Kouga. Good-bye."

Kouga smiled and waved as she retreated back into the woods and towards the Northern Perimeter. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late for patrolling duty.

Kagome arrived at the Northern Perimeter quickly passing by camps and the Meeting House Tree. People waved and smiled as she passed and Kagome quickly returned the wave. Then she wondered where Sango was. She passed by two sweaty boys and smiled at them.

"How was training, you two?" She asked.

Souta and Kohaku adjusted their weapons and wiped their dirty and sweaty faces with a rag that hung on their shoulders.

"What do you think?" Souta asked bluntly.

Kagome chuckled, "Have you seen Sango?"

"Nope," Kohaku answered, "Actually, where were you Lady Kagome?"

"Southern Perimeter," Kagome replied, "Just to check on things."

Both Souta and Kohaku looked at each other with grins.

"Or she probably went to see her lover Kouga," Souta teased.

Kagome instantly grew red.

"Kagome is _my _woman!" Souta mocked.

"Souta…" Kagome said with a dangerous smile, "One more peep out of you about him and I'll gut you with your own sword."

Souta gulped and backed away from his older sister.

"When I get back from patrol duty," Kagome said with her eyes closed, "You had better be ready for what's coming for you."

"Let's get out of here!" Souta yelled and ran off with Kohaku trailing after him, laughing all the way.

Kagome closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples. Little brothers were such a pain. Sighing, Kagome resumed her walk towards the stables.

When she had arrived at the stables it was still early afternoon, and Hojo was sitting on a wooden box, reading a few scrolls. Once his eyes landed on her he quickly stood and she smiled.

"Lady Kagome," He said as he threw the scrolls on his box, "Um…what can I do for you?"

"I'm going on patrol," Kagome answered, "May I please use the stallion from yesterday?"

"Sure, just a moment," Hojo said quickly before entering the stables.

Kagome waited patiently for the man's return, and once he did she thanked him and retrieved the reigns as she pat the stallion's mane.

"I like this horse," Kagome said, "So you'll be my permanent one…I'll call you Kuro, for your black coat."

The horse gave a neigh and Kagome easily mounted him. Lashing its reign softly, the horse kicked into a run, passing easily through the spiritual wall.

* * *

Hello Everyone! I know, I finally updated. I just finished up with some AP testing and I hope I did okay. I'm so stressed out so when I went onto the computer, I just couldn't leave everyone hanging on this story. I mean, I have more than sixty chapters to post up on this story! Anyways, I hope you guys start reviewing soon, cause I have been working hard on this story and I was hoping for some feedback. But as I look at the hits this story has, I guess it's enough…Though reviews are nice…

I hope to update real soon, so stay tuned…Next chapter is **_The Helpless Noble_.**

Disclaimer: If I had a genie…I would wish for, money, good grades, and Inuyasha! Where can I find a genie around here?

HUGZ AND KISSES!

Luvinukag83


	6. The Helpless Noble

**Chapter 5: The Helpless Noble**

It had been an hour since she had started patrolling the forest. Just to pass the time, Kagome talked to Kuro and rewarded him to just stand around and eat grass for some time. It was a sunny day and the birds were actually singing. Groaning from boredom and lack of action, Kagome started to wonder where Sango had been. It wasn't like her to tell no one where she was going.

Then Kagome started to worry for Miroku. Had he made it in the Western Kingdom safely, and if he did, how was he fairing…hopefully he obtained a decent job and NOT around women. Sango would go into a rampage with her large demon exterminator boomerang weapon Hiraikotsu.

Koru gave a slight jerk and a suspicious whinny making Kagome snap from her trance and look down at the stallion worriedly.

"What's wrong Koru?" Kagome asked.

The stallion only jerked more and started moving cautiously towards the Western Kingdom. Kagome quickly focused her attention on her miko powers, feeling for any auras that were close to the area. Koru had never acted strangely, not even to a youkai. He had seemed calm when she left him for the ape demon.

After a few seconds of searching, Kagome found two strong auras closer to the Palace. Powerful these auras were, but a third was found and it gave off waves of fear and defenselessness. A cry for help erupted through the forest and Kagome's eyes widened. Placing Koru into a run in the direction of the auras, Kagome quickly placed on her bandanna that clung to her neck.

"HELP!" Another cry echoed through the forests making Kagome urge Koru faster.

When she was sure she was at least twenty yards distance, Kagome jumped off Koru and pleaded the horse to stay where he was. Quickly, she removed her bow from her shoulder and an arrow from her quiver, notching it into place as she silently crept towards the disturbing auras. A sob reached her ears and Kagome knew she was in range to see them.

Quickly, she came upon a clearing and climbed up one of the oaks, standing on its high branches as she followed the noises. Her stormy eyes landed on three figures in the clearing, thanks to her concealing abilities, they could not sense her.

In the clearing were two youkai. One looked like an ordinary human with a long braid, armor adorning his figure as he held a long staff with a sharp blade at its tip. The other looked all youkai, rotund with no hair at all and white skin, his face oval shaped with sharp and tiny fangs. These two demons were the terrible auras she and Koru sensed. The third aura was a youkai as well; a child in fact and from what Kagome could tell was a male kitsune fox. However, tears were coursing down his cheeks as his body held bruises and cuts, his green eyes held fear as he looked at the two taller demons and his orange hair disheveled.

"Leave me alone!" The young boy pleaded.

"Look at this Hiten," The uglier of the two youkai said with pleasure, "We can use this kit for my new furs."

"Do as you wish Manten," The man with the braid said, obviously unconcerned, "Just don't let the little brat leave alive."

"As you wish brother," Manten said, "Come little one and make this easy so I may not get your blood on my new pelt."

"Get away from me!" The boy yelled as he edged back.

Manten moved forward as the other stayed still to look over his spear. Kagome's eyes narrowed in disgust. How can one treat a child so harshly? Pulling her arrow back and aiming it, Kagome didn't regret to kill a demon to save an innocent child. At the sound of the child's whimpers, Kagome aimed at the demon Manten's back, right where she thought the heart to be. Releasing the arrow, she watched through blue-grey eyes as the arrow hit and the demon screamed in pain. The purification quickly took place and everyone watched as Manten quickly dissipated into oblivion.

"AHHH! Hiten!" He yelled and was no more.

The other demon, Hiten, looked to the place Manten once stood with shock. Shock then turned to anger as he looked to the kit and turned around to see where the arrow had come from. Kagome's eyes met with his as they stared at each other angrily.

"You will pay for killing my brother!" The man yelled as he jumped up for the attack.

Kagome quickly discarded her bow and quiver, removing the katana from her belt and blocking the attack off just in time. Hiten landed back on the ground as the kitsune scurried to hide in the bushes, afraid to run and get caught in the fray. Kagome jumped off the branch and steadied her sword on her attack on him, but he also blocked it with ease. The two separated at a distance, waiting for the other to make a move.

Hiten growled, "No woman will defeat me!"

"Care to prove it," Kagome countered as she dashed forward.

Sword and Spear collided as they both staged off for dominance, though Kagome was powerless to her lacking youkai strength. She was surprised as electricity started emitting from the spears tip and grazed her cheek. The miko quickly pulled back and distanced herself from the elemental intrusion.

"You are a weak human, not worthy to battle one such as me!"

Kagome grunted, "I got your brother, you can't be that hard."

Hiten's eyes narrowed and Kagome easily matched it. Electricity quickly shot towards her and Kagome's eyes widened in panic, until she quickly held out her hand, her miko abilities put to use as it blocked off the attack through a pink shield, though she doubted she could use it again. Hiten looked to her with slight amusement.

"A miko…interesting…"

Kagome ignored him and broke off into a run, circling around his form.

"Trying to make me dizzy woman?" Hiten laughed.

Kagome however jumped on a tree trunk and pushed off to collide right into Hiten, she had almost hit him, but he barely blocked it off. Jumping away, Kagome started running in circles again as she looked for any type of opening. Quickly, she jumped into a thickly leafed tree away from his sight. Waiting for the right moment, Hiten's back turned and she jumped and aimed her sword for the blow, but Hiten expected it and turned to block off the attack, his spear's tip also grazing her shoulder. Kagome stifled a gasp and quickly leaped away, running around the clearing once more. She found her bow and arrows lying on the floor a few meters from him and quickly stopped when she was over the items. Without a second thought, she threw her katana at his body and he blocked it off with a smirk. However, as he blocked it off, Kagome had notched an arrow into place with her bow and shot it at a tree to her right, the projectile ricocheting off the trunk and towards Hiten. The demon quickly turned to his left to block the attack leaving his right side open.

"Gotcha," Kagome whispered as she released the arrow, a pink hue surrounding it as it hit his side.

Hiten's expression was of utter shock, but it quickly faded to a smirk. Laughing silently to himself, he fell on his knees and disappeared into nothingness just as the demon before him had done. Once the clearing was free from the disturbing auras she had felt, she lowered her bow and clutched onto the shoulder wound Hiten had given her.

A whimper was heard and Kagome snapped her attention to the bushes, where it was moving slightly. Slowly, Kagome walked over to the bush, picking up her katana in the process and slid it back in its scabbard. When she reached the bushes, she pushed it back and found the small kitsune fox shaking as he looked at his knees. His head quickly shot up to look at her and he moved back with fear in his green orbs.

"It's okay," Kagome said softly as she held out her hand, "I won't hurt you…"

Kagome could tell that by the look of his clothes, the boy was a noble. What was with her suddenly saving all these nobles? Kagome looked back at the boy as he stopped moving back, looking into her eyes. Kagome knew the kit was looking for any danger; he sniffed her and slowly stood up, his eyes holding a bit of shock.

"We should take care of those wounds, and then I can take you back home…"

The boy's lip trembled as he stumbled forward into the woman's chest, hugging her as he cried. Surprised but happy to gain some of his trust, Kagome placed her gloved hands on his tiny back and rubbed it gently.

"I w-was s-sc-scared," He stuttered through hiccups, "T-they w-wanted to ski-skin me for my pelt."

Kagome frowned, the poor boy.

"T-they b-beat me f-first so I wouldn't r-run f-f-far,"

Kagome's frowned deepened as she rocked the little kit in her arms.

"Why were you out here in the first place?" Kagome asked.

"I w-wanted to p-play in the f-forest and get away f-from the P-palace," The boy answered.

"You live in the Western Kingdom," Kagome asked with surprise.

"Y-yeah," He answered.

Kagome chose to remain silent and continued rocking as his sobs went on unrelenting. She would wait until he felt better. The wait wasn't long as he quickly pushed off her and wiped the tears from his cheeks, his eyes holding a strange determination.

"I shouldn't cry," He muttered to himself, "_He _tells me I shouldn't cry to become a man."

Kagome was about to protest about letting emotions be vent out but _he_ could be the boy's father, or maybe even the King. She watched as he sat on his rump and steadied his hiccups, constantly rubbing the emerging tears.

"We should clean those wounds," Kagome stated, making the boy look at her.

Kagome placed two fingers to her mouth and whistled, hoping to Kami it would work and not make her look like a fool in front of the boy. The whistle echoed through the forest as the boy looked to her confusion.

"Koru!" Kagome yelled and whistled once more.

Kagome sighed after a minute and stood to get the horse herself, until a rustle in the brush was heard, making the boy jump. A neigh was given and the handsome black stallion walked into the clearing. Kagome smiled happily under her mask and walked over to the horse, petting his mane affectionately.

"Good boy Koru," Kagome cooed, she definitely liked this horse.

The boy cautiously walked towards her and Kagome gently picked him up and set him on the horse, eye leveling him with her. Moving to her bag, Kagome removed a few bandages and herbs, she then retrieved a water jug, cloth, and a piece of bread. Kagome handed him the bread and he took it with gratitude, nibbling it slowly. Then Kagome got to work on his wounds, cleaning it out and bandaging his injuries. Bruises were on his arms, left leg, and forehead, and a cut was on his right cheek. Kagome gently removed the layers of noble clothing and attended to her task gently. As she did this, conversation was started.

"My name is Shippo," The boy said, "Thank you for saving me."

Kagome smiled, "You're welcome."

"What's your name?" He asked innocently.

Kagome paused, thinking it best not to give the full name, "Kags."

"That's a weird name," Shippo stated.

"Well," Kagome said as she dabbed a bleeding injury, "I am a weird person."

There was a long pause in conversation, Shippo flinching as she touched his forehead wound and Koru snorted at a few passing chipmunks.

"Are you a thief?" Shippo asked.

Kagome chuckled, "Yes, in a way. I usually steal from Bandits…so I'm not directly stealing from the innocent, just to those that have already stolen."

"Oh…" Was Shippo's reply, "Do you live here?"

"Somewhat," Kagome said hesitantly, "But you can't tell anyone…"

"Why not?"

"Because…more trouble will come and those like you who come into the forest could get hurt, and we don't want that…"

Shippo nodded to the answer and ate the last portion of his bread, Kagome finished with tending to his wounds as well. They both looked at each other and smiled, Shippo telling she was by the twinkle in her blue-grey eyes, for the mask covered her mouth.

"I like the color of your eyes," Shippo said.

"I like yours," Kagome replied, "Green is quite charming. I know a girl who has green eyes and it suits her just as much as it suits you."

Shippo blushed and watched as the woman retrieved her weapons from the ground and mounted the horse to sit behind him.

"You live at the Palace right?" Kagome asked.

"Yup," Shippo answered.

"Okay," Kagome said, "But I can't take you all the way inside…I can't stay…"

"How come?" Shippo asked as he looked up at her.

"I need to go home too," Kagome said, though she knew she'd probably be arrested once she entered those Kingdom gates.

"Oh…but can you visit sometime?" Shippo asked.

Kagome chuckled, "I'll try…maybe I can send letters addressed to you. I travel sometimes so you won't be able to send any to me…"

"Okay," The kit replied happily.

Something dropped onto the boy's kimono and he looked at his shoulder to see some blood. His eyes widened as he looked up Kags' shoulder to see a large gash.

"You're hurt," He exclaimed.

Kagome looked to the wound and frowned, "It's okay. I'll tend to it when I reach home."

However, the fox cub's worries were not put at bay, as Kagome sensed it slightly.

"Would you like to steer Koru?" Kagome asked.

Shippo smiled with excitement, "Sure!"

Kagome gave Shippo the reigns and leaned back a little to enjoy the day. They weren't far from the Palace and the miko was happy for that. As Koru walked towards the Kingdom, the two talked and asked each other simple questions, none going into the topics of how or where they lived. They asked each other about wildlife, colors, and even made jokes. But good times came to an end as the forest ended and stretched into open area that led to a river, a bridge over the river and a gate over the bridge.

"This is where I leave you," Kagome said, "And when you go, do not turn back and wave. We can't chance anything."

"Okay," Shippo said a bit sadly, yet smiled, "Thank you for saving me and I hope to see you real soon."

"Me too," Kagome smiled.

Shippo quickly hugged the miko and Kagome returned the gesture. He said a quick 'good-bye' to Koru and jumped off the stallion, running off towards the gates. Kagome moved Koru more into the shadows to not be seen as she watched Shippo greet the guardsmen at the gate, the men letting him in without hesitation. Shippo was about to turn back but stopped abruptly making Kagome sigh in relief. When he was finally out of sight and safe in the castle walls, Kagome turned Koru around and they made their way quickly back to 'base'.

On her way back to camp however, luck was not on her side. A rustle was heard and a lone scout emerged from the trees, sword in hand as he rode a white horse. His silver hair billowed, blue markings on his face as he wore armor of a soldier of the Western Region. Their gazes met and Kagome cursed inwardly. She didn't want to kill the man so she set to retreat and lose him, urging Koru into a run deep into the forest. The scout followed.

"Halt!" He yelled.

The youkai kept on her tail and Kagome was getting closer to the camp, amazed by Koru's speed. The scout was now next to her, glaring and tried attacking her with his sword, Kagome quickly reared Koru away. Regrettably, she removed her own katana and she and the youkai battled it out as their horses ran side by side.

Kagome frowned, she couldn't let the man live, else he follow the trail and the youkai definitely find their camp. Sheathing her sword, she took her bow and arrow and released without aiming. It hit its mark as Kagome looked away with shame. She hated hiding and killing those who threatened their secret, and she hated herself for killing them. It was the second one that month and she felt shameful in what she had done. The youkai had stilled and fallen off the horse as Kagome looked away, her heart clenching with guilt.

"If only the war hadn't started," Kagome said, "Damn the _Sin Kingdom_!"

Kagome looked back at the body and assumed other scouts would find it and follow her trail back to the 'camp'. The miko turned Koru to the youkai's body and jumped off. Bending down, she said a silent a prayer, placed a small talisman on his body, and removed the arrow from his cadaver. Climbing back onto Koru, Kagome had the horse gallop away from the base and lead those who followed her scent to a dead end. It tore the leader up inside to kill the man…maybe she did kill on a whim…she didn't want to…she felt guilty.

When she and Koru had reached the edge of the forest far from the _'Grand Uprising'_ base, she lingered there for some time as she looked at the village across the meadow. Sighing, she closed her eyes and concealed her and Koru's scent and aura, and then they made their way swiftly back home.

* * *

Hi everyone. I know, I actually reviewed pretty early. Yeah, I have so many projects going on at school, but I got a little bored from them so I decided to update. I guess this chapter was sort of a filler, but you still got to meet Shippo. In a way, I tried to stick close to the show with Hiten and Manten's appearance. Anyways, I would like to thank Inufan6, angicakesisinuyashasluvr, and SummerFARES for the reviews. You are the best and I want to thank all those you read it without reviewing. I'll try to update real soon. The next chapter is called **_Back In The Palace_ **where we return with Inuyasha. Come back soon!

LOVE YA LOTS!

Luvinukag83

Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha, only in my wildest dreams…

Notice the button down below this message? If you press it, you can review the story. ;)


	7. Back In The Palace

**Chapter 6: Back In The Palace**

Inuyasha growled as he sat alone in his room. Ever since he had returned early that morning he had yet to see his Mother and Father. Right when he pushed the Palace doors opened, it was silent. He didn't mind, but there would have at least been a greeting party. Five minutes after looking around in the empty halls and his Father's advisor popped out of no where, telling him that his Father was busy and that he should get some sleep before the sun rose. Muttering a few curses, the advisor Myoga the Flea, led him to his room and left without another word.

The human didn't go to sleep however, just as he usually does on the night of the new moon, feeling vulnerable and open to any attack that might come. As he had watched the sun kiss the horizon slowly and soon set upon his face through the window, Inuyasha felt the familiar feeling of returning to his hanyou form. Black hair changed to silver, and the ears to his side disappeared as velvety soft white dog ears appeared above his head. His violet eyes changed to golden-amber after a few blinks as fangs formed in his mouth. His senses heightened drastically as his hanyou strength returned to his muscles and limbs. It was good to be back.

And the hanyou had been stuck in his room ever since. It was a little after noon and Inuyasha sighed, and thought to go and explore.

'_Well, I haven't been here for three years,'_ Inuyasha thought as he stood from his bed, _'I wonder what has changed around here.'_

Inuyasha had left the Western Kingdom around three years ago to help his brother Sesshoumaru on the war. No matter how much the two half-siblings hated each other, they did share the same blood and their Father had kicked Inuyasha out of the Palace to make him go to Sesshoumaru's aid.

The two brothers won the battle after three long years and Sesshoumaru kicked him out of his Palace as well, telling him that their Father needed him back. Inuyasha snorted as he walked down the empty halls.

"_So you expect me to just go back to the Western Region right after a war!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked down on his brother's sitting form._

_Sesshoumaru rolled his amber eyes as he tented his fingers together, "Father is in need of your help there and I have no further use of you…I also suppose you would like to see your ill mother and the little whelp that hangs around you."_

_Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, but we just got back from the war on the Eastern Region and you expect me to leave without even resting?"_

_Sesshoumaru gave a slight smirk, "Exactly…"_

_Inuyasha growled as he sat down on the opposite chair of his brother, "I'll leave later."_

"_You leave now Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stated._

"_Make me!" Inuyasha grunted._

_Sesshoumaru stood, "Fine."_

And his bastard brother had him thrown out of his Palace with only peasant clothes, a bag full of money, Tetsusaiga, and a horse. Inuyasha had definitely cussed his brother out in front of the gates, but wasn't heard, so with a scowl, he leapt onto the horse and galloped back to the Western Region.

"Damn that Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha muttered.

Inuyasha sighed in frustration as he passed through another empty hallway. He had to wonder, where the little orange-haired runt was, he usually would be bugging him, especially when he came back after small trips. But after three years of not seeing him, he wondered why he wasn't being pestered to the bone. Grunting, Inuyasha descended the steps and walked towards the kitchen.

His thoughts traveled back to the girl that he had seen that last night and couldn't stop wondering what she could be doing now. But then his anger returned as he remembered being robbed of some of his cash. The clever little wench!

Inuyasha entered the kitchens and was relieved to see at least a few of the cooks. They all bowed to him respectfully and asked if he needed anything. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and asked for any kind of 'food'. The hanyou was given some cooked boar meat and he mumbled a 'thank you'.

As he walked through the halls, Inuyasha thought to visit his Mother in her chambers. As he reached the doors, Inuyasha found a youkai guard standing there. Inuyasha walked up to the door and was about to push it open, when the guard suddenly stopped him.

"Lady Izayoi is not feeling well at the moment."

Inuyasha growled, "I know that, that's why I'm going to see her."

"I'm sorry Lord Inuyasha," The guard said calmly, "But your Father Lord InuTaisho has ordered no one to enter her room at this time."

"I'm her son!" Inuyasha shouted, "I haven't seen her for three damn years! Let me in!"

"I'm sorry Lord Inuyasha, but you must speak to your Father on this matter. Until then I cannot let you pass."

Inuyasha raised his fist to punch the bothersome guard, but was stopped as he felt a tingle on his neck. Lowering his fist, he slapped the area of his neck and watched his Father's advisor float down into his palm.

"What do you want Myoga?" Inuyasha asked with irritation, ignoring the guard in front of him for a moment and walking away so the conversation wouldn't be heard.

"My Lord Inuyasha," The small flea bowed, "I have come to stop you in seeing your Mother. She is ill and needs her rest. I assure her you will see her soon, just give it some time."

Inuyasha growled lowly as he glared back at the guard next to his Mother's chamber door, "How soon will I see her?"

"Possibly by the end of the night," Myoga answered, "Depending on her condition. If she worsens, we may have to prolong your visit with her."

Inuyasha snarled, "And when will I see Dad?"

Myoga sighed, "Him I am not sure. He has been extremely busy concerning the war efforts and searches for the _Sin Kingdom_ and _'Grand Uprising'_."

"'_Grand Uprising'_?" Inuyasha asked, "Why is he looking for them? Aren't they against the _Sin Kingdom_ too?"

"We have encountered a few of their people stealing from the villages and had attacked their first base three years ago, now they are deeper into the forests and away from our eyes, strange magic they use. So now your Father wants the leader's head."

"But isn't the _'Grand Uprising'_ a human camp. Dad would never attack them, and Ma would never allow it."

"I'm not entirely sure why Lord InuTaisho attacks them, and Lady Izayoi is too ill to know what is happening."

Inuyasha flinched at his words as they found themselves back at the Main Doors of the Palace.

"So why can't we just ally with this _'Grand Uprising'_ and fight against the _Sin Kingdom_?" Inuyasha asked.

"I had thought of that as well," Myoga said, "But your Father has been acting strangely and will not listen to a word anyone will say. That is why we had sent word to Lord Sesshoumaru to have you sent back here."

"And why do you need me here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because the war with the _Sin Kingdom_ is close and we will need your help. And who knows what the _'Grand Uprising' _may be plotting as well against us," Myoga said sternly.

The Palace Doors suddenly opened and three soldiers entered, bowing before Inuyasha and the tiny flea in his hand.

"Lord Inuyasha," One of the guards recognized, "A lone monk has arrived in hopes to gain an employment. Shall we bring him in?"

Inuyasha looked at Myoga skeptically and the flea nodded his head. The hanyou turned back to the three guards.

"Send him in and make sure no weapons are with him."

The guards bowed.

"Yes sir, we shall take him to the Dining Area."

Inuyasha sighed as Myoga hopped onto his shoulder and the duo ventured off to the Dining Area to wait for the monk's arrival.

"We could use a Palace monk," Myoga muttered, "His spiritual abilities would prove useful."

Inuyasha grunted as he pushed the Dining Doors open and took a seat on the long table, Myoga jumping on to the table top to wait for the monk's arrival.

They didn't wait long as Inuyasha shifted his amber orbs to the large oak doors, a man entering through slowly as he walked towards him. He wore purple and black robes and his black hair was tied back. He looked like any typical monk, holding his golden staff within his right hand. However, Inuyasha grew suspicious as he looked at the cautious glare of the monk's violet eyes. But it instantly vanished and the cautiousness turned into a humble smile.

The monk stopped a few feet away from where Inuyasha sat and bowed down.

"My Lord," His composed voice spoke, "As you have already been told, I wish for an occupation in your castle."

Inuyasha frowned, "Why is it here that you have come for work?"

The monk smiled sincerely, "I have been traveling far and wide with little food and shelter. I had just recently come upon your Palace and hoped for a short while that I may stay and earn currency until I have enough to live on my own again."

The suspicion returned to Inuyasha, "What is your name?"

"I am Miroku Hoshi," The man replied with a bow.

"What do you know of the war?" Inuyasha asked.

The monk frowned and looked to Inuyasha's feet, "I know that my only family was killed because of the _Sin Kingdom_ which makes me the poor traveling monk I am now. I would seek my revenge, but what would a man like me achieve against a Kingdom such as theirs."

Inuyasha frowned as Myoga quickly spoke from his quiet state, "Master Monk, do you by any chance know spiritual spells that can work on demons and humans?"

Miroku looked up, "Yes I do…whoever you are."

Inuyasha gave a slight smirk as he pointed for the monk the flea that had spoken.

"That's Myoga, annoying advisor to the King of the Western Lands."

The flea scowled as he crossed his arms.

"Oh…" Miroku said as he looked to the table top, "Yes Master Myoga, I know many charms and spells taught to me by my father and grandfather."

"Do you know any concealment spells, the King wishes to find a monk who knows of such magic."

"I do," Miroku said.

"Then you're hired," Myoga said quickly, "You shall be our Palace Monk."

Miroku bowed with a small smile, "Thank you Master Myoga, Lord Inuyasha."

The hanyou only rolled his eyes as Myoga called for a few of the guards.

"Please show Master Miroku into some living quarters," The fleas told a sentinel, "And make sure a warm meal is given to him. He has traveled a long way."

Inuyasha slumped a little.

'_Man, the monk gets a better greeting than I do,'_ Inuyasha thought as he watched the sentinel and monk leave the room.

When the door was closed, Inuyasha turned to the small advisor.

"You sure we can trust him?"

"I did not sense any foreboding impression on him, but he shall be watched as he is to earn our trust," Myoga answered as he hopped back onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha only sighed as he stood up. It was a bit dull around the Palace, not that he could say Sesshoumaru's kingdom was any better, but it just seemed so quiet from when he had last been there. The inu-hanyou walked absent mindedly out of the Palace as he thought deeply on the past, on the times he had been there three years ago. The Palace was bustling with servants as people smiled like one big happy family…not that he cared as much. But whenever he wandered around or turned a corner, he would always hear his Father's booming laugh as he talked with soldiers, servants, Myoga, even his Mother. Even his Mother would walk around with a joyful grin as she helped with the chores or just took to sit in the garden to enjoy the peace and warmth of the sunlight. Even when she had first become ill four years ago, she always tried her best to walk around and assist in any way she could.

Inuyasha could even remember times when he and his Father would duel for training or just give each other humorous jokes. He liked it…though he would never admit it. The teenage boy even remembered sitting in the garden with his Mother just talking or going horseback riding as she told stories of life, when he was younger, when Sesshoumaru was younger, and when she and his Father had met and fell in love. Those times were good times and when he had left the Palace three years ago, he admitted only to himself on how much he missed it, even though he did get to pester Sesshoumaru.

And speaking of pestering, the little orange haired runt still had yet to greet him. When Inuyasha had left to help Sesshoumaru in the war, the fox kit wailed for him not to leave, as Inuyasha only rolled his eyes and told him not to worry. Inuyasha had found the small kit in the forest beside his parents' bodies. Taking pity on the child, the hanyou lord took him to the Palace, and much to his displeasure, his Mother took the initiative to adopt the whelp. His Father found some sort of comfort of having a small child around again and quickly accepted the boy as well. Sesshoumaru had even met him and Shippo had steered away from the youkai, but spoke when he needed to leaving Sesshoumaru to like him as well. But the brat had kept on bugging him and it soon became normal as Inuyasha slowly accepted him. He cared for the child greatly but never let it show or be heard in words.

But the kitsune had still not greeted him making Inuyasha thoroughly annoyed, he had expected for him to barrel into his chest when he had pushed open the gates that night, but he didn't, no one but the stinking flea greeted him. The brat didn't go to visit his room in the morning and he wasn't running around the halls making a ruckus. Had the place really changed?

It was true. Once bustling halls were now quiet and dull, no laughter was heard from servants, his Father, or his Mother. When in the Dining Room, he'd be greeted by a butler, but to no avail, it did not come. His Father was probably too busy in the Throne Room or his Study while his Mother lay ill in bed. The atmosphere made him irritated as he compared past with present.

Inuyasha winced as he was brought back to reality, and slapped his hand on his neck, the flea youkai floating down back on the man's palm.

"I'm not a blood bar Myoga," Inuyasha said annoyed and then looked up at his surroundings.

He now stood at the back of the Palace, where the Gardens lay full of many plants, some foreign and others native. Looking back farther, he found the Training Grounds where a few guards put the area to use. And farther than that was the Stables and Track, horses whinnying to be let out. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the smell. The whole back area of the Palace was surrounded by large walls, a gate near the stables for easy access in leaving. Beyond the walls was the forest that he had traveled through and had been attacked in the night before.

"Sorry Lord Inuyasha," Myoga muttered, "But when I tried getting your attention by voice you wouldn't answer."

Inuyasha looked down at the tiny advisor, "Where's Shippo?"

Myoga frowned as two of his arms tapped his chin, "I am not sure Lord Inuyasha. He may be in his room, playing with the children, or eating in the kitchens. He has not been making such a disturbance for a while."

Inuyasha frowned in confusion and concern. It wasn't like the brat to stop causing uproar. His Father always let it go saying the people needed some fun in the Palace which only encouraged the kit. His Mother only smiled and nodded with agreement as she cuddled the fur ball. Inuyasha sighed as he looked back at the flea.

"I must take my leave my lord," Myoga said as he walked to the edge of his shoulder, "I have many duties to attend to."

"What kind of duties?" Inuyasha asked, at least he should know what was going on in the Palace.

Myoga heaved a sigh, "Lord InuTaisho has asked me to hire an assassin to be rid of the _'Grand Uprising'_ leader. When the leader is gone, the entire group shall fall."

Inuyasha only shrugged as he walked towards the stables, "Whatever."

Giving off a tiny 'humph', Myoga jumped off the hanyou's shoulder and proceeded back towards the castle. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes as he continued walking towards the Stables, the smell of hay and horses getting stronger. The field where the riding took place was completely empty and Inuyasha frowned at the sight. Usually, a few peasants would be riding around, especially his Mother, but sickness kept her down and him feeling a bit homesick for regular atmosphere.

When Inuyasha had reached the Stables, the horses neighed in discomfort, probably from not being visited in so long. Neutral expression set on his façade, the hanyou walked to the last stall and found a white steed. The creature's black eyes came in contact with Inuyasha's amber ones and it gave a whinny of delight. This was the horse Inuyasha always rode when he went off to ride with his Mother. Smiling slightly, Inuyasha opened the gate and lead the mare out, saddling him up in record time, then mounting him to take him out to the Track.

Inuyasha wasn't much of a rider, he strongly preferred to walk but spending time with his Mother on horseback was worth it. The hanyou was rather close to his parents, despite the petty arguments they would share and the encouragement he was given to find a wife and bear them grandchildren. Smirking slightly at the memories, Inuyasha and the white horse circled the Track, reminiscing on past times.

* * *

Goodness! I know, I finally updated after a few weeks. I'm still a bit down with the little amount of reviews which is a bit discouraging, but I will try my very best to keep this story going. Besides, I have a little more than 80 chapters to go. It will be slow though, since school is getting harder with last quarter but I will do my best to update more often. The next chapter is called **_Stray Monk And Information_ **as we learn about Miroku's thoughts of the 'mysterious aura'. So stay tuned! And thanks to everyone who is reading and/or reviewing!

Luv Yas!

luvinukag83


	8. Stray Monk And Information

**Chapter 7: Stray Monk And Information**

Miroku smiled triumphantly as he sat safely in the confines of the given room the advisor Myoga had given him. Looking around, the monk noted the medium sized bed and multiple drawers and closets for any clothes he held on his person. However, Miroku had only arrived with the clothes on his back, his golden staff, a few coins for food, and a horse. Curiously, Miroku walked over to one of the two windows on either side of his bed. Looking out one of them, he found he had a fine view of the forest and the tall tree that held the Meeting House of the _'Grand Uprising'_. Sighing he wondered if any of his beloved friends were looking out towards him now.

Gazing down below to the castle grounds and away from the large tree of the forest, Miroku found the Gardens, Training Grounds, and Track. On the Track, a single horse circled around slowly with a forlorn looking rider. Narrowing his eyes to see more clearly, the monk found the rider to be the Lord Inuyasha he had spoken to earlier. Miroku thoughtfully wondered what was on the man's mind.

Miroku could instantly tell that man was hanyou, his aura giving off demonic strength, but also emotional loss as well. Strong emotional anger was directed at him when he met the young Lord and flea in the Dining Room. Miroku had done well to hide his caution, but probably not well enough in front of the hanyou.

"This may be harder than I assumed," Miroku muttered as he turned away from the window towards the bed.

When he had come upon the Palace, Miroku could clearly sense the demonic aura he had come across in early years, which had steadily grown. But as he entered the castle, the aura seemed to spread everywhere, giving no exact location on who the sinister being was. Sometimes he wished he wasn't alone on the mission, whether to have Kagome's reassuring words and miko abilities or Sango's attractive attitude and striking body.

A small knock was given on the door and Miroku walked over to it cautiously. He sensed the evil atmosphere, but knew the person behind the door was not whom it belonged to. Sliding the door open, Miroku found another sentry with long silver hair, golden eyes, and the marks of the Inu youkai. The flea sat on the sentry's shoulder. Miroku smiled weakly as he opened the door wider.

"Master Myoga," Miroku bowed, "What may I do for you?"

"Master Miroku," Myoga answered, "We have come to see how you were doing in your living space."

"Fine thank you," Miroku answered, "It is more than I had expected."

"Being our Palace monk, you deserve the best. I have come to tell you of your duties."

Miroku nodded his head for him to continue.

"We wish for you to make a large amount of concealment spells so it will be easier to 'hunt'. You may roam around the Palace, but you must not disturb the Lord and Lady. We will call when an exorcism is to take place, along with anything else that you may prove useful for."

Miroku bowed, "I shall do as you ask. When do you need the concealment spells?"

"As fast as you can manage," Myoga answered, "We need about a hundred by three days."

"I will have it ready," Miroku replied.

"Thank you Master Miroku," Myoga said as the sentry stood still and neutral, "Please rest from your journey as dinner will be taken to you tonight."

"Thank you Master Myoga," Miroku bowed once more and closed the door as the sentry walked away.

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Miroku thought fully on his plan. He would explore the Palace and find the source of the powerful energy, try and find out why no one has sensed it since everyone seemed normal, and find a way to get word back to Sango and Kagome. Then he would have to befriend Lord Inuyasha and not look suspicious while trying to see if he could prevent anything from happening on the _'Grand Uprising'_ as he looked for clues on the _Sin Kingdom_.

"This is going to be one tough task to complete," Miroku muttered.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he placed his long time horse back in his stable. He hadn't ridden him for a long time, but being alone on the track unnerved him. Sometimes even Shippo would make the effort to follow him on his brown pony. Speaking of which, Inuyasha still did not know where the little runt was. Looking around the Gardens miserably, he realized that the once fun Palace he lived in was now a dull prison house where people worked all day without a word to say.

Looking to the Training Grounds, Inuyasha found many of the soldiers practicing their skills and techniques.

"Training for the war…" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he walked slowly to the Palace Doors.

Instead of the peasant clothes he had worn that early morning, Inuyasha now sported his favorite fire rat attire, made by his own Mother. It was easy to run in and fairly comfortable. At his side hung Tetsusaiga, a sword given to him be his Father, made by his very fang. One was given to Sesshoumaru as well, but Inuyasha knew he got the better one and didn't hesitate to show it off in front of his stoic brother to make him angrily jealous. Inuyasha smirked at the thought as he pushed the Palace Doors open. A small body quickly ran into him and the hanyou almost fell over.

Looking down angrily at the brown and orange fur ball in his arms, he picked up the tail and held the creature's face up to his own. Green eyes met his own amber ones and Inuyasha's expression changed to shock.

"What the hell happened to you Shippo?" Inuyasha asked as he hid his concern under irritation, looking over the wounds on the kit's face.

"You're back, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled ignoring his question as he snuggled into his chest, "You're back! I knew I smelled you out here!"

Inuyasha couldn't prevent the smirk from reaching his lips. So the runt did miss him. Slowly, he walked to the Garden and sat on one of its benches, Shippo climbing off him to sit next to the hanyou.

"I'm sorry I didn't greet you," Shippo said, "I didn't know you were here, so I went exploring…"

Inuyasha looked at the kitsune's disheveled appearance with evident concern. Bandages adored his forehead, legs, arms, and cheek. Blood was on his shoulder, but it wasn't the child's to his relief. The smell of pain and fear was a few minutes old along with his blood and another person's blood. He knew the injuries were recent, lest it would have already healed thanks to his demon abilities. But he'd be damned if someone in the castle did it to the kit, his own adoptive brother.

A happy sigh reached the hanyou's ears as he focused his gaze back on the boy.

"What happened to you Shippo?" Inuyasha asked forcefully, careful not to let his anger get the better of him.

The fox demon was silent as the smile faded slowly.

"Tell me Shippo…" Inuyasha said dangerously.

After a few moments, the child answered, "I went exploring in the forest…"

Already Inuyasha didn't like it, "Ma told you not to go in there."

"I know, but there was nothing to do," Shippo defended, "I went out to explore and after an hour I got lost. These two demons found me and beat me up so they could have my pelt…"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as he stood in anger, "I'm gonna kill them!"

"They're already dead…" Shippo whispered.

Inuyasha turned to the kit with confusion and sat back down. No way could Shippo kill two demons that had beaten him up that bad.

"She saved me…" Shippo answered softly.

The older boy's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "Who saved you?"

"A woman thief," Shippo said as Inuyasha pondered.

It sounded familiar. Eyes widened in realization as he remembered the woman thief the night he returned. Could it have been the same one? He looked back to Shippo as the kit continued the story.

"She killed them with only a bow and two arrows. But she was hurt greatly from one of the spears. She bandaged my wounds and took me back here but said she couldn't go in the castle 'cause she had to go home. She let me steer her horse and didn't even clean her own wound, it dripped on my kimono," Shippo smiled slightly, "She said she would try to write me."

Inuyasha was hesitant to ask, but did so, "Did you see her face? Get her name?"

Shippo looked up at him with a wide grin, "I didn't see her face. But she had blue-grey eyes and wavy black hair. She was really nice to me. I like her."

Inuyasha's assumptions were correct; it was the same thief girl, still in the forest.

"She said her name was 'Kags'," Shippo continued, "It was a weird name…but her scent is weirder."

"What do you mean?"

"She smells like lots of people…But I think her main scent was oaks and flowers, then a hint of lavender. She also smelled of wolf youkai…and what's weirder…"

'_Wolf Youkai?'_ Inuyasha thought.

"…She also smelled like you…"

Shippo looked up at the hanyou innocently as his amber eyes widened.

"Do you know her Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blinked and scowled quickly, "Don't know who you're talking about…maybe you're just thinking it since you missed me so much."

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha's smirk and sighed, "Maybe you're right…"

"But whoever she is…" Inuyasha said as he looked at the trees of the forest behind the Palace walls, "…I thank her for saving your scrawny butt."

Shippo frowned distastefully as Inuyasha stood up, the kit following after him towards the Palace.

"Get changed Shippo; we don't want to worry the Palace with the death and blood you reek of."

Shippo nodded and ran off towards the room, yelling, "I'm glad you're back Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's lips slightly curved upwards as a slight sting was felt on his neck. Growling, he slapped the area and watched the Lord's advisor float onto his palm the third time that day. He glared at the flea as he stopped once more in front of the Grand Staircase, near to the Main Palace Doors.

"How many times do I have to tell you Myoga," Inuyasha snarled, "Stop drinking my blood!"

"I couldn't resist," Myoga defended, "You and your family's blood are the best to drink."

Inuyasha growled, but his head quickly snapped up as he watched the Main Doors open, five scouts running in, two holding a dead Inu youkai body. The corpse reeked of death as Inuyasha looked at them with confusion as they yelled and ran to the Medical Wing.

'_He's already dead,'_ Inuyasha thought, _'But who did it?'_

The yelling increased as scouts and sentries ran back and forth.

"It was _The Koiudo_!" The men yelled.

"_The Koiudo_?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the men running around.

"Search the grounds for him!" Another yelled.

"_The Koiudo_ is also known as _The Dark Hunter_," Myoga explained.

"_The Dark Hunter_?" Inuyasha asked, "Who is he?"

"_The Koiudo_ is a name given to the _'Grand Uprising'_ leader. He is the one who is stealthy in the forests and hunts when he has to. He hunts our people down, or so our scouts say…but we have always found the dead scouts to be deeper in the forest as if giving chase."

"Maybe that's what this _Dark Hunter_ wants you to think," Inuyasha said as he finally looked to the flea, "Anyways, how would you know it was him who killed them?"

"_The Koiudo _has strange powers and always leaves a prayer talisman behind on the body with the sign of an arrow, in which his name came. We have had many attempts to kill him, but have failed every time. If we do find him, we will know from a scar on the man's side."

"Why's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"When we had attacked them three years ago we had found that the original leader had fallen to the _Sin Kingdom _just months before and his offspring had taken over. His offspring was only identified as a young and strong leader, a scar given to him by one of the _Sin Kingdom's _most trusted assassins. _The Koiudo _had survived and still leads the _'Grand Uprising'_."

"And why is it we wish to destroy this rebel camp?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are plotting against us…at least your Father assumes and wishes to have them destroyed. _The Koiudo _and _The Kurasu_ most of all."

"Who's _The Kurasu_?" Inuyasha questioned.

"_The Koiudo's_ partner and right hand fighter, the name means _Black Raven_. Also a demon slayer…"

Inuyasha sighed, he had missed so much in the three years he had been gone. A smell filled his nostrils and he looked to the stairs to find a woman slowly descending. She had short black hair and wore the clothes of a ninja, which was short skirted. She gave a smug smile as she stopped in front of him, red lips pursed as she held her katana by the hilt at her waist.

"My! What beautiful silver hair," The woman crooned as she leaned forward slightly.

Inuyasha took a step back and glared, "Who the hell are you!"

Myoga gave a loud sigh, "Lord Inuyasha, this is Yura, an assigned youkai assassin here to take care of _The Koiudo_. Yura, this is Lord Inuyasha."

"Pleasure," The woman grinned as Inuyasha stayed silent.

"When will you be leaving?" Myoga asked.

"Soon little flea," Yura answered with a smirk, "I wouldn't mind staying a little longer before wrecking havoc on this _Black Hunter's_ life."

"I suggest you leave before Lord InuTaisho finds you and wrecks havoc on your life," Myoga advised.

Yura only shrugged as she walked towards the open Palace Doors, "As you wish little flea. The faster I kill this nuisance the faster I shall get paid…"

The strange youkai woman gave a quick wink to the hanyou and demon staring at her and darted off through the Palace Doors towards the deep forest of the Western Kingdom. Inuyasha stared in silent confusion for a small while, before turning to the advisor on his shoulder.

"You think she'll succeed?"

Myoga gave an inaudible sigh and crossed his four arms together, "I have doubts. _The Koiudo_ is a very powerful and skillful opponent."

Inuyasha turned his head as he watched a few of the guards start to close the large Palace Doors. Frowning, Inuyasha decided there was nothing else left to do. He could go out into the forest and hunt, but his heart wasn't really in it, especially after coming from a long one week journey to get back to his home kingdom.

"Excuse me Lord Inuyasha," Myoga said, interrupting his thoughts, "But I must return to my work now."

The small flea jumped off Inuyasha's left shoulder and bounded off towards the Throne Room. The young lord would have followed but the clearing of the throat was heard and Inuyasha turned to find the newly employed Palace Monk just meters from where he stood.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance.

A frown marred the monk's features as he tightened his hold on his golden staff.

"I wish no trouble," The monk stated, "I just wished to explore my temporary home and meet and recognize the people of this vicinity."

"Keh!" Inuyasha replied as he crossed his arms into his hoari.

"Why is it so awfully quiet?" The monk asked.

"Everyone's busy," Inuyasha answered, "I myself don't give a care."

The human's violet eyes held confusion and a bit of interest in the subject. However, the emotion in his eyes disappeared and was replaced by a weak smile.

"Then I suppose you must be busy as well," He said as he turned to leave, "Have a good day Lord Inuyasha…I must return to making those charms Myoga has asked of me…"

Inuyasha's amber orbs narrowed in suspicion as he looked towards the monk's retreating back. Unfortunately, before the hanyou could investigate further, Shippo's scent assaulted on his nose and attention was turned to the kit that ran straight into his chest.

"Now that you're back Inuyasha…" Shippo said with a grin, "…Let's do something fun!"

Inuyasha sighed but a glint of amusement shined through his eyes. At least he was getting some attention…

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry I updated so late but now that SPRING BREAK is here, I hope to update more frequently, especially since I got more than 80 chapters to go! It will be awhile before Inuyasha and Kagome see each other again but don't worry, I won't make you wait too long. So please stay turned and review because…I just hope to get some reviews… : I'll try to update again real soon because the action is just getting started…as well as the drama. Thanks for standing by me if you have and reviewing! The next chapter: **_New Armor And Strict Rules_**. Till next time!

**A note to ****CutePsycoNHyper**: Yes, I am hoping for more reviews and it is a bit discouraging but having you and the others review is enough for me to keep on going. I feel a bit guilty having you to mention my story on yours but maybe the publicity will be good. Overall, it is your choice to either spread word of **_The Lord And The Leader_** to your own fans and I thank you for the offer. So…I don't mind, I'm just a bit guilty for having you do that :) I dunno, guilt trips are my weaknesses.

Thanks to CutePsycoNHyper, angicakesisinuyashasluvr, and inufan6 for reviewing! And all those who are reading it!

Love Yas!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha…Oh screw it…I don't own him! Happy:)


	9. New Armor And Strict Rules

**Chapter 8: New Armor And Strict Rules**

Kagome winced as Sango bandaged up her shoulder wound, the injury she had received from Hiten's spear. When she had entered the Perimeter earlier that evening people had swarmed to see if she was alright and Hojo quickly helped her to her hut. The thief regretted not dressing the wounds when she was with Shippo, for she had lost a large amount of blood and after entering the hut and seeing the shocked expressions of her brother and Kohaku, she passed out.

When she had awakened, night had fallen and Sango was finally in her company, tending the fire. Now she sat on the futon wearing her clean peasant clothes as Sango re-cleaned the wounds and wrapped it in a new bandage.

"You can be so reckless," Sango scolded for her friend's well-being, "You could have sent a flare and at least gotten help. For Kami's sake you could have been killed."

"But I wasn't," Kagome defended slyly, "Anyways, the child needed help and any later he would have been killed."

"But Kagome-" Sango started.

"No 'buts'," Kagome interrupted, "He was a small child who had to be assisted. I can take care of myself."

"I know Kagome," Sango sighed, "But you're a sister to me and I just can't stand the thought of losing you. I mean…Miroku's gone and if you were killed I would have been left alone…"

Kagome smiled warmly, "Sango, you are never alone…And besides, I would never just drop a large responsibility on you like that, I'm too stubborn to be killed."

Sango chuckled weakly and swiped at her eyes to remove the tears. Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort and waited for the taijiya to speak.

"You won't be able to patrol for a few days with that injury," Sango stated as she moved away to prepare dinner, "I give it two to three days before you can wield a weapon. I strongly suggest you stay within the Perimeter for a while…"

Kagome sighed, "What do you expect? I receive consequences from my actions as well…So who will take over my duties during that time?"

"I will," Sango answered as she poured stew into a few clay bowls, "It won't be a problem for me."

Kagome smiled and took the offered bowl from her friend's hand. Sango then called the two boys to dinner and they quickly scampered into the room and took the heated bowls. Both women laughed and the slayer took the seat next to Kagome, eating silently in thought.

"Where were you all day?" Kagome asked softly as she stared into the fire, "I tried looking for you this afternoon before I went on patrol but you were no where in sight."

"I went to the village outside the forest and retrieved more supplies then I went to the workshop to see how things were running and helped out a bit. The _Armory_ then asked me if I could aid with making weapons. I was running around all day."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding and ate a piece of meat from her stew.

"What did you do before you left on patrol?" Sango asked as she looked to the miko.

"I unloaded the horses," Kagome answered with a shrug, "And then I visited the Southern Perimeter to see how things were doing…"

"And how are things?" Sango asked as she watched the boys stand and place their dishes in the basket to be washed, and then left to their room to resume their activities.

"I talked with Ayame and she tells me her Grandfather is growing weaker everyday. She tells me that he does not have long and she will take over the entire Wolf Tribe and marry," Kagome answered, "She's scared and asked me about what being a leader is like and I offered her anything that I knew of…"

"We should visit before the Elder passes on and pay our respects to both him and Ayame, she is having a rather rough time," Sango replied as she finished off her dinner, "Maybe we can set up a ceremony for her wedding…Hopefully she'll visit."

"That's a great idea," Kagome smiled, "We'll have to send word soon."

The miko finished off her plate and Sango retrieved it from her and placed it in the basket. Kirara, who had been curled at the futon's side had finally awoken and walked towards a plate of fish that was near by the fire keeping warm. Giving a 'mew' of happiness; she slowly ate the fish as Sango retired off into her room to sleep.

Kagome stayed up, however, and moved out of the hut into the cool night, the moon telling her just how late it really was. Leaning against the railing, Kagome looked off towards the Palace, harder to see since she wasn't as high as the Meeting Tree. The stars were shining and the bonfire in the Main Square below danced with the wind.

'_I wonder how Miroku and Shippo are doing,'_ Kagome thought,_ 'And I wonder if they're friends…'_

Sighing, the miko took a long glance out at the Kingdom and narrowed her eyes, trying once more to see if she would be able to feel the odd presence that Miroku had felt. But to no such luck, she failed…her miko powers still needed to develop. Frowning, she turned and entered the hut, intent on getting some sleep before the sun rose up for the start of the day.

* * *

Sango awoke to hear the boards 'thumping', footsteps falling hard against the floor as it shuffled passed her room into the Main Living Area. The sound of metal clashing with metal had her sitting up in her bed and the taijiya quickly stood up and made her way to where the noise was coming from. Upon reaching her destination, she growled lowly at the sight. Souta and Kohaku were now fighting with their katana and sickle in mock play, laughing as they shuffled back and forth. She cleared her throat loudly and the two boys stopped and looked at her with fearful and feeble smiles.

"What did I say about rough housing in the hut," Sango said as she stalked forward.

The two boys gulped as Kagome entered the area with a groan, obviously thinking they were being attacked as she held her sword in her good hand. Both women's hairs were disheveled, one woman's eyes filled with sleep as the other held pure anger.

"And you could have gotten hurt using your real weapons!" Sango continued, "You two could have fallen out of the tree and broken your necks!"

Kagome fell sleepily on the couch, annoyance also on her impression as she placed her hand over her eyes, gripping the sword's hilt tightly. Kirara jumped into the miko's lap and gave a 'mew' of agreement.

"Please don't do it again," Sango sighed with exasperation, "That is only meant to be used in the Training Grounds!"

The boys bowed their heads and in unison replied, "Yes Sango…"

"Good," Sango said as she crossed her arms, "Now go to training…"

Quickly the boys turned and exited the hut, as if fleeing for their lives. The demon slayer could only rub her temples as Kagome fell into sleep again, but was snapped awake as the sword she held was lost from her grip and clattered onto the ground. Kagome jumped in startle as Sango turned around quickly.

"I think you should get more rest," Sango said softly as she made her way slowly to her room to change, "When I go onto your patrol, Kirara will stay and assist you if danger comes."

Kagome nodded her head sleepily and stood up, looking to change as well.

* * *

With both women dressed, Kagome in one of her dirty but bloodless thief clothes and Sango in her demon slayer pink and black attire, the miko smiled and carried Kirara with her to the Meeting House Tree, Sango following slowly as she cast her eyes to the Palace and to Miroku…

Once reaching the rope that lead downwards, Kagome with Kirara on her shoulders, slid down with Sango following soon after. When they had reached the bottom, Kagome turned to Sango.

"My patrol won't start for another hour…what will you do until then?"

Sango thought for a moment before answering, "Seiji has asked I come back to the _Armory_ to finish the new weapons and get started on our very own armor with a symbol. He had asked that you come along since you are the leader, so that we may choose a suitable emblem."

Kagome smiled as she hugged Kirara close, "That will be fun."

"Then after that I'll go on your patrol," Sango stated.

Kagome nodded her head and followed the taijiya to the _Armory_, deeper into the camp towards the Training Grounds. The two women had passed by Souta and Kohaku as they trained. Both boys scampered off to a different spot at the glares they received from their sisters. Sango and Kagome grinned evilly as they made their way to the large building to the side of the Training Grounds.

The building was a large hut with the word _Armory_ at its front. Passing by the reed door, the two women and the fire cat found themselves surrounded by various weapons, from spears, to swords, to bows and sickles. Some weapons were even custom made. Kagome walked over to a bow, small for travel size and was a hunter style. It was black with red markings and Kagome grinned as she ran her hands across its surface.

"It's perfect…" Kagome murmured as Kirara gave a 'mew'.

Sango had walked over to one of the wooden tables and looked to a door at the back of the hut, leading to another room where the weapons were made. Knocking on the wooden item, Sango waited as she watched Kagome fawn over the black and red bow.

The sound of moving reeds left Sango's gaze to pan to her left where the work room lay. A man just older than herself had exited the back room. He was handsome with a muscular physique of a blacksmith, and one of few demons that dwelled in the _'Grand Uprising' _Perimeter. His waist long dark blue hair was held in a loose tail and his cerulean eyes sparkled as he looked at his visitors.

"Lady Sango, Lady Kagome," The man said happily, "So good of you to come."

Kagome had turned to face the man as well and smiled as he walked over to the wooden table Sango stood at and took a seat. The blacksmith motioned for them to take a seat as well and the two women obeyed. Sango and Kagome sat side by side as the man sat across from them.

"How are you Seiji?" Kagome asked, "It's been a while since I have seen you."

"I'm doing fine as well as everything else," Seiji smiled, "With all the supplies you and Lady Sango bring it gives us just the amount we need to make the weapons and armor we have."

"Speaking of armor," Sango stated, "You wanted us to come and think up an emblem sign?"

"Yes," Seiji said as he reached under the table and removed some parchment, "The design of the armor is here and the color will probably be a black, then the symbol you choose will go on the helmet and on the torso…"

The demon laid out the parchment and Kagome and Sango looked over the pictures with awe.

"That looks remarkable," Kagome whispered.

"Thank you," Seiji said as he retrieved a paintbrush.

"So what do you think our symbol should be?" Sango asked as she turned to the miko.

"I'm not sure," Kagome answered, "I mean, it represents us, so what symbol would go with the _'Grand Uprising'_?"

"Well," Sango said as she tapped her chin in thought, "We are a group of youkai and human fighting for freedom against the _Sin Kingdom_. We rose up from where we were to stand together and fight for what is right…"

"That's right," Kagome said, "But what would signify that?"

"What about a tiger?" Seiji suggested, "It's strong…"

"Yes," Sango said, "But we want something that would stand together…like a community."

"Besides, tigers would look a bit funny on black armor," Kagome added.

"Then what about a bird?" Seiji asked, "They would form together…and they fly, which would mean freedom…"

Kagome smiled, "You know, I like that idea."

"What kind of bird then?" Sango asked as she set her gaze on the drawings, "We want something to stand out."

"A raven?" Kagome said uncertainly.

"No," Sango said, "Ravens are black and wouldn't stand out on black armor."

Silence filled the hut as Seiji glanced from Sango and Kagome, both women lost in thought of what their group emblem should be. Smiling, the blacksmith stood causing the attention to turn to him.

"I can see it is undecided and our group symbol is very important, so I suggest you to sleep on it and give more thought on it. You may tell me of your decision tomorrow."

Kagome and Sango smiled in gratitude, the women also standing as Seiji rolled up the prints of the armor.

"I should also get going on patrol," Sango said.

"Is there anything else you wish to talk with me about?" Seiji asked.

"Actually…" Kagome said with a wry smile and turned to the bow she had been looking at earlier, "How much does that bow cost?"

Seiji and Sango followed the miko's gaze. The blacksmith walked up to the item of topic and looked it over. He then turned to Kagome with a grin.

"For you Lady Kagome, it is free of charge."

Kagome frowned, "Oh, no, I must pay something."

"I insist," Seiji said as he removed the bow from the wall and its matching black quiver.

"I must give you at least something," Kagome said as she fished through her pocket for money.

"It is alright Lady Kagome," Seiji said as he walked towards her with the items in hand.

"Let me at least give you two gold coins," Kagome persisted.

Seiji sighed with a smirk, "Will it be the only way for you to take these Lady Kagome?"

Kagome grinned, "Yes it will."

"Fine," Seiji said as he handed her the bow and quiver, "Two gold coins it is."

Kagome happily gave him the money as Sango and Kirara watched in mild amusement. When the exchange was made, Kagome hugged the weapon to her chest happily.

"Thank you Seiji," She said.

"Not a problem, now if you excuse me I will need to return to my work."

"Good day Seiji," Kagome and Sango called as they exited the hut, the blue-haired demon retreating to the back where his work was.

Kagome chuckled excitedly as she looked over to her new bow. She wanted to try it out so badly, but Sango had warned that she was unable to carry a weapon until her injuries had healed.

"So what will you do while I am off on patrol?" Sango asked as they walked through the Training Grounds.

"I don't know," Kagome said as she shrugged her good shoulder, "Maybe talk with the people or think over an emblem…"

"Please don't go outside the Perimeter or into the Training Grounds," Sango asked as they walked towards the stables, "You've worried me enough as is with that shoulder wound."

"Fine," Kagome laughed, "I'll just go over and train with the Wolf Tribe."

Sango stopped in her tracks and turned to glare at her younger friend. Kagome only smiled sheepishly and pushed the taijiya along towards the Stables.

"I won't do anything stupid, if you don't go looking for trouble on patrol," Kagome said, "I was on patrol when I got this wound, so I hope it doesn't happen to you. Please be careful."

Sango laughed, "Aren't I always?"

"Send a flare and I'll send Kirara over," Kagome continued.

"I get it," Sango said as both women stopped as Hojo walked over, a white mare following, a large boomerang tied to the horse's back.

Sango smiled and took the horse's reigns from the boy's hand. Hojo gave a small blush and bow and turned back to the Stables to finish reading his scrolls. Sango mounted the mare and looked down at Kagome with a smile.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Sango said, "And I promise not to go looking for trouble. Take care of her Kirara."

Kirara gave a soft 'mew' on the miko's shoulder as Kagome smiled in nodded her head in silent agreement. The demon slayer then turned the horse and softly lashed its reigns to get it moving. Kagome watched silently as Sango disappeared through the barrier.

Blowing hair from her face, Kagome walked off back towards the Meeting House, but was stopped as a few children ran over to her to play.

The miko smiled as she played ball with a few of the boys and dolls with a few of the girls. However, halfway through play, one girl pointed out to Kagome that her bandage was turning red. Looking down to the injury, Kagome winced and sighed. Now both her thief outfits were with blood and she had to rewrap her bandages. Parents offered to help, but Kagome smiled and said she would fix it at her hut and take a small nap.

Kirara, who had also been playing with the children burst into fire and turned larger in size. Fire flared in various parts of her body and large fangs were visible. Growling softly, Kagome nodded her head and mounted the cat demon. Kirara ran a few meters before taking to the sky, flying up towards their hut, children squealing in excitement.

When the two had reached the hut, Kirara transformed to her smaller size and curled up on the futon, the miko cleaned her wound and wrapping it in a new cloth bandage. When she was finished, she lay on the futon as well and let sleep claim her.

* * *

Sorry for the late update guys because I had gone on a road trip and there was school too. I went to Las Vegas, San Diego, and LA with a few friends and now I'm pooped. But now that summer has started I'm going to be updating this story more. So…Since it has taken me a while to update, I've decided to give you two chapters and another one this coming Monday...or Tuesday...Depends on work…So read on and please review…Thanks for reading and love you all….

Disclaimer: I don't own them…. :(

luvinukag83


	10. Nightmares

**Chapter 9: Nightmares**

Sango sighed. She had nothing to do and no one to talk to. Kirara usually accompanied her on patrol, but the feline was currently watching over the village and the hasty miko. The slayer worried for the girl, knowing that there were physical and emotional scars concerning the miko's life. Kagome had watched both her parents die right before her eyes and was given a responsibility at only the age of sixteen. The miko was now only nineteen, still a young woman with great responsibilities. Sango worried for the girl, the slayer may be one year older than the miko but she still watched over her, like a sister.

Sango's own parents were killed by the _Sin Kingdom_ five years ago before she had met Kagome. Luckily, she and Kohaku had been out hunting away from the village. When they had come upon the _'Grand Uprising'_ and the Higurashi family, she felt like she was at home and had a family again. When Kagome's parents had died, she vowed to return the favor.

Sango remembered Kagome waking up from nightmares, just as she had done the first year after her own parents were killed. The two girls helped each other with everything. However, it was harder on Kagome. She had watched her parents die before her very eyes; she and Kohaku were out of the village and didn't experience such torture. Because of that experience, Kagome had turned into a fighter, promising she would slay the _Sin Kingdom_ even if she died doing it. Sango made sure Souta never heard such a promise, or else worry would take over and he would be scared to lose his older sister.

The white horse gave a snort as they turned, the demon exterminator looking to the sky to see what time of day it was. She had been on patrol for nearly two hours.

The woman's thoughts then drifted to the monk that left just the day before. The lecher, he was probably hitting it off with ever girl in the Palace. Sango let out a frustrated sigh, but the frown faded from anger to concern. She hoped he was alright and well and that he would send a letter back to her and Kagome soon.

Sango was in such deep thought; she missed the shine of string that passed through the sunlight, the item suddenly touching her arm, cutting through her clothes and drawing blood from her skin. Sango winced as she stopped the horse and looked down at the wound, blood trickling down the black material of her demon slayer outfit.

"How did I get this?" Sango asked as she looked around cautiously, her hand reaching to her katana.

There was a rustle in the brush and Sango turned her head to see where it had originated from. There was no sign of anyone and Sango became pensive. She winced again as another cut formed on her other arm, and another formed on her left cheek.

"Oh me Oh my," A feminine voice called in the trees, "The woman does not see my lovely hairs…"

Sango frowned as she unsheathed her katana, "Show yourself!"

Various sounds assaulted her ears, the winding of string, the rustle of bushes, the woman's soft chuckles, until the intruder made herself known in front of the horse, standing in midair. She had short black hair with streaks of green. A katana was also in her hand with a red comb in the other. She wore revealing clothes that were black and held a haughty smirk on her features.

"Who are you?" Sango asked.

The woman frowned, "Why I am Yura of the Hair a youkai sent to destroy _The Koiudo_. You don't happen to know where he is, do you?"

Sango's eyes widened, _'The Koiudo? Isn't that the name the Western Kingdom gave for the _'Grand Uprising'_ rebel leader? Kagome!'_

"Sorry," Sango said, "Don't know who you're talking about…"

"Oh, too bad," Yura said as she seemed to levitate higher in the air, "I guess I will have to dispose of you. Wouldn't want you spreading the word for why I am here."

Sango stifled the scream as another invisible force cut a wound into her back. Jumping off the horse, she held her katana out as Yura smirked.

"Little girl wishes to fight?" Yura asked.

'_She says she is Yura of the Hair…hair must be the things cutting me up…why can't I see them?' _Sango thought as she looked around, careful of the woman in front of her.

Yura didn't wait for an answer as she moved forward with speed a youkai could carry, swinging her katana. Sango quickly blocked it off and smirked.

"I could use the work out…"

* * *

_Kagome looked down at her hands, dirt decorating her soft skin as she panned her gaze to the katana on the floor. She sighed heavily and looked up at a burly man, he himself holding a katana as he smiled fondly at her. To her left, she watched as a woman with short brown hair weaved a new kimono and hoari, a young boy next to her polishing off a silver shield. Looking back at the man, she found the deep forest behind him, and she herself knew that an open field was behind herself. Camps littered the area and Kagome snapped her attention back to the man in front of her when she heard him laugh._

"_You're getting better Kagome," The man stated as he walked towards her and ruffled her hair._

"_Papa?" Kagome asked, "Why must I learn how to fight. Fifteen year old girls are supposed to make clothes and blankets, like Mama is doing right now. Just like you had taught me before this war."_

_The man frowned as he placed the sword back in her hands. Kagome frowned at his expression as he kneeled down and placed her hands in his. She herself was sitting on her rump after being pushed down and looked to her Father questioningly._

"_Kagome," He started, "I teach you this because it is for your own good, you must learn how to protect yourself. Your Mother and I will not always be with you so you must learn to take care of yourself and your brother. Believe me…I never wanted this to happen to you, any of you but it has and things will change."_

"_But you'll always be here, you and Mama, right Papa?" Kagome asked._

_Her Father didn't answer, only looked down to the ground dejectedly._

"_Right Papa?" Kagome asked with more force as tears started to brim her eyes._

"_I don't know Kagome," The man finally answered, "I don't know…"_

_Tears now fell freely from her eyes and Kagome snatched her hands back. Getting up quickly, Kagome watched as her Father lowered his eyes to the ground once more and turned to her Mother. Tears also fell down her cheeks as Souta looked on with confusion. With the overwhelming emotions, Kagome ran off, into the forest and away from the camp, swiping at her tears angrily._

_It had been two hours since she had left the encampment and the girl was tired. She sat isolated on a boulder looking at the fish swimming downstream. She wanted to go back and apologize for her behavior, but the look in both her parents' eyes scared her. She felt like a coward. More tears escaped her eyes and she wiped it away furiously._

_There was a rustle in the trees and Kagome turned around to find her younger brother, walking towards her with a bow and quiver in hand. He sat next to her and innocently looked up at her, fear in his brown orbs._

"_What are you doing out here Souta?" Kagome asked, "It's dangerous…And why do you have my bow?"_

"_Mommy and Dad were worried about you," He answered quietly, "And I was too. I came to see if you were doing alright."_

_Kagome looked at her eleven year old brother and smiled weakly, "I'm fine…I just need to think…"_

"_What were you and Dad arguing about?" Souta asked._

"_I'll explain it to you later," Kagome said, "…So why are you holding my bow?"_

_Souta smiled and held it up, "I wanted to know if you could teach me how to use it…"_

"_You want to use a bow?" Kagome asked, "I see you as a sword fighter."_

_Souta laughed, "I'll learn that from you once you've mastered it."_

_Kagome smiled and took the bow. Half an hour had passed as she gave him tips on how to use the long-ranged weapon. The sadness had left her heart only to ache in fear, but it was a start. She thanked Souta for giving her that much. But the fun had been cut short as a scream entered through the forest, both Kagome and Souta jumping with startle._

"_What was that?" Souta asked._

"_I'm not sure," Kagome answered, "Stay quiet."_

_Another scream pierced the air and Kagome placed Souta behind her for protection. The horn sounded and both siblings recognized it as the camp Battle Horn._

"_What do we do?" Souta asked in worry._

"_I don't know," Kagome said, "I want you to find a place to hide."_

"_I don't want to be alone," Souta pleaded, "I want to stay with you!"_

"_Souta," Kagome said as she took his hands, "I don't want to lose you. Nothing will happen to me…Just please hide…for me…I'll come back for you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise," Kagome answered as she ushered him towards a tree. Souta quickly recognized it as their hideout, where he, Kohaku, Kagome, and Sango hung out, leading down to an underground cavern._

_Kagome had the small boy slide through the small opening and quickly covered it up with bushes. The smell of dirt and trees would mask the boy's own scent keeping him safe from harm. When she was sure that he was hidden, Kagome gripped her bow and ran off back towards the encampment._

_The sight almost brought her to her knees. Bodies lay mangled everywhere as many youkai brought havoc upon the area. Three youkai stood out among the rest. One was a young girl, dressed in white, with white hair and a ghostly appearance; she held a mirror in her hands, black eyes emotionless. The other was a taller woman with black hair held in a bun, wearing a tight kimono, a fan in her left hand, red eyes staring out on the wreckage. And the last was a baboon looking demon, a pelt cast over the real demon inside, only the chin showing in the demon's real appearance._

_Few demons came after her and Kagome quickly disposed of them with her arrows. She watched as families fled into the forest, others fighting for their lives. Among those others were her very own parents. Her Father dodged crescent shaped attacks from the fan-holding woman, but her Mother stood no chance…She lay on the ground as the mirror the little girl held sucked out her very soul. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she watched her Father become impaled by the baboon's extra appendage, a spider leg it looked coming from its back._

_Kagome screamed her parents' names as he was thrown carelessly to the side. The three demons turned to her, the one with the fan moving in to strike. Kagome quickly notched an arrow into place and in anger shot at the sorceress. The arrow collided with the fan and was knocked out of the woman's reach. Her red eyes bore down on her own. The little girl with the mirror cam forward intent on taking her soul, but Kagome shot down at her feet making her fall back, a pink explosion almost tearing her apart. Kagome didn't know what the pink light was, but she wasn't going to ask at that moment._

_Notching another arrow into place, she shot quickly at the baboon and it burned off some of the fur, showing a bare arm. Kagome then watched as the baboon disappeared and was startled when she felt a hand on her neck._

"_Interesting," The man said, "You have great power within you."_

_The demon then whispered something in Kagome's ear, making her eyes widen. Screaming in blind rage, Kagome slashed one of her arrows at him, but he disappeared and reappeared at the sorceress's side. The woman now had a new fan and yelled an attack as a spider leg emerged from the demon's back and flew towards her._

"_DANCE OF BLADES!" The woman yelled as crescent blades flew toward her._

_The woman's attack nicked her arm as the spider leg dove into her right side. The arm wound hurt, but the side wound burned. Looking down at the injury, she found it glowing purple…it was poison. Glaring at the three demons, she watched as they were to strike again, and awaited the outcome._

"_Hiraikotsu!" A feminine voice screamed._

_Kagome watched as a large bone boomerang collided into the baboon, ripping it to shreds. The sorceress looked shocked and cursed, picking up the little girl with the mirror and fleeing on a white feather. Kagome smiled weakly as Sango came into view and ran towards her, Kohaku following with Kirara._

"_Kagome!" Sango called._

_Kagome would have answered, if sleep hadn't taken her._

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she rubbed her temples. She had that nightmare again, reliving her parents' deaths. Tears threatened to fall, but Kagome blinked them back. Stretching a bit, the miko stood up and opened her brown thief kimono and checked the side wound she had received three years ago, when the blasted _Sin Kingdom_ attacked. Kagome had become leader and had rebuilt the camp outside the forest, but not long after the _Sin Kingdom_ had attacked them, the Western Region had found them too making the _'Grand Uprising'_ flee deeper into the forest and camp in the spot they reside in now.

The wound at her side left a large scar, ragged and disgusting. It brought back awful memories, especially the fact that that demon had touched her. She remembered waking up that day and telling Kohaku where her younger brother was. She was poisoned and wanted to see her brother, but Sango had managed to remove it with a special demon slayer potion. For that, Kagome was grateful.

Looking out the reed door, Kagome found that it was still light out. Kirara had also awakened and now stood next to the miko's feet. Kagome smiled and walked outside, intent on at least getting some exercise done.

When she and Kirara had reached the ground floor, people hurriedly asked if she was alright, especially the children, and Kagome quickly told them that she was. Being leader sure had this worrisome side for her. As she and Kirara walked off to the Training Grounds, the feline giving a 'mew' to not participate, Kagome laughed and said she was just going to check on Souta and Kohaku.

Just as she was about to enter the grounds, a tap was given to her good shoulder. Turning around, Kagome's eyes widened as she came face to face with none other than Kouga.

"Kouga…" Kagome said as Kirara climbed onto her shoulder, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

So, here is Chapter Nine and I just wanted to update you on some stuff…Well…I will be updating more often now that summer vacation has started, I wasn't able to earlier since I just turned 16 and went on an awesome road trip! I've been working on new stories since I have finished _THE LORD AND THE LEADER_, which I am glad to say, more than 90 chapters long…which may take a while to post…But we will finish it…I have started the sequel which is very dramatic and violent, so I hope you stay tuned for that once _THE LORD AND THE LEADER_ is finished. I already have the title, which I hope will be _THE LORD, THE LEADER, AND THE LEGION_……So I hope you all will like it…If you have any questions about the story, please contact me by email which is on my bio or just review.

**To ****seshoyasha: **My name is Luv-Inukag-83, but luvin-u-kag doestn't sound to bad either……However it is **Luv-Inukag-83** just to clarify it…Thanks for the review and hope you like the two new chapters…Come back on Monday...Or Tuesday!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 10: Assassin And Slayer Showdown**

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

LUV YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: I want INUYASHA!

luvinukag83


	11. Assassin And Slayer Showdown

**Chapter 10: Assassin And Slayer Showdown**

Sango quickly dodged another onslaught of attacks, but rolled right into another web of hair, successfully getting cut at her shoulders. Blood now stained her clothes and her face as she blocked off Yura's katana with her own. Luckily, her horse was still alive enough to bring her back home; she couldn't walk in the condition she was currently in. If she could get to the horse she could send a flare and hope that Kagome would send Kirara. But luck was not on her side.

"Why won't you die already?" Yura asked, "I want to take that pretty hair of yours and add it to my collection."

Sango didn't answer as she jumped away from another swing of Yura's katana. She didn't have a strategy for traps she couldn't see, which were all over the place and could end up having her turned to minced meat. Sango quickly slashed her katana in midair to remove any strands that were there. Moving forward to attack the youkai, Sango was still cut.

"Sorry little girl," Yura frowned, "But that plan won't work either."

Sango growled and quickly threw her katana at the demon, which stopped in midair, left to dangle in the web of hairs.

"Now that wasn't very smart," Yura said.

Sango ignored the statement and dashed to her horse, forgetting about the flare and removed her large boomerang. Swinging the weapon with all her might, Sango let go and heard with satisfaction as hairs snapped and made its way to the woman demon. Yura's eyes widened as well and she quickly dodged the attack as Sango caught her weapon with ease.

"Now it's interesting," Yura smirked.

Sango's eyebrows only furrowed together with anger as Yura picked up Sango's katana and placed the comb in her mouth. Yura now held two swords and charged, Sango blocking it off easily with her Hiraikotsu but still getting cut from the web of hairs. The demon exterminator then took the offense and charged at Yura, the large boomerang breaking Yura's original katana. Sango smiled as she released the boomerang.

"Hiraikotsu!" She yelled.

The boomerang snapped hairs once more and collided with Yura's back, the demon screaming in agony as she was cut in half, the comb leaving her mouth and falling to the ground. Catching her weapon, Sango watched as the woman started to chuckle and pull herself back together. Thinking quickly on demons from her studies, Sango looked at the comb lying on the floor and made for it, intent on smashing her boomerang atop it. However, the red item flew up and returned to Yura's hand.

"Now that wasn't very nice of you," Yura said.

Sango didn't listen as she threw her boomerang once again, Yura dodged it and Sango quickly picked up the sharp point of the broken katana and threw it at the hair demon. The blade went straight through the heart and the slayer quickly ran forward and jumped up, removing a dagger from her boot and slashing it across the comb, breaking the item in half.

Yura's eyes widened as she started to dissipate into oblivion, her clothes being left behind.

"NOOO!" The woman yelled, until she was no more.

Sango watched as the hair appeared in front of her and fell to the floor. Sighing, she picked up her katana, sheathed it and picked up Hiraikotsu. Holding her blood wounds, the exterminator strapped the boomerang back onto the horse and looked up at the sky.

Sango laughed weakly, "…Good timing…My patrolling shift is over."

Kicking her heel lightly on the horse, Sango made her way back to the base as she pondered on the assassin after Kagome. It was either the _Sin Kingdom_ or Western Kingdom who had sent the woman, but if they did, why after only _The Koiudo_, usually they went after the whole base. Either way, Kagome was in serious danger and she needed to warn her.

* * *

"What are you doing here Kouga?" Kagome asked again as she pet Kirara's head.

Kouga frowned, "Your blood reached the campsite and some of our wolf youkai visiting saw you and came straight to me. What happened to you Kagome?"

"I was on patrol," Kagome shrugged, "Nothing to worry about Kouga."

"Who hurt you?" Kouga asked, "Because when I find out, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Kouga," Kagome said as she stopped him from storming off, "He's already dead, I killed him."

Kouga blinked at her and smirked, "Just what I like in _my_ woman, a fighter that won't back down."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm not your woman Kouga…Besides I didn't kill him for fun, he and his brother were about to hurt a child…I couldn't let that happen."

Kouga smiled widely, "I love _my_ woman to take care of young. You will make a great mother to _my_ pups."

Kagome's eyes widened as she gaped, they then narrowed with anger, "Kouga…I am not your woman…"

Souta and Kohaku took that time to make their appearance. They smiled too innocently for Kagome's liking and greeted Kouga.

"Hey Kouga," Souta said, "Are you here to take Kagome back to your pack?"

"Souta…" Kagome growled dangerously.

"I would love to Souta, but after the war, then we will be free to take care of our family…"

Kohaku had now burst out laughing as Souta grinned widely.

"I'm sure my sister would just love that," The soon-to-be-dead boy agreed.

"What do you say Kagome?" Kouga asked as he turned to the angry miko, "How about ten-no-fifteen pups?"

Souta and Kohaku were now laughing hysterically.

"Kouga," Kagome said as sweetly as possible, "I only like you as a friend. I don't want to be your mate…"

Kagome then turned to the two laughing boys, "And you Souta, if you like him so much, why don't YOU mate with him?"

The boys stopped laughing and screwed up their faces in disgust. Kagome then turned back to Kouga, to see he hadn't been listening at all.

"Did you hear me Kouga?" Kagome asked.

The miko followed his gaze which was the gate outside the Perimeter, near where the Stables were.

"I smell blood…" Kouga finally said making Kagome turn to him in surprise, Souta and Kohaku having also stopped laughing.

"Whose blood?" Kagome asked.

Kouga sniffed lightly and walked closer to the Gate, the three humans following cautiously and worriedly.

"I think it's your friend," Kouga finally answered, "The demon slayer girl."

All three humans' eyes widened and they ran quickly towards the Gate. Kohaku was picking up speed and they all stopped just a few meters away from the shield.

"Sango…" Kohaku whispered.

Moments passed until a white horse entered through the barrier, a bloodied body atop it. It was definitely Sango wearing her usual demon slayer attire. Kagome and the others quickly ran over to her, Kouga carefully picking her up as Souta offered to take the horse to Hojo. Kirara gave a soft 'mew' and transformed into her larger size.

"We need to take her back to the hut," Kagome said.

Kouga nodded and placed Sango onto Kirara's back, Kohaku also boarding to keep his sister from falling off. Kagome turned to Kouga and invited him to the hut and he agreed. Taking her hand, he ran at demon speed towards the Meeting House Tree and climbed up the ladder behind the miko.

When the two had reached the hut, Kagome found Sango lying on the futon as Kohaku ran out to get a pail of water, Kirara following behind to help. Kouga stood and watched as Kagome walked over to the basket and retrieved bandages, herbs, and a cloth. The miko quickly ran to the slayer and bent down next to her.

Sango's eyes fluttered open as Kagome ordered Kouga out of the hut to stand watch and quickly dressed her wounds before they became infected.

"What happened to you?" Kagome whispered as Kirara walked in with the pail of water in her mouth.

The miko thanked the feline and looked out the door to see Kohaku's feet pacing next to Kouga's. Sango was now smiling weakly as she looked at the ceiling.

"Luckily, these wounds are small and aren't as bad as mine," Kagome stated, "You'll be able to swing Hiraikotsu in no time. You probably passed out from using so much strength for fighting whatever it is you did fight."

Sango winced as Kagome touched a bruise and the younger girl apologized.

"So what happened Sango?" Kagome asked making sure her friend was well enough to answer.

Sango was silent, her eyes distant as if she was looking for the right way to answer. Kagome frowned as she bandaged up the last cuts on her shoulder.

"It was a woman…" Sango answered, making Kagome's head snap towards her, "A Hair youkai sent out…to kill you…_The Koiudo_…"

Kagome frowned. That nickname was only used for those who didn't know her. Sango had one as well but they didn't give a care to them. In their home, they were only known as Kagome and Sango.

"She was an assassin…I fought her and killed her…" Sango turned to look at Kagome, fear in her light brown orbs, "But I'm worried for you Kagome…"

Kagome smiled as she dabbed a wet cloth over her friend's forehead, "Let's just worry about you right now…Rest Sango…"

Sango slowly nodded her head and closed her eyes, sleep claiming her as Kagome got up and walked over to the door. Outside, Kirara, Souta, Kohaku, and Kouga waited impatiently.

"You can go in now…but be quiet because she's resting…Souta, please start up a soup for her."

Everyone nodded their heads and turned to go into the hut, Kouga and Kagome the only ones staying outside.

"Thanks for your help Kouga," Kagome said.

Kouga smirked and placed a hand on her good shoulder.

"Anytime Kagome," Kouga answered, "You know which horn to blow when you need help."

Kagome nodded her head and Kouga smiled as he placed his hand back to his side.

"Bye Kagome," The youkai said as he walked off with a wave.

"Bye," Kagome called as he crossed the bridge, "Send my regards to everyone in the Southern Perimeter."

Kouga smiled and nodded his head in understanding, then took off in a run across the bridge and out of sight. Kagome shook her head with a smile, Kouga could be sweet sometimes…it's just she thought he deserved someone better as a mate rather than her. In truth, she wanted him to mate with Ayame. Kagome chuckled and entered the hut, hoping her friend was doing all right.

* * *

Hey guys! Hoped you liked Chapter 10, even though it was short. Don't worry; the next installment is coming this Wednesday, so hang tight. Remember, it's summer vacation, so I'll be updating more often! SO please, please, PLEASE! Read and Review because I've worked really hard on this story for you all and I'm hoping to get more feedback. Thanks bunches you guys, you're the BEST!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 11: Palace Changes**

To **inufan6**: Glad you like it...But...Kagome and Inuyasha won't be meeting for another few chapters...Still building up the plot line and characters So just hang in there. Thanks for the review though!

LOVE YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: Oh I wish…I had Inuyasha and Company…But Rumiko has them…So Lucky!

Luvinukag83


	12. Palace Changes

**Chapter 11: Palace Changes**

Miroku sighed, he had been there for two days and he was bored. He still had no such luck on finding the origin of the mysterious aura and it was getting on his nerves. The sooner he were to destroy the presence the sooner he could go back home, to his friends, to the beautiful Sango. Included in the boring predicament was that there were hardly any beautiful girls around to flirt with. When he did pass one by from time to time, they seemed dull and out of it…Was it the effects of the presence of the aura?

Miroku sighed again as he turned the corner of the halls and bumped right into a small child. The monk easily recognized that he was youkai and that he was not the one who carried the awful aura. The boy was a fox kit with orange hair, green eyes, and a bushy tail. The boy apologized and looked up at him.

"Please forgive me," Miroku said with a smile, "I was not watching where I was going…My name is Miroku and I am the Palace Monk."

"I'm Shippo," The kit said quickly as he looked off behind him, "Nice to meet you Miroku."

"Are you in any danger?" Miroku asked as he watched the kit look around nervously again, "Maybe I can help."

'_And see if what you're running from is the aura I feel,'_ Miroku added in his head.

"I'm kind of in danger," Shippo stated uneasily, "He's trying to kill me!"

"Who?" Miroku asked with alarm.

The kit had no time to answer as the floors quaked and a large crash sounded. Shippo whimpered as he hid behind the monk's robes, Miroku listening for more sounds as he wondered who it was.

"SHIPPO!" A rough voice shouted, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! IT'LL BE EASY, RIPPING YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Miroku flinched at the harsh words but recognized the voice. However, couldn't pinpoint who until the man turned the corner. It was none other than Lord Inuyasha, his hair a mess as he stomped over to where he smelt the fearful kit.

"Move aside monk," Inuyasha growled while holding up his fist in a threatening manner.

"Why is it you wish to kill this child?" Miroku asked with a hint of amusement, not at all feeling endangered by the gesture.

Inuyasha glared at him, "None of your business monk! Now get out of my way!"

Shippo quickly climbed up Miroku's shoulder, tears coursing down his cheeks. Inuyasha placed his fist back to his side at the sign of his tears, shock in his amber eyes, though the glare remained.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Shippo pleaded, "I didn't mean to I swear."

"What did you do?" Miroku asked again as he looked at the kit on his shoulder.

"I used one of my spinning tops on his head…" Shippo sniffled.

Miroku looked back at the hanyou and realized that was the reason why his silver hair was a mess. Inuyasha crossed his arms and growled.

"You had better not do it again," He said roughly, "Or I'll take ALL your toys away."

Shippo's eyes widened and he nodded his head in understanding. Looking at the monk and kitsune once more, Inuyasha turned his back and walked back the way he had come muttering curses under his breath. Miroku looked on with amusement and after a few moments passed, Shippo started laughing. Miroku was sure the hanyou's aura wasn't near but turned his head to see the kit's tears gone and was chuckling softly.

"What is so funny?" Miroku asked with confusion.

"I got to play a trick on Inuyasha without getting pounded," Shippo said, "Tears are always his weakness, especially with women."

Miroku couldn't help but smirk; maybe the information could come in handy. Shippo had ceased his chuckles and turned to the monk.

"Where are you from Miroku?" The boy asked innocently.

"Musashi," Miroku answered as he started walking back to his room, "What do you do here Master Shippo?"

"I'm Inuyasha's adopted brother," Shippo stated proudly, making Miroku's eyes open in shock, "He found me in the forest because my parents died from a youkai attack by the _Sin Kingdom_. Then he brought me here and his parents adopted me. Inuyasha may be mean at times, but he has a good heart."

Miroku smiled as he entered his room and Shippo jumped off his shoulder as he silently explored.

"So this is your room?" Shippo asked.

"Yes," Miroku answered, "It isn't much, but I prefer plain and simple."

"So what do you do around the Palace?" Shippo asked as he sat cross-legged on the floor, Miroku moving to sit across from him.

Miroku shrugged, "I'm not sure…probably just the usual, like perform exorcisms and create spells…"

"Do you like it here?" Shippo asked with interest.

Miroku looked at the kit; it seemed he was being tested for trust since he was temporarily living in his home. The monk smiled and rubbed his chin with thought.

"I say it is nice to be here…" He answered slowly, "But it is very quiet, don't you agree?"

Shippo frowned and looked down to the ground, "Everyone has been really busy, especially with the _Sin Kingdom's_ annoying interferences."

"Very true," Miroku agreed softly, "The _Sin Kingdom_ has also given me a hard time. They destroyed my home village and killed my only family."

Shippo frowned, "I know what it's like to lose family…"

A stillness comfortably fell upon the two boys, each reminiscing on their past. Shippo then looked up at the monk and smiled.

"Want to be friends?" He asked.

Miroku grinned, "I would never pass up a friendship."

Shippo excitedly hopped up, "Cool. I can probably fill you in on what you should look out for while living here…especially Inuyasha. Then you can tell me of the outside world and your travels."

A glint of interest was cast upon the monk's violet eyes and he inwardly smiled at the fact he was going to get information. Of course he wouldn't hurt the child or the people residing in the Palace, but the information would be of great use if it leads him to the occupant of the sinister aura.

"I'd like that Shippo," Miroku said and listened with curiosity as Shippo spoke of the various things concerning the Western Kingdom and the people within it.

* * *

Inuyasha growled angrily as he fixed his long silver hair back into place. Shippo was indeed an annoying brat and he shouldn't have let the troublemaker go that easily. He would deal with the nuisance later when right now he was out of his hands and free to do what he pleased. The hanyou lord was already disgruntled since the night before. It had been two days! It had been two days and he still had yet to see his Father and Mother. Myoga always keeping him company if the fox didn't, but usually complained on work that he needed to get done.

On several occasions, Inuyasha would stomp right over to his Mother's room intent on busting down the door and seeing her no matter what. But the stupid flea always stopped him and raised the defenses setting up three guards in front of his Mother's room.

The night before, Myoga had said to take it up with his Father, so Inuyasha tried just that, only to be stopped by the same flea and numerous guards and advisors, telling him that the Lord InuTaisho was too busy to see him.

Inuyasha was angry and the only thing that kept him from killing off all the guards and advisors…especially that annoying flea…was to keep Shippo company, for the young child was feeling neglected as well. The inu hanyou was surprised to find out the Shippo had not seen either the Lord or Lady in the time of six months. The news worried him, and most of all aggravated him. No young child was supposed to be neglected by their parents. He understood his Mother's predicament with her illness and needing to get better and not spreading the disease, but his Father?

Lord InuTaisho always spent time to see his sons, even with Sesshoumaru to do some 'talk' when the older brother stayed for a short amount of time. Even when he had meetings and wars to plan and villages to take care of, he had always put down his paper work for at least an hour. That was the man Inuyasha at least remembered before he left to aid Sesshoumaru three years ago.

Inuyasha sighed as he found himself back in the hallway that held his Mother's bed chambers. Looking out the window, he found the sun was descending below the horizon the sky casting off a purple and red hue. Panning his gaze back to his Mother's door, he growled with irritation as he found _four _guards now standing watch next to his Mother's room.

The young lord frowned, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to get through. And he also needed to think of his Mother, she required her rest to feel better and didn't want him to cause anything unnecessary to burden her further. Growling under his breath, Inuyasha stormed off the opposite way to his Father's study. His Father however, was not off the hook.

As he ventured his way down the hall where the Inu Youkai's private room lay, Inuyasha frowned. Why was his Father acting weird, even though he hadn't seen him in three years? Something seemed entirely strange. Upon reaching the large redwood door, Inuyasha was relieved there were no guards watching the particular area and banged his fist against the wood.

"No Lord Inuyasha!" Came a small trembling voice.

Inuyasha snapped his gaze to his shoulder to find Myoga shaking as he clung tightly to the red fabric of his hoari.

"What the hell is wrong with you Myoga?" Inuyasha asked, irritated no one answered the door.

Inuyasha was about to knock again when Myoga's fearful voice stopped him, "You must not disturb Lord InuTaisho!"

"Why the hell not!" Inuyasha shouted, making the flea cower.

"He is a busy man and I will not risk you getting into any danger," Myoga answered with a tremble, "He specifically said that no one but his advisors are to bother him…"

"Wait! Danger? Why the heck would I be in danger!" Inuyasha asked as he raised his fist to the door to knock again.

"Do not knock Lord Inuyasha! Please!" Myoga pleaded with a passion and Inuyasha reluctantly lowered his fist, then, with a growl, stormed off back the way he came and around the corner.

When the two were out of earshot of anyone and Inuyasha was sure they were completely alone, the hanyou turned to Myoga angrily.

"Speak! Tell me what the hell is going on around here!"

Myoga gave a slight tremble as he sighed, "Your Father has been severely stressed lately for the past three years. He runs the Kingdom of the Western Region and searches for the rising _Sin Kingdom_ while all the same worrying over your Lady Izayoi's illness and your return."

"Dad's always been stressed about that…" Inuyasha pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

"But not in the way you remember Lord Inuyasha," The flea stated gravely, "As every day progressed our Lord became more secluded and quick to anger, locking himself up in either his Study or Throne Room. In the beginning, when anyone would get in his way, they were stripped of their job or ranking…but lately, it has been far worse…"

"How worse?" Inuyasha asked as fear engulfed his heart.

"It has only happened once…but a mere soldier had gotten in Lord InuTaisho's way and was killed on the spot…it was terrible and one of our worst memories. Even young Shippo was terrified and steered away for a while. When I see him every day to attend to his duties he still holds his regal persona, but his eyes hold much pain and tire, as if he were suffering…"

"Then why don't you let me see him and talk some damn sense into him!" Inuyasha shouted with irritation.

"Because you may be killed," Myoga answered, "We will not take that risk and leave your Father to grieve on something he had unintentionally done. Wait for him to come to you Lord Inuyasha…Please…"

Inuyasha rubbed his temples in clear annoyance as he closed his eyes and gathered all the information the flea had shared.

"So you just want me to wait for him to come to me?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha," Myoga begged, "Please leave Lord InuTaisho to his work and not place any more stress onto his shoulders."

"How long will this take?" Inuyasha asked.

"Once things start looking up for the Western Region," Myoga answered, "Let him call down for a few days…"

Inuyasha didn't like it. He had to wait another few days to see his Father? Exhaling loudly to remove his own stress and irritation, Inuyasha started walking back to his room.

"I'm gonna turn in early," The hanyou stated to the flea, "Say 'sorry' to the kitchens that I couldn't make dinner…"

Myoga nodded his head and obediently followed orders, jumping off the broad shoulder as he bounded over to the stairs that led downwards to the Main Palace Doors. When Inuyasha had finally reached his room, he slid the door closed behind him, not bothering to light a lamp and fell belly flat onto his futon, the stress from the passed two days catching up to him.

"My life is screwed…" Inuyasha muttered, his ears drooping as his amber eyes closed.

* * *

Hey everyone! I must be a world record with all the chapters I've been posting up these passed few days. SO you had better get used to them, since it's SUMMER! On a note, Kagome and Inuyasha won't be seeing each other for a few more chapters and Miroku/Sango fluff will be coming along later…I've started writing for _THE LORD, THE LEADER, AND THE LEGION _and it's doing pretty well……You'll kinda get more insight on the sequel when you read the last two chapters of _this_ story, but that will be a while since this story is 100 CHAPTERS LONG! It's all finished, so I just have to update it and post it…SO stay tuned since chapters will be coming in more frequently, spread the word cause it would be cool to get more feedback on my writing…Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing!

LOVE YA ALL!

Disclaimer: Oh Santa…I want Inuyasha for Christmas…Pretty Pleeeeease! I've been a very good girl lately…

Next Chapter: **Chapter 12: Recruit For Patrol**

A new character is introduced! Not a big one, but a new one…

Luvinukag83


	13. Recruit For Patrol

**Chapter 12: Recruit For Patrol**

Kagome groaned as an uncomfortable pain ran up her back towards her tense shoulders. Squeezing her eyes tight as she took the unfamiliar pain, the miko bit her bottom lip as the pain also reached her sore butt. She had fallen asleep in the Living Area of the hut, her back leaning against the futon as Sango lay there in peaceful sleep. As quietly as possible, Kagome stood and stretched, cracking her back in the process receiving a look of disgust on the boys' faces as they entered the room. Kagome only grinned and kneeled beside the demon slayer to look over her wounds.

It had seemed the majority of Sango's cuts had healed over the night and Kagome was grateful. Kohaku was very much worried for his elder sister but the Higurashi siblings quickly assured him that she was strong and would be just fine. When the two boys had left for bed the night before, Kagome knew she did not possess the strength and grace to carry Sango to her room, so covered her in thick blankets as she watched over her with tea in hand.

The miko didn't think she was going to stay there all night, but when she placed her tea cup down, her mind wandered off in thought, playing over in her head the past events, especially the attack on Sango that was meant for her. Soon enough, she too had fallen asleep.

"We're going off to practice now," Souta whispered as the two boys tip-toed to the exit, careful not to disturb the resting taijiya, however, snapping the miko out of her reverie.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding and watched as the two boys pulled back the reed door and walked off towards the Training Grounds. A 'mew' was heard behind her and she turned to find Kirara trotting towards her and smiled as the cat demon nuzzled her leg.

"Sango will be fine Kirara," Kagome assured, "All she needs is rest and something to eat. Unfortunately she was too tired to eat dinner last night."

Kirara gave a 'mew' of agreement and hopped onto the futon, cuddling carefully against her mistress. Kagome smiled and stretched again, knowing her friend was in good hands and quickly went off to her room to get dressed. Knowing full well that she was going to go off and cause some trouble, Kagome changed into her thief uniform, still dirty, but not enough to make her gag.

Returning swiftly to the Living Area, Kagome speedily cooked a soup for her wounded friend and a fish for Kirara. Kirara gave a 'mew' of gratitude and hopped over to devour the item, Sango stirring slightly from the food's smell. The miko smiled happily as Sango's eyelids fluttered open and let out a groan.

"Morning sleepy head," Kagome greeted as she poured the pot's contents into a clean clay bowl.

Sango slowly turned her head to face the raven-haired woman and smiled weakly. Kagome walked over and placed the soup on the ground, ready and waiting until Sango was well enough to eat, hopefully before it went cold.

"What happened?" Sango asked groggily.

"You came back from patrol with cuts and bruises," Kagome answered, "You said a Hair youkai attacked you…an assassin…"

The slayer's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, until they shot open with realization. Sango tried to sit up, but her body was sore and currently out of commission, at least until the end of the day.

"Don't push yourself," Kagome scolded as she helped the taijiya sit up and handed her the bowl of soup.

"Is that all I told you?" Sango asked after she thanked her for the soup and took a small sip.

"You also mentioned it trying to kill me…_The Koiudo_…I think…" Kagome answered.

Sango nodded her head, "I remember now…and I killed her…"

"You did it out of protection," Kagome defended.

"But I should have asked her questions, who she was working for…Kagome; you're in serious danger…" Sango replied.

Kagome laughed with little humor, "I'm always in danger Sango…"

"Yes, but people have never sent assassins before," Sango said.

"It's better than armies," Kagome stated, "At least only one person is going after me instead of the whole entire group."

"Kagome…"

"What was her name?" Kagome asked quickly.

"What?"

"What's this Hair youkai's name?" Kagome asked a little forcibly.

"Yura," Sango answered, "Yura of the Hair."

"And she said she was searching for _The Koiudo_?" Kagome asked as she became distant.

Sango inwardly sighed. She knew Kagome, and whenever she closed herself off it was because she blamed herself for the _'Grand Uprising' _camp's fate. The last time she had become distant was when a Western Region patrol group had found she and Kagome out near the Perimeter and tried to take them back to the Palace, ordering them to tell where the base was. Kagome had blamed herself for not sensing them and Sango had become seriously injured. The miko had closed herself off for a month spending her time mostly in her room or venting out anger in the Training Grounds. And now, she was doing it again, blaming herself because of her position as the _'Grand Uprising'_ leader which threatened her people.

"Yes," Sango answered, "And we both know that name was given to you by the Western Kingdom…"

"It could have been them," Kagome answered, "But _both_ our given names have traveled far and wide I'm pretty sure the _Sin Kingdom_ had caught wind of us. We don't know who sent this Yura woman…"

Sango sighed as Kirara gave a distressed 'mew'. Kagome frowned deeply and looked out the make-shift window next to the door. It seemed to be a nice day, but Kagome didn't notice it, only one of the tall towers of the Western Kingdom Palace.

"You should stay here," Kagome said, "You should heal and rest, Kirara will watch you."

Sango frowned as well, "Then who will go on patrol, not with your shoulder you can't."

"I'll ask one of the soldiers," Kagome asked, "My arm will be better by tomorrow so I'll just take over then. I would prefer a youkai soldier however since my patrol area has been particularly dangerous…I think I'll ask General Tsukuyomaru Hiroshima, he's a bat youkai so he can take care of himself…"

"Are you sure?" Sango asked, "If more of those demons come he's risking on leaving his family forever…"

Kagome's eyes hardened, "He is a powerful youkai, and I will make sure no harm will come to him…I shall always keep my aura close and feel for any distress, if he needs aid then I will go…Shiori is a good girl…I would never strip her of her father…"

Sango nodded her head and watched as Kagome stood.

"Where are you going?" The taijiya asked with concern.

Kagome walked over to the wall and picked up her new bow and quiver, slinging it over her shoulder and turned back to her friend, her eyes distant once more.

"Out…"

Sango sighed as she watched the miko leave the hut. Kirara cuddled closer to her mistress as she looked down at the warm soup in her hands.

"I'm worried about her too Kirara…"

* * *

Kagome was frustrated, and the only way to take out her growing anger was to do some target practice. She hated to have left Sango, but another minute without venting and she would have exploded. Besides, Kirara was with her and she needed to see the General and ask of the favor. The sun's rays beat down on her back, but all Kagome could think about was the trouble she was causing her people. She greatly agreed that she was not leader material for the _'Grand Uprising'_ and felt herself being too 'weak' to protect them, not able to handle the stress she was receiving now. Kagome wanted to curse but her voice was lost with the cluttered thoughts in her head.

When Kagome had touched ground, she hastily made her way to the Training Grounds. She didn't care if she wasn't supposed to carry a weapon, and the shoulder in pain wasn't her shooting arm. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, but shakily, Kagome tried to calm her raging thoughts.

Reaching the Training Grounds, Kagome acknowledged the people presiding over the activities. As she passed Souta and Kohaku, they looked at her with concern, knowing full well that she was not to be training with her injury and that the look in her eyes meant that she was angry. Instead of going outright to stop her, the two boys decided to watch her, and if she strained herself, they would bring her to a halt when necessary.

Once Kagome had reached the targets, she didn't waste time to take her new bow and notch an arrow. Aiming rather hurriedly, she released and watched as the arrow was consumed with miko energy and hit just outside the bulls-eye.

Guilt and doubt flooded her emotions more than anger. She was irritated and frustrated and annoyed and she blamed herself.

"It's my fault Mom and Dad died," Kagome whispered as she released an arrow; it hit farther than her first hit.

"I wasn't there to help them, to protect them…" Kagome continued as she released another arrow; it went father from the bulls-eye than the second.

"It's my fault that we were attacked by the Western Region three years ago," Kagome chided as tears blurred her vision, making it harder to see the mark.

Souta and Kohaku were now watching worriedly at the bad shot the miko was making. She was a master at the bow. What was wrong with her?

"It was my fault assassins are after me and hurt Sango," Kagome scolded as her third arrow hit the outer part of the circular mark.

Tears flowed down her cheeks, the dam had broken, "It's my entire fault," Kagome yelled as she shot the fourth arrow, missing the target completely.

The fourth arrow hit the tree behind the target and the arrow gave off a small explosion of miko energy. Heads turned to see what had happened as Souta ran towards the slumped and crying figure of his sister.

"Sis?" He asked softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Kagome didn't answer, her knuckles growing white as she gripped her bow tighter.

"You need to calm down sis," Souta soothed, "We're right here…"

Kagome took the words to heart and loosened her grasp on the black and red bow. She blinked back the rest of her tears as she wiped off the remaining streaks from her face.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome whispered, "I lost control…I needed to vent…"

Souta only nodded his head in understanding as others circled around to see how their leader was doing.

"Are you alright Lady Kagome?"

"What happened?"

"Lady Kagome?"

Kohaku quickly relieved her from the concerned people by asking them to return to their duties. Kagome thanked him silently and stood up, dusting her clothing from dirt as the neutral expression returned on her façade.

"You okay?" Souta asked.

Kagome nodded her head, "Thanks Souta…I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would go berserk,'" Souta laughed, bringing a smile to the miko's lips.

"You should continue training," Kagome said as she walked off to obtain her arrows, "I have things to attend to."

"Okay sis. Be careful."

"I will. Thanks you two."

Both Souta and Kohaku grinned with pride and ran off to continue their training. When Kagome had retrieved all her arrows, she placed them in her quiver and made her way out of the Training Grounds towards the camps. Taking deep breaths to calm her aching head, Kagome tried to remember where General Hiroshima was stationed and recalled that he was in the tree huts.

Slinging her weapons back onto her good shoulder, Kagome climbed the ladder of the Meeting House Tree. The sentry saluted her as he always did and Kagome returned the gesture. When she passed by the door to the Meeting House, she peeked her head inside to find it empty again. Heaving a sigh, Kagome continued on towards a second bridge leading to an entirely different tree.

Once she reached the end of the bridge, she was glad to know that the family was home. Taking a deep breath to calm her senses, Kagome knocked on the wood and waited patiently as footsteps came nearer.

When the reed door was pulled back, Kagome smiled as she came face to face with General Hiroshima. He was a handsome bat youkai with piercing violet eyes and white hair held in a high ponytail. At the sight of the _'Grand Uprising'_ leader, he bowed and smiled.

"Lady Kagome," He acknowledged in a deep voice, "What brings you here?"

Kagome smiled, "Hello General Tsukuyomaru Hiroshima…I came to discuss some business only meant for today."

"Come in," The General urged with a smile, and Kagome obeyed.

The miko took in the humble home; the hut looking similar to Sango's but was more decorated with various weapons. On the futon sat a woman with black hair held in a low ponytail; a human and General Hiroshima's wife. The woman abruptly stood and bowed as Kagome smiled nervously.

"Lady Kagome," The woman said in a soft and gentle voice.

"Hello Lady Yukie Hiroshima," Kagome replied with a bow, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wished to speak with your husband on important matters."

"Of course," The woman answered just as a little girl entered the room.

Kagome smiled as she recognized the small girl. She was beautiful and kind, one who always played with the children of her age, especially Rin. Her hair was a shining white like her father's and her eyes were a light violet. The girl smiled as well and quickly ran over to hug the miko. Even though a hanyou, the girl was accepted in the _'Grand Uprising'_ making the leader proud of their unprejudiced ways.

"Lady Kagome!" The girl squealed as she hugged the woman's legs close, "How are you?"

Kagome laughed, "Hello Shiori, I am well. How about you?"

"I'm very well," Shiori answered as she pulled back, "Mommy is helping Rin and I make blankets."

"That's very good," Kagome said, "You are going to have to show me when the two of you are finished."

Shiori smiled brightly, "Okay."

Kagome smiled as the little girl ran back to her mother, General Hiroshima walking towards his wife, whispering something inaudible from the miko. Lady Hiroshima nodded her head and ushered her daughter into the bedroom.

"Come Shiori, let us gather the material for your and Rin's blankets. It was good to see you Lady Kagome."

"Likewise…"

Shiori smiled and waved to the miko, "Bye Lady Kagome!"

"Bye Shiori," Kagome replied with a wave of her own.

When the two were out of sight and in the confines of the back bedroom, Kagome turned to the General and he gestured for her to sit. Kagome complied as Tsukuyomaru stood in place with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I had heard of the injuries you and Lady Sango had been given, are you both alright?"

Kagome smiled at his concern and nodded her head, "We are fine, but it is the reason why I am here."

"Oh?"

"As you already know, I have a patrolling duty nearer to the Western Region Palace…However, because of recent events and injuries I have not been permitted to go on patrol. Sango had taken my place just yesterday and was also attacked leaving both of us unable to take the watch…"

"Do you wish me to do today's scout?" Tsukuyomaru asked.

Kagome bowed her head, "If you can, it would be greatly appreciated. I would go but my injuries make me incapable to defend myself to my fullest, however I shall be better by tomorrow."

"If you had come all this way to ask me of this task then I shall accept," The General replied with a smirk.

"Though I am worried," Kagome continued.

"Worried?"

"Yes, for you and your family," Kagome answered, "That certain area has been facing a number of causalities and I fear for your safety. I would go, but Sango would forbid me. I suggested a youkai to go, for with his power they can defend themselves. So we had chosen you for your bravery and strength. However, my presence will be close by to sense any danger if you are to need assistance…"

"I will gladly go on patrol," Tsukuyomaru said, "I believe I will be fine, and if assistance is needed I shall send a flare."

Kagome bowed, "Thank you General Hiroshima."

"It is my duty," The bat youkai replied with a smile, "When should I leave?"

"The patrol starts one hour after noon and ends four hours after noon, a three hour patrol in the 'G' section."

"I will not disappoint," General Hiroshima replied with a smirk.

Kagome stood and gave a bow, "Thank you Lord Hiroshima, this is a great help."

The bat youkai bowed as he walked her to the door, "Anytime Lady Kagome."

Kagome smiled and exited the hut, crossing the bridge back towards the Meeting House. The Hiroshima family were good people. General Hiroshima was a brave, courageous, and a kind soul; his wife was loving and spirited. The miko remembered the first time she had met them.

General Hiroshima was a descendant of the great bat youkai tribe. He stumbled upon the _'Grand Uprising'_ after six months of founding. Her own father became fast friends with Lord Hiroshima, wives hitting it off as well. At that time, Shiori was just a baby and Kagome offered many times to baby-sit, just as she did the other children.

The Hiroshima family had been through rather rough times. Their entire tribe near the ocean was wiped out and enslaved by the _Sin Kingdom_. The family traveled far and wide to look for somewhere to stay with food and shelter, especially with a growing baby, but was cast out because Shiori was a hanyou. Kagome hated the prejudice the people performed and asked herself why they would cast out such a cute baby like Shiori. Kagome's father welcomed them without hesitation and was family to her since.

As Shiori grew older, Kagome easily saw the purity and kindness in the little girl and the love she held for both her parents. How could someone hate a girl like her? People however despised hanyous for their culture a mix between human and demon, especially after the _Sin War_ started, brainwashing minds into thinking it was defiling to both the humans and demon race. But before the war had started, hanyous weren't minded at all.

Kagome had bet many hanyous were treated harshly, cold and scared inside, being alone if abandoned. Kagome hated the thought. The miko knew a good number of hanyous in the _'Grand Uprising'_, children and adult, who were cast out after the war had started. She didn't care about what they were, just that they were people with hearts, souls, and feelings.

"All the _Sin Kingdom's_ fault," Kagome muttered angrily.

The miko was now at the Meeting House entrance and looked inside to find it was indeed empty. Striding inside, Kagome went to the back and retrieved a paint brush and parchment. Sitting down in her appointed seat of the long wooden table, the miko began writing.

"I should let Miroku know how we're doing," Kagome murmured.

* * *

Hello everyone! There's chapter 12 for you! Hope you like it…So General Tsukuyomaru is a pretty big character at some points and this chapter was just to introduce him and give insight about the _'Grand Uprising'_. Sorry I updated so late…I'll update the next one tomorrow. I'm happy to say that I have 10 reviews…It's kinda sad, but I'm still happy…I do have over 1000 hits after all with this story…The sequel's coming along great and I hope you stay tuned for it……A hint for _this_ story…Inuyasha and Kagome will meet in chapter 18-19…That's when they meet…So, just gives you something to look forward to…7 chapters until then! I need to update more often now….

Next chapter: **Chapter 13: Kirara's Visit**

It's back at the Palace…I may update chapter 14 too…So stay tuned…

Disclaimer: I have a stuffed dog named Inuyasha O.o

Luvinukag83


	14. Kirara's Visit

**Chapter 13: Kirara's Visit**

Inuyasha groaned. Sleepily, the hanyou looked out the window and found it to be midday. His eyes shot open as he quickly got up and fixed his hair. He didn't think he would be sleeping in that late, yesterday's stress had really gotten to him. Once he was sure he was decent looking, although not seeing the point with no one around, Inuyasha exited his room and decided that he should go find things to do.

Myoga had warned him the day before on letting his Father come to him, else he be killed if he went to look for the unusually tempered Lord Youkai. Inuyasha hated the idea of waiting, so made a promise to himself.

"I'll give him four days," Inuyasha mumbled, "And if he hasn't come to me then, then I will no doubt go to him. I want to know what the hell is going on."

The sour mood only grew worse as Inuyasha found that his Mother's room was again guarded by its four sentries. Growling, the hanyou stomped back towards where he came. He hated how he couldn't visit his ill Mother; he was her child, so why wouldn't they let him through? Closing his eyes to suppress his growing anger and aggression, Inuyasha wondered briefly on what he could do.

He could go horseback riding, hunting in the forest, training on the Grounds, bother Shippo, sulk, or just do anything that popped up in his head. He could even go to the Main Village just on the other side of the Palace, but socializing wasn't something he wished to do. None of the ideas appealed to him, except for hunting in the forest, but he strongly doubted Myoga letting him, especially with the _'Grand Uprising'_ in its depths. Heck, why did he have to listen to the little flea? Inuyasha gave a dangerous laugh as he rounded the hallway corner, and bumped right into a body.

'_What is it with me bumping into people these days?'_ Inuyasha asked himself as he dusted his hoari and looked to the man he bumped into.

It was none other than the newly hired monk, also dusting off his robes as he said a quick apology.

"Keh! Watch where you're going next time," Inuyasha remarked harshly.

Inuyasha was about to walk away when the monk's hand gripped his shoulder for him to halt. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha turned around to face the monk. The man held his staff tightly as his eyes held a guilty emotion.

"Why is it you hate me so Lord Inuyasha," The monk asked warily.

Inuyasha couldn't remember his name, so crossed his arms and glared, "There is something shady about you and you hold no trust between you and me, or even to the people within this Palace. You are to gain that trust monk or live in this Palace without it."

The monk's mouth was set to a grim line and he nodded his head, "Yes Lord Inuyasha. Is there anything I can do now that will help gain that trust?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Not that I know of yet, but don't expect me to just tell you what to do. I want you to gain it on your own."

"Yes Lord Inuyasha," The monk replied, "I shall do the best I can to earn your and your people's trust…"

Inuyasha inwardly smirked and started to walk off, until he regarded the man once more.

"What's your name again?"

"Miroku…" The man answered with a smile.

Inuyasha stored the information and continued down to his destination. He was to go to the Gardens and sneak over the wall and do some small hunting, even just to get all his frustrations out.

However, the hunt was delayed again when Shippo had run into his chest and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha growled loudly, but the kit did not hear.

"Come on Inuyasha," Shippo exclaimed excitedly, "Let's go ride the horses like we used to. Please!"

Inuyasha looked down at the pathetic expression Shippo had attempted to win him over with adorability. The hanyou was unfazed, until the tears appeared at the corners of his green eyes. Inuyasha tried to keep it together, until a single tear fell down the kit's cheek. He held such a soft spot for his adoptive brother and he hated it with a passion. Sighing, the Inu hanyou agreed and followed Shippo to the Stables at the back of the Palace.

* * *

Miroku sighed with semi-relief as Inuyasha disappeared around the corner. The young lord had almost found him out, but Miroku was quick to ask for his trust and to gain it. Rubbing his temples from the throbbing head ache soon to arrive, Miroku wandered back towards his room.

The Buddhist monk had woken up early to Myoga's accord and followed the flea around to perform exorcisms around the castle. Spells also had to be created, which reminded the monk of the twenty or so concealment spells he had to finish by the next day.

Once the shoji door was closed behind him, Miroku eyed the stack of ofuda concealment spells, the paintbrush and ink pot, and multiple blank pieces on the floor. Miroku sighed; he had never felt like going back to the 'camp' so much in his life. He missed Kagome and Sango, and many other single women that lived in that area.

But the homesickness was only there because of the irritation of no clues leading to the aura that steadily seemed to grow. The monk knew he had not even met half the people that resided in the castle, making it harder for him to find out where or who the aura belonged to.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, leaning his golden staff on the bed, Miroku resumed his creating of the concealment spells, working in a slow and bored pace.

"So boring…" Miroku groaned.

It wasn't halfway through the unfinished ofuda charms that another presence came in contact with his own. Looking at the shoji door uncertainly, he waited for the knock as he grabbed his staff.

A knock had indeed sounded, but not at the door. The soft tap was heard again and Miroku spun around to look at the window. Violet eyes widened in happiness and disbelief, Kirara in her kitten form tapping softly on the window with her left paw.

Miroku quickly opened up the window and the fire cat ran inside. He also noted Inuyasha and Shippo were riding their horses and didn't seem to notice Kirara's arrival. Looking to the bed, he smiled as Kirara 'mewed' and flicked her two tails. Miroku sat next to the youkai and noted the envelope in her mouth.

"Hello Kirara," Miroku greeted, "How did you get passed the guards without being scented?"

Kirara 'mewed' and placed the envelope on the bed, rolling onto her back to reveal an ofuda charm on her belly.

"You are one clever girl Kagome," Miroku said and pat the cat's head.

Taking up the letter, the monk read it with excitement, a little disappointed that it was Kagome's writing and not Sango's. No matter, he read on to see how things were doing back at the encampment.

_Greetings Miroku,_

_Yes it is I Kagome and I have written this letter in hopes that you will find our current situation without you…entertaining. Sango and I miss you terribly and I wrote in hopes to get an answer back. Seeing as you have been gone for three days, I assume you have been taken for occupation. Hopefully, you are making friends fine and not groping innocent or married women…But most of all that you are doing well on the search of the sinister aura which dwells within the castle. I hope you are safe from any harm and that you are being treated well._

_You probably wonder what is going on here at the encampment, and I would say it has been fairly hectic. What happened to me I shall say later, but to Sango was unfortunate. Do not worry, she has not been killed, but injured. During a patrol an assassin by the name of Yura of the Hair, yes a demon had come in hopes to find and kill me. Of course Sango had battled with her in hopes to protect the _'Grand Uprising'_ and myself. She is recovering fairly and will be back on her feet in no time._

_Seiji, the blacksmith of our camp has also begun working on a line of armor all our own. Sango and I are still choosing an emblem, so if you have ideas, please tell us. We have already agreed on some kind of bird…_

_Everyone in the village is fine and Souta and Kohaku are progressing well with their battling. Ayame of the Wolf Demon Tribe will soon take over the Southern Perimeter, for her Grandfather's passing is unfortunately coming. Sango and I have planned to visit before then and send our blessings to which she will marry._

_I wish you were here Miroku, for I need your guidance in my miko teachings. My emotions are starting to become harder to control and my nightmares are returning. Please write back any advice._

_And last but not least, I shall tell you of my exciting adventure…well, almost exciting. Two days ago I had been patrolling and found two Thunder Youkai beating down on a child. I went off to help and was injured deeply in the process, leading to why I am also not patrolling. The child was young and I had learned that he was from the Western Kingdom, a young noble no less. If anyone by the name 'Shippo' comes to you, please tell him that a thief in the forest told you to tell him that 'Kags says hi'. If you cannot, I understand._

_I hope you write back soon dear friend and tell us all about the Palace life and your search for the evil in the Western Kingdom. We all love you dearly and we wish for your speedy return. _

_Your Friends, _

_Kagome and Sango_

_-And don't forget to place a concealment charm for Kirara for her return. Give her a treat too!_

Miroku smiled; glad he had received a letter from his good friend. Fear gripped his heart for the two girls' injuries, but knew they were in good hands. He wondered of the assassin and thought deeply on the encampment's safety. Thoughts then slid to Kagome's story. So she knew Shippo…maybe he could get more information from the kit if he blackmailed him with the information he now possessed, but frowned, knowing Kagome would not be pleased with it.

Placing the letter safely in the folds of his robes, he pat Kirara on the back and took out a parchment and paintbrush. Now he needed to write the reply.

* * *

It had been two hours since Kagome had sent Kirara off to deliver the letter to Miroku. Sango was happy that since a letter was being sent, one was bound to return to them. The taijiya had spent most of the day lying about recovering. Kagome had gone off to wish General Hiroshima safe patrolling and promised to keep an eye out for him.

Since that time, Kagome's senses had been spread out farther than usual to where she assumed the General was most likely in. The forest seemed still that day and was relieved, the miko sure that no attacks would occur.

Because of boredom, Kagome did not listen to Sango's warnings and left off to help the people of the camp. They refused her offers but she insisted until they gave in. Kagome ended up helping to carry pails of water to a few of the camps, baby-sat a few of the young children and babies as their parents did chores and helped others organize their belongings and huts.

It wasn't long until Kagome felt her most trusted General's aura coming through the Perimeter barrier. The miko was glad to see him unharmed and the bat youkai smirked. Kagome laughed and asked how things were going, the bat youkai answering that it was quiet but nothing seemed amiss.

"Absolutely sure you didn't feel anything?" Kagome asked carefully.

Hiroshima chuckled and cupped her good shoulder gently, "It was fine Lady Kagome…No need to worry…I'm a bat youkai who can sense things with my sonar abilities…"

Kagome smiled weakly, "You're right. I'm being paranoid…"

Kagome trusted the youkai, for he had become a father to her when her own had died. She was glad to see him well and ushered him back home to rest, to which he just said that 'getting no action has made me want to go to the Training Grounds'. Kagome had chuckled at the reply and he left to his destination. Then she returned to her duties with the people.

It was late into the night, the sun descending over the horizon when Kagome had left to check with Sango. The taijiya was being accompanied by both brothers and Kirara had yet to return. Kagome looked over her best friend's wounds much to her protests and found that she was healing perfectly.

"You'll be swinging Hiraikotsu by tomorrow," Kagome said and left to return to her other duties concerning the camp.

Since night had fallen, many families were starting to turn in for sleep. Kagome offering help, by putting out fires and doing anything else that seemingly needed to be done. Once sure the whole camp had been placed into sleep, Kagome climbed up the usual Meeting House ladder and saluted the sentry.

Even after all the things she had done in that long day, sleep was a long way away from her body. She wondered if Kirara had made it there safely and if Miroku had received the letter. In her mind, she knew that they were safe, and Miroku decided to keep company from Kirara a little longer.

'_The poor lonely guy…'_ Kagome thought as she gazed at the Palace.

However, Kagome knew she needed to get her rest for she patrolled the next day. When she entered the hut, it was quiet. Everyone was asleep as the fire pit flickered faintly, just recently being put out. Walking into the darkness, and over to her room, she lit a few candles and changed into her peasants clothing.

"I really need a bath…" Kagome mused.

Then the miko settled into bed, letting her mind run wild until her eyes drifted to a close and brought her to the land of dreams…

* * *

I am so so so so so so SO SORRY that I've taken so long to update…Yeah, I've been going through a lot lately with life and it's been hard to keep up with updating, I haven't checked out if my faves have been updated yet either. :-( Anyways, though, my computer doesn't have internet access either at the moment so I have to update this at school…So, In hopes you forgive me, I'm going to be putting another chapter up now and one every Friday. I promise…So stay tuned okay…Inuyasha and Kagome will be meeting again real soon…I hope…So see ya later and please review…I need the feedback. The more I get the more likely I'll update…Deal:-)

Next Chapter: **Chapter 14: In The Forest Clearing**

Disclaimer: Valentine's is nearing…Inuyasha, will you be mine?

LOVABLE HUGZ!!

luvinukag83


	15. In The Forest Clearing

**Chapter 14: In The Forest Clearing**

Inuyasha looked around the Garden grounds cautiously. He had just gotten away from Shippo AND Myoga and he wasn't about to let the chance get away. Moving with stealthy grace, the inu hanyou leapt up onto one of the garden trees and hid from sight of a passing sentry. Inuyasha was surprised the guard had not smelled him out, but what guard would bother him and his wanting…they didn't know he wasn't allowed outside.

Once the sentry had turned the corner of the Palace, Inuyasha leapt swiftly from the tree branch to the top of the Palace wall. The vast forest lay ahead of him and excitement coursed through his veins. With another jump, the hanyou landed into the mass of trees, the feeling of freedom under his feet. Now for the hunt…

The forest was eerily quiet as Inuyasha crept through the many branches in silence, cautious and wary of the area around him. Inuyasha was now getting bored; he didn't expect hunting to be so…dull. What he had in his mind was a hoard of demons coming for his blood and he would kill them with his bare claws and Tetsusaiga. This was the total opposite of what he had in mind.

Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat as he started making his way back to the Palace. However, his feet stopped from movement as he heard a distant rustle in the brush. Placing his hand on his sword's hilt, Inuyasha sniffed the area and spun around as the rustle sounded again. He growled in agitation as he found it to be a rabbit.

"Stupid fur balls…" Inuyasha muttered as he let go of the hilt.

Inuyasha started walking off again, intent on taking his time and take some time away from the dull Palace in which he lived. But as the hanyou entered the clearing, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Several demon crows littered the ground as other items accompanied the scene. One, there was a large amount of hair in the clearing, blood everywhere as the disgusting demon crows tried to drink it up. Two, a ninja outfit lay on the floor next to a red comb, broken in half. And three, a broken katana, the hilt on one side of the clearing and the blade on the other…covered in blood. A battle had taken place, both spilling blood, however the winner was a human.

Inuyasha crouched and looked over the ninja-like clothing recognizing it somewhat. His eyes snapped open as he remembered that strange youkai Myoga had hired to kill the _'Grand Uprising'_ rebel leader. He looked at the mass of blood and hair and cringed.

'_This_ Koiudo_ must be really good,'_ Inuyasha thought as he stood, _'I had better tell Myoga of his failed assassin…'_

Giving one last glance at the battle scene, Inuyasha frowned and hopped off back towards the Palace.

'_Well that was a waste of hunting time…'_

* * *

Miroku sealed the envelope and placed it on the bed next to the sleeping Kirara. He had wanted to send out the letter that night, but he gave the fire cat her rest, noting that darkness had already fallen…and he still had more charms to create. Exhaling all his pent up stress, Miroku sat down and continued his work, painting on the scripture words for the concealment spell and sealing its holy powers until deliberately unleashed. The monk made sure to save one for Kirara's trip.

There were about ten more to finish when a soft knock sounded on the sliding door. Miroku's head snapped up and panic filtered on his features. Quickly, the monk stood and ran over to the bed, shoving the letter under his pillow and placing a concealment charm on Kirara. Miroku then picked up the feline gently as she slept and looked for a place to hide her.

"Miroku?" Shippo called, his small shadow casting on the paper door.

"Just a second Shippo," Miroku called.

Miroku looked around with dread and thought over places to hide the small demon. The drawer…no, too dark and might get frightened. The closet…no, it was the same outcome as drawer. Under the bed…no, Shippo might go under too. Under the blanket…he'll see the lump. Under the pillow…she could suffocate.

As Miroku was looking for a place to hide the feline, Kirara awoke and was aware of the presence outside the sliding door. Without giving Miroku a warning, she leapt out of the man's frantic arms and hid between the two pillows on the bed, out of sight and unnoticeable. Miroku sighed with relief just as the shoji door opened. The monk turned quickly and found Shippo walking in with a cart full of food.

"Dinner is served," Shippo announced, "And since I can't find Inuyasha anywhere, I'll eat with you."

Miroku smoothed a shaky hand through his hair, "Right…yeah…sure Shippo."

Shippo stopped pushing the cart full of treats and looked at him questioningly.

"You okay Miroku?" The fox kit asked.

"Yeah," Miroku said a bit shakily, "Fine…Just stressed with all the spell charms I have to make."

Shippo bought the answer and nodded his head, continuing to push the cart forward next to the bed as Miroku cleaned up his mess. When everything was in place, Shippo took up a few plates, different from the clay bowls Miroku was used to, and filled it up with the various treats on the cart. Miroku sat comfortably on the bed and followed suit, making sure to remember to save some food for the hiding fire cat.

Both Miroku and Shippo sat on the bed as they ate, silent as the various lanterns in the room flickered.

"So…What did you do today Shippo?" Miroku asked politely before taking a bite of his boar meat.

Shippo grinned, "Inuyasha and I went horseback riding and practiced in the Training Grounds."

"You train Shippo?" Miroku asked with piqued interest.

"Not weapon training," Shippo pointed out, "I practice my Fox Magic…"

"Oh…What Fox Magic do you know of now?"

"I know, Fox Fire…" Shippo said as he tapped his chin, "Spinning Top, Weeping Mushrooms, Transforming…and other things…"

"Impressive," Miroku said and took a sip of his tea, "How good are your Transforming abilities?"

"They're okay…except when I transform, my tail still shows at times…"

Miroku gave a tiny laugh, "When do you use your abilities?"

Shippo frowned and turned to the monk, "Promise to keep it a secret?"

"Sure…" Miroku said hesitantly.

Shippo looked to the ground as he popped another piece of fish in his mouth, "Sometimes I sneak out and go into the forest and practice…mostly on squirrels since I'm not strong enough to take on full demons yet."

"Is it not dangerous?" Miroku stated.

"It is…" Shippo pointed out, "But I usually make it back with little scratches…But last time…"

Miroku's eyes widened, remembering the story Kagome had written in the letter.

"What happened last time Shippo?"

Shippo frowned, "Two very powerful demons found me and tried to kill me…Now I don't want to go back into that forest…"

"How did you survive?" The monk asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"A thief saved me," Shippo answered with a smile, "She was really nice…"

There was a silence…and Kirara gave a tiny sneeze. Miroku's eyes widened to the size of plates as Shippo looked up at him with suspicion.

"Miroku?"

"Yeah Shippo…" Miroku asked, feeling the sweat start to form on his brow.

"…You sneeze funny…"

Miroku almost choked at the statement, but quickly agreed as he pat his forehead with his sleeve.

"Yes," Miroku agreed, "Yes, I need to work on that…"

Shippo laughed and continued on eating, Miroku hiding his nervousness quite well as he continued to finish his meal.

"Shippo?" Miroku asked softly.

"Yeah?" Shippo asked as a noodle dangled from his mouth.

"Did this thief have black hair and use a bow and arrow?" Miroku asked a bit hesitantly.

Shippo's eyes widened as he turned to face the monk, "Yeah! How did you know?"

"Um…uh…On my way here…I came across her and she asked…if um…I was coming to the Palace," Miroku stuttered nervously, "I said 'yes' and she told me to tell a young boy named 'Shippo' hi."

"Really?" Shippo asked, "So she's still in the forest, maybe Inuyasha can take me to visit her…"

Miroku paled, "Well, she uh…told me to tell you that because she was leaving…for somewhere…"

"Oh…" Shippo said dejectedly, "Well I hope she remembers me…"

Miroku smiled, "I'm sure she will…"

Shippo smiled and continued his eating, the two enduring their conversation on various things. It wasn't long until both were finished with their food that the fox kit became tired and said 'good-night' to go to bed. Miroku walked him to the door and asked one last question.

"Shippo? Do you know of any assassins going off into the forest to dispose of something?"

Shippo shook his head as he rubbed his tired eyes, "I don't think I've heard…Maybe you can ask Inuyasha…"

Miroku smiled and nodded his head, "Thank you Shippo. Good night."

"Good night Miroku. See you tomorrow."

Miroku slid the shoji door closed and walked over to the bed, noting the cart full of leftover treats and Kirara cautiously making her way towards it now that Shippo had left. Smiling, Miroku filled a plate and placed it on the bed for Kirara's reach. The feline gave a happy 'mew' and munched on the royal food.

He and Kirara stayed up a few more minutes to discuss what was happening at the encampment, Miroku mostly asking 'yes' or 'no' questions for the youkai to answer. Then he returned to the letter he had written and added more considering details such as Shippo's reaction to the woman thief that said 'hello'. When the two had become filled with fatigue and exhaustion, they settled for sleep. Miroku lying comfortable under the covers with Kirara curled on the unoccupied pillow.

* * *

So here is your second chapter for the day…It doesn't seem long enough to me though…Okay, okay, to make up for my many weeks of absence, press on the arrow down there for chapter fifteen…That's it for now…So I expect reviews! Pretty please…Just one is all I ask. :) Hope you enjoy your three chapters in a row.

Next Chapter: **Chapter 15: Miroku's Letter And The Chosen Emblem**

Disclaimer: I want INUYASHA!!!

LOVE YOU ALL!!!

luvinukag83

AND HAPPY EARLY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!


	16. Miroku's Letter And The Chosen Emblem

**Chapter 15: Miroku's Letter And The Chosen Emblem**

"You went where!?" Myoga yelled as Inuyasha stared at him.

The hanyou sat cross-legged on his bed as the flea wildly jumped up and down on the pillow, clearly furious for what the young lord risked.

"I went into the forest," Inuyasha shrugged casually, "No big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal!" Myoga cried out, "You could have been killed! You know there is a trained hunter on the loose!"

"I'm a hanyou," Inuyasha snorted, "I can take care of myself. There's a reason why I have a sword and claws…"

"Still, you went out into the forest at night without letting anyone know!" Myoga shouted, "Who knows what your Father would have done if he found out!"

"Geeze Myoga, I'm back ain't I so get off my back!" Inuyasha growled.

"Not even proper language for a Lord," Myoga pointed out, fortunately stopping his continuous jumping, "And I'm not on your back!"

"Whatever," The hanyou grunted annoyingly, "I'm back and I brought news that your Hair Assassin is dead."

Myoga was quiet for a while and Inuyasha watched as the flea's four arms crossed together in thought, his eyes cast low as he mumbled quietly under his breath.

"You're sure of this?" Myoga asked.

Inuyasha was growing impatient and he rolled his amber orbs, "I saw the battlefield. Blood was everywhere, the scent of death, the woman's katana broken, and her clothes just lying forgotten on the ground…I can't believe you actually sent a woman to kill a trained hunter male."

"_The Koiudo_ is very strong…I will send sentries and guards to investigate…Blood was left, so _The Koiudo_ must have left his blood behind as well, making it easier for us to track."

"Whatever," Inuyasha repeated, "Just wanted to tell you the news old man…Now get out so I can have some peace and quiet."

Myoga huffed loudly and started hopping off towards the door, the item slightly cracked for the flea to get through.

"Lord Inuyasha," The advisor said before leaving, "Please do not go into that forest again…There is much danger within its depths and we cannot afford to lose you."

Inuyasha only grunted and looked away as the flea bounded out of the room. From where the hanyou sat, he could clearly look out the window and look over the forest of subject. Several large trees loomed over as one in particular, at the very middle of the forest stood above them all. Frowning, Inuyasha thought over the kingdom's predicament and the two wars going on, one against the _Sin Kingdom_ and the other against the _'Grand Uprising'_. He still did not know why his Father hated the Rebel Group of the forest so much, but it must have been a good reason, if his Father would induce war on a human encampment.

Inuyasha sighed and lay down on his bed. The lamps were off in his room, his amber eyes glinting in the darkness as he looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Damn this war…"

* * *

Once again, Kagome arose with the sun and the sound of the Morning Horns. The miko sighed; she had patrolling that day, now that her arms were feeling much better, but she was feeling awfully tired. Ever since Miroku had left, Kagome had become very forgetful to meditate and develop her miko powers. But without the monk's guidance, she didn't know where to start. 

Kagome remained in her peasant attire and picked up both sets of her thief clothing. Taking a basket from beside her bed, Kagome dumped the clothes inside and walked out of her room.

"Dirty clothes boys!" Kagome called.

Scuffling was heard from within the boys' shared room and the two emerged with a pile of reeking garments. The miko's face distorted with disgust as they dumped it into the basket with a grin and trotted off to go to Training Practice.

As she walked towards the Living Room, Sango emerged from her own room and placed in the basket her own peasant clothes, thief clothes, and demon slayer outfit, which was crusted in blood.

"What are you doing today?" Kagome asked as she and Sango entered the Living Area, "Since your wounds are almost fully healed."

Sango bit her bottom lip with contemplation, "Watch for Kirara and visit Seiji for the battle armor."

"We still don't have a symbol…" Kagome realized.

"We can think one up by the end of the day," Sango answered, "Miroku may have an idea on his letter."

Kagome bobbed her head in agreement as she took up another basket full of dirty dishes.

"What about you Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'm just going to clean this stuff, clean myself up, and go on patrol," Kagome answered.

"Are you up for going on patrol?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Don't worry," Kagome chuckled, "I need to exercise my sore muscles anyway since I haven't been using them."

The two women exited the hut and walked across the bridge. Kagome carrying a basket on her back full of clothes and a basket full of clay home items in her arms. When they had reached the rope ladder, Sango took the basket of dishes and bowls and put it on her back, and then she slid down, Kagome following suit seconds after.

Kagome thanked Sango for her help and retrieved the basket, and watched as Sango walked off towards the _Armory_. The miko went the opposite direction, going passed various huts and camps and walking over to a stream where other women sat as they washed their clothes and dishes. Kagome smiled in greeting and took a seat as well, going quick at work to clean up the dirty clothes covered in mud and blood.

Five minutes into washing, as she listened to women talk amongst themselves, Kagome felt a tiny hand touch her shoulder. Turning around, Kagome smiled as she found Rin in good spirits, the little girl moving to sit next to her.

"Hello Rin," Kagome greeted as she noticed the pink jewel necklace around the girl's neck, "How are you?"

"I'm good Lady Kagome," Rin answered with a smile as she picked up a clay bowl, "May I help?"

Kagome smiled, "You don't have to Rin…"

"Please…"

"If you wish…" Kagome chuckled, and watched with amusement as the girl giggled and cleaned the items with care to not break them.

The silence between the girls was comfortable. The quiet murmur of the village women and the gentle sound of flowing water was soothing, as well as the sight of it all. It didn't look like they were some sort of rebel camp, but a peaceful village living life. Kagome smiled at the idea.

"I see you still wear the necklace," Kagome pointed out as she scrubbed furiously on the blood stain on her thief outfit.

"I never take it off," Rin replied happily, "It is a reminder that you, Lady Kagome, care for me and the people of the village…"

"How is that?" Kagome asked with interest.

"You could have kept this beautiful necklace," Rin answered plainly, "But you gave it to me. You care about other people more than you do yourself. That's what makes you a good leader…My mama says that and I agree."

Kagome smiled appreciatively, "Thank you Rin."

Rin returned the grin, "You're welcome Lady Kagome."

The two women spoke quietly, Rin sharing her adventures with Shiori, especially with the idea of making a blanket and Kagome sharing the stories of her travels and the outside world. Kagome had met Rin and her family the second year of the _'Grand Uprising'_' founding. She had become close with the little girl and her family because Shiori knew them and Kagome would baby-sit Rin all the time. Rin and her family had lost their farm to a bunch of demons controlled by the _Sin Kingdom_ and now her father fights in their army as her mother helps the wounded, nursing those that return from war back to health. Kagome enjoyed spending time with Rin and Shiori, whom she thought were very bright girls in the camp, energy strong in power within them. However, Kagome could not pin-point what that power was and left it to grow on its own.

When Kagome and Rin had finished cleaning, the small girl helped her carry it to the springs, Kagome offering if she wished to keep her company while she bathed. Rin gladly accepted, and the two followed the river down to a large hut reading _Bath House_ above the door. Kagome and Rin had left the clothes and home items on a shelf in the hut where it would be protected and were lead by various women to the tubs.

The tubs were filled with hot water and herbs lay about to help them wash, including cloth rags to scrub themselves with. Kagome and Rin were given their own tub and the two relaxed with bliss.

"Lady Kagome?" Rin asked softly.

Kagome looked up at the girl as she continued to wash her hair and smiled.

"Yes Rin?"

"May I ask you a question?" The girl asked.

Kagome washed out her hair with a nearby bucket and turned her full attention to the girl, "Sure."

The child was silent for a moment, as if contemplating on how to ask her question.

"I wonder why we are at war Lady Kagome…When I ask Mommy and Daddy, Mommy cries and Daddy stays silent…"

Kagome's eyes widened, _'The girl had not been told the cause of the war?'_

"I do not know if I should be the one to tell you Rin. It is your parent's choice."

"They wish to tell me," Rin said as she rubbed her body with a soft cloth, "But they are fearful to do so…I wish to know…Can you tell me? I promise not to tell anyone else."

Kagome inwardly sighed, the child had a right to know, but she did not wish to scare her with the horrors of war and death. But it would be best if she knew, so she would be ready if something terrible were to happen.

"We are in a war," Kagome answered softly, "That had started nearly five years ago…"

Surprisingly, Rin stayed quiet, not asking questions or becoming fearful but listening intently on the history Kagome was about to tell.

"A kingdom we call the _Sin Kingdom_ has risen plotting humans and demons against each other…waging war against the two races. They also capture and imprison various humans and demons, forcing them to fight in their army. We are here to fight against this _Sin Kingdom_ and bring peace throughout Japan once more…"

"Is that why we stay in this forest?" Rin asked.

"We stay here to grow stronger, for when we do fight, we know we will be ready. We also stay for our safety. Not all of these people can fight, and I do not wish for death to plague us…"

Kagome explained the whole story, Rin listening closely, and never interrupting. Then they were silent, even after they left the tub and changed back into their clothes. Kagome retrieved both baskets at the front and exited the _Bath House_ with Rin at her side. The two walked together to the Main Square when Rin finally turned to the miko, a smile on her lips.

"Thank you for sharing that Lady Kagome," She said softly, "I understand a little now, but I am grateful for your honesty. I promise not to tell what I know…"

Kagome smiled and pat the girl's head, "Thank you Rin…Have a nice day and say 'hello' to your parents for me."

Rin smiled as she walked away with a wave, "I will Lady Kagome, bye!"

Kagome watched protectively as Rin walked home until she was completely out of sight. Biting her lip as she thought about what she might have caused by telling Rin the story, Kagome walked off to the Meeting House ladder. When she had reached it, Kagome looked up to where it led and sighed dismally.

'_Now how will I climb up while I'm holding a basket full of dishes and bowls,'_ Kagome thought as she looked around for possible solutions.

None came and Kagome frowned bitterly. Without meditation, it was getting easier for the miko to become angered. She was about to yell in complaint or help when Sango's voice stopped her.

"Kagome!"

Kagome caught the words in her throat and turned to Sango with a small smile. The demon slayer was running towards her holding a tiny Kirara in her arms and a letter in her hand.

"Hi Sango," Kagome greeted, "Hey Kirara."

Kirara gave a 'mew' as Sango halted in front of her. The exterminator was breathing heavily from running, but a large grin brightened her features.

"Miroku wrote back!" Sango said excitedly, "Let's go read it."

"Sure," Kagome said with a smile, "But, I need to get this stuff back in the hut."

Sango nodded her head and Kirara jumped away from her arms, transforming into her larger self with a burst of flames. Sango took up a basket and climbed onto the feline, Kagome mounting behind her. With a growl, Kirara lifted up off the ground and flew off towards their hut.

When they reached the structure, Kirara waited outside as Sango and Kagome ran in and placed the two baskets next to the futon, to put away later. Then they ran out, mounted Kirara once more and flew off to the Meeting House where they could read it in isolation, no brothers around and write back if needed.

As they entered the Meeting House, they made sure it was empty and sat in their usual spots, Kirara curling up on the table top. Kagome watched with amusement as Sango ripped open the letter and read it aloud eagerly.

_Dearest Kagome and Sango,_

_I am happy to have received a letter from you, especially with all the hardships of having to perform duties throughout the Palace, knowing no one and nothing about their regular day life. I was ecstatic to see Kirara and happy to see the familiar writings of Kagome. Thank you for letting Kirara keep me company. However, I worry on the two of you and the injuries and attacks Kagome had mentioned. Hopefully all is well and you are recovering fully. You two do not know how much I miss you and miss being there…among friends._

_Unfortunately, my news was just as bad as yours. Luckily I obtained a job in the Palace as Palace Monk, but when I arrived the strong aura I felt was there but spread throughout the whole castle. I cannot pin-point the exact location from which it is originating from. I have yet to meet the King and Queen, for the Lord is always trapped in his Study or Throne Room, while the Lady is sick in bed, no one allowed to see her._

_I have however, met their two sons, one adopted and the other biological. The oldest goes by the name of Inuyasha, a man who hardly listens to his advisor but is caring to his kingdom, though he does not show it. He is also a hanyou, since of course his father is youkai and his mother, human. I still have yet to gain his trust, for he is not one to lounge around the castle. He usually spends time with his younger brother or trains, however he is angry himself for not seeing his father or mother. He is a powerful man, however secluded, in which that is all I know of him._

_His younger brother, the adopted, is actually the boy you had met in the forest Lady Kagome. I have gained his trust and friendship and is a good person to be around, somehow even taming the older hanyou brother he has. He has told me of the changes in the castle, going from exciting to dull, which worries me greatly, I myself thinking it is the aura's doing. He has told me that he has also not seen his parents in six months and that Inuyasha had returned four days ago from a three year absence, aiding their other brother by the name of Sesshoumaru in war against the Eastern Kingdom. That is all I know about this mysterious brother._

_I had told Shippo of your greeting Lady Kagome, or may I say 'Kags' and he was glad to hear it. He talks highly of you, especially of your combating skills against the demons who tried to kill him._

_As far as the assassins that had come looking for you Lady Kagome and injuring Lady Sango, I had asked Shippo if one was sent out. He was not entirely sure, so I may have to ask around. As far as the aura which surrounds this Palace, I will continue to find the origination and put a stop to it as soon as I can. Stay safe until I return and keep writing, for it brings light into my lonely heart._

_Your Friend,_

_Miroku_

_-On another note, I am impressed to know of the armor Seiji has offered to make. Since your symbol as of now is a bird, why not use the Phoenix. This particular bird can be reborn from its ashes which is metaphoric to the _'Grand Uprising'_ since our human and youkai allies fall, we will rise again and keep on doing so until we come out victorious. It is only a thought and I hope that it helps._

Sango placed the letter on the table and sighed as Kagome thought of the situation Miroku was in. He may be in danger, especially if a once lively Palace was made dull, then what could happen to their friend? She hoped to Kami that he would be okay, even Shippo.

"I'm worried," Sango whispered, making Kagome's eyes focus on the girl sitting next to her, "He could be in danger."

Kagome smiled, "Miroku will be fine, we'll come for him when he needs help."

Sango nodded her head in silent agreement and looked over the letter.

"I like Miroku's idea," Kagome whispered, "A Phoenix sounds pretty good."

"Me too," Sango agreed, "I'll go down and tell Seiji. I think it's time for you to go on patrol."

Kagome gave a half smile, "You're right. I'll be back in three hours."

Sango smiled as she placed the letter back in its package and placed it in the folds of her clothing. Kirara jumped onto the woman's shoulder as Kagome exited the Meeting House and sped off to the rope, jumping down, touching ground, and walking off to the Stables. Luckily, Kagome grabbed her weapons when they dropped off the baskets and was now going to fetch Koru from Hojo.

The sandy-haired Stable Boy waited patiently with Koru in hand. Kagome smiled and pat the horse affectionately as she bowed to Hojo, the man returning the gesture.

"Good day Hojo," Kagome greeted kindly as she continued to pet Koru's mane.

"Good day Lady Kagome," Hojo replied, "I do hope you make it back safely."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Hojo, I hope all us patrollers make it back safely."

Hojo smiled as Kagome mounted Koru's back and trotted off towards the barrier, disappearing through the invisible shield until she was on the other side fully.

* * *

Sango and Kirara walked unhurriedly to the _Armory_. Sango's thoughts were trailed back to the monk in the Western Region Palace. She wondered just how well he was doing exactly and if the circumstances were dangerous to him. Maybe she and Kagome should go after them, but this may be their only chance to find out exactly where the _Sin Kingdom_ was. Sango sighed, making Kirara's orange eyes look up at her in concern. 

'_I hope you're okay Miroku…'_ She thought quietly as she entered the _Armory._

Seiji sat quietly at the table they had occupied last time, the blacksmith going over more prints regarding various weapons and their new armor. Sango smiled as he looked up at her and stood next to the table. Seiji smiled politely as well and motioned for her to sit, the demon slayer obeyed.

"Good afternoon Lady Sango," Seiji smiled, "What brings you here?"

"Good afternoon Seiji," Sango replied, "I have come here to tell you that Lady Kagome, Master Miroku, and I have decided on an emblem for our armor."

Seiji's eyes widened as he pushed back the weapons papers to reveal the armor prints, paintbrush in hand.

"Oh?"

"Yes," Sango responded as Kirara jumped on her lap, "Since we decided on a bird, Master Miroku suggested the Phoenix for freedom and rebirth…"

Seiji smiled in excitement, "Excellent idea and the symbol of a red fire Phoenix against black armor will be quite stunning."

Sango nodded her head in agreement as Seiji started drawing different Phoenix arrangements on blank parchment. Sango marveled at his artistic ability and chose the Phoenix in front position, standing on its legs with its fiery wings spread and tail flowing beautifully beneath it. Seiji then showed her where the symbols would be placed on the armor and she agreed with his ideas.

It was then time after thirty minutes of planning and choosing, Seiji retired to the back room to begin the armor. Sango said 'good-bye' and she and Kirara decided to walk back to the hut and see if the boys had returned.

But when the taijiya had exited the hut of the _Armory_, she unexpectedly bumped into a strongly built body. Stumbling back a bit in surprise, two hands steadied her by her shoulders. Looking up, Sango found Kouga, staring at her intently.

"Lord Kouga," Sango said, "What are you doing here?"

"Where is Kagome?" Kouga asked impatiently, blue eyes searching the area before returning to her.

"She's on patrol," Sango answered as she brushed dirt off her peasant clothing, "Why?"

"I have something I need to tell her," Kouga responded.

Sango frowned, "She won't be back for some time. However, you can tell me and I can pass the word."

Kouga looked at the woman uncertainly and finally gave in, "I just came on behalf of Ayame that the Elder's days are limited. Ayame wishes that Lady Kagome come and give her blessings, you are also allowed to come."

"And when is this ceremony?" Sango asked.

"Seven days," Kouga answered.

Sango thought a moment, "Our Council is gathering in the Meeting House that day, we'll go to the ceremony first but will need to leave hastily."

Kouga nodded his head in understanding, "That's fine; the service is three hours before noon."

"Okay, we will see you then Lord Kouga," Sango said, "And tell Ayame and her Grandfather that we shall keep them in our prayers."

Kirara gave a 'mew' in agreement as Kouga bobbed his head and turned around, taking off at demon speed back to the Southern Region of the _'Grand Uprising'_ Perimeter. Frowning at Ayame's predicament, the taijiya gave a small prayer to the white wolf and made her way back home.

When Sango entered the hut, Souta and Kohaku were on the floor sharpening their weapons. The boys' heads snapped up and gave a greeting to the older woman. Sango quickly turned to the baskets next to the futon and got to work on putting the items away. When she had placed her own clothes in her room, Sango put the letter from Miroku inside her trunk, safe from anyone who wanted to know what was happening between her, Kagome, and the perverted monk.

Kagome had returned hours later unharmed, just as Sango started making dinner. However, Kagome had come across a clearing full of inu youkai inspecting a battle field between a youkai and human. The miko had a hunch it was Sango and Yura's doing but couldn't stay long else she be found out. Both Sango and Kagome wondered if the Western guards were there because they had just come across it or were checking for any clues considering _The Koiudo_ because they had sent the assassin.

Both women were at a dead end, their only option was to wait until Miroku got more clues concerning the threatening aura. Kagome had agreed to go to the service with Sango to give her blessings to Ayame and pray for a peaceful passing to the Elder.

Kagome and Sango went to bed with swarming thoughts, their troubles seeming to get worse every day that passed.

* * *

Okay…So there are your three chapters in a row…Now review! REVIEW!! Please!! At least wish me a Happy Valentine's Day… 

Wellz, anyways, if you do have questions about the story, feel free to ask and I'll answer to the best of my ability! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.

Next Chapter:** Chapter 16: Into The Library**

Disclaimer: I wonder how much Rumiko Takahashi is willing to sell Inuyasha…Hm…If only she would……Like I could afford it…

BE MINE!! MY VALENTINE!!!


	17. Into The Library

**Chapter 16: Into The Library**

Miroku frowned. Kirara had left hours ago and he was alone yet again. He would have gone to hang out with Shippo, but the kit had made plans with Inuyasha. The Buddhist monk had finished over fifty concealment spells that morning, and he was getting stressed. He stayed in his room until the afternoon, when Myoga and a sentry came to retrieve the ofuda charms.

"Thank you very much Master Monk," Myoga said with a bow as the sentry took the stack of parchment, "A warm meal is waiting downstairs in gratitude for your hard work."

Miroku only grinned as he bowed as well, his golden staff giving a slight jingle, "It is my honor…If there is anything else, please come to me."

"We will Master Monk," Myoga answered, "Thank you again."

And Miroku watched as the sentry left with the tiny advisor on his shoulder. He decided that was the time to leave the room and walked off to the Dining Area to get his meal. Miroku wasn't disappointed to get roasted boar, fish, and healthy vegetables and ate it slowly to savor. However, the meal was gone quickly and Miroku was left with nothing to do once more.

Thanking the chefs for the meal when they came to take his dish, Miroku bowed and walked out of the Dining Area. He was bored yet again and wished that he was among his friends.

Miroku's eyes widened as Inuyasha came from around the corner, walking away from him and towards the Gardens. Miroku did his best to catch up, the jingling of his staff catching the hanyou's attention.

"Lord Inuyasha!" Miroku called.

Inuyasha turned around, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"What now monk!?" The man asked annoyed.

"Lord Inuyasha," Miroku bowed, earning a grunt from Inuyasha, "I wonder if you have a Library here that I may learn from."

"Why do you want to go to the Library?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"I have nothing to do," Miroku answered honestly, "I just wish to find something to read, a story perhaps…"

Inuyasha kept his arms crossed as he studied the monk, Miroku keeping his demeanor professional and guarded. Finally, amber eyes looked up at the stairs leading to the upper level.

"Up those stairs, down the left hallway at the large wooden door, fourth door to the left," Inuyasha said, "Got that monk?"

Miroku nodded his head and bowed, "Yes Lord Inuyasha, thank you."

Inuyasha snorted and turned on his heel, resuming his walk to the Gardens. Miroku smiled weakly and turned to go up the stairs, following the directions the young lord gave. When he reached the given door, Miroku started to wonder if Inuyasha had actually given the right directions or tricked him because there was no trust.

But, there was no matter as Miroku pushed the doors opened and stepped inside the brightly lit room. Miroku's eyes widened in amazement as he gazed upon the large and beautiful room. It was indeed a Library with shelves and shelves full of books and scrolls. The room was empty and Miroku walked over to the draped window. With a tug on the cord, the curtains fell, sunlight filtering the room giving it a stunning glow. Miroku smiled to himself as he walked over to the shelves and read through the titles, intent on take some to the table in the middle of the room and read them.

"Inu Youkai Legends, Japanese History, Wars of Time," Miroku read as he removed the scrolls and books from the shelves, careful of their ancient parchment, "Kingdom Life, Western Region History…"

Taking these scrolls gently in his arms, Miroku walked to the table and placed it on its top, taking a comfortable seat on one of the four chairs that sat next to it. With much anticipation, Miroku took the nearest book and opened it, the book was Japanese History.

'_Japan, a powerful country filled with youkai and humans. Legend tells that these two races fought in a valiant battle, youkai having advantages in strength while humans held powerful monks and priestesses by their side. People believed good versus evil was the metaphor of humans versus demons; however one person saw it otherwise. A powerful miko by the name of Midoriko viewed things differently on the likes of humans and demons. She believed that not all demons were bad and humans were only fearful of their power, knowing youkai and humans could live in peace. So the miko began her quest, challenging all the demons that were consumed in darkness, trying to make them see into the light._

_On an island in Northern Japan, Midoriko battled against thousands of demons that did not think peace existed. The war lasted for years and Midoriko's power started to wane. In one last attempt to bring peace, Midoriko cast a spell trapping herself and the thousands of demons in a tiny Jewel called the Shikon no Tama. _

_In this Jewel of Four Souls, the battle still wages on, the outcome depending on the holder and protector of the Jewel. If held by a pure person, Midoriko would become victorious and a wish would be granted for the good deed. However, if in the hands of a corrupted person, the Jewel would become defiled and would make the holder powerful and almost unbeatable._

_After being passed down from miko to miko for protection, the Shikon no Tama was lost and peace was ensued in all of Japan, youkai and human living together in tranquility and prosperity. _

_Rumors say the Jewel is still looked for now, by those wishing for true power or the disappearance of the Shikon no Tama forever._

_The whereabouts of the Jewel is still unknown today…'_

Miroku closed the book and blinked his eyes rapidly, engrossed in the story told.

"And then the _Sin Kingdom_ corrupted that peace," Miroku muttered.

Taking another book, Miroku continued his readings well through the afternoon.

* * *

Inuyasha was becoming more and more suspicious of the new monk, but whenever he looked at him, he feigned innocence. Either, the monk was good at hiding his emotions, or he was being paranoid. It was to be expected since he was becoming angrier of his Father. He still had not seen any of his parents for the passed five days and his patience was growing thinner each and every day. 

The hanyou entered the Gardens and sat down on one of the benches. He was in no mood to do anything, and for a moment, he felt like joining the monk up in the Library, but trust was still not solid between them. The wind blew softly, caressing his weary face and silver hair.

The young lord had been in a sour mood since that morning. Myoga had not given him a clue on what had happened when they had investigated the battle in the clearing and what they found out about this _Koiudo_. Then to top it off, Shippo had kept bugging him why he didn't eat dinner with him that last night.

Right now, he just wanted some alone time, time to think and sort out a few things. Like the fact he still hadn't seen his ill Mother, and there was not a word if she was getting treatment or not, just the fact that _no one_ was allowed in her room. Not even his Father visited her. Inuyasha growled at the thought of sending for Sesshoumaru to talk some sense into their Father, but no way in hell was he going to act like a kid asking for help. He had to handle it on his own. There was also the question on why everyone was acting dull and quiet.

"This is what you get for being away for three years!" Inuyasha berated himself.

Everything had seemed so simple before the _Sin Kingdom_ had attacked. There was no war and nothing to worry about besides The Western Region and their alliance with Sesshoumaru's Southern Kingdom. The hanyou seemed happier…heck, everyone seemed happier. Inuyasha punched the stone bench with his right fist, making the stone crack slightly.

When he had left three years ago to aid Sesshoumaru, the _Sin Kingdom_ had been rising in power. Even though his Father had stayed in his Study to find the whereabouts of the mysterious kingdom, life was still good in the castle, everyone trying to push behind the horrid thoughts of war. And even his Mother, who was ill after a year the _Sin Kingdom_ arose, always made the effort to bring good vibes to the Palace. Inuyasha had even spent time trying to help his Father during the first two years before he left, but with no such luck, the two came out with nothing.

Sesshoumaru had then called, asking for aid because of the Eastern Kingdom attacking. His Father had told Inuyasha to go when Sesshoumaru had clearly asked for Lord InuTaisho and no way in hell was he wanting to help that bastard. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were on good terms, but not enough to stay together in a castle for months of war. But Inuyasha's protests were unheard as Lord InuTaisho kicked him out of the castle saying he may find clues on the _Sin Kingdom_, leaving the boy with only Tetsusaiga and a horse for travel.

Upon arriving at the Southern Kingdom where Sesshoumaru lived, the older youkai was not pleased with seeing his younger brother, but put to use of his help…much to both their displeasure.

"Inuyasha!" A young boy yelled.

Inuyasha groaned, he had been caught by the kid. Turning his head, he found Shippo bounding towards him in a hurry. The kit came to a skidding stop at the foot of the bench.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Have you seen Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"In the Library," Inuyasha answered.

"Oh…Inuyasha, come with me to the Training Grounds for practice so I can do my Fox Magic."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "…No."

"Come on Inuyasha! Please!" Shippo pleaded.

"I don't want to train!" Inuyasha yelled.

Shippo smirked, "Because you know you'll lose to me."

"What?!"

"You heard me Inuyasha…You know you'll lose to me so you want to back down."

"You beat me?" Inuyasha said incredulously.

"That's why you won't fight with me," Shippo pointed out as he removed a spinning top from his hoari.

"That's it," Inuyasha said as he stood, grabbing Shippo by the head and stomping off towards the Training Grounds, "Let's go!"

Inuyasha and Shippo took the rest of the day Training, Shippo regaining memories of what he remembered that happened three years ago when both their Father and Mother watched; Inuyasha took the time to vent some anger. Overall, Shippo had fun developing his Fox Magic while Inuyasha seemed entertained with swinging Tetsusaiga around.

By the time night fell, Shippo came out with a few minor bumps while Inuyasha seemed refueled and refreshed now that all his anger was put at bay and the Training Grounds was an area of rubble and wreckage.

Myoga had gotten rather angered as many reluctant soldiers were told to clean up and refurbish the Grounds. Inuyasha smirked at the thought. At least now they weren't just training but doing something different as well. The hanyou silently thanked Shippo for dragging him to the Grounds to train.

The hanyou would be sleeping soundly that night…

* * *

Hey everyone! Yeah, I decided I wanted to update a little earlier that way perhaps this weekend I can put in the next installment. So I hope you liked that chapter which shows a little insight on the little item we all know and love, which brought our beloved couple Inuyasha and Kagome together in the manga and anime series. Hope you like I and stay tuned for the next chapter, coming in…soon…I hope! 

See ya!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 17: The Ceremony In The South**

I'll try to update this chapter tomorrow since I updated this one today…At the latest, this chapter will be up by Monday morning, when I get to school…Since my computer is still on the fritz. Anyways, I'm sure the next few chapters will be more exciting. I can't wait to get them out, finish the whole thing, and get the sequel out, since _The Lord And The Leader_ is fully finished now and the sequel I'm starting on right now…Hopefully it will be as long as the first book…Which is about 700 pages, Verdana font 9…Cool yeah? I'm pretty proud of myself, and I realize I have no life if I'm just doing this…No wait, I do play tennis!! LOL. See ya'll laterz!!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em…Everyone knows that! SO why do I have to keep telling you? It's making me feel worse about it!! sniffle

HUGZ AND KIZZEZ!!!

luvinukag83

And **Thank You** to Whitney Lin for the review since yours is the only one I saw as of yet! Hopefully more come!!!


	18. Ceremony In The South

**Chapter 17: The Ceremony In The South**

A week had passed since Kagome had started patrolling again and the particular day was going to be hectic. Miroku had been gone for eleven days but Kirara had frequently sent letters back and forth between the encampment and Palace.

Over the course of that week, patrols had gone back to normal, unproblematic demons coming upon them that were dealt with easily. There had been no encounters with any Western Region patrols or guards leaving the _'Grand Uprising'_ at a small time of peace. Sango sent letters to Miroku telling them of their good fortune for the time being as Miroku sent word that he had not found the aura yet.

Both women were happy to hear he was now making some friends, and growing a trust with the young Lord Inuyasha. It seemed the monk had dueled the half-demon and was a difficult opponent, earning respect from the inu hanyou.

The armor Seiji was working on was turning out beautifully, the first one made in a matter of two hours. Both Sango and Kagome received armor and hung it in their room for when they needed it for battle.

Souta and Kohaku had also been improving in their skills and techniques. The two boys received from their mentors, high marks in their learning making Kagome and Sango proud.

Kagome and Sango still took the time in helping anyone in need of aid, especially in watching the children. Shiori and Rin had also showed Kagome a small piece of their blanket, which still needed more time to make. The miko was still proud none the less.

It was now the day of Ayame becoming head of the Wolf Demon Tribe and Kagome and Sango were both getting ready so they could show their support and give their blessings. It was also a time to give prayer to the Elder, for safe passage in the World of the Dead. Then later in the day, everyone would meet in the _'Grand Uprising'_ at the Meeting House to discuss their positions in the war.

Kagome sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes awake, the Morning Horn giving the fifth and final blow. Shakily, the miko got up and walked over to her trunk. Opening it, the woman rummaged passed the thief clothes to the kimono and hoari. It was a special day, so she needed to dress nicely.

The kimono was a crimson red color, sleeveless and reached two inches above the knee. The kimono was closed up by a black ribbon, made of fine silk. Next came the hoari, which went over the kimono. It was a dark black and long sleeved to keep her warm. It reached down to the same height as the kimono and was tied together by another black belt. The only red seen was the collar. Next to the trunk were black boots, made from the same cloth as her hoari, but durable to walk in. The boots reached an inch below the knee and matched with her attire perfectly.

The set was made by her Mother. Sango had found it after the attack of the _Sin Kingdom_ lying next to her mother's body. Kagome finished it and only wore it on special occasions. With a ribbon, Kagome placed her hair in a messy bun and smiled. Looking over to the side wall, Kagome found her black and red bow and black quiver. It matched perfectly with her outfit.

Smiling, Kagome slung the bow and quiver over her shoulder and walked off to the Living Area. Souta and Kohaku were already long gone for their training and Sango was sitting patiently on the futon, Kirara on her lap. Sango had chosen for the fire cat to stay and protect the village while they were gone, the feline agreeing without hesitation.

Sango wore a white and pink kimono with a green skirt, not something the woman wore often when she had to fight most of the time. The taijiya's hair was tied in a low ponytail with a white ribbon. A katana was also at her waist, its hilt red and the scabbard a deep black, a picture of a white wolf in the middle.

Sango smiled up at her and stood from the futon.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready," Kagome answered.

Next to the door was Kagome's katana and she tied it around her waist. She was bringing all her weapons because after the ceremony was her Council Meeting, and after the Council Meeting was her patrolling time. She wouldn't have time to get her weapons in-between events. Both women gave Kirara a pet on the head and exited the hut.

After sliding down the rope and touching ground, much to the dismay of Kagome's stomach, the two women headed south towards the Southern Region of the _'Grand Uprising' _Perimeter. The camps soon became few, then not at all as they found themselves in empty untouched forest, the dividing line of the two Regions.

"I wonder how Ayame's feeling," Sango whispered, fearful to break the peace the part of the forest gave.

Birds sang as sun filtered onto the ground. It was a cloudless sky and Sango and Kagome enjoyed the peace.

"Nervous probably," Kagome stated, "I felt the same way at my ceremony."

"I wonder who their Council chose for her to wed," Sango wondered aloud.

"I hope it's Kouga," Kagome whispered, careful no wolf youkai were around to hear.

"Why is that, may I ask?" Sango asked amusedly.

"Because I think they make a wonderful couple," Kagome answered with a smirk.

"Or you just want him off your back," Sango chuckled.

"That too," Kagome agreed with a wide grin, "I mean, he is a nice guy, but one that I would want to remain a friend with."

They had now entered the Southern Region as demon made caves and dens came into view. All the homes deserted, every youkai going off to welcome their new leader. Five minutes of walking and Kagome and Sango found the Council Tent coming into view. Crowds of wolf demons gathered around as Ayame and a few of the Council Members took a stand on the large boulders Kagome and Ayame had sat on earlier in the week when she visited.

Ginta and Hakkaku were the first to catch sight of the human women and greeted them with wide smiles.

"Sister Kagome, Sister Sango," They greeted in unison as they hugged.

"We're not late are we?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Made it just in time," Ginta informed, "You are our guests, so you are to stand in the front."

Kagome and Sango followed Ginta and Hakkaku nervously through the crowd, some wolves even bowing to them in respect as they passed. When they had reached the front, Ayame had caught sight of them and smiled faintly, fidgeting slightly with uneasiness. Kagome smiled with reassurance making the white wolf stand still and take a deep breath. A body had now wedged its way next to Kagome, and the miko inwardly frowned as she found the body to belong to Kouga.

"Hey Kagome," Kouga greeted, "You look stunning."

Kagome purposefully hid her hands from his and smiled.

"Hello Kouga," Kagome answered as she tried scooting closer to Sango, "Thank you…"

Kagome then turned back to the front before Kouga could say anything more and watched as one of the elders, a Black Fur Wolf, stood up on the highest boulder and raised his hand for silence. It was immediately obeyed.

"Good Morning," The elder greeted in a booming voice, his shoulder length hair flowing with the wind as his eyes scanned the crowd, "We are gathered here today to welcome our new leader…One who will lead us with bravery, compassion, courageousness, and all that the Wolf Tribe stands for!"

Many of the youkai cheered as others gave howls.

"We all come together," The Black Fur Wolf continued, "To welcome Princess Ayame as our new leader…as our Queen! This ceremony will make it known to all Wolf Youkai that she is our chief, and she will guide us on to victory!"

Kagome watched as Ayame's fidgeting started again as cheers erupted once more. The wolves probably smelled her nervousness, but it was probably expected, especially taking on such an important task.

The Elder Black had now turned to Ayame and her to him, bowing her head as she got down on one knee. A sword was now in his hand as he rested it on Ayame's shoulder. A fanged necklace was also in his other hand and judging by the aura around the necklace, Kagome could tell that the fangs belonged to all the rulers of the Wolf Tribe, Ayame's fang newly added.

"Do you Ayame," The Elder Black started, "White Wolf of the Wolf Demon Tribe, take the responsibility to care for your people in every possible way? Do you Ayame, White Wolf of the Demon Tribe, promise to look over your people as strong a leader as you can be? Do you Ayame, White Wolf of the Demon Tribe, hold your oath until the Necklace of Rulers is passed on?"

"I Ayame," The woman answered, "White Wolf of the Demon Tribe accept these duties with all my heart and soul, to follow the oath of the Wolves and rule with the best of my abilities and more. I Ayame, White Wolf of the Demon Tribe will follow in the footsteps of my pack and ancestors and would give my life for my people."

The Black Elder turned to the crowd of wolves, "Do the People of the Wolf Demon Tribes accept Ayame, White Wolf as their leader?"

"We accept," Came their unified answer.

The Black Elder smiled and turned back to Ayame, moving the sword and cutting her shoulder in the process. Ayame did not flinch, only keeping her head bowed low. The Elder raised the sword to the necklace as the blood dropped onto Ayame's fang, the necklace giving a green glow of power and acceptance. The sword was then placed down as the Elder held the necklace up for all to see.

"The Necklace of Rulers accepts our Princess Ayame!" The Elder announced proudly, "May she rule for many years to come and lead us with bravery and the way the Oath of the Wolves tells!"

The crowd cheered and howled as the Elder Black placed the necklace over Ayame's head, the item glowing a steady green as Ayame stood up for the first time as the Queen of the Wolves. Kagome and Sango clapped with congratulations as Ayame was given a cup, ending the ritual by drinking the blood of the previous Elder.

As the ceremony finished, a bonfire was placed just a little ways away from the Tent and the wolves celebrated. Meat was set up on rocks for feast as others danced happily about. Ayame's Grandfather sat on one of the boulders, watching the festivities with a soft smile sitting proud for his Granddaughter. His days were limited, but he was enjoying them, like anyone would.

Ayame had quickly jumped off the boulders and joined Kagome and Sango in greeting, hugging them both as she thanked them for attending. Kagome and Sango each gave their blessing to her. Sango had removed the katana from her belt and handed it to Ayame. It was newly made and its blade was sharpened to a deadly point.

"A gift from Kagome and me," Sango said as Ayame took it with a smile.

"You are going to need it to protect your people," Kagome stated with a smirk.

"Thank you Lady Sango, Lady Kagome," Ayame said, "I shall treasure it forever."

The three women walked excitedly towards the bonfire, Sango and Kagome happily dancing with Ginta and Hakkaku for enjoyment while Ayame received a dance from Kouga. Kagome smiled brightly at the sight as the two wolf demons laughed together in embarrassment and fun.

When it was time to leave, Sango and Kagome bid farewell to their friends, congratulated Ayame and said good-bye to Ayame's Grandfather, offering a silent prayer for him and his health. Both Sango and Kagome needed to hurry back before they were late for their Council Meeting.

Upon arriving at the Meeting House's Entrance, Kagome and Sango were out of breath. Quickly, they wiped the sweat from their faces, straightened their clothes and entered the hut with a professional demeanor. Everyone seemed to be seated and Kagome and Sango took their places, the only empty seat belonging to Miroku. General Hiroshima was also seated at the table, smiling amusedly since he could very well hear the slayer's and miko's rapidly beating hearts.

Seiji also was seated as well as two other demons one female and three humans, another one a female, who was also Rin's mother.

"Where can Master Miroku be?" One of the human Generals asked.

"Master Miroku will not be joining us today," Sango answered, "He is on an important duty outside of the Perimeter and will not be back in some time."

"Then we will begin our meeting," Kagome answered, "Seeing as we are all now present."

The members of the Council agreed, given that it was their leader who spoke. The third male demon, General Korowai, looked to Kagome with dark green eyes, his race of Dragon youkai, green hair up to his mid back tied in a braid. He was a good friend of General Hiroshima who had come upon the encampment four years ago.

"Excuse me Lady Kagome," The Dragon Youkai said, "But where has Master Miroku gone."

Kagome's expressions had become neutral, months of practice, "He has gone to find information on the whereabouts of the _Sin Kingdom_."

Murmurs broke out through the room as Rin's mother, Lady Naomi, spoke above the whispers.

"And where has Master Miroku gone?"

Kagome set her lips to a grim line, "That I cannot reveal to you. We are trying to keep this as secret as possible so his cover may not be blown and word does not spread."

The Council Members nodded their heads.

"Now, is there anything that someone wishes to share so that we may discuss it openly?" Kagome asked as she tented her fingers together.

The female youkai had chosen to spoke. She was a cat demon with light brown skin and dark blue hair that reached down to her hips, held in a low ponytail. Her eyes were a sapphire color, quite mesmerizing, Kagome having met her three years ago just after the Western Region attacked.

"Our soldiers wonder when we are able to go to war," She said.

"Lady Satsuke," Kagome answered, "We must first find out where the _Sin Kingdom_ is and also deal with the fact that the Western Kingdom is after us as well."

"We have heard rumors," One human General spoke up, his hair slicked back in a small tail going down his shoulder blades, a beard and moustache on his face features.

"What kind of rumors General Toyohashi?" Sango asked.

"It seems controlled demons are going from town to town, village to village, destroying and killing, as if looking for something…" He answered.

"What would they be looking for?" General Hiroshima asked.

"They do not know, but they usually attack villages that carry priests, monks, priestesses, and mikos. They say they search for a sacred treasure, gold and silver, or scrolls with ancient writings," General Toyohashi answered.

"Where was the last plunder?" The other male General, General Nukuoro, asked, his hair cut down to his ears, a moustache and thick eyebrows adorning his features.

"Somewhere in the Northern Region, they had just begun a few days ago."

"Whatever it is they're looking for, it must be important," Kagome stated, "Whoever finds out what this scroll or treasure is must tell me as soon as possible, we must prevent them from getting it at all costs."

The Members nodded their heads.

"Is there anything else?" Kagome asked.

Seiji spoke, "The armor is almost finished for our army. Everything should be done in a week in a half tops, if there are no delays."

"And if any news on any of the kingdoms reaches your ears," Sango said, "You must inform us immediately so we know what to expect."

"Then our Meeting is concluded," Kagome stated, and stood along with the rest of the Members, "Our next Meeting shall be a week from today."

Everyone turned to leave, discussing the new information given. Sango, Kagome, and General Hiroshima stayed behind.

"How do you plan on proceeding?" The bat youkai asked with a smile.

Kagome chuckled, "We fight the best we can and try to get the upper hand before they do."

"Good plan," Tsukuyomaru replied, "Be safe on your patrol Lady Kagome."

Kagome smiled at the kind notice, "I will. Thank you and send my greetings to the family."

Tsukuyomaru nodded and left, Sango and Kagome now alone in the Meeting Room.

"I felt out of place without Miroku here," Sango said quietly.

"Me too," Kagome said and sighed, "I'm going off now, take care of the boys until I get back."

Sango smiled, "Will do."

Kagome walked off with her weapons still at hand and made her way to ground level and then towards the Stables. Hojo sat on his usual hay stack reading a scroll as Kagome walked over with a smile.

"Hello Hojo," She said amusedly.

Hojo jumped and quickly closed the scroll, "Sorry Lady Kagome…I was too engrossed with its story."

Kagome grinned, "It's okay. May I please acquire Koru?"

"Allow me," Hojo insisted and disappeared into the building, returning moments later with Kagome's black stallion beauty.

"Thank you Hojo," Kagome said as she took the reigns, "I shall be back in three hours."

"I can't wait," Hojo answered making Kagome chuckle.

The miko mounted the horse, careful of her kimono and removed from her hoari a black bandana; triangle shaped and put it over her nose and mouth, the point of the triangle facing down. Then with a gentle kick, Koru took off at a soft gallop and the two disappeared behind the protective barrier.

* * *

Okay, so here's your chapter 17…Hope you like it…The next installment will be on Wednesday…Hopefully…But if I have testings, it will most likely be tomorrow or Friday. Anyways, yeah, so Ayame is now the Queen of her Tribe and Kagome is really hoping Ayame will be wed to Kouga. Will it happen? Stay tuned and find out.

Next Chapter: **Chapter 18: Caught**

Hmm…Looking at this title, what do you think will happen…A huge TURNING POINT! Oh yeah! Can't wait to get the next few chapters out and I hope you will like them. Hehe.

Disclaimer: Y-A-S-H-A …I WANT HIM BADLY HIP HIP HORRAY!! GO INUYASHA!!

SMOOCHEZ!!!

luvinukag83


	19. Caught

**Chapter 18: Caught**

Sango crossed the bridge and entered the hut. Souta and Kohaku were sitting on the futon; Kirara curled in between them as they talked amongst themselves. Sango had never seen the sight before, the boys usually roughhousing or sharpening their weapons, but they were quiet. It surprised her.

"What's going on?" Sango asked.

The two boys turned to her and smiled feebly. She didn't like that look and walked over to sit in front of them on the floor.

"What's going on?" Sango asked again, "Why so quiet?"

"It's nothing," Kohaku said, "We're just worried…"

"And why would you be worried?" Sango asked with concern.

"We're worried for the war," Souta answered, "We feel we are not ready, we fear we will be unprepared…"

Sango frowned, "You have nothing to worry about…We'll be prepared…Kagome and I will also protect you."

"We know…" Kohaku and Souta said in unison.

"There's something else," Sango said with awareness, "Out with it."

The two boys remained quiet.

Hesitantly, Souta answered, "…When we go to war, we're not afraid to die…but we're afraid of pain…and torture…"

"The _Sin Kingdom_ can do that…" Kohaku added.

Sango's eyes widened and she embraced the two tightly, "I will NEVER let you two go through with that suffering, nor will Kagome. We will protect you."

The moment was unfortunately interrupted as a soft knock sounded on the door. Sango reluctantly pulled back and went to answer it. She opened the flap to see one of the sentries. He bowed and she returned it.

"Lady Sango," The sentry said, "Our night sentry is ill, will you be able to take his place?"

Sango nodded her head, "Sure, let me get these two their dinner first and I'll be there."

The sentry nodded and bowed as Sango smiled softly. Releasing the flap, the taijiya walked to the fire and smiled widely for the two boys, trying her best to lift the mood.

"What would you two like for dinner?"

* * *

Kagome had been on patrol for the past two hours, and just like the days before, nothing seemed amiss. She so badly wanted to go home and sleep since she had been running around all day. Koru was also becoming restless making Kagome worry slightly. The two had circled around their route nearly four times now, and it was getting darker. She silently wondered how Ayame was doing as the Queen or as the new Elder now. Kagome smiled at the thought. She also desperately wished to know who it was Ayame was going to wed, but the announcement wouldn't be made for a few days, two weeks at the most.

Kagome looked up to see the first of many stars twinkle into sight and closed her eyes to make a wish. She didn't know what to wish for. The safety of her people, the destruction of the _Sin Kingdom_, the good reign of Ayame, protection of her friends and family, protection of all those who did not have a home…Freedom.

'_I wish…'_

But the wish was cut short as Koru gave a loud neigh and bucked up, making Kagome's eyes snap up with alert. She couldn't see anything, and couldn't see anyone. Quickly, she spread her miko aura and felt for any others, her heart beating rapidly as she brushed over about a dozen auras. Removing her katana, Kagome patted her horse to stop its restlessness as she looked around cautiously.

There was a rustle in the bush and Kagome's head snapped to the direction it originated from. Koru was still giving fearful snorts as Kagome held her katana in protection. Moments passed and all was quiet, not even the night crickets sang their song.

The miko was caught in utter surprise as a dozen inu-youkai soldiers stood away from their tree hiding places and Koru neighed with fright.

"Be calm Koru," Kagome whispered.

The soldiers didn't move, their amber eyes glowing in the dark as they watched her actions. Their weapons were not drawn and one stepped forward.

"Stand down and you will not be harmed," The youkai said sternly.

Kagome couldn't back down, she couldn't get caught else Sango would panic or something horrible might happen. War between the _'Grand Uprising'_ and the West could ensue. She couldn't let that happen. Narrowing her eyes in determination, Kagome kicked Koru's side and leaned down.

"Run Koru! Run!" Kagome whispered.

The horse obeyed quickly and took off at a run, speeding passed two youkai. Kagome could hear their swords being unsheathed and Kagome's heart thundered strongly in her chest.

'_How could I not sense them?'_ Kagome wondered.

The miko's thoughts were cut short as Koru stopped running; two youkai in their path and Kagome was thrown off her horse by an unknown force. Two swords came crashing down towards her, but she blocked it off just in time and rolled away. Standing up, with her back to Koru and her front to the scouts, Kagome held up her sword. It was either fight and try to make it through, or die.

Kagome charged as two out of five youkai came towards her. She ducked as one sword was meant to chop off her head and swung her own katana, cutting a gash through the youkai's stomach. The sentries seemed surprised but continued fighting.

The woman managed to injure three of the demons in the stomach, but reinforcements came and Kagome's head was roughly pulled back by the hair, almost breaking her neck in the process. Her katana fell from her grip and Kagome screamed, the bandana on her face being ripped off and thrown to the floor. With a shuddering and pain-filled yell, Kagome held her hand up to the sky as pink energy flowed and shot up above the treetops. Then…all she saw…was black.

* * *

Sango placed the dirty bowls in the basket as she said good-night to the boys. Quickly, she told Kirara to watch the boys as she attended to sentry duty for the night. She didn't want to, especially after coming back from a day's worth of activities, but no one else would be able to do it, and it was a very important job. Bringing a lantern, Sango crossed the rope bridge and walked towards the sentry tower, placing the lantern gently on the floor and leaning over the railing as she looked at the view.

It was a beautiful night. Everyone was already sleeping, and she herself was getting drowsy-eyed, but fighting off for her duty. Looking to her right, Sango looked at the various horns used.

There was a Morning Horn, Battle Horn, Warning Horn, Retreat Horn, Safe Horn, and a Help Horn. She ran her fingers across the wooden items, taking in its designs and colors.

She had remembered one time when General Hiroshima was on sentry duty and invited her and Kagome to help him. They were already seventeen years of age, but still childish at heart. General Hiroshima had told them to blow the Morning Horn five times, but Kagome had accidentally picked up the Battle Horn, making all the soldiers line up before them. Tsukuyomaru was laughing hysterically and quickly blew the Safe Horn five times. Kagome had been embarrassed for days, Miroku even teased her about it non-stop.

Sango chuckled on the memory as she laid her hand on the Morning Horn. She missed Miroku. However, she would never admit it. Kagome knew, for she had pried it out of her with trickery, but the monk did not. He was a kind man, but his perverted side kept the romance from budding, especially with him being perverted around other women. Sango quickly blushed at her thoughts and covered her cheeks with her hand.

'_I did not just think that!'_ Sango yelled in her head.

Sango's thoughts however, were interrupted as she heard a distant scream. Looking off to the forest, Sango found the trees moving in one particular area, close to the Palace. She wondered if she just imagined it until a pink light shot up from the area.

Only one person could produce that energy.

"Kagome…" Sango breathed.

Picking up the Warning Horn, Sango blew with all the air in her lungs. This wasn't happening; she had to get to her before…

Sango shook her thoughts away and jumped in startle when a hand gripped her shoulder firmly. The taijiya spun around with surprise as fearful tears coursed down her cheeks. General Hiroshima looked at her with concern. He must have been awake when she blew the horn and came immediately. Below her, soldiers started to gather and in the tree next to her, about fifty meters to her right, Souta and Kohaku ran out of the house with Kirara.

"What has happened Lady Sango?" General Hiroshima asked worriedly.

"Kagome…" Sango said hoarsely, "Miko energy…scream…Kagome."

The bat youkai immediately understood and changed his gaze, looking off into the forest; a sparkle of light had remained from where the blast came from. When he turned to ask Sango a question, she was already gone and sliding down the rope. Tsukuyomaru knew where she was going and only hoped she too wouldn't be caught.

Sango ran with all her might, almost tripping over her own feet. She reached the Stables in record time, especially running in a tight kimono and ran inside, removing a white mare, mounting it, and taking off through the barrier and into the forest.

Sango sped the horse through the heavily wooded area, following the glow from the sky. It wasn't long before she reached the clearing, panic seizing her. She hadn't brought weapons or back-up, she was alone. And when she arrived in the clearing, it was empty as well. It was sparkling with miko energy, but the clearing was completely vacant, besides the lone, black bandana discarded on the floor and a few drops of blood.

Jumping off the horse, Sango fell next to the bandana and held it close to her chest, the tears flowing like waterfalls.

"Kagome…" Sango called softly, her voice raspy from crying.

"Kagome!"

Still, there was no answer and Sango yelled with all her might.

"KAGOME!!!"

* * *

There's chapter 18 for you all!!! Yeah, It's a pretty short chapter so I've decided to update another one for you all. Yep!! Another chapter for all of you, in thanks for all those that have been sticking to it lately. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!! So, Kagome has been caught!! What do you think is going to happen next!! Stay tuned to find out next chapter and I'll probably put one or two more up on Friday. How does that sound!?! I'm updating so much because I really want to get this story out there. Hopefully it gets more reviews…Right now it has over 3000 hits. That's good. I'm going to get started on the sequel and I'm probably going to get a One Shot out there too hopefully and a new alternate universe, so hopefully you'll stick around for that too. So thanks so much for sticking around and reading and reviewing. I seriously need the feedback. ;)

Next Chapter: **Chapter 19: In The Hands Of The West**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…I'm only borrowing his cute little character and all his lovable friends for my story.

LOVE YA'LL!!!

luvinukag83


	20. In The Hands Of The West

**Chapter 19: In The Hands Of The West**

The day had gone by quite slowly for the Buddhist monk. He had trained with Inuyasha, the second time that week and managed to beat him. He was gaining more respect from the hanyou and Miroku was feeling quite proud. Shippo had also decided on practicing his Fox Magic earning him and Inuyasha minor burns and the hanyou chasing the kit around the Palace in mild fury.

During the afternoon, Miroku had gone back to the Library to take more books and scrolls back to his room to leisure himself with. On his way back, Inuyasha had been arguing with Advisor Myoga on the situation concerning the King and Queen.

Miroku had started investigating more on the behavior of the Palace, having still no idea on were the ominous aura was coming from. Reading more in the scrolls didn't help, for he was hoping to find some kind of journal concerning the Western Region Palace, but there was no such luck.

However, Miroku was starting to learn much of this Sacred Jewel called the Shikon no Tama, a very interesting and powerful item.

Now, the monk sat lonely in his room, books on a table as he sat on his bed and held three letters that Kagome and Sango had sent in the time he had been away from them. How he wished to go home.

Miroku sighed as he placed the envelope back in one of the books he had brought from the Library and walked to the window, staring over at his home for three years. Maybe he could sneak out for a few hours and visit, but he doubted he could go into the forest when even Shippo and Inuyasha weren't allowed. They probably would be concerned for his safety, and didn't want to lose their Palace Monk.

Miroku had been making progress in the past week, becoming well known and respected among the others, he wondered if the King knew of him. A part of him wished to see the Queen and try to find a way to cure her, because of the hopeless expressions upon Shippo and Inuyasha's faces when they were not permitted to visit her.

Gliding a hand through his hair, Miroku turned to go back to reading his books when his spiritual energy heightened. Looking out the window, his eyes widened as a pink column of energy shot from the forest, and one name immediately came to mind.

"Kagome…" Miroku whispered.

Panic seized the once calm man and Miroku picked up his staff from the bed and ran off out of his room towards the Grand Staircase. At the top of the staircase stood two sentries, Myoga on one of the shoulders.

"Master Myoga," Miroku said hesitantly.

Myoga looked at him uncertainly and nodded, "We may need your spiritual abilities Master Monk, follow us."

Miroku gulped inaudibly and followed the guards as the descended the steps and stood patiently at the bottom. Miroku stared nervously at the Main Doors and watched as Inuyasha skidded to a halt coming from the Gardens.

"I saw this large pink light!" He said as he went over to Myoga, "What the hell was that?"

"I believe we have caught a follower of the _'Grand Uprising'_," Myoga said.

'_At least they don't think she is _The Koiudo_,' _Miroku thought with relief.

Tension grew as everyone waited for the Palace Doors to open; a nurse was even called to treat the person's wounds if they were an innocent. Miroku counted the seconds as time went by slowly. He wondered what Sango and Souta and the others were doing. They must have seen the light. Sango's probably crying her eyes out with worry. Miroku's frown deepened.

'_How could Kagome get caught? She's never so careless…'_

Finally, the door opened ever so slowly, as everyone waited with anticipation. Three wounded sentries came in first, their torsos bleeding quite profusely, yet slowly healing because of their demon attributes. Inuyasha's eyes had narrowed as Miroku inwardly smirked.

'_Damn Kagome's good…'_ He thought.

Then, five more guards came forward, one carrying the body of a woman. She wore a red kimono and black hoari, her hair falling from its bun slightly. Another youkai held her bow, quiver, and katana, but disappeared quickly. It seemed only Miroku took notice of that guard, for all eyes were on the unconscious woman.

"You mean to tell me, three of you got hurt by _her_," Inuyasha laughed.

Miroku couldn't help but smirk as the three wounded sentries growled under their breaths. The monk then noticed that Kagome's face had been revealed, her usual covering bandana gone.

"Take her to the Dining Room," Myoga ordered.

The sentries did as they were told as Myoga hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. The hanyou followed them into the Dining Room as Miroku trailed off behind them. The Dining Room Doors then closed, giving them privacy. Miroku was fearful for Kagome's fate, and didn't know if he could watch.

He could feel the stir of her aura and knew she was about to come to. Her body now lay on the floor as the others stood back. The guard with her weapons had also followed them in and had placed the items on the table as he walked forward. He was burlier than the other inu-youkai and was sure more intimidating. Miroku knew this man was to question her. Inuyasha stood back; both he and the flea watching intently and Miroku took the chance to stand next to them. They didn't seem to mind.

Kagome's eyes had fluttered open and she groaned with pain, Miroku inwardly flinching. The burly man had now walked over and pulled her harshly to her knees, her bun bobbing from side to side on her head. She moaned in pain and held her head tight. Miroku knew she was touchy and was about to come out with a rude remark. She always did it when she was in pain.

"What the hell did you do that for jerk?!" She growled.

Inuyasha's eyes had widened and Myoga tapped his chin.

'_Please don't act stupid,'_ Miroku pleaded in his head as he looked out the right windows where the forest lay.

* * *

Sango sat in the Meeting House bawling her eyes out. All the Council Members had come together to discuss their current situation. Earlier, when she had gotten back, it was almost total chaos in the encampment, people screaming for their leader. They had seen the light, and only Kagome could produce it. They knew their leader had been kidnapped. Or worse…killed.

Souta was also pulling his hair out with panic when she entered the hut, both Kohaku and Kirara trying to soothe him. Sango could only say six small words to him.

"We _will_ get her back Souta…"

Now, the Council Members sat in the Meeting House discussing their situation. They knew the Western Kingdom had taken their leader. Sango had brought some of the blood back and General Hiroshima smelt it, identifying that it was indeed Inu Youkai blood.

"They seem to hold concealment spells if Lady Kagome had been caught off guard that easily," General Toyohashi said.

'_Miroku…'_ Sango growled under her breath.

"With our leader gone, we must choose a new one, at least until we get her back," General Satsuke replied.

"But who?" Lady Naomi asked.

"I suggest Lady Sango," Seiji answered, making the woman's head snap up, "She knows Lady Kagome better than any of us, she is second in command, and we will help her in whatever way we can."

"Then it's settled," affirmed General Nukuoro.

"We must not speak of this to the Wolf Demon Tribe. They are to think Lady Kagome's on travel for a short while," Sango stated.

"Why is that?" General Korowai asked.

"She is close to the Tribe and one demon in particular, Prince Kouga, holds an infatuation with her. If he catches wind on what has happened, then he will no doubt wage war on the Western Kingdom, destroying themselves and us with them," Sango answered, "You must tell all the villagers that they cannot let anything slip, or Lady Kagome may die."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"I suggest we start now. I assume someone may come and ask why the Horn was sounded," Sango stated professionally and stood, everyone following her actions.

Every Council Member left in a hurry, except for Sango and Tsukuyomaru. The bat youkai walked up to her and embraced her in a fatherly manner.

"We'll save her Sango…Don't worry…"

Sango slowly wiped the tears from her red cheeks and looked up at the man, "Will you help me?"

Tsukuyomaru smiled, "With all my heart and soul. You and Lady Kagome are like daughters to me, I could never let anything happen to you."

Sango smiled, "Thank you…"

The two pulled back and General Hiroshima walked off to help the others as Sango went off to attempt to soothe Souta. She had found them all in the same position she had left them and Sango quickly ran over and embraced them tightly to her. Souta's panic had minimized slightly but Sango still held them close.

"We all know how tough Kagome is," Sango reassured, "She can take care of herself; we'll see her in no time."

'_Besides…Miroku is with her…'_ The thought caused the taijiya to smile weakly.

* * *

Kagome moaned again. The nerve of the jerk, just pushing a woman on her knees when she clearly was in pain. Her stormy eyes opened, her sight blurry but were adjusting. The miko guarded herself professionally when she caught sight of Miroku. She had been captured by the Western Kingdom, remembering faintly how it happened. She couldn't tell anyone who she was, if they knew already, they would have killed her.

She noted sluggishly, the pain in Miroku's eyes, and the cruelty in her questionnaire's orbs. Her aura felt a number of inu youkai, an inu hanyou, monk, and flea youkai. Looking up, Kagome lazily eyed the man next to Miroku.

'_Such cute ears…'_ She thought.

His amber orbs looked at her with suspicion and Kagome looked away. She was cranky and she hadn't meditated, she might even blow out into an angered rage if she didn't keep herself under control. In that state, her miko powers were uncontainable and dangerous. The burly youkai cupped her chin and made her face him, his smirk evident. Kagome darted her eyes away.

"Now young lady," The man said, "Tell us where the _'Grand Uprising'_ base is."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kagome lied coolly.

The youkai's eyes hardened and he jerked his hand to twist her chin closer. She stifled a whimper.

"We saw you in the forest off the trail girl. There is no other reason, but that you were patrolling, or going there."

Kagome made a show to roll her eyes, "I was traveling and got lost…If you have not noticed, it is dark out."

'_Miroku must be hating this…'_ Kagome thought with an inward smirk.

"Where did you learn how to fight?" The man asked with annoyance, "Surely you were taught by those _rebels_."

"I learned in my home country at a dojo that my friend's father owned," Kagome lied again, exasperatedly.

"Then why were you wearing a mask?" He asked with a smirk.

Kagome's smirk matched his own, "To keep the bugs from entering my mouth when I rode my horse. Though I could use it now, your breath stinks…"

Kagome heard a chuckle come from the inu hanyou, but it stopped abruptly when the burly demon turned to glare at him.

'_Stupid! Keep your mouth shut Kagome!'_ The miko berated, _'You're losing control! Focus!'_

"You'll pay for that woman," The demon said as he bore his amber eyes down on her.

The demon raised his fist and Kagome waited for the blow, when a tiny voice came from where Miroku was standing.

"That's enough," The voice said, "As advisor, I believe the King would like to see her alive."

Kagome sorted through the various auras and knew it was the flea demon that spoke. She cast her gaze on the inu hanyou's figure and found a speck she knew to be the flea. Power was slowly returning to her and luckily her hands and feet weren't tied. However, bruises and cuts still hurt her body from the fight she put up before falling unconscious.

She eyed her weapons on the table and inwardly smirked. It seemed too easy. Miroku wouldn't help her; he couldn't so she would try as best she can to stay away from him so they wouldn't inflict pain on one another.

Reaching into her hoari, Kagome slowly stood, earning the attention from everyone in the room. Removing from her hoari were three round marbles and she smirked at the burly man who stood next to the inu hanyou. He had stomped over to argue with the flea. Quickly, she threw the marbles at their feet and smoke emerged; thin enough for humans to see through, but a chemical that disallowed youkai from seeing in it. Running off as fast as her legs could take her, weaving through the many Inu Youkai bodies; Kagome grabbed the weapons from the table and took off to the Dining Room Doors.

Pushing it open with all her might, Kagome found herself at a Grand Staircase. She ran straight, opened the doors that blocked her way and found herself outside where the Gardens lay.

"Home free…" Kagome muttered as she ran to a nearby tree.

* * *

Okay everyone!!! There's chapter 19 for you!! So Inuyasha and Kagome see each other again. Of course, they don't seem to recognize each other here unfortunately, but wait until next chapter which will be debuting on Friday, in the morning. Hopefully you'll like it. I may even put two chapters up if I get enough reviews. Hehe.

Thank you to all that have been reading and reviewing and I'm glad for all the food compliments. If anyone had any questions so far I will be glad to answer them, e-mail me or address it in a review, whichever way you see fit. Because this story will start to get confusing as it continues.

Sorry for all the cliffhangers I'm giving you too…But that's what makes it exciting, ne?

Next Chapter: **Chapter 20: The Koiudo**

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha DVDs…And Manga…And Songs…

I LOVE YOU!!!

luvinukag83


	21. The Koiudo

**Chapter 20: The Koiudo**

Inuyasha was surprised by the girl's spunk. No one ever really stood up to the usual questioner, especially with his intimidating ways, and he liked the joke she said about his breath. When Myoga had stopped the questioner from punching the living soul out of her, they started yelling at each other. And Miroku seemed quiet. Inuyasha kept his gaze on the woman and narrowed his eyes as she reached into her hoari and stood. She smirked at the questioner and the next thing he knew, everything was covered in smoke.

Fortunately, he was semi-immune to the smoke bomb, used usually on youkai. He was only half. He heard her take her weapons and run off to the doors so he quickly gave chase. Being faster than her with his demon blood and she being injured, he had reached the Garden just as she was climbing the tree. She was going to jump the wall.

Inuyasha followed her and watched as she gracefully jumped from the tree branch to the wall. The woman was now at a dead end, the wall was tall, and if she jumped, she'd undoubtedly break her legs. His eyes widened when she did jump. Quickly he jumped on the wall and watched as she landed on a somersault in a pile of leaves.

"Damn…" Inuyasha muttered and jumped off the wall, landing with ease as he blocked her path.

The woman stopped and stared at him. Her features caused Inuyasha to look at her in a new light…She vaguely reminded him of someone…

"Get out of my way," She demanded.

Inuyasha shook his head from his thoughts by her statement, but didn't move removing his sword with swiftness, the item transformed into a large fang. Maybe he could intimidate her and she would come back quietly.

"Move out of my way," She demanded again, ignoring the sword, however, she staggered slightly from her injuries.

Inuyasha frowned, but was surprised to see she had removed her own katana. The woman wanted to fight. She charged forward and Inuyasha brought his sword down. She dodged with ease and nicked him on the side. Inuyasha was in mild shock, and it soon turned to anger. No one struck him, especially a woman. The woman had jumped back, her bun becoming loose. Inuyasha called up the power of his sword, a wind forming around its blade, the girl watching with amusement.

Inuyasha brought the sword down with brute force and yelled, "Wind Scar!"

There was a flash of light as five streaks of energy destroyed the trees, dust flying everywhere. Then it hit him. They wanted the girl alive. Oops. But as the dust settled, his eyes widened in alarm. A figure was bended on one knee on the ground…it was the girl, but it was the sight of her that struck him.

Her hair had come loose from its bun and her eyes were narrowed, those same stormy eyes he had seen before as she held her sleeve over her nose and mouth, just as the bandana had done. It was the thief from a week and a half ago. The two blinked at each other and the dust finally settled as the guards finally joined them. The woman stood straight with pride until the trickle of blood down her leg caught his attention, and she fell onto the ground in another faint.

Inuyasha looked over to see Miroku in total shock as Myoga stood on his shoulder.

"Well done Lord Inuyasha," Myoga said, "We almost lost her."

Inuyasha grunted and sheathed his sword, picking up the woman bridal style and carrying her inside. Myoga called a nurse to tend to the woman's wounds and she was brought upstairs to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Everyone waited impatiently for the nurse to finish; they still had questions for the girl, especially Inuyasha. The inu hanyou ignored his side wound, knowing full well that it would heal in no time. Miroku leaned against the wall next to the door as he gazed intently to the floor. And few guards stood nearby, just in case the woman wished to make another escape. Myoga sat on his shoulder, going over what was to happen now.

"She must see your Father," He whispered, "She must. And to think...she may be the one to solve all our problems…To bring the _'Grand Uprising'_ down. If she had gotten away, we would have been in a whole mess of trouble."

The shoji door slid open and the nurse came through, walking over to Inuyasha to whisper something for Myoga to hear. All eyes turned to her as she leaned towards the inu hanyou's right shoulder.

"I think you should see this Master Myoga," She said softly.

Myoga nodded his head and Inuyasha walked in, closing the shoji door behind him. The woman lay asleep on the bed, in the nude, her breasts covered with a towel as well as her hips down by a blanket, her waist however showing. As they moved closer, Myoga gasped and Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief.

"She couldn't…" Myoga whispered.

Upon the woman's side lay a large scar, from her breast going past her hip. The scar of _The Koiudo_…

"This is him," Myoga said, "But he's a _she_…and she's the _'Grand Uprising'_ leader…"

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, she was the thief that had saved him, the thief that had saved Shippo, the one his Father was looking for. But she seemed harmless, something didn't seem right. Myoga had started muttering under his breath.

"Are you sure it's her that's _The Koiudo_?" Inuyasha asked as he took a look over her facial features.

Myoga sighed, "It must be…She holds the scar, and she has the fighting abilities. We'll have to find out if her scent matches…Although I have a good idea this is the _'Grand Uprising'_ leader…"

Inuyasha ran a hand through his silver tresses and sighed. There was a good chance that she was _The Koiudo_. She had saved both he and Shippo in the forest, if she lived in the forest, than she probably lived with the _'Grand Uprising'_. Several scents also lingered with her own, meaning she lived with a group.

Myoga started muttering again as he looked over her features. She was a young and fit woman. Her attitude was rather, different from other women he knew. As she slept, she looked peaceful and not dangerous. Her raven locks fanned out under her as the steady rise and fall of her stomach spoke of her contented dreams. Looking over her body, Inuyasha's amber eyes landed on the scar and flinched at its length…it must have been painful…for a human that is. The scar alone almost told of all the pain she had gone through in the span of her life.

She seemed too young to be a leader. Shippo had said her name was _Kags_, but he doubted it was her real name. A secret leader would never share it with a noble of the Western Kingdom. The woman must be strong to have survived and led in the years of war.

"I must tell Lord InuTaisho of our find. He will no doubt wish to see her…" Myoga spoke.

"Will he hurt her?" Inuyasha asked quietly, careful not to wake her.

Myoga sighed, "I am not sure Lord Inuyasha. However, she is a child and I have doubts Lord InuTaisho would give her harm."

Inuyasha nodded as he heard shuffling outside the closed shoji door.

"I will go and speak with him now," Myoga said, "Stay here and make sure she is not to escape…"

The hanyou frowned, he didn't want to stay, but a part of him wanted to speak with her. She probably had not recognized him, he was a human when he met her and now he held silver hair, claws, amber eyes, and dog ears. He also had to make sure Shippo didn't catch wind of her. If his Father chose to execute the woman, the child would never live it down. He would probably cry for her for weeks. No one knew of the good deeds the woman had done for him and the kitsune, but only two would not change their decisions for the girl.

Myoga had already left to inform his Father and Miroku had quietly come in. The monk stood next to the woman with sorrowful eyes and Inuyasha wondered why they held such emotion. The woman's eyebrows were furrowing together in pain, as if in a horrible nightmare, and Miroku slowly placed his hand on her forehead, the girl immediately going calm as she smiled in her sleep.

"She is a good woman…" Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes held confusion when he looked at the monk, "Do you know her?"

Miroku smiled, "I met her in the forest on my way here and she asked if I would tell a boy named Shippo 'hello' for her…"

Inuyasha frowned as he looked at the woman, eyeing a recent scar on her left shoulder, "She does not seem like a leader of a Grand Rebellion…"

Miroku chuckled without humor, "I suppose looks can be deceiving."

The two men waited beside the woman's bedside, the nurse entering from time to time to check on the girl's wounds. It seemed Inuyasha's 'Wind Scar' had grazed her thigh, but would eventually heal. The hanyou felt somewhat guilty. She had saved his life, and he repaid her by injuring her. He felt like an idiot.

It was around half an hour before Myoga returned with news on his Father's word. The flea jumped back onto Inuyasha's shoulder as Miroku and he sat crossed legged against the wall, watching the bed where the woman slept.

"Lord InuTaisho is busy," Myoga explained, "But he has set up a Meeting in the Throne Room tomorrow afternoon. Both you and Master Miroku are to attend."

Miroku nodded his head as Inuyasha just stared at the bed.

"Make sure Shippo doesn't here about this," Inuyasha told the advisor.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha," Myoga bowed and jumped off to inform the guards to keep quiet.

Inuyasha sighed; things were just getting too complicated…

* * *

Miroku had gone into the room where Kagome lay once Myoga had left. He wanted to know if his friend was alright. When he had exited the Palace to find Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga in his hand, five marks in the ground showing he used the 'Wind Scar' and desecrated trees, he paled. He was relieved to see Kagome well when she stood but pain engulfed his heart as he watched a crimson liquid flow down her leg and she fainted, landing unceremoniously on the dirt.

Now, as he gazed down at her sleeping features, he sighed and was glad, knowing she was alive. As he looked over to Inuyasha, he could see guilt in his amber eyes. He wondered briefly why.

The Buddhist Monk sighed. Miroku was devastated to know that they had found out Kagome was the _'Grand Uprising'_ leader, _The Koiudo_. They had seen her scar, the one she said she had received when the _Sin Kingdom_ had attacked. He hoped that the King would spare her life; she was young and only trying to protect hundreds of people, fighting herself to avenge those who were killed by the _Sin Kingdom's _hands, including her parents.

He slightly wondered if Kagome could feel the sinister aura within the Palace when she had arrived, but it didn't seem she had. Miroku watched as Kagome's face distorted in pain and fear, he felt her aura becoming restless. He hated to see his friend as such and placed his hand on her forehead, letting her know he was there for her. She calmed and Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha and he made small talk until Myoga returned. He wished that Kagome would be safe, especially when the Lord would see her the next day's afternoon. Miroku was nervous to meet the King but also a bit excited to see the one that the people talked so highly of. Brave, Intelligent, Caring, the attributes reminded him of Kagome's leadership. He couldn't be that bad.

Thinking about Kagome, Miroku wondered how the _'Grand Uprising'_ was doing. Sango and everyone were probably worried for her and planning how to get her back. Souta was probably in a small depression. The boy had already lost his mother and father, and now his sister had been taken. Hopefully, the Wolf Tribe wouldn't find out, or Kouga would go into a full-blown rage.

Miroku watched Kagome give a sigh as she slept. One thing was sure; he would do everything he could to keep her safe.

* * *

_She was lost, it was dark, and it was eerily silent. A single light shone down on her as she sat on the smooth black ground. Stormy grey eyes looked around, trying to find anything that would help her find out where she was…or who she was. The woman bit her lip, looking down to find she wore a red kimono and black hoari. The woman stood and turned slowly, hoping to find any other images that might pop out somewhere._

"_Hello…" She called._

_There was no answer. Frowning, the woman started walking forward, the light following her, but nothing came into her view. Fear gripped her heart as it started to thunder in her chest. She was all alone. She started running, looking desperately for someone, anyone._

_Her running continued, until she tripped and fell on the ground. She whimpered and slowly got up, turning around to see what exactly she had tripped on. Surprise marred her features when a bow and quiver full of arrows was lying on the ground where she had tripped. Cautiously, the woman moved forward and picked it up._

_Warmth filled her fingers as she touched the two items. Sounds started filling her head as she stared at the black and red bow. Birds sang as a wind picked up and danced with her wavy locks. Yelling was heard and Kagome looked up from the bow to see she was in a forest, luscious and green. A woman's voice followed by two boys yelled a name in encouragement._

"_You can do it Kagome!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_We believe in you!"_

_The woman turned around in confusion to find three figures cheering her on. Was she this _Kagome_? They stood at a gravel filled area nearby camps and fires. She then found herself facing multiple targets._

"_Shoot Kagome!" The woman yelled._

_Grey-blue eyes turned back to face the cheering girl, her brown hair in a high ponytail wearing a black and pink outfit, a large boomerang at her back. Two boys stood at her side. One wore a similar outfit to the girl but was yellow and black instead of pink and black. His hair was held in a bushy ponytail and he cheered excitedly. The other boy struck a pain in the girl's heart. He wore the clothes of a peasant his hair a lighter color than her own and his brown eyes brightened, a proud smile on his face. Somehow, these people were important to her._

_Smiling weakly, she notched an arrow into place and aimed at one of the targets. Hoping it would reach its mark; she released and watched as the arrow flew, a pink and sparkling hue around it as it hit the bull's-eye. The three to the side cheered and their voices soon faded._

_She frowned and turned to see why they had stopped cheering and the sight she met made her eyes widen in horror. The camps that looked so peaceful were in flames and Kagome watched as demons ripped humans apart, piece by piece. Two humans caught her eye immediately and only two words left her lips._

"_Mother! Father!"_

_Three demons appeared and she recognized them instantly. One was in all white, her face pale and her eyes emotionless as she held a mirror. The other held red eyes and had hair tied in a neat bun, a fan in her left hand. And the last brought anger to her heart, a demon dressed in the pelt of a baboon._

_The little pale girl used the mirror to suck her mother's souls and she watched in agony as the older woman's body fell to the floor. Her father had gone off to the baboon, only to be impaled by a tentacle coming from the demon's back. The woman screamed and quickly shot her arrow, the projectile burning through the pelt as it revealed a bare arm._

_The next thing she knew, the baboon was behind her, whispering in her ear._

"_Interesting," The man said, "You have great power within you."_

_The woman tensed as he placed a hand on her back, intent on plunging it through her body to kill her._

"_It was fun to kill them," He whispered, "No doubt you will be next…"_

_Her eyes widened and she screamed in rage, slicing her arrow to stab him, but he moved away. The man chuckled as the taller woman demon raised her fan and yelled, her red eyes flashing._

"_DANCE OF BLADES!" She shouted as crescent projectiles flew towards her, slicing her arm._

_The woman did not feel the pain in her arm, but at her side, where a tentacle from the baboon ran her through. Kagome whimpered and fell to the ground, the poison taking its toll until a shout echoed._

"_Hiraikotsu!"_

_The sounds ceased and Kagome was alone, in the dark plane once more as the bright light shone down on her sitting form. Her arm and side still bled, but her thoughts, her loneliness hurt her more. Her aura was restless and tears flew down her cheeks like waterfalls._

_But she was calm, as another aura touched hers and offered peace and…a friend. It was a man's spiritual aura…the one she knew as her mentor, her companion. She calmed and closed her eyes as the pain washed away._

"_Kagome?"_

_The woman opened her eyes. Oh yeah…_she_ was Kagome. Familiar faces stood around her and she smiled. She knew these people, they cared for her._

_There was Miroku, Sango, Souta, Kohaku, and Kirara. Then there was General Hiroshima, Rin, Shiori, and Hojo. Ayame, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku entered her vision. And finally, Shippo grinned down at her next to her parents. She wasn't alone, and Kagome sighed with pure bliss._

* * *

Sango opened her eyes and flinched as the sun rays irritated them. Closing her eyes and moving more towards the shadows of the main hut room, Sango tried again and blinked furiously. She had fallen asleep on the futon, right after she coaxed the distressed boys to bed. She had gone to the Main Room to think more as she sipped on some tea, looking at the flickering flames. She wanted to be closer to the exit, just in case word came through.

That previous day, Sango and the Members of the Council had gone out to keep the news of the stolen leader quiet. Especially with the fact a war would be waged at the cause of Kouga and Kagome could get killed. The people agreed to keep the news to themselves. Judging by the wolves not coming to ask what was going on, she suspected they knew nothing. It was only the Warning Horn, they usually came for the Battle Horn.

Sango stifled the tears that wanted to break loose and huddled onto the futon. General Hiroshima had helped a lot and she was grateful. But she was worried more for her friend than herself. The Western Region wanted the _'Grand Uprising'_ leader's head and now they had her, it was now up to Kagome to keep her secret.

There was also the fact to be more cautious on patrols. Miroku had made them pretty powerful concealment spells which brought them at a disadvantage. Stupid monk! More youkai were going to have to take over the patrols since they were to have a better chance of battle and sensing anything suspicious.

Frowning, Sango looked out the window to find it was noon. She had stayed up most of the night telling villagers to keep quiet about worrying over Kagome. Frowning, Sango walked over to a basket, still dressed in her kimono, and removed a piece of parchment and paint. Miroku had to know what was happening, and to tell him off for what he did.

* * *

Okay, there's your next chapter. i'll post the other one up too so I hope you all like it! Read and Review!! Thanks!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 21: Off To Meet The King**

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em!!

Luvinukag83


	22. Off To Meet The King

**Chapter 21: Off To Meet The King**

Inuyasha growled. It was an hour to noon and he had to keep Shippo occupied from the preparations being made in the Throne Room. He was lucky the kit couldn't scent the woman off him, probably because they had smothered it with an herb. Miroku had stayed with the woman and watched over her, just in case he had to use a sutra to keep her from escaping again.

Shippo jumped around happily in the Garden and then sat next to Inuyasha.

"Guess what Inuyasha," The boy piped, "I managed to transform without showing my tail!"

Inuyasha put his head in his hand and looked at the doors that led to the Palace, "Yeah whatever…"

A part of him wanted to see what happened in there in the next hour, but the other part, the guilty part, didn't think he would live it down.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong with you?" Shippo asked.

The hanyou didn't answer, still lost in thought, which brought Shippo to worry more. He jumped on Inuyasha's leg and looked up at him to see guilt in his eyes. Shippo grew concerned, Inuyasha and guilt, together? Shippo quickly waved a hand in front of Inuyasha's face. The hanyou blinked and growled as he looked down at him.

"What!?" Inuyasha asked with irritation.

"Why do you look all guilty?" Shippo asked.

Amber eyes widened, then narrowed, "I am not guilty for anything."

Shippo frowned, "You can tell me."

"I am not guilty!"

"Fine!" Shippo said as he jumped off his leg, "I'll just go and find Miroku to talk to."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he quickly stood. If Shippo went inside, he could find the people taking the girl to the Throne Room or get a whiff of her scent. Quickly, Inuyasha took him by the shirt and held him up to eye level.

"Miroku's too busy to talk to you," Inuyasha growled, "Besides, the nurse wanted to know if you could help her treat these three guards that got injured by a…a wild demon."

Shippo pouted and crossed his arms, but the look in Inuyasha's eyes made him back down.

"Fine," The kitsune replied reluctantly.

Something caught Inuyasha's eye and he watched as two guards from the Training Grounds ran over to the Palace Doors and opened it. When the doors had opened, hanyou ears heard sounds of a scuffle. Shippo must have caught it too, for he snapped his head in the direction.

"What was that?" Shippo asked as the door closed, ceasing the sounds.

Inuyasha didn't answer and only looked up to find another way in so Shippo wouldn't see. To his luck, one of the Hospital Wing windows was open. Keeping Shippo tight in his hold, Inuyasha jumped on a tree as Shippo yelped with startle. With another leap, they were both in the Hospital Wing, a startled yelp from the nurse and amused glances from the injured guards.

"What was that for Inuyasha?" Shippo yelled as he was placed down.

Inuyasha ignored him and walked over to the nurse, whispering a few words to her. She looked at Shippo and nodded her head in understanding.

"Stay here Shippo," Inuyasha said as he walked over to the exit, "I'll be right back."

Shippo crossed his arms as he narrowed his green eyes with suspicion. Something was going on and they were hiding it from him. Shippo wanted in on it too. Sighing, he walked over to the guards and decided to talk with them for a little while. He'd go spy on Inuyasha later.

* * *

Kagome groaned and her eyes slowly opened. She didn't remember where she was…until she saw Miroku. The monk was smiling down on her and she instantly knew she was in the Western Region Palace. She was about to sit up and just leave when Miroku's hand stopped her from moving up. Kagome frowned.

"Kagome," He said with a small humor, "If you sat up, then you would have revealed too much to me."

Kagome looked at him in confusion and then looked to her body. A towel covered her breasts and a blanket covered from her hips down. The scar was visible and she turned to Miroku.

He frowned, "Yes, they know who you are and are taking you to see the King in an hour."

Miroku removed his hand and pointed to her kimono and hoari. The miko smiled gratefully as the monk turned around to let her dress. As she placed her kimono on, she smirked.

"You know I'm going to make a run for it Miroku, right?"

Miroku sighed, "I know, but I suggest otherwise, for you may be struck down without a thought. Last night you could have easily been killed by Inuyasha."

Kagome thought back to that particular point of time and grinned, "But I wasn't was I? So that was the Lord Inuyasha?"

"You weren't," Miroku agreed as he rubbed his temples, "And yes, that was Inuyasha."

"But I have to go," Kagome said as she put on her hoari, minding her bandages and soreness, "Sango may be in a big heap of trouble. I can't let my people down."

"Yes," Miroku agreed, "I know, but I am more worried for you. If you are dead you will not be able to help your people at all."

"I know," Kagome said, "So I'm going to have to go through a sneaky escape."

"You won't," Miroku said as he turned to the shoji door, "They're here."

Kagome frowned as the shoji door opened and two guards appeared. The flea was on one of their shoulders and Kagome set her expression to neutral.

"Come," The flea stated, "The King wishes to meet you _Black Huntress_."

"What does he want of me?" Kagome asked, knowing full well she couldn't deny who she was.

"Answers…" The flea answered.

The two guards came forward and grabbed her by both arms, Kagome following reluctantly as Miroku walked behind her. She watched with interest as she gazed at the intricate designs of the Palace walls and the Palace itself. It was beautiful. Looking forward, Kagome found she was being led down the Grand Staircase, she remembered the area, she had gone from the Dining Room, which was on the left to the Gardens, which was the door at the right. The front door had to be the Main Entrance.

When they reached the bottom, Kagome knew she had a chance, since she knew where the exit was. Summoning up her courage, Kagome pulled one of her arms free and elbowed the youkai in the stomach. It didn't faze him but caught him by surprise. The flea gasped and Kagome pulled away from the second guard's grasp and kicked him the shin, taking off at a run for the door. She heard the jingle of the Miroku's staffed and pulled the door open with all her might, but was stopped as the two guards grabbed her hand. Miko energy was starting to burst from her hands, marring the places she shot at black. She kicked and screamed, but it was no use. Two other guards coming from the Garden also took hold of her. Myoga had called Miroku and Kagome watched as Miroku reluctantly walked forward, a sutra in hand.

Kagome couldn't blame him; he had to do what he had to do and knew she was to suffer the consequences from her actions. It was her fault for getting caught and bringing everyone around her into the current mess they were in. The sutra was placed on her struggling form and Kagome was mildly electrocuted and fell on her knees, power drained. The sutra was removed and Kagome was hefted up and half dragged towards the Throne Room.

"I advise you not to do that again _Black Huntress_…" The flea demon stated disapprovingly.

Kagome only shrugged tiredly with a smirk as she was continually pulled forward, "What can I say? I had a chance…And I went for it…"

The flea demon didn't respond and everyone was soon led to a large oak door, more beautifully designed than all the others she had seen. It was behind the staircase at this door that Myoga said to open the 'Throne Room' Doors.

Kagome lazily watched as the door was opened and looked in sluggish awe as she was dragged inside. The area was bright, colored in gold and red. Three chandeliers hung on the ceiling as large windows adored the sides with hanging tapestry. The view showed the hills and a few Western Region villages. The ground was shined to perfection with a red carpet leading up to two Throne Room chairs. The chairs were made of gold and were red cushioned. Weapons also varied above it. The room was empty and Kagome was thrown to the side in front of a right wall window.

She looked up with angered orbs and noticed Miroku was talking to the hanyou Lord Inuyasha. She inwardly smiled at the twitching ears. Guards stood to her sides as she found the Throne Room Chairs at her right and the entrance to the room at the left. She was smack at the middle of the room. They probably didn't want her to destroy the chairs if she put up a fight.

"King InuTaisho is in his Study," Myoga informed to Miroku and Inuyasha, "He will be here shortly."

They nodded in acknowledgment.

"How long will it take Myoga?" The hanyou asked as he crossed his arms.

"Not long," Myoga answered as he turned to look at her, "We just need to keep her occupied and quiet until he comes."

Everyone turned to the girl and Kagome glared down at the floor. Inuyasha had now walked forward with Myoga on his shoulder.

"Tell me," The flea said, "Are you not a miko?"

Kagome slowly looked up at them. Inuyasha's arms were still crossed as he looked at her with pity and…was that guilt? Kagome glared at the hanyou, earning a glare from him too. She turned to the flea.

"I may be," She answered, "And I may not be…"

Myoga scowled, "I suggest you not act this way towards Lord InuTaisho, or you shall face dire consequences."

Kagome was getting angry again, meditation not on her side, "Then I shall face them."

Kagome heard Miroku growl under his breath in displeasure and Kagome frowned. Since she was currently not being held, she sat cross legged earning confused stares from Inuyasha and Myoga and an amused stare from Miroku. Closing her eyes, Kagome began to meditate. Truth was she didn't want to get on the Lord's bad side either.

During meditation, Kagome thought about good times, with her friends, brother, and parents. She forgot about her current situation and just let her mind flow. Hopefully she got enough meditation to be in a reasonable manner while she talked with the King.

* * *

Okay, Hope you all like these two chapters, things will now start to pick up with the plot in th enext chapter. Hope you like it!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 22: Mysterious Aura Found**

What do you think will happen? Read and Review!!

Disclaimer: I want them soooo bad!!!

LOVE YA ALL!!

luvinukag83


	23. The Mysterious Aura Found

**Chapter 22: The Mysterious Aura Found**

Inuyasha watched as the woman started to undergo silent reflection, no one seeming to mind as they ignored her. Inuyasha stepped back and stood next to Miroku. She probably was a miko if she was going into a meditation and just let her be, waiting a little impatiently for his Father to arrive. He wondered what it would be like for his Father to see him again and how the reaction would be. He doubted he would execute the woman, maybe put her in the dungeon or talk some sense with her. Lord InuTaisho was not one to kill women and he was a good-hearted individual. That good heart worked rather well with him as well.

Whenever he would get in trouble as a child, his Father wouldn't punish him despite the advisors' protests, but he would just laugh about it and to tell him not to do it again…without him. Inuyasha loved his Father, though he would never voice it and was glad to be his son. His Mother was the same way, kind-hearted and loving.

The hanyou was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the Throne Room Doors open slowly. Amber eyes looked to the entrance with anticipation, Miroku turning around with a calm demeanor. Around four guards came in first and another figure emerged. Inuyasha smirked as his Father strode in a professional manner. He wore armor over his royal kimono, looking much like Sesshoumaru's as a fluffy attachment followed him as a black belt went over his waist. His silver hair was in a high ponytail and four purple striped adorned his cheeks. However, his amber eyes were cold and merciless striking fear in Inuyasha's heart where he used to see happiness and life. But other emotions filled those eyes, covered-up pain and heartache.

Inuyasha was about to say his greeting as he walked towards him, but eye contact between them never came and Lord InuTaisho walked passed him in ignorance. Inuyasha was about to speak as he watched his Father stop in front of the girl, whose eyes were now open but narrowed at the King. Inuyasha just came to the conclusion that he wanted to deal with the girl first before spending time with him and let it go.

His eyes widened in disbelief however as his Father ordered a command to the girl in a booming voice.

"Stand!" He bellowed.

Inuyasha watched the girl just stare, as if studying him, and blinked in shock as his Father grabbed the woman harshly to her feet, to which she glared more to. What was going on?

* * *

Kagome watched as the King strode in. She studied the contact between father and son to which they did not acknowledge. Maybe they weren't buddy-buddy. Shock was evident on the young lord's features as he just brushed past him without a word and stood in front of her.

She studied the demon more. The Lord reminded her of General Tsukuyomaru Hiroshima, except the General had white hair instead of stunning silver, had no purple stripe marking on his face, was a bat demon, and held deep purple eyes. Also, this Lord's eyes held anger instead of the General's loving emotion.

"Stand!" The man yelled at her.

But Kagome did not hear as she kept studying him. Surprise was clearly evident as he cruelly pulled her to her feet. Kagome glared at him and the glare was matched. He looked her over as she kept a guarded expression.

"I know who you are woman," He started angrily, "The so called leader of the _'Grand Uprising'_, the one's head I want on my desk."

From the corner of her eye, Miroku held anger in his eyes as Inuyasha stood in shock. Why was that? Eyes darted back to him as he cupped her chin in his colossal hand. Kagome chose not to answer, her guard still up.

"What is your name woman?" He asked viciously as he jerked her chin.

Kagome's patience ran thin, meditation didn't seem to help, "Why would you like to know, you're going to kill me anyway…"

His clawed hand gripped harder, almost drawing blood, but Kagome stifled the flinch but inwardly shivered as his amber orbs burned like molten lava through her grey-blue eyes. She reluctantly submitted, for her people, to try and make it out alive.

"Kagome…" She answered with venom.

The Inu Youkai smirked triumphantly.

"I smell your truth," He said, "Now you _will_ answer my other questions."

Kagome stayed quiet as he released her chin and backed up a step. She moved her jaw to stop the growing numbness in her chin as she looked up at the King.

"Now Kagome," He said, "What is the purpose of the _'Grand Uprising'_?"

"To destroy the _Sin Kingdom_," Kagome answered truthfully, she would never lie about that.

Lord InuTaisho frowned a bit as Kagome stared him straight in the eye, the others watching with anticipation.

"How is it one such as you is able to control such a rebellion, let alone try to destroy a hidden kingdom?" The youkai asked.

"Because I try my best," Kagome replied, "And I will stop at nothing to obliterate the _Sin Kingdom_."

The King laughed with amusement and set his sights back on her face.

"You will never succeed."

"That is only your opinion," Kagome answered, "You do not know what lengths I will go to see them dead."

He growled, "A human child such as yourself will fail."

"I will not quit," Kagome said, "Quitting will be my failure and I will not allow it. Why is it you think so highly of them?"

The youkai did not answer but looked at her with fire in his eyes.

"Where is your base?" He demanded.

Kagome kept silent, keeping her numb chin high. He growled in disapproval and moved closer to her.

"Where is your base woman!? He demanded again, louder than before.

Again, Kagome did not answer, she would risk her life for the hundreds in the forest. Her eyes widened, including Miroku's, Inuyasha's, and Myoga's as Lord InuTaisho raised his hand to strike. Kagome waited for the blow, but it never came as the Throne Room Door was opened and a small child ran in. Everyone turned to the look at the intruder and everyone's eyes enlarged with surprise as they saw the child to be Shippo.

Kagome recognized him immediately and Miroku and Inuyasha ran toward him to stop him, but he jumped passed them with ease. Tears were leaking from his green orbs as he grabbed on to her leg and cried. Inuyasha and Miroku didn't come closer, probably knowing the King would take care of the problem. Kagome assumed he was good with kids.

"Please Papa," Shippo wailed as he clung tighter, "Don't hurt her!"

Kagome didn't see the King's eyes harden as Shippo climbed up to hold Kagome's stomach, she hesitantly putting her arms around him in comfort.

"It's okay Shippo," Kagome spoke quietly.

"Silence!" InuTaisho yelled at Kagome, affectingly keeping her quiet and Shippo to cry harder, "Why do I not hurt her kit?"

"She saved my life!" Shippo yelled, "In the forest!"

"That is no reason! Move kit!" Lord InuTaisho bellowed, Shippo clinging tighter.

"No! She's my friend!" Shippo protested.

"Go Shippo," Kagome whispered.

"I said silence girl!" The youkai shouted.

Everyone watched with confusion at the odd behavior and was about to help when the next flash of events stopped them as they stared open mouthed.

Lord InuTaisho raised his arm, intent on striking the child off the woman. Shippo did not see, but Kagome had and her eyes widened. Quick as she could, Kagome removed the kit from her shirt and tossed him behind her, the clawed hand striking her instead. The pain was throbbing as she flew a few feet to her right. Shippo had started crying again as Miroku went to pick him up, Inuyasha stomping to his Father in anger.

"That was uncalled for Dad," He yelled.

A growl erupted as Lord InuTaisho's eyes turned red and Inuyasha stepped back. The Lord then looked back at the fallen woman as she struggled to get up, blood dripping from her face.

'_If he had hit Shippo, the poor boy would have gone flying,'_ Kagome thought as she got on her knees and touched the bruise, a few cuts from his claws bleeding in a minor fashion.

Kagome could feel the Lord's aura coming closer, but that was not all she felt. She felt a sinister aura surrounding the place, the one Miroku seemed to have mentioned. It must have triggered something when Lord InuTaisho had hit her. Kagome's eyes snapped open as realization hit her. The origin of the aura was coming from the actual King. Maybe that was why he was acting strange from what she actually heard of him. One thing was sure, she had to free him, bring out or purify the thing controlling him. But first, she had to get everyone clear, at least a few meters away.

A guard had reached down beside her; also considering the fact the hit she received was unnecessary. He asked if she was okay, but she did not answer, the Lord growling for the guard to move away from her.

Quickly, Kagome removed the sword from the man's belt and slashed him in the leg, only to prevent him from stopping her. The other guard ran forward and Kagome quickly bent down and did a back flip to avoid the swing of his sword. She then ran to him, blocked his attacks and managed to cut his leg too. Both guards would be fine by the end of the day, Kagome was sure. Lord InuTaisho walked towards her and she recognized that Miroku and the other's were a good distance away, their expressions shocked as Shippo wailed.

Kagome waved a hand at them as if casting a spell and then turned her gaze to Lord InuTaisho. She walked towards him as well and placed the blade's tip to the Lord's neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha angrily yelled as he walked forward, only to be stopped by a barrier, "Put this damn barrier down!"

Kagome didn't listen as the King smirked knowingly. She held her free hand up as it glowed a pink color, InuTaisho backing up from the blade.

"You think you can defeat me?" He asked amusedly.

Kagome didn't answer as she placed the hand closer to his chest. The inu youkai swiped but Kagome pulled back, he barred his fangs but she kept a good distance. Inuyasha was pounding on the shield as he yelled for her to put it down.

"Let me through wench!"

"Don't kill Papa!" Shippo cried.

"What are you doing?" Miroku yelled.

So Miroku couldn't feel the large amount of ominous energy coming from the Inu Youkai? Quickly than she could apprehend, Lord InuTaisho had hit the blade away from his neck and slashed at her shoulder, causing her to scream in pain as her hoari was ripped in two, falling off and leaving her red kimono. She gripped tighter on the katana but was pushed onto the floor, the King atop her as he raised his hand, a green power erupting, poison energy.

"Die woman," He growled.

Kagome quickly brought up all her miko energy and pushed her hand to his chest, his eyes widening as her hand glowed and exploded. The Inu youkai shouted in pain as he was thrown up in the air and landed on his back just meters away.

"NOOO!!!!" Both Shippo and Inuyasha yelled.

"Lord InuTaisho!" Myoga screamed.

Miroku's expression was of horror and shock as he looked at the King's smoking body. Kagome got up, sword still grip as she held her bleeding shoulder. After using so much miko energy, she was exhausted and would pass out at any moment. She needed to complete her task before she eventually did black out. Inuyasha glared at her from behind the shield as she walked over to the King's body.

"You'll pay wench," He threatened, but it was ignored as he watched her move closer.

Kagome was growing more tired with every step she took. She could feel the aura purifying; no doubt Miroku felt it too. As she moved closer, Kagome started growing restless. Her eyes widened as a dark figure emerged from InuTaisho's body, shadowed, but evil. Everyone's eyes opened with surprise and shock behind the barrier.

A long tentacle pulled away from the figure's back and Kagome's eyes expanded as it shot toward her. The next thing she knew, she was up against the wall, windows at her side shattered, and a tentacle stuck in her side. Pain engulfed her heart, but fear made itself known as well. The figure was still shadowed and hovering over the King's body. A laugh echoed and Inuyasha growled.

"Who the hell are you!?" He yelled.

The laugh continued a little longer before it ceased for answering, "Someone who so easily took over your Father's body for the last three years…"

"Three years!" Myoga and Inuyasha yelled in disbelief.

"Indeed," The figure said, "When young Inuyasha left to aid his older brother, InuTaisho was left with no real protection."

"Who are you?!" Inuyasha asked again, cursing the fact the barrier was still up.

He chuckled, "The _Sin Kingdom_ Ruler…But you may call me…Naraku…"

Miroku's eyes widened as Inuyasha's narrowed, they were in the presence of the bastard who brought along the mess. They watched as the shadow fell, revealing a man with a baboon pelt, covering his entire body. His mouth was seen which held an amused smirk.

"It shall be fun to play with you," He said and turned to look at Kagome, "Why Kagome, so surprised to see me after three years?"

Everyone followed his gaze, the girl's eyes wide with horror and fear, and then pain as the tentacle deepened to her side. Tears fell down her cheeks as anger took over.

"Doesn't it feel familiar?" Naraku asked amusedly, "I remember killing your pitiful parents. Don't you want to join them; it will be easy to tear you apart."

Kagome screamed as she tried to push away from the appendage, Miroku trying to break through the barrier, Inuyasha helping. Her words made them stop and listen.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!" Kagome screamed as she tried to break free, "SHE KILLED YOU THAT DAY!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!!"

"Now Kagome, I cannot die that easily," Naraku stated.

Kagome quickly purified the tentacle and the appendage pulled back with pain. Kagome quickly picked up her sword and charged toward him.

"Well you'll die by MY hands!" Kagome screamed.

Everyone watched as ten tentacles emerged from his back and darted towards the girl, but she blocked it off with a shield and slashed the appendages away. When she finally reached his body, she brought down the katana and swung, chopping off his head.

"I'll see you in hell!!!" She screamed.

The body fell and the tentacles disappeared as Naraku's laughter faded.

"Silly Kagome," Naraku's voice echoed, "You have only struck my puppet, I would never be stupid enough to come in person. Until next time…"

The laughter faded and all was silent. Kagome was breathing heavily from the loss of blood and overuse of her powers. Fatigue taking over, Kagome fell on her side, blood pooling under her as the barrier faded. Miroku had run and knelt down next to her and she cringed with pain, Inuyasha and Shippo going off to InuTaisho.

"Take the King to a bed," Kagome whispered, "He should be fine…in the morning…"

Miroku nodded his head and she surrendered to unconsciousness.

* * *

Hey everyone!! So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because this is one of my favorites…More chapters like these will come in the future. DRAMA!! I love it!! Anyways, now that Naraku had made his appearance and Kagome is kinda off the hook for what she is 'accused' for, what do you guys think will happen next? Dun Dun Dun. Lol. Well, now that this scen has happened, things will start to pick up pace and there will be many different points of views going at one time, it could get confusing, especially toward the end, but I'll warn you. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer to the best of my ability.

I've updated this in the morning as always.I tried on Monday but the fanfiction server wasn't working. My apologies. If I see at least two review by my lunch or the end of the day today…So about two or four hours, I'll update another chapters…That is if I see _two_ reviews…Or if I get bored and just decided to update…Whichever comes first… ;)

So read and review and thanks to everyone who is!!!

Next chapter: **Chapter 23: Apologies**

Disclaimer: If only Inuyasha could be my Valentine…Wait, it passed already…Oh well…

GOTTA LUV YA!!

luvinukag83

* * *

Okay, P.S. Everyone!!!

I'm going to be updating a new story!!! I have five different ideas! Here they are:

Inuyasha and the gang are in Feudal Era and have finally defeated Naraku…However, disaster strikes when Kagome is separated from the gang and is confronted by a Light Demon…Inuyasha saves her…But at the cost of his sight!!! Will he ever regain his sight? And is Naraku really dead? VOTE NOW!!

Kagome Higurashi is a twenty-one year old woman living with her older brother, younger twin siblings, and her adopted son. She's a successful advertiser with her best friend and is actually feeling better about her life after years of struggle and hardship. But as a favor to her older brother to cook at his top of the line restaurant for a business dinner, she is confronted with a past ordeal, or more specifically, past love, bringing all her struggles and hardships upon her stressful life once more. After five long years, will a love be rekindled, or will his appearance break her fragile life into pieces? VOTE NOW!!

Inuyasha Taisho is a private detective working on a serious case of linked murders. Sesshoumaru Taisho is his boss. Miroku Hoshi is a detective assigned to assist Inuyasha. Sango Taijiya is a waitress, fired from her job because of Miroku's wandering hands, landing her a new occupation at the Shikon Club. Miroku is a frequent at the Shikon Club who is good friends with the exotic dancer Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha is about to be taken to this club by Miroku for a guy's night out. Kagome and Sango are neighbors. And Shippo wants Kagome to be his guardian. With these group of characters somehow linked and are soon about to know one another, what happens next when Kagome witnesses a murder and saves a young girl, and her, Sango's, and Shippo's apartment goes up in flames for an unknown reason. How about being placed under the witness protection program, in the same case as Inuyasha's and Miroku's? What exactly is going on? VOTE NOW!!

Inuyasha is a famed street urchin of Medieval Japan who has fallen head over heels in love with Princess Kikyo (Who doesn't even know he exists). His companions Miroku and Shippo want better lives. But when they come across the powerful Shikon no Tama, they're surprised to find a beautiful young maiden appear with one rub of the pink jewel, by the name of Kagome Higurashi, with a mysterious past and ten wishes to give!! With Miroku and Shippo's hearts and desires set on riches and food, Inuyasha is intent on gaining the Princess Kikyo's love. However, who is this mysterious genie, and how is her past linked to his? (Better question yet: Will love bloom? ;))

Side Story: Miroku finds himself falling for the Princess Kikyo's cousin Sango. But with Sango's fiery personality and disgust towards Miroku's perversion, will she return his feelings? Can Miroku gain Shippo's help, or Kagome's womanly intuition? VOTE NOW!!!

Inuyasha 'Hanyou' Taisho is the most famous and #1 fighter of the FTTD Tournament, a mix between boxing and an all out blood war. Living with his best pals Sango Taijiya and Miroku Hoshi, he's pretty _content_ with his life. But when Miroku's cousin, Kagome Higurashi, calls up and asks to stay at their Dojo to be closer to her college campus, all hell breaks loose! With a born fighter, who is short-tempered, and a college dance student who hates FTTD Fighting and is stubborn to boot, living under one roof, one could wonder what will happen?! As Inuyasha goes around Japan for his fighting tournaments and Kagome does the same with her dance competitions, love, betrayal, competition, and friendship will be swooped up in a whirlwind of romance and drama!! VOTE NOW!!!

So tell me guys!!! List them in order from most liked story plot to least liked. For example, #2, #3, #4, #5, #1…Just do it like that in a review or towards my e-mail. I'm going to keep posting this after my chapters until I get enough votes. Thanks again!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	24. Apologies

**Chapter 23: Apologies**

Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the two Hospital Wing Doors. One was occupied by Kagome and other occupied by his Father. He, Miroku, Myoga, and Shippo had been there all night, nearly twenty-four hours having passed since the incident. Worry was on both sides. Kagome had lost a large amount of blood and InuTaisho; a full-blooded demon had almost been purified completely.

Shippo now lay asleep in Miroku's arms; his cries subsided as the monk leaned against the wall, staring at the carpeted floor closely. He then looked up at the pacing hanyou with a frown.

"Will you please stop pacing?" Miroku asked.

"Don't tell me what to do monk!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well you're making me nervous," Miroku defended.

"Well too bad," Inuyasha retorted.

Myoga had gone off to see to the damage done on the Throne Room, blood from Kagome everywhere with shattered window glass and miko burn marks. Guards took up to their posts as kitchens prepared a good lunch for the King and the miko woman who saved him.

Inuyasha had felt even guiltier, threatening the woman when she had saved his Father's life. He wondered what would have happened if he had just let her go that previous night. He growled under his breath. But if she hadn't stayed, his Father would have remained cold-hearted and controlled, by Naraku no less. At least now they knew there really was a _Sin Kingdom_ and knew somewhat what the ruler looked like. Now they just had to find it and him.

And, now that his Father was back to normal, maybe the Western Region and _'Grand Uprising'_ could join forces. It was just a thought.

The nurse emerged from the joint rooms and Miroku stood up, Shippo still in his arms. She walked to the both of them and frowned.

"Lord InuTaisho is fine and conscious," She said, "However he still needs some bed rest. The woman on the other hand, has lost a large amount of blood and will need to stay in bed for a few days so not to reopen her wounds. She is also conscious, but barely, she will need more rest. You may see them if you like."

Inuyasha had smiled at the first news but frowned at the second. He nodded his head and the nurse smiled weakly before leaving to check on other patients. He turned to Miroku.

"You go check on the woman," He said, "I'll go see my Dad."

Miroku nodded his head and the two went separate ways, Miroku in the left door and Inuyasha to the right.

After closing the shoji doors behind him, Inuyasha looked to his left to see another wall, a divider, previously opened for when the nurses went back and forth between them. He then set his gaze on his Father, his eyes closed in rest. Inuyasha walked over and looked at the Inu Youkai with concern.

A golden eye cracked open and a smirk touched his lips. Inuyasha smiled slightly back at him. He kneeled down and touched his Father's hand.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine son," InuTaisho answered, then smiled, "My you've grown over the past three years."

"So you know?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

InuTaisho frowned as well and looked away, "Yes. I had seen everything in the past few years, but had no power over my body. I fought, but I couldn't gain back my control…"

"It wasn't your fault," Inuyasha fortified.

"But it was," The youkai said softly, "I wasn't strong enough to stop myself. And when I saw the power within that girl, I knew she could free me…I knew she could sense it…"

"And...Well…I thank her for what she has done…" Inuyasha replied.

"I felt so ashamed," InuTaisho continued, "And as I watched myself raise my claws to strike Shippo…I couldn't help but be awed by the girl's bravery…She saved him…"

Inuyasha smiled, she did save the kit, sacrificing her own body. He had to thank her for that as well.

"How is the girl?" InuTaisho asked nervously.

The frown returned, "She lost a large amount of blood and is expected to stay in bed so she won't reopen her wounds."

InuTaisho flinched, "Then she is welcome to stay here. That is the least I owe her."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, "So you do not intent to kill her and her people?"

"I never planned to," InuTaisho said, "That was Naraku's doing. However, I do not understand why all the trouble for her and her people…"

They went silent, however comfortable to be in the feel of familiar presence as they thought of the predicament.

"May I be able to speak with her," InuTaisho asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Let me ask her, and if she says 'yes' then I'll move the divider and push your bed over."

InuTaisho smiled in gratitude as Inuyasha stood and walked to the divider. Opening it up, he peeked his head through to see Miroku sitting on the bed talking with the miko girl. Both heads turned to him.

"Uh…May I speak with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku looked at her and Kagome lightly shrugged, careful of her shoulder wound. The monk then took the still sleeping Shippo, deciding to drop him off to his room to sleep. Inuyasha walked over and closed the divider. Kagome watched him neutrally as he walked around the bed and stood before her. Cloth was placed on her left cheek from where his Father's claws struck and she wore a bandage around her entire stomach, her belly and below was covered by the blanket.

Kagome looked at him, no smile and no frown, just looking at him, no emotion at all in her gaze.

"Have you come to have me _pay_ Lord Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly referring to the threat in the Throne Room.

Inuyasha cringed, "No, I came to…apologize for what I said…It was uncalled for, especially after you saved my Father's life and Shippo's."

Kagome flinched slightly, but nodded, "It's okay. I did what was necessary."

"Miroku has probably told you that you have to stay in bed," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome flinched again, "Yeah…Though I wish to return to see how my people are doing."

"If you want, we can send word to them and tell them you're fine…" Inuyasha offered.

"No," Kagome answered with another flinch, "You won't find the encampment…"

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as she flinched again.

"Fine," Kagome smiled, "Just stings a bit."

"Well…My Father was wondering if he could speak with you. I'll just remove the divider."

"Sure," Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha grinned and walked over to the divider, pushing it back so he could get through and fix up the bed. Miroku had entered Kagome's room and the two spoke briefly. Inuyasha would wait a while before he would move the screen. He turned to his Father, the demon lord eyeing him.

"Let me move your bed," Inuyasha said.

"So I take it she wants my company?" InuTaisho asked, "You took an awful long time…You didn't force her did you?"

"Of course not!" Inuyasha protested.

Loud whimpers were heard on the other side of the divider and two silver-haired heads snapped over to look at the partition. Whimpers turned to screams as footsteps were heard and a shoji door slammed open.

"Nurse!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha looked to his Father in concern and left the bed to see what was happening. When he passed through into Kagome's side of the room, his eyes widened. Kagome lay in her bed, shaking, eyes opened wide as the whimpers continued. He didn't know what to do.

The nurse ran in with Miroku following, the woman going to Kagome's side to check over her wounds.

"She's poisoned!" The nurse screamed, "Get Master Myoga in here!"

* * *

Miroku had frowned at the news of Kagome's injuries, knowing full well that Lord InuTaisho would make it, being the strong demon he is. Shippo lay asleep in his arms and Inuyasha had told him to check on Kagome while he checked on his Father. Miroku immediately agreed, for he would feel highly uncomfortable talking with someone of great importance that he hardly knew and he was honestly more worried for Kagome.

As Inuyasha left for the right door, the monk opened up the left one. Closing the paper entry behind him, Miroku turned around to see Kagome smiling weakly at him. Her hoari and kimono lay on the end of the bed while Kagome's torso was wrapped in bandages and covered with a blanket. Cloth was put on her face to prevent infection from the wounds Lord InuTaisho unintentionally inflicted.

Giving his own smile, he walked over to the bed and sat on its edge, Shippo cradled soundly in his arms. Kagome's eyes gave a look of guilt to the child to which Miroku knew all too well.

"How are you?" He asked quietly, aware of the divider that could easily be heard through.

Kagome smiled up at him, "I'm fairing well, despite the loss of blood and a new scar at my side…"

Miroku frowned, "How did you know Kagome?"

"Know what?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head to the side in innocent confusion.

"That Lord InuTaisho was the source of the aura? I thought you could not sense it."

"Oh," Kagome realized, "I think it triggered when he hit me. When I got up I could feel the evil lingering, but it was stronger with him…"

Miroku chuckled, "You are one remarkable miko."

Kagome blushed with embarrassment, "Well, I learned from the best."

Miroku smiled, "So, should we tell that I know you and am part of the _'Grand Uprising'_?"

Kagome frowned, "Not yet…We still don't know much, I feel there is more amiss and with you, them thinking you're not a part of us means they would trust you more than me."

"So I should keep it a secret?" Miroku asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so, but when I go to the base I'll take you with me and say I need help getting there with my wounds," Kagome winked.

"Maybe you can stay here and join forces with the Western Region," Miroku suggested.

"It's a possibility, but I will have to speak with Lord InuTaisho first."

Miroku nodded and frowned, "I am sorry for your encounter…"

Kagome frowned too and her eyes had become distant and hardened, "I didn't behave rationally, however, seeing him made my control vanish, him suggesting to kill me and calling my parents pitiful…Thank Kami he knows nothing of Souta, but I am happy to know that the Western Region knows that there is a _Sin Kingdom_ to destroy and who the leader is…somewhat…"

Miroku frowned.

"But I can't get that bastard out of my mind, for what he did and the misery he brought…"

"Don't worry," Miroku said assuredly, "We'll get him…"

Kagome smiled softly and looked down, touching the boy's cheek lightly.

"Before the war…I always wished to have a family…But I cannot…" She whispered.

Miroku was about to ask for her reasons but the divider slid open and Lord Inuyasha's head slipped through, smiling weakly.

"Uh…May I speak with Kagome?" He asked.

Miroku looked to Kagome and she nodded her head. Smiling, knowing that his friend was fine, he decided to go and take Shippo to his room. Closing the shoji door for the two's privacy, Miroku walked a few meters down the hall before coming to Shippo's familiar room. Opening it up, Miroku walked over to the bed and took his time to make the kit comfortable under the covers.

The child had only fallen asleep hours ago, worry for his friend and adoptive Father evident as he cried rivers. Three cloths were damp with tears when the boy finally settled down in his lap.

After making sure the child was in bed safely and soundly, Miroku looked out the window to see it was around noon time. Sighing, he walked out of the room, closed the door and made his way back to Kagome's hospital chamber.

Upon reaching the door, Miroku felt Inuyasha's aura leaving, so took the initiative to go inside. When he looked upon Kagome, she was flinching slightly and Miroku frowned.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked with clear concern.

"It's nothing," Kagome answered, "Just stings. Inuyasha's going to push the divider back and move Lord InuTaisho's bed over so we may speak."

Miroku nodded his understanding.

"Miroku?"

"Yes?" Miroku asked as he looked back up at her.

"While we speak," Kagome whispered, "Take Lord Inuyasha to see his Mother…the one you said was ill in your letter…make sure she too is not being controlled…"

Miroku's eyes widened, he had forgotten about the Mother and was about to voice his agreement when Kagome whimpered. Focusing his eyes on her in concern, violet eyes widened as she started to shake and scream. Something in her aura said she was in clear pain from something. Panic welling up in his stomach, Miroku turned and slammed the shoji door open.

"Nurse!" He yelled.

It didn't take long for the nurse to leave one of the Hospital Chambers with a flustered expression and ran towards him.

"What is it Master Monk?" She asked.

"It's Lady Kagome!" Miroku replied.

The nurse understood and ran into the room, Miroku following, noting Inuyasha also there with horror filled eyes. The monk watched as the nurse pulled back the blankets and ripped the bandages from where the scar on Kagome's side was. When her skin was revealed, Miroku gasped as he saw a purple aura around it. Being that the nurse was a demon, she knew exactly what it was.

"She's poisoned!" She screamed, "Get Master Myoga in here!"

Miroku didn't know where the flea was and turned to feel his aura out when Inuyasha stopped him. His clawed hand lay on his shoulder as he sniffed. Amber eyes filled with determination, Inuyasha looked to him with all seriousness.

"I know where he is. I'll get him."

Miroku understood and watched as the Inu Hanyou bounded out the open entryway to his left. The monk hoped that they would get back in time before…

The monk bit his bottom lip, not finishing the thought as he turned to look back at the miko, focusing his aura to brush over hers, offering strength and friendship.

"Hang in there Kagome…" Miroku whispered.

* * *

Okay…Hope you like your new chapter. So, you think Kagome's going to make it…What will this do to her? Paralyze her? Blind her? I'll give you a hint…In the next chapter, someone's going to get a nasty letter…Oh, you got to love the Inuyasha gang, because I can do whatever I want with them in my story…But not bad things…I hope…Well…Not too bad… ;)

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!!! YaY!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 24: Seeing The Queen**

What do you think is going to happen? Stay tuned and find out!!!

Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to buy Inuyasha from Rumiko Takahashi…I only have about…hmmm…five quarters…

LOVE YOU EVERYONE!!!

luvinukag83

* * *

Okay, P.S. Everyone!!!

I'm going to be updating a new story!!! I have five different ideas! Here they are:

Inuyasha and the gang are in Feudal Era and have finally defeated Naraku…However, disaster strikes when Kagome is separated from the gang and is confronted by a Light Demon…Inuyasha saves her…But at the cost of his sight!!! Will he ever regain his sight? And is Naraku really dead? VOTE NOW!!

Kagome Higurashi is a twenty-one year old woman living with her older brother, younger twin siblings, and her adopted son. She's a successful advertiser with her best friend and is actually feeling better about her life after years of struggle and hardship. But as a favor to her older brother to cook at his top of the line restaurant for a business dinner, she is confronted with a past ordeal, or more specifically, past love, bringing all her struggles and hardships upon her stressful life once more. After five long years, will a love be rekindled, or will his appearance break her fragile life into pieces? VOTE NOW!!

Inuyasha Taisho is a private detective working on a serious case of linked murders. Sesshoumaru Taisho is his boss. Miroku Hoshi is a detective assigned to assist Inuyasha. Sango Taijiya is a waitress, fired from her job because of Miroku's wandering hands, landing her a new occupation at the Shikon Club. Miroku is a frequent at the Shikon Club who is good friends with the exotic dancer Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha is about to be taken to this club by Miroku for a guy's night out. Kagome and Sango are neighbors. And Shippo wants Kagome to be his guardian. With these group of characters somehow linked and are soon about to know one another, what happens next when Kagome witnesses a murder and saves a young girl, and her, Sango's, and Shippo's apartment goes up in flames for an unknown reason. How about being placed under the witness protection program, in the same case as Inuyasha's and Miroku's? What exactly is going on? VOTE NOW!!

Inuyasha is a famed street urchin of Medieval Japan who has fallen head over heels in love with Princess Kikyo (Who doesn't even know he exists). His companions Miroku and Shippo want better lives. But when they come across the powerful Shikon no Tama, they're surprised to find a beautiful young maiden appear with one rub of the pink jewel, by the name of Kagome Higurashi, with a mysterious past and ten wishes to give!! With Miroku and Shippo's hearts and desires set on riches and food, Inuyasha is intent on gaining the Princess Kikyo's love. However, who is this mysterious genie, and how is her past linked to his? (Better question yet: Will love bloom? ;))

Side Story: Miroku finds himself falling for the Princess Kikyo's cousin Sango. But with Sango's fiery personality and disgust towards Miroku's perversion, will she return his feelings? Can Miroku gain Shippo's help, or Kagome's womanly intuition? VOTE NOW!!!

Inuyasha 'Hanyou' Taisho is the most famous and #1 fighter of the FTTD Tournament, a mix between boxing and an all out blood war. Living with his best pals Sango Taijiya and Miroku Hoshi, he's pretty _content_ with his life. But when Miroku's cousin, Kagome Higurashi, calls up and asks to stay at their Dojo to be closer to her college campus, all hell breaks loose! With a born fighter, who is short-tempered, and a college dance student who hates FTTD Fighting and is stubborn to boot, living under one roof, one could wonder what will happen?! As Inuyasha goes around Japan for his fighting tournaments and Kagome does the same with her dance competitions, love, betrayal, competition, and friendship will be swooped up in a whirlwind of romance and drama!! VOTE NOW!!!

So tell me guys!!! List them in order from most liked story plot to least liked. For example, #2, #3, #4, #5, #1…Just do it like that in a review or towards my e-mail. I'm going to keep posting this after my chapters until I get enough votes. Thanks again!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	25. Seeing The Queen

**Chapter 24: Seeing The Queen**

Miroku paced back in front of Kagome's Hospital Chamber a second time. Luckily, Inuyasha had returned with Myoga in a matter of one minute, enough time for the flea to suck the poison out from Kagome's body.

The right shoji door opened and Inuyasha poked his head out. Miroku looked at him curiously and the hanyou stepped out into the hallway.

"My Father wishes to meet you," Inuyasha said.

Miroku's eyes had widened considerably. Why would the Lord of the Western Region wish to meet him? Nodding his head as he gripped his golden staff tightly, Miroku walked forward and followed the younger lord into the room. The shoji door was closed behind him and violet eyes set on the demon sitting in bed. The monk bowed respectfully and InuTaisho nodded his head in return.

The youkai's amber eyes were filled with kindness and pride. His lips curled into a knowing smirk and the posture he sat in made him seem regal and not at all looking as if he was harmed. Miroku inwardly cringed at a whimper behind the divider and he didn't miss the guilt that flickered through the Lord's eyes either.

"Come Master Monk," InuTaisho said with a hint of amusement, "I do not bite."

Miroku smiled weakly as Inuyasha smirked next to him. Walking forward, he stopped only a foot from the bed and bowed once more.

"You wished to see me," Miroku stated.

InuTaisho smiled, "Yes…I thought it fit to meet my newest monk and both my sons' friends."

Miroku smiled widely to the statement as Inuyasha growled behind him. The older youkai gave his son an amused stare and the growling ceased.

"What is your name Master Monk?" The Lord asked with interest.

"Miroku…Miroku Hoshi from the county of Musashi," The monk introduced.

"And why is it that you came to the Western Region?"

Miroku frowned sadly, "My family was killed by the _Sin Kingdom_ and I have been left alone to care for myself. I am in need of money and a home and I came upon this Palace, wishing to earn a job."

"I see," InuTaisho said, "Then you are welcome to stay. Myoga tells me that your abilities have come to great use."

Miroku bowed, "Thank you Lord InuTaisho."

"What I have also noticed," InuTaisho continued with a smirk, "Is that you seem to be rather close with Lady Kagome."

Miroku's eyes widened. Was the King suggesting that he held a love interest with the girl? The monk tried not to choke; he only thought of Kagome as a dear sister, his heart belonged to her friend, the beautiful demon slayer who currently lived in the depths of the forest. On the same note, he wasn't supposed to _know_ Lady Kagome either. He was still in secret.

"Lady Kagome is a kind woman," Miroku replied, "I believe, with her being alone and in a new atmosphere rather than her home, that she needed a friend. Being that she is also a miko, I have taken the opportunity to help her control her abilities. I am only helping her as any friend would."

"You are a kind monk," InuTaisho smiled.

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed.

The divider opened and the nurse walked through, her silver hair held in a long braid, amber eyes scanning over the members of the room and purple marking streaking her face delicately. She walked over to stand before them as Myoga hopped off her shoulder and landed on the bed.

"Master Myoga had managed to suck all the poison out, and just barely," The youkai nurse replied, "However, this poison was stronger than I had ever seen. It is called _miasma_ and is very dangerous to the body, even to youkai. Lady Kagome although will be fine and I'll ask our doctor to help create an antidote just in case something like this happens again."

InuTaisho nodded, "How long will it be until she recovers from the poison?"

The nurse smiled, "Because of her miko abilities, it managed to purify some of the _miasma_ and only kept it in one area, until she suddenly lost control. Since it had not spread throughout her whole body, she shall be fine in a day or two, depending on her tolerance level. But she will still need to stay off her feet for about a week so her wounds may heal. She will be asleep for some time, but when she wakes I shall call for you."

InuTaisho smiled at the news, "Thank you Nurse Koruna."

The nurse smiled appreciatively and walked back to the divider. After it closed behind her, a silence lapsed among the room.

"I believe her tolerance level shall be very high," Myoga said through the silence, "She shall be awake by tonight or tomorrow afternoon at the most."

"How do you know Myoga?" InuTaisho asked.

"She had experienced the _miasma_ before…" Myoga answered.

"Really?"

"Yes," Myoga answered, "I suppose it was the time of three years ago, that Naraku mentioned, when she had received her first scar. When I drank out the poison, I had also drunk out remnants of aged toxin."

"How did it not affect her?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"It seemed a potion had been used and her purifying magic had kept it at bay…She is a powerful miko," Myoga said, "She had been through more than what her age can imagine…A strange but strong girl indeed."

Lord InuTaisho yawned and he chuckled slightly.

"It seems I must rest more," He stated, "We'll talk more later."

"Yes Lord InuTaisho," Myoga said as he hopped towards the door, "I shall return to my duties now."

Miroku and Inuyasha nodded their heads and left the room, closing the door tightly behind them. Inuyasha was about to walk off as well, but Miroku had remembered Kagome's words.

"Lord Inuyasha," Miroku called.

Inuyasha sighed quite loudly and turned around to face him, eyes holding fatigue, "What?"

"I would like to suggest that I see your Mother to make sure she herself is not being controlled. Will you come with me?"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open with alert with mention of his Mother, "Yeah, let's go."

Miroku smiled faintly and walked behind Inuyasha as they hurriedly made their way to the Lady's bedchambers. When they had reached the place, Miroku was a bit relieved to see that no guards stood at the door like they had usually done during the time of his stay. Inuyasha must have noticed too, for his eyes had narrowed with suspicion.

With haste, Inuyasha pushed open the door and walked inside. Miroku followed and watched as the hanyou quietly lit the lanterns to allow light in the bedroom. The Buddhist Monk didn't waste time to stand over at the bed and look over the Queen of the Western Region. Inuyasha took to the other side and leaned down beside her, a frown marring his lips.

She was indeed a beautiful woman, just as the rumors had said. Her face was a creamy color as she lay in peaceful sleep under the covers. She had long black hair that grew past her hips and her aura felt at calming peace. At least she was alive, her chest rising and falling steadily.

Inuyasha did not speak, even as Miroku pulled back the covers to check for hidden spells or sutras on her form.

"It seems she has been asleep for three years," Miroku whispered into the quiet room.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment as he sniffed her curiously.

"She does not smell of _serious_ illness anymore," He pointed out, "But it's still there…"

Miroku felt the woman's aura and only a small trace of illness was on her form. The woman would be fine, and probably just needed an herbal tea to get herself better.

Frowning, Miroku checked around her body and found no such luck in any sutra or ofuda. In the woman's aura, he could feel a hint of evil energy, but was not able to reach past it or have the power to purify it. He needed Kagome's help, but she was sick in bed at the moment.

"We cannot wake her yet," Miroku whispered.

"Why?!" Inuyasha asked harshly.

"Because I do not have the power to purify from her the evil that resides here," Miroku defended, "I will need Lady Kagome's aid, but she is injured in bed. All I can do is keep her protected from any other evil spirits…"

Inuyasha growled, but nonetheless stayed quiet as Miroku removed an ofuda charm and placed it on the woman's belly, the paper glowing blue, before it faded, leaving an invisible but protective shield.

Miroku stood to leave and noticed that the inu hanyou had yet to stand. The young lord held the woman's hand in his as he looked down on her face and Miroku understood his reasoning to stay. Smiling, Miroku left the bedchamber and closed the door behind him, leaving the Prince alone with his mother.

Seeing as everyone he knew was either sleeping or busy, Miroku decided to go to his room to get some shut eye as well. He had been up for more than twenty-four hours and his fatigue was starting to take its toll. Striding back to his room, Miroku noticed the Palace seemed brighter. Servants were talking happily amongst themselves as guards laughed a bit. Things seemed to be changing for the better.

Upon entering his door, he slid it open, stepped in, and slid it back shut. A cool breeze hit his back and Miroku spun around to see the window open.

"I don't remember opening this," Miroku murmured as he walked towards the object.

There came a tiny 'mew' and Miroku jumped with startle. Looking to the bed, Miroku found Kirara creep away from the pillows towards him, a parchment in her mouth. Miroku closed the window and walked over to the feline, scratching her behind the ear.

"How long have you been here?" Miroku asked the tiny youkai.

Kirara gave a tiny 'mew' and Miroku apologized for making her wait. Taking the parchment, Miroku unrolled it and blinked in surprise at Sango's messaging.

_You Bastard!_

_Miroku, I can't believe you! You probably know already that Kagome has been CAPTURED and I have been worried sick! Souta is so worried and depressed and I have a whole encampment to take care of. Now I know how poor Kagome feels each and every day as she leads these people. I'll be damned if Kouga gets word of this and starts waging war to get Kagome back. I have enough problems as it is already…LIKE YOU!!! Oh I am so angry with you monk._

_When I had seen that column of miko energy and went riding to see if she was alright, you know what I found, NOTHING!!! NOT A DAMN THING!! I just found her black bandana. I swear if she is hurt I will inflict so much pain on you, you will never to be able to walk or grope women again!!! I am so mad at you right now!!! Everything is so chaotic here because of you! Everyone is worrying over their leader that I'm not sure we'll be able to keep it secret from Ayame or Kouga any longer._

_You know why it's your fault right?! It was your stupid concealment spells that got Kagome captured. If she gets killed I will personally wring your scrawny little neck. If I were there right now I'd slap you a hundred million times and hit you over the head with Hiraikotsu more than that. Maybe that would teach you to think about what the concealment spells were for and considered making them easier for us to see through. YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT MIROKU!!!!_

_You had better write back telling me how Kagome is doing, or else I'm going to go over there myself, kidnap you and torture you to no end. YOU STUPID, STUPID MONK!!! I can't believe you. I had better receive a letter, by tomorrow afternoon, or you're getting it._

_YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE,_

_Sango_

_-STUPID!!!!_

Miroku cringed as he rolled the letter up and his eyes widened. The letter had come yesterday and she wanted a reply before noon that day, and it was three hours after noon! Eyes wide and sleep forgotten, Miroku retrieved a paintbrush and parchment and set to work on telling that everything was fine there at the Palace.

Kirara would have to make haste while returning back to the encampment, for his sake.

* * *

YAY!!! I updated! Sorry for the long wait everyone…I had some proofreading to do on this story and it took a while, but I'm going to be giving you three new chapters since they are all pretty short…But I'm sure you'll like them…I hope…And please review. Omigosh, I'm almost at fifty reviews and when we get there I'll be super happy!!! We're at chapter 24 right now, 25 if you include the prologue, so we're about or a little less than a quarter done…Three more quarters of the story to go since it's over 100 chapters…Yay!!

Remember, read and review and if you have questions, review it or e-mail me.

_**Shout outs:**_

To all my readers!! Thanks you are all the bestest! Especially to **Whitney Lin**, **Robin**, **Koukou Ra-men**, **ADifrntKindPain**, **TrueBelle**, and all those I didn't mention, but I will on my next update. Promise!! Love you all!!

To **_kristenwithane_**: I really would like to thank you for your review and I was very eager to read it with its length. When I did, it made my day and I was giddy the rest of the afternoon. I'm very flattered with your compliments and I agree with you about the review issues, being that some great stories have so little, because I've read some good ones but they hardly get noticed. I'll take your advice about the modern phrases I put in and watch out for them when I proof read, thank you for catching that and thank you for catching that General Tsukuyomaru Hiroshima thing, with Kagome calling him so formally…Uh, I'm going to make a dumb excuse for previous chapters and say she was being…very, very, _very_ respectful. Hehe. I'll watch out for that more in the future. Thanks very much. I'm glad you like my fic (I'm glad all my readers like my fic) and I hope you will continue to like it as it progresses. Catch more of my faults if you can ;) I also hope the sequel will be just as good as the first!! I was wondering…Do you write any stories yourself?

Do any of my readers write their own stories that I can read, because I love to read other fics. Tell me if you do! I'll review if you review!! ;)

Overall, thank you for the review **kristenwithane** and everyone because I giggled with happiness from them…And since I have about 40 reviews, I printed them all and kept them in my pocket to read and motivate me so I can update for you, because I wrote this for all my readers!! So thank you! And I love you all! You encourage me to continue.

So I hope you like the next to chapters!!!

And so far…#5 is in the lead. I have read **_Jazzthewolfdemon_**'s "A Fighter's Story" and I say it is one of my favorite fics and one of my favorite authors. Anyways, I don't want to copy the story in any way, I just think it fits in Inuyasha's character to be a fighter in a modern alternate universe and there's always drama when Kagome doesn't agree with his values. A few more votes and I'll tell you who the winner is soon to be published.

Thanks for reading this long author's note!!

Next chapter: **Chapter 25: Good News For Sango**

Disclaimer: If only Inuyasha were mine…

LUVIN YOU!!

Luvinukag83

* * *

Okay, P.S. Everyone!!!

I'm going to be updating a new story!!! I have five different ideas! Here they are:

1.) Inuyasha and the gang are in Feudal Era and have finally defeated Naraku…However, disaster strikes when Kagome is separated from the gang and is confronted by a Light Demon…Inuyasha saves her…But at the cost of his sight!!! Will he ever regain his sight? And is Naraku really dead? VOTE NOW!!

2.) Kagome Higurashi is a twenty-one year old woman living with her older brother, younger twin siblings, and her adopted son. She's a successful advertiser with her best friend and is actually feeling better about her life after years of struggle and hardship. But as a favor to her older brother to cook at his top of the line restaurant for a business dinner, she is confronted with a past ordeal, or more specifically, past love, bringing all her struggles and hardships upon her stressful life once more. After five long years, will a love be rekindled, or will his appearance break her fragile life into pieces? VOTE NOW!!

3.) Inuyasha Taisho is a private detective working on a serious case of linked murders. Sesshoumaru Taisho is his boss. Miroku Hoshi is a detective assigned to assist Inuyasha. Sango Taijiya is a waitress, fired from her job because of Miroku's wandering hands, landing her a new occupation at the Shikon Club. Miroku is a frequent at the Shikon Club who is good friends with the exotic dancer Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha is about to be taken to this club by Miroku for a guy's night out. Kagome and Sango are neighbors. And Shippo wants Kagome to be his guardian. With these group of characters somehow linked and are soon about to know one another, what happens next when Kagome witnesses a murder and saves a young girl, and her, Sango's, and Shippo's apartment goes up in flames for an unknown reason. How about being placed under the witness protection program, in the same case as Inuyasha's and Miroku's? What exactly is going on? VOTE NOW!!

4.) Inuyasha is a famed street urchin of Medieval Japan who has fallen head over heels in love with Princess Kikyo (Who doesn't even know he exists). His companions Miroku and Shippo want better lives. But when they come across the powerful Shikon no Tama, they're surprised to find a beautiful young maiden appear with one rub of the pink jewel, by the name of Kagome Higurashi, with a mysterious past and ten wishes to give!! With Miroku and Shippo's hearts and desires set on riches and food, Inuyasha is intent on gaining the Princess Kikyo's love. However, who is this mysterious genie, and how is her past linked to his? (Better question yet: Will love bloom? ;))

Side Story: Miroku finds himself falling for the Princess Kikyo's cousin Sango. But with Sango's fiery personality and disgust towards Miroku's perversion, will she return his feelings? Can Miroku gain Shippo's help, or Kagome's womanly intuition? VOTE NOW!!!

5.) Inuyasha 'Hanyou' Taisho is the most famous and #1 fighter of the FTTD Tournament, a mix between boxing and an all out blood war. Living with his best pals Sango Taijiya and Miroku Hoshi, he's pretty _content_ with his life. But when Miroku's cousin, Kagome Higurashi, calls up and asks to stay at their Dojo to be closer to her college campus, all hell breaks loose! With a born fighter, who is short-tempered, and a college dance student who hates FTTD Fighting and is stubborn to boot, living under one roof, one could wonder what will happen?! As Inuyasha goes around Japan for his fighting tournaments and Kagome does the same with her dance competitions, love, betrayal, competition, and friendship will be swooped up in a whirlwind of romance and drama!! VOTE NOW!!!

So tell me guys!!! List them in order from most liked story plot to least liked. For example, #2, #3, #4, #5, #1…Just do it like that in a review or towards my e-mail. I'm going to keep posting this after my chapters until I get enough votes. Thanks again!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	26. Good News For Sango

**Chapter 25: Good News For Sango**

Sango paced impatiently in front of the Training Grounds. Right after she had woken up, she had dressed and ran down to ask Kohaku if Kirara had returned. When the boy had shook his head, the taijiya gave a growl of frustration and was about to go and fetch the monk, when the sight of Souta worried her greatly.

The once playful boy, who disobeyed her and Kagome humorously but remained a good child, looked depressed and alone. It seemed he had not gotten any sleep, for black bags lay under his eyes which were devoid of any emotion. When he fought he was stiff, and his stances seemed sluggish and forced. She worried for the boy, more so then she did herself.

Miroku had still not returned Kirara with his letter and she was becoming angrier with the monk and worried for the miko. She sighed. Luckily, the Wolf Tribe hadn't caught wind of what was happening, or they would be in deep trouble.

Looking over the two boys as they lazily dueled, Sango couldn't help but want to take out Hiraikotsu and slay some demons to vent out her anger. Heck, she would be happy just slaying the monk right then.

But Sango could only wonder, if Miroku was taking so long to write back because something terrible had happened, or he was too busy trying to save Kagome's hide. Then again, Sango had to admit that Kagome was a reckless girl and would never think twice about trying to get away and return to them. She would just do it.

Sango frowned, either way, she was still worried and pacing around wasn't going to help. Taking up the katana at her belt, the demon slayer decided to get some training done, just until Kirara got back.

"Stupid Monk!" She muttered as she slashed a tree to pieces, "You're lucky we're friends and that Kagome wouldn't want to see you dead."

An hour after training, the taijiya still hadn't received word from Kirara. Sango was sure the cat demon could take care of herself and Sango had used one of Kagome's extra concealment spells to send the letter, so everything had to be Miroku's fault once again. But Sango knew she could never stay too mad at the monk for a long period of time.

Deciding it was time to turn in back to the hut; Sango sheathed her katana and made her way back to the ladder of the Meeting House Tree. However, on her way there, Sango had bumped straight into Souta. The boy stumbled back, but said no words but a small apology. Sango looked down at the boy in sympathy and watched as he walked lethargically to the ladder and started to climb.

Kohaku was now standing next to his sister, following her gaze with a frown on his expression. She looked down at her brother and was glad Kohaku didn't have to go through it. At least with Souta, everyone knew how stubborn Kagome was and would make it back to them in no time…Hopefully…

The siblings sighed in unison and started off to the ladder, Kohaku climbing first and Sango a little ways away after him. It was three hours after noon and Sango's stomach started to stir. When they had reached the hut, Souta was sitting on the couch sharpening his weapon and Kohaku immediately joined him. Sango only frowned as she prepared dinner at a slow pace.

"I'm going after her…" Souta's voice pierced the air, minutes later.

Sango spun around in panic, "What?"

Kohaku was also looking at Souta's secluded expression with shock.

"I'm going after my sister…" Souta repeated, his voice seemingly growing darker.

Sango stood and walked towards him, "No Souta, you can't!"

"No one else is doing anything to help her!" Souta yelled with fury, making the exterminator step back, "I won't lose her, not like I lost my parents!"

Sango wouldn't have it, she wouldn't risk her best friend's brother's life, "Kagome wouldn't want you to do it!"

"I don't care!" Souta yelled, "Everyone says she is coming back, but she's taking too long! I don't care if I die trying, I want to save her!"

"What if you do die, Souta?" Sango screamed as she lost her control, "And Kagome makes it out? She would feel guilty, depressed, and heartbroken! You do not want your sister to feel that way, do you?!"

"And I feel guilty for just leaving her to rot away in a dungeon," Souta retorted, "She might be tortured, she may feel pain!"

Tears were coursing down the woman's cheeks as Kohaku looked from his best friend to his sister with fear and anxiety.

"I forbid you to leave!" Sango yelled.

"You're not my sister!" Souta shouted.

"But I'm your friend!" Sango said, making the young Higurashi blink, "I am your friend…"

Sango now sat slumped on the floor, the emotions taking a hold of her. She cared for Souta like a brother and she would be damned if she left him to die. The rustle of the reed door and a small 'mew' snapped her attention to her right, where Kirara stood, a scroll in her mouth.

The demon slayer was filled with anticipation as Kirara walked over and gave her the scroll. She thanked the small youkai and turned to the boys.

"We have word about Kagome, but you must not tell anyone…"

Souta and Kohaku's eyes widened as the sat up straight to listen to Sango. She opened up the letter and voiced out its contents.

_Dearest Sango!_

_Please forgive me for what I have done. I was not thinking straight especially with the fact I was feeling homesick and friend sick. I missed everyone terribly that I did not think things through, for that I am sorry. But what I had done was a blessing in disguise._

_You may be mad but hear this piece of news. Kagome had managed to find the sinister aura while imprisoned with us and found the origin to be the actual Lord InuTaisho. She had freed the Lord and we now hold a truth that there is actually a _Sin Kingdom_ to which we met the ruler, his name being Naraku. The same demon you had assumedly killed when he attacked the encampment three years ago and causing the scar on Kagome's side. Unfortunately he had gotten away, but all is well with the castle._

_Kagome had suffered major blood loss during the battle and was poisoned as well from a strong toxin called _miasma_. She is to stay in bed so her wounds are healed, and once they are, she is to return to base. There are ideas of allying with the Western Region but it is undecided for we have not talked of it. However, good news is Kagome is alive and well and she will be returning in a week._

_I am sorry for angering you Lady Sango and I am sorry for sending the letter in late but have been spending my time watching over Kagome and Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi. Please write back soon and make sure to tell Souta that his sister is fine and misses him very much, along with everyone else._

_Make sure that Kouga still does not catch wind of this or we may lose trust with the Western Region if war is announced. Send word soon for I will be waiting, Kagome also looking forward to see your letters while she rests in bed._

_The Very Sorry Monk,_

_Miroku_

Sango chocked a sob at the news and looked over to the two boys. Shock was on their façade but also pure joy for the woman's condition. Souta's eyes were becoming less distant as they glazed over with tears, and Sango only smiled.

"She's okay," Sango whispered, "Kagome's okay."

Smiles broke out on both boys' faces as they jumped over and gave her a tackled hug on the floor, pure happiness as they laughed. Getting up, Sango brushed her demon slayer outfit and walked towards the exit.

"I believe General Hiroshima would like to hear this," She said, "Get dinner started, we'll have a small celebration all to ourselves."

Souta and Kohaku nodded their heads in silent agreement as Sango left the hut, Kirara following closely at her heels. Running with all the energy she had left in her, Sango crossed the bridge leading to the Meeting House and crossed a second bridge leading to General Hiroshima's house.

Knocking excitedly on the door, Sango smiled with anticipation as footsteps walked over. What mattered was that Kagome was alive and well and there was a chance to gain an alliance with the Western Kingdom, they could stand up to the _Sin Kingdom_ and come out victorious.

The wool door flap was pushed aside as General Hiroshima stood with shock, his purple irises staring at her and her disheveled figure. At one point during the tackled hug Sango had received, her high ponytail had come loose making it rather awkward looking.

"Lady Sango," Tsukuyomaru finally voiced, "What brings you here?"

Sango was out of breath as she looked around for any eavesdroppers.

"You must not speak of this to anyone, at least not yet," Sango said.

The bat youkai's expression changed to alert, "Please come in Sango."

The demon slayer obeyed and the two walked in, both taking a seat on the futon as Sango handed him the letter Miroku had sent.

"What's this?" Tsukuyomaru asked.

"Kagome's condition," Sango answered with a smile, "Miroku is with her and has sent word."

General Hiroshima's eyes widened considerably as he quickly opened up the scroll, his purple eyes flying across the parchment. A frown marred his features at first but was soon replaced with a relieved smile. When she was sure he was finished reading it over, she smiled widely as he looked up at her.

"This is splendid news," General Hiroshima announced, "But why was Master Miroku there in the first place?"

"He could feel a sinister aura surrounding the Palace, so went secretly to purify it and see if it led to any connections with the _Sin Kingdom_," Sango answered.

"I see," The demon said, "And it seems Kagome purified it and a demon by the name of Naraku is the _Sin Kingdom_ leader?"

"It seems so," Sango said, "When Kagome returns in a week we will ask her more of the situation."

"Agreed," Tsukuyomaru nodded, "Let us inform the others and the people that our leader is fine."

Sango smiled as she stood, "Definitely."

* * *

Okay, there's your second chapter…Very short, more of a filler to let you know how Sango is doing back at the encampment. Another chapter is coming up, just push the arrow at the bottom…And while you're at it, REVIEW!! Let's make it to 50 reviews okay?!

Thank you everyone for reading and/or reviewing. Hope you like the next short chapter. Heck, I hope you like all the chapters!

Remember, any questions, review or e-mail!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 26: A Story For Shippo**

Disclaimer: If I can't have Inuyasha…Can I have Miroku…Or Shippo? Oh! How about Kirara!! Having a cute little feline that can turn into a flying/cuddling/cute/transportation/protector is cool!

I LOVE YOU ALWAYS FOREVER!!

Luvinukag83

* * *

Okay, P.S. Everyone!!!

I'm going to be updating a new story!!! I have five different ideas! Here they are:

1.) Inuyasha and the gang are in Feudal Era and have finally defeated Naraku…However, disaster strikes when Kagome is separated from the gang and is confronted by a Light Demon…Inuyasha saves her…But at the cost of his sight!!! Will he ever regain his sight? And is Naraku really dead? VOTE NOW!!

2.) Kagome Higurashi is a twenty-one year old woman living with her older brother, younger twin siblings, and her adopted son. She's a successful advertiser with her best friend and is actually feeling better about her life after years of struggle and hardship. But as a favor to her older brother to cook at his top of the line restaurant for a business dinner, she is confronted with a past ordeal, or more specifically, past love, bringing all her struggles and hardships upon her stressful life once more. After five long years, will a love be rekindled, or will his appearance break her fragile life into pieces? VOTE NOW!!

3.) Inuyasha Taisho is a private detective working on a serious case of linked murders. Sesshoumaru Taisho is his boss. Miroku Hoshi is a detective assigned to assist Inuyasha. Sango Taijiya is a waitress, fired from her job because of Miroku's wandering hands, landing her a new occupation at the Shikon Club. Miroku is a frequent at the Shikon Club who is good friends with the exotic dancer Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha is about to be taken to this club by Miroku for a guy's night out. Kagome and Sango are neighbors. And Shippo wants Kagome to be his guardian. With these group of characters somehow linked and are soon about to know one another, what happens next when Kagome witnesses a murder and saves a young girl, and her, Sango's, and Shippo's apartment goes up in flames for an unknown reason. How about being placed under the witness protection program, in the same case as Inuyasha's and Miroku's? What exactly is going on? VOTE NOW!!

4.) Inuyasha is a famed street urchin of Medieval Japan who has fallen head over heels in love with Princess Kikyo (Who doesn't even know he exists). His companions Miroku and Shippo want better lives. But when they come across the powerful Shikon no Tama, they're surprised to find a beautiful young maiden appear with one rub of the pink jewel, by the name of Kagome Higurashi, with a mysterious past and ten wishes to give!! With Miroku and Shippo's hearts and desires set on riches and food, Inuyasha is intent on gaining the Princess Kikyo's love. However, who is this mysterious genie, and how is her past linked to his? (Better question yet: Will love bloom? ;))

Side Story: Miroku finds himself falling for the Princess Kikyo's cousin Sango. But with Sango's fiery personality and disgust towards Miroku's perversion, will she return his feelings? Can Miroku gain Shippo's help, or Kagome's womanly intuition? VOTE NOW!!!

5.) Inuyasha 'Hanyou' Taisho is the most famous and #1 fighter of the FTTD Tournament, a mix between boxing and an all out blood war. Living with his best pals Sango Taijiya and Miroku Hoshi, he's pretty _content_ with his life. But when Miroku's cousin, Kagome Higurashi, calls up and asks to stay at their Dojo to be closer to her college campus, all hell breaks loose! With a born fighter, who is short-tempered, and a college dance student who hates FTTD Fighting and is stubborn to boot, living under one roof, one could wonder what will happen?! As Inuyasha goes around Japan for his fighting tournaments and Kagome does the same with her dance competitions, love, betrayal, competition, and friendship will be swooped up in a whirlwind of romance and drama!! VOTE NOW!!!

So tell me guys!!! List them in order from most liked story plot to least liked. For example, #2, #3, #4, #5, #1…Just do it like that in a review or towards my e-mail. I'm going to keep posting this after my chapters until I get enough votes. Thanks again!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	27. A Story For Shippo

**Chapter 26: A Story For Shippo**

Kagome moaned as her eyes fluttered upon, only to be greeted by shadows. Frowning, the miko blinked several times to adjust her eyes to the darkness. As she stared up at the ceiling, she looked to the left at the corner of her eye and found a divider. She could barely move her body and her side hurt tremendously. Gathering her thoughts, she tried to remember past events. But the woman came out with a blank.

Sighing, Kagome decided to try and get up when she winced painfully, stifling a whimper. Then, she remembered: the talk with Lord InuTaisho, trying to get away, Miroku, and then seeing Naraku again and being impaled by him. Eyebrows furrowed together and Kagome tried again to get up, when her side wound inflicted a shock of pain throughout her whole body.

"Uuuuhh…" Kagome groaned.

After all the pain, Kagome wasn't in the mood to sleep, so she did her best to sit herself up and occupy herself with just meditating. Being stuck in bed didn't mean she couldn't explore the place around her. Setting her lips to a line, Kagome closed her grey-blue eyes and focused on the area around her.

With concentrated center, Kagome fell into another world, a new sight surrounding her closed eyes. Passing by dozens of various auras, Kagome explored the whole Palace, lights surrounding her with purity and impurity. The miko was lost in it all that she didn't notice the one that stood right in front of her, until his tired voice filled her ears, snapping her back to where she sat, clutching her chest with her good arm.

"Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head of the recent experience and turned to the open door, light filtering through as a small body stood there, rubbing his eyes as he clutched onto a small blanket.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked softly.

The boy nodded softly and closed the shoji door, leaving open a crack for some light. Then he walked over slowly and jumped on her bed, careful of her wounds. Kagome smiled and had him curled at her left side where there was no scar injury. Shippo clutched onto his blanket as he cuddled closer to the woman, Kagome placing her arm around him.

"What are you doing here Shippo?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I couldn't sleep," Shippo replied as he looked up at her, green eyes dazzling in the dark, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Really?" Kagome asked with surprise, "About what?"

Shippo shrugged, "I don't know, but since we're friends maybe I could get to know you better…"

Kagome's eyes opened in shock, "You wish to get to know _me_?"

Shippo nodded his head, "Tell me a story about when you were little."

Kagome bit her lip. She didn't have many stories except growing up on the farm in the country of Osaka in the Eastern Region, but it had been overrun by the _Sin Kingdom_ making everyone, including the Royals leave. Thinking about the Royals, Kagome smiled slightly.

"I grew up in Osaka Eastern Region when I was younger, just me, my brother, my mother, and father…Times were rough with the harsh seasons but we always made it through. I had been a mere farm girl and being the oldest, I usually helped my father in the field, but as a growing young woman I also had to learn the proper etiquette such as sewing and…being a good woman to find the perfect husband that would take care of me…"

Kagome chuckled and tickled Shippo a bit earning a laugh, "But I was a careless girl who just wished to be herself. I was supposed to be finding a gentleman to marry at the age of thirteen, but the war had started…I had also been friends with the children of the Royal Eastern Region family."

"Who are they?" Shippo asked curiously.

"They were the Toshiba family. The children there consisted of five children, four boys and one girl. I was mostly friends with the youngest boy, being one year older than me and we accompanied each other many times…having many similar interests. You could say he was my best friend, but I never dreamed to fancy him, for he didn't fancy me. However, we stayed close. I was friends with his brothers and sister too but I seemed to stay with him more than the others. Their parents were kind people and offered me a job in the Palace, but…

Kagome sighed.

"But what?" Shippo asked.

"But the war had started before I could accept…" Kagome finished sadly, "I felt it was my chance to make my parents proud that I held a job at the Palace, but it never happened and my friends and I were separated…I miss them so much at times and wonder how they are now…probably handsome and intelligent. What I miss the most is how he and I sang a song made for my baby brother…It was quite funny actually…Mother helped us. Then after we were separated, proper etiquette was forgotten and I was taught to use a bow and katana for defending myself…Then after my parents were killed, I became leader of the _'Grand Uprising'_."

"Is it true what they say?" Shippo asked hesitantly.

"What say?" Kagome asked.

"That you kill on a whim," Shippo asked.

"I kill out of defense," Kagome answered, "And as I have told you, I steal what already has been stolen…And I regret every kill that is caused by my hands, especially after realizing it was Naraku's doing…"

"It's not your fault…" Shippo said.

"But the guilt still will not leave me…" Kagome sighed.

The two were silent and watched through the paper walls as shadows passed by when people walked down the hall. It still seemed to be early evening.

"Will you sing me the song?" Shippo asked.

"Which one?" Kagome inquired.

"The one you and your friend made for your baby brother," Shippo said with a yawn.

Kagome grinned, "If I remember…Um…Here it goes."

Kagome took a deep breath as she cuddled the kitsune closer.

_I can't tell_

_How many times_

_I've watched you sleep_

_Like all things were fine_

_Close your eyes_

_Child who sleeps so soundly_

_For I will _

_Forever hold you in my heart_

She had not sang the song for years since Souta's nightmares had ceased, and as she relived stored memories, tears made itself known at the corners of her eyes.

_Take your time_

_To trust and hold on to me_

_Whenever you feel sad_

_My arms will open wide_

_So close your eyes_

_Oh precious one_

_For I'm with you_

_Don't you ever dare_

_Think that I would leave you here_

_All alone again_

Kagome smiled to herself, whenever she sang this song, she would always remember his smiling face and his siblings and her climbing trees and exploring mysterious areas. She missed those times terribly, the times when she _seemed_ like a normal girl and not a leader.

_I'll hold you close_

_No matter what may happen_

_For what I see_

_Is the one that I hold close to me_

_No matter what they say_

_No matter what they do to me_

_I'll hold you to my heart_

_Always, I promise you_

_Whatever we may do_

_Promise me this once_

_You'll stay within my heart_

_No matter what_

_I will always be there_

_Through forever and eternity_

Kagome knew Shippo was now sound asleep, but finished the song for old time's sake.

_It doesn't matter what they say_

_Because love will always be with us_

_I'll hold you close_

_No matter what may happen_

_For what I see_

_Is the one that I hold close to me_

_So close your eyes_

_Oh precious one_

_For I'm with you_

_Don't you ever dare_

_Think that I would leave you here_

_All alone again_

Kagome sighed with a content smile playing on her lips. Truthfully, she could have been married by this time and would probably have a child. No doubt she had always wanted to sing that song to her children, but Souta…and Shippo was good enough for her. And with one last memory of her childhood friends, Kagome snuggled with Shippo and fell into a dreamless sleep herself.

* * *

Okay…So three short chapters for you all, I hope you liked them. A little insight on Kagome's past life which will become more revealed to you later on in the story. And yes, I did make up the song myself…I hope it makes sense…I did make it about a year ago when I first started writing this, so this is the first time anyone has seen it. Hope you like it! 

Well, more action in the next chapter and characters will come to realizations in the next few chapters. So hang tight…I'll be updating very frequently…Sometimes two or three chapters at a time. I bet you like that don't you? So review, review! Yay!

Thanks for reading and/or reviewing!

Next chapter:** Chapter 27: Freeing The Queen**

I hope you like it!!!!

Disclaimer: I'll kick, scream, yell, and cry until I get Inuyasha!!!

HUGGIES!!!

Luvinukag83

* * *

Okay, P.S. Everyone!!! 

I'm going to be updating a new story!!! I have five different ideas! Here they are:

1.) Inuyasha and the gang are in Feudal Era and have finally defeated Naraku…However, disaster strikes when Kagome is separated from the gang and is confronted by a Light Demon…Inuyasha saves her…But at the cost of his sight!!! Will he ever regain his sight? And is Naraku really dead? VOTE NOW!!

2.) Kagome Higurashi is a twenty-one year old woman living with her older brother, younger twin siblings, and her adopted son. She's a successful advertiser with her best friend and is actually feeling better about her life after years of struggle and hardship. But as a favor to her older brother to cook at his top of the line restaurant for a business dinner, she is confronted with a past ordeal, or more specifically, past love, bringing all her struggles and hardships upon her stressful life once more. After five long years, will a love be rekindled, or will his appearance break her fragile life into pieces? VOTE NOW!!

3.) Inuyasha Taisho is a private detective working on a serious case of linked murders. Sesshoumaru Taisho is his boss. Miroku Hoshi is a detective assigned to assist Inuyasha. Sango Taijiya is a waitress, fired from her job because of Miroku's wandering hands, landing her a new occupation at the Shikon Club. Miroku is a frequent at the Shikon Club who is good friends with the exotic dancer Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha is about to be taken to this club by Miroku for a guy's night out. Kagome and Sango are neighbors. And Shippo wants Kagome to be his guardian. With these group of characters somehow linked and are soon about to know one another, what happens next when Kagome witnesses a murder and saves a young girl, and her, Sango's, and Shippo's apartment goes up in flames for an unknown reason. How about being placed under the witness protection program, in the same case as Inuyasha's and Miroku's? What exactly is going on? VOTE NOW!!

4.) Inuyasha is a famed street urchin of Medieval Japan who has fallen head over heels in love with Princess Kikyo (Who doesn't even know he exists). His companions Miroku and Shippo want better lives. But when they come across the powerful Shikon no Tama, they're surprised to find a beautiful young maiden appear with one rub of the pink jewel, by the name of Kagome Higurashi, with a mysterious past and ten wishes to give!! With Miroku and Shippo's hearts and desires set on riches and food, Inuyasha is intent on gaining the Princess Kikyo's love. However, who is this mysterious genie, and how is her past linked to his? (Better question yet: Will love bloom? ;))

Side Story: Miroku finds himself falling for the Princess Kikyo's cousin Sango. But with Sango's fiery personality and disgust towards Miroku's perversion, will she return his feelings? Can Miroku gain Shippo's help, or Kagome's womanly intuition? VOTE NOW!!!

5.) Inuyasha 'Hanyou' Taisho is the most famous and #1 fighter of the FTTD Tournament, a mix between boxing and an all out blood war. Living with his best pals Sango Taijiya and Miroku Hoshi, he's pretty _content_ with his life. But when Miroku's cousin, Kagome Higurashi, calls up and asks to stay at their Dojo to be closer to her college campus, all hell breaks loose! With a born fighter, who is short-tempered, and a college dance student who hates FTTD Fighting and is stubborn to boot, living under one roof, one could wonder what will happen?! As Inuyasha goes around Japan for his fighting tournaments and Kagome does the same with her dance competitions, love, betrayal, competition, and friendship will be swooped up in a whirlwind of romance and drama!! VOTE NOW!!!

So tell me guys!!! List them in order from most liked story plot to least liked. For example, #2, #3, #4, #5, #1…Just do it like that in a review or towards my e-mail. I'm going to keep posting this after my chapters until I get enough votes. Thanks again!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	28. Freeing The Queen

**Chapter 27: Freeing The Queen**

Inuyasha lay in his bed, wide awake, thinking over the many things that had happened recently. The freedom of his Father, the fact his Mother would be fine, and that some things just felt good in his life at the moment, despite the actuality that the _Sin Kingdom_ was still out there. But as he thought about the many things on his mind, he couldn't seem to forget the woman that lay in her bed who had bravery even he had to admire. She was also quite attractive, but he would never delve deeper into those feelings. They didn't know each other, and he would try his best to keep it that way.

The hanyou watched as sunlight started to peek through the windows. He still couldn't get much sleep because of the worry for his Mother. The only way to free her from the evil Miroku had mentioned was using the purifying abilities of the miko, but she was ordered to stay in bed. Even though he wanted his Mother awake, he wouldn't force a woman out of bed to go to his own needs.

Growling with frustration, Inuyasha sat up in his bed and decided to see if Shippo wanted to go over and get something to eat at the Dining Hall. It had been their ritual since he had returned from his three year absence and the two brothers just took the time to talk. No matter how annoying Shippo was sometimes.

Sitting up, with only his red hakama pants on, Inuyasha walked over to the far side of the room and picked up his discarded white yukata and red hoari. Putting them on as he walked out into the empty hallway, the inu hanyou made his way to Shippo's room.

When he had reached the wanted destination, Inuyasha found the door to be slightly open and when he peeked inside, Shippo was not there. Inuyasha frowned, the kit always slept in late, why was it now that he woke up early? Probably because their dad was free from Naraku's grasp.

Deciding to see if the child went over to visit the Inu Lord, Inuyasha walked over towards the Hospital Chambers when ahead of him, only three doors down, Miroku had exited his room, wearing his usual purple and black robes. The monk had also caught sight of him and waited until they were able to walk side by side.

"Good Morning Lord Inuyasha," Miroku greeted with a polite bow.

"Hey," Inuyasha answered.

"I assume you had a good night's rest?" Miroku asked.

"Not likely."

"A lot on your mind?" Miroku solicited.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said with a sigh, "Have you seen Shippo?"

"Not since I had put him to bed yesterday afternoon," Miroku answered as they came upon Kagome and Lord InuTaisho's hallway.

"Must have woken up early then," Inuyasha muttered.

Both men had passed up Kagome's door and walked straight to Lord InuTaisho's, Inuyasha with his keen hearing, informed that Kagome was still asleep but the older Lord was not. As he opened the shoji door, InuTaisho was staring expectantly at them. Miroku bowed as Inuyasha just walked over to him, hands crossed at his chest.

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted, "Sleep well?"

"Quite well actually," Lord InuTaisho said a bit cheerily.

"What's got you all happy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing," InuTaisho smirked, "It seemed as I was trying to get some sleep, I had overheard a small conversation between Shippo and Lady Kagome."

"You were listening in?" Inuyasha asked incredulously as he followed Miroku to the divider.

"No," InuTaisho defended, "I was only thinking to myself when Shippo came in and asked Lady Kagome for a story of her life. The poor girl has been through so much in her young years…"

The monk and hanyou peered at the two on the other side of the partition. It seemed like a perfect picture, Kagome lying there with her chin on Shippo's head as he cuddled and held her close on her left side. Pulling back, careful not to disturb them, the two looked back to the King, who held an amused smile.

"She also carries a beautiful singing voice," InuTaisho answered, "She sang Shippo a lullaby that had me sleeping…Reminds me so much of your Mother…"

"Speaking of Mother…" Inuyasha interrupted, "…She's under a spell."

InuTaisho's eyes suddenly grew hard, "What's wrong?"

"She has been in a three year sleep," Miroku spoke, "An evil dwells within her that only Lady Kagome can purify…"

"Will she be okay?" The Lord asked sternly as he looked at the monk with a firm gaze.

"She will be fine," Miroku assured making Inuyasha's thoughts go at ease, "We just need to wait for the purification and then she will awaken, but must be fed quickly since she has not been given anything to eat for three years."

"Damn Naraku!" InuTaisho cursed, Inuyasha thinking the same in his mind.

There was a rustle of cloth, followed by a yawn from both Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha watched as Miroku's lips curled with amusement and listened to the following conversation.

"Good Morning Shippo," Kagome said sleepily.

"Good Morning Lady Kagome," The kit answered with an equal amount of sleep in his voice.

"Sleep well?" Kagome asked.

"Mm hmm," Shippo answered, "Thanks to your song."

Kagome chuckled, "I'll sing it to you anytime."

Inuyasha watched as a smile graced InuTaisho's face and listened as the conversation continued. He knew it was snooping, but Miroku and his Father was doing it…It wasn't like they were going to say anything bad about them anyway.

"Want me to get you some breakfast?" Shippo offered.

Kagome laughed, "It is fine, I will be happy to accompany you."

Everyone's eyes widened and Miroku and Inuyasha quickly scrambled to the divider. She wasn't supposed to be moving yet; else she would reopen her wounds.

* * *

Footsteps were heard and the dividing door slid open revealing Inuyasha and Miroku, Kagome giving a squeak of surprise. Miroku and Inuyasha both blushed as they quickly looked away. Kagome may have been wearing bandages around her torso, but it still revealed too much for her liking. Inuyasha was in a bit of embarrassment as he turned around and crossed his arms. Miroku just covered his eyes with his hands.

"Feh!"

"How can you just barge into a woman's room as such?" Kagome screamed, making Inuyasha's ears flatten against his skull, she, grinning inwardly at the sight.

Here she was, thinking she was alone when two men come barging into her room. Her arms covered her breast as Shippo handed her black hoari to her. The miko could hear Lord InuTaisho's chuckling from behind the divider and she blushed even more as she fumbled to place on her hoari.

"You can turn around now," Kagome said.

It took a while, but Miroku finally removed his hand from his eyes and Inuyasha slowly turned around, ears flat as if they thought she was going to yell again. She chuckled at the sight and they both turned a nice shade of crimson.

"Warn the woman before you come barging in," She said as she moved to sit at the edge of the bed, feet dangling, "I am lucky I was not entirely exposed."

This caused the men to turn darker and Kagome could only laugh as Shippo joined in with his mocking chuckles. The miko smiled as she was about to touch the ground from the bed when Miroku's voice stopped her.

"You must stay in bed Lady Kagome, you are not fully healed."

Kagome waved her hand as if to dismiss the subject, "Bah, I am fine Master Miroku…I am just going off to get some food…"

"Stay in bed wench," Inuyasha stated, "The servants will get your food."

Kagome glared at the Prince, "No offense to you my Lord but I prefer not to use servants when I myself am capable of doing things."

"You are not capable to do _anything_, woman," Inuyasha said.

"I would rather walk around and do about my own bidding than go and wait in bed as others do work _I_ can do," Kagome said with irritation.

Kagome just didn't like the idea of using servants to do her requests, rather liking to do things herself. She did grow up on a farm as a peasant, so that was how she grew up living. She would rather get up and be active rather than be lazy.

"Stop being so persistent woman!" Inuyasha growled, "Just stay and heal so you may soon cure my Mother."

A growl of disapproval came from behind the divider and Kagome knew full well that it was the Lord InuTaisho, and then Inuyasha's words sunk in.

Kagome glared at the monk, "You have not healed the Lady of the Western Region?!"

Miroku looked surprised, "I do not have the purifying power to do so Lady Kagome."

Kagome growled in an unladylike manner, "Then take me to her so I may do it."

"You're going to save Mom?" Shippo asked.

Kagome looked down at the kit and smiled.

"I shall try my best, though I do not know if my power is enough."

Kagome heard Miroku sigh and she smirked up at him, completely forgetting the argument she was having with Inuyasha. With one deep breath, Kagome pushed off the ledge of the bed and landed on the wooden floor. She smiled triumphantly…until she fell in a crumpled heap.

"Ah!" She squeaked as she came tumbling to the floor…only to be caught by a pair of strong arms.

Kagome frowned and looked up to find none other than Inuyasha, looking down on her with guilt and concern. She immediately blushed with embarrassment and anger that Inuyasha was indeed right. But as she looked up at him, she couldn't help but take in his features. He was a handsome man with mesmerizing amber eyes and stunning silver hair with the cutest dog ears. But her thoughts fled as his rough voice entered her mind.

"I told you, you are not capable to stand!"

Kagome only huffed as he hefted her to sit back onto the bed. Shippo was instantly at her side and checking her wounds.

"I am fine Shippo," She consoled, "Do not fret."

"I shall go and get your food Lady Kagome," Miroku offered.

"But who is to cure Lord Inuyasha's Mother?" Kagome retorted with annoyance.

"You can heal her when you are able to leave bed," Inuyasha forced, she could tell he was trying to keep his anger at bay.

"My son is right," Lord InuTaisho spoke as a nurse pushed the divider back, the item folding up into long rectangles and moved to the end of the room, "We do not want your wounds to reopen."

Everyone turned to him as Shippo happily bounced over to sit on his bed, the kit probably not having seen him since the Throne Room incident. The demon Lord smiled and ruffled the boy's hair but switched his gaze back to the adults.

Kagome smiled faintly, "With all do respect my Lord, who knows if the Lady is the next to be controlled, and by a more powerful puppet of Naraku's…I do not wish for it to happen…Or the consequences may be far worse than what _you_ experienced."

Kagome noticed both Inuyasha's and InuTaisho's jaws clenched and their eyes became distant. Kagome may not have met the Lady of the Western Region, but her life was at stake, especially with the _Sin Kingdom_ involved. She set her gaze to a determined glare and turned to Miroku.

"Please lead me to the Lady's chambers Master Monk."

Miroku's eyes widened and he turned to both Lords to see if they approved. After several seconds, Lord InuTaisho nodded his head firmly and Miroku turned to see Kagome standing, using the bed as support. Walking over to her aid, she took her good arm and placed it around his shoulder, and the two started walking as Inuyasha opened the shoji door. The miko could also hear Shippo start to follow but she stopped and turned to him.

"You cannot come this time Shippo," She said softly.

"Why not?" Shippo asked.

"I do not have complete control over my powers; I cannot risk purifying you," Kagome answered, "The same goes for Lord Inuyasha."

"Keh!"

"But I want to come," Shippo stated sadly.

"Stay with Dad, Shippo," Inuyasha stated.

Shippo's lower lip trembled and Kagome felt her heart drop.

"Once she is cured you may see her," Kagome assured.

"You promise?" Shippo asked softly.

"I promise Shippo," Kagome said with a smile, "Now stay with Lord InuTaisho and when we come back, you may see her."

Shippo nodded his head and ran back inside. Kagome then turned and did her best to keep up with Miroku as Inuyasha followed from behind.

'_I suppose I am less capable to walk than I thought…'_

"You are quite good with children Lady Kagome…" Miroku complimented.

Kagome grinned; she knew Miroku recognized that she loved children, "I always wished to have children myself…"

"Why is it you don't?" Miroku asked innocently.

Kagome frowned, _that_ Miroku didn't know.

"Too much to look after already," She answered, "And that my heart has been broken one too many times…Love and family are not meant for me…"

"But you would make an excellent mother and wife," Miroku replied.

Kagome chose to remain silent as to dismiss the subject. Looking over her shoulder, she found Inuyasha watching her intently. He looked away when they made eye contact, but Kagome chose to keep her eyes on him. His arms were tucked into his sleeves as he stood up straight while he walked, and his ears were slightly drooped.

"May I ask what your Mother's name is?" Kagome inquired politely.

Kagome knew her manners, especially with royalty and being friends with an entire Palace in her past came as an additional benefit.

The hanyou looked at her uncertainly, before answering, "Izayoi…"

Kagome smiled as she looked forward once more, falling into step with Miroku.

"What a lovely name…"

The trio had finally reached the door containing the Lady of the Western Region. Inuyasha opened the door and Kagome turned to him with a friendly smile.

"Just stay outside," She said, "Your Mother will be back to normal in no time."

Kagome watched as a flash of emotion ran through his amber orbs. He probably didn't know how to react and just crossed his arms as she and Miroku entered the area. The door shut behind them and Miroku helped her to the side of the bed.

"You were right Kagome," Miroku whispered, "The evil inside her has grown stronger…"

"And we must stop it quickly," Kagome strained to say as she knelt down on her knees.

"Are you all right?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku," Kagome stated, ignoring his concern, "You must remove the sutra, and once you have, you must help me with your spiritual abilities…"

"When did you become the expert?" Miroku grinned as he walked over to the Queen's body.

"I am working on instinct," Kagome smirked, "Now when you remove the charm you have to remain calm or the spirit may enter into you."

"Understood."

Nodding their heads to one another, Miroku touched the sutra and cringed at the evil around it. Kagome watched as he took it off and quickly closed his eyes in prayer to aid his assistance. Grey-blue eyes watched as the Queen's body rose slowly off the mattress of the bed as a red aura burst forth from her figure in the shape of a ghost with red horns and fangs. It growled down at her and the room was filled with strong winds.

The spirit looked to Miroku and Kagome watched as it made to enter his body, only to be blocked off by a blue and pink barrier. The demon gave a large growl as it turned to her and plunged straight for her, but Kagome closed her eyes and held two fingers to her face.

No words were spoken as a 'bang' was heard and her eyes opened as the spirit fought through Miroku's blue barrier and fought through the pink one to make it towards her. Eyebrows furrowing in concentration as sweat rolled down her face, Kagome watched as the spirit became closer to her with each passing second.

Thoughts fled as the spirit's head broke through the entire barrier and was face to face to her, growling evilly, Kagome, on impulse took the two fingers in front of her face and placed it on the demon's forehead. The spirit's face turned to pure shock as it started to dissipate and broke away from the barrier in one final try to destroy the humans in the room, shredding into three white pieces that bounced off the walls.

One of the pieces struck Miroku in the stomach, making the man shout in pain and lose his footing as he fell onto his rump. Kagome watched as the remaining one of two pieces made its way to lady Izayoi and quickly removed the barrier from herself and placed it over the Queen. The piece bounced off the barrier and disappeared. However, the final piece moved towards her and Kagome twisted out of the way and screamed in pain as the white piece grazed her shoulder, reopening the wound.

Kagome fell with a hard 'thump' as the wind died down and the evil of the spirit disappeared. The miko couldn't move…She had been using too much energy for the past few days and she was drained. She watched as blood poured onto the ground before her. Maybe she should have waited a little while before performing the purification, but any later and Lady Izayoi would have undoubtedly been killed.

Stormy eyes started to become distant and blank and Kagome wanted nothing to do but surrender into the darkness, but a loud woman's moan filled the area and Kagome could do nothing but listen. It was getting harder to think straight, and everything was starting to get blurry. A rustle of the blankets was heard, followed by a loud gasp.

"Oh my!" The woman's soft voice said, "What has happened here?!"

Kagome blinked tiredly, she wished to get up, but her body wouldn't obey. She also wanted to know how Miroku was doing, for she had seen him get struck by one of the pieces of the spirit. There was a large 'bang' making Kagome's head throb and she wanted to rub her temples to ease the pain. She was even too tired to speak.

"Inuyasha!" The woman gasped, "You're here! Help these poor people! Oh my! What on Earth has happened here?!"

The miko heard the clanking of armor and knew that many guards were coming to their aid. How she wished to get up and go back to the _'Grand Uprising'_, maybe even to see them once more. Kagome knew she had already lost too much blood to live, but she wanted to live, to get her revenge, to protect her brother and friends.

She couldn't see, only hear and Kagome was soon engulfed with fear. Was this what it was like to die? She felt numb, but then sensed herself being hoisted up bridal style as her head shook; the person carrying her took off to somewhere she had no knowledge of. She wanted to see again but only heard. She listened to the guards' yells and footsteps going in the opposite direction and nurses' gasps. Since she couldn't see, Kagome decided to just close her eyes and welcome the sleep, until a harsh voice stopped her.

"Open your eyes wench!" It said, "You hear me? Do not die on us!"

Kagome obeyed. She recognized the voice but couldn't remember who he was or what he looked like. She wanted to ask who he was but no sound came from her throat. A resounding slap echoed through the halls followed by a woman's scream. Kagome recognized it immediately, especially after experiencing it for three years with her and Sango. At least she knew Miroku was all right.

There was a slam, causing Kagome's head to throb once more. Her heart dropped as she heard distant voices, one a little boy and the other an older man.

"What happened to Kagome, Inuyasha?" The little boy asked.

"Shut up Shippo!" The rough voice replied.

"Inuyasha!" The older man shouted, "Do not speak to your brother like that!"

Kagome felt herself being placed down on something soft, but her eyes were getting heavy. She could hear women talking and feel her hoari being removed, along with a binding on her torso. She was tempted to fall into the dark abyss, but something didn't feel right…so she regressed her thoughts on other things…like trying to remember whose voices she had just heard…

* * *

Hello everyone!!! Sorry again for the late update but I got so busy with homework and tests over the weekend. I was planning on updating Monday morning but I wasn't able to proofread all the chapters I'm now putting up. So for the long wait, I'm giving you three chapters. I think one of them is pretty long, at least longer than usual and I am hoping that you enjoy it very much. I am very excited to say that after these three chapters, things will be starting to get very interesting and VERY dramatic, so I hope you like it. E-mail me and review if you have any questions!!

I would also like to thank all those who have been reviewing and reading. I love you. We reached 50 reviews and I am super-duper happy! Thanks!!! Now let's go for 100, okay?

To **_Whitney Lin_**: More of Kagome's past will be revealed and no, the Toshibas aren't known characters…as of yet…I wonder what you will be guessing on who it is…When I chose them, there is a significant meaning and I wonder, _if_ you guess, if _anyone_ will guess _right_. But I'm not giving anything away. ;)

…At least not yet…

To **_kristenwithane_**: I think you are really right about those reviews. Although I like the "Update More!" ones, it is good to find out from the readers what their favorite part or least favorite part or something was in that particular chapter…You know, feedback and constructive criticism and emphasis on _constructive_…I've read reviews on other stories and I don't like to see people say "I hate your story!". I mean, that's just plain rude…I hope my readers wouldn't do that…but for those who do, if you don't like it, why read it? As for you **kristenwithan** and all my readers, I TOTALLY LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!! They make me so happy, especially long ones!! (hint, hint) LOL. Anyways, yeah, I love everyone's reviews, especially if they say what they like or don't like, because it helps me.

The issue of a beta on my story…I don't exactly know what that is, unfortunately. Um…I'm a bit of a perfectionist in my writing so I proofread it myself, although I think it would be better if I did have a 'second pair of eyes.' I sort of need help on that issue and what I'm supposed to do to find this…beta…  And about _your_ fanfictions, if you put them online again I would like to read them…And anyone else's, just tell me which one and where it is!!! I love to read!!

Anyways, I'm also glad you like how I portray the characters. Everyone has their problems, but in this story, Kagome, and Inuyasha will be having the most…But mostly Kagome…She has a lot to uncover about herself and others. (hint, hint). I'm trying to make this story humorous, action, adventure, suspense, and romantic, the whole shin-dig, so I hope you readers are catching that.

But I need to warn you…Romance will be a bit of an issue in this story…Lots of Drama though…And action!! Hope you like!!

So, read, review, and I'm going to end this author's not before it's longer than the actual chapter…Hey, I can't help it…I love writing to you readers!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 28: Miroku Found Out**

Uh-Oh…What does that mean?

Disclaimer: All I own is the story…Which I hope you like!!!

LUV YA WIT ALL MY HEART!!

Luvinukag83


	29. Miroku Found Out

**Chapter 28: Miroku Found Out**

Inuyasha had followed the monk and strange miko a few steps behind them as they made their way to his Mother's chamber. He studied her appearance and the way she expressed herself with the monk, listening to their conversation.

He also had to agree with the monk that the girl was good with children, but was surprised to know that she was not married. The woman had the looks, probably the intelligence if she could lead a group of rebels, and looked to have held a good heart, but it seemed the girl did not have so much luck on love.

When they had reached his Mother's bedchamber, Kagome had looked at him, an unknown emotion within her eyes that he couldn't quite comprehend. She then smiled and Inuyasha could just look at her…There she was, wounded and tired and she was smiling at him and helping him cure his Mother.

"Just stay outside," She said, "Your Mother will be back in no time."

Inuyasha could only stare. He wanted to thank her and at the same time he just wanted to cross his arms and look away, but before he could do anything, she and Miroku had left into the room and shut the door behind them. The woman was strange, which brought a small source of happiness in his heart. She was different and different brought a usually new and exciting change in his life. But the hanyou quickly shook the thoughts away and swiveled his ears towards the door so he could hear what was happening.

There were low murmurs, Miroku and the girl probably having a conversation on what they were supposed to do, and then all was quiet. Inuyasha was about to just barge in and see what the heck they were doing until the sound of rushing wind reached his ears followed by a growl. Amber eyes opened in alarm, tempt trying to get him through the door to see what the hell was happening. Then a 'bang' sounded, and another as a louder growl was heard.

Inuyasha frowned as he heard Miroku give a yell and a 'thud' followed. He looked up at the wall next to the door as something started bouncing around inside the room. Another 'bang' followed by a scream from Kagome. Inuyasha growled at his uselessness as he listened to the dieing winds.

Fear welled in his heart for what was beyond the doors when he heard a small gasp and a voice that sounded much like his Mother's. Fear was replaced with happiness and Inuyasha threw the doors open with a smile to see his Mother alive and well sitting on the bed and looking at him with pure shock.

"Inuyasha!" She said in a voice he longed to hear, "You're here! Help these poor people! Oh my! What on Earth has happened here?!"

Inuyasha wanted nothing to do but talk with his Mother and see if she was all right, until she pointed a finger to the monk that lay right in front of him. Frowning, Inuyasha ran over to the man and checked his pulse, relief flooding him as he found a beat. The clanking of metal and thundering footsteps told him the guards were coming…but something was missing.

Looking up, Inuyasha froze as his eyes landed on the lifeless body of the miko girl, her shoulder bleeding quite profusely. His Mother's face seemed pale as she also landed her gaze on the woman and quickly gestured for him to help the girl. As much as he wanted to stay and make sure if his Mother was all right, he wouldn't let the girl who saved the three people of his life, die. Faster than even he could apprehend, Inuyasha jumped over to her body and picked her up bridal style and turned to exit the room.

Miroku was already sitting up and being tended to by a human nurse as other nurses went to aid the Queen. Guards stood in protection as Inuyasha took off back to the Hospital Wing. As he looked down at the girl's body, he found that her grey-blue eyes had become black, distant, and blank. He could smell death on her as her heart beat weakly. He had never seen such an expression and he felt himself being torn apart as he rushed the girl back to where she had been staying. What would Shippo and his Father think when they saw them?

Inuyasha felt her blood seep through his hoari but didn't care as he watched the woman's eyes slowly start to drift close; she was being tempted to go into the darkness.

"Open your eyes wench!" He demanded, "You hear me? Do not die on us!"

The hanyou smiled slightly as he watched her eyelids flutter open; complying with the command he had given to her. A slap echoed through the corridors, but Inuyasha paid no heed to the sound as he slammed open the shoji door to her room and ran to her bed. Unfortunately, the divider was still open giving his Father and Shippo the whole view. Quickly, he laid her on the bed as a nurse removed her hoari and bandages.

"What happened to Kagome Inuyasha?" Shippo asked frantically.

"Shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha!" InuTaisho shouted, "Do not speak to your brother like that!"

Inuyasha ignored them, but turned away to give the miko her privacy as the nurse made quick work to stop the bleeding and any infection. He had to admit that even Kagome, no matter how strong she was, was one fragile woman. Keeping Shippo from seeing all the violence and operation, Inuyasha took the divider from the back of the room and placed it up to block the view. When it was in place, Inuyasha frowned at the blood on his hoari and the smell on his hands.

"What happened?" InuTaisho asked softly.

Inuyasha shook his head to remove his thoughts from the blood, "They saved her…Both Miroku and the girl saved Ma…"

"She's okay?!" Shippo asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered, "Though she did look pale after seeing all the blood from Miroku and the miko."

"Is Master Miroku all right?" InuTaisho asked,

"I have a feeling he's fine," Inuyasha answered, "But I think Kagome got the brute of it being she was already wounded…"

"I wonder what had happened in there…" InuTaisho whispered to himself.

* * *

Miroku sighed as he walked down the corridors of the Palace back to the Hospital Wing. He was glad to see Lady Izayoi alive and well but the blood just a few feet from where he had laid unnerved him, including Kagome and Inuyasha's absence.

After taking a quick feel of one of the nurse's rumps, especially after a week and a half of nothing, Miroku took off to see how his friend was doing. He didn't mind the wound at the moment, knowing full well he could clean it once he got to Kagome's room.

When he reached Lord InuTaisho's shoji door, he slid it open and Miroku stepped inside, holding his stomach tightly as blood oozed from his robes. Shippo gave a startled gasp as Inuyasha ran over to the man.

"Stupid Monk," Inuyasha yelled, "Why didn't you let the nurses treat your wound?"

Miroku gave a laugh as he sat against the wall, "One, I must remove my clothes, and I have nothing else to wear…And two, I need to know how Lady Kagome is doing…"

Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly.

"I'll go get you something to wear," The hanyou offered and bounded out of the room.

Miroku cringed from the pain as Shippo bounced over to help him. InuTaisho looked over the monk with a critical eye.

"…You know her…don't you monk?" InuTaisho asked suddenly.

Miroku's head snapped up, making him flinch once more in pain.

"What are you implying Lord InuTaisho?"

InuTaisho smirked, "You need not hide Master Miroku…I know now that you knew Lady Kagome before you came here to the Palace."

"You knew her?" Shippo asked the monk incredulously.

Miroku sighed, "You have found us out Lord InuTaisho…How, may I ask?"

InuTaisho chuckled, "It was quite obvious to me with you spending so much time and trust with her…"

"Are you angry?" Miroku inquired cautiously.

"No," InuTaisho smiled, "I can see your reasons and I would have done the same thing. However, why did you come in the first place?"

"…We felt the aura and came in hopes to capture the being that held it and question them where the _Sin Kingdom_ was held," Miroku answered as he peeled a cloth away from the bleeding wound.

InuTaisho cringed at the smell as did Shippo. He turned his head away to keep the sight from his dizzied mind.

"I suggest you tell the news to Inuyasha…He would like to know that his two new friends know each other already."

Miroku nodded his head and placed pressure on the wound. Inuyasha then came in and handed him an outfit. The monk stood and bowed his head.

"I will go to another room to change," Miroku stated and left.

The monk was a bit surprised the Lord had found out of Kagome and his secret, but was even more surprised to know he wasn't angry. He knew right there that Lord InuTaisho was a very unique demon. Hopefully, Inuyasha would react the same way to the news.

* * *

Inuyasha looked over to his Father once Miroku had left the room. It seemed the blood from both humans was having an affect on the Lord, as much as it was affecting him. Shippo had bounded back onto the bed and sat on one of InuTaisho's knees, then covered his nose with his tiny hands. Inuyasha could only smirk at the gesture but frowned at the saddened gaze his Father shot him.

"You check on your Mother, Inuyasha," He said quietly, "Shippo and I will watch over Lady Kagome…"

Inuyasha frowned, a part of him wished to stay and watch the girl himself…fear gripping his heart if she was to…pass on. But the other part needed to see his Mother, maybe even seek comfort. Matching his Father's gaze, he nodded his head and turned to leave the room.

It didn't take long for the hanyou to reach his Mother, since he ran all the way to her room. And as he turned the corner, he found her, standing outside her room as the guards cleaned up the mess the monk and miko had left. She still looked pale from the sight, but beautiful, just as he had remembered three years ago. The woman stood in her regal kimono, her long hair straight flowing past her waist and her brown eyes full of concern.

Walking up to her cautiously, as if fearful to startle her in her reverie, Inuyasha smelt her from afar and was surprised to find the scent of perfect health, no illness in her at all. It seemed Kagome managed to purify that as well. Thinking of the miko made the hanyou frown considerably and turn back to the task at hand.

When he was only a few feet away from her, she turned her head to look at him and smiled softly, just as any mother would do to her child. Inuyasha could only return the gesture and stop a foot away from her.

"Hey Ma," He said quietly.

Her smile widened, "Hello Inuyasha…I thought you were going off to the South to aid Sesshoumaru…"

Inuyasha frowned, "So…you don't remember?"

The frown was matched, "Remember what dear?"

Inuyasha took his Mother's hand and led her to his room. They needed to talk in private without all the running about concerning the blood and the people that were in her bed chambers. Lady Izayoi stayed quiet, understanding her son's motives and followed. When they had reached his room, Inuyasha opened the shoji door, let her in, closed the entrance, and turned on all the lanterns.

Lady Izayoi took a comfortable seat on the bed as Inuyasha pulled up a chair and sat across from her.

"Where are your Father and Shippo?" Lady Izayoi asked.

"In the Hospital Wing…" Inuyasha answered.

Izayoi's eyes had widened largely and she moved to leave the room and see them when Inuyasha stopped her.

"They're fine Ma," He said, "They're watching over the woman that was in your room."

"What was that all about Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked nervously.

"What was the last thing you remember Ma?"

Izayoi frowned as she looked down at the bed in thought, "You and your Father received a letter from Sesshoumaru asking for aid in the war…When are you leaving?"

Inuyasha's jaw clenched tightly, "Ma…That happened three years ago…"

The woman gaped, "How is that possible Inuyasha? Are you feeling all right?"

"I am Ma," Inuyasha said, "I came back from that war a week and a half ago…"

"Then what happened to _me_?" Lady Izayoi asked calmly.

"Do you remember the _Sin Kingdom_?"

"Yes…"

"While I was gone these past three years, the _Sin Kingdom_ leader held possession of both your and Dad's bodies…"

She gasped, "How is your Father? Where is Shippo? Did you save me?"

Inuyasha gave a slight chuckle at the outburst, "Dad's fine, Shippo's okay, and no, I did not save you…"

"Then who did?"

"The people that were unconscious in your room."

"Who are they?"

"Remember the _'Grand Uprising'_?"

"Yes…"

"One was a monk of Musashi and the other is the _'Grand Uprising'_ leader."

"Who saved your Father?" Izayoi asked.

"The _'Grand Uprising'_ leader, Higurashi Kagome," Inuyasha answered.

"And how are they fairing?"

"The monk is fine…But Kagome has lost a lot of blood with all the good deeds she has been performing…"

"Will she be all right?"

"I don't know…"

Izayoi sighed, "Tell me more of what has happened Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed, "…The _Sin Kingdom_ truly does exist and their leader goes by the name of Naraku. It seems Kagome has also met the man to which she says killed her parents. Dad is hoping to form an alliance with her and her people…"

"And I had been asleep in bed for three years because of this Naraku?" Izayoi asked angrily.

"Yeah…"

"When I get my hands on him…"

Inuyasha laughed at the outburst, something he would always remember about his Mother was her weird personality.

"May I go and see your Father?" She asked.

"Sure," Inuyasha said as they both stood, "But he is in bed right now. Kagome accidentally purified him while trying to bring Naraku out of his body…"

"She sounds like one remarkable girl…and a miko no doubt…I will also have to give her my gratitude for I absolutely feel no sign of illness…"

Inuyasha smiled and exited the room after his Mother, walking down the corridors as they went over what Inuyasha knew at the moment. When they reached the Hospital Wing, Inuyasha and Izayoi watched with concern as nurses ran in and out of Kagome's room. Sliding the shoji door open and squeal of delight from Shippo made a small smile return to his Mother's face.

"Mama!" Shippo shouted.

Inuyasha noted that Miroku was also in the room. His torso was bandaged and a black hoari was over his shoulders but not closed. He wore black hakama pants which made him seem out of place when he usually wore his blue and purple robes.

His gaze turned back to his parents as Izayoi hugged InuTaisho from where he sat on the bed. She sat on its ledge as she held Shippo close to her stomach, playing lightly with his orange hair.

"How are you, Izayoi?" InuTaisho asked.

"I am fine," She answered as she looked to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha has told me everything and it has come to me as a shock for being in bed for three years…"

"I missed you," Shippo said.

Izayoi smiled, "I missed you too Shippo."

"And how are you feeling?" InuTaisho asked with obvious concern.

"I am feeling just fine," Izayoi answered with a smile, "And I thank you monk of Musashi for your help."

Miroku smiled faintly as the Lady turned to him, "I am pleased to know you are well…"

Izayoi frowned, "And how is the girl?"

InuTaisho looked away, "Still no word of her fate…"

"I hope she makes it out okay…" Shippo added.

"We all do," InuTaisho said.

Inuyasha sighed. He had his family back together again, but at the cost of an innocent life. From where he stood he could hear the faint beating of the woman's heart. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Inuyasha turned to find Miroku frowning at him.

"May I speak with you outside?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and followed the monk to the hallway, closing the door behind him. The hanyou looked at Miroku as the man seemed to battling on whether to tell him what he wanted to tell him or not.

"What is it Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms.

"Your Father already knows and I have come to tell you that…I knew Lady Kagome before I came to the Palace…I am part of the _'Grand Uprising'_…"

Inuyasha blanched, the monk had lied to him and he had trusted him.

"So you lied to me!?"

"No!" Miroku defended, "I only…twisted the truth. Everything was true about my family, but I had come here to capture the evil aura that surrounded your Palace…"

"So you sensed it and didn't tell me?!"

"I had yet to find the source," Miroku answered calmly, "And I couldn't risk being caught and thrown in the dungeon when the aura was still around your home…I doubt you would not have listened…"

Inuyasha growled, "Was Kagome in on this?"

"No," Miroku answered, "It was me on my own. When you captured Lady Kagome, it was not expected…However, she did find the source and dispose of it…might I add also saved three of your family member's lives…"

Inuyasha had the urge to just yell at the monk, but now wasn't the time, instead he just glared and turned, entering back into the room that held his Mother, Father, and adoptive brother.

When he and Miroku were fully in the room, they found the nurse to be talking with Lord InuTaisho.

"She will live," The nurse said, earning several sighs of relief, "She's a stubborn one alright, and she will be able to walk around in one week. However, she won't be awake until tomorrow."

InuTaisho nodded his head, "Thank you Nurse Koruna, we will call you if we need your aid."

"Yes Lord InuTaisho," The nurse bowed, "You too should be walking by the end of the night."

InuTaisho smiled in gratitude and watched as she exited the room. Inuyasha noticed that the divider was put aside once more and Kagome lay in bed, covered in bandages around her body as her hoari lay at the foot of the bed, dried in blood. He sighed at the sight and watched as Miroku walked cautiously towards her. The woman's breathing was shallow, but her heart seemed to slowly go back to a steady pace.

"The poor girl," Lady Izayoi whispered, "Does she have a family?"

"No," Miroku answered, "Just a younger brother…But she holds many friends…"

"Are you planning on aligning with her and her people?" Lady Izayoi asked her husband.

"If she is to accept," InuTaisho answered, "She is a strong leader and I would be happy to hold an alliance with her…"

Inuyasha watched as Miroku placed a hand on the girl's forehead and Shippo ran over to also see for himself that she was fine. Blood was still fresh in the air and Inuyasha inwardly cringed.

"You should go and get something to eat Izayoi," InuTaisho said, "It has been three years since you have done as such."

Izayoi nodded her head and turned to where Shippo stood.

"Shippo, Master Miroku, would you like to join me for dinner?"

Inuyasha looked out the window to find it was indeed getting dark out and sighed. Shippo and Miroku started walking over to his Mother taking up the offer. She then turned to him and smiled.

"Inuyasha would you like to come?" She asked softly, "I would like to be filled in more on what is happening…"

Inuyasha gave a half smile and watched as his Father gave him a nod to go. He wanted to keep an eye on both his Father and the girl, but speaking with his Mother after three years was more tempting. He was sure he could visit later after they ate. Nodding his head, Inuyasha followed his Mother, brother, and the deceitful monk out of the room and towards the Dining Room.

He would deal with everything else after he filled his stomach with food.

* * *

Okay…Your second chapter…I bet some of you are probably thinking…Goodness Kagome gets hurt a lot…She's so fragile!! Well…She is…I mean, Kagome is _human_ and I can't make her invincible…She doesn't have complete control over her powers and her stubborn attitude will get in the way, but it's part of her character in the story…I hope that makes sense. Besides…I need more of a reason for Kagome to stay at the Palace…(hint, hint)

Have any questions? E-mail or review!!! Hope you like the chapter!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 29: Izayoi's Plan**

Disclaimer: I Don't OWN Inuyasha…

SHARE THE LOVE!!

Luvinukag83

* * *

Okay, P.S. Everyone!!! I need more votes!!!

I'm going to be updating a new story!!! I have five different ideas! Here they are:

1.) Inuyasha and the gang are in Feudal Era and have finally defeated Naraku…However, disaster strikes when Kagome is separated from the gang and is confronted by a Light Demon…Inuyasha saves her…But at the cost of his sight!!! Will he ever regain his sight? And is Naraku really dead? VOTE NOW!!

2.) Kagome Higurashi is a twenty-one year old woman living with her older brother, younger twin siblings, and her adopted son. She's a successful advertiser with her best friend and is actually feeling better about her life after years of struggle and hardship. But as a favor to her older brother to cook at his top of the line restaurant for a business dinner, she is confronted with a past ordeal, or more specifically, past love, bringing all her struggles and hardships upon her stressful life once more. After five long years, will a love be rekindled, or will his appearance break her fragile life into pieces? VOTE NOW!!

3.) Inuyasha Taisho is a private detective working on a serious case of linked murders. Sesshoumaru Taisho is his boss. Miroku Hoshi is a detective assigned to assist Inuyasha. Sango Taijiya is a waitress, fired from her job because of Miroku's wandering hands, landing her a new occupation at the Shikon Club. Miroku is a frequent at the Shikon Club who is good friends with the exotic dancer Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha is about to be taken to this club by Miroku for a guy's night out. Kagome and Sango are neighbors. And Shippo wants Kagome to be his guardian. With these group of characters somehow linked and are soon about to know one another, what happens next when Kagome witnesses a murder and saves a young girl, and her, Sango's, and Shippo's apartment goes up in flames for an unknown reason. How about being placed under the witness protection program, in the same case as Inuyasha's and Miroku's? What exactly is going on? VOTE NOW!!

4.) Inuyasha is a famed street urchin of Medieval Japan who has fallen head over heels in love with Princess Kikyo (Who doesn't even know he exists). His companions Miroku and Shippo want better lives. But when they come across the powerful Shikon no Tama, they're surprised to find a beautiful young maiden appear with one rub of the pink jewel, by the name of Kagome Higurashi, with a mysterious past and ten wishes to give!! With Miroku and Shippo's hearts and desires set on riches and food, Inuyasha is intent on gaining the Princess Kikyo's love. However, who is this mysterious genie, and how is her past linked to his? (Better question yet: Will love bloom? ;))

Side Story: Miroku finds himself falling for the Princess Kikyo's cousin Sango. But with Sango's fiery personality and disgust towards Miroku's perversion, will she return his feelings? Can Miroku gain Shippo's help, or Kagome's womanly intuition? VOTE NOW!!!

5.) Inuyasha 'Hanyou' Taisho is the most famous and #1 fighter of the FTTD Tournament, a mix between boxing and an all out blood war. Living with his best pals Sango Taijiya and Miroku Hoshi, he's pretty _content_ with his life. But when Miroku's cousin, Kagome Higurashi, calls up and asks to stay at their Dojo to be closer to her college campus, all hell breaks loose! With a born fighter, who is short-tempered, and a college dance student who hates FTTD Fighting and is stubborn to boot, living under one roof, one could wonder what will happen?! As Inuyasha goes around Japan for his fighting tournaments and Kagome does the same with her dance competitions, love, betrayal, competition, and friendship will be swooped up in a whirlwind of romance and drama!! VOTE NOW!!!

So tell me guys!!! List them in order from most liked story plot to least liked. For example, #2, #3, #4, #5, #1…Just do it like that in a review or towards my e-mail. I'm going to keep posting this after my chapters until I get enough votes. Thanks again!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	30. Izayoi's Plan

**Chapter 29: Izayoi's Plan**

Blue-grey eyes fluttered open and Kagome could only feel that this had already happened, but this time, her shoulder hurt instead of her side. With a moan, the woman looked around the room to see an Inu youkai smiling down on her. It was a Inu Demoness with silver hair tied in a braid and amber eyes were filled with excitement and happiness. Her voice was smooth and kind as she spoke.

"Lady Kagome," She said, "You are finally awake…You had been sleeping for three full days…"

The statement caused Kagome to open her eyes wider in surprise and she tried to speak, but no words came out. The nurse only smiled knowingly and brought forth a bowl full of stew. Kagome was helped to sit up and was fed rather gently, listening to the woman speak.

"You cannot speak for you had died for a few minutes and you have been asleep, so your body is adjusting to being alive and moving again, it takes long since you were drained of power, your miko power that is. You can make some noises in your throat, but speaking will not return until tonight."

Kagome nodded her head and took a bite from the given spoon. She was feeling a bit pathetic having to eat as such, but she was hungry and she could hardly move her limbs.

"The Lord is walking now and the Lady is just fine thanks to you Lady Kagome," The woman stated, "Everyone, has come to visit everyday and are happy you will make a full recovery. Once your miko powers are at its fullest, you will be feeling good as new…though your wounds still need time to fully heal, but you will be able to explore. In four days you shall be feeling like your old self…"

Kagome smiled weakly and took another bite of her food.

"I took the liberty to wash your hoari and kimono, but I cannot sew for the life of me," Nurse Koruna laughed, "So I brought some thread and needles if you wished to finish it while you heal."

Kagome nodded gratefully as the nurse placed the empty bowl to the side.

"I will go and inform the Lord and Lady of your awakening, they wish to speak with you in private. I will be right back."

The miko only sat there and watched as the woman youkai exited the room and left her alone. Looking around, Kagome found the bed Lord InuTaisho used to occupy was empty and made. She wondered how Miroku was doing and how the people in the encampment were fairing. She wished she could write, but at the moment, the energy seemed to have left her. She missed Souta and Kohaku and Ayame, Tsukuyomaru, Shiori, and Rin. Heck, she even missed Kouga. But she missed Sango at the moment and their usual girl talks.

The sound of low voices brought her out of her reverie and Kagome sat up straight as she waited for the King and Queen of the Western Region. The shoji door slowly opened and Kagome smiled as Lady Izayoi came in. She was glad to know that she made it through the purification and seemed to be healthy as well. Lord InuTaisho walked in next with a huge grin plastered in his features making Kagome's smile widen. She was also glad her purification with the King did not make him permanently immobile. They both walked in and pulled up a seat next to her bed as Nurse Koruna closed the sliding door. Kagome felt like a little girl again when her parents sat next to her bed and wished to tell her a story, but Kagome knew this was a whole different reason as to why Lady Izayoi and Lord InuTaisho wished to speak with her. The miko tried to speak, but no words came.

"No need to talk," Lady Izayoi said softly with a grin, "We will speak…"

Kagome nodded and relaxed some as InuTaisho spoke first.

"We wanted to thank you Lady Kagome for all that you have done for this Palace," He said, "Especially with saving Izayoi and I from the grasp of Naraku and Shippo twice, in the forest as he says and from myself…"

Kagome smiled weakly at the praise. She would have stopped them, if she had her voice.

"We were wondering if an alliance would be necessary so we may both join forces to bring the _Sin Kingdom_ down," Lord InuTaisho continued, "If you decide not to…we understand…"

The miko put on a look of thought. There were pros and cons on having an alliance. Pros being that they had a friend in the war and if needed aid, then it was given. Cons being it would be more work for her to go back and forth between Palace and base. However, she would find some way to work it out. The pros did outweigh the cons and it would help their base greatly if patrols stopped being killed on both sides.

Looking to the two royal figures, Kagome smiled and nodded her head 'yes'. Both InuTaisho and Izayoi smiled widely and the Inu Youkai King placed a hand gently on her own.

"We will do our best to protect your people and make it easier for you…We would also like to apologize for all the trouble that we had caused…" Lord InuTaisho alleged.

Kagome nodded her own apology and both royals understood. Izayoi smiled widely.

"Lady Kagome," She said, "It would be our honor if we allowed a Ball to be held for the good deeds you have done in this Palace…"

Kagome's eyes widened. She did not expect that.

"At the same time," She continued, "You will be meeting our own allies and are able to align yourself with them…Please do us this honor and accept…"

The miko looked shocked, but numbly nodded her head. She had never been to a Ball that was honored to her. She did know how dance thanks to her royalty friend from the past but it had been so long ago. Lady Izayoi and Lord InuTaisho smiled and stood.

"We shall leave you to rest now Lady Kagome," Lady Izayoi stated, "Nurse Koruna will care for you, but if you need us you can always tell her to fetch us."

Kagome only nodded her head being the only thing to do and smiled as she watched the two exit her room and closed the door behind them. Kagome managed to sigh and slump a bit in her bed; things were quickly changing in her life.

* * *

Miroku watched as Kirara left to send word to Sango and the others. He had inserted each and every detail in the letter on what happened after Sango had sent a letter saying that she informed the whole Northern Perimeter that their leader was fine.

It had been three days since Kagome had saved the Queen from the evil spirit within her body, but Miroku remained calm. He knew Kagome was strong and stubborn and he had heard that she had died for a few seconds, which meant her body needed lots of rest.

Over the course of those three days, Miroku managed to reacquaint himself with everyone as Kagome's friend. Shippo seemed fine with it and asked him about his and Kagome's life in the forest and what their base looked like. In some times he would even catch the Lord Inuyasha listening in. Talking with Lady Izayoi and Lord InuTaisho made him feel welcomed in a second home.

All knew of Kirara and their messages and didn't seem to mind since it was their way of contact, but Inuyasha kept himself distanced. Miroku had even told of his love to a certain demon slayer to Shippo, and would even get advice from the young kit, much to his surprise, but listened nevertheless.

Lady Izayoi had mentioned a gathering Ball in honor of Kagome and her good deeds so they could meet other allies. He himself thought it was a good idea, but knowing Kagome, she would feel a bit shy especially in the royal life style and try to turn it down. But with Lady Izayoi's charm and smile, he was sure the Queen could get the miko to change her mind.

Miroku sighed when Kirara was out of sight and turned to exit his room, intent on talking with Shippo since Kagome was still in her slumber. But as he exited the door, he almost ran into the Queen and King as they passed. The monk quickly bowed and apologized.

"It is fine Master Miroku," Lady Izayoi laughed as InuTaisho smirked in amusement.

Miroku could only smile weakly.

"Lady Kagome has awakened," InuTaisho informed, "So if you wish to speak with her, please do so quickly so she may receive her rest."

Miroku's eyes widened at the news but happiness engulfed his heart for his friend, knowing she was conscious and well.

"I will go and visit her now," The monk stated with a bow, "Thank you for the news Lord InuTaisho. Good day Lady Izayoi."

Both royals bowed in return and continued their walk towards the Grand Staircase as Miroku made his way to the Hospital Wing with haste. When he reached the room to which he visited everyday, he took a deep breath and slid it open.

The monk smiled as he cast his eyes on the slumped miko, eyes to the ceiling as if she were trapped in a dungeon. The opening of the door had caught her attention and she smiled as he shut the door and walked towards her, taking a seat where Lord InuTaisho occupied.

"How are you doing Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shrugged and pointed to her throat as she opened her moth. Miroku understood her inability to speak at the moment.

"I just sent a letter to Sango," Miroku stated, "I shall bring over the ones she has already sent so you may read on how everyone is doing…"

Kagome smiled gratefully. She then frowned as Miroku gave a short shrug and turned to look at the bed sheets fisted in her hand. The miko wondered the change in expression.

"…They know, Kagome," The monk finally said quietly, "Lord InuTaisho managed to find out that I knew you before my arrival to the Palace. He is a remarkable man…"

Kagome's eyes had widened with shock.

"Do not worry Kagome," Miroku said as he raised a hand, "They understand our reasons why and forgive us…However, Inuyasha needs to be persuaded even more."

Kagome's eyes held a question and Miroku calmly answered.

"Yes they know of Kirara and Sango and are fine with it, but they do not know the whereabouts of the encampment…"

Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"What did you think of Lady Izayoi asking about the Ball?" Miroku asked with a smirk, hoping inwardly to keep the subject away from them and their separation from their home.

Kagome's eyes widened once more as she let her head fall on her pillow and put her arm over her eyes.

"I take it you agreed," Miroku chuckled.

Kagome nodded her head.

"I doubt it will not be too bad," He said, "Though you will have to wear a dress since you will be surrounded by royalty."

Kagome's head snapped up at the statement and Miroku laughed.

"It is the way it is," Miroku chuckled, "But you shall do fine, especially with the stories of you learning how to act like royalty by your friends. I must say, you seem like a princess to me."

Kagome glared at him.

"In a good way," Miroku defended, "A princess who looks over her people kindly and justly…You do it with the _'Grand Uprising'_."

The glare from the miko remained.

"Okay," Miroku sighed, "You are neither a princess nor a queen, just an equal to the people you look after and lead."

Kagome smiled and relaxed into the bed.

"Nurse Koruna says you will be walking in four days," Miroku said.

Kagome nodded her head excitedly and looked to the window on the wall behind her.

"The Ball will be held in eight days, so I suggest you stay here until then and then return to the encampment. I also believe a family will be staying within the Palace…Perhaps Lord Inuyasha's older brother Lord Sesshoumaru…"

Kagome only shrugged her good shoulder and yawned.

"I will leave you to rest Kagome," Miroku smiled, "And when you awaken you should be able to talk and I shall bring the letters and Shippo…Maybe Lord Inuyasha will also visit."

Kagome nodded her head and as gently as she could, snuggled under the covers of her bed. Miroku stood and walked to the door.

"If you need me," He said, "You just tell Nurse Koruna and I will come running."

Kagome smiled and nodded her thanks before closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her.

Miroku smiled and shut the door as he walked to the Dining Area. His stomach was hungry and he needed to fill it. If he was lucky, maybe he could tell Inuyasha and Shippo that Kagome had awoken.

* * *

Short filler chapter. Now, you're probably wondering. WHY HAVEN'T KAGOME AND INUYASHA TALKED YET!!!??? Well, patience…They will talk next chapter…Alone…And things will not go off smoothly…Every story has problems…This particular story has a lot of problems…And I mean A LOT!! I hope you liked your three chapter installment…The next two or three chapter installment will either be Thursday Morning, March 8 or Friday Morning…Or Wednesday If I'm feeling up to it and get lots of reviews. So review, review, review!!!

I'll give you something to look forward to…Chapters 38, 39, 56, 58, 69…And a lot more that I will reveal later on…When I update them…Heck, I hope you love all the chapters…So stay tuned to see them!!

You are all the bestest in reading and reviewing…Keep it up! 100 reviews, okay?

For those who have reviewed, I'll acknowledge you next chapters!!! YAY!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 30: Arguments And Realizations**

Ohh…Arguments and realizations about what exactly? You'll find out soon enough!!!

Disclaimer: I don't even own a dog…And I want one!!!

BLOW KISS!!!

Luvinukag83

* * *

Okay, P.S. Everyone!!! I need more votes!!!

I'm going to be updating a new story!!! I have five different ideas! Here they are:

1.) Inuyasha and the gang are in Feudal Era and have finally defeated Naraku…However, disaster strikes when Kagome is separated from the gang and is confronted by a Light Demon…Inuyasha saves her…But at the cost of his sight!!! Will he ever regain his sight? And is Naraku really dead? VOTE NOW!!

2.) Kagome Higurashi is a twenty-one year old woman living with her older brother, younger twin siblings, and her adopted son. She's a successful advertiser with her best friend and is actually feeling better about her life after years of struggle and hardship. But as a favor to her older brother to cook at his top of the line restaurant for a business dinner, she is confronted with a past ordeal, or more specifically, past love, bringing all her struggles and hardships upon her stressful life once more. After five long years, will a love be rekindled, or will his appearance break her fragile life into pieces? VOTE NOW!!

3.) Inuyasha Taisho is a private detective working on a serious case of linked murders. Sesshoumaru Taisho is his boss. Miroku Hoshi is a detective assigned to assist Inuyasha. Sango Taijiya is a waitress, fired from her job because of Miroku's wandering hands, landing her a new occupation at the Shikon Club. Miroku is a frequent at the Shikon Club who is good friends with the exotic dancer Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha is about to be taken to this club by Miroku for a guy's night out. Kagome and Sango are neighbors. And Shippo wants Kagome to be his guardian. With these group of characters somehow linked and are soon about to know one another, what happens next when Kagome witnesses a murder and saves a young girl, and her, Sango's, and Shippo's apartment goes up in flames for an unknown reason. How about being placed under the witness protection program, in the same case as Inuyasha's and Miroku's? What exactly is going on? VOTE NOW!!

4.) Inuyasha is a famed street urchin of Medieval Japan who has fallen head over heels in love with Princess Kikyo (Who doesn't even know he exists). His companions Miroku and Shippo want better lives. But when they come across the powerful Shikon no Tama, they're surprised to find a beautiful young maiden appear with one rub of the pink jewel, by the name of Kagome Higurashi, with a mysterious past and ten wishes to give!! With Miroku and Shippo's hearts and desires set on riches and food, Inuyasha is intent on gaining the Princess Kikyo's love. However, who is this mysterious genie, and how is her past linked to his? (Better question yet: Will love bloom? ;))

Side Story: Miroku finds himself falling for the Princess Kikyo's cousin Sango. But with Sango's fiery personality and disgust towards Miroku's perversion, will she return his feelings? Can Miroku gain Shippo's help, or Kagome's womanly intuition? VOTE NOW!!!

5.) Inuyasha 'Hanyou' Taisho is the most famous and #1 fighter of the FTTD Tournament, a mix between boxing and an all out blood war. Living with his best pals Sango Taijiya and Miroku Hoshi, he's pretty _content_ with his life. But when Miroku's cousin, Kagome Higurashi, calls up and asks to stay at their Dojo to be closer to her college campus, all hell breaks loose! With a born fighter, who is short-tempered, and a college dance student who hates FTTD Fighting and is stubborn to boot, living under one roof, one could wonder what will happen?! As Inuyasha goes around Japan for his fighting tournaments and Kagome does the same with her dance competitions, love, betrayal, competition, and friendship will be swooped up in a whirlwind of romance and drama!! VOTE NOW!!!

So tell me guys!!! List them in order from most liked story plot to least liked. For example, #2, #3, #4, #5, #1…Just do it like that in a review or towards my e-mail. I'm going to keep posting this after my chapters until I get enough votes. Thanks again!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	31. Arguements And Realizations

**Chapter 30: Arguments And Realizations**

Inuyasha looked behind him as Shippo lashed his reigns lightly on the white pony he rode. The hanyou smirked as he made his own brown gelding go faster, leaving the kit in the dust.

"Wait for me Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha only laughed and slowed the horse down as Shippo's pony started trotting next to his. It had been four days since his Mother had been awaken. Just the day before, Miroku had told him and Shippo in the Dining Hall that Kagome had become conscious. Shippo had jumped at the chance to see her, but when they reached her room late that night, she was sound asleep. The kit was disappointed, but promised to visit her in the morning.

"Do you think Kagome is awake now?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha growled, "For the tenth time, I don't know!"

"You don't have to be so _grouchy_," Shippo pointed out, making the hanyou more irritated.

"I am not being grouchy," He ground out, trying to keep his temper at bay.

"Well you're acting strange," Shippo said.

"Shut up!"

"Fine!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and signaled his gelding to go faster. The animal obeyed but Shippo kept the same pace next to him. The hanyou lord would have yelled or threatened the boy if his Mother's voice hadn't stopped him.

"Shippo, would you like to help me tend to the Gardens?!"

Both horses skid to a halt and Shippo nodded his head vigorously in her direction. Inuyasha sighed and knew his fun of racing the runt was over, so jumped off the horse and followed the kit back to the Stables.

In the past few days, Inuyasha's Mother had been busy making the Palace look presentable for the upcoming Ball in honor of the miko, especially the Garden Pathway. His Father had been busy with the _Sin Kingdom_ situation and getting their allies to come to the Ball, which would also be a time of discussion on the war between the various kings.

Once the horse was back in its stall and the saddle was back on the shelf, Inuyasha followed Shippo out towards the Gardens where his Mother sat. He sure as hell wasn't going to help, but ask his Mother where the Monk was. Even if their trust had been broken he found the monk to be the same good friend and tried to make the effort to regain that companionship. The hanyou lord had also learned a new side to Miroku…That he was a complete pervert. Ever since the human women had gone back to their talkative selves, Miroku would always take the chance to rub the rump and ask 'the question'. The Monk even did it in the Main Village just on the other side of the Palace. He would ask Kagome about it later.

Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms, just as he and Shippo intercepted their Mother at one of the stone benches.

"You can help me water the plants, Shippo," Izayoi said softly, "Would you like to help Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha frowned, "No Ma, I was just wondering if you knew where the letch was."

"Letch?" Lady Izayoi asked with a puzzled expression.

"Miroku," Inuyasha answered, specifically.

"Oh," Izayoi chuckled as Shippo went off to get water, "I believe Master Miroku is in the Library…"

"Thanks Ma," Inuyasha said and walked off to the Palace Doors.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to open the door and bound up the staircase. He was about to turn left towards the Library when tempt made him go to the right and see how the miko was doing. He didn't know what to do once he got there, probably just say he was checking on her and that Shippo was worried, but then his thoughts ceased as he stopped in front of the door.

It was a woman's voice, humming slightly and singing a few words. The voice no doubt belonged to Kagome and when he opened the door, he found her sewing something silently as she sat in bed humming to herself. Seeing as she was too engrossed with her song and needlework, she didn't notice him enter. Inuyasha smirked, and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her.

At that moment, Kagome Higurashi did not look like the leader of one of the most powerful rebel alliances, but just a regular woman enjoying life, doing what she should have done if the war had not come to be.

Kagome then seemed to detect his presence when her humming stopped and she looked up at him; not of shock or surprise or even anger, but with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Need something Lord Inuyasha?" She asked with a small grin.

Inuyasha only smirked as he closed the shoji door behind him and walked over to sit on one of the stools next to her bed. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he only shrugged.

"Just wanted to know if you needed company," Inuyasha stated.

"How very thoughtful of you," Kagome teased with a chuckle.

Inuyasha smirked, "Ain't I."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Very."

"So what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the black clothing in her hands.

"Fixing up my hoari and kimono," Kagome said as she held up the hoari, "My mother made it for me so I would not want it to just be thrown away after one little tear…"

"And the song?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome frowned slightly, "…A song my friend and I had made for my baby brother…"

Inuyasha frowned at the change of expression and went silent.

"So tell me Lord Inuyasha," Kagome said, "What are Balls in your honor like?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "You socialize and dance…At least that's what I do."

"I think I should get a second opinion," Kagome laughed.

"So how did you become leader of one of the most known rebel alliances?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome laughed again, yet humorlessly, "My father had been the leader and three years ago Naraku attacked and killed both my parents. The people expected it of me since I was offspring to the former leader…"

Inuyasha frowned, "What is it like…I mean…I will rule this Kingdom one day…and I am no way leader material…At least I don't want to be."

Kagome chuckled, "It is hard…But when you are devoted it can be endurable and…worth while, I suppose…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat up a bit on the stool. Kagome frowned and leaned back into her pillow.

"What is it like to be a prince?" Kagome asked quietly, "To be a royal…"

Inuyasha looked at her with the raised eyebrow, "What has gotten you so interested?"

Kagome shrugged, "…Only wondering…My people always saw me as their Queen or Princess but I never did because I knew it was far from true…I was just one out of many farmer girls who had become a leader because of the death of her parents…"

"Why would you like to know now?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome started to look agitated and furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance, "I had just wished to know, okay."

"You don't have to be so pushy," Inuyasha growled, "I just wanted to know why!"

"Kami! It is because I almost married a Prince! At one point I wanted to be royalty!" Kagome yelled, and quickly shut her hands over her mouth.

"You probably wanted it for the jewels and attention, huh?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO!" Kagome screamed, "I would never!"

"Then give me the reason!" Inuyasha demanded as he stood from his seat.

"What if I do not wish to?!" Kagome shouted.

"Just tell me!"

"No!"

"NOW!!"

"Because I wanted to get away!"

Kagome looked away from his startled gaze and clenched her hoari tightly. Inuyasha slowly sat back down and continued to stare at her.

"Away from what?" He asked curiously.

Kagome sighed, "I just needed to get away…When I was young, I did not follow rules women did and I was different…I was…odd…Would not you know? You are a hanyou and you were treated differently from others…I wanted to be royalty so I can just hide away as my name protected me…I was scared…"

Inuyasha glared at her, "You know nothing about _me_! Don't judge me."

"And you know nothing of me," Kagome retorted, "So…Why not you just leave and talk with Miroku…It seems we were never made to talk with each other…We have too many differences…"

"Fine…" Inuyasha replied as he stood from his chair, "I hope you feel better soon, wench."

Kagome visibly flinched as he turned to go, "Just go…"

"Way ahead of you."

He was angry and even slammed the shoji door closed for no good reason. Where did one come off to judge him and how he lived as a hanyou? He frowned; but he had also judged her for just wanting to be royalty to have treasure and attention. Shaking his thoughts away, Inuyasha stomped off to the Library where he knew the Monk was so he could demand answers from him instead.

When he had reached the aged door where ancient parchment and textbooks lay beyond, the hanyou slammed the entrance way open making the occupant of the room jump with startle and almost fall off his chair. The door was slammed closed and the young lord turned to glare at the Monk angrily.

"Where does she even get the nerve to talk to me like that?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Who?" Miroku asked innocently.

"The wench!" Inuyasha answered as he walked over to the Library windows.

"Who?" Miroku asked again.

"The miko!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh," Miroku said, "What did you do to work up her nerve?"

Inuyasha sputtered, "She started it!"

"What did she start?" Miroku asked as he placed the scroll he was reading down onto the table.

"She asked me what being royalty was like," Inuyasha said.

"Did you answer her?" Miroku asked as he rubbed his chin.

"No…" Inuyasha replied, "I asked her _why_ she was asking."

"And that is where you went wrong, Lord Inuyasha," Miroku replied sagely as he stood from his seat and walked towards him, "Never ask Kagome Higurashi why she asks, for she will tell you when she is ready…"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Which is why I will talk to her on her behavior," Miroku answered, "Kagome is a guarded person…Maybe…like you…she had been different from the day she was born. She was born the oldest and helped with farm work AND learned women's work. She was a peasant that was able to befriend royalty. Her parents were killed at the age of sixteen and responsibility was poured on her in an instant. Even though she has matured, she is still a child that knows nothing of what she was supposed to if she was a NORMAL peasant girl."

"But…"

"You have parents who love you and you do not have to care for your little brother all by yourself and is able to learn how to rule a Region with your Father's help," Miroku continued, "Forgive Kagome for being curious but that is the way she is and went down the reckless side when her parents were killed and freedom to be a normal, married woman was taken away. She is unique and she is different because of how the way she has lived all her life. She has lived with pain, fear of being killed, and caring for her brother and people…And she sacrifices so much but still comes out with a good heart. A curious heart, but a good one."

"But she knows nothing of who I am," Inuyasha said angrily, "Judging me as a hanyou."

"How did she judge you Lord Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"…She said that I was probably treated differently from others…" Inuyasha answered, frowning.

"Why did she say it?" Miroku asked.

"Whose side are you on Monk!?"

"I am on no one's side," Miroku defended calmly, "I am just trying to get the facts. I agree that Kagome should not have said what she said, but she thinks differently and is inquisitive. She was probably comparing you with her on differences…for in our camp she talks with the hanyous and finds herself similar to them because they were treated differently. One little girl named Shiori has grown a connection with her and she is a hanyou. When she was young their parents tried to find a place to stay during the war and their hanyou child prevented that…Until Kagome and her father came along and gladly took them in. She shares experience with her people and is only curious of the outside world…Please forgive her Lord Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked outside the window to see his Mother and Shippo still tending to the Gardens. Miroku did have a point but he wouldn't admit it. Both of them should not have jumped to the wrong conclusion and the guilt returned. He would give it time to go and apologize; for at the moment, he just needed to think.

"I shall go off and speak with Lady Kagome on her behavior," Miroku offered and exited the Library leaving the young lord to sort out his thoughts.

* * *

Hey everyone!!! So yeah…Kagome got conned into a Ball and she is bed ridden until then…I need our little miko to be staying in the Palace a little longer…And to spend more time with our favorite inu hanyou. Yeah…I am so bad with dialogue and arguments so I hope this made sense…I said this story was going to get confusing so if you have any questions, review or e-mail me…I will be happy to answer…

There will be more arguments later…More heated and hopefully better…

Thank you so much for the reviews and the hits on this story!! I love it…We're at about 60 reviews now, so about 40 more reviews to our next goal. Let's go for the gold, okay?!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 31: Kagome's Hidden Past**

Disclaimer: In my Inuyasha stories…I can only own the plot and outcome…Not own the characters…

Luvinukag83

KUGS AND HISSES!!

* * *

Okay, P.S. Everyone!!! I need more votes!!!

I'm going to be updating a new story!!! I have five different ideas! Here they are:

1.) Inuyasha and the gang are in Feudal Era and have finally defeated Naraku…However, disaster strikes when Kagome is separated from the gang and is confronted by a Light Demon…Inuyasha saves her…But at the cost of his sight!!! Will he ever regain his sight? And is Naraku really dead? VOTE NOW!!

2.) Kagome Higurashi is a twenty-one year old woman living with her older brother, younger twin siblings, and her adopted son. She's a successful advertiser with her best friend and is actually feeling better about her life after years of struggle and hardship. But as a favor to her older brother to cook at his top of the line restaurant for a business dinner, she is confronted with a past ordeal, or more specifically, past love, bringing all her struggles and hardships upon her stressful life once more. After five long years, will a love be rekindled, or will his appearance break her fragile life into pieces? VOTE NOW!!

3.) Inuyasha Taisho is a private detective working on a serious case of linked murders. Sesshoumaru Taisho is his boss. Miroku Hoshi is a detective assigned to assist Inuyasha. Sango Taijiya is a waitress, fired from her job because of Miroku's wandering hands, landing her a new occupation at the Shikon Club. Miroku is a frequent at the Shikon Club who is good friends with the exotic dancer Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha is about to be taken to this club by Miroku for a guy's night out. Kagome and Sango are neighbors. And Shippo wants Kagome to be his guardian. With these group of characters somehow linked and are soon about to know one another, what happens next when Kagome witnesses a murder and saves a young girl, and her, Sango's, and Shippo's apartment goes up in flames for an unknown reason. How about being placed under the witness protection program, in the same case as Inuyasha's and Miroku's? What exactly is going on? VOTE NOW!!

4.) Inuyasha is a famed street urchin of Medieval Japan who has fallen head over heels in love with Princess Kikyo (Who doesn't even know he exists). His companions Miroku and Shippo want better lives. But when they come across the powerful Shikon no Tama, they're surprised to find a beautiful young maiden appear with one rub of the pink jewel, by the name of Kagome Higurashi, with a mysterious past and ten wishes to give!! With Miroku and Shippo's hearts and desires set on riches and food, Inuyasha is intent on gaining the Princess Kikyo's love. However, who is this mysterious genie, and how is her past linked to his? (Better question yet: Will love bloom? ;))

Side Story: Miroku finds himself falling for the Princess Kikyo's cousin Sango. But with Sango's fiery personality and disgust towards Miroku's perversion, will she return his feelings? Can Miroku gain Shippo's help, or Kagome's womanly intuition? VOTE NOW!!!

5.) Inuyasha 'Hanyou' Taisho is the most famous and #1 fighter of the FTTD Tournament, a mix between boxing and an all out blood war. Living with his best pals Sango Taijiya and Miroku Hoshi, he's pretty _content_ with his life. But when Miroku's cousin, Kagome Higurashi, calls up and asks to stay at their Dojo to be closer to her college campus, all hell breaks loose! With a born fighter, who is short-tempered, and a college dance student who hates FTTD Fighting and is stubborn to boot, living under one roof, one could wonder what will happen?! As Inuyasha goes around Japan for his fighting tournaments and Kagome does the same with her dance competitions, love, betrayal, competition, and friendship will be swooped up in a whirlwind of romance and drama!! VOTE NOW!!!

So tell me guys!!! List them in order from most liked story plot to least liked. For example, #2, #3, #4, #5, #1…Just do it like that in a review or towards my e-mail. I'm going to keep posting this after my chapters until I get enough votes. Thanks again!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	32. Kagome's Hidden Past

**Chapter 31: Kagome's Hidden Past**

'_The nerve of that man!'_ Kagome thought to herself angrily, _'I was just asking a simple question!'_

Kagome growled under breath and returned to her sewing, but in the process poked herself with the needle.

"Ouch!" Kagome yelped and she placed her finger in her mouth so she would not take the chance in losing any more blood than she had.

They had been actually having a rather pleasant conversation when he just _had_ to ask why she was asking. Kagome frowned deeply as she returned to her patching and kept her eyes on the fabric, trying her best to forget about the argument. But Kagome had to admit that she _was_ out of line. It was true, she did not know the man and it was not right to judge and behave as such. He did save her life after all.

Kagome pouted, she hated admitting she was wrong, but if it was going to get in the way of their strange relationship as friends, then she might as well apologize; they were going to be allies anyway. But, she doubted Lord Inuyasha would go back to the room and she was not permitted to move from her bed.

Sighing, the miko decided to just try and finish fixing her hoari and kimono so she would have nothing else to worry about later. Shaking her head, she slowed her pace and tried to remember the times when her Mother taught her to sew as she made the very hoari she held in her hands.

----------

"_Why must I learn how to sew?" Nine-year old Kagome asked._

_Her mother laughed softly, "It helps you find a good husband. If you are capable of being a good wife such as sewing, cooking, cleaning and teaching your children then you will have a good chance on finding a wealthy husband."_

"_Do I have to do such things?" Kagome asked, "Can I not be just myself? Can I not just marry for love when the boy likes me for me?"_

"_If you are lucky you may find love…Like I did…" The older woman said, "But a man usually wishes for a woman to take care of house…"_

"_Then I will never marry such a boy!" Kagome declared as she crossed her arms, "I will not follow such rules!"_

_Her mother sighed with a smile, "I am sure you will not…"_

_----------_

Kagome frowned at the memory and then the events that had followed a few years later. Shaking the thoughts away, the woman continued her fixings and sighed as the shoji door slid open. She was surprised to find Miroku, but his critical appearance made him look as though he had spoken with Lord Inuyasha. The miko sighed and placed the needles down once more.

She watched as the monk closed the door and took a comfortable seat on the stool Inuyasha had occupied.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"I have come to try and help settle the argument between you and Lord Inuyasha," Miroku answered calmly.

"And how are you to do that?" Kagome asked, amusement shining in her grey-blue eyes.

"By making you apologize to one another because both of you did something wrong," Miroku answered, "Both of you judged each other when you should not have and behaved quite immaturely."

"I understand," Kagome said, "But I cannot apologize."

"Why not?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I cannot move to tell him," Kagome grinned sheepishly, "I may have hurt him rather badly and when he is ready to take my apology then he shall come."

Miroku nodded his head.

"He does not know you the way I do, Kagome," The Monk stated, "So do not blame him for what he does."

"I realize that Miroku," Kagome acknowledged as she continued her knitting, "When he is ready, so will I…"

"I am glad you understand that," Miroku said, "Now I must return to the Library for I was quite absorbed in a certain story."

Kagome chuckled, "Enjoy your book, Miroku."

The Monk smiled pleasantly and stood to go. Kagome watched as he left and remembered just that morning, he had dropped off a few scrolls for her to read. He even left her the letters Sango sent and laughed hysterically at the one where Sango was so worried for her capture and screamed it was Miroku's fault. Hopefully, the taijiya would not follow through with the threats; just as long as they both made it back to the encampment before Sango went crazy, Kagome knew the demon slayer would forget all about it.

Setting the hoari and needles aside, Kagome decided to take a small nap. Maybe with the more rest she received, the sooner she would be better.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Shippo quickly ate his dinner. His Father and Miroku were having a light conversation on battle procedures as his Mother was lost deep in thought as she ate her green salad.

"Why are you eating so fast?" Inuyasha asked the kit.

"I'm going to visit Kagome after dinner," He replied before stuffing boar meat into his mouth.

"I must also see her so a dress may be fitted for her to wear at the gathering," Lady Izayoi murmured to herself.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Ever since she and the Monk had come into their lives, things had been different. A lot of time was spent on the girl and the upcoming Ball that was in a week and Inuyasha was missing his family. But the change seemed for the better. When neither his Father nor Shippo were around to bug, he was able to speak with Miroku. And Kagome seemed like a good woman outlet to go to for his Mother, Shippo, and Nurse Koruna.

There was a clatter of silverware and Shippo quickly apologized before being excused and running out of the Dining Hall towards the staircase. Inuyasha sighed. If Shippo was going to spend his time with the miko, what was _he_ supposed to do? There was the thought to talk with Miroku, but the Monk usually made his nightly rounds speaking with the women. His Mother was too busy with the coming Ball and his Father was occupied with _Sin Kingdom_ matters.

Myoga was too annoying to talk with so the only answers seemed to be, to turn in early or do some hunting. Another was to eavesdrop on Kagome and the kit and the prospect seemed very appealing.

Quickly, the hanyou excused himself and followed the kit's scent to the Hospital Wing Chambers. The door to Kagome's room was closed and a slight murmuring was heard.

'_Let's just see what these two talk about at night,'_ Inuyasha thought as he sat next to the door, ears swiveling in to listen.

* * *

It was already night when she had awoken from her nap and Kagome had returned to finishing up her hoari. She had also done a little meditation in hopes to bring her miko abilities to its highest so she could walk again. It wasn't long until meditation was interrupted when Nurse Koruna arrived with her dinner.

The young miko thanked her and wished the female youkai a good night, then ate the food slowly until her meditation started again. Hours of training with Miroku every morning was starting to pay off.

However, she was interrupted once again as a young presence made itself known down the hallway, and opened up her door to step inside. Kagome smiled as she found it to be Shippo and watched as he walked over to her a bit shyly.

"Hello Shippo," She greeted, "What brings you here?"

Shippo blushed as he hopped onto her bed, "I was wondering if you would tell me another story…"

Kagome smiled, "A story about what?"

"About you," He answered.

"Me? Again?" Kagome asked as she pointed to herself, "Why me?"

"I want to know what happened to you before the _Sin Kingdom_ came…If that's okay."

"Um…Sure…" Kagome said as Shippo moved closer to her left side like the other night.

Kagome played with his hair as she thought about what to tell, but as she thought, she felt another presence, Inuyasha's presence. Deciding to answer his question from earlier that day, the woman started her story.

"I was eleven years of age when my parents started pushing me to marry and find a man in my life," Kagome started, "I was not one to follow the rules of etiquette and being the _perfect_ housewife. I wanted a man to love me for being _me_. My friend of the Palace urged me to follow the rules saying he cared for me and wanted what was best for me…I did not listen…

"When I was thirteen and after two years of broken courtships…" Kagome continued.

"Broken courtships?" Shippo interrupted, appalled, "Who would break off a courtship with you…You're pretty and smart…And brave and strong…And fun…Those men are foolish…"

Kagome chuckled…Though quite weakly as she touched his cheek, "That is very flattering Shippo…Thank you for that…"

"So why did they break it off with you Kagome?" Shippo asked, "If I find any of them, I'm going to beat them to a pulp!"

Inuyasha involuntarily snorted outside as Kagome ruffled his hair.

"They just did not like me, Shippo…Instead of a girl like me, they wanted someone they could…Let us see…Dominate in the relationship…They were picky and I was picky, so things did not work out…"

"Well, I'm glad they broke off they're relationship with you because you deserve better!" Shippo answered with a smile, "If you had married any of them, I probably would not have met you…I'm glad I met you…"

Kagome grinned, "Why thank you Shippo…Now, should I return to the story…?"

Shippo smiled, "Yup!"

Kagome laughed, "Well, as I was saying, when I was thirteen and after years of broken courtships the Eastern Palace held a Ball where royalty would get together and discuss royal and political matters. That same day, I was working on the farm with my father when a passing carriage stopped…"

"What happened?" Shippo asked eagerly.

"Well," Kagome continued, "A Prince going to the Ball had stopped and asked for directions, then asked for my name. I gave it and he complimented on my beauty. He was a handsome man who held charm and looked at me with a strange emotion I had never before experienced. My parents had been thrilled with the fact a Prince fancied me and I started to become courted for his affection. I was wary, but it seemed he liked me for who I was…I wanted to become royalty, to be loved, to express myself without being blamed for treason, maybe perhaps change things for the better with my authoritative power…But more importantly I also wanted to take care of my family…But then, things changed and _I_ broke off the courting…The man was around six years older than me and when I left him I never saw him again…Nor do I ever desire to become royalty anymore."

"So you didn't marry this man either?" Shippo asked.

"Oh Kami no," Kagome answered, "I never wish to see his face…"

"Then I hope you don't," Shippo declared, "I'll protect you from him…"

"Thank you Shippo," Kagome said with a tiny smirk.

"How many courtships _did_ you go through?" Shippo asked curiously.

Kagome's eyes lowered sadly at the innocent question and she turned away as she answered, "Many…But like I said…Every time a man really got to know me…They broke it off and I was left alone again…"

Shippo frowned, "I hope you find the one you love soon…"

"Me too Shippo…" Kagome said, "Me too…"

There was a comfortable silence as the miko held Shippo close.

"Will you sing me the song again?"

Kagome smiled, "…Sure…"

The miko took a deep breath and sang softly, her voice filling the room as it also drifted to the hanyou who sat outside in the hallway.

_I can't tell_

_How many times_

_I've watched you sleep_

_Like all things were fine_

_Close your eyes_

_Child who sleeps so soundly_

_For I will _

_Forever hold you in my heart_

_Take your time_

_To trust and hold on to me_

_Whenever you feel sad_

_My arms will open wide_

_So close your eyes_

_Oh precious one_

_For I'm with you_

_Don't you ever dare_

_Think that I would leave you here_

_All alone again_

_I'll hold you close_

_No matter what may happen_

_For what I see_

_Is the one that I hold close to me_

_No matter what they say_

_No matter what they do to me_

_I'll hold you to my heart_

_Always, I promise you_

_Whatever we may do_

_Promise me this once_

_You'll stay within my heart_

_No matter what_

_I will always be there_

_Through forever and eternity_

_It doesn't matter what they say_

_Because love will always be with us_

_I'll hold you close_

_No matter what may happen_

_For what I see_

_Is the one that I hold close to me_

_So close your eyes_

_Oh precious one_

_For I'm with you_

_Don't you ever dare_

_Think that I would leave you here_

_All alone again_

Kagome smiled softly as Shippo fell fast asleep in her arms. She brushed the hair from his face and imagined what it would have been like with her own children. But doubt of that dream truly becoming reality came to mind and she shook the thoughts away. She did not give Shippo the whole story and she did not wish to; he was too young to know what she spoke of and would leave it at that.

Inuyasha's presence was still outside the door and Kagome grinned delicately. When she was sure Shippo was deep in sleep she cleared her throat.

"I know you are out there, Lord Inuyasha," Kagome called, "I need to speak with you…"

Kagome could hear the slight hesitation in his movements and felt the fear in his aura, probably from getting caught and having to face her wrath. She chuckled inwardly at the thought. Looking at the shoji door she watched as it slowly opened and Inuyasha stepped through, hands in his sleeves and a small frown on his face. He walked forward and she watched as he took a comfortable seat on the stool he had once occupied.

"I wished to apologize," Kagome said making Inuyasha's head snap up, his ears swiveling towards her to hear her right.

Kagome chuckled and continued her regret.

"It was wrong of me to judge you in such a way and blame you for things when you yourself do not know me. I overreacted and I apologize for my behavior. Will you forgive me?"

Inuyasha was silent as he switched his gaze to the sleeping kit. Kagome frowned.

"If you cannot, I suppose I understand…"

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me," Inuyasha interrupted.

Kagome blinked, "What is there for you to apologize for? You did nothing wrong, Lord Inuyasha."

"I overreacted too and behaved somewhat badly and I guess…I apologize for it."

Kagome smiled, "Then you are forgiven."

Inuyasha smirked, "Keh."

"Am I forgiven?" Kagome asked, eyes shining.

"…Yeah…"

"So are we starting over as friends who talk to each other?" Kagome asked.

"…Yeah."

"Then can you call me Kagome instead of wench?" Kagome asked wryly.

"If you call me Inuyasha instead of _Lord_ Inuyasha," He countered.

"Agreed."

A comfortable silence elapsed and from the corner of her eyes she watched as Inuyasha frowned. She wanted to ask what troubled him, but his voice broke through her thoughts.

"If you don't mind me asking," He said a bit hesitantly, "What was the real reason you broke off the courtship?"

"So I take it you heard the whole story?"

Inuyasha only smiled weakly.

Kagome pursed her lips together in thought, "He was a…vile prince who never liked me for who I was but for what I looked like. I had found him with other women on more than one occasion and my friend tried protecting me from him…Later on I found out that it was not love in his eyes but lust…If only I had known sooner he would never had the chance to make a move and almost take me to his bed…I immediately broke off the courtship with much help from my friends…"

"What a bastard," Inuyasha interjected, making the young miko chuckle, "He didn't…"

"No he did not," Kagome sighed as she looked at the top of Shippo's head, "I managed to save myself by burning his arm…At the time, I did not know I was using miko energy…"

Kagome knew Inuyasha would have asked for the name if Shippo hadn't stirred and his green eyes open. He blinked at the adults and yawned.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" The kitsune asked, half asleep.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "Just talking with Kagome. Let's go runt, I'm taking you to your room."

Shippo nodded his head as he rubbed his eyes, "Okay…"

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha took the boy from her arms and watched as they walked towards the exit.

"Bye Kagome," Shippo yawned.

"See you later," Inuyasha added with a smirk.

"Good night Shippo," Kagome called, "Night Inuyasha."

She heard the hanyou lord grunt before closing the sliding door and Kagome sighed. It was good to have the apology off her chest and it was also good to have someone else to talk with besides Miroku and Shippo. Maybe it was the start of a beautiful friendship. Kagome snorted at the thought and snuggled into her blankets, hoping to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha walked towards Shippo's bedroom in deep thought. Miroku was right saying that Kagome had been through so much and he felt sympathy towards her. He wanted to ask what the Prince's name was but Shippo had awoken and he doubted Kagome would want to say the man's name and he wouldn't force her to do something like that. But the thought of a man taking a woman's purity by force was demeaning and no woman should have to experience that.

After all the things Kagome had been through, Inuyasha could only want to protect her. She didn't deserve such terrible past incidents or future for that matter and he would do his best to keep her from them.

Shippo moved in his arms and Inuyasha looked down at the kit. Green eyes looked up at him sleepily.

"I hope Kagome will be okay," The kit murmured.

"Me too Shippo," Inuyasha whispered and entered the kit's room to put the child in bed.

* * *

So…More insight on Kagome's past, which will definitely be an issue in the future. More will be revealed later on…Stay tuned. And I am hoping I gave the right solution to their argument, with Kagome giving Inuyasha the reason for her questioning by telling the story. She was trying to tell Inuyasha that she almost married into royalty, wanted to be royalty, and asked about it because she _could have_ been royalty…It's more complicated than it should be…Haha……Hope you all liked it anyway!!

Thanks for the reads and reviews!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 32: Promises**

Ohhh…Promises for what?

Disclaimer: My birthday's in June…Can I have Inuyasha?

Luvinukag83

* * *

Okay, P.S. Everyone!!! I need more votes!!!

I'm going to be updating a new story!!! I have five different ideas! Here they are:

1.) Inuyasha and the gang are in Feudal Era and have finally defeated Naraku…However, disaster strikes when Kagome is separated from the gang and is confronted by a Light Demon…Inuyasha saves her…But at the cost of his sight!!! Will he ever regain his sight? And is Naraku really dead? VOTE NOW!!

2.) Kagome Higurashi is a twenty-one year old woman living with her older brother, younger twin siblings, and her adopted son. She's a successful advertiser with her best friend and is actually feeling better about her life after years of struggle and hardship. But as a favor to her older brother to cook at his top of the line restaurant for a business dinner, she is confronted with a past ordeal, or more specifically, past love, bringing all her struggles and hardships upon her stressful life once more. After five long years, will a love be rekindled, or will his appearance break her fragile life into pieces? VOTE NOW!!

3.) Inuyasha Taisho is a private detective working on a serious case of linked murders. Sesshoumaru Taisho is his boss. Miroku Hoshi is a detective assigned to assist Inuyasha. Sango Taijiya is a waitress, fired from her job because of Miroku's wandering hands, landing her a new occupation at the Shikon Club. Miroku is a frequent at the Shikon Club who is good friends with the exotic dancer Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha is about to be taken to this club by Miroku for a guy's night out. Kagome and Sango are neighbors. And Shippo wants Kagome to be his guardian. With these group of characters somehow linked and are soon about to know one another, what happens next when Kagome witnesses a murder and saves a young girl, and her, Sango's, and Shippo's apartment goes up in flames for an unknown reason. How about being placed under the witness protection program, in the same case as Inuyasha's and Miroku's? What exactly is going on? VOTE NOW!!

4.) Inuyasha is a famed street urchin of Medieval Japan who has fallen head over heels in love with Princess Kikyo (Who doesn't even know he exists). His companions Miroku and Shippo want better lives. But when they come across the powerful Shikon no Tama, they're surprised to find a beautiful young maiden appear with one rub of the pink jewel, by the name of Kagome Higurashi, with a mysterious past and ten wishes to give!! With Miroku and Shippo's hearts and desires set on riches and food, Inuyasha is intent on gaining the Princess Kikyo's love. However, who is this mysterious genie, and how is her past linked to his? (Better question yet: Will love bloom? ;))

Side Story: Miroku finds himself falling for the Princess Kikyo's cousin Sango. But with Sango's fiery personality and disgust towards Miroku's perversion, will she return his feelings? Can Miroku gain Shippo's help, or Kagome's womanly intuition? VOTE NOW!!!

5.) Inuyasha 'Hanyou' Taisho is the most famous and #1 fighter of the FTTD Tournament, a mix between boxing and an all out blood war. Living with his best pals Sango Taijiya and Miroku Hoshi, he's pretty _content_ with his life. But when Miroku's cousin, Kagome Higurashi, calls up and asks to stay at their Dojo to be closer to her college campus, all hell breaks loose! With a born fighter, who is short-tempered, and a college dance student who hates FTTD Fighting and is stubborn to boot, living under one roof, one could wonder what will happen?! As Inuyasha goes around Japan for his fighting tournaments and Kagome does the same with her dance competitions, love, betrayal, competition, and friendship will be swooped up in a whirlwind of romance and drama!! VOTE NOW!!!

So tell me guys!!! List them in order from most liked story plot to least liked. For example, #2, #3, #4, #5, #1…Just do it like that in a review or towards my e-mail. I'm going to keep posting this after my chapters until I get enough votes. Thanks again!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	33. Promises

**Chapter 32: Promises**

Sango groaned as she fell onto the futon of her hut. Ever since Kagome's capture she had to perform many tasks to keep the people busy and to not worry about Kagome's absence. Things had become very difficult, but knowing that Kagome was okay kept her going. Kirara had given word that Miroku and Kagome had freed the Lady of the Western Lands and a Ball was to be held in their honor, mostly in Kagome's. It made Sango happy to know that Kagome was getting time off and having a good time before she returned.

Luckily there had only been a few run-ins with the Wolf Demon Tribe and it was mostly Ayame coming to check on things. She and the villagers would quickly say that their leader was away on a mission and the wolves would fortunately buy into the twisted truth.

Souta had been fairing well, and only letters from Miroku or Kagome kept him from falling into a depression. Kohaku and she would always do their best to keep him occupied as well so he would do nothing irrational, for he would also fall, like Kagome, into a reckless state at times.

Sango had been doing a lot of work, the demon slayer having to take over Kagome's patrols and having to travel to villages to get more supplies. She envied Kagome for her leadership but was glad she herself did not need to take care of a whole rebellion. She would make sure Kagome would get even more help from her once she returned from the Palace.

But Sango was not alone, many of the Council Members, especially Tsukuyomaru, had been helping her in any way they could and she was eternally gratefully. Seiji was also almost halfway done with all the armor and Sango was excited for when they were to be all sent out to the owners.

Kirara gave a 'mew' and Sango looked down at her with a smile.

"I am fine, Kirara," She said, "Just exhausted. I wonder how Kagome does it."

The flap door at the entrance opened and Kohaku and Souta walked through. Both also looked worn out but they held a pair of rabbits in each hand.

"We went hunting," Kohaku stated bluntly.

Sango was about to complain about leaving the barrier when Souta cut in.

"We didn't go alone…Kouga offered to come with us…"

"KOUGA!?!" Sango yelled.

Kohaku nodded his head, "We tried to tell him to go back to his Tribe but he said he wished to speak with Kagome…"

"Where is he?" Sango asked as she stood up.

"He should be up here in a few minutes, when he does not find Kagome down in the village," Souta answered.

Sango rubbed her temples and pointed to their bedroom.

"You boys wait there," She said tiredly, "I will speak with him alone…"

"Are you sure, sister?" Kohaku asked.

Sango smiled despite her annoyance, "Yes, thank you for telling me."

"Not a problem."

Souta and Kohaku quickly placed the rabbits by the fire for dinner and went to their room without a sound. Even if Sango was going to handle it, Kouga might push her over the edge.

Sango sat back down on the futon as she mumbled to herself, Kirara jumping onto her lap. The taijiya pet the kitten demon for comfort as she waited for the wolf youkai's arrival. She didn't wait long.

"Kagome?" A masculine voice called from outside the hut.

"Come in Kouga," Sango called.

Footsteps walked closer towards the door and a hand pulled back the reed covering. Kouga poked his head inside and smiled as his deep blue eyes landed on Sango. He stepped within and walked towards her.

"What brings you here Kouga?" Sango asked.

"I came to speak with Kagome," Kouga answered, "I haven't seen her for some time now."

"I am sorry to be the one to inform you," Sango said as she stood, "But Kagome left for travel about a week ago to a far off village. She will not be back for some time…"

"Where did she go?" Kouga asked.

"She did not completely say," Sango answered, "She will be traveling from village to village somewhere in the Southern Region to gather information on the _Sin Kingdom_."

"Alone?"

"She preferred it so she may return sooner," Sango lied quite professionally.

Kouga frowned, "When she returns…Will you send word to me?"

Sango smiled, "Of course Kouga…"

"Promise?" Kouga asked.

Sango bit her lower lip, knowing full well she may not be able to keep it, but replied, "I promise…"

"Thanks Sango," Kouga said, "I should return to the Southern Perimeter. Tell the boys we should hunt together again."

"I will," Sango said, "And I will send word when she walks through the barrier."

Kouga smiled and gave a polite bow before turning and leaving the hut. Sango sighed, Kouga could be a nice person at times; it was just too bad Kagome didn't hold an attraction to him. But Kagome had told her of her love life before they had met each other and understood completely. Sango was a demon slayer, what women usually weren't, and she too had gone through many courtships and was turned down when men got to know her. Only men in her demon slayer village stayed friends with her and she never went into an intimate relationship with them. But it all changed when Miroku came into the _'Grand Uprising'_. He didn't treat her or Kagome differently because of who they were or how different they were. Maybe that was why she fell in love with him.

Sango quickly shook the thoughts away and walked towards the fire where the six rabbits lay. Removing a knife, the exterminator decided to just start up dinner and drift her thoughts away from the perverted monk. The thought made her smile.

* * *

Kagome couldn't sleep, so she tossed and turned in her bed as she thought about the past few days. Ever since the apology with Inuyasha, he had come to visit her often and they agreed to tell each other about their lives, to understand each other better, and to befriend one another. They spoke about anything that came to mind and it brought a lot of ease to the both of them.

Shippo even made the effort to join in on the conversations when sometimes he didn't even know what was happening. Although, the young kitsune always visited during the night so she could tell him a story and sing him the song that she and her friend had made over ten years ago.

Miroku always made the attempt to visit, especially when a letter from Sango and the others was sent. Kirara had even come to visit and the miko cuddled her for the whole day. Then for an hour or two, both she and Miroku would meditate to help gain her miko abilities to its full power.

Nurse Koruna also helped her in any way she could, and Kagome was eternally grateful that the youkai nurse had helped her to the Bath Room so she could get cleaned up. It was complete heaven. Lady Izayoi visited everyday, usually telling her the plans of the Ball and how wonderful it would be. Kagome only became nervous.

Lord InuTaisho also visited and always made sure she was occupied and was being treated fairly. She thanked him for his wonderful hospitality.

Kagome managed to finish patching up her hoari and kimono and it was good as new. She couldn't wait to get out of the bandages she wore and put on her kimono attire.

And now the miko lay wide awake, for in the next few hours she would be able to walk. She was completely sure she could walk around at that moment, but her friends insisted they wait just one more day. She pouted but let them have their way. Kagome moved her legs, loving the feeling of having control over her limbs and knew that she could not wait for the morning.

Grinning madly, Kagome removed the blanket from her body. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to walk. Gingerly, she swung her legs over the bed's edge and took a deep breath, calming her excited nerves.

"You can do this Kagome," She whispered, "Besides…You have been walking for eighteen years…What would make this so hard?"

Smiling, Kagome counted to three and pushed off the bed, her feet landing softly on the hard wood floor. The miko stumbled a bit but gained her balance and she laughed triumphantly. Her limbs were a bit stiff from not moving, but the feel of standing was quickly coming back to her. Taking a step forward, she took it slowly. Still a little shaky, Kagome walked to the foot of her bed and placed on her black hoari. Slipping on some slippers Nurse Koruna brought for her day of walking Kagome strode happily yet awkwardly to the shoji door and slid it open. It was time to do some exploring.

Chuckling to herself as she slightly stumbled, Kagome walked slowly through the Palace halls, taking in its beauty and smiled at her accomplishment of walking. Though she would have to make it back to her room before the sun rose, for everyone would want to be there to see when she would _first_ walk.

Kagome made it to the staircase that led to the lower level and descended it one step at a time, holding on to the railing tightly, fearful of falling. When she had reached the bottom, she sighed with relief and made her way nimbly to where she believed was the kitchens to get a late night or rather early morning snack.

* * *

Inuyasha growled. It was still night and he was still awake. He had spent the day talking with both Miroku and Kagome in her room but he still felt no tired than he was the night before. His schedule of the day was to help his Mother move furniture for the upcoming Ball and get fitted for some clothing. Then Kagome would start walking again and he was to stay with his Father and do some battle planning. And that was _all_ to take place in the _morning_.

In the afternoon, he would have the whole day to himself and wouldn't really know what to do. Shippo would probably stay with Kagome all day and Miroku would have to follow Myoga around the Main Town to perform exorcisms.

The hanyou's stomach rumbled loudly and Inuyasha sighed. He might as well get something to eat since he couldn't sleep. Frowning, Inuyasha threw off the covers and walked over to his yukata, slipping it on but not bothering to close it. Who else would be up at this time of night to see him?

Quietly sliding the shoji door open the hanyou lord walked outside and down the hallway to the staircase. Thoughts covered up his sense of smell as he didn't notice Kagome's scent lingering at the staircase. Bounding off the stairs in two jumps, Inuyasha made a U-turn to go behind the staircase when he bumped into a small body.

"Whoa," He said as he jumped back, a 'thud' following just a few feet way followed by a soft yelp.

Inuyasha walked forward cautiously; no lights were on and the shadow of the Grand Staircase covered the figure on the floor.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha called.

The figure moved and picked up a fallen cup on the floor. Then it moved into the moonlight and Inuyasha slightly blushed.

Kagome stood there, her hoari opened and dripping wet with tea. A frown marred her features as she looked at the spilled tea on her bandaged torso…which showed some cleavage. Inuyasha turned away quickly.

"Ow…That's hot," Kagome said as she pat her torso and quickly looked up, "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou didn't look at her and she realized why and closed up her hoari. When it was safe again, the Inu hanyou gazed back at her and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"…Getting a cup of tea," Kagome whispered.

"Have you been doing this every night?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Kagome said quietly and guiltily, "This is the first time I have been out of bed…"

Inuyasha shook his head, "You know everyone will be disappointed that you walked without them watching you."

Kagome smiled weakly, "Which is why I hoped to get back before dawn. Will you not tell them what I did?"

Inuyasha grunted, "Fine………But on one condition…"

The miko frowned, "Which would be…?"

"…You take me to your encampment…"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Why would you like to go there, Lord Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Who cares? What matters is, is that if you don't I can tell everyone what you were doing…"

Kagome pouted, causing the hanyou lord to raise an eyebrow, "I only wished to know why a Western Lord would like to see our encampment…"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha gave in as he stared at her, "What if I just wanted to see what type of lifestyle you rebel humans live in? So, are we agreed?"

Kagome looked at the man skeptically before slowly nodding her head, "…Okay…Fine…But you must promise to keep its location a secret when I do take you…"

"Promise."

Kagome smiled and looked at her empty tea cup, then at her wet hoari.

"Uh…yeah…Sorry about that," Inuyasha apologized, whilst scratching the back of his neck.

"It is fine…" Kagome defended, "No harm done."

"Want to get another one while I get my food?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

Kagome grinned, "Sure."

Inuyasha walked towards her and she turned around towards the kitchen. Still getting used to walking, she stumbled, but a gentle hand caught her arm.

"Thanks," She said and walked slowly beside him, the hanyou taking the time to walk unhurriedly next to her.

"How does it feel to be walking again?" Inuyasha asked as they came upon the Kitchen Doors.

"It is strange," Kagome answered truthfully, "Even if I have been walking for around eighteen years, I feel as though I have never done it in my entire life."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Well, I suppose it's good with you up and about again."

"You _suppose_?" Kagome asked.

"You were trouble in bed," Inuyasha said, "Now I wonder how much trouble you will be out of it."

Kagome just grinned, "Well, I will have to try and be on my best behavior then won't I?"

"No," Inuyasha answered sternly as they both stopped for Kagome to get her tea and for him to find something to snack on, "Just be yourself. Kagome Higurashi is welcome in this Palace, not some imposter."

Kagome smiled, "You mean that?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha smirked, returning to her side as he held a plate of meat.

"Thank you…"

Inuyasha snorted and gently took her arm, aiding her as they walked up the Grand Staircase and towards her Hospital Wing Chambers. The miko smiled as she placed her tea cup on the side table and snuggled into her bed.

"Remember not to tell," Kagome said.

"If you remember to show me your home," Inuyasha countered with a grin.

Kagome only chuckled, "Of course…Good night Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted as he slid the shoji door shut behind him, "Sleep well wench."

As he walked back towards his room while nibbling on a piece of meat, Inuyasha could only smile. Things were definitely going to get interesting around the Palace.

* * *

So, Kagome walks!!! FINALLY!!! And the two finally talk in this three chapter post up! Is everyone happy? Hope you like it! Now that Kagome is capable of moving around and kicking ass (hint, hint) it means more ACTION and DRAMA!! YAY!!! Oh…and I wonder how these promises are going to turn out…Ohh…I can't wait until I post up the Ball Chapter…I can't wait!!!

So Review!!! The more and the faster the reviews, the more and the faster I update!!! Thanks to all who are sticking around and supporting me! I love you!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 33: The Plot Of The Monk And Kit**

Who knows what that lecherous monk and clever kitsune can do… ;)

Disclaimer: I WANT INUYASHAAAAAA!!!

Luvinukag83

MUCHAS LOVE!!

* * *

Okay, P.S. Everyone!!! I need more votes!!!

I'm going to be updating a new story!!! I have five different ideas! Here they are:

1.) Inuyasha and the gang are in Feudal Era and have finally defeated Naraku…However, disaster strikes when Kagome is separated from the gang and is confronted by a Light Demon…Inuyasha saves her…But at the cost of his sight!!! Will he ever regain his sight? And is Naraku really dead? VOTE NOW!!

2.) Kagome Higurashi is a twenty-one year old woman living with her older brother, younger twin siblings, and her adopted son. She's a successful advertiser with her best friend and is actually feeling better about her life after years of struggle and hardship. But as a favor to her older brother to cook at his top of the line restaurant for a business dinner, she is confronted with a past ordeal, or more specifically, past love, bringing all her struggles and hardships upon her stressful life once more. After five long years, will a love be rekindled, or will his appearance break her fragile life into pieces? VOTE NOW!!

3.) Inuyasha Taisho is a private detective working on a serious case of linked murders. Sesshoumaru Taisho is his boss. Miroku Hoshi is a detective assigned to assist Inuyasha. Sango Taijiya is a waitress, fired from her job because of Miroku's wandering hands, landing her a new occupation at the Shikon Club. Miroku is a frequent at the Shikon Club who is good friends with the exotic dancer Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha is about to be taken to this club by Miroku for a guy's night out. Kagome and Sango are neighbors. And Shippo wants Kagome to be his guardian. With these group of characters somehow linked and are soon about to know one another, what happens next when Kagome witnesses a murder and saves a young girl, and her, Sango's, and Shippo's apartment goes up in flames for an unknown reason. How about being placed under the witness protection program, in the same case as Inuyasha's and Miroku's? What exactly is going on? VOTE NOW!!

4.) Inuyasha is a famed street urchin of Medieval Japan who has fallen head over heels in love with Princess Kikyo (Who doesn't even know he exists). His companions Miroku and Shippo want better lives. But when they come across the powerful Shikon no Tama, they're surprised to find a beautiful young maiden appear with one rub of the pink jewel, by the name of Kagome Higurashi, with a mysterious past and ten wishes to give!! With Miroku and Shippo's hearts and desires set on riches and food, Inuyasha is intent on gaining the Princess Kikyo's love. However, who is this mysterious genie, and how is her past linked to his? (Better question yet: Will love bloom? ;))

Side Story: Miroku finds himself falling for the Princess Kikyo's cousin Sango. But with Sango's fiery personality and disgust towards Miroku's perversion, will she return his feelings? Can Miroku gain Shippo's help, or Kagome's womanly intuition? VOTE NOW!!!

5.) Inuyasha 'Hanyou' Taisho is the most famous and #1 fighter of the FTTD Tournament, a mix between boxing and an all out blood war. Living with his best pals Sango Taijiya and Miroku Hoshi, he's pretty _content_ with his life. But when Miroku's cousin, Kagome Higurashi, calls up and asks to stay at their Dojo to be closer to her college campus, all hell breaks loose! With a born fighter, who is short-tempered, and a college dance student who hates FTTD Fighting and is stubborn to boot, living under one roof, one could wonder what will happen?! As Inuyasha goes around Japan for his fighting tournaments and Kagome does the same with her dance competitions, love, betrayal, competition, and friendship will be swooped up in a whirlwind of romance and drama!! VOTE NOW!!!

So tell me guys!!! List them in order from most liked story plot to least liked. For example, #2, #3, #4, #5, #1…Just do it like that in a review or towards my e-mail. I'm going to keep posting this after my chapters until I get enough votes. Thanks again!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	34. The Plot Of The Monk And Kit

**Chapter 33: The Plot Of The Monk And Kit**

Miroku awoke to the sound of singing birds and the sun's morning rays shining down on him. He frowned; he didn't wish to get up yet, but there were so many things to do that he did not wish to do. The monk sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. Kagome would be walking, and he would have to get to her room before she took the initiative and walked without anyone watching her.

Sighing, Miroku reluctantly got ready and placed his hair in its usual ponytail at the nape of his neck. Picking up his golden staff, it jingled slightly as he moved to exit his room.

The day seemed nice as people started bustling about to perform their duties. The Ball was in four days and many of the guests would be arriving earlier or the day of and everything needed to look presentable.

As he walked towards the Hospital Wing, he also noticed many of the tailors getting ready to measure Kagome for her dress. Now that was something he wished to watch. Never in his life did he see Kagome wearing a gown and he was a bit excited to see.

When he reached Kagome's room he was intercepted by Lady Izayoi, Lord InuTaisho, and Shippo. The monk bowed in respect.

"Lord InuTaisho, Lady Izayoi…Have you come to see Kagome walk for the first time since the last week?"

Lady Izayoi smiled, "Yes and we are rather excited to see Lady Kagome up and about rather than being cooped up here in bed."

"Let's go Mama!" Shippo urged.

Lord InuTaisho gave a hearty laugh and slid the shoji door opened. Everyone filed into the room as Kagome sat there patiently. What surprised them the most was that Inuyasha was sitting on the stool next to her bed, the two having a small argument on dresses and women.

"I am telling you Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, "I have not worn a gown in ages and I have high doubts that I will feel comfortable or even look presentable in them."

"Well you won't know until you wear one," Inuyasha replied.

"Why are you so persistent in getting me to wear one?" Kagome asked with furrowed brows, "Are you trying to get me to feel humiliated or are you actually thinking I may look…pretty…?"

Inuyasha spluttered as his face turned red, "I never said any of that! I just know that you won't know anything about what you're talking about unless you try it, and that also means wearing gowns!"

InuTaisho cleared his throat and both adults looked to the arrivals with perplexed expressions. Kagome quickly smiled and bowed her head as Inuyasha scowled and sat back in his chair.

"Good morning everyone."

"Hello Kagome," Izayoi greeted as she walked towards the bed, "Ready to get out of your immobile state?"

"Ready as I can ever be," Kagome replied happily.

Shippo smiled and jumped over to sit on the hanyou's shoulder. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind. Miroku walked over and leaned against the wall as InuTaisho stood at the foot of the bed. Both Kagome and Izayoi pushed back the covers and the miko slightly struggled to put her legs over the bed.

Miroku hoped against all hope the girl wouldn't fall and didn't have to stay in bed for another day. He never knew Kagome to be a person that was inactive; it just wasn't a part of who she was.

He watched as Kagome stood up and stumbled a bit, earning help from the kind Queen.

"Take your time," Izayoi said softly.

Luckily, Kagome's hoari was tied on which let the men watch her closely so as to make sure she did not reopen any wounds or break something else. The Queen then let go of the miko's arm and Kagome walked rather semi-gracefully towards the door and back, stumbling only a few times, but gaining her balance.

"She can walk!" Shippo cried out as Inuyasha stood and Kagome stopped next to them.

"This is wonderful," Izayoi said, "But are you sure you can manage? You look fine though."

"What can I say?" Kagome answered with a grin, "I _am_ a fast learner."

Miroku watched Inuyasha give a snort, but Kagome nudged him in the stomach, making him stop yet smirk, as if he knew a very important secret and was dying to tell. The Monk lifted an eyebrow at the odd behavior while the Lord and the Lady, did not see the exchange.

"We shall have you fitted for a gown," Izayoi announced with eagerness, "And then you may join Shippo or anyone to accompany you on the tour of the Palace…I suggest you have some time outside since you have been stuck in here most of your stay."

Kagome smiled and gave a courteous bow, "Thank you Lady Izayoi, It is a wonderful idea."

Izayoi smiled and turned to her husband and the boys, Miroku included, "Shoo now, Kagome needs to get fitted."

Shippo and Inuyasha frowned as InuTaisho laughed. Miroku only grinned as he smiled at Kagome and followed the boys outside to the hallway. It was too bad the Monk could not stay and watch as he had wanted to.

"I need to return to my work," InuTaisho informed, "Inuyasha, you do not need to join me, why not you help Lady Kagome around. Myoga has already asked that his suggestions be heard."

"All right," Inuyasha shrugged.

The Inu Youkai Lord smiled warmly and turned to leave, the fluffy appendage of the Inu King's tail following gracefully behind him. Miroku turned to the boys thoughtfully.

"Since Master Myoga will be with your Father," Miroku said, "I have no exorcisms to perform. What shall we do?"

"Let's go train," Shippo exclaimed, "It's nice out today and I want to be outside."

"Sounds good to me," Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha only crossed his arms with a nonchalant snort and shrug before following them towards the Staircase.

* * *

Kagome watched longingly as the boys left and then turned back to the Queen. The woman held a few pins in her hand and was looking over her form thoughtfully.

"What color would you look stunning in?" Izayoi mumbled to herself.

"Maybe a dark color," Kagome suggested.

"I see you in a blue, purple, or pink dress," Izayoi said softly.

Kagome stood still, wide-eyed as Izayoi circled around her. She had been fitted for a dress before, but it had been very rarely in her young life, so it was not like she knew what the heck to do. The idea of a purple or blue dress was quite tempting, but pink made her frown a bit.

"We will make the gown flow," Izayoi muttered, "And I know just what to do with the sleeves. You shall look absolutely beautiful."

The Queen's smile was contagious and Kagome could only smile back. Minutes later, the shoji door opened and several tailors filed in carrying different style of and colored fabrics. The miko's eyes widened at the sight as other tailors measured her waist and torso, then her height, some putting the fabric against her body to see how it would look. Inwardly sighing, Kagome closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. It was indeed going to be a long and difficult day.

* * *

Inuyasha gave a yell as Tetsusaiga came crashing down on Miroku's golden staff. The items gave a flash of yellow from the energy and both men were blown back. Shippo sat on the sidelines practicing his Fox Magic as Miroku and Inuyasha charged again.

A small paper charm was thrown at the hanyou's head and Inuyasha became slightly dizzy from the contact. There was a jingle and the staff connected with his rib cage, knocking him onto his back as gravel and dust formed around them.

Inuyasha gave a growl as he ripped off the ofuda from his forehead and threw it to the side. A smirk was held on the Buddhist Monk's features and Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to rip it off.

"Come now Inuyasha," Miroku said, "Surely you can do better than that."

"I'll show you monk," Inuyasha threatened as he pushed forward at hanyou speed.

His first attack was blocked off, but a punch in the gut brought Miroku to the floor. Inuyasha knew it was over and with a triumphant smirk, helped Miroku up from where he lay.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fine," Miroku answered as he wiped blood from his mouth, "I am lucky you did not break anything."

"Would I ever do that to you?" Inuyasha asked as he grinned and helped the monk to where Shippo was seated.

Miroku looked up at him incredulously, "Yes, you would."

Inuyasha only laughed as the Monk sat down on the bench next to the kit, "Hey Shippo, how is your Fox Magic going?"

"Still practicing," Shippo sighed, "I need to work on getting my Fox Fire to do real damage."

"How much damage does it do now, Shippo?" Miroku asked as he rubbed his sore stomach.

"It only gives minor burns," Shippo answered dejectedly.

"I am sure you can get it to do major damage soon enough, Shippo," Miroku encouraged, earning a smile from the small boy.

"You really think so?" Shippo asked excitedly.

Miroku laughed, "Of course…I will even help you in your training."

"Will you help me now?" Shippo asked softly.

"Give me a few minutes to heal from Inuyasha's attacks," Miroku chuckled before wincing from the gesture.

Inuyasha grunted as Shippo nodded his head in understanding and started spinning one of his green tops. The Palace Doors then opened and the figure of Kagome slowly came out. Inuyasha looked up at the sky to find he and Miroku had been practicing for three hours. His Mother had probably just finished with Kagome and her dress fitting.

She closed the Palace Door and turned to walk towards them, her eyes scanning over the Gardens, small Courtyard, Garden Pathway, Training Area, and Track with the horses. A smile held her features as she came to a stop behind Shippo and Miroku's bench.

"What a wonderful day," She sighed contently as she watched a few lingering birds fly about.

"It is good to see you up and around again, Kagome," Miroku stated.

"Yeah," Shippo agreed.

Kagome only smiled as she placed a hand on the tree next to the bench to steady herself.

"Shippo," Kagome started as she looked to the track, "Is Koru in the Stables?"

"Koru?" Miroku and Inuyasha asked in unison.

"My horse," Kagome answered, "I wish to ride."

"Are you sure you're up to that?" Inuyasha asked with one brow raised skeptically.

"I believe so…" Kagome said, "Unless you wish to join me?"

Miroku seemed to be watching the exchange with Shippo and turned to the kit, "Why not we work on your Fox Fire now, Shippo?"

Shippo nodded his head knowingly, "Sure. And Koru is in the Stables, Kagome."

The miko smiled warmly, "Thank you Shippo."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome started walking off towards the Stables, at a slow pace but one that seemed excited to go riding. Miroku and Shippo had walked off to practice leaving the hanyou alone. Seeing as the Monk and kit weren't going to help Kagome, Inuyasha walked off after her. When he was walking alongside her, arms in sleeves and a scowl on his face, the miko looked to him with a grin.

"Coming, Lord Inuyasha?" She asked teasingly.

"Keh!"

The miko frowned, "If you do not wish to come, you do not have to."

Inuyasha whirled to look at her, "I'm only here to see you don't strain yourself."

"I am more than capable to take care of myself, Lord Inuyasha," Kagome said angrily.

"That's what you said last time wench," Inuyasha retorted.

"Well, I am more recovered to do things myself now than last time."

"Hey," Inuyasha said, "I'm only here to make sure another injury isn't put in our hands."

"Fine!" Kagome said as they entered the Stables, "If I am such a nuisance to you, I can just leave back to my own home."

"I didn't say you were a nuisance!" Inuyasha growled.

He watched as she grabbed a saddle and walked by the stalls, checking each for her horse. She seemed to be ignoring him.

"I'm talking to you wench!"

"Koru!" She said happily as she reached the last stall.

The horse gave a neigh and Kagome pat it softly. Then she unlocked the stall gate and let the black stallion beauty out. Inuyasha pouted at the lack of attention and growled as he went off to retrieve his own horse to ride with.

The miko had got on the horse with little trouble and left the Stable without him. Inuyasha only growled and followed after her with rush. No way in hell was she going to have an injury on his conscience when he could have prevented it.

* * *

Miroku and Shippo watched as the two exited the Stables. It seemed they were having another petty argument. Shippo sighed and the Monk looked down at the boy.

"Inuyasha has never acted like that around a girl before," He stated.

Miroku smirked, "Do you think he likes Lady Kagome?"

Shippo shrugged, "I don't know, but he acts differently from when he treated his first love…"

"First love?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah…I don't like her _too_ much, but since Kagome came it seems he has forgotten her."

"Do _you_ like Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Shippo said, "Dad and Mama like her a lot too…But Inuyasha is too mean with her."

Miroku smirked evilly as they watched the two horses whinny while their owners yelled at each other, "Should we get them together?"

Shippo looked at him as if he grew another head, "Why?"

"They seem to like each other…" Miroku shrugged.

"But what if they don't like each other?"

"Then we must retrieve information first," Miroku said as he tapped his chin, "We shall plan in my room tonight."

Shippo smiled excitedly, "Sure, should I tell Mama and Papa?"

"Perhaps later," Miroku said, "First we have to make sure there is an attraction…"

Shippo chuckled as he shivered with anticipation, "This is going to be fun…"

Miroku only grinned knowingly, "Indeed it is…"

* * *

I am so sorry everyone for not updating sooner!!! I was going to update on Monday but I ended up not going to school because I was sick. I couldn't do it Tuesday because I had forgotten my flash drive so now I am doing it now!! Hop you liked this chapter…I thought it was pretty funny for me…And surprise, surprise, Inuyasha was in Kagome's room before anyone else was…And arguing about dresses no less. Lol. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, this was the only time I could install it and I'll try to get two more in today.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing!!! You are the bestest!!! Let's try to get it to 100 reviews, okay!!! ;)

Thanks to: **me... hahaha... so funny...**, **Whitney Lin**, **steviedee**, **ADifrntKindPain**, **Koukou Ra-men**, **mysterychild**, **SpriteOfTheLight**, **mysterychild**, **HanyouKags7711**, **TrueBelle**, **amayahime1**, **Robin**, **kristenwithane**, **inu romance FREAK**, **ash**, **seshoyasha**, i**nufan6**, **fradigit**, **CutePsycoNHyper**, and a**ngicakesisinuyashasluvr** for reading and reviewing!! Hope you continue to review and more will do so also. Thanks a bunch!!!

Oh…And Koru, the horse…His name is supposed to be Kuro, which means black in Japanese, but I kinda like Koru better, so I am not going to change it…So…yeah…lol

And in the running for the new story to be put up…Is #4 and #5 So go to the other chapters to check out the choices and VOTE VOTE VOTE!!! Thanks!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 34: The Thoughts Of The Enemy**

Ohh…What is the enemy planning? And what the hell do you think Shippo and Miroku will be planning? Tune in and find out…Probably tomorrow!!!

Disclaimer: I want to own them but I don't!!! Stop bugging me about it already!!!

LUV U ALL!!!

Luvinukag83


	35. The Thoughts Of The Enemy

**Chapter 34: The Thoughts Of The Enemy**

A loud sigh echoed through the empty hallways. Bodies and aged skeletons lay scattered about; blood was smeared dry on the walls and floors, and swords and armor rocked back in forth in the cool wind. The place was haunting, filled with evil and made anyone who walked in the area shiver with fear. A lone figure leaned back against the wall of a dark and narrow hallway, her eyes closed as she waved her fan lazily in front of her face. Her black hair was held in a neat bun and her green earrings danced with the air stream she created.

Footsteps pattered softly against the ground as they moved towards her and the woman opened her eyes, revealing deep red orbs filled with detest and annoyance.

"What did I do to deserve such a fate?" She asked herself harshly.

A small girl made herself known beside to her and the taller woman turned her head. The small girl's eyes were dull and black, emotionless and fragile. She wore clothes that were a bright white as her white hair adorned with dead, pale flowers blew with the breeze. She held a small round mirror and the older woman looked at the girl expectantly.

"What is it, Kanna?" She asked as she snapped her fan closed.

The girl's voice was quiet yet haunting, that would make even the bravest Youkai Lord in all Japan, shiver, "Naraku wishes to see us."

Red eyes narrowed distastefully as she frowned, "What does he want with us?"

"He does not say," The girl named Kanna answered, "He seeks our council…"

The woman pushed off the wall and placed her fan in her belt, "Fine. Lead me to him Kanna."

The little girl did not speak, but turned slowly and walked off down the hallway, the two stepping by the rotting bodies as the older woman growled under her breath. They reached an ordinary shoji door and it slid open on its own. Both girls walked in to find a lone figure sitting next to the window. His hair tumbled down past his waist in waves as his blood red eyes looked over the desolate land.

When he noticed their presence, he looked at them amusedly as a smirk played on his lips. Another figure emerged, his skin pale and his pink hair falling to his hips. His features showed cruelty as he looked at the sitting figure as if wanting to kill him, but he stayed still nonetheless.

"Kanna," The sitting figure called with a smooth voice, "Show them what you have shown me."

Kanna nodded her head numbly and walked forward two steps before turning around to show her mirror to both the standing woman and male demon. The mirror gave a purple glow and the two watched as the glow faded revealing an inu hanyou, golden eyes and dog ears atop his silver-haired head. The man held a large sword that looked very much like a fang and swung, a yellow energy bursting forth towards a baboon caped figure.

The mirror glowed purple again as a woman with raven-black hair notched an arrow into her bow and released. The projectile was bordered pinkish-white and zoomed straight towards the same baboon figure. There was a brief flash of blue, before the mirror returned to its reflecting state.

"Such is the fate of me if those two are not stopped," The sitting man said, "Juromaru…

The pale man looked up from his spot, but did not speak.

"You are to assassinate these two at the Western Region Palace."

The man did not utter a sound, but bowed his head in acceptance.

"Kagura…"

Red eyes locked with his own, "Yes Naraku?"

"You are to get the army ready."

Kagura bowed unpleasantly, "Yes Naraku."

The sitting man smirked and turned back to the window, looking over the gray land and purple filled skies. Villages around his Palace lay burned and desecrated.

"Mitsumi…" Naraku called.

Purple eyes materialized in the dark of the far wall of the room. A soft voice answered.

"Yes Naraku?"

"I have a very important mission for you…If Juromaru fails…Execute it when Kagura returns…"

"Yes Naraku…" The voice answered, and the purple eyes disappeared as if they were never there.

"We are now to take what is rightfully ours…The item that holds my unlimited power…"

The man chuckled as Juromaru turned to leave. Kagura removed her fan and followed. It seemed she would have to bring the bodies in the hall to life and to her bidding.

* * *

Well, that was creepy wasn't it? Two chapters for you!!! Not long, but netter than nothing, right? Hope you liked this short filler…I will probably update tomorrow, since I neglected to do so most of this week. Hope you liked it and review, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Yay!!!

Talk to you all soon!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 35: Souta's New Duty**

Wonder what the new duty will be…

Disclaimer: I wish I owned INuyasha, I wish I own Inuyasha…(opens eyes, sees nothing) Damn it!

Stay Tuned!!!!

Love Yas!!!

Luvinukag83


	36. Souta's New Duty

**Chapter 35: Souta's New Duty**

Sango crept through the foliage carefully as the wild boar came into her view. A low rustle sounded at her left and she turned to find Kohaku, sickle raised and ready to strike. Looking to her right, the taijiya found Souta, his hand on the hilt of his katana. A movement from the woman's hand brought a nod to his head and Souta disappeared behind a bush.

The boar gave a snort as it looked around cautiously, before returning to its meal. Sango made a signal towards Kohaku and the boy complied by hiding behind a tree. They waited and Sango watched the boar's movements critically. It was a large boar and would be hard to take down, but she doubted they would fail.

Removing her katana, Sango made the sound of a singing bird and the boar looked up in confusion. It didn't take long for a sickle to fly into the clearing and wedge itself in the boar's back, the creature snorting in pain as it tried to run off, but Kohaku pulled hard on the chain making the animal fall on its knees.

Souta took the chance to jump out of the clearing and slice the boar's neck, ceasing the creature's movement. Sango smiled as she emerged from the bushes.

"Good job boys," She congratulated.

Both boys smiled and quickly got to work on tying up the boar's legs together, intent on dragging their kill home.

Sango looked at herself and the boys with a grin. She wore her pink and black demon slayer outfit as Kohaku wore his yellow and black demon slayer attire. But when she looked at Souta, she smiled proudly at her work. The young boy also wore a demon exterminator garment, but instead of yellow or pink, it was a dark blue. She surprisingly had time to make the clothing and when she gave it to Souta, he was ecstatic. The taijiya was in the process of making Kagome's black and red one. She grinned madly at the thought of four demon exterminators helping to save their people.

Kohaku walked up to his sister with the rope over his shoulder, the boar tied at its end. Souta walked up to them and smiled.

"Let's go back and cook this," Kohaku grinned, "I'm starved from hunting all day."

"Thanks for taking us Sango," Souta said.

"Anytime boys," She answered and followed them off.

It had been three days since Kouga's appearance and Miroku had sent another letter. However, this one surprised her. It suggested that he and Shippo were going to play matchmaker with Lord Inuyasha and Kagome. The demon slayer was wary, especially after knowing Kagome and her love life. Plus, she was Kagome's friend and she wanted to meet this Inuyasha fellow. She had replied to Miroku saying that he should talk with Kagome about it first before the miko became angry with his meddling.

On more than one occasion, Sango wanted to just hop on her horse and go see her two friends. But her responsibilities and the people needed her, so she decided otherwise. It was also the day before the Ball and Sango knew that Kagome was probably a wreck since she had never attended such a gathering in her honor. But Kagome deserved attention and when she returned they would throw an old fashioned feast with the whole _'Grand Uprising'_. She smirked at the idea.

The three had reached the barrier entrance and Souta said the magic word. Then they walked through and smiled politely as some of the villagers fawned over their catch. Souta and Kohaku were proud as was Sango, seeing her brother and friend growing up and becoming men.

Tonight they were to celebrate their first hunt on their own, for last time Kouga had made the kills or either caught the rabbits for them. This time, they had done it all themselves. When they had reached the Meeting House Tree, Sango took a rope that lead up the tree and tied the boar at its end. Once she was sure it was secured tightly she, Kohaku, and Souta climbed up the rope ladder.

When they were at the top, Sango took the rope and pulled, her brother and Souta helping her from behind until the boar was on the platform. Souta quickly untied it and Kohaku threw the end of the rope back to the bottom as she and Souta made their way back to the hut.

Dinner was definitely going to be good tonight.

* * *

Hello everyone!! I have updated as promised!!! Three chapters await you, including this one!! Yay!! Hope you liked it!! Now, I just wanted to fill you in on what was happening with Sango and the boys back at the encampment, and how they are doing now that Kagome is not in a life threatening situation. Hopefully all will go well now...Yeah right!! I got more than 70 more chapters to go which means more action!! More drama!! And More ROMANCE!! Yay!! Hope you stay tuned and find out!!

And thank you to all who have been sticking with the story and reviewing!! I love you!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 36: Questions Asked**

Disclaimer: ...

LOVE YOU!!

Luvinukag83


	37. Questions Asked

**Chapter 36: Questions Asked**

Kagome sat next to the Library window as she read one of the ancient scrolls Miroku had suggested for her to read, telling stories of legendary demons and humans. She only wore her red kimono since it had started getting rather hot as summer rolled in. It had been three days since she had started walking again and she had been helping Lady Izayoi a lot by helping to cook food and decorate the Palace.

The miko hardly had enough time to speak with Miroku, Inuyasha, or Shippo, let alone have time for herself. Looking out the window, she found the Gardens and Garden Pathway being trimmed and the Track being cleaned while the Training Area seemed to be remodeled. She was alone at the moment and she liked the quiet compared to her rather busy schedule as of late. Lady Izayoi suggested she have time to rest and Kagome was grateful, especially with the Ball the next day.

She wondered how Sango and the boys were doing, Kirara having left that morning to send a letter. Miroku had not let her see the recent letter from Sango, saying that there were certain things that were only meant for him to see. The miko became suspicious but let it go.

Over the past three days Kagome aided Lady Izayoi and spent time in the Gardens. Unfortunately she still had yet to see Lord InuTaisho, for he had been locked in his Study as he discussed battle plans with Inuyasha and Myoga, Miroku even joining them on some circumstances.

Shippo however, always liked to spend time with her and they trained in the Training Grounds with his Fox Magic and her Miko Abilities and Marksmanship. Every night he would sleep with her and she would tell a short story and sing the song. She loved the boy's company.

Miroku and she would always take time to do Spiritual Meditation in the mornings and it helped them both greatly. Kagome then gave a piece of parchment addressed to Souta to Miroku and had the Monk give it to Kirara to send to her brother. She missed him dearly and wanted to make sure that he understood that she was fine and he had to be strong for everyone especially in her absence. She had yet to receive a reply.

And then Kagome had spent time with Inuyasha, and that was something altogether. The two usually spoke or argued, but they both rode horses. The hanyou even offered to take her to the Main Village and she quickly complied. It seemed there were two entrances to the Palace, one to the forest and the other to the Market. Inuyasha however had taken her the long way with their horses down a small forest path and she actually had a grand time with him.

When they had reached the village, it held a friendly atmosphere and Kagome walked around happily as she checked the many booths and met many of the people. Inuyasha had offered to buy her something but she turned the offer down, feeling somewhat guilty, yet mostly embarrassed. Inuyasha was a great friend of hers and she did not wish to use his money for material objects.

Kagome sighed, pulling back to the present as she rolled up the scroll and hugged her legs to her chest, her chin resting on her knees. Kagome missed home and felt bad for Miroku when he had been in the Palace as a lonely newcomer. She was happy to offer him friendship whenever he needed it, especially when it came to missing Sango. The miko grinned evilly at the thought…She had to get the two together somehow.

The Library door creaked open and Kagome looked up to find Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha look inside cautiously. Kagome chuckled at the sight and Shippo barreled in, giving the girl a long hug.

"We've been looking all over for you, Kagome," Miroku said as he closed the door.

The Library had become the four's place of privacy from work and to just stay together and talk. Inuyasha took a seat at the table and propped his feet up as Miroku walked over to a shelf of books.

Kagome shrugged her shoulder, "Lady Izayoi gave me some time to be alone so I just came here…Where have you three been?"

"Miroku and I had to talk with Dad," Inuyasha answered as he balanced a paintbrush in his palm, "Shippo was downstairs helping with the decorations."

"Excited for tomorrow Kagome?" Miroku asked with a grin.

"Nervous is more what I would call it," Kagome responded as she held Shippo close, "And meeting more royalties will most likely make me edgy…"

"You'll do fine," Inuyasha said as he rocked back and forth in his chair, "Just listen to what Ma has to say, she knows almost everything."

Kagome chuckled, "I will make sure to do that."

"I get to go to the Ball, Kagome," Shippo said excitedly.

"Really?" Kagome asked, "Well then, save me a dance will you?"

"Okay!" Shippo replied.

Kagome smiled lovingly at the boy, feeling he too was like a brother to her just as much as Souta was. The kit jumped off her lap and ran to Miroku as he pulled out a scroll. Kagome took the time to open her own as she read over the last of the paragraphs, the whole Library set in a comfortable silence.

Inuyasha observed the miko thoughtfully. Her legs were pulled up as the scroll she read lay in her lap. She wore her simple red kimono as her hair was left in wavy tendrils, reaching down to her mid-back. She looked stunning under sunlight of the window and the hanyou could only stare in awe. She was quite pretty to his amber eyes and as he had gotten to know her over the days, he could only think about her wild but kind personality.

Kagome moved and caught his gaze, both staring at each other for a moment before Kagome smiled and Inuyasha quickly turned away to doodle on a blank parchment. Miroku had moved to sit across from him on the table and the Monk smirked slyly at him making the hanyou lord scowl.

"I am going off to my room," Kagome called as she stood and cleaned off dust from her kimono.

Both men looked to her and Miroku smiled, "Then we will see you at dinner?"

Kagome smiled as she walked towards the door, "Of course."

Shippo scampered towards her quickly, "Can I go with you, Kagome?"

"Sure," Kagome answered and she opened the door and stepped outside, Shippo following and pushing the door closed behind her.

Inuyasha sighed and resumed doodling when he felt a pair of violet eyes watching him. Looking up, Inuyasha found Miroku grinning at him like an idiot.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at the parchment.

"Do you fancy Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked bluntly, albeit, a bit suggestively as he wriggled his brows.

Inuyasha spluttered as he looked up, eyes wide, "No! What gives you that idea Monk?!"

"The way you look at her," Miroku answered, "So, do you fancy her?"

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, "So just drop it."

"Do you think of her as a friend?" Miroku continued.

Inuyasha glared, "Why?"

"I am just wondering," Miroku shrugged, "She is my friend, a sister to me actually, and I need to know where her friends lie as well."

"Then _yes_ she _is_ my _friend_," Inuyasha answered.

"Do you fancy her?" Miroku asked again.

This time, Inuyasha chose to remain silent.

"I will not tell her what you tell me," Miroku said truthfully, "I am your friend as well."

The hanyou lord only grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let us try this again," Miroku sighed, "Do you wish to dance with Lady Kagome at the Ball?"

Inuyasha's face softened a bit.

"I take that as a _yes_," Miroku said as he studied the Prince closely, "And I will help you in anyway I can."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, mild curiosity seeping through his voice as he removed his feet from the table.

"Because Lady Kagome has trouble finding love and I am trying to push her into trying again to find it…" Miroku answered.

"Huh?"

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Lady Kagome seems comfortable around you and you seem like the only man she will tolerate to be friends with and like it…Besides Kouga, but that is a different story…"

"Who the hell is Kouga?" Inuyasha growled.

"Another man, a wolf demon, who is also trying to win Lady Kagome's heart," Miroku answered, "So if you have feelings for her, I suggest you act fast before you lose her to someone else."

Inuyasha growled, "Why would you care?"

"Because you are my friend," Miroku answered genuinely, "And I believe a relationship as such can work out…"

"I don't like her," Inuyasha protested, "It's just a minor attraction…"

"…That can turn into something more," Miroku finished.

Inuyasha just growled and rolled his eyes. No way was he going to get advice from a perverted monk.

"You can win Lady Kagome's heart," Miroku said, "You just have to try."

* * *

Kagome walked side by side with Shippo as they made their way to her room. With every person she passed, Kagome was greeted. She had become well-known in the Palace, as the one who saved the Royals of the West. The miko didn't take notice to the 'title' but was happy to know that she wasn't named a bad person such as _The Koiudo_, the one who killed on a whim. 

Kagome came upon her knew bedroom. Since she was now walking, the girl was moved out of the Hospital Chamber and into the Guest Rooms. Miroku's room was only a few rooms down to her right and Inuyasha's was a few rooms down to his left whilst Shippo's was more towards his parent's Bed Chamber.

Shippo quickly slid open the door and Kagome stepped in, closing the door behind her. Her room held a large bed made for nobles and held a closet and drawers. However, the only clothes she had were her hoari and kimono. Lady Izayoi although had many every day dresses made for her since royalty was going to be staying at the Palace and she needed to look proper. Kagome took the chance to wear her hoari and kimono before her time was up.

There were four dresses already in the closet, along with a night gown. Her Ballroom dress wasn't going to be delivered until the day of. Shippo sat on the bed as he took one of the many scrolls and textbooks on her wooden desk to read. The miko eyed her katana, bow, and quiver and sighed. She missed hunting in the forest, but it had unexpectedly become dangerous. Lord InuTaisho permitted her to go only with guards so Kagome didn't bother.

She sat on the large bed and picked up one of the textbooks, flipping through its aged pages with care.

"Do you like Inuyasha?"

Kagome's head snapped up at the question and she looked at Shippo uncertainly, the boy still flipping through the pages.

"Did you say something Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Shippo said as his emerald eyes looked up at her, "Do you like Inuyasha?"

Kagome chuckled, "Why would you ask such a question?"

"Because he's my brother and I just want to know if you like him," Shippo answered.

"Of course I like him," Kagome giggled, "He is a very good friend of mine."

"Not as a friend," Shippo stated.

Kagome looked confused and then frowned, "Do you mean you are asking if I _love_ Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," Shippo said.

Kagome put the book down as she blushed with embarrassment, "I do not think I _love _him Shippo. I mean…I have only known him for a few days and we usually argue…Besides…I've already been through too much heartbreak to love again."

"If you did fall in love with him, would you marry him?" Shippo asked hopefully.

Kagome stuttered. Where were all these questions coming from?

"Well…_If _I did fall in love with him, he would have to love me for _me_," Kagome answered, "But I doubt such a thing would happen. Inuyasha is a good man and I believe he would deserve someone so much better than I."

"…Okay…" Shippo finally answered with a soft sigh and returned to his reading.

'_Where did that come from?'_ Kagome thought.

* * *

Dinner was quiet and Miroku noticed the stares being passed between Inuyasha and Kagome. Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi seemed oblivious but Shippo and he could see rather clearly on what was going on. A blush was even exchanged between the two and Miroku inwardly grinned. No words were swapped among the couple and when they both left for bed, it was in quite a hurry.

Miroku and Shippo now walked hurriedly to his room to talk of what was happening involving the two. When they entered his room, the Monk quickly lit it up with lanterns as Shippo closed the door tightly for no one to hear. Then, they both jumped onto his bed and looked each other straight in the eye.

"What happened?" Shippo asked first.

"It seems Inuyasha holds an attraction to Lady Kagome," Miroku said.

Shippo frowned, "But, Kagome only likes Inuyasha as a friend. She says love was not made for her."

"She is blinded by the many awful courtships of her past," Miroku said, "I believe she also holds an attraction to him but she does not see it…yet……She will have to be pushed…Or we are going to need a woman's intuition."

"Mama?" Shippo asked.

"Yes…" Miroku answered as he rubbed his chin, "If only Sango were here…"

"Your exterminator friend?" Shippo asked.

"Yes…My lovely Sango…"

Shippo rolled his eyes in exasperation, "I'll ask Mama to help."

"That will be good," Miroku said, "But we will only give a small push to our girl. The rest will be up to her."

Shippo nodded his head quickly, "I hope this works..."

* * *

I personally liked this Chapter because it's becoming obvious that somehow Inuyasha and Kagome like each other. Yet, they're too stubborn to admit it! Don't you just hate that!! But with Kagome, it's a whole different story, whcih will unveil itself soon enough...Right now, she does not like Inuyasha as in love...yet... 

The next chapter won't be all that, but it will be the opening of very important events...Especially in the coming chapter 38...I loved it!!!

Well, thank you all for reading and reviewing!! I hope you are liking this three chapter installment so far!!!

Next Chapter:** Chapter 37: Ball Preparations**

Disclaimer: ...(sigh)...

LoVe Ya!!

Luvinukag83


	38. Ball Preparations

**Chapter 37: Ball Preparations**

It was the day of the Ball and everyone had woken up extra early to prepare. Inuyasha had lazily gotten up and met with Shippo and Miroku down at the Dining Hall, they looking equally tired. Kagome was also down in the Dining Hall munching on some bread wearing her red kimono as she helped decorate the area. Cloths were put up for color and banners were hung about, maids cleaned the guestrooms as the outside was tended to.

When Kagome had walked over to the table while they were eating, small black bags lay under her eyes.

"Good morning boys," Kagome yawned behind her hand.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Shippo asked, "You look really tired."

Kagome only smiled, "Unfortunately, I did not get much sleep from the excitement…and nervousness."

Miroku chuckled, "Do you know when our guests will be arriving."

Kagome bit her lip as she thought, "I believe around later afternoon, early evening…"

"Plenty of time to get ready," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked out the window, the sun just starting to rise over the trees.

Kagome only shook her head to keep her eyes open as the Dining Room Doors opened revealing a rather excited Queen.

"This is going to be wonderful!" She sighed happily, "Kagome, why not you go and wash up and take a soak, I will take care of everything here."

Kagome nodded her head numbly and walked slowly out the room. Inuyasha and the others were about to follow when Lady Izayoi stopped them.

"You boys," She said, "Will need to help me move some furniture…"

Inuyasha growled as both Miroku and Shippo sighed sadly. They just had to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Where's Dad?" Inuyasha asked as Izayoi lead them to the table.

"He has gone to his Study for last minute planning," She answered as she pointed to the place the table needed to be moved, "He will be out by afternoon."

"I bet he's just hiding out in there so he wouldn't have to help," Inuyasha whispered to Miroku and Shippo, earning chuckles of agreement.

Inuyasha felt a sudden sting on his neck and slapped fairly hard on the area. A small body fell right onto his palm and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I am _not_ going to tell you again, Myoga."

"My apologies Lord Inuyasha," Myoga said as he bowed, "It has just been so long since I have gotten a taste…"

"Just say what you're gonna say and go," Inuyasha replied.

"I have just come to inform you that Lord Sesshoumaru will not be able to make the Ball…It seems he has encountered some difficulties in his Region and sends his apologies…"

"Why the hell are you telling_ me_ this?" Inuyasha asked.

Myoga frowned, "Because Lord Sesshoumaru is your brother and you should know."

"Whatever," Inuyasha stated and turned to help Miroku and Shippo actually lift the table off the ground.

* * *

Kagome sighed blissfully as she let her body soak into the steaming tub of hot water, mixed with herbs that relaxed her tense limbs greatly. She really hoped the Ball would turn out great and she would do fine with her etiquette and politeness. Her nerves were starting to work up again and the miko rolled her shoulders to try relaxing herself once more. Dipping her head in the water, Kagome thoroughly washed her hair and body and made sure she smelled extra nice.

Exiting the tub so she wouldn't get pruned, Kagome wiped herself dry and placed a robe around her figure. When she opened the door, she ran right into Lady Izayoi.

"Oh, good," The Queen said, "You are finished. Let us go to your room and start getting you ready."

"But the Ball is not for another few hours, Lady Izayoi," Kagome stated as she looked out the window.

It was not even noon yet.

"Yes," Izayoi agreed, "But you must know the names of your guests and I must fill you in on how to behave…"

"…Okay…" Kagome said as she was dragged off back to her room.

* * *

Ohhh!!! I can't wait to update the next chapter!!! It's the Ball!!! Yay!! And very surprising events will occur!! I can't wait to update it!! More action!! More romance!! More drama!!! Yeah!!! Stay tuned and find out what happens next! I will most likely post it up on Monday...Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but I just couldn't resist!!! 

Don't forget to review!!!

You are all the best!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 38: A Night Of Enjoyment And Unexpected Visitors**

Dislaimer: ...(sigh)...I don't own 'em...

ReAd AnD rEvIeW!!!


	39. Night Of Enjoyment & Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter 38: A Night Of Enjoyment And Unexpected Visitors**

Inuyasha ran through the halls towards Miroku's room in a hurry. Guests had already started arriving and he had yet to find where his nice hoari was. As he ran through the hallways, he had almost run into his Mother and Father. Izayoi smiled as he fixed his hair while InuTaisho watched with a glint of amusement. Shippo bounded up next to the couple dressed in a formal kimono, emerald green with a small amount of blue.

His Mother wore a dress, the color a rose pink with sakura flowers down the side. The dress was long sleeved and was loose fitting and it fit her figure perfectly. Pink flowers adorned her hair as it was left down. InuTaisho, however, wore a formal regal white kimono with a black dog adorning the right side. His hair was placed in a usual ponytail which was tied with a black band.

Inuyasha himself wore a blue hoari and hakama, outlined with black and held a dragon on the left pant. His yukata was the only thing over his torso at the moment, but it was forgotten as his Mother spoke.

"Inuyasha, dear," She said softly, "Would you please escort Lady Kagome to the Throne Room? You would just have to meet her at the top of the stairs."

"Sure," Inuyasha said as he looked around for Miroku, "I'll see the two of you downstairs…"

"We'll be waiting," InuTaisho said as he pat his son's shoulder.

Inuyasha nodded and watched as his parents turned to go, Shippo following behind them. The decorations had come out okay in Inuyasha's taste and Kagome had said the Throne Room looked beautiful, though he had yet to see it. As the hanyou turned around to resume his search for Miroku he came face to face with the Monk who was grinning widely with excitement, carrying the hanyou's hoari in his arms.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as he took the item and shrugged it on, tucking it in comfortably.

"Anything for a friend," Miroku smiled.

The Monk wore a black and purple hoari and hakama, colors his Mother said that suited him. The golden staff was not in his possession but the man did hold the same prayer beads over his right hand. Inuyasha knew why they lay there and the Monk had shown a small demonstration of what it did. He felt sympathy towards the Monk's predicament but pushed it aside. Tonight was a night to celebrate and align.

"I shall see you downstairs," Miroku grinned and walked passed him to join the festivities.

The young lord sighed as he followed Miroku's trail, but didn't go down the stairs but waited patiently at the top. His keen senses could hear people entering the Palace as the kitchens readied the Dining Hall for dinner and food and drink. He started to become impatient as he looked down the hall to Kagome's door. His parents were going to get mad at him if they were late.

He was about to march over there and get her himself when the door to her room opened and several of the tailors exited as they murmured excitedly. Inuyasha waited for Kagome to emerge…and waited…and waited.

The hanyou was about to yell when the threat got caught in his throat and he stared. Kagome appeared at the doorway and nervously walked towards him as she wrung her hands together. The miko wore a midnight blue dress with silver linings. Her hair was left down as a blue flower adored her left side, blue diamonds on her ears and neck.

The gown was simple as it flowed down to her feet where blue heels fit her perfectly. Her sleeves weren't actually sleeves but silk cloths that flowed down behind her arms, the fabric not clinging at all to her skin. A flower design adorned the side of the bottom half and the top half was cut rather low. It showed a small amount of cleavage but was high enough for modesty. It looked absolutely Kagome.

The miko walked towards him as she bit her bottom lip and stopped in front of him. Inuyasha was speechless and could only stare.

"I know," Kagome sighed, "I look weird and it is just not me. I told you I would not look at all presentable…"

"No," Inuyasha interrupted with a grin, "You look…beautiful…"

Kagome smiled, "You mean it?"

"Well…Yeah…"

Kagome blushed as she chuckled, "Then…shall we go Lord Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smirked as he gave her his arm, her small hands looping around it, "Of course Lady Higurashi."

Kagome snorted in an unladylike manner causing Inuyasha to chuckle. Then the two walked arm and arm down the stairs and behind the staircase towards the front entrance where people came through. Lady Izayoi and Lord InuTaisho were happily greeting guests and Inuyasha and Kagome were told to go inside. The two complied and Inuyasha was quite amazed with the beauty of the Throne Room.

The area was lightly lit with colorful banners and a table full of food and drink. Many royals and nobility mingled and acknowledged them politely.

"So you are the Kagome Higurashi who saved the Royals of the West," One Queen stated as she shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

Kagome smiled and bowed, "The pleasure is all mine Your Highness."

Inuyasha had to admit that Kagome was good at being polite and noble. The two intermingled with many more nobility to make Kagome known, the woman being complimented on her bravery and beauty.

It was half an hour into the Ball when couples started dancing. Izayoi and InuTaisho were the first on the dance floor and Miroku had quickly come and asked Kagome for a dance.

"Will you honor me with a dance, Lady Higurashi?" He asked, hand out as he bowed.

Kagome smiled and gently took the appendage, "Why of course Lord Hoshi."

Inuyasha was disappointed to see her go, but he hoped to get another chance with her soon.

* * *

Kagome had to admit that the Ball was turning out wonderfully, just as Lady Izayoi predicted. As she talked among others with Inuyasha, she started to become more accustomed to the atmosphere and was slowly losing her anxiousness. She also had to admit how handsome Inuyasha was and was going to ask if he wanted to dance when Miroku came along.

Not wanting to deny a good friend a dance, Kagome agreed and promised herself she would dance with Inuyasha by the end of the night. As Kagome recited one of the many dances she learned from her royal friend in the past, Miroku started a conversation.

"You are doing quite well tonight…"

"You suppose so?" Kagome asked, "I am still a bit nervous, but I believe I will be more familiar after a while."

"Do you think it exciting?" Miroku asked.

"Very," Kagome answered, "Especially with something I have rarely done in my life, especially in _my_ honor."

"Well, I hope you are having fun," Miroku stated.

"I am, Miroku," Kagome grinned, "Thank you very much."

She and the Monk danced rather well until the song ended and Kagome thanked him for the experience. But not long after parting with him. Lord InuTaisho asked her to dance also and Kagome gladly accepted. It seemed Lady Izayoi had gone to dance with Inuyasha and the Inu Youkai King was feeling quite lonely.

"You are doing splendid, Lady Kagome," InuTaisho complimented, making the miko blush with embarrassment.

"Thank you, Lord InuTaisho," Kagome responded, "I am having a grand time."

"I am glad to hear it," InuTaisho said as he gave a toothy grin, amber eyes sparkling.

He truly was a King and Lady Izayoi was very lucky to have such a husband. When the song ended, Kagome thanked the Lord of the West for the dance and he bowed in gratitude in return. No sooner had she left his side when Shippo came barreling into her stomach, asking for his dance.

"Dance with me please!?" He pleaded.

Kagome only smiled warmly, "Sure Shippo, I would be delighted."

And Kagome took his little hand and held him by the waist as she did all the dancing, the two talking and laughing as many watchers cooed and chuckled at the sight.

"People say that you should be a Princess," Shippo stated innocently.

"Really?" Kagome asked with surprise.

"Yup," Shippo answered, "They say they mistake you for one and if you were to be Queen or Princess, you would make an excellent one…and excellent ally too."

Kagome laughed heartily, "I doubt such a thing will happen Shippo…But I shall thank them on their compliments."

* * *

Inuyasha frowned slightly as he watched his Father start to dance with Kagome, but a small tap to the shoulder made him spin around and smile at his Mother.

"May I have this dance good gentleman?" Izayoi asked with a chuckle.

Inuyasha only rolled his eyes with a smirk and took her hand in his, joining the dancers on the floor. The hanyou was glad his Mother was having fun now that the Ball was actually happening and she wouldn't have to worry about planning for quite some time, especially after coming out of her sleeping state a week before. But he always knew his Mother was a strong and stubborn person.

"What do you think of the Ball?" Izayoi asked.

Inuyasha grinned, "Just as good as the others I remembered you hosting."

Izayoi chuckled and looked off in Kagome and InuTaisho's direction, "Kagome is doing quite well, talk is going around that she really is a Princess in disguise."

"When Kagome has to, she sure acts like one," Inuyasha complimented, "…She looks like one too."

"So you like the dress I made for her?" Izayoi asked with a smirk of her own.

Inuyasha looked at his Mother suspiciously, "It suits her."

Izayoi pouted causing Inuyasha to laugh, "Do you not think she is beautiful? For I know all the bachelor men of this party are well drawn to her."

Inuyasha inwardly growled at the last statement, "I think she looks…beautiful…"

Izayoi smiled happily, "I knew you would think so…Will you dance with her?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Izayoi shrugged indifferently, "It was just a simple question…"

"Maybe," Inuyasha answered.

"Well," Izayoi said as they made a spin, "I hope you do."

The rest of the dance went well and Inuyasha politely thanked his Mother for the dance and looked back to Kagome so he would ask her next. But Shippo had beat him, and Inuyasha watched quite amusedly as Kagome awkwardly did the waltz, all by herself, Shippo just chattering away happily as he was held up by Kagome's arms.

The miko's laugh reached his ears and Inuyasha smiled softly at her carefree state and the fact she was having fun after a week in bed and three days of Ball planning. Her laugh was beautiful to him. He had made her do such things and savored the times she laughed and when they spent time together. Now the hanyou lord waited patiently so he would get his chance to dance with her, no matter how much he hated dancing.

The song ended and Inuyasha watched as Shippo jumped away from Kagome and thanked her graciously for the dance. As Inuyasha was about to move in, he was blocked off by several men who were also waiting their turn. Inuyasha growled. But then he watched as the men parted and Kagome came through with a strained smile. When she stopped in front of him to which he look bewildered, a genuine smile adorned her features and he could only return the gesture.

"Would you honor me with a dance, Lord Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a bow.

Inuyasha smirked, "Of course, Lady Higurashi."

His calloused hand took her small one and they walked to the dance floor hand in hand. The musicians in the back of the room started playing and the two danced. People who had also been dancing had stopped and everyone circled around them to watch. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome noticed but just talked quietly among themselves.

"Everyone thinks highly of you," Inuyasha complimented.

Kagome lightly shrugged, "It is good to meet new people…"

"Are you getting bored," Inuyasha asked as he chuckled.

"Of course not," Kagome defended, "It is just…a different experience for me to comprehend."

"You're doing fine, Kagome," Inuyasha assured, "Don't worry."

Kagome smiled softly and chose to remain silent for the rest of the dance, Inuyasha also reveling in the silence as people watched them. When the song ended, onlookers clapped and both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed deeply and moved to walk off the dance floor and away from the center of attention.

"Thank you for the dance, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she looped her arm around his.

Inuyasha smirked, "Anytime."

The two enjoyed each other's company as they walked around comfortably and greeted more guests. At times, the couple was pulled apart to dance but was pulled back together so they knew they were safe with someone they were familiar with. But as the two were alone, laughing softly as they watched Miroku get slapped by a maid…a cool voice made them turn in surprise.

"Why hello, Kagome…"

Inuyasha and she looked at the man and he immediately recognized him as the Northern King wearing a formal robe and armor covering over it. Kagome's grip seemed to tighten on him and from the corner of his eye he watched as Kagome frowned and leaned closer to him. Inuyasha did not know this behavior but he didn't like it if it concerned this man. Rumors traveled around that he was not one to be trifled with. His brown hair fell to his shoulders as he smirked somewhat amusedly at the miko, dark eyes gazing at her body. Inuyasha growled.

"And you are?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lord Onigumo," The man answered with a bow, although it didn't seem respectful, "A pleasure to meet you, Lord Inuyasha."

The man turned to Kagome, "It seems you have grown up quite fairly, Kagome…It has been far too long…"

"I would say not long enough," Kagome spoke with venom, making the Inu hanyou look at her with surprise, her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Well I am rather hurt, Kagome," Onigumo responded, "And the mark you gave me all those years ago is a painful reminder of all the good times we had."

"Those times were never good," Kagome spat low enough for no one to hear, "I was young and naïve to fall for your false charm."

"And I almost succeeded," Onigumo grinned.

Inuyasha was confused.

"Just steer away from me as much as possible Lord Onigumo if you do not wish to hold another painful mark on your arm," Kagome growled and turned to leave, dragging Inuyasha with her.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked as their pacing slowed.

"No one," Kagome ground out through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha wanted to ask more, but knowing Kagome, no other answer was going to leave her lips and they would just end up arguing. He might as well enjoy the night while it lasted.

* * *

Kagome was delighted to have had a dance with Inuyasha. He looked handsome and the two were actually acting civilized to one another. Many compliments were sent her way as they mingled more with their guests and she was becoming quite popular among them. She was having the time of her life…until _he _showed up.

The miko was shocked. She had not seen him in six years and she was hoping to never see him again. But luck had not, unfortunately been on her side. She watched distastefully as he raked over her body like a hungry animal, just as he had done all those years ago. She had clung to Inuyasha with fear but started getting angry. She hoped the man would stay away from her, for his sake.

Inuyasha had asked who he was and Kagome expected it. But she did not want to go into details, not when this was supposed to be a night of fun and enjoyment. As they walked towards Miroku and Shippo, it seemed the Monk had seen the exchange and gave her a knowing stare. Kagome frowned sadly at him and he seemed to understand that the particular King was not on good terms with her.

But all was forgotten as she talked and danced and met new people. She even gained alliances with several kingdoms. Many of the people believed she was the one to bring the _Sin Kingdom_ down and even offered her a place of nobility, that a Palace be built for her in a beautiful region where she would kindly rule her people. Kagome didn't fancy the idea but told them she would think it over for their sake.

It was already two hours into the Ball and the sun was just going over the horizon. Inuyasha had left her side for a short time, leaving the miko alone as Shippo and Miroku helped Lady Izayoi bring out more food while the servants prepared dinner in the Dining Hall.

Wanting to get some fresh air from the excitement and rush of it all, Kagome took to the left side of the Throne Room and walked out to the window, opening up the glass door and stepping out onto the five meter balcony, closing the glass object behind her.

She stepped to the railing and leaned against it as the soft breeze caressed her skin and blew gently across her dress. Kagome could see a nice view of the Main Village with its many homes, the Market Place, and the Main Fountain where people went to do their laundry. The village life seemed carefree, though she had never lived in one before, but in an encampment and small farm. To the right was part of the forest and another smaller village. The Great Meeting House Tree was not seen from where she stood, but she hoped everyone there was fairing well.

Looking past the Main Village, Kagome found miles and miles of green meadow and then a forest at its end, entirely different from the one she lived in. The sun was peeking over the treetops as its rays kissed her skin giving off warmth and security. But those feelings vanished as the sun was completely out of sight and a presence made itself known behind her.

"Hello again, Kagome…"

Not trusting to keep her back turned towards him, she whirled around to find Onigumo looking over her form rather hungrily. It brought a shiver of fear up her spine. She knew he wouldn't do anything when people just beyond the glass doors could see clearly what could happen.

"I told you to stay away from me," Kagome stated angrily.

"Oh come now, Kagome," Onigumo chuckled as he took a step forward, "Cannot an old friend say greeting."

"You had already said it inside," Kagome responded, "And you are no friend of mine."

Onigumo sighed as he ran his hand through his brown hair, "Can we not just leave that incident in the past?"

"No," Kagome said, "It has forever scarred me and I will never ever let it come to pass again."

"You know you wanted it as much as I did," Onigumo said darkly as he took another step forward.

"I never wanted such a thing from you. I wanted love and I learned my lesson that you could not give me such…"

"I showered you with gifts," Onigumo retorted.

"I do not care for material items."

Onigumo growled and Kagome stepped to the side so the door lay to her right for a necessary escape.

"You always were a beautiful woman, Kagome," He stated as he looked over her form again, "But now you are stunning."

Kagome placed her hands around her body in hopes to cover herself, especially her neckline, "Do not look at me as such, Onigumo."

"I am only complimenting on your beauty," He smirked.

"Well speak of it while looking at my face and not below," Kagome answered as she turned away, the feeling of his eyes on her was making her nervous and scared.

The feelings overwhelmed her that she did not notice the man move close to her, until his arms went around her waist.

"Do not touch me!" Kagome said as she tried to break free, but his arms wouldn't budge.

"Come Kagome, how about a small kiss for old time's sake?"

"Unhand me this instant!" Kagome screamed, tears starting to form, the miko trying to do her best to suppress them.

"What is going on here?" A masculine voice asked.

Both heads snapped to the door to see Miroku looking angrily at the Prince. Onigumo's hands loosened and Kagome quickly pulled away and stood next to Miroku.

"Lady Kagome and I were just having a little talk, Master Monk," Onigumo said smoothly.

Miroku frowned but kept his eyes on the man, "Kagome, go inside. I must speak with this man alone."

"But Miroku-" Kagome started.

"Go inside," Miroku said firmly.

Kagome blinked and nodded her head, then turned and exited the balcony, the glass door closing behind him. Not standing to watch for fear took her heart from unwanted memories, Kagome walked as fast as she could to the Throne Room Door. She needed to get away and just have time for herself…even if for a little while.

* * *

Inuyasha had left Kagome with Shippo and his Mother as he walked off to get something to eat at the far tables. The evening was going pleasantly well despite the encounter with the Prince Onigumo, but it was quickly forgotten. The man was no where to be seen and that was all that mattered.

As he stopped to pour himself a drink, a soft hand touched his shoulder and Inuyasha turned around in confusion. The sight his amber gaze fell on made his eyes widen in surprise.

"Ki-Kikyo?"

The woman smiled politely, her hair was a raven-black left down going past her waist in straight locks. She wore a red and white gown which showed off her perfect figure and she wore the jewels of royalty. Her dark grey eyes looked at him warmly as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Surprised to see me?" She laughed softly, her velvety voice imprinting in the hanyou's mind.

Inuyasha couldn't speak. He had not seen her in over three years and ever since Kagome had come into his life, he had completely forgotten about her.

"I take that as a _yes_," Kikyo said as she placed her hand in his, "Dance with me for old time sake?"

Inuyasha nodded numbly and the Princess led him to the dance floor where they performed a slow waltz. The Inu hanyou finally found his voice and frowned.

"When did you get here Kikyo?" He asked.

"Just right now," She answered, "Have you missed me? I have thought about you everyday since we parted. I am so glad to see you…"

Inuyasha paled and felt Kikyo lean her head against his chest. He had never anticipated this to happen, and now…he didn't know what to do.

"I missed dancing with you, Inuyasha," She whispered, "We have both grown maturely over the years and I hope this maturity will help in our relationship."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and was about to speak when something else caught his eye. Kagome was standing on the balcony with Onigumo. His eyes narrowed as he could clearly see they were talking and Kagome was trying her best to distance herself. After a few moments she started to cover her body and Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked softly.

"It's nothing," Inuyasha replied gruffly.

Kikyo nodded her head against his shoulder and continued to dance as the young lord kept his gaze on Kagome. His eyes flashed red as Kagome turned away and Onigumo took the initiative to hold her. Kagome started to push about trying to get away, but he didn't cease to embrace her. Inuyasha was about to go and take care of the pesky prince himself when Miroku made his appearance. He gave an inward sigh of relief.

A few words were exchanged and Inuyasha watched as Kagome left the balcony and fled the Throne Room, a few guests staring her way. Inuyasha frowned, but could not leave Kikyo. Biting his lip, Inuyasha looked down at the Princess as she sighed in contempt.

"Did you think about me too?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, and then closed it, much like a fish.

"Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered softly, "Yeah, I did…"

The song ended and the two pulled back, Kikyo placing her palm to his cheek and smiled. A voice called her name and the girl frowned.

"I will be right back…" She said, "Wait for me?"

Inuyasha gave a half smile, "Sure…"

Kikyo grinned and walked off to where the voice originated as Inuyasha sighed and ran a clawed hand through his silver tresses. Things were starting to get more complex than he wanted. Then he remembered Kagome and quickly ran off to the Throne Room Doors to find her.

It didn't take long, for when he closed the door behind him Kagome was sitting on the floor next to the large door in a crumpled heap. Her eyes and cheeks were red from crying and she looked broken. A wine glass was in her hand and she downed the dark substance in one gulp.

She looked up at him and Inuyasha cringed at the loss of emotion in her eyes. He sat down next to her and took her free hand.

"You shouldn't drink so much, Kagome," He stated, "You won't act appropriate in front of your guests."

Kagome laughed despite her state, "It is only juice, Lord Inuyasha…grape juice…"

Inuyasha smirked but caught the miko's frown, "What did he do to you, Kagome?"

She looked surprised, "You saw?"

"Who is he?" Inuyasha asked.

The miko was silent, but turned to him nonetheless, "…The man who courted me and tried to force me into his bed…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in pure rage, "He's the one from your story?"

Kagome nodded her head numbly. Inuyasha stood so he could have a word with the man and maybe give him a punch or two but a soft hand stopped his actions.

"Don't," She whispered, "It will not be appropriate. I should stay strong and not let it get in the way."

"But he…" Inuyasha started.

"…Is a bastard," Kagome finished with a weak grin, "Do not waste a strong punch with him…Save it for a better cause…Against Naraku…"

Inuyasha sighed but complied with her wishes, watching as she stood and smoothed out her gown to return to the party.

"Besides," Kagome said, "We should let Miroku have his fun…"

Inuyasha smirked and offered her his arm which she gratefully took. Then the two walked gracefully back into the Throne Room as they competed on who could hold up their chin the highest. Inuyasha won.

When they reached Lady Izayoi and Lord InuTaisho, Myoga was speaking with the King as Shippo started talking and laughing with the Queen. Miroku came back moments later as he rubbed his hands together.

"The problem has been taken care of," He stated with a smirk, earning a grateful smile from the miko and grin from the hanyou.

"Kagome…?"

All heads snapped towards the voice and Inuyasha's eyes widened to find that it was Kikyo who spoke. When he looked over to Kagome, her eyes were wide as well, but with happiness and excitement.

"Kikyo?" She asked.

Both he and Miroku looked at each other and watched as both girls moved towards each other and embraced, tears coursing down Kagome's cheeks.

"I have not seen you for so long," Kikyo said softly, "How have you been?"

"I have been fairing well," Kagome answered, "And you?"

"Since the Eastern Kingdom was overrun by the _Sin Kingdom_, my family and I have been wandering and found a quaint home near the Southern Region…I am so happy to see you alright…"

"Kami…Me too…" The miko replied.

Inuyasha saw the happiness in Kagome's eyes and was about to interrupt when Kikyo spoke again.

"What are you doing here Kagome? Have you married with a nobleman?"

"No," Kagome answered, "I am the _'Grand Uprising'_ leader allied with Lord InuTaisho and his region…"

Inuyasha watched as a flash of emotion, shock, sadness, and pain crossed over Kikyo's features for a reason unknown.

"Then you must be the powerful leader everyone speaks of," Kikyo said, "The leader of one of the most powerful rebellions."

Kagome shrugged, "I do not really think so…I am watching over them until peace will be restored to all of Japan…"

Kikyo smiled, "Well, I am happy to see you again, Kagome…"

"Me too…" The miko smiled, "…Say…Is…"

The miko's question was not heard as a masculine voice called out her name.

"Kagome……?"

Everyone's head snapped up to see a man wearing a white and blue formal kimono covered with torso armor. He held dark eyes and a purple marking on his forehead as his dark black hair was tied back in a long braid. He looked at Kagome joyfully which made Inuyasha's stomach churn and Kagome smiled happily as she ran towards him. When she collided with his body, the man easily picked her up by the hips and swung her around as she laughed happily.

"Bankotsu…It has been so long," She said as he set her down.

Inuyasha growled as their foreheads touched together and they grinned madly.

"How have you been doing Kagome?" The man asked, "Gods…I had been so scared that you had been…had been…"

The man trailed off, not wanting to say the words aloud. Smiling kindly, the miko placed her palm to his cheek.

"I am fine Bankotsu…Everything is okay now…" Kagome answered, "How are you doing?"

"Very good," Bankotsu answered, his tension fading.

"How are Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu?" Kagome asked.

"They are here too if you would like to see them," Bankotsu said as he slipped his arms around her waist, much to the hanyou's displeasure.

Kikyo however, had walked over to the young lord and took his hand. Inuyasha sought comfort in the gesture. When he turned to Miroku, the Monk had pure shock all over his face. Inuyasha frowned.

"Our family will be staying here in the Western Palace for some time," Bankotsu announced.

"That is wonderful!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha silently cursed. If the Toshiba family was going to stay with them, it meant that he was going to have little time with Kagome. Kikyo squeezed his hand and he looked down at the woman.

"Stay with me during our visit?" Kikyo asked.

"Sure…"

* * *

Oh my Goodness!!! Cliffhanger too!!! What a turn of events!! And I updated at 1:01 Sunday morning...Late Saturday night...What a first..I'm only updating one chapter this time and it is pretty long and a lot to take in. If I get a lot of reviews, I'll update tomorrow...If not tomorrow then the usual Monday morning. ;)

Well...In this chapter, Everyone meets Kagome's former Prince suitor, you find out Kikyo has arrived and was Inuyasha's first love, and then Kikyo and Kagome KNOW EACH OTHER!!! And to top it all off, Inuyasha's jealousy gets the better of him with these new appearances. Bankotsu, take a bow, you will be playing a huge roll in this story!!! Love Triangles Galore people!! Kikyo likes Inuyasha, Inuyasha likes Kikyo and Kagome, Bankotsu has arrived, and no one really knows who Kagome likes because at the moment, what she had told Shippo is that she likes Inuyasha as a _friend_. How are they going to convince her to like the hanyou!!! Stay tuned and find out!!! DRAMA!!!! ROMANCE!!! ADVENTURE!! HUMOR!!! YAY!!!

Thank you all for updating and reviewing!!! Let's make it to 100!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 39: Reunion**

It seems, Kagome, Kikyo, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu know each other…I wonder how…

Disclaimer: What if I kidnapped Inuyasha…Would he be mine then?

InUyAsHa AnD kAgOmE!!!

Luvinukag83


	40. Reunion

**Chapter 39: Reunion**

Kagome was happy, reunited with her past friends when she had lived at the farm with her family, especially Bankotsu, since she had spent most of her time with him. He had grown into a fine man and handsome, though he still held his kind personality. She couldn't wait to see his brothers but for now, she was happy just being with him.

When she looked over to Inuyasha, she was curious to find him holding Kikyo's hand. Maybe they knew each other; she would have to ask some other time. But what confused her the most was the dark look he gave Bankotsu…Perhaps they weren't friends.

"Kagome!"

The miko excitedly turned to see Jakotsu; his hair held up as he wore a purple kimono and the man hugged her gently. Renkotsu, who seemed to hold the clothes of a monk, walked up to her and hugged her as well, his bald head covered with a wrap. Suikotsu came last and smiled lightly as he gave her a small hug, his brown hair falling just to his shoulders as he was a burly man that wore a blue kimono with armor over it.

"So what are you doing now?" Bankotsu asked, a frown touching his features, "The last time we saw you……We had thought you had been…killed when the Eastern Kingdom had been overrun……We were all devastated……How can you forgive us for…leaving you…?"

Kagome smiled reassuringly, "I am not angry…My parents had led Souta and I to safety…We are reunited now…"

"And happily at that!" Jakotsu cut in with a bright grin.

"Why are you here then, Kagome?" Suikotsu asked curiously, everyone also holding a questioning gaze.

"I…uh…lead the _'Grand Uprising'_…" Kagome answered, smiling weakly.

Bankotsu gaped, "You lead them…Well I suppose it is not a surprise…We always expected great things from you…"

Kagome couldn't help but wonder if his answer was forced.

Nonetheless, she smiled and hugged him close, "I missed you so much."

"Me too," He breathed, "How is Souta?"

"He's great…Training really well in combat…"

"And your parents?"

Kagome frowned, "…Killed by the _Sin Kingdom_…"

"I am so sorry…"

"It's okay…That was around…Four years ago…"

But Kagome quickly changed the subject by walking Bankotsu over towards Miroku and the others, happily introducing them. Renkotsu and Miroku became friends quite well as Suikotsu and Shippo talked rather animatedly. Kikyo and Inuyasha seemed to be rather quiet, but she, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu couldn't stop asking each other questions about the past five years without one another.

Lady Izayoi and Lord InuTaisho quickly walked over to the front and announced the dinner was to be served. In an orderly fashion, everyone exited the Throne Room and walked down the corridor to the Dining Hall. The doors opened and to Kagome's bad luck, there were assigned seating, moving her away from her childhood friends. Fortunately, she sat next to Inuyasha on his left and across from Miroku while Shippo sat at the Monk's side.

* * *

During dinner, Inuyasha seemed really quiet and Kagome worriedly tapped his shoulder. He looked at her with slight annoyance, but there was a tinge of hurt and it made Kagome's heart drop.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's eyes became guarded and he looked away, "Nothing."

Miroku smirked and turned to Kagome, "So tell me Kagome…Were you and Lord Bankotsu in an intimate relationship?"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha sputtered involuntarily earning a few stares from the guests.

"Oh Kami no," Kagome said as she missed Inuyasha's sneer, "He is a good friend of mine…A brother even."

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, eyes slightly narrowed, "Have you and Lady Kikyo undergone a relationship?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the Monk as well while Kagome looked at him with innocence, "As a matter of fact, we did…"

Kagome smiled, "Really? When did you meet her? Did she know you when she knew me?"

"We met five years ago," Inuyasha answered, seemingly disappointed with Kagome's behavior, "The Eastern Palace had been destroyed so she and her family had to stay here with us."

"Are you still seeing her?" Kagome asked.

"We…never did break off our relationship…"

Kagome felt her heart drop just a small bit as she found out about Inuyasha and Kikyo. She didn't know exactly why she felt this way since she thought Inuyasha to be a good friend, but it just happened…so she quickly covered it up with excitement.

* * *

The rest of the night went by slowly and Kagome smiled as Lord InuTaisho made a toast to her and her achievements during her stay at the Western Palace. The event was a huge success and Kagome found herself overly ecstatic as the guests started to leave. She was really tired and she wished more than anything to just crawl back into bed and sleep in for the whole day.

A presence spiked her nerves and Kagome watched as Onigumo walked towards her, a smirk carrying on his lips along with a bruised cheek, courtesy of Miroku. Kagome smiled as he stopped in front of her and moved to take a hand, but stopped as an arm circled around her waist. Kagome smiled as she found Bankotsu staring at the vile Prince. He knew of what happened six years ago between the two and Bankotsu had helped her in every way he could to get her past that horrible night.

"Safe riding," Bankotsu said to Onigumo, who frowned.

"Good night Lady Kagome," He spat, "Lord Bankotsu."

Kagome watched as Onigumo turned and left and stood with Bankotsu as they bid good-night to all the guests.

"You did not need to stay," Kagome chuckled as the Main Doors closed and they made their way to the Dining Hall.

"It's fine," Bankotsu dismissed, "Besides, I could not let that Onigumo prince do anything to you, now can I?"

"Of course," Kagome smiled as they entered the Dining Hall.

Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu helped Miroku and Shippo clean off the tables as Inuyasha and Kikyo spoke alone in an isolated corner. The miko's heart dropped a little more, but ignored it as she came to stop in front of Lady Izayoi and Lord InuTaisho.

"Thank you Lord InuTaisho, Lady Izayoi for a wonderful Ball…I shall never forget this."

"We should thank you," InuTaisho chuckled, "You did save our lives."

Kagome only smiled, "As long as everything is well, I am a happy girl."

"You should turn in, Kagome," Lady Izayoi offered, "It has been a long night and you look absolutely bushed. We wouldn't want you to be tired during your stay here in the Palace…"

Kagome bowed, "Thank you, Lady Izayoi…I shall see you all tomorrow."

"Good night Kagome," Jakotsu and Shippo called.

"Good night," Kagome answered and smiled towards Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Miroku.

When she looked to Inuyasha and Kikyo, Inuyasha seemed to be staring at her and Bankotsu intently as Kikyo leaned her head against his shoulder. She smiled her 'good-night' to the Lord and Princess and turned with Bankotsu as he placed his arm over her shoulder just as he always did.

"Let's go to the Gardens and talk," He suggested.

"Sure."

When they reached the Garden, it was bathed in majestic moonlight and Kagome and Bankotsu walked side by side as they made their way to a stone bench under the tree. They sat together and enjoyed the quiet night…Kagome looking up at the stars as Bankotsu looked over the various plants.

"It has been a long time," He said softly.

"Too long…" Kagome added, "I remember walking in the Gardens with you in the Eastern Palace and instead of flowers we picked feathers from passing birds."

Bankotsu chuckled at the memory, "Those were great times…"

Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder, "Remember the time we would ride horses and get in trouble because we stayed on the hill to watch the sunset?"

"Yeah," Bankotsu answered, "One of my favorite memories…"

"I miss those simple times," Kagome whispered.

"Me too…"

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he watched the two in the Garden from his bedroom window. He had just dropped off Kikyo at her bedroom and he had run all the way back to his room to see exactly what was happening. The two were getting too close for his liking.

His shoji door slid open and Inuyasha turned around to find Miroku walking towards him, his face holding a rather disapproving look.

"What do you want, Monk?!" Inuyasha asked.

"You held an attraction to Kagome and I was willing to get you two together, and then I find out you have another woman with you. What kind of man are you, Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha cringed as his ears flattened against his skull, "Hey, I didn't mean to."

"You worked too slow, Inuyasha," Miroku said as he looked out the window, "If Kagome falls for her childhood friend you lose her forever, but if you are with Kikyo and she has feelings for you then you still lose her forever…Either Kikyo or Kagome."

"I'm with Kikyo," Inuyasha stated, "I'm not one to really break it off…Besides…Kagome doesn't like me…She deserves better…"

"Get it through your thick skull that you two are meant for each other," Miroku said.

"What makes you think that?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Because before this Bankotsu fellow came back into her life, she was comfortable with you and you were comfortable with her. Now that the Toshibas are here, it will ruin everything!"

Inuyasha rubbed his throbbing temple as he watched Bankotsu and Kagome get up from the bench, "It's not my problem…Leave, Miroku."

"Think about it, Inuyasha," Miroku stated, and left without another word.

* * *

Uh Oh…As author, what have I done?! Well, I've given you drama and angst!! Gotta love the angst…I want this story to have everything!! Action, adventure, romance, drama, suspense, angst…Except horror…I'm bad at horror. Anyways, I hope you liked the passed few chapters…More jealousy to come and more problems…

I also just want to say that I do not hate Kikyo…I dislike her and in this story, some of you may find her…_okay_…I don't know…It's your own opinion, but I won't be _too_ hard on Kikyo…I don't like to bash on characters…Some have their good points……Hey just think…Naraku's war is bringing Inuyasha and Kagome together…Hehe…

Anyways, uh…Yeah, to **Kurinju-sama**, thank you for the review and to answer your question, yes Kagome still does not know that the man she met on the night of the new moon is Inuyasha…But she'll find out soon enough…That _will_ prove to be quite interesting…

Oh…And in this story, it's not the Band Of Seven per say, just selected characters…Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu, since they were my favorite of the seven and they prove useful to my story…They are all Eastern Princes and siblings and Kikyo is their sister, just to clarify…In order from oldest to youngest…It is…Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Kikyo…Kikyo is about a year older than Kagome, or the same age, I can't remember but age doesn't really matter…And Bankotsu's about two years older or a year older than Kagome…I think…whatever…hehe.

So, if anyone has anymore questions, review or e-mail me!!! Review and tell me how you think so far too, okay?!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 40: Troubles**

Disclaimer: Can I have Inuyasha, please?

I'll give you a hint…Kagome is going to have a lot to think about over the next two chapters…Feelings might begin showing…hehe.

THANKS BUNCHES!!!

Luvinukag83


	41. Troubles

**Chapter 40: Troubles**

Three days had passed since the Grand Ball and Kagome watched as the Western Palace fell into a normal routine, without Ball planning or wounded rebel leaders to take care of. Life had been going great as the Toshibas stayed at the Palace and Kagome promised Sango in a letter that she would return to the encampment by the end of the week, Miroku also coming with her.

During those three days however, Kagome spent a lot of her time with Bankotsu and his siblings. Shippo usually stayed with her at night and Miroku always talked and meditated with her in the morning. Whenever she was alone in the Garden, Lady Izayoi would sit and converse with her and Lord InuTaisho would even ask for her assistance in battle strategizing.

Kagome was getting more into combat again since her wounds had healed rather fairly and usually dueled with Miroku or the boys of the Toshibas or helped Shippo with his Fox Magic. Kagome would also talk with Kikyo and reminisce on the past or just speak with each other in comfort.

Ever since Bankotsu had come, she would always go hunting in the forest with him and just stay together just as they had done in the past.

But who Kagome hardly saw was Inuyasha. The hanyou usually spent his time with Kikyo, his mother, or his father and sometimes with Miroku and Shippo, but never really her. They had gone horseback riding together once but it had been fairly quiet between them.

At times, the four being, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, and she would meet in the Library just to be by themselves, just as it used to be. And everyday, as the miko watched Kikyo and Inuyasha become closer, her heart dropped and Kagome felt as though she was losing a good friend. And as every day passed and she watched them, Kagome couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to go home, back to the encampment without even saying good-bye. But she knew it was the wrong thing to do, so just waited for the day of her scheduled leaving, to come.

Kagome now stood in the Gardens wearing an everyday dress, the color, a dark purple that held a square neckline and was comfortable for fit. Her hair was placed in a messy bun and she sat quietly under the shade of the tall tree. It was a beautiful day out and the sky was cloudless leaving the plants and flowers to take in the sun's full rays of light.

Off in the Training Area, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Miroku were off training as Bankotsu polished his sword, Shippo sitting next to him and watching. On the track, Inuyasha and Kikyo rode horses and Kagome was a bit angry that Kikyo chose Koru to ride. The horse itself didn't look happy as well with all the fabric of Kikyo's dress it had to carry, under the hot sun. Kagome frowned and gave a sigh as she leaned back to lie down on the bench, the cool stone soothing her bare neck.

She wished to see Souta, Sango, and Kohaku. She wanted to be with Tsukuyomaru and the Generals in the Meeting House and play with Shiori and Rin. She would have gone, if Koru had not been taken, for she would take no other horse. Fighting back tears, Kagome wanted to just run home…To be away from royalty…But she couldn't leave Bankotsu and his brothers…and she would never want to leave Shippo.

A shadow fell upon her figure and Kagome looked up to find Miroku smirking down on her. Kagome quickly sat up and the Monk took a seat next to her.

"What is troubling you, Kagome?" Miroku asked, his tone very calming.

"Nothing…" Kagome sighed.

"You can tell me," Miroku said gently as he placed his hands over hers, giving her comfort.

"…I wish to return home," Kagome answered with another sigh, "I want to see my family…"

"You do not like it here?" Miroku asked.

Kagome smiled, "I like it here…But it's not home…"

"Then what are you planning to do?" Miroku asked.

"I am… planning to return early…Tomorrow," Kagome answered as she looked up at him.

"We will talk of this in the Library," Miroku said as Bankotsu walked towards them, "Come when you are ready…"

Kagome smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Miroku…"

Miroku stood and bowed to Bankotsu who just winked in return, making Kagome giggle slightly. The Monk then left towards the Palace as Bankotsu took his place beside her. The large sword the man carried was placed next to the bench and he turned to Kagome with a small smile.

"…Something troubles you, Kagome," Bankotsu whispered, "Am I the cause?"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, "No Bankotsu…You aren't the cause…"

"Then what's wrong?" Bankotsu asked, "It pains me not to hear you laugh or see you smile."

"…I wish to see Souta again…" Kagome said softly, "I miss him…I plan on leaving back to my home tomorrow…"

"Will you visit us? Will you return?" Bankotsu asked, his voice slightly laced with fear.

"Of course," Kagome answered reassuringly, "I would never flee from a reunion of my childhood friends."

"That's good to hear," Bankotsu said, "Jakotsu would be furious to know you would leave and you and I both know that he loves to talk with you."

Kagome chuckled, "Would _you_ miss me?"

"Of course! How could you ask such a question?"

"…Because…I never had the chance to ask you the first time we were separated…"

Bankotsu frowned and quickly yet gently embraced her, "Now that we have found each other…Whenever we are separated, we will keep in touch…Always…"

Kagome nodded her head and pulled back from the embrace.

"Thank you…"

"Anytime Kags."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood, smoothing out her dress, "I shall see you at dinner, Bankotsu…"

"Okay," Bankotsu said and gave her a quick wink before walking off with his large sword over his shoulder.

Now she needed to talk with Miroku…

* * *

Sango sighed as she exited another Meeting with the Generals. They had spoken of Kagome's return in four days and that word had spread quickly of over twenty villages being destroyed, the demons being claimed to have been looking for something. The object was still unknown, but the idea of being oblivious to the _Sin Kingdom's _tactics was unnerving.

But as they days went by, the villagers awaited Kagome and Miroku's homecoming, most of all Sango. She could not wait to see her friends again and become right hand woman instead of leading female.

Kouga had been coming around a lot lately, asking for Kagome's arrival, but the taijiya would always reply that her whereabouts were still unknown and that they would send word once she was within the Perimeter. Kouga was very nice, but he was very overprotective of the miko's safety.

Souta had been doing well, especially having received another personal letter from Kagome saying that her royal childhood friends were at the Ball. The little boy quickly filled her in on who they were. Sango was a bit envious that Miroku was able to meet them instead of her. Maybe after the war she would have the opportunity to.

Seiji had been working extra hard on the armor and was about a third done with the whole village. Sango, in any way she could, stopped by at the _Armory_ to see how things were going.

It was a nice day and the boys had the day off from Training, lounging about lazily in the hut. It was a cloudless sky and the sun beat down on her face as her black and pink uniform absorbed the heat making her hotter than she already was.

The demon slayer planned on going on patrol and then visit Ayame to see how her Grandfather was doing, depending on the amount of time she had. Sango sighed; she had a lot of work to do and just wanted to sleep.

Tsukuyomaru walked up beside her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I am exhausted," Sango sighed, "How does Kagome do it?"

Tsukuyomaru laughed, "You are doing fine, Sango."

"I hope so," Sango groaned as she placed her hair in a high ponytail.

Tsukuyomaru was about to speak when a loud horn sounded. It took a while to decipher, but they both recognized it as the Wolf Demon Battle Horn. Both ran to the other side of the Meeting Tree to look over the Southern Perimeter of the encampment, and their eyes opened in shock.

A black and purple cloud flew towards the forest and at an amazing speed. Tsukuyomaru growled as he looked on with demon senses.

"An army full of demons," He said, "Blow the Battle Horn and get the carriages ready for the women and children…"

Fear engulfed the women's heart as she ran back to the Horns and told the sentry to blow the Battle Horn. The man did as he was told and soldiers down below quickly set up into lines. Women and children ran towards the Stables where around twenty carriages lay for retreat. Sango quickly ran across the rope bridge just as Souta and Kohaku came outside.

"What's happening, sis?" Kohaku asked.

"Army of demons," Sango answered as calmly as she could, "We have to protect the women and children as they make their escape, bring only the things that are necessary."

Souta and Kohaku stared at her wide eyed but complied with what they had to do. Sango ran in after them and into her room, taking a basket full of clothes, a kit of charms and sutras Miroku and Kagome made, and Hiraikotsu. The exterminator also took up the letters Miroku and Kagome wrote and put them in the basket. Running outside, Sango packed some foods and waited a few seconds before the boys showed.

"Stay close to me no matter what," Sango said.

Once they understood, they all ran out of the hut as Kirara followed after them. She changed into her larger form and all three climbed atop her, the fire cat giving a roar and descending down to the Stables where the women and children were being let into the carriages. Souta and Kohaku rode with Shiori and her mother as Sango took to the sky for protecting her friends.

"Where is Rin?!" Shiori asked frantically.

"She's safe with her parents," Her mother consoled, but the child was still fearful and curled up next to her mother, "Where is Papa?"

"Up in front with the others," Her mother answered softly as the carriage started to move, Souta and Kohaku keeping an eye out for any stray demons.

Sango looked down at her three year home and frowned, watching as the carriages exited the Perimeter and made their way towards the Mountains.

'_Kami help us…'_

* * *

OMFG!!! What do you think is going to happen!!! Drama and Action coming your way on Wednesday!!! Sorry for the cliffhangers, but it gets you to come back, ne? I don't mean to be cruel but at the same time I don't want this story to go _too_ fast…I mean, I may have already finished it, but the sequel is far from done and I don't want you guys to be waiting months for it to come out…I want it to be a week after the first is finished before I post it up…So I am going to work super hard on it to finish and make it as long as the first…Which did take about a year and a half to two…Hehe…But I'll try!! If not for me then for you!!

Anyways, back to this story, We can all guess who sent the army of demons, so what is going to happen to the encampment, and then what will happen when Miroku and Kagome find out!?! Oh the suspense!!! Stay tuned and you will find out!!!

Review Everyone, I love to hear from you!!! Thanks to all who have!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 41: Attack On The Encampment**

Oh man, I might just post this chapter up at lunch, or tomorrow morning rather than Wednesday!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own an Inuyasha keychain!!!

HONEY BUNCHES OF HUGSS!!!

Luvinukag83


	42. Attack On The Encampment

**Chapter 41: Attack On The Encampment**

Kagome sighed as she let her dress fall back to her feet when she reached the top of the staircase. Turning left, the miko walked towards the Library. She felt bad for wanting to leave early, but her heart ached for her friends, her freedom in the trees, and the feeling of _home_. She even missed Souta's snide remarks on her and Kouga.

When she reached the door, Kagome pushed it open, stepped through, and closed it tightly behind her. Miroku sat at the table reading a textbook and looked up as she entered. Smiling kindly, the Monk placed the book down and stood from his seat. Kagome silently walked towards him and frowned.

"Does something else trouble you?" Miroku asked, starting off from where they had last left their conversation.

"Yes…" Kagome answered, "The _Sin Kingdom_ troubles me a whole deal."

"Besides the _Sin Kingdom_," Miroku stated, "Is there something else that troubles you?"

Kagome looked out the window to find Inuyasha and Kikyo riding horses still, "No……Nothing else troubles me…"

Miroku followed her gaze, "Then why do you gaze over to the Track?"

"Because, Kikyo is riding Koru under the hot sun with her layers of fabric," Kagome stated with a forced smile.

"Anything else?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked over to the Training Field, Shippo practicing his Fox Magic with Jakotsu, "I do not wish to leave my friends behind…"

"Will you not visit?" Miroku asked with a frown.

Kagome sighed, "…I…I don't know……After the war…I plan to leave the Western Region…To leave the forest…"

"Why would you do that?" Miroku asked.

Kagome smiled as she watched a few birds fly by the window, "To be liberated from responsibilities…To experience true freedom…"

"And what of Souta, Sango, me, and all your other friends?"

Kagome turned to the Monk with a weak grin, "You can take care of each other without me…You can watch Souta while I am gone…Will you not?"

"Must you leave?" Miroku asked, "Cannot you stay?"

Kagome sighed softly, "I feel trapped Miroku…I want to get out…Even for just a little while…"

The two were silent as Kagome fidgeted under his saddened gaze.

Miroku exhaled sorrowfully before sharing a small smile, "If that is what you wish…Your friends will stand behind you all the way…"

"Thank you, Miroku…I am relieved to hear you say that…"

The miko was about to tell of her departure for the _'Grand Uprising'_, when both their spiritual senses heightened and Kagome looked off towards the forest with concern and slight fear.

"Did you feel that, Miroku?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes," Miroku replied, "I believe it is coming from the forest…"

Both Kagome and Miroku looked out to the area, looked out towards where the Meeting House Tree towered above all others. It seemed perfectly normal until both pairs of eyes looked out to find a large black cloud hovering to where the Southern Perimeter resided.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

Miroku did not answer, and after a few moments, smoke started to rise from where the base sat. Kagome gasped.

"No…" She whispered and quickly darted out of the Library and towards her own room, "Stay here Miroku, for if whatever it is comes here, you can warn Lord InuTaisho!"

Kagome didn't wait for a reply and ran at full speed to her room, as fast as her dress would let her, opening the shoji door, Kagome picked up a pouch full of ofudas, her katana, bow, and quiver. Running out the room, not bothering to close it, Kagome tied her katana and pouch around her waist and slung her bow and quiver over her right shoulder.

The miko ran down the stairs, cursing as she almost fell and hating the fact that she was not dressed in her hoari and kimono. Tears coursed down the woman's cheeks for fear of her encampment's and people's fate. She could not let them die; she had to save her family. Kagome quickly pushed open the door to the Gardens and bumped right into none other than Inuyasha. He caught her before she fell and he looked at her with concern as he watched the tears flow from her eyes like rivers.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Kagome only looked at him as she was held in his arms and more tears fell. This would be the last time she saw him if she didn't make it out alive.

"Good-bye, Inuyasha," She whispered and ran past him towards the Stables.

"Kagome, wait!"

But the miko did not listen. Bankotsu and his siblings watched as she ran as fast as she could to the Stables, luckily Kikyo was not using Koru. Shippo called her name but she did not falter in her steps. Bankotsu even started to follow, which made her run harder.

When she reached the Stables Kagome ran to the last stall and Koru gave a greeting neigh to his mistress. Kagome quickly unloaded him from the stall and placed on his leather saddle, mounting the stallion with haste. She lashed the reigns and Koru took off out of the stall, only to be stopped by Bankotsu's and Inuyasha's bodies.

"Where the hell are you going!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Kagome?" Bankotsu asked softly.

A new onslaught of tears came and Kagome leaned down as she pat Koru's neck urgently.

"Run!" Kagome whispered as she signaled him to the open gate leading to the forest, "Run like the wind, Koru!"

The horse gave a loud whinny as it stood on its hind legs and ran for the gate, both Inuyasha and Bankotsu following but Koru had fortunately outran them. As fast as the horse would go, Kagome steered the black stallion back to her home as she felt the evil becoming stronger with every gallop Koru took.

The ride was only a mere five minutes and when she reached where the barrier usually stood, it was gone. Her encampment was open to many eyes and Kagome quickly lashed at the reigns as she removed her bow and an arrow, realizing that the shield to her barrier had probably weakened when she and Miroku had been absent…It was always stronger when either of the two or both were present in the encampment.

Kagome frowned as she shook her head from her thoughts, focusing at the task at hand and doing her best to keep her demeanor calm when on the inside, she was feeling hysteric and ready to explode.

'_I have to keep it together…'_ Kagome thought as she gained her courage as fast as she could while riding through the damaged grounds, _'For my people…'_

The bodies of her people lay mangled on the floor, but Kagome noted that the escape carriages were gone. Two of the Generals of the Council were positioned face up on the ground; swords in hand as their eyes were wide open with shock. Demon bodies and skeletons also lay on the floor and Kagome paled at the sight.

Many of the campsites were in flames and as she looked up at the Meeting Tree, she could see it also catching fire and watched as a few demons flew off holding some of the scrolls of her people. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome notched the arrow into place and aimed at a flying crow demon. Closing one blue-grey eye as she aimed, Kagome swore she would get her revenge. The arrow was released and the projectile pierced right through the crow's heart, earning the attention from nearby demons.

Jumping off Koru, Kagome removed her katana and cursed the fact she was still in a dress. Apologizing repeatedly to Lady Izayoi in her mind, Kagome took the sword and cut off part of the dress, the item now reaching just two inches above the knee, just how she liked it.

A pig demon made an attack at her, but Kagome ducked and spun, her katana following her movement as it cut off the pig's leg. It howled in pain and Kagome slit its throat, her eyes turning red for a mere second.

A lizard demon made a pounce for her horse, but Kagome removed an ofuda and threw it at the demon's forehead, the creature falling to the ground as it was burned to a crisp. Smoke was now getting thick into the air and Kagome did not know how much she could take until she passed out.

A child's distant scream was heard and Kagome snapped her head towards the Training Grounds. Jumping on Koru, Kagome sped off to the area and watched as a circle of demons came into view surrounding a small bush.

Sheathing her sword, Kagome removed her bow and two arrows, shooting the two projectiles at the same time and taking out two out of five demons. The demons turned to look at her and they grinned hungrily.

"A woman," One said, "We can make good use of her…"

Kagome growled, "I don't think so…"

Jumping off the stallion as she removed her katana, Kagome sliced at a youkai's shoulder and it screamed in pain as it fell to the floor. The other demon, a tiger demon, removed his own sword and sliced at Kagome. Luckily, she blocked off the attack but the force brought her down to one knee. Kicking the demon's knee, the tiger snarled and swiped his claws at her, only nicking her cheek as a thorn would her finger. Giving off a back flip, Kagome threw another ofuda hitting the tiger in the chest and electrocuting him to his knees. Kagome made the final blow with her katana's bloodied blade.

The last demon was a toad demon rummaging through the bush as a girl's whimpers were heard. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she walked towards the demon, her katana dripping with blood.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama, girl," The toad yelled.

"Hey," Kagome called earning the youkai's attention, "Leave her alone."

The toad opened his mouth and his long red tongue shot out, missing Kagome's shoulder by inches. The miko cursed under her breath and dropped her katana, gathering her bow and an arrow. Notching it into place, the sharp tip glowed pink and was released, striking the toad right in the chest. The demon howled in pain as he fell on his back and disappeared into oblivion.

Kagome sheathed her katana and ran over to the bushes. Pushing the foliage back, Kagome frowned slightly at the thought of a child being left behind.

"Hello?" Kagome called, "It's me Kagome…Where are you?"

"Lady Kagome?" A soft voice asked.

"Yes?" Kagome answered, "I am here. You will be safe with me…"

There was a soft rustle to her left and Kagome watched as a small girl emerged. Her kimono was ripped and her long brown hair was in tangles. When the girl looked up, Kagome gasped.

"Rin…"

"Lady Kagome!" The little girl cried as she fell into the miko's arms and sobbed.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked as she looked around for any lurking demons.

"They left," Rin answered, "I stayed with Mama and Papa…but…but…"

The girl was forced into more heart wrenching sobs and Kagome shook the child gently, just as she had done for Shippo when the young Prince had been attacked by the Thunder Brothers. There was a distant roar as the winds started to become stronger.

"We must leave this place," Kagome whispered as she stood, carrying the girl in her arms.

Kagome walked as fast as she could to Koru, but a flash of crescent blades landed in front of her causing Rin to scream in fear and Kagome to jump back in surprise. Those blades were too familiar for her liking.

Looking up at the sky, Kagome growled as her eyes landed on the same Wind Sorceress she had encountered three years ago. The woman smirked as she waved her fan and Kagome removed her katana, putting Rin down and placing the girl behind her.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" She yelled from the feather she sat on.

Kagome ignored the statement as she notched an arrow into her bow and released. The arrow whizzed by the woman's face as she sat there, shocked, and then narrowed her red eyes in anger.

"You will pay for such an action…"

The woman moved her fan in a circle and Kagome quickly picked up Rin to cover her.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!!!" She yelled.

Kagome watched as multiple tornados came their way and Kagome quickly put her back to the tornados as she ran, trying her best to keep Rin safe. Calling up her miko energy, Kagome placed a shield around her and the girl and ran towards Koru, hoping to make an escape. But a tornado cut her off and Kagome spun around to take the brunt of the blow. Her clothes were cut into shreds as it cut through her barrier and Kagome was thrown forward, her arms encircling around Rin so she only came out with a bruise or two. Kagome's hair bun now fell from its hold and her raven black hair was like a curtain to her face, covering the amount of pain that crossed over the miko's features.

The miko curled up into a ball around Rin as the little girl shivered.

"It will be okay," Kagome whispered with strain, "I will take you to…the Palace…and you can play…with my friends…"

"I say again…" The Wind Sorceress said as the tornados died down, "Give me the Jewel of Four Souls."

As slowly as she could, Kagome removed a sutra from her pouch; reading over the characters to make sure it was the right one. A breeze hit her bare back, clothes torn from getting hit by the whirlwind.

'_She rips my clothes'_ Kagome thought,_ 'I'll rip hers…'_

The miko closed her eyes and started mumbling a few words under her breath, Rin watching with curiosity as they were both bordered in pink, including the charm. Kagome's eyes opened and Rin gasped as she found it only to be a bright white color. She was about to experience Lady Kagome using her miko abilities.

"Keep your head down," Kagome told the girl, her voice seeming to echo.

Rin nodded and did as she was told. With a loud yell, Kagome turned around and threw the paper charm at the Wind Sorceress. Halfway to its destination, the charm exploded and a bright pink ball of purity energy was created and expanded over the entire Perimeter, any demon touching it turned into nothingness. Rin screamed despite herself but kept her head low as Kagome covered her small frame with her own.

The Wind Sorceress screamed in pain, but she was not destroyed, being a different demon from those of weaker status. Her clothes were burned in various spots and she cursed loudly as she had her feather take her up and away from the blast, which was probably seen for miles around.

Various screams were heard and it sounded for a few minutes, until it was all quiet. Rin sniffled and Kagome groaned softly.

"Lady Kagome?" Rin asked in a whisper.

"I am fine," Kagome said shakily, "I must take you back…before more return…"

Rin watched as her leader and friend shakily got on her hands and knees, her back and hands seeming to burn slightly for a reason unknown. The little girl quickly stood and ran to the woman's aid, taking her arm gently and leading her to the black stallion. The creature neighed restlessly and Kagome winced with slight pain. When they reached him, Rin mounted Koru first and Kagome followed slowly to sit behind her.

The little girl flinched as Kagome coughed up tiny flecks of blood and watched as Kagome's arms circled her waist and took the reigns. Lashing the rope slightly, Koru took off at a slow trot, careful to make sure his riders did not fall off.

As Koru was just a few meters from the entrance to where the barrier once stood, Kagome frowned as she caught sight of Rin's parents, side by side, and unmoving. Rin had also looked that way and tears fell down her tiny cheeks. Kagome quickly turned her away from the village and embraced her tightly, urging Koru to go a bit faster. She had seen her parents' bodies when they were killed and she did not wish for Rin to experience the same thing and end up having nightmares.

Halfway to the Palace, Rin spoke.

"I know what has happened to my parents," She whispered, "So what will happen to me now?"

Kagome frowned as she looked at the necklace she had given to the child a few weeks ago, "I will take care of you…If you will have me…"

Rin's eyes had widened, "You would do such a thing, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "I will never take the place of your parents, but I will be willing to watch over and protect you…To take care of you…To adopt you……And to make you a part of my own family…As you always have been…"

Tears flowed gently down the child's cheeks, "Thank you, Lady Kagome…I would like that very much."

Kagome smiled despite the pain and her exhaustion, requesting for Koru to go faster. She needed to treat the burns she received and also cover herself, for her clothes had been ripped. Her eyes started to droop with fatigue, but the miko fought on. Just a few more yards…

* * *

Inuyasha waited impatiently near the Garden Gate where Kagome had left. He had just finished taking a ride with Kikyo when he was going to ask the miko why she had been so quiet lately. When he had run into her and found that she was in tears… he felt his heart reach for her and then she had said 'good-bye'. He ran after her along with Bankotsu only to have her flee again atop her horse without another word. The hanyou was going to go after her when the Monk had stopped him. They both argued, Bankotsu and a few of the brothers joining in, but Miroku had said she had to do something on her own and that they could be needed at the Palace.

So now they all sat in the small Courtyard watching the forest and Garden Gate intently for when the girl returned. Inuyasha knew he sure as hell was going to give her a piece of his mind. As he looked into the forest he noticed the smoke and came to the conclusion that a few petty demons were fighting or Kagome had made it to vent some anger.

Looking over the group, Kikyo sat silently next to him as Bankotsu and Miroku sat on another bench conversing. Shippo and Jakotsu were worrying over the rebel leader and Renkotsu and Suikotsu just stared out into the forest, gazing at the smoke questioningly.

His hanyou ears then picked up the conversation between Miroku and Bankotsu.

"She is very unstable at the moment," Miroku said, "And I hope for you to comfort her in any way as a good friend would do…"

"Of course," Bankotsu answered, "But what placed her in such a vulnerable condition?"

Miroku panned his gaze to Inuyasha making him cock an eyebrow and the Monk sighed as he looked past the hanyou to the Gate.

"Many things trouble her that I do not know of…" He stated, "I fear she will do something reckless in times of overwhelming trouble…"

"You don't think she'll…kill herself…Do you?" Bankotsu asked with a hesitant yet pained expression.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head at the statement and Kikyo squeezed his hand tightly as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She was a kind woman who meant well and Inuyasha cared for her nonetheless, stroking her cold hands and frowning.

"More likely to run away," Miroku answered, "I am worried for her…And as you are the one she seems most close to…I believe it would be best if you talked with her."

Bankotsu nodded his head in understanding, "I will do my best…"

There was a loud explosion, making everyone jump up in startle and Shippo shriek in surprise. Inuyasha wanted to stand, but Kikyo clung on to him as she dug her head into his shoulder. Everyone looked to the forest to see a large pink ball start to glow and disappear leaving behind a heavenly sparkle.

"Kagome…" Jakotsu whispered.

"She has used a large amount of miko energy," Renkotsu stated as he walked forward, "More than I have ever felt in all my life…"

"What could make her possibly use such power?" Suikotsu asked.

Bankotsu didn't speak but walked towards the Gate. Kikyo had looked up from where she held Inuyasha and frowned.

"Where are you going, Brother?" Kikyo asked as she stood, Inuyasha gratefully being released from the woman's grasp.

"To get Kagome," Bankotsu said, "Unlike anyone here, I will go and help her."

Inuyasha growled and stepped forward.

"Stay behind," He said gruffly, "If she's in trouble, your human legs will not get to her in time."

"It is better than not doing anything at all, Lord Inuyasha," Bankotsu retorted.

"It's better that you stay behind so you don't get lost in the forest or attacked," Inuyasha replied.

"I can fend for myself quite well, Lord Inuyasha," Bankotsu growled, gripping his large sword tightly for reference.

Inuyasha would have retorted if Miroku had not spoken.

"If the two of you would stop arguing, we may have found Lady Kagome already," He said angrily as he walked past them, Jakotsu and the others following, "I suggest we wait for her…If Kagome had conjured up that powerful energy, she must be fine, for it would have destroyed every demon in the vicinity."

Both Bankotsu and Inuyasha growled, the hanyou crossing his arms over his chest and they followed the group to the open gate. Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi had yet to hear the news, for everyone had refused to leave the Garden when their friend could need help.

They all stopped a few feet from the Gate and two particular men waited quite impatiently. Shippo started to fidget nervously and Jakotsu was mumbling something under his breath. Minutes seemed like hours and a familiar scent filled his nostrils, Inuyasha taking a hesitant step forward. Shippo had also smelled the miko and softly whispered her name.

Trees and bushes shook and a black stallion emerged from the forest, two figures leaning rather tiredly on one another. Koru gave a small neigh and stopped as it eyed the staring group. The little girl in front seemed to be in a small daze as the woman in back looked to be in an even worse condition. Kagome gave a groan as she started to slide off the horse, Inuyasha going to catch her when Bankotsu reached her before him.

The young lord growled under his breath as the human carried Kagome bridal style towards the group, Jakotsu gently taking the young child off the horse, Shippo looking from over his shoulder curiously. Inuyasha gazed over the older woman's figure, her skin burned in various places and her gown ruined. Bankotsu quickly covered up her chest and Inuyasha looked away with some embarrassment.

"We must take them both to Nurse Koruna," Miroku spoke.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu nodded and walked towards the Palace as Suikotsu took the horse and led it back to the Stables. Renkotsu and Miroku walked side by side in conversation as Inuyasha and Kikyo stood back.

"What is wrong, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Inuyasha answered harshly as he shifted his gaze from Bankotsu's back, "Let's go tell Ma and Dad about what happened…"

"Of Course," Kikyo answered softly and took his hand, both walking in a silence a few meters behind the monks.

'_What happened to you, Kagome?'_ Inuyasha thought.

* * *

Hey everyone, Sorry for the wait and sorry I am only giving you one chapter this time…But, it is a very important chapter is it not? What do you think will happen now that the _'Grand Uprising'_ is missing and Kagome and Miroku seem to have no contact with them? What about Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship? Oh, the suspense, You got to love it!!! Oh!! And Kagome, adopting Rin?! Wonder what twists this information can lead to... Stay tuned and find out!!!

I want to thank you all for your reviews…When I last checked we were at 96…I hope w get to 100 soon!! Say...I'll update when we get to 105 reviews, okay? So, review...All those who read this story, I would love to hear from you!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 42: Bankotsu's Feelings**

On a note…Remember, Kagome only believed Bankotsu didn't like _her_ more than a friend and she didn't like _him_ more than a friend…So what do you possibly think this chapter may be about? Stay tuned and find out!!

Disclaimer: I want to own Inuyasha…But Rumiko just won't give him up to me… :(

LUV YA'LL!!

Luvinukag83


	43. Bankotsu's Feelings

**Chapter 42: Bankotsu's Feelings**

Miroku looked Kagome over silently, sitting down on a wooden chair, his golden staff leaning against his shoulder. The miko laid in bed, dressed in her nightgown, several bandages covering the burn marks she had received. Miroku greatly wondered what had happened in the forest encampment and why she would use up such great magic. Why had she come back with only one girl and where were the others of the _'Grand Uprising'_?

The Monk sighed dejectedly, knowing full well that Bankotsu was sitting only a few feet from him, watching the young woman slowly recover, vibes of fear and concern covering his being. His large sword lay forgotten behind him as he sat cross legged on the floor, dark eyes gazing on the young leader's face.

Miroku very much wished to know if the people of the encampment were all right, especially Sango, Kohaku, and Souta. He would be greatly angered if any harm had come to anyone. Surely he would have to visit the forest and see the damage done.

The young girl who he knew was Rin, who always spoke with Lady Kagome, was passed out and was currently being held in the room next door, watched closely by the other Toshiba brothers and Shippo. Inuyasha and Kikyo however, were no where in sight. It annoyed the Monk slightly but was in no position to do anything. His frown deepened as his mind tried to process everything that was happening.

Kagome moaned in her sleep, making the males' heads snap up towards her. Unfortunately, she did not wake, but shifted in the bed.

"What do you think happened to her, Miroku?" Bankotsu asked quietly.

Miroku sighed, "I am not sure…But I do have a guess that our encampment had been attacked and she had faced many dangers while she went off to investigate."

"Why the hell did she go alone?" Bankotsu asked fiercely, a frustrated tone in his voice.

"That is Kagome for you…She cares for her people and would not give a second thought to leave them alone and would go out to aid them…"

Bankotsu gave a slight chuckle, "…Like she had always done for me…"

"Oh?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…I always got into trouble for returning to the castle after playing in the field with her, returning with dirt all over me…But she would always jump in and say that she had done it even though more than half the time she didn't…"

Miroku smiled at the memory given and relaxed. Kagome was in good hands with Bankotsu…Maybe, this was just the guy for her, instead of the young lord that had now accompanied himself with the Eastern Princess. The Monk scowled slightly at the thought of abandonment of friendship and steered his thoughts away, his violet eyes flicking back towards the miko in bed.

"Be well, Kagome…" He whispered silently to himself.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked in mild pace as they looked up and down the halls of the Palace, Kikyo's hand clinging tightly to Inuyasha's as he cursed when they came around an empty corner. They had checked almost everywhere for the King and Queen of the Western Land. Well, all rooms, but his Father's Study.

Kikyo remained quiet as she also searched the hallways as they passed by various rooms. Inuyasha didn't say a word. The sooner he got to his parents, the sooner he would be able to see Kagome and her condition.

Walking down the long familiar hallway, a large wooden door at the end, amber eyes only looked ahead as they passed up the many portraits of his ancestors and the previous rulers of the land. Kikyo, however, let her grey eyes look over the pictures with silent interest, until she abruptly stopped and watched as the hanyou banged on the large doors with a clenched fist. The Prince was indeed impatient as he cursed silently while the rustling of paper was heard.

Seconds passed until the door opened with a loud 'creak', one of his Father's advisors standing there with a rather annoyed expression. Inuyasha gave an equal glare and walked past the human consultant, Kikyo following close behind him.

The room he had entered was brightly lit as shelves full of books adorned the walls, a large window on the back wall with a desk and chair in front of it. Weapons hung on the wall next to a few shelves along with portraits of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Izayoi. Behind the desk sat Lord InuTaisho, one eyebrow raised as parchment was scattered on his desk, Myoga next to a black ink bottle. A large leather chair sat a few feet away and Inuyasha's Mother sat comfortably in the object, tea in hand with a perplexed expression on her façade.

"I need to speak with my parents _alone_," Inuyasha declared as he gazed at the other advisors of the room.

"With all do respect, Lord Inuyasha," An advisor stepped forward, "We need to speak with your Father on important matters."

"I don't care," Inuyasha shouted as he let his grip with Kikyo's hand fall and clenched his fists together.

Izayoi was looking even more concerned as she sat straighter and more forward in her chair. A look of serious question on his son's outburst was on InuTaisho's gaze as all the advisors of the room looked red in the face with anger and frustration. Heaving a sigh, the older Inu Youkai looked to his advisors.

"My son wishes to speak with me, so I do ask you to please exit the room and I shall call you when we are finished…"

Giving uncertain glances to their King, the advisors started muttering under their breath and left the room reluctantly, the large wooden door closing behind them. Myoga, however, had stayed beside the ink bottle, but Inuyasha paid no mind. Maybe the flea could help with their predicament. Izayoi now stood from her seat and took a stand next to her husband, placing the tea cup down. Older, amber eyes looked to the Prince and Princess in front of him.

"Speak, Inuyasha," InuTaisho said, "What is it you wish to tell us?"

Inuyasha frowned considerably as he looked straight into his Father's eyes. "There was an attack on the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment…"

Izayoi gasped as the King's eyes widened, "Is everyone alright? What happened?"

"The wench went off by herself to save her people," Inuyasha growled angrily.

InuTaisho gave a disapproving look to his son, "And what of the camp's and her condition?"

"We don't know the camp's condition," Inuyasha answered, "But the miko came back with several burns and one little girl…Both are probably at the Hospital Wing…"

"We still don't know if they are awake," Kikyo added softly, "Inuyasha and I left their sides to inform you."

"Do you know what had attacked the encampment?" Myoga asked, "How did Lady Kagome sense it and not tell us?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha sighed with frustration, "I had found her at the Garden Doors crying as she ran past me to the Stables and left. Bankotsu and I were going to go after her but Miroku stopped us…He just said Kagome needed to do this alone and that we were probably going to be needed here."

"We waited in the Courtyard," Kikyo continued, "And then found a large amount of miko energy coming from the forest…Minutes later Kagome and the small girl returned unconscious."

InuTaisho stood abruptly, "Myoga, get our armies ready in case whatever had attacked the encampment might come back. In an hour, when all is clear I would like search parties to go out and find the location of the _'Grand Uprising'_."

Myoga hopped up from his sitting position and saluted, "Yes, Lord InuTaisho."

As the flea hopped away and squeezed through the door's crack, Izayoi came around the desk and stood before her son.

"They are in the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes, Lady Izayoi," Kikyo answered.

The Queen nodded her head and moved towards the door, opening it up and exiting to go towards where they all knew was where the miko lay. InuTaisho followed his wife, Inuyasha knowing full well that the King wished to ask questions.

Kikyo frowned considerably and picked up her pink dress, walking off to follow the King to his destination, Inuyasha staying behind for a few moments to gather his thoughts.

'_Why did she say _'good-bye'_? Did she plan on dieing? Why didn't she tell anyone?'_

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Inuyasha turned on his heel and proceeded to follow his parents and Kikyo down towards the Hospital Wing. Reaching the area, the four found Nurse Koruna walking through the hallway with a pail in hand and a cloth on her arm. Her features seemed tired, but as she cast a gaze to the coming royals, she smiled. A bow was given and Izayoi walked up to her.

"Lady Kagome?"

"She is in a deep sleep and the young girl she arrived with is resting as well."

Everyone gave a breath of relief, "Which room?"

Nurse Koruna turned to two rooms down the hall, "Lady Kagome is in the right room with Lord Bankotsu and Master Miroku…Everyone else is in the left room looking over the girl."

InuTaisho smiled, "Thank you, Nurse Koruna."

Inuyasha kept a neutral expression as Kikyo walked beside him, the two following his parents to Kagome's room. InuTaisho slid the paper door opened and everyone filed into the room. Miroku was sitting in a wooden chair as Bankotsu sat against the wall, both their gazes set on the miko on the bed, until they turned their heads to acknowledge the newcomers. Inuyasha was surprised to find a rather annoyed look come from Miroku directed at him. The hanyou turned his gaze away and onto Kagome.

Her eyes were closed as she lay on her back, cuts on her face and her bare arms, raven-black hair fanned under head. Her dress lay torn on another chair next to Miroku and she seemed to be wearing her night gown. He watched as his Mother walked towards the girl and placed a gentle hand on her head. InuTaisho also walked forward and took a stand next to Miroku.

"She was not hurt too badly," Miroku stated, "A few scars, burns, and bruises but she will be fine…All she needs is rest, especially after using a large amount of miko energy a second time…"

"When will she wake?" InuTaisho asked as he watched his wife move stray strands of hair from the girl's face.

"A day or two…" Miroku said softly.

"Do you know what happened, Master Monk?" Izayoi asked as she turned to him.

Miroku sighed, "Lady Kagome and I were in the Library when we found an army of demons hovering over our encampment, and smoke also started emerging so Kagome had gone off telling me to stay behind if the situation reached as far as the castle…"

"And your encampment?" Inuyasha spoke.

Miroku lowered his head dismally, "We have not received word…Kagome will have to inform us when she awakens…"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" InuTaisho asked.

Miroku sighed, "Not that I know of…Just pray that our friends are fine and safe and try looking for them. Also to find out who it was that attacked them……And how they got passed our barrier…"

Bankotsu had stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal, just staring at the young girl as everything was blanketed in silence.

"May I speak with you outside, Master Miroku?" InuTaisho said silently.

Miroku nodded his head numbly and stood, taking one last glance to the miko and following the King out into the hallway. Inuyasha watched as Izayoi moved away from Kagome's side and walked towards Kikyo. She smiled gently and placed a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Come, Lady Kikyo," Izayoi whispered, "Why not you come with me to see the child next door?"

Kikyo nodded her head and Izayoi removed her soft hand from his shoulder and walked out, the Princess following after her and closing the shoji door shut. Bankotsu and Inuyasha were now the only ones left in the room and it was slowly beginning to feel awkward. Inhaling deeply, Inuyasha walked forward to the girl's side and looked over her features. He wanted to touch her head, her hair, to reassure him that she was there, but refrained from doing so, especially in the presence of the Eastern Lord. Instead he sat down next to the bed on the wooden chair Miroku had once occupied.

His silver ears swiveled, relief flooding in him as he heard her steady heartbeat and the soft breaths of air leaving her mouth. This girl had been through a lot and he held a large amount of respect for her, but she was reckless, just as Miroku mentioned, and did things without thinking it through, getting herself hurt in the process. Inuyasha growled at the certain attribute…but without it, she wouldn't be Kagome.

"What is your relationship with Kagome?" Bankotsu asked quietly.

Inuyasha's head snapped towards the human male to find him staring intently at him, his violet eyes hiding any emotion. The hanyou matched the expression and turned back to look at the figure on the bed.

"Kagome…Is…" Inuyasha softly said, "Is a really good…friend of mine."

"Is that all?" Bankotsu asked.

The young lord was starting to get irritated, "Why do you ask?"

Amber eyes looked back to the human to see that he was looking at the miko lovingly and warmly, which brought a pain to the hanyou's heart. Bankotsu smiled faintly.

"It was only a question, Lord Inuyasha…" He answered, "…A question I really need answering…"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

Bankotsu looked at him, "Because Kagome is my Best Friend and I care for her very…deeply…I just asked…to know if you had felt the same way…If you do not…that is all I need to know…"

Inuyasha's heart started to ache at the human's words and he looked away. Another silence elapsed, until Kagome stirred and groaned with pain. Inuyasha flinched as Bankotsu stood and walked over to the empty side of the bed.

"Kagome?" He asked.

Inuyasha stood also and walked over to stand next to her, watching as her eyes tightened with pain and then fluttered open. Pain filled her eyes, but not physically. The hanyou watched as the emotion left her stormy orbs and became blank.

"Where is she?" Kagome asked hoarsely as she tried to sit up, "Where is Rin?"

Inuyasha watched as Bankotsu helped her sit up, her eyes carrying a neutral expression to which Inuyasha had never seen her make. Her features were set and distant.

"Who?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome looked at the both of them, a flash of hesitation in her eyes, then nothing, "Where is…my daughter?"

Both Inuyasha's and Bankotsu's eyes widened as Inuyasha stepped back. He had remembered she said that she was not married. Had she lied to him? But Miroku had said earlier in the Gardens the girl in the next room's name was Rin and she smelled nothing like Kagome.

"Are you married?" Bankotsu asked, Inuyasha relieved he did not have to inquire the question.

Kagome looked at the human slowly, "No…But where is she, where is Rin?"

"I think she's in the next room…" Inuyasha stated.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding and was about to speak once more, if the door had not been slammed open.

* * *

Omigosh!!! I am so sorry everyone for not updating on Friday like I had promised…I wanted to, honestly!!! The thing is, life came up and there was schoolwork I had to do in the morning and I got into a fight with a few family members so I got depressed especially since I couldn't go out with my friends so then I had an emotional breakdown and yeah…I wanted to update to put all the pain away, but I had no access to the internet because I was not in school…Remember…_My_ home computer has a virus…

But enough excuses and stuff about my boring life. I am totally sorry for not updating and as an apology I am giving you two chapters!!! Hopefully you all will forgive me. And please REVIEW, because that will definitely make me feel a whole lot better. I love to hear from you all, and to those I have not heard from, review too!! Because I want to hear your opinions…But please don't be mean…

So I hoped you like this chapter…Yes, Kagome will be taking care of Rin from now on…As a mother figure…And because of this new development, perhaps new problems will arise. If you have any questions about the attack on the _'Grand Uprising'_ e-mail or review and I will definitely answer!!! Oh…And what did you think about Bankotsu's kind of feeling revelation…And who to tell it to than Inuyasha…That really sucks, but remember, this story is all about Drama and Romance and Angst!!!

Hope you liked this chapter and the next!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 43: Long-Ago Stories And Lullabies**

Disclaimer: ……I wish I owned Inuyasha……

MUCHAS LOVE!!!

Luvinukag83


	44. Long Ago Stories And Lullabies

**Chapter 43: Long-Ago Stories And Lullabies**

Miroku and InuTaisho waited for Izayoi and Kikyo to enter the younger girl's room until they were to be able to talk once more. When the shoji door slid closed, InuTaisho looked to the Monk and sighed.

"I wished to speak with you, Master Miroku, because I wish to know your thoughts on our current situation…"

Miroku nodded his head, "I have a feeling it was the _Sin Kingdom_ who had attacked and the only reason I know of is because our rebellion is well-known and Naraku would not like any interferences…Especially since he seems to know Kagome very well…How they found our encampment is a mystery…"

"How do you think Lady Kagome will react?" InuTaisho asked.

Miroku sighed as he looked at the room she was held in, "She will become distant to everyone…Whenever something terrible happens to her people she will always blame herself since she is the leader and carries the larger weight of the burden. I suggest we keep an eye on her so she does not go looking for the _Sin Kingdom_ herself."

InuTaisho understood, "I have sent out search parties for your encampment, any word on them will be sent immediately to you and Lady Kagome."

Miroku bowed gratefully, "Thank you, Lord InuTaisho. We greatly appreciate your help."

InuTaisho smiled and turned to the direction of his Study, "I will go and look to see how Myoga is doing…Any word on Kagome and what has happened, please send word to me."

Miroku nodded his head, "Yes, Lord InuTaisho…"

The Monk watched as the royal King strode down the hall and sighed loudly when he turned the corner, out of sight. Miroku walked over to Kagome's room but stopped as he heard Bankotsu and Inuyasha speaking. Thinking it best to leave the two alone, Miroku turned to his left and proceeded to enter Rin's room.

Sliding the shoji door open, he found the area to be crowded. The Toshiba brothers sat against the wall in a line, Shippo sitting next to Jakotsu talking. Izayoi sat down on a wooden chair next to the bed as Kikyo stood against the wall speaking to both Suikotsu and Renkotsu. Miroku slid the shoji door shut and walked to stand next to Izayoi.

Rin lay in bed in a peaceful slumber, she wearing a small kimono, her peasant clothing hanging at the foot of the bed. He then overheard the conversations emerging between the people behind him.

"I hope Kagome is okay…" Shippo said.

Jakotsu gave a small laugh, "For as long as I have known Kagome, she will never give up…At one point she couldn't defeat Bankotsu in simple duels but tried her best until she finally did…"

Renkotsu joined in on the conversation, "Kagome was always a strange girl…Always thinking about others before herself…"

"However, she became angered quite easily," Suikotsu added, "Mostly with times when someone she cared about got hurt in any way…"

"When was the last time you saw her?" Shippo asked.

Kikyo gave a sorrowful sigh, "Around six years ago…The _Sin Kingdom_ had attacked our Region and we had to flee. We all went searching for Kagome and her family but they had already gone. So we traveled looking for a new home and stayed here, as you know. It was a wonder we never found out Kagome and her family had been staying on the outskirts of the forest while we were here but we left when we had received word that a rebellion had found the Eastern Kingdom and took it back. Inuyasha had gone to aid his older brother as you know to fight the rebellion as we tried to find any information on the _Sin Kingdom_…"

"Did you always think about Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"It was hard not to," Jakotsu laughed, "Everyday of our childhood we had spent it together. When we were separated from her we were hurt from that blow…especially Bankotsu…"

"Why?" Shippo asked innocently, making Miroku listen intently as well.

"They were Best Friends," Suikotsu answered with a faint smile, "Inseparable…"

"We believed he harbored great feelings towards her…" Renkotsu said.

"However," Kikyo added, "He could not show his feelings, for he and Kagome were in different levels of class, he being a Prince and she being a simple farm girl…So he had set into the idea of becoming a brother to her, instead of a…lover as we would say…"

Miroku's eyes had widened considerably and also noticed Izayoi was listening in on the conversation as well.

"Kagome's feelings were not mutual in love but rather in friendship and sibling affection," Jakotsu said sadly, "Bankotsu was disappointed but he cared for Kagome and let her go…"

"How come you never talked about Kagome when you came here three years ago?" The kit asked innocently.

Jakotsu smiled sadly, "It was a very hard subject to talk about…Being that we missed her greatly and that we didn't want Bankotsu to relive the pain that she was not with us…"

Even without looking at the kit, Miroku could tell he wished to ask more questions, but a whimper from the girl on the bed made everyone's head snap to her direction. Izayoi knelt down next to the bed and touched the girl's forehead as Miroku took a step forward.

"Rin?" He whispered.

The girl whimpered again and clenched the sheets of the bed as she moved her head, eyes closed tightly as if reliving something. Izayoi gasped with surprise as the girl's eyes snapped open and tears coursed down her soft cheeks. Her brown orbs held fear as she looked around the room at the unfamiliar faces.

"Mama…" She whimpered, "Papa…"

Her eyes landed on Miroku and the little girl sat up and winced slightly, causing Izayoi to move closer make sure she was all right. The girl took no notice.

"Miroku!" She said frantically, "Where is Mama!?"

Miroku frowned as everyone turned to look at him. Fear was in her eyes and he cast his gaze down to her knees.

"I do not know, Rin…" He answered.

"Where is Lady Kagome!?" Rin screamed in panic as she looked around again, "Where is she?!"

"In the room next door…" Izayoi answered in a motherly tone.

"I want to see her!" Rin shouted as she removed the blankets.

"She is resting child," Kikyo said as she stepped forward.

Shippo had bounced over to sit on the bed next to the girl, to which she widened her eyes. She pushed the blanket away and moved to get off the bed.

"You're hurt," Shippo said as he tried to stop her, "You need to rest."

"I need to see Lady Kagome!" Rin said in a strained tone as she jumped off the bed.

Everyone behind Miroku stood and watched as the small girl opened the shoji door and turned to her left, Miroku and the others following close behind. Miroku watched as Rin slammed the door opened running inside as she yelled.

"Lady Kagome!"

Miroku walk hurriedly to the door and watched with amusement as Inuyasha and Bankotsu stood on both sides of Kagome's bed, the miko sitting up on her bed as she watched with surprise when Rin ran towards her, both men in the room holding the same expression.

Miroku was then nudged into the room by Jakotsu and everyone filed into the space. Izayoi walked up next to her son as everyone watched when Rin clambered onto the bed and fell into Kagome's arms. Shippo had also jumped onto the bed and watched as Rin fell into Kagome's arms and started crying, Kagome holding the girl's small form tight and rocking her gently back and forth. Miroku watched the exchange and noted the expressions of surprise on Inuyasha and Bankotsu's façade.

"It is okay, Rin," Kagome whispered, "I am here…"

"I saw them," Rin said, "I saw them being killed in my nightmares…"

"Your parents?" Kagome asked.

Rin nodded her head numbly.

"Did you see them being killed back at the encampment?" Kagome asked softly, everyone hearing the conversation.

"Yes," Rin sobbed.

Miroku noticed that Kagome held Rin closer to her. He knew exactly why. He knew Kagome had watched her parents die and was consoling the younger girl. Silently, Miroku stepped back ready and waiting if Kagome wanted all of them to leave. Surprisingly, she did not ask them to.

"I watched my parents die too," Kagome whispered, a tear coursing down the miko's cheek, causing the Queen to sniffle slightly, "But I will take care of you, Rin…I will not let you experience what I did and I will do my best to comfort you…To be there for you like any big sister…or mother would…"

"Really?" Rin asked.

Kagome smiled, "Have I ever let you down?"

"No…" Rin said as she clutched tighter onto Kagome's nightgown.

Miroku watched as Kagome lifted her head and gave a smile to both Shippo and Bankotsu. The Monk watched as Inuyasha frowned and Bankotsu smiled. Kagome turned back to the girl in her arms and grinned.

"Souta used to have nightmares about our parents…And whenever he did I would sing him a special lullaby made from me and a very good friend of mine…"

Bankotsu's smile widened as Shippo's green eyes brightened knowingly.

"If he wishes," Kagome whispered as Rin closed her eyes, "He may sing with me…Just like old times."

Miroku watched as the distant expression from Kagome's eyes vanished and she continued to rock the child, her voice filling the silent air bringing a soothing feeling in the atmosphere.

Kagome had started the lullaby first.

_I can't tell_

_How many times_

_I've watched you sleep_

_Like all things were fine_

Kagome stopped and started to hum, eyes locking with Bankotsu as he started to sing the next line.

_Close your eyes_

_Child who sleeps so soundly_

_For I will_

_Forever hold you in my heart_

Bankotsu took the time to start humming as Kagome took over, Rin starting to fall into a deep sleep.

_Take your time_

_To trust and hold on to me_

_Whenever you feel sad_

_My arms will open wide_

Kagome started humming and turned to Shippo, who just pointed at himself with question. Kagome nodded her head with a smile and Shippo sang softly.

_So close your eyes_

_Oh precious one_

_For I'm with you_

_Don't you ever dare_

_Think that I would leave you here_

_All alone again_

Bankotsu then went as he sat on the bed and pat Shippo on the head, Miroku noticing the growl from Inuyasha. Izayoi seemed to notice as well and held a smirk of amusement. In truth, the four on the bed looked like a perfect family.

_I'll hold you close_

_No matter what may happen_

_For what I see_

_Is the one that I hold close to me_

Kagome took the refrain and sang the rest of the song, everyone noticing the woman's gentle and motherly attribute. Miroku hoped that one day he would be a family man soon…Maybe even with a certain demon slayer.

_No matter what they say_

_No matter what they do to me_

_I'll hold you to my heart_

_Always, I promise you_

_Whatever we may do_

_Promise me this once_

_You'll stay within my heart_

_No matter what_

_I will always be there_

_Through forever and eternity_

_It doesn't matter what they say_

_Because love will always be with us_

_I'll hold you close_

_No matter what may happen_

_For what I see_

_Is the one that I hold close to me_

Kagome, Bankotsu, and Shippo decided to sing the ending together which came out perfectly, receiving stares of awe and praise.

_So close your eyes_

_Oh precious one_

_For I'm with you_

_Don't you ever dare_

_Think that I would leave you here_

_All alone again_

They would have clapped, but Rin was sound asleep in the miko's arms so they only smiled. Miroku noticed that Inuyasha was the only one who held a sour expression and he and the Queen locked amused gazes. They needed to speak with each other later.

* * *

Hey everyone!! I hoped you like that chapter too, I just wanted to show more Inu jealousy and more of a Motherly Kagome…I think this chapter was pretty short, especially if you take out the song, so I am going to add another chapter…I think this one has more detail on the encampment's attack or at least a conversation between Miroku and Kagome about it…I'm going to go proofread it now, because right now, I really have no idea what it is about.

Anyways though…In _this_ chapter, you kind of learn about Bankotsu's and Kagome's past when they knew each other as children. Although, when Kagome had told the story to Shippo when she had first come to the Western Palace, she had believed Bankotsu didn't have feelings for her…Well, in fact, he did. However, as Kikyo said, they were from different classes and to be married to a farm girl wasn't a much desired outcome, especially from the parents, so Bankotsu only became as close to a brother to her…

So, what do you think? I want votes…Who thinks Bankotsu and Kagome make a good couple? I know everyone wants a Kagome and Inuyasha couple, but who here likes Bankotsu and Kagome…I remember someone mentioning they were cute in a review, but I'm sorry, I can't remember the penname…I'll mention you next time…But vote, I kinda want to know what you think on how Bankotsu acts toward Kagome and if it's cute or not…

Well, anyways, here is your given third chapter…I still hope you forgive me for the late update!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 44: Explanations**

I hope you like it!! Review!!!!

Disclaimer: …Sadly, I only own this dramatic, romantic, adventurous, action-packed, and angsty/suspenseful story…I hope that's enough for you all…But I wouldn't mind Inuyasha too…

!!!!LLA AY EVOL

Luvinukag83


	45. Explanations

**Chapter 44: Explanations**

Kagome looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled softly. She would not let Rin suffer the way she had when she was younger. Bankotsu had placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she gave a faint smile. And then, like a punch to her abdomen, reality hit and she remembered everything that had happened in the forest. Her eyes became distant and cold and she frowned. Everyone noticed the change in her expression and Miroku stepped forward. She looked up at him and found the pain in his eyes.

"What happened, Kagome?" He asked quietly.

Everyone in the room became quiet, knowing full well what subject they were going to talk of. Kagome shifted the girl closer to her and ignored the tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes. Izayoi had walked forward and kneeled beside her, Shippo patting her knee for comfort.

Kagome looked past Miroku at the closed shoji door, "The encampment is destroyed…Bodies lay everywhere…I don't know where everyone is…Or if they escaped…"

"Why did you use so much miko energy?" Renkotsu asked.

Kagome's eyes hardened, "Because _SHE_ was there…"

"Who is _SHE_?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome turned to him, and then to Inuyasha, pain filling her eyes, "The one who helped kill my parents…"

Everyone's eyes had widened and stepped forward with anticipation as the miko continued her encounter with her parents' killer.

"I could not kill _HER_," Kagome said angrily, "_SHE_ escaped…"

"Why were they in your encampment in the first place?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned to him, her eyes darker than before, "They were looking for something…The woman had said what it was she wanted me to hand over…But the item's name slips my mind at the moment…"

"Rin might know…" Shippo whispered.

Kagome looked down at the girl and noticed the pink Jewel necklace falling out her kimono, probably tucked in to keep the demons or someone else to take it. Kagome tucked the item back in and held the girl tenderly.

"What time of the day is it?" She asked.

Izayoi looked out the window, "The sun has just set, Lady Kagome…"

Kagome sighed, "Would it be okay if I was just left alone with Master Miroku?"

Understanding the woman's reasons, they complied by smiling at her and walked out. Bankotsu, Shippo, and Inuyasha were the last in the room with Miroku as Izayoi stood at the doorway. Shippo climbed onto Inuyasha's shoulder and smiled.

"Night, Kagome…" He said.

Kagome smiled genuinely, "Good night, Shippo…"

Inuyasha stared at her and Kagome stared back, until Bankotsu's hand touched hers and she looked up at her childhood friend. The man smiled and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on the miko's forehead. Kagome did not seem affected as she sat there, staring blankly until he pulled back.

"Sleep well, Kagome…" He whispered and turned to leave the room.

Kagome turned to look at Izayoi and Miroku, whose eyes were wide. Inuyasha's amber orbs held hurt, pain, anger, and disappointment. They were narrowed considerably, but Kagome did not notice as she became numb inside on past events. Turning on his heel, Inuyasha stalked out of the room and Izayoi followed her boys out, Miroku closing the door behind them.

The room was silent as Miroku walked forward and sat quietly on the edge of her bed, careful of the sleeping Rin in her arms.

"It was horrible, Miroku…" Kagome whispered, "All those bodies…All the blood…"

"Was Rin the only survivor?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"I do not know," Kagome answered, "I did not check, demons were all over the place…And that woman…The one who controls the wind…I felt deep hatred and anger towards her…I did not think straight…"

"I believe our friends are fine…" Miroku assured with a small smile, "Sango can take care of them until we find where they are…"

"I know the carriages were missing," Kagome sighed, "I have a feeling at least some people escaped…But I found two of our Generals of the Council…Our human Generals did not receive a fortunate fate."

"They did their job," Miroku said, "They died honorably and saved lives for their sacrifice."

"I should have been there…" Kagome berated, "To protect them…None of this should have happened! I knew I have should have gone back sooner."

Miroku frowned, "But if you had been there, you could have died as well. Fate has chosen what has happened to you and the people of the encampment."

"…Kami…I feel as though I have failed, Miroku…" Kagome whispered, "Failed them, failed my friends, failed my father…"

Miroku started to become irritated and responded calmly yet firmly, "You did not fail. Do not give up now Kagome Higurashi. You have NEVER given up, so do not start now. You will not give Naraku the pleasure of seeing you fall. You will fail your people and father if you were to give up now."

Kagome fell silent as she looked down at Rin, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I need to sleep on this, Miroku…" She whispered, "Good-night…"

Miroku sighed and stood from his chair. He was about to take Rin when she pulled her back.

"Leave her with me," Kagome said, "She will have more nightmares…"

Miroku nodded and turned, exiting her space as he extinguished the candles lighting her room. Then with a faint, sad smile, closed the door and left.

Kagome sighed as she became comfortable in her bed. Miroku was right. She was giving up, but she couldn't…She wouldn't. Closing her eyes, Kagome tightened her hold around the girl and settled for a restless sleep.

'_Rin will not be the only one having nightmares…'_

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he fell on his bed. He decided to skip dinner and Kikyo seemed understanding of his reasons. He had watched Kagome's distant features and it had pained his heart, but it burned when he watched Kagome, Bankotsu, Shippo, and the little girl on the bed like the _perfect_ family. He wasn't going to win. Kagome did not see him as more than just a friend and she seemed more comfortable with Bankotsu than she did with him.

As he watched Bankotsu kiss her, Inuyasha's heart had shattered into a million pieces. Maybe it wasn't meant to be and that he was just to be friends with the strong leader that lay in bed recovering from her battle scars. He liked being around her, but he hated being emotional towards her. Her feelings were not mutual so Inuyasha would just have to let her go. If being friends with Kagome Higurashi was all he was going to have, then maybe…that was just enough.

Inuyasha looked out the window to find the moon far over the horizon. He had been lying there all night just thinking. The attack on the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment was shocking. If his Region was not able to find it when Naraku had been in control of his Father, then how is it he was able to find it now?

"Everything is so damn confusing!" He cursed.

But right now Inuyasha was worried for Kagome's state. After getting to know her in the past few days, Inuyasha had found out from Kagome's behavior, and Miroku, that the miko could be irrational. Sighing, Inuyasha sat up in his bed…Maybe he could get another midnight snack from the kitchens.

* * *

Well, that was a shorter chapter than I expected…The highlight of this chapter that I found quite funny is that when Kagome had told everyone that Kagura had been asking for a jewel, which she couldn't remember what the name was, and then the next thing Kagome looks at is the necklace she had given Rin, which is the actual Jewel Kagura was asking about…But no one knows what this jewel is and what it looks like and what it does, so you can't really blame them for looking passed that…Anyways, yeah…More of a filler chapter, and an insight on how Inuyasha is feeling.

I know you may be wondering, why does Inuyasha want certain feelings of love from Kagome when he has Kikyo…? Well, Inuyasha doesn't know it yet, but he has stronger feelings for Kagome than Kikyo…But he doesn't want to hurt Kikyo's feelings. Also, if Kagome rejects him, which he strongly believes since Kagome doesn't return any loving feelings towards him, Inuyasha has Kikyo to fall back on, in a way…Our lovable hanyou just isn't intelligent in the ways of love and feeling because of his heritage, so he is a bit insecure and is doing what he believes is right…In his case…If Kagome does not love him like he loves her then he can just fall back on Kikyo and try to love her like he did when he had first met her…_That_ is his security…

I hope that makes sense…

Well, if you have questions, you know the routine. Review or e-mail!!! I will most likely update on Wednesday!!! I promise to be on time!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 45: Going Back In Time**

Oh, I personally like this next chapter because it's a Monk thing…Somehow, Miroku and Renkotsu are able to find out _exactly _what happened when the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment was attacked and what Kagome did when she arrived. At the same time, they find some very surprising events that follow…Stay tuned and find out Wednesday!!!

LOVE YOU ALL EVERYONE!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang!!!

Luvinukag83


	46. Going Back In Time

**Chapter 45: Going Back In Time**

Miroku watched as Renkotsu lit a candle and placed it on the floor. Both monks had decided to do some meditating and try to see if they could feel any auras from where they sat, especially auras that had attacked the encampment earlier that day. The room they were in was only down the hall from Kagome's. Next door to them, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu were sleeping…Suikotsu having been kicked out of his room temporarily so Miroku and Renkotsu could perform the ritual.

"Do you think we can find out where the hoard of demons came from?" Miroku asked.

"We cannot be certain," Renkotsu answered as he spilled sand to make a particular Japanese character, "This ritual is usually used for finding out what demons were there and what kind they are…If we are lucky, we will be able to find out who led them and where they escaped to…"

"And what would you have me do?" Miroku asked as he watched Renkotsu pick up a golden staff similar to his own.

"Just do as I say," Renkotsu responded assuredly, "Focus your spiritual energy on mine and we will direct it to the forest…"

Miroku seemed uncertain and Renkotsu chuckled at the expression given.

"Do not worry, Master Miroku, you will do fine…"

Miroku nodded his head and followed the position Renkotsu gave, sitting cross legged on the floor as he held his staff in front of him. When Renkotsu closed his eyes, Miroku did the same and was surprised moments later to feel himself being lifted. With his eyes closed, his spiritual energy heightened and Renkotsu's voice echoed in his head as he chanted ancient words of the monks of past.

Seconds followed and Miroku felt his eyes open, but was not physically doing so. The Buddhist Monk was now actually a transparent self glowing in blue spiritual power standing in a pitch-black plane. Another few moments passed, Renkotsu appearing before him as well in the dark room, covered in purple spiritual energy. Miroku gripped his staff tightly as Renkotsu looked around and stepped towards him.

"We are now in a spiritual world where time can be reversed," Renkotsu said, "Follow me and we must go to the forest to see who had led this attack on your encampment…"

Miroku nodded his head and followed Renkotsu as they walked a few meters forward, going deeper into the dark abyss. The bald Monk stopped and looked around again, placing two fingers ahead of him and whispering words too low for Miroku to hear.

The Buddhist Monk was about to ask what was going on until he found a strange light emerging from Renkotsu's fingers and surrounded them in seconds. When the flash faded, Miroku was in awe to find himself in the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment. But it was not as peaceful as he remembered. He watched as soldiers were getting ready to battle and women and children were making their way to the carriages. Renkotsu was also watching in interest, however, Miroku was disappointed that sound was not given to them. Everything he was watching was in dreadful silence…

A shadow passed over both the monks and they looked up to find a Fire Cat flying overhead, a woman atop the creature as she held a large boomerang.

"Kirara…" Miroku whispered, "Sango…"

The monks did not move as they watched the carriages leave the area, Sango following as hundreds of demons trailed after them from the sky. He would have followed, but they needed to find out who the attackers were of the _Sin Kingdom_. He watched as other demons followed Sango and the carriages' path causing the Monk to worry if they had indeed made it safely to their destination.

"There…" Renkotsu pointed in the direction of the Meeting House.

Miroku watched as an army of demons and skeletons came into view and stopped as they looked around. Several of the rebels had stayed behind to fight and Miroku reluctantly watched as many of the men were slaughtered.

Another shadow passed overhead and Miroku watched as a feather touched the ground and two demons left the item. One was a female, with deep red eyes and black hair tied in a bun as she held a fan in her hand. The other demon was male, with pale skin and appeared to be vicious looking, his hair a light pink that flowed down past his waist.

The woman started speaking and the demons soon spread, destroying everything in sight. The monks then watched as the woman boarded her feather and flew off as the male demon watched the destruction a few seconds more before jumping off into the trees and away from sight.

Miroku didn't wish to watch anymore, but he and Renkotsu needed to know where the woman demon fled to after being defeated by Kagome. Minutes passed as they stood there, until a small figure caught his sight.

"Rin…" He whispered as she hid behind bushes, watching as her parents were killed.

Tears coursed down the girl's cheek and she seemed to scream as a few demons found her, yelling for her as she ran into another bush filled with thorns. Miroku could not make out the words the demons said but watched nonetheless as Renkotsu moved forward to get a better look.

There were now five demons surrounding the bush and Miroku flinched as they started slashing the foliage to pieces with claws and swords. But there was a flash and two demons were brought down by two purity arrows. Miroku and Renkotsu turned around to find Kagome riding her black stallion towards the bushes and jumped off fighting the other two demons that came forward. Both monks were impressed with her fighting style and watched as she mutely exchanged words with the remaining toad demon still rummaging through the bushes.

Kagome took the demon out quickly by shooting it with an arrow. Miroku moved closer as he watched Kagome look into the bushes and Rin came out, the two embracing before the miko picked her up and made their way back to the horse.

Miroku and Renkotsu were surprised to see a flash of white, crescent blades land in front of Kagome and watched as she put Rin down and removed her katana. The woman that had arrived on the feather had returned and her fan was out and ready to strike. Words were exchanged and Miroku somewhat made out what the female demoness was saying.

"_Give me_…" Miroku mouthed out the woman's words, but could not make out the last four, "_Give me_ what?"

He watched as Kagome shot an arrow and almost pierced the woman's face. Red eyes narrowed in anger and Miroku watched as she raised her fan and yelled an attack. Both Miroku and Renkotsu watched as tornados emerged and Kagome picked up Rin to make an escape, even putting a shield around them. But another tornado emerged hitting Kagome's back when she turned to protect Rin, ripping her clothes and making her fall to the ground.

Miroku was about to do something about it when he remembered the event had already happened. The demoness yelled again but called the thing she wanted a whole different name.

"_Give me the_ what?" Miroku asked himself again.

Miroku watched as Kagome spoke with Rin and removed a sutra. He recognized the item and watched with amazement as Kagome's hair started to raise, her eyes a bright white and her body bordered in pink. Renkotsu had also stepped forward in pure amazement. With what looked like a yell, Kagome turned around and threw the sutra, the item exploding halfway to its destination forming a huge ball of miko energy that pulsed and covered the whole Perimeter, demons dissipating at a single touch. Even Renkotsu and Miroku felt the energy of her power, despite the fact this whole ordeal had already occurred.

Both monks watched as the light faded and Kagura flew off to the North in her feather, seemingly to be badly injured. Rin was now shaking Kagome and after a few minutes, they had mounted the black stallion and rode off back to the castle.

"It seems the Wind Sorceress went North," Miroku said as he watched Kagome disappear into the forest.

"Wait…" Renkotsu said.

Miroku followed his gaze and watched as the male demon that had arrived with the Wind Sorceress jumped from the Meeting House Tree and was looking in the direction Kagome went.

"What is he doing?" Miroku asked as the demon looked around cautiously.

The demon gave a smirk and ran at a speed too fast for a usual demon following Kagome's path towards the Western Palace. Both monks looked to each other in a panic and Renkotsu nodded his head, closing his eyes with Miroku as they focused their energy to return to their physical forms.

Miroku's eyes snapped open as he looked around Renkotsu's room; they were back in their physical bodies. Renkotsu followed suit in coming to and both monks stood.

"He may be after the King," Renkotsu said, "We must warn everyone…"

Miroku quickly nodded his head and stood, following the man out of his room and into Bankotsu's. They were sure going to need his help.

* * *

Hey everyone!! I updated on Wednesday just as I had promised. I hope this chapter was to your liking…So Renkotsu and Miroku our favorite monks, have performed a ritual to find out what had happened in the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment…I know, you probably want to know, what the hell happened to the encampment after they escaped, but you will find out soon enough…I know you may have wanted Miroku and Rnkotsu to follow them, but at the moment, the _Sin Kingdom_'s whereabouts are much more important, especially since they want to destroy them.

So, since you must be wondering what this pink-haired demon will do, I won't give you a cliff-hanger…I'll give you another chapter…So review, okay?! I want to hear from all of you!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 46: Late Night Assassin and Talk**

I think all you romance fanatics will kinda like this chapter…Fluffiness!!

Disclaimer: …I can't have Inuyasha…Must they all rub it into my face and have me say it over and over again……It's depressing I don't have that lovable hanyou…

LUV EVERYONE!!!

Luvinukag83


	47. Late Night Assassin And Talk

**Chapter 46: Late Night Assassin and Talk**

Kagome groaned as he eyes fluttered open, her vision adjusting to the dark as she held Rin close to her side. She had had that nightmare again with her parent's deaths and soon following it was the past events in the forest and the frightened looks of Rin and all her loved ones. How she wished to know how Sango, Kohaku, Souta, Tsukuyomaru and his family, Kouga, Ayame and everyone were doing. She wished to be with them, to be around a familiar atmosphere. She felt horrible to be living like a princess, in a castle with servants, warm food, and shelter and everyone else was out somewhere in a cave probably.

Kagome sighed irritably as she turned over in her bed and closed her eyes snuggling closer to her adoptive daughter. First thing in the morning she would go looking for them, even if she had to sneak out to do so. The miko felt restless as she clenched her eyes shut, she felt as if there was an ominous being out there or something bad was going terribly wrong.

But the whole castle would probably be in a big mess if something was wrong. Another sigh escaped her lips and Kagome thought back on the day's events. She had been planning to leave that night, alone, to fight the _Sin Kingdom_ all by herself. But the time never came when the _'Grand Uprising'_ attack happened. She hoped everyone was fine and she blamed herself for what was happening, she should have protected them better.

Kagome's thoughts ceased as she felt cool air hit her back, the shadow of the window's blowing curtains projected on the wall. She did not remember the window being opened; Nurse Koruna had probably opened it when she was asleep. Groaning from the cool air, the miko was about to get up and close it when heavy breathing was heard behind her. Kagome's eyes snapped open as she watched the shadow of a human figure walk closely towards her. The presence was not familiar to her and her heart started to beat rapidly. The breathing became heavier from behind and the figure spoke.

"Where is the _Jewel_?"

His voice held deep evil and Kagome watched as the shadow on the wall showed the intruder raising his arm to strike. Holding Rin close, Kagome turned her head and found a pale faced man grinning evilly at her as he licked his lips, hand raised to strike her.

"Die!"

Kagome screamed as she held her arm out, his claw connecting with her arm only to be blocked by a pink shield. The scream from Kagome had awoken Rin and the girl was clinging tightly to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome!" She yelled.

The miko rolled out of the bed and landed on her back on the hard floor, pulling Rin to her knees as she kneeled down next to the bed. The pink haired demon growled as he jumped on the bed and swiped at them again, only to be blocked by another barrier.

Taking Rin in one arm, Kagome dragged the girl towards the wall while keeping the barrier up and reached for her katana. Her barrier was getting weaker, especially with after putting that display of miko energy with her fight with the Wind Sorceress. Strangely, this demon's aura seemed very similar to the female demon's aura.

Rin screamed as the demon kept striking, the miko's barrier getting weaker with every hit, and its usually strong, pink color fading. Kagome reached and finally grasped the clothed hilt of her katana, swinging it to impale the intruder, making the demon jump back and avoid contact.

Kagome quickly stood and put Rin behind her, her sword's point aimed at the smirking demon.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked with demand.

The demon did not answer but licked his lips. There was a flash of white and Kagome could not see him. There was a scream from Rin and Kagome looked to her side to find the demon at her right, smirking at her as he let his clawed hand come down toward her head. Kagome shouted as she lifted her arm to block the attack with her miko energy. The demon was fast and as his hand collided with the barrier, the pink energy faded and four claws nicked her arm.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin screamed.

The demon smirked as it disappeared and reappeared at the bed, holding the mildly bloodied hand to his mouth as he licked it clean. Kagome covered the flesh-wound and growled to keep the tears of pain away. The demon made a position to leap for her and Rin for a final strike when the shoji door slammed open and he stopped. Kagome and Rin watched as Bankotsu ran in with his Banryu sword in hand and struck at the demon. The demon screamed as his left arm was chopped off and he glared.

Miroku, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Inuyasha also stormed into the room, the hanyou removing Tetsusaiga. Seeing that the battle could not be won, the youkai growled viciously and leapt away holding his limbless shoulder. Casting a final gaze to Inuyasha and Kagome, the youkai growled, jumped out the window, and disappeared in a fast, white light.

Kagome collapsed against the wall and held her wound, Rin climbing onto her lap to check it.

"Are you okay, Lady Kagome?" Rin asked.

Kagome laughed despite the pain, "I am fine, Rin. And you need not refer to me as _Lady Kagome_…Just _Kagome_…"

The little girl blushed and moved over as Miroku walked over to check the wound.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked the Monk as he started to bandage the minor injury.

"It seemed like an assassin of the _Sin Kingdom_…" Miroku answered.

"After me?" Kagome asked.

"I do not know…" Miroku answered as Suikotsu took up the severed youkai arm, Inuyasha and Bankotsu walking towards them.

"Where are the others?" Kagome asked.

"Shippo and Jakotsu went to warn the King…Renkotsu and I had discovered that the man was going to come…If we had come any later…"

Kagome nodded her head and took Rin's hand, "He had told me to hand over the _Jewel_…"

"What?" Miroku asked.

"He told me to give him a _Jewel_," Kagome answered, "I do not know what he is talking about…But the woman in the forest had told me to give her a _Jewel_ too…"

Miroku looked perplexed, "I will go and inform Lord InuTaisho this…"

Kagome nodded her head and stood intent on taking Rin to sleep with Shippo for the night. She needed to think and if assassins were after her then the girl would be safer away from her. She should not have adopted her because of the dangers she would face, but for now, Rin had no where to go and she promised to not let her suffer the way she did. Sighing, her wound finally bandaged, Kagome took the girl's hand.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Bankotsu asked as Inuyasha stood at the window, watching for anything suspicious.

"Yes, Bankotsu," Kagome smiled, "Thank you for saving us…"

"Thank you, Lord Bankotsu," Rin said with a smile.

Bankotsu smiled and ruffled the younger girl's hair.

"Anything for the two of you…"

Rin giggled as Kagome watched both Renkotsu and Miroku leaving the room. Suikotsu had already left to show Lord InuTaisho the arm and all there was left to do was take Rin to bed. Smiling to Bankotsu, Kagome gently tugged Rin with her out into the hallway.

"Where are we going, Lady Kagome?" Rin asked.

"I am taking you to where Shippo sleeps," Kagome answered, "You will stay with him until morning…I need to take care of some business…"

"You will return for me, right?" Rin asked uncertainly.

Kagome looked down at the girl with a smile, "Why would I leave you? You are my friend and my family. I will be sure to take you and Shippo down to breakfast when you wake…"

"Promise?" Rin asked.

"I promise," Kagome answered just as they reached the kit's door.

The miko rapped gently on the paper door and was relieved to hear Shippo's voice filter through. It seemed the kit and Jakotsu had already returned from informing the King of the attack.

"Who is it?" He called.

"Kagome and Rin," The miko answered.

"Come in," Shippo said.

Kagome smiled as she slid the door open and walked in, Rin hiding behind her legs. Shippo sat comfortably on his bed as Jakotsu sat next to him scraping and polishing his sword.

"Hey Kagome," They said in unison, "Hello Rin."

"Hi…" Rin shyly said.

"Hello boys," Kagome said, "Is it okay if Rin sleeps over with the two of you while I do some late night work?"

Jakotsu shrugged his shoulders as did Shippo, "Sure, we don't mind."

"Thank you," Kagome said gratefully, "I will come by tomorrow morning to take up breakfast."

"Okay," Shippo said excitedly.

Kagome smiled and knelt down to Rin's eye level, the girl looking nervous.

"Those two are very good friends of mine who will never hurt you," Kagome told her, "The tall one is Jakotsu and the short one is Shippo…"

"Are they nice?" Rin asked as she eyed the sword Jakotsu held.

Kagome followed her gaze, "They will love you. Jakotsu will only use that sword to protect you…Now I am going to go now…Stay with them no matter what…"

"Okay…"

Kagome smiled and leaned in to kiss the girl on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Rin…"

"Bye…Mama…"

Kagome smiled as she stood and she watched as Rin walked slowly to the bed, until Jakotsu walked over and picked the girl up and sat her next to the fox. The girl giggled and took one of Shippo's Spinning Tops to play with. Chuckling, Kagome exited the room and shut the shoji door behind her.

Now that she was alone, she needed to think. Closing the thin robe around her frame and giving modesty to her nightgown, Kagome started walking off to the staircase. The miko wore a silk nightgown, pearl white that was thick strapped and fit comfortably all the way down to her knees. Her robe was the same color and fabric that went down to her ankles and tied with a belt.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Kagome found a few guards keeping watch for any intruders; however, no others she knew such as Bankotsu or Miroku were around. Turning to her right, Kagome opened the Garden Doors and stepped outside to the cool breeze. It was the perfect place to be alone. After closing the door behind her, Kagome walked over to the stone benches and took a seat, leaning her back against a tree that stood next to one of the benches. She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed.

She hated it, hated _them_ with every fiber of her being. But deep down inside, she knew it was _her_ fault, that she could have…_should have _prevented it. Even berating herself was not the answer, but it hurt too deep to not think about it. She had let her people down. If only she had been there, the barrier would not have been too weakened and dozens of lives could have been saved. But the attack had already passed and there was nothing she could do. She could only hope that the remainder of her people fled during the attack and were safe from any harm.

It was a beautiful evening and the woman looked up to see one…only one star out against the darkened sky and she smiled weakly at the irony. She was one of many people, just as that star was one of many stars, but at that moment, they were both all alone.

Laughing humorlessly at herself, she silently cursed the _Sin Kingdom_, the ones that had brought about the chaos and her parents' demise, the ones that had caused her and so many others so much pain. She let her gaze fall to the ground as tears glistened down her cheeks under the moonlight. She would get her revenge, even if she died trying…

Kagome then thought back to that night's attack and also berated herself on getting the people of the castle in danger. She had to get away and take care of the problem herself, but she couldn't. She had to find her people, take care of Rin, and gather even her own self together again. Everything was just too overwhelming, so to vent…Kagome leaned her head against her knees and started crying, shoulders shaking vigorously. Her mother had said it was okay to cry, that it was good for her, but why did she feel so horrible? Kagome had to leave, before more casualties were faced.

"Kagome?"

The miko's head snapped up to her right to find Inuyasha standing there, arms in his sleeves, ears swiveling towards her, amber eyes showing concern. He took a hesitant step forward and Kagome quickly wiped the tears away.

"What are you doing out here?" Kagome asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing…" Inuyasha answered.

Kagome turned her gaze away from him and looked down to her knees. Inuyasha took the initiative to sit on the same bench as her, but at a respectable distance.

"I came out here…" Kagome sighed, "…To think…"

"About what?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome frowned as she looked back up at the sky, the almost full moon bright, "Stuff…"

"And this _stuff_ is?" Inuyasha pressed on.

Kagome looked at him, admiring his beauty as the moon's glow bounced off his hair and figure, giving him a rather heavenly glow. His amber eyes shined with pure worry for her as he set his mouth to a frown. Kagome smiled weakly and looked down at her hands.

"Leadership…" Kagome answered, "I think about how I…lead my people…I think about the deaths these hands have caused and the work I had to go through to protect and lead…But…it is not enough…"

Inuyasha shuffled closer, "Why is it not enough?"

Kagome looked back at him as tears spiked her eyes, "Because I have failed too many times…My parents' death, Rin's parents' death, my people's deaths…"

"But you did so much," Inuyasha protested.

"Like what?" Kagome spat mostly to herself.

"You helped those people," Inuyasha answered, "If you had not taken over the rebellion after your father, those people would already be dead. Think of your brother, Miroku…If you hadn't found that girl, she would be dead…You had even saved my family…"

"But it is still not enough…" Kagome whispered.

"Why is it not enough?!" Inuyasha asked with annoyance.

Kagome closed her eyes as tears coursed down her cheeks, "Because I need to make it right…"

"And how are you going to do that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome opened her eyes and swung her legs over the bench so she could stand, Inuyasha standing with her, "I need to kill Naraku."

Determination was in her voice and Kagome walked towards the castle to get changed and grab her weapons. The miko was moving now on pure adrenaline, anger, and the need for revenge. She would have followed through if two arms hadn't grabbed her around the waist, arms also trapped.

"Let go of me, Inuyasha!" Kagome growled with struggle.

"No!" Inuyasha whispered harshly, obvious he didn't want to grab attention.

"Let go!"

"Why are you doing this, Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I need to!!"

"You will die out there!"

"I might as well do something. But I will NOT die! If I do, I am taking Naraku with me!"

"What about your friends?!" Inuyasha asked.

"They will be fine without me…I bring them danger!"

"What about Souta and Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"They will be safe without me!" Kagome answered with fewer struggles.

"What about your people and your father?" Inuyasha asked softly, "They wouldn't want you to throw your life away. Fight Naraku _with_ your friends…You're not alone, Kagome…"

Kagome stopped her struggles all together and let his words sink in. Quickly, she embraced the hanyou for comfort and sobbed into his chest, soaking the red hoari down to his yukata, her adrenaline melting away to be replaced with utter helplessness. Inuyasha hesitantly put his arms around her back and rubbed it gently, allowing comfort to her as he rested his cheek on her head.

"We _will_ get them, wench…" Inuyasha said softly and soothingly, "You don't need to go alone to do it…"

"But…" Kagome whispered.

"Naraku doesn't stand a chance against all of us. _We_ can defeat him…_together_…"

Kagome slowly nodded her head against his chest and wiped the tears away as she looked up at the now star filled sky. She wasn't alone…she was with her family, friends, and Inuyasha. Smiling faintly, Kagome chuckled weakly.

"It has been a long time since we had an argument like that…" She whispered.

"It's refreshing," Inuyasha laughed lightly.

"From what?" Kagome inquired curiously.

"Everything else," Inuyasha answered as they pulled back from the embrace, "I get to vent my anger out on you, wench…"

Kagome chuckled, "Feel free to do so, Lord Inuyasha…I would not mind venting out anger on you too."

Inuyasha smiled as did Kagome and they both looked out to the Palace. Crickets gave their nightly songs as the gently breeze blew against their figures.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "For talking sense into my behavior."

Inuyasha smirked, "Someone has to do it."

Smiling, Kagome took his hand into hers and walked back towards the Palace Doors.

"How about a midnight snack, Lord Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grinned widely, "It would be an honor…Wench…"

* * *

So, everyone, there is your second chapter!!! I hope you liked it. Fluffiness between Inuyasha and Kagome…What do you think? It wasn't much, but it's better than nothing, ne? So tell me what you think about the chapter. Review everyone, especially from those I haven't heard from!! 

Anyways…(I am sorry, I am bad with remembering pennames) To whoever had sent a certain review about Rin keeping the Sacred Jewel secret…Well…About that, Rin does not know it is the Sacred Jewel…No one really does…So, it may take a while to figure all of that out…Everyone just thinks it's a necklace…Well, actually, just Kagome and Rin, since Kagome gave it to her and no one is really paying attention to the jewelry…So yeah…I hope that answers that…

Ummm…I hope you liked your two chapters…I will most likely update one or two chapters on Friday, either in the morning or a few hours after noon, considering what time I get to school…I'll update when I see 125 or 130 reviews on my stats...

Stay tuned okay!! And review!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 47: Conversations**

Conversations about what, I wonder…Hint hint: Kagome talks with a certain Toshiba Prince about the events of last night with our hanyou, Inuyasha……Kagome comes upon a scene she does not want to see…And Kagome asks the King and Queen of a favor……Lots of Kagome action!!! Haha!! Stay tuned and find out soon!!

Disclaimer: ……I give up……(Raises white flag) Wait…Inuyasha _**is**_ worth fighting for!!!! (Takes out the big guns) Ahhhh!!!!

PEACE OUT!!!

Luvinukag83


	48. Conversations

**Chapter 47: Conversations**

Kagome groaned as she stretched in her bed, wincing slightly from the burns from the day prior. Her left arm still stung from that mysterious assassin but at the moment she was alive and ready for some action.

The night before, she and Inuyasha had just talked in the kitchen while they ate, seeming as though none of them had gotten dinner and Inuyasha was interrupted by her and Rin's scream as he walked towards the kitchen to get a snack. Inuyasha was a great friend, someone she trusted and felt comfortable to talk with. She was glad he was the one to have talked sense into her that night when she had almost went off alone to kill Naraku.

Kagome smiled at the memory of her and him hugging under the moonlight. But she shook the thoughts away; Inuyasha was like her best friend, just as Bankotsu, Miroku, Sango, Ayame and all her other friends were…

The miko yawned and sat up on her bed. Rubbing her eyes open, Kagome stood and walked to her small vanity, with a pitcher of water, towel, bowl, and mirror. Pouring the water into the large bowl, Kagome used it to help her wash her face before drying herself with the soft towel. After brushing out her raven locks, the rebel leader moved towards the closet to remove a dress for the day. She picked out a dark blue dress that was modesty cut in a V-neckline and was a silk fabric. The dress was sleeveless but silk flowed down behind her arms down to her waist. She placed her hair in a messy bun and walked out to the doorway.

Remembering her promise to Rin, Shippo, and Jakotsu the woman hurriedly made her way down the large staircase and towards the kitchen to get breakfast. A cart's worth of goodies was given to her and she pushed it happily to the staircase. The guards had found her predicament to push the cart up the stairs rather amusing and offered to carry it up. Kagome smiled and thanked the guards for their help, letting them take a treat or two from her pushcart.

Then, while humming the lullaby over ten years old, Kagome pushed the cart down the hallway to her destination. When she reached the door, Kagome rapped softly on the item and faintly heard the shuffling of blankets.

"Come in," Came Jakotsu's tired voice.

Kagome grinned as she slid the shoji door open and pushed the cart through. She looked around the room with amusement as Jakotsu sat up sleepily on his floor mat, Rin and Shippo sharing the bed as one's head was at the headboard and the other's at the opposite side. Jakotsu gave a yawn and Kagome stopped the cart next to an empty table.

"Have breakfast for you," Kagome said softly.

Jakotsu gave another tired yawn, "Thanks, Kagome…"

Kagome watched with amusement as Shippo's nose wiggled from the food's aroma. His leg kicked the blanket off him as he lazily crawled off the bed, eyes still closed. From the bed's movement, Rin also stirred in her sleep and moaned groggily.

"How was she last night?" Kagome asked.

Jakotsu stood and straightened out his kimono, "Shy, but well nonetheless. Not a very talkative girl but Shippo helped her through it."

"That is good to know," Kagome said as she watched Shippo sleepwalk towards the cart.

"Food…" He whispered.

Rin had now sat up on her bed and was rubbing her eyes awake, pushing loose strands of hair behind her ear. She took a deep inhalation of breath and turned to find where the smell of treats was coming from. Her sleep-filled eyes landed on Kagome and they brightened considerably.

"You came back!"

Kagome frowned, "Why wouldn't I?"

Rin jumped off the bed just as Shippo started filling his plate, Jakotsu walking over to the kit to get him fully awake. The small girl quickly ran into Kagome's legs and hugged her tightly.

"I was scared," Rin said against her legs, "I do not want to be alone."

Kagome smiled as she bent down and embraced the girl fully, "I will never leave you alone for too long. And my friends will take care of you when I need to go somewhere…"

"But you'll always come back?" Rin asked.

Kagome grinned, "Always…"

Rin pulled back from the embrace, "Good."

After a few moments of silence and a little hesitation on Rin's part, the young girl spoke again softly, "…Um…Lady Kagome……May I call you _Mama_? For some reason…I feel comfortable calling you my Mother……You have always been there to take care of me…"

Kagome felt her heart swell with love and she smiled with near tears, "Of course, Rin."

She had a daughter, even though if not from her womb she had a daughter to love and care for. She would protect her and have something to live for. Smiling, Kagome stood and pushed the girl gently towards the cart to get food. Jakotsu had now fully awakened Shippo and the kit was scratching his head while laughing with embarrassment. Jakotsu only pat the kit's head with a chuckle and went to fill his own plate.

When four plates were filled with food, both Shippo and Rin sat on Jakotsu's floor mat talking to each other on their lives of the Palace and forest. Jakotsu and Kagome took a comfortable seat on the bed, watching them as they ate.

"Please tell me you aren't going to be doing something stupid, Kagome…" Jakotsu whispered, low enough for Shippo and Rin not to hear.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

Jakotsu chuckled, "Kagome…I have known you for fourteen years of my life and I know when you are distant and when you act careless."

Kagome frowned, "How is that?"

Jakotsu sighed loudly, "You don't laugh like you used to, and you give forced smiles. Yesterday, the only time you did those things was toward Shippo and Rin…You didn't even smile for me…"

Kagome looked to the ground, "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to those who know you very well…We are all worried for you…"

Kagome smiled, "No need to worry for me, Jakotsu…I can take care of myself…"

"You say that, Kagome," Jakotsu said, "But is it really true?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she looked to him.

"If you are able to take care of yourself," Jakotsu asked, "Then why do you make such reckless decisions…For instance, going to the forest alone, trying to kill Naraku on your own…"

"You saw that?" Kagome asked.

"I was at the window when I saw you and Lord Inuyasha speaking…I heard every word…"

Kagome sighed, "I only do as such to protect my friends and family…Naraku cannot and will not get away with this…"

"But try doing it _with_ your friends and family," Jakotsu said, "They've been hurt too…You cannot do everything yourself Kagome…"

"I do what I feel is right," Kagome answered.

"But you can get yourself killed if you do it alone…" Jakotsu insisted.

Kagome sighed, "If I must do it alone I will……But if I must not…I will go to my friends…"

Jakotsu smiled, "That is good to hear…I would hate to know that you went out and got yourself killed doing something stupid…"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I am not that reckless."

"Keep thinking that, Kagome," Jakotsu chuckled.

Kagome only shook her head as she chuckled. Jakotsu was a good person to talk to, and always had a way of making her spill some of the things she usually kept to herself. Kagome placed her empty plate on the cart next to her and leaned back. Luckily her wounds were healing quickly and she would be able to fight in no time.

"Speaking of which…" Jakotsu continued with a smirk, "You were quite close with Lord Inuyasha last night…"

"What?!" Kagome asked as she sat up, earning stares from both Rin and Shippo.

Both she and Jakotsu smiled at the two children and they shrugged as they returned to their conversation. Kagome gave a sigh of relief as she looked to a grinning Jakotsu.

"I would not blame you, Kagome," Jakotsu laughed, "He is quite the catch…"

Kagome chuckled at her friend's behavior, "I only think of Lord Inuyasha as a friend…Besides, Kikyo would not like it if you were eyeing her man…"

Jakotsu gave a laugh, "I may eye him but I will never get in the way of Sister's relationships…No matter how cute they may be…"

Kagome started laughing as tears of mirth flowed down her cheeks, "You are one in a million, Jakotsu…And I love you dearly for that…"

"That's good to know, Kagome," Jakotsu said with a grin.

Kagome wiped the tears away and stood, smoothing out her dress as Jakotsu placed his plate on the cart.

"I am off to do errands," Kagome called, "Rin, can you please stay with Shippo…If he does not mind…"

Shippo smiled, "I don't mind."

Rin nodded her head in agreement, "I do not mind either, Mama…"

Kagome smiled, "I will be down at the Gardens an hour after noon…You can meet me there."

"Okay," The children said in unison.

Kagome turned to Jakotsu as he picked up his sword, "When you see Bankotsu, can you please tell him to meet me down at the Gardens too…Tell him to bring Banryu as well…"

Jakotsu looked suspicious, "Okay…I'll bring Suikotsu and the others too…We could use some fresh air…"

"That is fine," Kagome said, "I shall see you all later."

Shippo and Rin waved her a 'good-bye' as Jakotsu just nodded his head. As she exited the bedroom, Kagome turned to her right so she could make her way to the Library. It had been some time since she read and maybe it would hold some information on the _Jewel_ both the Wind Sorceress Demon and Assassin Demon wanted. Picking up her gown as she walked, Kagome wondered if Renkotsu and Miroku were also up to do some meditation, her miko energy still wasn't at its highest and she needed to build up on it.

When she reached the Library Door, Kagome sighed as she pushed it open, thinking about all the things she also needed to do without anyone knowing. But the miko stopped dead in her tracks as she came upon a rather awkward sight.

Two pairs of eyes snapped towards her as she stood there shocked and still. Inuyasha and Kikyo stood holding each other next to the window and as they looked at her, they seemed like the perfect couple…a Prince and a Princess. Kagome stuttered as she started to back away, nervous under their stares. Kikyo looked amused with her expression as Inuyasha frowned.

"I am so very sorry to disturb you," Kagome said, "I was only going to get a book when…I will…uh…just leave you alone now…I am deeply sorry for interrupting…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, but the miko had already closed the door.

When the door was shut tight, Kagome leaned her back against the cool wood and put a hand to her heart. For some reason it was beating rapidly, for some reason it felt as it was going to break. Kagome shook her head vigorously and gave a sigh. She was only shocked, and maybe nervous, walking in on Inuyasha and Kikyo just as they were about to…

It was not even her problem, so Kagome pushed off the door as she shook her head, deciding to go down to the Dining Hall. It was still around breakfast and if she was lucky, she would find Renkotsu, Miroku, and Suikotsu…Maybe even Bankotsu would be there. She would be able to go to the Library later, when it was less…occupied.

The miko smiled to all those who passed her by a trace of sympathy in their eyes for her predicament. She was nerved by the emotion they gave but forced a smile nonetheless. Everyone could tell she was still going through the matters on her people's attack, especially after the search party had been sent out and found nothing of the encampment's whereabouts. Kagome wanted to know where they were and how they were doing, especially Sango, Kohaku, and most of all Souta. A tear slid down her cheek and Kagome wiped it away as she bounded down the steps.

Over the past few weeks things had been getting harder for her each and every day. Frowning, Kagome walked up to the Dining Hall Door and pushed it open. The area was empty with only a long table with many chairs, two figures sitting at its end. Smiling weakly, Kagome walked forward towards the figures and bowed in respects when she stood only a few feet away from them.

"Come sit, Kagome," The Queen said softly.

Kagome smiled and took the given seat next to the Queen, King InuTaisho sitting across from his wife.

"Suikotsu had gone and told us of what had exactly happened last night," InuTaisho informed, "How is your arm, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome lifted up her injured limb to show the bandaging, "It will heal…Did Suikotsu give you the assassin's arm?"

"Yes, he did," InuTaisho said, "We studied it last night and it seems the scent matches Naraku's…"

"His aura somewhat matches the woman who had attacked me in the forest," Kagome said, "What could that mean?"

"We have a guess but I must research more on it before we jump to conclusions," InuTaisho replied.

"There was something else…" Kagome whispered.

"What is it dear?" Izayoi asked.

"Both…the assassin and the Wind Sorceress in the forest asked me for something…Told me to give them something…"

"And what is this something?" The Queen asked.

"A _Jewel_," Kagome answered, "They specified it…but…I cannot remember its name…"

"It will come to you in time…" InuTaisho assured as he watched the woman's eyebrows furrow together in concentration.

Kagome nodded her head and looked at the flowers on the table…They were Sango's favorite…Dandelions.

"What is on your mind, Kagome?" Izayoi asked softly.

"May I ask of you a favor?" Kagome asked.

"What is it you wish to ask?"

"…I may go away for a day…Just into the forest…Can I ask you to take care of Rin until I come back?" Kagome whispered.

"Of course, Lady Kagome…But you must be careful out there…" Izayoi replied.

"When will you be leaving?" InuTaisho asked.

"Tomorrow morning…But you must not tell anyone…I surely know Miroku and Bankotsu will try to follow me and I just need to do something alone…" Kagome said.

"Then we shall not tell," Izayoi asked.

"I thank you both very much," Kagome said.

Izayoi smiled warmly as InuTaisho gave a half grin. Pushing aside his plate, he stood and pushed his chair in.

"If you will excuse me…I must go and do my research on our mysterious assassin…"

Kagome bowed as Izayoi smiled and watched as her husband left the Dining Hall and closed the door behind him. The area was left in silence and Kagome was about to leave as well, when the Queen's soft voice stopped her actions.

"You remind me so much of my son…" She whispered.

"Which one?" Kagome asked.

Izayoi looked at her with amusement, "Like Inuyasha, of course…"

The sound of his name made Kagome's heart ache and take her back in time to the Library. Kagome kept her expression neutral however, to hide this sudden burst of feeling.

"And how is that?" Kagome asked with a little interest.

"You both hold a passion for something…You with your people and he with his family…"

"Is that all?" Kagome asked with a grin.

Izayoi chuckled, "No…You both get angered very easily and sometimes jump to the wrong conclusions…"

Kagome laughed at the comparison…The Queen was right…

"And…"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "And…?"

"And…" Izayoi continued, "You both hide your feelings about something when it should be out…You both do not look into those feelings and find out what they mean…"

"I do not understand, Lady Izayoi…" Kagome said.

Izayoi smiled, "You will have to understand this on your own…Look into your feelings Kagome…Do not let it flee from you forever and lead you to lose something important in your life…"

Kagome watched as the Queen smiled warmly and stood, patting her cheek.

"I will see you later, Kagome," She said and walked off, exiting the Dining Hall.

Kagome frowned…She did not entirely understand what the Queen was insinuating. Her thoughts were interrupted when the doors to the Dining Hall opened. Looking to the entrance from where she sat, Kagome smiled softly as she watched Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Miroku enter the room.

Both monks took a seat across from her as Suikotsu took a seat next to her.

"Good Morning, Lady Kagome," Miroku greeted with a pleasant smile.

"Good Morning good men," Kagome chuckled.

"How is your arm?" Suikotsu asked.

"It will heal," Kagome assured, "My barrier was able to take the brunt of his blow. I was only scratched."

"That is good to know," Renkotsu said as he leaned forward in his chair, "But I believe there is something that you should know."

"Yes?" Kagome asked with concern.

"Renkotsu had performed a ritual and I had offered my assistance," Miroku said, "We were able to go back in time to see how the attack on the _'Grand Uprising'_ was pursued…"

Kagome listened in closely as Renkotsu took over, "We do not know of your encampment's situation as of now but we do know, after your fight with the Wind Sorceress, she had fled to the North…"

"Do you believe that this is where Naraku is hiding?" Kagome asked.

"We have a positive feeling it is…" Miroku said.

"Did you find out as you watched my battle what the Wind Sorceress wanted?" Kagome asked.

Miroku frowned, "Unfortunately, no…Sound was not given to us…Only the sight of what happened."

"Did you see where the encampment fled off to?" Kagome asked.

"We could not follow," Renkotsu said as he bowed his head, "They escaped through a side exit and the demon army followed them into the forests…"

The miko bowed her head in defeat, "Have you informed King InuTaisho?"

"We plan on doing so this afternoon," Renkotsu said, "We would do so now, but he is still researching on the severed arm of your strange assassin."

"I see…" Kagome whispered, "Where is Bankotsu?"

Suikotsu laughed, "He is still in bed…He was so worried for you last night that he could not sleep until just a few hours ago…"

Kagome smiled faintly, "He should not worry for me…"

"But he cares for you greatly," Miroku cut in, "He has not seen you for quite some time, it is only natural he worries for a friend he has not seen for many years."

Kagome chuckled, "I will be sure to speak with him later in the Gardens…"

* * *

Hey everyone!!! I updated on time again!! I hope you liked the chapter…The next few will prove to be very, very interesting. I am going to set up a schedule of updates, just to make it a little easier on me…I just have so many things going on right now…When Spring Break starts in about a week, I may start to update more frequently…However, I do want to slow this story down. I know you all like the fast updates, but like I said…The sequel is barely started and I don't want you to be waiting months for it to come out once this one is finished…I will start updating one chapter at time, at the minimum of seven pages on Microsoft Word veranda, font 9…If there is a chapter shorter than that, I will update two…I hope you all can understand why I am doing this……Updates will take place every three to four days…Mondays and Thursdays…But, if I do have an urge to update other than those dates, keep an eye out…I tend to get overexcited and want to update the next chapter to see all your reactions…Hehe

So…Back to the story. Jakotsu makes fun of Kagome about the night before; Kagome gets reprimanded for her reckless behavior. Kagome walks in on Inuyasha and Kikyo…(Is it what she thinks?) and Kagome is worried for her people. Now, Kagome has a conversation with the King and Queen, planning to leave for a reason unknown and she wants Bankotsu to bring Banryu to the Gardens…Hmmm, wonder what our miko is up to. I hope you liked the chapter!!! Review!!!

Coming soon, Monday…

Next Chapter: **Chapter 48: Dueling Practice**

Well, that seems self-explanatory…Wonder what Kagome has up her sleeve…I know for a fact that this next chapter is 8 pages long…I hope that satisfies you!!! Review!!!

_I'LL MAKE YOU A DEAL!!!!_ Whichever comes first, I'll update!!! If Monday comes first, I'll update!!! If 10 or 12 reviews come up to make it a total of 135, I'll update!!! DEAL?!? So review, review, REVIEW!!!! ;)

Disclaimer: …INUYASHA!!!

Luvinukag


	49. Dueling Practice

**Chapter 48: Dueling Practice**

Inuyasha did not sleep the rest of the night after he had spoken with Kagome in the Gardens and Kitchens. It had been days since he had been alone with her at all and he was glad to be given a chance. He had decided that Kagome was a great friend of his and would stay that way, no matter how much more his heart wanted. Inuyasha sighed, somehow, he knew her heart belonged to Bankotsu and he would not interfere with their relationship. Luckily, he still had Kikyo, but he knew she would not fill the entire of his heart.

It wasn't long before he heard the songs of singing birds and the saw the sun peaking through his closed curtains, trying to find way into his dark room. Another reason he had stayed up the rest of the night was to make sure the assassin did not come back to finish the job with Kagome or anyone else in the Palace.

When the hanyou lord was sure that the servants and mostly everyone else had awaken to go about their business in the castle, Inuyasha got out of bed and changed into his usual white yukata, red hoari, and red hakama. Once his disheveled silver hair was fixed, Inuyasha waltzed out of his room and into the hall, just in time to see Kagome enter Shippo's room with a cart full of breakfast.

Not really hungry at the moment, Inuyasha walked farther down the hallway passed Shippo's room towards the Library. Opening the large, aged door, he was relieved to find the room empty. With the door shut behind him, Inuyasha walked straight to the window and drew back the curtains, letting the morning rays of light enter through.

Sitting down on the cushioned sill of the window as he looked over the Gardens, Inuyasha could only remember the time when Kagome had sat where he was, knees pulled up and a scroll on her lap as she looked like an angel under the light. Inuyasha's ears lowered against his skull as he shook the thoughts away. He made a promise that he was not going to have any intimate relationship with Kagome Higurashi…It wasn't like she would…

The Library Doors creaked open and Inuyasha snapped his head to the direction of the entrance, ears listening in alarm as he took a whiff of the intruder. Amber eyes looked to the door until he found Kikyo's head poke through, her dark eyes landing on him as she smiled.

"May I come in?" She asked in her low, but velvety voice.

"Sure…" Inuyasha answered with a shrug.

Amber eyes watched as the Princess of the Eastern Lands walked into the room with great grace and closed the door behind her, her violet dress fitting her form perfectly. Her hair was placed in a low ponytail as two large strands of hair fell on her shoulders. She walked towards him with a smile and stopped to stand next to his sitting form.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked politely.

Inuyasha sighed, "No…"

"Then why do you look so forlorn?" Kikyo asked with a small chuckle.

Inuyasha smirked, "I just have a lot of things on my mind…"

Kikyo took a seat where his feet were on the sill of the window, "What sort of things?"

The hanyou Prince looked out the window, "About the war…"

"And what about the war worries you so greatly?" Kikyo asked as she placed a hand on his knee.

Inuyasha tensed at the touch but slowly relaxed.

"We're so close to finding Naraku," Inuyasha answered, "But I don't know where to start looking…"

"He will show…" Kikyo said softly as she looked sadly to the ground, "He will look for Kagome…"

Inuyasha looked to the girl with confusion, "What makes you think that?"

Kikyo bit her bottom lip, "Kagome is a powerful miko…No doubt Naraku will be fearful of her strength…"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "If he does come, I'll just blast him to pieces with Tetsusaiga…"

"It is not that easy…" Kikyo whispered as she shook her head, "Naraku holds an immense amount of power…"

"And why do you talk so highly of him?" Inuyasha asked irritably as he removed his legs from her hand and stood.

"Because he destroyed my home and the armies that protected it…" Kikyo responded, "…I am fearful of his growing power and what he may do…"

Inuyasha growled, "You should not worry about him…You are safe here in the Western Region."

Kikyo stood, "Will you stay with me then and…Protect me?"

Inuyasha looked down at the woman before him as she stepped closer. He was surprised when she stepped all the way up to him and embraced him. The young lord didn't know what to do but place his arms hesitantly around her. Kikyo pulled back slightly to look up at him and Inuyasha found the pain and fear in her dark grey eyes.

"Will you?" Kikyo asked again.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, "Yes, Kikyo…I will protect you…"

At that moment, the Library Door opened and both their heads snapped over to see who it was that entered. Amber eyes widened as he found Kagome standing there in rigid shock. He frowned as he heard her heart start to beat quickly.

"I am so very sorry to disturb you," She stuttered, "I was only going to get a book when…I will…uh…just leave you alone now…I am deeply sorry for interrupting…"

Did she think they were going to kiss or something? Inuyasha sighed inwardly to set the miko straight.

"Kagome…" But the door had already closed.

Kikyo slowly pulled apart from him and sighed. Inuyasha quickly stepped back and sat down on the window sill once more.

"I should go and check on my Brothers…" She said quietly, "Meet me at the Gardens this afternoon?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said and looked out the window towards the forest as he heard Kikyo make her departure.

Why had Kagome started acting weird? She had always been the one who encouraged him with Kikyo, but at that moment, she seemed nervous. Maybe because she thought they were going to do something intimate and she had interrupted something romantic. Inuyasha snorted at the idea as he brought a leg to rest on the sill. Kagome Higurashi could sometimes be really strange.

* * *

It was an hour after noon and Kagome was set to meeting Bankotsu out in the Gardens, just as she had asked Jakotsu to tell him. Earlier that day, however, she, Renkotsu, and Miroku had gathered in Lord InuTaisho's Study to discuss the _Sin Kingdom_'s attacks on her and her people.

* * *

"_So what do you suppose the severed arm serves to us?" Myoga asked as he looked at the appendage that lay on the desk, pulsing a bit with demonic energy._

_Kagome sat on a large leather chair as Miroku stood next to it, looking over the limb with a perplexed expression. Renkotsu stood near towards the doorway as Lord InuTaisho sat comfortably in his desk chair. His clawed hand rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his amber eyes narrowed, assessing the arm as if it were a code to be broken._

"_It gives off a scent that demons can follow and an aura that Renkotsu, Miroku, and I may track…" Kagome answered, "And from what I can tell, the aura is greatly similar to Naraku's and the Wind Sorceress's aura…"_

"_Then what are you trying to say, Lady Kagome?" Myoga asked._

"_I am not entirely sure what to make of it…" Kagome answered as she frowned, "Only that all three auras seem strangely identical…How can that be possible? I suppose a parent's aura and a child's could be similar, yet even then it is never identical…"_

"_I believe I may have an assumption…" Lord InuTaisho cut in._

"_And what is that?" Miroku asked with interest._

"_When Naraku had been controlling my body I could smell his scent and this scent of the assassin's arm is nearly equal to it…"_

"_What are you proposing, Lord InuTaisho?" Renkotsu asked._

"…_I believe, Naraku had created the demon whose arm it belongs to and the Wind Sorceress…from his own body…"_

_Kagome's eyes widened, "Is that even possible?"_

"_It depends on the demon," InuTaisho answered as he looked up at her, "Naraku cannot be a demon that transforms because you, Lady Kagome, saw him and the Wind Sorceress together three years ago…"_

"_But that was a puppet…" Kagome said._

"_In order to control a puppet you must control it in meditation," Miroku informed, "Naraku had been too far to have to do so, making it impossible for him to be that female demon…"_

"_This demon that is now without an arm and the female one from the forest are probably incarnations of Naraku," InuTaisho said, "And it takes a great deal of energy to make one…Naraku must be powerful to have made two…"_

"_Three…" Kagome whispered._

"_What?" Miroku asked._

"_He has made three," Kagome said._

"_How do you know?" Renkotsu asked._

"_There was another girl with him three years ago that held the same aura…She killed my mother…"_

"_Who knows how many more Naraku has created…" Myoga sighed._

_InuTaisho growled to himself, "For now we do not know the extent of his power. What we do need to worry about is why he attacked Lady Kagome and her encampment…"_

"_They told me to give them something…" Kagome answered._

"_What did they say?" Renkotsu asked._

"_To hand over a Jewel…But I do not have one…It also does not explain why they attacked the encampment three years ago either…"_

"_We must find out about this Jewel…" InuTaisho sighed, "There must be a reason why they had kept asking you…"_

"_I will do some research…" Miroku offered, "Any information I find will be given to you, Lord InuTaisho."_

"_Thank you, Master Miroku…" InuTaisho answered, "I must now return to war plans…I will call you all again when I need your assistance…"_

_Everyone nodded in understanding and bowed their heads in respect before exiting the King's Study and going off to their own affairs, Kagome deciding to go to her room to change, and then meet up with Bankotsu in the Gardens._

And now Kagome stood at the foot of the Grand Staircase with her red kimono and black hoari attire, a katana at her waist and a bow and quiver at her back. She wore the matching boots on her feet and her hair was placed up into a messy bun. She bit her lip in nervousness as she walked to the Garden Door and pushed it open, the sunlight momentarily blinding her.

Once adjusted to the light, the heat beating down on her form, Kagome closed the large door shut and looked around. She smiled softly as she watched Shippo and Rin riding ponies on the Track, Jakotsu watching protectively near the fence. Suikotsu sat at the Training Grounds sharpening his clawed weapon and Renkotsu was busy making a few sutras and charms. Miroku, however, was no where in sight.

* * *

Looking to the Courtyard, Kagome's smile faded as she found Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting next to each other rather closely as they watched Rin and Shippo. But the smile returned as she found Bankotsu waiting patiently on a small bench near to them, Banryu shining under the sun behind him.

With a chuckle, Kagome walked towards the youngest boy of the Toshibas and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned to look at her, he eyed her skeptically with her outfit and weapons.

"What do you plan on doing, Kagome?" He asked suspiciously.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, "Training, of course."

"You are still injured," He replied sternly.

"I am fine, Bankotsu," Kagome said as she waved her injured arm, "Besides; I need to be ready for when Naraku tries to kill me again…"

Bankotsu frowned at the last statement, "Are you sure you are up to fight?"

"Of course," Kagome laughed, "I have been doing so for the last five years of my life."

"And what if you get hurt?" Bankotsu asked as he stood and took her hand.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I won't. I am only going to duel you. Now pick up Banryu and let's go to the Training Grounds."

"You want to fight with Banryu?!" Bankotsu asked incredulously, causing Kikyo and Inuyasha to turn their way fully, curiosity getting the better of them.

Kagome frowned, "Of course, it is the weapon you always fight with…Which other one would you choose?"

"A training sword!" Bankotsu shouted as a matter of fact.

Kagome chuckled, "Naraku would not be using a training sword, now would he? I will be fine…And do not go easy on me."

"This is stupid, Kagome," Bankotsu sighed as he picked up the large sword and followed the miko to where Suikotsu was sitting.

Kagome ignored the Eastern Lord's statement and smiled happily as she stopped to where Suikotsu sat, the man raising an eyebrow with silent question.

"Bankotsu and I are dueling," Kagome answered with a grin.

Suikotsu frowned, "You do not expect your small katana to block off Banryu, do you?"

"I do not expect anything," Kagome responded indifferently as Bankotsu and Renkotsu stood next to her with a frown, "Just to battle and practice."

"You are going to get hurt, Kagome," Suikotsu said seriously.

"That's what I told her," Bankotsu added.

Kagome frowned at the both of them and was about to retort when a small voice called to her.

"Mama!"

All four heads looked to where the call originated from and found Rin to be running towards them. Kagome smiled widely and opened her arms wide as she bent down to embrace the girl. Behind Rin, Jakotsu and Shippo were coming their way, Jakotsu holding his own unique sword over one shoulder. Once Rin collided into the miko, Kagome quickly took her up into the air and spun her around, Rin laughing happily. Everyone watched with amusement until Kagome set Rin gently on the ground.

"Why are you dressed differently, Mama?" Rin asked.

"I am going to train with Lord Bankotsu," Kagome replied.

"Will you get hurt?" Rin asked worriedly as Shippo and Jakotsu stopped behind her.

"No," Kagome chuckled, "I trust Lord Bankotsu not to hurt me…At least…Not too badly…"

The miko looked up at the black-haired-braided man with a teasing chuckle and he could only frown worriedly in return.

"You sure that flimsy sword of yours can take it?" Jakotsu inquired with incredulity.

"We shall have to wait and see, now won't we?" Kagome asked with a wink.

"I still say it is stupid," Bankotsu sighed.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Just get ready to fight."

Kagome and Bankotsu walked over to the dirt covered area as everyone else took a seat with Suikotsu. Kagome even noticed that Kikyo and Inuyasha had moved closer.

'_Let's just see if my plan will work…'_ Kagome thought as she turned to face Bankotsu, who stood about fifteen meters away, holding Banryu nervously.

The miko threw her bow and quiver full of arrows to the side where Shippo and Jakotsu sat. Removing her katana with confidence, Kagome smirked.

"Ready when you are, Bankotsu," She called.

The male only frowned deeply as he placed Banryu before him.

"Give it your all okay?" Kagome called out, "If you don't…I won't talk to you…forever!"

"That's not fair!" Bankotsu yelled.

Kagome only smirked as she heard Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Kikyo chuckle. She gave a serious expression to Bankotsu and after a few seconds, he nodded his head.

All was quiet as the wind blew gently, Kagome's hoari giving a rustle as her loose strands of hair got in the way of her face. She placed her sword before her and waited. After a few minutes, Kagome sighed. It seemed Bankotsu wanted _her_ to make the first move.

"Is this a duel or a Staring Contest?" Jakotsu laughed.

Kagome smirked and moved her right leg forward, Bankotsu eyeing her cautiously. Another step was taken and a sigh of boredom was heard from Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes with a frown and decided to pick up the pace for everyone's sake. Besides, the sooner she tested her move, the sooner she could perfect it to use on Naraku.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome set off to a sprint towards the male whose eyes widened quite considerably as he looked as though he didn't know what to do.

"Just attack me!" Kagome yelled.

Bankotsu quickly understood and brought his large sword up. Rin gasped from the side but Kagome only smirked as she kept charging forward. With a hesitant yell, Bankotsu brought the blade down towards her, earning several yells of her name from the side line. However, it was unheard as she jumped to the side, just as the blade touched ground, sending dirt everywhere.

Seeing as though she was more than capable to take care of herself, Bankotsu seemed more confident that he should give it his all. Smirking, he jumped high in the air and started spinning Banryu with one hand. Kagome's eyes widened at his strength with the large sword but kept her ground.

Again, Banryu was brought down on her and she jumped away, landing behind Bankotsu and giving him a small kick on the back for mock. He chuckled and spun around, the sword striking horizontally making Kagome bend back, the blade barely missing her nose.

"Be careful Bankotsu!" Jakotsu shouted.

Kagome quickly back flipped twice to keep her distance and held her katana out once more.

'_Now to use the attack,'_ Kagome thought.

Running forward at full speed, Kagome anticipated Bankotsu's strike as he swung vertically to her head, Kagome somersaulting out of the way and landing on one knee, holding up her sword for protection. From the corner of her eye, Banryu made a strike for her body and Kagome swiftly turned on her knee and blocked the attack with her flimsy katana. Gasps erupted from Jakotsu and Shippo as the others looked on with interest.

With much strength, the miko pushed Banryu back and back-flipped away once again. Everyone quickly noticed Kagome holding out her katana, the blade bordered in a pink glow.

"What's happening?" Shippo asked.

Kagome charged again with her sword held, the pink glow swirling around the thin blade and collided with Banryu, Bankotsu and Kagome at a stand off. The two then went into a series of strikes and jumps, none getting a hit in as they came out strongly with defense.

It was finally when Bankotsu tripped Kagome onto her back and held Banryu's point to her neck that the match was over.

Kagome started laughing and Bankotsu helped her up, the others running towards the two of them. As Kagome dusted off her kimono, Rin ran up to her and frowned.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I am fine, Rin," Kagome assured.

"What a duel," Jakotsu commented, "Reminds me of old times…"

Kagome smiled and watched as Renkotsu walked towards her, "What show of style was that, Kagome?"

The miko shrugged, "I assumed since I was able to purify arrows, why not purify the blade of my sword…I just concentrated miko energy into the blade to make it stronger and that much more powerful against my opponent…"

"Interesting…" Renkotsu said as he rubbed his chin.

"Is there anything else you can do, Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome looked at both Kikyo and Inuyasha, his eyes holding some interest. Kagome then nodded and picked up her sword.

"I am not entirely sure it will work…It is only a guess…"

Everyone watched as she walked towards the targets and stopped about thirty meters away. She took deep steady breaths and kept the katana at her side. With anticipation, Kagome brought her sword up and slashed vertically down. She opened her eyes…Nothing had happened…

Frowning, Kagome retook her position and took deep breaths once more. The blade started to glow and her arm lifted. Instead of vertically, she swung horizontally and gave a small yell. But still…nothing had happened.

Sighing, Kagome turned back to the group and shrugged her shoulders.

"I may need more practice…"

Suikotsu nodded, "Practice makes perfect."

Kagome grinned in agreement and walked back towards them, turning to Bankotsu, "Thank you for the duel…We should do it again some time…"

Bankotsu laughed nervously, "How about you duel with Suikotsu or Jakotsu next time…"

Kagome rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time, "If that is what you really want…"

"Quite sure," Bankotsu answered with a grin.

"Come on," Jakotsu said as Shippo jumped onto his shoulder, "Let's go inside for some lunch…"

* * *

Hey Everyone!!!! I am so sorry for updating late, even when I said I would when you all made it to a certain amount of reviews, but I have no access to the internet on weekends, so I couldn't check and update…So, the deal only applies to the Thursday updates…You know, when I update on Monday and you give ten reviews or more before Thursday, then I will update before Thursday…See? Anyways, I updated as promised, on a Monday!!! I hope you liked the chapter!

In this chapter, it was more of a filler. I hope you all liked the fact that Kagome had not interrupted a kiss, but a conversation between Inuyasha and Kikyo…Yeah, I was relieved too when I wrote it. LOL. Uh…in this chapter, we also find out, Naraku has made three incarnations, but I will tell you, he has made more than that. And, Kagome has a new move!!! Well, will have a new move once she perfects it later on…Actually, in about two chapters…I wonder how she will perfect it…Hmmm……Anyways, yeah, I had thought about Kagome purifying her katana like her arrows in one of my other stories I had not published yet, so I decided to add it in this story too, since Kagome uses a katana and is cool when she kicks ass!!! So, because she is able to purify the blade, her sword is much stronger and was even able to fend off Bankotsu's really BIG sword, Banryu…

So, I hope you like the chapter, and review, review if you want to have a sooner chapter!!! Yay!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 49: A Time To Get Away**

This chapter is very long-awaited. 8 pages. I actually can't wait to post it, so review fast. I can't give away too much, but I will hint that you will find out what happened to the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment after the attack. So review fast so I can post it up for you all…I'm sure it will be one of the most favored and heart-felt chapters…Sorry, it's not much a romantic one…That's more in two or three chapters…Hehe!!

Disclaimer: I wish to have Inuyasha…But I can't… :(

KIZZEZ!!

Luvinukag83


	50. A Time To Get Away

**Chapter 49: A Time To Get Away**

"Hiraikotsu!"

The large bone boomerang collided with several demons, cutting them up into mere bones and skin. The weapon flew up high into the air and returned back to its holder, a woman wearing the pink and black clothes of a demon slayer. Brown eyes scanned over the depths of the bordering forest and found no other danger to her and the thousands of people near to where she stood.

The woman sighed as she looked up at the setting sun. It had been two days since the attack on the encampment and worry engulfed her for her friends at the castle. She and the people had fled towards the Mountains, she, flying atop her friend Kirara as she watched the carriages make haste towards their destination. Being the temporary leader of the _'Grand Uprising'_ she protected and watched over them with great ferocity, praying to what gods there were that she would hopefully not let them or Kagome down.

It wasn't long until they had been a mile off that she had seen a flash of pink back to where the encampment was and only one name had come to mind. Kagome. She was the only one who could conjure up such energy and she had left the castle to see to their needs. The demon slayer knew her friend was out back at the camp alone and fighting. The demon exterminator had the great urge to just turn around, even alone, to aid her best friend but the safety of a thousand people were in her hands and she knew Kagome just had to be safe after using such energy. Yet the worry was still there and would not dispel. Why _did_ she have to use such a large amount of power? She hoped the Palace was not in danger as well.

When the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment had finally reached the Mountains, they were at least fifteen miles away from the Western Palace. If she flew up on Kirara she could still see the white-stone building of the castle, but barely. If she could go back to the encampment, she would, but everyone needed help settling into the cave they had found to be their temporary home.

It was not long after they had reached the cave that the survivors of the Wolf Tribe arrived. Not many had been killed during the attack and she was glad to see Ayame, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. However, Ayame's Grandfather had not made it, leaving the young white wolf to grieve. Kouga had quickly left to comfort her, but his worry was still on Kagome and questions arrived on if the miko returned from her 'travels', how would she know that they left? Sango could only answer with a frown and a false excuse, beginning to doubt the lie she made to Kouga. However, she knew it was for the best. If Kouga found out the truth of Kagome's stay at the Palace, there was no doubt he would go off after her and probably cause trouble.

The woman sighed again at their current situation and turned to go back towards the cave. She would have sent word to Kagome and Miroku, but many demons from the attack were still hunting the encampment down and the Mountains were infested with wild ones. Kirara would be in serious danger if she went out there alone.

The taijiya stopped in front of a large entrance, sutras plastered all over its sides from Kagome's 'safety-emergency' kit which kept enemies out and their scents and auras hidden. Walking through the barrier, she felt the warmth come and leave in an instant. Passed the cave's entrance was an amazing sight, the encampment stumbling upon a lucky catch of a momentary home.

It was a large cavern at least a mile long and a mile wide with a few tunnels here and there but stable and warm. Camps had been set up along with wolf dens as fires littered the area. A stream was close to the cave, so at times during the day, under protection, trips were made to fetch water for drink or washing.

Many of the horses and carriages sat at the side along with bags and bags of supplies. However it was not going to last for more than a month. Frowning, she walked over to a particular camp fire where five figures sat.

"Sango," One boy called.

He was wearing a black and yellow demon slayer attire and a sickle hung at his waist.

"Hello Kohaku," She answered.

"How were the demons?" He asked.

"Easy," Sango answered as she sat down next to the other boy, he wearing a dark blue and black demon slayer outfit and rubbing Kirara gently on the back, "How are you doing, Souta?"

The boy looked up with a blank expression, replying in a monotonous tone, "…I'm good…"

Sango frowned with concern and turned to look at the man across from her, he also holding a frown, "…Tsukuyomaru…"

The bat demon's purple eyes focused on her and he bowed his head, "Sango…"

Sango cast her gaze on the other two figures, General Tsukuyomaru's wife and his daughter, Shiori. The small white-haired girl was still in her mother's arms, her own purple eyes distant just as Kagome's sometimes went, and her hands clutching on to a half-finished blanket. It seemed her best friend, Rin, and her family had not made it out of the attack and the little girl was heartbroken. Once again, Sango silently cursed the _Sin Kingdom_ for their terrible deeds and the lives they had taken.

"When will I see my sister again?" Souta asked quietly.

Sango frowned, and then tried to give a reassuring smile, "Soon, Souta…Very soon…"

Sango looked up to see Kouga walking around as he made daily checks on the dens. The taijiya remembered her conversation with the Wolf Prince about Kagome and he insisted that a patrol from the Wolf Demon Tribe be sent out to keep an eye on things in the forest, if another attack were to ensue or if Kagome returned. Sango only had to agree, for Kouga gave her no other option.

Taking up her boomerang from where she put it down, Sango picked up a cloth and started to wipe away the blood. Kohaku had also taken out his own weapon to sharpen it and started a one-sided conversation with Souta as Tsukuyomaru stood to attend to any business around the cave.

There was a small rustle and a figure decided to sit next to her. Brown eyes looked up and found Ayame, who was looking to the ground with an unhappy expression, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Ayame?" Sango asked.

Green eyes looked to her with sadness and she bit her bottom lip.

"I did not wish to be alone," She said quietly, "May I stay here for a while?"

Sango smiled gently, "Of course, Ayame."

Brown eyes looked passed the Wolf Queen to find Seiji and Hojo passing out armor. It seemed the Blacksmith was able to load it into the cart easily with his demon strength and finished the remainder of it that night. Unfortunately, she and Kagome's were left in the hut back in the forest. Sango sighed again and looked down to her boomerang as she continued cleaning.

Luckily, Sango had brought Kagome's unfinished demon slayer outfit, giving the taijiya something to work on until she figured out how to send word to Kagome and Miroku. Looking out the cave entrance, she found the sky to be a dark blue as night began to fall. Another day had passed and there were many more to go.

Hopefully, the _Sin Kingdom_'s days were numbered.

* * *

The sun had yet to rise and Kagome stood next to her bed, a bag on the mattress as it held a jug of water and a few meats to let her snack on when she was hungry. She would not be gone long, only for a day…perhaps two. Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi knew of her plan and she recognized that Rin was in good hands. She wore her black hoari and red kimono, her katana, bow, and quiver at their usual places. Her wavy hair was left down and a sutra was placed on her stomach to conceal that she had left. Several more charms lay in her pack.

Taking up the bag and placing it on her shoulder, Kagome looked around the room for anything more useful but nothing came to view. So with a sigh, she placed the familiar cloth over her nose and mouth and exited her bedroom, using her thief abilities as she snuck around the castle, careful of being unnoticed.

She felt bad for not telling anyone of her plan but who she really felt guilty for was Rin and Miroku. She was going back to the forest and they were not. But this was something she needed to do alone…She would take them back another day.

It didn't take long for Kagome to get into the Gardens. Guards didn't seem to notice her presence and if she did get caught she would just tell them the truth and ask them not to tell anyone else of it. But as Kagome crept through the Gardens towards the Stables, she was fortunately not found and the next thing she knew, the miko was mounting Koru and leading him towards the Garden Gate. The exit was open, courtesy of Lady Izayoi and the rebel leader rode off into the forest, just as the sun peeked over the horizon.

Koru galloped at a steady pace into the forest, the miko fearful yet needing to go into the woods and look at the encampment. She was scared to see the bodies of her friends and people but needed to do so…And to at least give them a proper burial for the sacrifices they made.

The closer she and Koru got to the encampment, the slower she had the black stallion go. Thousands of thoughts swarmed her mind. What if she found Sango or Kohaku's bodies…or worse…Souta's? The miko quickly shook the thoughts away as she gripped Koru's reigns tightly…She would not dwell on such thought. She would only pray that such a thing had not happened.

Kagome's breathing started to become labored as the camp came into view, smoke rising over the treetops from the fires that went lit during the attack. Bodies still lay scattered about, some human and others demon. Luckily, there were very few women bodies and no children's bodies. Just like before, the protective barrier made by her and Miroku was completely gone leaving her home to open eyes.

Looking to her right where she always gave Koru to Hojo when she went on patrols, the Stable was a pile of rubble and two horses lay lifeless on the floor. Koru gave a nervous whinny and Kagome quickly pat him gently for comfort. Sighing, she jumped off the horse and walked through the desolate area, leading the stallion by its reigns.

"So horrible…" Kagome whispered as she looked around, "And…my entire fault…"

The miko frowned with every familiar body she passed, tears flowing freely from her eyes as they soaked her bandana. Weapons lay everywhere from battles as blood covered the ground. The scene was sickening. Damn the _Sin Kingdom_. Looking out the Training Grounds and _Armory_, Kagome sighed as she found them both also to be destroyed and in rubble.

Setting her lips to a grim line, Kagome pulled her bandana down and placed her hair in a bun, tying Koru to a nearby pole and placing her hoari atop his saddle.

"I have a lot of work to do, Koru," Kagome said softly as she stroked his mane, looking out at the morning sky, "So I had better get started…"

Koru gave a neigh and she smiled faintly at what she believed was his way of comfort. With a determined glance over the camp, Kagome walked over to a stray shovel and picked it up. First thing was first…burying her dear friends and sending them prayers for safe passing to the other world. She also needed to check the Southern Perimeter and hope the Wolf Tribes escaped safely as well.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he sat in the Gardens. Shippo had dragged him outside to play with him and help him train, but the hanyou was not in the mood. The day before was just hectic after he watched Bankotsu and Kagome fight in the Training Area. His Father had asked him to help with war strategizing as Miroku asked if he could help him find any information on finding ideas of the mysterious _Jewel_ Naraku seemed to want. His Mother then started pestering him on 'feelings' and then made him do chores around the Palace. And to top that off, Kikyo had stayed with him through the majority of the evening just to talk and 'strengthen' their relationship. He didn't mind her company, but at times he felt that he needed space but didn't really know how to push her away…lightly.

When he had gone to his room, it was pretty late into the night and there was still the worry of the Assassin Demon coming back. Fortunately, after an hour of tossing and turning in bed, Inuyasha had fallen asleep.

Unfortunately, Shippo had shown up in his room bright and early for the reason that he wished to train before he and their Mother would go down to the Main Town and walk around in the sun, in the company of Jakotsu and Rin, of course. Inuyasha had loudly and angrily protested as he slammed the pillow over his head but Shippo had threatened to tell their Mother of Inuyasha's cheap hits over the kit's head.

And now the hanyou lord sat on the bench in the Training Grounds, watching as Shippo tried to perfect his Fox Fire.

"Miroku has been helping me a lot with my Fox Fire," Shippo said happily, "I was able to burn a whole bush in the forest when I went with him and Bankotsu a few days ago…"

"That's nice…" Inuyasha sighed with very little interest as he placed his cheek in his palm, "What was it you needed me for?"

"Can I use my Fox Fire on you so I can see how much flesh burns it gives?" Shippo asked innocently.

"What!?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up straight, "No way am I going to be your target practice!"

"But you're the only demon besides Papa and he's too busy to practice with me," Shippo explained, "Besides, I need to practice so I can help you defeat the _Sin Kingdom_…I want to help Kagome avenge her village!"

The young Prince's emerald eyes shined with determination as he fisted his hand, but his purpose for training was frowned upon by Inuyasha.

"Forget it," Inuyasha scowled, "Stick to trees for now runt. You're not strong enough to take on the _Sin Kingdom_, it's too dangerous."

Shippo's proud demeanor melted and the kitsune pouted as he crossed his arms. The boy was actually on the verge of using one of his Spinning Tops on the hanyou when a voice called out and stopped him.

"Lord Inuyasha," It called, "Shippo!"

Both heads turned to find Miroku walking towards them, staff in hand and a grim expression on his features. The two Princes waited for the Monk to arrive as Shippo hopped onto the bench.

"Have any of you seen Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked when he reached a few feet away from them.

"No…" Shippo answered, "Rin had slept over again with me and Jakotsu and Kagome didn't stop by for breakfast…"

Miroku turned to Inuyasha with a slight frown, "I doubt you have seen her around…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked, brows furrowed.

Miroku sighed, "Nothing…I was just wondering if you had seen her or not…Surprisingly Bankotsu has not seen her either and she is usually with him…If you do see her, please tell her to come to me immediately."

"Sure…" Shippo answered as he fingered a Spinning Top in his left hand, the hanyou eyeing it carefully.

Miroku smiled and gave a bow, "Thank you for your time…I shall see the both of you later."

Inuyasha watched as the Buddhist Monk turned and left back for the Palace. The Monk did have a point. Inuyasha would usually see the wench walking around talking to anyone during that time of day. Yesterday night she had gone off on a moonlight walk with Rin in the Garden Pathway. He didn't know her to be one that stayed inside for a long period of time. His Mother had probably gotten her to do a few things around the Palace.

As Miroku walked inside the Palace Doors, two figures came out and Inuyasha quickly recognized them as Bankotsu and Kikyo. The siblings seemed to be in a heated argument and were making their way to the Tracks for a ride. Inuyasha sighed in relief when he found the two to pass him and Shippo up without any acknowledgement. At the moment, he was not in the mood to talk with the Toshibas, especially Bankotsu.

Bankotsu and he were always on good terms. When he and his family had stumbled upon the Western Region after their home was destroyed they spoke but Inuyasha always kept his distance…especially from Jakotsu. The only Toshiba that had gotten really close to him was Kikyo and it had started as a strong friendship, each having similar problems, likes, and dislikes. But with Bankotsu now, a different emotion kept him distanced from the human male and Inuyasha did his best to ignore it as much as possible.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

Amber eyes looked over to the kit, silently telling him to speak.

"I'm going to go with Mama, Jakotsu, and Rin to the Town Village now," He said, "I'll see you later…"

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Yeah, whatever…Just don't get lost like last time…You remember how worried Ma got…"

Shippo chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind. I wouldn't want that to happen again…"

Inuyasha smirked and watched as the kitsune bounded off towards the Palace, he, also standing so he could find something else to do. Ever since the Toshibas had come, Kikyo was the one he usually spent time with, and Shippo, and on occasion Miroku. He would go off to visit his Mother but she was going with Shippo, and his Father could be doing strategizing, as always. Maybe the old man needed help.

Kikyo and Bankotsu were still on the Track speaking and Renkotsu seemed to have just arrived in the Gardens to do his daily meditations. Unlike this day, Miroku and Kagome usually joined him. The hanyou wondered why the two were not with the bald monk now. Shrugging his shoulders indifferently, Inuyasha entered the Palace and made his way swiftly towards his Father's Study, up the stairs and down the halls.

But the hanyou Prince had become quite curious when he passed by the miko's bedroom. Her scent was not in the hallway, signaling she had yet to leave her bedroom that morning. Had she slept in late? Frowning, Inuyasha swiveled an ear to the door to hear no breathing or anything signaling human life in the room and hesitantly cracked the door open.

He was surprised to find the bed made and Kagome's scent hours old. Something definitely was not right. Sliding the shoji door open fully, Inuyasha cautiously stepped in and took a whiff of the air. The miko had not been captured for no other scents were in the room and no signs of a fight were in sight, but what he did notice was all her weapons were missing. Growling, Inuyasha cursed. The girl had gone off somewhere…hopefully just out to the Village or the forest to hunt.

Walking back out into the hallway and closing the door, Inuyasha frowned. He needed to speak with his Father.

* * *

Kagome exhaled deeply as she wiped the sweat off her face away with a cloth. It was noon time and the miko looked up at the scorching sun as she gave in to a few seconds of rest. A line of graves lay before her, flowers atop each one along with a prayer talisman, the sign of an arrow on the wooden item. Leaning against her shovel, Kagome looked a little to her left to find a pile of demon and skeleton corpses, those of the _Sin Kingdom_. She would probably burn the bodies, but if she did it would most likely attract too much attention to the area.

Kagome sighed as she picked up the jug of water next to her and took a quick swig, savoring the cool liquid that soothed her dry throat and empty stomach. She probably knew the others had noticed her absence and she would have to make a sneaky entrance late into the night or early in the morning, depending on the work she still needed to get done.

Since she had finished up with the graves of her people's village, Kagome decided to pay a visit to the Southern Perimeter and do any duties there that would respect their dead or possibly save the area if they were to use the vicinity again once the _Sin Kingdom_ was defeated. Looking over the graves sadly once more, Kagome vowed to do her best to avenge those she cared about, especially after all they had done.

Closing her eyes with one silent prayer, Kagome turned away with shovel and water in hand, walking towards Koru who stood silently in the shade. Mounting the horse, Kagome patted his mane and lightly kicked his side, urging the horse forward after untying him from the pole. Then, in soft silence with the hot sun beating down on her, Koru galloped at a mild pace towards the Southern Perimeter.

"Hopefully they had made it out as well…" Kagome whispered, "Kami, please show me they made it out alright…"

Kagome was happy to not have found Sango's body, Kohaku's or Souta's. Kirara, Tsukuyomaru and his family, Hojo, and many of the Council Members had also seemed to make it out of the encampment, but their fate outside of it was still unknown to her. She would have gone looking for them, but if Naraku came back with another attack to the castle, she wouldn't be there to help.

It didn't take long for Koru to gallop into the Wolf Territory of the _'Grand Uprising'_. The area, Kagome noticed, was just in bad a shape as the Northern Perimeter, maybe even worse. Dens lay in rubble as furs were scattered everywhere, blood staining the grounds immensely. The miko flinched at the sight as Koru whinnied and stood on its hind legs. Kagome frowned and gently comforted the creature, urging it to go further.

Luckily, Kagome did not see many bodies upon the expanse of area. There were around two wolf-featured youkai and three human-featured wolf-youkai that lay near to the Council Tent. Jumping off Koru with her shovel in hand, the miko went off to find an appropriate place to place the bodies. It was near to the stream where Kagome picked the spot, taking around two hours to dig out the five openings to place the bodies in.

"I do hope everyone else of the Tribe is safe," Kagome prayed as she placed the last body gently into the hole and shoveled the dirt back in its place.

After placing a few flowers by the stream and talismans on top of the graves, Kagome stood and took another drink from her jug of water. Sweat still rolled down her face in large droplets, but it was ignored as Kagome looked around the area. Demons from the attacking army still lay around on the ground, to which Kagome needed to place in a pile. However it would not be hard to gather as they seemed to be lying real close and in the vicinity of the Meeting Tent.

Brows furrowing in confusion, Kagome placed the jug on her belt and walked towards the area. Amazingly, the Tent was still intact and Kagome pushed the cloth at the entrance open so she could step through. The smell of death and the sight of blood made the miko pale considerably as she fought the urge to just fall on her knees in complete shock.

The Tent she always found to be beautiful and clean was covered in blood and demon innards. Several demons lay on the floor, some had their eyes opened in shock and Kagome didn't think she could bear to stay inside any longer. But the sight at the front of the Tent kept her still and staring, eyes wide with pure stun.

The former leader, Ayame's Grandfather, lay still on the sacrificial table where the wolves would offer to their Elder in thanks of protection. He lay on his side, his old, blank eyes looking at her, his face hazy in sorrow as his white fur was covered in red blood. A whimper rose from the miko's throat and she stepped forward. One of his legs seemed to be twisted and part of his tail seemed to be chopped off, or rather…chewed off.

Collapsing next to his body, Kagome hovered a shaky hand over his face, fearful as if to wake him from a trance, but needing to do something. As tears flew down her cheeks, Kagome placed a hand over his eyes and closed them. The _Sin Kingdom_ would pay for the horrible deed they had done.

"I'm so sorry…" Kagome whispered, "I am so sorry…"

Wiping the tears away after a few minutes, Kagome exited the Tent quickly and retrieved various large furs. Taking Koru by the reigns, she led the stallion into the Tent. Placing the furs next to the sacrificial table, Kagome, as gently as she could, pushed the Elder onto the furs and tied a small, but mostly useless, rope to it. Patting Koru's saddle, he moved towards the exit of the Tent, slowly dragging the furs and body atop it outside. Kagome followed silently behind the furs and then walked ahead to have Koru follow her to the graves.

An hour had passed when the Elder was buried respectfully next to the other graves, a stone atop it with markings Kagome carved into it. Placing a large amount of flowers on the grave, Kagome read over the stone.

'_Elder of the Wolf Tribe and Brave Wolf Warrior. Admired Leader and Loving Grandfather.''_

Biting her lower lip, Kagome looked up at the sky, the sun hidden by the tops of the trees. It was around three hours after noon and Kagome had yet to stack the Demon bodies in a pile and check on more things around the Northern Perimeter. Sighing, Kagome got to work on stacking the demons next to the Meeting Tent. If the wolves returned, they could do whatever they pleased to the bodies.

The act only took around half an hour long and after one sweep over the Wolf Territory, Kagome mounted the restless stallion and urged him off back to the Northern Perimeter. Again, she was content to see that Kouga and Ayame's bodies had not been found…but the former Elder did not have such a fate.

The miko was getting tired. She had been working all day and she had yet to rest or eat the meats she had brought along for her visit. She decided it best to stay over for the night and not risk getting attacked while she was sleepy, vulnerable, and alone in the forest. She still had to check the Meeting House, and most of all, her hut.

When she and Koru had reached the Northern Perimeter, it was the same as she had left it. Leading over to a grassy area for Koru to bask in from all her riding, Kagome descended the stallion and walked over to the Meeting House Tree. The sky was still a blue color, but it would be about four to five hours before the sun would actually set leaving the encampment in darkness. Licking her dry lips, Kagome looked down from the sky and stopped. Her lower lip trembled in disbelief. The rope ladder that led up to the Meeting House was gone, along with the rope she slid down from when she was in a hurry.

Running towards the Tree, Kagome frantically looked everywhere for something that could lead her up. The only rope ladder was the one that hung on the Meeting House Tree and the people who lived in its branches just crossed the bridges after climbing up. But the miko desperately needed to see the damage done in the buildings above the ground; she needed to check her hut for anything. Speedily looking about the tree for anything that could help her climb the oak, the miko came with nothing and growled with frustration.

She desperately needed to go up and check on things, especially in her hut. Biting her lower lip, Kagome started at a quick run towards the Training Grounds and _Armory_. Upon arriving at the area, Kagome quickly checked the space for anything useful to help her climb. Unfortunately, almost all weapons had been broken in the attack and wouldn't prove useful for climbing. The _Armory_ had also been reduced to a pile of wood and straw leaving the weapons inside it broken.

Frowning, Kagome looked back up at the sky and knew she had plenty of time to sneak into the castle, retrieve anything she needed for her predicament, and return to the encampment before nightfall. She had promised Lady Izayoi she would not stay long and she had promised Rin she would never leave her. The miko thought it best to do everything she needed to do that day, stay over for the night, and then return to the Palace by morning. The plan was perfect.

"Please let this plan work," Kagome whispered as she ran back to where Koru grazed among the grasses, untouched by blood.

Mounting the stallion, Kagome reached into her pack and retrieved a concealment spell. Placing it over her belly, she lashed the reigns and led Koru back towards the Western Region castle.

* * *

Hey everyone!!! I know!! I am so sorry for keeping each and every one of you waiting for this chapter installment…Especially on a cliffhanger and I hope you can forgive me!! I remember saying I was going to be updating more frequently over Spring Break, but it turns out I had to go with my parents on College Tours most of that time!!! I know, I may be excited to go to college, but some of the tours were pretty boring. But, anyways, I am totally sorry for making you wait, so I am giving you two chapters today and two chapters Friday…I don't know when the next chapter will be after that because I know I am going to be busy with Prom Stuff!! I'm excited!! It's on a boat and we come back at midnight and I'm hoping I can stay out until like, three in the morning!! But I'll try to update and get back on track.

So anyways, how was all your guys' Spring Break or Vacations or whatever you have been doing since I've been absent? I hope it was good. :)

Well, in this chapter, it is one of the more heartfelt ones because you see how the _'Grand Uprising'_ becomes closer especially after the attack. So now the encampment is fifteen or more miles away at the mountains for refuge and no one is advisedly sent out to Miroku and Kagome because of the dangers of the forest.

Notice, how Miroku is kind of acting cold towards Inuyasha because of the Kikyo thing…Yes, I am sad that I had to kill off Ayame's Grandfather, but deaths do occur and this may do something towards Ayame…So, now, Inuyasha is suspicious of Kagome's absence, what will happen? And Kagome is returning to the Palace to get more supplies. Hmmm…

I hope you liked the chapter!!! And please forgive me!!!!

Review!!! Thanks to those who have!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 50: A Promise Fulfilled And New Discoveries**

OMG!!! It's the fiftieth chapter already…Almost halfway there!!! Well, actually, it's Chapter 50 in this one if you include the prologue…But, I'm still excited!! I hope you are too!!

What promise is going to be fulfilled? What new discoveries will be made?? A chapter I am sure you have all be waiting for and you don't need to wait any longer…Just click the button below on the lower right…before that, click the one on the lower left and review!!! ;)

Disclaimer: My birthday is in two months, Can I have Inuyasha and the gang?

LUVIN YOU ALL!!!

Luvinukag83


	51. A Promise Fulfilled And New Discoveries

**Chapter 50: A Promise Fulfilled And New Discoveries**

"I know you know something, Dad," Inuyasha said as he paced back and forth in his Father's Study, "Just tell me…"

"And what is it would you like to know?" InuTaisho asked with showing amusement, sitting straight in his wood and velvet chair behind his desk.

"You damn know what I am talking about," Inuyasha growled as he turned to face his Father, amber eyes shining with irritation.

InuTaisho frowned considerably and leaned forward, "I do not appreciate such language Inuyasha…So please inform me what I should _damn_ know what you are talking about."

Inuyasha growled, "Where is Kagome?"

InuTaisho's eyes widened in surprise and his face broke out into a grin, "Why is it you wish to know, son?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Because in her room her scent just disappears and she is no where in the Palace."

"Why were you in her room?" InuTaisho asked as he fingered a feathered pen.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "To check on her…The wench had not been walking around at all today…She could have committed suicide."

"Is there worry I sense in you, Inuyasha?" InuTaisho smirked.

Inuyasha snarled as he started pacing once more, "Just tell me where she is…Last time she _wanted_ to leave was to go off alone to slay Naraku…"

"What makes you think _I_ know where Lady Kagome is?" InuTaisho asked with a raised brow.

Amber eyes scanned over the older youkai critically, "…She only trusts you to take care of the girl."

InuTaisho smiled, "You must know a lot about Lady Kagome to know this…Why would she trust _me_?"

Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly, "Because anyone else she told would go running after her…"

"Would you?" InuTaisho asked simply.

"What?"

"Would you go after Lady Kagome?" The Inu Youkai King asked again.

"…Well…Yeah…" Inuyasha shrugged, "If she was going off to do something entirely stupid…"

InuTaisho smiled, "Then you need not worry, Inuyasha. Lady Kagome will be back in a day's time, maybe two…She can take care of herself and I doubt she is in any danger at the moment…"

"Where did she go?" Inuyasha asked pressingly.

"I have a guess," InuTaisho answered as he rolled up a piece of parchment, "But I am not sure I am the one to tell you…Even I am not entirely certain of where she is…"

Inuyasha exhaled with mild irritation and turned towards the door to leave, "Fine."

InuTaisho smiled to his son's back, "It was nice to talk with you too, son."

Inuyasha only crossed his arms as he exited the Study, "Keh!"

The hanyou was irritated to say the least. So Kagome _did_ leave without anyone knowing. Who did she think she was…an invincible wench? She would get hurt or _die_ and the whole Palace would go into some type of mourning. He swore, once he caught sight of her, he would give her a piece of his mind.

Gazing out the window, Inuyasha found it was near time for Shippo and the others to be heading back from the Main Town. Setting his lips to a line, the inu hanyou started towards the Garden, intent on waiting for his Mother's arrival and question her on the wench's absence too.

* * *

Raven black hair blew gently with the wind as Kagome jumped off the stallion and steadied him next to the tree in the shadows, where no one would see him. A concealment spell lay on her stomach, the miko still wearing her red kimono. No weapons were on her person for she need not harm anyone within the castle, just retrieve a few items. 

Kagome would have to sneak inside the castle and go down into the Cellars where the _Armory_ lay. She had only been down there twice during her stay in the Palace and it was usually with Miroku and Inuyasha to get sutra charms or weapons handy for training. Instead, during this visit, she needed to obtain rope and a few sickles and knives to help her _climb_ up the Meeting House Tree.

She now was at the outskirts of the Western Palace near towards the wall of the Gardens. Five fissures in the ground near to the wall reminded the miko of her first encounter with Inuyasha and how he had used his Tetsusaiga on her to prevent her from escaping.

Looking around cautiously, Kagome crept out of the forest and walked towards the wall, placing her hands against the white stone and closing her eyes. She expanded her miko senses into the Garden and felt for any auras nearby. Five came into her radar belonging to Lady Izayoi, Shippo, Rin, Jakotsu, and Inuyasha. The area was not safe for her entry…She would have to go through the front.

Walking around the wall towards the bridge that hovered over the river, where she had dropped off Shippo the first time she met him, Kagome walked over the Gate and looked at the two inu youkai guards protecting the entrance. She smiled to them politely as they looked over her critically as if deciphering that she was the real Kagome Higurashi.

"Hello boys," Kagome smiled, "I had gone off hunting and I believe I need to get some rope and other items from the Cellar to the tie my kills up."

After taking a quick glance at one another, the two guards looked at the miko and nodded their heads, moving aside so the rebel leader could enter and retrieve her items. Once the front doors to the Palace were opened, Kagome quickly closed it and crept towards the staircase. Seeing as the area was clear of anyone, Kagome went behind the staircase down the hallway to where the Throne Room led. But instead of going to the Throne Room where the large doors stood, the miko turned to a small, simpler door and opened it up.

The entrance led down into a dark area led and lit by torches. Closing the door, Kagome picked up a torch and followed the dark stoned hallway to another wooden door to which she opened, leading to a stone staircase. Breathing in deeply, Kagome descended down the staircase leading to another hall filled with various wooden doors.

Retracing her steps to where Inuyasha had led her and Miroku, the miko found herself at the fourth wooden door to her left. Lifting the latch and opening it up, Kagome stepped through and looked at the many wooden crates full of useful items, weapons, and tools. With much haste, Kagome retrieved two long ropes and placed it over her shoulder, along with two sickles, three knives, and a lamp for when she stayed the night.

Satisfied with her items, Kagome took up her torch and proceeded to follow her steps back up to the Main Floor and into the forest. In truth, Kagome truly was fearful of the atmosphere currently around her and wished to exit the dark area as soon as possible. Following the hallway, climbing up the stairs, and going through another hallway, Kagome found herself opening the first door leading to the hall that held the Throne Room.

Closing the door behind her in professional silence, Kagome crept towards the stairs and was about to make her escape when various voices assaulted at the foot of the stairs, making the miko hide behind it.

"Inuyasha has a point Mama," Kagome heard Shippo say, "I haven't seen Kagome anywhere today…"

"Has Mama left me?" Rin asked, making Kagome's heart drop.

She would have gone out of hiding to embrace the girl, but she still had work to do. The miko would see them the next morning soon enough.

"Kagome would never leave you," Jakotsu answered.

"Lord Jakotsu is right," Lady Izayoi said as their voices faded on the next level, "Lady Kagome loves you and you will probably see her in no time…"

When Kagome was entirely sure the group had gone, she quickly made her way towards the entrance and opened it up, the guards seeing her and nodding their heads in understanding. Smiling, Kagome clutched the lantern closer to her chest and walked back into the shadows of the forest, to where Koru waited patiently. Taking his reigns and leading him farther from the Palace, not risking to mount the creature and hurt him with the sickles she held, Kagome led him to a forest clearing, around one hundred meters from the Palace.

Patting his mane affectionately, Kagome removed the sickles and knives and wrapped them in spare furs, placing them on the saddle along with the ropes and lantern. Her bow, quiver, and katana were then also placed back on her person. Koru neighed as it took hesitant steps, Kagome watching with confusion as she waited for the right time to get on. She would not surprise the horse and risk her or Koru getting hurt.

"Where do you think you're going?" A masculine voice asked.

Kagome's eyes widened as she whirled around to the direction of the Palace. Inuyasha stood casually against a tree trunk, arms crossed, and a dangerous expression on his façade. He pushed off the bark and walked towards the miko as she stepped back. For all she knew, he could be an imposter.

"I have no wish to tell you, Lord Inuyasha," She answered, "…How did you find me anyways?"

Inuyasha grunted, "Your horse is loud with his restless snorts."

Kagome turned to Koru with a frown and pat his mane. She then turned back to the Prince.

"I suggest you return to the Palace, Lord Inuyasha," Kagome stated, "I have no wish to fight or argue with you."

"I know where you are going," Inuyasha asserted, "And you promised me you would take me there."

Kagome's eyes widened, remembering her promise to the young lord to take him to her encampment if he did not tell of her journey to the kitchens. It had to be the real Inuyasha.

Kagome frowned, "I would rather prefer to take you when it is in a more…repaired condition."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Maybe I can help you…"

"Why would you wish to do as such?" Kagome asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe because I want to," Inuyasha answered irritably.

Kagome growled, "Just stay here with Kikyo…I need no help from you, Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at the miko incredulously, "You're breaking a promise."

"I shall fulfill it later on in life," Kagome answered, her form moving to turn and continue on her way with the stallion.

"Why do you push people away?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"What?"

"You heard me," The hanyou stated, "Why won't you just let me go with you?"

Kagome turned back to look at he Prince and then looked to the ground with narrowed eyes, "Because it is a sight that you should not see…"

"I have a feeling it is a sight that you should not see either…even more so," Inuyasha answered, "So why not let someone come with you…To help you…"

The miko looked up at him uncertainly, "Why do you care so much, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Somebody has to."

Kagome frowned.

Inuyasha sighed, "…And because I am your friend…"

Kagome swallowed, "Do you mean that truly?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Of course…Why else have I been hanging around you for the past few weeks?"

Kagome looked down to the ground in thought. She did trust Inuyasha and he seemed genuine in his words.

Kagome smiled faintly and took Koru's reigns, "…Then…you may come…But you must be discreet about this…As you have noticed, not even Miroku or Rin know of my whereabouts…"

Inuyasha grinned triumphantly as he started walking alongside the woman, "Whatever you say."

It was a quiet between the lord and rebel leader as they walked alongside each other, Kagome grasping Koru's reigns tightly and quite tensely as Inuyasha crossed his arms, his gaze looking ahead and unwavering. Birds sang their late afternoon songs, around three hours before the sun would completely set. A small wind danced with the trees as Kagome retraced her steps back to the encampment.

"I heard you were asking where I was," Kagome said softly, "…Why were you?"

Inuyasha sighed as he kept his gaze forward, "You could have done something stupid…Like go off to kill Naraku alone…"

"Were you worried?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was silent for a few seconds, "No…I was…_concerned_…There's a difference…"

Kagome chuckled, making the hanyou Prince turn her way, "That is good to know you were _concerned_ for me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest even more. Kagome's smile faded as she felt herself coming closer towards the encampment, Inuyasha even taking a quick sniff of the air.

"I believe you have smelled the blood and smoke," Kagome answered with a whisper, making his ears swivel towards her, "If you wish to stay…hope you will be able to take the scents that assault your sensitive nose."

Inuyasha frowned, "Feh!"

Koru also gave a protesting neigh and Kagome grimaced as she smelled the smoke still emanating from the huts. It wasn't long before she, Inuyasha, and Koru crossed where the barrier was usually located that they stood still and looked at the area. Inuyasha took a step forward as he looked at the space in awe, despite the damage done to it.

"This is where you lived?" Inuyasha asked as he eyed the huts in the trees.

"Yes," Kagome answered, "This is the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment…"

Inuyasha smiled, "This…this is amazing…"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed with confusion, "What can be so amazing about a damaged encampment?"

Inuyasha turned to her with a smirk, "The fact that you humans lived in a place like this made by your own hands…It must be great to live free in the forest…"

The miko smiled at the compliment, "Thank you…But even living out here has its negatives."

The smile fading from her features, Kagome urged Koru to follow her once more towards the Meeting House Tree.

"It would have been much better if I had shown you this place while people lived here and dead bodies and burning huts were not all over the place," Kagome exhaled with sadness.

Inuyasha came up next to her as he grinned, "But if I had, you would have been too busy with leader duties to accompany me…Who knows, you could have had Miroku tour me instead of you."

Kagome smiled, "And why would you, Lord Inuyasha, wish for me to show you around?"

The hanyou lord smirked, "Because I get to annoy you however I want…"

Kagome rolled her eyes, just as they reached the large tree holding the Meeting House. Turning her gaze from the silver-headed man, Kagome picked up the furs from Koru's saddle and one rope. Removing the sickles and knives, Kagome cut off two pieces of rope and tied the knives to the bottom of her boots, Inuyasha watching with interest.

When the two of the knives were securely placed under her boots, Kagome took up a sickle in each hand and looked at the bark of the tall tree. Taking a deep breath, she kicked her right foot into the trunk, sinking the knife into the bark. Left hand flew up as the sickle stabbed the tree and Kagome made quick work of climbing.

About four feet up, Inuyasha spoke, "What are you doing?"

Kagome grimaced as she struck the sickle into the bark, "Trying to get to the top since the ladder was destroyed."

She heard him chuckle, "There's an easier way."

Sweat poured down the side of her face as she tightly asked, "And what is that?"

"To jump," Inuyasha replied with actuality.

Confusion marred her features once more, "What?"

But before the hanyou lord could answer, a snap was heard and Kagome's left leg became loose from the knife on her foot, leaving the appendage to dangle and her hands to tighten against the handles of the sickles. The miko bit her bottom lip and tried to regain some hold on the tree, but another snap was heard and her right leg became loose as well. Both hands hung on for dear life to the sickles' handles as she was around twenty meters up, her grip sliding.

Trying to hold on just a bit longer for her to think up another plan, her hold on the handles diminished and she shrieked as she fell down to her own demise. Closing her eyes and waiting for the blow, she was surprised to hear Inuyasha's voice and a pair of strong warm arms catching her from her fall.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Inuyasha asked with a chuckle.

Kagome's heart beat rapidly from the adrenaline of dying; her stormy orbs wide as she gazed at Inuyasha's amused yet concerned expression looking over her form. His amber eyes shined against the sun as she shivered, his hair tickling her bare skin. Realizing her position, Kagome quickly clambered out of his arms and fell on her knees and hands on the ground.

"Sorry…" She murmured, "I just really need to get up there…"

"Why?"

Kagome looked up at the hanyou with a saddened gaze, "Because my home is up there…"

Nodding his head, Inuyasha walked towards her and took her arm, effectively getting her to stand up. She looked at him with puzzlement as he took a glance at the tree and rolled up his sleeves.

"Get on my back," He stated, keeping his gaze on the trunk.

"What?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.

"You heard me," Inuyasha scowled, "Just do it if you want to get up there."

Kagome just stared at him as he stared back with a matching frown. The frown only deepened with every passing second she stood there gaping. He sighed and walked towards her, taking her by the arm and swinging her on his back with ease. She gave a startled shriek but watched with curiosity as he crouched down low.

"Hold on tight, wench," He said as his ears swiveled towards her.

Kagome nodded and placed her arms loosely around his neck, still slightly confused with what the man was going to do…until he jumped at great heights, making her yelp with surprise and tighten her hold on his neck.

"Don't choke me to death!" Inuyasha shouted as he landed on one of the Meeting House Tree's branches.

"Sorry…" Kagome muttered as she loosened her hold slightly and watched as the hanyou crouched again.

With amazement and a little exhilaration, Kagome watched as Inuyasha jumped from branch to branch, reaching for the near top. She enjoyed the feel of the wind whipping past her and the sense of being free, flying as a bird would do. She started to laugh with astonishment and happiness and took slight notice of Inuyasha's arms holding her legs quite tightly to keep her from falling. It was an incredible feeling to soar higher into the sky and the miko was disappointed when it came to a complete end, Inuyasha landing on the porch like walkway and setting her down gently.

When he turned to her, she smiled widely, "Thank you…That was so…amazing…and exciting…"

Inuyasha smirked, "Told you that was an easier way."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome took the rope on her shoulder and tied it to one of the branches, being used for when she needed to get down. Maybe she would purposefully go down and then ask Inuyasha to carry her up again. But then she would sound like a child and she did not wish to act as such.

Looking back towards the hanyou, he seemed to be studying her quite closely. She blushed and turned away, walking towards the Meeting House entry way, Inuyasha following silently behind her.

'_Why did I blush?'_ Kagome asked herself.

The question was unanswered as Kagome stopped in front of the entryway of the Meeting House, her heart beating rapidly at the damage done as Inuyasha stood next to her and gazed at the rounded doorway.

"What's this place?" He asked.

Kagome looked at the burnt wool which was covering her view to the inside, "The Meeting House…Where we had our Council Meetings…"

Taking a deep and steady breath, Kagome walked forward and pulled back the wool covering. Stepping in hesitantly, Kagome took a distressed look over the room, Inuyasha stepping behind her as he held the wool open, allowing light to filter through.

The room was a complete mess. The Meeting Table was overturned along with a few chairs. The rug held blood and demon guts and the bonfires were extinguished. The small alter at the end was destroyed and the walls were burnt in many places, Kagome assuming the demons tried to burn the old tree down. The stairs to her left and right led to darkness and the miko did not have a wanting to go to either of the levels. Tapestry made from the rebel wives were either torn or burned, lying on the floor.

Kagome walked over to one of the tapestries, bending down and feeling its soft fabric. The certain tapestry held more meaning, the first one to be placed in the Meeting House, made from all the women of the _'Grand Uprising'_, Sango, Ayame, and she also pitching in to place a piece of their own fabric and work.

There was nothing she could do but clean the mess up, but she was tired and would see to it after she received some rest. Placing the fabric gently on the floor, Kagome stood, gave one last glance to the room and turned to leave, Inuyasha looking at her with a sympathetic frown and followed her away from the area.

Spreading out her senses, Kagome was glad to find that there were no aged or decaying corpses in either of the huts that stood in the branches, saving her from looking around and burying more dead than she ever wanted. Taking a quick glance at Inuyasha, she smiled solemnly and signaled him to follow her once more.

In a silence leaving the two to wonder over their thoughts, Kagome crossed the bridge leading to her tree hut and gazed out at the sun, about two hours left until it would set. When she reached the outside of her hut, she noticed the exterior was partially burned, splintered, and held demon innards. Inuyasha came up next to her and twisted his nose from the smell.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"My home…" Kagome responded quietly as she walked forward and removed the woolen covering from her way.

Both she and Inuyasha stepped inside and scanned over the room's contents. Kagome was surprised to find it almost just as she had left it, only charred in a few placed on the floor and the futon overturned, baskets laying on its sides as clay bowls were next to it. Walking through the room, Kagome went into the small hallway and peeked inside Sango's room to find it perfectly clean. The next room she checked was Souta and Kohaku's room and it was clean as well.

Walking through her own room, Kagome's expression changed from shock to sadness. They had known she was the rebel leader and had destroyed her room. Her bed lay in pieces as her wooden chest was split in half, her clothes everywhere. The armor Seiji had given her did not hang on her wall any longer but in a heap in the corner.

Sighing dejectedly, Kagome left the room and walked back to where Inuyasha was. Surprisingly, he sat in the Living Area, the futon back in place as he sat down patiently, looking at a fire he seemed to have made. Kagome walked up next to the futon and smiled faintly.

"I told you your stay would be boring…"

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm not bored Kagome…Just irritated with the fact on what Naraku had done to you and your people."

"We still need to find out what he's looking for," Kagome stated as she looked back towards her room, "We are staying the night tonight…"

Inuyasha's head snapped towards her, "I thought we were going back to the Palace!"

Kagome looked back towards him with confusion, "I had told your Mother and Father I was going to be gone for a day or two…I've been working all day and am not up to traveling back to the Palace…I wish to stay here."

"But…"

"If you wish to go back," Kagome said as she looked at the fire, "You can go without me…"

"You can't be left here alone, Kagome," Inuyasha stated firmly.

"But I need to stay," Kagome protested softly, "Even for just one night…For who knows that this may be the last night I will be here…"

The miko stared sadly at the fire as the hanyou frowned dejectedly.

Inuyasha sighed and looked back towards the fire, "…If I stay…Can I roam around freely…And get my own room…And not be disturbed when I turn in?"

Kagome looked at him questioningly, "…Of course…We will leave tomorrow morning…"

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and understanding, "Then I'll stay."

"Can you do me this one favor?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked at her with suspicion, "What?"

Kagome smiled faintly, "Can you please tie up Koru and lay him some treats…Then search the pouch and get the meats inside for dinner?"

Inuyasha sighed as he stood, "Sure, whatever…"

Kagome smiled despite her depressed state and watched as Inuyasha exited the hut, she following after him. They crossed the rope bridge in silence and made their way to the spot where Inuyasha had jumped onto and Kagome tied the rope. The miko watched as Inuyasha jumped down from branch to branch to the ground and she walked over to the sentry landing. Looking at the horns, Kagome noticed two missing and one broken on the floor. Biting her lower lip, she leaned against the wooden railing and looked out to the setting sun, around an hour and a half before it set entirely.

Gazing out below her, the girl noted the damaged land and almost choked on a sob. Looking at the damage done, she still could not flee from the feeling of failing. She did not know where her people were and she was still at no sign to where Naraku would be hiding so she could kill him. So wrapped up in her emotions and thoughts did she not notice Inuyasha's return. The hanyou walked up behind her and placed the meats and lantern on the floor, then took a spot next to her as he leaned against the railing as well.

"So…" He said, making the woman snap her head towards him, "What else can you tell me about your encampment?"

Kagome smiled, "What is there you wish to know?"

Inuyasha looked towards her with a smirk, "Everything."

Grinning in spite of herself, Kagome began her stories and descriptions of a life in the _'Grand Uprising'_. She pointed out the Training Grounds and _Armory_, Town Square, and Streams, she even pointed out Miroku's hut that lay in one of the tress. She told of embarrassing stories of her, the monk, and her friend Sango, and she even told of her brother Souta and Kohaku. Of course, she couldn't forget Kirara.

"We even have an alliance…" Kagome stated as she looked towards the South.

"What alliance?" Inuyasha asked as he followed her gaze.

"We are right now in the Northern Perimeter," Kagome informed, "In the Southern Perimeter is where Wolf Youkai reside…Our allies."

Inuyasha looked surprised, "You're allied with the Wolf Tribe?"

"Yes," Kagome answered, "They came upon us after fleeing from the Eastern Mountains, Naraku also attacking them…They are also good friends of mine…Ayame is a White Wolf and the new leader of the Tribe…"

Inuyasha only nodded his head.

"It's funny," Kagome chuckled, "My brother used to make these sarcastic remarks about a certain wolf wanting to mate with me…"

This caught Inuyasha's attention, "What wolf?"

Kagome waved her hand, "Just a Wolf Prince named Kouga…He's been…infatuated with me since we met…The feeling is not mutual…"

Inuyasha seemed to sigh to this causing Kagome to raise an eyebrow, but she dismissed it. Looking back at the castle, the setting sun's rays bouncing off the white stone, Kagome exhaled with contempt.

"I hope we find Naraku soon…" Kagome whispered.

"Everyone does," Inuyasha grunted with a matter of fact.

"I wonder where he is hiding…To not have been found for five years…maybe more…" Kagome continued.

Inuyasha chose to stay silent.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Why is it you wish Naraku dead?"

Inuyasha stiffened but quickly relaxed and started placing marks in the railing, "We want the war to end…Everything has been in chaos since Naraku had started the conflict…"

"But why would you want to kill him…" Kagome asked, "…On a more…personal level?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "He caused Shippo's parents' deaths…He could have killed my Mother and Father……and…"

"…And?" Kagome pressed on.

"And…" Inuyasha sighed, "I had…made a promise to kill him…for Kikyo…"

Kagome's expression turned to surprise, "Oh? What sort of promise?"

"Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

Kagome shrugged, "I was only wondering…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "…I only promised her because Naraku had destroyed her Kingdom…It was a promise made three years ago…"

"Out of your relationship?" Kagome asked, "Your love for each other?"

Inuyasha turned to face the miko, only to find she was now looking over the camps on the ground, "Yeah…"

Kagome gave a chuckle, "Kikyo is lucky to have a guy like you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked, frowning.

"I mean it in a good way, Lord Inuyasha," Kagome defended with a small smile, "You will protect her well in life…She is in good hands…"

"…And what about you…?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

Kagome frowned, "As I have said before…Men are not made for me…I am not wife material…Having Rin is enough for me…"

There was a long silence as Kagome looked down at the various horns, Inuyasha watching Koru below.

"Who knows…" Kagome laughed softly, "Perhaps I may be able to love again…Perhaps I can love Bankotsu…He is kind to me and I enjoy his company…And, I have known him for so long as well…"

The miko missed the hanyou's frown and she smiled as she turned to look at him.

"Lord Inuyasha…May I ask you a question without making you feel…uncomfortable?"

Inuyasha was confused, "What question…?"

Kagome blushed with embarrassment as she fidgeted, "What is it like…to kiss…out of love?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "What?"

Kagome only blushed deeper, "Well I assumed you and Kikyo have done such a thing…"

"Haven't you been kissed?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's smile faded to a frown, "Yes…But it was not out of love…Onigumo had only given…intimate interactions of lust."

Inuyasha frowned as well, "Um…I guess it's nice…Wait! Why do you want to know?"

Kagome blushed again, "It was only a question Lord Inuyasha…Besides, there is a woman that Miroku fancies and I wish to get them together…somehow…I only wish to know because I myself will not experience it…only feel those vile lips upon mine when I think back to my first kiss…"

The miko turned her gaze away from the sympathetic stare Inuyasha gave, she herself starting to place marks on the wooden railing with her nails. Both ignored the fact that the sun was about to disappear under the horizon and plunge the region into darkness.

She and Inuyasha were both quiet, still avoiding each other's look as Kagome's feet fidgeted slightly. Why had she brought such a question up? And why had her heart cracked with anguish as she heard of Inuyasha and Kikyo's love? Things were not making sense to her…and it hurt…deeply. She only thought of Inuyasha as a good friend…but why was it her heart wanted…more…? Kagome shook her head from such thoughts as from the corner of her eye Inuyasha backed away, the sky turning to a dark blue.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed.

Kagome furrowed her eyes in confusion, "What?"

The miko would have turned around to see what was wrong, but Inuyasha's panicked voice stopped her.

"Don't turn around," He said, "Don't look at me!"

Kagome frowned with worry, "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

The woman listened to his movements as she looked up at the sky, a shooting star whizzing by as many stars started to appear on the blanket of night. The moon was no where to be see, covered in darkness just as it does once every month.

"I'm going to turn in," Inuyasha said, "Like I said…Don't bother me…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she turned around, stopping dead as her eyes widened in shock.

There stood Inuyasha, wearing his fire rat hoari, his expression holding surprise for her turning around and then melting to anger. His hair was as dark as the night as two human ears hung at the side of his head. His amber eyes were now a deep violet and Kagome felt his demonic aura lessen until there was only a small amount left, telling her he was still a half-demon. Kagome gave a startled a gasp as she remembered where she saw this man…the one in the forest she had saved…the noble…the one who had tried to…

Kagome started to back away and the human's anger turned to confusion.

"You're…you're…you're…" Kagome stuttered as she back away even more…only to be stopped by the railing.

"I know," Inuyasha scowled, "I'm human."

"Is that you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she edged a little closer to him, studying his new appearance.

"Of course it's me!" Inuyasha shouted with a roll of his eyes.

"But…how?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked around cautiously and then looked to her. Quicker than she could comprehend, Inuyasha had moved forward and taken her arm, dragging her off the sentry landing as he picked up the meats and lantern. Kagome could only follow numbly as she watched Inuyasha pull her across the bridge and into her hut where he securely covered the woolen covering and led the miko to the futon where she could sit.

All was quiet as he set the meat and lantern next to the burning fire and then sat cross legged on the floor in front of her.

"You cannot tell this to anyone!" Inuyasha said warningly making Kagome jump, "Do you hear me Kagome?!"

"Of…of course," Kagome answered, "I won't tell a soul…But how?"

Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly, "I'm a hanyou and hanyous turn human once a month…"

"And your night is the night of the new moon…?" Kagome finished, quickly catching on.

"Yeah."

"Who else knows?" Kagome asked.

"Just my family," Inuyasha answered as he rubbed his temples, "If anyone else was to know I would be dead…That's why it is important for you not to tell."

"Why would I tell anyone else?" Kagome asked with a frown, "I would never do that to you."

Inuyasha seemed to relax, "That's good to know."

"Is that why you wanted to go back to the Palace today?" Kagome inquired.

"Yeah…"

"Have you lost all your demonic powers and senses?"

"Yeah…"

"When will it return?"

"Tomorrow morning…When the sun rises…"

"Oh…Um…Okay…Well then," Kagome said as she stood and walked over to the fire to prepare dinner, "Let us hope we can both make it through the night without any unexpected visits."

Inuyasha gave a snorted reply.

* * *

Okay, there's your second chapter for today!!! I hope you liked the two of them. They're both pretty long, right? So, in this chapter, there was more Inuyasha and Kagome time. I bet you all loved that :) In the next chapter, I guarantee to you that Kagome will be asking Inuyasha more questions, especially about that night when she had seen him as a human (long-awaited I might add). So, there is a little more Inuyasha and Kagome time next chapter, which I am sure you will like, because it's a pretty big plot twist! Very important, it actually applies to the sequel too, haha (hint, hint) ;) So, if anyone has any questions so far, feel free to e-mail me or add it to your review!! I love to hear from you all!!! 

So, review!!! Thanks to all who have!!! And I hope to update and talk to you all soon!!! Hopefully Friday!!!

To **Steviedee**: I really appreciate your reviews. They really help me. Although, I do have a question for you. I noticed in one of your reviews, you had suggested to listen to "All Good Things (Come To An End)" by Nelly Furtado for Chapter 42...I think the part where the encampment gets attacked and Kagome runs off to it. I would like to know what made you choose that song because I listened along with the chapter and am intrigued with your opinion. You don't have to if you don't want to, I was only wondering. :) I liked the song and chapter together, somehow it just fits...With the _'Grand Uprising'_'s fall and it 'coming to an end'. You know?

To **HanyouKags7711**or **Sanyu**: Thanks for the email to update soon!! I'm sorry to you and everyone for taking so long and thanks for the 'don't get stressed' comment. It calmed me down and helped me alot! Thanks:)

And thank you to everyone else who reviews, I'll get all your names up on my chapters soon!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 51: Bankotsu's Anger And Inuyasha's Guilt**

Never mind, the plot twist is the chapter after 51, but it gives you a heads-up. :) So, next chapter, Bankotsu's feeling angry and Inuyasha is feeling guilty…Pretty self-explanatory…But what exactly are they angry and guilty about? Stay tuned and find out!!!!

Disclaimer: I'll wish upon a star…

SMOOCHEZ!!!

Luvinukag83


	52. Bankotsu's Anger And Inuyasha's Guilt

**Chapter 51: Bankotsu's Anger And Inuyasha's Guilt**

Running his hand through his short black hair, Miroku sighed once more as he sat isolated in his room. Few candles were lit giving little light and the window was set ajar giving off a gentle breeze. He had not seen Kagome all day and she had not even been present during dinner. He worried for her going off alone to dispose of Naraku but Kagome was not stupid to do such a reckless act…Hopefully…

Bankotsu had also started to become concerned for the miko's absence and Shippo and Jakotsu had been trying their best to keep Rin occupied. During dinner, only Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi had been calm. Maybe they knew where she was and also knew she was safe from harm.

What also had the Buddhist Monk concerned was the fact that Inuyasha had not attended dinner either, bringing more suspicion to his plagued thoughts. Kikyo did not seem to notice much but she did ask Lady Izayoi where her son was. The Queen only answered that he was probably off hunting.

Miroku grinned…Perhaps the hanyou was off hunting for a certain rebel leader. Shaking the thoughts away, he turned his focus back onto the various scrolls and books before him, still trying to figure out what the mysterious _Jewel_ Kagome was talking about.

A knock on his shoji door sounded and Miroku closed the scroll he held.

"Come in," He called.

There was a small shuffle and Miroku watched as the shoji door slowly slid open and two small figures stepped through.

"Hello Rin," Miroku greeted, "Hello Shippo…What brings the two of you here?"

The shoji door closed and Rin and Shippo sat down on the floor next to the piles of books. Rin spoke first.

"Where is Mama?"

"And where is Inuyasha?" Shippo added.

Miroku frowned as he stood from where he sat on the floor and took a comfortable seat on the bed.

"Unfortunately," He sighed, "I do not have a clue as to where they are…But I assure you that the two of them will be back soon…"

"Do you know where they went?" Rin asked.

"No…"

"Everyone is worried," Shippo stated, "Bankotsu keeps walking around in his room as Jakotsu tries to talk with him. Suikotsu and Renkotsu are trying to find some clues…"

The Monk had been in Kagome's room earlier that day and Miroku noticed Kagome's scent having vanished. Inuyasha's aura however had left towards the forest. Suikotsu and Renkotsu would probably find those clues and try to send search parties; Miroku would have to try to stop them if they plan on hunting the two down. If the two had not told anyone of their location then they did not want to be found.

"Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha only wish to be alone," Miroku said, "Especially during a time of warfare like this…They need to straighten out their thoughts."

"When will they be back?" Shippo asked, Rin nodding her head as if asking the same question.

"I am not certain," Miroku sighed, "Hopefully in a day or two."

"I hope so…" Rin whispered.

There was a bump in the hallway, followed by the sound of steel dragging against the floor. Miroku, Shippo, and Rin quickly stood up and ran to the door. Sliding the object open, they stepped outside the hallway to find Bankotsu walking towards the staircase, his eyes blank as he dragged Banryu behind him. Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu were yelling at him to stop as Jakotsu pulled on his arm.

"You must stop this now, brother," Jakotsu pleaded, "I am sure Kagome is fine."

"I need to find her," Bankotsu said irritably.

"Why, brother?" Suikotsu asked as Miroku walked up to them.

"Because she is in danger," Bankotsu answered.

"From who?" Renkotsu asked.

"Naraku!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Of course she is in danger of Naraku!" Jakotsu shouted as he continued to pull at his arm, "He has only been trying to kill her for the passed few days!"

"Jakotsu is right," Suikotsu said, "We all know Kagome can take care of herself."

Bankotsu seemed to lessen his struggle, but his eyes were still blank, filled with pain and fear.

"But I have to protect her," Bankotsu whispered.

"Why?" Jakotsu asked again, concern washing over him.

Anger filled the man's violet eyes as he pulled out of Jakotsu's grasp and whirled toward them, Kikyo turning the hallway corner and staring at them worriedly.

"Because she is in serious danger as the _'Grand Uprising'_ leader!"

"What do you mean Lord Bankotsu?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

The human remained silent and Kikyo made her appearance. Frowning, she took Bankotsu's arm and dragged him away lending her aid for the distraught sibling, the man letting his sister do so until they disappeared around the corner.

"Come Bankotsu," She had whispered, "We should speak alone…"

All was quiet as everyone stared to where the youngest of the Toshibas disappeared to. They came to the assumption of Bankotsu's behavior was for his care for the young miko and not wanting to lose her again just as he had lost her five years ago.

"I am worried for him…" Jakotsu sighed as he shook his head.

"We all are…" Renkotsu added.

"Why is it he said what he said?" Suikotsu asked as he tapped his chin.

"What do you mean?" Jakotsu inquired.

"Do you mean Lady Kagome being in danger as the _'Grand Uprising'_ leader?" Miroku asked.

Suikotsu nodded his head.

"Yes…" Miroku contemplated as he looked at Shippo and Rin next to him, "I wondered that as well…"

* * *

Kagome took a bite out of her cooked meat as she sat comfortably on the futon, every now and again taking glances to the hanyou turned human just meters away from her. He looked different yet similar from his two appearances. His face was the same as was the length of the hair, just in different colors of both the silky strands and his eyes. He still held his foul attitude much to Kagome's dismay, but she was glad Inuyasha was there and not some whole different personality.

He had not touched his food and he sat cross legged against the wall, his sword Tetsusaiga leaning against his left shoulder. She wondered if the mighty sword still worked during these circumstances, but there was little chance as Inuyasha had told her it was used with demonic energy. Right now, the boy did not have an ounce of demonic strength in him…just in his aura.

A part of her was happy to know his secret, making her a friend that he could trust. She was however surprised that he had not told Kikyo. Miroku of course would not know since he had only been in the castle when Inuyasha had not at all turned human. But now as she held this new secret, she would do her best to keep it with her until she died.

The miko took another glance at Inuyasha and his untouched food, to which he caught.

"Why do you keep looking at me, wench?!" Inuyasha asked with annoyance.

Kagome frowned, "I'm just not used to you looking like that, okay?"

"Keh!"

"Why couldn't your attitude change as well?" Kagome mumbled.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

"Nothing…" Kagome answered with a mock smile.

"Feh!"

Kagome only rolled her eyes and continued to fill her empty stomach. Her thoughts wandered back to the night she had first met the man that sat before her. It was a month ago, the night of the new moon. She had saved him from the large ape demon and then…

Kagome looked back towards the hanyou lord to find he too was staring. Kagome grinned.

"Lord Inuyasha," Kagome said, "It seems I have saved every Western Region royal…"

"What?"

Kagome smirked, "Think back to a month ago…Your last human night…"

She watched as he did so. Looking up to the roof of the hut in thought until his eyes had widened.

"Yup," Kagome smiled, "I had saved you…"

"And took my money!" Inuyasha complained.

"Never mind that," Kagome dismissed, "I seemed to have known you before we had actually met…Maybe it was fate…"

"Whatever…" Inuyasha snorted.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome frowned, "Perhaps we were destined to become friends…Doesn't that make you happy?"

Inuyasha only remained silent as he switched his gaze to the flickering fire. Kagome sighed dejectedly and placed her empty clay bowl down.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, effectively getting him to face her, "That night…when we _first_ met……Why…why did you…try to kiss me?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened considerably and he tried his best to shrug it off indifferently, "I'm…not sure. Why did you?"

Kagome remembered leaning in to his touch that night and blushed, "As I had told you before…I have never experienced a kiss than from lust…I might have wanted to feel something…different…"

Both turned away suddenly and Kagome stood, taking her clay bowl to the basket. When she placed it inside, she turned to Inuyasha to find him staring out the window to the moonless sky.

"You should eat…" Kagome whispered, "And get some rest as well…"

Inuyasha frowned as he looked at her, "I'm not hungry…And I never rest on my human nights."

Kagome sighed, "Suit yourself, Lord Inuyasha…I am going to turn in now…Your room will be my brother's, the door on your right across from my own. I do not think you would wish to stay in a feminine room like Sango's…"

"Keh."

Smiling softly, Kagome left to her damaged room and closed her woolen covering over the door for privacy. Slowly, Kagome retrieved her thief clothing and folded them neatly to where her suit of armor lay. She planned on taking it back to the Palace and possibly show Miroku, Seiji's design of the armored ensemble. Looking over her ripped mat, Kagome sighed and fixed it up to her liking, snuggling as best she could under the small, woolen blanket and falling into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kagome leave to her room. He had only been mean to her to keep his real feelings down. His human side was vulnerable to emotion giving him a weakness he wished he never had. Pushing the bowl of meat away from him, Inuyasha thought back to him and the miko's conversations.

She had found out that it was indeed him she saved. He had only wished that she had not. He also wished that Kagome had not brought out the incident of their _almost_ kiss. Inuyasha growled and gripped his sword tightly. Why did things have to work out the way they did?

Growling awkwardly in his human form, Inuyasha made work to extinguish the fire and save the meat he had not eaten. Then, taking Tetsusaiga with him, Inuyasha walked towards the room Kagome had directed. Pushing away the reed covering, Inuyasha stepped inside to find two mats, a few chests and tables with parchment and paint, and some small peasant clothes. A window was on the far wall and one lamp was lit, the room filled with a dim light.

Inuyasha closed the reed door behind him and took a seat on the mat closest to the window, resuming his cross legged position with Tetsusaiga lying against his shoulder. He would stay awake and watch over the miko despite his human state and he would protect her even if he died doing so.

As he looked down at the mat he sat on, he caught a small lump in the pillow. Picking the object up, Inuyasha found a small scroll slip out and fall onto his lap. Tempt brought the human to pick up the scroll and unroll it, reading the contents with interest.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I am glad to have gotten your letter and to know that you and Miroku are fairing well. It has been tough without you here at the encampment and everyone misses you and Miroku greatly…especially me, Kohaku, and Sango. It has been hard for Sango and her duties to take over while you are away but General Tsukuyomaru helps her a lot. Kohaku and I fear for the upcoming war and we hope you are safe within the castle._

_I am happy to hear about your reuniting with Bankotsu and his siblings…even though I had met them in my young years and hardly remember them; I hope to see them soon as well._

_But I really miss you Kagome and I hope you come to us soon. Cannot you ask someone to lessen your stay there and return here with us? Even Kouga misses you and visits everyday to see if you have returned._

_Sango has already made me a demon slayer outfit like hers and Kohaku's. She even has one for you she has to finish. Please come and pick it up, maybe even bring the friends you made like Lord Shippo and Lord Inuyasha. Just please…Return to us soon._

_Love you,_

_Souta_

Inuyasha read over the letter again and again feeling guilty for Kagome's stay in the Palace and keeping her away from her home…even if she did choose to stay on her own will. Rolling up the parchment, Inuyasha set it aside to give to the miko later. He was sure she would want to read it later.

* * *

Hello everyone!! Yes, I am back from the dead and I apologize numerously for my long absence. My excuses are prom, finals, SATs, and a recent accident I had that left me in bed for about three days. (I seriously don't know how I fell down those stairs). Anyways, clumsy old me, finally found some time, even if just a little to update one chapter. I really hoped I could do more, but finals are coming up and my teachers are just drilling my class and I with work…I despise it. School ends June 6th and then I'm off to LA for Tennis Tournaments and Service Learning Projects…So, updating will be hard but I will try my best to get it out to you and finish this up…Even if we do have about 60 more chapters to go.

I know this chapter was boring, it was more of a filler, but the next one is where the real action occurs as the plot thickens! Oh yeah!!

The next time I can possibly update is after June 6th since this Saturday is SATs, so the weekend isn't exactly open. I'm totally sorry for this guys, but life must go on, and I don't want to let it pass me by. Hopefully you guys stick by me though and I really appreciate all your reviews and comments, especially to **HanyouKags7711** for emailing me and motivating me to get back in there for updates. So big THANKS and KUDOS to you!!! I needed that kick in the butt!! Lol.

Also on another note, if there are any **Naruto** fans out there, I will begin to start writing stories under that subject, since I've been kinda getting into it. It's pretty interesting. Besides, there are many characters and there's a lot of action and romance scenarios I can tinker with. Hopefully you guys check it out.

Truthfully, **Inuyasha** has been harder to write since I haven't been watching it lately. Now that the anime series has hopefully _**temporarily**_ended, I'm waiting for the manga to catch up so I can find out how it ends. Honestly, Rumiko Takahashi is really stretching it out. I love the show, but I'm getting anxious here!! Lol.

Which is why I have slightly resorted to **Naruto** for the time being. But I will not abandon _**The Lord And The Leader**_. I have worked too hard to abandon now.

But anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and you all stick around for the next update, probably JUNE 7th since I will be so excited that school ended!! Yay!!

So stick around!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 52: Item's Name Revealed**

Wonder what Item that is…Hmmm…

Disclaimer: …We've been over this 52 times now…

HUGGLES!!

Luvinukag83


	53. Item's Name Revealed

**Chapter 52: Item's Name Revealed**

_Back in the eerie dark plane where nothing lived and nothing died. Where memories haunted her and tortured her with each passing second she stayed. It was the purpose of a nightmare, to relive things that happened, bringing the pain back, tormenting her very soul, her very spirit, her very heart._

_The woman stood in this very plane, looking around cautiously, uncertainly, not knowing who she was until the anguish came and took hold of her entire being. This place was worse than fatality, worse than death…It was loneliness, suffering, hatred._

_A single bright light shone down on the woman as she tried to figure out who she was, what her purpose was in the life she lived. Several voices brought her hands to her head as she tried to shake them away, but they would not leave._

"Stop it…"_ The woman pleaded, _"Please stop…"

_But the voices didn't fade, didn't cease as they seemed to grow louder._

"**Interesting,"**_ A sinister voice echoed, _**"You have great power within you."**

"Go away…" _The woman pleaded again as a pink light shone ahead of her._

"**DANCE OF BLADES!"** _A woman's voice reverberated._

_The woman screamed as her arm started to bleed and her side burned with poison. Another voice, a younger male's voice whispered in the air._

"**Promise?"**

_The woman whimpered as a friendlier voice resounded, a woman's voice._

"**But you're a sister to me and I just can't stand the thought of losing you."**

_A small boy's voice spoke as the color orange and green entered her vision._

"**I like the color of your eyes,"** _It said._

_A calm older man's voice echoed in the plane._

"**If that is what you wish…Your friends will stand behind you all the way…"**

_A booming voice followed._

"**We will do our best to protect your people and make it easier for you…We would also like to apologize for all the trouble that we had caused…"**

_Then a softer voice followed, a woman's._

"**You remind me so much of my son…"**

_A rough and deep voice pursued._

"**You are **_**my**_** woman."**

_Then an older, familiar voice followed holding love and protection._

"**I teach you this because it is for your own good, you must learn how to protect yourself. Your mother and I will not always be with you so you must learn to take care of yourself and your brother. Believe me…I never wanted this to happen to you, any of you but it has and things will change."**

_A young girl's voice bounced through the empty plane._

"**Okay…Um…May I call you **_**Mama**_**?"**

_Then male's voice echoed filled with love and friendship._

"**Now that we have found each other…whenever we get separated we will keep in touch…Always…"**

_The voices started to repeat, growing louder and faster as the woman's whimpers increased as well._

"**Will you sing me the song?"**

"**Mew."**

"**I love **_**my**_** woman to take care of young. You will make a great mother to **_**my**_** pups."**

"**Hiraikotsu!"**

"**It was fun to kill them…No doubt you will be next…"**

"**Hey Sis."**

"**DANCE OF THE DRAGON!!!" **

_At this point, blood and smoke started pouring from her back and arms, making the woman scream in agony and pain._

"**Where is the **_**Jewel**_**?"**

_Her arm began to bleed from four claw marks._

"**Trying to make me dizzy woman?"**

_Her shoulder started to hemorrhage and burn._

"**Doesn't it feel familiar? I remember killing your pitiful parents. Don't you want to join them; it will be easy to tear you apart."**

_Another side wound given as the woman fell on her knees, blood pooling around her tired form._

"**You know you wanted it as much as I did." **

_Her lips began to bruise._

"**But you would make an excellent mother and wife,"**

_The many voices stopped from the one voice she remembered to be her friend's. Her own voice filtered through to her surroundings._

"**But you'll always be here, you and Mom, right Daddy?" **

"**If I must do it alone I will……But if I must not…I will go to my friends…"**

"**I never wanted such a thing from you. I wanted love and I learned my lesson that you could not give me such…"**

"**YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!! SHE KILLED YOU THAT DAY!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!!"**

"**Well you'll die by MY hands!" **

"**I'll see you in hell!!!" **

"**Where is…my daughter?"**

"**I always wished to have children myself…"**

_The woman's voice faded and she looked up to find a standing figure. His silver hair blew in an invisible wind as his amber eyes looked down on her with care and friendship. He knelt down next to her and touched her shoulder gently, instantly healing the wounds about her small body. Stormy eyes looked at him as he embraced her, his gentle voice echoing through the area._

"**We will get them wench…You don't need to go alone to do it…"**

"**Naraku doesn't stand a chance against all of us. We can defeat him…together…"**

"…**And because I am your friend…"**

_The woman smiled as she placed her own arms around his neck. She knew this man, he was there, beside her, protecting her, being her friend. A small breeze fell on the both of them as they looked toward the red light a few meters away. Five shadows stood as one stepped forward, flapping her fan against her until she raised it for attack._

"**Give me the Shikon no Tama!"**

* * *

Kagome screamed as she sat up on her makeshift bed, sweat rolling down her forehead and her body shaking vigorously. It was a nightmare, but a nightmare that she would remember and haunt her. It wasn't until she looked down at her hands where her blankets were being clutched that she noticed another person in her room.

Turning to her right, she was startled when she found Inuyasha staring intently at her, his violet eyes noting the sweat and her shaking form. Since the man was still human, Kagome could only assume it was still night.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Kagome nodded her head as she placed loose hair behind her ear, "Yeah…What are you doing here?"

"I heard you yelling in your sleep wench," Inuyasha answered as he sat down against the wall, "I tried waking you up but you wouldn't."

"Sorry…" Kagome murmured, "It was just…a bad dream…"

"You sure you're okay?" Inuyasha asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah," Kagome answered as she pushed the blanket off her sweaty form, "I'm fine…Just a little…stressed…"

"Do you need anything?" Inuyasha asked, "Water or…Food?"

Kagome smiled faintly, "I appreciate your concern Inuyasha, but I think I can manage; besides, as someone who needs to keep your secret a secret, I wouldn't make you go out in the open to the stream to get me water."

"Are you sure there is nothing I can get you?" Inuyasha pressed on.

Kagome chuckled, "Yes Inuyasha…I'm sure I……"

The miko went silent as she remembered a part of her nightmare, a very crucial part of her nightmare. A look of serious thought crossed over her expression making the hanyou turned human look at her cautiously.

"You okay Kagome?"

"I know what they want…" Kagome whispered.

"What _who_ want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Remember how I said that Naraku's people wanted a _Jewel_ of some sort?" Kagome asked as she tapped her chin.

"Yeah…"

"I remember its name," Kagome answered with triumph.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he moved closer to her.

"The_ Shikon no Tama_…" She answered.

All was quiet as the two stared at each other.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know," Kagome shrugged, "But when we get back to the Palace we could check your Library for information…"

"Whatever."

Kagome sighed and looked out her window to see that dawn was about to break.

"I'm going to go and get Koru ready," Kagome said as she stood and walked over to her armor and thief clothes.

"You should get more rest," Inuyasha stated as he leaned back against the wall.

The miko frowned, "After the nightmare I just had…I do not wish to go back to sleep."

Inuyasha looked up at her and Kagome looked away as she picked up her thief clothes, leaving the armor on the ground, the items too heavy for her too carry down the rope. As she carried the two sets of clothes toward the door she gave a glance to the hanyou lord.

"Can you do me one more favor Lord Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

He looked up at her expectantly.

"Dawn is about to break and when you are ready to come down…" Kagome looked to the armor and he followed her gaze, "Can you bring that with you…It is of great importance to me…"

"…Sure…"

Kagome smiled, "Thank you."

"Keh."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome walked out of her room towards the Living Area, where she strapped her katana to her waist and her bow and quiver to her back. When she walked out of the hut with her clothes and extra meats in hand, she breathed in the forest atmosphere and sighed. The sky was changing to a pink and light blue color and the air was crisp.

As she walked across the rope bridge to the Meeting House Tree, the miko gazed out towards the Palace and once again admired its beauty. However, something seemed different about the area, as if a cloud of sadness and depression hung over it. A large fire was burning atop one of the high towers and she wondered what could be going on.

Hoping everything was alright, Kagome reached the sentry landing and took hold of the rope she tied on the branch the day before. Taking a deep breath, the miko jumped and slid down the rough cord. Her stomach dropped from a few weeks of unfamiliarity and she touched ground, her legs wobbling a bit from the impact.

Steadying her beating heart, Kagome walked off to where Koru stood next to a tree, grazing at a patch of green grass. Smiling as the stallion gave a neigh of greeting; Kagome loaded the clothes and food onto his saddle and sat down on a protruding rock, waiting for the hanyou's arrival.

The sky was turning to a lighter color as Kagome leaned back on her hands, the gentle breeze flying across her pale skin and through her wavy hair. As she stared at the many campsites around her, Kagome promised herself silently that her people would once again live in this area.

The sun made its rise over the mountains and Kagome watched with awe as it slowly rose. It seemed the weather was going to be perfect for the day which meant all would be well for at least a little while. Birds flew overhead and perched on branches of the surrounding trees.

Sighing in contempt, Kagome was not at all startled when Inuyasha landed next to her, her _'Grand Uprising'_ armor in his arms. She, however, did take notice that he was back in his hanyou form, with dog ears, amber eyes, silver hair, and demonic strength. Thanking him, the miko stood and removed the heavy objects from his grasp, placing it atop Koru's saddle. It seemed she would not be able to ride the horse, but walk alongside it just as she had done the day before when she had brought Inuyasha.

"Did you see the fire on the tower of your castle?" Kagome asked as she double checked everything on Koru.

"Yeah…"

"What does it mean?" Kagome asked as she looked back to the inu hanyou lord.

"I think," Inuyasha started, "They're trying to call us back…"

"For what?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Maybe they have important stuff to tell us…"

Kagome frowned, "Then we had better be on our way."

"Yeah."

Kagome took Koru's reigns and tugged lightly for the black stallion to follow, Inuyasha walking beside her as he looked over the rest of the encampment. He eyed the graves and Kagome sighed as she watched the smoke dwindle from the huts.

"I should take you back here," Kagome said, "When my people live here once more…"

Inuyasha grinned, "That would be interesting…"

As the two walked by various huts to where they had first entered, a silence ensued between them, unsure on what to converse on. Kagome kept her gaze away from the hanyou lord as she thought back to her nightmare and what purpose Inuyasha had in it. She did not wish for him to get hurt if she were the cause of it all. He was her friend and she would protect him. As she eyed the broken down Stable, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as Koru gave a restless whinny. Inuyasha had also frozen in his steps and was taking cautious sniffs around with his keen nose.

She felt them, and she was sure Inuyasha could sense them as well. There were demons coming their way, weak demons, but many.

"Do you sense them?" Inuyasha asked as he gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Yes," Kagome answered as she unsheathed her own katana.

"There are many…" Inuyasha said, "Are you up to take them on?"

Kagome smirked, "Fighting alongside you…Yeah, I think I could."

The hanyou's smirk matched hers, "You better not die on me wench."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kagome answered, "The same goes for you."

"Keh!"

Kagome watched as the half-demon unsheathed Tetsusaiga, a yellow light illuminating at the sheath's opening as the flimsy katana transformed into a large fang. Inuyasha held it out in front of him as Kagome led Koru away from harm towards the forest for quick escape. Then she retook her position beside Inuyasha.

Loud roars echoed through the area and Kagome slightly tensed. Gray clouds started to hover overhead as she heard Inuyasha's steady breathing, ready and waiting to fight. It was not long before the two watched as birds fled from their perches on the branches, a black cloud of youkai hovering above them as another army took its place on the ground. Two women stood in the front lines as Inuyasha and Kagome glared.

Kagome recognized one of the women as the one who had helped kill her father, still holding her fan to her face as she cooled herself from the sun's summer heat. Her red eyes looked at her menacingly as Kagome managed a growl to escape her throat. The other woman was one she had never seen before, but she was youkai judging by her pointed ears and long purple hair. Her aura was similar to Naraku's giving Kagome the assumption that she too was an incarnation of the vile beast. Her eyes were also a deep purple, as she wore a long white kimono, the symbol of the chameleon on its side, and bone armor on her chest. A spear was in her hand, a crescent shaped blade at the top with a purple, diamond gem.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"How very fortunate," The woman with the fan chuckled, "The two Naraku wants dead are within our reach…"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What does Naraku want with Inuyasha?"

The woman with the fan frowned, "It is no business of yours miko…You shall die first since he wishes you dead most."

Kagome frowned, "I will not give him the pleasure of seeing to my demise."

"Think what you wish Kagome," The red-eyed woman growled.

The other woman demon spoke softly, "Kagura…Who is it that Naraku wishes me to take?"

'_So her name is Kagura…'_ Kagome thought.

Kagura looked to Inuyasha, "He wishes for you to take the girl."

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome looked mildly shocked. Who was this girl and why did Naraku want her to _take _her? Whatever that meant, Kagome was sure she was not going to let it happen. Removing her bow and notching an arrow into her place, Kagome released, a pink energy covering the projectile as it went for this mysterious woman. The woman only stepped aside as the arrow whizzed passed and struck one of the youkai behind her. The woman's eyes stayed fixed on her as she licked her lips hungrily, her gaze holding an undecipherable emotion.

"Prepare for battle," Kagura smirked.

Kagome quickly placed her bow back on to her back and took up her katana. Then, she and Inuyasha waited for the two women to make their first move. The fan in Kagura's hand fluttered, Kagome watching it suspiciously since she had experienced its power on more than one occasion.

Suddenly it rose and Kagome's eyes widened as she watched Kagura's gaze fall on Inuyasha.

"DANCE OF BLADES!!!"

"Jump Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha quickly complied as various sized crescent blades flew to where he had once stood, the attack colliding with the ground and bringing up dust and gravel. Kagome had also jumped to the side, farther from Inuyasha from where she first stood. They were trying to separate them.

"Attack!" Kagura yelled.

The demons from above and before them shouted as they charged forward toward her and Inuyasha, Kagura and the other woman demon stayed where they stood as they watched with amusement the battle that took place.

Jumping, Dodging, and Striking, Kagome did fairly well as she battled the oncoming demons. From the sound of Inuyasha's yells of attacks, the hanyou lord seemed to be doing fine as well. The miko grunted as a mace flew towards her head and she blocked it off with her sword, the blade enveloped in a pink glow.

Twisting around, Kagome ducked and struck, successful in impaling the demon. Blood covered her clothes as more demons fell, she and Inuyasha gaining their own bruises and cuts as they fought for their lives. It wasn't until Kagura had yelled again that Kagome panicked.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!!!"

Kagome watched as tornados fell from the sky and circled around a certain area, the miko assuming it was where Inuyasha stood. Seeing as how some demons were being crushed by the tornadoes, Kagome didn't worry, until a sound made her eyes widen.

"ARGG!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, knowing full well Inuyasha could only make such a shout.

However, demons still stood in her way and she was not sure if she could make it in time. A clawed hand roughly grabbed her shoulder, its claws piercing her kimono and flesh. Kagome winced from the pain, the pink light around her sword's blade glowing brighter and unnoticed.

Spinning around as she struck her sword horizontally, Kagome screamed in pain as the claw was ripped harshly from her shoulder. But her stormy eyes went wide as she watched a pink light formed in the shape of a crescent leave the tip of her sword and slice through all the demons that came through its path, disappearing into nothingness when no youkai came in the way of its course. It was incredible and it left a path for her to Inuyasha.

Running through at top speed, Kagome watched as Kagura stood meters away from Inuyasha, her fan raised as the hanyou gripped Tetsusaiga tightly, his shoulder bleeding quite profusely as blood dripped down onto the floor.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

Demons closed in around her blocking the girl's view and Kagome desperately tried to get back to Inuyasha's side. He was hurt and she would not let him die. Striking her sword to anyone interfering, Kagome listened to the battle beyond the many demons blocking her way. They were trying to keep her and Inuyasha separated, if apart, they couldn't help each other at all.

"DANCE OF BLADES!!!"

"WIND SCAR!!!"

Both Kagura and Inuyasha's screams and yells got Kagome's heart beating rapidly as she tried to fight through. However, with every swing she took, the more tired she became. But with every attack she gave and the closer she got to Inuyasha, the brighter her blade grew and the more demons she killed as the pink crescent emerged from her sword's tip, flying off to cut the youkai cleanly in half.

Confusion took hold on her as the demons quickly fled off away from her and the battle from Kagura and Inuyasha, some taking flight to the sky and the others taking refuge in the tree's branches as they overlooked the battle. Kagome watched helplessly as Inuyasha and Kagura exchanged insults and hits.

"Give it up Kagura!" Inuyasha smirked, "You're no match for Tetsusaiga!"

"I am not the one with the wounded shoulder!" Kagura retorted as she waved her fan again.

"What's that got to prove?!" Inuyasha yelled as he produced another Wind Scar, "Who gave you that wound on your side?!"

Kagura chuckled evilly as she looked towards Kagome, "It just goes to show I had distracted you long enough…"

Kagome met Kagura's gaze with confusion as she gripped her katana tightly, "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha had also followed Kagura's gaze and his amber eyes widened as he ran towards her, "Kagome!!!"

Kagome was even more confused at the behavior, as Kagura grinned sinisterly and Inuyasha ran towards her with his hand outstretched, "Wha-"

But the miko's question went unfinished as she felt a pain go through her back. Looking down, she watched as a crescent blade protruded from her stomach and kimono. She had been attacked from behind. But what was weird was that no blood was spilt and the pain faded away as well as did the feel of her body. Something seeped through her veins as Kagome fell on her knees. Instinct told her that the other woman demon, the purple eyed one, had entered her whole body and was doing something strange to her for a reason unknown.

A scream exited her throat as she felt her heart being tugged by a clawed hand and her aura being…stolen away from her. Her eyes were beginning to blank as she fell to her side, but was caught by two arms, holding her tightly to that person's chest.

"Don't die on me wench!" Inuyasha yelled, Tetsusaiga forgotten next to him.

"…Kill me…Inuyasha…" Kagome rasped, the air leaving her form.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Kill me…" Kagome whispered, "I can't feel…I can't feel you holding me…Kill her…while she's…inside me…"

Inuyasha growled, "I won't do it! I'll bring her out and kill her when she has her own body to suffer in!"

"Do it!" Kagome rasped again as tears fell from the pain of breathing, "It hurts…Kami…It hurts!!"

"Don't give up on me wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he propped her up and took hold of the staff still plunged within her.

The hanyou pulled the item out of the miko, earning a scream and she fell on her side as she gasped for the breath she needed. Inuyasha dropped the staff to the side and picked up Tetsusaiga, watching as a purple cloud exited from Kagome's back and transformed to the woman demon he had seen before, a smirk upon her lips. She picked up her staff and looked down at the miko.

"You'll pay for hurting Kagome!" Inuyasha growled as he lunged for her, but she easily dodged the large fang and sat upon the feather Kagura arrived in.

Kagura also sat in the feather and waved her fan in leaving.

"Have you gotten what we needed Mitsumi?" Kagura asked.

"Yes…" The woman answered, "I have _taken_ her…"

Inuyasha growled as he tried to make another strike for the feather and the demons atop it, but they flew away at top speed, their demon army following without another sound.

"Get back here and fight me!" Inuyasha yelled.

But it went unheard as they disappeared from sight and the gray clouds rolled away as if they were never there. Snarling to himself, Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and turned to face the miko, surprise evident on his features as he found her standing up and rubbing the area where the demon Mitsumi struck her. No blood was where the rip of her kimono lay, but Kagome looked pale and tired.

"What happened?" Kagome asked groggily.

"You were attacked by a demon…She merged inside of you…" Inuyasha explained as he walked towards her to check her wounds himself.

Realization hit her features as she frowned, "I remember…I couldn't breathe, I asked you…to kill me…"

"Damn right you did," Inuyasha replied, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know," Kagome said, "But I was hurting…My heart was being squeezed, my lungs crushed, and I couldn't feel…I couldn't feel you holding me…"

"Were you…" Inuyasha looked away, "…Dying?"

"I don't…I don't think so…" Kagome answered, "I didn't feel physical pain too much…But I felt so cold…so tired…Like my soul was being ripped away from me…"

Inuyasha frowned and looked to where Kagura had fled off to, "That Mitsumi girl was strange…"

"Mitsumi?" Kagome asked.

"The girl who merged with you," Inuyasha said, "She held no scent…"

"She was an incarnation of Naraku," Kagome said, "Her aura was the same as his…"

"Four incarnations…" Inuyasha whispered, "How many more can he have?"

Kagome looked down to the floor and found droplets of blood near to Inuyasha's feet. She panned her gaze upward and gasped at the large, bleeding wound on his left shoulder.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your shoulder is bleeding," Kagome said as she looked around for Koru.

"So is yours," Inuyasha shrugged.

"But yours is bigger!" Kagome protested.

"It'll heal by tomorrow," Inuyasha dismissed, "Right now, we need to get back to the Palace and inform everyone on what the hell just happened."

Kagome frowned at the wound but nodded her in understanding, Koru walking up to them cautiously. Taking his reigns, she walked towards her katana, bow, and quiver and placed them on the saddle removing a few cloths to bandage her and Inuyasha's wounds to avoid too much blood loss. Inuyasha had walked off to sheath Tetsusaiga and continued ahead, ignoring Kagome's calls to wrap his wound. He was no weakling, besides; the wound was just a minor scratch.

* * *

Oh my goodness, I apologize continuously for not having updated in SOOOOO LOOOOOONG!! I know, there is no excuse, but, yeah, Vacations and College stuff is tiring. But, I apologize a billion times and more for making you wait so long, which is why I'm giving you a THREE CHAPTER EXTRAVAGANZA at 3 AM in the morning!! You all deserve it for waiting so long for my slow butt. (**ESPECIALLY YOU**, _**HANYOUKAGS1177**_, muchas thanks, your 159th review made me post today!!) And like I said, I am not going to abandon the story, since I spent about two years working on this 800 page plot…Haha. We're almost finished though…A little more than half way to go!!! YAY!!! I'll be updating more frequently!!!!

I hope you like the CHAPTER!! Inuyasha and Kagome team up and kick butt……Well, sort of……So, what do you think that purple-haired demoness did to Kagome? And what was with Kagome's dream? Tune in next time!!!!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!**

I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS…Because of my lack of watching **Inuyasha**, due to not having a TV in my room and due to the show having ended and the manga still needing to catch up, my love for **Inuyasha** is slowly diminishing. I am starting to actually write **Naruto** fictions because I have been watching it and keeping up with it lately and life has been keeping me disgustingly busy……So here comes the really bad news……Umm, I had said there would be a sequel to this story…Yet there is little chance that I will be posting it…I KNOW, I KNOW!! I'm SORRY……But my heart isn't in writing it…I'm at a complete writer's block at the moment…

…BUT, there is some hope!!!! I WILL FINISH _**The Lord And The Leader**_!!!! For my Fellow Readers and Reviewers who are keeping with _**The Lord And The Leader**_, perhaps your motivation will help me to continue with the sequel, _**The Lord, The Leader, And The Legion**_. You all have stuck with me so far, so let me know your thoughts in your reviews, okay?!?! _**The Lord And The Leader**_ will end in a manner where it is highly open for the sequel, but it can also just end right there…So if I become motivated enough to write the sequel I will…I have ideas on it already, I just need to get it typed…

So that's the news everyone…

Just think about it, but also enjoy your next two chapters!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 53: Naraku's Warning**

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha…The storyline Rumiko Takahashi created would have never existed…And I actually like her storyline……Except for the love triangles…Haha

XOXOXOX

Luvinukag83


	54. Naraku's Warning

**Chapter 53: Naraku's Warning**

Sango sighed as she sewed up the last sleeve of Kagome's demon slayer outfit. Her eyes drooped as she fought the sleep that wished to take her and she yawned, effectively poking herself with the needle. It had been days since the remainder of the _'Grand Uprising'_ came upon the mountains and the safety it gave, and she had yet to send word to Kagome and Miroku that they were fine. But she worried for them as she remembered a large amount of miko energy being produced when they were fleeing and only Kagome could make such an amount.

Night had long fallen and Sango looked over the campfire to where Souta and Kohaku lay sound asleep, Kirara curled up comfortably next to them. General Tsukuyomaru and his family had gone off to their own camp, Sango worrying for the younger girl and her depression with Rin's unfortunate passing.

It had been a rough few days since they had fled the forest. Food was diminishing and more demons were coming after them during the day and sometimes in the night. During patrol that morning, Sango and Kirara had taken to the air and were confused to see black and grey clouds looming towards where their encampment location was. She would have gone to check it out…but she couldn't leave the others.

Kouga had been causing more trouble lately and grieving over the fact of Kagome's not returning and being hurt. The only way to comfort the wolf was to reassure him for a few minutes that _his_ woman was strong and wouldn't die without seeing them first. Even that didn't bring his hopes entirely up.

But everyone could only wish and could only pray that both Miroku and Kagome were all right and away from harm.

Sango smiled softly as she held up the finished demon slayer outfit for her friend and folded it gently, making sure to give it to her when she returned to them. Her head panned to the two boys again as Kohaku started to snore and Souta kicked him in the leg. Sango could only chuckle at the sight and watched as Kirara 'mewed' with protest.

"Sister Sango…?"

Sango recognized the voice and quickly turned to where it originated from, only to find Ayame standing a few feet away, her feet kicking up dirt as her hands fidgeted together.

"Ayame," Sango said, "What can I do for you?"

The Wolf Queen looked around cautiously before taking a seat next to the taijiya and pulling her knees to her chest.

"I must tell you something Sister Sango…" She whispered.

"Okay…" Sango said as she moved closer.

"…You know you had said earlier today about grey and black clouds over the encampment?"

"Yes…"

"Well," Ayame said, "Kouga had Ginta and Hakkaku investigate and…"

"And…?"

"They had seen what had happened…"

"Did they report it back to Kouga?" Sango asked.

"No…" Ayame answered, "Before they left I had ordered them to tell me and no one else…"

"So what did they see?" Sango asked.

"They saw…Sister Kagome…and another man fighting an army of demons," Ayame answered with a soft tone, "Then they said Sister Kagome had been impaled but the man saved her and the army fled…"

"What?" Sango asked herself.

"I could not tell Kouga," Ayame said, "I know his feelings for Sister Kagome and he could go after the man or do something stupid for Sister Kagome's sake…So I came to you…"

"Thank you Ayame," Sango said as she placed a comforting hand on the wolf's shoulder, "Make sure no one knows of this encounter…especially Kouga…We need to find out what this attack was all about…"

"Do you think…?" Ayame started.

Sango nodded her head, "I believe so…I think we are going to war…"

Ayame frowned, "If there is anything I can do Sister Sango…Please…come to me…"

"Of course…"

* * *

Kagura growled as she held the bleeding wound at her side. The half-breed's attack had gotten her. Fortunately she would live through the ordeal. She and Mitsumi walked through the dead hallways of Naraku's Palace, skeletons still littering the floor as blood stained the corridors. Mitsumi's expression held a neutral gaze as they both walked towards Naraku's room.

How did she deserve to become a servant of that vile monster? She was a Wind Sorceress, and like the wind should be free. What made her deserve to be an incarnation of the demon who sat just meters away and why couldn't she just run away?

The answer was clear. He held her life in the palm of his hand. One squeeze of her heart and she would be brought to her knees, vulnerable and weak. The woman scowled at her predicament as Mitsumi opened the door to Naraku's room. The man, as always, sitting in his usual place as he gazed over his conquered land, miasma covering the air as the lands were left to rot and die.

Red eyes turned towards the two women and the scowl disappeared, replaced with an unbiased stare. The man smirked as Kagura took a seat next to Mitsumi. She noticed Kanna sitting next to Naraku, her face as white as snow, her eyes as dark as night, her tiny hands delicately holding a round mirror she always carried.

To the side, Kagura took note of Juromaru sitting cross legged on the floor, a scowl on his features as his left arm seemed to be missing. He would receive a new one in time, or when Naraku felt like giving him a new one. And since Juromaru had failed, Mitsumi would have to come into play after all.

"Mitsumi," Naraku spoke, purple eyes looking towards him, "Were you successful?"

"Yes Naraku…" She answered smoothly.

"Good…The rest you know what to do…"

"Yes Naraku…"

Red eyes flickered over to Kagura's wound and he smirked, "Why Kagura…Losing your touch?"

Kagura only glared at the man before her, biting her tongue so she wouldn't retort, for if she did such a thing, she could be severely punished.

"Juromaru," Naraku acknowledged, "You are to lead the army…You march tomorrow morning…"

The man did not speak but bowed his head in acceptance, just as he always did.

"And Kagura…" Naraku said as he smirked widely, "I have a different task for you…"

"And that would be?"

"Kill the oldest brother of the Western Royals…Sesshoumaru…"

Kagura frowned, "What does he have to do with anything?"

Naraku looked over his lands, "He is a bigger threat than Kagome and Inuyasha as of right now…His armies are stronger as well as himself…Dispose of him…"

Kagura scowled as she reluctantly bowed her head, "As you wish Naraku…"

Naraku chuckled, "A few more steps and the item will be mine…Along with Kagome and Inuyasha's unfortunate demise…"

Kagura sighed as she stood and followed Mitsumi out back into the hallway. It seemed she would have to see first hand how powerful the oldest sibling of the Western Royals was.

* * *

It was hectic when he and Kagome returned to the castle, slow in their steps as they spoke softly to one another, Inuyasha trying to find out what exactly had happened between Kagome and the Mitsumi demon. When they had arrived at the castle, everyone was waiting in the Gardens, including his Mother. Miroku and Bankotsu were the first to reach them and Inuyasha quickly handed Kagome off to Miroku, Bankotsu looking over her with concern.

"What has happened to the two of you?" Miroku asked as he steadied Kagome by holding her arm and waist.

"Demons…" Inuyasha answered as his Mother and Shippo walked hurriedly towards them, "I want you to check on Kagome, Miroku…They did something to her…"

"What did they do?" Bankotsu asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha scowled, "Some demon just merged inside her for some reason…"

"Of course…" Miroku answered.

"…Miroku…" Kagome whispered tiredly.

The Buddhist looked down on the miko and frowned, "Yes Lady Kagome?"

"…The…_Jewel_…" Kagome whispered.

"What about it?" Jakotsu asked.

"…Called…_Shikon_…_no_…_Tama_…" She replied weakly, due to the steady loss of blood from her shoulder.

"Shikon no Tama?" Suikotsu asked.

Miroku's eyes snapped open, "I know that _Jewel_!"

"You do?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku nodded his head, "Yes…I read it one of your Library scrolls many weeks back…I will go and retrieve it…"

Gently, Inuyasha watched as Miroku handed the miko off to Jakotsu and hurried off to recover the item. Izayoi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned around to look at her. Jakotsu had already started making his way back to the castle with Kagome leaning on him, the others following as they spoke softly to each other.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Lady Izayoi asked concernedly, Shippo looking up at his older brother and his wound.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha replied as he tore his eyes away from Kagome's retreating form, "Why is the Tower Fire up?"

His Mother frowned as he took his arm and started to lead him to the Palace, "Your Father had received a letter this morning from Naraku…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "What did it say?"

"It only said to _'Prepare for battle'_," Izayoi said softly as Shippo bounded off after Rin, "It seems Naraku is going to send his army. We should be ready for we do not know when they will arrive…It may be one week or one hour…"

"Who sent the letter?" Inuyasha asked.

"We do not know…It seemed to just blow into your Father's Study through his window while he was in a meeting…" Izayoi answered as Inuyasha closed the Garden Door behind them.

"Then we should gather up our soldiers and start training as much as we can," Inuyasha said as they walked up the staircase to get to InuTaisho's Study, "You, Kikyo, Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and all the servants, children, and women will stay in the Palace when the war takes place…"

Izayoi smiled, "I do not believe Kagome will like that idea."

"Well she'll have to deal with it," Inuyasha answered, "She's in no condition to fight with the wound she has."

Izayoi looked over her own son's shoulder wound, "Your injury is just as bad…"

Inuyasha snorted, "This flimsy wound will heal by tonight."

Izayoi frowned as she and Inuyasha came upon InuTaisho's door. Raising his fist, Inuyasha knocked on the door loudly as Izayoi waited patiently beside him. A ruffle of papers was heard by the inu hanyou's sensitive ears and he listened as footsteps came towards the door, the wooden object creaking slightly as it was being pushed open lightly.

Once the door was opened fully, Inuyasha and his Mother stood face to face with the King, his amber eyes holding fatigue and annoyance, fortunately not directed to them. The Inu Youkai's gaze fell on his son's shoulder and his frown deepened. Stepping aside, he let his wife and son through into the room, closing the door behind them.

No one was inside the room and paperwork lay scattered on the King's desk. Inuyasha watched as his Father took his seat in his chair as his Mother took a seat on another one nearer to the bookshelves. Inuyasha remained standing as he stared at his Father, who was trying to straighten up the various pieces of parchment.

"Where were you son?" InuTaisho asked curiously as he kept his gaze on his desk.

"I was with Kagome," Inuyasha answered.

InuTaisho looked up and raised an eyebrow, making Inuyasha scowl, "Not like that Dad!"

InuTaisho only smirked knowingly as he set his gaze back on the desk, "And what were you doing with her?"

The hanyou lord shrugged, "I came with her to her encampment and she showed me around a bit…"

InuTaisho nodded his head, "Really…"

"What's the matter Dad?" Inuyasha asked, making his Father look up at him.

"What do you mean son?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I know what's going on Dad so just tell me the details."

Older, amber eyes look at his offspring and then at the injury on his shoulder, "Why are you bleeding Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly, "We were attacked."

"By whom?" The King asked with interest.

"…Two of Naraku's incarnations and a demon army," Inuyasha answered, "We found out one is named Kagura…the Wind Sorceress one…"

"Why did they attack you?" Izayoi asked quietly.

Inuyasha looked at his mother, "I don't know…The other incarnation…Mitsumi…said to _take_ Kagome…"

"_Take_?" InuTaisho asked.

"Yeah," He answered, "Then she merged in Kagome's body and something happened…but I don't know what…"

"Is Lady Kagome alright?" Izayoi asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, "You saw her in the Gardens…All she needs is rest…"

"We shall ask for Myoga to research on it," InuTaisho said as he leaned back on his chair, "Now…you wish to know details…?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited a bit impatiently; he still needed to talk with Miroku about this Shikon Jewel. InuTaisho sighed as he picked up a piece of parchment and threw it at his son. Inuyasha caught it with ease and looked at the folded object with confusion.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Read it…" InuTaisho answered.

Frowning, Inuyasha did as told and starting unfolding the dirtied paper, placing the writing right side up and looking over the neat Japanese characters.

'_Prepare for battle,'_ It read, _'Your kingdom is next to be taken into my control as well as the item of my ultimate power…Yours Truly, Naraku…'_

"He's mocking us…" Inuyasha scowled as he folded the paper up, "Do you have an estimate to when he will arrive?"

"No," InuTaisho sighed, "However, if what Master Renkotsu and Master Miroku said is true about this Kagura girl fleeing to the North, we will see them coming from the North and will have time to bring our army to the front of our lands. Unfortunately we will still be too close to the Palace."

"There is also the problem of having too little soldiers," Inuyasha pointed out.

"I also wonder what this ultimate item of power is," InuTaisho stated.

Inuyasha looked out the window of his Father's Study to the forest, "I do…"

"You do?" InuTaisho asked with surprise as he looked up at his son.

"Kagome just remembered the name this morning," Inuyasha pointed out, "She says they are looking for something called the Shikon no Tama…"

"Shikon no Tama…" InuTaisho repeated, "Do you know what it is?"

Inuyasha sighed, "No…"

"…I do…" Lady Izayoi spoke.

Both men looked to her in surprise, "You do…"

The Queen smiled, "Of course… I own a scroll of its origination…"

"What is it?" Her husband asked.

Izayoi gave a look of thought as she looked at the books on the shelves next to her, "I believe it said it had originated in the North by a powerful miko…but it has been lost in the past few centuries. They say when the item is purified it grants the holder a wish but when defiled, it makes them powerful above all others…"

"Do you know what it looks like Ma?"

"Unfortunately, not really," Izayoi sighed, "It may say in the scroll."

"Miroku should have it by now," Inuyasha replied, "He could be in Kagome's room telling everyone what it is…"

Both InuTaisho and Izayoi stood from their seats, "Then we shall go to Lady Kagome's room and devise a plan while we have everyone there."

Inuyasha nodded his head and proceeded to follow his parents out of the Study and towards the miko's bedchambers.

* * *

Here's your second chapter of the THREE CHAPTER EXTRAVAGANZA!!!! Hope you liked it…So…Info on how the _'Grand Uprising'_ is doing…Poor Sango and her predicament. So, what do you think about the Jewel everyone is looking for? And what about where its location is…I'm pretty sure some of you may know…I think I may have mentioned it somewhere…

Stay tuned to find out next and don't forget the review to let me know your thoughts, on both the story and the sequel!! Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, I love you all!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 54: War Plans**

Uh oh…A Battle's brewing…And what do you think Kagura's going to do when she encounters Sesshoumaru…?

Disclaimer: sigh

LOTZA LUV!!!

Luvinukag83


	55. War Plans

**Chapter 54: War Plans**

Kagome sat wide awake in bed. She had only been exhausted from the battle and the loss of blood, but Suikotsu had gently bandaged her wound and Kagome was changed into her nightgown, her hoari and kimono at the foot of her bed. Everyone stood in her room. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Rin, and Shippo sat at her left wall speaking amongst themselves as Kikyo, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu sat at the right wall, in silence as they seemed to ponder on their own thoughts. Miroku had yet to return from the Library and Kagome had no clue as to where Inuyasha had gone. She had come to the conclusion that he had gone off with Lady Izayoi to inform his Father on their return.

Kagome looked over to Renkotsu, not wanting to interrupt Bankotsu's and Jakotsu's conversation and set her lip to a grim line.

"Renkotsu," She whispered, making his gaze turn up at her, "Why is it one of the towers have a fire burning atop it?"

The monk looked at her silently, before finally answering, "Lord InuTaisho had been calling for you and Lord Inuyasha and was placing up a warning…"

"Warning?" Kagome asked with worry, "For what?"

Renkotsu sighed, "Naraku had sent a letter early this morning declaring war and an upcoming battle…"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Do you know when they are to arrive?"

Renkotsu frowned considerably as he looked out her bedroom window, "No…Since we have no knowledge of his whereabouts, we have no estimated time to when they will come or if they have already dispatched their armies."

"Then we are to start training," Kagome declared as she looked to her weapons that lay next to the monk.

"First you must heal Kagome," Renkotsu said softly, "We do not wish you to be hurt any more…"

"But I cannot back down from a battle," Kagome answered, "Nothing can stop me from doing so…"

Renkotsu sighed and was about to speak more if the shoji door had not been opened, Miroku stepping through with a scroll in hand, Inuyasha, Lord InuTaisho, and Lady Izayoi following after him.

Everyone's gaze fell on the Buddhist Monk and Kagome pat the bed offering him a seat next to her. He complied and looked over the people around the room determinedly.

"As Lady Kagome says," He started as he looked at the miko, "The item Naraku seems to want is a Jewel called the Shikon no Tama…"

"Shikon no Tama…?" Rin repeated quietly.

Miroku nodded and opened up the scroll, "In the scroll, I had found belonging to Lady Izayoi, is information on this Shikon no Tama."

"What did you find Master Miroku?" Bankotsu asked.

Miroku cleared his throat, "The Shikon no Tama is a Jewel created by a powerful priestess by the name of Midoriko. In the hands of a pure person, the Jewel will purify and the person is granted one wish, in the hands of an evil being the Jewel will become defiled and make the holder powerful. It seems the Jewel was lost in the North where it was first created…"

"And what does this Jewel look like?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms.

"It does not say," Miroku said as he looked over the piece of parchment.

Izayoi stepped forward slightly, "My mother owned a book containing information on the Jewel of Four Souls but it is lost now. However, she did tell me that the item was a small round object; the size of a marble…the color of it is unknown to me at the moment…"

"So we are to look for a small round marble looking object…" Lord InuTaisho muttered, "We will start our searches in the castle…Lady Kagome can determine whether or not she or others should go to your encampment and search there."

Miroku frowned, "It said the item was passed down from miko to miko…Kagome is a miko so when she had gone during the attack, she had to have felt a corrupted Jewel…"

"Why would it be corrupted?" Suikotsu asked.

"Because only a miko can carry and purify this certain Jewel," Renkotsu answered, "And Kagome is the only miko for miles. The Jewel will eventually become corrupted without the touch of a miko and would be easy for Kagome to detect…"

Miroku turned to the woman in bed, "Did you feel any disturbance when you were in the forest…An evil presence perhaps…?"

Kagome shook her head slowly, "I do not believe so…But my powers or senses may not be strong enough to detect it…Or it may not even be in the encampment…"

"Could it be in the Palace?" Jakotsu asked.

"As a priest," Miroku said, "I do not feel such an evil or defiled presence."

Kagome and Renkotsu nodded their heads in agreement after feeling around the area for a corrupted object with their spiritual senses.

"We will still search the area," InuTaisho replied, "We still do not know how it had gotten in this region, but we must keep it away from Naraku at all costs."

"And the war?" Kagome asked softly, making everyone turn to her.

"We will train and practice until the time comes. I suggest you rest Lady Kagome and stay in bed for the time being…"

Kagome frowned but nodded her head. She would do as the King says, especially with all that he had done for her.

"We will leave you to rest now," Lady Izayoi said softly as she smiled, "While we speak of battle plans, can you please watch over Shippo as you watch Rin…I fear for their safety…"

Kagome smiled weakly as she nodded her head. She too wanted to be in on the battle plans, but she did not want Shippo and Rin getting hurt either. Sadly, she watched as Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Miroku, and Kikyo stood and followed Inuyasha, Lady Izayoi, and Lord InuTaisho out the door and off to a place where they would discuss war plans and battle tactics, a place where Kagome really wished to be as well. Inuyasha was injured too, so why did he get to go? The miko grew quite envious, remembering he was a hanyou who could heal faster than any human.

Sighing, Kagome placed a smile on her face as she watched Shippo and Rin climb onto her bed and snuggle on both her sides. Placing her arms around them, wincing slightly from her shoulder, the miko chuckled and looked at the tops of their heads.

"So, what do the two of you feel like doing?"

* * *

Everyone stood in the Throne Room, Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi sitting on their regal chairs as Inuyasha stood not too far away from them. The Toshibas sat in various chairs near to a wooden table as Miroku stood off closer to Inuyasha, holding his golden staff tightly. Lord InuTaisho sat stiff in his chair as he held the note Naraku had sent, his amber eyes reading the Japanese characters over and over again.

"What do you suggest we do?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his father, Miroku noticing that his shoulder wound still had yet to be tended to.

InuTaisho frowned as he looked up from the parchment and gazed at the various people inside the room, "What we need to do is get our soldiers ready for our battle. We must also have a second plan if we need to retreat and protect the women and children. Villages around the castle must also be warned…"

"We are going to have to assign each of you a duty," Lady Izayoi informed, "Something that each of us will be useful in…"

"What do you suggest Your Highness?" Bankotsu asked.

Izayoi bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, "I shall go and speak with the women of the castle and create an escape plan if necessary…Lady Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked up at the woman and nodded her head in acknowledgement, "Yes, Lady Izayoi?"

"I will need your assistance," The Queen said, "You must help me gather rations if needed and care for the children…We are to get horses and carriages ready also…"

Kikyo nodded her head in acceptance, "Of course, Lady Izayoi…"

InuTaisho looked over to Miroku and Renkotsu, "Master Monks…It would be of great help if the two of you are to create spells, charms, barriers, anything that would be of use for battle and protection of the people."

Both Miroku and Renkotsu bowed their heads, "Of course Lord InuTaisho."

The Youkai King looked to Suikotsu, "If it would not be too much trouble Lord Suikotsu…Would you please ride to the surrounding villages and warn them of the war, tell them to get ready for necessary escape?"

Suikotsu bowed as well, "Yes, Lord InuTaisho."

"Master Myoga shall accompany you on your short journey…"

The Lord looked at Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha, "The three of you are to help train the soldiers…Lord Suikotsu shall help you once he returns from delivering messages…"

Jakotsu and Bankotsu bowed their heads as Inuyasha only nodded slightly, keeping his gaze out at the window where the forest lay. A small sigh escaped InuTaisho's lips making the Inu Hanyou look to his Father.

"I will send word for Master Totosai to join us and help create more weapons for our use…Word will also be sent to my son Sesshoumaru telling him of our predicament. If he decides to come to our aid, we had best hope he arrives before Naraku's army does…"

"We must also hope he has not been overrun…" Izayoi whispered to herself.

Miroku looked out the window to where the forest lay, fear for the encampment and how their condition was, including where they were currently staying. Patrols out into the forest still have not gotten any signs to where they had fled off too and he and Renkotsu had been too busy to perform the ritual again, plus make the seals used during the ritual, which usually takes months to place spiritual energy in.

"What of Lady Kagome?" Izayoi asked, "What will her duty be?"

"I suggest she stay in bed and heal," Bankotsu answered immediately, "She is not fit to fight."

InuTaisho chuckled, "We all know Lady Kagome will not do as such."

Izayoi smiled softly in agreement, "So when she says she is fully healed, what do you suggest she do?"

InuTaisho thought briefly before he looked to his wife, "She shall assist you in the escape plan and the safety of the women and children, especially Shippo and Rin……When she is free of other things…She may help Lord Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Inuyasha in Battle Training…"

"Are you sure of this Your Highness?" Jakotsu asked, "To help and risk herself getting hurt again?"

"I am sure," InuTaisho answered, "Besides, I believe my soldiers do need more practice in their archery, Lady Kagome will be more than helpful with that…"

"I will inform her of her duties then," Izayoi said, "I must speak with her later nonetheless."

"What will you do Dad?" Inuyasha asked.

InuTaisho sighed, "All that I must…Especially sending patrols to warn us when the _Sin Kingdom_ arrives and how we shall meet them…"

"Where do you think the battle will take place?" Inuyasha inquired.

The King looked to his right out to where the large meadow lay and ended where another forest started, "Probably in the Fields near to the Main Village…It is the only open place for battles, and a forest is no place for a war…"

"Then we had better get started with training," Bankotsu said as he looked out the window, the sun telling it was clearly noon, "Jakotsu and I will rally the troops…We will wait for you, Lord Inuyasha, in the Training Area…"

Miroku watched as both Jakotsu and Bankotsu bowed to the King and proceeded to leave the Throne Room.

"I will speak to the women and start suggesting plans that we may share," Kikyo said as she stood from her chair and bowed, "We shall be in the Library, Lady Izayoi, please meet us there when you are ready to join us…"

Lady Izayoi nodded in acknowledgement and watched as the Eastern Princess left the Throne Room and was out of sight.

Suikotsu was the next to stand and he bowed as well, "I will go and find Master Myoga and converse with him on how we should tell the villages."

Miroku looked towards Renkotsu and the bald monk nodded to him. Miroku quickly understood and bowed his head to the royals.

"Renkotsu and I shall get started on the charms," He informed, "Retrieve us when any help is to be needed."

Lord InuTaisho nodded his head and Miroku and Renkotsu followed Suikotsu out of the Throne Room, leaving Inuyasha and his parents alone to talk. Both monks walked in silence and when they had reached the Grand Staircase, they stopped and looked to one another.

"We shall meet in my room," Renkotsu said, "If it is not too much trouble Master Miroku…"

"It's no trouble," Miroku answered, "I will meet you there…There are several supplies I must retrieve from my own room first."

"Of course," Renkotsu said and proceeded up the stairs, Miroku following behind him as his golden staff jingled from the movements.

Both monks split up at the top and Miroku hastily made his way to his room, Renkotsu going off to his own to prepare anything they needed. When Miroku reached his room, he slid the shoji door open and stepped inside, quick to gather parchment, paints, anything that would be of use. But before he left to meet up with Renkotsu, Miroku stepped over to the window and looked out into the afternoon day.

Soldiers were clearly gathering up as Bankotsu and Jakotsu stood at the front of the lines, yelling out commands and information on what was currently happening. But his violet gaze fell to the forest and the tall tree that stood above all others, the one he knew to be the Meeting House Tree.

He wondered greatly how the _'Grand Uprising'_ were doing and where they were. How were they surviving and what plans are they putting in to action? Did they plan to come to the Palace or move on and find the _Sin Kingdom_ themselves for revenge? But most of all, he wondered how all his friends were doing…especially Sango.

He had not seen his dear demon slayer for a month and he missed her exceedingly, especially her rounded bottom. He missed the way she would slap him and yell at him. He treasured those moments…because she was different from all girls he had met…He loved her. But with the war coming up, he was not sure when he will see her again…or their departure from one another a month ago was the last they would see of each other…

"I hope I will be able to tell you soon my dear Sango…" Miroku whispered as he looked at a flock of passing birds, "How much I truly care for you…"

With a small sigh, Miroku left the view the window gave, leaving his bedroom and preceding towards Renkotsu's.

* * *

Sango sighed as she watched the soldiers training determinedly preparing for the war that was to come. She knew something was going on at the Western Palace and she would not stand by and pray that her friends would be alright, she had to take action. Ayame stood beside her as they watched over the training, a few demons helping and giving out pointers to the human soldiers. Kouga was currently helping Souta and Kohaku.

No one knew of the war, Sango and Ayame only initiating extra training for a just in case precaution. They would inform the soldiers of the war in a few days, so they would be ready for what they were exactly training for.

"I hope we are prepared," Ayame whispered.

Sango nodded softly, "We will try our best and fight honorably…We will avenge those lost in the attack they bestowed upon us just days before."

"I miss Grandfather," Ayame replied, "I will fight my best…For him…"

There was a small 'mew' next to the two women and they both looked down to find Kirara sitting next to them, her orange eyes gazing up at Sango. The taijiya only smiled and looked to Ayame.

"It is time for me to go on patrol," Sango said, "Please look over things while I am gone."

"Of course Sister Sango," Ayame answered and she pat Kirara with a smile before walking off to aid Kouga.

Sango looked to the Training Grounds for a few more seconds before following Kirara to the exit of the cave, the fire cat transforming to her larger size. Strapping her boomerang and katana to her back and waist, Sango climbed onto the fire cat and watched as Kirara took off to the sky.

It was a beautiful day, despite the idea of war going on in her head and she gazed out at the castle as Kirara flew out the daily rounds. It was a little after noon and the sun was bright against the cloudless sky. As she looked out to the white stoned castle, the demon exterminator could only think of the friends that resided in it.

She missed Kagome greatly, especially the talks they would have and they times they would just enjoy life in the forest. She admired Kagome for her leadership and hoped that the miko would return and take up the leadership once more, for Sango felt she was clearly not the person for the job. Maybe even General Tsukuyomaru Hiroshima could take over for Sango instead. Sango sighed.

Everyone missed Kagome, especially Souta, Kouga, and Ayame. They always went to Kagome when they needed help, but with the girl not there, they had no one to turn to. Of course, Sango would offer her advice, but would be much easier if Souta got advice from his own sister, Kouga from someone he seems to love, and Ayame from a leader like herself, a leader that has been leading for the past three years.

The taijiya then thought back to the monk. Sango undoubtedly missed him, for things seemed a lot less…exciting around the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment without him, although the taijiya would never confess such a thing aloud. Looking over the castle from afar, Sango couldn't help but want to see the pervert. She blushed deeply at the thought. Deep down in her heart, she knew she held feelings for the monk, but she believed Miroku did not feel the same, hitting on every woman he set eyes upon, which was why she kept her feelings to herself. Maybe someday she would share her feelings to him, but at a time of war such as now was not a time she wished to do so. Sighing, Sango led Kirara off to resume their patrolling.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he left the Throne Room. He had wanted more information from his parents on the war, but his questions were dismissed and the hanyou lord was told to leave the room to aid Lord Bankotsu and Lord Jakotsu on training the soldiers. He did not want to until he received some answers, but his parents were stubborn and he knew he was going to get no where with them.

Pushing the Garden Doors open, the young lord was blinded by the afternoon sunlight, he, using his arms to shade his eyes until they were fully adjusted. When the doors were securely shut, Inuyasha turned to gaze at the Training Area, many of the men gathered there as they listened to Lord Bankotsu's orders.

"You all will be divided into three groups!" Bankotsu yelled, "One group under me, another under Jakotsu, and the last under Lord Inuyasha. Later on, archery will be practiced and perfected under Lady Kagome. Do you understand?"

The crowd of men answered in unison, "Yes sir!"

Inuyasha only scowled, where was Bankotsu to lead HIS people and HIS Kingdom's soldiers without his consent. Growling inaudibly to himself, the hanyou lord stepped towards where Bankotsu stood, catching the human prince's eye.

"Lord Inuyasha," He declared with a small smirk, "You have come…Are there any other orders you wish to give your people."

Inuyasha pushed down the urge to argue with him and only frowned, "I believe you've told them what they needed to know. Split them up in however way you see fit and send my group to Battle Arena Two."

Bankotsu bowed as he struck Banryu into the ground, "Yes Lord Inuyasha."

Frowning deeply at the respect he was given, Inuyasha walked off with Tetsusaiga in hand, listening half heartedly as Jakotsu and Bankotsu started separating the soldiers accordingly. What the half-demon would give to have Miroku, Kagome, or even Shippo to talk to.

Arriving at the Battle Area he had instructed Bankotsu to send his soldiers, Inuyasha gazed out at the pebbled and dirt filled field, targets scattered around the area as weapon racks stood at the side. He was not sure how he was going to train these soldiers, since they were older and seemed to be more skillful than he…including the fact that they were full youkai making Inuyasha frown a bit more…So the only thing to do was train them the best he could, with the best of his ability.

As he waited, Inuyasha removed Tetsusaiga from its sheath, keeping it in its untransformed stated. He gazed at the tattered blade, one that couldn't even slice though water, let alone make a mark in a dirt filled ground, with a frown. He wanted to just go off and fight Naraku alone without having to train, but a battle was coming and he knew that he could not leave his future kingdom to be unguarded.

Murmurs were heard behind him, making the hanyou lord turn around and watch a group of youkai soldiers coming his way. Some were young, others old, as all carried their weapons of choice, some even custom made. Hanging the arm holding Tetsusaiga loosely to his side, Inuyasha waited until they had all come to a complete stop. It was a large group of men, and their whispers ceased and they lined up in an orderly fashion. He smirked; he sure was going to have fun telling these men what to do.

Lifting his arm, Inuyasha and his soldiers watched as the dull katana flashed in a bright yellow light, the blade transforming into a fang. The soldiers quickly saw the authority in the young lord's command making the hanyou's smirk widen slightly.

"We've got a war to fight soldiers," Inuyasha started with a yell, "So don't go crying your asses off with the training I'm going to make you go through! We're not here to lose this war, so you had better not give me less than what you can give. You hear me?!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers responded loudly in unison.

Inuyasha grinned, "Good."

Amber orbs looked over his soldiers' heads to where Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and their men were training. His gaze landed on Bankotsu, the human spinning Banryu above his head. Looking back to his own men, Inuyasha smiled toothily.

"First…" He started, "Get rid of those who are a great nuisance to you."

The men looked at their lord with confusion but nodded their heads nonetheless.

* * *

And the last chapter of your THREE CHAPTER EXTRAVAGANZA…Sorry it was short. Poor Kagome, always getting hurt, but hey, I made her reckless and a tough lady in this story…You got to love a girl that kicks ass!!! I feel sorry for Ayame and Sango, missing people they love…And speaking of love…Inuyasha's training an army and…he's getting jealous!!! Oh, I love making our lovable hanyou jealous…And with Bankotsu too…But Inuyasha can't really hate Bankotsu since he's such a likable guy, it's not like Bankotsu's doing anything wrong either, haha…Who was it again who thought Bankotsu and Kagome were cute…I'll check later…They are actually…In future chapters, you might actually see some of the closeness they had when they were younger…Around Chapter 64……And **I CAN'T WAIT TO POST CHAPTERS 56-58…OMFG YOU WILL **_**LOVE**_** THOSE CHAPTERS**…Maybe that will be another Three Chapter Extravaganza…Or should I give you those **KILLER CLIFFIES**…Because I swear, if I post those chapters up **ONE AT A TIME**, you'll all probably go off to find and **KILL ME**!! THOSE CHAPTERS ARE **THAT GOOD!!!** (AT LEAST I THINK SO) GOODNESS IT EXCITES ME!!! LET'S JUST SAY, THERE IS A LOT OF **FLUFF**!!!!!

But that's in another two chapters…You guys can wait…Hopefully……(Actually, I may not be able to, lol)

STAY TUNED THOUGH!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 55: A Queen's Questioning**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot…Which hopefully, you all like.

LOVE YA ALL!!!

Luvinukag83


	56. A Queen's Questioning

**Chapter 55: A Queen's Questioning**

Kagome sighed with exhaustion. Six hours after Miroku and the others had left her room, Shippo and Rin had now taken to sleep comfortably beside her. The three had played various games, Kagome having trouble keeping up with the energetic two. Sure, she was able to walk, but after her encounter with Mitsumi earlier that morning, she still needed some rest. But she would never turn down a child who wanted to play a game. The rebel leader loved children and would probably die for them, but even during times where battling a hoard of demons took place, she still needed to just lay back and thank Kami she was still alive.

Shippo started to snore, making the young miko chuckle as she played lightly with the young fox kit's orange hair. Rin snuggled deeper into her side making Kagome place her other, wounded, arm around her gently, holding two of many children she loved dearly. She remembered a long time ago when she held Souta as such, after he woke up from horrible nightmares. Of course she would sing him the song and then rock him lightly, but the last time she had done so was two years ago, since Souta believed he was too old for such treatment. Smiling softly to herself, Kagome knew she was going to miss times like those, knowing full well Rin was the only one she would be able to do so to, since the girl was going to be her only daughter. Maybe she could even give the treatment to Shippo…if he did not grow up too fast.

There was a soft rap on her shoji door and Kagome snapped her head up, seeing the shadow reflecting off the paper object. Judging by the long hair and slender figure of the silhouette, Kagome assumed it to be a woman, most likely Lady Izayoi.

"Come in," The miko called, loud enough for the visitor to hear but low enough so the children would not wake.

The shoji door slowly slid open and the miko's assumptions came to be correct as Lady Izayoi stepped inside of the small bedroom and closed the paper door behind her. When the Western Queen turned around, Kagome and she exchanged smiles, the older woman taking a seat on a stool next to the bed, her brown and loving eyes gazing down on the children.

"Hello Lady Izayoi," Kagome whispered, still mindful of the kit and girl beside her.

Izayoi smiled softly as she tenderly touched Rin's cheek, "Good Evening Lady Kagome."

Kagome looked out the window to find that it was indeed evening, the sky turning a darker blue as the sun would set in an hour or two. Looking back to the Queen, Kagome could only watch as the woman gazed affectionately at the children in her arms.

"They love you dearly Lady Kagome," She stated softly, "You would make an excellent mother."

Kagome blushed, "Thank you…But ideas such as those are being pushed back…Rin is the daughter for me."

Izayoi smiled knowingly and she looked at the young miko, laughter in her eyes, "I would happily wish to have grandchildren…But both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are too stubborn to go off and find wives…Shippo is still too young to even think of such things…"

Kagome chuckled softly, "I am sure you will have them soon Lady Izayoi."

"Oh?" Izayoi asked with sly interest, "And who do you think will be the first son to give me such?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "I do not think I am the one to answer such a question Lady Izayoi…For one I do not know nor have I met Lord Sesshoumaru…"

"And what of Inuyasha?" The Queen asked.

Kagome gave a contemplative look, "Well, Lord Inuyasha seems to be happy with Kikyo…You shall probably have grandchildren in no time…"

The twinkle in the Queen's eyes faded and her smile distorted to a frown. Kagome saw the change and quickly became concerned.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, "Have I said something wrong?"

"No," Izayoi smiled weakly, "It's…"

The Queen paused for a few minutes, making Kagome become quite edgy.

"_It's_ what?" Kagome asked.

Izayoi regained her small smile and looked at the miko, "It's just…I do not really expect Kikyo to be the one for my son…"

Kagome's concerned façade immediately transformed to shock, "Why is that?"

Izayoi chuckled softly, "I feel…That she is not the right woman for him…"

"But they make a rather nice couple," Kagome complimented, "They seem to love each other greatly…"

Izayoi looked at the miko with sadness, "Then you do not see it?"

"See what?" Kagome asked with pure confusion.

What was the Queen on about?

Izayoi sighed softly and she gently took Kagome's hand into hers, "How do you feel about my son Kagome…How do you feel about…Inuyasha?"

The miko froze, unable to speak, unable to answer, unable to move. Why was the Queen asking her such questions?

After several moments of finding her voice, Kagome finally spoke with a stutter, "My fe-feelings towards you-your son?"

Izayoi nodded her head, "Yes…And please answer me truthfully…"

Kagome bit her lip, almost drawing blood. How did she feel towards the hanyou Prince, towards Inuyasha?

"I…I like him as a friend," Kagome answered truthfully, "S-Someone I-I could trust if that's what you're looking for…"

Izayoi chuckled, "Why do you stutter Lady Kagome?"

Kagome blushed. Why did she stutter?

"I-I'm not sure," Kagome answered, "Maybe because I feel funny answering these questions…"

Izayoi smiled widely, "Oh? How so?"

The blush deepened and Kagome found herself trembling slightly, "Maybe……"

The room was placed in a silence, Shippo and Rin's snoring echoing softly in the room.

"_Maybe _what?" Izayoi asked with a small smile.

The miko sighed, "Maybe…I just feel uncomfortable answering the question. I feel strange…especially since Shippo had asked me as well…"

"Really?" Izayoi chuckled, "Well…why is it you feel uncomfortable talking of such things?"

The blush returned, the miko's body turning hot with fire, "To tell you the truth…Wait…Do you promise not to tell?"

Izayoi grinned, "Of course Lady Kagome."

Kagome nodded and gave a nervous exhale of air, "Okay…To tell you the truth…I am not sure what I feel for your son……I mean…I believe him to be one of my closest friend, but…something in my heart makes me feel all different…strange…"

Izayoi smiled and placed a gentle hand on the young girl's shoulder, "Do not push such feelings away Lady Kagome…Find out what they mean for they may bring you happiness in your life……If there is anything you need, you can always come to me."

Kagome was confused. What did those feeling mean? What was her heart trying to tell her? And why was Lady Izayoi trying to help her with them? The miko could only nod her head slowly as the Queen gracefully stood and placed a kiss on all three of the heads that lay before her.

"Rest well Kagome," She whispered softly, "Once you feel well enough InuTaisho and I have assigned you to aid us in helping with a retreat plan if the war comes out…at a loss…And then you are to aid Lord Bankotsu, Lord Jakotsu, and Inuyasha in training. Master Miroku and Renkotsu may also need your help in concealment spells or other charms that might be needed."

Kagome nodded her head, "Of course Lady Izayoi. When dinner is ready I shall send these two down to eat. My injuries have left me tired and I am feeling a bit too weary to be able to eat dinner, much to my dismay, for the food is delicious…If it is alright, please tell the cooks and everyone else that I am sorry but I will be retiring early."

The Queen nodded her head in understanding, "Of course Lady Kagome, I will."

Kagome smiled, trying to forget the conversation she had had just seconds before. Giving one last smile to the miko in bed, Izayoi placed a strand of hair behind her ear and turned to leave the room, closing the paper shoji door shut behind her.

Once the older woman's aura was out of reach, Kagome let go of the breath she did not know she was holding and gave a long sigh full of relief. After that strange conversation, new feelings had emerged from the miko, causing her to feel scared and vulnerable. She would not be as such, she would not be open for attack, she would not have a weakness, and she would not love…

* * *

Miroku took a small sip from his soup bowl as he gazed around the large table. Everyone sat in their usual places, only one seat empty where he knew Kagome always sat, in-between he and Bankotsu and across from Inuyasha. Lady Izayoi had informed them that she was too tired to come to dinner and everyone had understood completely.

Looking over to Inuyasha, the monk found him to be eating silently as well as he sat next to Kikyo and kept his gaze down in his bowl. The whole room was filled with silence, despite the clatter of utensils and the small noises coming from the kitchens, when usually, the area was full of talk. The war had definitely brought the mood down for the Western Region.

The whole day had been hectic, everyone going off to do their own duties. He and Renkotsu had made progress with creating many of the sutras and ofudas and even went outside into the Gardens to enjoy the nice day while it lasted as they worked. As they had looked over to the Training Grounds, many of the soldiers were practicing as Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha professionally instructed them. However, Inuyasha had been grinning manically as he had his soldiers do the obstacle course non-stop until his own Mother stepped in and did some training of her own. The hanyou held a scowl to his face as the Queen had _his_ soldiers do a few dueling rounds.

Both Renkotsu and Miroku chuckled lightly to themselves as they watched the scene unfold, but it was abruptly stopped as he and the older monk were to see Suikotsu and Myoga off, the two going to tell a few of the villages of the war plan.

Miroku and Renkotsu had made over three hundred charms by then and decided to stop for the day when Kikyo and Lady Izayoi asked him to aid in the gathering of rations and comforting the women and children. The Buddhist monk was on his way to see how Kagome was doing in her time of immobility and child care but he would never pass up a chance to help a whole group full of women.

Unfortunately, Miroku was steered away from the job as Lord InuTaisho had him make a few spell charms and other items so the letters sent to a blacksmith named Totosai and his son Sesshoumaru would make it to them safely and unread. A special charm was to be made to have only those designated to read it have the only power to open it.

Once that had been done, Miroku had left the King's study with exhaustion, walking tiredly through the halls, only to bump into two energetic children. It seemed Kagome had sent Rin and Shippo to find him so he would watch over them and take them to dinner as the miko rested. Miroku knew of the miko's need to take it easy and complied, both Shippo and Rin behaving quite well as he watched over them.

And now he sat in the Dining Hall, eating dinner with one absent woman. Feeling awkward with the silence, Miroku decided to strike up a small conversation.

"So…" He said, causing many heads to snap in his direction, "How has progress been going with everyone's duties?"

Everyone lowered their eyes back to their food, knowing full well the sound of the monk's voice was of startle. There was a small silence, before Suikotsu spoke.

"Master Myoga and I were able to send word to half the villages today. We will probably finish with our rounds by tomorrow night."

Miroku nodded his head, "That is good to know."

"Has there been any luck with finding this _Shikon no Tama_?" Bankotsu asked.

InuTaisho gave a sigh, "No such luck…Scouts have checked all around the castle and in some parts of the forest…Demons could probably sense this item but there's nothing…"

Izayoi placed her hand on her husband's shoulder, "We will find it soon Inu…Do not worry…"

Miroku nodded his head, "Kagome will be of much use to help us in finding it…being she is also a miko…I'll be sure to go with her to our encampment while we check there."

"That will be of great help," InuTaisho replied, "We must get this item before Naraku does."

Everyone nodded their heads in complete agreement.

Once dinner had been finished, Miroku, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu decided to talk of strategy concerning the war inside of the Buddhist Monk's room. Bankotsu had stuck to staying downstairs in the Dining Hall to think as Inuyasha and Kikyo decided to talk alone. InuTaisho had returned to his Study with Myoga as Izayoi took Shippo and Rin to stay with her for the night. Kagome still needed her rest so the children were to be distanced from her for a day or two…maybe less considering it being Kagome, who loved a child's company.

Miroku sat comfortably on the edge of his bed as Jakotsu and Suikotsu sat on the floor, Renkotsu leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What do you suggest we do?" Miroku asked, "Concerning this war…How are we to battle?"

"Suikotsu and Jakotsu should be at the front of the lines with Bankotsu," Renkotsu suggested, "Being they have battling experiences…Although, one should stay near to the castle if anyone gets passed those lines."

Jakotsu chuckled, "With Kagome in the castle, I doubt Bankotsu would let anything get passed him."

"I do not think Kagome will even be in the castle," Miroku laughed quietly.

"Good point," Suikotsu agreed, "Though she should stay with Jakotsu, Bankotsu, or Lord Inuyasha. I will stay in the back lines if anything gets passed them."

"I will be closer to the castle…" Renkotsu informed, "…And keep a barrier up to keep the others safe if needed."

"Your Wind Tunnel would be useful Miroku," Jakotsu said, "If it is not life threatening."

Miroku looked down at his right hand, the item covered with purple cloth and prayer beads, the hand that had been cursed by Naraku himself. The only way to remove it was to kill the _Sin Kingdom_ ruler. But for now, he was going to use it against the vile man who set it upon him.

"It is not life threatening. However, if the curse is not lifted in five years time I will be sucked into my own hand…And if I were to have a child…He too will hold the curse until Naraku is destroyed…During the war, I must also watch out for poisonous insects…I had encountered them before and I was almost killed…"

Jakotsu gave a sympathetic look and frowned, "Damn that Naraku…For ruining everything!"

Miroku could only agree as he stood up, arms crossed over his chest, walking over to the window as he gazed at the crescent, white moon. The sky was filled with many stars, but something caught his eyes on the ground. Moving closer to the window, violet orbs gazed at two dark figures speaking in the Garden and the Monk could only watch intently.

"What do we have here?" Miroku whispered.

"What?" Jakotsu and Suikotsu asked in unison as they stood and walked over, Renkotsu only turning his head as he watched the three.

"It seems two lovebirds are going for a little moonlight walk…" Miroku answered.

* * *

Okay, I COULDN'T RESIST!!! I just had to give you a FOURTH CHAPTER, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS, And mostly because I can't wait to post up chapters 56-58…The ones I was talking about earlier…And I'm sure you want to know what happens next too!!! I mean, with that CLIFFY I just gave you and look at the title of the next chapter!!!! I'm GETTING ALL GIDDY!!!! At first I wanted to go slow with these chapters so _**The Lord And The Leader**_ would last longer, but like I said, I can't resist…**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK!!!**

**WHO ARE THE LOVEBIRDS?!?!** KIKYO AND INUYASHA? INUYASHA AND KAGOME? SHIPPO AND RIN? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!!!!!! **THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS ARE AWESOME!!!** (AT LEAST I THINK SO!!! WOW, I'M SOO EXCITED!!!)

I EXPECT REVIEWS FOR THE FOUR CHAPTER EXTRAVAGANZA!! PLEASE!! I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU!!! (but no flames, please…)

THINGS ARE GOING TO GET EVEN MORE INTERESTING IN THE STORY FROM NOW ON!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING MY STORY, SERIOUSLY!!! YOU'RE ALL THE BEST……OH, I'M GOING TO CRY!! THANK YOU FOR STCKING BY ME….EVEN WITH MY LONG TIME IN UPDATING!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 56: A Kiss From A Lord**

OH yea, I have been waiting for this!!!!!

Disclaimer: …Don't bring my good mood down…

**I LOVE YOU!!!**

Luvinukag83


	57. A Kiss From A Lord

**Chapter 56: A Kiss From A Lord**

Kagome yawned widely as she stretched out in bed her shoulder injury stinging slightly from the movement. Wincing, Kagome curled up into a tiny ball and sighed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the miko turned over in her bed to look out the window. She groaned when she found it to be dark and that sleep had left her for the rest of the night. Growling to herself, Kagome found her stomach to be growling as well.

Biting her lip, Kagome brought her legs over the bed and stood, fixing her unruly hair and grabbing her silk robe to place over her nightgown. Sighing with her awful luck of waking up early into the night, Kagome exited her room as she held her robe close and walked to the Grand Staircase, pattering down the stairs.

The halls were empty and the entire Palace seemed to be quiet. A few soldiers giving their nightly patrols passed by and nodded their heads in silent acknowledgement, the miko smiling softly as she tried covering herself.

Upon reaching the foot of the stairs, Kagome turned towards the Dining Hall and kitchens, both doors closed and there was a clatter of plates and silverware beyond it. Dinner seemed to be over already and the workers were currently cleaning up the food and items. Kagome thought it best to wait so she wouldn't be in the way as they cleaned. She would go and get something to eat when it was less crowded.

Knowing everyone had probably retired to their room after a long day of work she was sure she would be a bit lonely until she was able to enter the Kitchens. Sighing, the miko turned towards the Garden Doors, intent on getting some fresh air.

Holding her robe against her with one arm, Kagome pushed the wooden door open, looked out into the night, and stood at the doorway with shock.

There, before her…was a desolated field of rubble and chaos. Various markings were carved into the dirt filled ground; Kagome easily recognizing it was from Tetsusaiga along with a few other markings which she assumed belonged to Banryu and Jakotsu's folding sword. The Training Area was a complete mess, luckily the Garden untouched and that there was no blood around the space. Everyone must have been training really hard for the upcoming war.

Closing the door behind her, Kagome walked over the piles of dirt and cracks in the Earth as she made her way to sit in silent isolation on one of the Garden benches, crickets singing their night song. Sitting comfortably in the soft breeze of the night, Kagome looked up at the moon and stars that adorned the sky and remembered the last time she had done so. She had wished to kill Naraku by herself and would have probably gone to her own demise if Inuyasha had not stopped her.

Thinking of the hanyou lord made the miko think back on her conversation with Lady Izayoi earlier that evening. She flushed slightly from the questions she was asked and the small confession she had made. Maybe she should not have said what she had said…maybe Lady Izayoi would tell someone.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Kagome berated herself silently.

Shaking her head from such thoughts, Kagome brought her mind to other things…Like the future. Once the war was over, Kagome was going to make sure to find Sango and the others. Then she would introduce them all to Shippo, Bankotsu, his siblings, Inuyasha, and the King and Queen of the Western Region. Kagome had a great feeling General Hiroshima would make great friends with Lord InuTaisho. Souta would also have a blast to finally get to know Bankotsu and the others, and he and Kohaku would have Shippo, Rin, Shiori, and all the other children to play with…To be able to play in peace and without fear of war.

After that Kagome would be sure to get Miroku and Sango together. She knew what their feelings were for each other…now she had to play matchmaker and get them to realize what they have.

And then…She would take off…Leave Rin and Souta under her friends' care for a short while and just be alone. Kagome smiled softly…Then she would be back in time for the taijiya and monk's wedding. The miko giggled quietly at the thought.

"No such luck resting Kagome?" A masculine voice asked.

The giggles ceased and Kagome quickly turned her head and smiled at the standing figure just feet from where she sat. Had she been in such deep thought to not have notice his presence? Smiling widely, Kagome moved over on the small bench, allowing him to sit next to her…Just like the time before. The man complied and looked up at the crescent moon with a grin.

"I should have known you wouldn't stay cooped up in your room too long."

Kagome smiled and followed his gaze, "Five years can do that to you…"

A sigh escaped the man's lips and Kagome turned her head to look at him with concern, his violet eyes cast down with sorrow as his black and braided hair fell over his left shoulder. Did she say something wrong?

"I did not forget about you Kagome…If that's what you mean…"

Kagome's eyes widened in realization and she quickly took Bankotsu's hand, "Oh Bankotsu…I did not mean it in a negative way with you forgetting…It just came out…I'm sorry."

Bankotsu smiled as he looked at her, "Nothing to be sorry about Kags. As long as I know that you're not mad."

Kagome chuckled, "I could never be mad with you."

"That is very good to know," Bankotsu answered, "Because you are my best friend…And I care for you deeply."

Kagome blushed at his affectionate tone of voice. But at the same time…she felt fearful…she felt scared. Both his hands then clasped around hers and she tensed slightly. She saw the shine in his eyes…the love and care he radiated when he was around her, and all Kagome could do was just sit there and stare pathetically…not knowing what to do. A small smile formed on the human warrior's lips and it was contagious as she smiled back. His face started to come closer and Kagome could only watch with enlarged eyes. What was she supposed to do?

"Kagome…" He whispered softly, his breath puffing against her lips as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

Another puff of breath on her lips with his just millimeters away, Kagome bit her bottom lip and slowly moved away from him, her head down low with shame as she placed her hands back on her lap. Tears stung her eyes as she felt scared with this new experience and with her childhood friend no less. She didn't want things to change, but Kagome felt herself becoming distressed and…ridiculous. An apology escaped Bankotsu's lips and all Kagome could do was frown.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Bankotsu repeated, "It's just…After so long…I've harbored feelings for you and after finding you again…I just knew that this was my…only chance…"

The miko almost choked at his confession. He had harbored feelings for her but she did not. What was she supposed to do? If she accepted what he was offering, what would happen…And if she declined what of their friendship? Kagome abruptly stood and wanted to run to the Palace Doors, but two hands gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Please don't run away Kagome," He pleaded softly, "Just tell me an answer…Just one answer…"

Tears coursed down the miko's cheeks as she turned around and looked up at him. A half smile played on his lips but his eyes held desperation. Kagome only loved him as a friend…maybe even a brother…But not in an intimate relationship. But…she wanted a chance to love again. Was this Kami's sign to her that this was her life…her chance to be happy and have a family? Bankotsu wiped the tears from her face as Kagome unknowingly clung tightly to his arms. A small breeze lifted their hair over their shoulders as they looked into each others' eyes for answers.

"I…I…" Kagome started.

Bankotsu only waited patiently for her answer, although, his hands took hers tightening it slightly, as if urging her to continue.

"I…" Kagome started again as she looked down away from his gaze, "I…Just need time…to think about this Bankotsu……It's so very…sudden…And with the war going on…I just don't know…"

Turning her gaze back to Bankotsu, she found him to nod faintly, but still keep his smile.

"I will give you that time Kagome," He whispered, "I will not force you to do anything…"

Kagome nodded her head as she bit her lip again, freeing one of her hands so she could wipe escaped tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Bankotsu…" Kagome whispered.

His smile widened.

"Anything for you Kags…"

And he slowly descended on her face as his soft lips touched hers. Stormy eyes widened with shock, but they closed slowly after falling in to the small, chaste kiss. It was short, yet gentle…much better than the kisses Prince Onigumo had ever given her. Kagome could only compare the two with wonder as she slowly pulled back and watched as the human prince smiled. It was her second _first_ kiss…Soft, tender, and sweet but still…nice.

"Good night Kagome…" He whispered and kissed her on the forehead, walking off after a few moments to enter the Palace and leave a confused miko in his wake.

When she was sure the Palace Doors had closed, Kagome placed a shaky hand to her lips and licked them hesitantly, the taste of Bankotsu still upon her. And as she remembered back to that moment, Kagome could feel a small bit of happiness grow within her heart. But was it for love…or the fact that she had been kissed again…in a gentler way than Onigumo could ever give. Yet where did this kiss bring her and Bankotsu's relationship? Frowning as she berated herself on what she did a second time that night, Kagome turned and walked back into the Palace, mind cluttered with thoughts.

Walking up the Grand Staircase, Kagome had completely forgotten why she had gone down in the first place…to get some food. But after what had just happened Kagome did not feel at all hungry and just walked straight to her room, silent and stressed. What had she gotten herself into?

Upon reaching her room, Kagome opened her shoji door slightly, only to stop dead in her tracks, a figure sitting in her bed as he waited for her arrival, his golden staff jingling from the wind of the open window.

The figure looked up at her with a neutral expression making Kagome close the door behind her and walk hesitantly towards him.

"What are you doing here Miroku?" Kagome asked softly.

The Monk sighed as he stood up, making Kagome's eyebrows furrow with confusion. Why was he sighing at her?

"Miroku?" She asked again.

"Kagome," He said, "I am sorry to say…But I had seen the whole exchange from my room…"

Kagome frowned, "You were spying on me?"

The frown was matched by the Monk, "Yes…I was…along with Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu…"

Kagome gasped in disbelief, "How could you?"

"We're sorry," Miroku quickly stated, "I came here to apologize…and talk…"

"Talk?" Kagome asked.

"Yes…" Miroku answered, "I am a brother to you Kagome…And if you need to speak with me about _anything_…you can…"

The anger for her friends quickly vanished and relief flooded her mind. Kagome did have someone to talk to and she was glad that one of them was Miroku. Wringing her hands together, Kagome walked over to the bed and sat next to him. Sighing, she looked into his kind violet eyes.

The miko was confused, she was scared, and she needed help. Miroku knew of her predicament with relationships…but she had not told him or Sango of Onigumo, however now was the time. She wanted to find out what these feelings meant and what the best action to take was. Why had she kissed her childhood friend and why was her heart beating rapidly after such an act?

"I…" Kagome started, "…Would very much like to talk…"

Miroku smiled, "And I'll be glad to listen…"

* * *

Hello everyone!!! I know, fast update!!! And another cliffy to boot!! I am soo sorry…Yes, it is not Inuyasha she kissed but Prince Bankotsu and I am sure a lot of you were hoping for Inuyasha…But this incident definitely ties in with Kagome's inner plot and turmoil, and during a war too!!! I know, I just love drama…And romance…That romance between our favorite couple will be coming up soon, I promise!!! So, I hope you liked the chapter, even if it wasn't Inuyasha and Kagome who kissed, but be glad it wasn't Inuyasha and Kikyo!!! Muhahaha, or should I put that in…And do you think our little Inu will get JEALOUS when he finds out!!!??? Or will he find out? Hmmm…

Review guys, and I still haven't heard from much about the sequel…I know one of you offered to write it but I haven't looked at your story yet…Ummm, but it is a possibility, your idea…I'll get back to you…

But review everyone!!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 57: Kagome's Confessions**

The next two chapters are going to be GOOD!!! What do you think our miko will confess?!!

* * *

_**Next Time On: The Lord And The Leader…**_

_Kagome remained silent._

"_I trust you to keep my secret on my night as a human," Inuyasha continued, "You can damn well trust me with this…I'm not that kind of person to break trusts Kagome…"_

_The miko still remained quiet, but she placed her arms around her body as if protecting herself and turned away from him._

"_Tell me what's wrong…" Inuyasha said, in one last attempt to get answers._

_A sigh escaped her lips, "I'm not sure I can trust **myself **to tell you Inuyasha…"_

* * *

Wow…Wonder what Kagome's keeping from Inuyasha…Muhahaha!! I love writing suspenseful and dramatic stories… :) You probably all love me for that too…I hope…

Stay tuned, next update will be **Monday, July 16****th**!!!

Disclaimer: I own Mitsumi!!!! The bad guy…I mean, bad girl!!! Muhahaha!!!

ME LOVE YOU ALL!!!

Luvinukag83


	58. Kagome's Confessions

**Chapter 57: Kagome's Confessions**

Inuyasha walked down the hallways with Tetsusaiga in hand, sleep still trying to claim him. The sun had yet to rise and the hanyou lord was already on his way to start Training. He was cranky right now and felt a bit bad for the training his soldiers were going to go through today. Breakfast would have to be skipped, for he was already late to get to the Training Area and he did not wish to be shown up by the Toshibas, especially Bankotsu.

Bounding down the stairs, Inuyasha found himself thinking about last night. After turning in from dinner, he and Kikyo had gone off to talk alone in his room, speaking about the past and all that had been happening in the years they had been apart. They had gone through hours of conversation, reminding him how he had first fell in love of Kikyo. It was time to forget about Kagome Higurashi and think about what he had had that made him happy.

However, their talk was cut short at around midnight when Jakotsu came knocking on the door. He had seemed excited, for he had quickly urged Kikyo to come with him to his room so he could talk about an _incident,_ as he called, it concerning Bankotsu.

So, their talk was cut short and Inuyasha was left to just go to sleep. He regretted not going to sleep earlier since he felt like crap today.

Opening the Garden Doors, Inuyasha found himself facing three large groups of soldiers, two already practicing as the last stood around waiting for their instructor. The sky was cloudless as it turned a lighter blue, Inuyasha ignoring the signs of a beautiful day as he growled, stomping irritably to his group. His soldiers quickly caught sight of him and lined up, making Inuyasha growl louder.

"What the hell are you guys are doing?!" He yelled.

The group didn't trust themselves to answer, so stayed quiet, the grunts and shouts from the other groups' soldiers echoing in the air. Inuyasha paced back in forth as he gripped Tetsusaiga tighter.

"When I'm not here," Inuyasha stated, "It doesn't mean you stand around and do nothing…Just get your asses moving and at least start practicing so you don't look like fools!"

Inuyasha sighed.

"But since I'm here now, let's get started."

* * *

Miroku groaned as he placed another finished sutra in the foot tall stack. Renkotsu gave a small smirk as he placed his own finished charm on the stack as well. The two were currently sitting in the Library, Rin and Shippo in their care, drawing at another table. Kagome had come to his room early that morning to leave the kids with him, she having said to take care of important business. He understood completely and told her to be careful, she promising him that she would and thanking him for his help last night. Thinking about their conversation in her bedroom, Miroku stopped his work and looked out the window, about an hour until noon time.

* * *

_Kagome fidgeted slightly under his gaze as he waited for her to begin their talk. His violet eyes could clearly tell that she was nervous and most of all confused…especially with her feelings. Kagome had always been one to shy away from men, always pushing them away when an intimate relationship started to bud. Shyness then turned to stubbornness. Examples were clearly Kouga and Hojo. The miko always turned down a mating idea and she always seemed to be oblivious to Hojo's attraction to her. However, Miroku was clueless as to why she felt as such._

_When he had first met her and groped her as he always had, she had slapped him…and HARD! She yelled and screamed and he had been fearful for his life. It had taken a while to gain her trust back and apologize, but it was worth it, gaining a friend and sister such as Kagome. Sure he would accidentally grope her, but Kagome would not be as mad, feeling it to be part of his personality that he couldn't do without and just slapping him because he still deserved it. As long as she knew it was part of his nature and that his feelings were for Sango alone._

"_There is something I have never told you or Sango," Kagome finally said, making Miroku flee from his thoughts and turn his attention on her, "Something that had happened to me six years ago."_

_Miroku remained silent, feeling it best for her to continue when she was ready._

"_Do you remember the Prince Onigumo you had taken care of at the Ball?" Kagome asked, "The one that tried to do something on the balcony at the Throne Room."_

_Miroku thought back to that certain point of time and nodded his head. He had forgotten to ask her what that man had to do with Kagome. He had only thought he was someone she had just met trying to intimidate or do something to her. It had also slipped his mind with the excitement of Kagome's reunion with her childhood friends came about._

"_Well…" Kagome continued, "I had met him before…Six years ago……He was…trying to court me…"_

_Miroku's eyes widened considerably. He had never known that Kagome was courted by a royal…He had known she had been courted several times but each had been broken off. It seemed this one with this Prince had been broken off as well._

_Kagome bit her lip, "He was my first kiss and I thought he actually loved me…but it was only lust……He tried to force me to his bed but I managed to escaped by burning his arm with miko energy…"_

_Miroku's eyes burned with ferocity. He should have punched the man harder at the ceremony._

"_I broke off the courtship," Kagome said, "And I didn't see him again…until the Ball…"_

_Miroku frowned with sympathy. The poor girl had been through so much._

"_Ever since that night…My heart has been holding confusion and ache…I do not know what to do……I feel guilty for I feel as though I kissed Bankotsu out of desperation to erase the memory of Onigumo……I feel broken because I do not know what my heart is telling me…He says he loves me…but I do not believe I do……but is my heart saying I do? Is this Kami's sign of my happiness? I want to love again…but I am scared Miroku…I'm just so scared…"_

_Miroku quickly took Kagome and embraced her in a way a friend would, the young woman sobbing against his shoulder._

"_I hate these damn emotions!" Kagome berated, "I hate feeling so vulnerable. I want to love but at the same time I don't want to!"_

_Miroku pat her back in comfort, "Who do you have feelings for Kagome? Is there something or someone else stopping you from loving Bankotsu?"_

_Kagome stiffened in his arms as her crying ceased into hiccups, "I…don't know…"_

_Miroku gave a half smile, "Sort out your feelings before you make any decisions Kagome…Your happiness comes first before settling for false love…Your love may still be out there…Maybe your heart is saying you may not love Lord Bankotsu and it's telling you to wait…to figure it out through time…"_

"_And what if it's telling me I do love him?" Kagome asked._

"_Then you will be absolutely certain when the time is right," Miroku assured._

_Nodding her head against his shoulder, Kagome slowly pulled back and wiped away her tears._

"_Talk to me whenever you need to Kagome," Miroku stated, "I'm always here for you."_

_Kagome affirmed his offer and stood up, a small smile gracing her lips._

"_Thank you Miroku for all your help, I won't keep you long, being you've been working all day while I stayed in bed…So I'll see you tomorrow…"_

_Miroku stood up as well and the two walked to the door, Kagome sliding it open and he stepping out and turning back to look at her._

"_Good night Kagome," He said, "I do hope you feel better soon."_

_Kagome smiled and Miroku turned to walk off when Kagome's voice stopped him, "Miroku……You can always talk to me about things too…I'm sure you can win her heart and I'm sure you'll know when the right time will be…"_

_Miroku looked at the miko with a small smirk, "Thank you Kagome…"_

_She chuckled, "Anytime…pervert…"_

_Joining her chuckles, Miroku walked off down the hall to his room as the rebel leader closed the shoji door behind him._

* * *

"Is something the matter Master Miroku?"

Miroku looked up at the monk who sat across from him, all thoughts from last night vanishing in an instant.

"Master Miroku?" Renkotsu asked again.

Miroku gave a weak smile as he shook his head, "I am fine Lord Renkotsu…I only have many things on my mind…"

Understanding, Renkotsu gave a nod of his head and returned to his charm making, the Buddhist Monk following suit soon after. Thinking vaguely about last night, Kagome's words echoed through his mind.

'_Miroku……You can always talk to me about things too…I'm sure you can win her heart and I'm sure you'll know when the right time will be…'_

Miroku smiled. Maybe the young miko was right, although he would greatly need her help.

There was a soft rustle of paper and Miroku looked to a table just a few feet away from where he sat. Rin was still drawing her many pictures as Shippo began reading a story book. Both were uncharacteristically quiet…or at least Shippo was uncharacteristically quiet. They looked as if they gave no care to the upcoming war, Miroku thinking them lucky to hold their child innocence which he envied greatly. He grinned, however, as he thought of the innocence his own children would have.

* * *

Inuyasha placed Tetsusaiga's untransformed blade on his shoulder, watching as Suikotsu took over on training his group, the oldest sibling of the Toshiba brothers having come back with Myoga from telling the villages of the approaching battle. Pleased with his soldiers' progress, Inuyasha left them with Suikotsu so he would be able to tell his Father of things…Kagome would also be of help with training the group for archery. Their youkai soldiers were already fine with a bow and arrow but archers would be crucial in the war, for they expected flying demons on Naraku's side to be present.

Sheathing his sword, Inuyasha entered through the open Palace Doors to the inside of the building, also noting that it was around an hour after noon. Training for more than six hours wasn't tiring for him, but he silently wondered how Bankotsu and Jakotsu were holding up.

When the hanyou lord reached his Father's study, he knocked on the door loudly, still respectful enough not to barge in on an important meeting…or other things. Before he had left for the war to aid Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha had barged into the room to find his Mother and Father doing some mouth to mouth loving. It was such a surprise to them when Inuyasha started laughing that he was 'punished' and had to baby-sit Shippo. Inuyasha only knew that he was only punished out of embarrassment. He still chuckles at the thought however.

Thoughts were interrupted when the door was opened and his Father looked at him expectantly. A few advisors were standing in his Study and Inuyasha could only assume that Myoga was in there too.

"Yes?" InuTaisho asked with a raised eyebrow.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Yeah…I was just about to tell you of the soldiers' progress and Suikotsu's return…but I think Myoga can do that……So I'll be going now…"

InuTaisho chuckled for the first time Inuyasha had seen since he had returned with Kagome from the forest, "Yes…Myoga can tell me this……But how are the soldiers doing…"

"All of them know how to fight," Inuyasha answered, "…We just need to cover formations and archery…"

InuTaisho smiled, "Then go and retrieve Kagome…She will be of great aid…"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he stepped away from the door, "You can carry on with your…uh…meeting now…"

The King chuckled again, "Of course Inuyasha…I will come down to see myself how everyone is doing later on today."

Inuyasha nodded his head and watched as his Father closed the large wooden doors. Inuyasha sighed, the eyes of the many portraits of the hall looking down on him. Frowning to himself Inuyasha left the hall towards Kagome's room.

Upon reaching the designated shoji door, the hanyou rapped lightly on the object, unsure if the miko was still asleep or not. When there was no answer, Inuyasha growled impatiently, opening the shoji door to find to his half surprise that the room was empty, the miko and her weapons missing. There was the thought that she might have gone down to train, but knowing Kagome, she could have gone off to kill Naraku herself.

Taking a whiff of the air, Inuyasha smelt her sweet scent but was surprised to smell a tinge of salt. Had she been crying? Following the trail out of her bedroom with alarm, Inuyasha jumped down the stairs and found the scent of the miko to exit the Palace Doors and into the forest.

Outside of the white stoned building, Inuyasha looked at the two guards and signaled to them he would be gone for a while. They nodded their heads with acknowledgement and he bounded off into the foliage, following the smell of lavender and wild flowers.

If Kagome had not concealed herself, then she wouldn't be gone long…but where would she go…Back to the encampment? But as Inuyasha went farther into the forest, it steered away from the encampment and to a different area entirely.

Stealthy in his movements, Inuyasha sped through the forest, occasionally jumping on a tree to see if he caught sight of her in a higher point. Unfortunately, Inuyasha could only follow her scent and the peculiar smell of her tears, seemingly to grow stronger.

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha asked himself harshly.

After feeling as though he had been circling the area for hours, the young, impatient, lord was about to give up when the sound of talking reached his sensitive ears. Following the noise, Inuyasha remained hidden in the trees and found Kagome come into view, she sitting on her knees as she faced two mounds of dirt, both holding markers.

"It's been four years…" She said, "And I could never forget about that horrible day…"

Inuyasha frowned, who was she talking to? The woman still wore her daily gowns, in respect of the royals and his Mother but her weapons were still on her, making her look quite out of place. Tears were fresh in the air and her hands seemed to be trembling. What was wrong? Where were they?

"I wish the both of you were here…" She whispered, "It's been so hard without any guidance…On many things…war…leadership…emotions…"

Inuyasha frowned. Who was she speaking with? Stepping away from where he was hiding, the hanyou lord moved forward, the miko seemingly not noticing him as she continued to speak, her back still facing him.

"I will destroy Naraku for what he has done…To avenge everyone I have lost…to avenge you…"

Another quiet step was taken forward.

"A battle is coming…" Kagome continued, "I will fight…And I do not care if I die…But I do hope you watch over us and protect my friends…my daughter…Souta…everyone…"

Another step was taken, and he was just a few feet away from where the miko sat.

"With all that you have been probably watching me do," Kagome whispered with a choke, "You would probably be angry…Angry enough to disown me…I feel I have dishonored you…"

Inuyasha stopped his proceedings to listen.

"I do not know what I am doing…or getting myself into…But even the things that I have done I can't forgive myself for doing. If I had not spoken to Miroku…I _could have_ killed myself with depression from the overwhelming feelings…"

What had she done? Not wanting to hear any more, Inuyasha took another step forward.

"Kagome?"

The woman jumped with startle and turned around, her cheeks red as she wiped her tears away. Kagome stood and placed a hand on her katana.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" She asked shakily.

Inuyasha shrugged despite the worry for her, "Looking for you…Why else would I be here?"

Kagome frowned, "How much did you hear?"

The frown was matched with equal disapproval, "Enough…"

Turning away, Kagome looked back to the two mounds of dirt behind her.

"You should not be concerned with what I just said…"

Inuyasha followed her gaze and stepped up beside her.

"Then…What is this place?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

It was silent, the forest in its peaceful state, the day beautiful and carefree. Thinking she was not going to answer, Inuyasha thought to speak when a sigh from the miko kept his tongue.

"This…is where my mother and father are buried……It has been exactly four years since Naraku killed them and exactly four years since I became the _'Grand Uprising'_ leader."

Inuyasha did not comment, however a question kept surfacing in his mind, one he couldn't have unanswered.

"Why did you say your parents would…disown you?"

She stiffened, her breath hitched, and her eyes hardened.

"Why do you wish to know?"

Inuyasha smirked, "So I can tell you you're wrong."

"This is not a matter that I should speak of with you," Kagome said icily, "If I were to tell you…I would need your complete trust."

He crossed his arms, "I can give you that."

Kagome frowned, "Trust is not something I wish to receive when given…Trust is something I want to obtain when earned…"

Inuyasha growled with impatience and irritation, "Haven't I earned it with the friendship I've given for the time I've known you…"

Kagome remained silent.

"I trust you to keep my secret on my night as a human," Inuyasha continued, "You can damn well trust me with this…I'm not that kind of person to break trusts Kagome…"

The miko still remained quiet, but she placed her arms around her body as if protecting herself and turned away from him.

"Tell me what's wrong…" Inuyasha said, in one last attempt to get answers.

A sigh escaped her lips, "I'm not sure I can trust _myself _to tell you Inuyasha…"

"Why?"

Kagome turned to face him, her eyes burning with anger and sorrow, "Because you will probably be sickened with me…You would not find me worthy as a friend…No one would…"

"How can you say that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, "How can I be sickened by someone who has helped hundreds of people survive…Someone who has saved my whole family…Including myself…"

"Because…" Kagome answered pathetically.

Inuyasha growled and quickly took one of her arms and turned her around so she would fully face him, "Tell me Kagome!"

The miko only shook her head vigorously, her wavy locks flying everywhere at her movements.

Inuyasha frowned, but softened his hard features, "If you tell me…I can help you…You shouldn't have to suffer alone…"

"But it is my problem to suffer with," Kagome retorted.

"Please Kagome," Inuyasha pleaded, "Tell me…"

They were silent, the birds around them making the sounds that they needed to hear, telling them that this wasn't some strange dream. Amber eyes looked down at the miko, her own eyes brimming with near tears as her tenseness softened. She seemed to be loosening up, seemed to be lowering her walls to let him in and share her pain. Her shoulders started to shake and she looked away from him to face the ground.

"…Fine…" Kagome said, "But you must promise to keep this to yourself…"

* * *

First of all, I apologize profusely for having you wait so long for this chapter. Life sucks that way…I despise it sometimes…Anyways, I just wanted to get his out to all you loyal readers, these long awaited chapters, and I'm giving you TWO!!! Hope you review!! I may not be able to update for awhile again because school will be starting soon and I have started **Naruto** Fanfictions, but I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY!! Never fear, I _will_ finish it!!! So I hope you stick with me to the end!!

Thank you to all those who have been reading and reviewing and I absolutely love to hear from you guys!! Thanks a bunches!!!

Disclaimer: Oh I wish…

Next Chapter: **Chapter 58: Third Time's The Charm**

YOU GUYS ROCK!!!

Luvinukag83


	59. Third Time's The Charm

**Chapter 58: Third Time's The Charm**

Inuyasha nodded his head as he removed his hands from her arms. Kagome stepped back a few feet and looked at him helplessly.

"I promise Kagome…" He whispered.

He seemed sincere, and he had never broken a promise with her. However, not many promises were kept between them. Why did she want to share with him her problems and why did he seem to care? But Inuyasha wasn't one to break promises, he was a noble man. Sighing, she looked up at him…She would trust him. Stepping forward, she bit her lip nervously and looked straight into his eyes.

"I…have done many things that I feel are…unforgivable…"

"What things?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome closed her eyes to gather her thoughts, "I have killed, but there are things more personal that kills _me_ inside…I feel guilty…I feel disgusted…"

Inuyasha's features changed to confusion.

"I had been in love…" Kagome continued with a sigh, "…With Onigumo…The men who courted me before were only attractions…even desperation to make my parents proud of their _perfect_ daughter…"

Kagome gazed out at the graves.

"The night he had almost taken my innocence…I did almost want it as well, a naïve, stupid girl falling for his false charm…But I knew it was wrong…"

Inuyasha frowned.

"I was angry with myself…I was angry with me because I was still in love and I felt regret…I felt _regret_…And wondered every day what would have happened…If I had let him take me…"

Kagome looked back to the Prince, a disapproving frown on his features. She smiled without happiness.

"That is how my parents would look as well Lord Inuyasha…"

"But why would you regret!" Inuyasha asked angrily, "He tried to force you to…to…"

Kagome sighed, "Because I wanted to be loved Lord Inuyasha…I was in love…At fourteen years of age when I am close to my marrying time, but with twenty courtships broken off before that…Just because they got to _know_ the _real me_! I became desperate! I hated being different, being me, being _Kagome Higurashi_, the one men knew to be the girl who was _not_ wife worthy! But when Onigumo had come into my life…and loved me the way I thought he would forever, I fell in love…And what's worse…"

Kagome felt a tear leave her eye as she watched Inuyasha cross his arms, his features neutral. This was the first time she had told any one of this…and she was right…Lord Inuyasha was sickened with her by now. But she had might as well finish her story of her pathetic life. She had might as well let the hurt leave her when it could.

"…What was worse…" Kagome repeated, "…was…I had almost fallen in love with him again…"

"What?"

Biting her lip, Kagome continued, "At the Ball, when I had seen him, my heart ached…On the balcony…when he held me, those good memories returned…When he had asked me to kiss him…I wanted to…I was disgusted with myself because _he_ was the only one I was able to love and be loved back. My parents would be sickened by how I am feeling…I wanted to love again; I was so desperate I even let Bank-"

Kagome couldn't finish her sentence as she broke down in tears. It was true. She was too desperate to kiss Bankotsu, to erase the memory and feel loved again, that she had just _let_ her best friend's lips touch hers. Why hadn't she pulled back?

"Mama and Papa would be disappointed in me…So disappointed…"

The miko held herself close, scared that if she did not, hell itself would open up and swallow her. The warmth that enveloped her made her panic thinking that it was actually going to happen, until she heard Inuyasha's soft voice, her mind realizing that he was holding her. She didn't stiffen, but fell into the comfort, holding him like a lifeline.

"It's not your fault that you wanted to be loved," Inuyasha said, "It's no one's fault. With your parents not here it must be hard. Don't ever feel disgusted with yourself. Emotions are confusing…Believe me, I know…but don't hate yourself for loving someone."

"But I don't want to love him, I don't want to feel, I don't want the memory of his lips on mine, I don't want the memory of him forcing me to his bed. I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!"

The hold on her tightened and she unconsciously returned the gesture, tears still coursing down her red cheeks. She could feel his chin resting on her head as one of his hands rubbed her back in comfort. And at that moment…She felt loved again…And she felt disgusted that she did not want the moment to end.

"No one would want to remember…" Inuyasha said, "But it will take time to forget."

Larger tears fell from her eyes and the miko grew angry, "How long will it take for me to suffer?! How long would I need to live with that memory?! Forever! That's how long! It will never leave me!"

Kagome started to pound on his chest as she screamed, the Prince not seeming to mind. But the pounding diminished as the emotions returned, the miko stepping back as she held herself close again. She laughed humorlessly to herself as she looked back at the hanyou lord.

"Look at me…" She said, "I'm attacking a lord now…and in front of my parents…Typical Kagome, breaking down when there's are more important things going on…like the war…"

"Kagome…"

"I'm sorry," She interrupted, "For hitting you…For telling you my _pathetic_ story…I'm just so confused about what I am feeling right now…I just want to forget about him and what had happened between us…I just want to forget…"

All was quiet, Kagome standing still as she held herself, her tears having ceased as she looked at the two mounds of dirt protruding from the ground. Inuyasha only stared at her, seemingly not knowing what to do.

"I just wish to forget…" Kagome whispered to herself, the wind blowing through her raven locks.

A twig snapped and Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha walking towards her, determination set in his features. She could only stare and watch as he stopped inches from where she stood, the woman having to look up at his taller height. She did not react when he took her left hand in his right and used the other hand to lift her chin up higher. What was he doing and why was she not stopping him?

Leaning into his touch, Kagome closed her eyes and savored the warmth, the feeling, the happiness she instantly felt at his touch. Why did she feel as such around the hanyou lord? What was her heart telling her? Why was it beating so quickly?

Opening her eyes, Kagome looked up and saw the care in Inuyasha's golden orbs. The sun shined through the treetops on the couple, Kagome noticing the shine on his silver hair and the twitch of his ears. Those amber eyes seemed to talk for themselves, as if they said, _'I'll help you forget…'_

How would he help her and would she let him? Her mind was dizzy with questions but the miko watched with surprise as he slowly leaned down and his eyes closed, his lips gently locking with hers.

Kagome started to panic. Inuyasha was _kissing_ her and she did not know what to do. But the gentle push of Inuyasha's lips as he continued to kiss her and the encouraging squeeze of his right hand on her left had her own eyes close and she too fell into the kiss. Her hands squeezed his as she pushed up against him. He gave a short grunt but the kiss still ensued. All thoughts vanished as she thought of only her and Inuyasha together in the forest, her lips falling into the same rhythm as his and Kagome could only compare.

The hanyou lord's kiss was much more gentle than Onigumo's, however not as gentle as Bankotsu's. It almost felt…just…_right_. She felt his hand leave her chin and go to the back of her neck, pushing her closer to him and making the kiss even deeper. His kiss was full of passion and love and breath was quickly leaving her lungs. Reality then hit as Kagome's eyes snapped open. Wait! Passion and love?! This was Kikyo's Prince and Inuyasha was her friend. This just brought only more confusion to her already aching heart. Kagome did not love Inuyasha…didn't she?

Confusion turned to anger and Kagome quickly broke off the kiss and pushed Inuyasha away harshly. The hanyou staggered back with surprise but regained his balance, anger also evident in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome yelled with anger, if not a bit shakily.

Inuyasha gaped, "I was helping you forget!"

"By kissing me?!" Kagome yelled, "Kami Inuyasha, and you're with Kikyo!"

"Then why did you kiss me back!?" He retorted.

Kagome turned red. Why did she kiss him back? Was it because she had felt so vulnerable at the moment…or was it because…she _wanted_ to? Gaining back her composure, the miko sighed.

"Maybe it is because it is a kiss different from what I have ever experienced," She answered, "But what you did…what we _both_ have done…has made me more disgusted with myself than ever…"

Frowning, Kagome turned to the mounds of dirt and bowed respectfully. Turning back to the Prince, she sighed.

"I hope not to speak of this again Lord Inuyasha…Good day…"

And she walked off past the still hanyou lord, hastily back to the castle. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the mounds of dirt before him. Why had he kissed Kagome when he was clearly with Kikyo? Growling to himself, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. After that incident, how were he and the miko going to cooperate now? Frowning, he bowed out of respect to the two dirt mounds, just as Kagome had done, and walked back to the Palace, intent on jumping the wall to get into the Gardens and get some serious training done.

Upon entering his destination after a few minutes, Inuyasha found himself staring at the Training Area full of soldiers, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu hard at work training the youkai soldiers. His parents sat on the sideline benches as they watched the army's progress. Shippo and Rin stood only a few feet away talking to both Miroku and Renkotsu.

Setting his neutral gaze, Inuyasha walked towards where his parents sat, Lord InuTaisho catching his eye and waiting patiently for his arrival. When he had stopped about a foot away, Inuyasha crossed his arms and followed his Mother's gaze to the training soldiers.

"Where were you, son?" InuTaisho asked curiously.

Inuyasha turned to the older Lord and shrugged indifferently, "I had some quick things to do."

"I see," InuTaisho nodded after eyeing him suspiciously, and then looked off at the army, "Progress has been going well with the militia. Would you please retrieve Lady Kagome? I believe they are ready for archery practice."

Inuyasha's tensed form went unseen but he nodded his head nonetheless.

"Sure," He answered, and he turned and left without another word to retrieve the miko.

Entering the castle and walking up the stairs at a slow pace, Inuyasha became nervous. What would he say when he arrived at her room? How would he act or how would she? The Inu hanyou sighed. It would just be best if he acted like it never happened. The less they talked or mentioned the incident, the better.

When he reached her bedroom door, Inuyasha pulled on his hoari to make it smoother and more presentable. His ears caught the sound of her low humming and he reluctantly knocked on her door with a sigh, awaiting the outcome of his visit.

"Come in," She called.

Seconds passed before Inuyasha took the paper door and slid it open. When the item was fully out of his way, he stared. Kagome stood next to her balcony window with the sun shining down on her. She wore her dark pink daily dress; her weapons off her person, making her look like real royalty. She may have looked more royal than he was. Her raven hair shined as her _'Grand Uprising'_ armor helmet lay in her arm, a cloth in her right hand as she polished the item to shine. She slowly turned her head away from the window, her wavy locks sliding off her shoulders to her back. Inuyasha could have sworn she was an angel, if her hard eyes had not been evident in her gaze.

"Can I help you?" She asked, coldness laced in her words.

Inuyasha frowned, pushing away the retort on the tip of his tongue, "Dad wants you to train the men in archery now."

Kagome stared at him for a few seconds silently, before turning to her bed and placing the helmet on her pillow then retrieved her weapons once more. When they were firmly secured onto her person, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and made to leave her room. However, Inuyasha blocked the way.

"Aren't you going to change?" He asked, looking down at her dress attire.

The woman's features remained neutral as she moved past him with ease and started down the hall.

"I believe I can manage, Lord Inuyasha," Kagome answered as she walked away, leaving the hanyou to growl at himself with pure annoyance.

* * *

So, there are your two chapters, and I hope you liked them. Yup, Inuyasha and Kagome **_FINALLY_** kiss, third time's the charm right? 1) Onigumo 2) Bankotsu 3) Inuyasha!!! Anyways, sorry it wasn't lovey-dovey, but you know how I like the drama, our favorite couple will be going through a lot of ups and downs after this incident…I can't wait until the battles come up!!! I'm so excited!!

Well, I would very much like to hear from you guys!!! If I get 15 reviews, I **PROMISE** to put the next chapter up **IMMEDIATELY**!!! So **15 REVIEWS** okay?!?!

Can't talk much now, it's really late!! If you got any questions, e-mail me…If anyone wants to talk, email me!! (Sadly, I don't own IM) Anyone got a Myspace? Lol

If you're a **Naruto Fan**, check out my story…It's only an experiment, but my **MAJOR NARUTO STORY** will be debuting soon…It's not Alternate Universe, but it does have **SakuSasu Love**!!!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is so lucky…

Next Chapter: **Chapter 59: Women's Talk**

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

Luvinukag83

* * *

Next Time On: _**The Lord And The Leader**_

* * *

"_What lengths would you go for the people you loved?" _

_Kagome bit her bottom lip, a habit from when she was nervous or unsure, "I would go to great lengths to see the people I care about safe. Take Souta for example, I would probably die for him, including for Rin, Shippo, you, and all my other friends…"_

_The miko's answer was true and she was sure it was coming from the heart. She would never want to see her friends or family in great pain and would do anything she could to stop it._

* * *

I wonder who Kagome is talking to…Hmmm… 


	60. Women's Talk

**Chapter 59: Women's Talk**

Kagome lifted the gown from the ground as to prevent the dirt from catching onto the fabric while she walked through the Training Grounds. She felt nervous with Lord InuTaisho and practically everyone else watching her as she gave archery lessons to an entire army full of youkai, but it had to be done. Stopping at the Target Area, the miko watched as Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu walked towards her, the soldiers close behind them. She smiled their way as Jakotsu waved and when they reached her, Suikotsu was the only one who spoke.

"They're all yours Kagome," He said, "If you need any help, just call us over."

"Of course," Kagome replied as she and Bankotsu exchanged nervous smiles.

The miko then watched as the three men walked off to join the monks at the Gardens to sit down and rest after their hours of training. Turning to the army, Kagome smiled in a friendly manner.

"Now…" She started, "I know full well that you all know how to use a bow and arrows so I am not going to boss you around and treat you like children. We are going to practice and I am going to give you help when you ask of it. Sound good to you?"

"Yes Ma'am," They yelled in unison.

Kagome chuckled, "And I have only one order…Call me Kagome."

The army seemed to laugh as well. It seemed this Training Lesson wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Training was a success and Kagome found herself to be a little refreshed, the anger from earlier slowly diminishing. The youkai soldiers were good men and didn't seem to need help in their archery, but practice still made perfect. Shippo and Rin also offered to help and Kagome gave them the job to collect the arrows in the basket and give them to the soldiers when they needed their quivers refilled. Lady Izayoi also came out with snacks for the soldiers and Lord InuTaisho even joined in on the Archery Training. Almost everyone was present…except for Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome shook the thoughts away immediately.

The soldiers had now returned to their posts or rooms while everyone else had also decided to turn in for the night. Now, Kagome stood alone in the Target Area, shooting some miko filled arrows as she thought over the war, her friends, and unfortunately the kiss she had shared with Inuyasha. With that kiss, she was even more confused with her emotions, for her heart ached. Was this Kami's punishment for the love she felt for Onigumo or the kills she had created with her own hands?

"Kagome?"

Eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Maybe she was not as alone as she thought. Kagome turned around slowly and was surprised to find Kikyo standing just feet away from her wearing her favorite red and white dress. Her hair was free from its usual low tail giving the princess an angelic glow under the moonlight. Kagome had always envied the woman before her for her beauty and charm, the intelligent way of talk, and all other things Kagome dreamed to have.

Even though the same age, Kikyo looked and acted much older. When they had been younger, they were sometimes mistaken for being sisters. Kagome didn't mind the idea since she loved Kikyo like a sister but Kikyo would always point out the fact that she was royalty and Kagome was a mere farm girl. Even though they liked being together, Kikyo limited their togetherness.

Bankotsu had always told Kagome that Kikyo envied her and her freedom, giving all the more reason for the Princess to find the differences in them. But as the miko looked at her now, she wondered why Kikyo would envy her when she, a mere farm girl, should. Kikyo held the perfect body, the shiny, silky, straight hair, the seductive voice, and the intelligence of a _perfect_ woman.

When the two were younger, in their early years of twelve and thirteen, Kikyo was courted many times and broke off the courtships. Kagome however, did hold many courtships, but the men broke them off instead…besides Onigumo.

Kikyo had fancied the Prince and Kagome noticed on more than one occasion Kikyo trying to break Kagome and Onigumo's relationship. But when Onigumo had almost taken her, Kikyo had been more than happy to help Kagome break off the courtship. However, Kikyo never did get her chance with the vile prince. The two women had remained friends nonetheless, no matter how much they envied each other's differences.

"Good evening, Kikyo," Kagome greeted with a soft smile, "What brings you here?"

Kikyo did not know of Inuyasha and her kissing in the forest did she? If she did then Kagome would feel guiltier than before. But Inuyasha promised he would not tell of their conversation. She thought she could trust him. Was she wrong about him all along? Was he truly trying to make her life more miserable?

The Princess smiled but shrugged her shoulders as she walked forward.

"It would be nice to speak with you again, Kagome. Woman to woman, just you and me," Kikyo answered, "Like old times…"

Both women took a seat on the nearest stone bench, side by side as Kagome placed her bow and quiver on the floor next to her. Then she placed her hands on her lap delicately. Even through differences, Kagome always wished to impress Kikyo greatly.

"What did you wish to speak of?" Kagome asked as intelligently as possible.

Kikyo smiled as she looked up at the star filled sky, two large locks of hair falling over her shoulders.

"I wished to speak of you," Kikyo answered, "May I ask you some questions?"

The miko gave a confused expression, "If you wish…"

Kikyo smiled as she looked to Kagome, the miko smiling back with happiness.

"Kagome," She started, "I wished to ask of some…advice…"

"Of course," Kagome answered, "I will try my best to answer anything."

Kikyo smiled and placed a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder, her eyes seemed downcast as she looked at the bow and arrows behind her.

"After the Eastern Kingdom was destroyed," Kikyo started, "Effectively splitting you away from us…We were left to live without food or shelter…How is it that you were able to stay strong when you had a whole rebellion to take care of?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "It just happened, Kikyo…I did not expect that I would do such an important job with people trusting me to lead them at my age…But I couldn't let them down…They were family to me…"

Kikyo nodded her head in silent understanding.

"…I was wondering…What would you do if someone you cared about was in dangerous trouble?"

Kagome frowned. Why was Kikyo asking such a question? Whatever the reason, Kagome was going to answer nonetheless.

"What lengths would you go for the people you loved?" Kikyo continued.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, a habit from when she was nervous or unsure, "I would go to great lengths to see the people I care about safe. Take Souta for example, I would probably die for him, including for Rin, Shippo, you, and all my other friends…"

The miko's answer was true and she was sure it was coming from the heart. She would never want to see her friends or family in great pain and would do anything she could to stop it.

Kikyo looked at her with a strange expression, full of sorrow, "You would do that?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Of course…Probably to even safe innocent and defenseless people. Growing up as a rebel leader has probably done that to me…"

Kikyo chuckled as she turned back to gaze at the moon, "I believe the kind heart you hold has always been there Kagome, rebel leader or not…"

Kagome blushed but smiled at the compliment, looking at her longtime friend with admiring eyes. The woman was beautiful and Kagome could only envy her greatly. The Princess had everything she wanted…including Inuyasha. The miko quickly shook her head away from such thoughts with a small growl and turned her gaze back to the Training Grounds. She would not dwell on matters such as that. It was to be forgotten as well as the kiss she had received from the hanyou lord.

"Kagome…" Kikyo started again, "Please tell me that you did not volunteer to become the _'Grand Uprising'_ leader…"

Kagome frowned. Where had that question come from?

"Well," Kagome answered, "After Papa was killed and since I was his oldest offspring…I was expected of it…I could not let those people down…So in a way, I did volunteer."

Kikyo sighed, "I want you to be careful, Kagome…Because of what and who you are…You are in great danger…"

The frown on the miko's face deepened, "Where is this coming from, Kikyo?"

The Eastern Princess sighed once more, "Despite what I have said in the past…you are a sister to me and I would hate to see you hurt…But things will change because of this war and some things may have to be done…"

"You're confusing me, Kikyo…" Kagome replied with worry.

Why was her friend telling her such things?

"You need to leave this place, Kagome," Kikyo said sternly, "You need to hide."

"I will not run away," Kagome said a bit angrily, irritated with what this conversation was turning into.

"You may be the only one who can kill Naraku," Kikyo stated, "If you stay here you will risk yourself on getting killed including the people around you."

"What exactly are you trying to tell me?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo stood abruptly, her hair swaying gently as she started off towards the Palace, "As you have said Kagome…People will do _anything_ to save the ones they love even if it may mean doing something bad…And for that Kagome…I am sorry……So please…listen to the words you have just told to me and think about it…"

Kagome would have asked what Kikyo was trying to say but the woman had already entered through the Palace Doors, leaving the miko alone to gather her thoughts and try to decipher what the Princess had just told her. Taking her weapons and placing it gently on her lap, Kagome sighed. It was just another thing for her to worry about…

* * *

Yes!!! I am back from the dead!!! I know, I know, I took forever to post these chapters up, but my computer crashed and I almost lost everything!!! **INCLUDING THIS 800 Page STORY!!!!** Fortunately, I remembered that I had saved everything on a disk and went rummaging through my stuff to find it!!! I found it and I am so relieved, because if I had lost it, I would be crying my eyes out and telling all you readers that I would have to start from scratch after many years of hard work!! But, I found it, so **NO WORRIES!!!** Lol!

On a note, I won't really be updating too much until maybe December, after College Apps and SATS…Senior Year is starting out sucky, but I'll pull through (I hope…) And I hope you guys are patient with me and stick with this story…My thoughts on the Sequel are still muddy, but I'll let you know soon, besides this story is just a little over half way done…

I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and pushing me to update, and because of my lack of posting, today I posted four chapters, I hope they are to your liking. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to email or review!!

**And speaking of REVIEWS, Let's shoot for 200 okay?!?!**

This chapter is just to show how Kagome and Kikyo's relationship is like and how Kagome sees Kikyo as an older sibling.

To **steviedee: **Wow, you're one of my more frequent reviewers and seeing yours on my latest chapter made my heart soar because I love the advice and comments you give me!! I hope you had fun on your trip and I'm sure you're the favorite aunt :) And no, I am not a professional novelist, but hey, maybe someday in the future, right!? (I need practice though)

To **hanyoukags**: Thanks a bunches for the reviews…I'm glad you like the story so much!!!

**NEXT TIME I UPDATE I'M GIVING SHOUT OUTS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! YAY!!!**

Well, I'll let you go on your next three chapters!! **ENJOY!!!**

Disclaimer: …

Next Chapter: **Chapter 60: Confused Heart**

WOW, 60 CHAPTERS!!!

"_Do you love him, Kagome?" Jakotsu asked._

"_No Jakotsu…" She whispered, "…I do not love him…"_

* * *

AND IF YOU'RE A **NARUTO** FAN, I'M STARTING TO GET INTO WRITING FANFICTIONS FOR THAT TOO!!!

**LOVEEOVL**

Luvinukag83


	61. Confused Heart

**Chapter 60: Confused Heart**

Days had passed since the incidents concerning Bankotsu and Inuyasha. Kagome had not spoken with either of the men, mostly locking herself up in her room, sometimes trying to just cry out all of her emotions. Kagome had even stopped talking to Kikyo for a reason unknown. The miko hardly ate, never going down with everyone else to eat dinner, but sneaking down in the middle of the night to retrieve a snack. Even though she hardly smiled around others, she always spent time in the day to play with Shippo and Rin, and meditate alone for at least an hour.

One time, while the miko had been crying pathetically about her predicament, Suikotsu had walked in on her, and the two held a serious talk.

* * *

_Kagome wiped her tears away quickly as Suikotsu watched her from her bedroom door, pure concern written all over his face. Turning her head away with shame, Kagome heard the door slide close and the sounds of footsteps coming her way. An amount of weight was given to the bed and the miko knew that Suikotsu had taken a seat._

"_I did not mean for you to see that Suikotsu…" Kagome whispered._

"_Well, I did Kagome," Replied the oldest Toshiba, "And I wish to know why you are in such a troubled state…"_

_Kagome sighed, "…I do not think you will understand…"_

_She looked up to see a small smile playing on the man's lips._

"_Try me…" He answered._

_The miko remained silent for a few moments, thinking over if it was a wise choice to share her feelings. The last time she had, she had ended up being kissed by a lord. But Suikotsu was as much a brother to her as Souta was and maybe, the man could help her in her current situation. Looking up at his soft eyes and feeling the kindness radiating from his form, Kagome knew she could confide in him._

_Biting her lower lip, Kagome replied, "Have you ever felt so confused in your life that you end up feeling so helpless…and you don't know what to do?"_

_Suikotsu smiled, "Yes, I have…"_

_Kagome looked up at him with a hint of hope in her stormy orbs, "What did you do to solve your problem?"_

_Suikotsu looked out the window, his eyes seeming to go back in time to recall what had happened._

"_When the _Sin Kingdom_ attacked our Region, my family and I were left homeless and wandered around aimlessly for a new place to reside in. We searched for nearly a year and during that time…on more than one occasion…I wanted to commit suicide…I had wanted to kill myself…"_

_Kagome's eyes widened with surprise._

"_I was confused with life," Suikotsu continued, "I wanted to live so I could take care of my siblings and exact my revenge…But I wanted to die so I would not suffer any longer, to not wander around with no purpose, to not watch the helplessness and sadness in all my family members' eyes…"_

_The man stopped and Kagome became anxious._

"_What happened?" Kagome asked._

_Suikotsu looked at her with his same smile, answering, "One day, while residing in a small village, I had made my decision to kill myself, but a hoard of demons from the _Sin Kingdom_ interrupted my plan. My family and I easily disposed of the youkai but many of the villagers were either killed or injured. So I treated their wounds, buried the dead, and everyone had thanked me…especially the children. And so I stayed in that village, among those children, and I found a new meaning in my life. I was to stay alive and help others, to care for my family, to make a difference and help with the destruction of the _Sin Kingdom_."_

_Kagome looked up at the man with more respect, she looked up to someone who had lost everything and pulled through with new vigor. She smiled._

"_I admire and envy your strength, Suikotsu."_

_The older man chuckled, "You should not envy me, Kagome. Your heart is strong as well as your will to do good. You lead thousands with care and fight for all those you love. I think it is I that should envy you…"_

_Kagome blushed, "I do not believe my heart is as strong as you think…"_

"_And why do you say that?" Suikotsu inquired._

_Kagome sighed, "Because my heart is confused…Filled with pain…And it hurts…"_

"_What makes your heart feel as such?" Suikotsu asked with concern._

_Kagome gripped the blanket tightly as she looked down at her hands, "Promise not to tell?"_

"_I promise, Kagome," Suikotsu answered sincerely._

"_What makes my heart ache so is…" Kagome took in a deep breath, "…Love…"_

_Suikotsu looked surprised, "Oh?"_

_Kagome nodded, "Yes…Do you remember Prince Onigumo?"_

"_Yes…" Suikotsu responded with a frown._

"_And I assumed you had seen the event between Bankotsu and I," Kagome went on._

_Suikotsu nodded his head in silent apology, "I did…"_

_Kagome purposefully left out her encounter with Inuyasha. If Kikyo found out, the miko would not be able to live with the guilt and she would not like to conflict pain on Inuyasha or Kikyo, or Bankotsu either. It was best to leave it unsaid._

"_I do not know what my heart is telling me about them…"_

'And Inuyasha…'_ Her mind silently added._

"_Why Prince Onigumo?" Suikotsu inquired._

_Kagome exhaled deeply, "Because he was my first love, and when I saw him at the Ball, emotions had returned…"_

"_But he had tried to…"_

"_I know," Kagome said, "…And when Bankotsu had told me of his own feelings for me…My mind had told me that I did not love him more than a friend…However I do not know what my heart was telling me…I do not know what to do…"_

_Suikotsu smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Let time take its toll, sort out your feelings and when the time is right your heart will tell you what those feelings mean."_

"_How long do you think it will take?" Kagome asked._

"_As long as it needs to…" He answered._

'Everyone seems to be saying that…'_ Kagome thought to herself_, 'How long is that exactly?'

* * *

Looking back on the conversation, Kagome could only thank Suikotsu for the advice he had given her. The miko still sat in isolation in her room, her tears having long ceased as she continued to mend her ripped hoari and kimono. It was already afternoon and it would be soon until she left for the Training Grounds to see to Archery Practice. This also meant she would have to see Bankotsu and Inuyasha. How did she get into such a mess?

There was a knock on her door and in startle; the miko poked her finger with the sewing needle.

"Darn," Kagome hissed as she placed the appendage in her mouth to stop the bleeding, "…Come in…"

The paper door slid open slowly and Kagome watched as Jakotsu stepped through. He wore his yellow kimono and battle armor, hair held in its usual bun. His folding sword hung at his waist and his arms were crossed in a rather disapproving manner. He looked at Kagome with a pout, closed the door, and took a comfortable seat on her bed next to her.

"Good Afternoon, Jakotsu," Kagome greeted.

Jakotsu frowned, "We both know this is no _Good_ Afternoon. You've been locked up in your room for three days now and you don't talk to anyone, or to _me_, anymore. Are you mad? I know Suikotsu talked to you but he won't tell me what you two talked about!"

'_At least Suikotsu is keeping quiet…'_

Kagome smiled softly, "I am truly sorry, Jakotsu…I have just been…quite stressed lately…"

"About what?" Jakotsu asked.

Kagome shrugged, "Many things…the war…finding the Shikon no Tama…stuff…"

"…There's something else," Jakotsu stated as he eyed her critically, "The war and the search for the Jewel has not made you seclude yourself before. Please tell me!"

The miko sighed, "There is nothing to tell, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu grinned, "I bet I know…It has to do with what you did in the forest a few days ago…"

Kagome frowned, "What do you mean?"

The grin widened, "When you were off somewhere. Both Lord Inuyasha and Bankotsu were looking for you. Bankotsu could not find you because he had to train but Lord Inuyasha was gone for quite a while…"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"…He must have found you," Jakotsu continued, "…And then…"

"It didn't mean anything!" Kagome shouted.

Jakotsu stumbled back with startle and his eyes were large. He frowned and retook his place next to her, eyeing her with confusion as Kagome started to fidget.

"…I was only going to say you and Lord Inuyasha must have argued badly to make you lock yourself up…So what did you mean by it not meaning anything?" Jakotsu said.

Kagome started to fidget more as she avoided eye contact and answered as professionally as possible, "I only meant…That the argument we had didn't mean anything…"

Jakotsu looked at her skeptically for a short moment before nodding his head, "Okay…"

Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry for shouting…I only have many things on my mind…"

Jakotsu smiled, "Does this have to do with the night you and Bankotsu had…you know…"

Kagome blushed, "How…how do you know?"

Jakotsu chuckled, "Kagome, this is me you're talking to…Besides, Bankotsu has been worrying over it as well, fearing he has broken your friendship……And with you…In all the time I have known you, you have never been in a…serious relationship besides Onigumo…No offense…"

Kagome chuckled, "None taken…However…I am only confused with my emotions. Please be sure to tell Bankotsu that our friendship is of course, not over…"

Jakotsu grinned, "Sure…But may I ask you a question?"

"Okay," Kagome said as she looked up at the man.

"Why are you confused with your emotions? What is keeping you from realizing how you feel for Bankotsu?"

Kagome bit her lip. Maybe it was a good idea to hear of Jakotsu's opinion. The miko inwardly laughed. If she was so easy to give trust to, the entire castle may know of her predicament by the end of the week. Or worse, Naraku may find out…

"…Because I have never really loved anyone besides Onigumo…And he did not share those feelings with me…So in a way…I do not know how to love…Besides, I believe Bankotsu deserves someone far better…"

"Do not tell me you still love that beast…" Jakotsu said with a frown.

Kagome shook her head, "I do not know, Jakotsu."

"But he…"

"I know," Kagome said a bit irritably, "I know what he tried to do, but there are some things that can't change, no matter how horrible the actions were in the past…"

Kagome sighed and started picking dirt off of her kimono and started to stare at the needle she had been sewing with. She could feel Jakotsu's gaze on her and Kagome could only wonder what the man was thinking.

"There's someone else…" Jakotsu whispered.

Kagome snapped her head up at the statement and stared at the Eastern Prince with nervousness and fear. Jakotsu only stared back with equal confusion and worry for her sudden movement.

"What makes you think that?" Kagome asked.

Jakotsu laughed, "More than two men that deal with the heart can make a girl lock herself up in her room. Besides if it were only Bankotsu and Onigumo we were dealing with, you would be downstairs right now talking with others and trying to steer away from Bankotsu alone. But you're trying to avoid _two _men now…maybe _more_, making you outnumbered and wanting to be in a place where none of them can go. So who is this other man? Don't tell me it's Suikotsu…"

"No!" Kagome blushed furiously and stupidly realized she had indirectly admitted there was another.

"Don't tell me it's Miroku," Jakotsu frowned, "The pervert, though quite handsome."

"Of course not!" Kagome almost screamed, "He is a brother to me!"

"It's not Shippo is it?" Jakotsu asked with a bewildered look.

"NO!" Kagome hissed, "That's ridiculous!"

"Me?" Jakotsu asked as he pointed to himself.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No…"

"Renkotsu?" He asked.

"Let's just forget about it, Jakotsu…" Kagome sighed.

"Don't tell me you are in love with the Lord InuTaisho!" Jakotsu shouted.

"Are you crazy?!" Kagome asked, "He's married and I would never do as such!"

"One of the soldiers?" Jakotsu continued, "Myoga?"

Kagome rubbed her temples. Tapping his chin, Jakotsu looked up at the ceiling in thought before his movements ceased and he looked down at the miko with a shocked expression, eyes wide and hands trembling.

"Don't tell me…" Jakotsu slowly said, "That you have fallen for……Lord Inuyasha…"

Kagome ceased her movements and her fingers lay still at her temples. She was as stiff as a sword, no sound leaving her lips, but it was all Jakotsu needed to see.

"You have, haven't you Kagome?"

Kagome closed her eyes shut and placed her hands on her lap, raising her head and opening her eyes to level her gaze with her friend's. Her eyes were filled with pain and Kagome could only tremble.

"Please do not tell Kikyo…" She whispered.

Jakotsu quickly moved forward and embraced the miko tenderly, patting her head as she shook.

"I wanted to keep it inside because I felt that I should not like him. Inuyasha is Kikyo's Prince, not mine, so I kept it inside…I am so confused Jakotsu…Please don't tell Kikyo…I don't want her to get hurt or for Inuyasha to get in trouble…"

"Why would she get hurt? Why would Lord Inuyasha get in trouble?" Jakotsu asked.

"…Because I kissed him…" Kagome whispered, "…I'm a terrible person…A terrible person…"

Jakotsu started to rock the small woman back and forth in comfort as he made consoling noises to help cease the forming tears and pat her back. A frown of concern was set on his façade and Jakotsu could only kiss her temple lightly.

"Emotions are strange things Kagome…I know you wish to keep it locked inside for Kikyo but it is unhealthy to do as such…"

"I do not love him," Kagome denied, "It is only an attraction that will pass in time…"

"Kagome…" Jakotsu whispered in sympathy, "…Did he kiss you back…Or did he become angry?"

Kagome stiffened. Her mind realizing that it was not she that made the first move but _him_. She had been the one that had kissed him back and he had grown angry for pushing him away. He did not have feelings for her. The miko denied it by shaking her head against Jakotsu's shoulder.

"He became angry…" Kagome lied, "I do not wish to see him for fear of embarrassment and pain…"

"What if this attraction does not pass in time?" Jakotsu asked.

"It will!" Kagome screamed, "I will not love him! I will not hurt Kikyo! I will not hurt Bankotsu! I will not hurt myself! I will _not_ love again!"

The hold around her tightened and Kagome knew that Jakotsu was also in a tight predicament, dealing with her and his own sister with their feelings.

"It will pass in time…" Kagome whispered, trying to assure herself, "I will see to it that it passes in time……I will not love him…"

Jakotsu frowned, "But what if it was meant to be?"

Kagome shook her head, "It is not. It is he and Kikyo that is meant to be. Please do not tell anyone of this conversation, Jakotsu…Please…"

"But Kagome…"

"Please!" Kagome sobbed, "Do not tell…It will pass in time…I will not like him any longer and Kikyo will be happy…"

"What of _your_ happiness, Kagome?" Jakotsu asked, "What if it is true love for him…For the both of you?"

"It isn't!" Kagome denied again, "This is Kikyo's happiness…"

"Do you love him, Kagome?" Jakotsu asked.

Kagome remained quiet for quite some time. Did she love the Lord of the Western Lands, or was this merely an attraction…something that had penetrated the walls around her heart when she was most vulnerable at her parents' graves. Tightening her grip on Jakotsu's arm Kagome slowly shook her head.

"No Jakotsu…" She whispered, "…I do not love him…"

But as she said this…Why was it that her heart ached even more?

Jakotsu sighed in response, "I promise to keep this conversation to myself and only myself…If you ever need to speak…Call me…Even if you have to pull me out of training the army…I wouldn't mind…"

Kagome chuckled softly despite her state and moved out of the man's embrace. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Kagome placed a grateful hand on Jakotsu's and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you for talking to me…Please, do not tell Kikyo…I would hate it if she were to grow mad with me…"

"Of course, Kagome," Jakotsu smiled, "I would not wish to see you broken-hearted. Your secret is safe with me…"

"Thank you…"

There was a soft rap on the door and Kagome turned her gaze to the paper object. Jakotsu's hand left hers as he stood and dusted his kimono. Smiling softly he gave her a playful wink that made the miko feel lucky to have a friend like him. The man walked over to the door and opened it. Rin stood at the doorway with her hands clasped behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Hello Rin," Jakotsu greeted, "Kagome is all yours now…See you down at dinner."

Rin nodded her head with a smile, "Yes Lord Jakotsu. I cannot wait to see you down at dinner too."

Jakotsu smiled and turned back to Kagome, "See you later Kags!"

Kagome nodded her head and watched as Jakotsu exited the room and Rin enter, closing the door behind her and running over to her bed. Kagome smiled and moved the needles and hoari attire onto the table next to the bed, embracing the small girl with happiness.

"Hello Rin," Kagome said, "What brings you up here?"

Rin smiled shyly, "Shippo needed to take a bath with his Mama. I was alone so I came up here and…was wondering if I can take a nap here…"

Kagome smiled, "Of course Rin."

The features on the young girl's face lit up and she quickly crawled over to lie next to the miko, the woman getting comfortable as well as she placed a protective arm around her adoptive daughter's shoulders. Curling comfortably at her side, Rin gave a content hum and closed her eyes.

"Why do you stay up here a lot, Mama?" She asked in a whisper.

Kagome bit her lip in guilt and tightened her grip around the girl, "Many things keep me up here…But I'll be coming down more often…To see everyone more…

'_And to face my fears and let my current emotions come to pass…'_ She thought softly.

Looking to the far wall, Kagome could hear Rin's breathing turn even and Kagome could only know the small girl had settled for sleep. Gazing down on her tiny form, the miko could only smile with happiness with the good fortune she had in being able to save this young girl and make a difference by choosing to take care of her.

A small glint off Rin's neck made Kagome turn her head away. Wondering what it was, Kagome looked back to the area and found the small necklace she had given to the girl just weeks before, the small pink orb that hung around her neck. Picking the smooth and fragile item up with care, she examined it with interest. It shined with brightness even without the sun's help and the charm was warm to her fingers. It was mesmerizing to look at as it changed from purple to pink, a strange energy probably put there by magic inside the round object.

The miko could feel her senses heighten and be at peace, the woman basking in the feelings, content and invulnerable. Placing her entire hand around the object to relish in the sensation, Kagome settled into a sleep as well, letting the small orb lead her into the land of dreams.

* * *

Ooh…So Kagome is totally confused with her feelings right now. **1) Onigumo**: Her first love and despite the fact that they broke up, she still remembers the good times they had together. She doesn't know too much about love and she thinks what she had with Onigumo might have been it. **2) Bankotsu**: Her best friend and a boy she has known since childhood. He has always been there for her but she never really had deeper feelings for him, so she's confused if trying to love him would make her happy. **3) Inuyasha**: A hanyou prince she just met and is starting to have feelings for since she seems comfortable with him for the passed few months, however, she doesn't want to pursue these feelings since they are friends and that Inuyasha and Kikyo love each other…

Wow, what a dilemma our little Kagome is in…

Again…I find it funny that Kagome and the others don't know that the Shikon no Tama is right under their noses. There's a reason they can't sense it…You'll find out later…

So…Jakotsu knows and he and Suikotsu gave Kagome advice…I wonder how Kagome will handle this…

REVIEW!! Tell me what you think!!!!

Disclaimer: …I do not own the loveable Inuyasha and his friends…

Next Chapter: **Chapter 61: What Does It Mean?**

"_Rin?"_

"_WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME MAMA!?" The little girl screamed, "WHY?! You said you would protect me!"_

* * *

AND IF YOU'RE A **NARUTO** FAN, I'M STARTING TO GET INTO WRITING FANFICTIONS FOR THAT TOO!!!

Luvinukag83


	62. What Does It Mean?

**Chapter 61: What Does It Mean?**

_Kagome stood on the balcony of the Palace Throne Room, the place seeming to be significant in her life. Looking over the Meadows near to the Main Village, she could only sigh in content as she felt at peace with the area around her. Not far from the Meadow was a small lake that glistened under the afternoon sunlight, clear blue and perfect._

_Leaving the balcony, Kagome went off to the Gardens and began riding horses, silently wondering where everyone else in the castle was. Jumping off the white stallion, Kagome walked back indoors and made her way to the Library, hoping Miroku or Lady Izayoi would be there._

_But to no avail, the room was empty, just as the halls and all the other rooms she passed by were. Frowning considerably, Kagome looked out the window towards the forest where the Meeting House Tree was, still standing tall for all to see._

"_Kagome?"_

_Startled with the new voice yet also relieved, Kagome turned around to find Kikyo standing at the doorway, wearing a forlorn expression as she placed a hand to her stomach._

"_Kikyo?" Kagome asked, "What is the matter?"_

_The woman looked at her sadly before turning around, "Come…"_

_Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Kagome followed the woman out of the Library and down the hall to one of the guest bedrooms. The Eastern Princess opened the farthest door wide and looked at her sadly along with another hidden emotion. Was it pain, or anger? She then stepped into the room, making Kagome frown and follow. _

_When the miko entered the dimly lit room, she gasped. A covered body laid in the bed, still and lifeless, no existence in its aura. Kikyo stood to the side with a frown as she looked away. No one else was in the room, but she did not care. Running to the bed, Kagome knelt down next to the object and looked at the body with absolute horror. Who had done this? And why?_

_Pulling back the sheet that covered the body's face, Kagome could only cry as she found black hair, tied in a braid, and a calm expression lying on Bankotsu's face._

"_What happened?" Kagome whispered._

_There was no answer and Kagome looked over to Kikyo's form, wanting to repeat her question if the Eastern Princess had not heard. But as she faced the woman, Kagome found the anger and sadness in her friend's dark gray orbs, directed at her for a reason unknown._

"_Kikyo?" Kagome asked hesitantly._

"_It's your fault…" The woman whispered._

_Kagome couldn't breath. How could Bankotsu's death have been her fault, she would never hurt him! Gazing at Kikyo, Kagome could not move her body as she watched her vision start to ripple and become distorted. Her lungs began to fight for air as Kagome found bubbles to be leaving her nose and mouth. She was drowning. But where? And how?_

_Control was given back to her form and the miko began to flail about in fright and panic. She couldn't breathe at all and she was dying. Looking down at her stomach, Kagome found a hand holding her down, keeping her from moving up to the surface. She couldn't see the owner of the hand's face but her flailing ceased as darkness began to overcome her vision._

_However, quicker than she could comprehend, the weight was lifted from her abdomen and her tired form was pulled out of the water. She quickly gasped for breath and started coughing out the water that had entered her lungs. Who had saved her?_

_Kagome looked up with a shiver and came to find Inuyasha, the Lord of the Western Region standing before her with his arms crossed, sleeves wet, and a scowl on his face._

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome asked._

_Confusion drew on the woman's features when the hanyou lord's expression turned to anger and he roughly grabbed her. He pulled her up with force making Kagome wince with pain, his claws digging into her skin._

"_What are you doing?" Kagome asked._

"_Shut up wench!" He answered._

_Kagome was once again left paralyzed, leaving her to be dragged by the hanyou Prince._

"_You're hurting me!" Kagome said as she flinched._

"_I don't care!" Inuyasha answered gruffly._

_Kagome then noticed the deep and feral growl in his voice and the slight change in his aura. What was wrong with him? Turning her gaze slightly to face him, Kagome stifled a gasp as she found Inuyasha's usually perfect amber eyes now red as blood with blue pupils. Purple markings lay on both his cheeks and his fangs were protruding from his mouth. His claws had also deepened in her frail skin making the miko wince once more._

"_What happened?" Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha?"_

"_I told you to shut up wench!"_

_Kagome frowned at this change in behavior and was soon pushed roughly away from the man. Thrown unceremoniously onto the floor, Kagome looked up at her friend, his gaze unwavering from hers as he growled and closed a barred door shut. She had been placed in the dungeon._

_Staring at her arm, Kagome found there to be five red puncture wounds and watched as the blood flowed from the injury. She did not bother to clean them, there was no point. She would rather die than be imprisoned. The drips of water echoed in the damp and dark cell, the moon's light filtering through a high window. How had it become dark so fast?_

"_Mama!"_

_Kagome jumped. She recognized that voice. It was Rin's! But where was it coming from? Had the young girl been imprisoned as well?_

"_Rin?" Kagome called._

"_MAMA!" The girl cried in urgency._

_The cry was coming from behind the miko, but how? She was in a dungeon. Shaking her head, Kagome turned around slowly and her eyes widened. She was no longer in a cell but in a heated area, where fire spurt out from the ground of rock. Rin's form was only a few feet away and the young girl held herself close. Blood was over her form and there were a few cuts and bruises on her figure. Who had done this to her?_

_Ignoring her own wounds, the older woman stood and made to run to the small girl. However, Rin stepped back away from her._

"_Rin?" Kagome asked, "Who did this to you?"_

_The young girl sniffled as she held herself closer._

"_Rin?"_

"_WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME MAMA!?" The little girl screamed, "WHY?! You said you would protect me!"_

_Kagome was confused. How did she get here? How had Rin gotten hurt? What was going on?_

"_I would never abandon you Rin…" Kagome said softly._

"_LIAR!"_

"_Rin!"_

_But the miko's call was not heard as she watched Rin disappear from view and a new and larger figure took her place. Kagome became wary, cursing the fact that she was currently weaponless._

"_Who's there?" She called, "Show yourself!"_

_The shadow chuckled evilly. Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She knew that laugh, the laugh that belonged to the man who had killed her father._

"_Naraku!" She yelled, "Damn you! What have you done to Rin?!"_

_The laughing continued for a short moment, "I did nothing to them. You are the cause for all the things that have just been shown. You are the fault."_

"_What the hell are you talking about!?" Kagome screamed._

_The shadowed figure moved forward, one arm raised as two swords materialized before it._

"_Because of your pitiful existence," The man spat, "You shall affect all those around you…All to their own demise!"_

"_Shut up!" Kagome yelled._

"_Why don't you make me Kagome?" He chuckled, throwing the second sword to her feet, "Take your anger out on me, kill me, slaughter me, destroy me."_

_Kagome quickly picked up the sword and held it up in front of her._

"_I'd be glad to!"_

_Screaming in blind rage, Kagome ran as fast as her legs could take her swinging wildly at the shadowed figure. Surprisingly it had only blocked a few attacks before Kagome was able to shred through it, cutting the figure into many pieces, yelling in anger and fury. She wanted to kill him and she was finally doing it._

"_DIE NARAKU!"_

* * *

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she breathed deeply. Casting her gaze before her, Kagome found Rin sleeping peacefully next to her. Judging by the light filtering through the room, it was still afternoon. Shaking her head as she tried to remember the dream she had just had, the miko realized that there was a dark presence. Her grip tightened and Kagome noticed the hold she had on was Rin's necklace. Pulling her hand back, Kagome watched with surprise as the charm came out to be a dark red and black color. What had happened to the pink and purple glow?

Spreading out her senses, Kagome was surprised to find the dark aura coming from the small charm. Frowning, Kagome took her index finger and poked the item. In amazement, she watched a brief flash of light before the dark colors vanished and the pink and purple color returned. The dark aura started to purify and dissipate, making the miko raise an eyebrow.

When the charm was back to its original color, Kagome sighed. What a strange marbled charm…

Her eyes snapped open, "Wait…_marble_?"

Where had she heard that before? Realization hit the woman hard as she thought back to her last conversation with the Lord and Lady of the Western Region. After she and Inuyasha had returned from the encampment and were wondering of the Jewel. Lady Izayoi had mentioned it.

"_My mother owned a book containing information on the Jewel of Four Souls but it is lost now. However, she did tell me that the item was a small round object; the size of a __**marble**__…the color of it is unknown to me at the moment…"_

Kagome looked down at Rin's necklace.

"Could this be the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome whispered.

Kagome remembered when she had first saved Rin the demons were going after her for this Jewel. Kagura had also had asked her for it when Rin was with her. Rin had been sleeping with her the night the assassin attacked. Everything was falling into place. However, how did she not feel it sooner? And why would Naraku want an object like it?

But she did remember holding it, feeling her senses grow and become more alert. Was it the Jewel's doing? Taking hold of the item cautiously, Kagome brought it closer to her face for examination, noting the magic she felt as she watched the pink and purple swirl together like water. But why had it been black just moments before…What the hell was going on?

The miko was going to have to take the Jewel to the Lord InuTaisho for further inspection. However, she did not wish to wake Rin when she removed the necklace from her neck. Kagome sighed and sat up more in her bed, intent on meditating on her current predicament and trying to find a way to ensure the protection and guarding of the object if it was indeed the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome's head slowly moved up as she heard her shoji door slide open. Keeping a neutral expression at the newcomer, Kagome silently thanked he was the one who had arrived leaving her with somebody to speak of this with.

"Kagome?" He said as he closed the door, "Is something the matter?"

"I must speak with you on an important affair," Kagome answered.

* * *

I know, short chapter, but it was for dream purposes…I didn't mean for it to be this short, but what the hey, you have one more chapter to read…So I hope you're not mad. But, there you have it, Kagome is figuring out that the necklace she gave Rin at the beginning of this whole story, may actually be the Shikon no Tama. Yay, they almost found it!!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed and hope you reviewed…One more chapter to go!!!

Disclaimer: …Don't own 'em…

Next Chapter: **Chapter 62: The Shikon No Tama**

"_During all the times anyone had attacked me to take this Shikon no Tama…Rin had been with me……She had all along been holding on to the Shikon Jewel…"_

"_How is that possible?" Miroku asked with wide eyes._

_Kagome looked up at the Buddhist monk with a weak smile, "…I had given it to her…"_

* * *

AND IF YOU'RE A **NARUTO** FAN, I'M STARTING TO GET INTO WRITING FANFICTIONS FOR THAT TOO!!!

HUGZ X KIZZEZ

Luvinukag83


	63. The Shikon No Tama

**Chapter 62: The Shikon No Tama**

Miroku sighed as he placed his final sutra in the large stack before him. His hand ached with days of painting characters and his head hurt with all the spiritual powers he needed to place in the charms. However, he thanked Kami quite nicely for letting the day be beautiful and bright. As he sat in the Gardens with Renkotsu creating the magic sutras, the Buddhist Monk was lucky enough to be able to have a first row seat in watching the beautiful women attend to the Gardens. But once their duty was done, he was left to watch Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu train the youkai army.

Shippo and Rin had been helping him and Renkotsu create the sutras by cutting up the parchment. But, the young fox kit left to bathe as Rin followed after him, intent on finding her foster mother.

Speaking of the miko, Miroku could only wonder why the young woman had been spending a large amount of time in the Palace, but mostly in her room, hardly eating or speaking. In fact, Inuyasha had also been the same way. If the hanyou had not been training the soldiers he too would just seclude himself to his room or speak alone with Kikyo or his parents, no one else. Even Shippo was given the cold shoulder. The hanyou lord had also been training the soldiers rather harshly as well.

Sighing, Miroku panned his gaze over to the hanyou of subject and found the young lord swinging Tetsusaiga angrily at a tree, his soldiers looking at him with concern. Shaking his head, Miroku thought it to be just his way of anger management and turned his gaze to one of the Place Windows, the one he knew belonged to Kagome.

The woman was probably up there now with Rin, Jakotsu having said he would speak to her about the reasons why she had been acting so. Miroku also needed to hear of this change in behavior.

"Have you finished all of your charms Master Miroku?" Renkotsu asked.

Miroku looked over to the bald monk with a small smile.

"Yes Lord Renkotsu," He replied, "Hopefully it will be enough to aid in the upcoming war…"

"Yes…" Renkotsu sighed as he looked at the six stacks of sutra charms, "I will go and take them to Lord InuTaisho now…"

"Do you need any help?" Miroku asked as he watched the man pick up the stacks, holding them with care.

"I will be fine," Renkotsu answered, "Why not you go to see how Lady Kagome is doing. Surely she may want to speak with someone since she locks herself up in that tiny room."

"Yes…" Miroku said as he stood and took up his staff, "I believe that will be a fine idea…"

Miroku followed Renkotsu into the Palace until they parted ways at the foot of the Grand Staircase. Miroku walked up the red carpeted steps as Renkotsu took off to the Throne Room to see the Lord InuTaisho.

"Hey Miroku!" A voice called at the bottom of the steps, making the Monk turn around.

He was surprised to find Jakotsu, waving at him with a wide grin.

"Lord Jakotsu?" Miroku asked, "I thought you had gone off to speak with Kagome…"

Jakotsu laughed, "That was over an hour ago. Inuyasha's Mom wanted me to help her get some errands done while she gave Shippo a bath."

"Okay…" Miroku said, "…Was there something you wanted of me?"

"Yeah!" Jakotsu said excitedly, "You think you can watch Rin and Shippo tonight if Kagome doesn't feel up to it. I need to do some stuff in the Main Village that would leave me too busy to watch them."

Miroku sighed, "Fine…I'll watch them…"

"Thanks!" Jakotsu yelled as he made his way to the Palace Doors, "You're the best Miroku!"

Rolling his eyes, the man watched as Jakotsu exited through the large double doors until they closed tightly shut behind him. Yet another day to watch the children. However, it was good practice for when he was to have some. He grinned at the thought.

Thoughts were ceased when Miroku's spiritual senses heightened. A dark presence lingered in the Palace and Miroku quickly searched the area from which it originated. But as quickly as it was sensed, the dark aura vanished and Miroku raised a questioning eyebrow. Where had that come from? The purifying energy of the dark presence had Miroku moving and following where his senses were leading him. The Buddhist Monk was surprised to find that it had led him right to Kagome's bedroom.

"Kagome's room?" Miroku whispered to himself.

Without any more hesitation, his mind fearing that Kagome had been attacked, Miroku slid the shoji door open, frowning slightly as he found Kagome to be safe, sitting still on her bed as she looked up at him, Rin lying comfortably at her side.

"Kagome?" He asked as he closed the door, "Is something the matter?"

"I must speak with you on an important affair," Kagome answered softly, "Please sit down…"

Miroku frowned with concern. One being he had not seen Kagome so serious towards him and whenever she usually was, she usually smiled in a reassuring way. But Kagome's eyes seemed to be filled with concern, seriousness, pain, and contemplation. And the second thing as to why he was concerned was that it was the first time she had spoken to him for days.

With a nod, the Monk obeyed and took a comfortable seat on the bed.

"What is it you wish to speak of Kagome?" He asked.

"Did you feel the dark presence?" Kagome asked softly as she looked up at him.

Violet eyes widened, Kagome had felt it as well.

"I did Kagome…" Miroku answered, "Do you know what it was?"

He watched as the miko nodded her head slowly as she cast her gaze to her lap and the hands that wrung together atop it.

"I do…" She whispered, "…It was the Shikon no Tama…"

Miroku's eyes widened to the size of plates and he stood up in alert.

"What? The Shikon no Tama?!" He asked quickly, "Where? How? What?"

"Please Miroku…" Kagome said softly, "Calm down…I will tell you…"

Miroku slowly nodded his head and retook his seat, his mind reeling with questions he wanted answers to. Looking Kagome straight in the eye, he waited for the young miko to continue her explanation. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as if going over how to say what she was about to reveal.

"It was right under our noses…" Kagome whispered, "It is why the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment was attacked…"

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked curiously.

Kagome sagged her shoulders as she looked down on Rin's sleeping form, "During all the times anyone had attacked me to take this Shikon no Tama…Rin had been with me……She had all along been holding on to the Shikon Jewel…"

"How is that possible?" Miroku asked with wide eyes.

Kagome looked up at the Buddhist Monk with a weak smile, "…I had given it to her…"

Miroku gave a surprised expression as he looked at the miko. Had she been keeping the Jewel's whereabouts a secret, or was there more?

"Kagome…?"

* * *

"_Lady Kagome…you have a really pretty necklace. Where did you find it?"_

"_It's not mine Rin…but if you want it you can have it."_

"_Oh no Lady Kagome…the necklace is yours. I can't take it from you."_

"_You may have it Rin, it is a gift from me."_

"_Thank you Lady Kagome…I shall treasure it and always wear it."_

* * *

Kagome gave a soft chuckle, "No Miroku…I did not know it was the Shikon Jewel when I had given it to her…"

"Then where did you get it?" Miroku asked.

Kagome bit her lip in thought, "Do you remember Sango and I returning from a short journey, the day we brought horses home from our bandit encounter…The day you told us of the sinister aura surrounding the Western Region Palace…?"

"…I do…" Miroku answered as he kept his gaze on her.

"Well," Kagome started, "I had been passing out toys to the children and then I found this small necklace at the bottom of the pouch. Rin had loved it so I had given it to her……I knew it was strange because when I had touched it…All of my miko senses grew tenfold…However, I took no note that it could have been a powerful object…"

"It must have purified when you had touched it…Which is probably why we couldn't find it when we were looking for a defiled aura…" Miroku stated, "Where is the Jewel now…?"

Kagome lifted her gaze from him to Rin and moved her hand to reach into the blankets. After a few moments, the miko's hand was removed and a necklace was pulled into view, it seemed the woman had unclasped the necklace from the child's neck.

Miroku watched as she held the object out to him, his violet eyes widening in admiration to the simplicity yet beauty to the round, pink item. From where he sat he could feel the large amount of energy in the small charm and he wondered how it had stayed so pure through all this time.

"Rin must have been able to keep it purified with her good heart…" Kagome whispered.

The charm was placed in the Monk's hand and Miroku examined it closely.

"Miroku…" Kagome whispered, "You say that the Jewel can be defiled?"

"Yes."

"How?" Kagome asked.

Miroku looked down at the charm, "It depends on the holder and how he or she carries the Jewel. If the holder is greedy or becomes angered then it will become defiled. But if the holder is forgiving and loving then it should remain pure. But to purify it fully is a whole different story…"

The miko nodded her head in understanding.

"…Earlier…" Kagome whispered, "It had been defiled because of my dream…I was angry and took…pleasure in killing Naraku…"

"But I assume you had purified it…?" Miroku asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered, "When I had seen it all black and red…I poked it and turned pink again…Very strange I think…"

"We should tell Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi of your find…" Miroku said as he handed the necklace back to the miko, "It would be best if you kept a hold of this to avoid Rin being in danger…"

"You're right…" Kagome sighed as she shifted in the bed to stand, "Would you please come with me to inform them?"

"Of course…"

"Would it be best to leave Rin here alone?" Kagome asked as she looked down on the girl.

"I will call for a guard to watch her," Miroku said as he stood as well, "Maybe Shippo will be able to come up and keep her company…All the better to keep the two together since I will be watching them for the night…"

"Would you like me to watch them?" Kagome asked as she placed her black hoari on and followed Miroku to the door.

"I have finished all my duties already…You are busy and I do not wish for you to be stressed at a time like this…"

Kagome smiled softly and watched as Miroku walked over down the hall to a standing guard, the miko knowing full well that the Monk was asking for his assistance to watch her sleeping daughter. She could see the guard nod his head and start walking towards her room. Kagome smiled as he passed by and the youkai returned the gesture along with a respectful bow.

When Miroku was back at her side, the two continued their walk towards the Grand Staircase and off to the Throne Room.

"What do you think we should tell the others?" Miroku asked.

"Only a certain few should know…The less that know of the location of the Shikon no Tama, the less a chance of Naraku finding out and getting his hands on it. We do not wish for any more casualties…" Kagome answered.

"Very true…" Miroku agreed just as they reached the Throne Room Doors.

Two guards stood at the sides of the large partitions to the Throne Room and they both gave a nod of acknowledgement before opening the doors for the monk and miko to enter.

Kagome and Miroku gave grateful smiles before entering the large room and walking at a mild pace towards the Throne Room Chairs where Lord InuTaisho was currently sitting and Lady Izayoi standing next to.

The opening of the doors had the royals turn their way and raise questioning eyebrows as they watched Miroku and Kagome stop only a few feet away and bow.

"Lady Kagome, Master Miroku," Lady Izayoi stated, "What brings the two of you here?"

Kagome smiled softly as she stepped forward once, "Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi, Master Miroku and I wished to inform you of the news we have…Something we had just recently discovered…"

InuTaisho sat straight in his chair, both arms resting on the sides as his amber orbs eyed them curiously. Izayoi seemed to step closer to the two as she gave a concerned expression.

"What is it that you have found?" InuTaisho asked.

"Well…" Kagome started as she glanced briefly at Miroku, "We had just recently found the…Shikon no Tama…"

Both royals' eyes opened widely, InuTaisho sitting farther out of his chair in anticipation for the details as Izayoi placed a hand on her cheek from surprise.

"Where was it Lady Kagome?" The Youkai Lord asked.

"It was with Rin…" Kagome answered as she held out the necklace, the orb glinting in the late afternoon light, "I had…unknowingly given it to her…"

"How was that?" Izayoi asked with a smile.

Kagome licked her dry lips, "I had given it to her a few weeks ago while I had been giving out toys…I had found it in the bags of a bandit group…"

"And where was the bandit group from?" InuTaisho asked.

"…Well," Kagome said, "Sango and I had seen them plunder a village in the Northern Region and then we followed them back here to the West…"

"The North…" InuTaisho whispered, "Just as Master Miroku and Lord Renkotsu said of the Kagura woman fleeing to and coming from…"

"Yes…" Miroku added, "Very strange…"

"My Council had said pillaging had been occurring as if in search of something…It had also started in the North…And they were looking for something…I assume it was the Shikon no Tama…" Kagome informed.

InuTaisho eyed the necklace Kagome held out critically, "Who else knows of this?"

"No one…" Kagome answered, "Just Master Miroku and I…I had only found out because I had…accidentally defiled it…"

"Oh?" Izayoi asked.

Kagome gave a nervous smile, "It was a bad dream…"

"But I see you managed to purify it," Izayoi said as she looked back to the round piece.

"I only poked it…" Kagome answered softly.

InuTaisho chuckled kindly, "Seeing as your heart is pure Lady Kagome…I think it would be best if you remain guardian of the Shikon no Tama, being a miko and a powerful fighter…A perfect person for protecting this item…"

"However," Izayoi added, "Keep it hidden…We do not wish for you to get hurt for carrying such a thing…Especially with Naraku going after it."

"Of course," Kagome answered with a bow, "I shall protect it responsibly."

"So who is to know of this new encounter?" Miroku asked.

Izayoi bit her bottom lip, "I believe it would be best if we kept this incident to ourselves…If we tell others, they may be at risk more so than they already are of being in danger…"

"Izayoi is right," InuTaisho sighed, "As much as I wish to tell this incident to everyone, it would be safer that we kept this information unheard…"

"As you wish," Both Miroku and Kagome replied in unison.

Izayoi smiled as she stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Please be safe with that object…I am more fearful for what will happen to you than the Shikon no Tama…"

"Do not fear for me Lady Izayoi," Kagome whispered, "Just hope that we can make it through this war safely…"

Izayoi nodded her head as she smiled softly in understanding, Kagome returning the gesture with another bow. InuTaisho stood from his Throne Room Chair and dusted his kimono.

"Then it is settled to keep this to ourselves and only ourselves," Miroku stated, "We are not to speak of this…"

"Exactly," InuTaisho agreed.

"Then we will leave," Kagome said, "I assume you have much work to take care of and I must see to Rin."

"We shall see the two of you at dinner then Lady Kagome? Master Miroku?" Izayoi asked.

"Certainly," Miroku answered with a smile as he started off following Kagome, "We will be there."

"Have a good day then you two," Izayoi called.

"Likewise," Kagome replied and exited the room along with the Buddhist Monk.

Miroku gave a soft sigh as he and Kagome started off back towards her bedroom. The miko gave him a curious glance and frowned.

"Something wrong Miroku?" She asked.

Miroku only shook his head with a smile, "Nothing is wrong Kagome. I am only thinking of the advantage we now have since Naraku does not possess the Shikon Jewel, which I might add, is highly guarded by a powerful priestess."

Kagome grinned, "We cannot forget her close friend, the powerful Buddhist Monk, who helps her."

Miroku chuckled, "I cannot keep a Jewel such as that, pure as you can."

Kagome smiled as she gave a soft sigh, "You're right…Because of your ever so charming perverted self."

Miroku feigned a look of shock, "How could you think of such a thing Kagome? And me no less."

Kagome laughed, "That is why I think of such things about you…Because you're _you_ Miroku."

Miroku only pouted.

"You're encounters with Sango can prove enough," Kagome added with a small smile.

All was silent, besides the soft taps of Miroku and Kagome's steps against the carpeted halls. Miroku had also given a rather stern expression. Mention of their dear exterminator friend pained the heart greatly.

"Do you think they are all alright Miroku?" Kagome asked softly.

The Monk stayed quiet and Kagome became a bit fearful with every passing second.

Miroku then smiled and looked at her, "They are strong group who will stick together. They know what they must do to survive and Sango and all the Council Members are there to make sure that they will stay safe."

Kagome nodded her head as she looked down at her feet while she walked.

"I miss them so much," Kagome whispered, "Surely you must feel the same…"

Miroku nodded, "Every day…The hurt grows…"

Kagome gave a weak smile, "We'll fight for them, and when the war comes…fight for their lives…Fight for our lives…Stay alive so we may see them again……I am sure Sango wants to see you greatly too."

Miroku looked at her, his violet eyes holding a hint of confusion.

"I know you love her Miroku. So I expect that when we are reunited with them…That you will go up to her and tell her…"

Miroku frowned, "She does not feel the same. Sango is a good woman who deserves someone far better than a monk like me…"

Kagome laughed softly, "She cares for you Miroku. Who she deserves is a man who will love her and protect her with all he has, especially his heart. You are more than capable to do that for her. She had missed you when you were gone…That means something Miroku…"

"Do you really believe so Kagome?" Miroku asked as if he were a lost child, "Do you really believe we are meant for each other?"

Kagome smiled, "Absolutely…I believe you are quite perfect for each other……Just don't go groping other women's rumps. If you break her heart, I'll break you."

Miroku gulped but nodded nonetheless. He had to make sure not to get on both Sango and Kagome's angry side. It was quite scary and painful.

The two had finally reached her bedroom door and Kagome slid it open, intent on checking on Rin. Her eyes widened when she found the occupant of the room to have a bigger body, dog ears, and amber eyes. Rin was no where in sight.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he stepped into the room fully, his features holding a perplexed expression.

Kagome gave an angry growl. What right did he have to sit so casually in her room? The hanyou lord looked at both of them sternly and stood from the stool he sat on.

"Where is Rin?" Kagome ground out, making both men look her way.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes slightly, "I sent her down to see Shippo. I need to talk to Kagome…_alone_…"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned to the Buddhist Monk. Blue-grey eyes held silent pleading to stay while the amber ones held warning and pain. Miroku knew Inuyasha would never harm Kagome, but he would definitely hurt him. Smiling weakly, he took a step back. Kagome's eyes widened slightly, realizing the decision he made.

"I must find Rin and Shippo since I need to watch them for Lord Jakotsu," He answered shakily, "See the two of you at dinner…"

And without another word, the Monk left the room, closing the shoji door behind him.

* * *

I know, another cliffhanger, sorry, but I really hope you all liked the four chapters!! Remember to review or email me for any questions or comments, I really love it when you do!!! On a note, the next time I update will probably be in a month's time, perhaps towards Halloween, but if I do find time before then, I'll update as soon as possible!! Thanks everyone for sticking by me!!! I Love You!!!!

Remember, Let's go for 200 Reviews…If we reach that, I'll probably be more motivated to get the next few chapters up!!!

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it…It hurts too much…

Next Chapter: **Chapter 63: A Time Of Reason**

Next Time On **The Lord And The Leader**:

* * *

"_Move!" Kagome ordered fiercely._

"_No Kagome," Inuyasha replied, "We need to talk!"_

"_About what?!" Kagome asked loudly, "The war?! Or is it the army?! How about we talk of the damn Shikon Jewel and Naraku?!"_

"_No Kagome…" Inuyasha answered, "We both need to talk about what we had done in the forest…"_

_Kagome shook her head vigorously, "I said I didn't want to talk about it again!"_

"_I know," Inuyasha answered, "But we need to talk about it…I need to know what it meant…To both me…and you…"_

* * *

Interesting…More arguments…

I **ADORE** YOU ALL!!!

Luvinukag83


	64. A Time Of Reason

**Chapter 63: A Time Of Reason**

Inuyasha sat silently in his room, Training for the afternoon having finished just minutes before. Tetsusaiga rested on his left shoulder as the hanyou lord looked out the window of his bedroom to the vast meadows, the area in which the battle would probably take place.

But his mind wandered away from the battle to the events of the past few days. Ever since the incident between him and Kagome in the forest things had become rather different. As he thought about the kiss each and every day since it happened, Inuyasha could only think of how much he loved the feel of the miko against him and holding her hand in his.

Inuyasha blushed slightly at the thought but knew it was true. However, ever since it had happened, Kagome had not spoken a word to him or to anyone for that matter, except to his mother and father and Shippo and Rin.

Thinking back on the kiss, Inuyasha could only feel guilty for what he had done, her words in the forest crashing down on him.

"_But what you did…what we both had done…has made me more disgusted with myself than ever…"_

Why would she feel disgusted? The hanyou lord did not feel as such. He only felt guilt. But when he had kissed her, she had indeed kissed him back and there was something there. However, the kiss had not been long enough to really understand what it meant.

Ever since that day, Kagome had been locked in her room, Inuyasha knowing full well it was probably his fault. But Inuyasha had also been locking himself up in his room, feeling he should avoid Kagome to not risk anything to slip or become awkward.

But in his time of solitude, the miko would always enter his mind and he could only think about what had happened. Whenever he was speaking face to face with Kikyo, he still couldn't keep his mind from drifting. What did these feelings mean? He did not love the wench. He did not love Kagome…didn't he? They were only friends.

Inuyasha growled as he gripped Tetsusaiga harder. Why did he feel this way towards the girl? She was only a rebel leader. He was destined to marry a princess, someone like Kikyo. But why was it his heart wanted otherwise.

Inuyasha gave another gruff growl as he stood and walked away from the view of his window, towards the shoji door. He was intent on getting some stuff straight.

"I need some answers," Inuyasha said to himself as he slammed his door closed and stomped off towards Kagome's bedroom.

When he arrived at his destination, the lord did not bother to knock but opened the door wide. He frowned when he came to find Rin sitting on the bed alone as she looked at her feet, swinging them up and down. She looked up and gave a small smile.

"Hello Lord Inuyasha," She greeted kindly, "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha slid his sword into his belt as he stepped forward, "I need to speak with your mother."

"Oh," Rin answered, "She was here when I fell asleep…But I do not know where she went…I already told the guard to leave though…"

"Um…" Inuyasha said as he walked over to a stool and sat down, "Why don't you go and see Shippo and my mom and I'll tell your mom where you went…"

"Okay…" Rin said slowly as she jumped off the bed, "I'll see you at supper then Lord Inuyasha."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha answered as he watched the girl walk towards the door and leave.

The hanyou lord sighed when he was now all alone in the miko's bedroom. It was quite awkward being there and he could only imagine what Kagome would do when she found him there. As he looked around the neat room, the bed slightly ruffled from where Rin had been sleeping and Kagome's weapons lying on the far wall, Inuyasha could only smile at the simplicity the miko had and took a deep whiff of the air.

The area smelt just like the rebel leader. As Shippo described, Kagome smelt like the forest and flowers with a hint of lavender. The other smell of other people and wolf had faded since her absence of the encampment and Inuyasha was silently glad. It was better to smell the real Kagome then something that held several hundred scents.

Inuyasha sighed and basked in the warmth of the room, leaning slightly on the bed as he sat on the small wooden stool. Looking out the window, he found that the sun would be setting in a few hours. He could see the Gardens where Rin and Shippo had started playing, and the vast forest where he knew to be the abandoned _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment.

The sound of the shoji door opening had Inuyasha turning to the entranceway, his expression melting into a neutral but stern gaze. He found Kagome to be standing in rigid shock, anger becoming evident in her features as Miroku walked into the room.

"Inuyasha?" The Buddhist Monk asked.

The young lord did not answer but stood from his seat and looked at Kagome.

"Where is Rin?" The miko said slowly, the anger obvious in her tone of voice.

Inuyasha only narrowed his amber gaze, "I sent her down to see Shippo. I need to talk to Kagome…_alone_…"

Both he and Kagome looked to Miroku and Inuyasha did his best to intimidate the Monk so he could leave quietly. If the Monk didn't, then he would just have to force him out, claws and all. However, his gaze seemed to work as Miroku took a step back and spoke.

"I must find Rin and Shippo since I need to watch them for Lord Jakotsu," He answered shakily, "See the two of you at dinner…"

Inuyasha inwardly smirked as he watched the Monk flee the room and close the shoji door behind him. Although, once the door was closed, Kagome whirled around in pure anger to face him, her stormy eyes burning with fire. Inuyasha was definitely surprised but kept his ground.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" The miko asked angrily.

"This is my future Palace," Inuyasha retorted, "I may do whatever I please."

"Really?" Kagome asked as she walked over to her weapons, "Then I will just leave and go on to live back in the encampment!"

Inuyasha quickly ran towards her and blocked her way.

"Move!" Kagome ordered fiercely.

"No Kagome," Inuyasha replied, "We need to talk!"

"About what?!" Kagome asked loudly, "The war?! Or is it the army?! How about we talk of the damn Shikon Jewel and Naraku?!"

Inuyasha frowned. What was wrong with her? The miko moved to get around him but he blocked her way and gently took hold of her shoulders. She flinched slightly and turned her head away from his gaze.

"No Kagome…" Inuyasha answered, "We both need to talk about what we had done in the forest…"

Kagome shook her head vigorously, "I said I didn't want to talk about it again!"

"I know," Inuyasha answered, "But we _need_ to talk about it…I need to know what it meant…To both me…and you…"

He watched as the miko closed her eyes tightly, intent on keeping the tears away for he could already smell the salt.

"No…" Kagome whispered.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked, his patience waning.

"Because…" She answered pathetically.

"Tell me!" Inuyasha forced, "I need to know how you felt after what had happened…"

Kagome looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed with a strange emotion in her eyes, "I don't know how I felt Lord Inuyasha…Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making me feel so angry with myself? Whenever I see you I don't know how I feel, I don't even know if we're actually friends anymore! Why can't you just give me space?"

"Because I have to know!" Inuyasha said, "I need to know what it meant to you!"

"Then what did it mean to _you_?!" Kagome asked as she stepped away from him, his hands leaving her arms, "Tell me how_ you_ felt!"

Inuyasha remained silent as he looked down on the floor. What did he feel? He had a small feeling that he knew…but was it right to voice it to her?

"You don't know just as much as I don't," Kagome whispered, "…Just maybe…When the time is right……Maybe we can both voice on how we felt…But I don't think it's now……Just let us think about it on our own until we are sure on what the…Well, what _it_ meant…Please Lord Inuyasha?"

The hanyou lord looked up at her and he closed his eyes, nodding his head as he did so, "Fine…But I hope we talk about it soon…"

Kagome nodded her head also, "Of course…"

Inuyasha gave a sigh and walked towards the door, brushing slightly with Kagome's shoulder. As he opened the paper object, Inuyasha turned to look at the miko and gave a very weak smile.

"Even after what happened in there," Inuyasha said, "We can still be friends…You don't have to lock yourself up in your room anymore if I am the cause…"

Kagome gave a fragile smile, "I am glad that we are still friends Lord Inuyasha……I will try to come down more often…"

Inuyasha gave a small smirk, "Good."

Then he turned around and exited the room, sliding the shoji door to a close behind him. He would give both of them time and he would wait the day when they would speak again.

* * *

Hey everyone!!! Yay!! I updated sooner than expected, it's not Halloween yet!!! Yeah, so the reason I updated sooner was because I didn't think it was fair to you guys that you had to wait so long…And that the next few chapters are going to be pretty exciting, so I just can't wait to post it!! We're at 197 Reviews, so I hope this time we can hit the 200 mark…I promise, if we make it to **210 **Reviews I'll be super happy and update again!!

Another reason I updated so soon was because when I was checking out my Bio Page and my stories, I read the publishing date for this story, which was October of 2005…KAMI, it's like _**The Lord And The Leader**_'s two year Anniversary!!! Happy Birthday!!! So I decided to update in celebration to that…Actually, today isn't the exact date but maybe I'll update another chapter then…

And finally, Senior Year is killing me so this was the only time I can proofread and update! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors or mistakes, I kind of had to rush through these chapters. I hope you like them though!!!

Please note that Updating won't be as frequent until Winter Break…College Apps. and SATs are sucking majorly right now!!! But enough of my ranting, thanks for reading and reviewing!!!

**FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST UPDATE!!! SHOUT OUTS AND KUDOS TO YOU ON CHAPTER 65, LOOK FOR YOUR NAME!!! ;)**

I Love You Guys!! You're the Best!! Thanks for Supporting Me!!!

Disclaimer: If I can raise enough money…

Next Chapter: **Chapter 64: Back When…**

One of my _personal favorite_ chapters, hope you like!!!

* * *

"_Would you like to dance Lady Kagome?"_

"_Kagome…Getting to know you has been a real honor……And I do wish to get to know you more…Will you allow me to court you for your hand, for your heart, and for your love…"_

* * *

I LOVE TEASERS!! Be glad you don't have to wait a few weeks for this chapter!! Haha!! ;)

STAY TUNED!!!

Luvinukag83


	65. Back When

**Chapter 64: Back When…**

_The gown was beautiful, more beautiful then the young girl wearing it could ever imagine. She hoped to Kami that the royals would let her keep it; it would become her most prized possession if they did. The fabric was made of fine, light blue silk that flowed down to her feet. Sapphire jewels hung around her neck, ears, and wrists. A midnight blue, velvety vest adored her torso and her raven black hair was held in a fancy bun._

"_I'm so excited," The girl exclaimed as she moved slightly atop the stool._

_There was a soft chuckle next to her and the girl looked down to find an older woman, pins in her hand as she carefully altered the dress._

"_Calm down Kagome," The older woman replied, "I do hope you do not act so childish around the Palace…"_

"_Of course Mother…" Kagome sighed as she looked at the window to the large Palace, gray stoned, yet tall and strong, "Besides, I would believe Kikyo will make sure I act proper tonight as well…"_

_The older woman chuckled once more as she placed another pin into the dress's hem. A small boy sat on the small futon as he watched the two exchange conversation and cleared his throat._

"_Do you think Prince Onigumo would be at this Summer Ball?" He asked, "Do you think Bankotsu will show him to you?"_

_Kagome blushed but crossed her arms, much to her mother's protests, replying, "Just because he had stopped by to ask directions Souta does not mean that he wishes to see me again…"_

"_Why shouldn't he?" Another, more older masculine voice asked, an elder man walking into the room and sitting on the futon next to Souta, "He had said you were quite a beauty and I do not blame him for his good taste. Why he seemed like a charming young fellow. Why not seek him out?"_

_The blush deepened on the fourteen-year old girl as she turned her head away, "Oh Papa…Just because he had said such a thing does not mean that he truly meant it…"_

"_Kagome…" Her Father said, "Do not let your previous courtships cloud your judgment…You are a beautiful girl and I do think he was acting sincere…"_

"_Now, now," Kagome's mother intervened, "Let us let Kagome make her own choices to find this Prince or not…"_

"_Thank you Mother," Kagome said as she stuck out her tongue playfully at her Father._

_The man returned the gesture and laughed._

"_I still think Kagome should stay with Bankotsu…" Souta voiced aloud._

_Kagome sighed, "Oh Souta…I do not fancy Bankotsu like you want me to…I think of him as a brother…Just as you are to me…"_

_Souta only sighed and crossed his arms, causing Kagome to roll her eyes and look back towards the castle._

"_All finished!" Kagome's Mother said happily._

_The girl smiled and stepped off the stool, her mother moving back to examine her work. Kagome began to twirl around happily as her Father clapped and laughed._

"_Now all we must do is wait for Bankotsu," Kagome said._

_A whinny of horses was heard outside and Kagome's features lit up as she ran towards the window. Just near to the maize field, a royal carriage awaited her arrival, the coach a pearl white color with gold trimmings as two white stallions stood at its front. The door of the coach opened and Bankotsu stepped out, a large smile on his features._

_His golden crown glinted in the sunlight, his black hair tied back in its usual braid, falling just past his waist. Squealing excitedly, for this was her first ever Ball, Kagome ran to her parents and brother, gave them kisses good-bye, and ran out the door taking her blue sweater with her._

_Upon reaching the young prince, Kagome gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, earning the boy a large blush, unseen by the excited girl. He wore a regal blue and white kimono with an image of a blue crane on the side. He smirked and led his best friend to the carriage door._

"_This is so exciting Bankotsu…Thank you so very much for taking me to this event!"_

"_Well I knew you always wanted to attend a Ball," Bankotsu replied as he took a seat across from her, "So I thought this the best way. Brothers and Kikyo will be waiting there already…"_

"_Oh this is quite exhilarating…I can't thank you and your family enough for this opportunity!"_

"_Calm down Kagome," Bankotsu chuckled, "I can't imagine how you'll be when we get there…"_

_Kagome only gave a shiver of anticipation._

* * *

_Upon arriving at the Palace, Kagome had started becoming more nervous by the second, scared of making a fool of herself and of dishonoring the Toshiba Family. She did not know what the proper way to act was and she was not sure if the dance training she received would be enough._

_Exiting the coach and walking arm and arm with Bankotsu, Kagome remained quiet as she shyly looked around at the many men and women dressed in beautiful fabric and the gold and silver tiaras lying upon their heads. Their jewels glinted off their forms and Kagome could only gape in awe._

"_I feel rather much out of place…" Kagome whispered as she and Bankotsu entered the greatly decorated Palace._

_Bankotsu only chuckled in reply, "Do not worry Kagome…No attention will be placed on you if you do not wish for it."_

"_I surely do not wish for it," Kagome whispered as she looked for Kikyo and the others, Bankotsu chuckling softly at her answer._

_It didn't take long for the two to find the Grand Ballroom. Many people were scattered about as they spoke to one another as refreshments and food were placed on tables on the side. The Summer Ball was a time to reunite with allies, make new bonds with other kingdoms and maybe strategize about war plans. However, overall, it was a time to relax, make new friends, and enjoy the kingdom hosting the Ball the hospitality they were given._

_Bankotsu and Kagome made quick work to find Suikotsu and the others, however, it was not hard since Renkotsu and Suikotsu were trying to push Jakotsu away from a group of young gentlemen. Kikyo was standing a few meters away, trying to keep back her chuckles._

"_Hello everyone," Kagome greeted._

_The struggling between the three boys ceased and each smiled widely as they stepped over to hug their dear friend. Kikyo was the last to hug Kagome and she excitedly pulled her away with a giggle._

"_Why Kagome you look extravagant!" Kikyo exclaimed, "I knew the dress I picked out for you would suit you well!"_

_Kagome blushed, "Thank you Kikyo…"_

"_Did you hear the news?" Kikyo asked._

"_What news?" Kagome inquired._

_Kikyo's face lit up into a wide grin, "The Lord of the North has entered the Summer Ball. He is said to be the most handsome and charming man in all the Lands…I wish to meet him rather badly…Rumors have been going around that he and I would be quite perfect. Wouldn't you think so?"_

_Kagome smiled at the excitement of her friend, "But I do not know of this Lord of the North…What is his name?"_

"_Why Kagome!" Kikyo said aghast, "His name is Lord Onigumo!"_

_Kagome's heart fell and she turned quite pale. It was the same Prince that made her feel warm inside when he had pulled over to ask directions to the Palace Gates. The Prince that had said she was beautiful. However, Kikyo seemed to fancy this man quite more and Kagome was not wife material to such a charming man. Smiling weakly Kagome took Kikyo's hand._

"_I do hope you find him soon so he will not be taken by another," She forced, "I would believe the two of you will make a wondrous couple…"_

"_Thank you Kagome," Kikyo replied, "You are quite right…I must seek him out. I'll see you later…"_

_And the farm girl watched as the Eastern Princess disappeared into the crowd to find her Charming Prince. Sighing, Kagome turned to find Bankotsu looked at her with evident sympathy. Kagome frowned._

"_Why do you look at me like that Bankotsu?" Kagome asked curiously._

"_I heard your conversation," He answered, "And I knew you told me you…sort of…fancied that man…But I have met him and I do believe you deserve far better."_

_Kagome smiled softly, "I thank you for those words Bankotsu…But I don't believe I deserve anyone at all…"_

_And without another word, Kagome walked away from the four remaining royals off to the Gardens so she could get some fresh air and gather her thoughts. It was easy to find since she had been there so many times before, opening the glass doors and following the pebbled pathway to a few stone benches under the cherry blossom trees. Of course those trees were not in bloom; however, the setting sun was enough to make Kagome content._

_Sitting down on the benches, minding the fragility of her dress, Kagome sighed as she looked up at the sky, going from a blue to a pink, purple, and red. Thoughts about Kikyo's attraction to Onigumo crushed her heart for she fancied him too. But Kagome had a feeling that the Eastern Princess would be chosen over her any day._

_So engrossed in her thoughts, Kagome did not notice a new figure emerging from the shadows._

"_My, my," A masculine voice said, "Is it not the beauty I met back on the farm?"_

_Kagome jumped out of her seat and quickly turned around. Just meters away stood the man Kikyo was looking for, the man that made Kagome's insides feel warm. His shoulder brown hair blew gently in the breeze as he walked forward, his dark brown eyes looking into her stormy ones._

"_Lord Onigumo…" Kagome replied shakily as she bowed, a blush creeping on to her cheeks, "What are you doing out here?"_

_The man smiled as he stepped a little closer, "I had come out to get some fresh air and to think in solitude…However, I do not mind having a beautiful young maiden joining me…If she wishes that is…"_

_The blush deepened on the girl's features, "I do not mind if you do not…"_

_The Prince chuckled, "It will be nice to get to know you better."_

_Kagome gave a soft laugh as well as Onigumo took a seat and motioned for her to sit next to him also. She obeyed and they both gave a sigh of ease as they looked up at the setting sun._

"_So how is it that a farm girl is in the Summer Ball…Are you being courted by a royal?" Onigumo asked._

"_No…" Kagome answered softly, "I am not. I am good friends with the Eastern Royals and they had invited me to come…"_

"_I am glad," Onigumo answered, "Seeing as now I can speak with you about other things rather than asking for directions."_

_Kagome chuckled, "Yes…It is……Um…Are you also here with a Lady you are courting?"_

_The man gave a smile, "No…I am still an untaken man…"_

_Kagome gave a weak smile, "Well…Princess Kikyo is quite looking for you…"_

"_Is she?" He asked, "Well…Let her look, I would rather like to stay out here and talk with you."_

_The farm girl blushed deeply, "You do not need to My Lord."_

"_But I want to," He insisted with a charming smile, "And please…Refer to me as Onigumo…"_

_Kagome smiled, "Okay…Onigumo…"_

_The doors to the Ballroom opened slightly to let air in and the music drifted out to the Gardens where the two figures sat. Onigumo smiled, stood, and bowed as he held out his hand._

"_Would you like to dance Lady Kagome?" He asked._

_Kagome blushed. He had remembered her name. Nodding her head, Kagome took his hand and the two danced to the soothing music._

_As they danced, the two spoke and Kagome found out the Prince was twenty years old, much older than Kagome expected him to be. They conversed until the sun set and when all the stars appeared on the blanket of night. It was not until there was an hour left in the Ball that Onigumo took her hand in his and smiled._

"_Kagome…Getting to know you has been a real honor……And I do wish to get to know you more…Will you allow me to court you for your hand, for your heart, and for your love…"_

_Kagome was speechless. The man wished to court _her_ and he was a Prince as well. Smiling softly with near tears, Kagome nodded her head uttering a tiny 'yes'. Onigumo smiled and embraced her tightly. When they pulled apart, Kagome was shocked to feel lips upon her own and all Kagome could do was fall into the kiss…For she had also fallen in love…_

_Pulling apart, Onigumo grinned widely and took her hand, dragging her quite excitedly to the Ballroom. It seemed he wanted to share the news with everyone. But when they entered the Ballroom, Kagome stood in rigid shock to find Kikyo in near tears, Bankotsu standing next to her with a small frown._

"_Kikyo…" Kagome whispered, "I can explain…"_

"_Traitor!" Kikyo spat, "How could you Kagome?!"_

"_But Kikyo!" Kagome yelled, however, the Eastern Princess ha already fled down the corridor._

_Kagome watched as Bankotsu said nothing before he turned and left. Onigumo looked down at the farm girl with a perplexed expression._

"_What was that about Kagome?" He asked._

"_I only need to speak with her…" Kagome said, "But when she is in a better mood……I do not wish to ruin your night of the Summer Ball with my problems…"_

_Onigumo smiled, "Nothing can be ruined now that I have you…"_

_Kagome could only blush and followed the Northern Prince back to the Ballroom._

* * *

_Kagome sat on the grassy hill just about a half a mile from her family's farm. It was late afternoon and Kagome was feeling quite giddy. It had been three weeks since Onigumo had asked to court her and things were going quite well, despite the fact that she had found him with dozens of women with him alone in a room on more than one occasion. He claimed it to be a game or helping with work and Kagome only believed he was telling the truth. However her parents seemed proud and she was finally feeling loved._

_On the other hand, Kagome had still yet to make amends with Kikyo, but the Princess refused to talk with her, mostly trying to break her and Onigumo's relationship. Sighing Kagome fell flat on her back, gazing out at the passing clouds._

_Onigumo was currently taking residence at the Eastern Palace. Kagome felt uneasy having feared Kikyo would take him away from her or he take other women, however, the Northern Prince assured that he was hers and only hers._

"_Is this seat taken?" A masculine voice asked._

_Kagome sat up and turned around to find Bankotsu standing feet away, a small smile on his lips. Kagome returned the gesture and shook her head._

"_There is always a seat next to me that will be empty," Kagome answered, "Just for you."_

_Bankotsu smiled and took a seat next to her, his gaze looking out past the lands, a small frown marring his features. Kagome had been watching him and frowned as well._

"_Why the forlorn look?" Kagome asked._

_Bankotsu turned to look at her and sighed, "Please tell me you are going to break off this stupid courtship with Onigumo…"_

_Kagome frowned, "Why would I do such a thing?"_

"_Because he is a dire man Kagome," Bankotsu answered, "He's going to break your heart sooner or later. He's a lady's man. He only wants you for your beauty, not for who you are!"_

"_Did Kikyo set you up to this?" Kagome asked angrily._

"_I'm only trying to protect you!" Bankotsu retorted, "You deserve someone far better than a man like him!"_

"_He loves me Bankotsu!" Kagome yelled angrily, "Why can't you be happy for me?!"_

"_He doesn't love you Kagome! It's lust!" He replied, "I hardly see you anymore Kagome! Not even Jakotsu or Renkotsu or Suikotsu see you! He's taking you away from us!"_

"_You're only jealous that I see him more than I do you!" Kagome screamed, "You're trying to destroy my love for him!"_

"_I forbid you to see him!" Bankotsu commanded._

"_You do not own me Bankotsu!" Kagome yelled as she stood, "And I will see him! It just so happens he wishes to show me something tonight. Good-bye!"_

_And Kagome stomped off down the hill towards the farm, intent on taking one of her father's horses to go to the Palace and into the arms of her love._

* * *

_Kagome sighed as she walked down the dark corridors towards Onigumo's room. She hated having to fight with Bankotsu, but he did not understand the happiness she felt when she was loved, especially by a Prince, a figure that would usually look down on a peasant like her._

_However, she did feel uneasy with having to meet Onigumo in his room._

_Wringing her hands together, Kagome began to doubt going to the Palace, at night, and not following Bankotsu's command to not go._

_A small light filtered under the door from which she knew to be Onigumo's. It was slightly cracked open and Kagome could hear the slight ruffle of blankets. Perhaps the man was fixing his bed. Gulping, Kagome rapped on the door and awaited his arrival to greet her._

_It didn't take long, for it swung open in mere seconds, Onigumo standing there with a grin as he took Kagome's hand, led her inside his room, and closed the door behind her. Kagome gasped in surprise to find his Study Table to have a fine cloth over it, a candle and small rose in the middle, and two plates holding food._

"_Oh Onigumo!" Kagome said as he urged her forward to have a seat, "How beautiful!"_

"_All the best for my Lady," He answered as he kissed her cheek and moved to take his seat._

_Kagome chuckled, "Why thank you."_

_And the two held a romantic dinner as they talked under the candlelight and gazed at one another admiringly. When their food of meats and fish was finished, Onigumo removed a large bottle excitedly from under the table. Kagome eyed the item quizzically; the liquid a deep red and the label having rather intricate handwriting._

"_What is that may I ask?" Kagome inquired as the Prince began to pour it into two small goblets._

"_Why it is wine Kagome!" He answered, "Something to celebrate our three weeks together!"_

_Kagome frowned, "I am sorry Lord Onigumo, but I am not old enough to have wine…"_

"_Oh come now Kagome," He replied, "Just this once you can try it…And with me no less…It will be fine."_

"_But…" Kagome said with growing fear, "I may get quite intoxicated and will not act myself."_

"_Please Kagome," Onigumo pleaded, "Won't you do it for me?"_

_Kagome was still feeling quite skeptical, "I will not be sober enough to return home on my horse. Mother and Father would be quite displeased…"_

"_Then I will watch how much you are to drink. Just help yourself to a small amount before you become quite crazy…" Onigumo said with a chuckle, "I'll watch you love."_

_The farm girl sighed reluctantly, but after a few moments took the small gold goblet from his outstretched hand, "Okay then…For you…"_

_Onigumo smiled widely and the two gave a toast, Kagome quite hesitant. Kagome watched as the older man took a small swig and frowned slightly as she looked into the cup. It was a deep liquid, almost as dark as blood, and it smelled quite weird. She knew Onigumo would never hurt her such as to poison her and she slowly brought the cup to her lips. It was strange doing such a thing, especially behind her parents' back, but she tipped the goblet, the red substance entering her mouth and going down her throat._

_Kagome spluttered as she pulled the cup away from her mouth. It was quite a strong taste that burned her throat all the way down to her stomach. Onigumo chuckled with amusement._

"_Do not worry," He said, "The first time is always the strangest."_

_Kagome took his word on it and took another hesitant, but smaller sip. With every small sip Kagome started to become familiar with the taste and feel. And as she drank the wine, Kagome could feel her mind start to wander. Whenever Onigumo told jokes she would giggle quite constantly, even when her mind thought they were not funny, but quite stupid. She did not wish to drink anymore, but her hand worked on its own as it lifted the goblet and she drank the strong wine with delight._

_Several minutes of rather large gulps of the wine, Kagome and Onigumo were laughing for a reason unknown. The farm girl was actually having a good time – until she became light-headed and dizzy. Placing the goblet back onto the table, the substance slightly spilling, Kagome began to rub her temples and stand. Onigumo held a small grin as he followed suit, placing his cup down as well._

"_I think I have drunken my full…" Kagome slurred slightly, "I should return home now…"_

_Two strong arms circled around her waist and a small kiss was placed on her shoulder. Stormy eyes snapped open, making her head throb in even more pain. She groaned._

"_Why cannot you just stay here with me?" Onigumo asked huskily._

_Kagome struggled to get out of the hold, fear gripping her heart. His hands on her hips tightened and he kissed her again._

"_My parents will be getting quite worried…" Kagome voiced shakily._

_Onigumo chuckled, "You are far too intoxicated to ride home. I fear you to fall off your horse. Stay with me for the night love. Just tell your family tomorrow that you stayed with Kikyo or Bankotsu…"_

"_That would be lying!" Kagome replied, the alcohol seeming to wear off quite slowly._

_The grip on her hips tightened and he being the bigger man held more of an advantage._

"_Stay here with me Kagome!" He growled fiercely._

_Kagome's eyes widened as her heart dropped. Her mind, body, and soul regretted the fact that she could have taken Bankotsu's word and not have seen the Northern Prince._

"_No!" Kagome yelled as she tried to run away, but to no avail, he held a strong and bruising grip._

_Tears started to become visible in Kagome's eyes and she screamed in fear as her arm was taken roughly, her whole body being thrown up against the wall, Onigumo's own body blocking her exit and pushing himself into her. A malicious grin was set on his features as he chuckled softly. Kagome screamed as she looked away from his dark eyes._

_A rip was heard and Kagome snapped her eyes open, cold air hitting her neck as almost all the top half of her blouse was ripped open. Fortunately, her assets still remained covered, but much cleavage was shown. Onigumo licked his lips hungrily as she whimpered._

_The next thing the farm girl knew was his lips slamming into her own, bruising her, hurting her, scaring her. Kagome gave a cry of anguish, unfortunately unheard because of the closed door and thick walls of the castle._

_A calloused hand touched her uncomfortably and Kagome whimpered again. What right did a man have to do as such? Even though a Lord, she would not give herself to him, not her dignity, and certainly not her damn body._

_Getting quite angry, Kagome bit down on the Lord's lip hard and he yelped in pain, staggering away from her as he placed his hand to his lip, the blood flowing down his chin._

"_Wench!" He yelled, "You will pay for your actions!"_

_Kagome shrieked with fear as he came bounding towards her and she ran, however, he grabbed her arm._

"_You will not run from me!" He growled._

_Kagome grew angry. She could do what she pleased. However, a large hand had her head reeling. The man had slapped her across the face. Kagome could feel her cheek bruising, the sting irritating._

"_Now you will do as I say!" He ordered, warning in his voice._

_The Lord grabbed her other arm roughly and moved her towards his bed, Kagome's eyes widening. She would not give in to what he wanted._

"_NO!" She screamed and quickly freed her hand, slapping his face._

_The Prince reeled back with shock as he touched his cheek, a disapproving frown marring his once handsome features. Again he made an attempt to get at her, but Kagome fought back. She screamed and yelled, punched and slapped, all the energy building up inside of her until she made contact with his arm, a scream from Onigumo making her stop to see._

_Onigumo was now knelt on one knee as he held his arm. The sleeve seemed to be burned off, Kagome feeling the power coming from it, as well as the faint pink glow. A large burnt mark was on his left arm and Kagome watched as the Prince touched it tenderly._

"_You bitch!" The Prince yelled._

_Kagome did not take heed to how the burn happened and thought only one thing: RUN! Turning around, Kagome ran for her life, but a hand grabbed her ankle. Almost tripping, Kagome regained her balance and turned around to find Onigumo crawling closer to her, his good arm holding tight._

_Thinking fast, Kagome caught sight of the wine bottle, picked it up from the wooden table and held it over her head. Onigumo saw her antics and his eyes widened considerably._

"_This courtship is OVER!" Kagome said harshly and brought it down over the Prince's head, glass and wine flying everywhere, effectively cutting Onigumo and herself._

_The grip on her ankle loosened and Kagome found that the vile Prince was now unconscious. Taking a shaky breath of relief, Kagome made her way to the door and opened it. It was best to tell Bankotsu and the family about what a certain man they knew was doing in their castle. But every step she took, she could feel her heart ache to aid the injured Lord and shatter slowly into pieces as she entered her best friend's room._

* * *

Kagome sat up in bed and was breathing harshly. Sweat rolled down by tiny droplets and Kagome found herself rubbing her temples and taking the large blankets off her sweaty form. She had that nightmare again, and it had been years since she had had it. Sighing softly, Kagome turned to her bed and found Rin to be nowhere in sight. Looking out the window, Kagome sighed again as she found it to be close to afternoon.

Why had she been asleep for so long? Maybe it was the stress, Kagome had concluded. Thinking back on the dream, Kagome could only remember when she had run into Bankotsu's room and cried, hours later, she watched as Lord Onigumo was sent back to his own lands.

Her Mother had comforted her and apologized and her Father made sure that the Northern Lord was not allowed to be near miles to his daughter. However, Kagome felt guilty for losing alliance for the kingdom, but Bankotsu and the others did not care, only to her and her safety. Kagome smiled at the memory and could only say a silent gratitude for such great friends.

Standing up from her bed she made her way to the wooden closet and searched for clothes.

It had been two weeks since she and Inuyasha had that talk in her room. It had been two weeks of long and hard training. And it had been two weeks of protecting and keeping the Shikon Jewel pure. And in those two weeks, Kagome had been making some progress.

The miko returned to having dinner with everyone else and did her best not to feel awkward with Inuyasha. She had also given small talk to Bankotsu and reminisced on the past with him. Jakotsu kept her secret quiet making her eternally grateful and Suikotsu had always been there to give her any comfort possible.

Kagome had also taken to time to meditate with Miroku and Renkotsu, also aiding in whatever they needed to make spiritually. Miroku had also been a great person to talk to during her time of stress and her time with the children was always enjoyable, whether it was riding horses, going to the Main Village, helping her to train the army, or just to play some silly games.

Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi also made their effort to speak with her and the others during their time of stress and hard work, and they were both there to make things easier for them in any way possible. Whether it be taking them off duty to rest, or grabbing the children so they could work seriously.

However, Kagome had yet to speak with Kikyo in full conversation, the woman often leaving when Kagome came into the room or only speaking a few words to her before she excused herself. Kagome hoped she did not know of the incident between her and Inuyasha, though it was doubtful. Kagome could only let her friend have her space until she was ready to speak.

Also, during those two weeks, Kagome was able to meet the Demon Blacksmith Totosai. He seemed like a kind, old man, but was often strange. He and Lord InuTaisho were long time friends and she was honored to meet him, the man who had also made the sword around Inuyasha's waist, the Tetsusaiga. He had asked questions about her, especially if she was a demon or not and Kagome found herself to be wary of the demon blacksmith, but to answer him truthfully. However, she would have to watch it when he and Myoga came together, or a small argument would unfortunately brew.

Nevertheless, Totosai the Blacksmith was a caring man whom she got along with very well.

Walking out of the bedroom dressed in her kimono and hoari, hair tied in a bun, Kagome also began to wonder of the letter sent to the older, more mysterious brother, Lord Sesshoumaru. The letter asked for aid to the Kingdom, but no reply had been sent back and Kagome slightly wondered if the Southern Kingdom had been overrun. Shaking her head from such thoughts, Kagome bounded down the staircase and made her way to the Gardens.

* * *

So, a two week time shift!! Hope you liked the Flashback chapter on Kagome's past. It was just an inside story of how Kagome's encounter with Onigumo had been like as well as her relationship and friendship with the Toshiba siblings. As you can tell, Bankotsu cared for her back then and Kagome was a bit desperate for love because of her passed relationships, which is why she overlooked Onigumo's faults.

Take note, that was also when Kagome first used her miko powers, when burning Onigumo's arm (bastard deserved it). So, then, after Kagome wakes up from her Flashback Dream, it is two weeks after her talk with Inuyasha in her room, take note they have been training for the war for the time being since it is unknown when the _Sin Kingdom_ will attack.

By the way, the Spoiler for this chapter that I gave you last chapter…Who did you think it was? Did some of you think it was Inuyasha or Bankotsu…Did I trick you? Sorry, it was a flashback… :)

And my all time favorite line in this Chapter and perhaps one of my top ten lines in this story:

_"Is this seat taken?"_

"_There is always a seat next to me that will be empty……Just for you."_

What are yours? Do you have any? Tell me :)

Well, hope you liked the chapter, one more to go, I think you'll like it…It's another yummy demon we fans love to have in a story!!! Don't forget to review!! I love your feedback!!

**AND REVIEWERS, DON'T FORGET TO LOOK FOR YOUR NAME NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

Disclaimer: …I need money…

Next Chapter: **Chapter 65: Attack On The South**

"_What business do you have with my Kingdom demon?"_

"_Why else would I be here? I am on my orders to kill the Lord of the Southern Kingdom."_

"_And I would assume theses orders were given by Naraku."_

"_Indeed they have. So, either surrender to me or face a tortuous doom to my Wind!"_

* * *

Mmm…A Battle…Hope you are liking the chapters so far!! REVIEW!!

SHARE THE LUV!!!

Luvinukag83


	66. Attack On The South

**Chapter 65: Attack On The South**

The room was dark and quiet, one single light shining through the half closed window, looking out to the Lands of the South. A small desk filled with numerous papers lay next to a stack of scrolls and an ink bottle. The paintbrush sat forgotten on the side as the chair next to it faced the window.

A still figure sat in the wooden leather chair, amber eyes looking out to the mountains, one in particular being the volcanic mount. Smoke was leaving the large opening at the top and the figure could only stare until he turned his chair and looked back at the paperwork sitting on his desk.

An envelope lay ripped next to the ink bottle and a neatly folded letter blew gently in the small breeze. The man sighed. He knew where the letter was from and what it asked for. He would give help, but he had more important things to handle…like finding Naraku and killing him himself. The demon knew his bothersome half-brother and Father would be able to fend for themselves fairly. And if not, the man would have more a reason to rip Naraku to shreds and then take possession of the Western Kingdom.

Stray strands of silver hair blew past his face and towards the door. Amber eyes shifted to the shoji door as a small shadow played on it, bowing down slightly as a staff was held in the figure's right hand.

"Why is it you have come Jaken?" The man asked, his deep voice filed with authority and displeasure.

"Excuse me Milord," The shadow said, "But the soldiers wonder if we are going off to aid the Western Kingdom…"

"Why is it they ask?" The man asked with a hint of curiosity.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru," The servant answered, "They only wish to know if they will fight for their allies…"

The older youkai was about to speak once more when a strong breeze blew into his Study, his silver tresses whipping past him as the papers on his desk flew off the wooden object and into a small tornado before landing on the ground. The man's eyes narrowed dangerously and he stood from his seat, his right hand gripping one of two swords that hung on his waist.

Taking a quick look out the window, the man turned around and strode towards the door with natural grace, his feet never making a sound as he walked. Opening the door, the servant gave a surprised shriek and stumbled. He was a small green imp, one that was probably the Lord of the Southern Lands most trusted advisor.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" The imp asked as he stood again.

The Dog Demon's head turned to face the imp, his features emotionless as his eyes glared down on the servant.

"Get the army ready to defend the Palace;" He said sternly, "I will not let some servant of Naraku destroy me."

The imp, Jaken, nodded his head and watched as his Lord strode off down the long hallway, silver hair flowing freely behind him.

"Of course Milord," Jaken replied and scurried off to carry out his Master's wishes.

Sesshoumaru, however, was taking his time to go from hall to hall, stair to stair to reach his destination. His gaze was kept at a neutral expression as he walked with medium strides through the doors and into the courtyard.

In front of his Palace, his army stood ready, youkai in their bone armor, holding their prized weapons as they looked around cautiously. Sesshoumaru had also stopped in his tracks, the stench of Naraku disgusting his rather sensitive nose. Ignoring the smell, the Dog Lord looked up at the sky, gray clouds hovering overhead, covering the bright sun that had once given light to his Lands.

There was a movement of armor as some soldiers moved restlessly, nervously. The grip on his sword remained as Sesshoumaru snapped his head to the front, just in time to see a flash of crescent blades collide into the ground, dirt flying everywhere, as well as a few of his soldiers' blood. Amber eyes narrowed. What right did Naraku have going into _his _Lands, especially into lands where he would surely lose?

As the dust settled, Sesshoumaru watched with a slight frown, a woman emerging. He noticed the dark demonic energy emanating from the woman, her piercing red eyes trying to look right into his soul. Her black hair was held in a bun and she kept a fan in her right hand, out and ready for an attack.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, his grip never leaving his sword's hilt.

"What business do you have with my Kingdom demon?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

The woman scowled as she stopped her movements, her fan being brought up to her chest, "Why else would I be here? I am on my orders to kill the Lord of the Southern Kingdom."

"And I would assume theses orders were given by Naraku," Sesshoumaru stated.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Indeed they have. So, either surrender to me or face a tortuous doom to my Wind!"

The woman's red eyes flashed as she raised her fan and brought it down, silver crescent blades flying straight to the Dog Lord. Amber eyes narrowed slightly as he effortlessly jumped to the side, avoiding the projectiles, dust picking up behind him. The woman gave a slight smirk and placed the fan to your face.

"I am quite looking forward to this battle," She said.

Sesshoumaru did not answer; his only reply was removing his sword, the blade turning a light blue color. The woman raised her fan once more, bringing it down with force as she yelled her attack.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!!"

Sesshoumaru watched as various sized tornados came up all around him. His soldiers stood back watching, knowing full well that their Lord wanted this battle alone. The Southern Lord stepped with ease as a twister sped towards him, his expression never wavering and his movements in a rather graceful manner.

Spinning around to avoid the last tornado, Sesshoumaru raised one of his hands, two fingers out as his nails glowed a yellow color. Lashing out his arm, a glowing yellow whip emerged and wrapped around the Demon Sorceress, her red eyes widening in surprise as she was captured and dropped her fan to the floor. Sesshoumaru watched as the woman struggled to breath and he took a step forward.

"What is your name demon?" He asked.

The woman gave a struggled scowl, "I will not tell one such as you!"

"Do so and I will let you go free," Sesshoumaru answered her.

Amber eyes watched as the woman seemed to think of her options, despite her struggling state. Red eyes then turned to him hatefully.

"Kagura…" She answered.

Sesshoumaru gave a small smirk and tightened the hold on the whip. The woman, Kagura, winced.

"Well then Kagura," Sesshoumaru said coldly, "Tell me where Naraku cowardly hides if you wish to keep your pathetic life."

Kagura glowered at him, "I am not so foolish to answer to you. If I were to tell you, Naraku would surely have me killed, yet you would do so as well once you have taken the information from me."

Sesshoumaru did not give her a sympathetic look, tightening the whip so as to make her answer faster, "Answer me Demon."

Kagura remained silent, her struggled breathing becoming apparent as he and his soldiers watched her slowly fall to her demise. They were all sure she would fall to the darkness when she fell on her knees helplessly…until a slight buzzing entered their hearing.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see a hoard of demons including poisonous insects flying overhead. They all held the smell of Naraku and Sesshoumaru inwardly growled with disgust. The army of demons quickly charged and Sesshoumaru's army went off to defend themselves, the Palace, and their powerful Lord.

Looking back on the woman, Sesshoumaru released the whip on her and flung it at a group of flying snake youkai. Kagura fell on her side, gasping for breath, apparently forgotten.

The Dog Lord made quick work of disposing the many demons with his sword, Tokijin and took no alarm to the large amount of demons. Like he had said before, Naraku was stupid to attack a Kingdom he knew he would easily fall to.

However, hearing senses heightened and Sesshoumaru heeded to the woman's voice, her attack echoing in the air.

"DANCE OF BLADES!!"

Sesshoumaru quickly spun and blocked off the attack barely with his sword, his eyes narrowing as he watched the Kagura woman smirk, her body lifting atop a feather. Anger getting the better of him, Sesshoumaru held out his sword, the blade turning a bright blue once again, melding his demonic energy with the sword's.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" His voice rang out, echoing through the courtyard as blue lightning fell from the sky and destroyed every opposing demon on his Grounds.

Sesshoumaru, although, watched with deep disappointment as the woman dodged the attack with a small grin and took off to the North with haste. Amber eyes narrowed as he looked off at her retreating form, the sound of his soldiers disposing of the dead army's bodies in the distance.

The Dog Lord noted her departure to the North and smirked. Maybe the woman was foolish, more foolish than he gave her credit for. His head slowly looked off back to the Palace, as his advisor ran towards him with hurriedness.

"Milord!" He yelled, "Are you alright Milord?!"

The youkai did not answer, his gaze panning back to the North, "Jaken…Ready my armor…I am going off to destroy a Kingdom…I had better hope _my_ Kingdom is still standing…Or your head will be the one rolling on the floor."

"Y-Yes Milord Sesshoumaru," Jaken answered shakily, "As you wish…"

And the imp ran off, Sesshoumaru giving a slight smirk as he looked off to the Northern Mountains.

'_Your head will be mine as well Naraku…I will take much pleasure in killing you…'_

* * *

Sesshoumaru is so bad ass, I love him!! Calm and collected type of cool, but Inuyasha is still my fave!! I wonder: Do you guys think Rin and Sesshoumaru will have an encounter, you know, since they're companions in the Show and Manga? Even if the story is already written out, let's hear your opinions, I love hearing from you guys!!!

Whelp, I hope you liked your three chapter installment, next chapter might be on the anniversary date of _**The Lord and The Leader**_, or it may be near Halloween. Remember **210+** Reviews!! I'll update faster if I can get that!!!

Now, for your TEASER!!

Disclaimer: …I don't have money…

Next Chapter: **Chapter 66: Ready And Waiting**

"_I'm pretty sure we're ready for the war…It's just the waiting part that has got me aggravated."_

"_The waiting has gotten everyone annoyed. How cowardly do you think Naraku is?"_

"_Naraku is not cowardly," An older voice stated, "He is only playing his twisted game strategically."_

* * *

And the old man is absolutely right…Wonder who it is? ;)

COME BACK SOON!!!

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS AND KUDOS:**

_**SilverStarWing:**_ Thank you so much for the four reviews, it was great hearing from you!!! Well, the dream with Kikyo…Just call it foreshadowing, the whole dream was a foreshadowing…And yup, Trouble is so in the HOUSE, especially in this story, haha…I hope you liked the Kagome and Inuyasha encounter…Thanks for reviewing!!! And never call yourself stupid!!

_**Nightlife Maiden:**_ I'm glad you liked it:)

_**Steviedee:**_ I like it when stories get thicker and thicker, I think it keeps it interesting. I'm glad you like it, and yeah, I am so totally into the fairytale and ancient times genre…Battles and Romance are my passion!!! Thanks for the review!!!

_**MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR:**_ Yup, I'm back!!! Glad you liked the chapters and sorry for the cliffy, but it keeps you on the edge of your seat and coming back for more, ne? At least I hope:) I hope this update is soon enough for you and please stay tuned!! Love your name too; _all_ manga boys are so _delicious_!! Lol! My Favorites are: Inuyasha, Sasuke, Naruto, Miroku, Tamahome…ugh, _too many to count!! _Thanks for reviewing!!!

_**HanyouKags7711:**_ Yay, I updated, hope you liked the chapters and I can't wait for Halloween too…I either want to be a nurse or an Army Strong Officer in honor for the troops!! How about you? Yup, scaring 5 and 6 year olds are fun, but scaring teens, ones that are my age, are _hilarious_!! Hope you have fun and thanks for the review!!!

_**Mysterychild:**_ I'm glad you liked the installment…Yea, sooner or later they just had to find it…Rin losing a limb would have probably brought on a lot of complaints and author-bashing, lol! Well, I hope you liked Inuyasha and Kagome's encounter…I wasn't too happy with it, but more in the future, yay! Thanks for the luck on my work, Senior year is grueling, but I got to cherish it too:) Thanks for reviewing!!

_**Heather:**_ Wow, when I read your review I was smiling so hard. I'm really flattered that you like my story and I'm glad I'm keeping to the story line and making it flow…That's good for me, because in past stories, I had a tendency to go off track. But anyways, thanks so much for the review, I'll continue updating if everyone sticks with it (maybe a sequel too, not sure yet) and I hope civilization and the sun are good to you!! (62 chapters in 3 days…Wow…) Thanks again!!!

_**Misslover:**_ I'm glad you like it, stay tuned for more!! Thanks for reviewing!!

_**MULAN-IFUWEREGAY:**_ What an interesting name, but thanks for the review, I'm very very very flattered:)

_**Cagalli-01:**_ I'm glad you like my story!! I hope you liked these passed few chapters!!! Thank you for reviewing, I love the feedback!!!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU!!! IF YOU WANT A SHOUT OUT FROM ME, REVIEW AND YOU'LL BE IN THE NEXT UPDATE OF CHAPTERS!! I LOVE TALKING TO YOU GUYS!!!**

**YOU'RE THE BESTEST!!!**

Luvinukag83


	67. Ready And Waiting

**Chapter 66: Ready And Waiting**

Kagome gave a dejected sigh as she sat down next to Lady Izayoi, in the Training Area. Everyone was already packing up to go home and Kagome did not get in on any of the action. Lady Izayoi gave a knowing look, but smiled in reassurance.

"I myself think it would be good for you to save your strength for when the army comes…" She stated.

"Will they come?" Kagome asked, mostly to herself, "It has been two weeks and not one word knowing if they have left their own Lands. Had it only been a trick?"

Izayoi frowned as she turned to watch her silver-headed son, "Naraku is a dangerous man. He may be doing so on purpose, to keep us off guard if we are to think it were a trick…"

"Much agreed," Kagome answered, "However, I fear for when that day _will_ come. I fear for the outcome of my friends…"

"It is good to be concerned," Izayoi said softly, "However, do not fret of such things during the war. We need you to fight for them fully…We need all of you to be there, in courage and bravery, not worry…"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, you're right…I'm sorry…It's just……This is my first war _ever_, and as a rebel leader…"

"You are a great warrior and miko Kagome," Izayoi encouraged, "You shall do fine…"

Kagome smiled in gratitude and turned back to the Training Area to find Inuyasha walking towards them. Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu were cleaning up as Rin and Shippo helped happily. Miroku and Renkotsu were off helping The Great Lord of the West and Kikyo was off where Kagome could not find her. The miko inwardly sighed at the thought.

"Hey Ma," Inuyasha greeted, "Hey Kagome."

"Hello Inuyasha," Izayoi greeted.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome answered, "How is Training going?"

Inuyasha looked back to the army, "I'm pretty sure we're ready for the war…It's just the waiting part that has got me aggravated."

Izayoi chuckled as Kagome gave a weak smile, "The waiting has gotten everyone annoyed. How cowardly do you think Naraku is?"

Inuyasha smirked.

"Naraku is not cowardly," An older voice stated, "He is only playing his twisted game strategically."

Three head turned to find an elderly man walking towards them, his bulging eyes fixed on Inuyasha and white hair tied in its ponytail shifting slightly in the breeze. He wore a green and black striped attire and a strange tool was held in his right hand, resting stiffly on his right shoulder.

"What do you want old man?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi scolded, making Kagome chuckle.

"Hello Totosai," Kagome answered politely with a bright smile, "And after what I had indeed said…Naraku surely is playing this war strategically all on _his_ part…"

"When he is sure that this Kingdom thinks that he will not attack, and defenses go down, he will make his move. It may be a cowardly strategy, but one that can definitely be to his advantage," The older man stated with a nod.

"Whose side are you on?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

"Yours of course," Totosai answered as he scratched his head, "I think…This is The Lord InuTaisho's Kingdom…Is that right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes Totosai."

The old man smiled, "Then yes, I'm on _your_ side."

Inuyasha shook his head; Totosai could be such an irritating old man at times. Come to think of it, he was an irritating old man _all the time_. Looking back to his Mother and Kagome, Inuyasha could only cross his arms and wonder what kind of path this war would take and what would exactly happen after it.

"Either way," Kagome said softly, "The longer he takes, the more powerful he becomes. This makes me wonder greatly if it is we that should go off to his Kingdom to fight him…Also being we would be away from the Palace and no harm would come to the people."

"However," Izayoi stated sadly, "We are not exactly sure where to attack the _Sin Kingdom_, and the Western Region would be left defenseless without the army…"

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha looked at her, "Which makes me also think of a small group going off on their own to dispose of Naraku."

"Do you actually think a small group could go up against Naraku and his army of demons?" Totosai asked disbelievingly.

Inuyasha smirked, "We've got Tetsusaiga…Which can kill one hundred demons in one swing…Then there is Miroku's Wind Tunnel and Kagome's Spiritual Powers."

Kagome gave a small smile, although, Totosai pointed out rather bluntly, "I do believe you do not know how to use Tetsusaiga's ultimate power of slaying one hundred demon's in one stroke."

Inuyasha was about to retort, Kagome looking up at him expectantly, but the old man was right…_unfortunately_…and he was not able to use the powerful attack…_yet_.

"Feh!" Inuyasha growled as he looked away, Izayoi and Kagome chuckling softly, "I've got the Wind Scar and Backlash Wave. That should be enough."

Totosai only rolled his large eyes in exasperation, "That will not be as much as needed Lord Inuyasha."

"Now," Izayoi said as she clapped her hands together, effectively stopping Inuyasha's oncoming retort, "Inuyasha…You've been working quite hard for training and Kagome has not gotten even a bite to eat…So why not the two of you go on to the Throne Room and get some food."

"Why not in the Dining Hall?" Kagome asked.

"I believe InuTaisho's advisors are occupying that room while Lord Renkotsu, Master Miroku, and InuTaisho have a meeting in the Study," Izayoi stated, "I made sure to have the cooks and servants send the food into the Throne Room."

"Will you not come and eat?" Kagome asked a bit uneasily, seeing that she would be left alone with the Inu hanyou.

"I must find Kikyo and the women to go over evacuation plans once more," Izayoi stated with a soft smile, "I believe Totosai that you were going to see Lord Bankotsu and Suikotsu to examine their weapons."

"Yes I was," Totosai answered and walked off slowly, "I believe I should do so now."

"Should I not help you with the evacuation plans as well?" Kagome asked feeling quite left out.

"It is fine Lady Kagome," Izayoi assured, "Go on and eat. I also would believe Inuyasha would feel quite lonesome eating alone."

Kagome looked over to the hanyou lord, a small frown set on his features as he looked at her. Kagome looked away quickly and turned back to the Queen.

"If you are sure," The miko said, "You know where we are if there is any helping required."

"Of course Lady Kagome," Izayoi smiled and walked off back to the Palace, "I must also fetch Shippo and Rin…Surely they would love to help me tend to the other women and children…"

Kagome gave an inaudible sigh as she slowly bent down and retrieved her bow, quiver, and katana. Inuyasha watched her intently and Kagome turned to him with a soft grin.

"Off to lunch then Lord Inuyasha?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked at her one more time over, before nodding his head and leading the way towards the Palace Doors.

Kagome, who had seen the expression before by making it herself in the past, wrung her hands together as she looked at the back of Inuyasha's silvery head. His gaze was of disappointment and hurt, hidden under anger. He probably thought as such with her trying to get out of a lunch with him. Kagome had also given those looks to the courtiers who broke it off with her. Sighing, the miko moved up to walk next to the hanyou lord, his silver ears swiveling towards her.

"I believe you are mad at me Lord Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, "And I am truly sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Inuyasha growled, "Because I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

Kagome frowned, "You thought I was trying to avoid you again……I did not mean to offend you…It is just that I still…feel a bit uncomfortable…"

"There's nothing to be uncomfortable about," Inuyasha sighed as he looked at her, "I said I would give you your space…Trust me on that…"

Kagome looked up at the Western Lord's eyes a small smile forming on her lips as she nodded her head, his golden eyes softening with friendship, "I trust you…And I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha gave a small grunt and smirk as he pushed open the Throne Room Doors, "Feh."

The Throne Room was empty and Inuyasha closed the large door behind them so a draft would not flow through. A large table was set to the side of the wall near to the balconies and windows, food and drinks upon it for anyone that was hungry. Both the hanyou and miko walked side by side to the table and started to fill their plates with multiple finger foods.

"I would just wish Naraku would come out and fight already," Kagome sighed irritably as she took up a piece of chicken.

"Then I can blast him to pieces with Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha smirked as he placed a piece of boar next to some of his own chicken meat.

"Who says you would be the one to kill Naraku?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"Because I got the sword and am not a weak little human like you," Inuyasha stated as a matter of fact.

Kagome gave a small pout, "And what happened to the compliment of my spiritual abilities?"

"We were in front of my Mother," Inuyasha shrugged, "Of course I was going to say that."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she and Inuyasha walked over to a small table where they could eat, next to one of the balcony windows, the view showing the Main Village, Lake, and Meadows.

Both taking a comfortable seat, Kagome placed her bow and quiver down and remained quiet as she picked at her food, eating small pieces at a time. Inuyasha, however, devoured his food in big bites, hardly ever swallowing. Upon noticing the miko's distress, he abruptly stopped and placed the chicken leg back on his plate.

"What's wrong wench?" He asked in a manner of non-harshness.

Kagome snapped her head up at the mention of her usual nickname, Inuyasha looking at her perplexed, "What?"

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh," Kagome said as she looked down on her plate and shrugged, "I don't know…I just feel rather worried for Souta and the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment. I haven't seen them in a month…"

"I'm sure they're okay…" Inuyasha answered.

"And what makes you feel so sure?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him, a frown upon her lips, however, her eyes hinting some amusement.

Inuyasha smirked, "Well, you did tell me this Sango friend of yours is a strong warrior…And demon slayers are strong opponents. Then you also mentioned this wolf pack with them too…"

Kagome smiled, "You're right…But if your Kingdom had been separated from you…You would probably be concerned as well."

Inuyasha was about to agree slightly when he watched Kagome's eyes dart towards the window, her eyes widening with surprise.

"Kami…" She whispered as she stood up and walked closer to the window.

Following her gaze, Inuyasha's eyes widened as well as he found a large black wave slowly come out of the forest across the Meadow and make its way towards the Palace. He stood up quickly and stood next to Kagome, her hands trembling slightly. A loud horn rang in the air and both knew full well that it meant to prepare for battle.

Naraku's army had finally arrived.

* * *

Yay everyone!!! I updated again!!! HAPPY 2ND ANNIVERSARY to **The Lord And The Leader**, the reason why I am updating so early!!! Sorry I'm giving you guys one chapter though, but I just had to give you guys this cliffy…And I didn't have time to update another one…Sorry… 

But, it's better than nothing, ne?

**Anyways, good Kami these are actually the chapters you have all be waiting for!!!** The Battle is coming and Naraku's army has arrived, what the hell will happen next?!!? Just to let you know, we're not near finished with this story yet and the next chapters is about **15 PAGES LONG**, so I hope you guys are getting excited for that!!! It's filled with drama, action, and more drama. Wow, the next two or three chapters will be a whirlwind of emotions, humor, and plot bunnies!!! I hope you all will like!!!

So, to sooth any eagerness some of you may have for the next chapter, I will definitely be posting it some time next week!!! Tuesday perhaps, so Review if you can, I want to hear your thoughts!!!

Tell me what you thought about this chapter and I will give an imaginary high five and special shout outs to all who try to guess what may happen next!!! Ooh, I can't wait to post, I'm so excited that I'm grinning and shaking with suppressed excitement!!!

**LOOK DOWN AT YOUR TEASERS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER and for those who REVIEWED, LOOK FOR YOUR SHOUT-OUT!!!**

So Review Please!!! Thank you to everyone who has and are reading my story!!! I appreciate it a lot!!! Love Ya!!!

* * *

**Special Shout-Outs and Kudos:**

**Nightlife Maiden: **Glad you like it so much!!! Thank you for the review!!!

**SilverStarWing:** Yeah, sorry for the romance deprivation...But, there'll be more soon..._I hope_...Well, anyways, Sesshoumaru is out looking for blood now and after reading this chapter, you'll have an okay idea of how Inuyasha and the gang will handle the situation...ITS WAR TIME BABY!!! Time to kick some enemy butt!!! lol...Uh...And about Kikyo suffering...Just wait and see I guess... :) Thanks for reviewing!!!

**MysteryChild:** Yeah, go Sesshoumaru, I love that Demon Lord!!! Anyways, thanks...about the time lapse thing, I felt it was the best way to get things sped up for two weeks, and what better way to learn and unravel more about Kagome's past. **Hint to you**, some of her nightmare may foreshadow this war and her dream foreshadows something too...Maybe you can figure it out!!! And about Kikyo...I may dislike her, but she does play a vital part in the story (**hint, hint**) you know, with the love triangle and stuff...But yeah, I'm trying not to make her come off as _too_ bad...But anyways, thanks a bunch for the Review, hope you liked the chapter!!!

**MissLover:** I'm glad, thanks for the review!!!

**Beautifulyreal:** Wellz, I hope you liked this chapter...Yes, I want Kagome and Inuyasha to get together too, but with this intricate plot and all the stuff that's going on in the story, you'll just have to wait and see, please don't be mad!! And it is in Kagome's character to blame herself of things, having the heavy burden of being a rebel leader and the way she had grown up...It's part of her personality and will add to the many list of problems...Maybe that will **hint** at something...But thanks so much for the review, I hope to hear from you again!!!

**HanyouKags7711:** I so want to go to a Haunted House of Halloween...But, you know what sucks for me, I CAN'T WEAR A HALLOWEEN COSTUME TO SCHOOL...Usually we can, but I have to lead a freshman retreat and being the oh so caring and older Senior I am, I have to throw away my last high school Halloween to watch them and lead them in the right direction...I know it might be I guess a little fun, but I wanted to wear a costume for my last year...sigh...But good luck on your and your friend's Haunted House, tell me how it goes, especially scaring the teens and kiddies!!! I'm glad you liked the chapter!!! (Sims 2? How's that going?)

* * *

Thanks Again Everyone For The Reviews, and Happy Anniversary Again to **The Lord And The Leader**!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Please don't ruin my hyper mood!!!

Next Time On: **The Lord And The Leader**…

**Chapter 67: Prepare For Battle**

"_No matter what you do, I will not agree to such an act."_

"_If you will not marry me, Kagome…Then you shall die!"_

'_**If only I could have seen……Inuyasha once more……'**_

* * *

Well, there you have it, your _**TEASER**_!! Hopefully I'm not too _vague_ to make you mad at me…But it makes you anticipate…_I hope_… 

Anyways, thanks guys for reviewing, you're the best!!!

…Now to work on college stuff…(I hate my busy schedule…)

Luvinukag83

REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE!!!!


	68. Prepare For Battle! It's War!

**Chapter 67: Prepare For Battle (It's War!)**

"They're here…" Kagome whispered as she gripped her katana's hilt.

Inuyasha quickly turned to face her and gripped her arms gently yet firmly, "You know what you have to do Kagome…You are only to fight when need be…Your priority is to take care of Ma and the women, children, Shippo, and Rin."

"I know," Kagome sighed as she looked at him, his amber orbs filled with deep concern, "I won't let you down Lord Inuyasha…"

"This is it," Inuyasha stated, "Be careful Kagome…"

Kagome nodded her head; the tears wanting to leave her eyes as he released her arms, gripped Tetsusaiga, and walked passed her, "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou lord turned around and watched as the miko did the same, a small, weak smile on her lips. The picture would forever remain imprinted in his mind if he would not make it out alive…

"Don't die on me okay?" Kagome asked as if reading his mind, "You're my friend and I could not bear the thought…Just promise…"

Inuyasha smirked, "You make me sound like a weak human."

"Please promise…" Kagome whispered with plead.

Inuyasha looked at the miko and his features softened, "I promise."

Kagome smiled again, which was slightly brighter than before, "Good Luck Inuyasha…"

"Same goes for you wench."

Kagome then watched as the hanyou lord ran off to the door, opened it up, and disappeared behind the wooden object.

The miko stood alone in the massive room as she turned to look out the window, the crowd and army moving closer with each passing second, their numbers in the thousands. Grey clouds loomed overhead, destroying the beautiful day that it had been just minutes before. Closing her eyes, Kagome gripped her katana tightly as she took deep breaths and turned on her heel.

Stormy blue-grey eyes opened and a determination was set in those depths. Walking with the pride, honor, and courage she held, Kagome followed Inuyasha's trail out the door, intent on finding the Queen and the people she was to keep alive at all costs.

* * *

Soldiers ran to the Gardens at demon speeds, Inuyasha standing at the front of the lines with Miroku, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Bankotsu next to him. Five pairs of eyes watched as their army formed into organized lines before them and placed their weapons at the ready. When they were all sure that the whole army had come at the sound of the horn, Inuyasha looked over to the Lords of the East and found them to nod their heads, giving allowance for Inuyasha to speak. 

The inu hanyou gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt as he walked forward, then, started pacing in front of the lines as he put on a contemplative expression.

"The time has come soldiers!" He stated loudly without looking to them, "And now Naraku's army is on our doorstep…"

Amber eyes finally looked up to see the fearful yet urging features on his people's faces, all their silver hair blowing gently in the breeze.

"We won't give that bastard the pleasure of taking us!" Inuyasha yelled, "Because we will fight for our Kingdom, people, and families! We will fight for our honor and _we will win_!"

The army burst into cheers and shouts of agreement as they raised their weapons in the air, Inuyasha grinned proudly and watching as his Father emerged from the Palace, dressed in his bone armor and carrying his own sword, Sounga. A prideful smirk was upon his lips as he watched his son through confident, amber eyes.

The cheering died down as InuTaisho took the front, a determined appearance upon his face as he removed his sword from its sheath, holding it high in the air.

"My fellow soldiers!" He stated loudly, "This is our moment of truth, our chance to bring the _Sin Kingdom_ down. Let us make all of Japan proud and purge it from this evil! Now, this is our time, our land, and our win! Fight hard and fight proud! Let's move out!"

Inuyasha smirked as he watched his Father point his sword to the Gate, the army starting their march as they followed their King. Some mounted horses as others remained on feet. Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu stood leading their own soldiers as Generals. This was it…And they were ready.

* * *

It was a ten minute march through the short forest path and across the Main Village, where families stayed hidden in their huts, packing to leave with fear, and booths being closed up for safety. Inuyasha could feel the dread creeping up his spine as he thought about the people back in the Palace: His Mother, Shippo, Kikyo, and Kagome… 

Grey clouds continued to loom overhead and by the smell, Inuyasha knew it would rain. Marching down the ledges where there was a good view of the Meadow, Inuyasha gazed out at the awaiting enemy army, red lights scattered about as torches. The area reeked of enemy demons and Inuyasha pushed back the urge to gag. Behind the opposing army was the forest and to the left of the army was the Lake, usually where the villagers went to catch fish for selling. To the right of the Meadow, there a lay a good amount of forest from which the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment resided.

"Steady!" InuTaisho called over his shoulder as Inuyasha removed Tetsusaiga from its sheath and noticed the army reaching the bottom of the one hundred foot cliff.

It took less than five minutes for the Western Kingdom to get into organized lines on the opposing side of the _Sin Kingdom_ just two hundred feet away. Inuyasha stood boldly next to his Father as Jakotsu and Bankotsu talked amongst themselves. Miroku stood next to Inuyasha wearing his usual purple and black robes and carrying his golden staff, making the Inu hanyou wonder how the Buddhist Monk was going to manage fighting as such.

"I wish you luck Inuyasha," Miroku said as he touched the prayer beads on his right hand.

Inuyasha nodded, "You had better watch it out there too Miroku."

Miroku could only smirk as he nodded his head with agreement. Two horns then sounded, one on the Western Region's side and the other on the _Sin Kingdom's_ side.

"Prepare for battle!" InuTaisho yelled, "Attack on my command!"

There was a snort of horses as distant yelling and growls was heard on the enemies' side. Amber eyes scanned the army and caught sight of the Assassin that had attacked Kagome and Rin, one of Naraku's incarnations. His arm seemed to have been replaced, Inuyasha smirking as he thought of cutting his entire body in half. The Assassin's eyes met his own and the demon licked his lips as he held out his claws. Inuyasha only gripped his sword tighter as a yellow flash appeared, transforming the flimsy blade into a mighty fang. He was going to fight for his family, and for the people he loved.

The _Sin Kingdom's_ horn sounded again and everyone watched as their army started moving forward, yells echoing as they held out their weapons. Inuyasha watched as Miroku stepped forward and held out his right hand, the prayer beads clattering slightly. Something wet then fell upon Inuyasha's nose and the smell of rain assaulted him. Fortunately, it seemed to be a light drizzle, though somehow suitable for the mood.

"Steady!" InuTaisho called.

The demons were one hundred feet and closing, Inuyasha's heart slightly speeding up. This war was different from when he had fought alongside Sesshoumaru. Those were low class demons and some rebelling humans but now, he was facing the actual _Sin Kingdom_ and _everything_ was on the line. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga at the ready as the opposing army was only fifty feet away.

"Now Master Miroku!" The King shouted.

And Inuyasha watched as the Buddhist Monk unraveled the purple beads, his hand outstretched as a black hole brought in a mighty wind, sucking everything into the tiny abyss.

"WIND TUNNEL!!!" Miroku yelled.

The Wind Tunnel was strong as Inuyasha himself could feel the winds come from it, even when he was behind Miroku. A small part of him, thought this curse to be a miracle for the war, but Miroku was clearly having trouble taking in all the demons. The Inu Youkai watched with awe as opposing demons screamed with terror as they were sucked in.

Amber eyes shifted to the side as he watched the Assassin jump up and remove some sort of hive from his sleeve, a few bees exiting the opening. Something was wrong and Inuyasha could only warn the Monk.

"Watch out for the bugs Miroku!"

The Monk seemed to understand as he quickly took the beads and closed off the Wind Tunnel, the strong breeze dissipating as he stepped back and took the golden staff from the ground.

"Poisonous insects…" Miroku whispered when he arrived at Inuyasha's side, sweat rolling down the side of his face from the Wind Tunnel's strain.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Luckily, Miroku had not taken in any of the bugs and he had seen them before there was no time for warning.

"Attack!" InuTaisho shouted as he pointed Sounga to the remaining, oncoming demons.

After giving a quick check on Miroku's condition, Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga and charged forward, slashing and attacking demons, the armies colliding into one another like a tidal wave. Bankotsu swung his large halberd Banryu around and Jakotsu flung his bending sword, Inuyasha rather impressed by the unique weapon. Suikotsu kept up with his claw weapon and Miroku made due with his staff.

Blood splattered everywhere: on clothes and faces, weapons, and the muddy ground. Inuyasha's Father's yells could be heard a little ways away, and the Inu hanyou knew that the King could take care of himself, especially with Sounga.

"DRAGON TWISTER!!" InuTaisho shouted, a large tornado forming and destroying every opposing demon in its path.

Inuyasha was keeping up quite well as he clawed and swung his way through demons, his amber eyes looking out for Naraku, _if_ the bastard had showed up. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his arm and Inuyasha gave an agonizing scream, five claw marks bleeding profusely onto the dirt from his left arm. Looking around angrily, amber eyes spotted the Assassin, feet away, licking at his bloody fingers.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled as he brought Tetsusaiga up.

"WIND SCAR!!!"

The large sword came down and Inuyasha watched the Assassin zip away easily, the attack destroying a few other opposing demons. With the enemy no where in sight, Inuyasha quickly defended himself from others, but felt a great pain deep in his leg, five other marks forming. The Assassin appeared again and Inuyasha growled.

Jakotsu made a quick pass by as he swung his bending sword and Miroku quickly dispelled sacred sutras. Bankotsu swung Banryu above his head and brought it down upon the lesser demons.

InuTaisho held out Sounga as a black dragon swirled around the blade and disappeared. With one strike, around fifty demons were destroyed and the King was left to deal with another onslaught. Suikotsu stood close to the King as he clawed at a few flying youkai.

The Assassin disappeared again and Inuyasha was forced to look around for him. His gaze landed to the cliff and the Palace, a figure standing at the ledge in meditation. The hanyou knew the figure to be Renkotsu and found a few demons to fly his way. But the Eastern Lord disposed of them easily with fire nets and sutras.

Seeing as the Palace was in good hands, amber eyes searched for the Assassin and found it to be fighting with a few of his soldiers, one of them at his feet. Growling with anger for his fallen comrade, Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga and charged, bringing the large fang down, and hitting nothing as the Assassin escaped again. A pain was in his shoulder and Inuyasha knew it was the Assassin with its demon speed.

Inuyasha was then surprised to see a human coming after him for an attack, as well as a dozen other humans. Had Naraku recruited them as well? Either way, they were a danger to his army and Fathers' Kingdom; he had to dispose of them. Bringing the sword down, bodies fell and blood sprayed on his hoari and face, much to the hanyou lord's dismay.

Fortunately, the drizzle of rain was washing the blood away partly, but he was feeling rather damp, and the hoari clung to his skin from his own blood. There was a flash of light just feet way and Inuyasha watched the Assassin appear and attack one of his Inu soldiers. Watching the Assassin intently, the demon disappearing in another light and Inuyasha quickly as he could, followed the light's path. Holding up Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha smirked when the Assassin stopped to attack again and he brought the weapon down with much force.

"WIND SCAR!"

At the sound of the attack, the Assassin turned around with shock and was about to get away; however, the blast caught him and his body was destroyed into oblivion. The Inu hanyou smirked with triumph, yet slumped over with exhaustion at the amount of energy he was using.

Amber eyes widened as he heard a large growl behind him and amber eyes searched quickly to find a large bear youkai, though, he did not have enough time to react to the charging demon. He had thought it was the end…until there was a zip by his cheek and a large growl emanating from the bear as it staggered backward. Whirling around quickly, Inuyasha watched as the bear looked down at the arrow protruding from its chest and disappeared in a pink light.

Turning back around, Inuyasha looked back towards the ledge at the Palace where Renkotsu was standing. Next to the Eastern Lord stood a smaller figure wearing red and black, a bow positioned in her hand. Inuyasha smirked, knowing that Kagome had his back. The miko positioned another arrow and released, the projectile disappearing closer to where his Father and Miroku were fighting.

With new vigor, Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga and made his way to his Father and to the Buddhist Monk, wondering if they needed help.

* * *

Kagome could not take it anymore as she led the rest of the children and women safe towards where the Stables were. Carriages had been lined up and a few soldiers remained if they were to retreat into the forest. But once Kagome was sure the Palace had been emptied and that Rin and Shippo were safe with Queen Izayoi, Kagome had left with her bow and quiver in hand, intent on doing her part to bring the _Sin Kingdom_ down. 

Tears had been shed when Shippo and Rin watched her go and Kagome could only hold on to the words Izayoi said to '_be careful and fight hard_'.

Upon reaching the cliff and the path leading down to the Meadows, Kagome found Renkotsu concentrating greatly as he protected the Palace by keeping his barrier up and disposing of stray demons. When she had arrived, Kagome ignored his look of surprise and notched an arrow into her bow, looking into the crowd for any of her friends and comrades.

The armies seemed to be tied in numbers and strength now and Kagome could make out the fighting figures of Miroku and Bankotsu, as well as the King. Meters away from her own self were a few Inu soldier archers doing their duty with professionalism. Humans on the opposing side were a big surprise to her but a flash of yellow light caught her attention, stormy eyes landing on Inuyasha and his tired form as the Assassin that tried to kill her and Rin one night, disappeared into nothingness.

But her blue-grey eyes widened as she found a particularly large demon to be making its way solely towards Inuyasha. Pulling the string back on the weapon she held, Kagome closed one eye, aimed quite well despite her shaking, and released, praying that it would hit its target and save one of the people she truly cared about.

Kagome silently cheered as she watched the bear stagger back with shock and started to dissipate in a pink light she knew to be miko energy. Smirking proudly, Kagome locked eyes with the hanyou lord and he nodded his head. However, Kagome took up another arrow and released, seeing that Miroku was having trouble. Being a human in a demon battle did have disadvantages.

And so Kagome did her duty to protect her friends from afar, the flash of pink light from her arrows signaling to her friends that she was there to help and that she would not leave without them. However, those pink lights had also caught the eye of demons as they seemed to be more coming her way, some arrows she used to protect herself and Renkotsu rather than those on the ground.

But the numbers seemed to be dwindling greatly on the _Sin Kingdom's_ side and Kagome was glad for that. What seemed like days outside were actually a few hours as Kagome watched at times the two armies retreating to rest and then going back to finish their jobs or die trying. The drizzling rain was still going on, Kagome's hair plastered to her face with sweat as her hoari felt sticky and uncomfortable to her skin. Many times, Kagome believed to run out of arrows, but she had brought a whole quiver full, and used a few arrows that were aimed at her and Renkotsu that only bounced off the shield.

Thinking of the shield, Kagome felt like a coward to hide behind it, but the King had ordered her to stay specifically safe to give less chance of Naraku getting the Shikon Jewel. The thought of the Jewel had Kagome looking down briefly at the lump she wore around her neck, covered by her hoari.

Looking out to the crowd, Kagome could see the fatigue in each of her friends' postures and fighting, Kagome wishing that a miracle would happen. But none such came as there was a large roar and the miko and Eastern Prince looked up to see a hoard of demons, about twenty or more, flying towards them at great speeds. As quick as she could, the rebel leader notched in her arrows and began firing, killing around seven before her hands pained with cramps and over-usage. Then the small demon group collided into the barrier with great force.

There was a flash of bluish-purple light as the youkai pushed their heads forward to try to get inside. Kagome watched Renkotsu strain to keep the barrier up, the spiritual energy flying everywhere in the spot the youkai were trying to push through. Dropping her bow and quiver, Kagome clapped her hands together and tried to give aid, stepping next to Renkotsu as a pink protective barrier pushed the youkai away, however, it did not stop them as they pushed harder into the doubly-enforced shield.

Renkotsu and Kagome gave a brief look to each other, promising to do their best to protect those in the Kingdom. The barrier seemed to be strengthening as both concentrated, veins almost popping in their foreheads. But, just as hope seemed to come for both the miko and monk, the barrier began to wane and the demons started to come through the disappearing barricade.

"Ahh!!" Renkotsu groaned as he fell down to his knees, Kagome looking at him with panic, "Something is disrupting my concentration…"

Kagome's eyes widened as Renkotsu's hands fell from their prayerful position to hold his head, moans of pain seeping from his mouth and Kagome's power leaving rapidly too, as her arrow purifications had already taken a lot from her. She fell to her knees and watched as the hoard came towards them, Renkotsu struggling to reach into his robe's pocket.

Removing her katana, Kagome quickly stood and ran in front of Renkotsu to guard him, using her body as a shield as she swiped her katana around furiously. Behind the demons, she found the barrier to go up once more and looked behind her to find Renkotsu concentrating again, a sutra placed on his stomach to ward off the evil that had disrupted him before. The miko thought briefly on what the evil aura had been, but had no time as the remaining demons still on their side of the shield came forward.

But they did not go for her as she moved away to steer them to the left from Renkotsu, instead, the demons charged in front of her. Kagome was surprised at the unexpected attack as the demons landed with force at her feet. She was confused with the way of assault, but it became clear when she heard the crack of rock as it started to tumble beneath her.

"Kagome!" Renkotsu yelled.

Kagome could not speak as her heart fell into her stomach, a few demons biting at her as she watched the ground fall beneath her with wide eyes. Realization hitting her, Kagome quickly spun as she fell and grabbed hold of the ledge, pain surging up her whole body and arm as she held on for dear life. Renkotsu watched her from the side helplessly and Kagome gave him a look to not help her. If he stopped his focus, the barrier would fall once more leaving the people of the Kingdom open for attack.

Sweat spilled down the side of her face as the rain made it harder for her to hang on to the slippery rock. Her fingers searched for anything as her feet flailed about looking for a stepping area. But it was hopeless. Looking down, Kagome found some demons falling and dying from using force to get into the barrier and making the rock break, as a way to try and kill her from the one-hundred foot plummet.

Unfortunately her bow and quiver had fallen but her katana was still clutched in the hand that was not holding onto the ledge. Sheathing her sword with strain, Kagome grabbed on to the ledge with her other hand with much effort, her grip slipping slightly from fatigue.

This was the end for her. Lights flashed behind her as Kagome took a quick look, a few demons trying to get to her vulnerable form but being stopped by the barrier of Renkotsu's. Kagome did not wish to die by a fall or fall and end up suffering if the drop did not kill her. The thought made her gulp.

But dying by a demon's teeth or being brought to Naraku alive or dead was not a wanted choice either. Thinking about such things had Kagome wondering about times in the _'Grand Uprising'_ and how Sango, Kirara, Kohaku and the others were doing…especially Souta. If she died, she would never see Sango and Miroku and Ayame and Kouga's wedding, that is, if it turned out that way. And if she died, she would never have a chance to say good-bye to Lady Izayoi, Lord InuTaisho, Kikyo, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, or Renkotsu. If she died she would not be able to make amends with Bankotsu or see Shippo or her daughter, Rin, the poor girl alone when Kagome had promised that she would come back.

And then there was Inuyasha, the one she thought to be someone who made her feel most comfortable and yet most uncomfortable during her time in the Palace. She hoped to never forget him and what he did for her. She would forever remember his annoying attitude, golden eyes, silver hair, dog ears, and caring self. A small smile played on Kagome's lips as tears coursed down her face, her hold on the ledge giving way.

With seconds left, Kagome closed her eyes and let gravity take its course as her numb fingers slipped off the rock, her body light as she fell. But something grabbed her wrist harshly and Kagome's eyes snapped open as she found Miroku, leaning over the edge and hanging on to her hand tightly, a small, weak smirk playing on his lips as he took hold of her other hand.

"Need a hand Lady Kagome?" He strained to say, making Kagome's smile widen.

She was going to make it after all she thought as she began to be hoisted up by the Buddhist Monk. Trying her best to pull up her weight, Kagome found a foot hole and quickly stepped into it, pushing her tired body up.

"Just a little more," Miroku said.

Kagome nodded her head, her grip slipping slightly from their wet hands. There was another loud roar of demons and Kagome did her best to block it out as she tried to get back up to safety. But, then, a clap of thunder sounded, as loud as a thousand horses galloping across that very meadow, the sound echoing off the cliff. At the resonance, Kagome yelped and lost her grip and footing, her scream of fear echoing through the area.

"KAGOME!!!" Miroku yelled with panic, his arm outstretching a little more but caught nothing.

The miko felt light as she fell, Miroku's figure getting smaller and smaller as she looked up at the grey sky, the rain becoming harder as thunder sounded again and again, the noise of the war behind her, making it all the more frightening. Was this how all wars were like?

Getting closer to the bottom, Kagome closed her eyes and prayed silently for her friends to make it out alive and safe.

But death was not at all what she had expected. She could still hear the noises of the war making her wonder briefly if she was to watch over the battle as a spirit, and she did not land with pain of sharp rocks, but in the warm comfort of cloth. When she felt the tickle of breath on her neck, Kagome's eyes opened suddenly to find silver and red. Only one person held those colors and Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha!" She whispered.

"I told you to be careful!" Inuyasha growled as the miko felt him land safely at the foot of the cliff, still behind the safe confines of the barrier.

Kagome was speechless, until she huffed, "How was I supposed to know a group of demons would deliberately break the rock to have me fall to my death?!"

Inuyasha frowned as he set her on her feet, the miko wobbling a bit, "Go back up the cliff and to the Carriages now Kagome."

"This is not just your battle!" Kagome retorted, "I have a right to fight and avenge all those I love."

"I want you to be safe Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed with anger, "The only way is to go back to the Palace!"

Kagome's eyes widened at the statement, but she pointed her finger accusingly at him.

"I _will not_ leave, Inuyasha," Kagome affirmed sharply, "If it scares you that much, then I'll fight closer to you, that way you can watch my back!"

"Your ass will only be in the way!" Inuyasha replied angrily.

"That's your only option Inuyasha," Kagome said as she unsheathed her remaining weapon, "Deal with it!"

And the miko ran off past the barrier and into the fray with her sword held up high. The sun was hours from setting as the grey clouds still hung overhead, the rain still falling harder than a few hours before. With determination, Kagome forced her way through opposing demons and humans, Inuyasha close behind as they both looked out for Naraku or any of their comrades in need of aid.

Calling up her miko energy, the katana Kagome held glowed a bright pink and the miko slashed it horizontally, a line of pink energy emerging from the blade and striking those that fell in its path. Behind her, Inuyasha used his Wind Scar and Backlash Wave as Kagome heard a distant voice yelling for a Dragon Twister.

The battle was fierce and Kagome could only keep up her strength for a short amount of time before she would have to retreat back into the cliff and return to the battle around half an hour later to recoup her strength. But she did not wish to choose such an option, for fear of losing her friends if she did not protect them, or not having any chance to exact her revenge on Naraku.

Kagome winced with the amount of blood falling onto her clothes and body, her sword covered in demon innards as well. Inuyasha was in a much worse state, but he didn't seem to mind as he destroyed a few other demons with the large fang he held.

A pig demon made quick work to attack her as a falcon demon came up from above. Kagome readied her sword as she ran towards the pig demon and jumped, performing a spin kick to its head and landing with knees bent, stepping forward as the pig reeled back and took a stab to the heart. But a mid second after the pig fell, Kagome spun around, her outstretched sword colliding with the falcon youkai's body.

With thief abilities, Kagome heard the sound of light footsteps, belonging to a human she presumed, and knew this new opponent was intent on running his sword through her back. Spinning around, Kagome blocked the attack and was surprised to find who it was she was now fighting.

"Onigumo…" Kagome whispered.

The Northern Prince smirked as he adorned a dark blue and black kimono, steel armor over the torso as his shoulder length brown hair flew freely, a headband similar to Kouga's keeping stray strands from his face. He licked his lips with delight as he pushed his sword on her, making the miko stumble back. Kagome did not want to fight him, a part of her, a small part, still holding on to the love she held for him all those years ago.

Blocking off another attack from the Prince, he chuckled softly and punched her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. He knew she wouldn't fight him to the fullest, he had sensed the care still there during the Ball. Kagome staggered back as she heard Inuyasha call her name, he being a few meters off, having been separated during their fights.

Kagome grunted as she stood straight again and charged after the Prince, trying to call upon the anger she held for what he had done to her all those years ago. And as her sword clashed against his own, things started to piece together.

* * *

"_They do not know, but they usually attack villages that carry priests, monks, priestesses, and mikos. They say they search for a sacred treasure, gold and silver, or scrolls with ancient writings."_

"_Where was the last plunder?" _

"_Somewhere in the Northern Region, they had just begun a few days ago."_

* * *

"_We do not know of your encampment's situation as of now but we do know, after your fight with the Wind Sorceress, she had fled to the North…"_

"_Do you believe that this is where Naraku is hiding?"_

* * *

"_The Lord of the North has entered the Summer Ball. He is said to be the most handsome and charming man in all the Lands…I wish to meet him rather badly…Rumors have been going around that he and I would be quite perfect. Wouldn't you think so?"_

"_But I do not know of this Lord of the North…What is his name?"_

"_Why Kagome! His name is Lord Onigumo!"_

* * *

Onigumo was a Lord of the North; he had all those times been working for Naraku, which is why she was fighting him now. The anger now started to erupt through the miko as she screamed in pure rage, lashing her sword out against the Prince as his eyes opened with surprise. She was angry for being tricked, for not seeing it before, and for actually loving an ally of the enemy. 

"I hate you!" Kagome yelled, "I hate you!"

In the folds of her kimono, the Jewel began to turn black and the rain came down harder. The strength she put into her blows could match those of a demon and she soon had Onigumo down on one knee.

"It's your fault!" Kagome yelled blindly, "It's your fault I am confused. I gave my love to you when I should have known better! I hate you!"

Onigumo smirked and quickly outstretched his leg, effectively tripping Kagome onto her rump as he tackled her onto the floor. She was weak and he knew it. He sat on her waist, making it hard for her to breath and he slapped her across the face, Kagome's harsh memories returning to her.

"So you do still care for me…" Onigumo whispered as he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Then leave this place, join Naraku, and become my Queen…"

Kagome shivered at his cold breath, trying to push him off, but he held her wrists down. She screamed and yelled, unheard because of the battle, and flailed. The miko then spit in the Prince's face, the man growling in anger as he raise his hand to strike her again.

"Kagome!"

Both heads snapped to the side to find Inuyasha fighting his way to get to them. When his amber eyes landed on their position on the ground, he growled and swung his mighty sword.

"Get off of her you bastard!"

Onigumo smirked as he left Kagome's waist and pulled her up brutally. Then, he harshly took her by the waist and held her back against his stomach, placing a dagger up to her neck. Kagome shivered as the cool metal touched her wet skin and watched as Inuyasha stopped, his amber eyes trying to register what to do to save her.

"One step and she dies half-breed," Onigumo smirked as he began to back up, "If you follow me, I will make sure she endures a tortuous demise."

Inuyasha growled, but moved to defend himself from other demons as Onigumo inched away with Kagome clutched tightly in his arms. Kagome would have moved to defend her own self, but she was weaponless at the moment from being tackled by the Prince and if she stirred even the slightest, the dagger would surely end her life.

So she followed Onigumo's movements, the farther they moved away from the battle, the faster they walked, Kagome noticing that they were making their way to an unoccupied part of the Meadow…The Lake.

Onigumo pushed her roughly at the small of her back, the dagger nicking her skin slightly as her blood dripped onto her own kimono. The anger was still evident towards her former love, her mind reeling with thoughts on how to get away and do her best to grab any weapon to defend herself. The small part of her still screamed for her to let the Prince live, the bigger part making up its mind; he was a dangerous person, maybe she wouldn't kill him, but at least imprisoning him in the Western Kingdom under strict guard was enough for her.

Kagome felt water touch her bare legs and she shivered at the cool liquid swishing about her body, reaching up to her knees. Onigumo seemed to be leading her out, and Kagome had an idea of him wanting to kill her all alone with no interruptions. She furrowed her eyebrows in anger at the thought.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" Kagome asked with venom dripping from her voice.

A chuckle escaped his lips, "Why, I am planning to try to persuade you to come back with me to the North…We may finish what had started all those years ago…"

Kagome frowned angrily, "No matter what you do, I will not agree to such an act."

The chuckle returned, "And what if you were to choose going with me…Or the death of your encampment and people. I can find them…And I can kill them…"

The frown deepened. How dare he bribe her in such a way? But Onigumo was a man like that, a coward and a bastard.

Their movements stopped as they found themselves to be in the Lake, the water reaching to just below the waist. The dagger pressed harder to her skin and Kagome flinched.

"Now Kagome," Onigumo whispered huskily, "What is your decision? To die here as well as sacrifice your people's lives? Or to come with me and live as a Queen, saving all your people…including your brother…"

Kagome did not answer. She knew that if she accepted, Onigumo would still set out to kill the encampment, but if she died, she could not go off to protect them. Her body trembled with anger as she moved slightly in the water.

"I need an answer now love…" He whispered.

As fast as lightning, Kagome brought up her arm and quickly elbowed the man in the rib. The wind left the Prince as he stumbled back, Kagome spinning around and grabbing the arm that held the dagger. Twisting it, a yell escaped Onigumo's mouth as the dagger dropped into the Lake. Water sprayed everywhere as Kagome pushed him back and bent down into the water to look for the weapon, however through all the movement, the item was covered by the sand, the water not as clear as she liked. The rain was not helping either as it rippled the water's surface.

There was a yell and a fist collided with her shoulder, a crack echoing in that air. A raspy scream fled Kagome's throat and she fell back into the water. Pulling out of the surface, Kagome took in a breath of air as she tried to stand again. However, a large hand pushed her back down.

"If you will not marry me Kagome…" Onigumo yelled before she went under, "Then you shall die!"

Taking in as much breath as she could, Kagome fell back into the water and was pushed down onto the Lake's floor, Onigumo's hands holding her stomach down. Panic seized her when she could not move and Kagome was losing air quickly. A feeling of this already happening washed over her and Kagome remembered her nightmare.

Looking up through the rippling water, Kagome could see Onigumo's smirking face slightly as she flailed her arms and legs around. Her arms broke the surface of the water and made contact with Onigumo, but it was not enough for him to feel pain and let go of her.

Black spots started to fill Kagome's vision as she lost the air in her lungs, her thrashing seeming to cease as her arms and legs fell back into the water, her black hair moving with the current as she felt light, her blurry eyes making note of the last thing she could see. Flashes of people she knew came into her mind, the last one staying longer than she thought would.

'_If only I could have seen……Inuyasha once more……'_ She thought.

Through the rippling water, Kagome watched as Onigumo's head suddenly turned in panic, one hand leaving her stomach as a flash of silver and red entered the rippled picture. Her eyes tried to remain open as the weight was lifted from her abdomen, a splash sounding a few feet away and the red coming closer to her, the sound of her name barely heard.

Two hands plunged into the water making Kagome's eyes open in surprise when they grabbed her arms roughly, pulling her up. Upon reaching the surface, Kagome gasped for breath, her arms automatically going around the figure's torso as she clung tightly, her fists clenching in the wet fabric. It was hard for her to breathe as she gasped and coughed out water.

It was like she was being tortured. To think you would die from a fall and drown in water, only to be saved by the same person both times. Maybe he was her guardian angel.

"Breathe Kagome!" Inuyasha ordered with concern, "Just calm down, you're okay."

Kagome gripped his hoari tighter as she obeyed his soft command, her entire being shivering with cold and fear. Inuyasha also seemed to be holding her tightly, but Kagome took no notice as she focused on her breathing.

A few minutes passed before Kagome was only shivering in cold, her grip loosening as she brought her right hand to plunge into the water and help hold her upright as she leaned it against the Lake's floor.

Inuyasha slowly pulled her back and looked at her, he himself being wet, though he did not seem to care.

"You okay?" He asked.

Unable to speak, Kagome only nodded her head and Inuyasha smiled softly. One arm went under her knees as the other took her waist gently, the hanyou intent on picking her up. But before he could, Kagome tensed as she watched Onigumo started walking towards them, a small log in hand, Inuyasha incapable of seeing him as his back was facing the Northern Prince. And since Kagome was powerless to speak at the moment, both Kagome's hands tightened, one in the water, the other in Inuyasha's hoari.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he felt her tightened hold.

But Kagome did not hear his inquiry as her other hand felt something in the sand of the Lake. Her grip tightened around it and Inuyasha emanated a growl, his silver ears turning to the sound of moving water. Onigumo must have caught this as he picked up his pace with the log high in the air. Inuyasha, still wary of Kagome's condition, was about to turn around and dispose of the human himself, especially with all the pain he had caused Kagome, when the miko gripped his arm and pushed off him, her form standing up as she limped towards Onigumo.

Inuyasha yelled for the girl to come back, but Kagome did not listen. Onigumo smirked triumphantly and swung the log. But Kagome bent down and splashed water in the Prince's direction, temporarily blinding him. And with her chance, Kagome ran into the Prince's body, drawing the knife into his stomach.

The man stiffened as the log fell from his grip, Kagome leaning her head against his chest sadly, falling to her knees with him.

"I loved you once Onigumo…" Kagome whispered, "And I am sorry…"

Then, Kagome let her grasp on the Prince loosen, leaving the man to fall into the Lake, Kagome kneeling down with a pained expression, her features displaying a myriad of emotions.

Sadness. Fear. Love. Hate. Weariness. Regret. But above all…_Relief_. Relief that Onigumo was finally dead and that maybe, just maybe, Kagome would be completely free of him, of both mind…and _heart_…

Seconds passed before the water rippled and a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Kagome looked up to find Inuyasha standing there, a small frown on his lips.

"Let's go Kagome," He said, "I need to take you back to Miroku and return to the war…"

Kagome nodded her head and stood up, the hanyou lord turning around and bending down, signaling for the miko to get on his back. Kagome complied without complaint, the strength having left her, and held on to Inuyasha's shoulders tightly as she leaned her head against his back.

The rain has gone down to a drizzle once more and Kagome could only think and rethink of the action she had made just minutes prior. But what she had said was true. She had loved Onigumo once, and she was truly sorry for it leading to this outcome.

The wind was cold as she and Inuyasha swiftly went around the battle back to the cliff, both were quiet, but their minds crowded with so many thoughts. It took about five minutes for Inuyasha to reach the top of the cliff and Miroku and Renkotsu were busily keeping the barrier up from intruders.

Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on the ground, his mind wishing his hoari was dry enough to place over her shivering form, but it was no use. Kagome did not seem to care as she stood and softly limped to the edge of the cliff, Inuyasha cautiously following and hoping the miko would do nothing careless.

Kagome looked briefly at the two Monks, both doing their best to keep the barrier up with focused skill and concentration. Her eyes panned to the war as she watched the more tired forms of her friends and the King. She felt useless to be unable to fight. She would, but Inuyasha and Miroku and everyone else would not let her in her current condition, and she was currently weaponless too.

Looking over the battle, Kagome frowned to see that there were now more _Sin Kingdom_ soldiers then Western Region soldiers. But it was to be expected, since Onigumo's men and Naraku's men had formed an alliance. A large tornado formed at InuTaisho's form and destroyed a few other enemies, but it did not seem like enough.

The miko sighed, noting Inuyasha's grip on Tetsusaiga tighten. They needed a miracle. She watched with worry as the Western Kingdom was starting to get pushed back towards the cliff, Inuyasha growling fiercely as he made to jump off the cliff to aid them, but Kagome caught his arm and he looked at her with surprise.

"Please be careful Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha would have retorted, if the war had been going much better, so all he did was nod his head and get ready for attack when a loud booming horn sounded. Both Kagome and Miroku's heads shot up as Inuyasha swiveled his ears to listen, the battle below stopping briefly with confusion.

"It can't be…" Kagome whispered.

The horn sounded again and Kagome released Inuyasha's arm, walking closer to the cliff's edge as she looked to the forest to the right of the Meadow, the forest where the _'Grand Uprising' _encampment stood. Howls then erupted and Inuyasha watched as tears coursed down Kagome's face, mingling with the rain. What was wrong?

Shouts were heard and Inuyasha followed her gaze to the forest, the trees rustling as both armies looked as well. Another round of yells sounded and many voices in the forest shouted.

"FIRE!!!"

Inuyasha frowned with confusion, but all became clear as lines emerged from the tops of treetops and flew out towards the _Sin Kingdom's _army. They were arrows. Demons screamed as they were struck and Western Region soldiers cheered. They had allies! Another round of arrows came and a few _Sin Kingdom_ demons charged for the forest to dispose of these new enemies.

From the trees came a strange creature with paws that had fire, Inuyasha and Kagome recognizing it as Kirara, the fire cat that visited with the letters. Atop the creature was a female, dressed in black and pink carrying a large boomerang weapon.

"Sango…" Both Miroku and Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha watched as the boomerang was released and collided with oncoming demons. The weapon returned to the woman and she flew back toward the trees shouting orders.

"ATTACK!!!"

Everyone watched as many figures emerged from the forest, half being wolf youkai and were led by two particular leaders as the other half were humans, dressed in black armor with a phoenix emblem. Kagome choked a sob and fell down on her knees. They were there, they had come…

Seeing their allies charge, Lord InuTaisho yelled for his attack and the Western Region and _'Grand Uprising'_ converged on the _Sin Kingdom_ on all sides, their numbers far bigger than the enemies'.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Renkotsu watched with awe from the cliff, as the _'Grand Uprising'_ fought their way to aid the Western Region, with valor and bravery. Among the crowd, the miko spotted Tsukuyomaru, Kouga, Ayame, and all of the _'Grand Uprising' _Council Members.

Her heart jumped as she watched Ayame smash her fists against the ground, green leaves bursting up and attacking enemies with its sharp edges. With great speed, Kouga jumped and kicked, punched and pounded as a small smirk touched his lips, the wolf seeming to have fun with the action. Ginta and Hakkaku were also fighting with great courage by their leader's side.

Tsukuyomaru held his own large sword up and used his bat abilities to fly for a short amount of time to dispose of the airborne youkai. Kirara swooped down on the floor as Sango jumped off her back, swinging Hiraikotsu around skillfully and gracefully.

Kagome had the sudden urge to just take Miroku's staff and fight alongside her people as well, but she would not make such a hasty act, especially in her condition. Wringing her hands together in anticipation, Kagome watched with hope as the _Sin Kingdom_ started getting pushed back towards the forest. A smile graced her lips as she cheered in her head. Everything was getting better.

However, the smile faded as Kagome watched five tornadoes collide into the _'Grand Uprising'_ and Western Region armies, silver crescent blades flying down and almost striking Sango and the King dead on. A gasp escaped her lips as Inuyasha gave a growl.

Looking up into the grey clouds, Kagome frowned as she found Kagura, flying high upon her feather, fan raised up. Anger, getting the better of her, Kagome unknowingly walked more towards the cliff, hoping she could get in on the action again.

However, a hand grabbed her arm and Kagome spun around with surprise, Miroku holding onto her as a small frown played on his lips. Although, his violet eyes hinted something, making Kagome nod her head and step back, her hand now holding his as they both closed their eyes.

"For everyone down there…" Miroku whispered, Kagome agreeing with a nod.

Pink and blue spiritual energy clashed together as it emanated from both the miko and monk. Down below, everyone did their best to continue the battle, despite the tornadoes and crescent blades trying to kill them.

Miroku and Kagome's eyebrows furrowed together in concentration as the blue and pink energy sprung forward, flew through Renkotsu's purple shield and collided into Kagura's feather, the demoness' red eyes opening with surprise as she veered away from the area. The energy collided with the feather once more and Kagura growled with frustration, retreating away as the uncontrolled energy spread and destroyed a good amount of the opposing side.

Blue-grey and violet eyes snapped open and both Miroku and Kagome fell on their knees with exhaustion. Kagome was caught gently in Inuyasha's arms and set down, as Miroku had to suffer a few pebbles crushing into his robes and into his skin.

Kagome was feeling dizzy as she placed a hand to her head, trying to rub the pain away. Yells and shouts erupted and Kagome closed her eyes, trying to block it out. However, two words rang in her head like a bell.

"THEY'RE RETREATING!!!! THEY'RE RETREATING!!!!"

Inuyasha's grip on her shoulder, tightened for comfort and Kagome could only smile despite the pain, her eyes opening as she looked over the cliff. Indeed, the _Sin Kingdom_ was retreating as the Western Region and _'Grand Uprising'_ armies cheered and raised their weapons triumphantly in the air.

"We won the war…" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha responded, "Unfortunately…Naraku wasn't brave enough to show up…"

Kagome frowned at the fact, but pushed those thoughts away. All she wanted to think about was their victory and being reunited again with her family. The miko was hoisted up, carried in a bridal fashion and she leaned her head against Inuyasha's wet and blood-covered chest, but she didn't notice. Her eyes only closed as she fought the pain in her aching body and head away.

"Let's go back…" Inuyasha stated.

And Kagome watched through blurry, opened eyes as Miroku and Renkotsu nodded their heads and followed the hanyou lord back to the Palace.

* * *

Yay!!! Everyone, I updated again as promised!! There!! A War Scene!!! Hope you guys liked the action, not really sure if I did well on it, but, it's already been typed and posted, so no use in complaining. Well, I hope a few loose ends were tied up during this chapter…So, now we know that Naraku is hiding in the North since he was occupying Prince Onigumo's Region (And thank goodness that Northern Prince is DEAD!!! …or is he? Lol) Anyways, more loose ends tied is that THE _'GRAND UPRISING'_ HAVE MADE THEIR APPEARANCE!!! FINALLY!!! Now for the long-awaited REUNION!!! Yay, and more Miroku and Sango fluff too…Wow, these next two chapters will be very interesting…Please stay tuned for it!!! 

**AND ON A NOTE!! ONIGUMO AND NARAKU ARE TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE!! JUST CLARRIFYING, I NEEDED TWO BAD GUYS SO I USED ONIGUMO'S NAME FOR THE SECOND BAD GUY!!**

So, please send your thoughts, concerns, or questions, I love your feedback and just love to hear from all of you readers, it really helps to get your thoughts…It helps me to improve!! So Review please, our next review goal is **250**…I hope to reach at least **300** by the end of the story…Which is about another 30 or 40 chapters…And then there's that sequel I'm still thinking (and not sure) about putting up…

But that's thinking too far ahead…Hmm…Sorry I only updated one chapter, but it was 15 pages…Next chapter is about 12 pages but I might post 2 chapters since the next two lead to the next plot of the war…Can you guess what it is? Well, anyways, the next time I update may be next week, but not entirely sure since College stuff is becoming even more of a priority as November draws nearer…Maybe I'll update on Halloween…You know, for the special occasion!!!

So remember guys, don't forget to review!! I love it when I hear from you all; it brings big smiles to my face and leaves it there during my grueling classes at school!!! (All my friends then look at me like I'm nuts though, haha)

For those who **Reviewed Last Chapter**, **LOOK FOR YOUR NAME!!!**

**Special Shout-Outs and Kudos:**

**_SilverStarWing_**: Well, you got Onigumo right about it!! And I clarify again that Onigumo and Naraku are two different people...Hope you liked the War Chapter, hope they kicked enough demon butt for you!!! Thanks for the review!!!

**_ShadowStar666_**: Wow, I'm glad you like this story so much...Yeah, college apps. do suck but after December, this story will be coming along more frequently...I'll be home free!! Lol!!

**_Stevie Dee_**: Yeah, sorry for the cliff hanger, it was the only plac I could end the chapter before the actual war scene, so I hope you're not too mad with all these cliffhangers...I'm glad you liked Kagome's and Inuaysha's blow-up scene...I suck at arguements, so I'm glad it turned out okay...Thanks for the review ad hope to hear from you soon!!!

**_Tandem_**: I'm glad you like the stories and the teaser, and that you like the story so much!!! Wow, and in 24 hours you read this whole thing!! You're sure a speed demon, I wish I could read that fast!! I'm glad you like it and I hope to hear from you again!!! Thank you so much for the review!!!

_**M**__**ysterychild: **_Hey that's a pretty good idea!! Maybe it would have gone better that way...Yeah, I know it is a bit cofusing because Onigumo is technically Naraku, but I needed another bad guy that woul be very 'tied' with Naraku in alliance, so Onigumo was the next best choice, because when you hear the sound of his name, you know it means trouble!! But, now the Prince is dead and they know where Naraku is technically hiding...Hope that covered a few things...And on another note, Onigumo looks like Muso from the Anime, just to give a mental picture, I would have used his name (Muso that is) but I wasn't sure if other people would recognize it...But, Anywho, thanks for the wonderful review and the idea was awesome!!! Thanks for the luck on college and I hope to hear from you soon!!!

**_Nightlife Maiden_**: I guess some people re really frustrated with kikyo's character, but I'm trying to refrain from bashing her...She has some good points in the story...You'll find out in good time...Please on't be mad!!! But, no, she is not dead...Sorry... :)

**_Seara Rain_**: I'm sorry for the numerous cliffhangers, I don't mean to get my readers mad and frustrated with me, but that's how the story is flowing and it's kind of hard to get a good amount of chapters out with my schedule...I'll try to refrain from it in the future, but it's not for sure...Sorry again but thanks for the review!

**AND ANOTHER ROUND OF THANKS AND APPLAUSE FOR MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!! I LOVE YOU!!!**

And now for your infamous **TEASER**!!! I tried to go for Humor this time!! ;) May debut some time next week!!!

* * *

Next Time On: _**The Lord And The Leader**_: 

**Chapter 68: Allies**

"_Hello Kouga…It's good to see you again…"_

"_How is __**my**__ woman doing? Sango told me you were safe here."_

"_YOUR WOMAN?!?!"_

"_Is this true? You are __**mated**__ with him?"_

* * *

Haha…Well, I bet _some_ of you were wondering what might happen when the people of the Western Kingdom met the _charming_ Prince Kouga and hear his proclamations of love towards Kagome…Oh how will the other men of Kagome's life react? (cough_Bankotsu_cough_Inuyasha_cough) This funny excerpt for next chapter just might have you anticipating for more…I hope…Review and tell me what you think might happen!!!

Wow…Onigumo, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, _and_ Kouga…Kagome's quite the popular girl!!! ;)

Hope you liked the chapter!!!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em!!

ReViEw PlEaSe!!

Luvinukag83


	69. Allies

**Chapter 68: Allies**

Kagome rubbed her head as she was placed back down on the floor, Inuyasha steadying her by the small of her back. The miko gave a smile of gratitude and walked towards the Garden Gates. She, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Renkotsu entered the Palace Garden, being the first from the army to return and found a large amount of people surrounding the area. More than ten carriages stood near the Stables, some belonging to the Western Kingdom and others belonging to the _'Grand Uprising'_.

The Garden was filled with women and children, many of the Western Kingdom women tending and giving food to the _'Grand Uprising'_ people, children playing around with each other, one Kagome recognizing as Shiori.

Tears filled the miko's eyes as she took a step forward, many eyes finally turning to her. Inuyasha and the others stood silent behind her, all the women and children, staring and watching.

"It's Lady Kagome!" One woman shouted, breaking the silence.

In less than two seconds, all the _'Grand Uprising'_ women and children were up and running towards her. Kagome smiled through her tears as she walked forward as well, the children colliding into her knees as she bent down and hugged them. Then the miko stood and walked to the women, hugging them just as fiercely.

"We had been so worried!!" They exclaimed.

"I am fine…" Kagome whispered, "Miroku and everyone else had taken very good care of me…"

The women and children then noticed the Buddhist Monk and walked forward to greet him as well, Miroku also introducing Inuyasha and Renkotsu. As the crowd left towards them, a tug was given on Kagome's kimono and the miko turned around, smiling happily as she found Shiori standing there with a shy smile.

"Oh Shiori…" Kagome whispered as she bent down and embraced the girl, the child doing the same with a large smile.

"Where did you go Lady Kagome?" Shiori asked softly, "I missed you…Prince Shippo told me Rin is here! But I cannot find her anywhere…"

Kagome chuckled with happiness, "I was safe here…Rin has been staying safe with me…I shall get her later…But can you please tell me where Lady Izayoi is…If you know her…"

"The nice Queen who gave us chocolates?" Shiori asked, "I think she went inside…In the big room…"

Kagome nodded her head and embraced the girl once more.

"It is so good to see you again Shiori…I'll be sure to find and bring Rin here when I am finished speaking with everyone…Tell Master Miroku to tell the Generals of the Armies to meet me where the Queen is…"

"Okay," Shiori said with a firm nod of her head, excitement shining in her violet eyes from being appointed such an important task, and she ran off to see to the Buddhist Monk.

Watching the girl run towards the crowd of women and children, her eyes spotted Inuyasha walking towards her, the miko finally realizing his appearance.

His hair was wet and caked with blood, as well as his hands and hoari. Dirt was also smeared on his face and a part of his hakama had been ripped off. He walked up to her with a smirk and crossed his arms together. His amber eyes held a small sort of happiness as his lips curved upward a little more. Kagome could only smile as they both looked out at the crowd, Miroku smiling happily as Renkotsu talked with a few of the children.

"The people you watch over seem very nice…" Inuyasha stated.

The smile widened on her features and Kagome could only take the Inu Lord's arm and lead him towards the Palace Doors, "It's very good to see them again…But let us go see your Mother and find out how things are fairing…"

Inuyasha only followed the miko's pull as they walked arm and arm through the Palace Doors and past the Grand Staircase towards the Throne Room, which Kagome thought what Shiori meant by the 'big room'.

But as Kagome walked, she couldn't keep her mind from wandering to her hanyou savior beside her. He had been there for her, saved her, watched over her, and she was grateful. The miko was sure a part of Inuyasha at least cared for her as a friend. Thinking of such thoughts made Kagome think back to the kiss they shared, a blush forming on her features and her heart seeming to bounce with excitement.

Why did she feel as such? Biting her bottom lip, Kagome thought back to past events. Inuyasha had always been there for her through thick and thin, whether to save her when she almost bled to death, stopping her from killing Naraku alone, saving her from Onigumo, or just dancing with her when there was nothing to worry about.

Her mind then wandered to when she had almost drowned by Naraku's hands. Why was it that she wished to see Inuyasha the most before she died? Eyes snapped open as her heart bounced in her chest again.

Did she truly _love_ Inuyasha?

There was a good chance, but was it _love_? She always felt comfortable around him, and when she had kissed the hanyou lord, it certainly did erase the memories of Onigumo and Bankotsu doing the same. Excited yet fearful of her feelings Kagome wished to scream it out…but her mind still felt unsure. Inuyasha had Kikyo and she would not break her own heart from rejection or her friend's heart by taking the one she loved away, if he did feel the same towards the miko that is.

But the miko did not feel so sure in her life more than she was now. Maybe Jakotsu had been right and that she did truly love Inuyasha, for it was getting harder for her to forget about such feelings with every second that passed. She always felt safe in the Western Prince's arms when he held her, safer then when Onigumo or Bankotsu had.

Though, Kagome had made herself a promise to not love again, her heart breaking each time, she felt strong emotions entwined with confusion with how she truly felt. But this felt different, this feeling felt stronger. Maybe she did love him and only ever truly experienced love for a long amount of time was with Onigumo. But Kagome needed to speak with Inuyasha and find out how _he_ felt, lest his rejection break her heart and her entire spirit or her will to ever find love again.

However, Kagome pushed those feelings back abruptly. Inuyasha loved Kikyo and the kiss they shared was only getting caught in the moment. She had been in a vulnerable state. Kagome tried to convince herself this, but it was no use. Although, her thoughts fled as Inuyasha pushed open the Throne Room Doors and led her in, leaving the door ajar for when the others arrived.

Lady Izayoi sat isolated at the table where Inuyasha and Kagome had eaten many hours before. The Queen was looking out the window at the darkening sky, the sun setting in a few minutes. Inuyasha and Kagome followed her gaze, finding that a few scouts were looking for strays, the army having departed to get their wounds treated and to meet their mysterious new allies.

Upon hearing their footsteps, Lady Izayoi's head snapped up to look at them and she smiled widely. Standing up, the older woman took her robes, picked them up so as not to trip and walked in haste towards the two warriors.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, "Kagome! Thank Kami you two are safe!"

The woman quickly embraced the miko, ignoring the water, mud, and blood she was covered in and kissed her on the cheek. Moving to her son she did the same thing, making the hanyou squirm with uneasiness.

"I'm fine Ma okay!" Inuyasha sighed, though happiness did fill those amber depths, the Queen's smiles and joyfulness quite contagious.

"And what of the others?" Izayoi asked a bit impatiently, "Are they fine? Please give me good news!"

"They are all fine," Kagome answered with a smile, "Each fought valiantly."

"Good," Izayoi stated with a firm nod, "And Kagome…I was rather surprised when I opened the Garden Gates to find a whole crowd of women and children belonging to what they said were the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment. I am glad that they have found you again. I had indeed seen their rather much needed entrance in the war."

"Yes…" Kagome nodded, "I am truly grateful to know that they are fine and back with Miroku and I…However, we will not be parting and saying our 'farewells' just yet."

"Wonderful!" Izayoi said, "So they are to live in the Main Village or Palace with us, as well as you and Rin and Miroku?"

Kagome gave a sad smile, "What I meant Lady Izayoi…Was that Naraku is still out there. He did not show…My duty is not yet over and I would believe it would be best if we all joined forces…The _'Grand Uprising'_, the Western Region, and our own allies the Wolf Tribe…"

"Of course!" Izayoi agreed with a firm nod of the head, "They are all welcome to stay here, there are many rooms here in the Palace and we can surely make do!"

"Thank you very much," Kagome replied as she bowed her head.

"Why anything for you Kagome dear," Izayoi said as she embraced the miko again, earning a roll of the eyes from Inuyasha, "You are family to us…"

Kagome smiled and was about to give her thanks again, when the Palace Doors gave a small creak. All three heads turned to look to find Miroku and Renkotsu walk in. Both Monks gave a bow of the head in respect and walked over to them, their physical states just as bad as Inuyasha's and Kagome's.

"Master Miroku!" Lady Izayoi exclaimed as she hugged them as well, giving them each a towel from the table, "Lord Renkotsu! Both of you fine gentlemen did an excellent job on protecting the people and Palace of the Western Region. I am grateful for your bravery and courage."

"We only did what was needed to be done Lady Izayoi," Renkotsu stated with another bow, Miroku wiping the dirt from his hair and the blood from his staff.

Kagome approached the Buddhist Monk and smiled softly, both eyes locking gazes in silent communication.

"Have you spoken to them?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha walking up behind her to listen.

Miroku shook his head, "No…I am sure Lord InuTaisho spoke with them for some time before they return here. Lord Renkotsu and I had thought it best to wait for them here with you and Lord Inuyasha."

"I see…" Kagome nodded, "…Miroku…Do you think Souta and Kohaku had fought in the war……I did not see them outside with the others…"

Miroku shook his head, "I did not see them outside either. There is a pretty good chance they had fought in the war, and Sango would only let them if they were truly ready…"

"I hope they are alright…" Kagome sighed.

"I am sure they are," Miroku answered with a reassuring smile, "Besides…I believe Souta and Kohaku are too desperate to stay alive so they may see you again."

Kagome chuckled softly, "Maybe it is you they wish to see…I do believe you owe them a sack full of coins for losing a bet…"

"Oh yes…" Miroku said with a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his neck, "Maybe that incident has slipped their minds…"

"Hopefully for your sake," Kagome chuckled.

"So I suspect I will meet this Sango the two of you speak so highly of," Lady Izayoi said with a smile, "It would be quite a pleasure to meet her…And if she is to stay with us, she must be fitted for dresses…every woman is!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome, Miroku, and Renkotsu chuckled softly.

"You will meet many of our friends Lady Izayoi," Kagome stated, "Including my brother, my close Council Members, and the Wolf Tribe…"

"How delightful!" Lady Izayoi said as she clapped her hands together, "I should have a feast set up, the cooks shall cook rapidly tonight and a banquet for victory will be served for the evening!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Maybe we should let the soldiers rest first Ma…"

"I am sure they are all hungry," Izayoi pressed, "Especially the women and children, being away from their home for so long."

"They may be hungry," Kagome said, "But Lord Inuyasha is right…You should not go all out and become tired for the night…Maybe a small dinner for tonight and give more time into planning a special banquet, maybe that way we can all become acquainted and help out without you doing all the work and straining yourself Lady Izayoi. We would not want to see you stressed…"

"I suppose you are right…" Izayoi sighed with an amused smile, "Being excited for things only makes me want to do work."

The Queen chuckled as Kagome smiled warmly. There was a creak of the large door once more and everyone's heads snapped towards it, their eyes widening with anticipation. However, those who stepped through were Lord InuTaisho, Lord Suikotsu, Lord Bankotsu, and Lord Jakotsu. Their state seemed much worse than Kagome and Inuyasha's, but they walked with pride, chins held high, weapons over one shoulder, minus Suikotsu, who held a unique claw-weapon.

Lady Izayoi was quick to run to her husband and embrace him lovingly, InuTaisho returning the gesture with strong arms. Kagome watched the exchange with a soft smile. How she longed to do that as well with the one she _truly_ loved, whoever that may be.

He stormy eyes panned over to Suikotsu, who smiled at her and nodded his head, hair loose from its tail as he stood next to Renkotsu. His armor had been broken in a few places but he seemed fine, hardly any blood on his form.

Looking to Jakotsu, Kagome's eyes locked with his and he gave an unreadable stare. His gaze shifted to Inuyasha behind her and Kagome understood. Jakotsu must have been thinking about their conversation back in her room and finding out of her hidden feelings for the hanyou Prince. Feeling a bit self-conscious, Kagome moved a few steps away from Inuyasha, towards Miroku.

Positioning her gaze away from Jakotsu, the miko's eyes landed on Bankotsu and the human Prince stared back at her. His dark eyes held a strange emotion, Kagome feeling quite uncomfortable under the intense gaze. He took to stand next to Jakotsu and Kagome looked away somewhat guiltily. As she looked at his disheveled form, hair sticking out in a few places, kimono ripped, and blood about him, Kagome could only feel guilty for not speak with him, yet smile politely at him after a battle.

"I am so grateful you are well," Izayoi's voice echoed, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts and looking at the two royals, "I had seen the war from here…Thank goodness the _'Grand Uprising'_ came when they did."

"Indeed…" InuTaisho agreed as he stepped closer towards the group, "I thank them for their needed appearance."

Kagome stepped forward, a bit anxious, "Are they…Will they come here…To see us?"

InuTaisho smiled, "Yes they will Lady Kagome…Lady Sango and the others wished to tend to the women and children very quickly before coming here…"

Kagome nodded her head, "I see…Thank you…"

The miko stepped back next to Miroku and the two looked at each other with anticipation. In a few moments, they would soon be reunited with their family again. Surely Rin was already outside with Shiori, Kagome had to make sure later.

A towel was placed on the miko's shoulder and she turned around, finding Inuyasha behind her cleaning his own face and hair up. She removed the towel from her shoulder with a smile and mirrored his moves.

"Thank you…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha only gave a grunted, "Whatever."

Kagome ignored the reply as she turned to look back towards the royals, the towel gliding over her skin delicately as she wiped the blood and dirt from her form. Despite herself being wet all over from the rain and Lake, Kagome felt herself drying quickly, her hoari and kimono only slightly damp. Maybe it was because her mother had made this special kimono for her. Smiling softly, Kagome looked out the window towards the setting sun.

'_Thank you for watching over us Mama and Papa,'_ Kagome thought, _'Thank you…'_

Stormy orbs panned back to Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi, the Inu King looking over the occupants of the room with pride and confidence.

"Everyone in this room had fought nobly out in the Meadows and I am truly honored to have fought alongside you. Even though Naraku had not been there to take his demise, we will keep fighting to bring the _Sin Kingdom_ down…Now that we especially have much needed and powerful allies."

"InuTaisho speaks truthfully," Izayoi stated, "We are all in this together…With our strength and the hope we hold, we can surely win this war."

Everyone nodded their heads in complete understanding, Kagome setting a look of determination upon her features. Both the King and Queen were right and it was true that they needed to stick together to defeat Naraku and his army. The miko shivered at the thought of another war, but it had to be done.

"We will rest before we start discussing on battle plans and how we can find Naraku…We know that he lies in the North, the question is where…?" InuTaisho explained as he rubbed his left temple.

"I have a feeling I know where Naraku is hiding…" Kagome whispered.

Everyone's heads snapped towards her with surprise and anticipation, except for Inuyasha, who looked on at the miko with concern.

"How is that Lady Kagome?" InuTaisho asked with curiosity.

"…Lord Onigumo was there…" Kagome said softly as she looked to the ground, the Eastern Royals instantly understanding her predicament, as well as Miroku.

"What did he do to you Kagome?" Bankotsu asked, anger in his tone of voice.

"But Lord Onigumo is our ally…" Izayoi whispered.

"…Think about it…" Kagome continued, ignoring Bankotsu and his question, "He is the Lord of the North, Kagura fled to the North, and I just…killed him in battle…He must have been the one housing Naraku…Unless Naraku forced himself into Onigumo's castle and the Northern Lord just joined him…"

"The traitor!" InuTaisho growled.

"I have a good feeling that Naraku is hiding there…Or close to that region…" Kagome stated.

"Why so uneasy about this subject?" Izayoi asked with worry.

Kagome shook her head, "…It is a rather long story…Maybe some other time…If that is fine…"

"Of course Kagome," Izayoi stated with a nod.

Kagome looked down to the floor with discomfort as she wrung her hands together. A warm arm went around her shoulder and Kagome looked up to find Miroku, a comforting smile on his features. Smiling softly, Kagome returned her gaze to the floor and waited for any more instruction.

"Thank you for this information Lady Kagome," InuTaisho stated, "I appreciate this greatly."

There was a soft creak of the door and both Kagome and Miroku's head shot up, eyes widening. The others looked to the door slowly as one figure stepped through. Kagome chocked back a sob as the arm around her shoulders fell back to Miroku's side. After over a month, this was it and they were finally being reunited.

A female stood at the doorway hesitantly, her brown hair held in a high ponytail as she wore a pink and black demon slayer outfit, familiar to both the miko and Monk's eyes. She too was covered in blood and mud, but tears streaked her face as she stepped in fully, a feline kitten coming through behind her.

"Sango!" Kagome cried as she sped forward towards the door.

Hearing the yell, both the woman and cat's eyes enlarged and they too started running forward. Mere seconds passed before the two women embraced happily, tears shedding as Kirara, the feline, nuzzled Kagome's leg and jumped on her shoulder.

"I've missed you so much Sango!" Kagome sobbed as she pulled back and wiped her tears, "After the encampment had been attacked, I went and it was horrible, I didn't know where to look for you and the others!!!"

"It's okay Kagome!" Sango chuckled through tears as she wiped them away, "We got out safely…But, I was so worried for you and Miroku, wondering each and every day if you were safe after the attack……It was so hard to lead this encampment, how do you do it?"

Kagome laughed as she took Sango's hand and dragged her towards the group, "We will speak of it later…Right now, meet my good friends and see our perverted monk."

Sango laughed through her tears as she and Kirara followed the miko. The demon slayer had yet to meet Lord Renkotsu and Lord Inuyasha, as well as the Queen Izayoi. She had already met the other Generals down at the Meadow.

"Most of you have already met Sango down in the Meadow," Kagome voiced, "However, Lady Izayoi, Lord Renkotsu, and Lord Inuyasha…This is my good friend Sango Taishi…The good friend Miroku and I speak so highly of."

Sango blushed a bit at that as the older woman, Lady Izayoi walked forward and embraced her. Renkotsu and Inuyasha only nodded their heads in greeting, Renkotsu also giving a bow.

"It is good to finally meet you," Lady Izayoi stated, "You are a brave and beautiful woman…Any man would be lucky to be wed to you!"

Kagome watched as Sango's blush deepened and a frown form on Miroku's lips. The miko needed to get the two together before a man did take Sango away from Miroku.

"It is good to meet you as well," Sango answered, "In letters, both Miroku and Kagome speak highly of you too, all of you in fact, it is an honor to meet you."

Kagome smiled happily as the demon slayer and Monk's eyes locked both exchanging hesitant smiles and standing stone still. The miko rolled her eyes.

"Just hug already, it's been over a month since the two of you had seen each other."

The two blushed as they gave a short glare towards Kagome, the miko slinking back to stand next to Inuyasha. A low chuckle erupted from him, and Kagome could only nudge him in the ribs.

After a few seconds, Miroku stepped forward and held out his arms, his violet eyes shining with happiness.

"It has been a long time Sango…" He stated, "It is good to see you again, alive and well…"

Sango chuckled as she moved forward and embraced Miroku tightly, "I missed you too…pervert…"

The hand on her back started to lower and Sango quickly slapped him on the shoulder before he got too far.

"You just ruined a good moment," Sango sighed as she moved away.

"It's been over a month Sango dearest," He replied, "I couldn't resist…"

Sango ignored him as she turned to look back at the royals, amused expressions upon their faces. The blush returned to her cheeks.

"How did you know there was a war?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence, "How did you know when to come? Where were you keeping refuge?"

Sango bit her bottom lip, "Scouts kept watch over the encampment once a week, just to see how things were and they would return to me for updates…Ginta and Hakkaku had seen you and I believe Lord Inuyasha fighting some demons in the encampment…Unfortunately they hid and did not aid you…"

Inuyasha gave a grunt.

"…After that incident…I had a feeling a war was going to come…Yesterday we set out from the mountains we were staying in to come to the Palace and offer aid and alliance, since Miroku and you were here at the time…It just so happened the day we came was the day of the war……We heard the battle and we sent the women and children to go to the Palace…The soldiers and I went straight to the edge of the forest for a sneak attack…"

"Impressive," InuTaisho commented.

"See Sango," Kagome chuckled, "You're a great leader."

Sango shook her head with a laugh, "I call it good timing and adrenaline rush."

Lady Izayoi smiled, "However you did it Lady Sango, everyone is grateful for your much needed emergence."

"I am grateful it turned out well," Sango agreed.

Kagome smiled happily as she looked over to Miroku, a sloppy grin on his features as well. Rolling her eyes, she looked off to the Throne Room Doors and froze. It was someone she did not want to see at the moment and he was standing a few meters away.

"Kagome!!!" He yelled as he ran forward.

Kagome cringed as everyone's head snapped towards the fur covered man, armor covered in blood, and hair held in a high ponytail. His blue eyes showed happiness and he embraced her tightly, almost knocking Inuyasha out of the way. From over Kouga's shoulder, everyone looked at the two with confusion, Miroku and Sango knowing full well with what was going on. The miko hesitantly returned the embrace and pat his back.

"Hello Kouga…It's good to see you again…" Kagome stated.

"How is _my_ woman doing?" Kouga blurted making Miroku slap a hand to his forehead, "Sango told me you were safe here."

"YOUR WOMAN?" Everyone in the room asked, the Throne Room making the question echo, Kagome cringing.

Kouga pulled back from the miko and grinned at everyone in the room. Lady Izayoi looked shocked as well as Lord InuTaisho. Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu looked speechless, and Bankotsu and Inuyasha looked angry…However, hurt was also in both their expressions.

"Yeah," Kouga stated proudly, "Kagome's _my mate_."

Lady Izayoi took a step forward, "Really…Well we were not informed…You are lucky to have one such as Kagome…"

"Yes…" Kouga stated happily, "She will take care of _our_ pups well."

This statement caused the expressions to grow tenfold. Everyone became more shocked as Bankotsu and Inuyasha became angrier…and more hurt. Kagome sighed as she shook her head. Idiot Kouga!

"Is this true?" Bankotsu asked forcefully, "You are mated with him?"

"No I am not mated with him," Kagome sighed angrily, the tenseness ebbing away slowly as Kouga snapped his head toward her.

"You're _my_ woman remember Kagome!?" Kouga stated, "You promised."

"I didn't promise anything Kouga," Kagome sighed, "I said I promised to think about my decision but that was years ago…I am not your mate nor your woman Kouga…"

This caused a circle of relieved sighs to escape people's lips, making Kagome raise an eyebrow.

"You're a great friend Kouga…But I believe you deserve far better than having me as your mate…I've been trying to make you see that for years!"

"But you promised me!" Kouga pressed.

"Leave her alone Kouga!" A new, feminine voice yelled.

All heads turned back to the Palace Doors and found a white wolf making her way towards the group, her red hair placed in two ponytails as she held a small katana at her waist, given to her by Sango and Kagome at her ceremony of becoming Queen. Her white fur had splotches of blood, but she was a beautiful wolf demon, her green eyes shining as she locked gazes with Kagome.

"Ayame," Kagome acknowledged, giving everyone who did not know her the name of the Queen Wolf.

"She is _my _woman Ayame," Kouga stated, "She promised herself to me!"

Ayame growled, "As your Queen I command you to leave Kagome alone, or I'll promise you that I will make sure she is rid from you for a good _long_ time."

Kouga growled but remained quiet. Ayame turned back to Kagome and the two women embraced.

"It is good to see you well Sister Kagome," Ayame stated, "I've missed you terribly."

"Likewise," Kagome answered, "But it seems you are doing well as the Wolf Queen…There is no better choice than you."

Ayame blushed but stepped back from the embrace.

"Miroku," She stated with a nod.

"Ayame," Miroku replied.

She did not wish to get close to the Monk; lest he touch her and she break his arm. Turning to the royals, she bowed respectfully.

"It is good to meet the people who took great care of my dear friends," Ayame stated, "I am White Wolf Ayame, Leader of the Wolf Tribe."

"It is honor to meet you as well," InuTaisho greeted with a bow, "I thank you for the aid you and your people gave us down in the Meadows."

"A friend of my friend is a friend of mine," Ayame answered.

Kagome happily introduced the Wolf Queen to the others, Bankotsu and Inuyasha, however, not speaking much.

"So she is not mated?" Bankotsu asked Ayame when they came upon him, Inuyasha's ears twitching slightly.

Ayame chuckled, "Sister Kagome is not mated…At the moment……I believe she will find a happy life very soon."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Like that's ever going to happen."

Ayame nudged her softly as she chuckled.

"You're a great person Kagome…Don't think so negatively."

Kagome just grunted.

A patter of footsteps was heard and Kagome looked to the Door, her smile returning as she turned fully and walked towards the figure. His white hair was held in its usual ponytail, purple eyes looking at her with relief as he fixed his kimono and walked in fully.

"Tsukuyomaru!" Kagome said as she embraced the bat demon, the man returning the gesture in a fatherly manner.

"It is so good to see you Kagome," He replied, "And after so long…I am relieved to find you safe and well."

The miko knew that the General would surely get along with King InuTaisho and quickly urged him forward.

"Everyone…I would like you to meet General Tsukuyomaru Hiroshima…The man who watched over me after my parents were killed…He's a very good man and I love him to death!"

Both the King and General shook hands and Kagome happily introduced him to all her other friends. Taking a side glance towards the others, Ayame and Kouga seemed to having a small and petty argument as Sango and Miroku were talking rather silently to one another. The miko raised an eyebrow to that. The Toshiba brothers minus Bankotsu were speaking with General Tsukuyomaru and the King and Queen. Bankotsu seemed to be staring at her making Kagome feel uneasy and Inuyasha seemed to be glaring at Kouga.

Closing her eyes to just push everything away from the overwhelming feeling, Kagome rubbed both her temples and gave a slow exhale. She was becoming reunited with her family and she was happy…but Kagome could not push back the feeling that something was missing.

"Kagome?" A soft voice asked.

The voice was familiar and it helped that all talking stopped to see who this newcomer was to greet as well. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked off to towards the Doors, her heart beating rapidly as her eyes landed on a small figure. He wore a black demon slayer outfit that had blue and he held what Kagome recognized to be her bow, quiver, and katana. But she did not take notice to the items as her heart bounced with happiness, her feet moving on their own towards the small boy. Picking up speed, she watched as the weapons fell from his hands and tears fell down both their faces.

When Kagome had reached the figure, she fell down on her knees roughly and embraced the boy tightly, running one hand over his head as the other looped around his whole body. Tears fell freely from her face as she held him tight.

"Oh Souta!" Kagome sobbed, "I missed you so much…I'm so glad to see you alive and well."

The boy returned the embrace as well as he cried and fell on his own knees. They had not seen each other for over a month and Kagome found herself crying with pure happiness. Looking over Souta's shoulder as she hugged him, Kohaku appeared and Kagome could only signal him to come closer so she could embrace him as well.

"We missed you!" Souta said, "I thought I wouldn't see you again!"

"But I'm fine!" Kagome reassured, "And I am sure you and Kohaku had fought courageously in the war. You even have your own demon slayer outfit…I'm so proud of you."

All three figures pulled back and Kagome helped them up on their feet.

"I've missed you all so much," Kagome smiled.

"Promise you won't leave us again…" Souta asked hopefully.

Kagome smiled as she hugged him again, "I promise…"

Taking a gentle hold of both the boys' shoulders, Kagome urged them towards the group and introduced them, a few tears escaping her eyes. It seemed Izayoi could not hold back the emotion after the display she had just witnessed.

"I would like you to meet my brother Souta and Sango's brother yet close enough to call my own too, Kohaku," Kagome introduced.

The Toshibas were quick to greet Souta as they had also known him as a small child, Souta having the chance to actually meet the people with more of a conscious on it. Back then, he did not know much about them. King InuTaisho and Queen Izayoi were delighted to meet the family of Kagome, and Izayoi happily gave them a hug.

"The two of you fought honorably in the war," InuTaisho complimented as he pat them both on the back.

"Thank you," Both Kohaku and Souta answered with a bow and blush.

When they both met Inuyasha, Souta was quite astonished and thanked him for saving his sister and knocking some sense into her, heard from both Miroku's and Kagome's letters. Inuyasha grunted but smirked nonetheless.

"I'm sure we will meet everyone else later tonight," Izayoi stated, "I believe we should get the food started and rest…I am sure Kagome and Miroku want to reunite with their family."

Kagome nodded her head, intent on going back in the Garden to see everyone, she was glad that Souta wished to stick by her side and let him. Everyone filed out of the Throne Room towards the Gardens, Izayoi and a few servants staying inside to prepare dinner.

Miroku and Kagome spoke happily with Ayame, Sango, General Tsukuyomaru, and the others.

Upon reaching the Garden, Kagome held back slightly and told Souta to stay with Kohaku. She had noticed Inuyasha slightly hanging back from the others and she wondered why. As everyone exited out towards the open doors to the Garden bonfires littering the area since it was night, Kagome stayed back and stopped Inuyasha from going further.

A perplexed expression was upon his features as she dragged him towards the stairs, Kagome frowning slightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked when they finally stopped at the side of the stairs.

"I needed to speak with you," Kagome said softly, "You've been quiet since we spoke alone with your Mother…Is something the matter?"

Inuyasha frowned, but turned his gaze away from her concerned eyes, "There's nothing wrong Kagome……I just hate the fact that Naraku is still out there…I actually think we should just set out right now and go after him when he could be defenseless."

"But shouldn't we rest?" Kagome asked, "I mean…That was one tough battle."

"For you I suppose," Inuyasha grunted, "But you're just a weakling human."

"What's the matter with you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked angrily, "I was only concerned for you…And I'm sure demons need rest as well."

"Shows what you know," Inuyasha growled.

"Kami!" Kagome shouted, "Fine…Be as you wish Lord Inuyasha…I was only worried for your well-being…And I suppose this is a bad time to _thank_ you for saving me from Onigumo and that fall off the cliff…But right now…You're acting like such a jerk!"

Anger getting the better of her, Kagome stormed off into the cool air of night, she herself being happy that her clothes had long dried.

'_And I was just about to ask of his feelings too…after that little __**incident**__ in the forest,'_ Kagome thought to herself dejectedly.

Kagome sighed as she entered into the Garden and its crowds, grey-blue eyes searching for someone she really needed to speak with.

* * *

I'm back!!! I am soooo sorry that I didn't update a week later like I promised!!! Homework and life is a top priority, Sorry again!!! So how is life going for everyone!! Have a fun and scary Halloween?!?! Thanksgiving and Christmas and all these other Holidays are coming up! Yippee!!! Wells, I'm giving you guys two chapters for my late update, hope you like them!!! I didn't have too much time to proofread and it may seem rushed, but I'm tired and I want to get this out as soon as possible. Actually more of a filler chapter, but please don't get mad, at least the _'Grand Uprising'_, Miroku, and Kagome are back together… Kagome's starting to really realize her feelings and now there's tension between our favorite hanyou and miko. 

More problems will definitely arise in the next chapter so the story must go on!! Thank you everyone for the reviews!! I would shout-out, but my eyes hurt from staring at this computer screen for so long. Next time I'll shout-out though, most definitely, so don't forget to REVIEW!! I love hearing from you guys!!!

I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, with the War and all, I hope I made it exciting enough, I like adding in action and more action will be in the future. As for Sesshoumaru, I think it'll be another few chapters before we hear from our sexy Southern Lord again. Sorry, but fear not, Goodness I love his character and I can't afford to leave him out of this story!!!

I clarify again that Kagome does have a lot of problems in her life, especially in the category of love and I'm sorry if the Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Kouga confrontation didn't go well…I didn't want too much jealousy going on for Kagome.

But anyways, I hope you like this chapter and the one following it, can't wait to hear from you all, so please REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: Christmas is coming…I want Inuyasha!!!

* * *

Next Time On: _**The Lord And The Leader**_: 

**Chapter 69: Confessions And Proposals**

"…_I want you to tell me that you love me and that you'll stay beside me…Let's make this decision before something we both regret will happen, like dying……Please marry me Inuyasha…"_

"…_I will marry you Kikyo…"_

* * *

Gah!!! I'm sorry, I just had to use this line as a Teaser for your next chapter, but fear not, you don't have to wait with a cliffhanger like this, it's your next chapter!!! So read on and please don't get mad at me!!! Did I mention I love you all!?!?

Oh The Suspense!!

LoTzA LuV!!!

Luvinukag83


	70. Confessions And Proposals

**Chapter 69: Confessions And Proposals**

Inuyasha mentally kicked himself as he watched the miko leave towards the Gardens. Why was he being such a jerk to her, what had she done to him? The anger returned when he thought back to this mangy wolf coming into the picture, claiming Kagome to be _his_ woman. For Kami's sake, Onigumo was dead, and there was _another_ going after Kagome's heart? Inuyasha sighed as he punched the railing of the stair effectively splintering it, and pulled his fist back.

Growling to himself, Inuyasha followed Kagome's trail, intent on apologizing to her. The Garden was crowded, soldiers around the grounds as the women tended to them. The children made due with playing on the Track and his Father seemed to have a well conversation with the Bat General.

Miroku was off a little ways away talking with the Sango girl, and the brothers of the miko and demon slayer were practicing with their weapons skills.

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha asked himself.

Amber eyes searched the grounds for the annoying miko, his patience growing thinner with each passing gaze he set. The hanyou lord was just about to give up when his eyes landed on a sight he did not wish to see.

Kagome stood across the Gardens in a secluded area of the Track, hugging a figure that Inuyasha knew to be the mangy wolf, Kouga. He watched as the two pulled back, Kagome holding a soft smile as she whispered a few words before giving the wolf a kiss on the cheek.

Inuyasha's blood boiled as he watched the two pull apart, Kouga giving her a loving gaze. Inuyasha wanted nothing more to rip his throat out, as well as any other man that looked at her as such. He could feel his claws lengthen and his silver hair rise, but the hanyou was brought back to reality, a weight falling onto his stiff shoulders.

"I'm glad you're back Inuyasha!" Shippo stated, "Isn't it good to see Kagome happy and amongst her family again?"

"…Do you think she ever thought of us as family…?" Inuyasha whispered to himself as he landed his gaze back on the miko, the girl happily speaking with other families now and dancing with children.

"What was that?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing…" Inuyasha gruffly answered.

"Miroku seems really happy too," Shippo continued, "I like Sango…She's really nice to me."

Inuyasha sighed. He wasn't in the mood to talk and be happy; he just wanted the stupid war to be over so he could live out his miserable life. Taking Shippo by the tail, Inuyasha dropped him on the floor to land on his rump. Shippo gave a yelp and looked up at the hanyou with confusion.

"I'm turning in early Shippo," He stated, "Tell Ma and anyone else that asks that I do not want to be disturbed."

"But why?" Shippo asked.

"Just do it," Inuyasha answered and walked off back to the Palace, head down low and arms in his sleeves.

Shippo frowned as he watched his older brother walk away, the scent of sadness and anger upon him. Whatever was wrong, Shippo surely wanted to fix it.

* * *

Miroku watched the women and children dance around the various placed fires, the soldiers sitting, resting, and watching with small smiles. The female wolves also took to playing a few instruments for entertainment. All seemed well as three regions and two races came together to form as one, as it should be. He smiled with content as he looked at Sango from the corner of his vision, a smile playing on her lips as she swayed slightly to the music. 

The Buddhist Monk then thought briefly on his conversation with Kagome and what the miko advised to him

* * *

"_I know you love her Miroku. So I expect that when we are reunited with each other…That you will go up to her and tell her…"_

"_She does not feel the same. Sango is a good woman who deserves someone far better than a Monk like me…"_

"_She cares for you Miroku. Who she deserves is a man who will love her and protect her with all he has, especially his heart. You are more than capable to do that for her. She had missed you when you were gone…That means something Miroku…"_

"_Do you really believe so Kagome? Do you really believe we are meant for each other?"_

"_Absolutely…I believe you are quite perfect for each other……Just don't go groping other women's rumps. If you break her heart, I'll break you."_

* * *

Miroku gave a slight chuckle making Sango turn to him with confusion. The Monk turned to her as well with a genuine smile, his happiness of being reunited with his dear Sango, swirling in those dark violet depths. The glare of the fire on his eyes made him all the more handsome. 

Sango looked at the Monk with suspicion and turned her whole body towards him so she could defend herself, or more specifically her body, if need be.

"Miroku?"

"Sango…" The Monk replied, making the demon slayer feel edgy.

"What's wrong Miroku?" Sango asked with concern, he was more strangely than usual.

"…I need to tell you something very important Sango…" Miroku said softly, "But I wish to ask you a question first…If you do not mind…"

"It depends…" Sango replied uncertainly.

"It's not perverted…" Miroku continued with a weak smile.

The taijiya found the honesty in his eyes and nodded her head, however, a bit hesitantly, "…Fine, you may ask…"

Miroku, gently took her hands in his, feeling the tenseness when he did. Maybe it was a bad idea to do this; maybe Sango did not feel the same, but, he trusted what Kagome had said…and hoped that Sango would not turn him down.

"Sango…" He started, "Did you…miss me when we were apart…?"

The demon slayer looked confused as she stood there staring at him, "What are you going on about Miroku?"

"Please answer the question…" Miroku pleaded, although not desperately, just calmly.

Sango looked at the earnest look of the Monk's face and felt her heart drop for a reason unknown. Why was she feeling like this? Nodding her head, she looked down at his hands over her own.

"You are my friend Miroku…" She answered truthfully, "…Of course I missed you…But where is this coming from?"

Miroku sighed as he brought their hands to his heart, a smile upon his lips as he closed his eyes and spoke, "For a long time…Ever since I have been away…I realized that my feeling for you were real…That there is no other woman for me…but the one that has my heart right now…"

Sango's breath started to become labored with nervousness, a large blush creeping over her cheeks.

"M-Miroku?" Sango stuttered.

"Over the past few weeks," Miroku continued, "I have noticed my love to grow stronger for you Sango and no one but you could fill this empty heart…So I ask……Sango, will you please give me a chance to be yours…?"

Sango started to stutter as she watched the Monk look into her eyes, as if searching her soul for the answer. The look in his eyes then started to become more desperate as she remained quite.

"Sango?"

The demon slayer snapped out of her crowded thoughts with surprise, looking to the Monk uncertainly, before a large smile became evident on her features.

"I would love to give you that chance Miroku…" Sango answered, "If you let me do so as well…"

"But I already love you Sango…There is no need for you to try and win my heart," Miroku stated.

"Of course I must," Sango said, "It would only be fair. I need…to be more open with you Miroku…To show you…even more of the _real_ me…"

Miroku smiled widely, "If that is what you want…"

"Absolutely," Sango answered as she pulled the Monk into a tight embrace, her arms going around his neck as his went around her waist.

Both savored each other's touch, until Sango's eyes snapped open and she slapped the Monk across the face, her own face red with embarrassment. Miroku could only laugh as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Just because we confessed our feelings does not mean you can grope me you pervert!" Sango yelled and stormed off to find either Kagome or Ayame.

Miroku sighed as he watched his demon slayer walk off, a sloppy grin on his features. At least he confessed his feelings…

* * *

Kagome sighed as she entered the cool breeze of the Gardens. Music and laughter filtered through and Kagome temporarily forgot of the conversation she had just minutes before with Inuyasha. She needed to look for someone before she talked with the others, mainly Sango and Miroku, but she had to find _him_ first. 

As she walked, she greeted soldiers who watched the activities, watched the women and children dance, and a few female wolves playing instruments. She smiled at the cheerful atmosphere and found herself wanting to dance with the others. But probably later.

Stormy eyes landed on the Track and they recognized the figure of who she was looking for. The wolf demon leaned against the rail looking out at the Track, his tail swishing from side to side as the wind blew about his dark locks. She walked over to him silently, so as not to disturb his time of solitude and as best as she could, leaned against the rail beside him.

His ears twitched at the movement of the rail and he looked down to the miko beside him with a frown. The girl did not return the gaze as she looked off to the Stables. All was quiet where they stood and Kouga was the first to break the silence.

"Why did you say that Kagome?" He asked, hurt in his tone of voice causing Kagome to inwardly flinch.

"Say what Kouga?" Kagome asked as she looked at him, her eyes holding a strange emotion, anger mixed with confusion and sadness.

The Wolf Prince sighed, "Why did you say that I was not your mate and you were not mine?"

Kagome mimicked the sigh as she turned to face him fully, "Because it is true Kouga…"

"But you said-" Kouga started.

"I said that I would think about…becoming yours," Kagome interrupted, "I never agreed to it…I know it is my fault for making you think I would say _'yes'_ to you…But I _can't_ Kouga……I cannot give you my love because it is for another…You deserve so much better than having me as your mate…"

"So you never loved me all this time?" Kouga asked as he turned fully towards her as well, hurt in his ocean deep eyes.

"I tried…Truly I did…" Kagome answered, "But there were so many other things going on…I cannot control my emotions Kouga…And if we were ever to have mated…I do not think it would have worked out…I wouldn't want to have you mated with someone that did not love you back…"

Kouga sighed once more, "So you are doing this for me…You believe I deserve better?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course Kouga…Someone who would love you fully…"

"And who would that be?" Kouga asked as he hung his head down low.

"I have a feeling I know someone…" Kagome grinned as she looked past multiple bonfires to a young White Wolf dancing with Shiori and Shippo, her green eyes shining.

"And who would that be?" Kouga asked again as he looked at her and followed her gaze, his eyebrows furrowing with surprise, "Shiori?"

"No!" Kagome answered with a chuckle as she playfully hit his arm, "…Ayame!"

"Ayame!!" Kouga asked with surprised and wide eyes, "She, my Queen…She has feelings for…for me…?"

"Ayame loves you very much Kouga…" Kagome whispered with a nod and a smile as she looked back to the dancing White Wolf, "Give her a chance…I believe she would make a wonderful mate…"

"But…Ayame loves me?" Kouga asked with disbelieve, the Wolf Prince still unable to comprehend this new information.

"You don't see it do you?" Kagome asked, "She cares for you dearly…I'm sure you two would make a great couple."

The two were quiet, both watching as the red-haired demoness picked up Shiori and twirled her around before doing the same with Shippo. Kouga seemed to be deep in thought and Kagome was just content with the happy laughter she heard around her.

Finally Kouga looked back at the miko with a soft smile, "…If I try to make it with Ayame…Do you think we can stay friends?"

Kagome smiled and quickly embraced the Wolf Prince, arms around the neck as she closed her eyes, praying for happiness for her friends. He hesitantly returned the gesture and they stayed like that for a few minutes until Kagome pulled back. Looking into the Wolf Man's eyes, she smiled.

"We will forever remain friends…So you had better catch Ayame before someone else does…"

Both chuckled as Kagome gave Kouga a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled once more before turning on her heel and walking off.

"You had better make progress by the end of tonight," Kagome called and walked off back towards a few bonfires.

The miko smiled as Shiori ran towards her and tugged on her kimono, begging her to dance with her. Kagome smiled softly and complied, dancing for a few minutes with Shiori and then dancing with a few other children that wanted a turn. From the corner of her eye, Kagome smirked as she watched Kouga approach Ayame and the two spoke. She then smiled happily as both wolves danced and laughed together.

Finally, the wolf had come to realize that she was not _his_ and that Ayame just seemed to be _perfect_ for him.

Another tug was given on her kimono and she looked down to find Shiori once more. A small frown was on the young girl's features and Kagome bent down to level with her, concerned with the given expression.

"What is the matter Shiori?" Kagome asked.

"I have not seen Rin yet Lady Kagome, where is she?" The bat hanyou asked.

Come to think of it, Shiori was right. Rin had been no where in sight and it had been half the day since Kagome had seen her adoptive daughter. Rising up, she pat Shiori gently on the head.

"I'll go and find her now Shiori," Kagome answered, "She may be in our room."

"Okay Lady Kagome," Shiori replied, "Please come back soon."

Kagome nodded her head and started making her way back towards the Palace. Food started to be served as Lady Izayoi stood next to King InuTaisho looking over the progress. A large smile was on her face and Kagome could only grin. Off to the side stood Miroku and Sango, the demon slayer having her arms crossed as a red handprint adorned Miroku's face. A chuckle emerged from the miko's lips and she walked back into the warmth the Palace brought.

Wondering where Rin would be, she herself thinking the small girl should and would be in the Gardens celebrating, Kagome became quite worried. Walking up the Grand Staircase, Kagome sighed as she thought back to previous events. She had made a truce with Kouga, she was reunited with family, her weapons also lay in the Throne Room…yet she still needed to speak with Inuyasha and his strange behavior.

Humming softly to herself, Kagome walked down the empty halls, her hands fiddling with her hoari as she passed several doors belonging to her friends, one of them happening to belong to Inuyasha. Her humming stopped as well as her walking when she heard voices emerge from Inuyasha's bedroom. Heartbeat starting to quicken, Kagome passed the door and leaned against the hallway wall, listening to the voices. She knew it was wrong but something was rather peculiar.

"I need to speak with you Inuyasha…" A soft velvety voice stated, Kagome instantly recognizing it as Kikyo's, whom she had not seen all week.

"What is there to talk about?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"I wish to speak about us," Kikyo answered, "And where our relationship is going…"

Kagome stifled the gasp; she did not want to hear this, didn't she?

"What is there to say about our relationship?" Inuyasha asked, "We hardly talk."

"Which is why I wish to speak with you now…" Kikyo answered.

"So what do you want to speak of?" Inuyasha asked, sounding rather bored.

"Today…As I watched you and the others head out to war…My heart had dropped, fearing that you would not return to me…" Kikyo stated sadly.

The room was quiet, Kagome hearing her heart beat faster.

"I love you Inuyasha…I fear for your safety and for the love we hold for each other…"

"So what are you trying to say?" Inuyasha asked softly, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"…I want you to tell me that you love me and that you'll stay beside me…" Kikyo answered, "…Let's make this decision before something we both regret will happen, like dying……Please marry me Inuyasha…"

Something dropped on the floor, Kagome believing it to be something Inuyasha was holding at the time. The miko felt herself go numb as she held back the tears forming in her eyes. And she too was about to confess her feelings to the hanyou lord. Her heart broke into a million pieces and Kagome found herself clutching at the Jewel around her neck tightly.

"Please say something Inuyasha…" Kikyo said softly.

"…Kikyo…" He stated, "Why are thinking about stuff like that? I'm not going to die."

"Just say a 'yes' or a 'no'…" Kikyo answered.

There was a rustle of movement and Kagome suddenly feared Inuyasha's decision, yet guilt plagued her mind since she believed she was supposed to be happy for Kikyo and…her prince…Kagome could only continue to listen, her hand covering her heart, begging it to slow.

"…I will marry you Kikyo…" Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome could hear no more as she quickly stood from her position and ran as silently as possible down the hall to her own room, the tears being held back, but before she could get far, a voice stopped her.

"Kagome!"

The miko stopped dead in her tracks, fearful of getting caught from eavesdropping. Slowly, she turned around, smiling softly and weakly as she walked towards the Lord.

"Hello Bankotsu…" Kagome greeted.

The Eastern Prince smiled, "What are you doing up here Kagome? The festivities are all downstairs."

The miko fidgeted, "I came up here…to fetch Rin…I believe she is up here, or at least I hope…"

Bankotsu chuckled softly and gently took her by the arm, leading her down the hall towards her own room, "I need to speak with you Kagome…If you don't mind."

"I-I don't m-mind," Kagome stuttered, fearing she was in trouble for something.

They entered the Eastern Lord's room, Bankotsu closing the door behind him and leading the miko to sit on the bed next to him. Kagome started to feel uneasy, but relaxed, since she was in the presence of a dear friend.

"What is it you wished to speak of?" Kagome asked.

Everything was silent for a good amount of minutes, making Kagome feel rather tense and nervous. Bankotsu then looked at her with a soft smile before taking her hands in his.

"You do remember the night in the Garden Kagome," Bankotsu stated, "The night when I had…told you of my feelings…"

Kagome looked down at the ground and whispered, "How could I forget?"

Bankotsu smiled and lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, Kagome blushing yet wanting to look away, "What I said to you that night came from my heart…I love you Kagome Higurashi and I need to know how you feel as well…"

Kagome looked at him with confusion, "Why do you speak of this now Bankotsu?"

The Lord frowned as his thumb caressed her hand, "I had seen you dangling from the cliff in the war and I tried to get to you…I don't want you to die Kagome and I would do anything to see you live…I am glad Inuyasha saved you, else I would have followed you to the after life…"

Inuyasha's name panged the miko's heart, yet the confession of Bankotsu dying to be with her made the girl feel guilty inside.

"Where are you going with this Bankotsu?" Kagome asked, her hands trembling slightly.

"We could die in this war," Bankotsu said, "And knowing you, I cannot stop you from fighting in these battles…If we live or die I want it to be with you right next to me…As my wife…Please marry me Kagome…"

Kagome's heart stopped beating with shock as Kagome stared at the Prince. Everything was too much for her. Tears started welling in her eyes.

"Bankotsu…" Kagome whispered.

"We can get married in two days after preparations, under the witness of everyone here," Bankotsu said, "There is no one I would rather marry than my best friend…"

Kagome felt her mind cloud with thoughts. Her heart belonged to Inuyasha, the miko knew, but now, he belonged to Kikyo. Was this Kami's way of giving her happiness? But what if she did find happiness with Bankotsu? What would happen?

So clouded with her thoughts and questions that Kagome did not realize her mouth move and her voice leave her throat.

"I…will marry you…Bankotsu…"

It was then that Kagome realized that she had made a BIG mistake. This was just like with Kouga, a one sided love, where the Lord deserved so much better than a mere farm girl. Yet wouldn't it be the same if Inuyasha did not love her, he also deserving better. She held back the tears as Bankotsu smiled happily and kissed her chastely on the lips. But maybe she would be happy. Bankotsu was kind to her and she had known him all her life…Maybe this was best.

"I will make the announcement tonight after dinner," Bankotsu explained, "I will be the best husband that you deserve."

Kagome gave a blank stare as she watched Bankotsu happily leave his room to go down to the Gardens, her heart seeming to break. How many times did she need to go through this torture? What did she do to deserve it? Yet…She still couldn't help thinking…_knowing_…that it was her own fault.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as came to the top of the Grand Staircase, fatigue starting to take a hold of him. He walked sluggishly towards his bedroom and opened the door. He was quite surprised to find that his lamps were on and a figure sat patiently on his bed. Closing the door behind him, Inuyasha frowned as he looked at Kikyo, dressed in her white and red dress, hands placed in her lap, and hair held in a low ponytail. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Inuyasha walked over to his desk and leaned against it. 

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" He asked.

"I need to speak with you Inuyasha…" She answered in the voice Inuyasha had first fallen for, so long ago, but the hanyou kept his demeanor up.

"What is there to talk about?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"I wish to speak about us," Kikyo answered, "And where our relationship is going…"

Inuyasha looked at the Eastern Princess with confusion yet doubt.

"What is there to say about our relationship?" Inuyasha asked, "We hardly talk."

"Which is why I wish to speak with you now…" Kikyo answered.

"So what do you want to speak of?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up a stone paperweight, using the item to keep him occupied from looking at Kikyo's stare.

"Today…As I watched you and the others head out to war…My heart had dropped, fearing that you would not return to me…" Kikyo stated sadly.

The room went quiet and Inuyasha looked at the woman with surprise.

"I love you Inuyasha…I fear for your safety and for the love we hold for each other…"

"So what are you trying to say?" Inuyasha asked softly, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"…I want you to tell me that you love me and that you'll stay beside me…" Kikyo answered, "…Let's make this decision before something we both regret will happen, like dying……Please marry me Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha instantly dropped the paperweight on the floor. He was shocked beyond speech. Marriage? Inuyasha frowned; he doubted he wanted to go through with marriage at the moment, since he hardly ever spoke with Kikyo anymore. It just seemed that they had grown so far apart.

"Please say something Inuyasha…" Kikyo said softly.

But the Eastern Princess looked so desperate. But, Inuyasha had his own things to figure out at the moment. And why was Kikyo speaking about this anyway?

"…Kikyo…" He stated, "Why are thinking about stuff like that? I'm not going to die."

"Just say a 'yes' or a 'no'…" Kikyo answered.

Inuyasha sighed as he walked forward and sat next to Kikyo, taking one hand in his a bit hesitantly. He was not sure of things like this.

"…I will marry you Kikyo…" Inuyasha said softly and paused, "When the war is over and I have an absolute, positive feeling that it is _you_ I should marry…I _might_ marry you……But right now, I have things to figure out and feelings that I need to find meanings to…"

Kikyo was quiet for a few moments before slowly nodding her head, "I suppose…I understand Inuyasha."

"Thank you Kikyo…" Inuyasha stated, a small sense of relief filling his mind from her words, though the small talk did leave him exhausted, "Now…If it's not too much to ask…Can I be left alone?"

"Of course…" Kikyo said with a nod as she stood, "I will see you around then?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha answered, and he watched as the Eastern Princess walk slowly away, stepping out of his room and closing the shoji door behind her.

The Inu hanyou sighed as he fell flat on his bed. A big part of him did not wish to marry Kikyo. Over the years, the two had grown far apart and Inuyasha could only think of the girl who had saved his life and taught him more than he could imagine. Kagome held his heart, but he did not think she deserved a half-breed such as him…more like a Prince named Bankotsu.

Growling to himself, Inuyasha placed a pillow over his head, his sensitive ears picking up noises from the party. What was he getting himself into? However, the hanyou Lord could only await the day when he and Kagome spoke of their kiss in the forest…he needed to know how she felt…for _his_ sake at least.

* * *

It had been hours since Kagome had agreed to marry Bankotsu and she sat in isolation in the Library, watching over the festivities in the Garden. She had watched when Bankotsu announced the news and she could see the surprised expressions on everyone's faces, especially Miroku, Sango, Lady Izayoi, Lord InuTaisho, and Jakotsu. She was surprised that no one had gone off to find her to stop the marriage…especially Inuyasha…But he had Kikyo… 

But now, the festivities had ended and Kagome sat still in the dark room, her thoughts drifting to different times of her past, whether near or far. Looking out the window, the miko found the bonfires to be extinguished and camps put up for those who wanted to sleep outside, others taking Izayoi's offer of rooms.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked out at the half moon, the night still young. Kagome felt she made a large mistake with accepting the marriage, but what was she to do now? Picking up the quill and parchment on her lap, Kagome began to write a letter to Bankotsu, calling off the wedding, but she crumpled it up and threw it on the floor.

"What have I done?" Kagome asked herself solemnly.

Picking up another parchment, Kagome took the feathered quill and flew the item across the paper with ease, something that was short and to the point, something that she needed to get out. Reading it over after she was finished, she nodded her head as she wiped away the tears and folded it up, placing the item in her pocket. Sitting still for a few moments, the miko took deep steady breaths and thought of her decision, her head nodding in understanding with the reason she chose and closing her mind off of the matter until morning.

Swinging her legs off the sill, Kagome stood and stretched her sore limbs. She still needed to tend to Rin and the miko was surprised to not have found her all night. As quietly as she could, Kagome made her way out the Library and through the halls towards her room. Snores exited a few rooms as there were also talking and laughing for those also staying up late.

But Kagome ignored them as she came upon her door and opened it, fearful that she would wake Rin. A rush of cold air hit her and Kagome shivered, the window to her room open. Closing the shoji door, Kagome walked over to the window and closed it. Lighting the lamp, Kagome turned to look at the bed expecting to find Rin, but found nothing at all, just a neat bed and pillows.

"Maybe she is sleeping over with Shippo or Shiori…" Kagome whispered to herself.

She frowned, wondering why the girl had not told her and sat down on the bed, only to hear a crinkle of parchment. Standing up, Kagome turned around and picked up the parchment, looking at it with a mix of confusion and caution. It was folded in two but the white feather had Kagome's heart beating rapidly.

Opening the parchment with nimble fingers, Kagome folded it out and looked at the neat Japanese characters. Her eyes widened with fear and anger as she read its contents. Tears pricked her eyes as she set the paper to her stomach and bit her lip.

As fast as her legs could take her, Kagome ran with all her might out the shoji door of her bedroom and towards the King and Queen's Chambers.

* * *

Yay!!! Chapter 70 already!!! (If you add the Prologue that is...) About 40 more chapters to go!! I hope you guys can hang in there!!

What the hell is that Parchment Kagome just found!!?!? Where is Rin?!?!? Are you happy Inuyasha isn't marrying Kikyo…At least not yet maybe…Muhahaha!!! So many new questions that need answering!!! Anyways, hope you liked your two chapter installment, I would talk with you guys more, but I am _exhausted_. Thank you all for reading and the next update will probably be either next **Wednesday** or next **Friday**. Hope to see you guys then and don't forget to leave a review!! I love feedback!!!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha please…

Teaser Time!!!

* * *

Next Time On: _**The Lord And The Leader**_: 

**Chapter 70: Kidnapped**

"_Do you love my son Kagome?"_

"_I…Yes…I do love your son Lady Izayoi…"_

"_Both of you love each other. Cannot you see that?"_

"_I see that he is to marry Kikyo…I had missed my chance…"_

* * *

Well, the title of the Next Chapter gives away a lot and so does your Teaser…Hope you enjoyed your two chapters, Review and tell me what you think!!! Kagome confesses to herself of her feelings in the next chapter!! Where will everything go from there?

SmExInEsS!!

Luvinukag83


	71. Kidnapped

**Chapter 70: Kidnapped**

"Can you believe Kagome's getting married?" Sango asked as she pet Kirara, the feline purring softly from the gentle touch.

"I didn't know she liked Lord Bankotsu that way," Shippo added, "In the past, they said Kagome only loved him as a brother…"

"Something just seems wrong with this news…" Miroku sighed as he rubbed his chin.

"How could she get married?!" Sango said a bit bitterly, "I don't even _know_ the man that she is marrying…I haven't given my approval!"

"Calm down Sango…" Miroku whispered, "There must be a good reason why she is…"

"We need to get to the bottom of this…It doesn't seem right, after all _I've_ heard," Shippo stated.

"I didn't see Kagome with him when he announced the news," Sango pointed out, "Was she shocked motionless when he asked her?"

"And I thought she would end up with Lord Inuyasha…" Miroku voiced aloud with a sigh.

"Why him?" Sango asked curiously as she rubbed Kirara's ears.

"They seem to be, I don't know," Miroku shrugged, "Meant for each other…In a way…Like us!"

Sango rolled her eyes at the lame excuse.

"What he means to say is that they always joke around together and smile a lot," Shippo informed sagely, "They're relaxed with each other…at least…sometimes…"

"Much better explanation," Sango said with a nod, "So why doesn't Kagome marry him?"

"Because Lord Inuyasha is with Lady Kikyo," Miroku answered with another heavy exhale.

"I don't like her too much…I mean, she's nice…But, she could smile more and play more or something!" Shippo added.

"Either way," Miroku replied, "We need to find out what is going on…Something just doesn't feel right with Kagome marrying Bankotsu…"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Sango asked dryly.

"Press them with questions of course," Miroku said with a matter of fact.

Sango and Shippo both rolled their eyes and looked to one another.

"Sneak and listen?" Shippo asked.

"I think force it out of them," Sango shrugged, "Or threaten…"

"How about all three?" Miroku asked with three fingers up.

Sango and Shippo looked to one another again in silent communication, then turned to Miroku and shrugged, "Sure."

* * *

Kagome knocked loudly upon the door of Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi's Chambers, feeling quite embarrassed for doing so. A rustle of blankets was heard followed by a groan as heavy footsteps became heard from Kagome's side. The miko waited uneasily as the large wooden door cracked open, and a sleep-filled expression of the Lord InuTaisho greeted her, a large yawn given as he showed his canines. 

"What is it?" InuTaisho asked groggily.

"Lord InuTaisho," Kagome stated with a bow, "I have something important to tell you."

"Lady Kagome?" The King asked as he rubbed his eyes, "What is so important this late at night?"

Kagome held up the parchment clutched in her hand, "A letter from Naraku."

The sleepiness left InuTaisho's expression instantly and he stood straight, amber eyes glowing in the dark hallway. A frown marred his features at the news and he disappeared behind the door, the object left ajar.

"Get up Izayoi," InuTaisho's muffled voice said gently.

"Why?" Izayoi asked with sleep, making Kagome feel guilty with her intrusion on their rest.

"Important news," InuTaisho answered, "It's Lady Kagome."

"Oh!" Izayoi exclaimed all of a sudden, "Have her come in now dear!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip as the steps returned and InuTaisho appeared before her again. She nodded her head when he invited her in and she did so, closing the door behind her. The Western King made work to light the candles of the room as Lady Izayoi sat comfortably in her bed, hair disheveled yet wide awake. Kagome took a seat on a straw chair and bowed.

"I am sorry to disturb your rest," Kagome apologized.

"It is fine," Izayoi assured, "What is it that you wish to speak of with us?"

"This…" Kagome said as she leaned over and handed the Queen the parchment, "I found it in my room just minutes ago."

Izayoi took the note and unfolded it, her eyes scanning the paper.

"Read it aloud Izayoi," InuTaisho said as he too took a seat at the foot of the bed.

Izayoi nodded and read, Kagome looking down on the floor, "With this letter you now know that I have your precious child Rin with me. A naïve child I must say who asks where her foster mother is every few minutes. Do not worry, dear Kagome, she is safe with me but I assure you, she will not be safe for long if you do not arrive at my Palace to rescue her yourself. You must come alone and with the Shikon no Tama if you do not wish for the girl to be killed……Oh that vile man…! I have a feeling you know where I am, clever miko, so make haste for this child's safety lies in your hands…Yours Truly, Naraku."

"The bastard…" InuTaisho whispered.

"How could he do such a thing to poor Rin?" Izayoi asked, "How did he get a hold of her?"

"He interfered…" Kagome whispered, "Naraku interfered with Renkotsu's barrier bringing it down for the right amount of time for Kagura or someone to snatch her."

"I should have watched her more closely!" Izayoi berated.

"It is not your fault Lady Izayoi," Kagome said, "I should not have left for the war in the first place…I should have stayed here."

"The past has passed now," InuTaisho stated, "Think of what we are to do to save Rin."

"We already know what to do," Kagome stated, "It's the only option…I must go by myself to save her, lest she is killed."

"But…What of the Shikon no Tama?" Izayoi asked.

"I will take it with me," Kagome answered, "I must still guard it, even if by chance I die, I will make sure Rin makes it out alive."

"Do not speak such nonsense!" Izayoi scolded, "We cannot have you die Kagome!"

"It may happen Lady Izayoi," Kagome sighed, "We cannot control the future…But if I do die…Please take care of the others, especially Souta…"

"Kagome…" Izayoi whispered.

"Should we tell the others?" InuTaisho asked, changing the subject quickly so as not to create uneasiness and argument.

"You can," Kagome answered, relieved with what the Inu King had done, "But long after I have left so they cannot follow me. I am sure Bankotsu, Sango, Miroku, Jakotsu, many of them I know with their over-protectiveness, would follow after me to help, but if that were to happen, Rin would surely be killed."

"How will you get there?" Izayoi asked.

"I will take my horse, Koru…" Kagome responded, her eyes unconciously flickering to the window, at the darkened sky.

"I wish for you to be safe Lady Kagome…And to come back to us soon with Rin…" Lord InuTaisho said.

"Of course," Kagome nodded as she stood.

"Do not leave yet," Izayoi said quickly as she moved to get out of bed, "Please InuTaisho dear…Leave us to ourselves."

The Western King nodded his head and turned to Kagome, walking to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to be safe Kagome," He said softly, with obvious concern and care, "...I will go and ready your horse myself…Meet me in the Stables…"

"Yes Lord InuTaisho…Thank you…" Kagome replied with a bow and both women watched as the Inu Lord walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

The miko then turned to the Queen with a puzzled expression. Why was it she wished to talk with her alone? The Queen smiled as she walked over to her vanity and opened a box atop it. A rummaging was heard and Kagome silently wondered what the Lady of the West was doing.

"Aha," Izayoi exclaimed delightfully as she removed what seemed to be two necklaces.

Closing the box, Izayoi turned and walked towards Kagome, one necklace in each hand.

"Sit Kagome," Izayoi said softly and the miko obeyed.

Izayoi took a comfortable seat across from Kagome and smiled, holding out both necklaces. Kagome looked at them with wonder. They were shaped out of wood, a square shape less than an inch in width and about an inch in length. Small carvings were at its sides and Kagome examined the oval gems, one in the middle of both squared charms. What amazed her was the white color of the gems and how it seemed to shine.

"What are those?" Kagome asked, interest shining just as brightly in her blue-grey eyes.

"These Kagome," Izayoi informed, "Are Location Necklaces. They are very rare and it was given to InuTaisho and me when we were married."

"A Location Necklace?" Kagome inquired softly, still unsure of it.

"Yes," Izayoi chuckled, "Two people wear it and the farther away the necklaces become, the darker the gem becomes. The closer the necklaces come together the lighter the gem becomes. It also tells of a person's feelings…For example, if I were wearing one and you the other and we were both far apart, it will become a dark grey or black. If you are in pain, my necklace will flash red signaling the one that wears the counterpart is in pain and trouble. If I were to be in pain, your necklace would flash red. If we were close together the gem would be white and still flash red if one of us were to be in pain. But…if it turns blue…Then the wearer…is dead…"

"Amazing…" Kagome whispered.

"These necklaces are usually worm by fated lovers…However; you need this for your own safety…If you are in danger and my necklace flashes red or a remotely blue color, we will have someone come for you…We will also know of your arrival when you return when my gem becomes brighter. Keep this on at all costs," As she said this, she held out her hand for Kagome to take the item.

"I cannot take this…" Kagome protested softly, "It is yours and Lord InuTaisho's."

"We want to keep watch on you Kagome," Izayoi said, "Please wear it…For me."

Kagome frowned; giving in to the look the Queen gave her. Reluctantly, Kagome took the Necklace and brought it over her head to rest comfortably on her neck. She ticked and hid it behind her hoari.

"I know something troubles you Lady Kagome," Izayoi stated before Kagome stood to leave, "Tell me now before it is too late."

"Nothing troubles me," Kagome softly answered.

The Queen gave her a stern look, making the wince with guilt.

"It has to do with your marriage to Lord Bankotsu does it not?" Lady Izayoi asked.

"How did you know?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"You do not wish to marry him," Izayoi deduced, "I know what love is Lady Kagome and you do not share love with him…"

"Because my love is forever lost…" Kagome whispered as she looked out the window, "Do you know of…Lady Kikyo and Lord Inuyasha's marriage?"

"No," Izayoi said calmly, "But I believe they will not follow through with it."

"Why do you think so?" Kagome asked, a little surprised with the Queen's lack of reaction.

"Because he is not in love either," Izayoi answered simply with a small shrug.

Kagome gasped, "But he and Kikyo were meant for each other!"

"No they are not," Izayoi stated softly while shaking her head, "…He is meant for _you_…"

Another quiet gasp escaped the miko's lips, "It is not true…How would you know of such a thing?"

"Because Inuyasha loves you Kagome," Izayoi answered making the miko's eyes widen even more, "Do you not see it? It was fate for the two of you to come together…"

"But I am engaged to Bankotsu…" Kagome stated, a little forcfully even.

"Do you want to be?" Izayoi asked.

Kagome was silent for a few moments as she looked to the ground, before her shoulders slumped and she shook her head, "…I love him as my brother…No…I do not wish to marry him…"

"Then I will deal with that," Izayoi answered with a grin.

"However," Kagome sighed, "Someone like Inuyasha deserves so much more than me…"

"You always think as such Kagome," Izayoi stated with a sigh, "…Do you love my son?"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Do you love my son, Kagome?" The Queen questioned again.

"I…" Kagome tried to say, "…Yes…I do love your son Lady Izayoi…But-"

"Both of you love each other," Izayoi interrupted with a grin, "Cannot you see that?"

"I see that he is to marry Kikyo," Kagome answered softly, "I had missed my chance…"

"You did not know you loved him then, for love is a strange emotion. There is still hope Kagome. You're a wonderful girl and you are unique and compatible with my son…more so than Kikyo will ever be," Izayoi answered with a widened smile.

"He has made his choice," Kagome answered, "I will not interfere with it. He should be happy."

"He will be happy…" Izayoi stated confidently, "…With you…"

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window to the moon, her eyes wanting to shed tears, yet she would not let it come to be. Instead, the miko stood and bowed.

"I should be going Lady Izayoi…I do hope to see you soon…"

Lady Izayoi smiled softly, almost knowingly, and returned the bow.

"Please return to us soon Kagome," Izayoi whispered as the miko walked towards the door, "Come back to my son…"

Kagome sighed as she closed the door behind her, her head leaning against the cool wood, spinning with so many thoughts and emotions.

"I'll try…" Kagome whispered.

Then, with a new hope, Kagome walked off towards the Grand Staircase and made her way down the stairs and towards the Gardens. Luckily she was dressed, her kimono and hoari set still dirty from the Battle, but there was no time to change. Reaching the doors, she pushed it open with ease and closed it with a soft 'boom'. Hastily, she walked off towards the Stables where a lone horse and figure stood.

"Long talk?" InuTaisho asked as she arrived.

"Indeed…" Kagome responded as she mounted Koru.

"Don't forget these," InuTaisho said as he handed up a quiver full of arrows, her bow, and her katana, "I took the liberty to retrieve them from the Throne Room."

"Thank you Lord InuTaisho," Kagome said softly, and with sincere gratefulness, as she took the items.

The sooner she left, the better...

Before lashing the reigns, Kagome stopped and looked to the Inu King with sorrowful eyes. Reaching into her pocket, she removed the folded paper and held it out for the King to take.

"Please give this to Lady Izayoi for me…She'll know what to do with it…"

InuTaisho nodded as he took the parchment and placed it in his own robes.

"Be safe Lady Kagome," The King said as he pat the horse.

"Likewise," Kagome answered and lashed on the reigns, causing Koru to move forward again and through the Garden Gates.

"Good-bye for now," Kagome called and disappeared from view.

As the miko rode through the forest, village, and down the cliff to the Meadows, Kagome could only take the Location Necklace and watch with awe as the gem changed darker with every few yards. Galloping across the meadow at top speed, Kagome prayed that Rin was alright and that the people in the Palace would not be too angered with her departure.

'_I am going to have to break that promise Souta,'_ Kagome thought sadly, _'I'm sorry…'_

* * *

Inside the Palace, Izayoi sadly watched from her bedroom window the figure of Kagome and her horse galloping across the Meadow. In her palm lay the counterpart Location Necklace, the gem growing darker as she held it close to her heart. 

"Be safe dear Kagome…" She whispered.

Looking at the Necklace Izayoi placed on a determined expression.

"I must give this necklace to Inuyasha…"

"Then you believe them to be _destined_ lovers if they are both to carry the Necklaces," Her husband stated as he closed the bedroom door.

"They are meant for each other InuTaisho," Izayoi said, "It is only best that we give this Necklace to our son…He loves her…And she loves him……It is only suitable…"

"Of course Izayoi," InuTaisho chuckled, "I am sure that if Inuyasha's Necklace goes red, he would surely go after her…"

"Exactly," Izayoi answered with a grin.

"She wished for me to give you this," InuTaisho informed as he retrieved the folded paper from his robe and gave it to his wife.

Izayoi took the paper and unfolded it, reading its contents carefully as she nodded her head.

"As you wish Kagome…" She whispered and watched as Kagome's figure disappeared completely among the trees of the forest.

* * *

Ahh, I've returned!!! I am so sorry for taking so long this time...So I'm giving you three chapters, at least to keep you sated until the second week of December. College Applications are due by this Friday and I am going crazy with stress!! Which college to go to? What else to turn in? Is this the right choice? More SAT Tests?! Are my Personal Statements good!? Oh my Kami my Personal Statements SUCK!!! AHHH!!! I need to get a massage...Get the kinks out of my system, push all the stress away...And updating this story and hearing from you in reviews is just the way to do it!! Plus there's a dance on Saturday and I'm sill not sure if I should go...Hmmm..Dancing my troubles away...Sounds good, lol.

But enough about that and my ranting, I just needed to vent, you didn't need to read that...Haha...Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter!! Any questions? Review!! But there's more coming up!!!!

For those who reviewed for Chapter 69, look for your names on the last update for **Shout-Outs And Kudos!!!**

So, what did you think of the Chapter, I hope you liked it. I got some good feedback on the War and the Reuniting of the _'Grand Uprising'_ and Kagome and Miroku. I'm glad you guys enjoyed that, it's one of my favorite chapters!!! So, now, Kagome is in a perdicament where she thinks Inuyasha and Kikyo are getting married and she has accepted a proposal from her long-time best friend Bankotsu...They may be cute but what will Izayoi or Kagome do about it in the future?! Continue reading to find out!!! And how will INUYASHA react when he finds out about the engagement?!

Oh, And KAGOME'S LEAVING!!! HOW WILL EVERYONE REACT TO THAT TOO?!?! Lol

Thank you all again EVERYONE for reading and/or reviewing and I really hope you like the next 2 chapters, even if the next one is _kinda_ short, but the last one is about 10 pages!!! SO READ ON!!! But don't foget to leave a review!! I love your comments and feedback!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will never own Inuyasha and the Gang...

TEASER TIME!!!

* * *

Next Time On: **_The Lord And The Leader_**:

**Chapter 71: The Day After**

_"You're a bad person…"_

_"Think what you may child…For you will be staying with me for a **long** time…"_

_"Please come and get me Mama...I'm scared…"_

* * *

Well, hope you liked the TEASER (Poor 'Child'...I'm sure you know who it is...) and you'll just have the press the 'Next Chapter' Button to find out what happens next!!!

I Love You Guys and Thanks a Bunches!!!

Luvinukag83


	72. The Day After

**Chapter 71: The Day After**

Inuyasha groaned as he sat up in bed, the pillow that was over his head, falling to the floor. The sun shining through the window behind him had Inuyasha growling to himself in annoyance. It was still early morning and he was not in the mood to walk around the Palace and see more people than there already was, much less see Kagome walking around with that Wolf Boy.

Wasn't Bankotsu enough?

Shaking his head, Inuyasha gave a yawn and stood from his bed, fixing his hoari slightly as he ran his clawed hand through his silky tresses. But there was nothing to be done. He still didn't mind talking with Miroku, and his Mother and Father would probably be angry with him if he tried to stay away from everyone.

_'You should be more social,' _His Mother would scold.

Then there was also Kikyo. After that talk he had with the Eastern Princess the night before, things became tense and Inuyasha knew that something was wrong. A long time ago, his life revolved around the woman, but now, he hardly ever thought about her, much less talked with her. Things were just..._changing_...

Checking himself over in the mirror, Inuyasha grunted with approval and picked up Tetsusaiga, tying the sword to his waist. Once sure he was ready, the hanyou lord walked to the shoji door, opened it and left into the hallway. Thinking it was pretty early, Inuyasha was surprised to find many people up and about looking around frantically for stuff, some holding dresses and others with ribbons.

Frowning with confusion, Inuyasha did his best to ignore it as he continued his way towards the Grand Staircase so he would be able to go to breakfast.

"Has anyone seen Lady Kagome?" One woman asked, "She must be fitted for her dress."

"And where could Lady Sango be?" Another asked, "Lady Izayoi wished for her to be fitted for daily dresses as well."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the ruckus. What trouble people would go through for items in a Palace. Walking down the stairs, Inuyasha noted the banners of color and frowned with even more confusion. What the hell was going on?

Bankotsu stood among the banners looking down on a parchment as he talked with a few of the kitchen chefs and Inu soldiers.

"We want this to be perfect…" The hanyou Lord heard Bankotsu say.

'_What to be perfect?'_ Inuyasha asked himself.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha walked towards the Dining Hall and slipped through the semi-open doorway. His eyes landed on the long table where a blue cloth laid, more banners on the floor around it. Was his Mother planning another Ball?

At the table, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Ayame, and Kouga sat eating their breakfast quietly. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Inuyasha walked over towards them and took a seat next to the Monk, his amber orbs briefly glaring at the Wolf Man.

"Why Good Morning Inuyasha…" Miroku greeted pleasantly, yet it seemed to be slightly forced.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed.

Everyone else seemed to stay quiet and Inuyasha sat down and awaited his meal's arrival. Looking around, Inuyasha tapped his claws against the tabletop. Everything was still silent and Inuyasha, for once, couldn't stand it.

"Could someone tell me what the hell is going on around here?" He asked irritably, "Is Ma trying to plan _another_ Ball?"

"Not exactly…" Miroku started, but seemed to be nudged by Sango, making Inuyasha's eyebrow rise with suspicion.

"What he means to say is," She recovered, "Is that a special ceremony is being held…"

"Yeah," Shippo and Ayame exclaimed a bit nervously.

Inuyasha sensed it, waves of fear and anxiety radiated from them.

"The mutt can smell your fear," Kouga sighed with a matter of fact, "Just tell him the 'Big News'."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's nothing…" Shippo answered, "Really…"

"Something is going on around here and I want to know what!" Inuyasha stated angrily as he stood from his chair, amber eyes boring down on Miroku in particular, making the Monk smile weakly in response.

"Shippo's right," Sango stated, "These banners are just in celebration of our victory on the _Sin Kingdom_ battle…"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" A small voice asked, "Everyone knows that this ceremony is for Lord Bankotsu and Lady Kagome's marriage!"

Everyone's head snapped down to the tabletop where Myoga the Advisor stood with a happy expression, apparently just entering the room and feeling proud he shed light on a questionable matter. However, a bead-covered hand smacked down on the flea demon's small form and Miroku looked up at Inuyasha with a weak smile.

"Myoga's speaking nonsense," He stated.

"No I'm not!" Myoga's muffle voice retorted, "You were all there when Lord Bankotsu announced the news!"

"Don't you ever know when to be _quiet_?!" Miroku whispered harshly to his hand and then smiled nervously to the hanyou Lord.

"Oh…" Myoga answered.

The hanyou Lord's bangs covered Inuyasha's current expression and reaction, while everyone else frowned with slight worry. Kouga just crossed his arms and frowned with annoyance.

"She's marrying Bankotsu…?" Inuyasha asked lowly, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"…Yes…" Miroku answered with equal sadness, "But something doesn't seem righ-"

A growl from Inuyasha interrupted the Monk and he lifted his head, amber eyes filled with anger as he started for the exit.

"Kagome!!!" He called, making the ground rumble slightly.

How could she make such a decision when they had yet to talk of that…_incident_…in the forest!?

Miroku looked at the other occupants of the table and lifted his hand off a flat Myoga, "…That went…well…"

Sango only narrowed her eyes as Ayame and Shippo shook their heads.

* * *

Kagome bit her lip as she urged Koru faster, the black stallion panting from hours of running without rest. The miko felt guilty with pressing Koru so much, but if they were to get there too late then Rin would…

Kagome shook her heads from such thoughts as she adjusted the bow over her shoulder and gripped the reigns tightly, her stormy eyes scanning the area. Over the past ten hours Kagome and Koru had mostly been riding through forests. They had stayed off the trail so as to not run into any confrontations, such as bandits or demons. She could tell that there were many trees about the area, but the further in she went North, the more dead they seemed to become, even if they looked a luscious green. The atmosphere just felt empy, sad even.

Kagome took the initiative to stop at a few rivers for a few minutes so Koru could take a rest and drink, yet she still did not wish him to drink from such dead water, for who knew if it was cursed. They had only made three stops so far and the miko was now searching for another river. She was probably still a few days away from Naraku and his hideout and she wanted to get there as soon as possible.

Over her time of travel, Kagome had taken notice in her surroundings. It had become much quieter and the forests more lifeless and the sky was becoming greyer, with a slight tinge of purple. Her spiritual mind sensed the evil lingering about the area and she did not notice a living being where she traveled. There had been a few demons to dispose of that posed a threat but there were no animals for her to hunt. Luckily she had brought her own food.

The miko also noticed that the Location Necklace she carried was turning darker. The gem was a light grey turning darker with every hour. The Shikon no Tama that also hung around her neck was also becoming defiled from time to time from the stronger, evil aura around her. Fortunately, she was able to keep it purified before things could go out of control.

Koru whinnied slightly and Kagome gently pat the stallion's head, her heart aching with the fact that she was pushing her dear friend rather hard.

"Do not worry Koru…" Kagome whispered as she gripped the letter in her hoari pocket, the one that had been sent by Naraku informing of Rin's capture, "We're almost there…"

* * *

Brown orbs opened warily, limbs aching, and head hurting terribly. The human child slowly sat up as she moaned from the sudden dizziness. Her blurred vision cleared slowly but surely and the child found herself to be in a damp and dark cell. She whimpered slightly at the unfamiliarity but pushed it down, remembering her own parents' and Lady Kagome's bravery.

Looking around cautiously, the child found a wooden wall to her right, steel bars for the door in front of her, and granite walls to her left and behind her. The ground was also made of rough stone and was wet and dirty, making the child frown with distaste. A single window was about ten feet high on the left wall and the moon shone down on her tiny form.

Passed the celled door were more stone walls and a single torch lighting the area. A wooden door was on the left side and a ring of keys lay on a hook beside it. The girl shivered slightly from the window's breeze and huddled against the wall, still making sure and staying cautious if anything else occupied the room she was in.

No doubt she was fearful at the moment and wanted someone she knew, especially Lady Kagome, to be with her. But her mind replayed that her foster mother would be there soon and that she would not have to wait long.

"Stay calm Rin…" The child told herself, "Lady Kagome is coming...Mama will be here soon…"

Rin brought her knees up and put her arms around them. Then she rested her forehead over her knees and breathed in deeply, calming herself as she listened to the night crickets out her window.

"I wonder where I am…" Rin asked herself.

"You are in the Northern Region young child…" A smooth, masculine, yet dark voice answered.

The child's head snapped up quickly and her eyes widened in fear as she found a man to be standing at the cell door, smirking down on her. He was scary looking with his waist long, wavy hair and piercing red eyes. A smirk touched his lips as he brought his hand to touch one of the bars of the door.

"Are you afraid young Rin?" The man asked.

A frown appeared on Rin's features and she held her chin high, "No…I know my Mama will come and destroy you bad people…You're making everyone's lives miserable!"

The man chuckled lowly, "How can you think of such a thing when you have just met me?"

"Because you killed my Mama and Papa," Rin answered angrily, "You're a bad person…"

The man smirked, "Think what you may child…For you will be staying with me for a _long_ time…"

Rin frowned as she watched the tall figure walk in a graceful, yet menacingly manner towards the door, opened it, and closed it softly behind him, the click of the lock, echoing through the dungeon. Her forehead fell back on her knees as she sighed.

"Please come and get me Mama…" She whispered, "I'm scared…"

* * *

Alright, 2 Chapters down, 1 more to go!! Sorry this one was short, but I wanted to get Inuyasha's reaction and Rin's perdicament into One Chapter showing off two new problems in the story's plot. I hope you guys are liking it so far!! But, now Inuyasha knows Bankotsu and Kagome are engaged, (I found it funny that Myoga told him) and now he's off looking for her. And, Rin is being held hostage, but I won't put her through a lot of brutality...I mean, I **_love_** Rin. And Kami, I think you'll like next chapter because Rin has a small, itty-bitty adventure of her own...Should I put a part of it as your Teaser? Well, hope you liked it and thanks again for Reading and/or Reviewing!!!

You Are The Best An Aspiring Author Can Ask For!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Soon I will own my own lovable clan of characters!!!! Muhahaha!!

TEASER TIME!!!

* * *

Next Time On: **_The Lord And The Leader_**:

**Chapter 72: Kagome's Whereabouts**

_"No! I lost my sister once, and I can't lose her again! We need to go after her!!"_

_"Souta! Kagome **will** come back!"_

_"I know how powerful my sister is, but it's not enough to go through the **Sin Kingdom** and come out alive! We need to go after her! I know everyone in this room knows it's true, you all know how Kagome can be! Once she is in Naraku's reach she will try to kill him and may die! Can't you see that?! Why didn't you stop her!!!?"_

* * *

And There's Your TEASER...Wow, Souta's mad now!!! Find out how it all plays out after you push the 'Next Chapter' Button...But Make a Review First!! The Goal is **250**!!!!

I LOVE YA!!!

Luvinukag83


	73. Kagome's Whereabouts

**Chapter 72: Kagome's Whereabouts**

Inuyasha angrily stomped up and down the halls as he looked in every room for the irritating miko. He had checked the Gardens, the Training Grounds, the Track, the Library, the Throne Room and her room and he had yet to get a recent whiff of her scent. He doubted she was in the Main Village, lest she would have taken Sango and his Mother, and he also doubted she would have gone hunting when she could be bonding with her encampment or, to his dismay, Bankotsu...her _fiancée_.

Come to think of it, he had yet to see her whelp, Rin. The child was always around playing with Shippo, and he was rather surprised that the girl was not hanging around the children of the encampment she grew up in.

Growling when Inuyasha turned another empty corner, the hanyou lord spun around intent on looking back in the Dining Hall and demanding answers from the Buddhist Monk and his friends. But as he spun around he stopped and narrowed his eyes at the human figure before him.

"Lord Inuyasha," The Eastern Prince stated with a bow as he smiled weakly, "Have you seen Lady Kagome…Surely you have heard of our news…"

Inuyasha growled inwardly, "Yeah I heard…And no, I haven't seen her…"

"If you do," Bankotsu said before the hanyou lord could walk off, "Please tell her that I am searching for her…"

"Yeah whatever," He answered a bit irritably and bounded off.

How could she? How could Kagome accept such a proposal when she had said that they would speak to each other about their feelings? Heck, he had even turned down Kikyo to find out how she felt, holding onto a small hope that the miko cared for him. But who would? Who would love a worthless half-breed? Inuyasha's ears drooped. If Kikyo had proposed or he to her years before, they would have gotten married the next day…that was, if he had not known Kagome…But since he did, things were different and he needed to find out about why Kagome did this to him…

So lost in his thoughts Inuyasha bumped unceremoniously into two figures. He growled as he jumped back and narrowed his eyes on the perverted Monk and Demon Slayer before him. Both humans laughed nervously as Miroku scratched the back of his head.

"Have you found Kagome yet Lord Inuyasha?" Sango asked quietly.

The dog hanyou looked at the girl a little critically, "No. Do you know where that wench is?"

"Do not call her as such!" Sango replied angrily.

"Calm down Sango," Miroku stated reassuringly, placing a hand on her shaking shoulder, "That is just Inuyasha's…nickname for our dear friend…"

"Still…" Sango whispered, her light brown eyes still narrowed slightly.

"We have not seen Lady Kagome…" Miroku decided to answer, "At least not since yesterday night…She was not even there when Lord Bankotsu told the news of their marriage…"

This caused Inuyasha to look at the two suspiciously rather than angrily, "Why is that?"

Miroku shrugged, "We do not know…We are trying to find her to ask, but no one has seen her…It is as if she disappeared…"

"Miroku…" Sango said softly, "You do not think she ran away…because of the marriage, did she?"

"I don't think so," Miroku responded while he shook his head, "She still has a duty to attend to and would have at least said good-bye…"

"But Rin is not here either," Sango replied, "Maybe Kagome took Rin and ran off…"

"Don't think that Sango," Miroku stated with a soft frown, "She's probably hiding, feeling vulnerable…She had told me a story of her past that has scarred her greatly and this may be something that has shocked her for the time being. Marriage is an important event in a girl's life..._Love_ especially for Kagome."

Sango raised a questioning brow at this but Miroku didn't continue.

Inuyasha, however, did think deeply on the Monk's words. The theory could be true, especially with Kagome's past with Onigumo, having just killed her first love and then becoming engaged. It was too soon. Had she been vulnerable when she had accepted the proposal? Something did seem rather peculiar.

The hanyou growled softly to himself as Shippo appeared running down the hall and came to a skidding stop next to Sango.

"Hello Shippo," The Demon Slayer greeted, "Have you seen Kagome anywhere?"

Shippo shook his head, "No…But Mama and Papa are calling everyone to the Throne Room…I was sent to find you three."

"Why do they wish to see us?" Miroku asked as everyone turned and made their way to the Grand Staircase.

The Kitsune shrugged, "I don't know…They only told me that they wanted everyone to go there to have a 'Meeting'…"

"Who's going to be there?" Inuyasha asked, "Who's been called to this meeting?"

Shippo tapped his chin thoughtfully, "The Toshibas, Totosai, Myoga, Ayame and Kouga, General Tsukuyomaru, Mama and Papa, Souta, Kohaku, you, Miroku, and Sango…Probably the inner circle…"

"And what of Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, confusion evident when he did not hear the miko's name.

"They didn't tell me to get her," Shippo answered truthfully, "But why wouldn't she be there?"

"True…" Sango whispered, "Miroku…Do you think Kagome has called this meeting about the marriage she and Lord Bankotsu are to have?"

"I don't think so," Miroku stated as the group turned the corner hallway leading to the Throne Room, "It is King InuTaisho and Queen Izayoi calling this meeting. It may be for the war…"

Inuyasha remained quiet. At least since this was an inner circle meeting, he wouldn't have any trouble looking for the miko. He would probably just corner her afterwards and demand some questions to be answered.

He watched as the Buddhist Monk easily pushed open the Throne Room Doors and everyone filed in. The people Shippo had listed off earlier were certainly there and were lounging around, asking each other questions about this 'Meeting' they were currently attending. Inuyasha noticed that some snacks were laid out, but his Mother and Father were off in a secluded area whispering to one another, their faces stern as the Queen seemed to hold something tightly in her right hand.

Their eyes landed on him and Izayoi nodded her head firmly. Suddenly, the Throne Room Doors were closed with a soft 'boom' and all murmuring ceased, leaving the area in a soft silence. Inuyasha looked towards his parents as they walked to the front of the room, everyone taking a seat on the given chairs. Amber eyes scanned the area for the miko, but she was no where in sight. Something was wrong…

"It seems everyone is here," InuTaisho stated once he reached the front of the assembly, "So we will now proceed with this Meeting."

Inuyasha scanned the area again. Kagome was not there, so how could everyone be there? Bankotsu was currently sitting next to his siblings as he too seemed to be looking around for his fiancée. Souta and Kohaku seemed a bit apprehensive and Ayame started to fidget, Kouga trying to calm her down. Miroku held a rather calm expression but worry and concern were in both his and Sango's eyes.

"But where is my sister?" Souta asked aloud, many pairs of eyes turning on him.

Inuyasha watched as his parents frowned, "That is what we are here to speak of."

A wave of apprehension and fear filled the room as everyone sat up in their seats, intent on asking questions. Sango and Miroku had even stepped up a bit more from where they were standing. Bankotsu's features held confusion and alarm.

"Where is Kagome?" The Eastern Prince asked shakily, the fear evident in his voice.

Izayoi frowned as she looked to the ground and spoke, "Lady Kagome…Is no longer in the Western Region…"

Gasps and Murmurs filled the room quickly as General Tsukuyomaru stood.

"Where is Lady Kagome then?" The Bat General asked, baritone voice echoing in the hall, deep violet eyes serious, but held clear concern for the young miko he could call 'Daughter'.

Inuyasha coukd feel his heart ache. Had that wench run off again to kill Naraku alone, or was she captured? Something definitely wasn't right.

InuTaisho placed on a neutral expression, "Lady Kagome has gone off alone to the _Sin Kingdom's_ Palace…"

The wench! The reckless wench!

Miroku stepped forward eagerly, "Why has she gone Lord InuTaisho?"

Izayoi's frown deepened, "She had received a letter last night from Naraku…It stated that her daughter, Rin, had been captured by his assassins and that if Rin were to live Kagome needed to go alone and take the Shikon no Tama with her…"

"You have found the Shikon no Tama?!" Renkotsu asked, Inuyasha's eyes also widening.

"Yes…" InuTaisho stated, "For some time now we have known its whereabouts and Kagome has been protecting it bravely. We had decided not to inform you for all your safety…"

"We must go after her!" Sango cried with determination and concern as she moved forward, her eyes filling with tears, "She cannot take on the _Sin Kingdom_ all by herself, no matter how powerful a miko she is!"

"If someone were to follow her," Izayoi responded firmly, "She and Rin would surely be killed."

More murmurs erupted throughout the room.

"I cannot just sit back and wait!" Bankotsu yelled as he stood, "I love her and I cannot let her go in there alone!"

Inuyasha flinched inwardly at the statement.

"We must!" InuTaisho affirmed a little irritably, "It was her choice to go alone and it is something she needs to do alone."

All was quiet, a worry surrounding the large room.

"And why are you telling us this?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Izayoi looked to her son, the hanyou Lord slightly surprised by the seriousness and steeliness of her usual caring and loving brown eyes, "We wanted you to know of such important matters. We also could not let you go off on your own to find her without knowing the reasons of her departure. I was there when she told me of this mission she needed to complete to save her daughter and I saw the fear in her eyes and the want to stay here among her loved ones. But she had a duty to attend to. She wished for you to know, but only at a time when no one would follow…There is little hoping that she can survive, but we must keep our strength up…for her…"

"Because of Lady Kagome's departure," Lord InuTaisho said, "No one is to leave this Region or Palace to go after her or she may be killed. We must only wait until her arrival back in the Palace."

"But…" Shippo said softly, "She could get hurt…"

Izayoi swallowed hard, "Lady Kagome promised she would do the best she could to come back to us with Rin…If not, she would do her best to bring Rin back to us…with or without Lady Kagome being there with her…"

Inuyasha felt numb. That wench! How could she do such another reckless act? But if he went after her…she and the girl would be killed. Why was this happening?

"No!" Souta yelled as he jumped up, Kohaku jumping up with him as he held the young boy back, Souta starting to flail wildly, "I lost my sister once, and I can't lose her again! We need to go after her!!"

"Souta!" Kohaku struggled, the boy trying to pull his friend out of the Throne Room so he could calm him down, "Kagome _will _come back!"

"I know how powerful my sister is," Souta yelled, "But it's not enough to go through the _Sin Kingdom_ and come out alive! We need to go after her! I know everyone in this room knows it's true, you all know how Kagome can be! Once she is in Naraku's reach she will try to kill him and may _die_! Can't you see that?! Why didn't you stop her!!!?"

Sango had now come and took the boy's arms, helping her brother take the sobbing boy out of the Throne Room. Izayoi and InuTaisho held guilty features as everyone understood Kagome's recklessness and the truth behind Souta's strong words.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do?" Totosai asked softly.

Izayoi bit her bottom lip, "All we can do…is wait…"

InuTaisho sighed sadly, "In the meantime…Let us try our best to return to our work and strategizing…Do not tell anyone of this Meeting lest some chaos may erupt within the Palace…Let us try to pretend that Lady Kagome is still with us…Please…"

General Tsukuyomaru nodded, "The King is right…Fretting will do nothing for Kagome…She would not want us to do as such…Let us plan for any wars that we are to fight _when_ Lady Kagome is to come back with the _Sin Kingdom_ on her heels…"

Everyone seemed to nod at this numbly, standing from their chairs; they walked stiffly towards the door, frowns upon their lips as they sent glances towards the King and Queen, filled with sorrow and helplessness. Bankotsu seemed the worst as he started to angrily punch the walls, Jakotsu trying to calm him down. Kikyo remained quiet, not a single expression shown on her features, though Inuyasha could tell through the downward curve of her mouth that she was upset. Shippo was trying to hold back tears as he sat on Miroku's shoulder, the Buddhist Monk seeming expressionless as he walked off silently. Ayame was starting to tear and Kouga was trying to whisper reassurances to her, not knowing of anything else to do given the circumstances. Even Totosai and Myoga had put aside their constant arguing as they spoke softly to one another on the situation.

The hanyou lord was about to follow the group out when his Mother's voice stopped him. He turned around as he heard the Throne Room Doors close and his ears swiveled slightly. His Father started walking alongside his Mother and the three met up in the middle of the massive room. At first, they stood in silence, until Inuyasha looked up and gazed at them sternly.

"Kagome's brother had a point…" He stated, "Kagome would not let Naraku go easily and will surely die if she is to take him alone…Why did you let her go?"

Izayoi smiled softly, "Do you really think Lady Kagome would abandon Rin?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I guess not…But at least one person should have gone with her!"

InuTaisho smiled, "I'm sure Kagome appreciates your concern son, but she would not risk Rin's life so as to have someone protect her on the way there…"

"She should have told us herself," The hanyou stated angrily, "At least so everyone could have given her help...said good-bye…or could have gotten some answers…"

Izayoi smiled, "Sit Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but complied, his parents taking comfortable seats across from him.

"Were there answers you wished to seek Inuyasha?" His Mother asked softly.

"…"

"Do you love Lady Kagome?" InuTaisho inquired with a smile, "Do you care for her deeply?"

"Why the hell are you guys asking me this?!" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Because Lady Kagome cares for you…" Izayoi stated with a smile as she held out her right hand, showing the necklace he had seen many times before.

"The Location Necklace?" Inuyasha asked, "Why do you have that?"

"Because Lady Kagome is wearing the counterpart…So we can know of her whereabouts and if she is in danger…Your Father and I want you to wear the other one…"

"...Why can't you give it to Bankotsu?" Inuyasha said as he looked away and crossed his arms, "He _is_ her _fiancé_…"

Inuyasha knew full well that the Location Necklaces were meant for _lovers_ to wear and Inuyasha was sure he was not Kagome's _lover_.

Izayoi smiled as she took her son's arm and placed the item in his hand, "Because Kagome wants _you_ to watch over her…"

The Queen knew it was not _entirely_ true, but the two stubborn fighters needed a helpful push.

Inuyasha tried to push down the feeling of his pounding heart at the statement and looked down at the Necklace, the gem a graying color and steadily growing darker, "Me?"

"Yes Inuyasha…" Izayoi said softly, "You care for her and she cares for you…Take care of that Necklace…I am sure it would be good for you to know how Kagome is…"

Inuyasha hesitantly put the Necklace over his head and let it fall comfortably on his chest. His parents smiled warmly as they stood.

"Take care of it Inuyasha," InuTaisho stated.

"…I will…" He answered, "But, if it turns…red…"

Izayoi frowned, "Then hold it tight and offer your comfort to her…Give her your friendship and love…"

Inuyasha nodded his head as he looked down at the darkened gem, the hanyou not noticing his parents' exit.

'_Please be safe…'_ Inuyasha thought, _'For me…Kagome…'_

* * *

Rin frowned as she looked at the small piece of bread she had received. It was only one hard loaf and it was the second one in the past three days she had been there. She didn't think she was going to be treated so harshly, but then again, she was indeed in the hands of the enemy. 

She prayed every night for her Mama to come and get her and she hoped and wished that she would be able to go back to everyone else soon, as well as take a bath and eat some real food.

The bad man with the long, wavy hair always came to her everyday so he could speak with her; trying to get information from her, or to taunt her. However, Rin ignored it, she knew many people back in the West still loved her and hoped that he would just leave her alone.

During the day, the child would lie on her back and look up at the window, watching as the sun filtered through and then turned to night, the pearly, white moon taking its place. Sometimes she would count the stones on the walls or try to find a way out, but there was nothing.

Once, a girl with white hair and white clothes had come to visit. The child learned her name was Kanna, quiet and standing there with her mirror. Rin was rather scared of her presence and dead like stare and voice, but she spoke with the strange demon girl anyway, when she was bored, and even looked into the mirror she held. Sometimes, Rin would see images of Lady Kagome on a horse riding speedily, but it would disappear as soon as it came, and the girl was left to think it was just an illusion.

After the strange girl left, Rin was alone again and was left to sit against the wall and think about what she would do once her Mama saved her. She really hoped to see her best friends, Shiori and Shippo soon too.

That night, Rin met two other people. One she recognized to have attacked the encampment, the red-eyes woman that held the fan and created wind. She had even hurt Lady Kagome when she had saved her when the _'Grand Uprising'_ Encampment had been attacked. That particular woman always brought her the bread and seemed to scowl whenever Rin started to complain about things, like wanting a blanket or more food.

The other woman, however, was quiet. Rin thought her to be really pretty with her purple hair and eyes and the staff she held. But her purple eyes also seemed emotionless and Rin became quite wary of her, never wanting to make eye contact with the strange but pretty demoness.

And now that three days had passed, Rin had felt herself to become weaker, thinner, and even more tired. Her hope was still strong in her foster mother and she prayed every night for everyone's safety. When she had been kidnapped, the war had still been going on.

It was midday and Rin found herself to be counting stones again and gazing longingly on the bread she was trying to save and ration. She frowned when she saw the flicker of the torch on the other side of the cell door and wondered when she was going to be able to have a drink. In all the time she had been there, she was only given one small jug of water.

The child's stomach rumbled and Rin frowned again as she held herself close.

"I'll wait for you Mama…" She whispered.

There was a click of the door and Rin raised her head hopefully. The frown appeared again when she came to find the woman with the fan to enter, no food or water with her, but she took up the keys from the hook. The child was surprised to find the woman to start to unlock the prison door.

"Naraku says that you may wander around the Palace so you may see the light one more time until you will be 'forever locked away'…" The woman stated boredly, "If you leave the Palace, you will be killed and your Mother will be destroyed as well…"

Rin nodded her head, eager to see the light and the outside as she stood and walked forward, "But why does that man want me to see the outside and then lock me away…?"

The woman frowned, "So that once you see it and are placed into darkness, that you will yearn and perish for the light…For your _freedom_," She then shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and turned back to the child,"To put it simply, he wishes that you are to die with suffer…"

Rin frowned with distaste, "Why do you follow that bad man? Why do you _all_ follow that bad man?"

The woman led Rin out the cell door as her frown deepened, "...Because he holds our hearts in the palm of his hand…"

Rin did not understand, but she knew that it must be bad to make the woman scowl with hate. The two walked out the wooden door and down a few hallways until they ascended some stairs and opened two more doors, light suddenly filling the child's vision as she looked upon an open hall with many windows. However, through the clear panes of glass, the sky outside was grey and purple and the ground was desolate. Rin did not like it at all.

"You may explore for a few hours on your own," The woman stated as she walked off, "But do not leave this Palace lest you are to be killed…"

Rin silently watched as the woman disappeared around a corner and sighed. A part of her did not want to be in a strange place alone but it was better than staying in a cold, damp cell. Humming softly to herself for reassurance, Rin slowly walked down the halls as she examined her surroundings.

However, it was gruesome to see many weapons with blood and demon heads on the walls. Why could they not have nice paintings like the Western Palace?

* * *

Kagome pat Koru's head softly as they trotted through the path of the forest. The miko was now giving her dear friend a rest for running for many days straight and Kagome was sure that she was a lot closer to the Northern Region now. 

The trees around her were drooped and grey and leaves were shriveled and dried. Not a green item was in sight and the miko had not been near a stream since the day before. Her bandana was now over her mouth and nose as she looked through the growing mist, the sun having long disappeared and the sky filled with grey and a tinge of purple. The miko knew it was _miasma_, having experienced it before, and hoped that Koru would be able to handle it. One sign of trouble, Kagome would have to leave Koru and walk the rest of the way.

Katana at the waist, Kagome gripped her hilt as she came to find the mist start to clear ever so slightly. Her hand tightened as she found the trees to part and Koru to snort. Walking past the last of the trees of the forest, Kagome looked over a vast meadow leading to a massive mountain. Smoke was emerging from the mountain's summit and at the base of it stood an old castle. Koru snorted again and Kagome looked off at the dead space of land, farmer bodies littering the ground making Kagome frown considerably.

However, she was that much closer to Naraku and Rin. Setting Koru into another run across the desolate field, Kagome prayed that Rin was alright and that the Western Region wasn't worrying.

* * *

One tall figure stepped into the shadows of the Northern Palace. Cold amber eyes looked at the large open window he entered through and noticed the purple shield that he knew contained a deadly poison, the one called _miasma_. However, he was too powerful of a demon to fall to such a trap. 

A clawed hand went to one hilt of the two swords strapped to his waist and walking with much grace, he strode down the hallways, intent on finding Naraku and taking the demon's head as his.

Why did he wish to kill him? Sesshoumaru wished to kill him for his Kingdom and to stop all the wars that had been occurring, causing the Southern Kingdom to lose many valuable men.

Ignoring the wretched smell of Naraku surrounding the area, Sesshoumaru followed the aura most powerfully towards the center of the Palace, however, four powerful scents assaulted his nose, the Inu Lord knowing full well that some belonged to Naraku's incarnations.

Frowning slightly with this misfortune, Sesshoumaru knew he had to kill Naraku before the man found out of his whereabouts, unless he would turn into a coward and flee, leaving Sesshoumaru with nothing to slay. It would also be troublesome if Naraku alerted his incarnations of his presence, which would lead the Southern Lord into a confrontation with four or more annoying _underlings_.

A soft humming filled his ears and echoed through the hallways, leaving Sesshoumaru to break from his thoughts and sniff slightly, searching for a nearby aura. The sound was coming from a child, a young scent, which caused Sesshoumaru to raise an eyebrow. Why would Naraku hold a whelp? Not wanting to hide from a mere child, Sesshoumaru stood still and watched a little girl turn the corner and stop dead in her tracks, the humming having ceased.

The two stood deadly still, Sesshoumaru's eyes expressionless as the little girl tilted her head to the side, causing her brown hair to fall over one shoulder. She wore robes of a royal which were torn and it seemed as though she was not being fed considering her unhealthy thin form. Her skin was dirtied and pale, and she wore no shoes at all, like his certain hanyou half-brother.

Taking another sniff and needing to find Naraku's whereabouts soon, Sesshoumaru spoke first.

"You do not reek of Naraku, whelp," He stated, "What are you?"

The child looked down at her feet with thought and tapped her chin, "…Um…I'm human…"

Sesshoumaru stared at the child and she too looked back up to stare at him, her brown eyes holding childish innocence.

"You look like my friend…" She stated quietly, "His name is Lord Inuyasha…You look like his Papa too…"

This surprised Sesshoumaru, "What are you doing here then child?"

The girl frowned, "A woman with a feather took me here…"

"How do you know Inuyasha and his Father?" Sesshoumaru asked.

This girl was strange indeed, but he needed questions to be answered.

"My Foster Mama and her people and me are staying with them for the war…" She answered.

"Who is your…Foster Mother?"

The child smiled widely, "She is Lady Kagome, the leader of the _'Grand Uprising'_."

Sesshoumaru had heard of this encampment in his Father's letters and from what he could remember, this Lady Kagome was a powerful miko and formidable fighter. She and her people had allied with his Father and the Western Kingdom only recently.

"Why are you here?" The young girl asked quietly, "What's your name?"

Sesshoumaru was silent; his eyes trailing passed the girl, down the hallway, his sensitive ears picking up footsteps. Gripping Tokijin's hilt, Sesshoumaru ignored the girl and hid silently in the shadows behind the wall and a few statues. He could not afford to be seen now, lest Naraku could escape. However, that is if the girl did not speak of his whereabouts. If she did, he would have to destroy the newcomer and make even more haste to find Naraku for the kill.

The child's eyes followed him with a hint of confusion before she too heard the footsteps and snapped her head towards it.

"Where have you been girl?" A woman asked as she came into view, Sesshoumaru recognizing her as Kagura.

He resisted the urge to kill her then and there for attacking his Kingdom, but now wasn't the time.

"My _name_ is _Rin_," The girl stated with rare annoyance.

"And who were you talking to?" Kagura asked as she looked around cautiously, fan at the ready.

Sesshoumaru's grip tightened on the sword.

The child did not look at him as she shook her head, "I was talking to myself…It's awfully quiet here…and boring…"

Kagura rolled her eyes as she pushed the child mildly back down the hallway.

"Time to go back to your cell," Kagura smirked, "Your Mother will be arriving shortly."

Sesshoumaru heard the fading of their steps as the child spoke once more, "I'm sure Mama will be here to take me back home…And teach you bad people a lesson…It's bad to starve a girl…"

The sound of a heavy door closing made it clear that Sesshoumaru was alone once more. It seemed that the miko, Kagome, would be arriving, and if he found her, she could perform a diversion so he would find Naraku. However, he did not need the girls' help. But he should at least tell the miko where her daughter was, seeing as this Rin had not told of his location.

Breathing in deeply, Sesshoumaru set off in the opposite direction the two girls had gone. If that lead to the dungeons, he was going the wrong way. He would try to get the girl later…

* * *

Wow, everyone, this was a real stress reliever, just sitting down, reading and writing Fanfiction!! (If you have any, Tell Me, I'll try to read them!!). You guys are just the best whether by just reading, since I see the Hits on my Stats, or reviewing to give me your comments and constructive criticism. You guys just massaged all my stress and aches away and I am really grateful. I enjoy writing and when people enjoy what I write, I get all happy and emotional (sniff). I can't tell you how much it truly means to me and I am sorry for the late updates, but once the second week of December is over (after SATs and Finals), it's smoother sailing from there. 

Anyways, haha, I hope you all liked this long chapter. I introduced the Location Necklace which will play important parts in this story (and quite possibly the sequel). Kagome has openly confessed her feelings to Izayoi about loving Inuyasha but will not pursue due to the engagement she thinks Inuyasha and Kikyo have. Poor Kagome, but hopefully it will all work out. Rin is still in the clutches of the enemy but she met Lord Sexy Sesshoumaru!! Whereas Rin saves Sesshoumaru from wounds in the Anime and Manga, in here she just saves him from being caught. Will Sesshoumaru return the favor?

Well, I hope you liked your Three Chapter Installment and that you will leave a review or email telling me what you think!! I thank you in advance if you do and I thank you in general for reading it!! You are the best!!!

**Disclaimer:** Nope...

**Shout-Outs And Kudos!!!**

**_StevieDee_**: I'm really glad you're liking it and you do find out somewhere in this Three Chapter Installment, how Rin got captured. Renkotsu's barrier went down breifly and that's when they snatched her...It may be explained later in the story though, when you get Rin's version (hint, hint). I'm glad you liked the battle scenes, it was hard but I enjoyed doing it and I find that the War is one of my more liked battles! I especially loved how everyone reunited together and Sango and the _'Grand Uprising'_ Encampment came in when it counted most!!! I hope you like these new chapters, thank you for the review, and I look forward to hearing from you in the future.

**_Mysterychild_**: I hope that blurb where Kagome says they got passed Renkotsu's barrier (It's in the War Chapter too) gave some detail to Rin's capture. And assume it's Kagura because of the feather that was with the letter when she first found it. Like I told **_steviedee_**, Rin will explain more in her version in the future. I know, there are a lot of questions that need answering, but you'll find out in good time!! Thank you for the Thanksgiving Shout-out, I hope you had a wonderful one too!!! Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you again!!!

**_SilverStarWing_**: Sorry I didn't get it up fast...Are Three Chapters good to make up for it:)

**_ShadowStar666_**: Glad you like the preview!! Hope all of them are good, it's kind of hard to choose exerpts from the next chapter since there is so many to choose from. I hope you like these chapters and ah yes, the drama, misunderstandings, love-triangles...I love it!!! Haha...Anyways, thanks so much for the review and hope to hear from you soon!! Oh...And sorry for being mean because of those darn cliffhangers...But the story has to end somewhere and if I end it anywhere, it'll still be a cliffhanger...right? Lol

IF YOU WANT A SHOUT-OUT NEXT TIME: **REVIEW!!!!!**

On A Note: Has anyone heard from **_HanyouKags_**...I usually keep tabs on all my reviewers since there are so few, but those who review often catch my eye...**_HanyouKags_** usually reviews all the time, with a selection of others...Hoping you're okay out there!

Let's be Friends!! I got an email...Anyone got a myspace (although I hardly go on it). See, I don't have many friends that watch Anime, Inuyasha/Naruto and/or write Fanfiction...It'll be cool making some friends though...And I've always wanted to do a Joint Story!! I don't know, just throwing the idea out there!! Lol

AND NOW FOR YOUR TEASER!!

It was actually kind of hard choosing a Teaser for this Chapter...So many to choose from, but I hope this one gets you on the edge of your seat!!!

* * *

Next Time On: **_The Lord And The Leader_**: 

**Chapter 73: Bankotsu's Letter**

_"What strange item is that?"_

_"It's a necklace..."_

_"What does it mean when it changes colors?" _

_"What do you mean Monk?!"_

_"It had turned red for a second…What does it mean?"_

_**'RED! Kagome!'**_

_"It means nothing Miroku...It just does that."_

_"Oh…Well…See you at dinner then…"_

* * *

Well, I hope you liked that and that you enjoyed your Three Chapter Installment!! I appreciate your reviews and the growing of numbers to those who visit my story!! I thank you so much and thank you again for relieving me momentarily from my stress!! Senior year is grueling but I'll pull through!! I love you all for supporting this story and I can't wait to update for you again (which will either be next **Wednesday** or two weeks into **December**).

I'LL SEE YOU ALL LATER THEN!!!

MUCH LOVE!!

PEACE!!

Luvinukag83


	74. Bankotsu's Letter

**Chapter 73: Bankotsu's Letter**

Inuyasha sighed as he watched the gem on the Location Necklace turn black. It seemed Kagome had finally reached the Northern Kingdom and he could only hope that she would make it out alive. Miroku and Sango were currently in the Gardens, attending the _'Grand Uprising'_, hoping that they could do all they could without rising suspicion of Kagome's absence.

Kouga and Ayame had gone off to the do the same with the Wolf Tribe and the Toshibas were currently seeing to Bankotsu and his current depression for his fiancée.

Shippo had gone off to keep Shiori occupied from trying to see Rin and the King and Queen went off to find some way to help bring Kagome and Rin back safely.

The hanyou Lord was currently walking down the hall towards the Library, where he could be alone and think over things concerning the war and the miko that could possibly hold his heart.

Yes, the hanyou had finally admitted to himself that he loved Kagome Higurashi and would do his best to win her love as well. Even though his Mother said that she did love him, Inuyasha wanted to make sure for himself, by his own terms.

Opening the Library Doors, Inuyasha stepped inside and closed the Doors behind him, intent on getting his privacy. Luckily, it was empty and Inuyasha walked towards the sill and sat down, the Location Necklace still resting in his palm.

The area smelled lightly of Kagome and it seemed she had been there last before she left to the _Sin Kingdom_. He inhaled her scent with bliss, but also caught the smell of tears. Why had she been crying? Inuyasha frowned and looked out the window, Shippo riding on the Track with a silver-haired girl, another hanyou like him…

Looking away from the sight, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as his amber orbs looked down on a crumpled piece of paper. Standing up, the hanyou walked towards it, letting his Necklace fall from his palm onto his chest and bent down, sniffing it slightly. It held Kagome's scent and ink, with the same trace of tears.

Curious as he was, Inuyasha picked up the crumpled piece of parchment and took it back with him to the sill. Sitting down, Inuyasha opened up the parchment and looked at the page long letter, easily readable. It was indeed Kagome's neat writing and her tears adorned several parts of the page. What had caused her to cry?

Looking to the top of the page, Inuyasha began to read.

_Dearest Bankotsu,_

_I am sorry to say…but I wish to call our wedding off. The fact is, I do not know what I was saying when I had accepted your proposal, but it was something that I should not have done. In truth, I do not love you more than the brother I always knew you were to me. I cannot give you my heart for it belongs to another._

_I did not mean to hurt you in any way, but I spoke before I could think. Besides, who would want a reckless rebel leader like me? You have been there for me through thick and thin and I know that you deserve so much more than me…every man that would truly care for me would deserve better…like Kouga, Hojo, and you…_

_I remember the times when I would be courted and then be brushed off because the men got to know me. But you were there to give me a shoulder to cry on, you were there to give me reassuring words. I thank you for becoming my friend and getting to know me, remaining my friend when you found out who I truly was._

_But through all the years we had been together, I have only loved you as a brother, nothing more and nothing less. I feel awkward to marry someone in the way I feel for you. You are my friend and will forever remain my friend, and I hope this letter will not break that friendship._

_I did not mean to hurt you and break your heart, but it is something I have to do. Someone had told me to go for happiness rather than false love and that is what I need to do. I do not wish for you to give me your love and not be loved back._

_Besides, who even knows if I can survive this war? I am not invincible and I am not all-powerful, so I cannot make you a promise that I can live and love you after the war, if I am dead. And if I do survive the war, there are some things that I need to do alone, even without the _'Grand Uprising'_, Souta, and Rin._

_I bet you are wondering who has my heart, but I cannot reveal that to you. I only hope that we will forever remain friends and not let this broken engagement make things awkward between us._

_So I say again…I must break off this engagement for you deserve far better than I, but you will always remain in my heart as my brother and dearest friend._

_With Love,_

_Kagome_

Inuyasha let the parchment fall on his lap. So she did not wish to marry Bankotsu? Then why was the letter on the floor and not given to him? Had she changed her mind? And who was it that Kagome's heart belonged to?

Questions crowding the confused hanyou's mind, Inuyasha leaned back against the sill and sighed. What was Kagome trying to say?

* * *

Kagome gripped her katana and pulled it from its sheath. She had reached the dead Northern Palace and had Koru tied in the far outskirts of the area. Her miko senses could feel Naraku's presence and the darkness that surrounded the vicinity. 

Unfortunately, the miasma was starting to get to her and she needed to get inside quickly. Running stealthily to the front, Kagome found herself before two large wooden doors, the picture of a spider carved into the front. She would not be able to get in without tracking too much attention if she opened the large doors and looked around for another way.

Creeping around the sides of the Japanese Palace, Kagome found a large open window on the East Wall. Stepping through, still cautious of anything that could attack, Kagome jumped into the building and landed softly on the carpeted walls.

The smell inside was making Kagome gag inwardly as she looked at the walls, covered with demon heads and weapons. Her hand tightened around her sword's hilt as she started to make her way down the hall, her aura searching for Rin's.

Moving around corners and narrowing her eyes on anything suspicious, Kagome caught the auras of a human, Naraku and his incarnations, and another demon she could not quite name. However, Naraku's aura seemed to be getting stronger and Kagome frowned considerably. What could she do once she reached him?

Progressing down a rather long hallway, Kagome started to become wary and felt her heart lurch violently. A scream left her throat as she fell on her knees, katana clattering to the floor and a hand clutching her breast. Another pain roared through her and she screamed again.

Looking up, Kagome heard a laugh echo through the hall and watched as three figures emerged from around the corner. She recognized all of them. Kagura smirked softly as she waved her fan in front of her face. Mitsumi was expressionless as she held out her hand towards Kagome. The hand formed into a fist causing Kagome to yell in pain once more.

Naraku chuckled again as he lead the group. He wore bone armor around his form as his red eyes held amusement for her suffering.

"It's not a surprise you came Kagome…" He stated, "Now you are to join me…"

"You said…You would give me Rin…You said you would let us live," Kagome struggled to say.

"Yes…" Naraku said as he smirked and pulled on Kagome's hair to have her leveled with him, "But I did not say I was going to set you free…"

Kagome growled, "You bastard…"

"Come Kagome…" He stated as he dragged the miko by the hair, Kagome's feet trying to keep up, "I am sure young Rin wishes to see you…"

* * *

Kagome had been led down many halls and stairs until coming towards a dark black door. The pain in her heart had subsided and she was now left numb to follow Naraku, Mitsumi, and Kagura to Rin. The door was opened slowly yet loudly and Kagura moved forward, taking up keys from the wall and moving to unlock a cell door. 

"Mama…?" A soft voice asked.

Kagome's eyes quickly searched for the owner of the voice and came to find Rin sitting up in the cell, her form dirty and small, yet so skinny. Had they been starving her? Kagome growled in her throat as she was thrown inside the cell, Naraku coming in as well.

"What did you do to her?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Is giving her no food and water a crime?" Naraku inquired dismissively.

Kagome yelled as she rushed forward and made to punch Naraku in the face, but a barrier took the blow and blew her back against the stone wall.

"Mama!!" Rin yelled as she ran to the miko.

Naraku walked forward and moved to push Rin out of the way, but Kagome pulled the girl back.

"You will not touch her!"

Naraku laughed as he raised his hand, bringing it down across Kagome's face, blood spilling from the miko's mouth as Rin shrieked.

"Then I will inflict the pain upon you," He stated.

"What is it you want with me?" Kagome asked as she spit the blood out of her mouth and wiped the rest on her hoari.

"I want your service dear Kagome…As a powerful miko you are to give me the Shikon no Tama and fight with me in the war…Then I would surely win…"

"And_ when_ I choose not to?" Kagome asked with narrowed eyes.

"Then you and the girl are to die…" Naraku stated blandly, crimson eyes watching her form critically, "You have ten days to make your decision young miko, but I believe in ten minutes you'll surely know your choosing."

Kagome watched as he exited the cell and the door was closed, all three figures leaving the dungeon. She knew her answer was to not to serve him, but if she had stated it, she feared for Rin's safety.

A soft body landed on her lap and Kagome instantly put her arms around it, rocking the girl as she put her head in her hair.

"You came for me," Rin said.

"Of course I did," Kagome whispered, "I'll get you out of here soon, don't worry…I'll save you…"

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­Inuyasha sighed as he examined the Location Necklace, lying down in bed in his room as he looked at the dark gem. There was a knock on the door and Inuyasha got up, exhaling with annoyance as he let the Necklace fall back on his hoari. 

"What?!"

The shoji door slid open and Miroku walked through, a small, apologetic smile on his face.

"Dinner is ready Lord Inuyasha…" He stated, "Your Mother sent me here to get you."

"I'll be down in a minute," The hanyou Lord answered gruffly.

Miroku nodded his head, but his eyes landed on Inuyasha's neck, eyebrow raised.

"What strange item is that?" Miroku asked.

"It's a Necklace," Inuyasha answered without looking at it, his gaze going to the window.

"What does it mean when it changes colors?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked down on the Necklace and held it to see, the gem a deep black, just as he had seen it seconds before, "What do you mean Monk?!"

Miroku frowned at the attitude, but answered nonetheless, "It had turned red for a second…What does it mean?"

'_RED!'_ Inuyasha thought, _'Kagome!'_

"It means nothing Miroku," Inuyasha answered uneasily, "It just does that."

"Oh…" Miroku said, "Well…See you at dinner then…"

Without waiting for a reply, Miroku exited the room and closed the door, Inuyasha getting up and starting to pace. What had just happened to Kagome?

* * *

Kagome leaned against the dark wall of the cell as she held Rin's hand tightly, her bangs covering her features as she thought about the options Naraku had given her. Either she serve the bastard so she and Rin would live, or refuse causing her and Rin's demise. What Kagome really wanted was Rin's safety, but the only way to do so without following Naraku was to escape. But how? 

"Mama?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Did they hurt you Rin?" Kagome asked softly, however, her voice echoed throughout the dark, damp room.

"No…" Rin said as she shook her head, "But they gave me no food…"

The hand around Rin's tightened.

"I'm sorry I got you into this Rin…"

"It's okay Mama," Rin smiled, "As long as you came for me."

"I would never leave you Rin…" Kagome stated with a whisper.

The child nodded her head, "I know…"

* * *

Night had finally arrived and Rin lay asleep in the miko's arms. Kagome could not afford to sleep, still cautious of her new surroundings. She still needed to find a way out before Naraku returned and asked of her answer. Looking around the room, Kagome eyed the key ring hanging on the hook. She would have been able to reach it with a weapon, but neither her bow nor her katana were with her at the moment. 

Frowning, Kagome looked up at the window. It would still be too high to climb even if Rin stood on the miko's shoulders. And who knew how far the drop was? Everything around her was stone…except…

Kagome looked to her right to see the wooden wall, her mind quickly formulating a plan. There had to be another room on the other side and she just needed to break it down…

But how would she do it without attracting attention? Rin gave a whimper and the miko tightened her hold as she frowned, she needed to find a way out soon.

The torch light wavered slightly from the breeze and Kagome involuntarily shivered. What the miko would give to see anyone at the Palace.

* * *

Sango pattered softly down the hall as she felt highly uncomfortable wearing the new dress Lady Izayoi had given her. It was a dark pink color that looked much like those she had seen in books and Sango could only feel that it was not suitable for her. She really wished to be in her kimono or even her demon slayer or thief attire. 

It had been a full week since Kagome's disappearance and the Battle. The taijiya's worry only growing with every day passed without Kagome's presence. Souta had gone off into another deep depression leaving herself and Kohaku to care for him. Ayame had become rather edgy again as Kouga tried his best to keep the Tribe in order while General Tsukuyomaru watched over the _'Grand Uprising'_ who still had yet to know of their leader's departure.

The Toshibas, who the slayer had only recently met, were secluding themselves as the youngest boy, Lord Bankotsu and Kagome's fiancé would not come out to eat nor speak. Miroku was doing his best to help the King and Queen and to keep Shippo busy, especially with his attachment to both Kagome and Rin.

Even Lord Inuyasha had gone into isolation. Though Sango did not know what his relationship was with her best friend, through what she has found out through Shippo and Miroku, the hanyou Lord was rather close in friendship with Kagome. The Inu hanyou would always lock himself in his room and would continuously refuse company from Shippo and Miroku.

Sango sighed. Kagome had always had an effect on people and it didn't surprise the taijiya to find the worry in everyone who knew of her departure.

Sango's feet started to ache from the strange shoes and she gave a small scowl of protest. Of course she loved the dress, but it was something she did not wish to wear in a time like this. Sighing softly, Sango turned the corner and came to find Miroku walking down the stretched hallway, the small kitsune, Lord Shippo on his shoulder.

Smiling as Shippo waved to her, Sango set her pace to meet up with them. Miroku also gave a greeted smile, but did not speak, his violet eyes holding a concern to which Sango knew very well. Kagome was like a little sister to the both of them and they wanted her to be safe.

"Good afternoon you two," Sango stated softly, surprised with her own etiquette, "Where are you heading to?"

Shippo smiled, "A place where Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and I went when the four of us wanted to be alone. Why don't you come too Sango?"

"Sure," Sango answered a bit shyly, wondering whether or not it was right to intrude on such an isolated gathering between the four.

Sango followed the two down the hallway, Shippo starting up the conversation first.

"How long have you known Kagome and Miroku?" He asked.

Sango smiled, "I have known Kagome for six years…We had met when the _Sin Kingdom_ started attacking and we became fast friends…I met Miroku around three years ago and we have been friends ever since…"

"Is it fun living in the forest and being in the _'Grand Uprising'_?" Shippo asked curiously.

Sango smiled, "It is fun living in the forest among people you love…But we do live there in a time of war, however. It robs us of living in freedom and seeing the outside world…"

Shippo seemed to understand.

"Most of the children in our encampment have never seen a Palace before, so they are greatly excited with this visit…" Sango continued as they stopped in front of two large wooden doors.

Sango looked up at the massive entryway and watched as Miroku stepped forward and pushed it open. He stepped inside first with Shippo following and the taijiya curiously trailed behind them.

Sango looked on with awe at the enormous room filled with many shelves with books and scrolls upon them, more than she had ever seen in her entire life. Closing the door behind her, she thought back on the small library in her own Demon Slayer Village, however much smaller and filled with books on mostly demons and spirits.

"Beautiful…" Sango whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Shippo's voice sounded.

Sango looked away from the shelves down to where Miroku and Shippo stood, where a large window was looking off to the Gardens. A figure sat at the sill, clad in a red hoari and hakama, his silver hair looking unruly as his amber eyes looked to both the kit and Monk. Sango recognized the man to be Lord Inuyasha.

"Is it a crime to be here?" He asked gruffly, his amber eyes flashing.

"No…" Shippo said slowly, "I was only wondering…"

"Feh!" The Inu hanyou stated before turning to look out the window.

Sango slowly moved forward and stopped next to Miroku. She bowed slightly to the Lord's form and he rolled his eyes.

"No need to be good mannered Sango," He stated gruffly, "I don't want it."

Sango blushed slightly from embarrassment but nodded her head.

"Why have you been so isolated these passed few days?" Miroku asked; the first words Sango had heard since she had met up with him and Shippo in the hall.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes yet again, "Is it a crime to be alone too?"

Miroku closed his eyes, Sango seeing in his features that the Monk was trying to keep his calm. Stepping forward, the demon slayer cleared her throat.

"Excuse me Lord Inuyasha," She started.

"Inuyasha," The hanyou Prince corrected, "Just Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha," Sango replied, "But is it a crime for your friend to ask out of worry for you?"

Amber eyes turned to look at her, "What if I don't want to talk about it?"

"Then please notify us that so that we do not take things the wrong way," Sango stated, her anger starting to build, along with the stress of the passed few days without Kagome.

Inuyasha turned back to the window with narrowed eyes, "Keh!"

"You must be taking Kagome's absence pretty hard Inuyasha," Shippo whispered causing the Inu hanyou to snap his head towards him.

"What makes you think that?!"

Shippo frowned, "Because you only started acting like this since Kagome left!"

Sango watched as the Prince tensed when Shippo spoke Kagome's name. His isolation did concern her miko friend and it was no good to force it out of him. Stepping forward, Sango cleared her throat once more.

"Let us not speak of this right now…I am sure Inuyasha has his reasons for being in solitude and those reasons are for him alone to think and speak about…"

Sango turned to look at Inuyasha, his amber orbs holding a hint of gratitude, but he quickly turned away back to the window. Shippo gave a sigh as he jumped off Miroku's shoulder and onto the sill.

"Sorry Inuyasha…" He stated softly.

Inuyasha looked at him briefly before giving a small grunt. Sango smiled softly as a hand was placed on her shoulder, the appendage belonging to Miroku.

"I believe you are gaining his trust faster than I had," He stated, causing the demon exterminator to chuckle.

"What's Mama doing?" Shippo asked.

Both Miroku and Sango turned towards the window, Inuyasha sitting up slightly as they watched Lady Izayoi walking alongside Bankotsu. The Eastern Prince looked worse than Inuyasha. His braided hair was sticking up, bags were under his eyes, his face was pale, and his clothes were disheveled.

"His depression is worse than I thought…" Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha took the initiative to open the window a crack as he watched his Mother and Rival sit down on the Garden Bench. He and Shippo could clearly hear what they were saying as Sango and Miroku needed to move closer to even strain to hear.

What was the Queen up to?

* * *

Izayoi sat gracefully down on the bench, Lord Bankotsu sluggishly taking a seat next to her. Fortunately, Izayoi had come across the depressed Prince with his brother Jakotsu. Seeing him in such a condition, the Queen could only take Bankotsu by the arm and tell him that he needed some fresh air. 

She knew that the news she was about to give him was not going to help, but he needed to know, Kagome especially giving her this duty to deliver her message.

"Lord Bankotsu," Izayoi stated softly, "Your condition right now will not help Lady Kagome in her quest…I believe you should be strong for her…"

Bankotsu looked to the Queen sadly and then back to his lap, "I can lose her…She is surely to die because she went out there…"

Izayoi smiled sadly, "You truly do love her if you care of her safety this much…"

Bankotsu ran a shaky hand through his black hair, "I loved her once I set my eyes upon her all those years ago…"

Izayoi frowned. This was going to be much harder than she thought. Looking up, her gaze landed on an open window and four occupants looking down on her. She raised an eyebrow and they all shrank back…all but Inuyasha, who held a stern expression. Sighing softly to herself, Izayoi looked back to the Eastern Lord and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lady Kagome would not want you to worry…In fact, it is the last thing she would want you to do…especially if she were not to make it out alive…"

Bankotsu looked up at the Queen with red eyes, eyes filled with tire and exhaustion, "You were the last to see her before she left were you not?"

"I was…" Izayoi nodded.

"I have a feeling she told you something…" Bankotsu stated, fear in his voice as he straightened, "And you are about to tell me…"

Izayoi was slightly amazed by the man's perceptiveness but knew that she could not lie. Nodding her head, Izayoi reached into her kimono and pulled out the parchment, still folded neat and held it out for Bankotsu to take.

"She wanted me to give you this…" Izayoi whispered.

Bankotsu stared at the brown paper with a lace of fear, his name handwritten on the top. Looking to the Queen and back onto the paper, the Eastern Lord held up his right hand and hesitantly took the object. Izayoi stayed seated as she looked to the ground, not wanting to know the look upon his face. However, she did look up, and watched as Bankotsu slowly unfolded the paper and had his dark eyes scan the contents.

Izayoi's heart fell as she watched Bankotsu's face go even paler. She did not wish for this to happen. But Kagome did make this choice and with all the hardships she had in her life, she deserved to be happy with the one she really loved. If Bankotsu truly loved her, he would let her go, for _her_ happiness.

The paper fell to the ground as Bankotsu's gaze went blank and looked off far ahead, his form stiff and tense.

"She doesn't…love me…" He whispered; the hurt evident.

Izayoi took his hand, "Of course Kagome loves you…Just not in the way that you love her…She loves you as a brother, just as you have always been for her…Is that not enough?"

Bankotsu stood, Izayoi's hand falling away as he looked down at the paper and back at her. There was sadness in his eyes as he backed away.

"I need to be alone…" He stated softly as he turned back towards the castle, "I…need to think…"

Izayoi gave a small frown of sympathy as she watched Bankotsu disappear behind the Palace Doors and looked down on the small parchment. Looking up at the window, she found the same four people look towards her and quickly move away, except for Inuyasha once more, who looked at her with confusion.

Looking down on the paper, Izayoi read the contents in her mind…Kagome's decision having been made.

_Dearest Bankotsu,_

_I am sorry…But I cannot marry you…It is something that I just cannot do. You deserve so much more and who knows if either of us would live or die in this war? I will not have you loving and marrying someone that cannot return your affection. You are a brother and a great friend to me, no more, no less. I am sorry for the pain I have caused and hope it will not ruin our friendship. I'm sorry._

_Kagome_

Folding the paper back up, the Queen stood and set off to prepare Jakotsu for what was to come of his brother's behavior.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone!!! And Happy Holidays to you all!! Your present is a Three Chapter Installment, hopefully you all will like!!! Sorry, I didn't update in the second week of December like I had promised, I had to get ready for the Holidays. Hope it's going well for you all too!! Yay, I'm happy First Semester of my Senior Year is done and over with, only one more to go!! Good luck to all you fellow Seniors out there too!!! I know how hectic it can get!!! Well, now that finals are over, I'm on Winter Break now and I will most likely post the following Friday after Christmas...**December 28** I believe...Another Two or Three Chapter Installment for the New Year!!! Oh Happy Days!! Our story will be coming to a close very soon and I am feeling a bit down, seeing as my schedule is preventing me from writing out that sequel...I mean, I have the whole concept and plot and themes and ending down in my head, I just need to write it out and doing that is time consuming... 

I've been trying to get back into Inuyasha to boost up my interests for writing, so I'm reading Inuyasha English scantalations...It's pretty interesting and Kagome, Inuyasha, and the gang seem to be in their final showdown with Naraku...i hope all turns out well...Too bad Kikyo is dead but I do find Sesshoumaru's Mother to be quite intruiging...She's actually pretty too...Not someone I expected to be Sesshy's Mom...Sorry if that spoiled it for anyone, but if anyone wants the link to the site, email or review me!!

Again, I hope you all have a Happy Holiday!!

Anyone interested in **Naruto!!!???** I am so getting into that particular Anime...I love it!! The manga is totally great too!!! My story for that will be coming out soon too, sometime this Winter Break, possibly on New Years Day!!!

So...How did you like this chapter? Bankotsu has found out that Kagome does not love him...Sorry KagomexBankotsu lovers but this is an **InuKag** fic...Hopefully nothing gets strained between Kagome and the Eastern Prince...And our miko is being held captive too by the evil Naraku...Can anyone guess what may happen next? Muhahahaha!!

On another note...I thank you all for the Reviews everyone, if you reviewed for the latest chapters, check the last chapter of this installment for your **Shout-Outs and Kudos**!!!!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

**Disclaimer:** Santa, can I have Inuyasha for Christmas?

* * *

**Next Time On**: _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 74: Gold**

_"Do you know…If your Auntie Kagome likes someone in your…home…?"_

_"…Everyone likes her……Auntie Kagome loves everyone…"_

_"I mean…You're a demon right? Well…Like your Mama and Papa…Does your Auntie Kagome have a mate or is being…courted?"_**

* * *

**

Who is talking to who? Well, I suppose you'll find out next chapter...Enjoy!!!!

Merry Christmas!!!

Luvinukag83

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THERE IS A CHANCE THAT I WILL BE CHANGING MY NAME FROM LUVINUKAG83 TO SOMETHING ELSE...JUST GIVING A HEADS UP SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED WHEN YOU SEE THE CHANGE!!!!!**


	75. Gold

**Chapter 74: Gold**

Two days she had been in the Northern Region and her mouth was dry, her stomach rumbling softly as Rin sat in the corner, counting the stones on the wall. Had they been doing this to Rin in the time she had not been there? Shaking her head, making the miko slightly dizzy, Kagome stood and started looking around cautiously for anything useful. But there was nothing.

A scraping of stone and metal was heard and Kagome watched as the iron door opened and Kagura stepped through, a scowl upon her face. She held rags and a small wooden plate with only one piece of bread occupying it. On her waist was a small water jug which she removed and placed all the items on the floor through the cell bars.

"Naraku wishes for you to change out of that attire into these rags," Kagura stated as she pointed to the rags.

Kagome looked at the pile with disgust as Rin took a stand beside her foster mother; the child's rumbling stomach heard.

"And if I don't?" Kagome replied with venom.

Kagura smirked slightly, "Then the child will be starved…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes but looked away, "Fine…Let him play his twisted little game."

Frowning slightly, Kagura turned and left for the door.

"I will return for your clothes later…If you do not comply, the child will be disposed of."

Kagome growled to herself as she watched the door close. Closing her eyes to regain her composure, Kagome opened it to find Rin edging slightly towards the food and water jug. Smiling softly, Kagome walked over and picked up the plate and pitcher, motioning for Rin to follow her and sit next to her. The child complied and took a seat next to her mother against the stone wall.

However, Kagome frowned as she found the water jug to be a quarter full and the bread to be only a small thin slice. The bastard Naraku. Rin's stomach growled once more and Kagome gave a soft chuckle in hopes to make Rin feel better.

"I'm not hungry Rin," Kagome stated softly as she placed the plate and jug on Rin's lap, "You can have it…"

Rin frowned as she watched her mother get up and walk to the rags, "But you're hungry too Mama…"

"You're hungry more Rin…You need it more," Kagome stated as she looked at her daughter with a small smile, "Please eat it…For me…"

Rin seemed hesitant but it seemed her foster mother wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, so nodded her head, "…If that's what you want…"

Kagome smiled, "It's exactly what I want…"

With a nod of her head, Rin took the bread and nibbled on it lightly, looking out to the window as her mother changed into the rags in the corner.

* * *

The bastard! Kagome seethed as she looked at her new attire. It was a no sleeve shirt that didn't even cover her belly and the bottom was a small skirt that only reached just above the knee. The sick bastard! 

A cold breeze hit her figure from the window as night fell. Kagome sighed as she shivered, her stormy eyes looking off to Rin, the black hoari she had been wearing having been draped over her daughter to prevent the cold. Only half her bread had been eaten and the child was saving her water responsibly for later.

Sitting down in the corner next to the wooden wall, Kagome sighed and held her knees close. Of course the Shikon no Tama and Location Necklace was still about her neck and out of sight. She would surely not give those up…Unless those bastards bribed it out of her for Rin's life.

The miko frowned as she leaned her head against the wooden wall. Thinking of which she still needed to find a way with escaping through. She bit her lip with rising anger.

The door opened and Kagura and Mitsumi came through. Kagome snapped her head towards them and glared, her legs forcing her to stand so they wouldn't make any moves. She watched as Kagura removed the keys from the hook and unlocked the door. Then she stepped through and the miko watched as she removed the hoari from Rin, causing the girl to shiver and took the kimono from the ground.

Mitsumi then stepped through and took up the half eaten bread and jug of water. Kagome quickly walked forward and growled.

"She's not finished with that," She stated angrily, "Leave it!"

"Just because she did not eat it does not mean that we cannot take it," Kagura said with a scowl as she and Mitsumi exited the cell and closed it, "We will make much use of this kimono and hoari. Thanks."

Kagome growled and watched with pure hatred as the door closed leaving her and Rin alone again. The child shivered and Kagome quickly moved to carry the girl away from the window. Why were they being so unfair to the girl? She had done nothing to them. However, this was Naraku they were dealing with.

Anger getting the best of her, with all the stress and tension building up inside, Kagome was blinded by rage and quickly rammed into the wooden wall, screaming with pure hatred while she kicked and smashed, punched and slammed. Cracks were heard from the wooden object as it _almost_ started to give way. Rin, who had awoken from all the screaming, whimpered slightly at her mother's state and huddled her knees close to her chest in slight fear.

"Mama?" She called.

The call was unheard as Kagome screamed again and rammed into the wall, causing the item to splinter and bend slightly from the impact. The Shikon Jewel flashed red and started to darken, going unnoticed by the rebel Leader as well.

The door then burst open and Kagome turned to find Kagura and Mitsumi once more, a scowl upon Kagura's features. Mitsumi held up her hand and Kagome's eyes went wide as it balled into a fist. Her heart jolted with pain as she fell into a crumpled heap on the floor, screaming with ache.

"MAMA!" Rin yelled as she rushed towards her.

"Do not ever do such an act again or you and the girl will surely be killed!" Kagura scowled and stormed out of the room.

Mitsumi's hand was released from its fisted from and replaced to her side, Kagome sweating with exhaustion as she gasped for breath. Seconds later, Mitsumi also turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Rin was silently sobbing as she held her mother close. But Kagome's eyes were locked on the Location Necklace. The item having slipped from the rags, it dangled in front of her face, but what amazed her most was the gold color emitting from the gem.

"Gold…?" Kagome whispered.

"Mama?" Rin asked, snapping the miko from her thoughts.

"Don't worry Rin…" Kagome said as she crawled off to sit against the wall.

Rin quickly sat next to her as Kagome held the Necklace in her palm, the gem still glowing gold as the warmth of the charm spread throughout her hand and body.

"…I'm fine now…" Kagome whispered and hugged the girl tight against her, eyes closed as she prayed.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he sat in the Library again, third day in a row. Kagome had been gone for a week and a half now and things weren't getting any better around the Palace. The people who did not know of the miko's departure were starting to become restless, wondering where the warm-hearted woman had gone off to. 

Things had been getting even busier concerning his Mother and Father with trying to find a plan to find the _Sin Kingdom_, for Kagome had told where she was going and where the _Sin Kingdom_ Palace was. The Northern Region, where the Prince Onigumo was from…

Sango and Miroku were spending their time taking care of the _'Grand Uprising'_ and helping to watch Shippo and the children running around the Palace. The Wolf Tribe was taking care of their daily doings as if nothing was going wrong and the armies were continuing their training with pride.

However, the hanyou Lord had yet to see many of the Toshibas. It seemed Bankotsu's depression had gone far deeper, Inuyasha overhearing his Mother and the Eastern' Prince's conversation, finding out that in the letter, Kagome confessed that she did not love him. It seemed it must have been like the letter he had found on the floor in the Library a few days prior.

Jakotsu and Renkotsu were spending their time training and meeting the people of the _'Grand Uprising'_ as Suikotsu also helped Miroku and Sango with the energetic children.

Kikyo had not been Inuyasha's line of sight since the announcement of Kagome's departure. It seemed the Eastern Princess had also taken a hard blow with the miko's sudden disappearance. And it seemed she was also avoiding Inuyasha, ever since she had proposed to him…

Another exhale escaped Inuyasha's lips as he looked out the window. Night had fallen and the moon was out, closing in on Inuyasha's time of the month. Fires were still burning about the makeshift encampments as a few of the people sat outside to talk and eat amongst one another. Sango and Miroku were also there talking with Ayame, Kouga, and Shippo.

There was a creek of the door and Inuyasha turned to look at the newcomer, his silver ears swiveling to get a better hearing. He tilted his head slightly when a young girl came through.

From her scent, Inuyasha recognized it as General Tsukuyomaru's daughter, Shiori. She was a tiny girl, about Rin's size and wore a white night dress. Her snow white hair was combed to shine as her violet eyes brightened and she walked further into the room. She was barefoot, the soft patter of her feet against the carpet reminding Inuyasha of how Kagome walked barefoot into the Library so she could place her feet upon the sill and relax as she read.

The young bat-demon's eyes fell on Inuyasha and he kept his gaze neutral. The child smiled nervously as she stepped forward and bowed.

"Hello Lord Inuyasha…" She answered softly.

Inuyasha looked to the girl skeptically, "What are you doing up here?"

Shiori shrugged, temporarily forgetting manners as she had lived in a forest all her life and stepped forward, "Lady Izayoi told me to come up here and pick a story book…"

Amber eyes looked to a particular shelf and he nodded his head towards it, "Check over there…I think they have a few good ones."

Shiori smiled happily as she skipped over to the area, "Thank you."

Inuyasha could smell the happiness radiating from her as she looked at the tall shelf, a finger tapping her chin thoughtfully. She started to hum to herself as she rocked back and forth on her heels. Then, Inuyasha noticed it…He could smell a trace of a human on her…She was a hanyou. Miroku's words then returned to him when they had spoken in the Library.

* * *

"_One little girl named Shiori has grown a connection with her and she is a hanyou. When she was young their parents tried to find a place to stay during the war and their hanyou child prevented that…Until Kagome came along and gladly took them in."_

* * *

"Your name is Shiori right?" Inuyasha asked. 

The child looked away from the bookshelf towards the hanyou Lord and nodded her head, her eyes looking as if she had been caught and was in big trouble.

"So you know Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Shiori nodded her head again, shoulders somewhat relaxing, "She's my Auntie Kagome."

Inuyasha thought to himself that maybe, he could get some answers. In the letter to Bankotsu that he found in the Library, Kagome had mentioned someone holding her heart. Was this someone living in her encampment? She did mention a Hojo…

The girl had looked back to the bookshelf and was retrieving a scroll from one of the lower shelves. She looked it over with question and nodded her head with acceptance.

"Do you know…" Inuyasha started, making the girl look up at him, "…If your Auntie Kagome likes someone in your…home…?"

Shiori twisted her lip in thought, "…Everyone likes her……Auntie Kagome loves everyone…"

Inuyasha sighed with exasperation, "I mean…You're a demon right?"

Shiori nodded her head.

"…Well…Like your Mama and Papa…" Inuyasha said nervously as he scratched his head, "Does your Auntie Kagome have a mate or is being…courted?"

Shiori frowned innocently, "The Stable Man Hojo likes her…"

Inuyasha growled.

"…But she doesn't like him back…" Shiori finished, "And then there was Uncle Kouga who wanted to mate with her…"

Inuyasha frowned.

"…But she always pushed him away…" Shiori concluded, "And then there were the men that didn't have mates…"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"But…Auntie Kagome ignored their wants to be hers," Shiori answered, "She said she 'wasn't planning on giving commitment'…Whatever that means…"

The hanyou Lord gave a relieved sigh. Shiori smiled softly as she walked forward, scroll in hand and stopped about five feet from Inuyasha. He looked at her with mild curiosity and confusion.

"Are you a hanyou like me?" Shiori asked, a bit excitedly.

Inuyasha grunted, "Yeah…What of it?"

Shiori's smile faded to a frown, "Aren't you happy to be a hanyou?"

Inuyasha frowned and looked out the window, "If it means being treated like filth and getting stones thrown at you then _no_."

Shiori stepped closer, "My Mama says that because I'm a hanyou I'm very special…"

Inuyasha looked at her with mild disbelief, "In what way could that be special?"

Shiori smiled, "My Mama and Papa broke the rules to become mates and have me…Mama says it was true love and that I am a special child of true love…"

"Don't you care what people say?" Inuyasha asked with placid interest.

"Some people may say mean things," Shiori shrugged, "But what matters is that the people you know love and care for you. My Mama and Papa care for me…Rin cares for me and Lady Sango and Master Miroku…And then there is Auntie Kagome……So you're a special and loved hanyou too because your parents love you and all the people around you…"

Inuyasha looked out the window. He had never really thought about his heritage in that way. He found his Mother and Father to be joining on the conversation between the group around the fire. His parents had broken the rules to love each other and have him. He smiled at the thought. And then there was Kagome, someone who befriended him with love and care.

Unlike Kikyo, Kagome had not cared or treated him badly for who he was. When Inuyasha had first met the Eastern Princess, she had been wary of him and avoided him. However, she still got to know him. But Kikyo was always kind to him, as if fearing to hurt his feelings for being who he was as Kagome argued with him like he were any normal person, almost forgetting entirely about what he was, thinking of him as a person instead of a worthless hanyou.

"It was nice talking to you Lord Inuyasha…" Shiori whispered as she stepped away from his silent form towards the door, "But my Mama is probably wondering where I am…"

Inuyasha gave a weak smile as he watched her go, "It was nice talking to you too Shiori."

Violet eyes brightening, Shiori gave a small grin before slipping behind the door and closing it silently behind her.

Inuyasha leaned his head against the window as he watched his Mother and Father laugh, Miroku sporting a red handprint on his cheek as Sango fumed. This also brought a chuckle to his lips, but it faded as he watched through the window's reflection a bright flash of red.

Amber eyes widened as he dug his hand towards his hoari and removed the Location Necklace from behind the cloth. The gem was glowing a dark red as it swirled with the black. He could feel the rage and pain emanating from the item, making Inuyasha wonder what the hell was happening with Kagome and her predicament. His words with his Mother when given the Location Necklace came back to him.

* * *

"_But what if it turns…red…"_

"_Then hold it tight and offer your comfort to her…Give her your friendship and love…"_

* * *

Listening to his Mother's words replay in his head, Inuyasha clutched the charm in his hand, eyes closed as he prayed.

'_Kagome, you had better not die on me,'_ He thought, _'You just can't…I lo-I mean…I just can't…I can't have the thought of you being dead…Just please stay alive…For me…Please…'_

Inuyasha opened his amber orbs and released his clutched hand; the charm resting comfortably on his palm as the gem's red vanished and was returned to its original black color. The hanyou Lord gave a sigh of relief.

"You had better stay alive wench," Inuyasha muttered, but inside, thanked Kami that she was safe…For now.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked your Second Installment...I know it was short, but it had to give insight on the Necklace turning Gold, especially when Kagome had lost her temper...Take note that she is getting stressed, worried, and over-tempremental because of the situation...Naraku's presence and her helplessness isn't helping and she hasn't been meditating or eating to calm down or think straight...I also wanted to clarify that I didn't before that these **NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL START TO GET CONFUSING: The time will jump back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome's POVs but I'm not making it obvious to the readers...only with phrases like "a week after the war" or "three days since she arrived"...But I will put everything into order once everyone reunites together and everything WILL FALL INTO PLACE!!! Just letting you all know!**

Well, hope you liked the chapter!!! Uh, don't forget to drop a review and thanks again if you did or if you just simply read...It means a WHOLE LOT TO ME!!!

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**_Chapter 75: Betrayal_**

_"Snap out of it Lady Kagome! This isn't you!"_

_"Is it not? I knew I should have purified you in the Throne Room weeks ago, it was my mistake to let you live!"_

_"Stop this Kagome!"_

_"I'll stop once all your bodies are lying **dead **before my feet!"_

**

* * *

**I bet you're all wondering...**WHAT THE HELL?!?!** Well, If you read the next Chapter's Title, you'll kind of get the gist of it...Don't fear though, because that's the next chapter...All you got to do is click the little button...But don't forget to drop a review!!! At least I didn't leave you with too bad of a cliff-hanger...yet...Muhahaha!!!

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!

Luvinukag83

(Soon To Be **Len83**)


	76. Betrayal

**Chapter 75: Betrayal**

Two days had passed since Kagome had rammed into the wall to try to find a way out and Kagome found herself to becoming weaker and weaker. Rin however, was keeping up half strength since she was still eating and drinking, but the girl was being locked up in a dark cell with no freedom or space.

The young girl had become distant just yesterday, always passing worried glances towards her Mother and rocking back and forth in the corner as she hummed to herself. She remained quiet when talked to and her eyes were distant as if she were trying to relive a good past.

Kagome only decided to give the child her space and also sat in the corner as she tried thinking about good and past times. Of course, they were interrupted when Kagura came in to torment the two or only give a small meal made for a baby.

The miko was surprised to find that the demoness Mitsumi had not been making visits, but Kagome only shrugged it off and thought that the woman to just be bored of her and Rin by now.

Sighing, Kagome looked up at the window to see that it was afternoon, the sun's light just filtering through without a care, however, the purple skies made it hard for it to stay in view for long.

Then, Kagome began to wonder how everyone back at the Palace were doing, and knowing Lady Izayoi; they would probably be trying to find a way to get to her and Rin. She wondered how everyone had reacted when told of her departure.

'_Souta must have been upset…'_ Kagome thought sadly.

Kagome knew that Bankotsu was probably going through the hardest time, and if Lady Izayoi gave the letter she had written, then it would be even harder for the Eastern Prince.

She hated to have left after being reunited with her family, but Rin needed her and she promised she would take care of her. She did not want that nightmare she had had to come true. The miko's thoughts about it made her head ache and heart burn.

* * *

"_WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME MAMA!? WHY?! You said you would protect me!"_

"_I would never abandon you Rin…"_

"_LIAR!"_

"_Rin!"_

* * *

Shaking her head from the nightmare memory, Kagome leaned her head back against the stone wall and sighed. There was a soft nudge to her side and Kagome looked down to find Rin at her right, cuddling into her side to keep warm. Smiling warmly, Kagome placed her arm around her tiny form and hugged her close. 

"Will we see the others again Mama?" Rin asked softly.

Kagome nodded her head, "…We will Rin…We will…"

Rin gave a smile, but it transformed into a frown as she looked down on Kagome's shirt.

"Why is your shirt glowing Mama?" Rin asked.

Kagome's eyes widened as she quickly looked down to find a red oval shape glowing through her rags. Removing the necklace, Kagome's eyes opened with horror as she found a red glow swirling within the dark black gem of the Location Necklace.

Lady Izayoi held the counterpart Necklace and _red_ meant that she was in danger. She wasn't there to help fight whatever it was that was attacking them. Everyone was in danger back in the West.

"Mama?" Rin asked as she held onto the miko's hand tightly, Kagome returning the gesture.

It was her fault and Rin watched with sadness as Kagome let her head fall, bangs covering her expression as tears of sadness and pain fell down her cheeks and onto her rags.

'_No…'_ Kagome thought and sobbed, Rin holding onto her hand for comfort, _'No…'_

* * *

Kagome held herself close with another shiver, the rags she was wearing not helping her situation at all. For two weeks she had been away from the Western Palace and for a week and a half she had been imprisoned in this hellhole. The miko had grown thinner during her stay and her face was pale. Having only eaten a crumb of bread since she gave her food to Rin, Kagome was becoming weak and a bit discouraged with finding a way out. 

And then, there was still worry for the Western Kingdom and the red she had seen on her Location Necklace. Lady Izayoi and the rest had to be okay since her gem did not turn blue, which meant death, but she was still worried for everyone's safety and the outcome of the attack on the Queen and the others. The miko sighed worriedly at the thought.

Her time with telling Naraku her decision of joining him or not was also nearing and the miko was too weak to put up a fight. It was all part of that twisted man's plan. In the passed few days however, Rin had still been exceptionally quiet.

Her aura held a fear and exhaustion making Kagome wonder if Naraku had done anything to her daughter while she was asleep.

The child still kept giving worried glances to Kagome, making the miko wonder what was going on, but when she asked, Rin only shook her head and turned away, her pale face going paler.

At night, Kagome would hold the girl close and whisper reassuring words. If the miko did not regain her strength anytime soon, she was doomed to die in the cell and risk leaving Rin to do slaves work for Naraku.

So Kagome had made the decision that it was the day, when she and Rin would finally make their escape. She had it planned, and if she did not make it out alive, at least Rin would.

Standing up, Kagome looked off to Rin and watched as her daughter gave a curious expression.

"Mama?" Rin asked.

"I'm getting you out of here," Kagome replied.

The little girl, her expression surprised of her words as she stood next to her foster mother. Kagome gently took Rin's hand into her own and looked at the cell door. Her free hand went up and touched the cool bar. Rin's hand tightened around her own and Kagome could only close her eyes and call up the rest of her miko energy.

The child watched as the hand upon the cell bar started to glow pink and hid behind Kagome's leg in slight fear. The miko's eyes opened revealing bright white and then the hand pushed up against the bar.

Rin gave a shriek as she heard a loud explosion, the cell door blowing back to hit the opposite wall and fall on its side. The keys on the hook clattered to the floor and the torch light went out. Rin gave a whimper as Kagome's bright eyes faded and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Mama!" Rin yelled.

"I'm…fine Rin," Kagome answered as she got up to her feet weakly as she rubbed her head, "Let's hurry."

Rin nodded her head and held on to her Mother's hand, both girls going off to the door and opening it up, Kagome giving a slight limp as she moaned with protest. The door was opened and the two found themselves at the end of a long and dark hallway. Squeezing each other's hand with reassurance, the two girls took off.

The run down the hallway was about a minute long until they came to another door leading to stairs that went down. It gave a spiral so Kagome went first, Rin behind her for fear that something could hurt her when they turned the corners.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, it was becoming harder for Kagome to see straight and she was panting with tire. Another door was opened leading to a hallway with windows, looking out over dark lands and purple skies.

"We need to get to Koru…" Kagome whispered.

Limping ahead, cursing the fact that she had no weapon, Rin stayed close, worry over her Mother's condition. She could tell her Mother was sick, wearing the thin and revealing clothes and not having been fed. The child wanted to cry for her, but it wasn't the time.

After running around halls for a few minutes, Rin felt that the two were actually making progress, until there was a cry from her Mother and the miko fell down onto the hallway floor in a heap.

"Mama!" Rin cried as she clutched onto the older woman's arm.

Kagome's hand was resting on her breast, her heart feeling as though it was going to be ripped out. However, she stood and proceeded on with remaining strength. Her pain was Mitsumi's doing making Kagome realize that the mysterious demoness had returned.

The purple haired demon had been absent for a few days, Kagura being the only one bringing food and water to her and Rin's cell. Kagome, who had tried to make another escape, wasn't forced on her knees with Mitsumi, but Kagura had slapped her across the face instead. If Mitsumi had been in the Palace, they would have resorted to making Kagome suffer instead of getting hit.

But it was here and now and Kagome felt that hell was trying to swallow her up. Her legs began to buckle under her as Rin whimpered with protest, her hand trying to make the miko run a bit faster. They needed to get to the outskirts and find Koru if Kagome wanted to get Rin out alive.

But to no avail, Kagome gave an agonizing scream as she fell onto the floor, Rin giving a sob as she fell down next to her and tried to help her up.

"Get up Mama!" Rin cried as tears fell, "Get up!"

Kagome's vision was blurry as she looked at Rin and her body was not doing what she commanded of it.

"Get up!" Rin yelled again.

"Sorry young one," A masculine voice stated, "But your Mother won't be getting up anytime soon…"

"…Bastard…" Kagome whispered with venom.

"Saying such things in front of a child are very inappropriate Kagome," Naraku chuckled, making Kagome growl with hate.

Two hands hoisted the miko up, her blurry eyes not seeing who. Rin gave a squeak as she too seemed to be picked up and the two prisoners were carried off to an unknown part of the Palace.

A few minutes of being dragged and Kagome felt herself becoming thrown unceremoniously onto the ground, Rin giving a yelp as she fell next to her. Kagome's vision was starting to become clearer and Rin moved closer to her with fear.

Stormy eyes noted Mitsumi, Kagura, and Naraku standing before, smug smirks on all but Mitsumi's face. Her purple eyes held no emotion. Vision slightly cleared, Kagome noticed her hoari and kimono in Kagura's arms, confused to see rips and tears upon it as well as some blood. But before she could voice her question, Naraku had spoken.

"Today was the day you were to make your decision," He stated, "But I believe I have different plans for you…"

"What kind of plans?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"I have a special charge for you dear Kagome…" He answered with a smile, "…I am planning…To set you free…"

* * *

The Inu Youkai growled with mild impatience. He had been in these rotting lands for more than a week and he had yet to find and slay Naraku. The bastard was off hiding somewhere secret inside his Palace and he had no clue where to start. 

This was very suspicious for him, especially with a fool like Naraku getting him to have to think on where to look. The Inu Youkai had taken residence in a nearby cave next to the Palace on the Mountainside. He had not eaten during his stay; the urge to have Naraku's head was what he fed on.

On his perch in the Mountains, the man had a good look of a large army of demons and humans, facing towards the West. They were planning on attacking his Father's Kingdom. A few days prior, he had seen a woman with purple hair fleeing on a white feather, a black and red cloth clutched in her hand. It made him curious, but his main objective was Naraku.

The man wondered how the young girl Rin was doing, after meeting her in the Halls of the Palace and also wondered if her Mother, this Lady Kagome ever made it to her and escaped.

Standing at the edge of the Mountain, the man gripped his sword, Tokijin tightly. He had yet to use the sword and he couldn't wait to bring it down on the _Sin Kingdom_ Leader. He would be victorious and make this Land his own. He would be known as Lord Sesshoumaru, Ruler of the Northern and Southern Regions.

A loud 'bang' from the Palace caught his sensitive ears and his amber eyes narrowed suspiciously. What was going on to make such a sound? Silver hair billowing in the purple wind, Sesshoumaru lifted into the air and descended down towards the Palace.

A sound such as that would surely lead Naraku out of his hiding to investigate.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he was pulled into the Gardens by his Mother. 

"Come now dear," Lady Izayoi chuckled, "A little fresh air will not do any harm."

"I don't want to go outside!" Inuyasha complained fiercely.

Izayoi pouted, "Would you not like to spend time with your dear Mother, or would you rather go into that Library and sulk for a reason unknown?"

Inuyasha looked at his Mother and watched her lower lip tremble. If she cried, he would never live it down. Rolling his eyes, he followed his Mother and they took a comfortable seat on the benches.

Camps still littered the area and Shippo and Shiori were currently riding ponies on the Track. All of the rebels had gone off to visit the Main Village except a select few. Sango and Miroku were watching at the rail as Bankotsu and Kikyo were talking silently under a tree. His Father was training a few warriors with Jakotsu and the day seemed to be rather normal. But things just didn't feel the same without Kagome around. She had been gone for two weeks and Inuyasha found himself to be praying every night for her safe return. He did not know why, but his heart just seemed to keep trying to tell him that Kagome was in grave danger, but hoping and praying could make all the difference.

"Any news from the Necklace?" Izayoi whispered without looking to her son, "Please tell me it has gotten brighter…"

Inuyasha sighed as he looked down at the gem in his hand, the object swirling darkly, almost ominously, "No…It hasn't gotten brighter…but, it has turned red about five times…"

A frown formed on the Queen's lips and she shook her head with guilt, "I know we should go off to help her…But if we risk it…She and Rin will be killed…"

"Then we have to wait," Inuyasha exhaled deeply, "No matter how much we want to help her…"

Izayoi looked to her son and smiled, "You truly do care for Kagome, Inuyasha…I like that…"

Inuyasha blushed but shook it off and crossed his arms, "Feh! It could be the only way to get you off my back."

Izayoi frowned and swatted his arm, "Do not deny your feelings Inuyasha! Your Father and I had done that once to save each other but we were almost killed…Besides, I want some grandchildren soon…"

Inuyasha sputtered and spun around to look to his grinning Mother, "What the hell Ma! What makes you think I'm gonna…well, you know…_THAT_, with her…She doesn't even like me! I mean, it's not like I want to do _that_ with her or something!"

Izayoi smiled, "She loves you dearly Inuyasha…Soon you'll get married and have children…with dog ears as cute as your own…Kagome would make a wonderful Mother as she is with Rin and all other children and you had better not ruin it, your relationship is a fragile one…"

"What relationship!?" Inuyasha asked with exasperation, "There never was one to begin with!"

"But there will be," Izayoi replied with a grin.

Inuyasha could only blush with embarrassment as he crossed his arms and looked off to the Track once more, trying to push away that awkward incident between his Mother about Kagome.

Breathing out a sigh to relieve his tension, Inuyasha's amber eyes opened wide as he caught a familiar scent.

"Kagome…" He whispered, causing his Mother to look at him with confusion.

"Mama!" Shippo called as he rode his pony towards her, Shiori close behind, "We smelt her!"

"Who dear?" Izayoi asked as she and Inuyasha stood and walked towards them.

But before Shippo could answer, there was a creak of wood and everyone about the area looked up. The Doors by the Stable leading into the forest slowly creaked open and all eyes widened upon the new arrival.

Kagome pushed the doors open with her bare hands, her skin covered in dirt as she looked to be exhausted and tired. Her red kimono and black hoari were ripped here and there but was still in good condition. She walked sluggishly forward as one of her hands gripped the katana at her waist.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she rushed forward.

The yell from the taijiya snapped everyone into attention and they too ran forward to greet the miko. Inuyasha was one of the last to arrive, his nose sniffing her out, telling him that it was her, however, her scent held a spike of anger and pain.

Up close, the miko's eyes seemed emotionless and her face very pale. What had Naraku done to her?

"Lady Kagome!" Izayoi stated as she moved forward and embraced the girl despite the dirt, Kagome not returning the gesture, "I am glad to see you have returned safely. Where is Rin?"

Kagome looked at the Queen through emotionless eyes and did not answer. Bankotsu and Kikyo then came through and the Eastern Prince embraced her. Again, she did not return the embrace making Inuyasha wonder what had happened to make the warm-hearted girl grow so cold.

What surprised him the most was the miko unsheathing her katana. Everyone hesitantly backed up and watched with confusion as Kagome started to advance on them, fire in her eyes.

"Lady Kagome?" Izayoi asked.

Dark, stormy eyes turned towards the Queen and the miko gave a yell as she lifted her sword and brought it down. Izayoi stepped back in surprise and was nicked in the arm.

"What the hell are you doing Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled with incredulity as he stepped forward.

He took a whiff of her scent and found she was not being controlled. So what was wrong?

"I knew I chose the wrong side!" Kagome yelled, her voice seeming to be deeper, darker, "It is only best to have you all die!"

The miko came forward and slammed her sword hard against the ground, pink light emitting from the cracks that spread and hit both Kikyo and Bankotsu up into the air and landing hard onto the floor.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Snap out of it Lady Kagome!" InuTaisho yelled as he staged off with her with Sounga, "This isn't you!"

"Is it not?" Kagome asked with sarcasm, "I knew I should have purified you in the Throne Room weeks ago, it was my mistake to let you live!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing from the girl. His Father was right, this just wasn't like Kagome. But it was her; scent, voice, powers, and everything. What provoked her so much as to hurt them, to turn on them and betray them?

"Stop this Kagome!" Sango yelled as she dodged the attacks, but was unfortunately nicked in the shoulder.

"I'll stop once all your bodies are lying dead before my feet!" Kagome yelled.

"No Kagome!" Miroku shouted as he blocked an attack with his staff, "What has gotten into you?"

"The truth!" Kagome screamed, "I chose the wrong side to begin with!"

The Monk fell to a blow to the back and Lord InuTaisho was driven back by a purity shot from Kagome's hand. Fortunately, it was a minor blast.

Now, Inuyasha was the only one left to protect everyone that had fallen. But how could he hurt Kagome? How could she do this to them…to him? Blood poured off her sword's blade and her dark, emotionless eyes bore down into Inuyasha's soul.

"I thought we were friends Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, still trying to talk sense with her.

Kagome frowned as she held up her blade, "Why would I be friends with a worthless half-breed such as you…I will have fun cutting up your body!"

The words exiting her mouth was like a stab through the heart. His amber eyes burned with fire as he growled. So this was the real Kagome Higurashi? Releasing Tetsusaiga from its scabbard, it transformed and the inu hanyou held up the blade.

"You've messed with the wrong guy Kagome," He stated angrily.

"Then kill me!" Kagome answered, "Ram that damn sword through my body! Spill my blood!"

"No Inuyasha!" Izayoi and Sango screamed.

However, their yells were unheard as Inuyasha brought his sword up and charged. Metal clashed with metal, Kagome's blade bordered in a pink light.

"I thought you were different Kagome," Inuyasha whispered harshly.

Kagome narrowed her dark eyes, "Then you thought wrong."

And the two were placed in a series of dodges and attacks, Kagome having an advantage with agility as Inuyasha held strength. The battle was filled with hate and anger and both were easily getting exhausted.

"Half-power half-breed?" Kagome asked with venom.

"Not a chance you weak human!"

Giving a loud yell, Inuyasha pushed Tetsusaiga and Kagome flew back into the Palace Wall. With eyes flashing red a growl escaped his lips as he swung his blade horizontally. Kagome trying to move out of the way, but screamed in pain as the blade lodged into her left arm.

"NO!!" Miroku, Sango, Izayoi, Bankotsu, and Shippo yelled.

The red disappeared from Inuyasha's eyes as he looked at the damage done. His heart beat rapidly as Kagome pushed off the blade to bring the item out of her flesh and she staggered with pain and loss of blood. However, the anger was still inside the hanyou and he could not let her get away.

Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga, ready to deliver the final blow, when his heart pained and his hands started to shake; his arms, mind, and heart not cooperating with what he wanted them to do.

'_I can't…'_ Inuyasha thought as he looked at her bleeding form, _'I can't hurt her…I can't…kill her…'_

Inuyasha's mind was torn with what action he should take. He couldn't hurt her. He couldn't kill her. But he didn't want her to get away with what she did.

However, two strong hands held him back and made his choice as he helplessly, yet angrily watched the miko flee through the Gates she entered through and retreat into the forest, her scent disappearing almost instantly. Turning around, Inuyasha found his Father and growled.

"Why didn't you let me finish her?!" He yelled, covering his pain with anger.

"Because something wasn't right," InuTaisho answered, "And if you killed her, Naraku surely would have won…"

Inuyasha snarled but turned to look back to where Kagome fled. Even though his Father was right…he still knew no one else held Kagome's identity…It had been her…And she had betrayed them.

Growling to himself, Inuyasha walked off leaving the others to tend to their own wounds.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, everyone!!! Now that was a complete shocker, wasn't it!!?? I mean, Kagome **_betraying_** everyone!!! I'm sure all of you are like, "WHAT?!?!" Well...You'll find out more in the next chapter!!! I mean, the last time you heard from Kagome's POV, Naraku seemed to be cooking up trouble...Wonder what that trouble is...And REMEMBER: It is starting to get confusing with the jumps in time, so keep that in mind... 

Besides, don't we all want to see some of the Sesshoumaru action? I mean, he hid in a CAVE for an ENTIRE WEEK just so he can get his claws on Naraku...Wonder how that will turn out...

Well, I can't stay on too long...My brother's being impatient for the computer and he's glaring at me and I hate it when people read over my shoulder, so...I got to end this fast!!!

Please, Don't foget the leave a REVIEW!! 250 IS THE GOAL BABY!! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL AND FEEDBACK IS GOOD!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST!!! HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY AND NEW YEAR AND I WILL SEE YOU SOON!!

**December 28!!! Promise!!!**

AND BRING OUT THE **NARUTO** FANS TOO!!

**Shout-Outs And Kudos:**

**_Harai:_ **Sorry for the Teasers...Um...Hopefully you don't get mad for the one below...but Thanks for the Review!! Hope to hear from you soon!!! And I hope you liked the Three Chapter Installment!!! Have a Happy Holiday!!

_**SilverStarWing666:**_ Well, I do like Sesshoumaru and Rin in Fictions more than Sesshoumaru and Kagura, but I think Rin is too young for him in this particualar fiction...But I will say that they may develop a strong bond...Perhaps when she grows older...In the sequel maybe...If there _is_ a sequel..._sigh_...But, thanks so much for the review!!! Hope to hear from you real SOON!!! Have a Happy Holiday!

**_Stevie Dee:_ **Wow, I'm glad you liked the story so much...It's reviewers like you that help to push me to write out the sequel for this...Hopefully I pull through!!! Well, what did you think about Kagome breaking it off with Bankotsu...I know it may be cowardly to do it by letter. Originally, when she had written it in the Library, it was to get her thoughts down, but when she found out Rin's capture, it was the only way she could tell him since she had to leave and might possibly not come back (Conveniantly, she remembered she had it and gave it to InuTaisho to give to Izayoi...)...As for Sesshoumaru and Kagome teaming up...We'll see..._(smiles)_...Thank you for the review and I hope to hear from you real soon about this latest insallment!! Have a happy Holiday!!!

**_Mysterychild_:** I got your email about the Jewel thing...Hope the chapter made things clear. And I'm glad you liked how I introduced Sesshoumaru back into the story...From now on, he'll be playing a more involved part...Well, at least in another few chapters!! I mean, I can't leave our Southern Lord out of this, now can I? Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you soon!! Have a Happy Holiday!! Oh!! And thanks for the luck on my college applications...I'm so glad they're done and over with!!!

_**Misslover:**_ I'm glad you like it!! Thanks for the Review!! Come back soon and Happy Holidays!!!

_**Beautifulyreal:**_ Well, I'm glad you've come back!!! How do you like the story so far!! I'll update as soon as possible!! **December 28** most likely! Thanks for the Review!! Happy Holidays!!

_**MerryMissRoo:** _I don't think I've seen your name before! Thanks for the Review and I'm glad you like the story!!! Have a Happy Holiday!!!

_**Taztothetop:**_ It's great to see your name again!! I'm sorry your computer's down...Thank you for the review though, I really appreciate!!! Please come back soon and hope you have a Happy Holiday!!!

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!** I enjoy that you like my story now I wish to ask you **one favor**. Out of everything you have read from this story so far, what's your most favorite part...I need feedback on my writing style and plot so please share!! I would like to know anything ranging from what about my writing style you like, to conversations, quotes, or certain events in the story!! I appreciate it a lot!! I just need to see what my readers like and dislike. Thanks again, I appreciate it greatly!!!

**Now for the TEASER!!**

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader'_

**_Chapter 76: Unwelcoming Return_**

_"I have a special charge for you dear Kagome…I am planning…to set you free…"_

_"And why would you do as such?"_

_"The people there will think of you as a complete traitor. Let's just say, that your little hanyou friend will be especially angry with you…"_

_"What have you done?"_

_"The question is dear Kagome…What have **you** done?"_

* * *

Uh...Oh...Hopefully that little conversation will give you insight about the Attack on Inuyasha and everyone else at the Palace by Kagome!! I look forward to hearing from you and I promise that I will be updating again on **December 28** and quite possibly again on **January 1** with a new **Naruto Story! Any fans?** Thank you for stopping by!!! 

LOVE YOU!!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As **Len83**)_


	77. Unwelcoming Return

**Chapter 76: Unwelcoming Return**

"I have a special charge for you dear Kagome…" Naraku said with a dangerous smile, "…I am planning…to set you free…"

Kagome's eyes went wide, but narrowed into suspicious slits, "And why would you do as such?"

Naraku smiled and turned to Kagura, taking the hoari and kimono and then tossing it to Kagome.

"Change into that first," Naraku stated as he nodded his head towards a partition.

Kagome caught the garments and looked at its bloodied form with rips and tears.

"What did you do to it?" Kagome asked.

Naraku rolled his eyes, "Just change Kagome or you will make me rather angry."

"And if I don't?" Kagome inquired rebelliously.

"Must we always go through with this?" Naraku sighed, "If you don't, the child dies."

Rin gave a small whimper and Kagome scowled. Taking the garments, she went behind the partition and quickly changed, still fearful for someone to just barge in on her…Almost like a certain Monk and hanyou had. The miko fought the urge to smile at the memory and emerged from the partition fully dressed, dropping the rags to the floor and retaking her place next to Rin.

"Now," Kagome said, "Answer my question."

"No _please_?" Naraku asked, making Kagome frown and Kagura smirk.

"Please…" Kagome ground out angrily.

"Well," Naraku started with a smile, "I let you free because once you return to the Western Palace, you will surely be killed."

Kagome frowned. What had happened to the Western Palace to have such an outcome?

"The people there will think of you as a complete traitor," Naraku chuckled and looked to Mitsumi, "Because of an _unexpected_ visit…"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked with annoyance.

"Let's just say," Naraku whispered as he moved closer to her face, "That your little hanyou friend will be especially angry with you…"

"What?" Kagome asked, "What have you done?"

"The question, dear Kagome, is…" Naraku stated with a grin, "What have _you_ done?"

Kagura gave a low chuckle. Then a small girl, Kagome recognizing her from six years ago, the one that had killed her Mother, entered the room, holding a small mirror.

"I advise you to keep the Jewel that is around your neck," Naraku stated, "I will have no need of it yet…First, I need it to become defiled…"

Naraku chuckled as he turned to the girl. He stuck his hand into the mirror and removed it, a katana emerging as he pulled his hand out.

"And what better reason to defile it…" Naraku explained, "Than with the hatred of two former allies…"

Kagome frowned as the blade was placed at her chin, Naraku examining her before he made a swift movement. Kagome hissed as Rin whimpered. Naraku had struck her at the left arm where a rip was already on the hoari as well as blood stains. She placed her hand to the wound to help stop the bleeding as Naraku chuckled again.

"I believe Princess Kikyo to be much prettier…"

Kagome growled at being compared to the Eastern Princess once more and watched as Mitsumi came forward and threw Kagome's katana and bow and quiver before her, just as she had last seen them.

"I suggest you go," Naraku said as he looked out the window, "Your horse it waiting outside…"

But the miko picked up the katana and looked at it with new vigor. He was within her reach and she couldn't pass it up. Mitsumi, Kagura, and Kanna had moved and were now too close to the door to help him. She could end it all. She could end it all in this one, single moment.

Unsheathing the katana, Kagome stood and ran with all her might towards the _Sin Kingdom_ Leader. He turned to look at her and smirked as her blade came down and collided with a purple barrier. The shield pushed her back and she rammed into the wall, Rin giving out a terrified cry.

"Mama!"

Naraku's eyes flashed red and he frowned, "I told you not to defy me…Now you will pay the consequences…"

Kagome watched with wide eyes as Naraku held out his hand. But it wasn't towards her, it was towards Rin. Kagome stood to block off the attack, but a purple light circled around the girl and she screamed in pain as she was lifted in the air.

"RIN!!" Kagome yelled.

"She will die!!!!" Naraku roared.

Kagome ran forward but was blocked off again and tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to reach her daughter. Even her purity magic wasn't working and it was all her fault.

But then, there was a scream, and it came from Naraku. A blue energy in the shape of a dragon was forcing through Naraku's shield, the attack coming from her right. Turning to that direction, Kagome was awed to see…Inuyasha?

But looking closer, Kagome found it not to be Inuyasha standing at the open window but an Inu Youkai that looked like Inuyasha and InuTaisho. He held out a sword as it glowed a blue electric color and his narrowed amber eyes bore down on Naraku.

"Let the girl go Naraku," The man stated calmly.

"Nice of you to come, Sesshoumaru," Naraku replied with a glare, "It seemed my assassin failed to dispose of you."

Naraku's eyes trailed to Kagura and she narrowed her own, fan at the ready to attack the Southern Lord.

'_So this is Inuyasha's brother…Lord Sesshoumaru…'_ Kagome thought.

The Inu Youkai looked at her, bringing a shiver down the miko's spine.

"You and the girl will be in my way," He stated coldly, "Get out."

Kagome wanted to retort, but it wasn't the time. She wanted to get revenge on Naraku, but Rin mattered more. Another blast from Sesshoumaru's sword came and the purple bubble Rin lay unconscious in popped, the child falling to the ground, only to be caught by Kagome. The miko quickly picked up her weapons and made to leave, knowing full well she wasn't going to be stopped if Naraku wanted his plan to work.

Giving one last look to Sesshoumaru, they both nodded their heads and Sesshoumaru jumped in, slamming his sword against the barrier and fighting with grace and ease against Kagura and Mitsumi as well.

Kagome however, ran for dear life with Rin in her arms and made her way through corridors and halls, stairs and doors, until finally, she made it to the outside. The land was more grey and the sky more purple from when she arrived, so she quickly took off her hoari and draped it over Rin.

True to Naraku's word, Koru stood ready and Kagome quickly hopped on and lashed on the reigns to make the stallion go, noting the various explosions from the Palace. But she needed to worry about Rin and getting back to the Western Palace.

Ignoring her arm wound, Kagome looked down on Rin's form, minor burns on her skin and her aura weak. Kagome feared for her life and her still form. If she was sleeping, she would have woken from the ride, but it seemed much worse, and the miko knew, that it was all her fault…

'…_What have I done…Rin…"_

* * *

It had been three weeks since Kagome's departure to rescue Rin and it had been a week since her return and attack on the Palace. The traitorous wench! Inuyasha growled as he paced in his room. Why couldn't everyone see that Kagome had _attacked _them? She was the enemy now, why were they still on _her_ side? Was Inuyasha the _only one_ that saw the evil in her?

He growled angrily as he ripped the Location Necklace from his neck and threw it out the window. He was angry, and he wanted to find the miko so he could kill her himself. How could he have let his heart fall for such a traitor? How could he turn Kikyo down for _her_?

However, Inuyasha frowned. How could Kagome be so nice in the beginning and turn out so bad in the end? In truth, something _didn't_ feel right. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. _If_ the wench came back, there is no choice but to kill her. She attacked the King and Queen and that is against the Oath of the Kingdoms completely. But his Mother and Father didn't seem to want to press charges.

"I WON'T BELIEVE IT!!!!" Someone yelled outside his door, "MY SISTER WOULDN'T ATTACK US…WHY WOULD SHE ATTACK THE PEOPLE SHE'S LIVED WITH FOR SIX DAMN YEARS?!"

The brat Souta did have a point. Why would Kagome attack Sango and Miroku, the ones she claimed to be her family. Naraku had done a pretty good job of turning her.

"Please clam down Souta…" He heard Sango say, "We know Kagome would not do this…We just need to find out why she did it…"

"Sango is right…" Miroku added, "Something seems very peculiar about this…"

"YOU CAN'T KILL KAGOME!!!" Souta yelled again, "I KNOW MY SISTER AND SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT! NO!! YOU CAN'T KILL HER!!!"

Inuyasha's ears drooped at the yelling from outside his door and sighed with relief as he heard the footsteps and screaming fade away. Rubbing his temples to try to stop the oncoming headache, Inuyasha sighed and sat down on his bed.

Ever since the attack from the miko, things had started to become hectic. Some of the encampment people under Kagome had heard rumors of the attack causing some to blame the Western Kingdom for leading to her change in sides.

General Tsukuyomaru believed the miko would not do such an assault and tried to help InuTaisho with keeping all the people calmed. Kouga and Ayame were shocked to hear such news and didn't wish to believe it, but with Miroku and Sango's injuries, they didn't know what to think.

And, ever since the attack, Inuyasha's Mother had started to become rather secluded, her heart still telling her that Kagome was still good and was not the one that attacked her. The hanyou Lord tried talking some sense into her by saying that the miko betrayed them but Izayoi would only yell at him as tears poured down her cheeks, stating that Kagome would _never_ do something like that.

When Inuyasha asked his Father of the situation, InuTaisho would remain quiet, his stature calm yet tense, as if not wanting to say the wrong answer to cause a scene. This led Inuyasha to believe that his Father thought Kagome to be innocent too; however, Inuyasha knew that the King also smelt that it was Kagome who attacked them.

Bankotsu was staying in his room more often, his eyes distant as he ate dinner, and Kikyo and Jakotsu spending much more time with him to try to keep him out of his depressing state.

"I'm worried for him, Renkotsu…" A voice spoke from outside of Inuyasha's door, "Bankotsu and Kikyo are spending much time in the room, always talking to try and get Kagome off their minds. I'm worried for them…especially Bankotsu…You know how much he loves Kagome, and then the wedding being called off is making it much harder…"

"And what does Suikotsu have to say about this?" Renkotsu asked.

"I think he's more worried for Kagome," Jakotsu answered, "He just can't grasp the fact, _we all can't grasp the fact_, on what Kagome did. He thinks she was under an unidentifiable spell. He fears that Kagome will try to somehow kill herself so she wouldn't hurt us again…"

"That is true…" Renkotsu whispered, "We all know Kagome would not harm her own brother…He's the only family she has left…"

"So she must be under a spell," Jakotsu explained, "In all the years I have known Kagome, the only person she had betrayed was Onigumo…And even that didn't seem like a betrayal, but out of defense. Besides, why would she raise up an entire encampment to destroy Naraku to turn her back on them in week's time?"

"The only way to get these questions answered is to find Kagome and ask them ourselves…" Renkotsu answered, and their steps faded as well.

Inuyasha growled. Everyone seemed to hold a plausible answer for Kagome's innocence, but the hanyou Lord just couldn't accept that. It had been Kagome Higurashi he smelt and he wouldn't let her get away that easily. She had attacked his parents, Kikyo, and him. And after what she had said, he just couldn't seem to forgive her.

His heart was just hurting too much…And that attack was the last straw.

"Papa…" Shippo's voice sounded, "Are you going…to kill Kagome?"

The kit's voice was shaky and his aura held fear.

InuTaisho gave a sigh, "Shippo…I do not know what to do with this new situation…Kagome is our friend and she had saved all of us from death……I don't think anyone can believe that Kagome attacked us…"

"Kagome's my friend…" Shippo stated softly, "I don't want her to get hurt…"

"…There are some people who do…" InuTaisho answered, Inuyasha feeling as though the statement was directed to him alone.

"All we can do…" The Western King continued, "Is wait until Kagome returns…"

"Do you think she will come back?" Shippo asked.

"I hope she comes back…" InuTaisho answered weakly, "We need to find out why she chose such an action…"

Inuyasha listened as their footsteps dulled, Inuyasha sighing with dejection. He sat on his bed for a few moments, waiting silently for any sign that would bring him to believe of the miko's innocence or guilt.

Although, another thought struck his mind……Why couldn't _he_ make that final blow? Why wasn't he able to kill her when he had had that chance? Why did he hesitate? Was it because, even after all that, the hanyou Prince still cared for the miko? Did he believe her to be innocent deep down as well? But she couldn't be! Not after what he had witnessed.

'_Kami…!'_ Inuyasha thought,_ 'I have so much to think about…'_

However, a knock on his door had him standing.

"What?!" He called gruffly.

The shoji door slowly slid open and he watched as his Mother stepped through, a weak smile upon her expression as her face was paler than normal. Closing the door behind her, she held out her fisted hand toward him.

"I believe you dropped this Inuyasha…" She said, her voice cracking slightly.

Inuyasha held out his hand with curiosity and felt as his Mother dropped a small item into his palm. Pulling her hand away, Inuyasha watched as Location Necklace came into view, the gem a bright white, a small swirl of red mixed into it.

"She's near," Inuyasha growled as he looked out the open window towards the Gardens, the Doors by the Stables, leading to the Forest, opened.

The encampment people littered the area as they trained and gossiped. Even Miroku and Sango were giving out their anger in the Battle Fields. Kouga and Ayame were watching the children and young Shiori seemed to be in minor distress.

"What are you planning to do Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked, making the young Lord turn back to look at his Mother.

"She attacked the Royal Family," Inuyasha answered with a snarl, "You know what we have to do to her!"

Izayoi looked to her son with disbelief, "How could you think so lowly of her?"

"Because you didn't smell what I smelt Ma!" Inuyasha yelled causing the Queen to step back slightly, "That was the real Kagome I smelt and when she said all that stuff I smelt her truth!!!"

"Inuyasha…" Izayoi whispered.

"I thought she was different too Ma!" He continued, "But I cannot erase what I heard, saw, and smelt…Kagome is a traitor!!"

"LADY KAGOME!!!" Several shouts sounded outside.

Both Inuyasha and Izayoi snapped their heads to the window, watching as many of the people ran towards the Gates leading to the Forest. Sango and Miroku were among the ones leading the people as Kouga and Ayame ran off to inform others. Even Shippo and InuTaisho had run forward, Jakotsu and Renkotsu at their heels.

With a low growl, Inuyasha bounded to the open window and jumped out, his feet landing gracefully on the floor as his Mother yelled.

"INUYASHA!!

But the hanyou Lord did not listen as he bounded towards the Doors with hanyou speed, jumping over and passed all the various groups going in the same direction. He landed in-between Miroku and his Father, the older youkai looking at his son critically before turning to the miko.

Dark, amber eyes watched as the black stallion came forward, carrying his owner and the child. The sight of the two had his heart beating, but it also boiled his blood.

Both occupants of the horse looked tired and exhausted. Kagome was slumped on the horse; carrying Rin's small, sleeping form in a bridal fashion. Her face was pale as well as her eyes being dark and weary. He could smell sickness and hunger about the woman's form as the younger girl had a bit of burnt flesh, however, an unidentifiable situation about her.

Kagome gave a small groan as she slumped forward, a few women gasping slightly as InuTaisho moved to catch the girl. Inuyasha stayed where he was.

"…Help…" Kagome croaked as she moved off the stallion, stumbling as she held onto Rin's body tightly.

Then Inuyasha noticed it, the wound that he had given her on her left arm, bleeding mildly yet smelling familiar and having crusted over her kimono and the black hoari around Rin. She moaned as she limped forward, some stepping back as Sango and Miroku moved forward.

"…Please…" Kagome whispered as she looked at Inuyasha, her eyes holding plead.

"Kagome!" A boy called.

Souta pushed away from the crowd as Lady Izayoi followed, her eyes holding concern and worry. The young boy stumbled towards his older sister and held her tightly.

"You're back!" He sobbed, "I'm so glad…Everyone has been saying you've done a horrible thing!"

"What?" Kagome asked with wide eyes, Inuyasha hearing her heart start to beat rapidly.

Was it because she was found out, or was it because she was concerned? Inuyasha narrowed his eyes on the act the wench was playing at.

Kagome shook her head and pulled away from Souta's grip, moving forward towards Lord InuTaisho. She held up the bundled Rin to the King and frowned.

"…Please…" She whispered, "Please help her…Naraku did something to her…It's my fault…Just please help her…"

InuTaisho nodded his head as he took Rin's form going off back to the Palace to take her to the Medical Wing.

"You smell sick Kagome…" Shippo whispered as Kagome swayed slightly.

The kit was right…The wench was sick, her illness seeming to grow.

"Naraku…" She whispered, "Told me…Inuyasha…kill…m-"

Her sentences were choppy as she was losing strength, but Inuyasha jumped right to the conclusion. Naraku had told her to kill him. He narrowed his eyes angrily as he looked to a few of the guards.

"Arrest this woman!" He stated loudly, causing gasps and wide eyes around.

"Inuyasha!!" Izayoi said as she ran forward, "Stop this!!"

Kagome was now looking to the hanyou Lord with confusion as she tried to edge away from the soldiers. But the Inu youkai took their orders and seized the woman by the arms.

"Lady Kagome!" Everyone yelled.

Even Sango and Miroku stepped forward to help.

"What are you…doing?" Kagome asked weakly.

Inuyasha growled, "You know what you did wench! You attacked the Royal Family of the West and for that you will be severely punished. Take her to the dungeons!!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Izayoi yelled, "What the hell are you doing?!"

However, the soldiers took their orders and dragged the miko off, the young woman doing her best to get out of their grasp, but her power waned.

"What are you…talking about?" She yelled as best she could as she was dragged off, "I…never attacked anyone!"

"I know it was you wench!!" Inuyasha snarled as he glared at her, Izayoi slapping her son's shoulder as she frowned.

The miko couldn't fight as everyone watched as the soldiers took the girl away. Shippo, Izayoi, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Kouga glared at the hanyou Lord as the rebels stayed silent, fearing they too were to be imprisoned if going against the Prince, however, their glares held hatred towards Inuyasha and his decision.

"How could you Inuyasha…?" Souta whispered softly as he glared at the hanyou and ran off, Sango following after him to give any comfort needed.

"Why couldn't you just hear her side of the story mutt?!" Kouga exclaimed.

Inuyasha growled, "Of course she would plead innocent, anyone would!"

"But what if it were the truth!" Ayame yelled and gave a short snarl before stomping off to vent her anger.

Miroku did not say any words, for his stare told enough, and he walked off, with Kohaku following behind, a forlorn look upon his face.

"Why did you arrest Auntie Kagome?" A small voice asked.

Inuyasha turned around and sighed inwardly to find Shiori. He crossed his arms to hide his sorrow and growled under his breath.

"It's complicated…"

"It was complicated enough to just sit down and ask what happened?" Jakotsu asked as he walked away, "Kami…And she's sick too…"

Inuyasha growled as he turned away, his eyes landing upon his Mother as she looked at him, her eyes holding a deep disappointment and unhappiness. People started to leave the two as they talked of the current event, anger and sadness in their tones. But Inuyasha and Izayoi paid no heed as they looked to one another.

"I thought I had raised you to think before you act Inuyasha…" She whispered, "And now that you have told these people of the crime she _may_ have committed, they know the consequences…and its death. We cannot back down on the Oath of the Kingdoms or find out what had _really_ happened. If she is innocent…It was you, my own son, who took her life away…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the realization, but scowled. Of course it was Kagome who committed the crime…He had smelt it…Hadn't he?

The hanyou Lord noticed the item clutched in his hand as his Mother departed from where he stood. Looking upon the Necklace, he sighed as he looked at the bright white color and the tinge of purple about it.

'_Blue means death…'_ Inuyasha thought, _'And red means danger and hurt……She's…sick…and…depressed…'_

Inuyasha sighed as he placed the Necklace in his pocket. Things were just getting even worse for him. And his Mother was right…He had just sentenced Kagome to death…In one month, her life was his to take…

He didn't want to kill her…He just wanted her to suffer just as he had done with the words she had spoken…He would have heard her out…But his rage blinded him. But he was still angry and what is she truly did the crime. She would still die and it would be for a good cause to rid the world of such a traitor. But did he truly want the miko to die? Inuyasha sighed.

What had he done?

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry guys, I gave you another shocker didn't I? Yep, Inuyasha had indeed arrested Kagome…But understand his position as well. His family was almost killed and he was very hurt by someone he really likes, so _maybe_ his overreaction is _somewhat_ justified…You decide…Well, sorry I got this update out late…My brother had a wrestling tournament and then we ended up watching a movie (AVPR) so, now I'm home, hoping to update on December 28 like I had promised…Three Chapter Installment to make it up to you…

However, I am a bit concerned. My friend reads my stories and she suggests I do one chapter at a time, that way I get more reviews. Would that be better for my feedback, I don't know? You know one chapter at a time? I guess this story is going a _little bit_ fast but, I would like to hear your opinions.

Well, anyways, you get three chapters today and possibly two on January 1 depending on votes. I know some may say just keep up the Multiple Chapter Installments for more reading, but as an _author_ of the story, I'm a bit not sure what to do…

Well, enough about that, I'll hear from you later! So, what did you think of the chapter? Kagome has been arrested and Rin doesn't seem to doing so well. Now everyone seems to hate Inuyasha too. What do you think is going to happen? Well, you got two more following chapters to find out!! Also **remember **you still might be confused with the order of events, but you WILL FIND OUT THE WHOLE ORDER LATER!!! Don't worry!!

So, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I love the feedback, it really helps!! To those who reviewed last chapter, Chapter 78 has your **Kudos and Shout-Outs**!!!

**AND I HOPE YOU HAD A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY!!! LET'S TRY TO END THE YEAR WITH 250-300 REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha…Just the plot of this story…

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader'_:

**Chapter 77: Imprisoned**

"_I cannot stand to see her this way…Whatever happened to the Kagome I knew?"_

"_She is still there Sango…She is only trapped and secluded, and it is our job to help her find the way back to us…"_

"_What are we going to do Miroku?"_

"_Find answers and prove her innocence and fast. While in there as she was expressing her anger, the Shikon no Tama was becoming increasingly defiled. Even though powerful in purity, Kagome is human and is holding a deep darkness at the moment."_

* * *

Oh no…What's happened to Kagome? Well, I suppose you'll find out next chapter by pressing the little purplish-blue button at the bottom right…But don't forget to press the one on the bottom left…_Pretty Please_…I love hearing from you all!!!

MUCH LOVE

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**)_


	78. Imprisoned

**Chapter 77: Imprisoned**

The miko didn't have enough strength to fight against the Inu Soldiers. The bastard Naraku had truly done something to make Inuyasha hate her, arrest her, and accuse her of attacking the Royal Family, to which she did not even do. What had Naraku done to make them think so lowly of her, to make them think she had _betrayed_ them?

With her drained strength and miko abilities, Kagome let the two Inu Soldiers half lead and half drag her towards the Dungeons. And to think that she was hoping to be welcomed back with love and was finally going to be free from being treated like scum, only to have to go from one prison to another.

However, she needed to get to the bottom of it later, her worries centered on Rin. Throughout the whole ride, Kagome had looked down on Rin to find that she was in a peaceful slumber; however, the child's situation was worse. She was in unconsciousness. She did not know when the child would awaken or if she were to awaken at all and that broke Kagome's heart and it was her that was to blame. She could have left the North and have kept Rin safe, but her recklessness took over and she had tried to kill Naraku underestimating the demon's power and getting her daughter hurt in the process.

Kagome frowned with distress, with being sent to the Dungeon, she was not going to be able to watch over Rin and her condition, or find out if Inuyasha wished to punish the child as well.

Just thinking of the hanyou Lord had Kagome's heart breaking. To think he was the one she wanted to see the most when she returned, only to have him arrest her. She couldn't believe the trust he did not hold for her and her anger just boiled up inside.

Kagome then easily recognized her surroundings, having been taken behind the _Grand Staircase_ and towards the doors leading to the lower level of the Palace. She had journeyed down there before, to retrieve sickles, ropes, and knives to help her climb the trees in the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment.

The place had always given her the creeps, so when she usually went down there for other things, she always asked either Miroku or Inuyasha to go with her. But today, things were different. Miroku couldn't follow her and Inuyasha was the one who sent her there.

She sighed, the Inu Youkai Soldiers' grips loosening as they gave her rather sympathetic looks, Kagome easily recognizing them as a few of the soldiers she trained in archery.

They took a different turn from where Kagome usually went to gather supplies and led the miko down a damp, long, and dark hallway, the sound or dripping water echoing in the area.She was led to the end of the hall where a large cell lay. It looked more comfortable than what Naraku gave, with a bed and a small chair with a flimsy blanket…but it was dark, with no windows given but a few torches lighting the hallway.

A guard released her arm and removed a ring of keys, unlocking the door and opening it up for the miko to enter. Kagome complied without difficulty, seeing as she was no way going to escape this mess. But as she entered the Dungeon, she realized that there were no other occupants in the previous cells she passed and frowned. It would be quiet as she sat there…and she would be alone…

The creaking of the cell door had Kagome look up warily, her pale face growing paler as she watched the soldiers gave her a short glance before walking away, their footsteps fading until there was the sound of a closing door.

Kagome wanted to cry, to let all her emotions out, the anger, the sadness, the hate, and the worry. But she felt too exhausted and numbly took a seat on the bed, the item creaking making the miko wonder if the object would give way beneath her.

A hand went to her neck and touched two small items. Bringing it up for her eyes to see, Kagome looked at the Location Necklace Charm, the gem a white color, telling her that she was truly near Izayoi, truly back in the West…but at the same time, not. The other item, the Shikon no Tama glowed pink brightly making Kagome's eyes narrow.

She would do her best not to let Naraku's plan succeed and she would do her best to keep the Jewel pure…even if she had to suffer in the Dungeons to do it.

"I will die before I let Naraku's plan prevail…" Kagome whispered to herself and let the two item fall from her hand and land back in place at her neck.

But the miko could only wonder, _'How much fight do I have let in me…?'_

* * *

Sango flinched as she heard another slam and another bang in the Throne Room. Even though the large, _thick _doors were closed, she and Miroku could clearly tell what was happening by the loud voices.

"You may be the Prince of this Region Inuyasha, but you should have consulted me before making a decision!" The Western King yelled angrily.

"What is there to say?!" Inuyasha retorted, "I know you smelt her too Dad and that was Kagome who attacked us…She had attacked you and Ma!!"

"Are you absolutely sure it was Kagome that attacked us son!" InuTaisho yelled, "Are you sure she wasn't controlled or if it was her at all?!"

"Well, it has already been said and done!" Inuyasha yelled at another crash, "You may think differently, but I am pressing charges against her for attacking _me_!"

"Inuyasha!" InuTaisho yelled.

The Throne Room Doors slammed open causing Sango to jump slightly, the ground slightly rumbling. Inuyasha was red with anger and he took no notice of the Monk or Demon Slayer as he stomped off towards the Gardens, the taijiya assuming he would take out his anger or leave the Palace to the forest or Garden Pathway where he would have solitude.

The Buddhist Monk gave a sigh and Sango looked towards him with concern.

"What is going to happen to her Miroku?" She asked, shakily at that, "What will they do? What are the consequences of attacking a Royal?"

Miroku gave her a saddened look causing Sango's heart to twist and watched as the Monk looked down to the floor and gripped his staff tightly. There was a gruff growl and both Sango and Miroku looked up to find InuTaisho inspecting the Doors that had just been thrown open.

"Lord InuTaisho…" Miroku called, causing the King to look at the duo and then frown with sympathy.

"I am sorry you had heard that Master Miroku, Lady Sango…" The King stated, "What Inuyasha has done had rather…angered me…"

"What will happen to Kagome, Lord InuTaisho?" Sango asked eagerly, her head searching for ways to help free her friend if she knew the consequences.

InuTaisho frowned, "The Oath of the Kingdoms tells that if anyone were to attack a Royal…The punishment is beheading…"

Sango gasped, "But Kagome wouldn't attack a Royal…You don't think she would, do you?"

InuTaisho closed his eyes as he sighed, "I do not know what to think…Inuyasha has a point with smelling that it was truly Kagome…But after getting to know her, I just can't see her doing that…She saved my life, my mate's, and Shippo……However, Inuyasha acted out of anger…and hurt, causing him to act rashly and not give Lady Kagome the chance to have herself heard out…"

"How much time does she have?" Miroku asked; his expression stern as he rubbed his chin.

"She has one month until Inuyasha will kill her…" InuTaisho answered in a low growl.

"Is there any way that we can prove her innocence?" Sango asked as she stepped forward, her hands trembling slightly at the news.

"The only way to free her is to find out who the real accuser was with evidence…Even though a King I cannot change the Oath of the Kingdoms just like that…And if Inuyasha were to miraculously change his mind about Lady Kagome, he would still not be able to free her. He voiced her crime, making it known that she is to face the consequences…"

"So you're saying that if we were to find out who the real culprit was on what happened and who attacked, we can free Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes," InuTaisho answered, "Though, I have no idea where to start looking…"

"There is Rin…" Miroku whispered, "Kagome had saved her…Maybe she was bribed to do what Naraku wanted for Rin's life…"

"We'll have to ask her what exactly happened…" Sango replied.

"That is if she wakes in the month's time…" InuTaisho whispered.

"What do you mean Lord InuTaisho?" Miroku asked.

InuTaisho sighed, "When I had brought young Rin to the Medical Wing, Nurse Koruna informed me that the young girl had been burned and mildly poisoned placing her into unconsciousness. Nurse Koruna is not sure when the child will wake, but she did have Myoga remove the _miasma_…"

Sango frowned at the news. If Rin did not wake, then Kagome could die…unless she and Miroku left to find the offender. But what good would it do if they did not have any leads. Rin was their only hope and all they could do was pray that she would awaken soon.

"May we visit Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

InuTaisho nodded his head, "Of course…Just try to see if you can get any information out of her and what had exactly happened after she left…"

"She will seclude herself," Sango said softly, "She always does that…especially with Rin now on her mind…"

"Try your best to make her feel as comfortable as possible…" InuTaisho answered, "I also smelt illness on her…She had been starved for some time now so I will send down food…"

Miroku frowned, "A week ago…During the attack…Did Kagome smell ill?"

The Western King eyebrows furrowed together, "No…But her illness smells rather old…It has been with her for some time…"

"Did she smell like Rin at all?" Miroku asked.

"No…" InuTaisho answered with a thoughtful feature, "However, there was a trace of Naraku…only to be expected if going to his Palace…"

"Then we can use those as clues…" Miroku stated, "We need to start off somewhere…"

"Yes…" InuTaisho agreed, "I plan on going to my Study to investigate more on this…"

"And we wish you great luck to find something…anything that will help our dear friend…" Miroku said, Sango nodding her head with agreement, "She is a sister to us…"

"Of course," InuTaisho replied as he started to walk off, "I will make haste now for a month can go by quickly…Please try to get answers from Lady Kagome, for it will help greatly…"

"Yes Lord InuTaisho…" Miroku said and bowed, Sango mirroring the gesture and watching as the King disappeared towards the Grand Staircase.

Looking to the Monk, Sango took his arm and started leading him to the door that led down to the Dungeons.

"Come Miroku," She urged, "I wish to see Kagome…"

The man nodded his head in understanding and the couple made haste to see to their dear friend.

The dark hallways and the cold that seeped through her veins made Sango shiver. She wondered how Kagome was acting to such a place and frowned. Kagome did not sit well with being in small spaces alone.

Sango's arm looped around Miroku's as they walked, the Monk also using her hold for comfort as his grip tightened. They walked down a couple of halls and went through three doors until they came upon the Dungeon. Sango fought the urge to cry as Miroku pushed the item open and led her down the corridor.

Both looked through the many cells they passed, each one empty, until Sango heard a hitch in Miroku's breath. She looked at him with curiosity, his violet eyes holding concern and sadness as he looked ahead. The taijiya followed his gaze and her grasp automatically stiffened.

In the very end cell, the two looked upon the miko, her pale face glowing against the nearby torches as her stormy eyes held no light, just emotionless and cold. She sat in silence, seeming oblivious to their presence, her form tense yet relaxed at the same time.

Not able to see her friend in such a state, Sango immediately stumbled forward and grabbed onto the cell bars, tears threatening to fall. The miko slowly looked up, but did not smile.

"Kagome…" Sango whispered, "Oh Kami…"

The miko remained silent, causing Sango to frown as she tried looking for an answer in her eyes. But her gaze was guarded and the demon exterminator knew that Kagome was isolating herself once more, but in a much more serious matter.

And that's when Sango really looked at her dear friend. She had a bruise on her cheek, cuts about her body, and she was thin, starved as InuTaisho had mentioned. The blood on her left arm was still not cleaned and had crusted a bit. She was trembling slightly at the cold, Kagome not sporting her black hoari for Rin had been bundled in it.

"We are glad to see you alive…" Miroku voiced, his sentence echoing through the hall, causing Kagome to look at him briefly, before returning her gaze to her hands and feet.

"Kagome," Sango stated as bravely as possible, "I know you do not deserve to be here…"

Kagome looked at the taijiya, but did not answer.

"A week ago," Sango continued, "Someone who looked like you and smelt like you and had the same aura as you had come and attacked Lady Izayoi, King InuTaisho, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Kikyo, Miroku, and myself…"

"Do you think it was me?" Kagome asked; her voice cold, eyes still unreadable.

"Of course not!" Sango exclaimed, "You would never attack your friends…But the descriptions matched you perfectly and no one knows what to think…That is why we need to know what exactly you did after you left to save Rin…"

The sound of Rin's name made the miko flinch slightly, but she looked straight into Sango's eyes nonetheless.

"There is no point in telling you what happened…" She answered, "There is nothing no one can do and _I_ cannot give evidence to my innocence…You need to talk to someone else…"

"But we may need the clues," Miroku said.

"No one will believe me," Kagome said coldly, "The demons smelt whoever this was…Maybe it was me under a spell and I didn't know but I cannot be saved…My life will end in a month…"

"You know?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at the both of them, "Knowing the Eastern Royals when I was younger had some advantages…Of course I know the Oath of the Kingdoms…"

"Then why not tell us what exactly happened?" Sango asked, suddenly getting annoyed.

"Because my answer will only make it seem that I was trying to get out of this sentence," Kagome answered with venom, "Yes I was with Naraku, which alone would make me plausible of having been sent by him to kill the Royals."

Sango frowned.

"Where did you get that wound Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he pointed to her left arm with his staff.

"Naraku…" Kagome answered her eyes looking down to the floor.

"I believe you, Kagome," Sango said, "What makes you think no one else will?"

"Because you are not a part of the Western Region Palace," Kagome said frigidly, "They are the ones that matter because it was their leaders that I am assumed to have attacked. A majority of them will not believe me and will not listen. Of course you would believe me because you are my friends."

"Lady Izayoi believes you didn't attack her…" Sango whispered.

Kagome scowled, "Because she is kind…Maybe if I weren't in this position I probably would not even believe_ myself_."

"Kagome…" Sango responded softly.

"Forget helping me," Kagome interrupted, "I do not wish for you to get in trouble…especially with the man that put me here…I can't stand the thought of anyone I know and love behind bars…You should leave…"

"Stop talking like this Kagome," Sango pleaded.

Kagome glared at the taijiya, "I want to be _alone_, Sango…please…"

Sango stood back at the outburst and bowed her head, not wanting to show her tears.

"At least eat Kagome," Miroku replied, "I sense you are ill and you have grown undernourished."

"I am not hungry…" Kagome ground out a bit irritably.

Sango watched Miroku frown. What had happened to their dear friend? Was Inuyasha's choice to imprison her that much effective?

"Then we will leave you…" Miroku stated softly, yet sadly, "We will try to visit you often Kagome…"

The Monk slowly and hesitantly turned and Sango took one last look to the miko, the girl's head turned to the side as she scowled, yet there was sadness in her eyes. Closing her eyes, Sango turned and followed Miroku as well.

"What of Rin?" Kagome called.

Both turned around and Sango looked to the ground, unable to look at her friend without showing the onslaught of tears arriving.

"She is unconscious at the moment," Miroku answered, "Whatever happened to her, we will try our best to have her awake soon…"

Then, the two turned around again and left out of the corridor. Once the door was closed behind them, Sango let out a small sob and a strong arm went around her shoulders. The taijiya held on to the warmth and cried into Miroku's shoulder.

"I cannot stand to see her this way," Sango cried, "Whatever happened to the Kagome I knew?"

"She is still there Sango," Miroku answered with soothe, "She is only trapped and secluded, and it is our job to help her find the way back to us…"

"What are we going to do Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Find answers and prove her innocence and fast," Miroku responded, "While in there as she was expressing her anger, the Shikon no Tama was becoming increasingly defiled. Even though powerful in purity, Kagome is human and is holding a deep darkness at the moment."

Sango nodded into Miroku's shoulder as she gripped him tighter, "Then we will work with haste."

"Let us try the best we can to make things as comfortable as possible, especially with the _'Grand Uprising'_ having news of this imprisonment, there will be much tension between the Western Kingdom and Rebellion, those loyal to their Lord Inuyasha and those loyal to their Leader Kagome…"

"Indeed," Sango agreed.

* * *

There was another explosion as Sesshoumaru jumped back, landing on one knee as his Tokijin smoked from its use of energy. Amber eyes narrowed as he looked to see Naraku smirking, the coward hiding behind a purple barrier as his three demon minions guarded him, weapons up.

The child girl held up her mirror which was glowing a bright white, a large amount of demonic energy emitting from it. Kagura had her fan at the ready as she scowled while the purple haired demoness held out her staff, the diamond gem glinting against the torch light.

"Give it up, Sesshoumaru," Naraku chuckled, "You cannot win against me."

Sesshoumaru's aura grew with slight annoyance as he stood, holding out his sword, the blade glowing blue once more. He could defeat Naraku, if his damned guards were not protecting them. He would have to catch them off guard when Naraku was alone or at least have a diversion so he would not be interrupted.

But the Inu Youkai would not retreat, he was a Lord that would not back down and he had to do this for his own honor. His eyes narrowed slightly as electric light protruded from Tokijin's blade and went straight for the four demons.

"DRAGON STRIKE!!!"

There was a flash of purple and Sesshoumaru watched with displeasure as the purple haired demon staged off the attack, the purple gem atop her staff sucking in Tokijin's energy. He growled inwardly as Naraku started to chuckle again.

"At a loss of power, Sesshoumaru?" He asked mockingly, "You should have known your visit was going to be useless."

Sesshoumaru placed his sword to his side, Kagura and the young girl taking their places in front of Naraku once more.

"What is your plan, Naraku?" He asked; voice cold.

Naraku smiled, "World domination of course…However, it cannot be achieved until the miko and your weak brother play their parts into my perfect strategy."

Sesshoumaru's lips slightly curled downward. What did this man have to do with this miko and his half-brother? Suddenly, Naraku's sinister laugh filled the air as he was lifted up in his purple bubble, Kagura and the other two following upon a white feather.

"Maybe you will have better luck next time, Lord Sesshoumaru…" Naraku laughed, and zipped off out the window as the two women and small girl followed.

The Inu Lord fought the urge to growl and sheathed his sword. Looking out the desolate land where Naraku fled, Sesshoumaru could only narrow his eyes and look towards the West.

It was probably time he paid his dear brother a visit…

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again everyone!! Well, I'm really bringing out the drama these passed few chapters haven't I? Sorry, but it's all a part of the story. Remember, I _LOVE DRAMA!!_ But don't worry, I'm sure everything will get better. So, now Kagome is imprisoned and sentenced to die in one month under the Oath of the Kingdoms…I know some of you may be wondering why the King and Queen can't just pretend it never happened and not sentence her…Well, Inuyasha voiced Kagome's _supposed act of treason_ and if the Western Kingdom doesn't follow the Oath they could be seen as weak by other Nations and Kingdoms, perhaps even gaining enemies for their leniency…It's a whole political thing I didn't want to detail, but for those wondering, yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it…Hope it makes sense.

Well, since Kagome can't really prove her own innocence, Miroku and Sango will need Rin. They need _evidence_ to free Kagome!!! Even if Inuyasha changed his mind, he still voiced the crime and needs to find the real culprit for the evidence that Kagome isn't at fault. But…Rin is in a _coma_ according to InuTaisho and _hopefully_ in a month's time, she will wake…Do you think she will?

So, there's your chapter if you got confused…Hope you liked it. Yeah, Kagome is starting to become very weak emotionally, physically, and even mentally, because of her imprisonment already with Naraku and now this betrayal from Inuyasha to imprison her, so keep that in mind. Kagome _is_ still _human_ after all!

So pray for Kagome and Rin…And go on to your next chapter!!

Don't forget to leave a REVIEW!!! Please!!!!

Thanks to everyone who are reading and reviewing, I love you all!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha…_sighs_…

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 78: Broken**

"_She moved…Rin moved…"_

* * *

Not much of a TEASER!! But, you get the whole next chapter anyway right? Thanks for stopping by! Review Please!!!

YAY!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**)_


	79. Broken

**Chapter 78: Broken**

It had been three weeks. Kagome had been in the Western Dungeon for three weeks and it was horrible. During her time alone and in the dark Kagome could only look ahead as she became lost in time and thought, her surroundings having vanished as only one thing kept her alive…Rin.

The miko received visits from all of her dear friends, including the King and Queen, though only once since they were rather busy. Only Inuyasha didn't visit and Kagome could only understand since he was the one who sent her there. Kikyo did not visit either, but Bankotsu only told her that it was too painful for the Eastern Princess to see. And during those visits from her friends they did not inform her of Rin's condition, which led the miko to assume the worst.

She became secluded and did not speak when someone did arrive to see her and talk, let alone she did not look at them either, her expressions guarded, yet cold. When given food, the miko would ignore it, causing her to become even sicker than she was. The only thing she did was drink small amounts of water to keep her alive, especially when no one was watching. She didn't dare show weakness. The other thing that kept her alive was Rin and her revenge on Naraku.

The miko hardly slept, around only a few hours a week and her physique was becoming rather pale and unhealthy. She would hear Sango cry as well as Ayame but she would block it off so her own tears would not come out as well. She did not want to see her friends do something as such when she was the cause, but her hurt was too deep and her heart had been crushed.

She held trust and friendship towards Inuyasha and she had thought that he felt the same way too. But the miko had thought wrong. She cursed the fact that she had feelings for him and pushed it down; her depressing state was her only given emotion. Even Jakotsu's strange personality wouldn't even get her to smile.

On the other hand, the one she could trust was Bankotsu. The Eastern Prince and Souta visited her most with Sango, Shippo, and Miroku after that. The two would always talk to her even though she would not respond. They would tell her of the events above her in the Palace and curse the fact that they could not go into the cell to sit next to her, especially Souta, who wished to give her his comfort the most, being her brother and all.

Kagome was grateful for their visits, but it just wasn't enough to bring her back to reality. She worried for Rin and not even they would mention the young child.

As time went by over the three weeks, Kagome felt her time of death coming nearer and Kagome could not give Inuyasha the pleasure of killing her. At one point, she had removed a knife from her boot and attempted to kill herself, only to be stopped by a few Inu Guards.

The second time, Kagome had tried using the chair as a weapon on herself. Souta had come to visit and immediately called the guards to stop her. And the third time, Kagome actually tried to starve herself, only to be force fed by Sango and Miroku.

She was steadily becoming unstable.

Because of the measures that had been taken, Kagome had been chained to the wall, her arms up in shackles as her legs were tied together to prevent movement. Even though uncomfortable, Miroku knew it was the only way the miko would not try to hurt herself.

Sango hated to see her friend in such a position as if she were a real criminal prisoner and left early whenever she visited. When Miroku and Kagome were alone he would sometimes persuade her to mediate. But the miko would look away and block out his voice filled with pity and sadness. She just couldn't take it.

What surprised her most was the lengths Bankotsu would go to see her. He would visit before and after hours, to talk with her and meet her. She would have thought that the Prince would be ashamed, but he seemed quite opposite, willing to help her, even after she had given Lady Izayoi the letter to give to Bankotsu to break off the marriage. Which made Kagome think: Maybe this was the sign Kami gave, the punishment to show that Bankotsu was for her and not Inuyasha.

The Western Lord's name caused Kagome to scowl as her heart cracked again. She struggled in her chains with a whimper. What she would do if she could get her hands on him! She would punch him and kick him and yell at him…but, as she thought it to herself, she just couldn't bring herself to _want_ to do such an act. This made the girl scowl even more. What kind of spell did this hanyou Lord have on her, and why couldn't she break free?

Bowing her head against her chest, Kagome could only think about the future and what exactly she would do _if_ she was proven innocent of her crimes. The miko snorted. Like that was going to happen…

* * *

Sango frowned as he sat down in the Gardens. Here she sat in broad daylight as Kagome sat alone in the Dungeons, starving herself, ill, chained up, and cold. Over the past three weeks, the taijiya had witnessed a dramatic change in the miko, Kagome having been more closed off than when she usually was and the lengths she took just to be alone, or be killed. The thought brought out a sob and Sango could only place a hand over her mouth.

To think about Kagome killing herself was unnatural. It just wasn't in her friend's character and it was only because the hanyou Lord didn't believe her and didn't trust her. The miko's face was as white as snow and her body was as skinny as a stick. If they were to tell her of Rin's condition, then the miko could go into even more drastic measures.

The young girl had not awoken, let alone moved from the spot where she lay in the bed. Her limbs were stiff and her breathing was as if she were asleep, but in a far longer sleep that what should be. If only the child could wake up soon so she and Miroku could get answers.

Lady Izayoi, Shiori, and sometimes Shippo would stay in the young girl's room, waiting the day when she would return to reality and give them the truth of what happened. But hope seemed to wane as nothing in her aura gave a sign of her near consciousness.

"Are you going to visit Kagome again?" A young voice asked.

Sango looked up as she wiped away her tears. In the Track, Bankotsu and Jakotsu were talking amongst each other as Kouga and Ayame trained in the Training Grounds. Miroku was walking towards her as a saddened Shippo was perched on the Monk's right shoulder.

"In a few hours perhaps…" Miroku answered, "Sango and I will probably see Lady Kagome when Souta returns from the Main Village with General Tsukuyomaru and Shiori. He wished to get some healthy foods for our friend."

"Why is Kagome acting like this?" Shippo asked, "Ever since I met her I would have thought that she would be screaming and yelling to get out and kick the hell out of Inuyasha…"

Sango frowned as the two took a seat next to her, nodding in silent acknowledgment, "Maybe it is because she has been imprisoned from one of our own friends…I am sure Inuyasha did not mean to do it on purpose…"

Shippo frowned, "How else would he do it? Did he just arrest Kagome on accident or for fun?"

Sango flinched at the harshness of the young kit's tone and looked away, "It just doesn't seem Inuyasha did this because he was attacked…There seems to be something more to it…"

"Maybe it's betrayal…" Miroku replied softly, "He cares for Lady Kagome very much and to be attacked by her could be rather damaging to his heart…"

"Do you really think he likes Lady Kagome?" Sango asked a bit angrily, "He would have thought about it a bit more before proclaiming to everyone Kagome's death sentence!"

"So…" Shippo said quietly, "Is Kagome…going to die?"

The Monk and taijiya flinched at the words but remained quiet, the kit seeming to understand why they were. The silence ensued for a few more moments, until a growl erupted behind them. Both the Miroku and Sango turned around to find Inuyasha stomping out of the Palace towards the other Garden benches, angry for a reason unknown. The two were surprised as Shippo bounded off towards his brother and landed on his lap, deep green eyes holding a glisten of tears as he smacked Inuyasha on the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled as he rubbed the bump.

"That was for being mean to Kagome!!" Shippo yelled, causing Inuyasha to flinch slightly, "You're gonna kill her…Because of what you did everyone will be sad! I even heard Kagome tried to kill herself!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened then narrowed, "Serves her right for attacking the Royal Family!!"

Another smack was given to the head, although not from the kit but from Sango, Miroku behind her with a stern expression as Sango silently cried.

"Did you ever think about the time when Kagome _saved_ your family you bastard?!!" She yelled and stormed off, steam seeming to come from her ears.

Inuyasha looked rather flabbergasted as Miroku gave him a hard stare as well before Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and the two followed the angry exterminator back into the Palace.

* * *

"Was it wise to leave Sesshoumaru alive?" Kagura asked as she and Mitsumi disembarked from the feather, Kanna remaining seated on the item.

Naraku gave her a hard look before turning his back on her and gazing at the volcanic mountain before him, "He shouldn't be alive in the first place _Kagura_…"

She knew he was referring to her failing to kill the Southern Lord.

The Wind Sorceress scowled as Mitsumi walked forward and bowed her head, "What purpose do we hold here Lord Naraku?"

The demon looked over into the pit where the lava spit out from time to time, a smirk forming on his lips as he inhaled the burning scent, "This area will serve to me a great purpose…"

"And what of the miko and hanyou?" Mitsumi continued.

Naraku smirked, "The miko will be of no threat for she will soon be dead by the Oath of the Kingdoms…For now we are to worry of the two Inu Brothers and their Father…"

"And how do you plan to dispose of them?" Kagura asked.

Naraku smiled as he started descending the cliff towards the volcano's center, the air becoming more hot and arid. Kagura and Mitsumi followed on foot as Kanna followed by feather. He chuckled and turned back to look at Kagura from the corner of his eye.

"I have a few spies in that Palace," He stated, "It will be easy for them to dispose of those Dogs as they sleep…"

"Oh?" Kagura replied as she raised an eyebrow, "And who might those spies be?"

Naraku chuckled as bent down and picked up a hot lava rock, crumbling it into his fist, "You'll find out soon enough…"

* * *

Izayoi sighed softly as she placed a gentle hand on Rin's forehead. The child had been asleep for three and a half weeks and it seemed her condition wasn't getting any better. The Queen would always visit, everyday, with hope that the young girl would wake up and save Kagome's life

Her brown eyes traveled to the foot of the bed where Kagome's black hoari lay, clean from blood and folded neatly. Thinking about the young miko had the Queen worry. Lady Sango and Master Miroku had told her of Kagome's motives to kill herself, which frightened Izayoi greatly. She hated to hear of such a condition to the woman she thought of as a dear daughter herself.

There was a rap on the door and Izayoi looked towards it, a small shadow outlined on the paper object.

"Come in," Izayoi called.

The shoji door slid open slowly and both Shippo and Shiori stepped through. Both children gave nervous smiles as Shiori closed the door and then made their way towards the Western Queen.

"Has she moved yet Mama?" Shippo asked softly, him and Shiori taking comfortable seats on the Queen's lap.

Izayoi cuddled them close, "Not yet Shippo…"

"Will she wake up?" Shiori asked; her lips trembling.

"Of course," Izayoi answered with a gentle smile, "Rin is a very strong girl and I'm sure she is trying to come back to us right now…"

"I hope she comes back soon…" Shiori whispered.

"Me too," Shippo replied.

Izayoi smiled as she placed kisses on both the children's heads, "We will all keep young Rin in our prayers."

"And Auntie Kagome?" Shiori asked as she looked up at the Queen.

Izayoi nodded her head, "_Especially_ your Auntie Kagome…"

Shiori nodded her head, white hair swaying softly as she looked down at her best friend. Rin was a healthy color of skin, however her still form made her look as if she were sick. Shippo watched as her stomach rose and fell from each breath, his heart, mind, and soul praying that one of his closest friends would come back. He had overheard his Mama and Papa talking and he knew that Rin was the only way to keep Lady Kagome alive.

There was a small whimper and Shippo and Izayoi snapped their heads towards Shiori. However, it was not the bat hanyou who had emitted the sound.

"Rin…?" Shiori whispered.

The fox kit and Western Queen immediately looked to the bed, watching as Rin furrowed her eyes together and whimpered. Her hands fisted into the blankets and clenched tightly. Her breathing became irregular and her mouth parted slightly.

"Mama…" She whispered.

Both Shiori and Shippo jumped towards the bed as Izayoi stood; a hand over her mouth. But luck was not on their side as Rin's movement's ceased and she returned to her immobile and still state.

But one thing was for sure. The child had moved for the first time in weeks and had even spoken. Rin would be coming into consciousness soon.

"She moved…" Shiori whispered, "Rin moved…"

"Shippo," Izayoi stated, causing the kit to turn towards his Mother, "I need you to find Nurse Koruna and bring her back here. This event will help greatly in finding out Rin's time of waking."

Shippo nodded his head and bounded out of the room at top speed, his high pitched voice calling for the Inu Nurse. Izayoi walked forward and placed a gentle hand on Shiori's shoulder.

"This is a good sign Shiori…" Izayoi stated, "I think Rin will be coming back to us very soon."

"Good…" Shiori answered as she smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I guess not much of a chapter…Just how everyone is holding up after Kagome's imprisonment and the fact that Inuyasha was the one to do it. Well, Kagome is weakening little by little. Her seclusion from outside and her depression from Rin (as well as sickness) is preventing her from seeing clearly. She is little by little, losing the will to live as well as forgetting about her priority of not letting Naraku's plans prevail, meaning keeping the Shikon Jewel pure. It's getting a lot harder for her to stay focused.

I hope you guys liked your Three Chapter Installment. Your next few chapters, or from here on out, will start to lead to the climax and conclusion of this tale. _Sniff Sniff_. I'm a bit sad…A little over twenty more chapters to go…Please stick with me!! And tell me, (at the end of the story) if I should put up a Sequel or not…I'm still on the fence with that.

Well, I'll update **January 1** but please answer my question about chapter updating (from Chapter 76) and leave some feedback!! I really appreciate it!!!

Thank you for reading and reviewing!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em!

**Shout-Outs And Kudos!!!!!**

_**HanyouKags7711:**_ OMG!! Great to see your name again!! I was wondering what happened to you!!! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the Updates!! More action will come soon though, don't worry, there's a lot of it!! I hope your Christmas went great and that school gets easier, sorry for making you insane!! Lol. Thanks again for the review and hope to hear from you again soon!!!

_**Harai:**_ Yep total shocker, I was really going for that, I'm glad it worked. I hope you like the story so far and thanks so much for reviewing!!

_**Coykoi:**_ Sorry for making you hyper…Well, hope you liked the chapter and Sesshoumaru is going to start being more involved with the plot now. Thanks for the review!!!

_**Mysterychild:**_ I can't give away too much, but you're _very_ perceptive. We'll just have to find out in the future. Thank you for the review and Happy Holidays to you too!!

_**Stevie Dee:**_ I'm glad I had you on the edge of your seat. How about this time? I'm sure you'll like the next few chapters! Anyways, thanks for the feedback, I really appreciate it. That part of the story was one of my favorites too! And hopefully, there will be a sequel…Thanks for the review and hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**SilverStarWing:**_ Well, I suppose we'll just have to see in the future. I'll give you a hint. If you want to take the time, really read about what happens with the Location Necklace, especially with Kagome, it has a lot to do with the time jumps in POV with these chapters. Thanks for the review and hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**Beautifulyreal:**_ Well…Inuyasha is _almost_ the bad guy these passed few chapters…Sorry…But things will get better soon…The question is: How? Please don't be sad!! Thanks for the review!! Hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**Anne79:**_ Well, thanks for the review and I hope you like the story so far. You got your wish!! Three chapters instead of the two I had been planning on!! I sent you a reply about the story's estimated length…Hope you got that! Thanks for the review and hope to hear from you soon!!

_**MissLover:**_ I'm sorry!!!! I didn't mean to make you cry!!! It'll all get better soon!!! Don't worry!!! It's just a part of the story!!! Well, thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you soon!

Thanks reviewers!!! I love you all!!!!

Remember, between 250-300 reviews!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Must we go through this every time…? I feel sad…

**LET'S END THIS YEAR WITH A **_**BANG!!!!!!!!**_

_**TEASER TIME!!!**_

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 79: A Young Girl's Strength**

"_This Kagome took your real Mother's place, why can't I?"_

"_Because I love Lady Kagome…You're just a mean lady!"_

"_You may be able to love me as well…I can be Lady Kagome…for you…"_

"_You may __**look**__ like Lady Kagome…But you will never __**BE**__ Lady Kagome!"_

* * *

Woah…What is that all about…Who's talking to who? I'm sure that kind of gives away some of what may happen next time…_Especially_ Kagome's current predicament…Wonder who will figure it out…

Please Review!! I want to hear from you all!!!!

ThAnK yOu!!!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**)_


	80. A Young Girl's Strength

**Chapter 79: A Young Girl's Strength**

_It was a dark place and she didn't like it at all. Her body felt really hot and she knew that she was currently alone. Dark brown eyes looked around for anyone that would help her, her mind registering only one person she wished to see._

"_Mama?" She called._

_There was no answer and the girl started to become rather worried. She couldn't remember anything before she had come into this strange place, but her heart was telling her that something bad had happened prior. And now she was alone, with nobody with her, and not a clue on how to get home._

"_Kagome!"_

_The child's head snapped towards the sudden sound, the voice recognizable, one that she had heard many times before in its gruff form. But this time, it was full of urgency. The voice belonged to the Lord Inuyasha._

"_I need to find Rin!!!"_

_The child's head snapped again. She was Rin and that voice belonged to Lady Kagome. Happiness filled her heart with the thought of not being alone and she ran towards where she thought the voices were coming from._

"_Mama!!" Rin called, "Lord Inuyasha."_

_Rin ran and ran but as she did so, she seemed not to be moving in the dark abyss she resided in. Her brown eyes started to tear as she heard no more calls from her foster mother, fear gripping her heart, thinking she had run the wrong way._

"_What makes you cry so, young one?" A feminine voice asked._

_The voice was soft and velvety, one she was not used to hearing, only having heard it when she and the woman with the fan spoke to one another about Lady Kagome. There was a flash of bright light and Rin covered her eyes briefly until the brightness died down. The heat was still about her body and it became evident when she looked ahead to find herself in the mouth of a deadly volcano. She whimpered as she stepped back, lava spurting out from below and almost catching onto her skin._

"_Do you miss your Mother?" The feminine voice asked again._

_Rin followed the origination of the sound and frowned to find the purple-haired demoness, standing in her kimono with the chameleon picture, her staff in her hand as her purple eyes pierced through her own, as if searching through her very soul. Rin couldn't look away and frowned._

"_Where am I?" Rin asked._

_The woman smiled, in a sinister sort of way, causing a short shiver to run up the girl's spine._

"_Your Mother will be dead soon, young one…" She answered, "You are to join us…Everyone who had opposed Lord Naraku will be loyal to him."_

"_You won't win!" Rin yelled, "Mama will save me."_

_The demoness smirked as she walked forward, her staff's gem glowing brightly._

"_Young child," She replied softly, "Your Mother will be persecuted. I can take her place."_

"_No one can take Lady Kagome's place!" Rin countered._

_The demoness scowled, "This Kagome took your real Mother's place, why can't I?"_

_Rin frowned, "Because I love Lady Kagome…You're just a mean lady!"_

_The woman rolled her eyes, "You may be able to love me as well…I can be Lady Kagome…For you…"_

_Rin watched as the demoness' purple hair started to rise, eyes a bright white as her body started to take form. Seconds passed as the light faded and Rin came face to face with…Lady Kagome! But, she was wearing the demoness' clothes and held the long staff. The woman had transformed into her! Watching this, Rin could only remember an event in the Dungeon when Lady Kagome was asleep, an event that had Naraku threaten her with Lady Kagome's life. Rin then realized; this woman had done something bad with her powers._

"_I told you I can be her…" The demoness smirked, her voice the same as Kagome's yet held an echo of her original form's voice._

_Rin stepped forward with bravery, "You may __**look**__ like Lady Kagome…But you will never __**BE**__ Lady Kagome!"_

_This statement caused the woman to growl and she raised her staff._

"_You insolent little wretch!" She yelled, "I could give you more than that miko could ever give you!"_

"_I don't need more!" Rin retorted, "Mama gives me all that I need!"_

_The woman transformed back into her original state, a scowl upon her lips as she stepped forward. Rin took a tiny step back, providing space between the two._

"_You hold an enormous amount of faith for your Mother," A masculine voice stated._

_Another shape appeared in the volcanic setting and Rin frowned as the bad man, Naraku, appeared, his bone armor shining as he levitated slightly in the air, red eyes looking down on her as his wavy, dark hair swayed._

"_But it will not be enough…" He finished._

_The man started to laugh making Rin flinch at the evil she felt within it and watched as both the demoness and bad man disappeared, the lava in the pit bursting up higher and shooting out of the mountain._

"_I need to warn Mama…" Rin whispered and turned around._

"_Rin…" A child's voice called, Rin recognizing it immediately as Shiori's_

"_Come back to us soon…" Shippo called._

_With new hope, Rin ran with might towards the encouraging voices and disappeared in a bright, white light._

* * *

Tomorrow was the day. Again, Kagome sat in chain's against the Dungeon cell wall, her head cast down low as she thought about the past. Being alone could get someone thinking and in her time in prison, Kagome had had a lot of time to think. Tomorrow she would be killed by Inuyasha's hand and she had yet to find out of Rin's condition.

Three weeks and six days without treatment, without answers, and without hope. She had been broken. Looking to her left Kagome spotted the wound and the blood crusted on her arm and red kimono. Some of the blood was her own and some of it was blood that she did not know of who it belonged to. Yet her mind was on the one who gave her that pain, the one who had brought about the chaos, and the one who had killed so many people, including her parents.

How she wished to exact her revenge on Naraku. How she wanted to run her blade through his heart. The thought caused the Shikon Jewel around her neck to glow black, but Kagome did not pay any heed. Ever since her imprisonment, she had forgotten about the two items around her neck and only thought about what would have happened, could have happened, and should have happened. She had thought about her failures and successes, but most of all, she thought about her short life.

Nineteen years she had been in the world and in those nineteen years she had been through more than she could have imagined. She had fought demons and in wars, fell in love, befriended royals, and led an entire rebellion. She had made accomplishments in her life, but all she could think about now was her failure in leaving them with death, Naraku's evil plan seeming to work as he was getting what he wanted.

"Damn you Naraku…" The miko whispered; her voice raspy as it had not been used in weeks.

She was weaker than she was a month ago and she was already weak from her treatment in the North. She had not eaten nor slept much and water only poured down her throat when she was in desperate need of it or if Miroku and Sango forced it down much to her displeasure. She was in a more serious depression than she would have thought…and all because of a hanyou Lord named Inuyasha.

His name caused her to close her eyes and try to erase all the times she had spent with him. In a way, he had betrayed her, not believing in their trust and friendship. She sighed as she thought about the incident in the forest and a single tear flowed down her cheek. Why did she have to love him so? Why couldn't she just forget and take her death with acceptance, even if she did nothing wrong?

Because she knew she didn't deserve it…

Closing her eyes, the miko placed her knees to her chest and leaned her forehead against them. She had might as well get the last of her thinking done, before she was beheaded by the one she accepted as the one she loved.

* * *

**A/N:** HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!!! Yeah, sorry it's late January 1st that I have updated, but family dropped by unexpectedly and only now was I given the time. I am super happy with this jump of reviews over the passed few days and week. A lot of you mentioned that the previous chapter was unusually **dark**, and as I look back on it now, I got to agree. A part of me wasn't aiming for that but at the same time, it is a war and not everything is happy…Maybe I just wanted to take a shot on a dark chapter for once…How did I do? I know this chapter was semi-dark too. But don't worry, it will end soon.

So…About this chapter. Yes, Rin was dreaming, in a sub-conscience way, since she is in a coma. Some people may be a bit confused with the whole Mitsumi bit and what the hell Rin might be thinking about concerning Naraku threatening her with Kagome's life, but it will be revealed very soon, remember, there were **time jumps** in POV. A lot of you thought in last chapter's teaser that it was Kikyo Rin had been talking to, which was a very good guess, actually, seeing as the two do look alike, but it's not. Anyways…Kagome has only one more day until she is beheaded by Inuyasha…Rin looks like her only hope…Hopefully she wakes up soon.

So, thank you everyone for your reviews and for reading!!! **Shout-Outs and Kudos** are in the last chapter of this Three Chapter Extravaganza!!! Three Chapters because after this, I'm going back to school on Friday and it will become more difficult to update frequently…Hopefully I do though…

But thanks again and please review, I love Feedback!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha…My name does not consist of Rumiko or Takahashi…

* * *

**Next Time On:**_**'The Lord And The Leader':**_

**Chapter 80: Rin's Point Of View**

"_Come Inuyasha, Rin is coming to…We can get answers."_

"_For what?"_

"_For the truth about Kagome!"_

"_What truth?! We already know she attacked us!"_

* * *

Everything will become clear in this next chapter!!! Yay!!! Inuyasha doesn't sound too happy though…So press the Next Chapter Button after dropping some constructive criticism or some thoughts please!!! Thank You!!!!

HaPpY nEw YeAr!!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Know As __**Len83**)_


	81. Rin's Point Of View

**Chapter 80: Rin's Point Of View**

Inuyasha stomped angrily down the hallway. It was the day before Kagome's execution and everyone had been giving him the cold shoulder. What for? That untrustworthy wench had attacked him, Kikyo, and his parents! What he couldn't believe, however, was that she had attacked Sango and Miroku as well.

Despite his hostility towards the miko, Inuyasha knew something didn't feel right. Kagome wouldn't attack them for any reason, and she hated Naraku with a passion, so she wouldn't join him. But it was her blood and scent he had detected and he didn't sense her to being controlled. Either way, he couldn't afford to trust her and let her free after that incident, lest she attack them again, or worse, kill someone.

However, when he had heard from Shippo, Sango, and Miroku that the wench had tried to kill herself, Inuyasha's heart had twisted. Something did feel wrong. Kagome was a strong person and would probably be trying to yell and scream so that he would speak with her. Inuyasha sighed; as he thought about it more, he became guiltier.

Shippo and his Father were right about Kagome saving the family, so why would she kill them now. But that mysterious attack had the hanyou's mind spinning and he didn't know what to think.

Nevertheless, Kagome's execution was the next day and he needed to get things ready. If she were truly innocent, she would have been trying her best to prove it. But the miko had remained quiet as told by Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and removed the Necklace. He hadn't worn it since the weeks Kagome had been imprisoned but he kept it in his pocket. The gem was still a white color with a purple swirl in it, the miko's depression evident. Why would she be depressed? Was it because she actually realized what wrong she had done and was now paying for it with her death?

But thoughts and questions were interrupted as Inuyasha found his Mother to leave a Hospital Wing room frantically, her head looking back and forth in search of something.

"Ma?" Inuyasha asked.

The Queen's head snapped towards him and she rushed to him, took his arm, and dragged him back to the room she had emerged from.

"Come Inuyasha," Izayoi said as she pulled her son through the door and closed the item behind her, "Rin is coming to…We can get answers."

"For what?" Inuyasha asked stubbornly as he raised his arms in the air.

"For the truth about Kagome!" Izayoi stated as equally stubbornly and took a seat on the bed, Rin moving slightly in her lying position.

"What truth?!" Inuyasha asked angrily, "We already know she attacked us!"

Izayoi fixed her son with a hard stare sending a shiver through his spine as she pointed to the chair next to the bed, "SIT!"

Inuyasha complied immediately, a pout on his lips as he growled and crossed his arms. Both watched closely as Rin's eyebrows furrowed together slightly as she whimpered.

"Don't do it Mama…" Rin whimpered.

Another two minutes passed of waiting and whimpering, a strong anxiety filling the room from the Queen. Then, a sharp gasp escaped the girl's lips before her brown eyes snapped open and looked around the room frantically. Izayoi gave an excited yet warm smile as she leaned forward and touched her hand. There was a sharp intake of breath from the girl before she set her eyes upon the Queen and relaxed.

"Hello Rin…" Izayoi whispered, "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Mama?" Rin asked, ignoring the question.

Izayoi took a side glance to Inuyasha who held a frown and answered, "She is resting child…"

"Can I see her?" Rin asked.

"…Later Rin…" The Queen answered softly, "But can you please answer some questions for Lord Inuyasha and me?"

Rin frowned as she tilted her head to the side and sat up, wincing slightly from her burns, "What kind of questions?"

"Can you…Tell us what happened when you were at the other Palace?" Izayoi asked, "Tell us where you were before you woke up…?"

"Oh…" Rin said as she looked to the ceiling in thought, then back to the Queen, "Um…Everything?"

"Yes please…" Izayoi answered, she didn't want to push the girl, but they needed the truth at the moment.

"Well…Um…" Rin started again as she looked at her blankets, "After we had gone to the carriages, I went to my room to get the blanket Shiori and I had made…A woman with purple hair and a staff grabbed me from the window…She waited a little while…Until a big feather came and took us somewhere…Then I fell asleep…When I woke up I was in a dark place and a little girl who was wearing white was there…Then a voice started talking but I didn't want to listen…They gave me bread for food…"

Izayoi frowned.

"What happened when your Mother got there?" Inuyasha asked; a hand on his chin as Izayoi looked to him briefly with surprise.

"She was thrown in the Dungeon with me," Rin answered, "She looked really bad…In lots of pain…She started yelling at the man with red eyes and the two women…The one with the fan and the one with the purple hair…He slapped her and they talked and then they left…Mama hugged me and held me close and said she would save me…"

Rin was put into a soft silence, the anxiety growing in the room from the older occupants and the child sighed as she looked back up.

"They still only gave us one bread and very little water," Rin continued, "Mama didn't eat, she gave it all to me…One time she got really angry with the two women and she started kicking the wall…I was scared, especially when the purple hair woman fisted her hand like this…"

Rin mirrored the way the demoness had done and frowned.

"Mama started screaming badly and she was holding her chest…Then the two women left and Mama held me close…"

Rin frowned as she clutched her blankets and shifted in her seated position. Inuyasha had even seemed to move forward in his chair.

"Mama had gotten mad because the woman with the fan had Mama take her clothes off and give back the food…" Rin stated.

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled, the comment of the clothes having his blood boil.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi snapped and turned back to Rin, "Please go on…"

Rin nodded her head, "Mama got sick and was cold because she had to wear rags…Then…When Mama was sleeping, I heard voices. Mama cracked the wall when she had kept kicking it so I looked through it and saw the bad man talking to the purple-haired woman. But she was wearing Mama's clothes!!"

"You mean the black hoari and red kimono?" Izayoi asked.

Rin nodded her head, "Yes…Then she turned into Mama!"

Izayoi looked to Inuyasha, who held a neutral gaze.

"But I knew it wasn't Mama!" Rin continued with wide eyes, her knuckles around the blanket turning white, "Because Mama was behind me sleeping. Then the look-alike Mama took some weapons and went away…"

"Did you tell your Mama this?" Izayoi asked.

"No…" Rin said sadly, "The man saw me and he said that if I told Mama, that he would hurt her…"

"The coward!" Izayoi spat.

"Later…" Rin continued, "Mama was looking at a Necklace and she was holding my hand. The Necklace was glowing red and she started crying…"

Izayoi frowned as did Inuyasha. If her Necklace had been glowing red then it must have meant that Inuyasha was in trouble. But the only time he had been in trouble was when Kagome had _supposedly_ attacked him. His eyes narrowed a bit suspiciously at the situation…Had Naraku truly tricked them by framing Kagome at the same time? But still…No one else held Kagome's scent…The Mitsumi girl could not have tricked them that easily…She should have smelt a lot like Naraku at least…

"How did you and your Mama get away?" Izayoi asked.

"Mama and I tried to escape," Rin answered, "But we were stopped by the bad people. We thought it was the end…But the man let us go. He took us to this big room and said something about…Mama and me coming back and…everyone would be mad at Mama…Then some Jewel would become…defiled…He had Mama change back into her clothes again, the kimono and hoari, but there were already rips, tears, and some blood I think……Mama wanted to know what happened to it but the man said if she asked too many questions that he would hurt me…The man took a sword and then hit Mama on the arm, right here," Rin released the blanket and tapped the upper area of her left arm, "Where there were rips and some blood already. She started bleeding…"

"Where you had struck her in the attack Inuyasha…" Izayoi whispered.

"Mama got mad and when she got her sword back she ran to the man to attack him…She was blown back by a shield. Then the man got angry and pointed at me…That's all I remember…I heard Mama scream…"

"It was a setup," Izayoi realized, "For you and Lady Kagome to destroy each other or at least have her killed to leave only you…Then the Jewel would become defiled from the hate and mistrust……Was there anything else Rin?"

"Um…" Rin as she tapped her chin, "The woman with the fan let me walk around before Mama came and I saw someone…He had silver hair like Lord Inuyasha and Lord InuTaisho…He had two swords and he kept asking me questions…I liked him…"

"Sesshoumaru!" Izayoi gasped, Inuyasha's eyes widening as well, "Why would he be there?"

"Can I see Mama now?" Rin asked, interrupting their thoughts.

Izayoi looked to Inuyasha, "Kagome didn't attack us…It wasn't her…"

Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes, "How are we supposed to know that by one little girl?! She cannot be trusted…At least not yet…"

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi said angrily, "How much time do you need? You only have less than a day to decide until…"

The Queen couldn't finish her sentence, Rin looking to the both of them with confusion and a hint of fear. They were talking about her Mother and they could not mention the death sentence.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled and stormed out of the room.

He couldn't let her out and face her with the guilt he had and what he caused. The hanyou knew their friendship had been broken when he had imprisoned her. How could he face it? How could he _fix_ it?

"What's going to happen to Mama?" Rin asked as she and Lady Izayoi looked out the door Inuyasha had exited, "Why is Lord Inuyasha mad at her?"

Izayoi sighed solemnly as she looked to the child, "It is rather complicated Rin…Something happened when you and your Mother were away…But we'll fix it…"

"But what is it you are trying to fix?" Rin pressed.

Izayoi smiled warmly as she held out her hand, "Your Mother is resting at the moment…Why not we see Shippo and Shiori?"

"Shiori!" Rin exclaimed, "She is here?!"

Izayoi chuckled as she watched the child scramble out of bed and take her offered hand, "Yes Rin…The whole _'Grand Uprising' _is here…They had come while you were away…They are very eager to see you…"

"Then let's go!" Rin stated excitedly, ignoring her wounds as she dragged the Western Queen out the Door and looking frantically around for anyone she knew.

Izayoi chuckled as she watched the young girl pull her through the Palace Halls and down the Grand Staircase. The Queen happily gave Rin the hint about looking in the Gardens. And when those large, wooden doors had opened up, Rin had screamed with glee as she looked upon the many camps and familiar faces.

Heads turned towards them and two voices immediately shouted her name.

"RIN!!!"

Izayoi watched as Shippo and Shiori came running forward, Shiori and Rin colliding together in a fierce hug as they laughed and jumped up and down with adjoined hands

"You're okay!" Shiori said, "I'm so glad!"

"We both are," Shippo stated, "Why don't we go and show you to everyone…I'm sure you've missed them."

"Okay!" Rin said excitedly as she giggled, the three running off to see the Bat General first, who picked up Rin with a laugh and spun her around, causing giggles to erupt and more children to arrive.

The Queen looked upon the sight with both happiness and sadness. The child was alive and awake…but what would happen if she caught news of her Mother? Shaking the thoughts away, Izayoi quickly noticed the taijiya and Monk making their ways towards her, eager expressions upon their faces.

"She has awoken!" Miroku stated as they came to a stop in front of her, "And just in time…"

"We must ask her what had happened!" Sango added, her eyes shining with relief.

The frown deepened upon Izayoi's face, causing the two to become quite worried, "What is wrong Lady Izayoi?"

Izayoi sighed, "We did find out the truth…Kagome is indeed innocent. However, Inuyasha doesn't believe the girl…He was with me when we questioned her…"

"How can he not believe her?" Miroku asked irritably, "Rin would never lie…"

"Apparently," Izayoi started to reply, "Inuyasha does not wish to believe it…That boy can be so stubborn…But I can see why…"

"Why?" Sango asked curiously.

Izayoi smiled softly, "Because he is…scared……He must face Lady Kagome to apologize and we all know how prideful he can be…He is also bad with words too…"

"How can he be scared at a time like this…?" Sango mumbled to herself, "Swallow your pride for Kami's sake…"

Luckily, no one heard that.

"So you believe Inuyasha is only scared to face Kagome?" Miroku asked, "That he may need that push…"

"But we also need evidence…" Izayoi stated sadly, "Even if Inuyasha realized Kagome's innocence, he must still find out who the real culprit is or she will die…"

Sango frowned, "How will we be able to do that?"

Izayoi exhaled sadly, "I do not know…"

Miroku gave a small smile, "Leave it to Sango and me…We will try our best to save our good miko friend…"

Izayoi smiled, "I wish you good luck…I will watch over the children and if you need anything…Please come to me straight away…"

"We will," Sango stated and smiled with reassurance before bowing and dragging Miroku off towards the Palace.

"First…" The taijiya said, "We must have a little talk with our hanyou friend…"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay guys, there is your second chapter of your Three Chapter Extravaganza!!! Hope you liked now that everything concerning the Time Jumps got into order. Go back into the previous chapters and you'll finally see how the whole thing goes in order. If you're still confused, e-mail me or review and I'll reply back as soon as I can.

For those of you who really thought Kagome actually attacked the Royal Family and did it to save Rin, I advise you to go back to the Chapter where she did supposedly attack Inuyasha and them…I think it's titled **Betrayal** and read Inuyasha's POV…At one point he looks down on the Location Necklace and I describe that it's gem is **black** which means the counterpart is **far away**, so it couldn't have been Kagome to attack or else the Necklace would have been **white** which means **close by**. I mean, she always wears it. So of course, the attacker was an imposter and in this chapter, you find out it is Mitsumi…How you ask? You'll find out in the future!! Hope that helps out guys. Now, Inuyasha is being stubborn, but he's scared too, so he doesn't know how to handle it. Even if he did believe Rin, Kagome needs to be proved innocent by evidence…Wonder what they could find to free her…Or will she even be freed? Muhahaha!!!

I love you guys!! You got one more chapter to go!!! Please Read and Review because I greatly appreciate it!!! Much Love!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Nope…

TEASER TIME!!!

* * *

**Next Time On:**_**'The Lord And The Leader':**_

**Chapter 81: The Truth**

"_We weren't supposed to know, however, we have a job to do. We must kill her, which is why I plan to do so tonight…Naraku had done his part in getting Kagome alone and now she is in the Dungeon awaiting her demise."_

"_I will not take part in this murder!"_

* * *

Hey guys!! I have a question…How are my Teasers? Do you like them? Is it a good idea to have them? Does it give too much away? Does it Tease you enough to hate my guts for putting it there? Should I leave it out? What about this Teaser? Who do you think it is? Okay…Those are a lot of questions, but I want to hear your opinions…Is it good? Bad? Exciting? Awful? I'd like to know!!

I bet if I left it like this, with no more chapters after this for Today, you guys would hate me for not letting you know who said this and wondering who the hell did until my next installment. Luckily, I'm not looking for a Death Wish…Review People!!!

LoTzA LoVe!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**)_


	82. The Truth

**Chapter 81: The Truth**

It didn't take long to find the hanyou Lord. He sat in the Library as he gazed down on the Necklace Miroku had seen so many times before. However, the gem's color was changed to a white and purple, causing the Monk to wonder why the item did as such.

Sango had immediately closed the Doors of the Library to allow privacy and stormed up to the Prince. His amber eyes followed their movements with irritation and curiosity. He remained seated when Sango spoke, her voice raised at a high level as her brown eyes burned with unseen fire.

"You jerk!" She yelled, "How can you not believe Rin's story!! Kagome is innocent!"

Inuyasha growled and turned to look back at the Necklace, "What if she were to attack us again!?"

Sango huffed, "I may not know what the whole story is but your Mother was pretty sure that Kagome is innocent…So you had better start working on setting her free!"

"And if I were to," Inuyasha snarled as he stood, "What makes you think I can save her…What evidence would I have to her innocence!?"

"So you believe Lady Kagome is not the culprit for attacking us a month and a week ago…" Miroku asked, an eyebrow raised.

Inuyasha growled, "I didn't say that Miroku…I was only stating the obvious that I cannot free her even if, by some miracle, you changed my mind."

"Don't you care about Kagome at all?!" Sango yelled as she pointed a finger at him, Inuyasha flinching slightly at the question, "She saved your family…I mean the least you can do is save her!!"

"I don't want to talk about this, okay Sango?!" Inuyasha snarled as he walked away towards the Door, "Believe me, Kagome is a strong miko and a powerful fighter…But what if those qualities were to be used against us instead…How am I to be sure that Rin was brainwashed into saying what she said? I know what I saw and I know what I smelt and it was the _real _Kagome, nothing can change that so just drop it!!"

The Monk and Demon Slayer were left speechless. They watched with lost hope as the only person that could save their dear friend stomped out of the Library and slammed the Door closed.

Miroku sighed and watched as Sango sat stiffly on the window sill, her gaze lost as she looked to the floor. He knew what she was thinking about and he frowned. Stepping forward, golden staff jingling, the Monk sat beside her and placed a hand gentle on her own.

"If Inuyasha won't do anything to save her Sango," He said softly, "We will…"

The taijiya looked to the man as he eyes shone with unshed tears. They both loved the miko dearly, knowing her to be a sister to them. The Monk placed a soft kiss on the exterminator's temple as she leaned her head against him.

"Let's be sure to get Kohaku's and Souta's help as well…" Sango whispered, "And to speak with the Queen to get the whole story…"

Miroku nodded his head, "We will save Kagome…Don't worry Sango…"

* * *

Inuyasha snarled as he plunged the Location Necklace back into his pocket. Everyone was against him! However, the hanyou Lord felt he was against himself as well. Why couldn't he just believe the girl's story? Why couldn't he just set Kagome free? But he knew the answer, the Oath of the Kingdoms, and he knew nothing that could help Kagome…But maybe he could visit her…apologize when he still could, but what difference would it make?

Inuyasha felt his anger rise. What had he gotten everyone into? His anger had taken control, for being called a worthless half-breed by the one he truly cared about. His rage had blinded him. He growled as he made to turn the corner, but voices stopped him and the hanyou Lord stopped dead in his tracks.

He stood in front of Kikyo's room, both Bankotsu's and Kikyo's voices reaching his sensitive ears as there was a rustling of clothes. They seemed to be pacing, or at least one was as the heavy footfalls echoed slightly.

"Why do you fret so Bankotsu?" Kikyo asked in a whisper, Inuyasha straining to hear, her voice also laced with irritation, "His plan will work and we will be free from his grasp…"

Bankotsu seemed to give a growl, "The deal was that if _we_ killed the _rebel leader_ then we would all live. How were we supposed to know that _she_ was the rebel leader before accepting this task?"

"We weren't supposed to know, however, we have a job to do. We must kill her, which is why I plan to do so tonight…" Kikyo answered, "Naraku had done his part in getting Kagome alone and now she is in the Dungeon awaiting her demise."

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed together as he moved forward with quietness. Something was suspicious and he didn't like it one bit.

"Why must we do this Kikyo?" Bankotsu asked, "What did we do to get into this mess? Someone will be suspected of having killed her and we can be blamed…"

"Inuyasha still holds care for me and we all know he would never accuse me of killing the girl," Kikyo answered as the pacing stopped, "Besides…He was the one who placed her in the Dungeons in the first place…"

"One person cannot cover this all up…" Bankotsu answered, "Other people can suspect us…For example, since Kagome cancelled our marriage, they could suspect me for killing her out of anger…"

There was a movement of the bed, "And why are you so fearful of this plan, Bankotsu?"

"Because I do not believe it is a good idea," He answered, "Once she is killed then we are to go after the Western Royals…Violence isn't the answer here…"

"We both know what we must do Bankotsu…Naraku holds our lives in the palm of his hand I will do anything to save the ones I love. I will have to kill Kagome Higurashi if I am to save all brothers' lives including our own," Kikyo responded, her voice holding annoyance.

"But we can't kill her Kikyo," Bankotsu stated softly, "I love her."

"I gave you your chance to try to save her and I indirectly warned her. But she is too stubborn to realize what kind of danger she is in. We both know that if we kill the girl we will save our entire family," Kikyo replied, her tone rising with irritation, Inuyasha's eyes widening.

"I will have nothing to live for if she is gone," Bankotsu answered with stubbornness.

"Bankotsu! One life to be taken away for five is better than taking five lives away for one. Especially to a girl who has grown up to be a mere farm girl and a by chance leader."

"Do not speak of her as such!" Bankotsu retorted.

"You would choose her over your own family Bankotsu? You are lucky Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu do not know of this deal we have made with Naraku to save our lives or they would be rather disappointed in you. You know Naraku killed our parents…Would you like him to take our siblings as well?"

"They would not kill Kagome either!"

"Of course they would, to save the lives of their own blood! Luckily I have Inuyasha whom I will marry! He will never suspect me for killing the miko!"

"What has gotten into you, Kikyo?!"

"The will to fight Bankotsu! I am fighting for my life and for my family's lives," The Eastern Princess answered, her voice filled with more anger than Inuyasha had ever heard.

"Then you do not love Inuyasha?"

There was a silence as Inuyasha's heart started to quicken. Did Kikyo ever truly love him? Was it all just a trick to get to Kagome?

"…I did once…But time has passed and things have changed. When I do marry him…I will try to find that love again."

"Pitiful! If I had married Kagome I would give her my full love. Never give a man something that is being pretended, especially emotions."

"What makes you think Kagome would love you back?" Kikyo asked.

"She does love me…" Bankotsu answered in a whisper, causing Inuyasha to strain in hearing once more.

"Even if she is to live she will not love you in return, she will not love you the way you wish her to!" Kikyo replied with frustration.

"I would rather have her live than die. She also has her own family to think of!"

"And we do as well. It is either we die or she does. Kagome would make that decision if she had to."

"Kikyo!" Bankotsu yelled, before quieting down, as if afraid to be overheard, "If Kagome was in your position and you were in hers she would never go after you to save her family. She would go after the cause and that would be Naraku. Why can't you just do that sister? Why can't _we_ just do that?"

"Because Naraku is too powerful! He could kill us in an instant!"

"That wouldn't stop Kagome!" The Eastern Prince countered.

"I am not like her! Do not compare me to that forest-living girl!" Kikyo ground out.

"You're right…You are not like Kagome…She is far more mature………And sometimes…most times…I truly think you are not saving the family from Naraku…But your own self…And for that Kikyo…I am truly disappointed," Bankotsu replied sadly.

"How can you think of me that way Bankotsu!?" Kikyo yelled, "I am saving my family and to do so I must make sacrifices, even if it means killing one of my closest friends and taking the side of the enemy."

"Does that include killing the Western Royals as well?!" Bankotsu asked, "That will be our task once Kagome is finished."

"There are many tasks to be completed when saving family," Kikyo answered, "Just as Mitsumi did, the task to transform into Kagome and make Inuyasha lose trust with her."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. So Rin was right. It was Mitsumi who he had fought instead of Kagome. But how could he prove it?

"I will not take part in this murder!" Bankotsu yelled, "Jakotsu and the others would not as well. We love Kagome and we would risk our lives for her. If she were truly your closest friend, you would do the same."

The sound of footsteps towards the door had Inuyasha running to the next door down the hall and hiding in the unoccupied room. The shoji door of Kikyo's room slammed open and closed and the hanyou Lord heard the Eastern Prince's fading footsteps. So Kagome was innocent and he needed to get her out. His view on Bankotsu and Kikyo had changed drastically and he needed to make sure to deal with the Eastern Royals and steer them away from Kagome and his family as much as possible.

Digging into his pocket, Inuyasha removed the Location Necklace, the white and purple of the gem becoming brighter. Her illness was getting worse. Expression set to determination, Inuyasha exited the room he had been hiding in and made his way quickly towards the Grand Staircase.

Bounding down the stairs in two leaps, Inuyasha turned the corner and made his way towards the Doors leading down to the Dungeons. Once through the wooden items, Inuyasha ran through many halls and went through a couple of doors, the gem in his hand glowing brighter as he came closer to his destination.

Coming upon the last door, Inuyasha stopped. There was no time to argue with the miko. He needed to save her life and he had an idea on how. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, a rush of cold wind hitting him, the smell of sickness and depression evident and heavy. Closing the door shut, Inuyasha walked down the hallway, the stones cool against his feet as he made his way to the end, the torches barely lighting the place. What was he thinking imprisoning Kagome in this horrid place?

But his thoughts had ceased when he looked upon the chained form of the miko. Her hands were locked to the wall, blood upon her wrists and at her side, crusted with a month of age. Her chin was against her chest, eyes closed as her breathing seemed rather labored. Her hair and face were covered with dirt, having not been bathed for some time. She was pale-skinned and skinny and Inuyasha flinched at the realization that he was the cause of it.

To the side was the ring of keys and Inuyasha took it up, unlocking the cell door and opening it. He frowned as he walked over to Kagome's slumped form and crouched down, his nose sniffing out what was wrong with her. She was definitely sick, not having eaten and she seemed to have a fever, the hanyou not having to touch her forehead to feel the heat.

"I'm sorry Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

His voice echoed in the dark, damp room causing Kagome's eyes to open slowly, her head lifting to look up at him. The stare she sent his way had Inuyasha frowning considerably. Her stare was emotionless, but there was a coldness and anger to it causing Inuyasha to shiver inwardly.

Taking up the keys, Inuyasha made quick work to unlock her wrist bindings. Once she was free, he had picked her up bridal style only to be pushed by her weak form, causing him to put her down.

"How dare you touch me…" Her raspy voice stated angrily, "I do not know you so leave me be to rot in this cell and die by the Prince's hands tomorrow."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha stated sternly, hoping to get her to see his authority yet help in the situation, "I'm trying to help you live."

"I've died too many time to live," She answered angrily, "But hell keeps spitting me back out to suffer more torture! I had a friend named Inuyasha, but he didn't believe in our trust, so why should I believe in a friendship with him?!"

"Because he is sorry!" Inuyasha answered with panic, hoping he wasn't losing the miko to insanity.

"The hurt is too much to bring me back," Kagome responded irately, "Just leave me to die…I've already failed in life…I've already lost Rin and failed to kill Naraku…"

"You didn't fail Kagome," Inuyasha reasoned, "You can still get him!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Kagome yelled, "GET AWAY FROM ME!! JUST SHUT UP!!!"

Kagome started to pound on the Prince's chest, but his worry was mostly on her ill form. A black light was emitting from her neck and Inuyasha immediately knew that something, presumably the Shikon no Tama, was becoming defiled.

"Calm down Kagome!" He yelled, "Please…"

"NO!!" Kagome shouted, "LEAVE ME HERE!! I WANT TO DIE!!"

"No you don't!" Inuyasha stated as he gripped her arms, but not tightly, just firmly, "You are supposed to live, to lead the Grand Rebellion, and to help with the destruction of the _Sin Kingdom_…"

But the miko would not listen as she continued to weakly pound on the hanyou Lord's chest, Inuyasha not knowing what to do for fear of hurting her in her state.

"Inuyasha?"

The Prince turned around and found both Sango and Miroku walking down the corridor, a basket of fruits in the Demon Slayer's hands as her face held a perplexed expression. Miroku was equally surprised and Inuyasha turned around to show them Kagome's body and struggle in full view. Their eyes widened with concern.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Why are you down here Lord Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired.

Inuyasha frowned with slight shame as he looked to the ground and then to Kagome's form. Looking up at the couple, Inuyasha could only sigh.

"I made a mistake…" He started, "Kagome truly is innocent…"

Both the Monk and taijiya's eyes widened at the fact that the hanyou Lord finally got some sense. But Sango frowned at bit irritably.

"Good of you to find out so late…" She stated bitterly.

Inuyasha flinched slightly, "I think I have a way to prove that she is innocent however…"

Miroku and Sango stepped forward, listening intently.

"Well…" Sango said, "Spit it out!"

Inuyasha looked down on Kagome's tiring form and held her close for her to stay steady.

"Sango," He addressed, "I need you to help me take Kagome and feed her. Before that, give her a bath and give me her clothes and make sure not to clean it…The real attacker's blood must be on it when I had attacked her…"

Sango nodded her head and moved forward to take Kagome's tiring form, the miko still pounding weakly on Inuyasha's torso. The basket of fruits was given to Miroku as the Monk looked at the trio with thought.

"Miroku," Inuyasha acknowledged, "I need you to find my Father and Myoga…They can identify the smell and taste of the blood and lift the sentence off Kagome…Tell them to meet me in my Father's Study…"

"Of course Lord Inuyasha," Miroku answered and turned on his heel, making haste to attend to his duty.

Both Inuyasha and Sango took the struggling Kagome and led her as best as they could through the dark halls towards the exit.

Sango smiled softly, "I'm glad you finally came to your senses Lord Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha smirked, "Me too…"

* * *

**A/N:** Yay!!! Inuyasha came to his senses and is going to set Kagome free. To think it was Kikyo's and Bankotsu's conversation that would open up his eyes. How many of you were shocked by the conversation? Well, some did believe, (or _wanted_ actually) that Kikyo was the bad guy…But I will say one thing…They're not bad, they're just in a tight predicament…If you really look at their conversation, Bankotsu doesn't want to kill anyone, and Kikyo had _indirectly_ warned Kagome (chapter called **Women's Talk**- I'm surprised no one caught that actually…You know, near the end of the conversation when Kikyo says, "I'm sorry") But, Kikyo and Bankotsu just want to save their family (no, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu do not know what is going on, as said above in the conversation). I'll **hint** that _**their**_ story will be explained later. Inuyasha, knowing this, will not take action until he sees them actually do something, he'll keep a close eye (I mean, a part of him _still_ cares for Kikyo after all, I don't think he'd have the heart to imprison Kikyo, Bankotsu maybe, but not Kikyo) He's going to go by this strategically too, seeing as Bankotsu had refused to carry out the plan…

But I think I may be giving away too much…

Actually, You guys should go back to one of Kagome's _Dreams_ where I said there was foreshadowing…Chapter And Really look at it!!

But there is your Three Chapter Extravaganza!!! Hope you all like and thanks for reading and/or reviewing!!! You're the best!!! I'm not sure when the next update will be, but Hopefully **Next Week** _HOPEFULLY!!!!_

**Disclaimer:** _Frowns_

**Shout-Outs And Kudos:**

_**Anne79:**_ I hope you liked your multiple chapter update!!! About the update thing and in response, I sent you a reply. I hope you got that. Anyways, I'm glad you liked those last chapters and thanks so much for the review!!! What did you think about these next three chapters? Hope to hear from you soon and thanks again!!!!

_**HanyouKags7711:**_ Haha, sorry for making you faint like that. And please don't castrate one of my main characters, he's very vital to the story. Don't hate him, it'll get better soon. I mean, I did make him do that as the author……But don't Hate me too!!! Well, I'm glad you had a great Christmas and congrats on braces!! I'm actually looking forward to going back to school too, now that I don't have to worry too much about college apps…It's time to enjoy the rest of the year!!! Thanks for the review and hope to hear from you Really Soon!!!

_**Stevie Dee:**_ Well, I'm glad to keep you on the edge of your seat, I'm aiming for that and I'm flattered by the compliments! Sesshy will be coming back soon and hopefully these passed three chapters made sense. Thanks again for the music suggestion ( I believe you did it in previous chapters too) I still need to get the songs, but I will definitely listen up on them!!! Hope you liked the chapters so far and thanks again for the reviews. I hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**Sakura's Magic:**_ Wow, _very_ perceptive when I read your review…With this chapter, I suppose you were right on the dot with Kikyo as a _spy_…Great Job!!! Thanks for the review and hope to hear from you soon!!!!

_**Mysterychild:**_ Thanks for the compliment, I'm really glad you liked those last chapters. What about these ones? As for my updates, I'll go with the amount of chapters that equals roughly 18-20 pages…Hopefully that good…Thanks again for the review, I'm glad you like the story so far!! Tell me what you think this time, I hope to hear from you soon!!

_**MPXD:**_ Wow…Your rev iew was an eye opened with how **dark** I had made the chapters. I wasn't initially aiming for that, but I suppose it's part of the story…It won't stay like the fpr long, I promise, there's just a few more bumps along the way before misunderstandings and hatred is put aside. Didn't want to make you cry and I hope you still like the story. Thanks for the review and I hope to hear more of your opinions soon!!!

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST!!!!!**

_**Rosieweasly:**_ I just wanted to thank you for the continuous reviews as you progressed through the story. As I checked throughout the days for any reviews and found the ones you submitted, I found it helpful that someone who was reading it in a continuous fashion while reviewing, almost helped me to see (by your reviews) if I was being consistent with the story or not. Seeing as I didn't get too much criticism and that you liked it as you moved through the storyline, I'm hoping that I did a pretty good job. I can't wait to hear more of your thoughts now that you're caught up!!!!

Thanks again Reviewers!!!!!!!!!!

Now For Your TEASER!!!!

* * *

**Next Time On:**_**'The Lord And The Leader':**_

**Chapter 82: Freedom Found, Lost Trust**

"_I will not thank you for freeing me. I did not deserve to be in there in the first place…You should have heard me out."_

"_I know…And I am sorry…"_

"_I gave you my trust and friendship…But now that trust and friendship is over."_

"_I know what I did was wrong…Can't we please start over…?"_

"_After I meet with Rin I am going to pack my things and return to the encampment…The imprisonment here has made me realize that I am not wanted…If I cannot be trusted here, then I will not be here."_

* * *

Oh no…Someone's running away again. Everyone knows who's talking here so I should clarify, that because of our favorite miko's past, especially with emotions and confrontations, she doesn't know how to handle it and becomes scared…So she runs away…It's her weakness. Everyone has a weakness right? I mean, Inuyasha was scared too and hurt so he imprisoned her…Mistakes are made…It's just how you learn from it…

No I'm becoming philosophical…Lol

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!!! 300 baby!!!

LoVe LiFe!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**)_


	83. Freedom Found, Lost Trust

**Chapter 82: Freedom Found, Lost Trust**

It didn't take long for Inuyasha and Sango to bring Kagome to the Bathing Rooms, however, they did their best not to show anyone that Kagome had been released, or else there would be a rather large uproar. The miko, who had been pounding on the hanyou's chest while muttering incoherent words, had fainted during their way up to the ground level and her illness seemed to be getting worse. Once she was cleaned and fed, things would hopefully get better.

Miroku had gone off to do his objective in having Myoga and his Father meet him in the Study to discuss Kagome's freedom.

Being of the opposite gender, Inuyasha waited a bit impatiently outside the Bathing Room as Sango freshened up the exhausted miko. The sound of splashing and some mumbling reached his ears, as well as a conversation Inuyasha strained to hear.

"Where…am I?" The miko had asked groggily.

"You are in the Palace Kagome…" Sango answered, "We're setting you free from your sentence…"

"Who is '_we'_?" Kagome asked coldly, making Inuyasha frown slightly.

The miko seemed to be placing her guard up again.

"Miroku, me, and…Lord Inuyasha…" Sango stated hesitantly, Inuyasha picturing the nervous frown on Sango's features.

There was a loud splash of water, "Is he trying to torture me?!"

He clearly noted that Kagome's voice was full of anger and bitterness.

"Of course not," Sango replied frantically, "Sit down……It's just…Lord Inuyasha had been quite…Confused lately…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but remained quiet to listen.

"Confused?" Kagome asked with annoyance, "He betrayed our friendship and trust!"

"I know it may seem that way Kagome," Sango defended, much to the hanyou's relief, "But he was confused with the fact that one day you are here, and then you are gone…Then one day you attack him and his family and then you return with the wounds he inflicted upon you…Everyone didn't know what to think…"

"He could have heard me out…" Kagome whispered.

The hanyou Lord frowned, knowing full well that the miko was right.

"I know…" Sango voiced, "But I think him believing his friend attacking him and his family was a hard blow and Inuyasha's rage had blinded him."

There was a silence, Inuyasha hoping that Kagome was thinking it over.

"So what made him change his mind about me?" Kagome asked in a soft whisper.

There was a small splatter of water and the sound of someone leaving the tub.

"I honestly do not know," Sango answered, "Because when he had heard Rin tell her story to him he didn't believe an ounce of it…At least, that is what Lady Izayoi had seemed to say…"

Inuyasha frowned. Now Sango was making him look bad…even though it was somewhat the truth.

"You mean Rin is okay?" Kagome asked, straying away from the conversation as her voice became filled with concern.

"Yes…" Sango responded, "When you had brought her back she was burned and poisoned…However, Master Myoga had removed the _miasma_ but she was still asleep…She was in unconsciousness from the time you brought her back to today…"

"She had been out for an entire month?" Kagome asked, her voice seeming to shake.

"Yes," Sango stated softly, "Lady Izayoi had been with her when she had awoken about two hours ago and she and Inuyasha questioned her…She's outside with the other children right now…"

"Does she know about my…imprisonment?" Kagome inquired with a whisper, causing the hanyou to flinch slightly at the broken tone of voice.

"She does not," Sango replied, "But I am sure she wishes to see you…"

"Am I able to…go to her, or must I return to the Dungeon?" Kagome asked, a slightly cold edge at the end of her question.

Inuyasha felt the guilt grow within him as he heard a rustle of cloth.

"I believe you may be able to see her, but we do not wish to attract attention to your release…Why not you wait in your room and I will bring Rin to you…Would you like to see Shiori and Shippo as well…?"

"That would…be nice…" Kagome answered as Inuyasha heard footfalls coming towards where he stood.

Anxiety grew within the pit of Inuyasha's stomach and he sucked in a breath as Kagome came into view. She only wore a fluffy white towel about her form, barely reaching an inch above the knee as some cleavage was visible, the Shikon no Tama and Location Necklace hanging atop her breasts. A blush formed on his cheeks as he looked away and crossed his arms. The miko had stopped dead in her tracks and stared coldly at him.

"I will not thank you for freeing me," She said bitterly as she narrowed her eyes, ignoring the fact that he had been eavesdropping and she was in nothing but a towel, Sango coming up behind with a frown, "I did not deserve to be in there in the first place…You should have heard me out."

"I know," Inuyasha sighed, "And I am sorry…"

"I gave you my trust and friendship," Kagome replied, ignoring his statement as he had done to her, "But now that trust and friendship is over."

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha said a bit loudly to have her hear him out as best he could, looking at her with plead in his eyes, "I know what I did was wrong…Can't we please start over…?"

Kagome's frown deepened and she turned to Sango, her wet hair splaying across Inuyasha, "After I meet with Rin I am going to pack my things and return to the encampment…The imprisonment here has made me realize that I am not wanted…If I cannot be trusted here, then I will not be here."

The statement caused Inuyasha and Sango to widen their eyes considerably.

"Kagome," Sango stated with surprise, "Surely you do not mean this. The Western Region is our ally."

"We may still be allies even if I am in the forest," Kagome answered coldly; "I plan to leave tonight…The sooner the better."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, however, was ignored once more.

"You may stay if you wish," Kagome told the taijiya, "You may all stay…I will go off alone."

But before anyone could change her mind, the miko turned and stomped off, out the door towards the room where she stayed before her incarceration. Both Inuyasha and Sango were shocked and the hanyou Lord sagged his shoulders in defeat.

"I will try to speak with her Lord Inuyasha…" Sango stated as she handed him Kagome's red kimono, still covered in dried blood, "Even though your decision was rash, I know you hold a good heart…And a heart that cares for her so…"

Inuyasha did not respond as he watched Sango smile weakly and walk off in the direction of the Grand Staircase, probably going off to fetch the three children. Sighing, Inuyasha unconsciously tightened his grip on the red fabric of Kagome's kimono and made his way out of the Bathing Rooms into the hall.

"I hope this works…" Inuyasha murmured and made his way with haste towards his Father's Study.

* * *

Kagome frowned as she sat down in her bed, her body aching from the stone floor as he stomach growled with hunger. Looking over her sitting form through the mirror, Kagome finally noticed how skinny she truly did become and how pale her face was. There were dark bags under her eyes and a few bruises about her form. She wore her silk nightgown, the miko knowing full well that she would not be able to leave the room without attracting attention. Since the gown was sleeveless, the cut on her left arm which Naraku inflicted was still visible. She winced slightly at the remembered pain. The night gown was a square cut neck, showing a mild amount of cleavage, yet still modest, the Shikon no Tama and Location Necklace visible, the Sacred Jewel glowing a dull pink.

However, her thoughts traveled back to when she woke up in the Bathing Tub, Sango in the room who had told her of their trying to release her. She was grateful for their help, but what could they do? Although, learning about Inuyasha's help had the miko's blood boiling. The Shikon no Tama flashed black, causing the miko to calm her mood slightly.

Why would he help her after he had purposefully imprisoned her? Was he trying to torture her between life and death? But, Sango's words had gotten her thinking, the taijiya mentioning Inuyasha's hurt heart at being attacked by a friend…But it was still no excuse…He should have trusted her, should have heard her out. Whatever it was that had changed his mind must have been impacting.

Sighing, Kagome could still not come to terms on how she felt towards Inuyasha's decision. She couldn't be glad that he was releasing her, for he had put her in the Dungeons, but she couldn't be mad at him because…in her heart, she was still his friend. There was also the fact that he was trying to release her from what he had done. If only things had not changed after she had left the Palace and if only she had watched Rin closer so as not having the child kidnapped.

Kagome couldn't deny…that she still loved Inuyasha…The miko crossed her arms…But she was still angry at him. She needed to leave the Palace, so she could think over her emotions in private, without any interruptions.

There was a knock on the door and Kagome placed her arms on her lap, forced a small smile and looked to the paper object.

"Come in…" She called softly.

The item slid open and the smile upon her lips became genuine as she watched Rin, Shiori, and Shippo rush forward, their tiny bodies colliding into hers as they embraced her and called her name. Sango and Izayoi came in seconds later with their own smiles, Sango's being a bit strained as well, but she did carry a tray of lunch: Chicken and soup with a glass of juice.

"I'm really glad to see you okay Mama!" Rin said as she climbed into the miko's lap, Shiori and Shippo taking Kagome's sides.

The Queen and taijiya took a seat on a few wooden chairs and looked on the sight with happiness. Kagome held back a few tears as she pulled the children together in another hug.

"I am glad that you three are fine as well," She answered.

"You should eat Kagome!" Shippo stated as he jumped off the bed and retrieved the tray from Sango, "It's really good. Chef made if especially for you."

Kagome smiled and set the plate behind her, but took a bit of chicken to place in her mouth, careful with her portions and pace since her stomach had been neglected the passed few weeks, "How has the encampment been doing while Rin and I were away. Did you two watch it bravely?"

Shippo puffed up his chest as Shiori giggled, "Yup! We made sure everyone stayed happy until you returned!"

"That is very good to hear," Kagome chuckled, her guard slipping in the children's presence, "You all will make great leaders in the future…"

Shiori and Shippo smiled happily as Rin giggled with glee, "And me Mama?

Kagome smiled, "You showed exceptional bravery in the hands of the enemy. I am very proud of you Rin."

Rin smiled as Shippo and Shiori clapped happily, Sango and Izayoi watching the scene with amusement as Rin gave a bow.

"We should have a special dinner tonight Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed, "For your return and all our braveries."

The expression on the three older women's faces fell, Kagome keeping a soft smile, "I believe I cannot stay for the day…I plan on returning to the encampment in the forest…"

All three children tilted their heads with confusion and curiosity, "Why?"

Kagome smiled, "I have duties to attend to there…But Rin may stay with everyone here…It will only be me going…"

"How come you cannot stay?" Rin asked softly.

Kagome gave a brief look to Sango and Izayoi, their eyes seeming to hold the same question. The miko sighed and looked back to the children.

"Is it because of my brother?" Shippo asked a bit irritably, "The jerk…"

Kagome winced slightly at the mention of the hanyou Lord but shook her head, "I only have many things to do and I may need to be alone for some time…I can hopefully visit…"

"Won't you stay just for tonight?" Shiori asked softly, "To spend some time with us?"

Kagome smiled gently, intent on declining the request, but the look of the three children, purple, green, and brown eyes pleading her to stay, had Kagome's walls melting as she hesitantly nodded her head, replying, "…One night…Just one night…"

The three children cheered as Kagome frowned slightly. She had a feeling the decision was a wrong one, but she could never turn down the three children she loved.

"We can have dinner brought up here," Kagome said delicately, the miko not wanting to face everyone at the Dining Hall, "Just the four of us…And maybe Lady Izayoi and Sango too…And Miroku if he wishes…"

"Then we can sleep over!" Shiori exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Rin and Shippo agreed.

The three children jumped off the bed and faced each other excitedly, discussing on what they were going to do for the night. Kagome had the eerie feeling that she wasn't going to get much sleep.

"Why not the three of you let Kagome rest until your celebration," Izayoi cut in, causing the children to look at her, "Get your stuff ready and then she will see you later…"

Rin, Shiori, and Shippo nodded their heads, "Okay!"

"I'll go and help Shippo and Shiori," Rin said as she looked at her own stuff in the corner of the room, "See you all later."

Kagome smiled softly and gave a small wave, the three women watching as the children bounded out the room and closed the door behind them.

Then it was silent.

Everyone in the room seemed uneasy. Kagome looked up at the two across from her and set her lips to a line.

"…I never wanted to be a leader…" Kagome whispered, causing the Demon Slayer and Queen to look up at her, while she kept her gaze fixed in her lap, "I don't believe I was ever strong enough for the job…I always thought Father would fill and remain in that position, that nothing bad would happen," She sighed, "But when he died, everyone had looked to me to take his place…They all had high expectations of me as the former Leader's daughter, but I still didn't want or had what it took to lead those people…"

Sango and Izayoi remained quiet as Kagome spoke, the two feeling and knowing that Kagome was revealing something about herself that she had kept hidden away for a prolonged amount of time. It was almost as if she was explaining some of her actions, whether they had been rash or questionable. Perhaps they were answers about the decisions she was making now.

The miko continued her small speech with a strained smile, "I always thought Tsukuyomaru to be an adequate Leader…But the people had pressed that _I_ should do it. As I look back on it now, I know I should have refused. I think I only took the position not only for the people, but also for myself, for my drive to avenge my family…As I look back on my decision now, I think someone else would have been a better leader…That I shouldn't have taken the job. I feel I was never strong enough to uphold it…"

Sango opened her mouth to protest, but shut her mouth as she watched Kagome rise up her hand, her eyes trailing up from her lap to look at both her best friend and the Queen.

"But that doesn't matter now…" She went on with a shake of her head, "I am the Leader of the _'Grand Uprising'_ whether I want it or not…Just understand that I wasn't raised to take such a big responsibility…I had only been a farm girl……I know I took this position but it was also brought on me unexpectedly, and although others may believe that I'm being such a _great_ and _admirable_ leader, I'm still learning. There are things I still don't know with what I am doing already, so I handle things a lot differently than how it's supposed to be done…I'm not the _ideal_ leader and sometimes I wish people would remember that I'm still human, a previous Eastern Region Farm Girl……I still have feelings and weak points…"

Izayoi was frowning with sympathy as she watched the miko take her hand and swiped the back of it against her eyes. The raven-haired woman then took a shuddering breath to calm down and continue.

"I know my methods seem a bit unorthodox, but being alone and thinking things over helps me to see clearly," Kagome uttered, "I need that time more than ever…To think about the war…About the Jewel………About my feelings…"

Sango and Izayoi raised curious brows, _'Feelings…?'_

"But that's going off topic," Kagome muttered as she shook her head and looked back to the two women before her with a determined gaze, "Nothing can stop me from leaving…One night is all I am staying here…That is, if there isn't evidence to my innocence and I must be killed…"

The door to Kagome's hidden feelings and thoughts had been closed and locked, and the seriousness of her voice vouched for that. Sango and Izayoi knew full well not to question or bring it up, only when the miko was ready, so sat up straighter to speak plans with their freed prisoner.

Izayoi slowly nodded her head as she returned to the reality of the situation, "I am sure Inuyasha has a plan…And we understand that you must do what you need to do Kagome…We will not try to stop you…"

The miko found the barely concealed sadness in the Queen's eyes and frowned, "My departure does not mean I do not care for the people here…I just need some time for myself…"

Izayoi smiled, weak but sure, "Of course…"

"If you are going," Sango stated, "Then I must go with you…It is too dangerous for you to be living there alone."

"I will be fine Sango," Kagome replied, "Besides, I would very much like it if you and Miroku stay here and watch over the people…Especially Rin…"

"Kagome…" Sango whispered.

"Please Promise me…" Kagome interrupted.

Sango was silent for several seconds, before slowly nodding her head, "I promise Kagome…Please be careful…"

"I will," Kagome assured.

"Then…We will leave you to rest," Izayoi stated as they all stood, the Queen smiled softly, "You will need it for those three tonight…"

Kagome smiled with a nod of her head as she watched Sango and Izayoi leave for the door, but before the Western Royal left, her eyes widened, "Lady Izayoi…?"

The Queen stopped in her tracks and looked to the miko with concern, "Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?" Kagome asked.

"Of course," Izayoi stated as she stepped back into the room and Sango closed the door for their privacy. The Queen remained standing however, as Kagome neared her.

Kagome smiled weakly and took the Location Necklace from her neck, pulling it over her head and handing it to the Queen. Izayoi took it with a perplexed expression and looked it over, the gem a bright white.

"While I was in the North and was being tortured rather badly by Mitsumi," Kagome said, missing the Queen's minor flinch, "I looked at the Necklace to find it glowing a _gold_ color…mixed in with the black……What does that mean?"

Izayoi's eyes had widened rather considerably as she looked at the miko.

"Lady Izayoi…?" Kagome asked again.

Snapped out of her thoughts, Izayoi smiled widely as she held out the Necklace, Kagome taking it back with slight confusion. The smiled widened only more as Kagome became even more confused as she examined the gem.

"Gold…" Izayoi started with slight glee, "Means that the holder of the counterpart was giving you their prayers…And their love…"

Kagome smiled softly, "You were giving me your love?"

The miko still thought that the Queen had had the counterpart all the time.

Izayoi chuckled, "No Lady Kagome…I did not have the counterpart…Nor did I send you my love through the Necklace…"

"Then who did?" Kagome asked as she looked down at the gem.

"Not long after you left," Izayoi replied, "I had given the counterpart Location Necklace to Inuyasha…I knew it would be wise for him to watch over you…He spent everyday in the Library looking down on his Necklace…As told by Shippo, Lady Sango, and Master Miroku…"

The miko looked dumbstruck as she stared at the item in her hand, "You mean…Him…He sent his…"

The miko could not finish her sentence, causing Izayoi to chuckle softly.

"He cares for you, despite what he did…" Izayoi stated, "I would like you to keep that…So we can watch over you while you are at the encampment…And you can watch over him…"

Without another word, Kagome watched as Izayoi left her room and shut the shoji door, causing Kagome to sit in the silence, thinking over her knew discovery.

It had been Inuyasha watching her…Sending her his prayers and getting hurt. How could she think of him now? But if he had the Location Necklace counterpart, why couldn't he see that the gem was still black when the imposter attacked him? This caused Kagome to frown once more as she placed the Necklace on the bedside table, her body falling against the bed next to the tray of food.

She sighed and took a piece of chicken, popping it in her mouth as she frowned. What was she to do now?

* * *

Inuyasha was relieved to find that Miroku had come through. Lord InuTaisho, Master Myoga, and the Buddhist Monk stood in silence in the small Study, Inuyasha quiet as well as he closed the door and looked to the occupants of the room.

His Father held a rather angry expression, still mad with the decision Inuyasha had made concerning Kagome. Myoga was on the desktop with his arms crossed, a firm expression upon his tiny face. Miroku leaned against the wall with his staff against his shoulder, eyes closed as his features held calm.

"Why is it you have called us here Inuyasha?" InuTaisho asked, his deep voice booming with a hint of irritation.

Inuyasha set his features neutrally as he held out Kagome's red kimono, "I have a way of getting Kagome released from her death sentence."

InuTaisho's features softened a bit as he stepped forward, yet there was curiosity in his amber orbs, "And why the change of heart Inuyasha?"

Myoga had also looked up to the hanyou Lord as violet eyes became visible, Miroku looking to him with expectancy.

"It's…hard to explain," Inuyasha answered, not wanting to mention Kikyo and Bankotsu…He wanted to wait and see more into their motives before deciding what to do with them, but he would keep a close eye, "Right now, we have to get Kagome's head off the chopping block."

The other three occupants of the room were still silent, their postures signaling that they still wanted to know why his choice had changed, but Myoga jumped forward.

"What is this way of saving Lady Kagome that you speak of?" He asked.

Inuyasha smirked, "When Rin woke up, she told me and Ma that this demoness had taken Kagome's clothes and had transformed into Kagome…It wasn't the real Kagome I was attacking but a follower of Naraku. Rin said she had purple hair so it must have been Mitsumi…"

Seeing as this was the first time, Lord InuTaisho, Master Myoga, and Miroku had heard the story, their eyes had widened considerably.

"So it was not Lady Kagome who had attacked us?" InuTaisho asked.

"No," Inuyasha answered, "But when she attacked I got her in the arm…Her blood would still be on Kagome's kimono and on Tetsusaiga…If there is any trace of Naraku's scent on it, we will have evidence to Kagome's innocence of not attacking the Western Royals…"

"Then what are we waiting for?" InuTaisho asked as he stepped forward and took the kimono from Inuyasha, "Bring out Tetsusaiga Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha did as he was told…He did not have to transform the blade as he handed it to his Father. Being full youkai, the King would have a better chance at catching a month old scent. InuTaisho placed the kimono on the desk and Myoga took the chance to take a bit of the dried blood as Miroku stepped forward and searched for any auras belonging to Naraku.

It took a few moments, as InuTaisho sniffed the sword, Myoga tasted the blood, and Inuyasha waited impatiently as he tapped his foot on the floor.

"I taste _miasma_ within some of this blood…" Myoga stated, "Much older than the one that belongs to Lady Kagome…This must mean it belongs to Naraku…"

"I do sense a very faint aura belonging to Naraku…" Miroku added, eyes closed as he jingled his staff slightly.

InuTaisho took another sniff of Tetsusaiga and nodded his head, "There is a trace of Naraku in the scent of the blood that was once on this sword…We have three evidences to Kagome's innocence…More then enough…I will immediately fill out the paperwork to her release."

"Then if it was not Kagome who had attacked," Miroku asked as InuTaisho went to his desk, retrieving parchment and quill, "Then how was it this imposter smelt like Kagome and had the same aura as her?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha growled irritably, "Rin only said that Mitsumi wore Kagome's clothes and then transformed into her…"

"Lord Inuyasha…" Myoga stated, "Did you not say that when you were in the forest with Kagome…The time you were attacked…Did you not say that this Mitsumi demon merged with Kagome?"

Inuyasha's eyed widened, "Yeah…And when she came out…She told Kagura that she had _taken_her…"

"Then it seems this demoness Mitsumi…Is a Transforming Youkai," Myoga stated.

"Transforming Youkai?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes…" Myoga sighed, everyone listening intently, "These types of youkai are rather rare and very powerful. How Naraku was able to create one is a mystery…But it is said that when a Transforming Youkai can enter into a body…It can take the soul, scent, memory, almost anything and copy it into itself so it may transform into it…Mitsumi was able to get into Kagome, being able to transform into her and trick us…"

"The wretch!" InuTaisho snarled, "It was all a trap to get Kagome killed…Or have our alliance become broken…"

"And to get the Shikon no Tama defiled with our anger towards one another…" Inuyasha whispered, "I'm going to have to talk to her."

"What's wrong Lord Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"She's planning on leaving to her encampment…And staying there…Because of me…" Inuyasha answered.

"Then you had better talk to her," InuTaisho replied, "It would be dangerous for her to go out there…Especially alone…"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha stated, "I'll go right now. Make sure you tell everyone of the lifted sentence…"

And without a second thought, the hanyou ran out the Study and towards Kagome's room.

When he did reach her room, his breath was coming out in pants and he rapped loudly on the door.

"What?" Came a tired voice.

Fear gripped his heart, but the hanyou Lord took the shoji door and slid it open, "Kagome?"

The miko was sprawled on her bed, however, her head snapping up and her figure taking a stand as she glared at him, her arms coming over to cover herself.

"We need to talk Kagome…" Inuyasha stated softly.

"I do not wish to speak with you…" The miko replied coldly.

"Just hear me out!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"No!" Kagome answered, "Why should I give you the chance when you did not give it to me!"

"I know it was wrong but-"

"GET OUT!!" Kagome yelled as she pointed to the door, waves of anger pouring out of her, causing the hanyou to widen his amber orbs, "Just get out! I'll be out of your way tomorrow! Just leave me alone!!"

Inuyasha frowned considerably at her way of attitude and growled, "FINE!! Leave and don't talk it over!!"

"I plan to!!" Kagome retorted.

And without another word, Inuyasha turned, slammed the shoji door shut and stormed down the hallway to his own room. The miko was so infuriating…Yet, he was the one who blew it…What did he do that went so wrong?

But she wasn't listening to him. The stubborn wench!! And the thought of their fight had his blood boiling, amber orbs flashing red. He would deal with her later.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone!!! I am super sorry for the Late Update (Again), but you know how life can get right? Especially with a girl that has got major senioritis!! Anyways, because of such a long wait, I'm giving you guys Two Chapters, Ten Pages each with, what I hope, is a lot of action and tying up some loose ends. In this chapter, Kagome explains herself about some things, especially about her leadership skills and she is going off to her encampment…She is also not talking to Inuyasha. Sorry guys, they're still mad at each other, but not for long!!!! I hope you guys are still sticking to the story, I know it's long but it's almost finished. These passed few chapters, everyone has been acting a bit Out of Character, but when I wrote it out, that was just how I pictured them reacting…I mean, they're both stubborn to boot, especially in this story!!

Oh!!! And Kagome finds out Inuyasha was sending his love!! I was surprised no one asked what Gold meant when her Location Necklace turned Gold when she had been in Naraku's Dungeon, but now you know that Gold means LOVE!!! Inuyasha had been sending his love when she had been in pain!! Aww!! Haha!

But anyways everyone, read on and don't forget to drop some feedback!!! Thanks to those who do and in the next chapter, those who **Reviewed**, look for your name in the **Shout-Outs and Kudos**!!!!!

You guys are all the best!!!

**Disclaimer:** No…

**NOTE:** For those of you who are **Naruto** fans or like **Horror or Mystery Fictions** I created one, inspired by those reviewers who thought the passed few chapters were really dark, so I'm trying to do a Horror Fiction…Hopefully some of you check it out!!!

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 83: Demon Unleashed!**

"_These wounds are a small price to pay to help a friend…"_

* * *

You'll find out next chapter!! ;)

ThAnKs AgaIn GuYs!!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**)_


	84. Demon Unleashed!

**Chapter 83: Demon Unleashed!**

It was late into the night, Kagome staring out the window at the half moon, her eyes wide, brightening against the moonlight. It had been an hour since she had put Shippo, Shiori, and Rin to bed, the three children tiring her out so much, but she did not seem to be so tired now. The miko believed her irregular sleeping in the past month had affected her. She sighed and looked at the large bed, the human, hanyou, and youkai sound asleep with the blankets pulled up to their chins.

The three had played various games in her room after they had eaten dinner. The miko was then given the task to tell them stories of her past and fairytales with princesses and knights. Sango had come later into the night to listen in and help her out; however, the miko did not seem comfortable with talking with the taijiya, especially after what she had shared earlier and since she would be leaving for the encampment in the morning.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she stood and placed a few sutras about the room. Rin had been stolen once before, and had almost been killed by an Assassin. She would not let harm come to her and Shiori and Shippo if she couldn't help it.

There was a crash, causing Kagome to turn her head quickly to the shoji door leading to the hallway. It had definitely come from inside the Palace and it seemed rather close. Narrowing her stormy eyes suspiciously, Kagome placed her silk robe over her night gown and tied it about her. Giving one last glance to the children, Kagome then walked to the shoji door and exited the room, closing the item behind her.

Whatever it was that was making the sounds, the miko believed she needed to stop it soon if she did not anyone to become harmed in any way. Unfortunately, her weapons were all in the Dungeon Hallway, Sango having left it there after she had brought her up to take a bath.

Another crash sounded and Kagome looked down to her left, along the hallway where it was dimly lit. The night was old and everyone was sound asleep, probably only a few patrol guards out, but they did not seem to hear this loud noise. The miko even thought she may have been hallucinating.

Walking down the hallway, quiet as her bare feet pitter-pattered across the carpet, Kagome frowned as she heard the sounds getting louder, followed by a low growl. A demon was in the Palace, but she couldn't decipher what kind.

Brought around the corner, Kagome frowned deeply as she looked to see five claw marks across the wall, going off towards one of the last rooms. Curiously, Kagome quickened her pace and was surprised to find herself in front of Lord Inuyasha's room. She had been there before with Miroku and Shippo, but only to find anything embarrassing to play a trick on the hanyou. Yet that had been almost ages ago.

There was another crash, causing the miko to jump with startle. What if he was getting attacked? Kagome frowned. Or what if he was trying to vent out anger? He was always a quick to anger man.

There was another growl causing Kagome to soften, her expression curious but alert. She had never heard a growl so menacing. She stepped forward. Her anger was dissipating quickly, replaced with fear and concern for the one she cared for.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered softly as she grabbed hold of the shoji door, hand slightly trembling.

Another growl was produced, followed by a crash. The miko flinched and quickly opened the shoji door. What her stormy eyes landed on made her gasp.

"Kami…Inuyasha…" She whispered.

* * *

Kagome stood deathly still as she looked on with wide eyes, heart beating rapidly as she trembled slightly. The anger vanished completely within her as it was changed with fear and worry for the hanyou Lord. There was a growl, causing Kagome to give a small jump.

The room was a complete mess. Sheets and blankets were torn to shreds as feathers from the pillow were everywhere, some covered in blood. The balcony window to the left was shattered and the desk and chair lay on their sides, splintered.

However, Inuyasha stood next to his balcony window, yukata and red hoari torn off and on the floor in a heap. Five, bloody claw marks were about his chest and bleeding profusely as his hakama pants were ripped slightly at the bottom. His silver hair was tinged with blood as his ears swiveled towards her. A low growling erupted from him and Kagome frowned, eyebrows furrowed.

His appearance with clothes did not register in her mind but his facial features. His fangs were longer than she had ever seen and there were two purple, jagged stripes upon his cheeks, one on each side. Even the claws about his hands were longer and more deadly, but crimson blood dripped off his right hand. But what struck the miko the most were his eyes. The once gold, caring eyes that she loved so much were now a deep red, his pupils a blue that glowed in the moonlight.

The front of his form was shadowed, for the light was shining down on his back, but his eyes and teeth stood out the most. Another growl, followed by a bark erupted from him causing Kagome to snap out of her thoughts. Her left hand moved, causing Inuyasha to turn towards the appendage and frown.

She closed the door, causing Inuyasha to smirk menacingly. She did not wish to get anyone in harm's way. She needed to deal with this, for she had a feeling that she was the fault for this transformation.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called out.

The Prince frowned and stepped forward, causing Kagome to move towards the wall and away from the door, her back slightly pressing against the wooden item. His aura had changed from a hanyou to full youkai, not a trace of human within him. And judging by his changed appearance and lack of yelling and speaking, Kagome came to the conclusion that Inuyasha was not acting himself and wouldn't any time soon. She needed to calm him down and get him back to normal.

Sango had taught her about this before and there were a number of hanyou's in the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment to know what happened when a hanyou turned full youkai despairingly. Inuyasha had been angry to turn him into something as such and Kagome had the feeling that it was because she had yelled at him many times that day.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said again, causing him to move towards her once more, "I'm sorry for what I had done earlier…I am sorry for yelling at you…"

The red eyes looked at her unbelievingly as he growled with annoyance. She frowned when he stopped right in front of her shaking form and growled again. He smirked when he saw her flinch.

Kagome screamed with pain as the demon grabbed her arms, his red eyes flashing as his claws sunk deep into her pale skin, blood trickling down her robe. She was lifted up in the air and pushed against the wall. The demon smirked with triumph as he leaned forward and took a whiff of her scent. Kagome's eyes widened.

He took another whiff as another growl erupted and his claws sunk even deeper into her skin, causing Kagome to kick her legs, anything to keep her from noticing the pain.

"I know you're in there Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, "Please come back to me…I'm sorry…"

The demon pulled back abruptly, causing the miko to wince, however, her eyes looked down on Inuyasha, her lips forming a soft smile as she watched a hint of gold touch his eyes. But the frown returned as the red became visible again. She screamed in agony as he ripped his claws away from her arms. The miko fell to the ground in a heap, the blood from her arms flowing more freely now that the plugs, Inuyasha's claws, had been removed.

She looked up with tired eyes as Inuyasha started to back away looking at his bloody hands. He then looked to her as a guilty expression fell onto his face. The purple scars about his cheeks started to shrink as he turned to run out the window. Fearing for the hanyou Lord to do something stupid in his state, Kagome stood.

"Wait!" She called.

The youkai stopped in his tracks and hesitantly turned around, his fangs starting to shorten.

"Don't leave…" Kagome whispered as she walked towards him, a slight limp in her step from the fall.

The demon frowned and turned to leave again when a tiny hand caught his own, bloody one. Kagome felt his form tense as he kept his gaze from her. She truly was sorry for putting him through this pain of transformation and she flinched slightly at the marks upon his torso.

Tugging on his appendage, Kagome led the hanyou Lord to the bed, thankful it was still intact. She smiled with care as Inuyasha followed her, his gaze to the ground in shame. Unfortunately, his eyes were still a red glow, causing Kagome to wonder what she could do to bring her friend back.

The miko sat down and Inuyasha sat down next to her. She smiled gently as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched.

"I won't hurt you…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha looked up, his lips twisted to a snarl as if unbelieving of her words.

"Please…" Kagome continued, "Trust me…"

A low growling emitted from his chest as his red eyes flashed. It was unseen as Kagome looked worriedly to his bleeding wounds.

"Why did you hurt yourself Inuyasha…?" Kagome asked.

The girl took up a piece of shredded blanket and rolled it up. Then, with the item secured in her hand, the miko reached forward and started to dab the wound gently so she could help stop the bleeding. Inuyasha gave a hiss and a snarl as he pulled back.

A clawed hand quickly encircled around Kagome's frail neck, a claw nicking just near to the pulse point. Inuyasha had gotten a hold on the miko and was growling loudly, his eyes burning with hate. One move and she would be immediately killed. Kagome quickly understood. She had hurt him while trying to fix the wound, right after she had promised and was trusted that she would not give him any harm. Her eyesight became blurry as she placed a struggling hand on the one on her neck.

'_Is this how Inuyasha felt when I said I lost my trust in him?'_ Kagome thought.

Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes at the guilt and pain she felt within her heart and instead of trying to put her hands on his to stop his actions, Kagome reached forward and placed her arms around Inuyasha's neck, doing her best to give him an apologetic hug, the blood on his chest transferring to her front, but the miko paid no heed.

"I'm so sorry…Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered with struggle, "I'm so sorry…"

The hand around her neck slowly loosened; the hanyou tensed as he released his hold on the miko. His arm fell to his side, Kagome sensing his obvious confusion and hugged him even tighter.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you…" Kagome said softly through tears, "You are my friend and will always be my friend…"

Several moments passed before Kagome felt his hands hesitantly touch her back, as if returning the hug in an awkward manner. The miko's grip tightened, causing the Prince to bury his face at the crook of her neck and take in her scent. Kagome smiled with happiness and was startled to feel Inuyasha pick her up and move her more onto the bed, laying her down so he could rest his head on her chest, as a child would do when ready to sleep.

Kagome ignored their position as she gently stroked his hair, his ears tickling her skin when they moved, his growl now a purr of contentment. Knowing that she would not be able to leave this position until morning when he awoke, Kagome inwardly shrugged and closed her eyes. She and the hanyou Lord would have a serious talk in the morning.

"Good night…" Kagome whispered.

And the moon light fell down on the couple as they descended into the land of dreams.

* * *

Inuyasha growled with protest as he felt the sun shining down on his form, his closed eyes scrunching up together to help keep the darkness welcome. He felt he had a horrible headache, and his stomach seemed to be hurting as well. He moved his head away from the sun and was surprised to hear a moan emit throughout the room.

'_Come to think of it…'_ Inuyasha thought slowly, _'My head doesn't seem like it's lying on my pillow…'_

Opening his eyes with confusion, curiosity, and suspicion, Inuyasha was shocked to find a woman's night dress come into view, followed by some…

The hanyou immediately sat up and moved off the bed coming to see for the first time the chaos of the room. Everything was in shreds along with his favorite fire rat hoari and white yukata. However, his sights landed on the miko who lay in peaceful sleep on _his_ bed.

'_Wasn't she mad at me?'_ Inuyasha thought, _'Why would she be in my room?'_

Looking around again, Inuyasha could only assume that a demon had attacked. But why couldn't he remember? Looking down at his torso, Inuyasha was surprised to find five claw marks healing over. Kagome could never inflict such pain with her puny nails and he couldn't smell any demons. Looking back to the miko, he also found blood to stain the front of her robes and on her arms.

Amber eyes, however, widened when he did smell the blood, one belonging to him and the other belonging to Kagome. Looking back on the miko, he frowned when he found five small puncture wounds on both her arms, staining her silk robe and a small puncture wound at her neck. What in the hell had harmed the both of them? And why couldn't he remember?

Worry getting the better of him, the hanyou Lord moved cautiously towards the miko and looked closer at the wounds, the injury looking as if it had been made to give her pain and torture, and they were rather deep. Placing his hand to remove the robe to get a better view, Inuyasha froze.

Blood covered his hands, crusted and dark. Hesitantly placing the limb to his nose, he took a whiff and staggered back. It was his blood and the miko's upon his hand. He had inflicted the pain upon her. Putting everything together, his amber eyes widened.

With nothing to remember in the last night, blood upon his hands, and a throbbing headache, Inuyasha could only conclude that he had indeed turned full youkai, and he had attacked Kagome in the process. How she got out alive was a mystery. He only remembered being really angry at her and then…Nothing.

"Inuyasha…"

The miko's voice made the hanyou Lord jump as he looked at her. She was just waking and was currently rubbing her eyes. When those stormy orbs fell upon him, they brightened and she smiled. He frowned with confusion.

"I'm so glad you're back to normal Inuyasha…" She said as she situated herself to sit on her knees, "I'm so relieved…"

Inuyasha cast his eyes down low, avoiding to look at her, "What happened?"

Kagome frowned but answered nonetheless, "I heard a crash and decided to investigate…For all I knew, it could have been any of Naraku's Assassins trying to kill someone…Then I found you…as a full youkai…"

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, eyebrows furrowed together in anger, "You should have left Kagome…I……I hurt you…"

Inuyasha looked back up with helplessness in those amber depths, his waves of apologies ready to roll off his tongue if the miko yelled at him.

However, he was surprised to find the miko to smile, "If I had left Inuyasha, you would have gone after me anyway…Besides…These wounds are a small price to pay to help a friend…"

Inuyasha looked up at her with suspicion with the word _friend_, "Friend?"

Kagome looked down at her lap with shame, "What happened last night has made me realize many things…You putting me in the Dungeon was something you did while caught up in the moment…You were in a tight spot to believe someone who you thought attacked you and wanting to protect your family…It was wrong of me to get mad…"

"You wouldn't be mad if I had not put you there in the first place…" Inuyasha stated, "Now you're going back to the encampment…"

"Do you want me to go?" Kagome asked as she crawled forward and swung her legs over the bed so she could stand.

As she had done so, Inuyasha had seen more than her should have, but…He blushed and turned away, arms crossed. Kagome smiled as she came up to him and gave him a gentle hug, full of friendship and apology. The hanyou tensed slightly.

"I am truly sorry for yelling at you and having you transform like that," She whispered, "I hope you can forgive me…"

Inuyasha smirked as he returned the hug; his heart exploding with happiness, "If you forgive me for putting you in the Dungeon…And harming you last night…"

Kagome smiled as she pulled back, "Deal…Let us try to forget what had happened last night and the passed month…And maybe…Start over…"

Inuyasha nodded his head in silent agreement. Then the miko walked passed him with a soft and content smile, her hands rubbing the blood off her neck and arms.

"I really am sorry for hurting you…" Inuyasha called honestly.

Kagome smirked, "It's okay…As I had said before…A small price to pay for a friend…"

The hanyou then watched as she smiled and turned around, opening the shoji door and cautiously looking around for anyone passing by. To see the miko exiting the hanyou's room in near afternoon would be quite awkward and lead to unwanted misunderstandings.

"By the way…" Kagome whispered as she hurriedly went outside and turned to close the door, "…I shall see you in a few days…I do plan on returning to the encampment…"

"What?" Inuyasha asked with wide eyes.

"Bye," Kagome said with a grin and closed the door, her footsteps rushing down the hall.

Inuyasha sighed. After that incident, how was he to handle himself? Now that he had received Kagome's friendship back, how was he going to be able to work with her when she was gone…Unless he went with her…?

The hanyou Lord sighed once more. She would never let him come along. Turning back to his room, white ears drooped as he looked upon the mess. He really needed some cleaning up to do…And to ask his Mother to fix his hoari.

Besides, if he stayed, the Inu hanyou would be able to focus more on Lord Bankotsu's and Princess Kikyo's motives…

* * *

Kagome did her best to remain quiet as she opened the shoji door to her room, relieved to find Rin, Shiori, and Shippo fast asleep. It was only to be expected since they too had fallen asleep quite late. Luckily, on her way to the room, the halls were empty, signaling to the miko that the occupants of the Palace were having lunch in the Gardens or spending some time with the Main Villagers.

Taking up her thief outfit, which she had not worn for quite some time, Kagome smiled softly as she moved behind a partition to change. Despite her renewed friendship with the hanyou Lord, the rebel leader still had things to attend to, especially with coming up with a plan to defeat Naraku and to seriously think things over.

She promised herself to leave after the children awoke and Kagome was fully packed for at least a three days stay. She was still expecting to go alone, not wishing for any harm to come to anyone if she were unexpectedly attacked. At least if she was, it would be easier for her to escape.

The miko would leave Rin in Lady Izayoi's and Sango's care, Kagome promising to tell the girl that she would be back soon. Thoughts then traveled to the Dungeon, as Kagome remembered that she would indeed need to make a trip to retrieve her weapons. If she was going into the encampment alone, she might as well go prepared and protected.

Sitting down silently on the bed, Kagome smiled softly as she watched Rin and Shiori stir, accidentally nudging Shippo, almost sending the kit off the bed and landing on the rough floor. However, Kagome was ready, knowing she would be there to catch him if he did.

Brown eyes opened tiredly and landed on her, causing Kagome to widen her smile and extend her hand, smoothing back Rin's disheveled hair.

"Good Morning Rin…" The miko whispered softly, "I think it best for the three of you to wake up now…"

Rin nodded her head as she closed her eyes once more and stretched, her movement causing Shiori to awaken as well and kick Shippo in the process. The kit gave a groan but continued to sleep, Kagome watching with amusement as she tried to hold back her giggles.

"Up now you three," Kagome stated with a soft smile as she stood, "I am sure lunch is ready and waiting for you downstairs, and if I had heard correctly, Lady Sango had promised to take you three on a ride with Kirara…"

The statement caused all three pairs of eyes to snap open and they scrambled out of bed to get ready, Kagome leading Shippo to the partitions to change so he would not press her with questions on the opposite sex while Rin and Shiori did the same.

However, when they were all fully changed, the questions were not on themselves but on her, asking if the miko really was going to leave seeing the packed bags and thief attire. Rin looked rather sorrowful as Shiori's lip trembled, Shippo's gaze holding a bit of bitterness as he started muttering things about his older brother.

"Do not fret you three," Kagome chuckled, "I will be back in a week's time, maybe less…I only wish for the three of you to not worry of me and have fun with the other children. I entrust you to take care of the encampment for me while I am away."

The three nodded their heads and Kagome smiled and led them out of the room, her packs over one shoulder, and went down the hallway, and towards the Staircase.

"Besides," Kagome continued with a laugh, "I'm sure you won't even notice that I am away with all the fun you'll be having with your other friends."

Upon reaching the Dining Room, Kagome watched as servants made haste to prepare four plates of food, an occupant already at the table. The miko was not surprised to find it to be Inuyasha, being that he had awoken just as late as she and he was sporting rather different clothing she had ever seen. It was in a more elegant style of a Prince, a dark blue color with silver linings, matching perfectly with the hanyou's stunning hair. Though the miko knew the hanyou loved his fire rat hoari and remembered seeing it shredded on the floor just last night. She smiled in greeting as she had the children sit across from him and he only grunted in answer, causing Shippo to glare.

"Good Afternoon Lord Inuyasha," Rin said happily, "I like your clothes…They're very pretty."

The hanyou Lord blushed slightly causing the miko to chuckle softly, however, stopped when he sent her a glare.

"When are you leaving Auntie Kagome?" Shiori asked as the miko took a seat next to her and Rin.

"After we all eat our rather later breakfast," Kagome answered without hesitation, "I'll take you three to Sango and then I'll ask her to bring Koru out to the front…I wouldn't want to attract attention to the encampment and have them worry for me like they always do…"

"Can I come with you?" Rin asked softly, "You shouldn't go alone…"

Kagome smiled at the concern and cupped the young girl's cheek, "I shall be fine Rin…I assure you that I will be safe and come back to see you and everyone else…"

"Do you promise?" Rin asked, both Shippo and Shiori also looking at her expectantly.

"I promise," Kagome answered with a smile and watched as the three children also smiled and turned their heads to the plates of food brought to them.

Looking up, Kagome noticed Inuyasha staring at her, an unseen emotion hidden under his hard gaze, causing Kagome to shift somewhat uncomfortably.

"I'll bring your horse out to the front for you," He stated, causing Kagome to look up at him with slight surprise.

She smiled, however suspicion was in her stormy orbs, "You need not do so Lord Inuyasha…Sango had already agreed to…"

"So…?" He asked as he popped some meat into his mouth, "I'll tell her to just keep an eye on the kids and then I'll bring your horse, Koru or whatever, to the front."

The children looked back and forth between the two adults with confusion and amusement and listened on. Kagome however, had a sinking feeling that the Lord's motives were to have a way of speaking with her and trying to have her reconsider on leaving the Palace.

"And why is it you wish to do so?" Kagome asked with narrowed, cautious eyes.

Inuyasha smirked as he leaned forward, "There are some things we need to discuss before you leave."

The miko was surprised. So he was letting her leave? But what were the things he wished to discuss? The thoughts caused her head to spin slightly with speculations. Leaning back, Kagome sighed.

"Fine…"

The smirk remained on the hanyou Lord as he leaned back as well, "Good…"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome took up her utensils for eating and began to fill her stomach quietly, her mind both planning what she would do when she reached the encampment and wondering what exactly Inuyasha wanted to say to her or have her answer. She paled as she thought about having to speak with him on a very personal matter, concerning what had happened over a month ago. They had only just gotten out of an argument with each other.

Frowning, the miko pushed aside her plate, the contents half full as she felt the need to no longer eat. She watched silently as Shiori and Rin whispered to one another and Shippo making rude remarks towards the older half demon across from him.

The Dining Room Doors opened and Kagome turned her head to find both Miroku and Sango walking in, a large red hand print upon the Monk's cheek as Sango fumed through the ears. Smiling with obvious amusement, Kagome stood to greet her friends.

"I'm not surprised to see such battle scars already," Kagome chuckled, causing Sango to blush and Miroku to grin stupidly.

"However, I am surprised to see how late you have awoken," Miroku answered, "Are you feeling alright…Normally when leaving a place you would leave early in the morning…"

Kagome smiled, "I did not wish to leave while Rin, Shiori, and Shippo were asleep…Besides, I could never leave without saying a small 'farewell'…"

Sango rolled her eyes, "You do promise not to go running off after Naraku alone…We all know how reckless you can be…"

"Am I that obvious?" Kagome asked with a grin.

Sango responded with crossed arms and a sigh as Miroku shook his head slightly.

"I promise," Kagome sighed with a soft laugh, "Besides, why lie to you when Naraku can use it against me like he had done before…?"

Sango and Miroku nodded their heads in understanding. They knew what trouble had been caused when Kagome had gone off alone to save Rin and then being unexpectedly attacked, causing the miko to be imprisoned wrongly.

"Then I should go off to get your horse then…" Sango answered as she turned to leave.

"It is fine Sango," Kagome smiled softly, "…Someone else has offered to retrieve my horse…"

Sango stopped in her tracks and turned around, "Oh? Who?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "Well…Lord Inuyasha insisted…Or in a way, wishes to discuss something with me before I leave…"

Both the taijiya and Monk's eyes widened, Miroku looking passed the miko to see Inuyasha and Shippo bickering, "So you two are on speaking terms?"

Kagome followed his gaze as well as Sango, "Let's say…We now have an understanding and are at a truce…"

"I see…" Miroku answered.

Kagome turned away from the hanyou Lord and looked back at Miroku, "Has…Bankotsu and his siblings found out of my…release…?"

Miroku nodded his head, "It is only everyone inside this room, the King and Queen, General Tsukuyomaru, and Kouga and Ayame. I believe they will make the announcement of your release today…"

"Watch them for me…" Kagome whispered, "While I am gone…I still have not spoken with Bankotsu about the broken engagement, even during my imprisonment…I will when I return and have thought things over…And please watch over Jakotsu as well, for I have been neglecting his company lately…"

"Of course Lady Kagome…" Miroku answered.

A body came into the corner of Kagome's vision and she turned to find Inuyasha scowling slightly as he gave a side glance towards her.

"Meet me at front…I'll be with your horse," He stated and walked off.

Kagome watched silently as he left as Miroku and Sango watched the exchange with perplexed expressions. Once he had disappeared from view, Sango turned to the miko with a stern look.

"You had better come back to us soon," Sango stated with a hint of warning.

Kagome smiled warmly, "Of course Sango…"

"And do not forget these," Miroku stated as he removed from his shoulder her bow, quiver full of arrows, and katana, causing Kagome to wonder why she had not seen it before, "I had taken the liberty to retrieve them since I know you hate going down in those dark hallways."

Kagome chuckled softly as she took the items and slung it over her back with her bags, "Thank you Miroku…"

The miko then embraced both her friends and smiled, "I will return soon…Watch over Rin and the others for me…"

"We will," Sango answered.

Pulling back, Kagome gave one last smile before turning around and casting a wave towards Shippo and the girls. The three sadly returned the gesture, however, Kagome gave a playful wink causing them to giggle and she turned to leave the Dining Hall, casting a meaningful glance in her friends' direction.

Exiting the room, Kagome gave a small sigh and turned to exit through the Palace Doors leading towards the forest. Opening the doors, Kagome was greeted with warm sunlight; however, a gust of wind had Kagome bringing the stray hair behind her ear several times. Closing the Door behind her, Kagome turned to find Inuyasha waiting patiently across the small bridge, Koru next to him nibbling on grass.

Gaining hold of her courage to face the hanyou Lord once more, Kagome walked forward and offered the hanyou a small smirk. His gaze however was with no smile and no frown, but his amber eyes seemed soft. Inwardly shaking the observation away, Kagome walked passed the silent Lord and placed her bags and weapons upon Koru's saddle.

"Was there something you wished to discuss with me?" Kagome asked as she continued to rope on her bags.

There was silence, causing the miko to frown slightly.

"Inuyasha?"

"We need to discuss you leaving the Palace," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome sighed, "There is nothing to discuss about that Inuyasha…"

"You can't go out there alone," He reasoned, "Naraku wants you and the Jewel for possession, especially when he finds out that his plan didn't work and I didn't execute you…Someone has to go with you."

"This is something I need to do alone Lord Inuyasha," Kagome answered with force.

"Why?" He asked, "Why do you always need to do things alone?"

"And why do you insist that I _can't_ do things alone?" Kagome asked as she turned to face him, her features matching his in determination, "This separation from the Palace is a time for me to be alone and for me to think alone…I need to get my priorities straight concerning this war and I need to do it now, before Naraku catches wind of my survival. This is my only chance."

"You can do that in your room," Inuyasha stated, "It's quiet in there!"

"You just don't get it," Kagome sighed, "I want to be somewhere with no interruptions at all…Mentally, physically…emotionally…Besides…The encampment is my home and I feel a bit more calmer there…I assure you Lord Inuyasha that I will return…Just wait until I am ready…"

Inuyasha scowled with his arms crossed, yet sighed as he understood the explanation she had given.

"How long will you exactly take?" Inuyasha asked as he frowned, staring at her keenly.

"Not long Lord Inuyasha," The miko answered with a smile as she walked forward and touched his neck a bit hesitantly, causing him to tense.

She pulled from beneath his clothes the Location Necklace, the gem a bright white, as she pulled out her own, the gem also a bright white.

"Besides," She whispered as they both looked down at the items upon their necks, "We're looking after each other…"

Letting go of the charms, Kagome looked up at the hanyou Lord to find him staring at her with a strange emotion causing Kagome's heart to twist. Smiling weakly, she backed away and mounted Koru.

"I will see you in a few days Lord Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered and looked off into the forest, gently lashing the reigns to have Koru go.

Kagome hoped that she would not be gone long, especially since Naraku could easily find the information of her release. She would not want to be absent if he chose to attack the Palace again.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he watched the miko's form disappear into the darkness of the forest. Looking down on the Location Necklace, the hanyou Lord could only wonder what exactly he had seen in her eyes just moments before.

Turning back towards the Palace Doors, Inuyasha could only agree that they did watch over each other with the Necklaces and he god damn hoped she did not put up a protective barrier when he would have to go and retrieve her for something.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha entered the Palace and hoped that the reckless miko would return in a matter of days, or better yet, hours.

* * *

**A/N:** So everyone, I hope you liked your Two Chapter Installment!! Tell me what you think!! After these turn of events, everything will start to lead to the exciting climax of the story, then the conclusion, where _The Lord And The Leader_ might end for good…(Still not sure about the Sequel…) But we're not exactly there yet, still about 25 more chapters to go…

So, Inuyasha and Kagome have made slight amends. (And Inuyasha turned Full Demon, Is that the last time? lol) A truce has sprouted. So, now that Kagome's going back to the encampment, who can guess what might happen next. Don't forget to look at the **TEASER**, I'm sure you can figure out SOMETHING from that!!!

So, drop some feedback and tell me what you think. Is everyone, do you think, getting back to original character than from the previous chapters. I hope…I don't want to disappoint you guys to start going downhill with the story line NOW of all times…

But thank you for reading and/or reviewing!!! I really appreciate it and I can't wait to hear from you all soon!!!!

**Next Update:** In One to Two Weeks!!! (Hopefully soon though…)

**Disclaimer:** Yes…Oh wait……No, I don't…

* * *

Now For The:

**Shout-Outs And Kudos!!!!**

_**Rosieweasly:**_ And you're my first Shout-Out Rosieweasly, thank you for the three reviews last update!! I'm glad you're excited that you got Kudos because I love interacting with my readers!!! Anyways, I hope you liked these two chapters, and about your last review, concerning the story's plots and sub-plots being connected, I'm glad you caught that because that's what I was going for, even for the Sequel (_IF_ a Sequel comes out) but I am grateful for the review and feedback, I hope you like this latest installment and I hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**Beautifulyreal:**_ I hope you like this set of multi-chapters…20 Pages total!!! Thank you for the review and sorry for the late update!! I hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**SilverStarWing:**_ Well, yeah, Kikyo and Bankotsu were scheduled to kill off the _'Grand Uprising'_ Leader and then the Western Royals after that. Though I will clarify that they aren't _that_ bad…Haha, just in a tight spot. Thank you for the review and I hope to hear from you real soon!!!

_**Stevie Dee:**_ As one of my frequent reviewers I thank you very much for your reviews and feedback. I'm glad you're liking the story so far and I'm glad I surprised a lot of people with the Eastern Royal Twist, don't worry, they're story will be told later on. Hopefully Kagome's and Inuyasha's restored friendship didn't seem too rushed, I wasn't aiming for that, but readers would probably like the real bad guy (coughNarakucough) to die soon, right? And about our smexy Lord Fluffy, he'll be making an appearance in a couple of chapters, so real soon, I love Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru interaction!! Thank you so much for the review and the song selections, I would like to hear more if you have any, and I will post them up on the chapters from now on, so other people can find and listen too!!! Wellz, hope you like the Two Chapter Installment and I hope to hear from you real soon!!!!

_**Iron Inuyasha:**_ I guess my Teasers are working! Sorry for the late update though, but I'm glad you are liking the story so far. Thanks so much for the review and I hope to hear from you soon about this latest update! Inuyasha and Kagome are friends again!!

_**Peaceful Dragon Rose:**_ Are you a first time reviewer? Well, thank you for reviewing and I apologize for the late update…Hope you like these two chapters and I hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**Mysterychild:**_ Mysterychild, thank you for the critique, because it's been a while since I have had a review that really goes in depth with my writing and plot skills. Not that I don't like my other reviews of course, but these kinds really do help me with my writing for the future. So again, I thank you for the Editor Mode Mysterychild!! I totally understand that these chapters have been pretty dark and Kagome did act out of character, I suppose when I wrote this section way back when, my Drama Muse had been bothering me to do something dark…Haha. Okay, I'm going to make a lame excuse and say…Okay, I have nothing. :) But, I will say that as the author, I am trying to portray Kagome as a very, _very_ human leader that has multiple and I mean _multiple_ weak points, lol…Uh, In **Chapter 82 – Freedom Found, Lost Trust**, Kagome had mentioned something about her leadership skills to Izayoi and Sango…I wanted to make a leader that still had many faults but manages to get by…In her speech, she did mention that she didn't really want the job and wasn't ready and it was forced on her, but she took it because she wanted that drive to avenge her family, by leading these people, she would be making her Father proud and spiting Naraku by her taking her Father's place as Leader. Because of her past, I portrayed her as weak with emotions, so being imprisoned by the one she _loves_ and with the worry of Rin, she took drastic measures…_So_, those are my _excuses_, haha!!

As For the Kikyo twist, I'm glad you liked it, a lot of readers had been surprised and I had been aiming for that. Their story will be explained also later on in the story. _Everything_ is connected, lol. The Mitsumi twist surprise was what I was aiming for too, even if she is my own created character, I hope she won't be Mary-Sue-like (I'm not fond of those). And about Kagome leaving the Palace, I guess you got your answer in this chapter, but what will happen when she's away? Possibilities, possibilities.

Wow, this has got to be the longest Review Reply I have ever done (Record goes to Mysterychild!!!) and I'm happy for that. I love interacting and finding out the thoughts of my readers and long replies usually mean helpful reviews, so thank you again Mysterychild, I look forward to your reviews and opinions and thanks again for going Full Editor Mode, It helps A LOT!!! Hope to hear from you soon and I hope you like the latest update!!! And thanks for the luck in school too!!

_**ShadowStar666:**_ Well, I'm hoping you liked these two chapters, and Naraku will start to become a more active villain now that the Inuyasha and Kagome conflict has ended. Lord Sesshy will be making his appearance real soon, in a couple of chapters, so hang tight!! Thank you so much for the review and I can't wait to hear from you soon about this latest installment!!

_**MPXD:**_ Yeah, I have been getting comments that the passed few chapters were dark and that Kagome was acting so Out of Character, but, I think I was in either a dark or dramatic mood when I wrote that sequence…I mean, the whole story is written out already and just needs to be posted up, so I'm reading through it too after the months or weeks I haven't touched it and I feel it was a little, drastic, but I love drama, haha! Let's just say that I'm trying to show that Kagome isn't all powerful and pure, I mean, she's a good miko and has a good heart, but no one is perfect (I think) and I wanted to try something dark I guess. ;) Hope you're happy that Kagome and Inuyasha are on good terms again and I'm glad you liked and were surprised by the Kikyo and Bankotsu Twist, I have been looking forward for weeks to reveal that but more drama from them to come!!! I'm glad you like the story so far and thanks so much for the review!! I hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**Nightlife Maiden:**_ I'm sorry I left you THERE in the last chapter and kept you there for so long!!! Please forgive me!!! But now you know that Kagome and Inuyasha are friends again, a strained friendship but not on hating terms, right? Sorry if Inuyasha was out of character, he'll get back into it soon, I hope…Anyways, I'll try not to take too long on the next update and thanks so much for the review!! I hope to hear from you soon!!!

* * *

**Thanks Again Readers and Reviews and To the _Reviewers Above_, these Two Chapters were _Dedicated To You_!!!**

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 84: Announcements**

"_Because of our recent war victory about a month and a half ago against the __**Sin Kingdom**__ I have a feeling that it will take some time for Naraku to regroup…This is our chance to strike…With this chance, I will be sending a small group of warriors to attack the __**Sin Kingdom**__ stealthily. I know they will not be able to take on a whole army; however, they can, in their small numbers, sneak into the castle and destroy Naraku himself. Without a leader, the army will be in chaos which will be easy for all three alliances to defeat the remaining followers…"_

* * *

War Time Baby!!! (Again!)

ThE lOrD aNd ThE lEaDeR!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**)_


	85. Announcements

**Chapter 84: Announcements**

Sango smiled as she held Rin and Shiori close, Kirara flying high up in the air over the Gardens at a slow pace. Down below, the other children had just finished their turn on Kirara, Shippo keeping them entertained with Fox Magic until they finally landed. The taijiya could only grin as she watched the happiness filter through the children's faces, especially of those in her encampment.

The children of the _'Grand Uprising'_ were deprived of fun activities, and Sango berated herself with not thinking of the idea before. But with the idea of being at war or being found out or attacked at their hidden camp were possibilities for preventing the opportunity.

Miroku was currently with Shippo, the Buddhist Monk playfully telling the children of their futures with palm readings while Kouga and Ayame were offering to help the children learn battling skills, if their parents let them. The reason they were doing this, was to get the idea of war away from the children's heads, even if just for a day.

Sango knew that they would soon be setting out for war, going out on an attack against the _Sin Kingdom_ directly to end it once and for all. Lord InuTaisho had discussed the plans to them early that morning; unfortunately Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome had slept in late. It was expected from the miko with having to take care of three children for the night and the hanyou usually did sleep in to the afternoon sometimes, especially with his stress from Kagome's execution problem.

"It's so pretty up here…" Shiori whispered as Rin giggled in agreement, "I wonder if I can fly like Daddy can…"

"Maybe," Sango answered, "In time you may be able to…"

"Then you can take me up in the air like Kirara!" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

Shiori could only agree with a giggle.

"I can see the Meeting House Tree from here!" Rin stated as she pointed off to the tall tree in the middle of the vast forest.

Sango followed her gaze, her eyes softening as she wondered how the encampment was doing, since she had not been there for over two months because she and the encampment fled from the attack. She also wondered how Kagome was doing at the moment.

"When do you think we can go back there Lady Sango?" Shiori asked as she tilted her head to look at the Demon Slayer.

Sango frowned, "I'm not sure Shiori…Hopefully when the war ends and then we can rebuild it and start all over…We can live in peace and not in hiding."

Hearing the words leave her own mouth had the taijiya's heart flutter with hope, a wanting to have that kind of life. Her brown eyes trailed to the ground where she could see Miroku.

'_A life with Miroku…'_ Sango thought with a soft smile touching her lips, _'I think…that…would be nice…'_

Ever since the night the taijiya and Monk had confessed their feelings to one another, Sango had become more relaxed with the man, feeling her love for him grow with each passing day. There were times when she needed to steer him away from his perverted habits, but if Miroku wasn't the person, perverted as he was, then Sango would never had truly fallen in love with him.

This new level of feeling was definitely scary and nerve wracking to the Demon Slayer, especially with the fact that she was to find out of his feelings just hours after being reunited with him. Kohaku always tried to find a way to tease her and her predicament but he was supportive of her decision.

Smiling softly, Sango looked down on both Rin and Shiori. Her best friend, Kagome, had already began to experience of having a child with Rin as her adoptive daughter and for some reason, Sango felt excited that someday, she might have children herself.

Shaking her thoughts away for the moment, Sango smiled and pat Kirara gently, signaling the demon feline to land. The two girls were rather disappointed that their ride had ended, but they were giggling softly with excitement with their small adventure.

The two were the last of the group of children to receive a ride and Sango caressed Kirara's back tenderly, thanking the demon cat silently for her help in keeping Kagome's absence away as a topic of conversation. Kirara only gave a purr and transformed into her tiny form, Rin and Shiori immediately going to the tiny feline and picking her up with care, asking Sango if they could take care of her and feed her. Sango nodded her head as Kirara gave a content 'mew' and watched as many of the children migrated away from the area, Shippo, Shiori, and Rin going off to find Shiori's mother, the three knowing that there was defiantly food at her makeshift hut to give to Kirara.

When the children disappeared from view, Sango closed her eyes, the soft breeze caressing her hair as it blew over one shoulder. A familiar jingle of Miroku's staff entered her line of hearing and the exterminator opened her eyes to find the Buddhist Monk smiling fondly at her.

"Tired?" He asked as he placed an arm around her waist, Sango noticing his polite intentions and leaning her head against his shoulder, her eyes watching as the sky grew darker.

"Yes…" Sango answered with a sigh, "…And worried…When will the King announce Kagome's release…?"

"Tonight," Miroku answered with a sigh of his own, "Hopefully it will go smoothly…"

"Indeed…" Sango agreed with a whisper, "And how should we handle the situation with the news of Kagome's departure…?"

The Monk was silent, pondering his answer until replying, "We tell them the truth of Kagome's absence…She will only be away for a few days but is away because she needs to think over some things. Being a leader, her people will understand why she needs this, especially after what she's been through…"

"I am worried for her," Sango answered with an exhausted exhale, "What Naraku had done to turn Inuyasha and Kagome against each other had almost worked, and I fear that that vile man will try to do something like that again……"

"What we must do is trust Sango…" Miroku answered with wisdom, "Our friendship and alliances are strong and we should be strong enough to not fall into Naraku's tricky ways…"

Sango nodded her head, pulling back from the Monk's grip to look up at him, "You're right…"

"Besides," Miroku continued as he looked down on the taijiya, violet eyes glistening against the setting sun, "If Naraku were to come after any of us…We all know we are all strong enough to pull through…And I promise to protect you Sango, with my life…"

Sango smiled, her eyes burning with unshed tears as she looked on at the man she had come to admit to love, "Oh Miroku…"

The Demon Slayer hesitantly, still new to this relationship, leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the Buddhist Monk's lips, the exchange shy and inexperienced, yet explained its full meaning. Sango loved this man and she wanted to let him know she did, despite the awkwardness to this new level of affection. Miroku returned the kiss with passion, yet it was gentle and Sango could only smile softly.

However, gasping for breath, the two pulled apart and Sango gave off a small blush, her eyes averting to the ground as Miroku chuckled softly.

"That was something I will treasure forever," He whispered, causing the exterminator to look up at him and smile, "…I love you Sango…"

The blush returned, but Sango smiled widely and took Miroku's cursed hand into her own, "I love you too Miroku…We will fight together…and win…"

Miroku nodded his head as he squeezed Sango's hand in silent understanding. Then, with a soft smile, the two walked off, back towards the Palace where the announcement of Kagome's release would be made known.

* * *

Miroku frowned as he and Sango took a seat beside one another in the Throne Room, rows and rows of seats having been placed so everyone could hear of King InuTaisho's announcements. The whole Throne Room had been filled, those being in the Inner Circle and Generals of the War having the honor of sitting in front, making it easier if they were to be asked up to say anything.

Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi were sitting in their Thrones, the two conversing silently amongst each other. Inuyasha was off to the side, a frown set on his features as his arms were crossed. The Toshiba Siblings were sitting side by side, Kikyo looking rather pale as Bankotsu looked as depressed as ever, Jakotsu trying to comfort his younger brother. Kouga and Ayame were talking to Ginta and Hakkaku, filling the two wolves in on what was happening and the Council Members of the _'Grand Uprising'_ were listening intently to General Tsukuyomaru as the bat youkai told of recent events concerning the war.

Souta and Kohaku were quiet in the two seats beside Sango, the Buddhist Monk understanding why Kagome's brother was in such a state, for he did not know yet of Kagome's release or absence. Miroku wished to tell him that his sister was fine, yet he thought it better to hear from Inuyasha, the one who had imprisoned her.

Other followers of Kagome had been seated, awaiting the outcome of their leader as a few of the Wolf Tribe members sat in support of their ally. Sango gave a tired sigh as she scanned the room and looked up to the front as Lord InuTaisho made his stand.

"Good Afternoon People of the Western Region, Wolf Tribe, and _'Grand Uprising'_," The Inu King stated formally, "We have called you all here today to tell you of the events on the war, what strategies we wish to perform on the fall of the _Sin Kingdom_ and…The outcome of Kagome's sentence…"

Those close to Kagome family and friends tensed as murmurs erupted in the room. Lord InuTaisho held out his hand for silence and it was granted.

"First," He stated, "We will start off with Lady Kagome's sentence…My son Inuyasha will tell you what has happened to our beloved miko…"

Miroku caught Souta's short glare and watched as Inuyasha professionally stepped forward, scanning the crowd silently and closing his eyes as if pondering how he was going to inform the people. Miroku inwardly thought how good it was for Shippo, Shiori, and Rin to not know what was currently happening, since Kagome's adoptive daughter did not know of her foster mother's imprisonment.

"I would just like to start off," Inuyasha started as he opened his eyes, "With an apology…What I had done was stupid on my part and I knew I should have heard Lady Kagome out……Naraku had tricked me into mistrusting Kagome, wanting me to kill her myself…However, a few events had caused me to find out that Kagome had been set up and is truly innocent…"

Miroku raised an eyebrow as Inuyasha cast a short glance towards the Toshiba Family, more specifically the two youngest. The Prince then looked back to the rest of the crowd.

"Lady Kagome has been released with proven evidence of her innocence…" Inuyasha stated, causing cheers from those of the _'Grand Uprising'_ and Wolf Tribe to erupt, Souta and Kohaku also smiling, "However, she has left for a few days to think things over, before Naraku and the _Sin Kingdom_ find out of her survival…"

The cheers ceased and Bankotsu also frowned from his short happy state. Souta gave off a perplexed expression and Sango placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Kagome," Inuyasha continued, "Will not be back for a few short days…However, when she returns, you may all have your time with her…Her departure is only to think things through and compose herself after all these past few weeks she has been through…I assure you she will be back with us safe and unharmed………Thank you for your attention…"

Murmurs broke out once more as Inuyasha walked back to his spot to the side, arms crossed and a neutral expression upon his face. Lord InuTaisho rose once more and raised a hand for silence. Again, it was granted.

"Now that we all know of Kagome's release of her imprisonment…I would like to discuss with you all the plan on defeating the _Sin Kingdom_ once and for all…"

The Inu King started to pace back and forth in front of the Throne Room, all eyes upon him.

"Lady Kagome knows of Naraku's whereabouts and he is weak from an encounter with our miko and one of my sons, Lord Sesshoumaru," He stated, causing figures to lean forward in their chairs, "Because of our recent war victory about a month and a half ago against the _Sin Kingdom_ I have a feeling that it will take some time for Naraku to regroup…This is our chance to strike…"

Miroku gripped the prayer beads in his hand as Sango bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"With this chance, I will be sending a small group of warriors to attack the _Sin Kingdom_ stealthily. I know they will not be able to take on a whole army; however, they can in their small numbers, sneak into the castle and destroy Naraku himself. Without a leader, the army will be in chaos which will be easy for all three alliances to defeat the remaining followers…"

"And who will this group be My Lord," A man asked from the _'Grand Uprising' _encampment

Lord InuTaisho nodded his head, "This group will consist of our best fighters…Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, Master Miroku, Prince Kouga, Queen Ayame, Lord Bankotsu, Lord Jakotsu, and my son Lord Inuyasha…Those who remain here will protect the Western Region, Wolf Tribe, and _'Grand Uprising'_ while their leaders are away. These are the best fighters I know and I have great faith in them to do what they need to come out victorious…"

"And if they fail," Another soldier asked.

InuTaisho and Izayoi frowned, "I assure you that they will not fail…However…If unfortunately they do…We will do our best to go at war as an army…"

"Keh!"

Miroku chuckled softly. Of course Inuyasha would think they wouldn't fail.

"When will we be leaving Lord InuTaisho?" Ayame asked.

"One week from today," The King answered, "I am sure Lady Kagome will be recovered by then and we would not want to waste too much time as Naraku becomes even more powerful…The journey to the North will be hard with the many demons in your path but I trust that you will make it there in time……Are there any more questions?"

The Throne Room was filled with silence and InuTaisho nodded his head in understanding.

"Then this Meeting is adjourned," InuTaisho stated, "More information will be updated as time progresses…Thank you…"

With those final words, the King turned and walked back towards his wife, the occupants of the room standing from their seats and exiting the room as they conversed on the latest news. Souta and Kohaku left in haste, Kirara following after them to keep watch as Sango gazed silently on the Toshiba Siblings.

Miroku stood from his seat and waited for Sango to as well. His violet eyes landed on the hanyou Lord and watched as the Prince removed a necklace from his hoari.

"Come Miroku," Sango said causing the monk to look down at the taijiya, "We should make supper for Rin and the boys now…"

"Yes…" Miroku answered with a nod, casting one last look in Inuyasha's direction, only to find the Prince gone, "…We should…"

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I decided to update since I may be held up again and I am not sure when I will be updating again anyways, so I'm sorry it's short, but it was the most I could proofread and send out, especially since it's 2:45 in the morning. SOrry guys but **Shout-Outs and Kudos** won't be until next installment. Again, sorry for the short and uneventful chapter, next update may be either Friday or Saturday, so keep your eyes peeled, the next few chapters are going to seriously pick up pace.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I wish I did, but I don't...

TEASER TIME!!

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 85: Heated Arguments**

"_Tell me who is trying to kill me, Inuyasha…"_

* * *

Someone encounters Inuyasha…Or Inuyasha encounters someone…I wonder who? And A **Heated** Arguement...Lol

I lOvE yOu!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As _**_Len83_)**


	86. Heated Arguments

**Chapter 85: Heated Arguments**

Three days had already passed since Kagome had left the Palace. It was rather calming to be back in the forest again, quiet and peaceful, yet she seemed unaccustomed to it when she was usually within an area with many people bustling about. In truth she did feel lonely, her friends usually with her to keep her company were a few miles away and Koru did not seem to be one to speak or listen much.

However, during her stay in the empty encampment, the miko had done much thinking. Her thoughts traveled to how she was going to defeat Naraku, and then farther into the future, wondering what she would do once the _Sin Kingdom_ was defeated.

'_I would have no responsibility to watch over the encampment with the _Sin Kingdom_ gone…'_ Kagome thought, _'So what purpose would I have staying…?'_

During her three day stay, Kagome had also been able to create more arrows for her bow and sharpened her katana, enough to slice a leaf in half by just dropping it on top of the blade.

The miko was also able to clean out her hut and a portion of the Meeting House Tree as well as stack some wood for when she and the people would rebuild their destroyed homes. She was exhausted from all the work, yet she felt much better that she was able to do things while she thought about and sorted her thoughts, without any distractions…

A few of those thoughts wandered to Bankotsu, the miko wondering how she was going to face the Eastern Prince when they were to be confronted on the broken engagement. The miko knew she could not love her best friend more than a best friend and it was not fair to Bankotsu to experience a one-sided love.

Kagome's thoughts then traveled to Inuyasha. She truly did love him, her feelings having grown for the hanyou Prince with every day passed of having to get to know him and becoming closer with him. However, Kagome remembered his engagement to the Eastern Princess, Kikyo, and Kagome knew she could never tear that apart, especially when that Princess was her childhood friend and still was. However, Kagome would rather much admit her feelings to herself for a taken hanyou, than to marry her best friend out of desperation for love, especially when that best friend deserved so much more.

The miko wiped the sweat from her face as she set down her last made arrow, the tip made of sharp granite, a few of her arrows holding a drop of poison at its tip. It was already afternoon and to the side of the miko lay a crate where some roasted meat and a jug of water stood. Koru was off towards the side in the shade where the grass grew and was eating from a bowl of oats Kagome had lain out.

In truth, the miko did miss the company of her friends, even if it had been three days, yet their friendship had rubbed off on her and Kagome did not know how she could live any other way. Especially Rin, Kagome did not know how having a daughter would be so different from how she thought. She thought it would have been hard, yet she thought it to be fun and a true learning experience. However, Rin's parents had been taken from her and Kagome knew Rin must feel differently. Kagome felt more like an older sister than a mother to the child, yet the miko knew she held the responsibility of taking care of the girl. If Rin wanted someone else to take care of her, then Kagome would have it…She would not force Rin to stay with her, _Rin_ would choose with whom she wanted to stay.

Sighing softly to herself, Kagome stood up from her rickety chair and picked up her bow and quiver full of arrows. The miko knew she would have enough when she would finally face Naraku to the end and she would die trying to defeat him if she had to. If she needed to sacrifice her life for the ones she loved, then so be it.

Walking off to the Target Area, a few of the targets having been burned down from the attack months before, three were still, however, intact, Kagome placed her quiver on her back and retrieved an arrow. Notching the projectile into place, she closed one stormy eye and aimed for the mark. Letting go, Kagome watched with a flash of pink light as the item zoomed by and hit to the right of the bulls-eye.

The miko knew she was satisfactory in her swordsmanship, but everyone that knew her dubbed her the woman as an expert with the bow. However, Kagome knew she would never pass up Kikyo with a shot, she was still proud to have improved in the passed few years.

Retrieving another arrow, Kagome continued to shoot at the marks, noting her stance and aim. As she did this, her thoughts wandered to Sango and Miroku. She had definitely seen the growth of their relationship and she smiled at the thought. It was about time the two finally got together! She chuckled to herself at the thought and contemplated on Ayame and Kouga's relationship. It seemed to be a bit awkward and rocky between the two yet they seemed comfortable around each other the more their time was spent together. Inwardly, Kagome was really glad that Kouga was off her back about being _his woman_. Now…to get someone for Hojo…

Souta and Kohaku popped into mind as Kagome thought of the countless times the two would tease Hojo on how he had feelings for the _'Grand Uprising'_ leader, causing the Stable Boy to blush deeply. Everyone thought she was oblivious to Hojo's feelings but Kagome knew the boy liked her, ever since they had met. He had been infatuated with Sango at first, but then Miroku had seemed to have spoken to him and Kagome could only wonder…

At any rate, Kagome had immediately put a stop to Kohaku and Souta's teasing and made sure Hojo didn't have to feel uncomfortable around her again, yet hinting that she just wanted to remain friends with him and nothing more. At the time, Kagome was still vulnerable to what had happened those many years ago with Onigumo and she didn't quite feel she was ever going to be ready for a relationship……That is…until she had met a certain hanyou…

"I should stop thinking about him…" Kagome berated as she shook her head and concentrated on her target…yet her thoughts seemed to loom over the incident in the forest.

So engrossed in her thoughts, Kagome hadn't noticed the approaching aura, until a snapping twig caught her attention. Eyes widening with alert, Kagome quickly spun around and released the arrow already notched into place, watching as the pink projectile flew with great speed and striking next to the head of the intruder. The miko gasped in surprise as she watched the hanyou Lord stand deathly still, amber eyes wide as he looked from the arrow next to his head to the miko just meters away.

Seeing as he was not hurt, Kagome covered her surprise quickly with anger, lowering her bow and glaring at him.

"Don't ever sneak up on me like that again!" Kagome shouted, "I could have killed you!"

Inuyasha stared at her with disbelief, "I thought you knew I was here wench. It's your own fault that you're too wrapped in your thoughts to not notice me! You're lucky it was me and not some blood-thirsty demon out to kill you for food!"

Kagome growled softly, a part of her knowing he was right, yet still angry he had had shown up, out of all people, to interrupt her time of solitude, "What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

"Why else would I be here wench?" He asked annoyed as he crossed his arms, "I'm here to take you back."

Kagome slung her bow over one shoulder and started to rub her temples, "I told you Inuyasha…I would come back to the Palace once I am ready…I'm not ready yet…Just give me one more day or two…"

"We don't have that time," Inuyasha growled as he stomped up to her, wanting to prove his point, "A group of us are leaving in four days to attack Naraku and we need you back to go over our plans!"

Kagome frowned, "I assure you Lord Inuyasha, I will be fine catching up on what you all discussed when I return in a day or two."

"Well we need you back now!" Inuyasha ordered, "Or have you forgotten that Naraku could be gaining even more power at this very instant? The sooner we leave the better."

"Then leave without me!" Kagome exclaimed, "Go on with the group…You don't need me, I can catch up with you, I just need my time!"

"What more time do you need wench!?" Inuyasha yelled as he raised his hands in the air, "Three days is enough!!"

Kagome stomped up the hanyou Lord with fury, poking his chest causing the Prince to stagger back slightly, "I don't expect you to understand Lord Inuyasha…You have no idea what I am thinking and what I need to sort out…If it concerns you that much to leave and find Naraku then do it without me!"

"It's not just that," Inuyasha answered in a low growl, his face inches from her, causing the miko to shrink back a bit, "You aren't safe here…There are people here that will kill you if I am not here to protect you."

This statement caused Kagome to furrow her eyebrows together in obvious confusion, "What are you talking about Inuyasha…? What people…? Who wants to kill me…?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, "Nothing…All I am saying is that you aren't safe here without proper protection…It would be better if you stayed with me-I mean your friends Sango and Miroku and those wolves…"

The miko, however, couldn't let this subject go, "You're hiding something from me Inuyasha…And I need to know about it now, especially if it concerns me…"

The hanyou opened his eyes, those amber orbs piercing through Kagome's own stormy gaze causing her breath to hitch, "You need to trust me Kagome…You need to come back to the Palace…now…"

Kagome looked at the Prince suspiciously and narrowed her eyes, "And if I don't?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Then I'll drag you back to the Palace myself."

"Tell me who is trying to kill me Inuyasha," Kagome declared.

The hanyou was silent for a few moments before replying, "I never said I knew exactly _who_…I just know _someone_ does want to kill you…"

"And how did you find this out?" Kagome pressed.

"Damn it wench!" Inuyasha growled as he gripped her arms tightly, "Just take my word that you aren't safe here!"

Everything was still in the forest. The miko then wondered how she and the hanyou Lord became so close in proximity. Kagome could only look into the hanyou Lord's amber eyes for so long as he gazed down at her, the emotions she could not understand, flashing over his features. The hands on her arms loosened and Kagome could only wonder how it had gotten so hot and why she was getting even closer to Inuyasha's face. Her eyes seemed to be drifting closed and a jolt of excitement and fear ran through her as her soft lips touched Inuyasha's in a heated kiss.

It was gentle yet firm, Inuyasha's hands clutching her arms once more as if needing to hold her close, while Kagome, not knowing what to do, kept her arms at her sides. A soft growl reverberated through Inuyasha's throat making Kagome moan and the kiss to grow even deeper, hungrier and wanting.

Losing her balance, Kagome stumbled back, the couple not breaking the kiss as Kagome's back hit the tree, Inuyasha pressing up against her as Kagome and Inuyasha's hands pressed against the trunk of the tree to brace themselves. The two didn't know why it was happening, let alone what exactly this incident meant, but they both knew that they didn't seem to want it to end. Unbeknownst to them, the two necklaces about their necks glowed a bright gold as both moaned and growled with sinful pleasure. What they were doing seemed wrong to the both of them, but something kept them from stopping.

But, the couple indeed needed to breathe and both feared what would happen after they broke apart from the intimate gesture. Lips moving apart and throats gasping for breath, Kagome looked up at the hanyou Lord. No blush formed on her cheeks from neither embarrassment nor anger, yet she gazed up at him in confusion, silently asking why they had done such an act. The Prince only looked down on her, desire still in his luscious amber eyes causing Kagome to feel the want inside her to grow as well.

"What…just happened…?" Kagome finally managed to whisper.

They were both silent, until Inuyasha replied, "I…don't know…"

"What does this mean?" Kagome asked with growing panic, "Why am I feeling so scared…? What have I done? Oh Kami, what have I done?"

"Look at me Kagome," Inuyasha said softly as he held her arms, the miko flinching slightly, still averting her gaze, "Look at me!"

The miko was hesitant, her heart telling to do as he said yet her mind screaming with fear to see the hate in his eyes…or what was worse…love. For if the hanyou Lord loved her, then she had done the worst thing possible…She had stolen the handsome Prince from one of her dearest friends…again.

However, Kagome could feel the desperate grip in Inuyasha's hands and winced slightly as she remembered how he had asked of her to look up at him. Listening to her heart, Kagome raised her head and looked up into the Prince's gaze, his own features softening as he gave a reassuring smile.

"What we did…" Inuyasha acknowledged, "…Maybe it's a sign…Maybe it means something…good…"

"Like what?!" Kagome asked frantically as she digested his words of the kiss being _good_, her thoughts of her love for Inuyasha being clouded, "If you mean that we have feelings for each other, it can't be true…I mean we argue all the time and then you have…you have…Kikyo……"

"Calm down Kagome," Inuyasha stated softly, "We can work this out…Please, don't panic…I made the move, I'm sorry…"

"No…" Kagome whispered, "…We both know I moved in as well……What can it mean…?"

"It can mean anything," Inuyasha affirmed, a part of him hoping Kagome had feelings for him, "Maybe we like each other more than…"

"No!" Kagome stated as she placed her head in her hands, "The reason I came here was to sort out my feelings for you without distractions…Now I'm so damned confused!!"

"You have…feelings for me…?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the miko disbelievingly.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes wide from letting the truth slip and turned away, tears threatening to fall, "I'm crazy…We…This isn't happening…I can't think…I…"

But the miko's stuttering was interrupted as the sound of a galloping horse approached. Both amber and blue-grey eyes widened and Kagome fixed herself up to make it look as if nothing had happened, Inuyasha jumping a few feet away from her as he crossed his arms and scowled. A human guard from the _'Grand Uprising'_ appeared in the clearing and saluted both his rebel leader and the hanyou Lord.

"Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi wish to see the both of you back at the Palace," The man stated.

"Why is this?" Kagome asked, her voice calm as she avoided Inuyasha's gaze.

"We have an important visitor," The guard answered.

Eyebrows furrowed together, "Who is this visitor?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru of the Southern Kingdom," The guard answered.

* * *

**Important Note:** I have update Chapter 85, about a few days ago, just in case anybody missed it and are a little confused with what just happened. Some readers may have accidentally skipped out on **Chapter 85: Announcements** and went straight to this one. So just a note if anyone is confused…

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Yeah, I updated a say earlier than promised, isn't that a first? Well, yea, I've been home sick with a headache and a nasty fever, so, I haven't had much to do except homework and planning this whole installment out. I'm giving you guys Three Extremely Important Chapters this time because one, I want to see your reactions, and two, I may not be able to update for a while since I'm going to Tahoe in February and school is just bringing me down (especially the dreaded Pre-Calculus!). So, I really hope you like this chapter!! You know, after this installment, I have about 20 more chapters to post. It's kinda sad and cool at the same time. I don't want it to end yet, but I could finally get a completed story out. I'm stil debating about the Sequel though…Which is named _'The Lord, The Leader, And The Legion'_, does that sound appealing to you readers? Get back to me on that…

So yeah, in this chapter, Inuyasha and Kagome KISS for a SECOND TIME, caught in the moment I suppose. And Lord Smexy Sesshoumaru is finaly making his active debut!!!

Hip Hip Horray!!! I hope you liked the chapter, and I really hope you like the next two!!!

Thank you Readers and Reviewers, it means a lot to me when you read my story, you guys are the best!!! **Shout-Outs and Kudos** are in the last chapter!!

**Disclaimer:** I am wishing on a star…

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 86: Lord Of The South**

"_What is it that you wished to speak of Bankotsu?"_

"_Why? Did I…did I do something wrong? You agreed, but then…"_

"_Bankotsu…If I were to marry you…I wouldn't be truly happy and if I were not to be happy, you would not either and I can't bear the thought of putting you through that pain…"_

* * *

Poor Bankotsu. I feel really bad for doing this to him…

LoVe!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**)_


	87. Lord Of The South

**Chapter 86: Lord Of The South**

"What the hell is he doing here?" The hanyou Lord asked with a glower, Kagome finally looking towards his way as she frowned.

The guard on the horse stuttered at the Prince's anger and bowed his head several times, "H-He had just a-arrived minutes before with in-information concerning N-Naraku…"

"Well we don't need his help!" Inuyasha stated stubbornly as he lifted his nose in the air.

Forgetting about the incident minutes before, Kagome gave a short glare towards the Inu hanyou and turned back towards her fellow follower.

"Excuse him," Kagome told the guard, "I will be at the Palace in a matter of minutes…Please send word of my arrival to the King…"

"Yes Lady Kagome," The man replied with a bow and turned on his horse back towards the Palace, galloping off to leave the couple alone yet again.

Tension was still thick in the air and Kagome sighed as she turned to look back at the hanyou. He too was staring at her intently and she frowned considerably from the critical gaze.

"We definitely need to talk about this Kagome," He stated sternly, the hanyou Lord walking up to her, causing the miko to take a few steps back.

"I am sure we will," Kagome answered as she eyed him as well, "However; I would like to do so when this stupid war is over."

"Damn it Kagome," Inuyasha yelled angrily, "Why do you always push everything away? Why can't we just settle this now!!? What happened last time I had waited but after this…I need to know…"

Kagome remained quiet, then lifted her gaze to stare right into Inuyasha's eyes, his features unwavering, "…What do you need to know Inuyasha? I'm not like other people who can tell of their feelings after sharing an intimate exchange…When I had done that to Onigumo I was left broken-hearted…I am someone who needs time to think…"

"Don't compare me to that bastard Northern Prince who would break your heart or force you to do things!" Inuyasha stated furiously, "I just need to know how you feel about me and what we had done!"

"You want to know what I feel!!?" Kagome yelled angrily, her pent up anger exploding as Inuyasha took a few steps back, "I don't know Inuyasha!!! Whenever I'm near you I feel happy, whenever we speak to each other I feel content with myself and relaxed…You're always there to make me smile and argue with you to just let out my frustration! There!! That's how I feel about you!!! I don't know what the hell it means but that's how I damn well feel!!!"

Inuyasha was shocked beyond speechless. Not because of her sudden outburst, but probably by the affect of her words and the way her aura glowed with a passion as she spoke them.

"The truth is…" Kagome continued in a softer tone, "I deny what I just said to myself…Because I know you deserve far better than a farm girl, rebel leader like me…Besides…You have Kikyo and that's someone who you should truly keep in your heart and in your life. I had already stolen Onigumo from her all those years ago…I don't want her to think that I had deliberately stolen you…So Lord Inuyasha…Forget whatever the hell I said and forget what we had _accidentally_ shared...Because it will mean _nothing_…It is _nothing_.You're engaged to Kikyo and I will not interfere with your relationship…"

Inuyasha was surprised with the miko's knowledge of the _thought_ of having the engagement. However, he ignored it as he glared severely at the miko, the woman stepping back towards Koru and picking up her quiver full of arrows and bow.

"Did you ever think about what _I_ would want Kagome?" He asked.

The miko looked up at him, "Yes…Your happiness with Kikyo…I know about your engagement and as I had said before, I will not impede with it…"

"There is no engagement Kagome," Inuyasha stated irritably, "And you're not _thinking_ about what I want, you're _assuming_ what would be best for me."

"What is the difference?" Kagome asked with a mild shrug, "You're going with Kikyo…End of discussion."

"Well I'm not finished with it," Inuyasha replied angrily, "Did you ever think that I wanted _you_!?"

The hanyou Lord could not believe the words that had left his mouth and Kagome froze her eyes wide as she clutched her bow, knuckles white.

"…I…" Kagome whispered, "…I will act as if I never heard that Lord Inuyasha……I will see you back…At the Palace…"

Inuyasha was just about to stop the miko, however, her strong legs had already gotten her atop Koru and she lashed the reigns with haste, signaling for Koru to go off to the Western Palace at great swiftness. The hanyou Lord knew he could easily catch up to her and force her to speak, yet his feet stood their ground, his mind registering what he had just said.

Did he truly want Kagome? It was true he felt more comfortable with her than with Kikyo and for some reason, he could see a future with the strange rebel leader. Did he actually _love_ Kagome Higurashi?

Thinking back to Kikyo, Inuyasha could not remember as many happy times he spent with her than when he spent with Kagome, yet he still felt guilty for leaving the Eastern Princess. With Kikyo, Inuyasha felt…content…But with Kagome, Inuyasha felt that he belonged with her; his feelings…were different with the rebel leader…_stronger_. Realizing another fact, Inuyasha's amber eyes narrowed, remembering the conversation he had overheard, concerning Kikyo wanting to kill Kagome. But the Princess was trying to do it for her family…

The Western Prince's thoughts were in peril and he closed his eyes, trying to ease his mind. Maybe Kagome was right with trying to give time to sort out their feelings. Sighing, Inuyasha took off at a mild run towards the Palace, intent on taking out his pent up aggravation on Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Kagome didn't know what to think as the forest zipped by, she and Koru making haste to get back to the Palace and away from the hanyou Lord just behind her. The outburst he had made scared her and she didn't know what to think. What he had said made the guilt grow towards what would happen to Kikyo. The miko silently vowed to push Inuyasha away as best as she could so her childhood friend could get the happiness she deserved.

Koru stopped in his tracks, Kagome realizing that she and her handsome stallion had reached the Palace Doors. The Entrance was open as two guards stood watch, Kagome believing that they were probably waiting for her and Inuyasha's return. Thinking of the hanyou's name made the miko wince slightly.

Dismounting from the black stallion, she pat him softly and gave the reigns to one of the approaching guards.

"They are in the Throne Room Lady Kagome," He informed her, causing the miko to nod her head in understanding and bow in gratefulness.

Moving passed the guard and the remaining one next to the Palace Doors, Kagome walked towards the Throne Room. It would be the first time anyone would see her since her release from her imprisonment and she hoped her angered aura would keep everyone steered away until the Meeting was over. After dealing with the temperamental hanyou Lord, she did not wish to be bombarded with questions and worries from her fellow friends and _'Grand Uprising'_ followers.

Reaching the opened Throne Room Doors, Kagome was relieved to see the Inner Circle, consisting of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Shiori, General Tsukuyomaru, Souta, Kohaku, Kouga, Ayame, Myoga, Totosai, The Toshibas, and Inuyasha who would be arriving just minutes after her. To the front of the Room was the King and Queen, talking to the stoic Demon Lord she had met in the North, the demon that had saved herself and Rin…The Lord Sesshoumaru.

Setting a neutral expression, Kagome walked into the Throne Room, ignoring her rugged look from her work at the encampment and keeping her head held high. She felt the Toshibas' stare on her and she tensed, the moment she would talk with Bankotsu about the broken engagement coming nearer.

Souta and Kohaku also had their eyes on her, but after knowing her for many years, the two boys knew that she did not wish to be messed with.

"Mama!!"

Kagome looked to her right, Rin running towards her as a broad smile lit her features. Kagome could only return the smile towards her adoptive daughter and bent down, arms held out as she received the hug Rin gave.

"I'm glad you're back," Rin whispered with excitement, "You can meet Lord Sesshoumaru now!"

Kagome smiled and embraced the girl tighter, "Why not come with me to greet him Rin?"

"Okay!" The girl answered as she pulled away from her foster mother and took her hand into her own.

The two walked towards the King and Queen, as well as the Demon Lord of the South, the miko aware that many of the occupants of the room's eyes were on her.

Stopping just two feet from the three standing figures, Kagome bowed, Izayoi quickly embracing the girl and pushing her forward to meet Sesshoumaru.

"I am glad you are back among us Lady Kagome," InuTaisho stated with a smile, "Now that you are here…We can finally put our plans of the destruction of the _Sin Kingdom_ to action."

"Of course," Kagome agreed with a nod.

"However," Lord InuTaisho said as he gestured to the demon next to him, "I would you like you to meet my eldest son, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Southern Region."

Kagome noted the pride in King InuTaisho's tone of voice and she smiled and gave a curt bow to the Demon Lord. The gesture was returned, though it seemed forced.

"We have met Lord InuTaisho," Kagome stated, "I would like to thank him greatly for saving my own and especially Rin's life…"

"Thank you…" Rin replied rather shyly as she placed her hands behind her back, Sesshoumaru gazing down on her stoically as Izayoi chuckled.

"It was mere coincidence that I had saved you while I was there to only defeat Naraku," Sesshoumaru answered without expression, "Though I will…accept…your gratitude…"

Rin smiled brightly and she bowed with gratitude of her own, remembering the courtesy taught to her by Kagome.

"Without you," Kagome whispered, "We would not be here…I am glad that you accept our gratefulness."

Sesshoumaru did not reply, but Kagome understood that this man did not seem like one who talked very much. Smiling softly, Kagome gently pushed Rin towards Shiori and Shippo and suggested that the girl keep her friends company. The child happily complied, leaving the four adults alone.

"May I ask what brings my savior here?" Kagome inquired.

Izayoi gave a small chuckle as Sesshoumaru turned to look at the miko fully, "You, miko, and my hanyou half-brother are the reasons why I am here."

Kagome frowned, "And why would that be?"

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshoumaru!!!?"

Heads quickly snapped towards the Throne Room Doors where Inuyasha stood, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Kagome's heart dropped as Sesshoumaru merely narrowed his eyes.

"Good of you to come by my son," InuTaisho greeted with sarcasm, "As a matter of fact, Sesshoumaru is here to aid us on the destruction of the _Sin Kingdom_."

"We don't need his help!" Inuyasha growled as he stomped forward, "He has no part in this war!"

"This demon is growing far too powerful for my taste," Sesshoumaru answered stoically, "You, Inuyasha, are taking too long in defeating him so it is up to me to destroy this nuisance."

"Why you-!" Inuyasha started.

"Enough!!" InuTaisho shouted above the yelling, "Time for the two of you to settle your differences and work together, just like you had done in the war against the Eastern Region all those months before."

"It was working out just fine until that bastard kicked me out," Inuyasha growled under his breath, causing InuTaisho to glare at him.

"Why not all of us take a seat," Izayoi interrupted, "The sooner we have this Meeting over with, the sooner we have an understanding on everything."

Agreeing with the Western Queen, everyone nodded and took their seats, Kagome and Inuyasha sitting on opposite sides of the room. The miko sat in-between her brother and Sango while Inuyasha took to standing where Myoga and Totosai were.

"As you all have been introduced," InuTaisho started, "My eldest son Sesshoumaru has come with news on the whereabouts of Naraku and his closest Assassins. After my son had fought with them, Naraku had fled farther North to the Active Volcano just a mile or so near Naraku's Palace."

"So you didn't defeat him?" Inuyasha asked, "Well, good. Saves his head to be mine to slash to pieces..."

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi scolded.

"Because of this new encounter and a new ally having been made, Sesshoumaru will be joining the group who is to dispose of Naraku," InuTaisho continued.

"What!!?" Inuyasha exploded.

"You heard me son," InuTaisho answered with a firm stare, "Sesshoumaru has agreed to work with this group in the destruction of the _Sin Kingdom_ leader."

"However, I will not follow orders from my hanyou brother," Sesshoumaru stated, with a small hint of venom.

Both Izayoi and InuTaisho rolled their eyes as everyone watched the argument pursue.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to follow your high and mighty ass!" Inuyasha countered.

Kagome couldn't take it. Her headache was getting worse from all the yelling and she just wanted to go up to her room and rest, especially after her work at the encampment and her emotional distress concerning the hanyou Lord.

"Shut up!" Kagome shouted as she stood up, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, including Sesshoumaru, "If you won't follow each other then pick someone else. I'm sick and tired with all this fighting, and this is the first time I've seen you two go at it! I can't imagine what it was like before I met you!! You can either have an agreement with one of you staying while the other goes and no one will follow anyone; or you can actually work together and defeat Naraku. For Kami's sake you're brothers!"

"Half," Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stated.

"I don't care!!" Kagome yelled, "Settle your differences and maybe work together just this once for the destruction of this damn _Sin Kingdom_. If you don't, I'm having the whole group leave you both behind so we can travel in peace and have you bicker like little boys in the Palace!! Understand?!"

Chuckles broke out between Miroku, Sango, Izayoi, InuTaisho, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Souta, Kohaku, Kouga, and Ayame. Kagome paid no heed as she glared at both the Western Prince and Southern Lord, hoping her speech had got them thinking straight.

"I'm still not going to follow him…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"For Kami's sake!!!" Kagome repeated, "You know what…I'm going to put…Miroku in charge…Deal with that…Neither of you are following each other but someone else!! Problem solved!!"

Miroku had his violet eyes wide as Sango turned red with held in laughter, "Me?"

"Yes _you_!" Kagome shouted, her anger on a roll, "Sango can help you…Just as long as those two aren't!!"

All was quiet, Kagome's breathing from all her yelling echoing through the room as everyone stared back and forth between the miko and the rivaled half-brothers. Seeing as nothing else was to be said, InuTaisho cleared his throat.

"Then this meeting is adjourned. Master Miroku will lead this small group to the destruction of the _Sin Kingdom_. You will all leave in four days…Please be prepared…And please…" InuTaisho looked to both his sons critically, "Work together…"

Inuyasha scowled as he crossed his arms, Sesshoumaru frowning slightly and the occupants of the room stood, intent on leaving the Throne Room, just in case the two siblings wanted to have a physical battle before actually working together.

Tired and exhausted from the past few days and the past hour, Kagome rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. So many things needed to be done.

"…Kagome…?"

The miko inwardly groaned and she opened her eyes, her stormy gaze landing on Bankotsu, his face pale yet a smile gracing his features. The miko somehow knew that Bankotsu was happy to see her out of her depressed state from her imprisonment.

"Hello Bankotsu…" Kagome whispered.

"May we please…" Bankotsu started, "…May we please speak…alone…?"

The miko knew what the conversation was going to be about, and she didn't want to go through with it. Yet, it was better to get it over with sooner than later.

"Of course…" Kagome answered.

Smiling weakly despite her state, Kagome walked alongside her childhood friend, reveling in the silence as they exited the Throne Room and walked aimlessly towards and up the Grand Staircase and through the wide, empty halls. As the silence grew, Kagome felt herself becoming uncomfortable, fearful for what she was going to speak of, the idea of voicing her thoughts on the broken engagement hitting her full force.

"What is it that you wished to speak of Bankotsu?" Kagome asked softly, her eyes trained on the floor.

Silence ensued for several moments before the Eastern Prince replied, "I believe you know what I wish to speak of Kagome……"

The miko tensed slightly and noticed Bankotsu to stop in his tracks, causing the girl to stop as well and hesitantly look up at him. Her heart broke as her stormy gaze landed on his dark eyes, filled with pain and confusion for her motives. His face was paler than usual and Kagome could only frown in sorrow.

"Why?" Bankotsu asked, "…Did I…did I do something wrong? You agreed, but then…"

Kagome sighed, her hand reaching out to grab his own and holding it up against her chest where her heart was, "When I agreed to your proposal…I thought it was going to be something that was going to be best for us……But I realized that you should merit so much more than what I can offer…You are a brother to me and I would feel it to be…awkward if we were to be wed…"

"But we could work it out Kagome," Bankotsu defended softly, pleadingly, "We've known each other so long…"

Kagome closed her eyes, "Bankotsu…If I were to marry you…I wouldn't be truly happy and if I were not to be happy, you would not either and I can't bear the thought of putting you through that pain…"

Bankotsu frowned and looked to the ground with shame, "So…you do not love me…?"

Kagome shook her head furiously, "Of course I love you Bankotsu…However, sibling wise…Not in romantic affection…I am truly sorry but I feel that there is someone else that is out there that can give you full happiness and I know that I _can't_ be the one…"

The two were silent, Kagome clutching the man's hand as she searched his face for any clue as to what he was feeling. His stare was blank and his eyes had lost some light. Finally, he looked up at her, his features saddened.

"There is no changing your mind is there Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome swallowed thickly as she closed her eyes and shook her head once more, "No…"

"Then tell me," Bankotsu continued, "Who is it that I had lost my chance with you to?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "I cannot say Bankotsu…Even now I push my feelings for this person away……After Onigumo I had promised myself not to be involved in any relationship or to grow any feelings and I seem to be failing……I promised to remain alone…But now…"

"…I understand…" Bankotsu stated gently as he released his hand from hers and returned it to his side, "……As your friend I can only hope for your happiness and safety……I want you to be careful…"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows together, catching something in his tone of voice that his statement meant something more, "What are you saying Bankotsu…?"

"…Despite our feelings for one another," Bankotsu answered as he looked to her sternly, "I care for you deeply and I want you to be cautious whether it be in an area filled with enemies or a safe place among friends……You are an important person in this war and if my love cannot protect you, I need you to be wary…"

The miko frowned as she took a hesitant step back, "You're starting to scare me Bankotsu…What are you trying to say…?"

The Eastern Prince did not immediately answer; however, he took cautious glances around to make sure the hallway they were in was empty. Satisfied that it was, Bankotsu took a step towards the miko and firmly gripped her arm, his forlorn expression vanishing into seriousness as he looked straight into her fearful eyes.

"You are in serious danger here…" He whispered, "…Especially from me…"

Kagome frowned with confusion, "What are you on about Bankotsu…?"

How had a conversation about a broken engagement turn into this?

The man sighed as he looked to the ground in shame, "There are things that you don't know about me that you should…"

Kagome's heart started to thunder with fear. Why was he acting like this? What was going on?

"Bankotsu…?"

Bankotsu looked up at Kagome sternly, fire burning in his dark eyes, "I personally know Naraku…"

Kagome gasped, fear gripping her heart as she backed away not believing his words.

"…And on serious circumstances concerning people I hold dear to my heart I was sent to do his bidding…" Bankotsu continued, much to the miko's dismay, "I was sent here to-"

Bankotsu's sentence was cut short as the grip on Kagome's arm tightened, causing Kagome to wince and whimper with slight pain. She struggled for breath as she watched Bankotsu's dark eye roll to the back of his head, eyes a milky white as he left out a pain-filled yell that the whole Palace must have heard. The fear in the miko's heart grew as she didn't know what to do, not understanding what was happening to her friend as he fell on his knees, dragging the girl down with him.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome asked shakily.

He did not answer as Kagome watched blood start to trickle from the corner of his mouth. Tears started to form in her eyes as she watched the Eastern Lord suffer for a reason unknown.

"Kagome…" He breathed, his voice laced with obvious pain, causing Kagome to take his shoulders and shake him gently, trying to get him out of his stupor.

"Bankotsu!!" Kagome screamed as servants came into view, wondering what was happening as they gazed at the pair, "What's going on Bankotsu?!! What's happening?!"

Kagome sat on her knees, Bankotsu across from her as he gave another scream and fell into her, her lap catching his head's fall. Tears poured down the miko's cheeks as she turned the man over, Bankotsu's eyes closed yet the pain set upon his features.

"Bankotsu!!" Kagome screamed frantically as she shook him, "Come back to me Bankotsu!! What's happening?!"

His eyes opened scarcely as they looked up at her, the movement causing him to wince.

"I'm…sorry Kagome…" He whispered, "I should have…protected you…better…"

"What's going on?" Kagome whispered as she removed his bangs from his face, the miko not noticing as Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Izayoi had entered the scene.

"…Be safe…" Bankotsu choked and managed a weak smile, "…Fight hard…Like you…always do…"

The miko's tears fell onto his pale face and Kagome felt his skin become cold. The tears came freely, her mind still not comprehending what had just happened as she shook the Prince's body. But he did not stir.

'_He couldn't be dead_,' Kagome thought, _'He just couldn't…'_

"No…" Kagome screamed as she laid her head against his torso, "NO!!!"

The miko knew this had to be Naraku's doing, but how? Several hurried footsteps entered her line of hearing but she ignored it as she clung tighter to her friend's body. What had he been trying to tell her?

"Kagome…" Lady Izayoi's voice stated, penetrating through her clouded mind.

She did not answer, nor did she look up.

"Bankotsu!!" A voice shouted, "What happened?"

Kagome stiffened, a new onslaught of tears returning as she heard Jakotsu's hasty footsteps.

"Kagome…?" He asked.

The rebel leader looked up, her eyesight blurry as she made out several figures.

"What happened?" Jakotsu asked in a soft tone, kneeling down beside her, his body tense as he looked over his brother's still form.

"…We were talking…" Kagome whispered, "He told me something…He tried to tell me something……But he started…He started yelling and then…collapsed……I don't know what happened!!"

Overcome with emotion, Kagome broke down into tears again, her senses feeling Jakotsu looking over his brother's taut form. Several sounds of armor reached her ears and she knew guards were going to come and take him away.

"Lady Kagome," Izayoi stated, "We must bring his body to a room for observation…We need you to step away…"

Kagome shook her head vigorously, fearing if she did move away and let go of his body, then she would let go of his life as well, "No…"

"Lady Izayoi's right…" Jakotsu whispered, "We need to do our best to find out what's wrong…"

Still, Kagome did not move. There was silence and Kagome felt slender hands touch her shoulders. The miko immediately shied away, feeling Sango's presence to back away as well from being shunned.

"I can't leave him…" Kagome whispered, mostly to herself.

"…Inuyasha…" The Queen stated sadly.

The miko frowned as she apologized in her head for treating Bankotsu so badly and prayed to Kami that he would live. But she was interrupted as calloused hands took her shoulders and firmly yet gently picked her up to stand and move away from Bankotsu. From her vulnerable state her grip had been loose and Kagome had no time to tighten it before their motives had been realized.

Kagome felt herself being held close, her back pressed firmly against the person's stomach as she was lead away. Comprehending what was happening, Kagome started to flail about, trying to return to Bankotsu's side, but the grip on her shoulders kept her still.

"No!!" Kagome yelled as tears formed again, "I need to stay with him! I can't leave him!! Bankotsu!!"

"Please Kagome," Inuyasha told her from behind, "I need you to come with me and wait…They'll look over him…Then you can see him…"

"I can't leave him…" Kagome cried softly, yet her struggles stopped as she followed Inuyasha, her gaze still on Bankotsu as the guards gently picked his body up and followed Miroku to the Hospital Wing, "What happened to him…?"

"We'll find out soon enough…" The hanyou Lord answered, Kagome slightly leaning into his touch for comfort, silent tears streaming down her cheeks as his grip loosened.

'_Please be alright Bankotsu,'_ Kagome thought with anguish, _'Please…'_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay guys, year so there's your second chapter of this installment. What do you think? Bankotsu is in for it deep, so don't think of him as a bad guy because he did try warning Kagome of the danger she was in. Except, Naraku beat him to it…I really want to hear what you guys think though…How's the story line? Well, Sesshoumaru is in the picture, who's happy for that? I love it though when Inuyasha and Sesshy bicker, did I make it believable and in character…I hope…

So, hope you guys liked the chapter!! Thank you to all you Readers and Reviewers, I love you!!!

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot of this story…Is that enough?

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 87: One For Five**

"_You killed my family Kagome!!! You killed them!!!"_

* * *

Wow, you wondering who that is? Don't worry you'll find out soon enough!!

MUCHAS LUV EVERYONE!!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**)_


	88. One For Five

**Chapter 87: One For Five**

"He is in unconscious at the moment," Nurse Koruna informed, "However, the cause of his sleep is unknown…"

Kagome sat huddled against the hallway wall just outside of Bankotsu's assigned Hospital Room. Her head was cast down low as faint tears cascaded down her cheeks. Sango stood near in case she needed to do anything to comfort the girl. Miroku was frowning as he stood next to the Queen, listening to the Inu Nurse as she told of the Eastern Prince's condition. Jakotsu and Inuyasha only leaned against the wall, Inuyasha's arms crossed as Jakotsu looked down to the floor sadly.

A few of the guards had been sent off to inform the Toshiba Family of their brother's situation and Lord InuTaisho had took to caring for the children, feeling the children had no need to see the Eastern Lord or anyone else in such grieving circumstances.

"We are not sure when he will awaken from his sleep or how long he can stay in thar dormant state," The Nurse continued, "His heart beat is weak and his skin is too cold for comfort…We will need to keep a fire going to keep his room warm…"

"What are the chances of his survival?" Jakotsu asked softly.

Nurse Koruna frowned as she looked to the closed shoji door leading to the room where the man lay, "We are uncertain…But we believe if his condition is kept up any longer his strength will wane……I give him a week or two before he may……"

Kagome flinched slightly, knowing what words were to come next. Jakotsu had also tensed up.

"What could have caused this?" Izayoi whispered.

"…It was Naraku…" Kagome whispered, everyone straining to hear.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Jakotsu asked with fear.

The miko looked up to glance at everyone, her eyes holding a deep cold and angered demeanor.

"Bankotsu somehow knew Naraku…" Kagome answered, "…Before he could tell me how, Bankotsu started to suffer from something unknown…I…I have a feeling Naraku had something to do with it…"

Inuyasha looked to the girl sitting on the floor. He remembered overhearing a conversation about Naraku between Bankotsu and Kikyo. But was it wise to voice it? Maybe he would be able to speak with Kikyo alone and get some answers.

"What connection would Bankotsu have with Naraku!?" Jakotsu asked a bit angrily, not believing his younger brother would side with evil.

"I do not know," Kagome answered with a sigh as she looked back down to the floor, "That is all I remember hearing from him…"

"Well maybe you heard wrong!" Jakotsu said irritably as he pushed off the wall and glowered at the miko, much to everyone's surprise, it being strange to see such emotion from such a jovial soul.

Kagome looked up to stare at him, knowing full well Jakotsu was taking out his anger on her for his fear and worry for Bankotsu. She took the anger without any complaint. Her friend needed someone to yell at and it was better to have him yell at her than some innocent passerby.

"How are you so sure Naraku did this to him?!" Jakotsu asked as he stomped toward her, "You were alone with him, how can I be sure _you_ didn't hurt him?"

Kagome stood abruptly, fire in her eyes. He had gone too far. She would never hurt Bankotsu like that. Never!

"How can you believe me to do that Jakotsu?!" Kagome asked angrily, "I love Bankotsu!"

"Well not enough to marry him but to break his heart," Jakotsu retorted.

The statement caused Kagome's heart to pain and she did her best to blink back tears.

"Lord Jakotsu!" Lady Izayoi stated a bit angrily, Inuyasha also having pushed off to wall as he glared at the Eastern Prince.

"You know I would never harm Bankotsu, Jakotsu…" Kagome whispered, the Eastern Lord finally seeing her through his crowded mind as he frowned sadly and apologetically, "…Never…"

"I'm sorry Kagome…" Jakotsu whispered weakly, "It's just…"

The miko quickly walked forward and embraced the man, "It hurts Jakotsu…I know…I fear for him and I want to do my best to save him…_Anything_ to save him…"

Jakotsu returned the embrace with ferocity as he started to weep, Kagome rubbing reassuring circles on his back as she closed her eyes to keep her own tears from falling. She would not cry…She would be strong. She _needed_ to be strong.

"What has happened?"

The miko opened her eyes to find Suikotsu and Renkotsu standing meters away from her, next to both Miroku and Queen Izayoi. Jakotsu pulled back from her comforting embrace and turned to face his two older siblings.

"What has happened to Bankotsu?" Suikotsu asked with obvious concern.

Jakotsu wiped the tears from his cheeks as Kagome stepped back towards Sango, who gave her a sympathetic glance.

"He's unconscious…" Jakotsu answered, "Where is Kikyo…?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed with suspicion and Renkotsu looked to the closed door with a frown.

"I believe she will be along," Suikotsu answered, "She seemed rather pale when Master Myoga told us what had happened…"

"May we see him?" Renkotsu asked as he looked to Nurse Koruna and Lady Izayoi.

"Of course," The Nurse answered with a bow, "However…Please be wary while in there…We still do not know what exactly is wrong…"

Renkotsu only nodded his head in understanding as he walked forward and opened the shoji door, both Suikotsu and Jakotsu following. Kagome did not move. A part of her wanted to see her friend yet she knew that his family needed to see him solitude before she intruded. She hoped to Kami Kikyo was going to be okay as well.

Sitting back down against the wall, Kagome placed her head on her pulled-up knees, silently praying and hoping Bankotsu would come into consciousness soon.

"I should inform InuTaisho what has happened," Izayoi stated as Kagome heard her footsteps leave, "Please tell me anymore news of his condition if you can."

"Of course Lady Izayoi," Miroku answered.

"I should go and start dinner for Souta and Kohaku," Sango whispered, "Souta must also be wondering about Bankotsu…"

"I will accompany you Sango," Miroku replied, "…Would you like to join us Kagome…?"

The miko frowned slightly, yet looked up and shook her head as she gazed at both the Demon Slayer and Buddhist Monk.

"I…would like to be alone…for a little while…" She answered, "…And watch over him…"

Miroku gave a small nod of understanding, "Certainly Kagome……You know where we are if you need us…"

Kagome smiled softly, "Thank you…"

The smile faded from her lips as she watched her two friends walk alongside each other until they were both out of sight behind the turn of the hallway. Placing her head back on her knees, Kagome forgot about the hanyou Lord gazing at her intently just a few feet away.

"…Do you need anything…?" He asked, softly, yet firmly.

The miko's head snapped up with surprise and her blurry gaze landed on his form, arms crossed as usual. She shook her head and placed her chin on her knees, still keeping her gaze on him.

"…Naraku's head maybe…" She answered.

"You really believe it was him who hurt Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked, or in a way, stated.

"Yes…" Kagome replied, "The pain he went through as I watched him……It seemed so similar to the pain I went through when Mitsumi…fisted her hand……He was being deliberately tortured or stopped from leaking any more information……He was trying to warn me…"

"What do you plan on doing?" Inuyasha inquired.

The miko looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"Keh," Inuyasha answered, "I know you well enough to know you will do something to save him."

"I'm that easy to read aren't I?" Kagome asked as she looked down to the floor, "Everyone must know my recklessness as a weakness……Naraku knows I'm alive and did this to Bankotsu to lure me to him……He knows I'll go after him for revenge…"

"Will you?" The hanyou Lord asked.

Kagome looked up at him with a piercing gaze, "Obviously! I cannot just sit back and watch as my friend suffers, I have to do _something_!"

"You know you can't do everything Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed.

"…I know…" Kagome agreed sadly, "…But I have to try…"

There was a soft rustle and both Inuyasha and Kagome turned their heads to find Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu exiting the room, Jakotsu in near tears as Suikotsu tried his best to comfort him.

"We must tell Kikyo…" Renkotsu said softly.

The Monk glanced back to look at Kagome and gave a sad frown, then led both his brothers out of sight.

"I can smell Dinner ready," Inuyasha said as he glanced down the hall, "You should eat…"

Kagome shook her head as she looked up at him, her face pale, "I'm not exactly hungry at the moment……Would you please go down and tell Rin that I'll be up here if she needs me…?"

The hanyou gave a slight sigh, yet turned to leave, "Sure…"

"Thank you…"

And she watched as he too left down the hallway. Once he was out of sight, everything was quiet and Kagome closed her eyes to stop the fresh tears, her grieving for her friend becoming stronger as she waited for him to return to her, warm and well.

Her stomach growled, Kagome flinching at the noise and placing a hand on her abdomen, hoping to stop the sound. She was far from the thoughts of food. All she wanted was the reassurance of Bankotsu's safety. Standing up, Kagome walked through the open shoji door and shut it soundlessly behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome turned around and stared helplessly at the body that lay still on the bed. He was changed into more comfortable and warmer clothing as his armor was against the far wall and the blanket was tucked under his chin. The miko knew it was for warmth and gazed down at the fire just feet away, the glow of the burning wood causing the miko's eyes to shimmer. A stool stood next to the bed and she walked over to take a seat.

Glancing down on Bankotsu's face, she could see his skin becoming a pale white as if dead and she ferociously shook the thoughts away. Placing a hand onto his forehead, she winced inwardly at his cold and clammy skin. The rise of his stomach was barely visible and Kagome could hardly sense the Eastern Lord's aura, his spirit seeming to fade. She didn't want to believe he was dying! She _wouldn't_!

Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she buried her face into the blankets, her warm hands clutching onto his left arm.

"Please don't leave me Bankotsu," She whispered as the blankets became damp, "I couldn't bear the thought of you dying…You're a brother to me…Don't leave me!!"

The miko shed more tears as she clutched his arm even tighter, the fire behind her flickering as the sun sank deeper into the horizon.

"Please don't leave me…" She whispered brokenly.

* * *

It wasn't late into the night when Kagome awoke. It had probably been a few hours after supper as Kagome looked up at the moon, the glowing white orb not too high into the sky. The fire was still cackling behind her, the light causing to make shadows against the wall she was facing. The blanket was still damp from her tears and her hands still clutched tightly to Bankotsu's rigid arm. Having fallen asleep next to him, Kagome could only wonder what reason Naraku had to cause Bankotsu so much pain.

"What were you trying to warn me about?" Kagome whispered as she moved his bangs from his face, "What connection do you hold with Naraku?"

The miko was tired. She was tired of the war, tired of seeing the ones she loved being hurt, tired of fighting, just really, really tired.

Looking down on her childhood friend, Kagome could only reminisce on the past and what fun they had when they were little, with nothing to be concerned about. She rode horses with the Eastern Prince, dueled with him as he taught her how to use the sword, Kikyo teaching her how to use the bow. They would run in the woods and get dirty, and the two would get into trouble from their actions.

She remembered his beaming smile, without worry or care and more importantly, without the love he held for her now. They were siblings back then, but now…it was much more complicated. He protected her like an older brother, especially during her ordeal with Onigumo…He stood by her side no matter what…And now…it was _her_ turn.

Naraku had hurt her friend and she was going to avenge him, she was going to save him, even if it meant dying to do so, for she owed him that much, maybe even more. She had what the plan was in her mind. She _would_ go with the others as a group to where Naraku was hiding, but she would do her best to make Naraku suffer when he died.

There was a dark glow emitting from her shirt and Kagome sighed as she removed the Shikon no Tama from the folds of her brown hoari, the miko still wearing her thief attire. Closing her eyes, Kagome apologized for her vile thoughts and opened them to find the orb return to its pink color. She would not let Naraku's plan of the Jewel becoming defiled. She would not let him win. However, her thoughts could only wander back to the demise of Naraku, to avenge all those who had lost a loved one because of _his_ hands and _his_ vile ways.

Sighing, Kagome laid her head back onto the bed.

"I will find some way to get you back Bankotsu…" Kagome whispered to him, "Just keep fighting…"

Clutching the Shikon no Tama in her hand, the miko gave a shuddered exhale, fear gripping her heart for her dear friend.

"I'll save you…"

The miko still laid her head on the bed, the warmth of the fire hitting her back. She debated on whether to stay with him for the night or to go back to her room to think, as well as to see Rin. Guilt flooded her as she thought back to earlier that day. She had ignored Bankotsu when she was imprisoned and then avoided him as she left for the encampment after being released, especially when they needed to talk of her breaking off their engagement.

There was a sound of a sliding object and Kagome recognized it as the shoji door. Wondering who it was, Kagome turned around to find Kikyo, the Princess wearing her red and white dress as her hair was placed in a low ponytail, two locks of hair falling over her shoulders.

"Kikyo…" Kagome whispered.

The Eastern Princess looked at Kagome, her eyes then panning to fall on her brother. The woman's face seemed to pale even more as she closed the shoji door shut.

"What happened to him?" She asked, her gaze still on Bankotsu as she took two steps forward, the fire reflecting off her form, almost making her seem deadly in her dark red dress.

"…He collapsed…" Kagome answered as she stood, intent on moving away to give the siblings their space, "He was trying to warn me about something…I think it was Naraku's doing…"

Kikyo's features became hard as her lips formed a grim line, her eyes cold as she walked forward and knelt beside the bed, her hand caressing his cheek. A frown marred her beautiful features, Kagome admitting that the Princess held a deathly yet stunning beauty.

"What has he done to you…?" Kikyo whispered to his still form, "You didn't deserve this…You're innocent…"

Kagome frowned, edging away from the two, "I should leave you two…"

"Don't," Kikyo stated quickly, her voice holding a hard edge, almost menacingly as she kept her gaze on her brother.

Kagome stopped dead, surprised with the woman's tone of voice yet complied. Maybe the Princess needed comfort, or more answers. Clasping her hands in front of her, Kagome watched the two with saddened empathy.

"…I need to save you…" Kikyo whispered with strain, "As well as the others…There's only one way……"

Kagome couldn't help but be curious, "…What are you talking about Kikyo……?"

The Eastern Princess turned to look at the rebel leader, her eyes cold with a deep hatred and a hint of sadness. She stood to face Kagome and walked towards the shoji door, getting in-between the paper entrance and the miko. Kagome frowned with confusion.

"Do you remember our talk in the Gardens Kagome…?" Kikyo asked, somewhat sadly as she gazed down at the fire.

The miko thought back to that moment in time and nodded her head slowly, "Yes…But-"

"Do you remember what I asked?" Kikyo interrupted.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows together, "…You asked…What would I do if someone I cared about was in danger…"

"Do you remember your answer?" Kikyo asked as she looked straight into her eyes, the fire making the Princess' eyes look hallow.

"I said I would do anything to protect them…" Kagome answered as she looked down to the floor, "…That I would die for them…"

"You can…" Kikyo stated, causing Kagome's head to snap up with confusion, her eyes widening as she eyed the knife in Kikyo's right hand, the woman's eyes cold and merciless, "Your death will save us…"

"K-Kikyo…" Kagome stuttered as she started to move away from the woman's approaching form, unfortunately, she was weaponless.

"It's your fault…" Kikyo whispered, "Because of you, Bankotsu may _die_!"

"I don't understand," Kagome responded fearfully.

"Of course you don't!" Kikyo spat angrily, "Naraku holds all our lives in the palm of his hand, mine, Jakotsu's, Renkotsu's, Suikotsu's, Bankotsu's……And to free ourselves, we were told to kill the _'Grand Uprising'_ leader……_You_ just had to be that leader! The one Bankotsu loved and could not kill because of his love for you…Now he is _dying_!!!"

Kikyo was only a foot away, the knife pointed at Kagome's neck as the miko gulped, "But I…"

"Only Bankotsu and I knew of this," Kikyo continued, "We wanted to save our family but Bankotsu wanted you to live……If you live, five will die……But if you die…five will live…"

The blade was now touching Kagome's neck, Kikyo's gaze hard and cold; her intent on plunging the weapon through her throat.

"Do you really believe Naraku will let you go if you kill me?" Kagome asked, "Wouldn't you be killed here if my friends find that you have killed me? Think Kikyo! Shouldn't you fight Naraku!!?"

"Silence!!" Kikyo said, "Bankotsu said the same thing, now look what has happened to him!!"

"We can still save him," Kagome whispered.

"I know," Kikyo answered darkly, "With your death will he be saved…I'm sorry…Kagome…"

The shoji door opened and Kikyo swiftly turned around the knife still at Kagome's neck, Kagome panning her gaze to the door as well.

"Lady Kagome," Izayoi stated as she stepped through with a tray, "I brought you some din-"

The Queen stopped dead as she silently gasped. Her gaze landed on the Eastern Princess, holding the knife up to Kagome's neck, the rebel leader stiff. The older woman didn't know what was going on but one thing was for certain, she needed to get help or stop Kikyo from slitting Kagome's throat. She dropped the tray of food, causing a loud clatter to which Kikyo narrowed her eyes and Kagome flinched.

"What are you doing Lady Kikyo?" Lady Izayoi demanded.

"Stay out of this," Kikyo stated angrily, "Kagome's taken life will do us all good."

"And how is that?" Izayoi frowned as she placed her hands on her hips, "Killing someone is wrong…Especially for you Lady Kikyo. What are you thinking?"

"Just watch me," Kikyo spat as she pushed the blade, Kagome gasping as the tip drew blood, Izayoi's eyes wide.

The Queen knew there was no talking the Princess out of it and did the next best thing. She turned.

"INUYASHA!!!" She screamed.

Kikyo's eyes widened as she drew back the blade, much to Kagome's and Izayoi's relief.

"You wretch!" Kikyo growled, "I'll kill you!"

"Kikyo!" Kagome shouted, "This isn't like you!! What are you doing!!?"

The Eastern Princess did not listen to the miko as she stalked up to the Queen, Izayoi holding a defiant stance, not letting Kikyo pass through the doors to her escape. Her eyes widened as she watched Kikyo raise the blade, intent on plunging it into her heart.

"No!!" Kagome yelled as she ran forward.

There was a flash of black and red and Izayoi gasped as she found Kagome in front of her, the miko's arm bleeding from a light graze as she held Kikyo's wrists, the Princess trying to free her grasp so she could complete her task. Izayoi watched as Kikyo pushed on Kagome; the miko's back slamming into the wall as she gave a painful grunt.

"Kagome!!" Izayoi cried as she rushed forward in hopes to help, but if she interfered, she could risk getting either of the two hurt.

The miko, however, fought back as she managed to push Kikyo, the two falling to the floor, tumbling as one tried to plunge the knife into skin and the other tried to disarm. Sweat trickled down Kagome's face as she came less than a foot away from the burning fire. The rebel leader was then kneed in the stomach and the wind left her, Kagome rolling onto her back as Kikyo held her down and poised the knife to plunge right into Kagome's heart.

But Kagome, caught the blow as the knife's tip hung inches from her skin, her struggling form using the rest of her strength to try to push the knife back.

"Kagome!" Izayoi gasped again.

The miko's strength was waning and she quickly jerked the knife to the left, the blade coming down and grazing her arm again.

"Ahh!!" Kagome cried with pain.

"I have to kill you!!" Kikyo said as she raised the knife again, Kagome finally realizing the tears falling down Kikyo's cheeks, "I need to save Bankotsu and the others…_I need to_!!"

"Kagome!"

The knife dipped, Kagome's eyes widened, and Kikyo was being lifted up in the air by none other than Inuyasha, Izayoi breathing worriedly behind him.

"NO!!" Kikyo yelled, "I need to kill her! Unhand me!!"

Kagome watched from the ground as Kikyo flailed about in Inuyasha's arms, guards coming inside to assist their Prince. The miko's eyes locked with Kikyo's and Kagome could see the unshed tears and coldness that made Kagome shiver slightly. What had happened to the Kikyo she knew? Too shocked to move, Kagome watched as Kikyo struggled even more, guards starting to take her form from Inuyasha.

Then, Kagome's eyes widened again as Kikyo threw the dagger at her, Izayoi gasping. The miko was too shocked to move as she watched the shining weapon flying towards her. Kikyo even stopped her movements to watch.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran forward, the guards taking hold of Kikyo.

The dagger struck on the wooden floor, just a mere centimeter away from Kagome's left ear. Izayoi almost fainted as Kikyo frowned with anger, her eyes cold as she was escorted out of the room.

"You killed my family Kagome!!!" Kikyo screamed, "You killed them!!!"

And the Eastern Princess was heard no more, the guards taking her to the Dungeons on attacking an ally of the Kingdom. Kagome, however, was dead still, lying on the ground, staring blankly at where Kikyo's form had once been, aware of the sharp dagger next to her ear. Izayoi had her hands over her mouth and Inuyasha had knelt down beside her, checking over her body for wounds, catching sight of her arm injuries and the blood on her neck.

"Kagome…?" He asked.

Kagome did not hear him, Kikyo's words repeating in her head like a chant.

"_You killed my family Kagome!!! You killed them!!!"_

Gentle hands gripped her shoulders and she was pulled to sit up, as well as pulled back to reality. She blankly looked around the room, noticing Lady Izayoi to have left the space and looking up to find Inuyasha staring intently at her.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly, his gaze panning to the dagger on the floor and inwardly flinched.

"…My…My existence…is killing people…" Kagome whispered as she looked down at her hands.

Inuyasha's keen ears caught her words, "What?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha sadly, her eyes filling with tears, "They were sent…by Naraku…To kill me……Bankotsu couldn't…because…because he loved me……He's like that…because of _me_!!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. So what Kikyo and Bankotsu had been arguing about had been true.

"I killed them…" Kagome whispered as she looked to the ground, "It's my fault……I'm the reason why Bankotsu is like that……Then there will be Jakotsu…and then…and then………Oh Kami!!"

The miko cried. She was the cause of their suffering and who knew who else there was that she was bringing suffering to as well? Inuyasha embraced her tightly, Kagome's tears dampening his shoulder as he gently rocked her back and forth, as a parent would do to a child.

"It's not your fault," Inuyasha defended, "…It's all Naraku's fault…"

"But if I wasn't the '_Grand Uprising'_ leader, then…then they wouldn't be suffering…they wouldn't be…dying…" Kagome whispered.

"We've talked about this Kagome. If you weren't the _'Grand Uprising'_ leader…Those who are following you now would be dead…You saved them……It's not your fault Bankotsu's like that, Naraku's the one that did it," Inuyasha responded soothingly, "It's not your fault…"

"But Kikyo was so upset!" Kagome replied, "She wanted to kill me…"

"To save her family," Inuyasha finished, "She was angry that she even had to be ordered to kill _you_, a friend of hers, to save her family…"

"She shouldn't go to the Dungeon then…" Kagome whispered, her eyes trailing to the fire as she still clung to Inuyasha tightly.

"She's going to stay there until Naraku is defeated…" Inuyasha replied, "We can't have her going around the Palace if she can kill someone…"

There was a short silence.

"…Why?" Kagome asked, "Why did this all have to happen?"

"I don't know Kagome…" Inuyasha answered, "But we are the only ones who can fix it…"

Kagome nodded as she pulled back from the embrace and looked him straight in the eye, "You're right……The group will leave tomorrow………The sooner the better…"

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked, his amber gaze looking molten against the fire, filled with pure concern.

Was it for her?

She looked to the bed where Bankotsu lay, "…I can save my friends faster…"

The miko looked back at Inuyasha, "…And your fiancée as well…"

Inuyasha frowned. Did the miko still think he was engaged to Kikyo? He was about to take her hand and set her straight when she stood.

"I'll…I'll need to get ready for our leave," Kagome whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha…"

The hanyou could see the exhaustion in her eyes and nodded his head in understanding, however, promising himself to have a word with her soon.

"Good night Lord Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered and slowly exited the room, her steps sluggish, as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at the empty doorway and glanced at Bankotsu. Somehow, he would take that weight off her shoulders and put it on his own, if it meant to see her smiling once more.

'_Good night Kagome…'_

* * *

**A/N:** Maybe some of you were expecting that…So, Kikyo tried to kill Kagome, to save her family members' lives. I'm sure some of you are like, YES KIKYO IS A BAD GUY, but just wait and see guys. Her and her family's story is yet to be told…I hope you like the chapter, and all the Chapters in this THREE CHAPTER EXTRAVAGANZA!!!! In the next installment, the group sets out to start their destruction on the _Sin Kingdom_, whoot whoot!!!

So Thanks Reviewers and Readers for sticking by me, I hope you liked the story and if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to ask in a review or email me, I love hearing from you all!!!

* * *

Now For:

**Shout-Outs And Kudos!!!!**

_**Stevie Dee:**_ Thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked it and that Inuyasha got some sense knocked into his hard head. And yeah, I guess he waited three days to go after her, but he still went after her ne? And KISSED HER!!! I hope you liked this installment. Kagome sure is going through an emotional roller coaster ride after that kiss with Inuyasha, Bankotsu in his coma condition, and Kikyo trying to kill her. Story's almost done, what do you think so far?! Haha, thanks again for the review and hope to hear from you soon. (And I like the dog-pile idea, lol)

_**Rosieweasly:**_ I got your recent review and I'm eager to read your story idea, can't wait, and thanks again for the reviews. I'm glad you like long stories so hang tight, because there are about 20 chapters to left, and quite possibly a sequel. So, I can't wait to hear from you. What did you think about this installment? Hopefully those twists caught you off guard, I was aiming for that!! Anyways, thanks again for the reviews and feedback!!!

_**Nighlife Maiden:**_ I'm glad you liked it!! Thank you so much for the feedback!

_**Iheartanime43:**_ Yeah, A Lot of Chapters, I'm glad you liked most of them that comment makes my heart soar!! Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you soon!!

_**Katy:**_ Wellz, I updated a day earlier, hope you liked the installment and I'm glad to hear that you like my story, I'm so happy!!! Thanks for the review and hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**Bladzesword:**_ I'm glad you like the story so far!! How about now, hope you still do! Thanks for the review, I hope to hear from you soon!

_**MPXD:**_ I'm glad my update made you happy again, I hope you're feeling better. I'm really glad you liked the Inuyasha turned full demon Twist!!! Yes, more War Battles coming soon, and I'm glad you like the in-depth of a character, So how did you like this installment? I hope It was good for you…Thank you so much for the feedback and I hope to hear from you real soon!!!

_**SilverStarWing:**_ I'm glad you liked it when Inuyasha turned Full-Demon, I guess the encounter was sweet in a way. And you hit on the mark when you guessed Inuyasha going after her. But did you expect them to kiss. Ah, the wonders of being caught in the moment! Haha. Glad you liked those chapters and I hope you like these ones!! Thanks for the feedback and I hope to hear from you soon!!

_**Beautifuyreal:**_ Yeah, I'm trying to get this story to go at a real time pace with character development and such, I'm sorry if Inuyasha and Kagome getting together is slow, but there will be more fluff in the future. I hope these passed few chapters satisfied you. Thank you for the review and I hope to hear from you soon!!

_**Iron Inuyasha:**_ I hope you liked the chapter, I'm glad my Teasers are working, sorry for making you wait long. Thank you so much for the review and I hope to hear from you soon.

**To All My Reviewers Above!!! These Three Chapters Were Dedicated To You!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 88: The Journey Begins**

"_Usually there are demons everywhere in this part of the forest…At least I had faced quite a number of them when I had come……But there's not a trace of them anymore……I can't sense any at all…"_

"_He has recruited them for his army…"_

"_Army? Had not we defeated them during the war?"_

"_He has another one…A more powerful one just on the outskirts of his Palace……To get to Naraku…We must get passed them…"_

"_And you're telling us this now! Good timing Sesshoumaru!"_

"_And I thought your impenetrable minds would already realize that Naraku would have some type of defense."_

"_Keh!"_

* * *

I love Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha interactions. And Uh Oh, another army and with only a small group of fighters to meet them…How will they handle this new problem?

ThAnKs AgAiN gUyS!!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**)_


	89. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 88: The Journey Begins**

Word had spread quickly of Kagome's decision to leave bright and early that next day and everyone understood why, their own hearts and minds agreeing with the miko to get the war done and over with. It was Jakotsu and Bankotsu who could not come along with the group as well. Being that Bankotsu was unconscious and Jakotsu was an emotional wreck concerning his brother, everyone decided it best for the Eastern Prince to stay behind and watch over the Palace. Luckily, he, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu did not know of Kikyo's encounter with Kagome and the pact she and Bankotsu had made with Naraku, else it put more emotional stress on the family.

Miroku and Sango agreed swiftly on accompanying their friend and protecting her in any way they could. Souta and Kohaku had also wanted to come along, but their older sisters demanded they stay, saying it was too dangerous and that they would be more helpful in protecting the Palace.

Kouga and Ayame readily agreed to leave earlier than later, however, were nervous with leaving Ginta and Hakkaku to watch over their pack while they were away. Inuyasha didn't complain a bit, already ready to go with Tetsusaiga at his waist. Sesshoumaru had neither agreed nor disagreed with the decision, only grunting indifferently and waiting at the front with the horses.

Izayoi was rather disappointed to see the group leave so soon, the woman shedding tears for her friends as she encouraged them to do their best and to finally stop Naraku once and for all. Lord InuTaisho only smiled with a nod, promising Ayame and Kagome that he would help watch over their people.

Kagome had left the _'Grand Uprising'_ in General Tsukuyomaru's care, feeling the bat youkai to be more than capable to take over in her stead. The General took the task without complaint, wishing the miko and her friends on a safe journey and to return soon.

The miko's departure with her Toshiba Friends had her promising that she would help bring Bankotsu back to them and Izayoi readily agreed to help cover for Kikyo's sudden 'absence'.

And one of the hardest farewells for Kagome was to her daughter. Rin was quiet as she watched everyone packing up their weapons and food onto the horses and she and Shiori quietly said good-bye to the others, saying that they hoped to see them again soon. Kagome had bent down to Rin and hugged her close.

* * *

"_I need you to be strong for me Rin," Kagome whispered, "You and Shiori and Shippo need to be strong for me……I trust you to look after the encampment and Palace while I'm gone…Can you do that?"_

"_Yes Mama…" Rin answered quietly, "Promise you'll come back…?"_

"_I promise…" Kagome answered with a smile as she hugged the girl tighter, "I promise…You'll see me real soon…Okay?"_

"_Okay…"_

* * *

Kagome was quite surprised Shippo had not come down to bid his farewell, especially to Inuyasha and the hanyou Lord did seem rather down to not have seen the kit, even though he denied it numerous times. Everyone merely came to the conclusion that their leaving may have been too hard for him, and that he was watching from one of the windows as they left.

* * *

"_I'll be sure to tell him your 'farewells'," Izayoi responded, "He's probably just saddened by the idea of having his older brother leaving again…"_

"…_Feh!"_

* * *

And then, as the sun rose in the air, just five hours before noon, the group set off towards the North. Kagome rode Koru as Sango rode atop Kirara. Miroku had his own horse which held some supplies and the rest walked, or ran, whichever seemed fit. Sesshoumaru, however, glided upon a strange energy, to which everyone shrugged and continued on. At times, when one was tired from running, they would take a rest atop Kirara with Sango or with Kagome or Miroku on horse, but it was Ayame usually resting as both Inuyasha and Kouga silently competed on who had the most stamina. The miko rolled her eyes at the thought, but it was a bit amusing to see the two act like children, their antics almost lifting the heavy weight upon her shoulders as she relaxed. This could be the last time she could smile or laugh…And she thought she had better make the most of it. 

The group traveled for most of the day, crossing the vast meadow of the Western Region and entering and traveling through the forest, Kagome and Sesshoumaru leading the way since they had been to Naraku's Palace before. Ayame and Sango talked amongst each other on Kirara, Miroku watching longingly as he looked upon Sango with admired eyes. Kagome grinned at the exchange and change of attitude from the Monk and Demon Slayer and thanked Kami for their finally getting together, after three long years.

The journey was productive, the group stopping twice for a few minutes to eat or gather up water. Kagome, however, did not seem hungry, her miko senses spreading about, just in case something ominous was amiss. Her senses brushed over something quite familiar at times, yet she ignored it, knowing that he couldn't be there, since the demons of the group had not said anything of it if they had sniffed him out.

It was when the sun started to set that the forest became foggy, the area covered in grey with hardly any sunlight. Kouga and Inuyasha even had to steer Miroku's and Kagome's horses through the fog, since the animals' eyes could not see through the heavy mist.

"I have a feeling it will rain…" Sango whispered as they continued along the trail, the fog getting thicker.

"Should we be finding shelter?" Ayame asked, "We cannot afford to get separated in a storm…"

"I doubt a storm will arrive," Miroku said as he looked around, "Yet I wouldn't mind getting warm in a cave…Would you help me Sango?"

Kagome watched as the taijiya blushed a thousand shades of red. Seeing as Sango was too far to slap the Monk, Kouga gave him a knock on the head.

"Pervert…" Kagome whispered with a grin.

"Why, I am hurt Lady Kagome," Miroku replied with a frown, "I only want to be close with the one I love…"

"Knowing you for three years Miroku," Kagome said as she smiled, "There is more that you would want to do with the one you love than getting close for warmth."

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed as Ayame chuckled, Miroku grinning from ear to ear.

"It's true…" Kagome stated with a smirk, "And you know it Sango…"

The Demon Exterminator didn't answer as she crossed her arms with an embarrassed frown.

However, the Demon Slayer was correct as the next hour passed, rain had started to fall. Inuyasha had pushed the group to keep going, but the rain turned into a full, windy storm. Everyone knew that they did not wish to stop, yet it was safer for them to comply and followed Kirara as she looked for a nearby cave.

It had only taken a few moments to find some shelter, a mediocre cave that fit the whole group comfortably, space for everyone given, and uninhabited. The two horses were placed in the back of the cave with a bowl of oats and carrots, the supplies, having been on their backs, now set on the floor.

"How long do you think the storm will last?" Ayame asked as she laid out some furs on the ground.

"I'm not certain…" Sango answered as she and Kirara tried to get a fire started with the wood Inuyasha had found.

Sesshoumaru was quiet as he sat, leaning against the rock wall as he gazed out the opening of the cave, water pounding heavily against the ground as mud formed and trees swayed violently.

Kagome was currently putting some food out by the makeshift fire to warm up and Miroku was sitting cross-legged against the wall, eyes closed as he meditated. Kouga had settled next to Ayame on the furs and was eyeing the food, and Inuyasha was standing close to the cave entrance, arms crossed as he sniffed the air.

"The storm won't be done until tomorrow morning…" Inuyasha sighed irritably as he turned to look at them, taking a comfortable seat just feet from where Kagome was, the miko looking out at the rain blankly.

"It's strange…" The miko whispered, causing everyone to gaze at her, besides Sesshoumaru.

"What is?" Sango asked as Kirara jumped on her lap, the taijiya stroking the feline softly.

Kagome looked to the fire, "Usually there are demons everywhere in this part of the forest…At least I had faced quite a number of them when I had come……But there's not a trace of them anymore……I can't sense any at all…"

"It may be Naraku's doing…" Kouga stated as he looked out of the cave, his nose slightly sniffing for any youkai about.

"He has recruited them for his army…" Sesshoumaru answered, causing everyone to snap their heads his way…It had been the first time on the journey since he had spoken.

"Army?" Sango asked, "Had not we defeated them during the war?"

"He has another one," Sesshoumaru stated as he turned to stare at them, his cold eyes looking more deadly in the fire light, "A more powerful one just on the outskirts of his Palace……To get to Naraku…We must get passed them…"

"And you're telling us this now!" Inuyasha asked angrily, "Good timing Sesshoumaru!"

The older youkai looked to his half brother, "And I thought your impenetrable minds would already realize that Naraku would have some type of defense."

"Keh!" Inuyasha growled as he crossed his arms and looked away from the Southern Lord's gaze.

"Then how do you suppose we get passed them?" Kagome asked as she stared at the Inu Youkai, "We cannot just fight with our small numbers…Is there a way we can sneak by them?"

"I can blow them all up with Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha stated with pride as he touched his trusty sword, "No way are we going to run away without a fight!"

"But we cannot win with just your Tetsusaiga," Kagome replied with a frown, "We barely made it out alive with the first army."

"I agree with Kagome…" Sango stated, "Even though we had won…It was because we had two armies against Naraku's…And our small group isn't an army."

Ayame nodded her head as Miroku and Kouga frowned, understanding in their features, but the desire to not want to back down from a fight either.

"We will fight either way," Sesshoumaru acknowledged as he stared at the miko, "Naraku may have eyes on us that we may not see and those mindless demons will still catch our scent from miles off…They will be ready to fight and they are ordered to destroy us."

"And how do we suggest we fight Sesshoumaru," Kagome asked as she crossed her arms stubbornly.

The miko did not want to waste her time with low class demons when she could be fighting with Naraku.

"A diversion," Sesshoumaru answered with narrowed eyes.

"And who might that be?" Kagome asked, "Everyone here would rather look for Naraku than fight an army of demons."

Sesshoumaru panned his gaze to the Buddhist Monk, Miroku widening his eyes at the acknowledgment, "Monk, you are the leader, the one the miko had appointed…You choose."

"Me?" Miroku asked disbelievingly as everyone stared at him expectantly, Kouga smirking slightly, "Why me? I thought Kagome was just getting a point across…"

"As you had said," Kagome replied as she looked to the Monk, "You have a few 'tricky ways'…Why not name some for us."

Miroku swallowed thickly and looked to Sango for help.

"Let's go Miroku," Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Just name any idea," Sango whispered, "If it's good then okay…If it's bad…We'll just say it and then find another way."

Miroku frowned. That advice did not help one bit.

"How about…" Miroku started and swallowed again, "We use concealment spells and sneak in……Whoever finds us we just destroy before they…alert anyone…"

The cave was silent, the only sounds being the raging storm outside and the cackling fire, everyone's minds taking in the plan.

"That could work," Kouga said slowy, a part of him feeling pity for the Monk.

"Do we have any concealment spells?" Ayame asked.

"I have some in my pack…" Miroku said helpfully, "Being a Monk……I carry them…"

"Will that be enough?" Kagome asked as she looked back towards Sesshoumaru.

The Inu Lord gave a slight frown and turned his head back towards the cave entrance.

"We will see when we arrive there…" He replied stoically.

Kagome smiled softly and turned back to Miroku, "Good work Miroku."

"…Thanks…" Miroku answered shakily and gave a breath of relief.

"We should rest then," Ayame stated, "This could be our only rest for a long while…We should take advantage of it."

Kagome nodded her head, the miko leaning against the rocky wall with a wince from the sharp rocks. She watched as Ayame sat against the rocky wall too, Kouga's head resting comfortably on her lap as the two wolf youkai started to laugh and speak silently amongst themselves. Her gaze panned over to see Miroku edging closer to Sango's form, the taijiya aware of his motives. However, the miko smiled as she watched the Slayer place a thin blanket over her form, Miroku scooting to sit beside her and placing his arms around her shoulders to add his warmth. Sango had been tense at first, but she slowly placed her head against Miroku's shoulder, Kagome envious of the love they clearly had for each other.

The Rebel Leader was not at all tired and she thoughtfully stared at the burning wood just feet away. It seemed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were not tired either, the hanyou Lord talking to the Inu Lord angrily about something the miko could not hear. Her weapons lay to her left for easy access and Kagome unconsciously placed her hand around the Location Necklace and Shikon no Tama. Her thoughts traveled to Bankotsu.

'_Keep fighting Bankotsu…'_ Kagome thought, _'I'll save you…'_

There was a sneeze and Kagome looked up, her gaze panning over to the two couples, their eyes closed in rest. She turned towards Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru with confusion. Sesshoumaru did not seem to one to sneeze in public or even sneeze at all and Inuyasha still seemed to be talking angrily to his older half-brother. There was another sneeze and Kagome snapped her head towards the supply bags.

Taking her katana and unsheathing it quietly to not catch any attention Kagome stood and walked over to the bags of supplies.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

The miko angrily whirled around and placed her finger to her lips, demanding for silence so her prey would not get away. Inuyasha seemed to take the hint and stood, following her with caution, Sesshoumaru only gazing at them with little interest, yet seeming to want to know what would happen next.

There was a rustle of wool as one of the bags moved and Kagome's eyes narrowed with suspicion, her katana poised if whatever it was, was a threat. She had a feeling that it was some stray animal. Reaching her hand out, Kagome silently counted to three and took the bag up in the air, the item now moving vigorously.

"Ahh!!"

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked as he placed his hand on Tetsusaiga readily.

Sango and Miroku had opened their eyes from their rest and looked at the scene with confusion; however, Sango did grip her Hiraikotsu closer to her. Kouga and Ayame were sitting up straight, ready if they needed to battle, and Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes slightly as he turned to look back out at the cave entryway.

Dropping her katana, Kagome dug her hand into the brown pouch full of herbs and remedies for injuries and removed a fluffy ball of orange and yellow. Releasing the bag to fall on the floor, Kagome removed the leaves from the fur ball and widened her eyes considerably with shock and surprise.

"Shippo!" She stated.

"Shippo?" Inuyasha asked as he looked over her shoulder, his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of the struggling kit, "Shippo!!! What the hell are you doing here?"

The fox kit stopped his struggles, his face red as he glanced around the cave at everyone, embarrassed with being caught and frightful of the consequences.

"I…I wanted to come…" He answered shakily, "I wanted to…help…"

"You could get killed," Inuyasha stated angrily, "What would Ma and Dad say about this?"

"That's why I didn't tell them!" Shippo retorted, "I wanted to help!! I _can_ help…"

"Shippo…" Inuyasha growled angrily.

The kit shook and Kagome frowned as she held the boy close to her chest, trying her best to ease his fear. It was better that he was found out now than in a heated battle. Giving a short glare to the hanyou, she turned and sat back down against the wall, Inuyasha slightly surprised while everyone watched with interest, relaxing now that they knew it was harmless, little Shippo.

"What you did was very unwise Shippo," Kagome whispered softly to him, Shippo's green eyes looking up at her as they almost watered with tears, "What we are doing is very dangerous and you would have been much safer back at the Palace with your Mother and Father. They would be worried sick for you…"

"But I wanted to help," Shippo explained, "I didn't want any of you to get hurt when I could help…"

Inuyasha had taken a seat across from them, glaring at the kit disapprovingly yet watching the miko with curiosity.

Kagome smiled, "I'm sure you would be of great help Shippo…But I thought you would have done better to protect your friends Shiori and Rin while I was away……If you wanted to come…Why did you hide?"

Shippo took a glance to Inuyasha, "Because Inuyasha would have been mad…And you would not have let me…"

"Damn right Shippo," Inuyasha growled, causing Kagome to shoot another glare in his direction.

The miko sighed as she looked back to the child, "Well…We cannot afford to take you back……You will have to stay……I am sure Inuyasha will protect you as will I…"

"Are you mad?" Shippo asked.

Kagome frowned, "I am not mad, yet I am disappointed with what you had done…You would have gotten into serious trouble if we had not found you……I do not want you doing something like that again…"

Shippo nodded his head, "Okay…I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kagome answered, and then looked to the hanyou Lord, "Was there something you wanted to add Inuyasha?"

He frowned and crossed his arms, "You had better not get in the way Shippo."

"I won't…" Shippo whispered with a slight sniffle, causing Inuyasha's ears to droop slightly, "I'm sorry Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha growled, but it was half-hearted, "Yeah…Whatever……Just make sure to stay close to either Kagome or me…I can't waste my time saving your scrawny butt if you wander off."

"Okay…" Shippo answered.

Kagome smiled softly, "Why don't you rest Shippo…I'm sure being in that bag was uncomfortable…"

"Can I sleep with you Kagome?" He asked hopefully.

"…Sure…" She answered, "Sure you can Shippo…"

Shippo smiled widely and snuggled deeper into Kagome's chest, the wind of the storm causing the kit to find warmth in Kagome's black hoari. The miko was indeed wearing her red kimono and black hoari, even though not repaired but clean. Lord InuTaisho had given the items back to her and Kagome decided to wear it, the clothes her Mother had made for her.

Opening her hoari slightly, the rebel leader draped it over the fox kit as he closed his eyes. The miko shivered slightly at the realized cold and tried to close the hoari over her a little more, without waking Shippo. However, if she did, she would end up suffocating the child.

Instead she took the cold, her stormy eyes panning over to see the two couples resting again and the half siblings quiet as they took watch over the group. Bringing her knees up slightly to warm her up, Kagome sighed and tilted her head to rest on the rock wall, trying her best to catch some much needed rest.

A rush of cold wind hit her body and the miko shuddered involuntarily. Closing her eyes tight, the miko tried to ignore it. Moments passed before warmth enveloped her form. Opening her eyes, she looked up to find Inuyasha walking away, only wearing his white yukata and red hakama pants, his red hoari over her and Shippo's figure. Smiling slightly at the concern the hanyou had over her well-being, Kagome snuggled deeply into the hoari breathing in Inuyasha's scent upon it, the smell of the forest with a manly touch to it.

"Thank you…" Kagome whispered, smiling as she watched his silver ears swivel in her direction.

Then, with the thought of Inuyasha's protective form watching over her, the miko closed her eyes and fell into the land of dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, I updated again and another THREE CHAPTERS!!! But with such an installment, it does come with a Price...I am leaving for Lake Tahoe for a long-needed family vacation and once I return I will probably be swamped with loads of homework and projects...So, I'm updating today to sate your reading needs until my next installment in about...Two Weeks...Sorry for the wait guy. Anyways, perhaps there will be internet there, but I probably won't have my story to update, but I will be able to email anyone if they have any questions. So, I'm sorry these Three Chapters are short, but I had to break it up for proofreading...My friend is helping me, I'm just adding in the author notes at the end... 

So, now that I have explained that...What did you think of this chapter? It wasn't big, just planning for the War and more Sesshy and Inuyasha arguements. I love how Miroku is 'in charge' too. Haha. Also, I just had to add Shippo. I mean, he's part of the group in the original Manga and Anime so I couldn't just leave him out of the action...He actually does pretty well holding up in the future. (**wink, wink**).

So, hope you liked the chapter, minor, MINOR fluff in the next two...But whatever, please tel me what you think.

Thanks to all you readers and reviewers!!! This story has over 50000 Hits and still counting!!! You guys are the best!!!

**Shout-Outs and Kudos** and **Stevie Dee's Music Recommendations** are in the last chapter, check it out!!!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Inuyasha and the Gang...But sadly...sigh...

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 89: Pre-War Jitters**

_"Are you ready...?"_

_"Tomorrow is it...I feel ready...But I wonder...Is it enough? Are **you** ready Kagome?"_

_"...I have waited for this day for a long time...I'm as ready as can be...I just hope...That it will be enough to get all of this...Finally over with..."_

* * *

Who do you guys think is talking to Kagome? Find out by moving on to the next chapter!!!! Thanks everyone and hope you guys liked it!!! 

I LOVE YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As **Len83**)_


	90. PreWar Jitters

**Chapter 89: Pre-War Jitters**

True to Inuyasha's word, the rain had stopped that next morning. Kagome had been the first to wake up and readily gave the hanyou Lord back his hoari, Shippo still sleeping soundly in her lap. It had seemed the two half-siblings had stayed up through the whole night.

The rest of the group had woken up not long after that and Kagome had made a small breakfast. Quickly eating so the group could make up for their lost time, they finally packed everything back up, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku mounting the horses as Sango took off on Kirara, the rest running alongside, or in Sesshoumaru's case, gliding.

The rest of the journey was mostly quiet, Shippo, feeling quite uncomfortable with the silence, did his best to lighten up the tense mood by striking up some conversations. Some led to bruisings while the others laughed, thankful for the kit's idea.

"When Inuyasha found me crying next to my parents' bodies he started begging me not to," Shippo explained, "He even went down on his knees to try to make me stop."

"Shippo…" Inuyasha growled warningly, his cheeks slightly tinged pink as his adoptive brother told the most embarrassing of stories.

The hanyou promised that the kit would be quite bruised when he got home.

"And Sesshoumaru got surprised when he first met me," Shippo stated happily, "I thought he was Inuyasha so I pounced on his head while wearing some herbs to mask my scent and Sesshoumaru got all startled."

Kagome raised her eyebrow at the information of Sesshoumaru being startled. Inuyasha looked to his half-brother with a smirk to see the Inu Lord's jaw clenched tightly, amber eyes staring straight ahead. Maybe the hanyou would let the kit live after all if he kept it up with Sesshoumaru's embarrassing moments. But if Shippo did keep it up, Sesshoumaru would take the initiative to kill him instead.

However, the kit eventually did stop his sharing as he glanced at the older Youkai Lord, his amber eyes piercing through his own green ones, causing a shiver to course down his spine. The child remained quiet the rest of the way.

"After this war…" Ayame asked as she looked down on the group from Kirara's back, "What do you plan to do?"

"I believe the _'Grand Uprising'_ will begin rebuilding the encampment…" Miroku answered as he looked to both Kagome and Sango, the women nodding their heads in agreement.

"Will the Wolf Tribe remain in the Southern Perimeter?" Sango asked.

Kouga gave a short shrug as he ran, "We're not sure…Even though we have a great alliance with the encampment, we are more accustomed to live in the mountains……Our tribe may live in the caves we had discovered when we fled from the _Sin Kingdom_ attack…"

"Although it is not certain…" Ayame continued, "We do very much love our home in the forest with the _'Grand Uprising'_."

Kagome frowned slightly at the given information. A part of her didn't want the Wolf Tribe to leave, since she indeed thought of them as family too, but she knew that most of the wolves rather much liked to live in the mountains than in the forests.

The subject was changed however as a foreboding aura clouded her senses, the miko perking her head up as Miroku seemed to move restlessly as well. Inuyasha seemed to have noticed the woman's discomfort as he looked at her with a concerned stare.

"What's the matter Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome frowned, still comprehending the owner of the powerful presence she felt and looked around at the group, she and Miroku making eye contact and nodding with understanding.

"We are entering into the Northern Region now…We will reach the miasmic barrier in a day…Then there are a few miles off before we reach the actual Palace."

"This barrier is powerful…" Miroku whispered as he looked ahead, the group seeing a tinge of purple in the far horizon.

"More powerful than I remember it being…" Kagome added silently as she fingered the Jewel around her neck, "How can we get passed it?"

"Spells…" Miroku answered, "We humans will surely need it…However the demons of our group may be quite fine…"

"You do have the charms ready for when we are in range of the Youkai Army, right Miroku?" Sango asked as she and Ayame looked down on him from Kirara's back.

"Safe in my pack," Miroku stated as he pat a brown bag at his side.

"An army?" Shippo asked a bit shakily.

Sensing his fear, Kagome placed a hand over his own, "We are hoping to get passed them without notice…However…If we are found out…I want you to stay close to any one of us and use your Fox Magic to protect yourself or get to safety…"

Shippo nodded his head, "Okay…"

The group of nine continued through the forest, the fog still dense and the powerful aura and miasma of Naraku getting stronger. Kagome was becoming quite restless as they edged closer towards the barrier and for some reason, her side wound was starting to give off slight pains, as if reminding her what she was going up against. The group started to become secluded and quiet as Shippo started shivering with obvious fear. The miko wished that Shippo had just stayed at the Palace, he was truly safe there, but he had come and there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it.

They day continued to drag on, the sun starting to set as Miroku and Kagome felt that they were indeed just a mile or two off from the miasmic barrier. After that obstacle, they would have at least another five miles before they would have to sneak passed the army. Not wanting to chance it at night, the group had decided to continue their journey bright and early the next day, when they would be fully awake and regenerated from their constant riding and running. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru frowned at the idea, frowning at 'human needs' while Kouga did it for his friends and wanting to fill his empty stomach.

The group ended up settling in a forest clearing near to a river, away from the path, just in case Naraku had any patrols in the area. Ayame had fortunately brought a small lantern, the group feeling it best not to create a fire when the smoke and smell could attract attention. But to Kouga and Inuyasha's dismay, the group would not be having a hot meal, but rations for food.

The two horses were tied up to a nearby tree as Kirara kept Shippo busy from the fear of going into an enemy infested Kingdom. Sango and Ayame started to talk of strategies on capturing Naraku as Kouga and Miroku talked of getting passed the army, the Wolf Prince helping the Monk to make his plan better. Sesshoumaru sat in solitude, gazing at the moon and then towards the direction of Naraku's Palace, a look of hatred seeming to pass in his amber eyes.

Kagome however, sat a bit away from most of the group as well. She was in their line of sight, of course not wanting to worry them if it looked like she had left without warning, but she sat against a boulder, in the darkness where the lantern light did not touch her. Her right hand played with the Shikon no Tama, the miko looking off at the stars as she thought of the people she had left behind at the Palace.

Hopefully, Rin, Souta, Shiori, Kohaku, The Toshibas, and the King and Queen were not too worried of their mission. It was dangerous and she hoped they were not to be reckless as her and decided to go after them to help. It was a good thing they had found Shippo before they entered through the miasmic barrier.

There was a soft rustle and Kagome turned her head to find Inuyasha, sitting just feet beside her, his gaze thoughtful as he looked at the flickering lantern. He seemed troubled and Kagome frowned slightly with concern. The two had not spoken in private since the day Sesshoumaru arrived at the Palace and thinking of that day had the miko thinking of the incident in the encampment.

"Are you ready…?" Kagome asked softly, hoping that tension broke between them.

Inuyasha was silent, his gaze unwavering as he created claw marks in the ground. Licking her lips, Kagome turned away from the hanyou Lord and leaned back against the boulder again, hoping to get relaxed once more.

"Tomorrow is it…" Inuyasha whispered, "…I feel ready……But a part of me wonders…Is it enough?"

Kagome looked at the hanyou, her features understanding as she thought about his words. She, however, did inwardly smile as he opened up to her. Inuyasha didn't usually question his ability to fight.

"There is a difference of _feeling_ ready…" Kagome whispered, "Than _being_ ready…"

"Are _you_ ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he finally looked at her.

Kagome looked to the ground, "…I have waited for this day for a long time…I'm as ready as can be…I just hope…That it will be enough to get all of this…Finally over with……"

Inuyasha nodded his head as he gazed back to look at Shippo, who was showing Kirara a few of his Fox Magic Tricks.

"If we win," Inuyasha stated, "And come out alive……What do you plan on doing…?"

Kagome smiled softly, but there was a hint of sadness to it, "I don't know Inuyasha……There is the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment…But what purpose will there be to stay together when the _Sin Kingdom_ is defeated? I had dreams…To explore the rest of these lands…To see everything……But there is Rin and Souta and I cannot leave them as well as Miroku and Sango……I'm not so sure on what to do…"

Kagome sighed, turning back to look at Inuyasha, "And what about you?"

Inuyasha smiled amusedly, "I would take over in ruling the Western Region of course…"

"Oh…yeah…" Kagome replied with an embarrassed blush, "I mean to say……What other things would you do…?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't really know…Probably hope to get married and have kids………Though, who would marry a lowly half-breed like me?"

Kagome smiled as she placed her hand in a comforting manner on Inuyasha's shoulder, "I bet many women would love to have you as their husband…You are kind and caring and would protect them well……Besides, you already have a woman who loves you…"

Inuyasha looked up at her, a frown on his façade, "You mean Kikyo don't you?"

Kagome frowned with confusion, yet nodded her head, "Yes, I do."

Inuyasha gave a sigh, "…We talked about this Kagome…"

The miko frowned, hoping the hanyou Lord did not bring up their kiss in the encampment.

"…Kikyo doesn't love me…" Inuyasha said simply with a shrug of the shoulders, causing Kagome to gasp silently to herself, "And I don't love her…I thought I did…But something else happened and Ma told me to figure it out than push it away…We're not getting married…What you seemed to have found out is a misunderstanding…If I survive this war…I will try to figure out what Ma meant by looking into what my heart is telling me……"

"…Do you…Do you know what your heart is exactly trying to tell you?" Kagome asked, her own heart pounding.

Inuyasha nodded his head, turning to look at her, the lamp light making his amber eyes glow, "It's trying to tell me…how to love……and who to give that love to…"

Kagome smiled weakly yet gently, "I hope…You find happiness in your choice……I bet the person you choose, will be quite lucky…"

Inuyasha nodded his head as he looked to the ground, a hint of disappointment in his gaze, "I think my heart has chosen……Maybe…I'm just scared to admit it aloud…"

Kagome chuckled, "Don't give into fear Inuyasha…I know you are stronger than that…"

Inuyasha only smirked, "Keh."

Kagome could only smile as she moved a bit closer to the hanyou Lord, much to the man's surprise since his eyes widened considerably. Feeling bold, yet needing to be close, Kagome leaned her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"If we live through this Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, "Promise we will remain friends…"

Inuyasha seemed to relax as he rested his back against the boulder too.

"Promise…" He answered, and the miko smiled as consciousness left her and sleep consumed her.

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she was slightly surprised to find herself curled with Kirara and Shippo. Inuyasha was no where in sight but Sesshoumaru sat in the place she had last seen the night before, his gaze still trailing towards Naraku's Palace. It seemed the Inu Lord had kept watch for the night. 

Sango and Miroku were against a nearby tree trunk, Sango resting comfortably in Miroku's lap, his hands holding hers as the Demon Slayer's head lay contentedly against the man's shoulder. Ayame and Kouga were sleeping atop their brought furs, Ayame on her side as she snuggled into Kouga's warmth, her arm draped over his chest.

Looking up at the sky, the miko found the color being a brightening grey, the sun not having ascended yet but would soon. As she did look there, her stormy gaze caught sight of Inuyasha and his bright red outfit. He seemed to be sleeping but his ears were alert for anything suspicious.

"You should wake the others soon…" Sesshoumaru stated, causing Kagome to look at him.

The miko nodded her head, moving to stand up as she minded Kirara's and Shippo's sleeping forms, "Of course."

It wasn't hard to get the two couples awake, with Kouga and Ayame being demons, they were on full alert and with one shake of their shoulders they were wide awake, Ayame rubbing her eyes as she groaned softly from her lack of rest. When Kagome shook Miroku awake, his hand immediately touched Sango inappropriately, causing the Demon Slayer to start and slap the Buddhist Monk painfully. The woman was out of his lap in an instant as she moved to get Hiraikotsu ready, Miroku clearly disappointed with the lack of warmth her body provided but a lazy grin crossing her semi-tired features. Shippo and Kirara had awoken to the noise as Inuyasha had unexpectedly jumped down from his tree perch.

It didn't take long for the group to pack up and start off on the path once more towards the Palace; however, everyone was quiet, being cranky because of their disturbed rest. But they were determined to get everything done with already and determinedly toughened it out.

"I hope my Fox Fire will be strong enough to fight away any enemies…" Shippo whispered, perched on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome smiled, "I'm sure you'll do fine Shippo…Besides, Miroku has been telling me of your great improvement on your Fox Fire."

Shippo grinned broadly as he puffed up his chest with pride, hands on his hips. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Ayame chuckled.

"I know we can defeat Naraku," The kit declared bravely, "We'll win!"

Kagome smiled, Miroku and Kouga both grinning with agreement. But it was interrupted as Sango noted the miasmic barrier just meters before them.

"I see the poisonous haze," Sango stated, "We're close enough to smell it……"

It was true. The _miasma_ was rather strong and Shippo gagged quietly. Miroku removed from his pouch a few sutras for the humans and Shippo. Two were even placed on the horses. A blue glow emitted over Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo; and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru placed their arms over their mouths. Kouga and Ayame frowned and Sango placed her mask over her mouth and nose.

When the group was sure that everyone was ready to enter through the toxic shield, they grabbed hold of each other and walked into the thick haze.

"How far do you think this goes?" Kouga asked.

"At least a mile," Kagome answered, "I just hope we don't run into the army when we reach the other side."

Shippo jumped off Kagome's shoulder to land in her arms and whimpered slightly. The miko held him close, fear gripping her heart from what the outcome would be when they reached the other side.

* * *

**A/N:** So, the war is about to begin!!! I bet a lot of people were hella happy to hear when Inuyasha voiced his thoughts of 'Not Loving Kikyo'...Yay, they're starting to let each other know how the other feels. Let's just hope that Kagome stops running away and starts to confront her emotions!!! And who liked the part with Shippo and his older brothers' Embarrassing Moments? So, everyone, please tell me what you think, I love hearing from you and I just can't wait when we start nearing the end, because I have SO MUCH MORE SURPRISES IN STORE FOR YOU!!! Yay!!!! Haha. Can't wait!!! 

Actually on a note: Anyone got a **LiveJournal Account**...I just started one and I am totally new to it. Look for me!!! Name is **Len83**!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Nay...

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 90: Behind The _Miasma_**

_"Good Luck Kagome...Be careful."_

_"...I will try to complete my task quickly..."_

_"Just don't die on us wench! Follow the Necklace if you have to."_

* * *

I wonder what Kagome's task will be...Find out next Chapter!!! OMFG!!! Chapter 90!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!

HaHa

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As **Len83**)_


	91. Behind The Miasma

**Chapter 90: Behind The Miasma**

It had taken about two hours until the whole group emerged from the thick purple, toxic, fog. Shippo was gasping for breath and everyone looked quite pale, besides Sesshoumaru, who looked on at the other group members with indifference. They took a few minutes rest as they regained their bearings and breathed in fresh air. Kouga and Ayame leaned against a few dead trees as Inuyasha checked for Shippo, the hanyou's pale face betraying how he felt behind his prideful demeanor.

Kagome and Miroku leaned heavily against their horses, which were neighing restlessly as Sango pat Kirara comfortingly. Looking ahead, Kagome could see the outline of Naraku's Palace as well as the Active Volcano behind it.

An army could not be seen by her human eyes, yet Kagome could feel a large mass of demons somewhere within the area. Regulating her breathing, Kagome looked to Miroku, who was already removing his concealment charms and handing them to everyone. Sesshoumaru seemed reluctant, but took it nonetheless.

"We're almost there…" Ayame whispered as she looked towards the Volcano, "Just a little bit more…"

"Do we have to sneak around them?" Kouga asked, "It could take days…"

Kagome frowned knowingly, "We could fly, but we could be easily seen……We could fight, but who knows if we could win against an army…"

"Why not we fight?" Ayame asked, "If it is too overwhelming, we can fly our way to the volcano…They would already know we're here…"

"But we would have to deal with Naraku and a demon army…" Sango answered with a sigh, "There are also his incarnations who will be quite a problem."

"Do you think we would be able to handle the army?" Kagome asked, her gaze falling on both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Your miko abilities, Sango's Demon Slayer abilities, Miroku's Wind Tunnel, Sesshoumaru's Tokijin, My Tetsusaiga, and the Wolves' Speed…Why not?"

"What about me?" Shippo asked.

"And the brat's illusions," Inuyasha added, "Why not?"

Kagome turned to the full Inu Youkai, "How big is the army exactly? Would we able to fight and come out victorious?"

Sesshoumaru stared stoically at her before nodding, "If my half-brother's assumptions on your power are correct…Possibly…"

"This fight may wane our stamina before we face Naraku…We will be tired and we cannot wait to regain our strength before fighting him…Once he knows we are here, he may flee," Kagome sighed.

"…I have an idea…" Miroku spoke.

Everyone looked to the Buddhist Monk, whose eyebrows were furrowed together in deep thought.

"Yes?" Sango asked.

"We fight," Miroku stated, "We will be a diversion while Kagome goes off to place sutras in specific places, creating a barrier. Once she is done, we will go passed that barrier to the volcano, then the demons will not be able to get through……We can't afford to go around, it will waste time and fighting the whole army until they are disposed of is impossible with our numbers……At least with this, we can go straight through the army and prevent them from getting through when we find Naraku."

"Do you have any sutras I may use?" Kagome asked, having a better liking to this idea, "I may have to borrow Kirara to get it done faster."

"I have four sutras," Miroku answered as he removed them from his pouch and handed them to her, "Place them around the volcano so that the demons will have no way of entering it…Shippo will go with you……Being that you will be in less danger away from the battle."

"We should stick together," Ayame stated, "When Kagome is ready, she will have to fly over us so we would know when to go…"

Kagome and the others nodded their heads.

Inuyasha sighed, "As much as I hate fleeing, it's the only chance we got…No one had better die on us got that?"

Everyone smiled, knowing full well that it was the hanyou's way of showing concern.

"If it's the only way…" Kagome murmured.

There was a loud shout and everyone's heads snapped up, the call unfamiliar to their ears. Kagome's miko senses heightened and she gripped her bow, notched her arrow and shot straight into the forest. The call ended and everyone watched as a Youkai Bird fell from the tree Kagome had shot at. It was a patrol and it sounded an alarm. An echo of roars reached the group and Kagome's eyes widened. The bird had sounded the army.

"I guess we have no choice after all," She muttered as she jumped off Koru, Sango jumping off Kirara as well.

"Good luck Kagome," The taijiya said as she gripped Hiraikotsu and mounted Koru, "Be careful."

"I will," Kagome smiled as she and Shippo jumped onto Kirara, "Be careful everyone…I will try to complete my task quickly."

"Just don't die on us wench!" Inuyasha shouted as he removed Tetsusaiga, "Follow the Necklace if you have to."

Everyone besides Sesshoumaru looked at the two with minor confusion, Kagome understanding perfectly as she remembered the Location Necklaces she and Inuyasha possessed which helped them watch over each other. Nodding her head with complete understanding, she unsheathed her katana and beckoned Kirara to go, praying her friends would be all right when she returned.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as the young miko flew off atop the fire feline, his heart pounding in his ears, silently praying that the wench wouldn't die out there. He had thought about a lot the night before. Just minutes after Kagome had fallen asleep on his shoulder, the hanyou couldn't take the close proximity of her body, and the way her scent drifted through his nose. There was also the fact that everyone was staring at him, especially Sesshoumaru with a hint of disgust, and Miroku who was grinning like an idiot. 

With reluctance, Inuyasha had gently removed the woman from his body and watched as Shippo and Kirara ran over to snuggle into her warmth. Feeling a little pang of jealousy, Inuyasha frowned as he jumped into the tree above her and took to thinking over his actions and why he had shared to the miko just minutes before.

It was true that his Mother wanted him to look into his feelings rather than push them away, but the more he did, the more scared and unsure he became. When he had looked down upon the Location Necklace, he smiled at the bright white glow, giving his proof that she, Kagome, was truly near him.

He had almost lost her. He had almost lost her and her friendship when he had imprisoned her and mistrusted her. He had even hurt her when he had turned full youkai. But she stayed, she had remained his friend, and Inuyasha was truly grateful.

But as he looked more into those feelings, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder if he truly _loved_ Kagome Higurashi, the farm girl from the East who had chanced upon becoming a rebel leader and one of his best friends. He smiled softly at the times when he had been alone with each other, whether to have petty arguments to vent out anger or to just get to know one another. He couldn't even deny the fact that he liked it when her body was pressed against his and when her lips had touched his own. He blushed slightly at the thought.

Inuyasha could never deny the fact that he did not love Kikyo. Sure, she was his first love, but the feelings he had for Kagome was much more than he had ever felt with Kikyo. He was still to fulfill his promise to destroy Naraku for her, but after that…He planned to do something that he never thought he knew he would do. He just hoped the young miko did not accept Bankotsu's hand in marriage…But the letter he had read in the Library brought some hope to his heart.

A part of Inuyasha wondered if Kagome would have reacted the same way she did if he were in Bankotsu's position. Would she have cried for him? Would she fight for him? Would she do anything for him to see him safe? Would she die for him? Would she…love…him?

Shaking the thoughts from the night before away, Inuyasha looked back into the sky to watch Kirara's form disappear behind the treetops, his heart crushing with pain and fear as her scent became distant. He only prayed that he and everyone else made it out alive.

Setting his face to grim determination, Inuyasha unsheathed the rusty katana, everyone watching as there was a flash of yellow before the sword had transformed into its more powerful fang state. Sango and Ayame looked ahead warily as a cloud of dust picked up, the demon army charging forward towards them.

"Stick together," Inuyasha said sternly, "We can't waste time when Kagome comes back and we all don't know when to make a run for it."

Kouga nodded his head as Sango clutched the reigns on Koru tighter. Miroku had started his horse forward into a gallop and everyone gallantly followed. They all knew it was the final battle. Once they get passed the barrier, Naraku was going to be done with.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were second in line for attack, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha charging forward in front of them, both swords drawn and raised in the air as they approached the vast army. Kouga and Ayame took the back, their demon speed helpful for if anyone was in danger and needed help. Fear gripped Sango's heart firmly as she thought about the final battle, the horrid faces on the oncoming demons causing Sango to pale slightly. How would they survive all those youkai? 

'_You're a strong fighter Sango…Don't ever give up…'_

Sango almost gasped as she heard her Father's words ring in her head. They had been words he had told her every day when she was training to be a Demon Slayer, an occupation that most women took no part in. Listening to those words Sango immediately thought of Kohaku. She would fight for Kohaku and avenge her people's deaths as well as for the people she cared for back in the West and the ones that fought alongside her now.

Determination burning through her brown eyes, Sango raised Hiraikotsu above her head, Miroku alongside her as he raised glowing sutras. Throwing the large slayer weapon, Sango swung her arm with great strength.

"HIRAIKOTSU!!"

The boomerang weapon swerved past Sesshoumaru, curving as it slain the first few demons of the army, the weapon returning as it passed Inuyasha's left. Catching the weapon with ease, Sango urged Koru faster as her friends yells echoed through the air.

"Sacred sutras!!!"

"WIND SCAR!!!"

There was a flash of yellow and blue and Sango watched as another number of demons flew into the air to land back into the crowd of demons. The black stallion hesitated with its unfamiliar rider and the way her weapon had been thrown as well as the various yells throughout the area had Koru restless. The taijiya was also not familiar with being on a horses' back other than Kirara's and jumped off the animal. Patting the stallion, Sango slapped it's behind to have it run back towards the forest where it would be safe. It seemed Miroku had done the same as he watched his horse run off before returning to the battle at hand.

Furrowing her eyebrows together, Sango blocked off various attacks using Hiraikotsu, before letting the weapon fly, colliding into many of the opposing soldiers before returning to its owner. Sango had even removed her katana at one point as she steered a few demons away from Inuyasha's blind side, her eyes constantly searching the air for Kagome.

Kouga was keeping up well as he gave off various strong punches against the ribs and jaw while Ayame watched out for his back, using her abilities to create sharp leaves to be used for weapons. Her green eyes shimmered as she connected her fist with the ground, multiple leaves sprouting out and cutting clean through enemy bodies. Blood marred both Kouga and Ayame's fur, but paid no heed to it as they dodged a blow from one of the Ox Youkai.

Miroku was putting up well as he spun his golden staff around, cutting heads in half or succeeding in disarming them until a sutra was placed on their back to finish them off. His Wind Tunnel was hardly used because of the close proximity of his friends and the lingering poisonous insects that made a few appearances. He did his best to keep Inuyasha covered, praying that their little group was taking all the attention away from Kagome and her duty.

The slithering youkai rammed into Miroku, effectively causing the Buddhist Monk to lose balance. He cringed from the pain but rolled to the side, avoiding his face becoming stampeded on. Releasing a sutra high into the air, Miroku watched as a blue light burst forth, causing a few of the demons to fall paralyzed. Pushing up on his staff, he quickly looked around, hoping he was still with the group and sighed with relief.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be having any problems as he sliced through many of the opposing demons, his sword, Tokijin, glowing with a bright blue light as it passed through multiple bodies. Inuyasha fought alongside him, Sesshoumaru not caring for the fact that the two half siblings were actually protecting each other if need be. Frowning slightly at the thought, Sesshoumaru raised his sword in the air as it cackled with blue demonic energy.

"Dragon Strike!"

Multiple bolts of thunder shot down from the heavens and a whole line of demons were obliterated, leaving the group to rest for a few seconds before the next wave hit. Bringing two fingers together, Sesshoumaru looked toward the fallen female wolf, his nails glowing white before he lashed out his hand, a golden whip forming and destroying the youkai about to bring her demise. His eyes did not flicker as he checked if she was okay and he gracefully returned to fighting demons on the opposite side.

Inuyasha however, was only half into the battle. His thoughts were trailed onto Kagome and Shippo and why the hell they were taking so long. They had been fighting for almost an hour and a half now and they seemed to be getting no where. The more he looked on to the oncoming army, the more they seemed, as if their numbers were multiplying.

Bringing Tetsusaiga above his head, a swirl upon the fang, Inuyasha brought it down with such force; five lines of youkai flew into the air, to land back into the fray, their bodies motionless.

"Wind Scar!!"

The hanyou Lord heard a grunt as Kouga staggered into his view. The wolf's leg was bleeding from a bite and he seemed to be trying his best to keep the blood from flowing and fighting. Ayame was just feet from him, talking to him frantically as she fought. Frowning, Inuyasha jumped to their side and destroyed the demons coming their way, giving the two wolves time to put a quick cloth over the wound.

Amber eyes searched the air momentarily for the miko woman and he cursed inwardly when he caught no sign, not even a whiff. Growling, Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and ran his claws through another soldier, before eliciting another Wind Scar.

Sango was gasping for breath as she caught Hiraikotsu. Other than the war in the West, this had been the longest time she had battled, and it was much harder now with their small numbers. Removing her katana, Sango moved to the offense as she skillfully charged into the fray, slicing through limbs. A knife had also appeared on her sleeve, her hidden weapon used as she blocked off attacks and ran it through their chests.

There was a loud snort and Sango turned, her eyes widening as she came face to face with an enormous boar demon, his pale and dirt skin covered with blood as he held a large axe. The actual weapon was about the same size as Hiraikotsu, maybe just a bit smaller. The Boar Demon brought the weapon down, causing the Demon Exterminator to jump to the side to avoid the hit as well as block off the other attacks from the demons around her. The Boar Demon attacked again, causing Sango to use Hiraikotsu as a shield, the blow bringing her on her knees as sweat trailed down her face.

Another crack sounded and Sango was pushed back, Hiraikotsu flying from her reach as she landed painfully on her back. Wincing with pain, Sango watched as the Boar Demon edged closer to her, a smirk upon his lips as he raised his axe a final time. Sango knew she could not move. Some opposing demons were watching with pleasure as others tried to get in at her to make the final blow. The woman thought it was all over when a shout echoed.

The Boar Demon's head snapped up and Sango watched with awe as Miroku leaped over her, his body towering hers in protection. The Boar Demon seemed to chuckle as he raised his axe and brought it down. Miroku caught the blow with his staff, the item cackling with yellow spiritual energy as Miroku fell to one knee. Then with speed Sango couldn't even follow, the Buddhist Monk removed three sutras and threw them at the demon's chest. The Youkai cried out in pain as he staggered back and was soon nothing but empty armor.

The demons who had been around them charged for Miroku, but the Monk took a hold of the beads upon his right hand.

"Wind Tunnel!!"

A void was opened and demons screamed with terror as they were sucked into the dark abyss of the Monk's cursed appendage. It had taken out a good amount of demons before Miroku closed it up, the poisonous insects making their unwanted appearance again. Alone for the moment, before the next wave hit, Miroku helped Sango up, the taijiya retrieving her Hiraikotsu and sheathing her katana.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked, his violet eyes checking over for wounds.

"I am," Sango answered, "Thank you for saving me…"

Miroku smiled in response, his hand gently taking hers for a moment, "Anything to see you safe my dear Sango…"

Sango blushed lightly, but was brought to reality once more at the cries of Inuyasha's attacks. She and Miroku watched as the next wave came forward towards them, their feet stomping over what were their comrades. The group was holding up fairly well but both humans worried with how much time it would be before their power truly waned.

"Where is Kagome?" Sango whispered as she gripped Hiraikotsu tighter, her eyes scanning for Kirara in the air.

"Let us hope she is fine," Miroku whispered as he urged her back towards the group, "All we must do is trust that she will do what is needed to be done. "

Sango nodded, her gaze returning to the sky, "Please be careful…"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter was really short, with some Sango and Miroku fluff (minor) and a delving into Inuyasha's mind. Sorry it's not great but I wanted to introduce the war before it got really hectic. The next few chapters will be VERY ACTION AND DRAMA PACKED!!! But, that's in TWO WEEKS...**_SORRY_**!!! I can't make this long, cause I actually haven't started packing yet at all and I still have homeowork to finish, so I have to make this quick. Hope you liked your Three Chapter Installment and I can't wait to hear your opinions!!! 

Thank you readers and reviewers!! You all are the reason I continue to update this _long-ass_ story!!! Lol!

**NEW!!! CHECK IT OUT!!!!**

**I have this _SUPER AWESOME REVIEWER_ out there named _STEVIE DEE_ and this person has taken the time to actually choose and pick out songs that go great with my chapters for this story, so for more dramatic effect, find and listen to the songs with their corresponding chapters and enjoy!!! Special Thanks to _Stevie Dee_ for the time and effort and Much Luv to you!! You're the best!! If anyone else would like to share too, feel free!!!**

**Stevie Dee's Music Recommendations:**

**Chapter 87 (Bankotsu and Kagome 'talk'):** _"Toy Soldiers"_ by **_Martika_**

**Chapter 88 (end):** _"Weight of the World"_ by **_Saliva_**

**Chapter 86-88:** _"Pain Without Love"_ by **_Three Days Grace_**; _"All These Things I Hate"_ by **_Bullet For My Valentine_**; and _"From Yesterday"_ by **_30 Seconds To Mars_**

I hope I got all those right... :)

**Disclaimer:** I absoutely do not own the above songs and Inuyasha...I hope I don't get in trouble...lol

**NOW FOR THE:**

**Shout-Outs and Kudos:**

**_Beautifulyreal:_** Thank you so much for the feedback, I'm glad you like the fluff, even if it is lacking in the story...Haha. Anyways, I hope you got that reply I sent you and I hope you liked this latest installment. You're the best (and one of my frequent reviewers) THANKS SO MUCH!!! I hope to hear from you real soon!!

**_Rosieweasly:_** Haha, I loved your three reviews, I was smiling so hard. I'm glad you liked the Heated Kiss Chapter, I tried very hard to make it 'in the moment' convincing. And, yes, the chapter where Bankotsu falls into a coma was pretty intense. I just needed more of a drive for Kagome-Avenger coming through lol-to leave and kill Naraku once and for all!!! I'm also glad you like the Sesshy and Yasha fights, I just love it when they do. Ah, brotherly love, muhahah! And yes, The Plot Thickens and will get **EVEN THICKER**!!! **MUHAHAHAHA**!!!! Anyways, lol, thanks so much for the review and I hope to hear from you real soon!!!

**_Bladzesword:_** I'm glad you found this new turn of events interesting. I was so totally aiming for that!! I'm trying to go for a unique story line! How am I doing so far? Well, more twists and turns coming your way, watch out!!! Thanks for the review and hope to hear from you again real soon!!!!

**_Iheartanime43:_** Thanks for noticing my dedication...I wish I could say the same for my other stories, but this really took the brunt of my attention. I'm glad you liked the chapters and don't worry, Kikyo isn't all that bad!! Just wait and see!! Thank you for the review and hope to hear from you again!!

**_SilverStarWing:_** Yay, I'm glad you liked the Kiss Scene, I really tried to make it convincing! And yes, Kikyo was quite distraught...Well, as you can see, there was no kiss before the battle, I'm really sorry! But, perhaps more fluff and heart-wrenching, **_'Oh my God That HAPPENED'_** Scenes...Haha! Thanks for the review and hope to hear from you soon!!!

**_Magatty:_** Well, thanks so much for telling me that, I apprecitate it a whole lot. It's good to know that you've stuck with this story since your arrival at Chapter 30, it makes my heart soar!!! Thank you for the compliment and I will try to keep up the best work I can!! Thanks so much for the review and i hope to hear from you soon!!!

**_Nightlife Maiden:_** I'm glad you love it! Thanks so much for the review and hope to hear from you real soon!

**_MPXD:_** I'm glad you're into the War aspect of this story...I love Action too! Yes, it was their SECOND KISS! Yay! Glad you liked that too! I'm glad you liked the Bankotsu-coma twist, not many were expecting that...I mean, I wasn't either until I just wrote it out...Must've been my Drama Muse whispering in that keen ear of mine...Haha! Thanks so much for the review and I can't wait to hear more of your opinions soon!!!!

**_Stevie Dee:_** Yay, I got your recommendations up!!! Thanks for those by the way, I found some of those songs online and listened to it as I read and I really enjoyed it!!! Wellz, I'm glad you liked that last update, yes, the Sesshy, Inuyasha spat and Miroku being appointed leader of the group by Kagome was one of my favorite moments too! I'm trying to find a place to put in the Dog-pile, because that's a great, funny idea, and I think I know where just to add it in!!! Credit goes to you of course!! Thanks so much for the compliment...I'm not sure about those other story plots I had up...It's either those, or the Sequel to this Story (_The Lord, The Leader, And The Legion_) I'm not sure yet...I may just end it all in this story with no sequel perhaps...Wellz, I'll decide when I'm more at the end of the story haha!! Thanks so much for the review and music recommendations (I hope I got those right) and I hope to hear from you soon!!!!

**_Mysterychild: _**There you are!!!! I'm sorry about your internet, but you're back, Yay!!! You're actually one of those reviewers I look forward to because of the thouhtful feedback about my plotline and writing style (not that I don't love other reviews too of course). But I'm glad you're back and I'm glad you liked those last few chapters. Sorry these were short, but I still hope you were content with them :) Thank you so much for the review and I can't wait to hear from you again!!!!

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS ABOVE!!! THESE THREE CHAPTERS WERE DEDICATED TO YOU!!!!**

* * *

So, thanks again, readers and reviewers, hope you liked the installment and please send me your thoughts and/or questions!!! I'd be happy to answer them!!!! 

I'm also on **LiveJournal** as **Len83**, yay!!!!

* * *

So Time For Your **TEASER!!! Muahahahaha!!!**

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 91: Battle Dilemmas**

_"Kagome!"_

_"And Kagura…"_

_"I don't care what you all think but we should get in there and fight…Even if it is to keep those demons from joining Kagura in the sky and risk hurting Kagome even more."_

_"Give it up Kagome! Your human body will not be able to keep up with mine!"_

_"Whatever happens Kirara, you will take Shippo to safety…I do not want you or him to be harmed…If I fail you are to warn the others to retreat for another day…Can you do this?"_

* * *

Oooh!!!! A Battle between Wind Sorceress and Miko!!! Who will come out VICTORIOUS!!!!!!! 

I AdOrE yOu AlL!!!!!!!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As **Len83**)_


	92. Battle Dilemmas

**Chapter 91: Battle Dilemmas**

Kagome grunted as she shot another arrow, the pink light surrounding the projectile before it struck through three flying demons coming towards her and Kirara. She had already placed two of the sutras around the volcano and she had just two more to go. Unfortunately, a few poisonous bees had seen her and many of the demons that are able to fly were sent right for her.

She was holding up pretty well, considering all the miko energy she was using to put into the barrier, but Shippo was a big help. He stayed in the safety of her lap, where he was low enough to not get hurt in any way, Kagome using herself to protect him. He used his Fox Fire many times, killing around six of the demons and was using most of his brought toys as weapons. Shippo was quite proud of himself during the battle.

Kirara was also doing her best to keep the demons from reaching her mistress' best friend and the young demon boy atop her, using her claws and teeth as she rammed into opposing demons. However, the impact caused Kagome and Shippo to almost fall once or twice.

"This is taking longer than I thought…" Kagome whispered as she searched the ground for her friends, but she could not see them.

Fear gripped her heart slightly, but their nearby auras assured her that they were still alive and fighting.

"We must hurry Kirara," Kagome pressed with apology, "Because I don't know how much longer they can last…"

Kirara gave an agreeing growl before going off at a faster pace to their next destination. Shippo was gazing down at the ground as well and he frowned at the numbers the enemy had. Lower and lower they went before Kirara touched ground, away from the battle. Shippo watched as Kagome shifted to jump off the feline, her bow ready as she shot at another two demons coming their way. Feeling safe with the miko watching over him, Shippo watched as Kagome removed another sutra from her kimono.

The woman looked around for a brief moment to make sure there would be no interruptions before her eyes closed and she started to mumble silently. Her hair began to blow about as her figure was bordered in pink, the sutra in her hand glowing purple, with the mixed spiritual powers of both Miroku and Kagome.

A few more seconds of mumbling was heard and Shippo watched as the sutra levitated in Kagome's hands, before descending into the ground, disappearing underneath so no one would have a chance of removing it. The fox kit wondered if it worked both ways. If demons were inside, like Naraku, would he be able to leave the barrier?

Satisfied, Kagome smiled and ran off to mount Kirara once more, the feline giving a growl before taking off into the air. Shippo clung tightly to the demon's fur as he sat in front of Kagome and watched as the miko readied her bow and arrow again, a new wave of flying demons coming at them. Shippo readied his Fox Fire too, but his green eyes widened as he looked upon the large number coming towards them. Almost about twenty.

Kagome seemed to stiffen as well, before she regained her composure and aimed her weapon, one eye closed. Did she truly expect to take them all? Shippo watched as Kagome released the arrow, the familiar pink energy around it before it collided into the group of demons' effectively killing three. Two more arrows were released and five more were killed, but there were still a few more. Putting her bow behind her back, Kagome gripped Kirara tightly, silently telling her what to do. The cat demon growled with understanding.

Shippo thought the two had gone crazy when they started picking up speed, right towards the flying group and he gave a shriek when Kirara made a spin, dodging the demons entirely. The enemy group gave a roar and gave chase, Kagome removing her katana just in case.

A few demons had caught up, but Kagome and Shippo disposed of them easily, the miko and kit finding they were nearing the last point for the last sutra. They were, however, confused when the group of flying demons stopped following them, their cries echoing as Kagome looked back to gaze at them. An eyebrow was raised with confusion before Kirara's urgent roar had her and Shippo's head snapping back to face forward.

"Dance Of Blades!!!"

Shippo screamed as Kagome grabbed hold of him and placed her in-between herself and Kirara's body. Shippo's green eyes were wide open as he heard Kagome's agonizing scream and Kirara's pained growls, and he urged himself to hold back tears. The miko moved away from his body to get her bow, aiming her weapon on the Wind Sorceress atop her white feather. Shippo then noticed the blood leaving her arm and whimpered.

"Kagura!" Kagome whispered fiercely as she released the projectile.

The demoness easily avoided it as she raised her fan once more, intent on attacking. Kagome frowned as she notched in another arrow.

"Hold on Shippo…" Kagome whispered, "This is going to be one dizzy ride…"

Shippo nodded his head before he grabbed her kimono and held on tight.

"I trust you…" He whispered.

* * *

"Where is that damn wench!!?" Inuyasha yelled as he looked over the humans and the Wolf Youkai.

The hanyou's patience was waning, as well as their group's strength. They had faced waves and waves of demons and they all expected the miko to be finished with her task by now.

"Maybe something has happened…" Ayame whispered, her green eyes watching as the opposing army was trying to regroup before they attacked again…It seemed the heroic group would get a short rest.

"Kagome would do whatever she could to do what had to be done…" Miroku said, "Something must have happened if it's taking her this long……"

"I hope she's okay…" Sango stated as she rubbed her sore arm.

"Well we need that barrier up _now_!" Inuyasha said, his aggressiveness covering his worry for the woman, "Naraku could be escaping!"

"Pipe down mutt!" Kouga exclaimed angrily, "As much as I want Naraku dead, I would rather have him to get away for another day than to have one of my good friends die!!"

There was silence. Sango and Ayame were tending to Kouga and Miroku's wounds as Inuyasha frowned deeply. His grip on Tetsusaiga tightened and he growled when he caught Sesshoumaru staring at him.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

The Inu Lord's amber eyes narrowed slightly as he frowned, "Your Necklace…"

Inuyasha gazed down on his chest to find the Location Necklace. The gem was a grayish white and there were swirls of red, getting deeper in color and spreading to fill the entire gem. The hanyou frowned at it before he heard a loud uproar from across the field. The entire group turned to face what was wrong to see some of the demon soldiers cheering as they looked up, pointing and shouting.

Everyone followed their gaze and Sango gasped. It was clear to see that one of the two shapes in the sky was Kirara with her fiery form with Kagome atop her, her pink arrows standing out against the grey sky setting. The other figure wasn't hard to consider, the fan she held and the attacks that came was telling enough.

"Kagome!" Ayame yelled.

"And Kagura…" Miroku added.

They could hear the attacks and blows from where they stood, as well as the agonizing screams from when one was hit. The group would have gone to the miko's aid, but she flew above the heart of the demon army, and it was too dangerous to risk. They could only hope that Kagome lured Kagura away. Inuyasha had the urge to just help her himself, but he would get his friends and even her into danger if they interfered.

"I wonder if she has placed all the sutras around the volcano yet…" Miroku murmured.

Sango only scowled as she stood with Hiraikotsu over one shoulder, "I don't care what you all think but we should get in there and fight…Even if it is to keep those demons from joining Kagura in the sky and risk hurting Kagome even more."

"Maybe even we can get Kagura onto our backs and have Kagome do what she needs to do," Ayame suggested as she stood alongside Sango, "Let's go!"

Inuyasha smirked. A part of him felt good with having friends like them, especially those who thought like him when they especially needed to help someone.

"Then let's go!" Inuyasha stated as Tetsusaiga transformed.

Sesshoumaru complied without a word, as he followed the companions into the battlefield, effectively catching the army's attention. Sango and Inuyasha were leading the group, pulling off combined attacks with Hiraikotsu and Tetsusaiga as Kouga and Ayame did their best to use their speed to get to Kagome faster.

Tetsusaiga was raised high in the air and brought to the ground with great force, a yellow energy exiting the blade and searing through many demon bodies. The large boomerang weapon flew past Inuyasha's body exterminating the creatures coming towards him as a large wind sucked up a few of the larger youkai into a small yet powerful void. Yells were heard above him and Inuyasha tried desperately to think of a way to save the miko. Blood matted down his hoari and he watched as a new wave of soldiers prevented him and the group from getting to Kagome's aid. They weren't even near to where Kagome and the demoness were fighting.

Pink arrows of purity flew across the sky and collided with silver crescent blades. Shippo and Kirara were doing their best to keep the smaller, flying demons away. Kagome was running out of arrows quickly and using her katana was pointless. Kagura was a projectile fighter.

Miroku grunted with pain as he fell down on one knee, his left hand clutching his cursed one. Sango was watching for him closely while defending him, and Ayame and Kouga took to heading in Inuyasha's direction, their own minds trying to figure out a way to help the trio in the air.

"Are you okay Miroku?" Sango asked as she threw her poison powder just meters away.

"I'm fine…" Miroku answered with struggle, "We should regroup with the others."

Sango nodded as she briefly looked for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, "Do you need any help?"

Miroku wearily shook his head as he stood. Sango swung her Hiraikotsu, effectively creating a path for the duo until the Demon Slayer caught her weapon once more.

"Are you sure you can manage?" Sango asked with worry as she noted the limp in the Buddhist Monk's steps.

"Of course dear Sango," Miroku answered with a weak grin, "I believe I have been in far worse situations."

Sango could only shake her head as she gently took Miroku by the arm to help support him while using her time to help him before the next wave of demons approached.

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame soon came into view, Sesshoumaru just meters away, gracefully swinging his Tokijin. The hanyou was violently thrashing to get to the center and closer to Kagome while both wolves took on his blind sides.

"We're not getting anywhere," Kouga complained, "There's too many. We have to find another way!"

"We have to keep trying!!" Ayame pressed as she swung the katana she had received from both Sango and Kagome, "We can't just leave Kagome out there!"

"Will you two just stop your rambling and fight?!" Inuyasha yelled, seeming impatient since a part of him did agree with Kouga.

"FOX FIRE!!!" Shippo yelled, causing Inuyasha and the others to look up briefly as Kirara and Kagura flew passed them to another part of the demon army, fortunately a bit closer to see them.

Now as the group saw the fighters in the sky to be closer to where they fought, they continued on with new vigor to get to their miko, two-tailed cat, and kitsune friends. However, the grunts and screams were becoming more unbearable since it was now closer and, therefore, much louder.

Sango set her brows to determination as she swung her weapon, "HIRAIKOTSU!!"

The boomerang swerved through the massive crowds of soldiers and returned to her, the taijiya catching the weapon with a grunt. Sesshoumaru moved through the army with elegant speed as he cut through his enemies effortlessly, hardly getting touched. Kouga was quite opposite as he used his fists and feet for combat and Ayame was struggling with keeping up since fatigue was waning in her.

"Dragon Strike!"

"Wind Scar!"

"Wind Tunnel!"

* * *

Kagome screamed with pain as another crescent projectile seared through her skin, causing blood to flow from the wound more freely. Her stormy eye narrowed as she notched another arrow into place and shot it at Kagura, only grazing her in the shoulder, but with the purity upon it, caused the wound to burn.

Both women were battered and bloody and the miko frowned as she notched another arrow into place while Kagura smirked menacingly, her fan being held up for another swift attack. Kagome was grateful her body was taking most of the blows, Shippo being protected and Kirara not being the one aimed at. However, she was proud to see the young fox kit fending quite well for himself with the smaller demons.

"Give it up Kagome!" Kagura yelled, "Your human body will not be able to keep up with mine!"

Kagome growled inwardly. Kagura was right. She was getting weaker with every second that passed and it was doing no good to her friends who were still battling below. She needed to get the last sutra in place for the shield but Kagura was preventing that. The miko knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer with this fighting, especially when she was down to her last six arrows.

Setting her lips to a grim line, Kagome whispered words for Kirara to hear only, "Whatever happens Kirara, you will take Shippo to safety…I do not want you or him to be harmed…If I fail you are to warn the others to retreat for another day…Can you do this?"

Kirara was silent for a moment as a flash of blue fire enveloped a few of the smaller demons coming their way. Kagome's frown deepened as she tightened the string to the arrow she had already notched into place.

"Kirara?" Kagome asked again, albeit a bit more forcefully.

The fire cat gave a reluctant grunt and nod of the head to show her understanding and Kagome relaxed somewhat. Her stormy eyes trained harder on Kagura as the sorceress lifted up her fan and swung, the crescent projectiles coming forth again.

"DANCE OF BLADES!!"

Kagome gave a sharp yell as she released the arrow, a pink energy flowing from the item as it collided into the attack and caused a loud explosion. Both Kagura and Kirara were blown back and Shippo had almost lost his footing and would have fallen, if Kagome had not caught him.

Two arrows were notched into Kagome's bow at the same time as she aimed, one eye closed in concentration as Kagura poised her fan again.

"Kagome…" Shippo said warily, "I feel so tired…"

Kagome closed her eyes momentarily with guilt for having him brought into the war physically and she spread her aura to offer warmth.

"It will end soon Shippo…I promise," Kagome stated softly, "Just hold on a little longer…Trust me…"

Shippo only nodded his head against her hoari as he kept his sharp green eyes open for any more small fry demons. Luckily, there weren't anymore coming at the moment. He felt safe with Kagome and Kirara and he wouldn't let his fear get the better of him.

The fox kit's grip on the miko's hoari tightened as he felt another collision of air and miko energy colliding and he felt Kagome move to grab the third to last arrow.

"No matter what happens," Kagome said causing Shippo to look up at her determined and hardened expression, "Stay with Kirara."

Shippo nodded his head again even though Kagome's gaze was not trained on him and watched as Kagome released her notched arrow and it flew with great speed towards the Kagura woman. The Wind Sorceress didn't even see it coming and the purity arrow collided into Kagura's arm, causing her to scream in agonizing pain. The tears welled in Shippo's eyes as he watched the woman stand atop her feather with fire burning in her red eyes before striking her fan in the air causing multiple crescents to come forth. He felt Kagome tense under his paws and watched as she held out her hand to form a barrier around them. But there were too many and Kagome's power waned as the barrier fell and she was sliced on the arms and sides while yelling in anguish. Kirara was also hit, but she was a demon and it did not affect her as it had on Kagome.

Tears streamed freely down Shippo's face as he watched Kagome slump forward, her eyes closed.

"Kagome…" He whispered as he shook her lightly, still mindful of his surroundings, "Kagome!!!"

When the miko did not answer Shippo wailed and he tried vigorously to evoke a sound from the woman. His hands clutched onto Kirara's mane tightly as he tried to get Kagome's eyes to open. His green eyes widened as he watched the rebel leader start to whimper and clutch at her heart, uttering one single word that he had no connection of.

"_Mitsumi_…"

Shippo frowned, not caring if her blood soaked his own clothes, "What's _Mitsumi_ Kagome? What's wrong?!"

But the miko fell silent again, much to the child's dismay as he heard a voice that caused his heart to drop.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!!!"

Everything happened so fast. Shippo screamed as a tornado collided into Kirara, causing the fire cat to growl and jerk from the contact, Shippo hanging onto her fur for dear life until he realized Kagome's slipping form. She was too unconscious to hold on and he tried to make a grab for her, but she was too heavy and Shippo cried as he watched her fall into the battle below, tears following after her as Kirara was too dazed from the attack to save her.

"KAGOME!!!!!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I am back and I have updated!!! Hurrah Hurrah!! Wellz, sorry for the long wait everyone, but everything has just been busy, busy! I had fun on my family vacation in Tahoe…On the first day…After that I got sick because of both the cold and the altitude in the mountains…My poor little body couldn't take it. -Frowns- BUT, I got to play in the snow, which is something you don't usually get in the Bay Area. Then, school arrived and I had to work the Polls for the Elections, and my Mom's Birthday was yesterday as well as my school's Father-Daughter Dance…Yes, a busy, busy time away from my beloved Fanfiction…

So how has been going with all of you?!

So…Today, since I have school tomorrow and I'm a wee bit tired, I'm giving you Two Chapters…about six pages each…Sorry for the shortness…But **Friday** will be **TWO MORE CHAPTERS!!** You see, this whole Battle Arc is a pretty good length, so I'm going to be posting it two chapters at a time, that way it's not too fast and also, we'll be wrapping this Baby up soon! I could cry…I mean, this story has come pretty far, I'm quite proud of it…Hope you readers like it too!!

But, enough of my rambling, I'm sure you want to get back to the story!! Hope you liked the action of this chapter!!! Thanks everyone for reading and/or reviewing!! I love feedback!!!

And don't forget **Shout-Outs And Kudos** and **Stevie Dee's Music Recommendations** at the end of the Next Chapter!! Check it out and hope you like!!!

**Disclaimer:** One day, I'll create my own Anime Characters to know and love…Now…To learn how to draw…

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 92: Half Brothers' Standoff**

"_What the hell is wrong with you mutt-face!! Get off me!!!"_

"_Kouga!"_

"_What was going on down there?"_

"_Inuyasha turned into a full demon for some reason…Sesshoumaru's taking care of it now."_

* * *

Uh oh…Inuyasha's turned FULL DEMON!!! How do you think Sesshoumaru will handle it!!?? Find out Next Chapter and please don't forget to tell me what you think!!!

VaLeNtInEs DaY iS cOmInG!!!!

(Drop some love!!)

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**)_

You know…I keep saying _Soon To Be Known As_ but I just can't find the heart to change my penname of three years…sigh…


	93. Half Brothers' Standoff

**Chapter 92: Half Brothers' Standoff**

Inuyasha frowned as he heard another collision of wind and miko power above him, a part of him knowing Kagome could take care of herself while the other feared for her safety, as well as the child that was with her. Inuyasha's back was currently facing Sesshoumaru's and the two half-brothers, although detested each other, fought side by side, watching for the other's safety.

"This is not getting us anywhere Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stated stoically, "Naraku can be getting away at this very moment."

Inuyasha grunted as he sliced another demon in half, "Of course I know that…But we can't go on unless all of us are there!"

Sesshoumaru frowned as he whipped five demons and readied his poison claws, "Human emotions are pathetic."

Inuyasha only growled as he unleashed his _Wind Scar_, his amber orbs watching as Sango used her chain attack and Miroku submitted a few sutras while Kouga and Ayame were using their speed to the advantage against the bigger and slower demons. There was a flash of blue light above him to which he recognized was 'Fox Fire' but the hanyou Lord flinched as he heard Kagome's agonizing scream.

The half-demon grunted as he was attacked on the side, drawing blood from his shoulder and he retaliated by sticking his hand in the wound and throwing it towards his enemies.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!!"

A good number were taken out by the projectile attack and Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru seemed to prefer his claws at the moment as well. A bunch of leaves flew passed his face and Inuyasha watched as Ayame directed the sharp pointed objects into a number of boar demons who held their axes high.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!!!"

The attack caused Inuyasha to relive his fight with Kagura in the encampment, but it was brief as he was brought back into reality. He made it to Sango's and Miroku's sides and fought alongside them with constant strength when Shippo's frightful yell caused his heart to literally stop beating.

"KAGOME!!!!!"

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku quickly looked up and their eyes widened in horror as Kirara was blown back by Kagura's tornado and Kagome's unconscious form slipped, falling to the battle on the ground, about thirty meters from where they stood. All three called out her name as well as Kouga and Ayame a little ways away and watched as her form disappeared among the demon army, who had also seen her fall and were making their way towards her.

Inuyasha could only see red as he screamed with rage and ran with all his might to where Kagome had fallen. Sango and Miroku were right behind him, equally as angry as they sliced through enemies. Kouga and Ayame were quickly at their aid and Sesshoumaru went in their direction as well without a word.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome!!"

The Wind Scar was released as well as Hiraikotsu, but the army's number was big and their power was clearly waning. All eyes widened, however, as Kagura came down toward where Kagome had fallen and the group watched as Kagura picked up Kagome's limp body and flew off towards the volcano.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung Tetsusaiga, "Bring her back you wench!!! Kagome!!!"

The demon army enclosed on them again and Inuyasha watched helplessly as Kagome was taken away. Miroku and Sango kept a close eye on the hanyou Lord, their own minds trying to think of a way to reach Kagome now that they had a whole army to go through. Kouga and Ayame were busy trying to gain back their bearings while trying to avoid even more dangerous wounds as Sesshoumaru left Inuyasha in at least the corner of his vision.

* * *

Kagome groaned with pain as shots of throbbing ache coursed throughout her whole body. She could feel the sweat and blood about her form as well as the wind sweeping through her raven locks as she watched the battle below her fly by. Looking to the corner of her eye, Kagome found Kagura to be ignoring her as she led her feather to the volcano and thinking quickly, Kagome made her move.

With as little movement as possible, the miko removed the last sutra from her hoari pocket and closed her eyes, letting forth her miko powers to activate the object. Luckily, Kagura was taking her close to the point where she would last put it and it may not be exact but it was better than nothing.

Opening her eyes, revealing a white color, bright and powerful, Kagome released the sutra and it zipped right down into the Earth, digging itself into the ground as the other three had to stay hidden. Using the energy had the miko exhausted and she closed her eyes, miko senses feeling the barrier around the volcano go up.

'_It is now up to the others to get through it…'_ Kagome thought tiredly, _'Please be careful…'_

* * *

"Kagome!!!!!"

Inuyasha growled with rage as he watched Kagome and Kagura's form finally disappear beyond the volcanic mountain and swung Tetsusaiga with all his might, the energy emitting from it seeming to grow even more powerful. Miroku was watching for any poisonous insects so he may use the Wind Tunnel and dispose of the demons faster; however, luck was not on his side. Sango was swinging Hiraikotsu around wildly as tears coursed down her cheeks, blood and mud mixing in with the salty mess.

Kouga growled as he punched a hole right through an opposing demon's torso and kicked a skull smashing hit to another few demons just meters away. Ayame swung her katana fiercely as her red hair was starting to become loose from its tails, green eyes searching for another way to get to Kagome and Kagura faster.

Sesshoumaru was quiet as he moved his Tokijin through multiple bodies, amber eyes narrowed as he kept a close eye on his heated half-brother. The Youkai Lord could clearly tell that the hanyou was angry, his attacks becoming even more wild than strategic. Something was wrong.

"Inuyasha!!!"

Inuyasha's head snapped up as he looked to the sky, his amber eyes catching Kirara's fiery form as she touched ground beside Sango and Miroku and snapped her jaws at a few of the demons. A large gash was in the feline's side and multiple bruises were on her belly. Atop the youkai was Shippo, his cheeks tear stained as his green eyes looked to him pleadingly, apologetically.

"I couldn't save her Inuyasha," Shippo whimpered, his voice soft as Inuyasha made his way towards him while Sango protected his weak and vulnerable form, "She slipped and…and I wasn't strong enough to save her…It's my fault!!"

Inuyasha growled, "I wasn't your fault Shippo…You did your best up there."

But the child wouldn't stop talking, his eyes devoid of emotion, almost broken as he ignored his surroundings, "Kagura hurt her so much…She was bleeding…I couldn't save her……"

"Shut Up Shippo!!!!" Inuyasha growled once more, his eyes gaining red flecks, "Just shut up!"

"She protected me…" Shippo continued as more tears trailed down his cheeks, his whole form shaking, "I couldn't protect her back……"

Inuyasha couldn't take any more of the talk, the miko's wounds being told to him was too much, as if he was the cause for not protecting her, the cause for hurting her. He growled again as he punched three demons in a row, blood pouring down his knuckles as his vision became even redder, Tetsusaiga starting to pulse in his hand.

"He's traumatized Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she took hold of Hiraikotsu, "We need to get him away from here; we need to get to the volcano!"

"…So much blood…" Shippo whispered through the many battle cries.

And Inuyasha snapped. His vision was lost in red as he was punched in the gut by a large moth demon, Tetsusaiga falling from his grip and landing in the dirt, transforming back into its rusty state. Sango watched as Inuyasha gave an agonizing howl, red eyes with blue pupils blaring as his claws became longer, a purple scar forming on both cheeks of his face.

"Inuyasha…" Sango gasped.

The hanyou Lord turned wild raised his claws towards Shippo and Sango's eyes widened.

"Fly Kirara!" She yelled, "Fly!"

The feline demon did not need to be told a third time as she lifted into the air, narrowly missing Inuyasha's sharp claws. The taijiya watched as Inuyasha landed on the ground and looked to the oncoming army with an amused smirk, a fear settling deep within her stomach.

She watched as he leapt forward, killing demons with his bare claws as he growled with pleasure, his clothes becoming saturated with red liquid and the smell of dying corpses becoming stronger. Sango was sure they would have great help with Inuyasha being in this form, but a part of her knew that something was wrong and that they were now in a dangerous situation. His attack on Shippo told her enough, she needed to get Inuyasha to turn back to normal.

"Inuyasha!!" Sango cried as she leapt forward towards him, boomerang held up high, intent on knocking him out.

But he had sensed her and Sango watched with wide eyes as Inuyasha jumped away with a grin and moved to slice her frail body in half. However, Sango grunted as she revealed the hidden knife on her arm and reluctantly slashed Inuyasha across the stomach out of defense. Inuyasha growled as he moved away from her and was about to attack the Exterminator once more when the demon army converged on him to deal with. Sango gave an exhale with relief yet her mind searched for ways to save her dear friend.

Her thoughts were cut short when she watched the crowd of demons be blown back, blood spattering everywhere as she watched Inuyasha emerge from the heap of demons, his long canines revealed as he growled hoarsely. Then, his red eyes caught something.

Sango followed his gaze and her eyes widened. She turned back towards Inuyasha to find him flexing his claws and licking his lips hungrily. His eyes were set on Kouga and Sango couldn't let the two fight and risk killing each other. Inuyasha pounced and Sango could do the only thing that came to mind, since Kouga was too preoccupied with the enemy to see Inuyasha's attack.

"HIRAIKOTUS!!!"

The boomerang left her fingers and Sango watched as the weapon made its way towards Inuyasha. The impact would undoubtedly knock him unconscious and if not, leave him to deal with her than kill Kouga. But her hopes were shot down as she watched Inuyasha narrowly miss the weapon with a grunt and still move on towards Kouga. Sango's eyes widened as she ran forward, intent on trying to stop the Inu hanyou, even though she knew she was too far to get there in time.

"Kouga!!!"

But the Wolf Demon had not heard in time as Inuyasha's form collided into the Wolf Prince's sending the two sprawling onto the floor, Inuyasha's long claws cutting into Kouga's torso painfully and Kouga slashing out his claws in defense. It wasn't until he recognized Inuyasha, did his ocean blue orbs widen.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's only answer was a feral growl before sinking his claws deeper into Kouga's torso, blood puddles forming around them. Kouga yelled with pain as he tried to push him off.

"What the hell is wrong with you mutt-face!! Get off me!!!"

"Kouga!" Ayame yelled.

Kouga only yelled as he managed to pull free from Inuyasha's grasp and pushed the Inu hanyou away from him, Inuyasha only landing gracefully on his feet. Ayame appeared at his side, checking over his wounds as Sango took to defending them, her brown eyes looking sadly at Inuyasha as she held Hiraikotsu to the defense.

Inuyasha's eyes only glared menacingly at Sango as he flexed his claws, the Demon Exterminator still searching her mind to try and get Inuyasha back to normal.

"He smells like a full-blooded demon…" Kouga stated from behind, Sango's eyebrows arching up slightly in surprise.

'_But how?'_ She thought to herself, _'Why __**now**__ of all times would he change…? Could it be…?'_

Inuyasha leapt up high intent on pouncing on her and Sango removed her katana for close range battle. She poised herself for the blow when she watched with fascination as a yellow whip circled around Inuyasha's legs and tightened, effectively stopping his jump in midair and bringing him down to the ground with a loud 'bang'. Inuyasha growled as he clawed at the ground, but the whip only seemed to grow tighter. Sango, Ayame, and Kouga followed the whip to its origination and widened their eyes to find Sesshoumaru standing calmly still, his amber eyes narrowed.

"Pitiful Inuyasha…" He stated stoically.

The Youkai Lord clawed at an opposing demon with his poisonous attack before setting amber eyes back on Inuyasha. Sango realized they were still in the war and thought it best to keep the demons away from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha so they could somehow fix the problem. Ayame and Kouga got the idea too.

Sango looked around frantically and caught sight of Kirara in the air, Miroku atop her as he gently carried Shippo and threw sutras on the ground where demon groups were. They made eye contact and Miroku signaled for Kirara to go to her.

The feline landed beside her and Sango looked up to find Miroku gently stroking Shippo's hair, the kit exhausted and asleep in the man's arms.

"What was going on down there?" Miroku asked as Sango threw her boomerang and he released more sutras.

"Inuyasha turned into a full demon for some reason," Sango answered as she caught her weapon with a grunt, "Sesshoumaru's taking care of it now."

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he eyed Inuyasha, his half-brother struggling to get out of the whip's bind as he growled and clawed at the ground, red eyes looking back at him menacingly.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stated coolly as he tightened the whip's hold, causing a snarl to emerge from Inuyasha's mouth.

Fortunately, Sango and the others were doing their job in keeping the opposing demons away so the Inu Lord could solely focus on his half-brother. Unfortunately, he didn't have a clue on how to bring the hanyou back to normal. His first option was to knock him out, but it would be useless if he were out for the rest of the battle and was to be a dead weight that needed carrying around. Sesshoumaru frowned once more and watched as Inuyasha became still.

It happened in a flash as Inuyasha gave a feral growl, digging his hand into one of his wounds and throwing the blood towards him.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!!" The hanyou turned full-demon screamed with a deep and menacing voice.

Sesshoumaru had no choice but to release the whip's bind and step away to avoid being hit by the attack. Inuyasha was quickly on his feet and smirking as he flexed his claws. His blood red eyes were narrowed, blue pupils dilated and the purple, jagged scars looking foreign on his face.

The hanyou pounced and Sesshoumaru moved with grace and speed matched with Inuyasha's as they exchanged attacks. The Inu Lord was slightly surprised by Inuyasha's wild attacks even landing on him as Inuyasha cut off a piece of his armor. And whenever Sesshoumaru gave a blow to his younger half-brother, it just caused Inuyasha to become angrier, faster, and stronger.

"Die!!" Inuyasha yelled as he swiped his claws, a red glow following.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he managed to dodge the blow, the attack ripping a part of his kimono off causing Sesshoumaru to become very displeased. It was when he stepped on something that he glanced down momentarily and took in the sight of the abandoned Tetsusaiga. The blade looked so vulnerable lying there on the floor, but the Inu Lord did not want to waste his time trying to pick it up when its barrier would prevent him from using it. Only Inuyasha's half-demon, half-human blood allowed him to use the weapon. Sesshoumaru inwardly scowled at the thought.

Inuyasha lunged once more, causing Sesshoumaru to abandon the Tetsusaiga again and resume dodging his brother's blows, as well as trying to figure out a way to bring him back to his normal self. Sesshoumaru landed on one knee just eight meters from Inuyasha, who was still growling viciously and flexing his claws. Sesshoumaru's amber eyes narrowed as he held out his own hand, the appendage giving off a green glow as poison oozed from it.

But then, he saw it.

Sesshoumaru's elegant brow arched up as he saw Tetsusaiga pulse beside Inuyasha's crouched form. Inuyasha's aura seemed to pulse as well and his aura seemed to reach out to the sword. Immediately, Sesshoumaru understood and stood from his kneeling position, the eerie glow of his hand dissipating. Inuyasha only smirked as he gave a feral growl and lunged towards his elder half-brother.

Thinking quickly, Sesshoumaru held out a hand as the glowing gold whip shot out towards the rusty blade. He side stepped away from where Inuyasha landed and used his other hand to grab hold of Inuyasha's neck to keep him still. The hanyou Lord only grew angry as he started to thrash out wildly to break free of the hold. However, Sesshoumaru kept his hold firm as the whip caught the blade and swung it back towards them. The barrier of the Tetsusaiga seared through Sesshoumaru's arm, but he paid no heed as he thrust the sword into Inuyasha's chest and threw the hanyou to the ground to keep him even more still.

The thrashing from Inuyasha started to cease as both he and Tetsusaiga pulsed. Sesshoumaru gazed down at his struggling brother with unseen emotion, before letting go and unsheathing Tokijin to rejoin the battle against the opposing army, the corner of his sight trained on Inuyasha and his well-being.

Inuyasha gave a groan as his claws and fangs shortened, aura returning to normal, and purple scars fading from his cheeks. He rubbed his head while he sat up, looking around warily before widening his eyes and finally realizing they were still in the war.

"What the hell?!" He asked, "What the hell happened to me? Why do I have this damn headache?"

Inuyasha began to lose balance from fatigue in his demonic state and he gave a low grunt before transforming Tetsusaiga and returning to battle, glaring at Sesshoumaru for answers.

'_So he does not remember what had happened…'_ Sesshoumaru thought, _'It seems Tetsusaiga controls his demonic state……Yet his anger for the girl's capture…unleashed it…'_

"Keep Tetsusaiga with you Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru stated detachedly as he slashed Tokijin into two bear youkai, "Lest you wish to return into that pathetic imitation of a demon…"

The hanyou Prince only gave off a confused expression, until realization struck and he frowned.

"Why the hell did I turn full demon at a time like this?" He asked as he searched for the others.

Sesshoumaru did not answer. He only glanced at his brother for a short moment, before returning to the task at hand.

* * *

**EDIT: OMG!!! I accidentally pressed ABUSE on one of my reviewers REVIEWS!!! OMG it was a total accident, I was only doing my Kudos and Shout-Outs and checking out what everyone said so I can reply!!!! I didn't mean to!!! Stupid Computer!!!! OMG if that was you, I didn't mean to mark you as an abusive reviewer, You AREN'T, it was an ACCIDENT!!! Please forgive me…I have to find out how to undo it!!!!!! OMG I'm so sorry!!!!**

**A/N:** Okay, okay, so some short brother fighting…I mean, it's not Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru without Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting against each other right…And I suppose Sesshy had shown a good side to him since he slightly cared for his younger brother _coughcough_loves him_coughcough_. Anyways, hope you liked…So, Kagome's captured, Inuyasha went berserk because of it…Poor Shippo was traumatized…I seem to like putting these characters into suspense…And you readers too…Sorry! But, you still love me, right?

So, hope you liked your Two Chapter Installment!! Tell me what you thought, please!!!

**Next Chapter:** _**FEBRUARY 15**_…Don't forget to wish me a **Happy Valentines Day**!!! I love you all so _**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO YOU TOO!!!**_

* * *

Okay, NOW FOR!!!

**Stevie Dee's Music Recommendations:**

**Chapter 89: **_"Stand Up"_ by _**Trapt**_

**Chapter 90:** _"Fighter"_ by _**Christina Aguilera**_

**Chapter 89-91:** _"No Giving Up"_ by _**Crossfade**_

**CHAPTERS ARE BASED ON THE CHAPTER NUMBER AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE…Prologue kind of screwed up the numbering…lol**

**Wellz, I hope I got those right!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape or form, own the songs above or Inuyasha…I only own the plot of this LONG STORY!!! Muhahaha!!

* * *

**NOW FOR:**

**Shout-Outs And Kudos**

_**Rosieweasly:**_ Thank you for the three reviews!!! I love Shippo too!! I just couldn't leave him out of this Battle…I mean, he's part of the group in the manga and anime anyways!!! And yes, Inuyasha finally admits that Kikyo isn't for him…But Kagome is still skeptical…Hmm…As for your random questions…I believe my favorite anime Inuyasha Episode is…When Kagome gets sick and Inuyasha helps her get better with his herbal concoction…I believe it's called **Episode 89: Nursing Battle of the Rival Lovers**. I also liked the whole Akitoki Hojo Arc…The specific episode being **Episode 140: Eternal Love, The Naginata of Kenkon**…Oh! And I liked **Inuyasha Shows His Tears For The First Time **and I thought **Episode 98: Kikyo and Kagome: Alone in a Cave** was hilarious and an eye-opener for me about Kikyo…And The Movies…I liked all of them but I think I liked the **Third Movie **more…It had Mama and Papa of Inuyasha and Baby!Inuyasha and Sesshy and Inuyasha action…I also favored the kiss in the **Second Movie** and the whole Drama with Kagome and Inuyasha in the **First Movie**…Haha, I love it all!!! Oh and the episode where there are those **Three Monkey Sprites** and Inuyasha gets his hand stuck on that rock!! OMG that was FUNNY!! Ah, good times, good times! Thank you for the reviews again and I can't wait to read your story!!!

_**Maire 53:**_ Thanks for the review!! I'm glad you like it and hope to hear from you soon!!

_**MPXD:**_ Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like this story…Haha, It's great hearing from you and what you think…I didn't mean to make Inuyasha OOC but, I hope he's back to his usual self now…I hope these Two Chapters Appease you and I thank you for our patience and not using Tetsusaiga on me!! Oh, And muchas thanks for the review on my **How Well Do You Know YOUR Soulmate?!** I'm glad you like…Once I get more questions for the next portion I'll update it!! Go Inuyasha and Kagome and Go Miroku and Sango…And Go Kagura/Sesshy/Rin!!! Haha! Thanks again for the review and hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**Nightlife Maiden:**_ I'm glad you liked it!! I hope you like this installment too!! Thanks for the review and hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**Brokenchaos:**_ I'm glad you like this story and I hope this latest installment was to your liking too!! Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**Iheartanime43:**_ Yeah, Shippo is a cutie!! I love him!!! I'm glad you liked the last installment and I hope you liked this one!!! Thank you so much for the review and your thoughts, I hope to hear from you real soon!!!

_**Stevie Dee:**_ Well, you deserve the praise because I enjoy the songs you choose for my chapters!! Everyone else should too…Although I ask of a favor…I don't want to get the songs and chapters mixed up, so could you please verify so I don't get it wrong…Thanks so much!!! Anyways, I'm glad you like the thickening plot, action, and drama and the Dog-Pile won't be for a while, but hang tight. And yes, Naraku is finally GOING DOWN!!! Or is he…? Muhaha!! Anyways, thanks so much for the review and feedback and musical recommendations, looking forward to what you have for these chapters and I can't wait to hear from you soon!! Thanks again!!!

_**SilverStarWing:**_ I'm glad you enjoyed the Inuyasha and Kagome interaction!!! I can't wait to hear your opinion as things progress!! Thank you so much for your feedback and I hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**ShadowStar666:**_ I'm glad you liked the Three Chapters last installment and I hope you're not mad about the Teaser, especially for the one below…But thank you so much for the feedback and I hope to hear your opinions about this latest update soon!!! Thanks!!!

_**CrimsonChidori16:**_ I'm going to guess that you're a **Naruto** Fan…Because if you are, **I AM TOO!!!** I'm glad you liked the chapters and to answer your question about Kagome's eyes flashing red, it's nothing big, just emphasizing her anger…Hope that cleared things up for you…Thanks so much for the review and I hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**Mysterychild:**_ Yay, I know…I have been neglecting Sango and Miroku Loving, but in the future I will put in more!! I'm glad you feel the story is progressing well now that we're getting into the war and I hope these latest chapters were written well enough in description and plot wise…I hope the Sesshy and Inuyasha Battle was to your liking as well as Kagura vs. Kagome…Thanks so much for the review and I hope to hear from you really soon!!! And thanks so much for wishing me fun on my vacation, I really appreciate it!!!

_**Hbeck13:**_ Wow, you read quite the amount of chapters in such a short amount of time…I am impressed with your speed reading…I really wish I could do that! I'm flattered to find that you think my story is addicting, that's pretty cool to hear as an author, thank you! I loved the feedback and review and I hope to hear from you again…And about my Choices for a new story, I haven't started one yet…I've been busy with this one and a possible sequel for this…Plus a **Naruto Fiction**…So, nothing chosen yet, but maybe in the future…Anyways, thanks again for the review and hope you liked the latest update!!!

**Wow, All Finished!!! And to the People Above Who Reviewed! These Two Chapters Are Dedicated To YOU!!!!**

* * *

Thanks Again to all you Readers and Reviewers!!!

Look for me on **LiveJournal**…I'm **Len83**!!!

And Now, For your **TEASER!!!!!**

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 93: Into The Volcano**

"_Kagura!"_

"_Where the hell is Kagome?!"_

"_That human wretch will be along any moment……It seems my…abilities…had left her all battered up."_

"_You wench!"_

* * *

Kagome still seems to be in trouble…How will the group handle it!!! Tune in Next Time where this Newest Installment will be Debuting on **February 15**!!! YAY!!!!

WiTh LovE!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**)_

When should I change my name…To change it…Or not to change it…That is the question…


	94. Into The Volcano

**Chapter 93: Into The Volcano**

Inuyasha growled to himself as he performed another 'Wind Scar'. Sesshoumaru had stopped talking to him, especially when the answers he needed concerned his own behavior. He couldn't remember _anything_ in the past few minutes. All he could remember was getting mad at Shippo because of Kagome and then seeing…_red_.

Kagome then assaulted his mind once more and Inuyasha growled as he tried to think of a way to save her. Unfortunately they didn't have a way of getting through the whole army at the moment.

"Hiraikotsu!!!"

A large boomerang flew past his form and Inuyasha looked up to find Miroku, Sango, and Shippo riding safely atop Kirara. They seemed to be doing well for humans and a small youkai, and Inuyasha quickly met up with them.

"I'm glad to see you're back to normal, Inuyasha," Sango stated as she jumped off Kirara and touched ground, removing her katana for close range combat.

"What happened to me?" Inuyasha asked as he swung Tetsusaiga again.

"You mean you don't remember?" Sango asked as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

At Inuyasha's silence, Sango gave a tired sigh, "You turned full-demon…I think it was a side-effect to Kagome's capture and Shippo's trauma…At least Sesshoumaru got you back to normal…"

Inuyasha remained silent and he gave off another few attacks with his claws before Ayame and Kouga came into view. The Wolf Prince was bleeding quite profusely in the leg as Ayame tried to fight and keep him within her sights, Sesshoumaru just a few meters away from them. Inuyasha and the others had quickly met up with them and stayed close. However, when Kouga laid eyes on Inuyasha, he growled fiercely.

"What the _hell_ was _that_ about mutt-face!!!???" He asked, "I thought we were on the _same side_!!"

Inuyasha frowned, "Whatever I did to you, you mangy wolf, just forget about it!"

"I will not drop it!!! For Kami's sake, you _attacked me_!!!! I want answers!!!" Kouga yelled.

"Not now Kouga!!!" Ayame shouted above the enemy's battle cries as she impaled another crow demon, "We need to get to Kagome and find Naraku…Save your petty arguments for later!!"

Kouga scoffed yet complied and Inuyasha was slightly relieved with Ayame's intervening. Even if he did attack that scrawny wolf, he wasn't about to apologize to him for it.

"Inuyasha!!!"

The hanyou Lord looked up and he came to find Kirara making her decent again. Shippo was clutching tightly to her fur, looking very white and Miroku was sweating from all the spiritual power he had been using. Sango appeared next to them with weapons in hand as she breathed tiredly with fatigue.

"What is it Monk!?" Inuyasha asked gruffly as he sliced-and-diced four more demons.

"…The…barrier is up," Miroku panted, "Kagome must have been able to finish it……We need to get past it if we want to get away from these demons to rest…"

"Forget about resting!" Kouga stated as he appeared beside Inuyasha, "We have to go after Naraku!"

"And Kagome…" Sango added before releasing her boomerang.

"And how do you suppose we get to the barrier?" Inuyasha asked with a grunt as he took a blow to his shoulder.

"We fly…" Sesshoumaru stated.

Everyone watched as the Inu Lord started to levitate on a very thin streak of…sparkling dust. His speed got him in the air fast and his whip was able to dispose of the flying demons going after him.

Inuyasha looked to the humans and nodded for them to continue on Kirara's back, both Sango and Miroku getting on. However, how were he and the wolves supposed to get there?

"FOX MAGIC!!"

There was a loud blast and Inuyasha found himself looking at a…pink…_bubble_.

"Shippo?"

"Just get on!" The kit wailed, "And hurry!!!"

Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice as he jumped onto the pink blob that was Shippo, Ayame and Kouga following not long after. Then, Shippo and Kirara lifted up high in the air, following Sesshoumaru's form towards the Volcanic Mountain that held both Kagome and Naraku.

Many demons came flying their way and demons on the ground used their weapons to try to shoot them down, but surprisingly, Shippo and Kirara were well off with dodging, the fire-cat having been in many battles to practice while Shippo was just really good at fleeing. Not one thing made it towards Sesshoumaru as he used his whip to effortlessly swat it away.

And after what seemed like forever, the group passed through an energy they knew that belong to Kagome and watched below as the demon army was stopped, having dissipated if they touched the combined powers of Kagome's and Miroku's barrier. Ayame and Sango gave sighs of relief and wiped their brows as Miroku gave a triumphant grin, glad that that task was finally over and that their final one was just beginning. Shippo was breathing heavily from adrenalin, but Ayame gave him a comforting pat.

"You did a wonderful job Shippo," She stated.

The fox kit could only blush with embarrassment and weakly puff his chest out with pride.

"Let's get going!" Inuyasha urged as he pointed Tetsusaiga towards Sesshoumaru, the Inu Lord already making his way towards the opening of the Volcanic Mountain.

Kirara and Shippo quickly complied as they took off at a hasty pace after the older Youkai Lord. Inuyasha held a look of pure determination as Shippo flew forward, Ayame taking care of Kouga's wounds behind him. Sango was gripping Hiraikotsu tightly as she urged Kirara onward and Miroku was quite distracted with being behind and very close to Sango's backside. He grinned somewhat at his running thoughts.

Kirara, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru crossed over the Mountain's opening and started to descend into it. It was becoming hot from the lava boiling at the bottom, spurting up in searing, liquid magma, causing Shippo to shiver with fear. Inuyasha frowned with narrowed amber orbs, looking around for any signs of Naraku or Kagome.

Multiple ledges protruded from the sides of the mountains and remarkably, there were even man made bridges leading from one ledge to the next. It seemed Naraku had been hiding there for quite some time…

"Look over there!!" Ayame gasped as she pointed downward, at a nearby ledge that wasn't too close to the boiling lava, rather just in the middle of the mountain.

All gazes followed the Wolf Queen's finger and multiple eyes widened as they came to find a Japanese Castle, not like Lord InuTaisho's magnificent Palace of white marble, but a structure made by just mere wood. How it could withstand the volcano's heat was a mystery to Inuyasha.

"There is a barrier around it," Miroku answered, as if reading the hanyou's thoughts, "Not too powerful…Just powerful enough to keep the heat away…We should get through it easily with the wards I have."

Inuyasha nodded as he signaled Shippo towards the castle. The wards were passed attached to the Monk and Demon Slayer, and one was plastered onto Shippo as the rest of the demons seemed powerful enough to take on the barrier with their own force. Inuyasha, could slightly sense the demonic energy around the castle, a purple hue emitting from the building. Looking over to Sango, the hanyou Lord nodded his head and both he and the Demon Exterminator urged Shippo and Kirara to keep going.

Shippo started to whimper with fright and all Inuyasha could do was pat him with reassurance that all would be fine. The Kit's shivering seemed to lessen, but the child was still fearful of what was to come.

Sesshoumaru was the first to enter through the barrier. He seemed immune to the demonic power as he effortlessly made his way towards the castle, streaks of purple demonic energy rubbing passed him as he traveled through without a scratch.

Kirara went through after the Youkai Lord and the cackling of spiritual energy from the wards on Miroku and Sango mixed with the demonic barrier, blue and purple auras colliding against each other. Both humans' faces looked strained but they pushed on until they reached the other side of the barrier and touched ground in front of the Palace and beside Sesshoumaru.

Shippo was a little more hesitant in going through the barrier. Inuyasha started to growl with impatience, but a part of him knew that Shippo was still just a child. Yet, the Kit needed to learn how to be a man.

"What the hell are you waiting for Shippo?!" Inuyasha asked gruffly, "Go on through already!"

"B-but…" Shippo started.

"GO!!!" Inuyasha growled.

Shippo gave off a tiny whimper before moving forward at his brother's command. He started to whimper slightly as the ward on him started to cackle against the barrier and Inuyasha had to keep from growling as the barrier beat against his form violently. Kouga and Ayame seemed to be struggling as well with their injuries, but Shippo picked up the pace and when they reached the other side of the barrier, both the Kit and Ayame gave simultaneous sighs of relief.

Inuyasha jumped off of Shippo's transformed form and landed beside Miroku and Sesshoumaru. Both of them, as well as Sango, were looking towards the castle. The humans' features held pure determination while Sesshoumaru's held indifference.

Ayame had helped Kouga off of Shippo and the Kit transformed back to his normal form. Then he scurried over to Miroku ad jumped on his shoulder, his form shaking slightly.

"How are your wounds Kouga?" Ayame asked quietly as they came up beside the rest of the group.

Kouga smirked, "I can manage Ayame…Just because I was a Prince living in the forest, doesn't mean I'm out of practice in fighting."

Ayame smiled as she nodded her head in understanding, noting that the Prince was indeed walking more regularly now and had stopped bleeding. She was sure he can fight through it until the very end. Looking back to the group and then to the Palace, her frown returned.

"Shall we go?" She asked.

Sango nodded as she moved forward, Hiraikotsu clutched tightly in her hand as Kirara followed at her heels. It wasn't long before Sesshoumaru and the rest of them made their follow, up towards the wooden castle, as the red glow of the lava and magma made it seem as if they were in hell itself.

Inuyasha ran ahead of the group, ready to take the brunt of the blow since the humans could die instantly from a surprise attack and the two wolves were injured. Sesshoumaru would never take an attack for a human or _anyone_ for that matter, so it only left him.

The hanyou Lord ran up the stairs towards the Main Doors and looked around cautiously for any lurking demons. Strangely, everything just seemed quiet, despite the sounds of the boiling liquid and heat.

Once everyone was all behind him, Inuyasha gave off a determined frown before opening the large doors, a loud scratching of wood against metal sounding. Shippo covered his ears and everyone grimaced, besides Sesshoumaru, who only walked in, past Inuyasha, and looked around the room everyone had filed into.

"Where the hell is he?" Inuyasha asked irately, "There isn't even a damn demon in sight around here!"

Miroku sighed as he looked around the large room where a foreboding staircase lay and two doors on its left and right leading to, most likely, different parts of the castle, "It may be a trap…Is it wise to split up?"

"There is no need," A feminine voice answered.

Everyone's heads snapped around the room, trying to find where the voice had originated from since it had echoed. Inuyasha's eyes landed on Sesshoumaru and his older half-brother was looking off at the staircase, amber eyes narrowed. Inuyasha followed his gaze and gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt tightly. As soon as everyone else had followed the brothers' point of interest a chuckle echoed.

The top of the staircase was dark, but a lone figure emerged from the mysterious shadows, ruby eyes standing out against the setting. A smirk was on her red lips as she snapped her fan open and started to wave it against her face. Her gaze was trained on Sesshoumaru and she chuckled once more as she touched her black hair with her free hand, fingers absently brushing against the feathers protruding from her immaculate bun.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha growled as everyone got into position to fight, "Where the hell is Kagome?!"

The Wind Sorceress chuckled again as she snapped her fan closed, "That human wretch will be along any moment……It seems my…_abilities_…had left her all battered up."

Inuyasha growled as his amber eyes narrowed, "You wench!"

"Return Kagome to us now!" Sango declared as she stepped up beside Inuyasha, Hiraikotsu at the ready.

"And what will you do _human_?" Kagura sneered, "The _Sin Kingdom_ has been known to control hundreds of demons against their will! What makes you think I can't do the same to you pathetic humans, or just call them to dispose of you…You _will_ lose."

"Fat chance!" Inuyasha yelled as he removed the rust blade from its sheath, a yellow demonic light emitting as the blade transformed into a powerful fang.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Kagura yelled as she moved forward, red eyes blazing as she swiftly swung her fan, "DANCE OF BLADES!!!"

Crescent blades flew from the fan and landed just before the group of warriors. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru jumped back as everyone else jumped to the sides. Sango was quick to return to her feet as she grunted while releasing her boomerang.

"HIRAIKOTSU!!"

The weapon flew towards Kagura, who only waved her fan effortlessly, causing the winds to change and for the Exterminator Weapon to change direction back towards Sango. Sango's eyes widened as she took the blow and was pushed back landing meters away from where she had been standing. Kirara and Miroku were at her side immediately, checking over her wounds.

Inuyasha growled as he held up Tetsusaiga and brought the blade down, five streaks of energy making their way towards the woman. Kagura only smirked as she jumped up and landed on a white feather, hovering overhead.

"Damn!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he unsheathed Tokijin. A small grunt escaped his lips as he jumped up to the height of the feather and swung the mighty sword. The attack had been so fast; Kagura didn't even see it coming and the blade and sliced through her feather, causing it to break and leave her to fall to the ground.

Kouga and Ayame were quick to follow up, the Wolf Queen unsheathing her katana and striking for Kagura as Kouga used his speed to get a few hits on the woman. Kagura frowned as she tried to dodge all the attacks aimed for her and she gave a growl as she spun her fan.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!!!"

Whirlwinds blew up from out of no where and struck both Ayame and Kouga, causing them to fly a few feet away from where Sango was sitting up and being helped by Shippo and Miroku. Inuyasha was spinning around, trying to avoid being hit as Sesshoumaru simply slashed at the winds with his sword, causing them to dissipate.

"You are wasting my time," Sesshoumaru stated stoically and held out his sword, the blade emitting a light blue color.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru's hair started to rise and he stole a glance at the rest of the group to see them getting up once more to continue their battle.

"Dragon Strike!!!"

Inuyasha gave off a growl as a wind almost pushed him back, his arm covering his face as he watched multiple blue lightning bolts coming down towards Kagura, who was doing her best to remove a feather from her hair and escape the massive onslaught. But the lightning was too fast and Inuyasha waited for the Wind Sorceress' scream…But it never came.

Multiple screams had sounded instead and Inuyasha looked up to find a whole group of demons hovering over Kagura as they took the blow of Sesshoumaru's attack. Kagura looked on with awe and Sesshoumaru feigned a look of indifference as he waited for the attack to cease.

Sango and Miroku came up next to Inuyasha and Shippo's gasp followed once the blue light of the attack faded. Demon bodies lay at Kagura's feet, the woman looking down at them with minor disgust before turning to her left. All eyes followed where she looked to a find a small girl wearing all white; with white hair, but dark, empty eyes. She held a mirror in her hands where more demons emerged.

"So that's what saved her…" Miroku stated as he rummaged through his robes and took out a few sutras.

"Kanna…" Kagura stated.

The little girl did not respond. Instead, she turned her emotionless eyes towards the top of the staircase. Again, all gazes followed.

"Now Kagura…" A dark, masculine voice stated, "I thought you knew better than to get caught under lightning…"

The Wind Sorceress scowled as she waved her fan before her, "Naraku."

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

Naraku stood at the top of the staircase. He wore purple and blue robes with a strange bone armor that seemed to have an eye in the middle of it. He was levitating in the air with a smirk on his face and in his right arm, was an unconscious Kagome. She was bloodied and battered from her fight with Kagura but she was still breathing, bringing relief to all of her friends.

"Come down here and fight Naraku!!" Inuyasha yelled as he held out Tetsusaiga, his teeth barring.

The man chuckled amusedly, "Why fight when I can go in peace while my army disposes of you…Besides, this woman has a death long overdue…After a few words with her, I'll make sure her breathing will cease forever…"

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran forward, intent on using the 'Wind Scar'.

"No Inuyasha!" Sango called, "Kagome's with him!!"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled as he skidded to a halt, Naraku smirking once more, "Coward!!"

Naraku could only smile, before he held out his hand and dozens of tentacles shot out and struck everyone in the group, causing them all to fly backwards. Sesshoumaru had managed to avoid it and used his poison claws to slice it off. Naraku, however, was not harmed as his tentacles pulled back and he looked to his sides as if nothing had happened.

"Entei!" He called, "Kageromaru!"

Inuyasha sat up as he rubbed his head and watched as two figures emerged from both sides of the staircase. One was a large horse, surrounded by fire, red eyes gleaming as it flew around Naraku once before turning to look towards their group. The other figure caused Inuyasha to widen his amber eyes slightly. It was almost the exact replica of Juromaru, the demon he killed in the Battle in the Meadows, the demon that tried to assassinate Kagome and Rin. Except this figure was different. It may have had the same body build and height, but his pink hair was darker and somewhat shorter, and what struck Inuyasha the most, was that his hands were actually blades!

"Dispose of them…" Naraku stated coldly as he turned and walked away and out of sight with Kagome under one arm, "I trust you will get it done…"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

The Inu Hanyou made a run to go after him, but the demon horse named Entei blocked his path, neighing madly before sucking up his breath and blowing fire through his nostrils. Inuyasha quickly dodged the attack and rejoined the group, cursing under his breath.

Miroku was quickly by his side, right hand outstretched as he readied to use his Wind Tunnel.

"Miroku, no!" Sango yelled as she pointed to the young white-haired girl named Kanna.

Miroku followed her gaze and frowned as he found multiple poisonous insects leaving the mirror. He couldn't afford to use the void, lest he suck in the bugs and become seriously poisoned. The Monk secured the rosary beads around his wrist and took up his staff, intent on pursuing weapons battle.

The demon named Kageromaru leapt off the stairs and landed before Sesshoumaru, his two arm-blades slashing across the Inu Youkai's chest. Sesshoumaru, however, was fast enough to dodge it and underwent a series of blocks and attacks with the demon.

Kagura had resumed her position at the bottom of the staircase, fan at the ready. Her ruby eyes followed the groups' movements, her body tense with needed action. Kanna remained to the right of the staircase, mirror held tightly in her small hands as poisonous insects and multiple demons slowly emerged.

Kirara instantly changed into her larger form and gave a mighty growl. Sango mounted the fire-feline and urged her into the air. Miroku removed a few sutras and threw it at the flying horse as Inuyasha made a charge to attack. Unfortunately, Entei was too fast and easily dodged the glowing parchment and the demonic energy leaving Tetsusaiga.

Shippo cowered nearby with Ayame and Kouga, the two wolves waiting for an opening where they could attack. Sesshoumaru seemed to fending well against the demon Kageromaru and they didn't know what help they could give against a flying demon such as Entei.

Suddenly, both Entei and Kageromaru pulled back to stand next to Kagura, all three demons looking deadly as the lava's glow filtered through the nearby window, casting a deadly radiance on them. Inuyasha growled lowly as he clutched Tetsusaiga tightly and Sesshoumaru's amber eyes narrowed with suspicion. Sango and Kirara flew overhead as Miroku readied a few more charms.

Kagura gave a shadow of a smirk as she lifted her fan, her ruby eyes flashing as Entei reared and Kageromaru lifted one bladed arm.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!!!"

Five large tornadoes appeared, moving rapidly toward the wolves, the Monk, and the Western and Southern Lords. Entei blew fire from its nose and it merged with the tornadoes, causing them to turn into fire whirlwinds. Miroku's eyes widened and he watched the room erupt in bright orange light and the heat of the room grow. Kageromaru lifted his arms and slashed, causing projectiles much like Kagura's 'Dance of Blades' to be added in the mix, causing the whirlwind to have sharp, fiery spikes jutting out, giving it all the more room it can cover as it spun.

"Watch out!!" Inuyasha yelled as he used Tetsusaiga to shield himself.

Shippo cast his Fox Fire on himself and the wolves to offer as much protection as he could, Sango and Kirara safe in the sky and Miroku placing up a spiritual barrier over himself and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was well off with his speed to dodge the attacks and all everyone could do was wait for the fiery whirlwinds to die down.

"It's getting so hot…" Shippo said with struggle, his tiny arms up as he maintained his Fox Fire magic.

"Hang in there Shippo," Ayame said as she stroked his hair, offering her own strength if need be and ready to use her own body to protect him if the barrier did not last.

"Dragon Strike!!"

Blue lightning bolts shot up from Tokijin towards the ceiling, before coming back down and striking the fiery tornadoes, effectively extinguishing them, much to the opposing three demons' displeasure.

"Attack!" Kagura yelled as she pointed her fan forward.

Entei and Kageromaru moved forward as did Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Kouga and Ayame took off from where they were with Shippo, intent on getting their own fighting done as well.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

Five streaks of energy flew towards Entei, but the horse dodged the attack again, the demon landing on the ground and pounding its hooves furiously before rearing up, a sign of the fire that would leave its nostrils.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Inuyasha watched as the boomerang smashed into Entei's side, causing it to neigh wildly and buck, its red eyes landing on Kirara and Sango in the air, before it flew off to attack them.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled, the demon horse too far away for him to attack, for the horse could easily dodge it.

"Go and find Kagome, Inuyasha!!" Sango shouted from where she was battling Entei, "Hurry!"

Inuyasha could only agree. After what Naraku had said about him killing Kagome, he just couldn't let that happen. His eyes traveled to Kouga and Ayame, who were now battling with Kageromaru, the wolves' and opposing demon's speed were matched. Miroku had Shippo over one shoulder and the two were making their way towards the demon girl, Kanna, intent on taking out their mirror so they could use Miroku's Wind Tunnel.

Growling lightly, Inuyasha took off for the staircase, the demons too busy to notice his retreat after Naraku. He rushed passed Kagura in a blur as she tried to make an attack, the hanyou Lord nicking his claws across her chest so as for her to not follow him. The Wind Sorceress clutched at her wound but let the Western Lord go, her ruby eyes shining with a flicker of…hope.

Inuyasha had disappeared behind the door Naraku had fled through and the object closed with a loud 'bang'. However, the battling between the two groups did not stop. Kagura clutched at the wound on her chest and her eyes met with the Southern Lord's, the Inu Youkai looking at her through indifferent amber eyes. Kagura only smirked as she opened her fan and raised it for attack.

It wouldn't be bad keeping the older of the Inu Siblings busy…

* * *

Kagome gave off a loud grunt as she was thrown to the floor and rolled multiple times, tiny rocks and pebbles sinking into her skin from the impact. When she came to a stop, her body felt sore and she could feel the blood and sweat all over her. A groan of pain escaped her lips and the miko opened her eyes warily.

The first thing she noticed was the red setting, as well as the heat that touched her body, making her feel all the more dirty. The second thing she noticed was that she was on a ledge, for she was at the edge of _something_, since open space was before her. And the third thing she noticed was that her weapons were right beside her: her bow, katana, and quiver with only two arrows left. That only reminded her that they were still in the war and she wondered if her friends had made it safely past the barrier.

'_They had to…'_ Kagome thought as she tried to sit up, _'They just had to have made it…'_

Rubbing her head, Kagome grimaced at the amount of blood all over her hoari and kimono. She gave another moan of pain from the oncoming headache and she took her chance to look over the ledge she was on. Maybe it would give a clue to where she was. But it seemed to be a big mistake as he eyes widened at the boiling lava just one hundred or more meters below. She pulled her head back from the heat and placed a hand on her pounding heart.

"I'm in the volcano…" Kagome whispered and her eyes narrowed, "A suitable place for one such as Naraku."

Looking around, Kagome found herself to be alone and was surprised to find what seemed to be a building about an eighth of a mile away. Frowning, Kagome took her hand away from her heart and brought it to her neck, relief flooding over her as she felt both the Location Necklace and Shikon no Tama.

"Now…" The miko stated as she struggled to get up, wincing slightly from her wounds, "To find a way to get back to my friends……Where had everyone gone?"

"Not far…"

Kagome's head snapped towards the direction of the monotonous voice, her eyes narrowing slightly as she found Mitsumi standing at the edge of the cliff wearing her chameleon kimono. Her purple hair glowed against the lava's light and her deep purple eyes watched her coldly.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" Kagome asked, her stormy blue eyes glancing at her weapons just feet from her.

Mitsumi looked up, her features expressionless as she spoke, "We need the Jewel you hold to be defiled……Naraku has planned a way for it to be done…"

"Why do you follow that vile man?" Kagome asked, "Once he gets this Jewel you will be under his total control! Don't you want to be…free?"

The demoness showed no emotion whatsoever, not even a flicker, much to Kagome's surprise, as she turned to the miko fully, "My purpose is to follow him…I will not disobey…"

"_I_ will not allow for him to succeed!" Kagome stated as she glared at the Transforming Demon, "I will destroy him!"

"You will not accomplish your task," Mitsumi answered as she stepped forward.

Kagome's eyes widened as the ground moved causing the mountain to shake. Her heart thundered against her chest, thinking the volcano to explode. Instead, two pillars rose up from the floor, chains on each one. The miko was surprised to even see it that she did not even have enough time to react to Mitsumi grabbing her by the arm and locking her up to one of the pillars.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled as she struggled to break free.

She pulled with all her might and even tried her miko powers, but it was no use and Kagome watched with narrowed eyes as Mitsumi tied herself to the other pillar, her façade set like stone, reminding Kagome of Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

No answer came from the demoness as she closed her eyes. Then, Kagome watched to her complete awe and horror that Mitsumi had transformed into _her_! Another Kagome! She even wore the same attire, bruises, cuts, even aura, and probably scent as well. She had her face and _everything_; it was like looking into a mirror.

'_That must be how I was framed,'_ Kagome thought, _'She had pretended to be me!'_

Her eyes then widened in realization, _'They're going to test someone to find out which one of us is the real one…And if they kill me and not her…The Jewel will become defiled and…'_

Kagome shook her head violently. She just had to make her friends believe that it was the real her. Who better to know that than herself? Right?

The miko growled as she tired to pull the chains again, attempting to make one last effort in breaking free. Mitsumi looked over at her with a deadpan expression, as if telling the miko _'you're not going to get out of those…'_

'_Is that what I really look like when I give that look myself?'_ Kagome asked herself, _'Scary…'_

Kagome was about to speak once more when a flash of blue light coming from the building caught her attention, causing the girl to narrow her eyes suspiciously. She knew there was a fight going on and Kagome could only wonder if it was caused by her friends. Her heart fluttered with hope.

"He is coming…" Mitsumi whispered as she looked up, Kagome watching as Mitsumi's purple eyes turned to her own stormy blue lowered with tiredness.

'_What is she playing at?'_ Kagome thought, _'This may seem harder than it looks…It all depends on how much my friends know me…'_

"Kagome!!"

Kagome's head snapped up and she gave a bright grin as she watched Inuyasha rush towards them. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and gave his own smirk, before it faded as realization dawned that there were two Kagomes. His features held confusion and mild panic as he looked from one to the other.

'_Inuyasha may not know me too well,' _Kagome thought, _'But he knows me enough……I hope………Damn it! He had better know enough about me after what we've been through!!'_

Kagome slightly seethed at the unfair predicament as she watched the myriad of emotions play out on Inuyasha's face, who was looking so lost.

"Shit…" He muttered.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone!!! Yay!! I updated a day earlier…But I'm sure some of you will probably read this the day I was supposed to update since it is late where I'm at. Anyways, **HAPPY VALENTINES' DAY EVERYONE!!!** Cyberspace hugs and kisses to everyone!!! Yeah, it was pretty exciting today at school and I got hella hyper off candy, haha…All my friends and aqauntances were looking at me like I was drunk or something…I mean, what's so wrong with running around the courtyard and singing, all the while handing out chocolate (even to people I didn't know)…I mean, I was only spreading the love…

Well, whatever, I'm sure you fellow readers don't think I'm crazy…Right? So…About our newest chapter…How are my Battle Scenes going so far? Mediocre? Boring? Opinions please! And the story line, well, Naraku wants the Shikon Jewel to become defiled, so what better way than to have a friend kill another friend…Especially friends that may _love_ each other, right? So, how do you think the plot is, with Mitsumi and Kagome, and Inuyasha trying to find out who the real Kagome is? Well, you won't have to wait long, because it's the next chapter! Yay!!

And don't forget, feedback is appreciated, I thank readers and reviewers for sticking with me, **Shout-Outs and Kudos** are in the Next Chapter as well as **Stevie Dee's Music Recommendations**. Check it all out!!!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own…Me sad…I want Inuyasha to BE MINE for Valentines' Day!!!

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 94: The **_**Real**_** Kagome**

"_They will not last long…And nor will that rebel leader wench."_

* * *

Honestly, I don't really like this chapter's TEASER…But I think you'll LOVE the next one!!! Muhahahaha!!!!

VaLeNtInEs DaY!!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be Known As __**Len83**)_

**To Mysterychild:** About the 'to change or not to change, that is the question' Blurb…Yeah, I took it from the 'To Be Or Not To Be, That Is The Question' Line…But, I can't remember for the life of me where it's from, who said it, and what it means…Care to fill me in? (I promise I didn't look it up…I was kind of too lazy to…lol)


	95. The Real Kagome

**Chapter 94: The **_**Real**_** Kagome**

Inuyasha gaped as he looked at both the Kagomes chained to the pillars. The one on the left was glaring at him angrily, and Inuyasha recognized how Kagome could get angry at him for being late or something, while the other Kagome on the right looked awfully tired. He could understand that after her battle with Kagura and what else she had been through while they were separated. But which one was which? They both smelt the same, they both looked the same, had the same wounds, the same aura. How was he supposed to figure it out? He undoubtedly knew one was Mitsumi, but which one…If only he could smell the miasma radiating off her, but his nose wasn't that powerful and Sesshoumaru and the other full demons weren't there at the moment, but it wasn't like he was going to ask for any of their help either.

"Mitsumi!" Inuyasha yelled as he flexed his claws, "I know you're there! Come out and show yourself you coward!"

"That isn't gonna work Inuyasha!" The Kagome on the left yelled, "She's not gonna do it so she could defile the Jewel! She _wants you_ to _kill_ _me_!"

"Don't listen to her…" Kagome on the right stated tiredly with a wince, "That's Mitsumi…She's trying to trick you…"

Inuyasha was so lost now. He looked back and forth between the two. Both personalities were so much like Kagome when she was either angry or wounded. But which one was the real one? Setting his features grim, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and thought of the only way possible to find the right one.

"I'm going to ask questions only Kagome and I would know," Inuyasha stated, "I'll decide who lives when I'm through."

The Kagome on the left smiled brightly as she nodded her head, "Great thinking Inuyasha!"

The Kagome on the right nodded weakly with a small grin, causing Inuyasha to panic again on which one was the real Kagome since they both answered him like the _real_ Kagome would.

"Okay," Inuyasha said eyes closed, "First question…"

The Kagome on the left looked at him apprehensively while the Kagome on the right looked at him weakly.

"…What promise had you made to me the night you started walking?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'd take you to the encampment."

"To take you to the _'Grand Uprising'_ camp."

They had both answered in unison…And they both answered right. Inuyasha frowned slightly. A part of him wondered how Mitsumi would know the answer, however, considering what kind of Demon she was, who could completely copy Kagome's physical features, there was no telling what else was hidden up her sleeve. He needed to make up harder questions.

"Uh…" Inuyasha stated as he clenched his fists, both Kagomes watching him closely.

"What was our first argument about?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at both the chained girls.

"Marriage to a royal."

"Getting married."

Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. What other questions were there to ask? He needed something that was small, detailed, something that would catch Mitsumi off guard.

"What is your foster father's name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tsukuyomaru Hiroshima."

"Tsukuyomaru Hiroshima."

Inuyasha gave off an exasperated sigh. Grabbing the hilt of Tetsusaiga, he unsheathed the blade and turned it into the fang, much to both the Kagomes surprise as they watched him with mildly perplexed expressions.

"Fourth question…" Inuyasha said as he watched the girls skeptically, "Who was the first royal you saved?"

"Shippo."

"You."

Inuyasha and the other Kagome's heads snapped towards the Kagome tied to the left pillar. Her grey-blue eyes held pure determination as she looked straight into Inuyasha's amber eyes. Logically they were both right, since when Kagome had saved him, she didn't know he was a royal yet, but she did find out sooner or later. So, Kagome on the left was right. Right?

'_One point for Kagome on the left…'_ Inuyasha thought as he looked at the Kagome on the right, who was glaring at the Kagome on the left.

Inuyasha shook his head. He was getting a headache.

"Question five," Inuyasha said as he looked at both tied up women, "What's my nickname for you?"

"Wench."

"Wench."

'_I need better questions,'_ Inuyasha thought as he looked back and forth between the two.

Even though the Kagome on the left got _one_ question right, it didn't mean she was the _real_ one.

"What was the first demon you saved me from and where?" He asked as he lifted Tetsusaiga at the ready.

Both were silent for a while.

"A bear demon in the meadows during the war."

"The ape demon in the forest."

Inuyasha looked to the Kagome on the left. She had gotten it right again. But still, he needed to make sure.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha looked at both the Kagomes in the eye and asked, "Where did I first try to…kiss you…"

"In the forest."

"In the forest."

"Where?" Inuyasha urged on, "Where in the forest?"

Both women were silent once more as they thought back to that point of time.

"At my parents' graves."

"In a clearing…against a tree."

Again, Inuyasha looked to the determined Kagome on the left, her eyes blazing with truth. She was correct yet again.

'_Kagome on the left has three,'_ Inuyasha thought, _'Kagome on the right has none.'_

Just one more question he was sure that Kagome would answer correctly, or answer what he knew she would.

"Who…" Inuyasha started, "Who…am I in love with?"

"Kikyo," Kagome on the right answered rather quickly.

Inuyasha stared as the Kagome on the left looked down to the floor, struggling for an answer. Kagome on the right was now staring at her with a cold gaze causing Inuyasha to realize Kagome hardly gave any _cold_ gazes, mostly angry ones.

"You told me…" Kagome on the left said as she looked up at him, "That…you were still trying to figure it out, that your heart had not yet chosen or that it had but you can't admit it yet…So……I really do not know who you are in love with…"

Inuyasha smirked. That was all the answer he needed. The hanyou Lord knew that she would remember their conversation from the night before.

* * *

"…_Kikyo doesn't love me…And I don't love her…I thought I did…But something else happened and Ma told me to figure it out than push it away…We're not getting married…What you seemed to have found out is a misunderstanding…If I survive this war…I will try to figure out what Ma meant by looking into what my heart is telling me……"_

* * *

"I think that's all the answers I need," Inuyasha said as he raised Tetsusaiga above his head and struck it to the ground in a vertical motion, "Wind Scar!" 

Five streaks of demonic energy shot out and headed straight for Kagome on the right. The woman's eyes widened and she quickly broke free of the chains and landed easily away from the blast. Inuyasha watched as Mitsumi became visible as she returned to her former self, wearing her chameleon kimono and holding up her spear, purple hair flowing and dark eyes glaring.

Casting a glance to who he knew was the _real_ Kagome, he gave a smirk, "You okay over there?"

"Just fine," Kagome stated with sarcasm as she tugged on the chains, "I'll just be hanging around here for a bit with no where to go…"

Inuyasha smirked, "Good…Wouldn't want you causing trouble now."

Kagome gave a huff, yet flinched when it caused pain to her body, "Just get me out of here as fast as you can, this body can't take much more of this position."

"Right…" Inuyasha stated as he turned amber eyes back onto Mitsumi, the Transforming Demoness holding out her spear slightly, ready for battle.

"Why the rush for battle?"

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes darted to the left of where Mitsumi stood, their eyes widening then narrowing as they found Naraku, smirking at them with what seemed to be…delight. The demon was still levitating in the air, wearing his bone armor, but in his right hand was a bone weapon about six feet in height.

"Naraku…" Kagome stated venomously, causing the said demon to chuckle slightly.

"Correct Kagome," He answered with a smile as his feet touched ground, "I am quite surprised with how much you have healed after your duel with Kagura……It must be the Shikon no Tama's doing…"

Naraku's red eyes flickered to Kagome's neck where the Sacred Jewel rested, a small frown forming on his face until his gaze landed on Inuyasha, who had started growling. The demon could only give a small smile before stepping forward.

"It is a shame my plan did not work in the defiling of the Jewel," He informed as he rubbed his temple slightly, eyes closed, "But, no matter. As long as the two of you are within my reach for the killing…I may be able to use your…companions for its defilation."

There was a loud explosion and everyone turned their heads towards the building, smoke arising from the roof. Inuyasha frowned, yet took the chance to run to Kagome's side and free her of her chains.

"It seems Kagura will be able to keep your companions busy for a while," Naraku continued as he turned to look at the duo once more, the demon not caring that the miko had been freed, "At least enough time for Mitsumi and I to destroy you…"

The miko glared at him as she rubbed her sore wrists, Inuyasha moving to get in front of her and protect her. Kagome then turned around to grab her katana, unsheathing the sword so she may use it for either the attack or the defense.

"You won't win Naraku!" Inuyasha stated with a smirk, "I'm going to blow you into oblivion with Tetsusaiga!"

Naraku chuckled his evil laugh again, his red eyes training hard on the hanyou Lord, "Is _talking_ all you can do, Inuyasha? If you say you can do it, then do it!"

"My pleasure!" Inuyasha affirmed with a smirk as he lifted Tetsusaiga high above him, "WIND SCAR!!!"

Kagome watched with recognition as the five streaks of demonic energy made their way to their greatest foe, yet she frowned suspiciously as she watched Naraku give a small, almost amused, smile. Just as the attack was about to blow him into smithereens, he disappeared, causing the hit to miss, Naraku reappearing to the right of Mitsumi.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed as he gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt tighter.

"Inuyasha, watch out!!" Kagome yelled.

Several tentacles had emerged from Naraku's back, a few going towards Inuyasha while the rest went for Kagome. The two fighters were separated as they dodged the attack, Inuyasha evading as best he could, yet still getting slashed at his side and shoulder, and Kagome raising up a barrier to protect herself as she cut off a few with her katana.

Inuyasha ended up calling up his 'Wind Scar', causing the tentacles coming after him to disintegrate and force Naraku to jump out of the way to avoid the attack. Kagome had been pushed up against one of the pillars, still fending for herself when the appendages pulled back due to Naraku's hasty retreat from Inuyasha's assault.

The miko tried catching her breath as she watched Inuyasha and Naraku advance on each other, both their weapons held up high as they charged and collided, at a stand off, and going into a series of attacks and blocks.

"Die!"

Stormy eyes widened as she watched Mitsumi slash her katana vertically towards her, causing Kagome to bring up her katana and block with the rest of the strength she had. Pushing with all her might, Mitsumi had to jump backward, her stance showing that she was ready to pounce again. Once she jumped, Kagome spun, her body staying close to the pillar as she ended up behind it, Mitsumi's katana hitting rock.

Catching her breath, Kagome gripped the hilt of her sword tightly, the blade emanating a bright pink color as it absorbed the miko's purification powers. Then, with a yell, Kagome emerged from her place of safety and struck her blade towards Mitsumi, a pink crescent of power leaving the sword and heading straight towards the demoness. Mitsumi didn't even give a flicker of fear or recognition of the attack as she effortlessly jumped away and charged for the rebel leader, the two women also going into a string of assaults and guards.

"Wind Scar!!"

Inuyasha growled slightly as he watched Naraku dodge his attack for the third time. He glanced to where Kagome was and frowned as he found her to be fighting with Mitsumi, both women in a stand off.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent Inuyasha!" Naraku stated.

The hanyou Lord jumped out of the way as a blast of _miasma_ made its way towards him. He grunted as he landed on his side and got back on his feet as quickly as possible.

"Weren't you going to blast me into oblivion?" Naraku asked with a mocking smile, the demon holding out his bone weapon for another attack.

Inuyasha smirked, "Just thought I would have a little fun before I blow you up!"

"Is that so?" Naraku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha yelled as he and Naraku jumped, both their attacks being met in midair, causing a loud explosion and the two foes to be blown back, Naraku levitating effortlessly in the air as Inuyasha landed and rolled to a stop on one knee.

"Ahh!"

Inuyasha recognized the feminine voice and his eyes widened as he turned to look for the miko. The woman was down on one knee as well, her sword being held as support as her arm leaked with blood. Mitsumi was only standing feet away, her own katana held out as thick, crimson liquid dripped from it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

A loud explosion drowned out his voice as his and Kagome's heads snapped towards the castle, the smoke having grown bigger as fire and crescent blades flew everywhere, along with the occasional blue lightning.

"They will not last long…" Naraku affirmed with a grin, "And nor will that rebel leader wench."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he leapt up above Naraku's head, "Wind Scar!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, for clarification, Kagome was on the left and glaring at Inuyasha angrily while Mitsumi was on the right, looking tired, at the beginning of the chapter. The reason Kagome was looking angry was said in the previous chapter…She was mad at the whole situatuion Inuyasha had to endure but was hoping that he _better_ know her enough not to get his choice of which the _real_ Kagome was, wrong. 

And so, the fighting continues…Only a few more mind-numbing Battle Chapters to come. Please be patient and stick by me!!! So what do you think so far? Can anyone make a guess of what's going to happen next! I'll give you a cyber cookie!!!

So…I'll also give a **Hint** that in the Next Chapter, you get to see how Lord Sesshy and the others are holding up, I mean, I can't leave them out of any action!!!

* * *

So, without further ado: Check out: 

**Stevie Dee's Music Recommendations**

**Chapter 91: Battle Dilemmas (Beginning):** _"Get Off My Back"_ by _**Brian Adams**_

**Chapter 91: Battle Dilemmas (Entire):** _"Attack"_ by _**30 Seconds to Mars**_

**Chapter 92: Half-Brothers' Standoff:** _"End of The Beginning"_ by Unknown

**I Hope I Got All Those Right!! I Haven't Personally Checked Out These Songs Yet, But I'm Wondering Who The Artist Is For The Last One…**

**THANKS AGAIN STEVIE DEE!!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Company (only Mitsumi) and I do not own the Songs above.

* * *

And Now For Your:

**Shout-Outs And Kudos**

_**NOTE:**_If you look at the **BOLDED WORDS** in the Replies I put for my reviewers, you may find out information pertaining to the story and/or where it might be going. I tend to give **Hints** as well and sometimes state what I may be planning to do…Sometimes, it may even answer questions you may have, so skim through it if you **don't** want to miss _**anything**_!!

_**Rosieweasly:**_ Hiya!!! I'm glad you liked the Battle between Kagura and Kagome, it was a bit challenging for me…And I checked out _**The Pain**_ by **Captain Applesauce** and I actually remember reading it a while ago…But the story line kind of left me so thanks a bunch for leading me back to it so I can read it again, it _is_ a great story! And about the **Sequel**…I'm still open-ended about it…I'm not sure where I will take this story, but I might change the ending of it if I decide not to do a **Sequel**…I may even make this into a **Tragedy**…Who knows? But if I do, I may get some Author-Bashing, lol, and I wouldn't want that…A **Prequel** however is possible, but it would be without **InuKag** Fluff because it was before their Meeting…It would most likely be a **BanKag** and **InuKik** with no **MirSan** and other important characters since they all came together during this War and this story and I'm not really sure about that…Perhaps a **One-Shot Prequel**…I Don't Know…But, I'll get more into that when we reach towards the end of this story…I mean, we're already talking **Sequel** here when we're not even finished with this one yet, lol. So, thanks for the review and I hope you liked this latest installment!! I hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**MPXD:**_ I'm glad you liked those last chapters **MPXD**, and I'm also glad that you liked Inuyasha in Full-Demon Mode. Honestly, I sometimes don't feel comfortable when writing him in that form because I'm not sure if I'm keeping him in character. But, what's done is done…And sorry about the Teasers making you jumpy…I suggest you don't read the one below if you don't want to jump through a wall…And I'm sure you can make do without the Tetsusaiga –laughs nervously- I mean, who needs that thing anyways? (Besides Inuyasha of course…) But thanks for the feedback and I hope you liked this latest update! I hope to hear from you soon!!

_**Nightlife Maiden:**_ Glad you liked it!!! Thanks for the Review and I hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**ShadowStar666:**_ Yeah, a lot of readers do seem to be jumpy about the TEASERS, haha. But that's the point of them I suppose, to get you to look forward to the next update. And Inuyasha didn't do any bad damage…Except harm Kouga, and I kind of felt we were lacking in the Inuyasha and Kouga spats, so I just had to add that in…Hope it wasn't misplaced or anything. Thanks for the feedback and I hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**SilverStarWing:**_ Am I really making Kagura out to be that much of a bad person? Hmm. Wow, the women in this story are really **bad ass** aren't they? Haha. Well, I suppose you'll see more of Kagura in the next few chapters and not _all_ women are evil…However, I do admit that I do have my evil moments…lol. Thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear from you soon!!

_**Iheartanime43:**_ Glad you liked it!!! Yay!!! Thank you for the review and your opinion and I hope you liked this latest installment. I hope to hear from you really soon, too!!!

_**Mysterychild:**_ Thank you so much for the feedback, especially about Kagome being 'human' because her human traits will be trying to keep up with these powerful demons in the next few chapters. She is already weakened by Kagura and Mitsumi does seem to be getting to her…As for my Penname Blurb…Please tell? And yes, Naraku will be facing a tough fight, but will the team succeed…We still have about 10-15 chapters left maybe, depending on if I change the **Ending** which will also depend if I will put up the **Sequel**…Hmmm, decisions, decisions. But I will definitely cry when my Baby comes to an end…Thanks for the feedback and I hope you liked the latest update!!! Hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**Stevie Dee:**_ Thank you again for the Song Recommendations!!! Yay!!! Hopefully I got them right, but I still need to look them up and find them…Most likely this weekend after the rush of school flies by me. I'm glad you liked the last two chapters with the Inuyasha-Turned-Demon and you were right on the dot about Mitsumi trying to impersonate Kagome. But Inuyasha got the right one, Hooray!! I'm also glad you like the Battle Descriptions, Drama, and Suspense…I work on that! Thank you so much for the feedback and I'll get back to you when I finally listen to the songs for the passed two chapters!!! I hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**Loveofallanime101:**_ Wow, 3 days you finished it!!? I got a bunch of speed readers around here!! It's really heart-warming to know that some people actually rush to read through this up until the very late and high amount, of chapters. Thanks so much and I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks for the review and I hope to hear more of your opinions soon!!!!

**To All The Reviewers Above and Readers: Thank You!!! Happy Valentines' Day!! These Two Chapters Are Dedicated To ALL OF YOU!!!!!**

* * *

And Now, For Your Long Awaited…**TEASER TIME!!!!**

**Debuting: **_**Thursday, February 21, 2008**_

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 95: The Final Battle (Part 1)**

"_You cannot win Kagome…It is fate…Your destiny to lose against the all powerful Naraku…Surrender now to rid yourself of promised torture…"_

"_I would rather die than to surrender to you and that unworthy piece of filth…Naraku is a coward and that's all he'll ever be!"_

_----_

"_Damn you Naraku!"_

"_Once I get rid of you…I will have the pleasure of going to your Kingdom, killing all those you hold dear to your heart, including your dear Princess Kikyo…"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Or better yet…I can keep you alive…I can have you watch as I take control of your dear miko, Kagome, watch as I have my way with her and have her kill all those in the West, then…I'll have you watch me slit her throat and have her blood soak at your feet…"_

"_Damn you to hell Naraku!! I won't have you lay a finger on Kagome!!!!"_

* * *

Did I just give too much away? How was that _**TEASER**_ anyway? Tell me what you think please!! More _Drama_, _Action_, and _Suspense_!!! **I LOVE IT**!!!

Thanks again everyone and I hope to hear from you all soon!! Your feedback makes my day!!!

I love you!!!!

Be Mine!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Could Soon, Possibly, Become Known As __**Len83**__…She Still Doesn't Know…Yet…)_


	96. The Final Battle Part 1

**Chapter 95: The Final Battle (Part 1)**

"Sacred Sutras!" Miroku yelled as he threw the paper charms at a group of oncoming demons, Shippo sitting on his shoulder and shivering, "Almost there Shippo…I think I can see the mirror…"

"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled as he jumped up and held out a hand, disposing of a few demons blocking their path, and then landing back onto the Monk's shoulder.

The Monk and Fox Kit fought bravely as they made their way towards the demon girl, Kanna, their objective being to take out the mirror so the many demons wouldn't continue to exit from its reflective depths anymore. A Golden Staff swung as a Spinning Top grew, the two companions sweating with exhaustion and breathing with labor and fatigue.

"Just a little more…" Miroku strained to say as he flinched when a mediocre snake demon bit into his arm.

"Hiraikotsu!!"

Sango watched as her boomerang weapon flew across the ceiling towards the horse demon, Entei. However, the being was too fast and easily dodged the attack, having learned what battle tactics the Demon Slayer was following.

'_I need to attack him with something he wouldn't expect…'_ Sango thought, _'But what?'_

Kirara gave a growl as she took off after Entei, both fire demons also trying to size each other up. The Demon Slayer had already suffered mild burns, as well as Kirara, yet Kirara was still more wounded, especially after her run in with Kagura outside of the volcano. Entei had a few bruises and scars on its side after being hit by Hiraikotsu a few times and being bitten from Kirara's sharp fangs.

"If only Kagome were here…" Sango muttered as she threw her boomerang once more, "Her arrows could probably get him trapped…Unless…"

Sango's eyes trailed down to the ground floor, watching as Miroku and Shippo tried to make their way towards Kanna, the mirror the young girl held depositing demons and poisonous insects. The Demon Slayer knew that that was the biggest threat so far and they needed to take care of that first.

"Kirara!" Sango called over the screams and yells, "We need to help Miroku and Shippo destroy that mirror…Try to avoid Entei as much as possible!"

The fire feline seemed to understand perfectly as she turned away from the horse demon and made way for the Buddhist Monk and Fox Kit. Bursts of fire from Entei flew passed them from behind, Sango getting burned in the arm mildly. Throwing Hiraikotsu, she watched as the large weapon collided into a few smaller demons, Miroku and Shippo looking up with surprise, then gratitude.

"Dragon Strike!"

Blue lightning fell from the ceiling, causing Sango to curse for Sesshoumaru's lack of care for his allies, while she and Kirara steered away to avoid being burnt to a crisp, Entei following at their tails. The Demon Exterminator caught sight of Kouga and Ayame battling it off with Kageromaru as Kagura used her 'Dance Of Blades' towards the Southern Lord.

Kirara gave a feral growl as she clawed and bit at opposing demons, the two getting closer to the Kanna girl, little by little. A loud neigh erupted behind them and Sango watched as a stream of fire blocked her and Kirara's path from getting to the girl.

"Damn it!" Sango cursed as she steered her friend out of the flames.

A loud explosion had Sango's head reeling, her eyes going wide as crescent blades, fire, and another blue bolt of lightning caused the roof to collapse. Ayame and Kouga easily ran for cover near to the sides as Miroku placed a barrier over himself and Shippo. Kirara was well-off with avoiding the falling debris while Sesshoumaru used his demon speed to move away.

But then, she saw it, an opening towards the tiny, white-haired girl. Signaling Kirara to move towards her, Sango slung Hiraikotsu over her shoulder, and removed her katana for use. Both moved towards Kanna at full speed, slashing through the smaller demons before her katana was swung and a flash of light blinded everyone in the room.

A small gasp escaped the girl's lips as the mirror fell from her hands in two pieces, shattering into even tinier pieces when it met the ground. Her eyes then closed before her own body fell to the ground in a limp heap. Sango knew the girl was not dead, as her chest did move up and down for air, so she decided to leave it that way. Although an enemy and an enemy _demon_ at that, Sango refused to kill children, defenseless or not.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled.

The Demon Slayer whirled around to find Entei making its way angrily towards her and Kirara. The fire feline was quick to action as she barely dodged a flame of fire.

"Destroy the poisonous insects first!" Sango yelled.

Miroku and Shippo seemed to understand as they went for the given targets as Ayame and Kouga heard from far off, trying to kill as many poisonous insects as they could while fending off against Kageromaru.

However, Sesshoumaru had other things to take care of. His cold amber eyes were fixated on the Wind Sorceress, her own ruby eyes glaring at him menacingly as she kept her fan at the ready for an attack. Her kimono was partially shredded from her ongoing battle with the Southern Lord where Sesshoumaru was only irritated that the wench was refusing to die.

"I have no time for you…" He stated coolly.

Kagura narrowed her eyes in a glare, "How dare you to talk to me that way!"

Her fan was raised and she brought it down with such angered force that the ground trembled, multiple, large crescent blades flying towards Sesshoumaru at greater speeds that he could remember. Another swipe of her fan had larger tornadoes coming out of the grounds and dangerously circling around the Inu Youkai.

Amber eyes only narrowed dangerously as he held out Tokijin, the blue aura emitting over the blade once more. Kagura could easily see what was going on as she began to spin her fan faster, coaxing the tornadoes and crescent blades to become more violent. But a smirk graced the Southern Lord's lips as he ran forward, blue lightning bolts coming down from the skies into the building, attacking Entei in the process as well as extinguishing the tornadoes. Kagura's ruby eyes opened wide, gasping as she became ready for the blow, when only wind struck her, a gash forming on her arm from the sword as Sesshoumaru fluidly moved passed her towards the exit which Naraku fled through.

"My fight isn't with you…" He stated, and disappeared swiftly through the doors.

* * *

Kagome gasped for breath as she moved behind another pillar to hide briefly from Mitsumi and her attacks. Her arm was still bleeding profusely and she was still tired from her battle with Kagura. On top of that, Naraku was also in her reach and she didn't want to waste any time fighting with one of his incarnations when she could be fighting him.

"Come out, miko…" Mitsumi stated coolly as she slashed her sword against the pillar, causing Kagome to intake a breath of air as she moved away.

Holding out her own katana for defense against the Transforming Youkai, Kagome kept watch as Inuyasha and Naraku collided once more, her heart beating rapidly as she found the two of them to become even more cornered towards the edge, where boiling hot lava waited down below.

"You cannot win, Kagome…" Mitsumi stated as her purple eyes looked at the miko darkly, "It is fate…Your destiny to lose against the all powerful Naraku…Surrender now to rid yourself of promised torture…"

Kagome frowned as she focused her purity energy into the blade, "I would rather die than to surrender to you and that unworthy piece of filth…Naraku is a coward and that's all he will ever be!"

"I suggest you take that back…" Mitsumi said as her braided hair lifted up, purple eyes glowing as she raised up her weapon.

"Nothing you do will never make me want to take back what I know is the truth!" Kagome shouted with a passion, her arm moving up as she slashed vertically with her katana, a crescent of pink moving towards Mitsumi with great speed that it caught Mitsumi's arm and almost burned it off completely.

"You wretch!" The Demoness yelled fiercely, her other arm, with weapon in hand, ready to remove Kagome's head from her body, "You will pay for your actions and your words!!"

The miko barely dodged the blow as she rolled out of the way and to safety, away from the edge of the cliff. But Mitsumi's anger was vicious as she continued to try and hack away at her. Kagome could vaguely hear Inuyasha trying to call out to her and reach her, but she was too busy trying to get away from the swinging blade to spare him a look.

Inuyasha, however, was already busy enough to try to go to Kagome's aid, but Naraku always blocked his path, a smirk upon his features. Swinging Tetsusaiga, the Inu hanyou could only growl with frustration when the _Sin Kingdom_ Leader easily dodged the attack. Inuyasha was getting tired, and the worry for Kagome and the volcano's heat wasn't helping any either.

"Getting tired, Inuyasha…?" Naraku mockingly inquired.

Inuyasha only snarled in response, "Keh! You wish!"

"I'm not in the least bit tired…" Naraku chuckled, "But I have a feeling your friends are…And all that blood the miko is losing should not be too good either…"

"Damn you, Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled before performing another 'Wind Scar'.

"Those attacks are useless against me…" Naraku stated as he smirked, the attack from Tetsusaiga colliding into a barrier and dissipating.

Naraku then flew towards Inuyasha, his hand outstretched as several bones from his armor started to protrude from his front, intent on running through Inuyasha's gut. Amber eyes wide, the hanyou Lord quickly jumped away, barely rolling off the edge of the cliff, before standing and gathering his composure.

"Once I get rid of you," Naraku laughed, "I will have the pleasure of going to your Kingdom, killing all those you hold dear to your heart, including your dear Princess Kikyo…"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled, anger getting the better of him as he readied Tetsusaiga for another attack.

Naraku suddenly smirked. He looked at Inuyasha before panning his deep blood-red eyes to gaze on the battling Mitsumi and Kagome, the two women going off into a strained series of attacks and blocks. Inuyasha followed his stare and looked at the man uncertainly, wondering what was going on in his wicked mind.

"Or better yet…" Naraku stated as he looked back at Inuyasha, "I can keep you alive…I can have you watch as I take control of your dear miko, Kagome, watch as I have my way with her and have her kill all those in the West, then…I will have you watch me slit her throat and have her blood soak at your feet…"

Naraku started to laugh manically as he watched the horror filled emotions fill Inuyasha's eyes as he said those words. He would have continued to laugh if he hadn't caught that trace of red in the Inu hanyou's eyes.

"Damn you to hell, Naraku!!" Inuyasha snarled as he surged forward, Tetsusaiga becoming a deep red before he slashed at the purple barrier, "I won't have you lay a finger on Kagome!!!!"

Naraku was surprised as he watched his barrier fall to the Red Tetsusaiga's attack. He frowned considerably as he moved away from Inuyasha's violent thrashing.

"Wind Scar!!!"

Surprisingly, the attack completely missed the _Sin Kingdom_ Leader, and as Naraku watched the attack surge towards its target, he gave off a grunt of displeasure. Mitsumi wasn't fast enough to turn away from the attack since her focus was on Kagome only, but as the assault touched her…Her purple eyes flashed before she disappeared in a purple light.

'_She didn't even scream…'_ Kagome thought as she watched the attack die down and show nothing in its wake, only a pile of clothes that had once belonged to the woman that had stood there.

"Pity…" She heard Naraku say, causing her to turn towards him as he too, looked to the pile of clothes, "She was my best incarnation…"

"You're next Naraku…" Inuyasha stated menacingly as he raised up Tetsusaiga once more, the large fang back to its original color.

Kagome watched the exchange with concern before she stood up from where she fell. Holding out her katana just in case, she watched both Naraku and Inuyasha warily, wondering what was going to happen next. Inuyasha was holding out Tetsusaiga with one hand, blood pouring in a minor fashion from various wounds as a few scrapes and bruises marred his face, while Naraku was holding out his own bone weapon, not even a scratch on his form.

The miko didn't need to worry about herself, knowing full well she had a gash on her left arm and various bumps and bruises herself, from both Mitsumi and Kagura. Placing her right hand to her neck, Kagome was relieved to feel the Shikon no Tama still hanging there. Since it was safe, all she and Inuyasha needed to worry about was destroying Naraku…But the question was…How?

"Come now, Inuyasha…" Naraku responded as he chuckled, "Do not think that I did not expect you to come and kill me…Why would I have cornered myself in a volcano in the first place?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Inuyasha yelled as he moved to perform his 'Wind Scar' again, Kagome also narrowing her eyes with confusion.

"Think Inuyasha…" Naraku answered cruelly, "Everything I do, benefits to _me_…This volcano is active, ready to erupt at any time…And when it does, you all will be destroyed and I will be free to resume my conquests…I have my means of escape, Inuyasha……Do you?"

Kagome finally understood as she watched Naraku start to levitate higher into the air, his way of escape, while Shippo, Sesshoumaru, and Kirara were somewhere else, and didn't know the volcano was going to explode at any minute. Inuyasha was currently readying his 'Wind Scar' to bring Naraku down, but he could easily just speed away, the attack being too slow. Unless…

The miko's eyes darted towards the edge of the cliff where both her quiver of two arrows and bow lay. If only she could just shoot Naraku down, since Inuyasha had destroyed his barrier. Running towards the objects, Kagome quickly picked them up and notched a single arrow into place. Looking off to the sky, she aimed, only to find various tentacles heading her way and blocking her path. Inuyasha called out her name as she shouted and ducked, the arrow falling from her grip and landing near the edge of the cliff.

"You cannot shoot me down, Kagome…" Naraku called, "I have won!!"

"Dragon Strike!!!"

Blue lightning fell from the sky, causing Kagome to cover her eyes and Inuyasha to look around warily for the one who called the attack. Naraku frowned as he watched the blue thunder fall around him before he gave an agonizing shout, one of the bolts having struck his back, causing him to fall to the ground.

Dirt kicked up as Naraku growled lowly, the demon getting back to his feet as the ground rumbled and quaked, Kagome fearing the volcano would explode at any moment. Naraku's red eyes were bearing down at an approaching figure, its posture straight as he held out a sword. Recognizing who it was, Inuyasha frowned and returned to taking his offensive stance.

"Sesshoumaru…" Naraku stated lowly.

"You will meet your end, Naraku…" The Inu Youkai acknowledged stoically, "Tonight…"

Naraku smirked as he readied his bone weapon, "I'd like to see you try…"

Several tentacles burst out from all around Naraku as he began to levitate in the air once more. Kagome was knocked flat onto her back as Sesshoumaru used his super demonic speed to dodge the attacks. Inuyasha paid no heed to his older half-brother as he focused on getting to Kagome, hacking away at the appendages as he went.

"WIND SCAR!!!"

* * *

Kagura didn't even frown as she watched the Southern Lord leave the battle to find Naraku. Her expression held no emotion whatsoever as she clung to her arm wound. Her thoughts only centered on how he had not killed her, even after all _her_ attempts to kill _him_. Sesshoumaru was more different than she thought him to be.

Turning to look back to the other feuding figures, Kagura narrowed her eyes and found Kanna to be lying in a limp heap on the floor. Again, she was surprised the humans had not killed the girl, but she wasn't about to leave her either. She knew the last battle was at hand…And truthfully…She hoped the side she was currently on…lost.

Taking up a feather from her hair, she gave a grunt as it transformed into a larger form of it. Jumping on, Kagura paid no heed to any of her other two 'allies' before she flew off, retrieved Kanna, and fled to a safer distance from the volcano. After what Naraku had informed her earlier that day…The volcano wasn't the safest place to be.

"Good riddance…" Kagura scowled as she flew off, Kanna in her arms, "…Naraku…"

* * *

Sango grunted as she blocked off another attack from Entei with her Hiraikotsu, her form beginning to sweat with exhaustion as the area started to become even hotter. Kirara wasn't fairing too well either as she received a large burn mark on her hind leg from Entei's flame attacks. Fortunately, the Demon Slayer noticed that both Miroku and Shippo had succeeded in killing off the smaller demons and poisonous insects that were coming from the girl's mirror.

All she had to do was tell him to use his attack. But first, she, Kirara, Kouga, and Ayame had to get somewhere safe before they could get hurt too. Urging Kirara to fly towards the wolves, she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Keep at a safe distance!!! Get behind Miroku!!!"

At first, both wolves held perplexed expressions as they continued to battle with Kageromaru, narrowly missing his blade like arms. It was when Sango had pointed at her hand that they understood, and watched as she flew off with Entei still on her tail. Nodding their heads, Kouga started to run around Kageromaru, setting him up to chase after him rather than Ayame. The Wolf Queen took that as a clue and removed her katana, running in for the attack, removing a few leaves from her pocket as well. They all became razor sharp and Ayame ran her blade straight into the distracted demon's arm before pinning him with the leaves to the wall. Kouga smirked as he gave the youkai a kick in the head before he and Ayame winked and disappeared in whirlwinds, only to reappear beside Miroku and Shippo.

Now all that was left was Entei. Sango quickly steered Kirara to do her best to fly in speedy circles, as Entei followed with flame-filled nostrils. Thinking as quickly as her mind could comprehend; Sango removed from her belt a cylinder container. She needed to this fast since both Kageromaru and Entei were speedy youkai, which meant they could easily foil her plan.

"Here it goes…" Sango whispered

With a yell, she threw the cylinder in Entei's direction, the horse not having expected the item as it exploded and covered the demon horse in a green cloud of youkai poison. The youkai bucked and neighed with irritation as the poison got in its eyes before Sango smirked and released her weapon.

"HIRAIKOTSU!!"

The boomerang collided into Entei's side, causing the horse to gasp and neigh wildly. Sango's Hiraikotsu returned to her and she and Kirara quickly moved back behind Miroku, with Ayame, Kouga, and Shippo watching as well. With Entei blinded and Kageromaru pinned to the wall Miroku smirked as he held out his right hand, clutching the beads with his left, before unveiling the power within.

"WIND TUNNEL!!!"

The large void opened up as Sango clutched Shippo to her chest, Ayame biting her lower lip while Kouga placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Entei neighed wildly as Kageromaru howled before their bodies were easily sucked into the void. The Buddhist Monk quickly covered up his Wind Tunnel once more and turned to the rest of the group with evident exhaustion. All let out a deep sigh of relief before the ground quaked.

"Is it me or is this hot mountain going to explode soon?" Kouga asked.

"We need to get out of here, it isn't safe anymore," Miroku stated sternly as he looked around.

Sango frowned, "But we can't leave Inuyasha and Kagome!"

"There's nothing we can do…" Miroku said firmly, "What we need to do is get ourselves out of here…I am sure Kagome and Inuyasha will be okay…Especially with Sesshoumaru around…They would rather have _us_ make it out alive than _none_ _of us_…"

"But they may need our help!" Ayame reasoned.

"No…" Kouga stated, "This is their battle now…It was destined to be this way…I know they'll win……Besides, you know how stubborn both Inuyasha and Kagome can be…"

They all silently agreed and reluctantly turned to leave the falling apart building. Shippo transformed into the pink bubble once more and he and Kirara flew off with haste out of the volcano and into safety. Now all they had to do now was wait…And hope that their three remaining companions…Made it out alive.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm Back!!! Yup and with three chapters!!! I know, I wanted to update a lot earlier than this, but, I fell asleep…Sorry! So, I'm not going to be too talkative this time, even though I should since the **Final Battle** is at hand, but for some reason, I fall asleep in the afternoon and then can't go back to sleep at night, even when I _am_ tired…Is that insomnia? I don't know if I have that or not…Anyways, hope you liked the chapter, Sango and everyone else had some action and hopefully the way they defeated their opponents was believable…Sesshoumaru made an appearance to fight alongside Kagome and Inuyasha, and the readers find out that Kagura wants Naraku to lose, so she and Kanna flee…

Wellz, thank you to all the readers and reviewers out there, you are the absolute best!!!!! Remember **Shout-Outs And Kudos** and **Stevie Dee's Music Recommendations** are in the last chapter, so check it out.

_**THESE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS, YOU'LL BE IN QUITE A ROLLERCOASTER RIDE!!! Hopefully you don't HATE ME by the time you're finished reading this INSTALLMENT!!! ENJOY!!!!**_

**Disclaimer:** If I had owned Inuyasha…This is probably where I would have taken the plot…With this story.

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 96: The Final Battle (Part 2)**

"_Would you exchange your life for these two Lords? Would you serve me to see them live?"_

"_Don't do it, Kagome…He's trying to trick you…"_

"_Would I have your word of their safety?"_

"_I cross my vile heart. So…What will it be?"_

* * *

How was that for a TEASER?!?! Haha, anyway, hope you like your Next Chapter!! A Climactic Battle!!!! Talk To Ya Laterz!!!!

LoViNg LiFe!!!!

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be, Possibly Known As __**Len83**__…She Doesn't Know Yet…)_

**NOTE:** A new **Inuyasha** Story has been started if you're interested…More Romance and Fluffiness than in this Fiction, is in Modern Alternate Universe and is called **Loving You Again**. Check it out if you so please. :)


	97. The Final Battle Part 2

**Chapter 96: The Final Battle (Part 2)**

Kagome moaned with pain as she rolled over to her side, her back aching from the impact of her fall. Her head was starting to swim from all the heat and exhaustion, and her body was becoming increasingly sore. Opening her stormy eyes, she watched with blurred vision as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fought side by side against Naraku. The miko had to admit…Even though a pain when arguing, they did make one hell of a team.

Struggling to get up, Kagome gripped the bow in her hand tightly before looking to her quiver. Unfortunately, there was only one arrow left. Squeezing her eyes shut to reduce the pain of her head; the rebel leader shakily got up and notched the arrow into place. Eyes focused, she watched as the three battled two-on-one, looking for the perfect spot to shoot.

Inuyasha growled as he swung his Father's fang, before Sesshoumaru chose that time to attack as well. Naraku seemed to be fairing pretty well against the two half-brothers, but his strained expression gave Inuyasha the impression that Naraku was going through a tough time. Through the corner of his eye, he could see Kagome standing with her bow and arrow, ready to shoot when need be.

Smirking at the thought of winning, Inuyasha gave off another 'Wind Scar' that had Naraku pushed back towards the cliff. The demon was trying once more to levitate in the air, but Sesshoumaru prevented that as he slashed Naraku in the arm, drawing blood, and causing Naraku to curse and fall to the ground.

It was the first wound on his body that he had received by sword and Naraku would be damned if he died after how far he had gotten. He needed to get the two Inu Brothers separated if he could make his escape or to kill them off as well as the annoying miko.

Giving a shout, Naraku felt the bones on his armor shoot out and fly towards the three heroes. Tentacles even shot out from Naraku's back as they wildly whipped around to make contact with an opposing body.

Kagome was the first to see it and quickly ducked out of the way and took refuge behind the pillar she had been chained to earlier. Her heart thundered in her ears as she heard grunts from Naraku as well as an agonizing yell from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

Quickly, she turned to look around the pillar, her eyes wide as she found Inuyasha on his knees, two bone spikes protruding from his chest as his wounds bled profusely. The hanyou Lord was breathing heavily as he used Tetsusaiga to keep him steady. Sesshoumaru had used his sword to block the spikes from coming towards him, yet his amber eyes were trained on the man on his knees.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried out as she turned to run towards him.

"Stay where you are!" Inuyasha growled, bringing Kagome to a halt in her steps.

The miko was torn. Listen to him and watch him bleed to death, or risk both their lives trying to run and help? Turning a glare towards Naraku, she notched her remaining arrow into place and aimed it straight for his heart. Naraku only seemed to smirk at the action as his tentacles slithered towards Inuyasha.

"Move and you die Naraku!" Kagome yelled, "I won't let you touch him…"

Naraku chuckled, "Why not a deal, Kagome…?"

The miko frowned at the unexpected question, but remained quiet, arrow still aimed at him as his smile grew.

"Would you exchange your life for these two Lords?" Naraku continued, "Would you serve me to see them live?"

Kagome's hands shook. Would it take only that to save the both of them? Would it just take her life and freedom to see the man she loved, safe? Naraku smirked as he watched the conflicting emotions pass through her eyes and Inuyasha growled lowly at Naraku.

"Don't do it, Kagome…" Inuyasha warned, "He's trying to trick you…"

Kagome turned to look at the wounded hanyou, his eyes grave as her own sprouted tears.

"Would I have your word of their safety?" Kagome asked as she turned to look back at Naraku.

Naraku smirked as he raised a finger to his chest, "I cross my vile heart. So…What will it be?"

"No, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "We don't need your sacrificed life…We can kill Naraku _NOW_!!"

The miko saw his point…But the question was…How could they defeat him, when they were both too wounded and Sesshoumaru fighting him alone? Naraku was starting to become impatient as his red eyes narrowed, the tentacles slithering even closer towards Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome frowned, "How about a new deal?"

The _Sin Kingdom_ Leader gave an amused smile, "And what would that be?"

Kagome smirked as her hand on the bow string and arrow tightened, "That you drop dead and let us all live happily ever after?"

Naraku frowned considerably as his hand outstretched, "I liked mine better."

Faster than Inuyasha and even Sesshoumaru could comprehend, various tentacles shot towards them, intent on impaling through them dozens of times. Kagome yelled as she released her arrow, the projectile flying past Naraku in a whiz and destroying all the tentacles before they could even touch the two Inu Brothers. The purity of the attack prevented Naraku to re-spawn the appendages, causing him to glare menacingly at the miko.

"Your last arrow is gone, wretch!" He shouted over the quaking volcano, "And so are your chances of winning!!!"

One last tentacle blasted out from Naraku's back, Kagome's eyes wide as she watched it go straight for Inuyasha. The body part was too fast as she watched it knock Inuyasha high into the air, the hanyou Lord giving an agonizing yell as he fell to the ground, causing the spikes in his chest to sink deeper into his wound. Tetsusaiga fell with a clatter near towards the two pillars and transformed back to its original, rusty state. Because of the impact of Inuyasha's fall, the cliff he lay on started to give way, the Western Prince, too exhausted to realize what was happening.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards him, her hand outstretched as she jumped and landed on her stomach, left foot embedding itself in a crack in the ground.

The miko's hand tightly closed around Inuyasha's wrist as the ground gave way and fell to the boiling lava below. Kagome's whole arm surged with pain as Inuyasha fell, her arm gripping hard to his wrist as he hung limply, unconscious in the air, with hot magma below. It didn't help either that the arm Kagome was using to hold him, was the arm that had a deep gash in it.

"Damn it, Inuyasha…" Kagome strained to say as her right hand let go of the bow to lie beside her and used her other hand to keep hold of Inuyasha's slipping form.

The footing she had on the ground brought pain through Kagome's ankle as she did her best to pull up the hanyou Prince. Unfortunately, he was too heavy for her.

"Come on, Inuyasha…" She whispered as sweat poured down her face, "Please…Wake up…"

Sesshoumaru was fast into action as Naraku made his way to the fallen couple. The miko had saved his life much to his chagrin and he knew the child Rin would be devastated if her foster mother died when she could have been saved. Blocking Naraku's path from reaching the miko and his half-brother, Sesshoumaru frowned as he held out Tokijin at his side.

"You will not touch them…" He stated.

The statement caused Naraku to raise an eyebrow and chuckle with amusement, "Do not tell me the stoic Sesshoumaru has a soft spot…"

Sesshoumaru lunged forward, "Call it a debt repaid."

Naraku frowned as he held out his bone weapon to defend, the Inu Youkai leading the _Sin Kingdom_ Leader away from the struggling miko and hanyou. Sesshoumaru remained impassive as he blocked and attacked against Naraku, a part of him wondering what was going on with the struggle between the rebel leader and Inuyasha. Unfortunately, he wasn't aware of the appendage slithering towards Kagome.

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome strained as her hold began to slip, tears coursing down her cheeks from the closeness of death they were at, "Open your damn eyes, Inuyasha…Please!!"

Inuyasha didn't respond as he remained in hanging limply, eyes closed, unaware of the danger they were in.

Naraku chuckled as he came face to face with Sesshoumaru, their weapons the only thing between them.

"Aren't you happy your pesky hanyou brother will be rid of?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes momentarily flashed red as he pushed off Naraku. Even if he did dislike Inuyasha…This vile demon had no right to state it…Inuyasha was after all…blood-related.

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to give the finishing blow, a crow flew into him, his amber eyes narrowing dangerously as they made contact with the crow's purple eyes, before it went flying off away towards the opening of the volcano. The distraction of the crow caused Sesshoumaru to step away from Naraku and gain back his bearings.

'_Hurry up girl…'_

* * *

The heat was causing Kagome's face to burn; sweat dripping down the side of her cheeks as it mixed in with her salty tears. Inuyasha wasn't waking up and she feared the worse, especially with both the bone spikes still in his gut. Blood dripped from her strained arm and from Inuyasha's chest to fall to the magma below. She needed him to wake up…Her hold wouldn't last much longer.

"You need to open your eyes, Inuyasha," Kagome said with struggle as she tried to pull him up again, "Please…You need to know how much danger we're in right now, damn it!"

Still, there was no answer from the hanyou. Kagome gave a pained groan as her foot slipped slightly from its hold, the miko trying her best to gain it back with her other foot.

"I am not going to let you fall," Kagome said softly, "I won't let you fall…But you need to wake up…I need you to open your eyes and help me………Inuyasha…Please……"

Her other foot slipped as she heard a clash of weapons behind her.

"Kami, Inuyasha," Kagome yelled, "You're heavy!! Wake up!!!"

Again silence. The miko would have yelled again if she had not seen a column of hot magma shoot, up, narrowly missing both she and Inuyasha by meters. She could feel the sweat on her hands as Inuyasha began to slip and she wasn't surprised that a part of her hoari was turning to ash.

Gripping Inuyasha's wrist with all her might, Kagome couldn't help the tears leaking from her eyes as she watched more columns of fire burst up. They were getting closer and she feared this was the end…And if it was…She might as well get it out and make one last attempt to reach out to the unconscious hanyou.

"Please wake up, Inuyasha…" Kagome said, "You have so much to live for…And I just _cannot_ stand the thought of this being the end after all that we have been through… I can't stand the thought of you dying when……I……When I love you…Inuyasha…_So much_……I don't know why…but I do…………And I'll be damned if you die on me after this confession…So open your damn eyes……Just………Please…Come back to me……Please…"

The grip, Inuyasha's grip, on her hands seemed to tighten and Kagome smiled through her tears as she made one last attempt to hoist the hanyou up and back onto the cliff.

"How touching…"

The miko's eyes widened. She couldn't turn her head, for fear of losing her grip, but the sound of his voice told enough. She was about to call out to Sesshoumaru when a sharp pain entered through the shoulder of her already wounded arm.

"Ahhhhh!!"

Looking to her left shoulder, she winced as she felt the tentacle appendage slither inside her skin, the wound turning a purple color before a clawed hand removed it harshly from her body. She flinched from the movement yet looked up tiredly to find Sesshoumaru at her side, the Southern Lord looking at Naraku through narrowed amber eyes.

Looking back to the hanging Inuyasha, she pleaded, "Please wake up, Inuyasha…"

* * *

_Inuyasha didn't know where the hell he was. All he knew was that he had this horrible headache and a deep feeling in his gut that he should be somewhere important…Doing something important…With someone that was important…At least to him…_

_But for the life of him…He couldn't remember a single thing. Right now, he was in this dark plane, not knowing what was up, down, left, or right. It also didn't help that he didn't remember what he had been doing just minutes before._

"_What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell happened?" He asked as he rubbed his sore head._

_Looking around with confused, amber eyes, the hanyou Prince was met with nothing but black. He growled, impatience getting the better of him before he felt a sharp pain in his gut, causing him to stagger and fall on his rump, the feeling of blood seeping through his chest caused a shiver to run up his spine._

"_What the-" Inuyasha started, until a young feminine voice pierced through the quiet._

"Come on, Inuyasha…" _It whispered_, "Please…Wake up…"

_Inuyasha felt intrigued by the voice as he stood back up, blood seeping through the front of his hoari, though he paid no heed to it, his silver ears perked up as he listened for the voice again. It sounded so familiar, so soothing…But also in trouble. Who was it? It seemed to know him since it said his name…But he wasn't sleeping. How could he wake up? The voice spoke again, making Inuyasha look around warily for its origin._

"Come on, Inuyasha!" _It strained_, "Open your damn eyes, Inuyasha…Please!!"

_Inuyasha growled. His damn eyes were open!! But where was the girl, the one that was talking? Why was she saying what she was saying?_

"You need to open your eyes, Inuyasha…Please…You need to know how much danger we're in right now, damn it!"

_The girl sounded so annoying…But the fear in her voice had Inuyasha wondering…What the hell kind of danger were they in? His damn eyes were open! Where was this girl?_

_There was suddenly a flash of white over Inuyasha's amber eyes and he found himself staring at an image of a woman…A woman with wavy black hair and stormy eyes that pierced straight to his heart. Did he know this girl? Was she the important person he had the feeling he should be doing something important with at the moment? His head started to throb as he watched the picture change to her grinning, surrounded by others; several names popping up in his head._

_Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshoumaru, his Mother and Father, Myoga, Kikyo, Bankotsu, all the Toshiba siblings…But…Who was the girl?_

"I am not going to let you fall," _The voice said gently,_ "I won't let you fall…But you need to wake up…I need you to open your eyes and help me………Inuyasha…Please……"

_The girl sounded like she really cared about him…for him…Maybe this girl wasn't so bad…_

"Kami, Inuyasha," _The voice shouted,_ "You're heavy!! Wake up!!!"

_Inuyasha spluttered. He was not heavy!! And he was awake!!! What was wrong with this girl anyway? Damn mood swings!! The image changed to find the unknown girl again, grinning from ear to ear as she danced with him. A pain stabbed at his heart at this memory. What was her name?_

"Please wake up, Inuyasha…" _The voice said softly,_ "You have so much to live for…And I just _cannot_ stand the thought of this being the end after all that we have been through…I can't stand the thought of you dying when……I……When I love you…Inuyasha…So much……I don't know why…but I do…………And I'll be damned if you die on me after this confession…So open your damn eyes……Just………Please…Come back to me……Please…"

_The voice sounded so beautiful to his ears. However, Inuyasha gaped. This woman loved him?! Now he definitely needed to know her name. But what was it? She sounded so lonely…So tired…So sad and desperate. What was wrong? All of a sudden, Inuyasha wanted nothing more to protect this girl, hold her, and make everything better. Did he…love her too?_

"How touching…"

_This voice was new and it caused Inuyasha to growl lowly in his throat. Only one name came to mind…Naraku!_

"Ahhhhh!!"

_It was the girl again and Inuyasha couldn't help but run off into the darkness to try and find a way to help her, one name tearing out of his throat._

"_KAGOME!!!!!"_

"Please wake up, Inuyasha…"

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes opened warily as the sound of battle echoed above him. However, his mind was elsewhere as his silver ears perked up at the sound of a strained whimper.

"Inuyasha…"

Recognizing the voice immediately, his amber eyes snapped open, only to have him get really dizzy and sway as he looked over at the boiling lava under his hanging feet. The grip on his wrist tightened and he looked up to find an exhausted miko, eyes half-lidded as she smiled weakly at him.

"You…woke up…" She whispered, "…Finally…"

But, Inuyasha's eyes were cast on her own eyes and the way they seemed to be darker than normal. He was also surprised to find tear-stained cheeks. Had she been crying…For him?

"Can you get up, Inuyasha?" She asked softly, "I don't know…If I can hold on…any longer…"

Inuyasha quickly took the hint and moved his arms up to grab the edge of the ledge. Then, he pushed himself up and onto ground, Kagome giving a gasp of relief as she turned to lay flat on her back and rub her arm soothingly.

Inuyasha couldn't speak…The dream still fresh in his mind as he looked down on Kagome's form, her eyes closed.

"…_I love you…Inuyasha…So much…"_

Did that actually happen, or was it really just a dream?

He didn't notice Kagome getting up, until she tugged him tiredly towards the pillars, her bow in hand.

"Tetsusaiga is over there," She stated firmly, "You need to help out Sesshoumaru…But only until you're okay…You don't seem up to it with your quiet self right now…"

That snapped Inuyasha out of his reverie as he growled, "I'm not weak, wench."

To prove his point, he removed the two bone spikes from his torso, causing Kagome to flinch slightly at the blood. Then he picked up Tetsusaiga and transformed it, and ran into the heat of battle seeing as the miko was safe near the pillars.

Kagome, however, had other plans. She knew the wound that Naraku had inflicted upon her was fatal and she knew she didn't have a lot of time left…So she needed to see Naraku fall more than ever and she wasn't going to die _before_ he did.

Looking around, the miko knew it was too dangerous to go in with a katana, seeing that two demons and a hanyou was a dangerous combination for a human woman to go into. But then she spotted it. Lying right at the edge of the cliff was her very last arrow…The one she had dropped when Naraku had attacked her.

Seeing that she had an opening, the woman made a dash for it, her shoulder wound throbbing. She was just a few feet away.

"Kagome!!"

The miko's grey-blue eyes widened as she watched a tentacle come towards her. With a determined glare, she held out her hand and repelled the appendage with a pink barrier, Naraku's voice trailing behind her.

"You wretch!!"

But she ignored him as she grabbed the arrow from the floor and quickly notched it into place, aiming the projectile right for Naraku's hearts, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha striking at the _Sin Kingdom_ Leader as the ground quaked.

"This is it…" Kagome whispered.

Naraku snarled as he levitated in the air, away from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's reach, his arms outstretched as a purple swirl of _miasma _built up before him.

"You will all perish!!!" Naraku yelled with fury as he released the _miasma_, the assault large enough to reach the Inu Brothers and miko, despite the distance between each figure.

Kagome's stormy eyes hardened as she brought the string of her bow taut, her wounded arm numbing from the movement while Inuyasha smirked when the swirling wind surrounded Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru only nodded in acknowledgement before he too readied his Tokijin.

"DIE!!!!"

"Bad move!!" Inuyasha shouted as he brought the mighty fang up while he leapt in the air, "BACKLASH WAVE!!!!!"

Naraku's eyes became rigid, "What?!"

"It's over Naraku!!!" Kagome yelled, the arrow in her hand turning a bright white before she released it to merge with Inuyasha's attack.

"NO!!!" Naraku yelled.

A small smirk touched Sesshoumaru's own lips as he leapt in the air, the blade of his sword a bright blue.

"DRAGON STRIKE!!"

Blue lightning emitted from the sword and combined with the miko's and hanyou's attack. Naraku's eyes were wide with panic and terror.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!!!"

"Too bad!!!" Inuyasha countered with a grin.

An agonizing yell echoed through the mountain as columns of magma burst up from below. The attack collided into the _Sin Kingdom_ Leader and his red eyes went wide as his whole body was destroyed into oblivion, leaving nothing in its wake, the light of the attack, bright, as Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome watched the scene with grim expressions. When the light died down, it slowly returned to the red hue of the volcano.

"We did it…" Kagome whispered as she let her arm drop to its side, "We finally defeated him…It's over…"

'_Ironic a youkai, hanyou, and human joined forces to destroy him,'_ Kagome thought silently.

Thoughts were cut short when the volcano rumbled once more, the lava below starting to gain in height as columns of magma became more frequent. Kagome felt the ground fall beneath her and was about to scream when a rough hand grabbed her around the waist and hefted her bridal style. Kagome looked up tiredly to find a smirking Inuyasha, causing her to smile weakly.

"Let's go!" He stated, looking to Sesshoumaru who nodded his head.

But everything was drowned out from Kagome's senses not only because of her fatigue but also the numbness of her shoulder. Inuyasha's musky scent had also assaulted on her nose, causing her to sigh contently and lean more into his hoari with her eyes closed. Little did she know that succumbing to the darkness was a very bad idea…

'_Just once…'_ She thought, _'I want to be held by him…'_

* * *

**A/N:** Whoot whoot!!! Yay, Naraku has been defeated. And you were right **Stevie Dee**, they combined their attacks, because it isn't Inuyasha without our hanyou and miko combining their attacks!!! Haha. And I added Sesshoumaru for my own twist and because I love him too and didn't want to leave him out. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and the destruction of Naraku…And GASP, Kagome confessed her feelings to Inuyasha!!!!! Wonder what's going to happen next…

So, please review and tell me how you felt, because these last two chapters of the Final Battle were very hard but important to me…How did I do?

Wellz everyone, you got one more chapter in this Installment!!! Read on, I'm sure you'll just LOVE me when you're finished!!! –smiles-

Now that Naraku is defeated, time to wrap everything up and get all those unanswered questions taken care of, like: How are the Toshibas? What's Kagome going to do now? Will Kagome and Inuyasha kiss again? Haha, SUSPENSE!!!

Muchas thanks everyone and enjoy your Next Chapter!!!

**Disclaimer:** I own…I own…I own _nothing_…

TEASER TIME!!!

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 97: Pained Hearts**

"_Bad things happen……To those who usually don't deserve it…"_

* * *

Okay, who said that? Why? And who was this person referring to? You'll find out soon enough!

:D

Luvinukag83

_(Soon To Be, Possibly, Known As __**Len83**__…Don't Know Yet…)_

**NOTE:** A new **Inuyasha** Story has been started if you're interested…More Romance and Fluffiness than in this Fiction, is in Modern Alternate Universe and is called **Loving You Again**. Check it out if you so please. :)


	98. Pained Hearts

**Chapter 97: Pained Hearts**

Inuyasha grunted as he jumped from one falling rock to another. Sesshoumaru had already taken flight out of the volcano to retrieve Kirara if need be, since both he and Kagome wouldn't be able to fit on his…_sparkly dust_. The hanyou snorted at the thought.

The heat of the volcano was starting to become unbearable in the race against time to get out of there before the mountain exploded. His heart thundered in his ears as he tightened his hold on Kagome. She was unusually quiet, but it was better than her yelling at him to 'hurry up'.

"Almost there…" Inuyasha told himself as he dodged another falling rock and leapt to another of the volcano's narrow edges.

The magma was starting to get higher as it spouted behind him, even going as far as burning a piece of his hakama off. He really needed to tell his Mother to fix it.

Up above, Inuyasha could see the darkening sky of early evening, the sun having started to set. He was just meters away from the opening. With a yell, he made a final leap, landing on the cliff of the volcano's opening as a column of lava burst out where Inuyasha had once been standing. The hanyou Lord could only smirk with triumph as he jumped away, down the volcano where he can see the fleeing demon army and rivers of lava following after him and flowing swiftly down the mountain's side.

For the first time…Inuyasha laughed.

"We did it, wench!!" Inuyasha stated with a grin as he jumped through the air, "We finally defeated that bastard, Naraku!!!"

There was no answer from the miko, making Inuyasha frown slightly, but he paid no heed as he dodged another burning piece of rock. Luckily, it was a small volcano they were running from. Magma landed all over the field as Naraku's army continued to flee and Inuyasha made his way to the cover of forest, thinking it best to wait for his companions there. Besides, he needed to get his torso bandaged and Kagome could probably do it. There was also the fact that he could talk to her alone about his dream.

"…_I love you…Inuyasha…So much…"_

He just couldn't get it out of his mind.

Landing in a small clearing, Inuyasha frowned again as he felt a shiver from the woman in his arms. It was unusual that she didn't rejoice with him on Naraku's death.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as she tried to move her face so she could look at her, "What's the matter?"

The small hand clutching the front of his hoari tightened. His ears swiveled towards her as he looked down on her with worry. He caught a small whimper and another shiver and fear took hold of his heart.

"Inu…Yasha…"

The hanyou quickly looked up to the sky and around to find no signs of his companions or lingering demons. So, seeing as it was clear, Inuyasha gently knelt down and laid the miko on the grass.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha was bewildered. What was wrong with her? Frowning he caught her sweaty form and the smell of sickness about her. How did she get this way? Her eyes were half-lidded and her lips were pale. It was then that he noticed the wetness on his hand as well as the red that saturated the woman's shoulder. Inuyasha scowled as he started ripping a piece of his hoari off. He couldn't smell the blood with all the ash and smells from the volcano about.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt, wench?! We need to fix this."

Another whimper left Kagome's throat, causing Inuyasha's ears to flatten against his head. Her eyes clenched tightly as her left arm started to convulse and shake. Inuyasha's amber orbs widened, not knowing what to do since he didn't know what was wrong.

"Kagome!!" He yelled, frowning at his own shaky voice, "What the hell is going on?!"

The miko's body arched up with a jerk as her eyes opened wide and a scream escaped her lips. Inuyasha stared with horror at the violent gesture as he watched a purple glow surround her shoulder wound. Realization struck painfully through his heart.

"_Miasma_…"

But before Inuyasha could do anything to help, he was blown back by the _miasma_ as it consumed Kagome's figure.

"Kagome!"

The miko's body pulsed several times before the _miasma_ returned to her open wound and the hanyou Lord leapt right to her side, cradling her body to his.

"Kagome…?"

Her eyes were closed but she was still breathing, although shallowly. Inuyasha gently shook her to try to rouse her.

"Wake up, Kagome…Come on…"

Inuyasha's heart hammered against his ribs as he clutched the miko's body tighter to him, not caring if it caused his own wound to pain. A foreign wetness formed at the corners of his eyes as his keen hearing heard her heart slow ever so slightly.

"Inu…Inuyasha…?"

The Western Prince blinked rapidly as he looked down at the woman in his arms. Her eyes were not opened fully, nor were they that stormy grey-blue color, but darker, and becoming even more so. Her skin was becoming more cold and clammy and Inuyasha started to panic.

"I need to get you to a village."

Inuyasha moved to pick her up, but a cold hand gently touched his cheek. He stopped and watched Kagome frown slightly.

"Why…" She asked in a raspy voice, "…Are you…crying…?"

Inuyasha frowned, they didn't have time for this, "You're poisoned Kagome…We need to get you help…"

What he would give to have Myoga with him right now…

He moved to pick her up again, but Kagome found his hand and squeezed it tightly, making him stop his movements once more.

"Don't move…" She whispered, "…I…Don't want to…move…"

"But we need to!!" Inuyasha stated urgently.

Kagome shook her head warily as she smiled faintly, "It's too late…For me……Just please…stay…"

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously as he closed his eyes, "No, I'm going to save you Kagome…I need to save you!! _Let me save you_, wench!!"

Kagome smiled weakly as she stroked his cheek, "I appreciate…your concern…Inuyasha, but fate…chose this for me……You need…to…let me go…"

"No!!"

Kagome ignored his statement as she smiled up at him, his face looking down on her with a pink-hued sky behind him and fire rocks flying by. She would always remember that image.

"I was so scared," She said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks, "When you were hanging…Off that cliff……I was scared I might let go…I'm glad I didn't……Inuyasha………Promise you'll…remember me……Promise to take care of everyone…"

"Kagome…"

The miko smiled again, her hands shaking slighty, "I'm glad…we were…friends……Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as fear took his heart once more. Kagome's eyes started to flutter close as her heart's beating slowed. Then, her hand fell from his cheek, to land on the floor limply and Inuyasha clutched her tightly as tears flew down his own cheeks in despair.

"Kagome? Kagome! KAGOME!!!!!"

* * *

Sango sighed again as she and Kirara made another round about the volcano, trying to find out where Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru fled off to. Her heart told her that they had all made it out okay, but something else seemed amiss.

Kouga and Ayame were fine with checking from the ground by smelling them out, and Shippo, in his bubble form, took Miroku off to investigate the other side of the mountain.

"Where could they be Kirara?" Sango asked, "…You don't think they can still be fighting Naraku somewhere else do you?"

Kirara shook her head with a soft growl. The Demon Slayer exhaled deeply again as she looked to the ground, the fields almost cleared out of demons since the army had fled once the volcano had exploded.

"Sango!!"

Sango turned her head and watched as Shippo and Miroku made their way towards her. She chuckled at the image of Miroku on his knees on a pink bubble as he waved at her. When the four met up, Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"We found nothing over there…Any luck here?"

Sango mirrored the Monk's moves with sadness, "Nothing here either…I'm pretty sure they're fine though…"

Miroku nodded as he steered Shippo, "Let's go find Ayame and Kouga…Maybe they know something, or picked up a scent…"

"Good idea," The taijiya agreed.

The four looked for the two wolves from the sky until they spotted them killing off a bunch of the remainder demons of the army. Kirara and Shippo descended to the ground and reached the two wolves just as they finished off with the minor demon group. Miroku and Sango jumped off their companions and walked towards them, Shippo transforming back to his regular size and taking his spot on Miroku's shoulder.

"Did you two find anything?" Sango asked as Ayame threw the last of the corpses into the growing pile.

Ayame dusted off her hands as Kouga scratched his neck, "Nope…We asked these guys before they started to attack us but we killed them off…They said they hadn't seen anything either though."

"What about you?" Ayame as she took to stand next to Kouga, "Catch any scents? We didn't because of the ash and what not from the volcano…"

Both Kirara and Shippo shook their heads.

"How about…what do you call it?" Kouga said, "An aura…Find any of those?"

Miroku shook his head too, "None…Almost like they disappeared……Or are just out of my range."

"You…you don't think they may have been caught in the blast, do you?" Shippo asked fearfully as he clutched tightly to Miroku's robes, "Or worse…Were killed by Naraku…?"

Everyone's expressions of worry turned serious as they looked to one another and the volcano, smoke still rising from its crater. Miroku, however, was shaking his head softly.

"I believe they are fine…" The Buddhist Monk stated as everyone looked to him, "Naraku has been defeated…"

"And what makes you so sure?" Kouga asked curiously as he stared intently at the Buddhist Monk, Ayame and Sango looking to one another.

The Monk frowned, but with a set expression, turned away from Kouga's stare and looked down at his right hand. Taking a deep breath, the man started to unravel the rosary beads and the purple cloth from his hand as everyone watched with pensive and widened eyes.

"I know Naraku has been defeated…" Miroku said as he removed the last of the cloth from his palm, "…Because his curse is no longer upon me…"

The Buddhist Monk held out the appendage for all to see and everyone stared with awe at the smooth flesh where the dark abyss had once been. Sango felt her eyes well up with tears from relief as Shippo poked the hand to see if it really was true. Ayame smiled happily at the Monk and Kouga finally looked convinced and proud that Naraku had finally been defeated.

"Amazing…" Ayame whispered as Miroku dropped his hand down to his side, not bothering to rewrap it.

"Well, now that we know Naraku is dead…" Kouga interrupted as he looked from the pile of demon corpses to the active volcano spilling out hot magma, "Where can we find Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha?"

"They can be anywhere around here…" Shippo agreed, "If the volcano hadn't gotten to them first…"

"I'm pretty sure they had escaped the blast…" Sango answered as she pat Kirara on the head trying to help convince herself.

"Well," Ayame stated, "I'm sure we'll find them soon enou-"

Her statement was cut off by an agonized howl.

"KAGOME!!!!!"

The sound, the howl, and the name they heard had all their hearts dropping to the pit of their stomachs. Shippo shivered as Sango's hand on Kirara shook and she gripped Hiraikotsu tightly.

"Come on, let's go!" Kouga urged.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo mounted onto Kirara while the wolves took to running on the ground, following to what they thought was the origin of the howl. Sango's hands were shaking as she held Kirara's fur and Miroku's form was tense. Shippo was whimpering slightly with fear and both wolves below wore grim and anxious expressions.

"Something's not right Miroku…" Sango whispered.

The grip on her waist only tightened and she frowned at the lack of answer.

"What do you think is wrong?" Shippo asked as his watery, green eyes looked up at her, "Why does Inuyasha sound so…_Broken_…?"

Sango's eyebrows furrowed together with concern as she held the young Kit close, "I don't know Shippo…I don't know…"

Kirara flew with haste to where her ears could hear the enraged and miserable howls of Inuyasha. It wasn't hard to find and the area where he seemed to be hidden was covered in trees, which had made it even harder for them to find the hanyou and miko in the first place.

Sango was terrified. Her hands became sweaty with anxiety and her body was trembling with fear. Her heart was beating like a horse's gallop and her eyes were clouding over, her mind trying to register what was going on. She wanted to break down crying, even though she didn't know what was wrong, but Miroku's soothing presence helped her to hold off on that action

When they flew over the actual clearing, all three faces went pale as Kirara growled with worry. She quickly touched the ground and transformed to her smaller state, going up to Sango's shoulder if the taijiya needed any comfort.

Kouga and Ayame made a sudden stop when they came to the clearing, their eyes wide as they took very hesitant steps forward.

In the middle of the clearing lay a still miko, her skin pale and body limp as the Western Prince, Inuyasha, held her close to his torso, rocking her back and forth, as if willing to bring the soul back to her body. His silver hair covered his current expression, but Shippo could easily see the glistening wetness on his older brother's cheek.

If anyone got close enough, they would be able to hear him whispering…Whispering words of nothing and everything, cursing himself for not being strong enough, asking Kagome to come back to him.

Sango fought the urge to just fall on her knees and cry as she walked towards the hanyou Lord, tears forming at the corner of her brown eyes.

"Inuyasha…?" She spoke softly, "What…happened?"

Inuyasha only buried his face deeper into Kagome's hair.

"Inuyasha…" Shippo asked as he too stepped forward, "What's wrong with Kagome…?"

The hanyou Lord tensed at the mention of the miko's name.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed as he removed his face from the miko's hair and turned to glare at them, tears cearly evident on his cheeks, taking everyone by surprise, "She's dead damn it!!! Damn it all to hell she's dead!!! I should have saved her, I shouldn't have listened to her and took her to a damn village…Damn it!!"

Everyone paled even more. Having the truth thrown like that at them was like a punch in the gut. Kagome Higurashi…_Their_ Kagome…was _dead_…? It couldn't be true! Their Kagome was strong…She just couldn't die!!

Ayame was the first to break the silence with a sob as she turned and hugged Kouga, her green eyes not bearing to see the limp form of her friend. Kouga was also spell-bound yet instinctively wrapped his arms around the White Wolf as she sobbed into his chest.

"It can't be true, Kouga…" Ayame whispered, "It just can't be…"

But there was no mistaking it…The smell of death was growing heavy in the air…

Shippo started to wail as he bounded for Kagome's body, clutching to her side as he sobbed into her ash covered kimono. His hands shook as his green eyes watered up and leaked waterfalls.

"You're lying, Inuyasha!" He yelled, "You're _lying_!!!"

Inuyasha didn't answer him as he gently laid Kagome flat onto the ground, and then he stood up and ran deeper into the forest, the sounds of his howls, yells, and falling trees echoing through the forest.

Sango was numb as she looked at the lifeless body that belonged to her best friend. Kagome didn't look right with her pale and clammy skin, she was an active and happy person…Death just didn't seem _meant_ for her.

Slowly she walked towards the girl she proclaimed was her sister, questions filling her head. How would Souta take this? How would Kohaku take this? How would the King and Queen take it and the Toshibas? How would Rin take it? Landing on her knees on the opposite side of Shippo, she had her left hand gently stroke Kagome's left cheek, flinching at the coldness it emenated.

"You can't do this to me Kagome…" Sango whispered fiercely as tears fell down her cheeks, "You promised to be safe……You're my best friend……You can't leave me alone………What about Souta and Kohaku, and Rin and everyone else in the _'Grand Uprising'_ and Western Kingdom…You promised Rin and Shiori that you would come back…You _can't_ break that promise…"

The lack of answer from the miko had more tears cascading from her eyes. The woman had survived death more than she could count. Why did Kami have to choose _now_? All Kagome ever wanted to do, was help.

A hand touched her shoulder and Sango looked up to find Miroku through blurry eyes. His own violet orbs were dark with sadness as he too had tear-stained cheeks. Ayame and Kouga were standing closer now, the White Wolf Queen still sobbing as Kouga looked on with deep sadness and pain. Shippo continued wailing as Kirara tried to comfort him.

"Oh Miroku…" Sango whispered as she fell into his embrace, her tears soaking his Monk robes, "She didn't deserve this…"

"Bad things happen…" Miroku softly said, "…To those who usually don't deserve it…"

"But why _Kagome_?" Sango asked angrily, "Why _her_?"

"There are just some things we can't figure out…"

And another howl pierced through the forest as the sun finally descended over the horizon.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, please don't HATE me…-dodges multiple vegetables and tomatoes- I mean, this is vital to the story…And if I plan to not make a **Sequel**, I can make this into a **Tragedy** –Dodges pianos and wardrobes- Okay, okay, this won't be a dark fiction, don't worry, but death has an important impact on people's lives so revelations will be made…Don't worry, more twists and turns coming your way!!! …Please don't hate me…

Wellz, I hope you liked your Three Chapter Installment…It was a Rollercoaster Ride Ne? So, tell me what you think please because feedback is good!!!

Thanks so much to you readers and reviewers, I love you all because you're all the BEST!!!

…Please don't hate me…

* * *

AND NOW FOR:

**Stevie Dee's Music Recommendations**

**Chapter 93: Into The Volcano:** _"Duck And Run"_ by _**3 Doors Down**_

**Chapter 94: The Real Kagome: **_"The Riddler"_ by _**Nightwish**_

**Times When Inuyasha and Kagome are Close To Defeating Naraku:** _"Do or Die"_ by _**Papa Roach**_

**I Really Liked These Song Selections Actually, Especially The Last One!!!**

**THANKS AGAIN STEVIE DEE!!!!**

* * *

AND NOW FOR:

**Shout-Outs And Kudos**

_**MPXD:**_ Three walls…Wow!! I hope you don't hurt yourself with this next TEASER, or hurt yourself with the Chapter above (…please don't hate me…) because then I would feel really guilty. Thanks for the hug and I'm glad you liked the last update, I'm hoping you liked the **Final Battle**…And don't worry, hyper is good, I like hyper because I get hyper too, especially when I'm on chocolate and frapps from Starbucks!!! LOL. And I'm sure you don't need Tetsusiaga again…Rest your arms. –laughs nervously- Anyways though, thanks so much for the review and I hope your enjoying the story, I really hope to hear from you real soon!!!! Byez!!

_**Maire 53:**_ I'm glad you liked the last update and I really hope you liked this latest one. Thanks so much for the review and I hope to hear from you real soon!!!

_**Sakuras Magic:**_ Hey there! Thank you so much for the review and I'm glad that you liked the Teaser, hope you like the one below too. I look forward to hearing from you again and I hope you liked this latest update!! Much Love and Thanks Again!!!

_**Iheartanime43:**_ Oh, haha, thanks for the review and for the feedback about my questions…Yeah, that was a hard to think up and the pillar thing…Dramatic effect and battle purposes, lol, but anyways, thanks again for the review and I hope to hear from you soon! Hope you liked the latest update!!

_**Rosieweasly:**_ Wow, thanks so much for the feedback, I can't stop smiling. I'm glad you liked the questioning thing…I mean, yeah, I felt it was cliché too, but at the same time, of course Naraku would try to use something like that to his advantage…Plus I wanted to use some humor and some insight on Kagome's thoughts, like you said. I'm really sorry about the Teaser and I'm sure you're probably frowning because of the above chapter (…please don't hate me…) but hopefully the Teaser below will get your hopes up…I'll try not to take too long in updating!! But thanks again for the feedback, hope you liked this update, especially the **Final Battle** and hope to hear from you really soon!!! Byez!!!

_**Nightlife Maiden:**_ Thank you for the review and I'm glad you liked those last chapters. Hopefully these chapters are to your liking too!! Suspense I tell ya!! Haha, anyways, hope to hear from you soon and thanks again!!!

_**Stevie Dee:**_ Hiya!!! Glad you liked the last chapters and the questions I had Inuyasha ask Mitsumi and Kagome…I mean, those were toughies to figure out. And like I said before, you were right with Kagome and Inuyasha combining attacks to defeat Naraku, because it just isn't Inuyasha without that signature finish, you know? But this time, I added in Sesshoumaru!!! A Demon, Hanyou, and Human rallying together…I think I was trying to get that point across, showing each race is powerful in their own way. And although the Dog-pile isn't for a while, I'm definitely adding it into the story, kudos to you though for the idea. Much Thanks for the review and feedback and I hope to hear from you soon!!! Hope you liked the latest installment and sorry for the outcome in the above chapter (…please don't hate me…) But just wait and see…And I absolutely love the songs too!!!

_**SilverStarWing:**_ Thank you for the review and I'm glad the questions turned out _okay_…And yeah, he hesitated because Inuyasha got _nervous_, aww, I love him, he can be so adorable at times…But anyways, thanks again for the review and I hope to hear from you soon!!!

_**Mysterychild:**_ Thank you very much for clearing that up for me…Hamlet hmmm? I've actually never read that whole thing through, I should…But, yeah, about my Penname…It's part of my name but the **83** are my two favorite numbers **8** and **3**…Only because when I was younger, I was a huge tomboy and loved basketball and **8** and **3** had been my jersey numbers when my team and I went to the championships undefeated…Memorable times and those numbers bring me a lot of good luck…Haha.

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS FOR YOUR FEEDBACK AND THESE LATEST THREE CHAPTERS WERE DEDICATED TO YOU!!!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the songs above or Inuyasha…

**Next Chapter Debuting:** _**Either Next Weekend or Next Wednesday**_

_**TEASER TIME!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 98: Path To Darkness**

"_Must I follow the light? If so…Why do I feel all the more empty the further I go?"_

"_Because you are going the wrong way…The further you go into the light…The more you will lose…"_

* * *

What do you think is going on? Hmm…So what do you prefer? _Light_ or **Dark**?

YoU aRe AlL tHe BeSt!!!!!

Luvinukag83

**NOTE:** A new **Inuyasha** Story has been started if you're interested…More Romance and Fluffiness than in this Fiction, is in Modern Alternate Universe and is called **Loving You Again**. Check it out if you so please. :)

**_OMG!! ONLY_** **_THREE MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL WE REACH 100!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!_**


	99. Path To Darkness

**Chapter 98: Path To Darkness**

Numb.

That's the only feeling Sango felt, even after a warm blanket had fallen over her shoulders, even after Miroku had made a warm fire, and even after a cover had been placed over Kagome's forever sleeping form.

Numb. That's all she felt.

They wanted to give Kagome the proper burial back at the _'Grand Uprising'_ Encampment, but they couldn't leave until Inuyasha had returned. Miroku was so sure that the hanyou would want to be the one to carry her body back home.

Shippo had cried himself to sleep in Ayame's lap and the Wolf Queen was currently leaning against the tree and tilting her head over Kouga's shoulder. Both wolves were in deep thought as they stared aimlessly into the fire.

Kirara was curled in Sango's lap and licked her hand for comfort, the Demon Slayer looking up at the starry sky unseeingly. How would she tell everyone; most importantly Souta, Kohaku, and Rin…as well as Shiori's family? What would Lady Izayoi and King InuTaisho do? How would the Toshiba's react?

Miroku had taken a seat beside her. His violet eyes were raw with emotion, probably the most she had ever seen from the Buddhist Monk. He had gone and brought Kagome's horse, Koru, back so they could use the supplies and had even gone searching for the stoic Southern Lord, but he too was out of sight, just as the hanyou was.

Sango sighed. Everyone knew why Kagome's death affected Inuyasha so much; it seemed so obvious after that display of emotions. He _loved_ her. Sango could understand why he felt the need to be alone. If Miroku had been taken away from her, she would be depressed as well. But with Inuyasha…It seemed he was never able to share his feelings with Kagome, which made it all the more harder.

The question was: Did Kagome love Inuyasha too? Sango didn't know…The miko had always been very good at guarding her emotions when it came to men and love.

The taijiya sighed.

Sango just needed to remember the good times she had with Kagome. How they always helped each other train, how they always gave their brothers hair-ruffles, how they always worked together and were there for each other through thick and thin.

A thought struck the Demon Slayer's mind as a sad, ironic smile played across her features.

Kagome had always told her that she wanted to be _free_…To be liberated from responsibilities and gain back the years she lost when the _Sin Kingdom_ attacked.

Maybe…_This_ was her freedom…Though; Sango would have pictured the miko's freedom as a _living_ privilege.

There was a rustle of foliage that Sango dismissed to be some squirrels or some form of wildlife. However, Miroku had immediately stood up from his position and was walking forward. Looking up through lost, dark eyes, Sango silently acknowledged that the Southern Lord was finally in their presence. The Demon Exterminator only watched as he looked off to the motionless blanket-covered body as Miroku explained the situation.

"It seems she…passed on…from _miasma_…" Miroku explained quietly to the Lord, "There was nothing we can do………We plan on setting out tomorrow to bury her…"

But the Southern Lord ignored the Monk by walking away. Sango wasn't at all surprised since the Lord Sesshoumaru did do things his own way…In this case, not listen to Miroku and maybe find out for himself.

The Demon Slayer did, however, raise an eyebrow when the Southern Lord stopped about a foot from Kagome's body. The fire light gave the demon a look of, in Sango's words, _stoic beauty_. His amber eyes shimmered with an unknown emotion as he looked down at the miko and his lips were set to a frown.

What was going through his mind?

Then, to Sango's horror, the Youkai Lord had removed the blanket from Kagome's body in one fluid motion, causing everyone in the clearing, besides Miroku, and Ayame, who held a sleeping Shippo, to stand up or step forward in shock and anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Sango demanded in a harsh whisper.

The Southern Lord ignored her, his amber eyes still trained on Kagome's pale corpse as his right hand removed the second sword of his belt. Sango had seen the sword before, wondering why Sesshoumaru had never used it in the battle, but she wasn't about to watch him do anything to Kagome's body with the weapon.

"Put the sword down…" Miroku stated calmly, though his violet orbs were hardened, "Kagome did nothing to harm you…"

Sesshoumaru's gaze flickered towards the forest's depths momentarily before returning to Kagome's figure, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly before he raised the weapon.

"Stop him!" Sango yelled.

Kouga lunged, but the Southern Lord was too fast, his sword emitting a bright white color as it passed over Kagome's body. Sango shouted as Miroku moved to help Kouga. Ayame's eyes were wide and Shippo stirred from his sleep.

'_How could he…?'_

* * *

_Kagome frowned as she walked down the long, dark tunnel. A shimmer of light could be seen, but the miko knew it would be a while until she reached it. But…Why was she here in the first place? Where was everyone else? What had exactly happened?_

_Again, Kagome frowned, her eyes darting from left to right, fearing as if something might just jump out, scare her, and tell her everything was a big joke. But, then again, she felt where she currently was, was a place that shouldn't be taken lightly._

_Placing a pale, porcelain hand to her neck, she sighed with content to feel the Shikon no Tama. At least she knew it was safe. However, the other charm that fell about her palm was different. Stopping in her steps, she looked down at the square charm and frowned at the black and purple swirl within its orb. What was this necklace…And what did it mean when it became such a color?_

_Frowning, Kagome shook her head and let the charm drop from her palm. She needed to get to that light sooner, that way; she could find the answers to all her questions. She sighed. For one: Why was it she felt, so __**lonely**__ all of a sudden? Why was it, she felt as though she was losing something dear to her heart?_

_Her heart._

_Kagome frowned as she placed her palm to where her heart was, only to feel…nothing. Not one beat, not a single familiar rhythm. Just…__**nothing**__. Did this mean, she had no heart? With each step she took towards the light…The more she forgot things…And the more quickly. Everything seemed to be slipping away so easily. Was this the right way to go?_

"_Must I follow the light?" Kagome asked with a whisper as she looked on to the white circle ahead, "If so…Why do I feel all the more empty the further I go?"_

"_Because you are going the wrong way…"_

_The woman faltered in her steps as she heard the soft, soothing, and familiar voice echo all around her. Who was it? Why couldn't she remember?_

"_Who's there?" Kagome asked as she looked behind her and around._

"_Why do you not turn around and go back?" A masculine voice asked her._

_Again, this other voice sounded familiar. But who it was, she could not tell. However, turning around and looking off into the darkness, where danger crept as well as fear, Kagome could only stagger back and turn her gaze back to the light._

"_Because I am fearful," She answered shakily, "Scared of what hides in the darkness…Light seems so much more appealing…"_

_Both feminine and masculine chuckles sounded and Kagome couldn't help but be appeased by them._

"_Who are you?" She asked._

"_Oh Kagome," The feminine voice stated, "Life is filled with difficulties and fears…And the only way to live is to turn around and follow that path…The path of darkness can bring you more happiness than you can imagine…It will bring you back to your friends…And to the boy you love…"_

"_Boy I love?" Kagome asked with confusion._

_She hadn't remembered any boy she loved, much less any friends._

"_The further you go into the light," The masculine voice said, "The more you will lose…"_

"_But…Isn't darkness bad…?" Kagome inquired._

"_In this case…No…" The feminine voice answered, "The path of light, here, takes you to a place with everlasting life, peace, and happiness…It will take you to…__**us**__……But we don't wish this for you……If you take the path towards the dark…You will live; with love…With family…With happiness you would never want to trade……But also with the hardships of battle, sadness, pain…and more emotions that life will throw……We cannot decide the path you choose…Though we prefer that you take the one that will not lead you to us…At least…Not yet…"_

_Kagome frowned, "Who are you to tell me this?"_

_All was quiet, until a blinding flash of white came from the path of light, two shadowy figures approaching. Kagome narrowed her eyes to try to see better, the light dying away as she walked all the more closer towards them, curiosity getting the best of her._

"_We are the ones that love you with all our hearts…" The masculine voice stated proudly, "We are the ones that look down on you with pride…We are the ones that watch over you with care…And we are the ones that want what is best for you so that it will bring you the greatest happiness of all…"_

_Kagome's eyes widened as she came face-to-face with two figures she had not seen in four years, their memory still fresh in her mind as a wide smile broke over her face. The woman; tall, proud, gentle, and beautiful. The man; strong, kind, loving, and handsome._

"_Mama…" Kagome whispered, "Papa…"_

"_Oh Kagome…" The woman smiled, "How you have grown…We are both so proud of you and we love you with all our hearts…"_

_Kagome would have run up to embrace them, if her father had not held out his hand to have her stop in her steps._

"_My beautiful daughter…" He stated with a proud grin, "If you follow us, you will be lost from the world forever……You still have much to do………Return to your friends, to your family…And to Inuyasha…"_

"_Inuyasha…?"_

"_The boy you love and who loves you in return just as equally," The woman answered, "You are meant for each other……And together in the world, you are unstoppable……Return to him my daughter…Love him like you always have…"_

"_But…"_

"_It is not your time to return to us, Kagome," The man said with a knowing, but sad smile, "But we will see each other again……I promise…"_

_For some reason, Kagome completely understood and stepped away from her parents, much to her displeasure. But they smiled knowingly and she could only return the gesture._

"_We love you, Kagome…" Her mother said softly._

"_I love you too, Mama…" Kagome replied as tears fell down her cheeks, "I love you, Papa…"_

"_You have done us proud, Kagome…" Her father stated with a smirk, "Keep it up…"_

"_And take care of Souta and Rin…" Her mother said._

"_I will…"_

"_Good-bye and Be Safe my daughter…"_

"_Good-bye…"_

_And faster than she could comprehend, a bright light engulfed her parents as an unknown force sucked her back into the welcoming darkness. Her eyes closed with happiness as air filled her lungs, memories returned, and her heart started to beat again._

"_I'm coming…Home…"_

* * *

Inuyasha stared up at the thin crescent moon. Thousands of stars decorated the blanket of night. But his amber eyes did not see while he looked passed it all. Nothing he saw would compare to the way Kagome had smiled at him or the way she laughed. But, nothing could also compare to the pain he felt in his heart with losing the one he believed he loved. Not a stab from a companion or a stab in the gut can compare with the pain of losing…A best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt sooner, Kagome…?" Inuyasha whispered, "Why didn't you let me save you…?"

Inuyasha had cried his share and taken out his anger on enough trees, which could, quite possibly, build a village. Surprisingly, he had never shown this much emotion for anyone, besides his family…However, Kagome had always been different. But now he sat, in the branches of a tree, berating himself on his stupidity. Why can't he just turn back time so he could save her? Why did Kami have to take her away from him?

Unless…She wanted to be taken away…

Was that what Kagome had wanted? No…She still had Souta and Rin to take care of. Her life had been taken away from her, and by none other than Naraku. Damn that bastard! What did Kagome ever do to him? Why choose her above all else to kill the most?

'_Because she was a miko…A powerful miko…'_ He reminded himself.

Inuyasha frowned. So what made him think a pure miko like Kagome would love a worthless hanyou like him? The woman deserved far better. Why did fate bring Inuyasha, the half-demon, to love one of the most powerful miko's of the land?

"_Because she loves you…"_ His Mother's voice echoed in his head.

And was that dream a dream? Or did she really say she loved him? Was his head just playing tricks on him?

"…_I love you…Inuyasha…So much…"_

Like it was now…

Did she give any signs that she had liked him before? Was he that blind if she did? Of course there were signs! The kiss…_Both_ the kisses in the forest! She was probably just scared…Especially with her former relationships…

"Damn that Onigumo!" Inuyasha growled as he punched the tree branch, causing it to jar slightly.

But she was gone now…

What was he going to do now? The least he could do was take Souta and Rin under his wing and take care of them in the Palace as best he could. Then the Western Kingdom could protect the _"Grand Uprising'_ encampment once it was rebuilt.

"If only you were here, Kagome…" He stated sadly, "Then I could have told you…"

He sighed.

* * *

"_I had dreams…To explore the rest of these lands…To see everything……"_

"_Don't give into fear Inuyasha…I know you are stronger than that…"_

"_If we live through this Inuyasha…Promise we will remain friends…"_

"_Why…Are you…crying…?"_

"_Don't move…I…Don't want to…move…"_

"_I appreciate…your concern…Inuyasha, but fate…chose this for me……You need…to…let me go…"_

"_I was so scared. When you were hanging…Off that cliff……I was scared I might let go……Inuyasha………Promise you'll…remember me……Promise to take care of everyone…"_

"_I'm glad…we were…friends……Inuyasha…"_

* * *

So much time he had spent with Kagome…He can't help but miss her…And love her all the same. Looking up to the sky and to the thin crescent moon, he gave a soft and sad smile.

"I love you…Kagome Higurashi…"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I updated and so what if it's a short chapter, it's out. Yeah, decided to update because I was in a bit of a foul mood, school sucks…These **Author Notes** aren't going to be long either, because I'm tired and the effort is just draining out of me. Well, hope you liked the chapter, and surprise, it was her parents that greeted her and helped her turn back. And I bet you can all guess what Sesshoumaru did…

Anyways, as for the **Reviews**, I want to thank you guys for sending me a review, I love them really, but for those who sent me messages, whether PMs or otherwise saying that they _Hate me_ because I killed off Kagome…Well, yeah, _didn't_ appreciate that. It's called a Cliff Hanger People, it wasn't set in stone, not until the very last chapter is posted and the story says _complete_, and that's not for a while. For those really threatening to _Kill me_ through my PMs, I sure didn't like that either…Seriously, I've never encountered reviewers like this before and it's new for me so I'm not going to make a BIG deal out of it, but yeah, just making it clear that if you're going to bash me as an author, do it constructively…

That really hasn't helped my mood…

However, for those who aren't in the category above for bashing or hating on me or threatening to kill me, thank you so much for the review, I appreciate it and really hope you like these two new chapters.

Due to my tiredness, there will be no **Shout-Outs And Kudos** and Next Week will feature **Stevie Dee's Music Recommendations** (Sorry Stevie Dee!).

Ugh, I think I'm getting sick now…

**Disclaimer:** Nope…

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 99: Resurrection**

"_So why are you crying?"_

"_These are still __**happy**__ tears Miroku!"_

* * *

Sorry for the foul mood guys, I'll try not to be like this Next Week…I'm just really stressed right now…

Luvinukag83


	100. Resurrection

**Chapter 99: Resurrection**

Inuyasha sighed as he removed another thin branch from his face, walking back towards the camp at the slowest possible pace he could go. Of course he wanted to see everyone, including Kagome…But to return to a camp when Kagome's soul wasn't present; it was just another reminder of the reality that his Kagome wasn't…_there_ anymore.

However, the sooner he was able to get her body back home, the sooner she would have her body in peace and honored for her brave deeds. Inuyasha was sure he wouldn't be able to move on after Kagome…But maybe, things could change…

'_You'll never forget about Kagome,'_ His mind battled on, _'You love her enough to follow her in death…'_

Would he really? Possibly. But Kagome risked her life to save him. She died saving him and he wasn't about to waste her sacrifice.

'_But what would you have to live for?'_ The voice in his head asked.

"To stop those like the _Sin Kingdom_ from rising again," Inuyasha answered gruffly, "So that way, others like Kagome wouldn't die…"

'_But wouldn't you want a family?' _The voice went on, _'Would you put Kagome's memory aside to have that?'_

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled, "Of course not……I could _never_ forget about her…"

'_And what about a family? You haven't answered that question yet…'_

Inuyasha ignored the voice in his head as he gripped Tetsusaiga' hilt tightly, cooling the raging demonic blood within him. He wouldn't lose his control, no matter how much he wanted to just get away…And forget…

"Kami, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, "What the hell have you done to me?"

The hanyou could just hear her answer, as if she were there, _"I don't know what you are talking about, Inuyasha…"_

And the wench would be batting her eyelashes and using that sweet, innocent voice of hers. Kami, why was it so hard to just get her out of his head for just a few seconds?!

'_Because you love her…'_ His mind answered plainly, _'Simple as that.'_

Inuyasha would have retorted if his silver ears hadn't perked up to some distant sounds. He frowned as he recognized it as sobbing and crying, as well as comforting words exchanged from male to female.

"They're taking it harder than I am…" Inuyasha whispered as he moved closer towards the clearing, the outlying fire leading him towards it easily.

"It's okay, Sango…" Miroku whispered, "It's okay now…"

"Oh Miroku!" Sango sobbed, "I was so terrified. Kami…So terrified!!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. Had they been attacked? Was someone hurt? Picking up speed, Inuyasha swat branches out of his way, ignoring the pain that shot through his healing gut wound, until he came to a complete stop at the edge of the clearing, looking around cautiously. Everyone had looked up at him with surprise, until Sango broke down into fresh tears once more.

"What's wrong now, Sango?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"He doesn't know yet!" Sango cried in reply, burying her head into his shoulder.

"So why are you crying?" Miroku inquired with a small smile of amusement.

"These are still _happy_ tears Miroku!" Sango sobbed.

Inuyasha looked absolutely bewildered. Smiles of amusement, happy tears…What was wrong with these people? Someone had just died!! Looking around, Inuyasha found Ayame to be smiling kindly as she cradled the sleeping Shippo close and Kouga was looking fondly somewhere. Following his gaze, he found it to be Kagome's body.

'_Why the hell is he looking at Kagome's body __**fondly**__?!'_ Inuyasha seethed.

The hanyou was about to give the Wolf Prince a piece of his mind when something else caught his attention. He stopped in his tracks, heart beating rapidly as his amber gaze landed on Sesshoumaru, who was sitting against a tree and watching the fire with little expression. But what really caught his attention was the item in his hand. His breathing hitched.

The Tenseiga.

Inuyasha's steps faltered as all eyes turned to him. Everything was making perfect sense now. Amused smiles, happy tears, and the sweet scent of lavender now reaching his nose. Looking around at everyone, he watched as they all smiled at him, his own heart thundering faster at the gestures. Then, with a deep breath, he looked to the pale blue blanket that covered the miko, his breath catching once more as he watched it rise and fall.

Kagome…Kagome was breathing again. Kagome was…_Alive_!

Inuyasha couldn't help the large smile that broke out on his face, but then, he frowned and turned to his elder half-brother, a perplexed expression on his façade.

"Why did you do it, Sesshoumaru?"

All eyes turned to the Southern Lord, who in turn, looked to Inuyasha with stoic amber eyes, alit from the fire's hue.

"I had a debt to repay…" He stated as he turned to look back at the fire, "And she is a useful ally as well…"

Inuyasha didn't know what to think about the answer, but he didn't quite care at the moment. Kagome was alive again and he couldn't stop chanting it in his mind, over and over again. If only he could speak with her.

"She needs her rest…" Ayame stated as if reading his mind, "But I'm sure you can talk with her all you want on our way back home…"

The hanyou Lord gave a knowing half-smile and nodded his head. Then, he jumped into a tree nearest to Kagome's sleeping form, wanting to keep an eye on her so he wouldn't lose her again. Sango smiled up at him as she wiped away her tears and was content to lean into Miroku's side, and Ayame grinned as Kouga placed an arm around her shoulders. It was as if everything was back to normal…

'_Now that you're back, Kagome…'_ Inuyasha thought as he looked down on her relaxed form, _'I'll finally be able to tell you how I feel…'_

The Western Prince didn't know how grateful he was that his Father had made the Tenseiga and had given it to Sesshoumaru to use. Tenseiga. The sword that could revive one hundred demons in one stroke had revived both Kagome and his heart.

* * *

Excitement.

That was probably the only reason why Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He was happy, to say the least, and excited, his fears having been put aside as the full force of Kagome's resurrection hit him. She wasn't dead anymore, to which he was glad, his own mind agreeing with Sango that death and Kagome didn't make a good pair. How much he wanted to speak with her and take her in his arms…But he knew he wouldn't actually do that, especially not in front of the others and Kagome would probably push him away.

'_But out of embarrassment…?'_ Inuyasha thought, _'Or dislike…?'_

The hanyou Lord knew that somehow, her reasons wouldn't be the latter. She thought of him as a friend, so she had no reason to dislike him…unless he did something to her that was unforgivable…And the last time he did something like that was when he imprisoned her for an entire month…But she had already forgiven him…

Inuyasha's silver ears swiveled slightly as he heard the even breathing of his companions down below. Sesshoumaru had left the clearing to do his own patrolling or whatever the hell he wanted to do, leaving Inuyasha to be the only one awake in their small area.

His amber eyes shined in the night as he looked at the Location Necklace, lying on his palm. His heart pained at the memory of the color of the gem being a deep blue, but now, it was a white that was bright as snow, reminding the Western Lord that Kagome was just a few feet away, sleeping soundly, resting, and was fully and completely alive.

_Alive_. She was alive. He just couldn't stop thinking about the great fortune the young miko had, escaping death so many times. Although, he was glad. It gave him a second chance…More chances……Now that the war was over; he would be able to tell her…To figure things out between them.

She did owe him an explanation about the incident in the forest anyways.

Looking down at the clearing, Inuyasha could only smirk, watching his companions rest after a hard battle won. The fire had been watered out and only small embers lit the area for a human's eye.

Sango had bandaged up Miroku's arm and she too had been bandaged on the torso. The duo was currently sleeping against one of the far trees of the clearing, the Monk's arms wrapped around the taijiya as her head rested comfortably on his shoulder.

Kirara was also bandaged up, her hind leg healing from Entei's burns and her stomach healing from Kagura's wind. Her two tails flicked as she slept on at her mistress' feet and her ears twitched slightly as she still was cautious of her surroundings.

Ayame had cleaned off the blood from her face and furs, her hair also having been placed up neatly on her head. Only her ankle had been badly injured and it was wound up tightly as she propped it out. The Wolf Queen lay quite comfortably against a large, smooth boulder, her left hand clasping Kouga's.

The Wolf Prince, however, was lying flat on his back, furs covering the ground where he was. His torso had been bandaged carefully by Ayame since his wounds from Inuyasha's attacks had yet to heal. The hanyou Lord frowned at the thought of turning full-demon and having attacked one of his companions, but it didn't mean he had to apologize…Surely, the mangy wolf wouldn't remember that small detail…

And Shippo, the small kit slept soundly at Ayame's side. The boy had started to take a liking to the White Wolf, ever since she had started praising his abilities, even if they were just small improvements. His orange hair was ruffled slightly as tear-stains from earlier still adorned his cheeks. The Western Lord slightly wondered if Shippo knew that Kagome was alive again…

Speaking of the wench…

Inuyasha looked down on Kagome's form, the woman lying down on her side, face away from his view as her chest rose and fall. A part of him still couldn't believe what had happened over the passed few hours…But it wasn't the time to dwell on the past. They had finally defeated Naraku, and they were going to return home and celebrate their hard-won victory.

There was a slight rustle and Inuyasha's ears swiveled once more, his senses trying to find Sesshoumaru since he was the only one awake besides himself. But not a single scent of his elder half-brother reached his nose. Looking around, the hanyou Lord was surprised to find Kagome beginning to sit up as she rubbed her head, a small moan escaping her throat as she tiredly looked around the clearing.

Inuyasha knew the miko shouldn't be up and about when she still needed to recover, but she was already beginning to stand as she looked off into the depths of the forest.

"I need water…" Kagome whispered softly to herself, "Just water…"

Inuyasha easily caught the words with the silence of night around them. It was only likely Kagome would just get up and walk off without telling anyone, even after getting hurt badly. Smirking with remembered memories, Inuyasha watched as she stepped into the darkened depths of the forest, his legs already ready to pounce from tree to tree so he could follow.

"Just some water…" Kagome mumbled as she walked towards a nearby stream, "Oh…My head hurts so much…"

Inuyasha was torn between being concerned or chuckling, but he only smiled softly, watching as the miko warily made her way towards the small stream, her eyes half-lidded as she kept one arm forward to feel for any trees in her path. Jumping silently into another tree, Inuyasha remained still as he watched the woman fall down on her knees and place her hands in the water, a small smile tugging at her lips as she brought a handful to her face and washed it, before doing the same gesture again and sipping it from her cupped hands.

Kagome gave off a content sigh before falling back into the grass, her body comfortable against the ground as her blue-grey gaze looked up at the star-filled sky. She then removed the Shikon no Tama from her neck and stared at its bright, pink color. Inuyasha moved more into the cover of the leaves, wondering if the rebel leader had seen his silver hair or red hoari against the dark setting.

Another sigh escaped her lips before she closed her eyes and stretched, letting the Jewel fall back into the folds of her hoari. Inuyasha felt the need to go and just leave her to herself, but demons from the army could still be about and he was still wary of the miko's safety and well-being.

"You can come down, Inuyasha…" Kagome called softly, much to the hanyou's surprise as his ears flattened against his head, "I could use the company…"

The miko's eyes were still closed, but the smile on her face remained. Since the hanyou Lord had been caught, there really was no point in running away and making her feel rejected. Scowling, at the thought of being caught, however, he crossed his arms and jumped down from the tree.

"Keh!"

Kagome only smirked as she kept her eyes closed, "Excuse me, Inuyasha…But _I_ was the one _being_ _followed_…"

Inuyasha flushed, but the scowl remained as he took a seat beside her and leaned up against a tree. One of Kagome's eyes opened and looked up at him before she smiled again. Inuyasha didn't notice, however, as he looked up at the sky and the many stars decorating it.

"…I died…Didn't I Inuyasha?" Kagome asked suddenly.

Inuyasha's ears perked at the question as he looked at the woman with mild confusion. Her eyes were filled with sorrow now as she gazed up at the stars, hands folded over her chest as she frowned ever so slightly.

"You…don't remember?"

Kagome shrugged as she panned her gaze to the thin crescent moon, "I remember dreaming…I remember seeing my parents and then, them telling me to come back here……Telling me to live again……"

Inuyasha couldn't help but grin, "I'm glad you listened, wench…"

Kagome smiled, "Were you _worried_, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou Lord smirked as he looked down on her, "Not worried wench…Just _concerned_…There's a difference…"

Kagome grinned as she remembered those words from months before, and then looked down at her shoulder, moving the collar partially to see flawless skin, not a scar in sight from the fatal wound she received from Naraku.

"Once again…" She whispered, "Lord Sesshoumaru saves me…"

Inuyasha grunted, "I guess his sword does come in handy after all…"

Kagome nodded with understanding, "So that's what he used to bring me back…"

"Yup…" Inuyasha sighed, "The Tenseiga…The sword able to bring one hundred demons or humans back to life in one stroke…"

Kagome smiled…She remembered vaguely what had happened after she had been brought back from the dead. It had all been a painful rush, but to see her friends' faces again was worth it.

* * *

_Kagome's grey-blue eyes fluttered open as her eyebrows furrowed together with strain. Her head was aching terribly and her body felt so sore. Her gaze was blurry as she looked around; making out several dark shapes as well as a red-hue that she assumed to be a fire. Her ears picked up some sobbing as well as startled gasps as she heard hurried steps make their way towards her form._

"_What did you __**do**__ Sesshoumaru?" A voice, Kagome recognized to be Sango's, asked._

_Sesshoumaru grunted as the miko heard what seemed to be a sword being sheathed, "This woman has much more to accomplish before death takes her…"_

_Kagome's blurry vision was starting to become clearer as she watched various faces become more visible._

"_Kagome…" Ayame's voice whispered._

_The rebel leader felt disoriented and tried to ignore the throbbing in her head, her eyes clenching tightly before they opened again, her vision more clear. She tried to speak but her voice fled and she was left to moan in pain._

"_Is it her wound?" Kouga asked._

_The miko felt her collar being moved gently from her and several gasps filled the air._

"_She has no wound!" Miroku stated with disbelief, "The Lord Sesshoumaru's sword brought her back to life fully healed!"_

_Kagome wished she could tell everyone to stop talking so the throbbing in her head could stop, but her voice was still not cooperating. However, her vision was clear enough to tell the figures apart and was happy to see all four adults huddled around her, watching her. Sesshoumaru was on the other side of the clearing watching the fire now, but Inuyasha was no where in sight._

'Where could he be…?'_ She thought tiredly._

_A weight fell on her stomach and she felt her kimono start to become wet with salty tears. It hurt to pan her gaze to her stomach but she smiled as her stare fell on Shippo. He was crying into her kimono as his green eyes shined in the firelight. He started to mumble to himself._

"_I knew Inuyasha was lying…You were okay all along Kagome……I'm so glad!"_

_The miko's hand slowly came up to pat Shippo on the head. Sango started to cry as well as she gently touched Kagome's forehead. Kagome only smiled softly in response._

"_I'm so glad you're safe Kagome……You had me so worried…"_

"_Don't cry Sango…" Miroku stated with sadness as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_The taijiya laughed as tears fell freely from her eyes, "These are happy tears Miroku…"_

_The Monk smiled as he held the Demon Slayer close, before putting his own hand on Kagome's shoulder for comfort._

"_We're glad you're with us again," He stated, "We wouldn't know what to do without you…"_

_Kagome could feel her own tears coming as she smiled again; Shippo still clinging to her kimono, although, his cries had subsided._

"_He's right Kagome…" Kouga agreed, "It's good to have you back…"_

_Ayame could only smile as her green eyes shimmered with tears, before giving the miko a gentle hug and a small kiss on the forehead._

"_We should let Kagome rest…" Miroku said as he stood._

_Ayame nodded in agreement as she picked up a tired Shippo and followed Kouga to resume their place in the clearing. Sango smiled as she placed the blanket over Kagome's form and pat her cheek, before following Miroku towards the fire._

"_Is someone going to find dog-turd and tell him?" Kouga asked as he took his seat against a tree._

"_He should be back soon Kouga…" Ayame said, "Kagome should get her rest and Inuyasha needs his space…"_

_Kagome felt grateful they were giving her space too and managed to make herself comfortable on the rough ground. She did want to see Inuyasha when he got back, but sleep was a very fine prospect. And with a sigh, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her away._

* * *

The woman shook her head as she returned to the reality of being under the stars in silence with Inuyasha for company. Turning her head to look at the hanyou Lord, she was surprised to find him staring at her intently. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and looked at him with obvious confusion.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

The Western Prince stared at her as his ears drooped; causing Kagome's heart to pain slightly as if his sadness was her doing. She was confident to assume that it was. His golden eyes turned away from her as he looked to the river, before sighing very deeply.

"Can I ask you a question, Kagome?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow before sitting up and leaning against a nearby boulder, looking at him with deep curiosity, "Sure…Why not?"

Inuyasha sighed again as he looked to the ground, anywhere but Kagome's face, "…Why…Why didn't you let me save you? Why did you tell me to just stay and do nothing?"

Understanding dawned on Kagome as she smiled softly, assuming Inuyasha felt guilty for what happened, when she knew it wasn't even his fault, "…It would have been too late Inuyasha, since there are no villages for many miles around…………Besides, I would have rather died in the arms of one of my closest friends, than in a village with an unfamiliar nurse, or while running when trying to get to said village…"

"But…"

"It wasn't your fault, Inuyasha…It was Naraku's…" Kagome continued with a smile, "And I felt fine……passing on…with him dead as well, and my family in very good hands…" She laughed softly, "But once again, fate decided that it was not my time to die…And my parents said I still have more to do…"

"Like what…?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

The miko shrugged, "I don't know……But the bottom line is, is that my death _wasn't_ your fault and that you shouldn't beat yourself up for it…I…was happy…To be with a friend while I was in pain…It made it less upsetting and frightening……Thank you, Inuyasha…For being there for me…"

Inuyasha flushed and tensed slightly as Kagome placed a hand over his in gratitude, "…You're Welcome…"

Kagome chuckled as she retracted her hand, seeing his discomfort before she gave a content sigh.

"Are you tired, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha tilted his head with the confusing question. Yes, he was tired to tell the truth, since he had been, in fact, fighting a demon army and the final battle with Naraku…Then he went into a rampage, cutting down trees, after Kagome's death hit him full force. But, he seemed fine with staying up the night if Kagome wanted him to.

"Not really…" Inuyasha lied.

Kagome started at him incredulously, "After all that fighting…? Kami I'm surprised I don't see black bags under your eyes…"

The hanyou spluttered as he flushed, "Why'd you ask then?"

"So then we can go back to the camp…" Kagome pointed out as a matter of fact, "I assumed you at least need some rest, especially for the return home tomorrow…"

"Fine…" Inuyasha said as he stood up and dusted dirt off his haori, "Let's go back…You do need all that rest especially after what you've gone through…"

"I appreciate your concern Inuyasha…" Kagome chuckled as she took his offered hand to help her stand, "It's a very wise suggestion…"

"Are you mocking me?" Inuyasha asked as he half-frowned, half-pouted, while they walked alongside each other back to the camp.

Kagome smiled, "Why ever would you think that?"

"Wench."

"Hey!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Keep it down or you're going to wake everyone up."

"I'll get you yet, Inuyasha…" Kagome threatened playfully.

"I'd like to see you try, wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes as they entered the clearing, everyone still asleep, Sesshoumaru still away, and she, making her way to her pale blue blanket, "You can be so infuriating sometimes!"

"And that's the only way you'll have me…" Inuyasha whispered before jumping into a nearby tree, "…Wench!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Good-night, wench…"

"Whatever, dog-boy," Kagome whispered loudly, before pulling the covers warmly over her form.

Despite the usual arguing at the end, the miko felt their conversation by the stream brought them at an enhanced understanding of each other and their relationship. Well…At least something happened to whatever strange relationship they had. And hopefully it was for the better…

'_But…'_ Her mind battled, _'…What about Kikyo…?'_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay guys, I hope you liked your Second Chapter, although short. Yes, Kagome is alive. _Please_ be happy. So thanks again for reading and reviewing, and hopefully, I'll hear from all of you soon. It's like 1 in the morning and I should be sleeping now, so farewell until next time.

Oh and the question at the end, 'What about Kikyo?' I know Kagome answered Inuyasha's question during the Mitsumi test saying that she doesn't know who Inuyasha loves, but Kagome can't ignore that Kikyo might still love Inuyasha...So that's what the question was referring to...Hope that cleared anything up...Anymore questions? Review or PM me.

**Disclaimer:** Nuh-uh…

**Mini Shout-Outs And Kudos To:** _**rosieweasly**_, _**bladzesword**_, _**MPXD**_, _**brokenchaos**_, _**iheartanime43**_, _**Stevie Dee**_, _**caspergirl213**_, _**hbeck13**_, _**Nightlife Maiden**_, _**taztothetop**_, _**SilverStarWing**_.

**Full Shout-Outs And Kudos **will be in the Next Installment as well as **Stevie Dee's Music Recommendations**

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 100: Just Friends**

'_We're just friends…I love him…But, we're………Just……Friends…'_

* * *

Don't worry about the Teaser, Actually **Chapters 100** and **101** are going to be about **20 Pages **each, so look forward to that…You'll get a **40 Page Installment Next Time**…I'll give a **Hint** that it's full of _**Reflection**_ and _**Flashback**_ from both **Kagome's POV (**_**Chapter 100**_ and **Inuyasha's POV (**_**Chapter 101**_ About their feelings and current situation…

Hope you're looking forward to it.

We've reached 100 Chapters (including Prologue…) Cool...

MuCh LoVe

Luvinukag83


	101. Just Friends

**Chapter 100: Just Friends**

Kagome sighed as she clenched the reigns that connected to Koru's muzzle, steering him slowly down the dirt filled path, thoughts drifting as the afternoon sun warmed her back. It had been two days since her miraculous recovery and resurrection from death, two days of slow paced traveling back to the Western Region.

A small smile graced her lips as she remembered what had happened after she woke up from sleep, the morning after she had been brought back to life by the Southern Lord, Sesshoumaru. Kagome was in better shape than she had been since the start of her journey to finally destroy Naraku. Ironic, actually, that she had died but was feeling better than ever. Once she had awoken, everyone had come up to embrace her as tears of happiness were shed. Smiles were exchanged and Kagome hadn't felt so happy in her entire life, to be surrounded by friends and family.

After a good, decent breakfast made by Ayame and Sango, with great help from Shippo, everyone departed from the forest clearing and made their way back home. As they journeyed through the Northern Region, all could feel Naraku's evil presence to be dissipating as well as the youkai count culminating in the area. Naraku's army was dispersing and the _miasma_ and barriers were starting to clear out, giving those who had fled their homes and lands, another chance to live in the area again.

The sun was starting to shine more, the forest becoming greener, and wildlife returning to the area to give the Region a more peaceful scene. Of course, the volcano's eruption would temporarily leave the region in a grayer haze, but because of the volcano's small build, it wouldn't take long before the ash and smoke disappeared. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were also going to make sure that their Father would take care of appointing someone to take the Lord Onigumo's place of authority over the Northern Region.

And so they traveled, at an unhurried rate since there was no rush. Naraku had finally been destroyed and the group of warriors rested as they walked.

After a whole day of traveling, the group decided to stay at a nearby village, since they had decided to take a different route back home. Sesshoumaru seemed to dislike it but had managed to become persuaded by Shippo, who promised the Youkai Lord he would make Inuyasha's life a living hell. The Southern Lord then followed the rest of the group into the small Inn without complaint.

The girls were placed into one room with Shippo and the four men shared another, much to their dismay. Inuyasha was left to argue with both the mangy wolf and his half-brother, while all three had to deal with Miroku's need to try and spy on the girls next door, or more specifically Sango, since both Kagome and Ayame would kick his ass and Inuyasha and Kouga wouldn't have it.

The next morning, they set off again, however, Miroku ended up buying another horse and cart with some money he _happened to_ scrounge up. Then, he got up onto the horse and told the ladies of the group to help themselves in being pulled. Ayame had been grateful since her still healing ankle had started acting up from all their walking and Sango felt it best to have Kirara rest since she had been carrying various people over the passed few days. Shippo just sat on Miroku's shoulder as Kagome remained on Koru, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga felt it best to not show weakness and kept on walking on foot.

And so it was afternoon, the same the group had been since they left the village that morning with Sango, Ayame, and Shippo asleep in the cart; Miroku speaking to Kouga; Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha remaining quiet; and Kagome riding her black stallion, thinking about the future…and past.

Over the course of the journey all she could do was take quick glances towards Inuyasha without being caught by him or the others and she refrained from speaking; only speaking with Ayame, Sango, Shippo, or Miroku when they struck up a conversation with her. Many thoughts drifted through her head about her and the Inu hanyou, and she just couldn't figure what to do.

Kagome had the feeling she had been warned many times or was given hints about Inuyasha's feelings towards her by none other than Lady Izayoi…But Kikyo's feelings were also in her head and she couldn't bear the thought of hurting her friend yet again.

* * *

"_You remind me so much of my son…" _

"_Which one?" _

"_Like Inuyasha of course…"_

"_And how is that?"_

"_You both hold a passion for something…You with your people and he with his family…"_

**We are alike…**

"_Is that all?" _

"_No…You both get angered very easily and sometimes jump to the wrong conclusions…"_

**…It was true…**

"_And…"_

"_And…?"_

"_And…You both hide your feelings about something when it should be out…You both do not look into those feelings and find out what they mean…"_

"_I do not understand Lady Izayoi…" _

"_You will have to understand this on your own…Look into your feelings Kagome…Do not let it flee from you forever and lose something important in your life…"_

**…Maybe I understand now…**

* * *

"_They love you dearly Lady Kagome. You would make an excellent mother."_

**Would I be…?**

"_Thank you…But ideas such as those are being pushed back…Rin is the daughter for me."_

"_I would happily wish to have grandchildren…But both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are too stubborn to go off and find wives…Shippo is still too young to even think of such things…"_

"_I am sure you will have them soon Lady Izayoi."_

"_Oh? And who do you think will be the first son to give me such?" _

"_I do not think I am the one to answer such a question Lady Izayoi…For one I do not know nor have I met Lord Sesshoumaru…"_

"_And what of Inuyasha?"_

"_Well, Lord Inuyasha seems to be happy with Kikyo…You shall probably have grandchildren in no time…"_

**They're perfect for each other…Kikyo and Inuyasha…**

"_What's wrong? Have I said something wrong?"_

"_No. It's…"_

"_**It's**__ what?" _

"_It's just…I do not really expect Kikyo to be the one for my son…"_

"_Why is that?"_

"_I feel…That she is not the right woman for him…"_

**Why…?**

"_But they make a rather nice couple. They seem to love each other greatly…"_

"_Then you do not see it?"_

"_See what?"_

"_How do you feel about my son Kagome…How do you feel about…Inuyasha?"_

**Why was I being asked these questions…?**

"_My fe-feelings towards you-your son?"_

"_Yes…And please answer me truthfully…"_

"_I…I like him as a friend. S-Someone I-I could trust if that's what you're looking for…"_

"_Why do you stutter Lady Kagome?"_

**Why did I stutter?**

"_I-I'm not sure. Maybe because I feel funny answering these questions…"_

"_Oh? How so?"_

"_Maybe……"_

"_**Maybe**__ what?" _

"_Maybe…I just feel uncomfortable answering the question. I feel strange…especially since Shippo had asked me as well…"_

"_Really? Well…why is it you feel uncomfortable talking of such things?"_

"_To tell you the truth…Wait…Do you promise not to tell?"_

**Why had I been telling the Queen this?**

"_Of course Lady Kagome."_

"_Okay…To tell you the truth…I am not sure what I feel for your son……I mean…I believe him to be one of my closest friend, but…something in my heart makes me feel all different…strange…"_

"_Do not push such feelings away Lady Kagome…Find out what they mean for they may bring you happiness in your life……If there is anything you need, you can always come to me."_

* * *

Kagome smiled as she steered Koru more onto the path, her stormy grey-blue eyes landing on Inuyasha for a brief moment before she looked up ahead. Maybe the Queen always knew that Kagome would fall in love with her son…Was she that obvious? Or was the Queen the only one who could see the signs…? 

* * *

"_May I ask you a question?" _

"_Of course…"_

**I ****remembered holding the Location Necklace in my palm…**

"_While I was in the North and was being tortured rather badly by Mitsumi…I looked at the Necklace to find it glowing a gold color…mixed in with the black……What does that mean?"_

"_Gold…Means that the holder of the counterpart was giving you their prayers…And their love…"_

"_You were giving me your love?"_

"_No Lady Kagome…I did not have the counterpart…Nor did I send you my love through the Necklace…"_

"_Then who did?"_

"_Not long after you left…I had given the counterpart Location Necklace to Inuyasha…I knew it would be wise for him to watch over you…He spent everyday in the Library looking down on his Necklace…As told by Shippo, Lady Sango, and Master Miroku…"_

**…Inuyasha…**

"_You mean…Him…He sent his…"_

**I had been shocked…And doubtful…**

"_He cares for you, despite what he did…I would like you to keep that…So we can watch over you while you are at the encampment…And you can watch over him…"_

**The Queen had always known…**

* * *

"_I know something troubles you Lady Kagome. Tell me now before it is too late."_

"_Nothing troubles me."_

**I had been in denial…**

"_It has to do with your marriage to Lord Bankotsu does it not?"_

"_How did you know?" _

"_You do not wish to marry him. I know what love is Lady Kagome and you do not share love with him…"_

"_Because my love is forever lost…Do you know of…Lady Kikyo and Lord Inuyasha's marriage?"_

"_No…But I believe they will not follow through with it."_

"_Why do you think so?" _

"_Because he is not in love either."_

**It couldn't be true…**

"_But he and Kikyo were meant for each other!"_

"_No they are not…He is meant for **you**…"_

**…It was unheard of………A Prince and a Farm Girl…**

"_It is not true…How would you know of such a thing?"_

"_Because Inuyasha loves you Kagome. Do you not see it? It was fate for the two of you to come together…"_

"_But I am engaged to Bankotsu…" _

**It was unfair to my childhood friend…**

"_Do you want to be?"_

…**But I do not love him the way he loves me…**

"…_I love him as my brother…No…I do not wish to marry him…"_

"_Then I will deal with that."_

**…How?**

"_However…Someone like Inuyasha deserves so much more than me…"_

**…He does deserve more…**

"_You always think as such Kagome……Do you love my son?"_

"_What?"_

**How could she ask that question?**

"_Do you love my son Kagome?" _

**…I do love him…**

"_I……Yes…I do love your son Lady Izayoi…"_

"_Both of you love each other…Cannot you see that?"_

**I had not seen it…**

"_I see that he is to marry Kikyo……I had missed my chance…"_

**I was too late…**

"_You did not know you loved him then, for love is a strange emotion. There is still hope Kagome. You're a wonderful girl and you are unique and compatible with my son…more so than Kikyo will ever be…"_

"_He has made his choice. I will not interfere with it. He should be happy."_

"_He will be happy……With you…"_

**…He wouldn't…**

"_I should be going Lady Izayoi…I do hope to see you soon…"_

"_Please return to us soon Kagome. Come back to my son…"_

**…I had been scared…**

"_I'll try…"_

**…And I still am…**

* * *

Somehow, the Queen had always found a way to get Kagome to open up…Maybe Kagome just needed a mother figure to talk to since she didn't have one to turn to. A weak smile filtered across her face as she stroked Koru's mane…

Maybe others knew of her emotions towards Inuyasha……

There had been Shippo's unexpected questioning of her love for the Hanyou Prince…Which had probably been the start of her blossoming feelings for Inuyasha.

* * *

"_Do you like Inuyasha?"_

**It had been a strange question to ask at the time…**

"_Why would you ask such a question?"_

"_Because he's my brother and I just want to know if you like him."_

**…Since I had only liked Inuyasha as a friend…**

"_Of course I like him. He is a very good friend of mine."_

"_Not as a friend."_

**…But was there more?**

"_Do you mean you are asking if I __**love**__ Inuyasha?"_

"_Yeah."_

**I remember blushing…**

"_I do not think I __**love **__him Shippo. I mean…I've only known him for a few days and we usually argue…Also…I've been through too much heartbreak to love again."_

"_If you did fall in love with him, would you marry him?" _

**…And then stuttering…**

"_Well…If I did fall in love with him, he would have to love me for me. But I doubt such a thing would happen. Inuyasha is a good man and I believe he would deserve someone so much better than I."_

"_Okay…"_

**…And wondering why the young boy had asked such a personal question…**

* * *

Sango and Ayame had awoken and were currently speaking to Miroku and Kouga, Shippo beginning to creep towards both his older brothers. But Kagome paid no heed as she became lost in her thoughts. So much had happened since she and the _'Grand Uprising'_ had become allies to the Western Region…

…She had become closer to a certain hanyou Lord……Did she love him?

The miko sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling the wind blow through her dark raven locks and the sun continue to beat warmly on her back.

…But the pain in her heart returned……Her past love still haunted her for a reason unknown and then…There was Bankotsu……Her best friend from childhood…

* * *

"_My, my…Is it not the beauty I met back on the farm?"_

**The man I had met before, a long time ago…had been so charming…**

"_Lord Onigumo…What are you doing out here?"_

**…I had been so naïve…**

"_I had come out to get some fresh air and to think in solitude…However, I do not mind having a beautiful young maiden joining me…If she wishes that is…"_

**…He had been so nice…**

"_I do not mind if you do not…"_

"_It will be nice to get to know you better."_

**…He wanted to know me…**

"_So how is it that a farm girl is in the Summer Ball…Are you being courted by a royal?" _

"_No…I am not. I am good friends with the Eastern Royals and they had invited me to come…"_

"_I am glad…Seeing as now I can speak with you about other things rather than asking for directions."_

"_Yes…It is……Um…Are you also here with a Lady you are courting?"_

**…I had been so stupid…**

"_No…I am still an untaken man…"_

"_Well…Princess Kikyo is quite looking for you…"_

"_Is she? Well…Let her look, I would rather like to stay out here and talk with you."_

"_You do not need to My Lord."_

"_But I want to…And please…Refer to me as Onigumo…"_

**…I should have seen it sooner…**

"_Okay…Onigumo…"_

"_Would you like to dance Lady Kagome?" _

**…We had danced under the stars…**

"_Kagome…Getting to know you has been a real honor……And I do wish to get to know you more…Will you allow me to court you for your hand, for your heart, and for your love…"_

**I thought he loved me……….But I had been wrong…**

* * *

Kagome's fist clenched as she stifled a whimper and blinked back her tears. Thinking back to that night and the rest of the days she knew him, the miko could only think of herself as a fool for falling for his tricks and hurting one of her greatest friends in the process.

He was a vile man, one who had sided with the _Sin Kingdom_, one who had tried to use her for his own pleasure.

And he had died…By her own hands………Her first love, killed by her own hands…

* * *

**I had stabbed him…**

"_I loved you once Onigumo……And I am sorry…"_

**I had loved him…………But not anymore…**

* * *

The pain hurt…

Who knew? If she had killed Onigumo, hurt him even though she had once loved him…Would it be the same with Bankotsu and Inuyasha? Would she hurt them? Would they hurt her?

She was so scared…

But a part of her knew, both Bankotsu and Inuyasha were different from Onigumo…They were her friends…

…Would…Would Bankotsu understand?

* * *

"_Will you visit us? Will you return?" _

"_Of course. I would never flee from a reunion of my childhood friends."_

**We are best friends…**

"_That's good to hear…Jakotsu would be furious to know you would leave and he loves to talk with you."_

**I laughed with him…**

"_Would you miss me?"_

**I would…**

"_Of course! How could you ask such a question?"_

"…_Because I never asked you the first time we were separated…"_

"_Now that we have found each other…whenever we get separated we will keep in touch…Always…"_

**…Always…?**

* * *

Bankotsu loved her more than she wanted him to love her……But she couldn't bear to break his heart……She couldn't bear the thought of ruining their relationship…Their friendship…What would the Eastern Prince do?

Her thoughts were cut off as Miroku stated that they all should take a rest. Inuyasha and Kouga began to grumble as Ayame and Sango jumped off the cart and stretched, Kirara running up to play with Shippo. Mechanically, the miko dismounted her horse and brought him to where the cart was, before leaving the chosen clearing to take a walk.

Everyone was beginning to get food ready for their rest and didn't take notice to Kagome's departure, or, they knew and decided to just give her space. For that she was grateful and walked off deeper into the forest, taking a seat on a root of a tree and looking out at a small pond about ten meters away.

She had so much to think about…

* * *

"_I should have known you wouldn't stay cooped up in your room too long."_

"_Five years can do that to you…"_

**…I didn't mean anything by that comment…**

"_I did not forget about you Kagome…If that's what you mean…"_

**…But it seemed it made Bankotsu realize something…**

"_Oh Bankotsu…I did not mean it in a negative way with you forgetting…It just came out…I'm sorry."_

"_Nothing to be sorry about Kags. As long as I know that you're not mad."_

"_I could never be mad with you."_

"_That is very good to know. Because you are my best friend…And I care for you deeply."_

**…Why did he have to care for me so deeply…?**

"_Kagome…"_

**…Again I had been fearful…And pulled away from his lips…**

"_I'm sorry Kagome…It's just…After so long…I've harbored feelings for you and after finding you again…I just knew that this was my…only chance…"_

**Why? Why did he have to do this to me…?**

"_Please don't run away Kagome…Just tell me an answer…Just one answer…"_

**I couldn't speak…**

"_I…I…"_

**What could I say…?**

"_I…I…Just need time…to think about this Bankotsu……It's so very…sudden…And with the war going on…I just don't know…"_

**He seemed to understand…**

"_I will give you that time Kagome. I will not force you to do anything…"_

"_Thank you Bankotsu…"_

"_Anything for you Kags…"_

**...And then he…had kissed me…**

* * *

Kagome frowned as she clenched her hands into fists. Why did she let him kiss her? Even if she had been vulnerable, she shouldn't have let it happen. It made things too complicated…

The miko frowned as she threw a pebble into the pond, her features saddening. She had led Bankotsu on and made things worse…If there was someone to blame, it was herself…

* * *

"_You do remember the night in the Garden Kagome…The night when I had…told you of my feelings…"_

"_How could I forget?"_

"_What I said to you that night came from my heart…I love you Kagome Higurashi and I need to know how you feel as well…"_

**Why did he have to love me………How did I feel…?**

"_Why do you speak of this now Bankotsu?"_

"_I had seen you dangling from the cliff in the war and I tried to get to you…I don't want you to die Kagome and I would do anything to see you live…I am glad Inuyasha saved you, else I would have followed you to the after life…"_

**He had been scared for me…**

"_Where are you going with this Bankotsu?" _

"_We could die in this war……And knowing you, I cannot stop you from fighting in these battles…If we live or die I want it to be with you right next to me…As my wife…Please marry me Kagome…"_

**He wanted to be with me…**

"_Bankotsu…" _

**Did I want the same…?**

"_We can get married in two days under the witnesses of everyone here. There is no one I would rather marry than my best friend…"_

**No…I don't love him…**

"_I…will marry you…Bankotsu…"_

**…But I had made a mistake…**

* * *

Yes, Kagome had made a mistake…So she had written the letter to cancel the wedding…She did not see his reaction when he read it, but her talk with him after her return from the encampment broke her heart to know she had hurt him.

If Bankotsu knew she didn't love him…He wouldn't pursue her…He seemed to have understood her reasoning……But she felt so guilty…

He had tried protecting her…He was hurt because of her…She wanted so badly to save him…

Her best friend…

* * *

"_What is it that you wished to speak of Bankotsu?" _

"_I believe you know what I wish to speak of Kagome……"_

**The wedding…Cancelled…**

"_Why? Did I…did I do something wrong? You agreed, but then…"_

**He did nothing wrong…**

"_When I agreed to your proposal…I thought it was going to be something that was going to be best for us……But I realized that you should merit so much more than what I can offer…You are a brother to me and I would feel it to be…awkward if we were to be wed…"_

"_But we could work it out Kagome. We've known each other so long…"_

**He had been trying so hard…**

"_Bankotsu…If I were to marry you…I wouldn't be truly happy and if I were not to be happy, you would not either and I can't bear the thought of putting you through that pain…"_

"_So…you do not love me…?"_

"_Of course I love you Bankotsu…However, sibling wise…Not in romantic affection…I am truly sorry but I feel that there is someone else that is out there that can give you full happiness and I know that I can't be the one…"_

**I couldn't…**

"_There is no changing your mind is there Kagome?" _

"_No…"_

"_Then tell me…Who is it that I had lost my chance with you to?"_

**…Again…I couldn't…**

"_I cannot say Bankotsu…Even now I push my feelings for this person away……After Onigumo I had promised myself not to be involved in any relationship or to grow any feelings and I seem to be failing……I promised to remain alone…But now…"_

"…_I understand………As your friend I can only hope for your happiness and safety……I want you to be careful…"_

"_What are you saying Bankotsu…?"_

**He had started to scare me…**

"…_Despite our feelings for one another. I care for you deeply and I want you to be cautious whether it be in a safe place among friends or in an area filled with enemies……You are an important person in this war and if my love cannot protect you, I need you to be wary…"_

"_You're starting to scare me Bankotsu…What are you trying to say…?"_

"_You are in serious danger here……Especially from me…"_

"_What are you on about Bankotsu…?"_

"_There are things that you don't know about me that you should…"_

"_Bankotsu…?"_

"_I personally know Naraku…"_

**I couldn't believe him……But at the same time…I felt betrayed…**

"…_And on serious circumstances concerning people I hold dear to my heart I was sent to do his bidding…I was sent here to-"_

**He had collapsed…**

"_Bankotsu?" _

"_Kagome…" _

**He was growing weaker…**

"_Bankotsu! What's going on Bankotsu! What's happening!"_

**I had screamed for him…Cried for him…**

"_Bankotsu! Come back to me Bankotsu! What's happening!"_

"_I'm…sorry Kagome…I should have…protected you…better…"_

"_What's going on?"_

**I had been scared for him…**

"…_Be safe……Fight hard…Like you…always do…"_

"_No……NO!"_

**What did Bankotsu do to deserve that pain…?**

"_I will find some way to get you back Bankotsu…Just keep fighting…"_

**Be strong…**

"_I'll save you…"_

**I will…No matter what it takes...**

* * *

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked down on her hands, the hands that held his body as he slowly slipped away from her. She hoped he was alright, hoped that after Naraku's death he had woken up……

Looking back up at the pond, Kagome sighed once more, watching as the afternoon sunlight shined against the water's surface.

She wasn't supposed to be thinking about that……She had wanted to get away from the group so she could think about her feelings, what had happened, what would happen……But she had digressed.

Watching a few passing squirrels as they carried acorns to their nest for the upcoming Winter, the miko bit her bottom lip.

Inuyasha had shown signs that he cared…………But was it enough to know that he loved her. Kagome shook her head sadly.

No…It wasn't enough……Right?

* * *

"_No………Just be yourself. Kagome Higurashi is welcome in this Palace, not some imposter."_

**He wanted me to be myself……Not like previous men I had known would…**

"_I know……I look weird and it's just not me. I told you I wouldn't look at all presentable…"_

**I had been wearing a gown…**

"_No……You look…beautiful…"_

**His words seemed sincere…**

"_You mean it?"_

"_Well…Yeah…"_

**Why had I blushed so openly…?**

"_Then…shall we go Lord Inuyasha?"_

"_Thank you for the dance Inuyasha…"_

**Our first dance together…**

"_Anytime."_

…**Anytime…?**

* * *

"_I know where you are going……And you promised me you would take me there."_

"_I would rather prefer to take you when it is in a more…repaired condition."_

"_Maybe I can help you…"_

"_Why would you wish to do as such?" _

"_Maybe because I want to…"_

**…He acted so stubborn…**

"_Just stay here with Kikyo…I need no help from you Lord Inuyasha."_

**…I had been jealous…**

"_You're breaking a promise."_

"_I shall fulfill it later on in life…"_

**But he had pressed on…**

"_Why do you push people away?" _

"_What?"_

"_You heard me…Why won't you just let me go with you?"_

"_Because it is a sight that you should not see…"_

"_I have a feeling it is a sight that you should not see either…even more so………So why not let a friend come with you…To help you…"_

**He seemed so caring…**

"_Why do you care so much Inuyasha?"_

"_Somebody has to…And because I am your friend…"_

**He is my friend…**

"_Do you mean that truly?"_

"_Of course…Why else have I been hanging around you for the past few weeks?"_

**But…**

"_I heard you were asking where I was…Why were you?"_

"_You could have done something stupid…Like go off to kill Naraku alone…"_

"_Were you worried?" _

"_No…I was…concerned…There's a difference…"_

**Concerned…**

"_That is nice to know you were concerned for me."_

* * *

"_Inuyasha……That night…when we first met……Why…why did you…try to kiss me?"_

"_I'm…not sure. Why did you?"_

**He seemed nervous…**

"_As I had told you before…I have never experienced a kiss than from lust…I might have wanted to feel something…different…"_

**But…Why did I try to kiss him…………Why did he try to kiss me…?**

* * *

Why had he tried to kiss her, when he knew that Kikyo was still waiting for him? Were they just caught up in the moment? Kagome frowned deeply. What had made them react to each other that way, when they had been complete strangers? Sometimes she would yell face to face with Miroku and she had no urge to kiss him.

But…Inuyasha was different…He had a different effect on her……And that scared her…

Kagome sighed softly as she looked off to find a family of ducks swimming in the pond now. As the miko did get to learn the hanyou Lord more, things…changed……

And they did eventually kiss…

* * *

"_I…have done many things that I feel are…unforgivable…"_

"_What things?" _

"_I have killed, but there are things more personal that kills me inside…I feel guilty…I feel disgusted…"_

**He had been confused…**

"_I had been in love……With Onigumo…The men who courted me before were only attractions…even desperation to make me parents proud of their perfect daughter…"_

**But I'm not perfect…I was never and will never be…perfect…**

"_The night he had almost taken my innocence…I did want it as well, a naïve, stupid girl falling for his false charm…But I knew it was wrong…"_

**I could see the disgust in his eyes…**

"_I was angry with myself…I was angry with me because I was still in love and I felt regret…I felt regret…And wondered every day what would have happened…If I had let him take me…"_

**…He had looked at me with disapproval…**

"_That is how my parents would look as well Lord Inuyasha…"_

**…He had become angry…**

"_But why would you regret! He tried to force you to…to…"_

**…But he didn't understand how I felt…**

"_Because I wanted to be loved Lord Inuyasha…I was in love…At fourteen years of age when I am close to my marrying time, but with twenty courtships broken off before that…Just because they got to know the real me! I became desperate! I hated being different, being me, being Kagome Higurashi, the one men knew to be the girl who was not wife worthy! But when Onigumo had come into my life…and loved me the way I thought he would forever, I fell in love…And what's worse…"_

**…The pain was coming back…I started to cry…I was pathetic……He looked so **

**Sickened by me…**

"…_What was worse………was…I had almost fallen in love with him again…"_

"_What?"_

**…My feelings for Onigumo came back to haunt me…**

"_At the Ball, when I had seen him, my heart ached…On the balcony…when he held me, those good memories returned…When he had asked me to kiss him…I wanted to…I was disgusted with myself because he was the only one I was able to love and be loved back. My parents would be sickened by how I am feeling…I wanted to love again; I was so desperate I even let Bank-"_

**…I had been so desperate to be loved…**

"_Mama and Papa would be disappointed in me…So disappointed…"_

**…But…He held me……Inuyasha had held me……**

"_It's not your fault that you wanted to be loved. It's no one's fault. With your parents not here it must be hard. Don't ever feel disgusted with yourself. Emotions are confusing…Believe me, I know…but don't hate yourself for loving someone."_

**…But the pain still hurt…**

"_But I don't want to love him, I don't want to feel, I don't want the memory of his lips on mine, I don't want the memory of him forcing me to his bed. I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!"_

**…I wanted to feel……Loved again…**

"_No one would want to remember. But it will take time to forget."_

**…Time wasn't on my side…**

"_How long will it take for me to suffer! How long would I need to live with that memory! Forever! That's how long! It will never leave me!"_

**…I screamed at Inuyasha………I pounded on his chest…**

"_Look at me……I'm attacking a lord now…and in front of my parents…Typical Kagome, breaking down when there's a war…"_

"_Kagome…"_

**…I did not need his pity…**

"_I'm sorry……For hitting you…For telling you my pathetic story…I'm just so confused about what I am feeling right now…I just want to forget about him and what had happened between us…I just want to forget…"_

**…Please…I wanted Onigumo to be put behind me…**

"_I just wish to forget…" _

**…And then……Inuyasha……Kissed me…**

* * *

Kagome placed a shaky hand to her lips. Yes, Inuyasha's kiss had helped Kagome disregard the previous feel of Onigumo's lips on her own, but it did not push the guilt away of her actions. She had hurt many people with that one kiss…She had hurt Bankotsu, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and herself.

Why did she let him kiss her? Why couldn't she just pull away? Kagome scowled. She knew why. It was because she was a weak little fool that fell for any chance of being loved again. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek as she placed her forehead on her knees.

But why did Inuyasha have to make it so much harder for her, by asking her those questions? Why did he say all the things he said?

* * *

**He had come to my room without notice…**

"_What the hell are you doing in here!" _

"_This is my future Palace……I may do whatever I please."_

**His tone had annoyed me…**

"_Really? Then I will just leave and go on to live back in the encampment!"_

**…But Inuyasha wouldn't let me go…**

"_Move!" _

"_No Kagome. We need to talk!"_

"_About what! The war! Or is it the army! How about we talk of the damn Shikon Jewel and Naraku!"_

**…My patience and anger was growing thin…**

"_No Kagome……We both need to talk about what we had done in the forest…"_

**…I did not want to…**

"_I said I didn't want to talk about it again!"_

…**But he persisted…**

"_I know……But we need to talk about it…I need to know what it meant…To both me…and you…"_

**…I could not………I did not know what to say…**

"_No…" _

"_Why not?" _

"_Because…" _

**I wanted to be left alone…**

"_Tell me! I need to know how you felt after what had happened…"_

**…But I became angry…**

"_I don't know how I felt Lord Inuyasha…Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making me feel so angry with myself? Whenever I see you I don't know how I feel, I don't even know if we're actually friends anymore! Why can't you just give me space?"_

"_Because I have to know! I need to know what it meant to you!"_

"_Then what did it mean to you! Tell me how you felt!"_

**…I had not been surprised when he remained silent…**

"_You don't know just as much as I don't……Just maybe…When the time is right……Maybe we can both voice on how we felt…But I don't think it's now……Just let us think about it on our own until we are sure on what the…Well, what it meant…Please Lord Inuyasha?"_

"_Fine…But I hope we talk about it soon…"_

"_Of course…"_

"_Even after what happened in there……We can still be friends…You don't have to lock yourself up in your room anymore if I am the cause…"_

"_I am glad that we are still friends Lord Inuyasha……I will try to come down more often…"_

**His eyes seemed to shine a bit brighter…**

"_Good."_

**Why did he keep asking? Why did he want to know about my feelings about the kiss so badly?**

* * *

It had seemed strange…How Inuyasha had acted that day and why he had wanted that question to be answered so badly……But why hadn't _he_ answered _her_?

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Inuyasha had neither denied nor gave her his feelings of the kiss…

Sighing, the miko thought back to other times Inuyasha may have shown clues of his feelings for her…

There were…Before the war had started……But it was she who had shown how much she really cared for him.

* * *

"_I believe you are mad at me Lord Inuyasha……And I am truly sorry."_

**He thought I was avoiding him…He had seemed so hurt …**

"_There's nothing to be sorry about……Because I don't know what the hell you are talking about."_

**He was being stubborn again…**

"_You thought I was trying to avoid you again……I did not mean to offend you…It is just that I still…feel a bit uncomfortable…"_

"_There's nothing to be uncomfortable about…I said I would give you your space…Trust me on that…"_

"_I trust you…And I'm sorry…"_

"_Feh."_

**I do trust him………More than anything…**

* * *

"_Don't die on me okay? You're my friend and I could not bear the thought…Just promise…"_

**I couldn't stand the thought of him…Inuyasha…Dead…**

"_You make me sound like a weak human."_

**…Arrogant as ever…**

"_Please promise…" _

**…But for some reason……I needed him to assure me…**

"_I promise."_

**…I never want to forget that moment…**

"_Good Luck Inuyasha…"_

"_Same goes for you wench."_

**…It was as if we……actually cared for each other……More than anything…**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she clenched her fist into her hoari……It was during that war that she had killed Onigumo…

Then…After that war, Kagome had found herself leaving the West to save her beloved daughter, Rin. It was during her absence that Naraku had deceived both her and Inuyasha to have her be imprisoned. It was then that Kagome truly realized, that no matter her anger for what Inuyasha had done to her, she still could not hate him……She had still loved him…

That had to mean something…Right?

Kagome sighed as she leaned fully against the bark, watching as the sun started to set in under the tree tops. Closing her eyes as the remainder of the sun warmed her skin, Kagome could only think about what had happened after she had been released from her confinement…

* * *

**He had hurt me the night before…As a full youkai…But I knew it was an accident…**

"_I'm so glad you're back to normal Inuyasha……I'm so relieved…"_

"_What happened?"_

**…He had looked nervous…**

"_I heard a crash and decided to investigate…For all I knew, it could have been any of Naraku's Assassins trying to kill someone…Then I found you…as a full youkai…"_

**…He had looked ashamed…**

"_You should have left Kagome…I…hurt you…"_

**…But I couldn't leave him…**

"_If I had left Inuyasha, you would have gone after me anyway…Besides…These wounds are a small price to pay to help a friend…"_

"_Friend?"_

**…He had looked surprised and then I felt shameful of myself…**

"_What happened last night has made me realize many things…You putting me in the Dungeon was something you did while caught up in the moment…You were in a tight spot to believe someone who you thought attacked you and wanting to protect your family…It was wrong of me to get mad…"_

"_You wouldn't be mad if I had not put you there in the first place…Now you're going back to the encampment…"_

**…I did not **_**want**_** to go…But I **_**needed**_** to…**

"_Do you want me to go?" _

**…I hugged him……He did not answer…**

"_I am truly sorry for yelling at you and having you transform like that……I hope you can forgive me…"_

**…He returned the embrace…**

"_If you forgive me for putting you in the Dungeon…And harming you last night…"_

**We had an understanding…**

"_Deal…Let us try to forget what had happened last night and the passed month and maybe…Start over…"_

**It is good to start over…**

"_I really am sorry for hurting you…" _

**…He had been sincere…**

"_It's okay…As I had said before…A small price to pay for a friend…"_

**…And so had I…**

* * *

Things had seemed to go back to normal after that encounter. Kagome smiled slightly as she remembered going back to the encampment, her heart having felt much lighter after her talk with Inuyasha.

The miko watched the family of ducks fly away, the winds taking them off behind the treetops as she sighed with concealed sadness.

But then, after three days of solitude back at the encampment…He had come to get her, much to her dismay, and everything seemed to crash down on her once more…

* * *

**I did not want to go back yet…**

"_I don't expect you to understand Lord Inuyasha…You have no idea what I am thinking and what I need to sort out…If it concerns you that much to leave and find Naraku then do it without me!"_

"_It's not just that……You aren't safe here…There are people here that will kill you if I am not here to protect you."_

**…I became confused…**

"_What are you talking about Inuyasha…? What people…? Who wants to kill me…?"_

**…He wouldn't answer me directly…**

"_Nothing…All I am saying is that you aren't safe here without proper protection…It would be better if you stayed with me-I mean your friends Sango and Miroku and those wolves…"_

**…I knew something had been wrong…**

"_You're hiding something from me Inuyasha…And I need to know about it now, especially if it concerns me…"_

"_You need to trust me Kagome…You need to come back to the Palace…now…"_

"_And if I don't?"_

"_Then I'll drag you back to the Palace myself."_

**…He was worried for me…He cared for me…**

"_Tell me who is trying to kill me Inuyasha…"_

"_I never said I knew exactly who…I just know someone does want to kill you…"_

"_And how did you find this out?" _

"_Damn it wench! Just take my word that you aren't safe here!"_

**…And he kissed me………Again……**

* * *

**…I was shocked…**

"_What…just happened…?" _

"_I…don't know…"_

**…I panicked…**

"_What does this mean? Why am I feeling so scared…? What have I done?"_

"_Look at me Kagome……Look at me!"_

…**I couldn't……What about Kikyo………What about Bankotsu…?**

"_What we did……Maybe it's a sign…Maybe it means something…good…"_

**…I was in denial again…**

"_Like what! If you mean that we have feelings for each other, it can't be true…I mean we argue all the time and then you have…you have…Kikyo……"_

"_Calm down Kagome. We can work this out…Please, don't panic…I made the move, I'm sorry…"_

**He was sorry…**

"_No……We both know I moved in as well……What can it mean…?"_

"_It can mean anything……Maybe we like each other more than…"_

"_No! The reason I came here was to sort out my feelings for you without distractions…Now I'm so damned confused!"_

**…I said too much…**

"_You have…feelings for me…?" _

**…He sounded so…Hopeful…**

"_I'm crazy…We…This isn't happening…I can't think…I…"_

**…But I was scared…Denying...**

"_We definitely need to talk about this Kagome…"_

**No…Not now…**

"_I am sure we will……However; I would like to do so when this stupid war is over."_

**…I was running again…**

"_Damn it Kagome! Why do you always push everything away? Why can't we just settle this now? What happened last time I had waited but after this…I need to know…"_

**What did he need to know?**

"…_What do you need to know Inuyasha? I'm not like other people who can tell of their feelings after sharing an intimate exchange…When I had done that to Onigumo I was left heart-broken…I am someone who needs time to think…"_

"_Don't compare me to that bastard Northern Prince who would break your heart or force you to do things! I just need to know how you feel about me and what we had done!"_

**…I couldn't take it anymore…**

"_You want to know what I feel? I don't know Inuyasha! Whenever I'm near you I feel happy, whenever we speak to each other I feel content with myself and relaxed…You're always there to make me smile and argue with you to just let out my frustration! There! That's how I feel about you! I don't know what the hell it means but that's how I damn well feel!"_

**…He looked surprised…**

"_The truth is……I deny what I just said to myself…Because I know you deserve far better than a farm girl rebel leader like me…Besides…You have Kikyo and that's someone who you should truly keep in your heart and in your life. I had already stolen Onigumo from her all those years ago…I don't want her to think that I had deliberately stolen you…So Lord Inuyasha…Forget what the hell I said and forget what we had accidentally shared...Because it will mean __**nothing**__…It is __**nothing**__. You're engaged to Kikyo and I will not interfere with your relationship…"_

**…I spoke the honest and painful truth…**

"_Did you ever think about what I would want Kagome?" _

"_Yes…Your happiness with Kikyo…I know about your engagement and as I had said before, I will not impede with it…"_

**…I was starting to get annoyed with the conversation…**

"_There is no engagement Kagome. And you're not __**thinking**__ about what I want; you're __**assuming**__ what would be best for me."_

**…So…?**

"_What is the difference? You're going with Kikyo…End of discussion."_

"_Well I'm not finished with it……Did you ever think that I wanted __**you**__?"_

**…He had been speaking nonsense…**

"…_I……I will act as if I never heard that Lord Inuyasha……I will see you back…at the Palace…"_

…**But did he mean what he said? Did he truly want……me…?**

* * *

Kagome rested a hand to her heart as she remembered that kiss and the conversation that had followed it. Her heart had thundered in her chest and her mind had exploded with a passion and emotion she had never felt in her entire life. It had scared her and she had wondered what had Inuyasha felt when he kissed her as well. Yes, it was true that she had leaned into the kiss, but they both had…The hanyou Lord had to hold _something_ for her if he felt this urge to suddenly kiss her…_again_…

And the words he spoke made her heart surge with an unknown emotion. He had said that there was no engagement and he had said that he had wanted…_her_, Kagome. Shaking her head, the miko kicked at a small pebble.

'_He had only been speaking nonsense…'_ The miko tried to assure herself, once more getting lost in memories of the past.

* * *

**We had been making our way to the Northern Lands…**

"_Are you ready…?" _

**We were both tense and edgy…**

"_Tomorrow is it……I feel ready……But a part of me wonders…Is it enough?"_

**I noticed he wasn't acting himself…**

"_There is a difference of __**feeling**__ ready……Than __**being**__ ready…"_

"_Are you ready Kagome?" _

"…_I have waited for this day for a long time…I'm as ready as can be…I just hope…that it will be enough to get all of this…finally over with……"_

"_If we win……And come out alive……What do you plan on doing…?"_

**I want to do many things…**

"_I don't know Inuyasha……There is the 'Grand Uprising' encampment…But what purpose will there be to stay together if the Sin Kingdom is defeated? I had dreams…To explore the rest of these lands…To see everything……But there is Rin and Souta and I cannot leave them as well as Miroku and Sango……I'm not so sure on what to do…"_

**…But…Can I do them…all…?**

"_And what about you?"_

**…He smiled teasingly…**

"_I would take over in ruling the Western Region of course…"_

"_Oh…yeah……I mean to say……What other things would you do…?"_

"_I don't really know…Probably hope to get married and have kids………Though, who would marry a lowly half-breed like me?"_

**…He isn't lowly!**

"_I bet many women would love to have you as their husband…You are kind and caring and would protect them well……Besides, you already have a woman who loves you…"_

**…It's true…**

"_You mean Kikyo don't you?"_

**Who else…?**

"_Yes, I do."_

"…_We talked about this Kagome…"_

**…I know we did………But Kikyo does love him…**

"…_Kikyo doesn't love me……And I don't love her…I thought I did…But something else happened and Ma told me to figure it out than push it away…We're not getting married…What you seemed to have found out is a misunderstanding…If I survive this war…I will try to figure out what Ma meant by looking into what my heart is telling me……"_

**…Lady Izayoi said the same to me…**

"…_Do you…do you know what your heart is exactly trying to tell you?" _

"_It's trying to tell me…how to love……and who to give that love to…"_

"_I hope…You find happiness in your choice……I bet the person you choose, will be quite lucky…"_

**Yes……Very lucky…**

"_I think my heart has chosen……Maybe…I'm just scared to admit it aloud…"_

"_Don't give into fear Inuyasha…I know you are stronger than that…"_

"_Keh."_

**Egotistical as always…**

"_If we live through this Inuyasha……Promise we will remain friends…"_

**…At least……If not love………Friendship is enough…For me…**

"_Promise…"_

* * *

Kagome nodded her head. Yes, she did want both Kikyo and Inuyasha to be happy and they would……But Inuyasha and Kikyo didn't seem to love each other…

The miko sighed as she started to play with multiple blades of grass and pebbles around her. Everything was changing around her and the events of the passed war were example enough.

But was this change for the better…?

* * *

**I despise Naraku…**

"_Would you exchange your life for these two Lords? Would you serve me to see them live?"_

**…But would my life save the one I love…**

"_Don't do it Kagome……He's trying to trick you…"_

**I considered it…**

"_Would I have your word of their safety?" _

**…Naraku's smirks make me want to wretch…**

"_I cross my vile heart. So…What will it be?"_

"_No Kagome! We don't need your sacrificed life…We can kill Naraku NOW!"_

**And Inuyasha had been right………But……Had he seen that I had been willing……To die for him…?**

* * *

'_But what about over the cliff?'_ Kagome thought, _'Had he realized……Had he heard my confession…?'_

The miko sighed as she threw a pebble towards the pond, the tiny rock hitting the surface of the still water and causing it to ripple. Why had she said all that stuff? Probably adrenaline, fear that she would never have the chance to say it if she died…

But her words had been true…

* * *

"_Come on Inuyasha…Please…Wake up…"_

**I had been so scared for his safety…**

"_Come on Inuyasha! Open your damn eyes Inuyasha…Please!"_

**I wanted him to come back to me…**

"_You need to open your eyes Inuyasha…Please…You need to know how much danger we're in right now, damn it!"_

**I didn't want him to die…**

"_I'm not going to let you fall……I won't let you fall…But you need to wake up…I need you to open your eyes and help me………Inuyasha…Please……"_

**I wanted to save him like he had saved me…**

"_Kami Inuyasha! You're heavy! Wake up!"_

**But I was so tired…**

"_Please wake up Inuyasha…You have so much to live for…And I just can't stand the thought of this being the end after all that we've been through…I can't stand the thought of you dieing when……I……When I love you…Inuyasha…So much……I don't know why…but I do…………And I'll be damned if you die on me after this confession…So open your damn eyes……Just………Please…Come back to me……Please…"_

**I needed to tell him the truth…**

* * *

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as she brought her knees up to her chest a bit more. She did love Inuyasha with all her heart……But she just couldn't bring herself to tell him in person…

Was it fear of loss of friendship? Fear of being rejected? Fear of being hated?

Why couldn't she have just told him when she was dying, let it out of her system? Did she know deep down in her heart that it was not her time to die? What was wrong? Why couldn't she tell him?

* * *

"_Why……Are you…crying…?"_

**He looked so…Broken……So…Helpless…**

"_You're poisoned Kagome…We need to get you help…"_

**…I wanted to spend the last of me time with him…Alone…**

"_Don't move……I …Don't want to…move…"_

"_But we need to!" _

**I felt really scared…But I had been certain that my end had come...**

"_It's too late…For me……Just please…stay…"_

**Why wouldn't he just stay…?**

"_No, I'm going to save you Kagome…I need to save you! Let me save you wench!"_

**Was it because…He was scared too…?**

"_I appreciate…your concern…Inuyasha, but fate…chose this for me……You need…to…let me go…"_

"_NO!"_

**Why wouldn't he let me go?**

"_I was so scared……When you were hanging…Off that cliff……I was scared I might let go……Inuyasha………Promise you'll…remember me……Promise to take care of everyone…"_

**I could have just said it……**

"_Kagome…"_

"_I'm glad…we were…friends……Inuyasha…"_

**I love you Inuyasha!**

* * *

Kagome pounded a fist into the ground. Did she just want to be friends! Why? Why couldn't she just say it? Why couldn't she just tell Inuyasha that she loved him! She had been through much heartbreak; if he rejected her it wouldn't have made a difference…

However, a small, weak smile spread over her features…She knew why…

Inuyasha meant more to her than any of the passed men she knew…Being rejected by him would be the last shard of her heart being burned by a flame and she would have no will to love or live again. She was scared of that; scared of what she would become…She was scared of what would happen to her and the humiliation that would come with it…

'_I'm a coward…'_ Kagome thought solemnly, _'A heartbroken coward…'_

* * *

"_I hate these damn emotions! I hate feeling so vulnerable. I want to love but at the same time I don't want to!"_

"_Who do you have feelings for Kagome? Is there something or someone else stopping you from loving Bankotsu?"_

"_I…don't know…"_

"_Sort out your feelings before you make any decisions Kagome…Your happiness comes first before settling for fake love…Your love may still be out there…Maybe your heart is saying you may not love Lord Bankotsu and it's telling you to wait…to figure it out through time…"_

"_And what if it's telling me I do love him?"_

"_Then you will be absolutely certain when the time is right …Talk to me whenever you need to Kagome……I'm always here for you."_

* * *

"_I do not believe my heart is as strong as you think…"_

"_And why do you say that?" _

"_Because my heart is confused…Filled with pain…And it hurts…"_

"_What makes your heart feel as such?" _

"_Promise not to tell?"_

"_I promise Kagome…"_

"_What makes my heart ache so is……Love…"_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yes…Do you remember Prince Onigumo?"_

"_Yes…" _

"_And I assumed you had seen the event between Bankotsu and I…"_

"_I did…"_

"_I do not know what my heart is telling me about them…"_

"_Why Prince Onigumo?" _

"_Because he was my first love, and when I saw him at the ball, emotions had returned…"_

"_But he had tried to…"_

"_I know……And when Bankotsu had told me of his own feelings for me…My mind had told me that I did not love him more than a friend…However I do not know what my heart was telling me…I do not know what to do…"_

"_Let time take its toll, sort out your feelings and when the time is right your heart will tell you what those feelings mean."_

"_How long do you think it will take?" _

"_As long as it needs to…"_

* * *

Kagome looked sadly at the pond, her eyes red from crying as she remembered the advice from both Miroku and Suikotsu.

……Let time tell you what your heart wants……Don't settle for false love……You'll know what you want with time……

Angrily, Kagome scowled as she threw another pebble into the pond. She has given it time and her heart tells her she loves Inuyasha. But does Inuyasha love her! That's the real question…

Sighing, she thought back to her conversation with Jakotsu……He had known she would fall for the Lord Inuyasha……If only she could have prevented her fall……Then she wouldn't feel so……Lost……

* * *

"_Why are you confused with your emotions? What is keeping you from realizing how you feel for Bankotsu?"_

"…_Because I have never really loved anyone besides Onigumo…And he did not share those feelings with me…So in a way…I do not know how to love…Besides, I believe Bankotsu deserves someone far better…"_

"_Do not tell me you still love that beast…" _

**Not anymore…**

"_I do not know Jakotsu."_

"_But he…"_

"_I know………I know what he tried to do, but there are some things that can't change, no matter how horrible the actions were in the past…"_

"_There's someone else…" _

**How could he know?**

"_What makes you think that?" _

"_More than two men that deal with the heart can make a girl lock herself up in her room. Besides if it were only Bankotsu and Onigumo we were dealing with you would be downstairs right now talking with others and trying to steer away from Bankotsu alone. But you're trying to avoid two men now…maybe more, making you outnumbered and wanting to be in a place where none of them can go. So who is this other man? Don't tell me it's Suikotsu…"_

"_No!" _

"_Don't tell me it's Miroku…The pervert, though quite handsome."_

"_Of course not! He is a brother to me!"_

"_It's not Shippo is it?" _

"_NO! That's ridiculous!"_

"_Me?" _

"_No…"_

"_Renkotsu?" _

"_Let's just forget about it Jakotsu…" _

"_Don't tell me you are in love with the Lord InuTaisho!" _

"_Are you crazy! He's married and I would never do as such!"_

"_One of the soldiers? Myoga?" _

**Why wouldn't Jakotsu stop?**

"_Don't tell me……That you have fallen for……Lord Inuyasha…"_

**I remained silent…**

"_You have, haven't you Kagome?"_

"_Please do not tell Kikyo…" _

**I do not want to hurt Kikyo….**

"_I wanted to keep it inside because I felt that I should not like him. Inuyasha is Kikyo's Prince, not mine, so I kept it inside…I am so confused Jakotsu…Please don't tell Kikyo…I don't want her to get hurt or for Inuyasha to get in trouble…"_

"_Why would she get hurt? Why would Lord Inuyasha get in trouble?" _

"…_Because I kissed him……I'm a terrible person…A terrible person…"_

"_Emotions are strange things Kagome…I know you wish to keep it locked inside for Kikyo but it is unhealthy to do as such…"_

"_I do not love him…It is only an attraction that will pass in time…"_

**But it didn't…**

"_Kagome……Did he kiss you back…Or did he become angry?"_

**I lied…**

"_He became angry…I do not wish to see him for fear of embarrassment and pain…"_

"_What if this attraction does not pass in time?" _

"_It will! I will not love him! I will not hurt Kikyo! I will not hurt Bankotsu! I will not hurt myself! I will not love again!"_

**I was fooling myself…**

"_It will pass in time…I will see to it that it passes in time……I will not love him…"_

"_But what if it was meant to be?"_

**It can't be…**

"_It is not. It is he and Kikyo that is meant to be. Please do not tell anyone of this conversation Jakotsu…Please…"_

"_But Kagome…"_

"_Please! Do not tell…It will pass in time…I will not like him any longer and Kikyo will be happy…"_

**But I still love him…**

"_What of your happiness Kagome? What if it is true love for him…For the both of you?"_

**Both of us…?**

"_It isn't! This is Kikyo's happiness…"_

"_Do you love him Kagome?" _

**Yes…**

"_No Jakotsu……I do not love him…"_

"_I promise to keep this conversation to myself and only myself…If you ever need to speak…Call me…Even if you have to pull me out of training the army…I wouldn't mind…"_

"_Thank you for talking to me…Please do not tell Kikyo…I would hate it if she were to grow mad with me…"_

"_Of course Kagome…I would not wish to see you broken-hearted. Your secret is safe with me…"_

"_Thank you…"_

* * *

The tears sprang up again as Kagome buried her face into her hoari, her tears making it damp. How could she forget Kikyo? Kagome didn't know if Kikyo still loved Inuyasha or not, only Inuyasha seemed to be sure but that wasn't something to go by……She needed to hear from Kikyo's mouth that she did not love Inuyasha any longer.

But, even if Kikyo states that she did not love the hanyou Lord any more, she would still feel like she was betraying a friend. And who even knew if Inuyasha even liked the rebel leader!

"Damn these stupid emotions…"Kagome whispered to herself, "I might as well not love at all and save me the trouble of all this confusion and pain……But I can't help these feelings…"

* * *

"_Kikyo is lucky to have a guy like you…"_

**…It is true…**

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _

"_I mean it in a good way Lord Inuyasha……You'll protect her well in life…"_

…**Kikyo really is lucky to have him…**

* * *

"_I need to speak with you Inuyasha…"_

"_What is there to talk about?" _

"_I wish to speak about us……And where our relationship is going…"_

_**Their**_** relationship…**

"_What is there to say about our relationship? We hardly talk."_

**…But…I want to hope…**

"_Which is why I wish to speak with you now…" _

"_So what do you want to speak of?" _

"_Today…As I watched you and the others head out to war…My heart had dropped, fearing that you would not return to me…" _

"_I love you Inuyasha…I fear for your safety and for the love we hold for each other…"_

**She seems to love him so much…**

"_So what are you trying to say? What are you trying to tell me?"_

"…_I want you to tell me that you love me and that you'll stay beside me……Let's make this decision before something we both regret will happen, like dying……Please marry me Inuyasha…"_

**I was about to tell him my feelings too……That night…**

"_Please say something Inuyasha…" _

"…_Kikyo…Why are thinking about stuff like that? I'm not going to die."_

"_Just say a 'yes' or a 'no'…" _

"…_I will marry you Kikyo…" _

**My heart had broken into a million pieces…**

* * *

"It doesn't matter what Inuyasha says…" Kagome whispered to herself as she watched the sun continued to set, "I will refrain from showing any feelings for him……Kikyo and Inuyasha deserve their chance and happiness……Love is not meant for me……"

However, the pain in her heart had Kagome wondering what would happen in the end…Shaking the thoughts away, she stood up with finality, the wind blowing through her dark tresses. She remembered what her plans were once the _Sin Kingdom_ was defeated. She was going off to travel and leave everyone behind…But for a short while………The distance would help her think more clearly…

"I'm leaving…" Kagome stated softly, "……I'm leaving……"

* * *

**My conversation with Miroku…Before the **_**Sin Kingdom**_** attacked the **_**'Grand Uprising'**_**…**

"……_After the war…I plan to leave the Western Region…To leave the forest…"_

"_Why would you do that?" _

"_To be liberated from responsibilities…To experience freedom…"_

**I need to find myself…**

"_And what of Souta, Sango, me, and all your other friends?"_

"_You can take care of each other without me…You can watch Souta while I'm gone…Will you not?"_

"_Must you leave?__Cannot you stay?"_

**I think…I just need some time…**

"_I feel trapped Miroku…I want to get out…Even for just a little while…"_

"_If that is what you wish…Your friends will stand behind you all the way…"_

"_Thank you Miroku…I am relieved to hear you say that…"_

* * *

"I'm leaving…" Kagome continued to repeat in a whisper as two tears slipped down her cheeks, her stormy gaze continuing to follow the sun's decent over the treetops, "I'm leaving……I'm leaving……I'm leaving…"

'_Nothing can change my mind…'_ The miko stated in her head, _'No one can change my mind…'_

* * *

"_Oh Kagome……Life is filled with difficulties and fears…And the only way to live is to turn around and follow that path…The path of darkness can bring you more happiness than you can imagine…It will bring you back to your friends…And to the boy you love…"_

"_Boy I love?" _

"_The further you go into the light……The more you will lose…"_

"_My beautiful daughter………If you follow us, you will be lost from the world forever……You still have much to do………Return to your friends, to your family…And to Inuyasha…"_

"_Inuyasha…?"_

"_The boy you love and who loves you in return just as equally……You are meant for each other……And together in the world, you are unstoppable……Return to him my daughter…Love him like you always have…"_

**Was this the answer? Are my Parents right? Is Inuyasha my answer…For love?**

* * *

Kagome's stormy grey-blue eyes lowered sadly to the ground as the wind blew delicately over her form; the sun's descending light finally leaving her in shadow. Inuyasha may have been her answer but she couldn't ask her question yet…Too many things still needed to be settled.

Besides……Friendship was enough and that was all that she needed……All that she could take…

Nodding her head with acceptance, Kagome closed her eyes, the final stream of tears rolling down her cheeks as breathed in deeply, listening as the crickets began their nightly song. She was going to leave the West, and nothing was going to stop her…

"Kagome…"

The miko's eyes opened as she turned to look to her right, the young fox kit standing there with a worried frown as he carried a bucket, probably to retrieve water from the pond.

"Hello Shippo," Kagome answered with a soft smile, wiping away her tears.

The young boy returned the gesture with a bright smile of his own as he walked towards the pond.

"Sango says that supper is ready…" Shippo called out, "You should eat…We're going to rest here for the night and start bright and early tomorrow…"

The rebel leader nodded her head with understanding, "Thank you Shippo…"

Then, she waited for the boy to retrieve his water and walked beside him back to the camp. The bucket seemed too big for him to carry and the miko offered to hold it, but he refused, saying he was going to be tough, like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She inwardly chuckled but let him handle it. They then became silent before Shippo spoke up once more…

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked, "You've been awfully quiet lately…"

The miko smiled somewhat sadly, "It's nothing to worry about……I have a lot on my mind……Especially the _Sin Kingdom's _defeat……"

"What are you going to do now…?" Shippo asked, questions filling his bright, green eyes.

"…Many things…" Kagome sighed with a smile, "Things I've wanted to do for a long time…"

"……Are you going to get married?"

Kagome was taken back by the question as she looked down at the fox kit, who was watching her questioningly. She raised a brow.

"To whom do you think I will marry with?"

"Bankotsu…" Shippo said, "Didn't he tell everyone you two were getting married?"

The man's name struck a chord in Kagome's heart and she smiled solemnly looking to the ground.

"Bankotsu and I have decided not to get married…" She answered, "I do not love him…"

"Then you'll marry Inuyasha right!" Shippo stated excitedly, causing Kagome to widen her eyes, "You love _him_ don't you?"

Kagome smiled, "Shippo…There are not plans of Lord Inuyasha and I getting married……I don't believe we love each other…"

"But you do!" Shippo pressed.

Kagome was becoming uncharacteristically annoyed as she closed her eyes to reign in her temper.

"You love each other!" Shippo continued, "You really–"

"Stop it Shippo," Kagome stated forcefully, "That's not going to happen……I'm sorry…"

Shippo was surprised by the outburst but remained quiet, causing the miko to become guilty for snapping at him.

"Can you do me a favor Shippo?" She asked, catching Shippo's attention.

"What?"

"Would you watch and protect Rin, Shiori, Souta, and everyone in the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment for me? I need a strong Fox Demon to do it…"

"Yeah!" Shippo shouted as some water spilled from the bucket from his enthusiastic jump, "I can do it! But……Where are you going…?"

Kagome smiled gently just as they entered the camp, "I'll tell you when we return to the West…"

Nodding his head vigorously, Shippo bounded off to give Miroku the water to boil and Kagome took a seat beside a boulder, next to where Sango and Ayame were cutting up some raw meat. Kouga was putting more game into the bags for the rest of their journey as Sesshoumaru stood a little ways off looking towards the West. Her eyes trailed off to the trees at the clearing's edge to find Inuyasha idly sitting by, surprisingly watching her.

Giving a half smile to the hanyou Lord, Kagome returned to watching the fire crackle and burn, her eyes remaining there until supper had ended, a small chant repeating in her head.

'_We're just friends…' _She thought sadly yet firmly, _'I love him…But, we're………Just……Friends…'_

* * *

**A/N:** Hi...Um, this isn't Len...This is her friend actually and my name is Mel...So, you're probably wondering why _I_ am doing Len's author's note and why she hasn't beenputting up her new chapters...Well, Len just recently got into an accident, on Tuesday night actually, but Don't Worry, she's Fine. Actually, I'm sitting in her room, typing this up on my lap and she's staring at me like a hawk to finish this up. Yeah, her car was hit when she was coming home with her parents and no one was seriously injured, but Len's right arm really got bruised when it hit her car door, so she's not supposed to be doing any typing or writing because pains will shoot up it...Which is why she dragged me over to her house this weekend to get you this chapter...

So because she is sitting in bed across from me **Len says:** Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait and I really, really wish I had gotten this out sooner! (Wow, she's really specific with exclamation points and everything) Yeah, so this chapter is more of a reflection period and how Kagome reacts to the particular scenes she recalls, it almost shows what type of character she is, how in denial she is, and how she comes to the conclusion in the end with her string of thoughts that she wants to leave so Inuyasha and Kikyo will be happy, but know, that she is mostly doing it out of guilt of her past with Kikyo and that this could somehow redeem it for her. Remember, Kagome isn't a very strong person with emotions. So, I hope you liked the chapter, I'm sorry, no **Shout Outs and Kudos** and **Stevie Dee's Music Recommendations** again this week, it will take too long and Mel is slow at typing (Sadly, she's right) but when I get back on my feet or specifically, my arm is feeling a lot better, I'll be back on and updating more frequently. For now, I'll slave-drive my best friend to do the next chapter which hopefully, if we're lucky, will be out by tonight (Oh Joy Len!) So hang tight everyone, my thoughts are with you and I'm looking forward to any and all feedback. Sorry again for the delay!

As Len's best friend, i kind of want to put my two-cents in, especially since I have been pouring into this proofreading for the passed...hour or so. Goodness, you're author can be so UPTIGHT sometimes, lol. **"Put the line breaks here"** and **"Make sure to have the italicized stuff go in the middle!"** But I love her to death!

But I can tell that she's dedicated to her work. You hear that Len, yeah, I praised you. Hey, this Author Note stuff is pretty fun…But seriously now, I feel like I've come at the right time, proofreading through her work where there's all these different quotes from different chapters, I feel like reading the whole thing now. I mean, over 100 reviews, you guys really seem to like it too.

Aww, Len's blushing! Haha, she only threw her pillow at me and says, **'Shut up!'** Anyways, I really hope you readers did okay with my proofreading, I'm not much into the whole spelling in grammar, but I think Len got it all done, she's such a **perfectionist!** Dear, you're running out of pillows now, ;) But reading through this, and seeing as how Len's been pushing me to finish it in the past hour, it looks like she's really looking forward to hearing your thoughts about it. Epecially since thischapter is about 20 Pages long (and the whole story, I mean, 100 CHAPTERS?), my God girl do you have a life? Ha! **No more pillows** and I'm only joking, I actually really do admire these writers and imaginative/creative people…At least they're not afraid to show their talents. Well, looks like I'm taking up space, so for the sake of Len, I ask you to review and wish her better, because I'm sure she's dying to get back on the computer and interact with you guys, she's not really one that likes to sit in bed with nothing to do.

I'm her slave for the day and being the best friend in the whole entire world, I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart…And the free lunch! Lol, but I love Len and she really loves this, so who am I to damper her usually hyper mood. Yes Len, smile for me because I deserve it.

So without further ado, I hope you liked this chapter, please review for my best friend and wish her better, becuase the sooner she does, the sooner she can stop treating me like her slave.

**Len Says**: Since Mel sucks at formatting (I resent that) the Teaser will be in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Uh she doesn't own Inuyasha...But knowing her, I'm sure she inwardly, deep down, inside her heart, she thinks she does, lol!

Bye, and hopefully, we'll get out the second installment soon...Depending on how long it takes for me to read it, because this chapter was LONG!

BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLD WIDE WORLD!

Mel

MelLen

This is fun! )


	102. More Than Friends

**Chapter 101: More Than Friends**

Inuyasha growled silently to himself as he watched Kagome from the corner of his eyesight. It had been three days since they had left the Northern Region and three whole days since he and Kagome had had that talk by the river. Ever since then, the two had remained unusually quiet around each other, especially Kagome.

The miko would always seclude herself, always keep silent and never join in on conversations, never listening when someone asked her a question, always lost in thought. The hanyou Lord wondered what was wrong with the woman, since she had been fine the time they had talked by the stream. Had it been something he had said?

Inuyasha had noticed that the day before, when they had gone off to rest in the clearing, Kagome had left without warning that she would be away from the group. He wasn't ignorant; he could smell the waves of her fear, her guilt, and her pain. What was wrong with her?

Once she had left the clearing, almost everyone had turned to him expectantly, as if automatically he should go after her. But, Inuyasha knew she needed time to herself, and he needed time for himself as well. So, with a growl towards his companions, he leapt into a tree and decided to brood over his own problems.

When Kagome had come back later that night, she still remained silent; the scent of tears about her causing the hanyou Lord to become a little worried, wondering what was troubling the miko. They had just defeated Naraku and the _Sin Kingdom_, so what was there to be sad about?

Then, Kagome had made eye contact with him. The pain, guilt, sadness, and defeat in her grey-blue eyes had Inuyasha's heart twisting. What had caused her eyes to become as they had been? The smile she gave him afterwards was weak as well and Inuyasha knew that he needed to talk to her…But not with everyone around to become suspicious…

And so they walked, back to the West. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and he walked by foot as Miroku spoke with Shippo about trivial matters while steering the cart. All the belongings lay in the cart with Sango and Ayame as they spoke to one another and Kagome was once again distancing herself at the back of the group, her eyes cast down low as she mechanically steered Koru to follow.

The behavior was unusual, and everyone could see it. Sango and Ayame had already tried various times to catch her attention but she was too deep in thought to notice, so the two women left her be. Miroku offered to use his 'tricky ways' to have the miko finally become aware of them but Sango slapped him quite hard. Inuyasha would have done it, but that would have led to uncomfortable questioning. It was already bad enough that the four were looking from Kagome to him, expecting some type of dramatic event to unfold.

So, to keep his mind off his curious companions, Inuyasha just trailed off to think about his own problems and concerns. Most of those thoughts traveled towards Kagome and what would happen once they returned to the Western Region.

Would she and her people depart from their forest encampment now that the _Sin Kingdom_ had been defeated? What would happen to the Toshibas, and most importantly, his and Kikyo's relationship? Would Kagome and Bankotsu follow through with their marriage?

'_Does Kagome even love me…Or have even a remote feeling of love towards me?'_ Inuyasha thought sadly.

The hanyou Lord's gaze hardened as he shook his head slightly, his arms disappearing into his hoari's sleeves as his ears twitched slightly. Who would love a worthless hanyou, especially one that had treated her harshly during her stay?

But there had been clues! She had said things! Did those things mean anything? Even his parents had said things…Had they found out about Kagome's love for him…Or had they been making it all up…?

* * *

"_I'm sure Kagome appreciates your concern son, but she would not risk Rin's life so as to have someone protect her on the way there…"_

**She had left the Western Region…**

"_She should have told us herself……At least so everyone could have said good-bye…or have gotten some answers…"_

**What about the kiss…?**

"_Sit Inuyasha…"_

"_Were there answers you wished to seek Inuyasha?" _

"…"

"_Do you love Lady Kagome? Do you care for her deeply?"_

"_Why the hell are you guys asking me this?!" _

**I didn't want to talk about it…**

"_Because Lady Kagome cares for you…"_

**Does she?**

"_The Location Necklace? Why do you have that?"_

"_Because Lady Kagome is wearing the counterpart…So we can know of her whereabouts and if she is in danger…Your Father and I want you to wear the other one…"_

**Why me?**

"_Why can't you give it to Bankotsu? He is her __**fiancé**__…"_

**I'm not Kagome's **_**lover**_**…**

"_Because Kagome wants __**you**__ to watch over her…"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes Inuyasha…You care for her and she cares for you…Take care of that Necklace…I am sure it would be good for you to know how Kagome is…"_

**It was…**

"_Take care of it Inuyasha."_

"…_I will…But what if it turns…red…"_

**What if she got hurt?**

"_Then hold it tight and offer your comfort to her…Give her your friendship and love…"_

**I did…**

* * *

"_Then we have to wait……No matter how much we want to help her…"_

**I wanted to go after her…**

"_You truly do care for Kagome, Inuyasha…I like that…"_

"_Feh! It could be the only way to get you off my case."_

"_Do not deny your feelings Inuyasha! Your Father and I had did that once to save each other but we were almost killed…Besides, I want some grandchildren soon…"_

**Where the hell had that come from?!**

"_What the hell Ma! What makes you think I'm gonna…well, you know…__**THAT**__, with her…She doesn't even like me! I mean, it's not like I want to do __**that**__ with her or something!"_

**Don't I…?**

"_She loves you dearly Inuyasha…Soon you'll get married and have children…with dog ears as cute as your own…Kagome would make a wonderful Mother as she is with Rin and all other children so you had better not ruin it, your relationship is a fragile one…"_

"_What relationship!? There never was one to begin with!"_

"_But there will be…"_

**Would there be?**

* * *

Inuyasha blushed slightly as he looked down at the dirt path before him, Sesshoumaru walking in front of him about five meters away and Kouga walking behind him as he started to talk with both Ayame and Sango. Shippo and Miroku were still talking about trifling matters and Kagome was still ten meters behind them, her eyes still downcast as she ignored everything around her. 

Only his Mother would think of something like that to get him all flustered. But what she said, had it been true? Did Kagome care for him deeply? Did she really want him to watch over her with the Location Necklace?

Inuyasha could recall an event when Kagome was returning to her encampment……She had taken his necklace and said that she would be fine…She had said that they would be watching over each other……She was fine with him watching over her………But that still wasn't an excuse that they may have feelings for each other.

A slap resounded behind him, followed by chuckles from both Ayame and Kouga. That perverted Monk would get himself killed one day with his wandering hands.

'_But that perverted Monk had tried to help me get together with Kagome,'_ Inuyasha thought, _'Had he seen the signs too?'_

* * *

"_Do you fancy Lady Kagome?" _

"_No! What gives you that idea Monk?!"_

"_The way you look at her……So do you fancy her?"_

**Was I that obvious…?**

"_No! So just drop it."_

"_Do you think of her as a friend?" _

**…Yes…**

"_Why?"_

"_I'm just wondering…She is my friend, a sister to me actually and I need to know where her friends lie as well."_

"_Then __**yes**__ she is my friend…_

**Why was the perverted Monk butting in anyway?!**

"_Because Lady Kagome has trouble finding love and I am trying to push her into trying again to find it…" _

**…Huh…?**

"_Huh?"_

"_Lady Kagome seems comfortable around you and you seem like the only man she will tolerate to be friends with and like it…Besides Kouga, but that's a different story…"_

"_Who the hell is Kouga?" _

**…Jealousy…**

"_Another man, a wolf demon, who is also trying to win Lady Kagome's heart…So if you have feelings for her, I suggest you act fast before you lose her to someone else."_

"_Why would you care?"_

**But why me? Why trust _me_ with Kagome…?**

"_Because you're my friend……And I believe a relationship as such can work out…"_

"_I don't like her……It's just a minor attraction…"_

**…Denial…**

"…_That can turn into something more…"_

**…I doubt it…**

"_You can win Lady Kagome's heart……You just have to try."_

**…I did…**

* * *

"_What do you want Monk?!" _

"_You held an attraction to Kagome and I was willing to get you two together, and then I find out you have another woman with you. What kind of man are you Inuyasha?!"_

**But…**

"_Hey I didn't mean to."_

"_You worked too slow Inuyasha……If Kagome falls for her childhood friend you lose her forever, but if you're with Kikyo and she has feelings for you then you still lose her forever…Either Kikyo or Kagome."_

**…Kikyo……Kagome……**

"_I'm with Kikyo……I'm not one to really break it off, besides, Kagome doesn't like me…She deserves better…"_

**What was I thinking…?**

"_Get it through your thick skull that you two are meant for each other…"_

**Yeah right…**

"_What makes you think that?!" _

"_Because before Bankotsu came back into her life, she was comfortable with you and you were comfortable with her. Now that the Toshibas are here, it will ruin everything!"_

**I didn't even have Kagome in the first place…**

* * *

Inuyasha's fists clenched in his hoari as his ears pinned against his head. He remembered that conversation clear as day. Just before that, he had seen Bankotsu and Kagome alone in the Gardens and that alone had made his blood boil. Then, hearing about men like Kouga and Hobo trying to win Kagome's heart had him seethe. 

The hanyou Lord had been jealous. He knew he wanted Kagome, he knew that he wanted to be with her, be friends with her, but with all these men chasing after her, he felt he had no chance. So he denied his feelings, went for Kikyo because she still cared for him…

But even doing that, his feeling for the miko grew and he became scared. Even though Kouga had gone for Ayame afterwards and Kagome's past love, Onigumo, had been killed, Bankotsu was still in his path. If Kagome loved the Eastern Prince, then he would step aside, but his heart would still yearn for her.

Inuyasha envied their friendship. Kagome and Bankotsu had known each other for many years, so it would only be possible the rebel leader would have growing feelings for the Eastern Lord, but it still didn't help his aching heart, especially when the fact Bankotsu cared for the girl was thrown in his face…

* * *

"_What is your relationship with Kagome?" _

"_Kagome…Is…Is a really good…friend of mine."_

**…Just a…Friend…**

"_Is that all?" _

**That's what I said, didn't I!?**

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_It was only a question Lord Inuyasha……A question I really need answering…"_

"_Why?" _

"_Because Kagome is my Best Friend and I care for her very…deeply…I just asked…to know if you had felt the same way…If you do not…that is all I need to know…"_

**Damn…The bastard loved her…**

* * *

"_Do you know……If your Auntie Kagome likes someone in your…home…?"_

"…_Everyone likes her……Auntie Kagome loves everyone…"_

**Not like that…**

"_I mean…You're a demon right?"_

**Hanyou I meant…**

"…_Well…Like your Mama and Papa…Does your Auntie Kagome have a mate or is being…courted?"_

"_The Stable Man Hojo likes her…"_

**Damn Hojo…**

"…_But she doesn't like him back…And then there was Uncle Kouga who wanted to mate with her…"_

**Idiot Wolf…**

"…_But she always pushed him away…And then there were the men that didn't have mates…"_

**Stupid men…**

"_But…Auntie Kagome ignored their wants to be hers. She said she wasn't planning on giving commitment…Whatever that means…"_

**Commitment…**

* * *

Inuyasha had remembered that talk with Shiori, the young half-demon girl, when Kagome had gone away to the North to save Rin. He didn't know what made him start asking those questions…Probably the insecurity of Bankotsu and Kagome's marriage and the letter he had found on the ground in the Library. 

He sighed as he looked to find Sango and Ayame walking a few feet beside him now, talking animatedly as Shippo sat perched on Ayame's shoulder, Kirara sitting atop Sango's. Kouga was now talking with Miroku as the Buddhist Monk continued to pull the cart and Sesshoumaru remained in front, apart from all the others.

Ears perked up, he heard the women's soft chuckling and Kouga's deep voice as he spoke to Miroku, but those soft appendages trained on a certain someone. Her deep breathing was slow as if asleep, but he knew all too well that the miko was lost in deep thought, just like she had been doing the passed few days.

Taking a quick glance in her direction, he found Kagome to be the usual ten meters behind the cart, head cast down low as she looked at the worn, dirt path. If she kept her silence up, one would think she may have returned to the Netherworld and was just a mindless corpse.

Switching his amber gaze back to the front, Inuyasha released another inaudible sigh, his hands clenching with anticipation in the sleeves of his hoari. All this time he had been thinking about what he felt and why some things were in the way…But…What were _Kagome's_ feelings? Did _she_ love _him_?

* * *

"_As I have said before…Men are not made for me…I am not wife material…Having Rin is enough for me…"_

**…She's too good for men…Too good for me…**

"_Who knows…Maybe I may love again…Maybe I can love Bankotsu…He is kind to me and I enjoy his company…"_

…**Bankotsu…**

* * *

"_Could someone tell me what the hell is going on around here? Is Ma trying to plan __**another **__Ball?"_

"_Not exactly…" _

"_What he means to say is……Is that a special ceremony is being held…"_

"_Yeah!"_

**I knew they were hiding something…**

"_The mutt can smell your fear. Just tell him the Big News."_

**Big News my ass…It was Horrible News!**

"_What the hell is he talking about?" _

"_It's nothing…Really…"_

"_Something is going on around here and I want to know what!" _

"_Shippo's right…These banners are just in celebration of our victory on the Sin Kingdom battle…"_

**Victory my ass!**

"_What are you talking about? Everyone knows that this ceremony is for Lord Bankotsu and Lady Kagome's marriage!"_

**For once that damn flea had been useful…**

"_Myoga's speaking nonsense…"_

"_No I'm not! You were all there when Lord Bankotsu announced the news!"_

"_Don't you ever know when to be quiet?!" _

**No, that flea is a damn nuisance!**

"_Oh…" _

"_She's marrying Bankotsu…?" _

**Kagome was supposed to talk to me……Did she not want to?**

"…_Yes…But something doesn't seem righ-"_

**I had needed to find her!**

"_Kagome!!!"_

* * *

"_No!! I need to stay with him! I can't leave him!! Bankotsu!!"_

**She really cared for that Prince…**

"_Please Kagome……I need you to come with me and wait…They'll look over him…Then you can see him…"_

"_I can't leave him…"_

**She didn't seem to want to stay with me…**

* * *

It hurt…Right down to the very core when someone he cared about, cared for another. He knew they were lifelong friends and had grown up together, but it hurt all the more, to know that from the very beginning, she wasn't his. The emotions Kagome showed for Bankotsu, the pain and fear she gave to him, made Inuyasha's heart ache, and he hated how the miko could do that to him. 

The Inu Hanyou knew he was acting jealous, though he wouldn't admit it. But things had changed, right? He had found that letter in the Library addressed to Bankotsu from Kagome about the wedding, and then his Mother had talked to Bankotsu about something in the Garden, right?

* * *

_Dearest Bankotsu,_

_I am sorry to say…but I wish to call our wedding off…………_

* * *

She wanted to call the wedding off. She had stated in the letter that there was another in her heart…And Shiori had stated that she had no interest in any of the men in her encampment. Inuyasha's fist clenched once more with hope. 

Shippo all of a sudden landed beside Inuyasha and started to walk in silence beside him. Inuyasha took little notice of the newcomer as he continued his thoughts. The fox kit didn't seem to mind as he continued walking in his own thoughts.

'_There were signs!'_ Inuyasha thought loudly to himself.

What did those two kisses in the forest mean? What about her confession of love in the volcano? Did Kagome Higurashi really love the hanyou Prince, Inuyasha?

* * *

"_I…have done many things that I feel are…unforgivable…"_

**Unforgivable…?**

"_What things?" _

"_I have killed, but there are things more personal that kills me inside…I feel guilty…I feel disgusted…"_

**Disgusted…?**

"_I had been in love……With Onigumo…The men who courted me before were only attractions…even desperation to make my parents proud of their perfect daughter…"_

**Desperation…?**

"_The night he had almost taken my innocence…I did want it as well, a naïve, stupid girl falling for his false charm…But I knew it was wrong…"_

**Yes, it was wrong…**

"_I was angry with myself…I was angry with me because I was still in love and I felt regret…I felt regret…And wondered every day what would have happened…If I had let him take me…"_

**No…**

"_That is how my parents would look as well Lord Inuyasha…"_

"_But why would you regret! He tried to force you to…to…"_

**She shouldn't regret…**

"_Because I wanted to be loved Lord Inuyasha…I was in love…At fourteen years of age when I am close to my marrying time, but with twenty courtships broken off before that…Just because they got to know the real me! I became desperate! I hated being different, being me, being Kagome Higurashi, the one men knew to be the girl who was not wife worthy! But when Onigumo had come into my life…and loved me the way I thought he would forever, I fell in love…And what's worse…"_

**Onigumo didn't deserve her love…**

"…_What was worse………was…I had almost fallen in love with him again…"_

"_What?"_

"_At the Ball, when I had seen him, my heart ached…On the balcony…when he held me, those good memories returned…When he had asked me to kiss him…I wanted to…I was disgusted with myself because he was the only one I was able to love and be loved back. My parents would be sickened by how I am feeling…I wanted to love again; I was so desperate I even let Bank-"_

**She started to cry…I felt so…Helpless…**

"_Mama and Papa would be disappointed in me…So disappointed…"_

**I had to stop this…**

"_It's not your fault that you wanted to be loved. It's no one's fault. With your parents not here it must be hard. Don't ever feel disgusted with yourself. Emotions are confusing…Believe me, I know…but don't hate yourself for loving someone."_

**Yeah…I do know…**

"_But I don't want to love him, I don't want to feel, I don't want the memory of his lips on mine, I don't want the memory of him forcing me to his bed. I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!"_

"_No one would want to remember. But it will take time to forget."_

"_How long will it take for me to suffer?! How long would I need to live with that memory?! Forever! That's how long! It will never leave me!"_

**I didn't mind her taking out her anger on me…She needed it…**

"_Look at me……I'm attacking a lord now…and in front of my parents…Typical Kagome, breaking down when there's a war…"_

"_Kagome…"_

"_I'm sorry……For hitting you…For telling you my pathetic story…I'm just so confused about what I am feeling right now…I just want to forget about him and what had happened between us…I just want to forget…"_

**I wanted to help her forget…**

"_I just wish to forget…" _

…**So I kissed her…**

* * *

'_Why the hell did I kiss her?!'_ Inuyasha berated to himself silently, _'If I hadn't, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!'_

Inuyasha bit his lower lip as he followed the group down the left path in the fork of a road. But he couldn't help himself with that kiss…He couldn't stop his body from moving and doing what it did. A part of him didn't regret it because he enjoyed the kiss, but another part did regret for putting Kagome in a more confusing mess than she had already been in.

The hanyou Lord remembered her becoming scared, locking herself up in her room. But the kiss and what it meant was eating away in his mind and he had to find out what it meant, he needed to know what _she_ felt when they had kissed.

So he had gone off to ask her…

* * *

"_What the hell are you doing in here?!" _

**I snuck into her room…**

"_This is my future Palace……I may do whatever I please."_

"_Really? Then I will just leave and go on to live back in the encampment!"_

**Damn her stubbornness…**

"_Move!" _

"_No Kagome. We need to talk!"_

"_About what?! The war?! Or is it the army?! How about we talk of the damn Shikon Jewel and Naraku?!"_

**She seemed so stressful…So tense…**

"_No Kagome……We both need to talk about what we had done in the forest…"_

"_I said I didn't want to talk about it again!"_

**Why was she always running?**

"_I know……But we **need** to talk about it…I need to know what it meant…To both me…and you…"_

"_No…" _

**For Kami's sake!**

"_Why not?" _

"_Because…" _

**Like _that _answers everything!**

"_Tell me! I need to know how you felt after what had happened…"_

**She exploded…**

"_I don't know how I felt Lord Inuyasha…Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making me feel so angry with myself? Whenever I see you I don't know how I feel, I don't even know if we're actually friends anymore! Why can't you just give me space?"_

"_Because I have to know! I need to know what it meant to you!"_

"_Then what did it mean to you?! Tell me how you felt!"_

**I didn't know what to say…I didn't know if it was the right time…**

"_You don't know just as much as I don't……Just maybe…When the time is right……Maybe we can both voice on how we felt…But I don't think it's now……Just let us think about it on our own until we are sure on what the…Well, what it meant…Please Lord Inuyasha?"_

"_Fine…But I hope we talk about it soon…"_

"_Of course…"_

**And we still haven't talked………I need to know…So bad…**

* * *

Kami he really needed to talk to that wench! Did she even know what effect she had on him? Did she even know how that kiss had affected him? Both kisses as a matter of fact!? He sighed as he kicked a pebble ahead of the path. Of course she didn't know, because they haven't talked and he didn't have the time to tell her…Especially with the _Sin Kingdom_ and the war… 

But now the war was over…He _had_ time now…

Kami, he and Kagome had been through so much together, so it had to mean something right? It just had to!

* * *

"_Inuyasha…That night…when we __**first**__ met……Why…why did you…try to kiss me?"_

**...Temptation…**

"_I'm…not sure. Why did you?"_

"_As I had told you before…I have never experienced a kiss than from lust…I might have wanted to feel something…different…"_

**Something…Different…**

* * *

"_Don't die on me okay? You're my friend and I could not bear the thought…Just promise…"_

**She sounded like she really, truly cared…**

"_You make me sound like a weak human."_

"_Please promise…" _

**She sounded desperate…**

"_I promise."_

**I wanted to keep that promise…For her…**

"_Good Luck Inuyasha…"_

"_Same goes for you wench."_

* * *

"_I'm so glad you're back to normal Inuyasha…I'm so relieved…"_

**Kami I remembered that headache…**

"_What happened?"_

"_I heard a crash and decided to investigate…For all I knew, it could have been any of Naraku's Assassins trying to kill someone…Then I found you…as a full youkai…"_

"_You should have left Kagome…I…hurt you…"_

"_If I had left Inuyasha, you would have gone after me anyway…Besides…These wounds are a small price to pay to help a friend…"_

**She didn't leave me………She hadn't been…Scared of me…**

"_Friend?"_

"_What happened last night has made me realize many things…You putting me in the Dungeon was something you did while caught up in the moment…You were in a tight spot to believe someone who you thought attacked you and wanting to protect your family…It was wrong of me to get mad…"_

"_You wouldn't be mad if I had not put you there in the first place…Now you're going back to the encampment…"_

"_Do you want me to go?" _

**I didn't want her to go…**

"_I am truly sorry for yelling at you and having you transform like that…I hope you can forgive me…"_

**She hugged me…**

"_If you forgive me for putting you in the Dungeon…And harming you last night…"_

**I still feel horrible about that…**

"_Deal…Let us try to forget what had happened last night and the passed month and maybe…start over…"_

"_I really am sorry for hurting you…" _

**But she didn't hate me…**

"_It's okay…As I had said before…A small price to pay for a friend…"_

* * *

Inuyasha frowned. He remembered those incidents…When he had left Kagome to go off to the war in the Meadows and she had him make that promise…He felt a bit lighter, felt more confident going into that war because Kagome cared for him and didn't want him to get hurt, so he intended to keep that promise. 

And the incident when he had turned full-demon…He was awed by how she had stayed to face him, even though he could have ripped her to shreds in seconds. Kagome had brought him back even after he had imprisoned her, she had forgiven him and saved him in one night.

He didn't deserve such a kind heart. But his own heart couldn't seem to let go of her…

Shippo fidgeted beside him as he copied his older brother's steps, trying to be discreet so others wouldn't know what he was doing. However, it seemed obvious when the fox kit put his arms in his own sleeves just as Inuyasha was doing. Fortunately for Shippo, Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention and was still in deep thought.

'_And what about that second kiss,'_ Inuyasha thought, _'What about her and my outbursts?'_

* * *

"_I don't expect you to understand Lord Inuyasha…You have no idea what I am thinking and what I need to sort out…If it concerns you that much to leave and find Naraku then do it without me!"_

"_It's not just that……You aren't safe here…There are people here that will kill you if I am not here to protect you."_

"_What are you talking about Inuyasha…? What people…? Who wants to kill me…?"_

**I couldn't tell her about Kikyo and Bankotsu…**

"_Nothing…All I am saying is that you aren't safe here without proper protection…It would be better if you stayed with me-I mean your friends Sango and Miroku and those wolves…"_

"_You're hiding something from me Inuyasha…And I need to know about it now, especially if it concerns me…"_

**Damn her stubbornness again!**

"_You need to trust me Kagome…You need to come back to the Palace…now…"_

"_And if I don't?"_

"_Then I'll drag you back to the Palace myself."_

**I would have…**

"_Tell me who is trying to kill me Inuyasha."_

"_I never said I knew exactly who…I just know __**someone **__does want to kill you…"_

"_And how did you find this out?" _

"_Damn it wench! Just take my word that you aren't safe here!"_

**So caught up in the moment…I kissed her…**

"_What…just happened…?" _

"_I…don't know…"_

"_What does this mean? Why am I feeling so scared…? What have I done?"_

**I had to stop her panicking…**

"_Look at me Kagome……Look at me!"_

**She was hesitant…But she finally did look at me…**

"_What we did……Maybe it's a sign…Maybe it means something…good…"_

"_Like what?! If you mean that we have feelings for each other, it can't be true…I mean we argue all the time and then you have…you have…Kikyo……"_

**She was almost hysteric…**

"_Calm down Kagome…We can work this out…Please, don't panic…I made the move, I'm sorry…"_

"_No……We both know I moved in as well……What can it mean…?"_

**Maybe it meant…We had feelings for each other…**

"_It can mean anything…Maybe we like each other more than…"_

"_No! The reason I came here was to sort out my feelings for you without distractions…Now I'm so damned confused!!"_

**My heart had swelled at her words……She looked even more panicked…**

"_You have…feelings for me…?"_

"_I'm crazy…We…This isn't happening…I can't think…I…"_

**Maybe she did…Love me…**

* * *

"_We definitely need to talk about this Kagome…"_

**Definitely…**

"_I am sure we will……However; I would like to do so when this stupid war is over."_

**She needs to stop running…**

"_Damn it Kagome…Why do you always push everything away? Why can't we just settle this now!!? What happened last time I had waited but after this…I need to know…"_

**My patience was running thin…**

"…_What do you need to know Inuyasha? I'm not like other people who can tell of their feelings after sharing an intimate exchange…When I had done that to Onigumo I was left heart-broken…I am someone who needs time to think…"_

"_Don't compare me to that bastard Northern Prince who would break your heart or force you to do things! I just need to know how you feel about me and what we had done!"_

"_You want to know what I feel!!? I don't know Inuyasha!!! Whenever I'm near you I feel happy, whenever we speak to each other I feel content with myself and relaxed…You're always there to make me smile and argue with you to just let out my frustration! There!! That's how I feel about you!!! I don't know what the hell it means but that's how I damn well feel!!!"_

**Did that mean she loves me?**

"_The truth is…I deny what I just said to myself…Because I know you deserve far better than a farm girl rebel leader like me…Besides…You have Kikyo and that's someone who you should truly keep in your heart and in your life. I had already stolen Onigumo from her all those years ago…I don't want her to think that I had deliberately stolen you…So Lord Inuyasha…Forget what the hell I said and forget what we had accidentally shared...Because it will mean __**nothing**__…It is __**nothing**__. You're engaged to Kikyo and I will not interfere with your relationship…"_

**She seemed to be in denial…**

"_Did you ever think about what I would want Kagome?" _

"_Yes…Your happiness with Kikyo…I know about your engagement and as I had said before, I will not impede with it…"_

"_There is no engagement Kagome. And you're not __**thinking **__about what I want; you're __**assuming **__what would be best for me."_

"_What is the difference? You're going with Kikyo…End of discussion."_

**Stubborn as always…**

"_Well I'm not finished with it! Did you ever think that I wanted __**you!**__?"_

**I couldn't believe I actually said that……..Idiot!**

"…_I……I will act as if I never heard that Lord Inuyasha……I will see you back…at the Palace…"_

**Did I mean what I said? Do I truly want her?**

* * *

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed together in anger and confusion. Damn it! She had said she liked him at least a little. Then there had been those two intimate interactions in the forest. She had been out in the forest sorting out her feelings about _him_! Not Kouga, not Hobo, and certainly not Bankotsu!! She even stated she was happy to be around him and felt comfortable… 

But when he had said that he may have wanted _her_…She had backed off, she said she would pretend she never heard it. Why? Why was she doing this…?

Three words: Kikyo and Bankotsu…

Inuyasha's ears drooped. The miko didn't want to hurt her dearest friends. She didn't want to take Inuyasha away from Kikyo and make Bankotsu distressed about the broken marriage…She was putting others before herself…

Taking a quick glance at the rebel leader, he found her to be staring at him…His eyes widened at her change in view from the path to him and he watched as her gaze darted back to the floor and then to the trees at her sides. Looking back ahead, Inuyasha could only wonder what she was thinking about if it concerned her to look at him so intently. Even though he had been doing the same thing to her lately…But she could have been doing it for different reasons…

Inuyasha sighed. After that second kiss he tired giving clues to his feeling…Had she caught on?

* * *

"_Are you ready…?" _

"_Tomorrow is it……I feel ready……But a part of me wonders…Is it enough?"_

**Enough to beat Naraku…And protect her…?**

"_There is a difference of __**feeling**__ ready…Than __**being **__ready…"_

"_Are you ready Kagome?" _

"…_I have waited for this day for a long time…I'm as ready as can be…I just hope…that it will be enough to get all of this…finally over with……"_

**I knew how she felt…**

"_If we win……And come out alive……What do you plan on doing…?"_

**A part of me really needed to know…**

"_I don't know Inuyasha……There is the 'Grand Uprising' encampment…But what purpose will there be to stay together if the Sin Kingdom is defeated? I had dreams…To explore the rest of these lands…To see everything……But there is Rin and Souta and I cannot leave them as well as Miroku and Sango……I'm not so sure on what to do…"_

**Stay……With me……**

"_And what about you?"_

"_I would take over in ruling the Western Region of course…"_

"_Oh…yeah…I mean to say……What other things would you do…?"_

"_I don't really know…Probably hope to get married and have kids………Though, who would marry a lowly half-breed like me?"_

**I am lowly…**

"_I bet many women would love to have you as their husband…You are kind and caring and would protect them well……Besides, you already have a woman who loves you…"_

"_You mean Kikyo don't you?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"…_We talked about this Kagome…"_

**She still didn't get it…**

"…_Kikyo doesn't love me…And I don't love her…I thought I did…But something else happened and Ma told me to figure it out than push it away…We're not getting married…What you seemed to have found out is a misunderstanding…If I survive this war…I will try to figure out what Ma meant by looking into what my heart is telling me……"_

"…_Do you…do you know what your heart is exactly trying to tell you?" _

**I love _you_ Kagome……That's what it's telling me…**

"_It's trying to tell me…how to love……and who to give that love to…"_

"_I hope…You find happiness in your choice……I bet the person you choose, will be quite lucky…"_

**If she chooses me……I would be the lucky one…**

"_I think my heart has chosen……Maybe…I'm just scared to admit it aloud…"_

"_Don't give into fear Inuyasha…I know you are stronger than that…"_

"_Keh."_

"_If we live through this Inuyasha…Promise we will remain friends…"_

**_Just_…Friends…?**

"_Promise…" _

* * *

Did they just want to be friends? Did _he_ just want to be friends…? No. He didn't. But what did Kagome want? What was she planning for _her_ future? Would _he_ be a part of it? But Inuyasha knew……He couldn't just go after her………What about Kikyo? He couldn't just leave his first love for another could he? But, after what had happened… 

The Western Palace could be seen and was still far off about an hour walk. Shippo was starting to jump around excitedly as he talked to Ayame and Sango; and Kouga and Miroku were looking up at the Palace on the cliff with broad smiles. They would be home soon…

But things were still conflicting in two persons minds…Inuyasha wondering what he would do in his current predicament…What about Kikyo?

* * *

"_Surprised to see me?" _

**I was…I hadn't seen Kikyo in years…**

"_I take that as a __**yes**__……Dance with me for old time sake?"_

**I couldn't speak…**

"_When did you get here Kikyo?"_

"_Just right now…Have you missed me? I've thought about you everyday since we parted. I am so glad to see you…"_

**Was I…Glad to see her? Yes……But things were different now…**

"_I missed dancing with you Inuyasha……We have both grown maturely over the years and I hope this maturity will help in our relationship."_

**_Our_…Relationship…**

"_Stay with me during our visit?" _

**I couldn't turn her down…**

"_Sure…"_

* * *

"_And why do you talk so highly of him?" _

**She was being irrational…**

"_Because he destroyed my home and the armies that protected it…I am fearful of his growing power and what he may do…"_

"_You should not worry about him…You are safe here in the Western Region."_

"_Will you stay with me then and…Protect me?"_

**I couldn't say no…**

"_Will you?" _

"_Yes Kikyo…I will protect you…"_

**What was I getting myself into?**

* * *

"_What are you doing here Kikyo?" _

"_I need to speak with you Inuyasha…"_

"_What is there to talk about?" _

**I didn't want to talk…**

"_I wish to speak about us……And where our relationship is going…"_

"_What is there to say about our relationship? We hardly talk."_

**We were different three years ago…**

"_Which is why I wish to speak with you now…" _

"_So what do you want to speak of?" _

"_Today…As I watched you and the others head out to war…My heart had dropped, fearing that you would not return to me…" _

**I should have seen it coming…**

"_I love you Inuyasha…I fear for your safety and for the love we hold for each other…"_

"_So what are you trying to say? What are you trying to tell me?"_

"…_I want you to tell me that you love me and that you'll stay beside me……Let's make this decision before something we both regret will happen, like dying……Please marry me Inuyasha…"_

**I couldn't…**

"_Please say something Inuyasha…" _

**I don't think I loved her the way she wanted me to…**

"…_Kikyo…Why are thinking about stuff like that? I'm not going to die."_

"_Just say a 'yes' or a 'no'…"_

"…_I will marry you Kikyo…When the war is over and I have an absolute, positive feeling that it is you I should marry…I __**might **__marry you……But right now, I have things to figure out and feelings that I need to find meanings to…"_

**Like Kagome…**

"_I suppose…I understand Inuyasha."_

"_Thank you Kikyo…Now…If it's not too much to ask…Can I be left alone?"_

"_Of course…I will see you around then?"_

"_Yeah…"_

* * *

Inuyasha still undoubtedly cared for Kikyo…Yet not as strongly as before…After he had met Kagome, things had changed, _feelings_ had changed. He felt so guilty with Kikyo and his situation but his Mother was so sure Kagome loved him……He could have a happy life with the woman _he _loved. 

Shippo laughed as he ran around Kouga's legs trying to catch a butterfly, Kirara right behind him as the two played. Sango and Ayame had moved back and were surprisingly talking with Kagome, whose demeanor of sadness changed to cheerfulness.

However, Inuyasha had not noticed…

'_Besides…'_ He thought, _'Kikyo had already said she didn't love me back…'_

* * *

"_Then you do not love Inuyasha?"_

**Does she love me?**

"…_I did once…But time has passed and things have changed. When I do marry him…I will try to find that love again."_

**She doesn't love me…At least…Not anymore…**

"_Pitiful! If I had married Kagome I would give her my full love. Never give a man something that is being pretended, especially emotions."_

"_What makes you think Kagome would love you back?" _

"_She does love me…" _

"_Even if she is to live she will not love you in return, she will not love you the way you wish her to!" _

**Kikyo doesn't love me……………Kagome doesn't love Bankotsu………**

* * *

Why was it, that whenever he repeated that phrase, he felt freer…Free enough to tell his feelings to Kagome without feeling guilty about Kikyo. It was true that Kikyo would try to find that love again with him, but wouldn't it be better if she left it as it was? They wouldn't hold each other back… 

But it always came back to one question…Did Kagome love _him_? Their relationship could after all just be lust after their two intimate interactions…It was still unsure…If Kagome didn't love him maybe he and Kikyo could find each other's love again together…But if Kagome did love him, he could move on…Move on as a happy person…

Kami…Did Kagome love him?

* * *

"_Would you exchange your life for these two Lords? Would you serve me to see them live?"_

**How could she consider that?**

"_Don't do it Kagome…He's trying to trick you…"_

"_Would I have your word of their safety?" _

**That wench!**

"_I cross my vile heart. So…What will it be?"_

"_No Kagome! We don't need your sacrificed life…We can kill Naraku NOW!!"_

**She was willing to give her life to save me……Oh yeah……And Sesshoumaru...**

* * *

**In my dream……Kagome had sounded…so……Sad…**

"_Come on Inuyasha…Please…Wake up…"_

**She really wanted me to come back to her…**

"_Come on Inuyasha! Open your damn eyes Inuyasha…Please!!"_

**…Like she didn't want me to…Die…**

"_You need to open your eyes Inuyasha…Please…You need to know how much danger we're in right now, damn it!"_

**She put herself in danger to save me…**

"_I'm not going to let you fall, I won't let you fall…But you need to wake up…I need you to open your eyes and help me………Inuyasha…Please……"_

**Why couldn't I wake up?**

"_Kami Inuyasha! You're heavy!! Wake up!!!"_

**Hey! I am NOT heavy!!**

"_Please wake up Inuyasha…You have so much to live for…And I just can't stand the thought of this being the end after all that we've been through…I can't stand the thought of you dieing when……I……When I love you…Inuyasha…So much……I don't know why…but I do…………And I'll be damned if you die on me after this confession…So open your damn eyes……Just………Please…Come back to me……Please…"_

**She….…Said she loved me…………But it was a dream………Wasn't it?**

* * *

"_Why……Are you…crying…?"_

**I couldn't stand to see her hurt so badly…**

"_You're poisoned Kagome…We need to get you help…"_

"_Don't move……I…Don't want to…move…"_

"_But we need to!!" _

**Kami, why wouldn't she let me!?**

"_It's too late…For me……Just please…stay…"_

"_No, I'm going to save you Kagome…I need to save you!! Let me save you wench!!"_

**I had to…**

"_I appreciate…your concern…Inuyasha, but fate…chose this for me……You need…to…let me go…"_

**I didn't want to let go…**

"_NO!!"_

"_I was so scared……When you were hanging…Off that cliff……I was scared I might let go……Inuyasha………Promise you'll…remember me……Promise to take care of everyone…"_

"_Kagome…"_

"_I'm glad…we were…friends……Inuyasha…"_

**I couldn't…no…I wouldn't believe she was dying…**

"_Kagome? Kagome! KAGOME!!!!!"_

* * *

Inuyasha's fists clenched once more as his fangs unintentionally bit into his lower lip, drawing blood. Kami, why couldn't he save her, why didn't she let him……Why couldn't he tell her he loved her there, in her last moments? 

He knew: Because he didn't want to feel pain……If she told him she loved him too it would have hurt him even harder with the loss.

And he had cried…It was the first time he had cried in many years and it was for _her_…But she had come back to him……She had come back…

* * *

"…_Why…Why didn't you let me save you? Why did you tell me to just stay and do nothing?"_

"…_It would have been too late Inuyasha, since there are no villages for many miles around…………Besides, I would have rather died in the arms of one of my closest friends, than in a village with an unfamiliar nurse, or while running when trying to get to said village…"_

**I could have made it…**

"_But…"_

"_It wasn't your fault Inuyasha…It was Naraku's…And I felt fine……passing on…with him dead as well and my family in very good hands…But once again, fate decided that it was not my time to die…And my parents said I still have more to do…"_

"_Like what…?" _

**What more did she have to go through?**

"_I don't know……But the bottom line is, is that my death wasn't your fault and that you shouldn't beat yourself up for it…I…was happy…To be with a friend while I was in pain…It made it less upsetting and frightening……Thank you Inuyasha…For being there for me…"_

**She had wanted me there…She thanked me……**

* * *

Inuyasha's ears drooped once more. Sango and Ayame were back in the cart and looking onward towards the Palace with excitement. Shippo had decided to talk to Kagome and was sitting on her left shoulder. Kouga and Sesshoumaru were quiet up ahead and Miroku was edging the cart back so he could ride alongside the miko. 

Yet Inuyasha still remainedsilent as he glanced at the vast Meadow unseeingly, his thoughts drifting off with finalization. If Kagome loved him or did not love him, then so be it. Despite his love for Kikyo, previously, it had faded for the both of them. His decision would affect many and he hoped all would turn out well.

One thing was for certain…Inuyasha had lost Kagome once to Naraku by poison and was miraculously brought back because of Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga. He wasn't about to take another chance of losing her again without telling her how he felt. Even if Kagome didn't want a lowly half-breed, which would pain him greatly, he, Inuyasha of the West, was going to tell Kagome Higurashi his feelings, whether she loved him or not…

The hanyou Lord's thoughts were abruptly interrupted as a black stallion rushed passed him, Shippo and Kagome's laughter reaching his sensitive ears. Smiles adored Shippo and Kagome's features as they sped through the meadows at a mild pace, so as not to leave everyone behind. Sango and Ayame chuckled behind him while Kouga laughed outright, Kagome's now lightened spirits bringing smiles upon their own faces.

"We're going home!" Shippo yelled, "I can't wait to tell everyone what happened!"

Inuyasha smirked as he watched Koru stop so they could wait for the others, Kagome's eyes shining as she turned back to look at them. Miroku was speeding up his own horse to follow them and Kirara had jumped off the cart to help stretch her own legs.

"Ginta and Hakkaku must be drowning with duties and problems…" Kouga laughed as he turned to look at Ayame.

The White Wolf shrugged, "I'm sure General Tsukuyomaru and Lord InuTaisho helped them out just fine."

Sango smiled as the cart pulled up beside Kagome's horse as they walked, Inuyasha between them, "It would be nice to slow down now…The _Sin Kingdom_ is finally defeated…"

"We can rebuild the encampment…" Kagome sighed with agreement, her stormy orbs glancing over to the Palace, "I can have more time with my family…"

Inuyasha's ears perked at her words. What family? She had a husband?

"I'm sure Souta and Rin would appreciate that…" Sango smiled, "As well as Kohaku…"

Inuyasha scowled. Of course she meant _'Family'_ by those three. Kami, he was being paranoid.

Kagome nodded her head with agreement as she pat Shippo on the head. The fox cub only smiled widely before jumping comfortably on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You'll play with me right?" He asked the hanyou, "Like Kagome plays with her little brother Souta?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a small formed smirk, "Sure runt."

Shippo smiled again as he lifted his chin high, having to be able to hang out with his older brother. A chuckle emitted from Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at her. The two stared into each other's eyes before slowly smiling.

"Promise to take me to your encampment soon…" Inuyasha asked with a small grin.

Kagome's smile widened slightly, "I'd love to."

Change was in the air and hopefully…It was for the better.

'_I'm going to tell you how I feel Kagome…'_ He repeated in his mind, _'I will finally tell you that I love you…'_

* * *

**A/N: **Alright...Mel here, Len's slave and utterly and madly glad that I am finished reading and proofreading these super long chapters. Although, writing these author notes are pretty fun. I don't know why...Anyways, Len and I hope you like this chapter and the last chapter too, hopefully I didn't miss any speling errors, because if I did, Len would kill me, remember she's a perfectionist...Actually a procrastinating perfectionist, an odd combo but Len is odd in general. I think this author note writing is fun because I get to reveal things about Len to her readers, and I know it may seem mean, but knowing Len, she'd be fine with it, I mean, as long as I don't give away her phone number and social security digits, things will go smoothly. Alright, she's glaring at me now because she sees me typing and proofreading doesn't require this much typing...Haha. 

**Len Says:** Don't believe a word Mel types! (Haha, don't worry, you can trust me.) She's completely untustworthy (Woah, how did she know I would type that? Anyways...) But whatever, I hope you liked your Two (Late) Chapter Installments, sorry for the delay and everything but like I said before, once I'm better, updates will be more on schedule. I'm starting to hear from colleges so stress levels have been going down well. (Right...)As for the above chapter which I hope Mel proofread well (I most certainly did!) it's was just about Inuyasha's reflection/flashback and his thoughts. So, now Kagome thinks: "I'm going to step back and just be friends with the man I love" while Inuyasha says: "Despite her feelings for me, I will tell her how I truly feel." Such a dilemma and it will all come down to when Kagome has the courage to tell everyone she's made up her mind in leaving, and Inuyasha finding his courage of telling her how he feels, as well as confronting Kikyo too. So, hope you liked the installment and be kind to my slave!! Reviews are deeply appreciated!!!! **Shout Outs and Kudos** and **Stevie Dee's Music Recommendations** will be next week (Does she always underline and bold that stuff?) and **Stevie Dee**, I'll get that Page of Music uploaded on the **Prologue** soon!!! Sorry again for the delay and hope to hear from you soon!!! And **Rosieweasly** you weren't one of the reviewers I was angry at before, most of them were reviewers from PMs!!! And**GIVE A****ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO MY GREAT FRIEND MEL, FOR DOING THIS FOR ME!!!!** (Yes, grovel at my feet, haha, just kidding, no problem, it was fun, love you Len!!!)

Well, Mel (me) has nothing much to say but hope that I did well in proofreading and it was a pleasure serving for not only my best friend, but also you loyal readers of said best friend. Maybe I'll stop by again!!! )

**Mini-Shout-Outs: _rosieweasly, stevie dee, silverstarwing, taztothetop, nightlife maiden, hbeck13, caspergirl213, iheartanime43, brokenchaos, _**and **_MPXD_**.

Wow, what interesting names...Len's seems so unoriginal compared to yours...But I still love you Len!!!

TEASER TIME!! (I'm guessing this is a look-forward-to affair...)

* * *

**Next Time On:**_ 'The Lord And The Leader'_: 

**Chapter 102: My Place of Solitude**

_"Maybe I should go back to the East...See the farm and maybe take it up again……But I love the **'Grand Uprising'** and everyone here………Although…"_

_"…**Although**…What…?"_

_"Living so close to Bankotsu would be…Awkward to say the least……I mean, we **are** still friends…But maybe the broken engagement changed us……Of course I would never hesitate to put my life in his hands or tell him things since he is my great friend……But a part of me feels it would be uncomfortable…"_

_"Do you…Still have feelings for him?"_

_"I thought I did……But no……He will forever be a brother to me……Besides…I have other plans…Other things I wish to do with my life…"_

* * *

**Len Says:** Who do you think is talking to who and what other plans does this person want to make reality? Tune in next time where the next installment will probably be **Next Week**! 

Wow, she makes this sound like a TV Show ) It's kind of exciting! What happens next Len!!??

**Len:** No sneak peeks except on your TEASER!!

AWW! Well, thanks for supporting my friend and hope to hear from everyone soon!! Nice talking to you all!!!

**Disclaimer:** _Len_? Owning _Inuyasha_? Hmmm...I _could_ happen...

Mel 3

MelLen!!

**Edit:** OMG I love Chocolate Chip Cookies, Thanks **The World Is A Stage!!!! **Now I see why Len loves getting reviews so much!!!! I mean, I only proofread her already typed thingy/chapter and typed up her author note, but to get a cookie!!!! Thank you!!!! See Len, at least someone _appreciatesme_!!! OMG, wow, reviews are awesome!! Please review, if not for me, then for my friend, I'm sleeping over this weekend so I'll be able to see them as they come, until I go home!!! Oh, oops, hoggingup the edit time...haha.

**Len Says**: Thank you verymuch**, The WorldIs A Stage**. Yeah, my arm isn't too bad, but Mom says I shouldn't strain it. Thank you so very much for the review and I'm glad to hear your opinion and feedback. I was hoping to come out with a unique story and so far I'm really happy for it (Now I really want to read this baby!) Yeah, and Mel is something...Crazy Quirky, almost like me, but _I'm _far better, lol. Just kidding (She sure is!). Thank youagain for thereview and the chocolate cookie, I'm feeling better already (Yeah, this stuff is great!!!) Hope to hear from you soon!!!!!! (Yeah!!)


	103. My Place Of Solitude

**Chapter 102: My Place Of Solitude**

Rin smiled happily as she hummed the song Kagome, Lord Bankotsu, and Shippo sang to her after her parents had been killed. Small bouquets of daisies were in her right hand as she skipped happily around the Meadows of the West. Ever since the war that had taken place in the Meadows, new growth had taken root, and flowers beautifully stood with the grass. The sun was shining high in the air and Lady Izayoi had kindly suggested they have a small picnic to take their minds off the happenings in the North.

Rin and Shiori were happily prancing amid the flowers, preparing to pick some of every color so they could give it to the Queen and their mothers. Izayoi sat atop some blankets a little ways away beside Shiori's mother and General Tsukuyomaru. Lord InuTaisho was standing off looking towards the North sternly as Ginta and Hakkaku went off the catch fish in the Lake.

Other blankets were scattered about with other families to enjoy the beautiful day as some guards took post around the perimeter, just in case of an attack. The Palace was already well-guarded, Myoga standing by if anything seemed amiss. Though, Lord InuTaisho knew that the small flea would soon take off after informing of any attack.

Suikotsu and Renkotsu were off telling the children of adventurous stories. Jakotsu had planned on keeping Bankotsu company and Nurse Koruna had Kikyo moved from the Dungeon to an isolated room, counseling the young woman to get her through her ordeal.

Souta and Kohaku were currently sparring near to the Lake, finding it better that they would be of service if something would happen. Both boys were proudly wearing their demon slayer attire and were gaining helpful tips from a few of the _'Grand Uprising'_ soldiers.

"Look at these pretty blue flowers Rin!" Shiori laughed as she bent down and picked up the said objects.

The young, human girl quickly ran over to where her friend was picking them, her brown hair flowing behind her as her brown eyes sparkled. However, something else caught her eye and she looked to her left to find a patch of white flowers, a green pigment fading nicely into the white.

"Look at these Shiori!" Rin called out.

The hanyou looked up, her deep purple eyes landing on the flowers as the wind blew nicely in her white hair. Bouncing over to her friend she smiled.

"They remind me of Shippo's eyes…" Rin giggled as she picked a few.

Shiori frowned slightly, "I miss Shippo…"

Both Rin and Shiori remembered the day they had found out that Shippo was missing. It was a few hours just after Lady Kagome and the others had left to the North. Lady Izayoi started to cry with fear and Lord InuTaisho confirmed that the Kit had followed the group. Rin and Shiori had come to comfort the Queen and she only replied that her adopted son would be watched over nicely by Inuyasha and the others. Shiori and Rin both agreed, knowing the adults of the group would never let any harm come to the young Prince.

"I'm sure he'll come back soon…" Rin assured as she placed a hand on the bat hanyou's shoulder.

Shiori nodded her head and gave a small smile, before she took Rin's hand gently and started leading her towards the Queen and her mother. Rin followed with a giggle as she clutched her flowers to her chest. Since Kagome was not there at the moment to receive her flowers, she thought it best to give it to the Queen so she could feel better about Shippo.

"Here Mama!" Shiori cried out as she ran into her mother's arms, placing the flowers she had in her mother's hands, "Look at what me and Rin found!"

"They're lovely," Lady Hiroshima stated as she smiled and smelled the colorful array of flowers.

"They're for you…" Shiori smiled.

Rin watched the scene with saddened eyes. She really wished her Mother was alive, as well as her Father, but she couldn't turn back time, no matter how much she wanted to. She thought of her parents every day but also thanked Kami that Lady Kagome had come, saving her from the demons and taking care of her. The young, human girl would forever miss her parents, but she would always love Kagome…

Looking over to the Western Queen with shy eyes, she stepped forward and held out her arm, the flowers in her hand blowing gently in the Fall breeze. Izayoi smiled as she gestured Rin forward and the girl complied shyly.

"These are for you Lady Izayoi…" Rin said softly as she smiled, "I hope you like them…"

The Queen smiled widely as she took the small bouquet, before bringing Rin into a loving and tight hug, "Thank you Rin…They're beautiful……I will surely treasure these…"

"Will you put them in your Garden?" Rin asked as she sat in her lap and looked up at her.

Izayoi nodded, "Yes……There they will grow big and strong……Just like you…"

Rin giggled as Izayoi tickled her sides before she stood from the Queen's lap to rejoin Shiori in flower finding.

Izayoi sighed as she looked down at the bundle in her hands, smelling it as she closed her brown eyes. How she hoped and prayed that everyone was alright. Looking up she found her husband to be standing beside her. A small grin tugging at his lips as his arms crossed.

"Daddy!" Shiori yelled, causing both Izayoi and InuTaisho to look at the scene.

Shiori had run into her father's arms and the bat youkai had happily picked her up and spun her around, before bending down to pick up Rin as well, who squealed in delight.

"Do you wish for a daughter?" InuTaisho asked, "Three boys we already have…"

Izayoi smiled, "Do _you_ wish for one, love?"

InuTaisho smiled as he looked off to the North, "Kagome would make an excellent daughter…"

Izayoi chuckled, "She really would…"

"Lady Izayoi!" Shiori yelled, "Lord InuTaisho!"

Again, both the King and Queen looked up to find Rin and Shiori running towards them, their brows creased together. General Tsukuyomaru was just feet behind, his gaze directed to the North.

"What is wrong Shiori?" Izayoi asked as she stood up, Lady Hiroshima doing the same as InuTaisho followed Tsukuyomaru's gaze.

"I smelt them Lady Izayoi!" She cried out as Rin pointed to the North, "I smelt them!"

"Who dear?" Izayoi asked, although a part of her knew already.

"Lady Kagome!" Shiori cried out excitedly, "Everyone!"

"And Shippo too!" Rin added as she jumped up and down.

The words from the two girls caused Izayoi's heart to swell with pride, love, and absolute relief. Rin and Shiori had run off again towards the North, followed by Souta and Kohaku to watch them and Izayoi sighed happily as she landed her gaze on a few figures in the distance. InuTaisho had now taken to standing beside her and placing his arms around her shoulders before smirking. Everyone in the area had also caught sight of the coming group, and were yelling and cheering with delight. Izayoi couldn't keep the wide smile from spreading over her features.

Kagome was ahead of the group, Inuyasha beside the horse she rode on and Shippo atop Inuyasha's left shoulder. Sesshoumaru was a few feet beside Inuyasha with Kouga behind him. Sango and Ayame were jumping off the cart and were continuing to walk as Miroku remained on the horse and smiled widely at the welcome.

Both the miko and Kit waved wildly as they yelled their 'hellos' everyone running forward to greet them.

"They're safe…" Izayoi whispered, "They're alright…"

"There was nothing to worry about…" InuTaisho laughed, "Naraku didn't stand a chance…"

Izayoi smiled as she and InuTaisho started to walk towards the group, her eyes tearing up as she watched Kagome happily jump off her horse, run towards Rin, and scoop her up into her arms to hug her tightly and spin around. The child's laughter could be heard by all and Kohaku and Souta quickly ran up to their sisters, embracing them lovingly as well.

A lone tear fell down Izayoi's cheek as she watched Shippo jump off Inuyasha's shoulder and run towards them, tears leaking out of his bright green eyes as well. Bending away from InuTaisho's embrace, she laughed softly as Shippo collided into her, his own sobs reaching her ears as he clutched her tightly.

"Mama…" He whispered, "Papa…"

Hugging him tightly once more, she pulled him back to look him straight in the eye.

"Never ever run away like that again Shippo," She said sternly.

"I won't Mama!" Shippo answered as he hugged her again, "I've learned my lesson…"

Not being able to stay mad at the young boy too long, she hugged him close as InuTaisho lovingly pat the boy on his back. Lifting brown eyes over Shippo's shoulder, she smiled as she came to find Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walking forward, side by side. Sesshoumaru was emotionless as ever, but Inuyasha had a small smirk playing on his lips. InuTaisho walked towards his two sons with a proud grin as Izayoi watched with interest.

"You both did well my boys…" InuTaisho stated with pride as he clapped a hand on each back, "I'm proud…"

"Thanks Dad…" Inuyasha replied with a roll of his amber eyes.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but inclined his head just a bit to show his acknowledgement. InuTaisho could only laugh at both his sons' gestures before moving to greet the others.

"Hey Ma…" Inuyasha whispered as he walked up to her, noting the still clingy Shippo at her chest.

"Oh Inuyasha…" Izayoi sighed, "I'm proud of both you and Sesshoumaru……And I'm sure Shippo helped as best he could too…"

"I did…" Shippo sniffled as he looked up at her, "I used my magic!!"

"Keh!"

Izayoi smiled as she ruffled Shippo's hair, "I'm sure you did wonderfully…"

Hugging him close once more, happy to have her sons safe and sound, she looked off at the rest of the group to see Ayame and Kouga talking to Ginta and Hakkaku, Miroku and Sango talking with Souta, Kohaku, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu, and Kagome speaking with General Tsukuyomaru and InuTaisho.

"This calls for a Celebratory Ball!" Izayoi smiled happily.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Not _another_ one Ma!"

Izayoi winked at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, "I'm sure it will be fantastic! We had better get everything set up soon!"

"Lady Izayoi!"

The Queen looked up to find Kagome walking towards her, Rin still in her arms. A wide smile was over Kagome's face as she quickly embraced the Queen, Shippo and Rin momentarily squished between them.

"Hi Shippo!" Rin greeted, "I'm glad you're back!"

"Hey Rin!" Shippo responded as he wiped his tears away, "Thanks. I'm glad I'm back too."

"It's so good to have you all back!" Izayoi stated happily as she pulled away from the embrace, "Finally Naraku is defeated…"

"Yes…" Kagome agreed, "It's good to be home…"

"Come…" Izayoi urged, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Let us return to the Palace so we may hear all about it…"

All agreed and started to follow with Lady Izayoi, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru leading the way. Kagome was ecstatic to be back in the West, her hold on Rin growing tighter as she smiled widely. However, one thing was still bothering her.

"Lady Izayoi…" She whispered softly, causing the Queen to turn to her with a worried expression, "Can you……Please tell me of……Bankotsu's condition…?"

An understanding dawned over Izayoi's expression as she nodded, "Lord Bankotsu awoke just four days ago…However…He still needs his rest……You can probably see him tomorrow…"

The miko nodded as she looked off to the Palace. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had heard the whole exchange, causing his own ears to droop slightly.

"So…" Kagome stated as she changed her emotions to cheerful, "Tell me Rin…What have I missed since we've been away?"

* * *

Surprisingly, mostly everyone from both the Western Region and _'Grand Uprising'_ were able to fit in the Throne Room, chairs set up for all to sit as the group that left to the North stood up front telling of their adventure against the _Sin Kingdom_ and Naraku. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru remained quiet as Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Ayame, and Sango told most of the story…That is, until it came time to tell of the actual destruction of Naraku, since only those three had been there.

"Miroku's plan worked well with getting a barrier up and then finding Naraku," Kouga went on, "So we went into the volcano in hopes to save Kagome and kill Naraku…"

"But then we had become sidetracked," Miroku sighed, "Naraku's minions had tried to distract us and only Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru were able to go after him and Kagome…"

"Yeah!" Shippo cut in, "There was a big fire horse, the Wind Sorceress, Kagura, and a demon with blades for arms…I used my Fox Magic to protect everyone when fire tornadoes came up…"

Lady Izayoi was close to fainting with hearing what her little boy had been through. InuTaisho, however, still found it amusing that Kagome had found the Kit in the herb bag.

"Miroku's Wind Tunnel proved very useful when we finally defeated Entei and Kageromaru," Sango stated, "But then we had to leave when the volcano started to erupt…"

"What about the Kagura woman?" Souta asked, "And the girl you mentioned……Kanna was it?"

Sango tapped her chin, "I do not think Miroku destroyed them……They may have fled for their own lives…"

"So what happened to Naraku?" InuTaisho inquired, slight eagerness in his expression.

All eyes turned to the miko, hanyou Lord, and Southern Lord. All three remained quiet, expecting at least one or the other to speak. Kagome really didn't feel like speaking, Sesshoumaru wasn't really one to speak, and Inuyasha didn't feel like talking to a whole crowd at the moment, or at all for one thing. However, the hanyou sighed at the silence and shrugged his shoulders.

"We blasted him to oblivion…" He stated boringly, "What else is there to know?"

The whole crowd looked at the three expectantly once again and it was Kagome's turn to sigh.

"If it's something you need to know…" Kagome replied, "Mitsumi tried to trick Inuyasha by turning into me and making him try to figure out if he guessed right who the _real_ me was…"

"Did he choose right?" Kohaku asked.

Kagome smirked, "There's a reason I'm standing here right now…"

Laughter echoed through the room and Kagome gave a small smile towards Inuyasha, silently thanking him for finding the _right_ Kagome, since she hadn't had the time to really thank him as of yet.

"What else happened?" Rin asked as she looked up at the three with awe-filled eyes.

Kagome shrugged again, "Inuyasha killed Mitsumi……And Sesshoumaru saved me several times………If it weren't for him……I wouldn't be here right now…"

The softened tone of the miko's voice had everyone in the crowd look to her with concern and worry.

"…What happened…?" Izayoi asked hesitantly.

Kagome looked down to her feet, unable to look at the crowd, "I…um……I……I…"

The words wouldn't leave her throat and Kagome was slightly surprised when Sesshoumaru spoke for her.

"The miko had been killed…" He stated emotionlessly.

Gasps and murmurs filled the room and Kagome wondered if it had been a good idea to tell them. But she needed to; needed to show them the dangers they went through so they would know what to expect if one such as Naraku came into power again. And most importantly, she needed to tell Souta…

"I had been hit with _miasma_…" Kagome stated as she looked up, "…I died about an hour later in the arms……Of Inuyasha……"

Izayoi covered her mouth with one hand in shock. Kagome looked to Inuyasha to see him staring at her intently, yet his deep, amber eyes were encouraging her to go on and let it out. She was grateful for that.

"How…How did you come back…?" General Tsukuyomaru asked softly.

Kagome smiled, "Lord Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga……The sword able to bring one hundred demons and humans back to life in one stroke…"

"Is this true son?" InuTaisho asked.

Sesshoumaru did not answer as his eyes flickered momentarily towards Kagome, Rin, and then his Father. Kagome, however, had stepped towards the crowd and knelt down in front of Souta, whose eyes were wide.

"I saw Mama and Papa…" She whispered, "…They said they are proud of us……I will do my very best to take care of you and Rin……I promise…"

Souta smiled, "You always have Sis…"

Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks as she embraced her brother, bringing an arm around Rin as well to invite her into the hug. Then, remembering that they were also with hundreds of others, she pulled back with a smile, wiped her tears away, and stood.

"It's good to _be_ back…" Kagome stated as she looked to the crowd, "Fighting alongside these brave warriors has made me realize things I could have never have realized without this war…All I am saying is……Is that I am glad I have come to meet you all…To have allied with this Region, made life-long friends, and are now able to live in peace and prosperity with each other now that the _Sin Kingdom_ is destroyed……We've won…"

Kohaku and Souta quickly cheered and pumped their fists which caused everyone else in the room to cheer as well. Sango and Ayame quickly ran forward to embrace Kagome as Shiori and Rin did the same. Tears fell down the taijiya's and White Wolf's faces as they hugged Kagome tighter.

The miko smiled as she pulled away softly, before walking off to Sesshoumaru. Bowing, she looked up at the Southern Lord and grinned.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru…For saving me…" She stated, "If ever you need anything…Do not hesitate to ask me…"

"I will need nothing of you," Sesshoumaru affirmed as he looked at her before walking off.

However, he stiffened as two small arms circled around his legs. Young Rin hugged him tightly as she smiled.

"Thank you for saving Lady Kagome!" She shouted above the cheers, "Thank you…"

Sesshoumaru remained silent, until Rin let go of his legs, leaving him to walk off, away from the happiness and towards his grinning Father. Kagome turned to look up at Inuyasha, happy to see a small smirk of his own touching his lips as he watched Miroku get slapped again by Sango.

"Happy, Lord Inuyasha?" She asked as she took a stand beside him, both watching as everyone started to follow Lady Izayoi out of the Throne Room and towards the Celebration Dinner.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I think I have a few more things to do…"

However, before the miko could ask, a pair of strong arms pulled her into an embrace and she looked up to find none other than Jakotsu.

"I'm so relieved to see you alright!" He said as he embraced her again, "If it weren't for you, Bankotsu would not have made it…"

Kagome's eyes somewhat dimmed, but she smiled, "I am glad he's alright now…"

"He will be…" Suikotsu stated from behind Jakotsu, who was standing next to Renkotsu, "When he is fully recovered…We will return to the East to rebuild our Kingdom…"

"Will you visit?" Jakotsu asked excitedly as he led her towards the Dining Hall, "Maybe you can move back to the East…Take up the farm you used to live in with Souta and Rin……Just like old times…It would be great…"

Kagome smiled as Jakotsu's arm went around her shoulder, Renkotsu and Suikotsu following, "It sounds so tempting…I do not know as of right now what I will do…But I'll be sure to tell you…"

"At least promise to visit with the kids!" Jakotsu whined, "Please!"

Kagome laughed, "Oh…I promise Jakotsu…Of course I promise…"

The sounds of Jakotsu's squeal of delight left Inuyasha's hearing as he remained at the front of the Throne Room, having not moved yet. He had been planning to tell Kagome his feelings then, when the room was empty, but the Toshibas just had to interrupt. He sighed. Then he had to hear about Kagome's thought of possibly moving back to the East. He had to tell her soon…He didn't want her to move so far away…

'_I'll tell her tonight…'_ Inuyasha thought softly.

And the hanyou Lord gave a bated exhale as he walked off, away from the noisy Dining Room.

* * *

Kagome smiled softly as she left the boisterous Dining Hall. Lady Izayoi had done it again, with a wonderfully planned dinner, everyone chattering happily away with one another. Jakotsu and Renkotsu had eagerly listened to Kouga and Miroku as they told the details of their adventure, Shippo also telling his own version of it to both Shiori and Rin. Souta and Kohaku were content with speaking to just their sisters and Ayame, and Sesshoumaru seemed fine to just talk silently with his Father and Izayoi.

However, Kagome's smile faltered as she remembered a certain Inu hanyou being absent from the dinner. So, she had excused herself politely from all the surrounding conversations and left to find the silver-headed Prince.

Opening the doors that led to the Gardens and Training Grounds, Kagome silently wondered if she should just turn around and leave the hanyou Lord be. A part of her feared the man had gone off to find Kikyo and perhaps work things out between them. However, after a brush of her aura checking for others in the area, she discovered the Prince to be alone.

Closing the Doors behind her, Kagome turned to look at her surroundings, finally taking it in now that the war was over. Ever since her alliance with the Western Region, Kagome had become so busy, she had really no time to observe her surroundings to the fullest. But now……She could…

Smiling, Kagome looked to her left, to find the stone benches, a fountain, and various trees over a granite type courtyard. It was small so as to look over the Track and Training Grounds and the miko realized that most of the entire area had been remodeled since she and the group had gone off to destroy Naraku. A large wall was next to the courtyard, circling the whole Track, Courtyard, Gardens and Training Grounds, used for defensive purposes and to keep wild animals and demons out of the property. The miko vaguely remembered having to climb one of the trees to jump the high wall when she had been captured by the Western Kingdom.

North-east to where Kagome stood, next to the small courtyard, was the Training Grounds, with racks of weapons and training weapons as well as multiple targets and dueling areas, one she recognized as the one she and Bankotsu had battled in. Then, north of that lay the Track which spread from far east to west of the entire perimeter.

With her back still to the Palace Doors, Kagome looked straight ahead to find the Gate with which the army had left in, about one hundred yards away. To the right of the Gate was the Stable where the horses were kept and the whole Track perimeter was surrounded by a wooden fence, which Kagome remembered leaning against when she had had that talk with Kouga about being mates.

Looking to her right, Kagome found more stone benches and a small cleared area where some empty tents lay for those who wished to sleep outside under the stars. Looking up at the heavens momentarily, Kagome found the sky to be turning a yellow, orange, and red hue, the sun beginning to set.

Sighing, Kagome looked back to her right passed the benches to see large oak and redwood trees, standing high above all others, yet still low enough to not surpass the Palace walls. There was a small walk through that Izayoi had created herself, where the trees arched over so when those walked through the path, it would seem as if you were walking through a tree tunnel, the sky being partially covered by the trees and branches as sunlight filtered through the cracks of the ceiling. The path even branched off to different and various places, where it would dead end into a small patch of assorted, colored flowers.

Kagome had only been through the maze once while with Rin and it was at night, so they had never enjoyed the sun filtering through the path and they had reached a dead end that had these yellow dandelions which caused Kagome and Rin to weep when remembering they was both Rin's mother's and Sango's favorite flower.

Both Kagome and Rin had wanted to go back again together during the day, but busy schedules and the war had them postponing it multiple times before they completely forgot. The Area however, was not hard to miss with the beautiful arc of trees standing out, but Kagome had been so determined with the war, she had only passed right by it……Besides, Izayoi had also stated that everyone should wait to see it until everything was in full bloom and planted.

The miko was sure everyone else had been through the path, including Miroku and Sango going off alone together in it, as well as Bankotsu and Kikyo.

'_But enough about past…'_ Kagome thought as she walked towards the Garden Pathway, _'I can feel Inuyasha's aura there right now…'_

Walking passed the stone benches, Kagome measured that the Garden Pathway was also about one fifty yards long, Lady Izayoi having told it her that it had taken years to have the Path become as it was now.

Kagome smiled as she entered into the arched tunnel path, bird twittering around her as she looked to the dirt path before her, lit with the sunset hues of the sky as they filtered through the cracks of the canopy. The colorful array of flowers lay on both sides of the path and a few benches were placed meters apart for those who wanted to just sit in silence inside the beautiful area.

"I really must take Rin here at this time of day…" Kagome whispered as she turned her gaze to the leaf covered ceiling, "It's so beautiful…"

The miko had reached a small fork in the road, three different pathways branching out. Kagome vaguely remembered taking the one that was all the way on the left with Rin which had led to the small meadow of dandelions. So, it only left the other two paths.

Using her miko abilities, she searched for Inuyasha's aura and smiled softly as she brushed over it, leading her down the middle pathway. And as she followed the path, she wondered…

'_Why am I looking for Inuyasha anyway…?'_

Kagome frowned as her steps faltered ever so slightly. Her brows furrowed together as she looked down to the floor. She _had_ made up her mind that she was going to keep her distance and _only_ be _friends_ with the hanyou Lord. Perhaps this was friendly worry…

Inuyasha had been acting rather quiet lately, even after the _Sin Kingdom_ and Naraku had been destroyed. On their way back to the West he hadn't even yelled at Shippo, or Kouga, or even Miroku once. Kagome nodded her head…

'_I'm only helping him as a friend…'_ She assured herself, _'Friends help and maybe he could use someone to talk to right now…'_

Making up her mind, Kagome quickened her pace slightly as she followed the Path into another fork in the road, however, this time there were four different paths. Closing her eyes, feeling for his aura again, Kagome followed the path that was second to last on the right and continued on, her head falling back as she looked at the darkening sky.

The last time she had been here with Rin, it was almost hard to see their way since it was so dark, but the glow of the moon made the walk all the more enchanting. Even the floor looked like a sky as it was spotted from the cracks of the canopy, almost making it look like bright and shining stars.

Kagome's thoughts faded as she came to find herself at a dead end, much to her dismay. It was a circled area that had only one exit, which was where she had come from. However, she was in awe to see the patches of red rose bushes growing around and decided to take a seat on one of the given benches.

Frowning dejectedly, Kagome tried to boost up her spirits by smelling one of the roses. Its sweet aroma drifted through her nose and the miko had a great urge to just pick one for herself. But the thorns were a problem and she didn't want to take something from a garden Lady Izayoi had worked so hard on.

Sighing, she leaned back on her hands and looked up towards the sky, watching through the canopy as the sky turned a deep purple and blue.

"I wonder where he went off to…" Kagome whispered as she spread her senses, "I could have sworn I felt him in this direction…"

Mentally, she sighed again. Maybe he had gone off back to the Palace. Maybe he had gotten hungry and went off to finally get his dinner in the Dining Hall. Maybe she had been imagining things. Biting her lower lip, she moved to get up and go to the Palace when there was a rustle in the brush.

Stormy, blue-grey eyes widened with startle and alert. Looking off to the only exit, she waited for the intruder to appear, her legs ready to leap and arms ready to swing if she needed to go into self-defense.

"Damn branches…" Someone muttered next to her, "Ow! Damn it!"

Whirling around to the noise, Kagome was surprised to find Inuyasha emerging from the foliage through a hidden pathway and was currently trying to open a wooden gate covered in vines. He hadn't noticed her yet, giving Kagome the opportunity to watch him with amusement as he tried to unlock the gate.

"Why the hell won't this damn thing open?!" Inuyasha growled as he punched his fist into the knob.

Fearing for the object's well-being and Izayoi's wrath to a broken gate, the miko decided to stand up and make her appearance known.

"…Inuyasha…?"

The hanyou Lord's head snapped up as his silver ears swiveled towards her as quick as lightning, his golden eyes trained on her with widened surprise. Taking a step forward with a half smile, she placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and chuckled softly.

"…What are you doing?"

Her question seemed to snap Inuyasha out of his stupor and he scowled deeply as he managed to push the gate open and walk through.

"Nothing…" He answered.

Kagome frowned at his withdrawn state, but pressed on, taking another step forward, "Why didn't you go down to dinner…?"

"I wasn't hungry…"

"Oh…"

Inuyasha looked back up at her, his brows furrowing together with confusion as he tilted his head to the side, "What are you doing here?"

Kagome smiled as she shrugged, "Fresh air, I guess……And I thought that maybe you could use some company……You know…To talk…"

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he held his nose in the air, "Keh."

The miko's smile faltered and she took a step back, causing silver ears to turn in her direction, "If not…I can go…"

Inuyasha's golden orbs looked back in her direction, watching as the miko looked around at the red roses with a soft, sad smile before turning her back to him to leave. He promised himself he would tell her. Now was his chance!

"Wait…"

Kagome stopped, her figure turning back around as she looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"You don't have to go…" He stated softly, almost inaudibly, "I guess…We can talk…"

A wide smile spread over Kagome's features, causing even Inuyasha to grin as well. However, he watched as her eyes looked passed his form and he followed her gaze to find her looking at the wooden gate and the path he had come from.

"…Where does that lead…?" Kagome asked curiously, "…If you don't mind me asking…"

Inuyasha was quiet, his gaze following hers as she watched his back. The hanyou Lord saw that place as his place of solitude. No one but his family knew of the place but, somehow, he knew he could trust Kagome with that secret…She had after all, kept _all_ _his_ secrets private.

Turning around, he smirked as he held out his hand to her, making Kagome look at him with confusion.

"I'll take you there…"

Understanding struck and she smiled and took his hand, letting the hanyou Prince lead her passed the open gate and through the hidden path, his grip firm yet gentle, causing Kagome to realize just how big his hand was compared to hers, Inuyasha also recognizing this feat.

"Only my family and I know about this place…" Inuyasha whispered in the silence, "…It was the first thing made to create the Garden Pathway…"

Kagome felt her heart swell at the trust Inuyasha gave her to see this place that only he and his family had seen. She had the urge to just hug him then and there, but unfortunately, resisted.

"It's the first tree Ma ever planted…" Inuyasha finished.

And Kagome was pulled gently into a large clearing, her eyes widening as they landed on a tall and magnificent, old tree. Its trunk was very thick and the leaves about its many branches were a healthy green…Some turning brown, gold, orange, and red for the coming Fall. The whole area seemed to sparkle with magic and Kagome wondered why she couldn't see the large tree from the Courtyard or Training Grounds.

"Ma put a spell on this place so no one would find it…" Inuyasha answered as if reading her mind, "Invisible to the eye unless you know its there…She says it would be perfect as a hiding area if ever we were attacked…It's protected by special sutras and magic…"

Kagome couldn't speak as she looked up at the sky. Unlike the Garden Pathway, the trees didn't cover the top like a ceiling but showed a perfect view of all the emerging stars and moon. The pearl white crescent in the sky only served as a reminder that Inuyasha's human night was the next night and suggested she could keep him company if he wanted it.

"It's beautiful…" Kagome whispered as she stepped forward, finally realizing that there was also a small pond to the side with fish in it.

Inuyasha had walked over to the giant tree and was settling himself on one of its protruding roots.

"Is this where you ran off to all those times I couldn't find you?" Kagome asked with a raised brow and a teasing smile.

Inuyasha smirked as he rolled his eyes and leaned against the trunk, "That and not wanting to spend time with Shippo or Myoga……Oh yeah, and Miroku……"

Kagome chuckled as she took to stand a few feet away from him, looking at the large tree with wonder, "This place is so peaceful……A perfect place to think about stuff…"

The hanyou Lord looked up at her, "If you need a place to think, you can come here I guess…"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh no…I can't……I mean, this is _your_ place of solitude…I couldn't intrude……Besides, I have the encampment…"

Inuyasha snorted, "Well…If you're here at the Palace and you don't feel like going all the way to your encampment to think…Just come here…"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha stood, smirking as he took the miko by the waist much to her surprise and jumped into the Tree's branches, making Kagome give off a startled squeak and have two silver ears pin back against Inuyasha's skull. Landing on one of the highest branches, Inuyasha had Kagome set down comfortably so she could sit beside him and have a perfect view of the Meadows and Lake.

Kagome's yells of complaint caught in her throat as she looked at the sight, her body finding a place to become more at ease as she leaned against the tree, Inuyasha still beside her, "Kami…This is beautiful…"

"It looks better when the sun sets…" Inuyasha stated as he looked at the Lake, the moon's reflection bouncing off it giving the water a silver glow.

"But…" Kagome sighed as she smiled, "The stars are beautiful too…"

"I guess…"

The miko chuckled, her eyes dimming slightly as she looked up at the sky, "My father and I used to star gaze all the time……After dinner he would take Souta and me up on the hill of our farm and point out all the stars……Even after the _'Grand Uprising'_ was made we still did it………I stopped after he died……I mean, I still look at the stars since they _are _there, but laying down and pointing them all out……It's just something I would do with my father……And doing it without him, just wouldn't be the same……"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Maybe she just wanted to let things out. He feared if he said something, it would turn into a disastrous argument. So he remained quiet.

"It's so easy to talk to you, Inuyasha," Kagome laughed as she looked at him, her eyes shining against the moonlight, "It is strange how I can open up to you just as easily as I open up to Sango……I guess great friends can really do that to you…"

Inuyasha's heart pained. _Great Friends_? Was that it? However, he was startled out of his thoughts as she leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing softly.

"Maybe I should go back to the East…" Kagome whispered, "See the farm and maybe take it up again……But I love the _'Grand Uprising'_ and everyone here………Although…"

"…_Although_…What…?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged, "Living so close to Bankotsu would be…Awkward to say the least……I mean, we _are_ still friends…But maybe the broken engagement changed us……Of course I would never hesitate to put my life in his hands or tell him things since he is my great friend……But a part of me feels it would be uncomfortable…"

Inuyasha swallowed, "Do you…Still have feelings for him?"

Kagome yawned, "I thought I did……But no……He will forever be a brother to me……Besides…I have other plans…Other things I wish to do with my life…"

Kagome yawned again as Inuyasha's brows furrowed together, "What other things…?"

The miko mumbled something and Inuyasha unfortunately couldn't make it out. Instead, he looked down only to find a sleeping Kagome, her eyes closed in peaceful slumber. Inuyasha half frowned, half smiled. He was happy to know that she trusted to fall asleep in a tree alone with him knowing he would protect her, but he was disappointed he had not been able to tell Kagome once again what his feelings were.

'_At least I know she has absolutely no feelings whatsoever for Bankotsu…'_ Inuyasha thought, _'That has to mean something…'_

Inuyasha remained in that position for a few more minutes, reveling in the feel of Kagome's soft body against his as he placed an arm around her waist to steady her. Then, when the night's wind started to pick up, he reluctantly took her form bridal style and carried her back to her room…His way.

Not wanting to be seen by others still awake, Inuyasha jumped from the top of the trees, from balcony to balcony until he reached Kagome's. Luckily her window was unlocked and he went in, relieved to see Rin was not there but had left a letter saying she was with Shiori and Shippo. With great gentleness even Inuyasha didn't know he possessed, he tucked the miko into her bed and locked her window tight. Then he gazed down on her form with a small smirk before dashing out of her room through the shoji before somebody else found him there and started unwanted questions and rumors.

'_Good Night Kagome…' _Inuyasha thought as he entered into his own room, _'I promise to tell you soon…'_

However, Inuyasha sighed as he fell on his bed, fatigue starting to catch up with him. Two opportunities had already passed already and he knew he wasn't really good with words. How _was_ Inuyasha going to tell Kagome how he felt? What if he screwed up?

'_Kami…I really hope to tell you soon…'_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone, Len is back!! I just got to say, my best friend Mel and myself thank you for the kind reviews and for being so patient with me after my accident. My arm is still hurting and I am taking a while typing up this Note, but I will endure, because I promised I would get this out…Plus, it's Spring Break so I can take the time to do this, FINALLY!! Anyways, I thank you all so much for the reviews but unfortunately no **Shout-Outs and Kudos** and **Stevie Dee Music Recommendations** today either, my parents are a little mad that I'm actually on the computer. I feel so sad because I can't thank you all personally and then show Stevie's Musical Talents that synchronize with my writing, but I will promise to have the whole list for all the chapters on the Prologue Page in no time!! Please be a little more patient with me. So…I hope you liked the chapter, now that Naraku is defeated, the plot will now center on Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship…

Hope to talk to you all soon and thanks again to you readers and reviewers!!

**Mini Shout-Outs and Kudos:** _**rosieweasly, The World Is A Stage, Stevie Dee, LatinInuLuva, Caspergirl213, JayJay12393, iheartanime43, Nightlife Maiden, hbeck13, SilverStarWing, ShadowStar666,**_ and _**MPXD.**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader'_:

**Chapter 103: The Toshibas' Story**

"_Lady Kagome…I'm glad Lord Inuyasha found you………Lady Kikyo has requested to see you……Over the passed few days we've been talking, but she only believes to tell her story to you……She says it is only right…"_

"_Kagome…Please take a seat………We have a lot to speak about…"_

"_Kikyo…"_

"_I must say this, Kagome…Please…Just listen…"_

* * *

A very long-awaited chapter about where the Toshibas come into play…I'm actually looking forward to posting this, It's a long chapter too…Can't wait, and I'll talk to you guys later. Mel says HI too!!

**Debuting:** Next Friday…

Luvinukag83

Aka Len


	104. The Toshibas' Story

**Chapter 103: The Toshibas' Story**

Kagome groaned as she stretched from her laying spot, the sun's rays casting through her window and onto her face, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut so the light wouldn't bother her anymore. Her arms fell above her head as she arched her back from the mattress, moaning again as she attempted to bring the covers over her form.

"It can't be morning already…" The miko whimpered, "I could have sworn I had been with……Wait……How did I get back to bed?"

Kagome furrowed her brows together as she sat up in bed, wavy hair disheveled as she looked around her room. It was empty, with only her weapons in one corner as well as her _'Grand Uprising'_ armor. She was still wearing her red kimono and black hoari instead of her usual silk night gown and Rin was no where in sight.

The events from the night before came flooding back to Kagome as she blushed. She had remembered going off to look for Inuyasha when he hadn't gone to dinner. They had found each other in the Garden Pathway and he ended up bringing her to his '_Place of Solitude_'.

"A very beautiful place of solitude I might add…" Kagome murmured as she moved to get out of bed and change into one of the dresses Lady Izayoi had given her.

In the process, she had found a letter on her bedside table, stating that Rin had gone to stay with Shiori and Shippo so they could speak of the Kit's Adventure. Relieved to know her adopted daughter was safe, Kagome continued her thoughts about the night before.

"I must have fallen asleep in the large tree with him…" Kagome whispered to herself as she changed into a lovely green dress, "……How embarrassing………But he did take me back…"

Kagome couldn't so much as remember what they had talked about that night; just Inuyasha sharing information about his place of solitude and she telling a small portion of her life to him about her Father…After that, everything went blank since she had been so darn tired that day.

Sighing, the miko looked herself over in the mirror after brushing out her hair and left the room, intent on finding Jakotsu or Rin since she hadn't seen them since the night before. Jakotsu would be of much help to tell her what had happened in the Palace while she had been away and spending time with Rin would do some good for her. The child's innocence and happy mannerisms was quite contagious after all. Actually, the same could probably be said about Jakotsu...

Walking down the Grand Staircase step by step, she smiled as she watched Kohaku, Souta, Rin, Shippo, and Shiori exiting the Dining Hall, seemingly having finished breakfast. They all caught sight of her and waved and the miko decided she would have a good time to spend with the small group.

"Good morning!" She stated as they walked over to her.

"Hi Kagome!" They all greeted; in some form or another.

"Where are you all headed?" Kagome asked as she pat Shippo on the head.

"We were going to go off horseback riding on the Track," Kohaku answered as they all started for the Garden Doors.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Kagome replied as she smiled widely, "Mind if I join you all?"

"Of course not!" They all responded in unison as they entered into the Gardens, Shippo jumping onto Souta's shoulder as both Shiori and Rin giggled.

They all made their way to the Stable, their little group passing by Miroku and Renkotsu as they conversed with one another; and Sango and Suikotsu were showing each other different techniques of battle in the Training Area. Kouga and Ayame were sitting alone together in the Courtyard, settling in with a small romantic talk from what Kagome could see; and a few of the _'Grand Uprising'_ followers were packing up, ready to leave back to the encampment so they could start rebuilding.

"Kagome!"

The rebel leader looked up from her stupor and smiled as she watched Sango running towards her, dressed in her Demon Slayer outfit, Hiraikotsu laying on one of the nearby benches as Suikotsu walked off to join both Miroku and Renkotsu.

"Good Morning Sango," Kagome greeted once the Demon Exterminator came up behind her, "Want to ride the horses with us?"

Sango grinned, "Sure, why not?"

They all entered into the Stable, Shippo going off to fetch three ponies for himself, Rin, and Shiori as Souta and Kohaku brought out two full grown horses for themselves. Kagome had mounted Koru and Sango had taken a brown mare, both following after the pony riders so they could watch over them.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head back, taking in the sun's heat.

"It's gorgeous…" Sango stated as she smiled, looking off to the lush green forests, "A weight has been lifted from all of our shoulders…"

"Indeed."

"So……What will we do now Kagome…?" Sango asked hesitantly.

The miko looked off to the taijiya, Sango's brown eyes filled with questions needed to be answered, hopes, and goals. Smiling, the miko chuckled as she looked off to see Shippo, Shiori, and Rin riding side by side, with Souta and Kohaku in front of them. Their laughter reached her ears and the smiles on their faces made her want to cry with happiness at the carefree state she longed to see them in. The ghost of war and violence had left both Kohaku and Souta's eyes and as she watched Shiori and Rin play, their features were relaxed, unlike the times before when they all feared an attack on their encampment.

"Kagome…?"

Looking back to Sango, the miko beamed, "We will return to the encampment of the forest…Rebuild our homes for those who wish to remain in this area…There is no need for barriers with the war over………We can live in peace…"

Sango matched Kagome's smile, "Peace………I like that idea…"

"Will you remain in the encampment, Sango?" Kagome asked as she threaded her fingers through Koru's mane.

Sango's eyes widened, "Of course! I mean…It has become my home and you'll be there……You're my family, Kagome…"

Kagome chuckled, "Miroku will undoubtedly stay with you…I can see your relationship with him has……_changed_, for the better, to say the least……"

Sango blushed, "……I cannot lie to you, Kagome……So, yes…It has changed……I guess our separation had made us realize our feelings for each other…"

"I think you make a wonderful couple," Kagome stated with a broad smile, "The two of you will be so happy together."

"Kagome…"

"You love him with all your heart…" Kagome whispered, making Sango look at her with concern, "Don't you Sango?"

Sango smiled as she nodded, "Yes……I do love Miroku with all my heart……He makes me happy…"

The miko looked to her best friend with a gentle smirk, "I'm sure he feels the same way."

"Even though he's a perverted letch?" Sango teased.

Kagome laughed, "Yup……However, perverted all for _you_."

Sango rolled her eyes as she steered her horse off more to the left. Kagome did the same as she and the taijiya pulled up next to the three ponies, Rin and Shiori laughing as they watched Shippo try to catch a blue butterfly.

"Careful Shippo," Kagome warned as he started slipping off his pony.

The group rode around the Track another seven times before they thought it enough and decided to put the horses away. Kirara had made her appearance and Sango thought that the group would have fun, especially the girls, if they rode on Kirara's back. Souta and Kohaku had left to ask Suikotsu for any tips on their fighting ability, which left Kagome alone once again.

The miko didn't really know what to do. Miroku and Renkotsu seemed to be in deep meditation and she would have joined them, but she didn't seem in the mood for meditation. She would have eaten breakfast since she had not eaten yet, but she wasn't hungry either. And she would have gone off to talk to Inuyasha again, but the miko didn't know where he had gone off to.

Kagome was about to just go inside and just look for Lady Izayoi to talk to or Ayame and Kouga since they weren't in the Courtyard anymore, but a solemn voice had stopped her.

"Kagome…?"

Frowning with worry, Kagome turned to look towards the Palace Doors and found Jakotsu standing there with his hands wrung together in front of him. He offered her a weak smile which had her walking towards him.

"Jakotsu…?" She asked, "What's wrong?"

Jakotsu bit his bottom lip as he looked up at her, "Um…Kagome…Bankotsu wishes to speak with you…If that's okay…"

Kagome's eyes widened. It wasn't that she had forgotten about Bankotsu, but it only occurred to her that Bankotsu needed his rest and with no visitors. At this news, her heart started to beat a bit faster with nervousness. Why was she nervous anyway?

Placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she took a deep breath and walked fully towards Jakotsu, her chin held high. If Bankotsu needed to talk to her she would never refuse him. After all, they were friends first no matter what.

"Take me to him, Jakotsu."

The man nodded before going through the Palace Doors with Kagome at his heels. They walked up the stairs and down the halls towards the Hospital Wing. A part of her was scared about the encounter. The last time she had seen Bankotsu was when he had been in his coma, cold as ice and on the verge of death. Of course that had scared her.

When they had reached their designated door, Kagome had instantly felt Bankotsu's aura beyond it. Jakotsu was quiet as he made no move to open the shoji or announce her arrival. Seeing as he wasn't going to do anything, she gave him a weak smile before putting her hand in the indent of the shoji and after a few seconds, slid the paper door open.

Jakotsu had started walking off, but Kagome paid no notice as she looked at the large bed in the room. Bankotsu sat in the middle of it, blanket pulled up to his stomach as pillows propped him up so he could lean against the headboard. His eyes were closed but Kagome knew he was awake and was waiting for her.

Stepping into the room and closing the shoji behind her, Kagome noticed Banryu off in the corner, newly polished it seemed. A small fire was still burning near to the left of the room, suggesting to Kagome that Bankotsu still needed more time to recover.

Looking back to Bankotsu, she wasn't surprised that his violet eyes were now trained on her, their depths holding a deep sadness. Biting her lower lip, the miko just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"…Please sit, Kagome…" Bankotsu requested as he gestured to a small wooden stool next to his bed.

Kagome nodded her head and took a seat on the object, keeping her eyes averted from his face. She didn't know what had her all worked up to act so nervous around her best friend. She only summed it up as a fear. It was fear for where this inevitable conversation would lead.

"Kagome…" Bankotsu whispered sadly, his voice asking for her to look up at him; and she did, "I wanted to apologize to you for what I had done and to thank you as well…"

Kagome noticed his tired state and managed a small smile, "No need for thanks or apology Bankotsu…I will always be there for you…"

Bankotsu smiled, "I don't deserve your kindness……Especially after all I had done…"

"You had your reasons Bankotsu," Kagome assured, "You love your family very much…You don't have to tell me…"

"It doesn't excuse what I did…" Bankotsu sighed as he looked to his lap, "You really could have gotten hurt…I would have never forgiven myself…"

Kagome placed her hand on his, feeling its slight coolness, "You didn't hurt me Bankotsu……As I see it, you had warned me about what was happening…You didn't follow through even with your family on the line……I admit, I would give my life for the five of you since I love you all so much……But the fact that you cared for me and told me doesn't mean you hurt me at all……"

"But…"

"You did your best to protect me…" Kagome interrupted, "And you _did_ protect me……Because of that, Naraku is finally destroyed……He has no hold on you or the others anymore…"

"…No……He doesn't……"

Bankotsu was silent as he looked down at their hands, his violet eyes filled with fatigue, yet he was fighting to stay awake. Kagome was about to excuse herself so he could get some rest when he continued.

"I thank you with all my heart for that, Kagome…" He whispered as he looked at her, "You did destroy Naraku and the _Sin Kingdom_ and I don't know how I can ever repay you…"

"You don't have to repay me…" Kagome stated with a frown, "I too wanted Naraku dead after what he had done to me and my family……It was something I just…_had_ to do…Besides…I didn't do it alone……"

"But if there is anything I can do…"

Kagome smiled, "Just continue to be my _friend_ Bankotsu……That's all I ask and all I ever want…"

Bankotsu and she went silent again and she removed her hand to place it back on her lap. Bankotsu had resorted to looking at his Banryu as Kagome turned to the cackling fire. A sigh escaped the Eastern Prince's mouth.

"Then…What do you plan on doing now, Kagome…?"

Kagome wet her lips and looked off at the window, "Return to the encampment and rebuild………I also plan on traveling…"

"Really…?"

Kagome nodded as she looked back at him, "Just for a little while……I guess a long awaited dream I wish to become reality…"

"Why not return to the East with Souta and Rin…Take up the farm again?" Bankotsu asked, a little hopefully.

Kagome chuckled, "Jakotsu suggested the same thing……But………I think this place has grown on me……Souta and Rin love it here, as do I…Although I will still miss the East……This will be more of a home to me…"

"Will you visit?"

"Of course, Bankotsu!" Kagome explained, "Even if I am not living there, it still doesn't mean I wouldn't want to go there again……Hopefully when I go off and travel…"

"Does anyone else know of these plans?"

Kagome shook her head, "No…And I would prefer to keep it that way…At least until the right time………Possibly tonight…"

"I'm sure everyone will understand…"

"I hope…"

"Why wouldn't they?" Bankotsu asked.

"I suppose you're right…"

A silence followed as Kagome returned her gaze to the window, watching as the sun reached its afternoon height. A few birds flew passed the window and the priestess could vaguely hear laughter from outside.

"Are things…_okay_…Between us now, Kagome?" Bankotsu inquired, his head cocked to the side, brows furrowed with worry.

"Things were always okay between us…" Kagome answered with a smile as she looked back at him, "Despite what happened in the past, we both know that we still care for each other and that is all that matters…"

Bankotsu nodded his head with agreement and watched as Kagome stood from her stool.

"I can see you're still tired Bankotsu…" Kagome stated, "I'll let you rest……We can talk more tomorrow…"

"Good idea," Bankotsu laughed, "Thanks Kags."

Kagome smiled, "Not a problem."

And the miko left the room, her heart feeling lighter after their talk. Kagome knew that Bankotsu knew that they were friends…_Just friends_. Kagome could not love him more than he wanted and she was sure that one day he would love another, more suitable for him than she.

Walking down the halls in silent thought, she wondered back to the point of their conversation about her traveling. Yes, she was planning on telling everyone about her traveling that night. Lady Izayoi had already set up a Meeting for the upcoming Ball in celebration of the defeat of the _Sin Kingdom_ and Naraku. There, she would announce that after the Ball, she would leave on her journey to find herself and be…_Free_…

Not really looking at where she was going since she was looking at the floor, Kagome had unceremoniously bumped into another body, causing her to stumble back, blush with embarrassment, and stutter out an apology.

"Oh Kami…I should have been watching where I was going…" Kagome started, "I apologize…"

"Whatever wench."

Kagome started and she looked up from her gown, where she was brushing out wrinkles and blushed even deeper. Out of all the people she had to bump into, it just had to be _him_.

"Oh…" Kagome replied, "Hi Inuyasha…"

She watched as he grunted while crossing his arms over his chest, silver ears twitching slightly as he glanced passed her. Kagome turned around to find no one behind her but a few doors, one including to be Bankotsu's. What was he looking at?

Shaking her head as she turned around, she offered a small smile, effectively catching his attention, "Sorry I fell asleep like that last night…Um……Thank you for taking to me to my room…"

His golden eyes were wide before he lifted his chin in the air, "Feh!"

Kagome chuckled, "So…Where have you been?"

"No where," Inuyasha mumbled, "Nurse Koruna's looking for you…"

This surprised Kagome, "Why? What's the matter?"

Inuyasha sighed, his eyes closing, "Kikyo wants to talk to you…"

Again, Kagome's eyes had widened. Two talks in a row? Of course she didn't forget about Kikyo, but she figured Kikyo wouldn't want to talk to her after their last…encounter. Maybe they just needed to talk and work things out. Of course Kagome would do anything she could to see Kikyo happy again.

The look in the Eastern Princess' eyes had been filled with pain and fear and the fact that she had tried to kill Kagome and yelled like she did had a great affect on her, especially if it changed her demeanor from calm to almost wild.

"Where can I find her?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment, staring at the priestess with an unreadable expression, making Kagome uneasy, "…I'll take you to her…"

"…Oh…Well……Thank you…"

The two walked silently side-by-side down through the Hospital Wing. A few nurses were bustling about attending to any sick patients and Kagome soon found herself in front of a regular shoji door, Inuyasha just feet away and Nurse Koruna walking towards them.

"Lady Kagome," She greeted in a soft whisper, "I'm glad Lord Inuyasha found you………Lady Kikyo has requested to see you……Over the passed few days we've bee talking, but she only believes to tell her story to you……She says it is only right…"

Kagome's heart thundered in her chest. She was going to talk to Kikyo and she didn't know how it would turn out.

'_Hopefully for the better,'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"You can go on ahead Lady Kagome…I will only be a few doors down if you need me," Nurse Koruna stated with a polite smile before walking off.

The miko looked to Inuyasha with an apprehensive expression and he too seemed to be in deep thought, golden eyes trained on the door as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. What was he thinking about?

"I guess…I'll see you later, Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, catching his attention.

Inuyasha didn't answer, only inclined his head to show his acknowledgement. Smiling weakly, Kagome walked to the shoji, opened it, walked inside, and closed the door behind her to keep the conversation private.

Kikyo's room looked just like Bankotsu's, however there was no fire burning in the solitary pit. Kikyo was sitting on the edge of the bed, head looking down to the floor as she placed her hands in her lap. She wore her usual red and white, with gold trimming, gown, very suiting for her since it made her all the more majestic.

Her hair was in its usual ponytail, a lock of hair falling over each shoulder. Her eyes were grey, seeming darker since it looked like the Princess was in very deep thought. Then she looked up, those same eyes piercing through Kagome's grey-blue ones, filled with shame and pain.

"Kagome…" She stated in a soft tone, "Please take a seat………We have a lot to speak about…"

Kagome obediently complied and took a seat on a small wooden chair, situated to face where Kikyo was facing; possibly the one Nurse Koruna used. Once comfortable, Kagome patiently waited, feeling a sense of déjà vu wash over her.

When what seemed like hours pursued, Kagome decided to speak up, "Kikyo…"

"I must say this, Kagome…" Kikyo interrupted, "Please…Just listen…"

"Okay, Kikyo…"

The Eastern Princess sighed as she wrung her hands together, "You know that we had been separated from each other around six years ago…And since our Palace…Our _home_ had been overrun by the _Sin Kingdom_ my family and I had to travel far and wide to find a place to stay……It was getting harder with the war still going about and I knew everyone in my family was having a hard time with our…Transition…"

Kagome nodded, remembering her conversation with Suikotsu and how he had dealt with his problem.

"We traveled from village to village…" Kikyo continued, "Seeking shelter……But because of our royal blood, Naraku had sent his minions to go after us first because of our political power………He found us and killed our parents……My siblings and I escaped and came here, to the West, since it was an allying Kingdom……However, we couldn't stay very long……We did not want to be a burden to the West or bring them any danger…

"Inuyasha had left to the South when his Father, King InuTaisho received word of our Kingdom, informing us that the East had been overrun again……It seemed a rebel group defeated the _Sin Kingdom_ minions who had control over our Palace……So, Inuyasha had gone off to aid Lord Sesshoumaru to gain our Kingdom back………Lord Sesshoumaru was only helping us because of honor…Although a part of me knew that he couldn't have cared less…

"A few weeks had passed after Inuyasha's departure and Bankotsu and my brothers thought it best that we go to the South too to help reclaim our Kingdom back. It was our Kingdom and we wanted to take part in the war and not feel so…_Helpless_…………So we left the West and traveled to the South……But while resting in a Southern Region Village……We met _him_…"

Kagome knew Kikyo had meant Naraku, the Eastern Princess' eyes going dark with hatred.

* * *

_Kikyo smiled as she smelled the bouquet of flowers the village children had picked for her. She watched as the group left to play with her brother Suikotsu, the man also having been growing fond of the children, despite the harsh time he was having with all the traveling they were going through._

_Kikyo knew that all her brothers wanted to get to the South soon, so they could take part in the war…They wanted to fight for their Kingdom. Yet, Kikyo feared. The woman wasn't known to show fear, let alone have it, but she did……The power Naraku had was getting too strong……She feared for her life, but most of all, her family's lives._

_Even if Kikyo did agree with helping to reclaim their Kingdom, they would still be left defenseless, they wouldn't have soldiers to protect them, let alone servants to help repair the damages the _Sin Kingdom_ and the rebels had caused._

_Sighing, she looked off to the stream where Jakotsu was doing his best to wash their clothes. Even if they didn't like the life of a peasant, Kikyo felt it refreshing to learn something new and be put in another's shoes. The experience would help them learn and become more aware of others and their surroundings._

_Kikyo stood from her seated position, walking beside the stream towards the forest. Renkotsu had told her that Bankotsu had decided to do some training, that way he could be prepared when they fought in the war alongside Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru._

_Out of all her brothers, Kikyo feared for Bankotsu the most. With Suikotsu being the oldest, she knew that he could handle himself in tough situations, the man being both wise and clever. Renkotsu was always calm in tense circumstances and was usually the one to help those in a rage to cool down as well. Jakotsu, even though emotionally unstable at times, could really hold himself well, especially when it concerned family, using his unique weapon to protect all that he held dear to his heart…And Kikyo, even though one of the youngest of the five, was a master of the bow, taught by the best of instructors when she had still been living in the Palace. She had even helped Kagome in her archery skills…_

_Kagome…_

_Kikyo missed the energetic and outgoing girl the most. Despite their recent past, she loved the girl like a blood-sister and wondered everyday if she was alright. Kagome had great potential to be a powerful fighter and she desperately needed her friendship and guidance._

_Kagome was another reason why Bankotsu was so unsteady at the moment. Her brother loved Kagome, and when they had not found her after the attack on the East, it had broken his heart. She and the goal to reclaim the family's Kingdom seemed to be the only thing that kept Bankotsu living. And it scared Kikyo…_

_She could not bear the thought of losing someone she loved as Bankotsu had done…It seemed she was scared of losing Inuyasha…The one man who seemed to understand her more than anyone…Besides Kagome that is……She yearned to see him in the South and the sooner they got there, the sooner she could be with him._

"_DRAGON HAMMER!!"_

_The Eastern Princess stopped in her steps as she looked up, watching as several trees fell prey to one of Banryu's attacks. Exhaling softly, and wondering vaguely how the upcoming conversation was going to turn out, she continued forward and gazed on as she watched her brother come into view, panting while he sliced down a few more harmless trees._

"_At the rate you are going Bankotsu," She started as she frowned, "The whole village will have a decade's worth of firewood…"_

_The hunched boy grunted as he dug Banryu's tip into the ground, his form stooping down onto one knee so he could catch his breath. Kikyo's frown had deepened and she walked around him so she could see his face, taking a seat on a large boulder._

"_Go back to the village, Kikyo…" Bankotsu stated, "It is dangerous out here…"_

"_I should be saying the same thing to you, Bankotsu…" Kikyo replied, "You have been training for weeks now from dawn until dusk……Rest now, brother…"_

_Bankotsu frowned as he stood at full height, looking to his sister with narrowed yet pained eyes, "I have to train Kikyo…I have to be strong……It's the only way so I can kill the bastards that killed our parents and ruined our lives……I train for you and for our brothers…"_

"_I believe you to be strong now," Kikyo responded, "Is that not enough?"_

"_I need to be stronger!" Bankotsu yelled, "You see how your beloved Inuyasha fights! I need to be as strong as him!"_

"_He is half-demon, Bankotsu…" Kikyo informed, "He has traits that we humans do not have……Including strength."_

"_Yet he is half-demon and even surpasses powers of those full-fledged…" Bankotsu reasoned, "If a half-demon can be more powerful than a full-demon…Than maybe a full human can do the same."_

_Kikyo shook her head sadly as she looked to the ground, "If Kagome saw you now, she would agree that you are over-exerting yourself…Calm down."_

_Bankotsu's eyes flashed, "Do not mention her name to me!"_

_Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she looked at him, "Why Bankotsu? Do you not want to be reminded that she may be dead? Do you not want to remember that she is our friend and that we may have abandoned her in the East? You need to remember that this is a war Bankotsu and fighting isn't just about revenge!"_

"_Kikyo!"_

"_I feel the same about you, Bankotsu!" Kikyo continued, "I fear for you! I do not want, in the future, you being dead and I hurting because you are not among us anymore…I do not want you to endure the same fate as Kagome had…I loved her too but we need to let her go…We need to fight for her! And you training until your last breath will not help any! What you need to do Bankotsu is strategize…Think up the best plan…"_

"_But what can I do?" Bankotsu asked, "It's not like I know where the _Sin Kingdom_ is!"_

"_But I do…"_

_Both Kikyo and Bankotsu froze. The hand on Banryu's hilt tightened as Kikyo looked around frantically with her eyes, her hands clutching to the bouquet of flowers tightly._

"_Who's there?!" Bankotsu shouted._

_The wind blew fiercely, causing a few petals from the flowers to drift away and into the dark depths of the woods. Kikyo slowly stood, moving to take a stand next to her brother and ready to yell for the rest of her family if need be._

"_Someone who wishes to strike a deal…" The voice answered darkly._

_Kikyo had the urge to shiver, yet her demeanor remained cool and impassive. Bankotsu had lifted the sword from the ground and was holding it out, ready to attack if necessary._

"_Show yourself!"_

_A soft, sinister chuckle sounded and both Kikyo and Bankotsu watched as a figure took form from the darkness of the trees. After a few seconds, the two could easily tell it was man, unfortunately covered in a baboon pelt that hid his face from view._

"_Good to meet you Lord Bankotsu…" The man stated with a grin, "Princess Kikyo…"_

"_And what, may I ask, is your name?" Kikyo inquired as she glared at him._

_The man laughed, "You may call me…Naraku…"_

"_What do you want?" Bankotsu asked as he held out his weapon, "What deal is this you speak of?"_

_The man smirked as he dug into his pelt, removing a vile about two inches long, red liquid inside it, "…Work for me……Or your family dies…"_

_Bankotsu frowned, "What kind of deal is that?!"_

_Naraku smiled, "One that works to my benefit."_

_The man smiled as he squeezed the vile and Bankotsu was startled to see Kikyo hunch over in pain, whimpers leaving her throat as she clutched at where her heart was. Bankotsu felt panic well up inside him as he knelt down next to his sister and glared at the man._

"_What are you doing to her?!"_

_The grip loosened on the vial and Kikyo gasped and began to pant, regaining her breath as she loosened her hold on her shirt. Sweat had poured down the side of her face and Bankotsu felt a surge of anger explode inside his chest._

"_Answer me demon!"_

_Naraku held out the vial for the both to see, "This here is a vial of your parents' blood…"_

_Both Kikyo's and Bankotsu's eyes widened with disbelief._

"_I had collected it from them when I had killed them…" Naraku finished with a smile._

"_You are from the _Sin Kingdom_!?" Kikyo whispered harshly._

"_Indeed," Naraku answered, "And since this blood runs through your veins, I can control you, harm you, make you do my bidding……And if you refuse me, all who share your blood…Will die………Including your other dear siblings…"_

"_No!" Kikyo shouted, "Leave us out of your twisted plans! You have done enough as is!"_

"_You do not know me at all dear Princess," Naraku whispered, "I do things to my benefit, remember……So either the two of you obey me……Or all of you die…"_

_To prove his point, Naraku squeezed the vial, causing a surge of pain to run through both Bankotsu's and Kikyo's bodies._

"_Would you refuse me at the risk of killing your entire family?"_

_Both Bankotsu and Kikyo knew they couldn't refuse…They loved their family……So they did the only thing they could do…Reluctantly…_

"…_What do you wish us to do…Lord Naraku?"_

_And so their enslavement started. The Toshiba family never made it to the South to aid in the war with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Instead, Bankotsu had persuaded them to go to the North where they would do Naraku's bidding to recruit those for his army._

_Kikyo and Bankotsu were forbidden to tell Jakotsu, Renkotsu, or Suikotsu of the deal and so the three siblings were left in the dark; left to think they were in the North to remain safe, until the war in the East was over._

_For almost three years Kikyo and Bankotsu reluctantly did Naraku's bidding to save their family, in hopes that someone would destroy Naraku soon so they would be freed. But a new opportunity had arisen._

"_Kikyo…Bankotsu…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You and your family will return to the West…" Naraku explained, much to the two's surprise, "There…You will find the _'Grand Uprising'_ Leader……Kill that Leader at all costs and once that is done…You would be just steps away from your and your family's freedom……Fail and you die……Understood…"_

"_Understood," Both Kikyo and Bankotsu answered in unison, "Who is this_ 'Grand Uprising'_ Leader?"_

_A chuckle sounded, "You will find out soon enough…"_

* * *

Kagome was speechless as she watched Kikyo frown, the woman shaking slightly from passed memories. Reaching out her hand, Kagome offered her comfort and held Kikyo's hand, showing that she understood Kikyo's actions and would not begrudge her for it.

"If we had known you were the _'Grand Uprising'_ Leader, Bankotsu and I would have refused…But our family was on the line…" Kikyo continued, "When we saw you at the Ball, we were overjoyed……But then we found out who you were, so Bankotsu and I tried to think of a way to save you without putting Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu in danger…

"I tried warning you indirectly to run that time in the Gardens………But your loyalty to your people was great…And I had failed………And since Bankotsu still loved you, he decided to chance in having you marry, come onto the _Sin Kingdom's_ side and then attack Naraku from there without him knowing……If Naraku thought you as an ally we may have been able to defeat him………However, you did not show a love for Bankotsu and that plan failed as well…

"Then…After I had seen Bankotsu unconscious that one night…I had broken……I wanted to save my family so badly that I went after you, Kagome…Even when I promised myself I would not harm you……I am truly sorry…"

"You were trying to save your family, Kikyo," Kagome assured, "Don't be sorry…"

"I should have handled it better…" Kikyo whispered.

"You were in a difficult position, Kikyo…It's okay, I forgive you……………But……Please tell me…Why didn't you let me know sooner, Kikyo…?" Kagome asked, "I could have done something to help…"

Kikyo smiled softly, "Knowing you Kagome, you would have run off to kill Naraku all by yourself because of what he did to us……But Bankotsu and I needed you safe and we didn't want to put you in harm's way like we had done for my brothers……Besides, Naraku feared both you and Inuyasha _together_……When _alone_ he could easily kill you…"

"Why?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"Because it was shown to him that a Lord and a Leader would rise up together to kill him……Inuyasha was that Lord and you were that Leader………It was unexpected when I had heard Lord Sesshoumaru also helped in the destruction of Naraku……_That_ had probably thrown Naraku out of plan with Sesshoumaru's unwanted appearance…"

"So…" Kagome stated, "You and Bankotsu and everyone are safe now right……He has no control over you anymore?"

Kikyo smiled as she looked at Kagome's concerned façade, "He can't hurt us anymore, Kagome……Thanks to you, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru…"

The miko smiled broadly as she grasped Kikyo's hands, "Good."

Kikyo had a gentle smile as she tightened the grip on their clasped hands, "You are a strong woman, Kagome……The same yet different girl I met so many years ago……I will never regret meeting you and I am glad that we became such great friends……Close enough to be sisters…"

A tear slipped down Kagome's cheek, "Me too, Kikyo…"

Pulling away her hands, Kikyo sighed softly as she leaned back a bit and looked out the window to the late afternoon sun. Kagome noticed her eyes to be lighter now, clearer after getting what she wanted to get off her chest. It looked better for her and the miko was truly happy for her.

"Lady Izayoi says she is going to plan another Ball for the end of this week…" Kikyo said as she looked back at Kagome, "You will be there won't you?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes…The _'Grand Uprising'_ and I will be returning to the forest tomorrow to start rebuilding…We'll be able to make the Ball…"

"So you plan on living here…In the Western Forests?" Kikyo asked, "With Souta and Rin?"

"…It's become my home…" Kagome answered, "The people have become my family……But I will be sure to visit the East now and again……Now that we are reunited and the war is over…I have the time to spend with you and the family…"

Kikyo smiled, "That will be very nice, Kagome……My family and I will probably leave for the East a few days after the Ball…………With the_ Sin Kingdom_ gone…Word will spread and those that once lived in the East will probably return…"

"Your Kingdom will flourish under your wise family's rule…" Kagome stated with a grin.

Kikyo slightly rolled her eyes as a small, comfortable silence followed. Kikyo looked out the window as Kagome stared at the shadows playing on the wall. One looked like a group of birds flying and another shadow looked very much like Kirara with figures atop her.

When it seemed like the two of them weren't going to talk anymore, Kagome thought it best to excuse herself when Kikyo's voice stopped her.

"Kagome…" Kikyo whispered as she looked at the miko, "Have you ever loved…?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the unexpected question. Then a blush covered her cheeks and she did her best to hide it. Thinking about the questions, Kagome could only inwardly snort. She thought she had loved, but her mind had been playing tricks. Onigumo was a desperate act and Bankotsu was out of confused pain of her heart. But Inuyasha……She knew she loved him…The feelings she felt for him were very strong…But she promised herself she would just be friends with him…That way, she couldn't hurt _anyone_.

"Not that I can recall…" Kagome replied, "Why is it you ask?"

Kikyo smiled solemnly as she sat up a bit, "I had thought I had been in love…And with the vile man Onigumo no less…I found out I had only fallen for the physical part of him……But, I then hated the fact on what he had tried doing to you………However, I did envy you, Kagome…"

"What?" Kagome asked incredulously, "Why?"

Kikyo chuckled, "Because you had a choice……You were able to be courted by men from any class and I was not…Only to Princes and Lords…According to my parents' standards……Which was why Bankotsu never pursued you back then……I had limited choices when you didn't……And when you had _supposedly_ _stolen_ Onigumo from me, I had been angered……But in a way, you had saved me from him……And if I had known what Onigumo would have done to you then I would have saved _you_ to the best of my ability…"

Kagome smiled softly. However, her next words pained her heart.

"And then I had met Inuyasha," Kikyo continued, "He is a good man…Although rather rash and violent at times, he is caring and also misunderstood…Just as I am, being a Princess. People only saw me as a beautiful woman that would bear strong children…But Inuyasha saw passed that and I had fallen in love…"

Kagome smiled somewhat sadly, "You two make a wonderful couple…"

Kikyo chuckled, "We may look like a 'wonderful couple' as you say, Kagome…But Inuyasha and I are quite different……Even if we were friends and got along……Things were not solid between us…We were too scared to show affection……Even as far as to say untrustworthy………When he protected me, it seemed like he was protecting his younger sister rather than a lover…

"Both Inuyasha and I had problems with being in love……He, being a hanyou, was not loved too much by others…Even by his own blood-brother……I was not being loved for who I was on the inside…Just the outside……Inuyasha and I were both desperate…We wanted to find love in each other…"

"And you did!" Kagome pressed.

Kikyo shook her head, "After Inuyasha had gone to the South to fight…I missed his friendship more than his love……When we were reunited, we did not feel full _love_ towards each other……I am sure we will always love one another, just not as strongly. I tried to love him again……But he has changed…And so have his feelings……And two people out of love really can't work it out as easy…

"I had then asked Inuyasha to marry me…And if he loved me like he used to, he would have replied immediately……But he did not…And surprisingly, a part of me had been relieved………Both our feelings have changed…I do not love him anymore and I am okay with that…Fate has chosen someone else for me than Inuyasha………Again, I did not find love…"

"Kikyo…" Kagome whispered with sadness.

The Eastern Princess gave a knowing smile, "But Inuyasha has found love………And it is with _you_…"

Kagome's eyes widened with disbelief, "You're…You're speaking nonsense Kikyo…Of course Inuyasha does not love me!"

Kikyo sighed, "Do not tell me a smart girl like yourself, Kagome, has not seen it……Don't you ever see the way he looks at you……The way he talks to you and seems to protect you…?"

"But…" Kagome started.

"And I know you love him too…" Kikyo interrupted with a grin, "I saw it in your eyes, your body language around him…Even now………But with the conflict you are facing ……You think you will hurt me and Bankotsu……But you won't………Bankotsu knows he never had you and has honorably accepted that……I hold no love for Inuyasha, yet I am happy for you, with all my heart…"

"How did you…" Kagome stuttered, "I mean…When did you…"

Kikyo chuckled, "At times…Inuyasha can be easy to read when he puts his guard down……I saw the jealousy in his eyes when you were with Bankotsu……And I saw the care he had for you when you were hurt……It was harder to read from you, but how you reacted to Inuyasha than any of the other men said it all………I want you to be happy Kagome…With Inuyasha………You saved me from Onigumo…Now it is time for me to save you…"

Tears were pouring down Kagome's face as Kikyo embraced her in a sisterly manner, "Kikyo……But…I can't…"

The woman pulled back with confusion, "Why not…?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "After the Ball, I plan on leaving……At least for three weeks……I promised myself I would travel for a while, something that I just _needed_ to do……I can't just tell Inuyasha how I feel and then leave……That would be terrible…"

Kikyo smiled as she placed stray, ebony hair behind Kagome's ear, "Tell him how you feel……And if he loves you like I think he does…He will wait for you…"

"And if he doesn't love me, Kikyo?" Kagome asked, "I cannot bear to take another heartbreak…"

"I am sure he loves you, Kagome…" Kikyo whispered into her hair, "Trust me…"

After a few seconds, Kagome nodded, "I trust you, Kikyo…"

The Eastern Princess smiled tenderly, "Good."

Again, the two women pulled back and Kagome gingerly wiped the tears from her face. Kikyo smiled softly as she smoothed out her dress and glanced at Kagome from the corner of her eye. Kagome felt it to be nice that she and Kikyo had regained their bond and friendship that their separation had corrupted. But now that they had been reunited, things seemed to be turning out better.

'_And Kikyo……She's actually telling me that I should pursue Inuyasha……She said that he loved me……Kami, my heart is beating really fast…'_ Kagome thought as she placed her hand on her breast.

"Nurse Koruna tells me that I may be able to go down now…" Kikyo stated, "She had been seeing to my progress after Bankotsu had awoken……And now that I have told you everything, I feel better now…"

Kagome smiled as she and Kikyo stood, "I'm glad you are feeling better……Now you can help Sango and me with Ball Preparations…I'm sure we'll have fun……Oh!! I can take you and Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu, and Bankotsu, if he is feeling better, to the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment…It would be so exciting!"

Kikyo smiled warmly as she and the miko exited her room, "I would love that…"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone!! Sorry for the late update. I actually had to go in to see my doctor about my arm and just take some precautionary x-rays. My arm's still a bit bruised by I'm able to type a lot faster than before, instead of just with one hand, lol. So, hope Spring Break is going well for you, I got my College Acceptances and am so excited to be going where I chose. Hell yes, independence baby!! Haha. But anyway, on with the story…

I really hope you liked this chapter. It's one of my personal favorites because a lot of loose ends were tied here. You finally find out how the Toshiba's story, or more specifically Kikyo's and Bankotsu's Story with Naraku played out and you find out that Kikyo holds no love for Inuyasha and is actually giving her blessings to Kagome. Told you she wasn't that bad!! So, with Kikyo not in the way in a manner of speaking, nothing is holding Kagome back from telling Inuyasha how she feels, right?! Progress!! But what's this about Kagome leaving…

Well, hope this was a great chapter, we'll soon be coming to a close on this long story. I'm going to cry soon, but hey, it was a long and hopefully enjoyable ride. Only a few more chapters to go!!

_**MEL says HI too!**_

Thank you to all you readers and reviewers, I really appreciate the feedback!!

* * *

**Stevie Dee's Musical Recommendations!!**

**Chapter 102: My Place of Solitude**

"_**Sleeping Sun"**_ by _Nightwish_

"_**Understanding"**_ by _Evanescense_

**When Inuyasha and Kagome are in Secret Spot**: _**"To Be With You"**_ by _Hoobstank_

* * *

I don't own the Songs above...

**Shout-Outs And Kudos:**

_**Caspergirl213:**_ I'm really glad you like the story so far and I hope you continue to stick with me!! I love hearing from you!!

_**The World Is A Stage:**_ Thank you oh so much for the reviews and for the cookies, they really helped out with my arm and Mel loved them! I hope you liked the conversation between Kikyo and Kagome. I was a little bit stuck when I first wrote it, hopefully it turned out well and understandable. Mel says Hi to you too and she actually looks forward to your particular reviews because you were the first one to review for her proofread chapter and you gave her cookies. And I'm feeling a lot better, thank you very much. I hope your Spring Break is going well, sorry for the late update, and I hope to hear from you really soon!!

_**Bladzesword:**_ Well, thank you so much for the review, just knowing that your reading it is really great and uplifting and I'm really happy you dropped a review to tell me how you felt. I hope to hear from you soon!!

_**Duckies Rox My Sox:**_ I'm lad you dropped by to share you opinion, thank you for the feedback. And no, this story isn't exactly finished yet!! They will (hopefully) get together, but remember this is an Inuyasha and Kagome Fiction and my name is _**luvinukag83**_ so I'm sure you know where my loyalties lie. I do _**love**_ Happy Endings. ;)

_**Nightlife Maiden:**_ I'm sorry this isn't going as fast as most Love Stories do…But I guess I'm an angsty author and I'm trying to make this story as real as possible (with demons, mystical powers, and humans-that-lose-a-lot-of-blood-but-still-manage-to-live type of real story, lol) Don't worry, the end is near and I hope you won't be disappointed!! Thank you for the review!

_**JayJay12393:**_ Thank you for the review and specifying which part you liked. Well, authors do love angst, sorry for boiling your blood. But I loved hearing from you and I hope to hear from you more in the future. I really hope you liked this chapter too!

_**Maire 53:**_ Thank you for the review and I really hoped you liked this chapter!!

_**Iheartanime43:**_ I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and I really hope you liked this one!! Thank you so much for the review and yes, I'm feeling a lot better, thanks you for the concern!! Hope to hear from you soon!!

_**Stevie Dee:**_ Stevie!! I've finally gotten your Shout-Out and Musical Recommendations up!! Still working on the whole list though, a lot of reviews to go through and put down from previous chapters, but hopefully, it'll be up by mid-April or sooner!! About the story, don't worry Inuyasha and Kagome will talk soon, especially after what Kagome's heard from Kikyo!! And about your dog-pile, Possible in another two or three chapters!! Look for it and I hope I made it as funny as who had wanted it!! Kudos for that scene definitely goes to you!! And about your Secret Mission…The one that I am utterly thankful for with you helping me…I'll send it to you when the second to last chapter is up. And because you're helping me, I'll send you the very last chapter (the Epilogue) with the Secret Mission Stuff so you get a sneak peek of both the Epilogue and the Secret Mission. You're ideas are awesome and you deserve at least _something_ for helping me out and stuff…I'll tell you more later!! Lol. Anyways, thanks so much for the review and I hope to hear from you really soon!!

_**Tiffany:**_ If you're a first time reviewer, I would like to thank you very much for stopping by and sharing your opinion. I'm lad you like the plot and I hope to hear more from you soon! Thanks again for the review!!

Thank you ALL AGAIN!! You Readers and Reviewers are AWESOME!!

**Disclaimer:** I shall make my own Anime and Manga!!

TEASER TIME!!

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 104: Kagome's Decision**

"_Now that the _Sin Kingdom_ is gone……I do not believe you need me so much anymore……You don't need __**me**__ as your leader…I do not wish to leave you…But there are things that __**I**__ must do for myself……And if it means leaving the_ 'Grand Uprising'_………Then I must……"_

"_How long will you be gone Lady Kagome?"_

"_At the least……A month……__**At the least**__…………I have wishes too………And I would really like to fulfill them before death __**does**__ take me……I promise I will be safe………I promise I will come back…I only wish for you to understand why I choose to do this…"_

* * *

"_Kagome…?"_

"_You did…Um……Miss out on a rather……Important announcement…"_

"…_Well……What was it?"_

"_I'm……Uh…Leaving Inuyasha…"_

"_YOU'RE WHAT?!"_

* * *

Sorry for this turn of events guys, I'm sure you can guess what's happening in these selected quotes. However, before you bash me, just try to understand Kagome's situation a bit. She grew up leading a group of rebels and it was an unexpected and undesired change in her life. With the _Sin Kingdom_ gone, wouldn't you want to take advantage of your newfound freedom too!! And remember, she only said 'A month…' Find out more in the Next Chapter, which is 14 Pages long **Debuting** _**Next Thursday!!**_

YoU gUyS aRe ThE bEsTeSt!!

Luvinukag83

Aka Len


	105. Kagome's Decision

**Chapter 104: Kagome's Decision**

Kagome walked alongside both Miroku and Sango as they entered the Throne Room. Lady Izayoi had called _everyone_ in so she could assign duties for the upcoming Ball, a celebration for the _Sin Kingdom's_ destruction. The miko knew only Inuyasha was going to be absent from the Meeting, seeing as it was the new moon and it would be dangerous to show himself to _everyone_ in his human form.

Sango smiled as she moved to take a seat next to Kohaku and Souta, Miroku sitting next to her and Kagome sitting next to the Buddhist Monk. Kikyo was with Jakotsu on the other side of the room, Bankotsu still resting in bed; and Kouga and Ayame were making their way towards Kagome.

Shippo, Rin, and Shiori were near General Tsukuyomaru, his wife, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu towards the front so they could see better, and Sesshoumaru was surprisingly still among them, seemingly having been persuaded to attend the Ball before heading back to the South.

Kirara had hopped onto Kagome's lap, seeing as Sango was busy with talking to Miroku, Souta, and Kohaku, leaving Kagome to pet the fire-cat in a soothing gesture. Totosai and Myoga were arguing again off to the side and were currently being scolded by Izayoi, until she moved to take a stand next to her husband at the front of the room.

"I wonder where Lord Inuyasha can be?" Miroku asked as he leaned towards Kagome, his violet-blue eyes seeming to hint at something.

Kagome only answered with an indifferent shrug.

The Throne Room Doors closed with a soft 'boom' and everyone quickly quieted down from their conversations, Lord InuTaisho also holding up his hand for silence. After a few seconds, Lady Izayoi cleared her throat and moved forward to speak.

"Let's see…" She started as she scanned the room, "Now that we're all here, let us begin our Ball Preparations……Hmm……Since the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment will be returning to the Western Forest to start rebuilding tomorrow, I decided to give this Meeting today……And since the _'Grand Uprising'_ will be busy tomorrow and for the duration of the week with their rebuilding, I thought those that would need something to do, perhaps the women and children that will not be cutting up wood for building, can come here and help with the decorations……It is not a problem to have the guards and patrols escort you back and forth from the Palace and the encampment…

"…Most of the workers of the Palace will be working on the Ball Preparations, but they are also ready to help with the Encampment Repairs given their demon strength will be of much help……InuTaisho and I have also agreed to help for at least one day……Despite what Lady Kagome says, we _will help_…"

Kagome smiled as laughter echoed in the room. The Queen knew her all too well. Of course the Western Region didn't have to help, but Lady Izayoi had well-off in her persuasion skills.

"The colors for this Ball will probably be blue and gold…A great combination and we will most likely be decorating the Throne Room, Dining Hall, and Gardens, since Lady Sango had suggested that they give an outside atmosphere for fresh air……I'm sure we can finish within a couple of days and I'm sure it will turn out beautifully…

"…So……To make the Decoration Process easier, By volunteer, Lady Sango is to be put in charge of the Gardens with Lady Ayame……Lady Kikyo and Lord Jakotsu are in charge of the Dining Hall…And Lady Kagome and myself will be in charge of the Throne Room……We can use all the help we can get and if you have any questions or ideas, please come to any of the persons I have mentioned………Is there an understanding?"

Murmurs filled the room as all nodded their heads, talking to each other about who would be doing what and how. Lord InuTaisho had now stood up and his amber eyes scanned the crowd before they landed on Kagome. His face was stern and he nodded his head, gaining a nod from the miko as well.

"And this Meeting is adjourned!" Izayoi stated excitedly.

With the information and directions, all started to get up and leave when InuTaisho stopped them.

"We have one more announcement……Please sit down…"

All held perplexed expressions as they returned to their seats, including Izayoi. Kagome was looking at her lap now as she waited for everyone to take their seats, her heart pounding in her ears as she did her best to talk herself into getting through her upcoming announcement.

Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi had taken their seat on their Thrones, Sesshoumaru standing next to them impassively. All were looking at the two with question, wondering why no one was telling of the announcement.

"I wonder what this announcement is about…" Sango whispered to Miroku, earning a nod from the Monk and Kagome biting her lower lip.

Seconds passed before Kagome could feel the uneasiness. She had asked Lord InuTaisho to do this for her, tell the crowd to stay for her and the King knew what her announcement was going to be…He had been shocked, but the future upcoming reaction had Kagome unnerved.

"What's going on?" Souta asked Kohaku, who only shrugged.

The statement had Kagome standing, and hundreds of eyes trained on her immediately. Keeping her gaze straight ahead, the sound of her steps echoing in the room, she took in deep breaths before reaching the front and turning to face the audience.

Placing a strand of hair behind her ear, Kagome gave a weak smile, "Well…_I_ have the announcement to make……And it really isn't easy for me to say……"

Worry and concern crossed over many features as Kagome regained her bearings again, trying her best to look up at the crowd, but only managing to look at the ground nervously as she wrung her hands together.

"…Well……As you all know, I am the Leader of the _'Grand Uprising'_ and this…Situation was given to me because I was…The offspring of the former leader………And even though I was happy to know that I could help you all in the _'Grand Uprising'_ and fight alongside you all against the _Sin Kingdom_…It wasn't what…_I_ wanted…It wasn't what I had _expected_…"

Kagome swallowed and took a deep breath, finally looking up at the crowd and watching all the apprehensive and concerned expressions on their faces. Sango and Miroku were watching her with consideration…Kouga and Ayame were looking a bit confused…General Tsukuyomaru was curious…Kohaku and Souta were lost…And young Rin was biting her lower lip with worry…

Sighing, Kagome started again, "Believe me……I love you all and do not regret what has happened these passed four years in leading you……I've made many friends and learned many things………But……Now that the _Sin Kingdom_ is gone……I do not believe you need me so much anymore……You don't need _me_ as your leader……You can all live in peace without me………Even if just for a short while…"

Many murmurs and whispers echoed in the room as others started talking about the speech. Others started to stand and protest and Kagome could only watch as Souta's and Rin's expression went from worry, to fear.

"You cannot leave Lady Kagome!" People shouted, "We need you…You don't have to leave!"

"Please don't go Kagome!" Shippo called.

"You're a great leader!"

"Of course we need you!"

"Lady Kagome…?" Izayoi whispered.

The uproar caused tears to spring to her eyes as she looked to the floor, her right hand coming up and asking for silence. It was slowly granted. Kagome didn't know what the problem was. There were times when she did leave the encampment to get supplies, and they never _really_ worried then.

'_It's because they think you're leaving them for good…'_ Her mind told her, _'And a part of you thinks something bad may happen during your travels…A part of you thinks that you may __**die**__ during your travels…'_

Kagome shook her head from the thoughts and looked up, seeing as everyone was looking at her intently, waiting for her to speak again. She had to reassure them…

"I do not wish to leave you…" Kagome continued, "But there are things that _I_ must do for myself……And if it means leaving the _'Grand Uprising'_………Then I must………Besides, the Council has done a wonderful job in taking my place when I am away…… I am appointing General Tsukuyomaru as the _'Grand Uprising'_ Leader until I return……"

The miko made eye contact with the Bat Youkai and he nodded his head with acceptance and understanding, his deep purple eyes holding an anxious yet loving attitude towards her.

"How long will you be gone Lady Kagome?" Someone called out.

Kagome sighed, "At the least……A month……_At the least_………"

"But you can be killed Lady Kagome!"

"Don't go!"

"Please!"

"I greatly appreciate your concern…" Kagome stated, "But nothing can make me change my decision……I have wishes too………And I would really like to fulfill them before death _does_ take me……I promise I will be safe………I promise I will come back…"

The room went silent…No one knowing what to say. Kagome was saddened by all the defeated looks on everyone's faces and she wondered why they cared so much.

'_Because you gave them hope and strength,'_ Her mind answered, _'If you leave…They will be fearful…They will feel unprotected…'_

"I assure you will all be safe during my absence…" Kagome affirmed, "I only wish for you to understand why I choose to do this…"

After a few minutes of more deafening silence, Kagome watched a several people began nodding their heads, finally seeing her point of view and why she wanted…No, _needed_ to do this. A weak smile spread over her features as she turned around to look at the King and Queen. Both were smiling sadly, but their eyes showed their encouragement to do what she had to do.

"When will you be leaving the West?" Souta asked.

Kagome frowned slightly as she turned to look back at Souta, his eyes showing clear pain.

"I plan to leave…The day after the Ball……The sooner the better…"

More murmurs, more pain in her brother's eyes, more heartache for the miko. Then, Miroku stood, staff jingling slightly from the movement as he gave her a gentle smile.

"Then I hope that you find what you are looking for…" He said, "We all wish you the best of luck…"

Kagome smiled, "Thank you…"

All nodded and started to stand, walking towards her so they could give their own support towards her choice. Children quickly ran up to give her legs a hug and parents and others embraced her as well, wishing her safety and happiness.

"Visit the East okay Kagome?" Jakotsu called out with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

Kagome chuckled as she looked at the Eastern Prince, who was standing next to a softly grinning Kikyo, "I will…"

People started to weep, which caused Kagome's tears to coil up again. But she assured them plenty of times she would return to them and look forward to seeing the completed encampment. Even after the crowd left the Throne Room, her announcement of her departure was going to be the 'Talk of the Town'.

Kagome was relieved to finally find herself among her closer friends. Suikotsu and Renkotsu embraced her and wished her good luck and happiness as well, while Kikyo and Jakotsu hugged her with uplifting smiles. Instead of being saddened, the Toshiba Family was looking forward to having Kagome visit the East again.

Next came General Tsukuyomaru and his family, Shiori hugging Kagome's legs as she cried, and Kagome could only embrace her tightly and kiss her on the head.

"I'll come back Shiori," She declared, "I promise…"

A hug she received from both the General and his wife, "Please be safe Lady Kagome…"

"I will take care of the _'Grand Uprising'_ to the best of my ability…"

Kagome smiled, "You'll do fine Tsukuyomaru………And Thank You, for taking care of _me_ during my times of need."

The gratitude earned her another tight hug from the Bat Youkai.

Kouga and Ayame were the next to come up, the White Wolf Queen wiping the tears from her emerald eyes. She hugged the miko so tightly, Kagome thought a few of her bones cracked, but she still embraced Ayame all the same. Kouga was looking saddened to see a friend leave and he embraced her as a brother would.

"You had better come back soon…" Kouga stated as he pulled back, "I wouldn't know what to do without your helpful advice…"

"You'll do fine Kouga," Kagome smiled, "Besides…You have Ayame now…"

Both wolves blushed.

"We will remain in the Southern Perimeter as well," Ayame informed, "We will rebuild and also use the caves from where we took refuge……I'll be sure to have you see it when you come back……So you had better stay safe…"

Kagome nodded, "I will…"

After the wolves was Lord Sesshoumaru, surprisingly. He only stared at her through inexpressive, amber eyes before inclining his head, much like a bow. The miko was surprised by this but returned the gesture with a polite bow of her own.

"I wish you providence on your journey," Sesshoumaru answered, "…By my honor as your ally……I will grant you assistance if need be…"

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru…"

And the Southern Lord walked away, leaving the Throne Room to go off to his own guest room. Kagome was rather perplexed with the exchange, but turned her attention to the King and Queen, both smiling at her as Shippo sat on his Father's shoulder.

Izayoi was the first to embrace the miko, "Please be safe on your journey……I want you to keep the Location Necklace with you…So we can keep an eye on you, okay?"

Kagome looked down on her neck after pulling away from the Queen. She had almost forgotten about the Location Necklace and the Shikon no Tama. She would have to speak about the outcome of the Jewel later, when rumor of her departure would die down.

King InuTaisho also had his eyes on the Shikon Jewel she held in her palm. His golden eyes told her to 'Keep It Safe' and then he embraced her as well.

"You saved us all Lady Kagome…" He stated, "You deserve to have your happiness……But I agree with everyone that you stay safe…You are like a daughter to me…"

Kagome smiled, "That means a lot to me Lord InuTaisho……You have grown to be a Father figure for me as well……Thank you for your kindness and advice…"

As Lord InuTaisho stepped back, Shippo jumped off his shoulder into Kagome's arms, sobbing into her chest as he clutched her dress.

"I'm going to miss you Kagome!" He cried sadly, "Please come back soon!"

"Oh Shippo…" Kagome smiled as she stroked his orange hair, "I'll be sure to come back……Promise to take care of everyone for me my little Fox Warrior?"

"I promise."

"Thank you Shippo…" Kagome whispered as she hugged him close, "I'm going to miss you very much……But I'll be sure to come back with presents……And besides, I'm still going to be here for another week, so we'll spend a lot of time together…"

"O-Okay…"

Kagome smiled as she handed the Fox Kit to Lady Izayoi, the child wiping his tears away as Kohaku took a stand up to the miko. His small smile was pained and she embraced the boy tightly, thinking him to be as close a brother as Souta.

"You had better keep up your Demon Slayer skills Kohaku…" Kagome teased, "I'm going to test you once I come back…"

Kohaku laughed, "It's a deal."

The boy pulled back and Kagome watched as Sango and Miroku stepped forward, Kirara on Sango's shoulder. Kirara was the first to say good-luck, offering a small 'mew' and giving the miko a lick on the cheek. Kagome giggled and gave the fire-cat a nuzzle before she jumped back onto the taijiya's shoulder.

Sango was the first to embrace her, tears coursing down her cheeks in rivers, causing Kagome's tears to rise up again.

"You had better be safe Kagome!" She demanded weakly, "I don't want to lose you…You're my family and you had better come back! Promise me…"

"I promise Sango…" Kagome whispered into the woman's hair, "I'll come back…"

"And you had better spend time with me this week!" Sango ordered again, "Promise me!"

"I promise Sango…" The miko chuckled, "I'll miss you too…"

Sango sniffled as she pulled back, chuckling a bit too as she wiped her tears away. Then, with reluctance, she stepped away and let Miroku through.

"Oh Miroku…" Kagome laughed, "I'm going to miss the amusement you gave to me so many times before, as well as your helpful advice…"

Miroku grinned, "I hope you find your happiness and freedom Kagome……You will forever be a sister to me……I want you to be safe…"

"I'm glad you understand…" Kagome answered, "Thank you…"

Miroku chuckled, "And I thank _you_ for your advice Kagome……Without you, I wouldn't be with the woman that I love……"

Miroku looked pointedly at Sango who blushed, causing the miko to giggle and hug the Buddhist Monk tighter.

"You're very welcome Miroku," She replied, "You had better treat her well while I'm gone……When I return and I hear you hurt her, I'm going to hurt you…"

Miroku laughed warily, "Point taken…I'll try to be on my best behavior…"

Kagome raised a single brow at him.

"I _will_ be on my best behavior…" Miroku corrected.

Beaming, she released the man from her embrace and found she only had two people left…And the two most important as well. Souta and Rin stood next to each other, their chocolate brown orbs looking at her warily, puzzled, and fearful. Frowning, Kagome walked over to them, took both their hands and led them away from the group and towards the Gardens.

"We will speak alone…" She stated softly.

The miko led them to the Garden Pathway, immediately going off to the Dandelion Patch she and Rin had discovered and had them sit among the flowers beside her. Unfortunately, it was the new moon and it was a bit darker, but she could still see Rin and Souta clearly and she needed to talk to them the most.

"I am not abandoning you…" Kagome affirmed first, "I love the both of you with all my heart and I trust that you will take care of each other in the encampment and be taken care of by our friends………I do not want to leave…But I need you to understand that I have to do this…"

Souta frowned, "Why can't we just come with you?"

Kagome shook her head, "It will be too dangerous for you both……I do not want you two to get hurt……I beg of you to stay here………I assure you I will return…"

"You haven't broken a promise yet Mama…" Rin whispered as she looked at Kagome, "I trust you to be safe and to come back soon………Promise you will come back to Rin and Souta…"

Kagome nodded her head as she smiled, "I promise……I can never be without the ones I love for a long time……I _will_ return…"

"Do you have to go?" Souta asked, "…Just stay…Please…"

Kagome bit her lower lip as she looked to the ground, "It is very hard to explain and very hard for me to leave you………But I need to follow my heart and find myself……Find the freedom I never had because of the war………Can you please understand this Souta…?"

The boy looked at her, the miko's eyes pleading and begging, showing true emotion. And as her brother, he couldn't let her down. Giving a weak smile, Souta nodded his head.

"I still don't understand Sis…" He started, "But…You do deserve something for yourself after all you have done……Just please be careful…And come back soon…"

Kagome smiled widely and quickly moved forward to embrace her younger brother and daughter, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"You both are the best…" She whispered, "I'll come back……But for now, I'll spend as much time as I can with you okay……I love you both so much…"

"I love you too Mama…" Rin murmured.

"Yeah…" Souta agreed, "Me too…"

When the three pulled back, Kagome thought it best to take the two to bed now that it was pretty late and that they were going to be leaving early to the encampment to start repairs. She dropped Souta off at Kohaku's and Rin off with Shiori's family. The miko would have watched her herself but she had someone else to speak with.

Looking down at the Location Necklace in her palm, the orb on the charm a bright white, Kagome smiled softly to herself and made her way promptly down the halls.

'_Kikyo said he loves me…Now is my chance to talk to him…Exactly six moons from the day we met…'_ Kagome thought, _'I hope he takes my news well……Oh Kami I hope………………Inuyasha…'_

* * *

Inuyasha sighed to himself as he looked out the window to the darkened sky, the moon hidden from anyone's and everyone's view. He hated these nights with a passion; he hated his moments of weakness. There were times when he regretted being half-demon…But now…Things had changed, things were different…He felt content with being who he was.

The man looked away from the window to his mirror. There he sat, atop his bed, alert as he always was on his human nights. His long, black hair could be barely made out from the darkness of the room, Inuyasha also cursing the disadvantage of his less perceptive, violet eyes. Human ears were now on the side of his head and his demonic strength had left him completely vulnerable. Even Tetsusaiga was useless.

However, somehow, Inuyasha felt fine with being human at least once a month. He was fine with being a half-demon for many reasons actually.

For one, he could only use Tetsusaiga as a half-demon. And although he couldn't deny himself a difficult opponent without the sword, the rusty, old blade did come in handy.

Then there had been the words Shiori had spoken, stating his parents had defied the rules and opinions of others to love each other and have him. For that, he would be forever grateful, for if he hadn't been born, he would have never met Kagome…

…Which he had just recently learned, that the certain miko, actually _loved_ _him_…Much to his utter shock.

And it had all been thanks to Kikyo, his former love…Ironically. He had spoken to the Eastern Princess just before Kagome had, and learned things that had almost had him speechless…Almost…

* * *

"_I asked you here so I could tell you the truth Inuyasha…" Kikyo stated softly as she looked down to the floor._

_They were in her room, she sitting on the edge of her bed and looking anxious, which was much different from what Inuyasha usually saw of her. He had come at her request, wondering exactly how and where the conversation would lead._

_However, the hanyou Lord sighed, sitting languidly across from her on the old, wooden chair, "Are you going to tell me that you and your brother Bankotsu had been sided with Naraku all along…?"_

_Kikyo frowned as she looked to her lap in shame, staring at her folded hands, "So you know…"_

_Inuyasha gazed at the Eastern Princess seriously, "There was that whole event when you tried killing Kagome…And I heard your and Bankotsu's conversation…"_

_Kikyo's frown deepened as she looked up to stare directly into Inuyasha's amber eyes; her own grey ones were filled with pain and sadness, "If you had known, why had you not tried to stop us?"_

_Inuyasha shrugged, "Honestly…I don't know……Maybe because I heard that you were trying to save family by doing what you were doing…"_

"_But I could have succeeded in killing Kagome…" Kikyo retorted angrily as she started to glare at him._

_Inuyasha smirked, "Not on my watch…"_

"_Then why did you not confront me and Bankotsu to obtain information on Naraku?"_

"_How the hell am I supposed to know Kikyo?" Inuyasha sighed with obvious exasperation, "Maybe because…If I blew your cover, you and your family could have gotten killed…"_

_The words seemed to affect Kikyo greatly as she looked back to the floor, her mind really registering Inuyasha's words. It was true that if she and Bankotsu had been found out, Naraku would have killed them so information would not have been leaked. Naraku had almost succeeded in killing Bankotsu when he had tried to warn Kagome…_

"_Do…you hate me Inuyasha……For what I did?" Kikyo asked as she looked up at him sadly._

_Inuyasha frowned, "I could never hate you Kikyo…"_

_At those words, the Eastern Princess smiled weakly, "But you do not love me either…"_

_The hanyou Lord's amber eyes had widened with surprise…But a part of him couldn't lie either, "I __**loved**__you Kikyo……But not anymore…"_

_Kikyo looked at him with a questioning gaze, "There is no chance for us is there?"_

_Inuyasha slowly shook his head, "I'm sorry Kikyo……If things were different…"_

_He couldn't finish his sentence, because he knew that he didn't want things to be different. He wanted Kagome._

_Kikyo smiled a little wider, much to his surprise, "I'm glad Inuyasha…"_

_Thick brows furrowed together, "What…?"_

"_It saddens me to say…That I have fallen out of love for you too……Our separation from each other changed us……And I believe for the better…"_

"_For the better?" Inuyasha asked perplexed._

_Kikyo smiled softly, "I know that you love someone else…There is no need to deny it…"_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened as he sat up straighter in his chair, "Wait a minute……What?"_

_Kikyo chuckled, half-sad, half-amused, "I know you love Kagome…"_

_A deep blush covered Inuyasha's cheeks as he stuttered involuntarily, "I don't know what the hell you are talking about, Kikyo!"_

_The Eastern Princess rolled her eyes slightly, "Inuyasha…Stop denying it…You love Kagome…I see it in your eyes when you look at her……I admit that I envy the love you give her, but I am truly happy for the both of you…"_

"_Both of us…?" Inuyasha asked, truly confused._

_Kikyo grinned softly, "She loves you too Inuyasha…"_

_The hanyou Lord's amber eyes seemed to be popping out of his head now. Kagome __**loved him**__? She really did? Kikyo would never lie about something like that so, it had to be true. But why didn't Kagome say anything?_

_Inuyasha's frown returned as his ears drooped, "Kagome doesn't deserve a lowly, insensitive, half-breed like me…"_

_Kikyo scowled, "Don't make Kagome out to be a petty girl. She cares for you Inuyasha…No matter who or what you are…"_

"_Then why can't she tell me herself?" Inuyasha asked with a small growl._

_Kikyo sighed, "If you do not know……Kagome has had a hard past with relationships…I'm assuming her passed experiences are causing her fear of telling you……Damn that Onigumo…"_

_Inuyasha's ears swiveled towards the Princess, hearing the last statement as realization dawned on him. He remembered the story Kagome had told, of the Northern Prince trying to force her to his bed. He growled at the thought, glad that the man was dead. However, he had only wished he had been able to save Kagome from such a traumatic event._

_Kikyo had momentarily gone silent as she too thought about the past, before she looked back up to stare at the hanyou Prince._

"_She's still vulnerable despite her prideful and strong demeanor…" Kikyo continued, "…Besides, why cannot __**you**__ tell her yourself?"_

_Inuyasha sputtered yet again, "I thought she was eventually going to end up with Bankotsu…"_

"_Kagome has never been in love with Bankotsu…" Kikyo explained, "Her decision to be with him had been a blind act to what she really wanted………Bankotsu was her escape from her war and duties, someone she believed she would be safe with if all else went wrong…"_

_Inuyasha frowned, "But then……I didn't want to hurt __**you**__ either Kikyo…"_

_Kikyo smiled with a shake of her head, placing a gentle hand to his cheek, "You didn't hurt me at all…We are still friends, that is all that matters………Change is part of life…We have changed……And I am fine with it…"_

_She pulled her hand away and Inuyasha sighed, "So…What do I do now?"_

_Kikyo smiled, "Go to her…Tell her how you feel…Everything will work out fine…"_

_Inuyasha smiled genuinely for the first time since being in Kikyo's presence; he was truly grateful, "Thank you Kikyo…"_

* * *

And now the Western Prince sat silently in the confines of his room, waiting eagerly for the sun to rise, even if it had just set two hours before. Oh how he sometimes hated the nights of the new moon…

He looked around his new bedroom, it being bigger than his last. It was a Master Bedroom, with a tall, wooden door instead of a shoji and it had its own bath room. It even had a Balcony looking over the Gardens and Courtyard, Training Grounds and Track. He had been moved there when his Mother thought his room was far beyond repair after he had destroyed it as a full demon.

That thought only led him back to Kagome…

And since he was alone, everyone downstairs at the moment planning for the upcoming Celebratory Ball, he was able to think in peace. He was going to find out a way to tell Kagome his feelings towards her, no matter how bad he was with words.

"Hi Kagome…I found out you loved me and– No…"

_What am I getting myself into?_

"Hey Kagome! Guess what? I love you!"

_No way!_

"Keh! I love you wench!"

_Hell no!_

"Will you marry me/Want to be my mate?"

_Am I crazy?!_

Maybe he could get the Monk to help him, or maybe even Sango. Of course, he couldn't ask his parents, else they make it all romantic when he just wanted it out there. He didn't know what to do…

"Maybe I can take her to the Garden Pathway again and talk to her there…"

There was a knock on the large, wooden doors, causing Inuyasha's violet eyes to widen as he cursed under his breath about damned human nights. He hated it when he couldn't sense, smell, or hear someone approaching. He hated being so unaware and _now_ wasn't the time to have visitors.

"I don't want company right now!" Inuyasha yelled knowing full well he didn't want to be seen as a human.

Hopefully the visitor would take the hint and just leave. If they kept going at it he would just yell and argue as best he could until they _did_ leave. If it was his parents or Shippo he would still probably want to be left alone or wouldn't be able to refuse them. If it were Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha would just have to jump out the Balcony Window.

But it was none of the mentioned suspects…

"It's Kagome…" A soft, muffled voice answered, "I thought you would like some company…Considering………Well, you know…"

'_Oh great…'_

The one person Inuyasha least needed to see was at his door. Sure he wanted company, especially with her, but he was torn. Should he tell the miko of his feelings towards her _now_? Just talk to her and not say it _yet_? Or yell at her and tell her to leave him alone?

"Inuyasha…?"

The hanyou Prince sighed dejectedly, "Come in…"

Inuyasha watched as the large, wooden doors opened slowly, Kagome appearing with a soft smile upon her façade. He offered a weak smile of his own and watched as she closed the door behind her and walked towards him, rather nervously he had noticed. Did that mean something?

The hanyou Prince moved over on the bed to offer some room so she could sit and she complied without a word, setting down at the edge of the bed comfortably, but at a respectable distance.

He noticed that she looked tense and was wringing her hands together. He wondered if it had something to do with the Meeting downstairs, but what could have made her so edgy at a Decorations Gathering? Unless she was nervous being around him…

He didn't like that prospect…

"So…" She started with a small grin, "How are you feeling?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, trying to lighten the mood, "Keh! The same I feel every night I turn human…"

"And what is that might I ask?" She inquired curiously.

"Horrible…"

Kagome gave him a half-glare, half-smile look, "We humans aren't that bad…"

"Whatever you say wench."

Kagome chuckled, "I'm sure you'll pull through just fine…You always do…"

Inuyasha did his best to fight off his blush, thinking quickly of a way to change the subject of conversation, "So…How did the Meeting go?"

Kagome's cheerful disposition seemed to dim slightly, Inuyasha still noticing it despite his human form. He could be _very_ aware when he wanted to.

"It went fine…" She answered softly as she looked at the pillows beside her.

"What went wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked knowingly as he stared at her suspiciously.

Kagome laughed as she looked up at him, "Nothing went wrong Inuyasha…Don't worry about it…"

"Then what was with the frown wench?" He asked, his voice hinting slight impatience.

Kagome rolled her blue-grey eyes, "Everything went fine…Your Mother appointed us for decorations……I'm helping her with the Ball Room…"

"Is that all?"

Kagome shook her head, "No…She offered assistance to rebuild the encampment…Are you going to come and help?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Why not? With my strength, I can finish ten times as much as you humans can!"

"My hero…" Kagome stated sarcastically as she smirked.

"Got that right!"

The miko only laughed under her breath as she shifted in her spot to face the Western Lord more fully.

"Was there anything else that you all talked about that I missed out on?" Inuyasha asked.

Again, Inuyasha noticed Kagome's eyes dimmed slightly, her smiled fading as she fidgeted from where she sat, her expression telling him that she was trying to find the best way to tell him what she was about to say.

"…Well…" She started.

The miko was hesitant as she looked to her lap with sudden fear, Inuyasha also staring at the woman skeptically.

"Kagome…?"

All of a sudden, she sighed dismally, "You did…Um……Miss out on a rather……Important announcement…"

Her words caught Inuyasha's full attention as he sat up straighter on the bed, looking at her expectantly, "…Well……What was it?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and exhaled heavily. Then, she looked up into Inuyasha's violet orbs, the hanyou-turned-human noticing the pain and sadness within her own grey-blue ones.

"I'm……Uh…Leaving Inuyasha…"

The miko offered a very weak smile as Inuyasha's violet eyes widened in complete shock as pain filled his heart. If he hadn't been human, the man would have already started destroying stuff in his room. However, he just glared angrily at the miko.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

And, if he had been in his hanyou form, he would have probably heard her rapidly beating heart.

Kagome just cringed, "I'm…Leaving the Western Region for travel……I will only be gone a month……I will be sure come back…"

"BUT WHY?!"

Inuyasha could already sense the panic in his heart as he could almost feel Kagome slipping away from him little by little.

"It is something I need to do…" She answered, as always.

"Maybe you're just running away again!" Inuyasha retorted as he growled the best he could, despite being human.

"I am not running away!" Kagome yelled back; then in a softer tone, "For some reason, I feel empty…I do not feel whole……This journey will help me find that part of myself…"

"Why can't you just do that here!?" Inuyasha argued, "You don't have to go traveling around to find that…You're Kagome Higurashi; powerful miko and adored rebel leader…That's all you need to know!"

Kagome shook her head, "Before the _Sin War_, I wanted to travel……Now that the war is over, I can do that…"

"And what about the _'Grand Uprising'_, your family, and your friends?" Inuyasha asked, the glare still remaining.

'_And me…'_ He asked silently in his mind.

Kagome only smiled softly, "They completely understand why I _have to_, why I _need to_, and why I _want to_ do this………Besides, I'll only be gone a month…"

"Isn't that a bit too long?" Inuyasha pressed, "How about a week?"

"One week isn't enough Inuyasha," Kagome stated as she looked at him incredulously, "Not even a month is enough……But that is the time frame I have given myself……I am not going to leave for good, if that is what you are afraid of…"

"Feh!" Inuyasha countered as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Go on and leave then if that's what you want wench! I don't care!"

Kagome frowned; hurt flashing in her eyes, which had gone unseen by the Inu hanyou, "Well…If that is how you feel, I am sure there is nothing else to speak of tonight……"

The miko stood and walked towards the door, "I should go…I still need to pack for when I go back to the encampment………_Good-night­_ Lord Inuyasha…"

The human still seated on the bed did not answer back and sadly heard the door close behind her.

"Damn it…" He muttered.

'_Why did I have to go and lose my temper like that?'_ Inuyasha thought angrily, _'But why does she have to leave…And for a __**month**__ no less! Kami!'_

Inuyasha growled in a human like fashion as he fell flat on his bed, his violet eyes staring at the white ceiling sullenly. What if he went with her? Inuyasha snorted. Knowing Kagome, she would only argue and say that she _'needed to do it alone'_.

'_There's also the fact that I didn't tell her that __**I love her**__ yet…'_ Inuyasha thought sadly, _'But when can I tell her? Where? How? What should I say?'_

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly as he frowned deeply, "Damn it!"

* * *

Kagome frowned as she walked off towards her room. The meeting she had just had with Inuyasha did not go as she originally planned. Kikyo had been wrong! Inuyasha didn't care about what she did, and he certainly didn't care about _her_! And it hurt. She had been about to tell her feelings to him, but they just had to lose their tempers.

'_Maybe he got mad that I was leaving…'_ Kagome thought hopefully.

The miko shook her head as she entered her room. Inuyasha was always in a touchy mood. It had been his human night anyway…Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to talk to him at the particular time……Although she wanted to tell her feelings to him on a significant day, exactly six moons ago from when they met…

But some things were just too good to be true…

Kagome sighed as she changed fully into her night gown, thinking it best that she get her rest first and start packing bright and early the next morning.

'_Besides…'_ Kagome thought, _'Maybe telling him my feelings for him after saying I'm leaving is too soon……I'll let the information of my leaving sink in first……It will hopefully be for the better…'_

Hugging the blanket close, Kagome closed her eyes, not waiting long for sleep to fully claim her.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone!! I am so, so, so, so, SO VERY SORRY for updating so LATE!! Yeah, these passed two weeks have been spent on making a stupid Mousetrap Car for Physics and how hard can that be when you only got ONE functional arm on you, lol. No worries though, Mel helped me out and she says '_**Hi**_**' **to all of you!! So, today has been my only free day for some time and I'm totally going to use it to update this long-awaited chapter, again I am SO SORRY for the wait! Everyone should thank **Stevie Dee** too, for giving that helpful push/kick in the butt to get this out to you!! So I hope you liked the chapter, 14 Pages Long, Yay!! I really don't have much to say right now…Except that my life is filled with anticipation for graduation, Senior Prom, and the dreaded Guy Troubles…Sigh…But writing Romances such as Kagome and Inuyasha are AWESOME!!

However, in this chapter, misunderstandings have been made, YET AGAIN, and now Kagome must find a way to tell Inuyasha that she loves him, even when she has a goal/dream to explore the world (or, most of Japan). And Kikyo and Inuyasha had a talk TOO!! And Kikyo is still supportive of InuKag, how great is that?! Well, I hope it's great for you guys!!

So, thank you to everyone for reading and/or reviewing, you guys are the BESTEST!! Lots of Love to you ALL!!

* * *

Now Time For:

**Stevie Dee's Musical Recommendations**

**Chapter 103: The Toshibas' Story**

"_The River"_ by _**Good Charlotte**_

"_Life Goes On"_ by _**LeAnn Rimes**_

"_There For You"_ by _**FlyLeaf**_

(During Bankotsu's And Kagome's Talk)

"_What Happened To Us"_ by _**Hoobastank**_

(when Kikyo And Kagome Talk)

"_So I Thought"_ by _**FlyLeaf**_

(After The Flashback)

* * *

And Here Comes The:

**Shout-Outs And Kudos:**

_**Jay Jay12393:**_ Thank you so much for the review!! I am so glad that you liked the chapter and I really hope that you liked this one too!! Thanks again, so much and my arm is feeling a whole lot better now!! I hope to hear from you real soon!!

_**Hbeck13:**_ I'm really glad that you liked the previous chapter and I'm glad that you're happy that Kikyo isn't the bad person in this story, I really have nothing against her anyway. I hope this newer chapter was as intense as you had wanted it to be, I can't wait to hear your opinion!! Thanks again for reading and reviewing, you're the best!!

_**SilverStarWing:**_ Hey!! I'm glad you liked the two previous chapters and I really hope that you liked this one, And yes, we are almost to the END, OMG!! I'm really glad you're excited to see when Inuyasha and Kagome get together (_**If**_they get together…hmmm…haha) you'll just have to wait and see and I hope you like how it all turns out!! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it!!

_**Maire 53:**_ I'm glad you liked the chapter and I really hope you liked this one too!! Thank you for the review and I hope to hear from you again soon!!

_**MPXD:**_ OMG, I forgot you on the last _**Shout-Outs And Kudos**_?! I am SOOOO Sorry!! It won't happen again, I promise!! Wells, I hope you liked this chapter and I'm so very grateful to have a reviewer like you!! I'm also glad you liked the whole Kikyo, Kagome, and Inuyasha clearing up of things and where they now stand. This chapter also had shown Inuyasha and Kikyo's talk too!! Thank you so much for the review and for reading, you are the Best and I look forward to your opinion!! Thanks Again!!

_**Nightlife Maiden:**_ Haha, I'm glad you thought the previous chapter was cute!! I hope you liked this one too!! Thanks so much for the review and I hope to hear from you soon!!

_**Sxyinubab:**_ OMG, thank you so much for that review because you really shared with me just what you liked about the story and my writing style. I'm glad you like the passion and drama, I'm totally going for that, and I am glad you like my writing style, I was a little iffy with how descriptive I can be. And I am so happy to hear that you like more to the story besides Naraku's defeat. I'm smiling so much now!! Thank you so much for the feedback and I hope to hear from you again really soon!! Hope you liked this latest chapter too!!

_**Caspergirl213:**_ Thank you for the review it means so much to me and I'm glad you liked the story so much. Yes, this story will be ending soon, however, I am not entirely sure if I will be putting up a Sequel, although I have mentioned that I would in the past. I'm still on the fence about it…Perhaps if I reach 500 Reviews before this story ends, haha…We'll just have to wait and see. But anyways, thank you again for the review, I hope to hear from you soon, and thanks for hoping my arm to be better, it really is!!

_**Debbie:**_ Sorry for not updating as soon as you wanted, although I do thank you so much for the review. I hope you liked this latest chapter and I hope to hear from you soon!!

_**Contestshipper:**_ Thank you very much for the feedback, I'll try my best in description. Thank you again and hope to hear from you soon!!

_**The World Is A Stage:**_ Don't worry, reviews are great, late or not, especially from those who review frequently, you're reviews are particularly awesome!! Thanks for the box of chocolate-covered strawberries by the way, they were DELICIOUS!! I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter especially where it concerned Kikyo and I hope this chapter was as exciting as you wanted it to be, more to come though!! I am feeling a whole lot better now, my arm is healing up well and Mel has been…Mel, haha. She says _**Hi**_and remembers you as her first reviewer when she 'visited'…She loved the chocolate-covered strawberries too. Her exact words were, "OMG CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES…MUCH THANKS _**THE WORLD IS A STAGE**_!!" Haha. About this story finishing, yes it is sad, but there may be a sequel and as for my older stories, well, it will all depend on my College Schedule…We'll see but I am glad that you like them. But the puppy eyes are working, lol. Well, Mel and I say thank you very much for the review and we sincerely hope to hear from you again soon!! Thanks again!!

_**Stevie Dee:**_ Thank you for the REVIEW!! I'm really glad that you liked how Kikyo was giving the go-ahead to Kagome to love Inuyasha, Yay!! And to answer your question about Kagome leaving, well, I think this chapter kind of explained it, but if you have more questions, just email me (And on that note, thanks for that email you sent me, it really helped me to update!!) And, we'll just have to wait and see about Inuyasha's thoughts about Kagome leaving. The Dog pile will be coming soon, a few more chapters. Thank you so much for the luck for college, I am so looking forward to it, and thank you again for being patient with my update!! I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the concern of my arm, it's feeling a lot better!! As for your Secret Mission, I can't wait to officially assign it to you, haha. So, I hope to hear from you soon Stevie and thanks again for the feedback and Musical Recommendations!! Much love to you!!

**Wow, So many reviews!! I love you all for your Support and Feedback!!**

* * *

And Now For:

TEASER TIME!!

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 105: Return To The Encampment**

"_So…Do you like Lord Inuyasha?"_

"_Leave Kagome alone Miroku!"_

"_Okay…I'll stop………For now…"_

"_Mention it again and I'll break your arm…"_

* * *

"_Ow!"_

"_Serves you right Miroku. Look what you did!"_

"_But her reaction has to mean something, no? Let us get them together!"_

"_Your assumptions may be wrong Miroku…Let Kagome handle it…"_

* * *

So, The _'Grand Uprising'_ Encampment returns to the Forest to begin their rebuilding. What does the above conversation foreshadow? Haha, tune in next time to find out!!

**Debuting:** _**Next Friday!!**_

**Disclaimer:** Oh I wish…

Luvinukag83

Aka Len

LoVe YoU aLl!!


	106. Return To The Encampment

**Chapter 105: Return To The Encampment**

Sango smiled as she watched the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment start to exit through the Garden Gates, packs on everyone's backs so they could return and start rebuilding their homes in the Western Forest. The Wolf Tribe was leading the way, Kouga and Ayame up at the front to watch for any stray or wild demons that could attack.

Lady Izayoi, Lord InuTaisho, and many of the Western Palace occupants were seeing them off, telling them that a few of their soldiers and themselves would be coming by the encampment to help in a few days, hoping to first start the decorations for the upcoming Ball. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku had already agreed to go to the Palace and escort the group themselves to the _'Grand Uprising'_ camp.

Looking off to the Track, the taijiya could see Kirara easily lifting up both Rin and Shiori onto her back as well as multiple bags. Miroku was walking beside them as he talked to the two girls. Kohaku and Souta were piling bags onto Kagome's horse, Koru, Shippo by their side, also trying to help.

Kagome, however, had just come into view, having gone to see Lord Bankotsu briefly. Now, she was speaking with the rest of the Toshibas, embracing them lovingly while exchanging a few words. Then the Demon Slayer watched as the miko momentarily spoke to the King, Queen, and Sesshoumaru, before meeting up with her at the end of the _'Grand Uprising'_ caravan.

"Ready to go Sango?" She asked cheerily as Souta and Kohaku ran off to catch up with General Tsukuyomaru, Koru at their heels.

Sango nodded her head before looking back at the Palace and the people that were watching the group leave.

"Is something the matter Sango?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled as she shook her head, "No……But leaving this place…Leaving the Palace and going back to our 'Forest Village'……Feels different from what I expected…"

Kagome agreed with a nod as the two started to follow the crowd through the Garden Gates, "I guess I know how you feel……The Palace has become a second home to us……But Lady Izayoi and Lord InuTaisho said we can come back any time…"

"Will you?"

Kagome smiled, "I think so…It would be nice to see everyone again…Especially when I come back from my travels…"

Sango grinned, "You had better come back in one piece Kagome……I know how reckless you can be."

Both women laughed.

"And what has brought you two ladies into such high spirits?" A masculine voice asked merrily.

Both Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes as a certain Buddhist Monk made his appearance, squeezing in-between the two women so he could have one beautiful female at each side.

"The reckless side of me…" Kagome answered with a smirk.

Miroku looked to the two skeptically, "You find Kagome getting into countless amounts of trouble and danger…Amusing?"

Kagome shrugged as she looked around at the tall trees about them, "I guess so…"

Sango's smile faltered, however. Miroku did have a point and she feared Kagome's recklessness would get her killed one day. There had been many times when the miko's rashness sent her to the edge of death.

"Miroku's right Kagome…" Sango sighed reluctantly, "You still need to be careful with your carelessness…I don't want you getting hurt or killed…Especially on your journey…"

Kagome exhaled softly, "Oh Sango………Look what you did Miroku…"

The Buddhist Monk's dark blue eyes widened as he held out his hands in defense, "I did not mean for it to turn out like that…"

Both women rolled their eyes amusedly.

Miroku, however, smirked as he looked at Sango, "Although I do appreciate how Sango had agreed with me…"

The Demon Slayer's brown eyes narrowed suspiciously. And then she felt it; the rub on her lower backside that sent a chill up her spine. The appendage could only belong to the happy man next to her and turning scarlet with embarrassment and anger, Sango raised her hand and slapped the Monk across his cheek, leaving a dark, red hand-print.

"You Pervert!" She yelled, earning a few curious stares from the encampment people as well as a chuckling miko.

Miroku smiled as he rubbed his cheek, "Ah…I couldn't resist dearest Sango…"

Sango's blush deepened; and still chuckling, Kagome added, "It seems Miroku's right hand is still cursed…"

Sango glared angrily at the Monk, "So true…"

Miroku only looked down on his hand, where there had once been the useful yet dangerous Wind Tunnel. Sango knew of his story and she was glad he would be able to live without fearing to have to pass down the curse to his family. However, it was unfortunate for his grandfather and father. He had no blood-related family left…But now she, Kagome, and the _'Grand Uprising'_ were his family…And that was all there was to it…

Sango then watched the path at her feet, the forest quiet besides the talking and conversations of the numerous people around them. It was a beautiful day, and the thought of the war being over made it all the more better.

"I wonder what the Encampment looks like…" Sango asked, but mostly to herself.

After all, she had not been there since she and the Encampment had fled to the Mountains after the attack.

"We have a lot of work to do…" Kagome answered with a sigh, "But we just have to clean up and start rebuilding……I already buried the bodies of our people and piled up the demon corpses……We could use them to help make supplies…"

"You did a lot of work Kagome…" Sango whispered as she looked passed the Monk to the young woman.

"And she snuck out to do it…" Miroku added.

"It was something I needed to do as the Leader of the _'Grand Uprising'_…" Kagome answered.

Sango smiled, "You do so much…"

Miroku tapped his chin with thought, "If I recall correctly…You had returned to the Palace with Lord Inuyasha……All bruised and battered I might add………May I ask why he was with you…?"

Sango looked over to the miko friend with questions in her brown eyes as well. The miko had brought an outsider into the Encampment, albeit, he was a friend, but wouldn't she have taken him when there had been people there and the camp was…More in order?

A small blush had stained Kagome's cheeks and Sango could only wonder what Kagome's feelings really were to the Western Prince. The taijiya would have to talk to the girl later…

"…He found me in the forest…" Kagome answered softly, "…And demanded I take him to the encampment no matter what the condition…Truly I did try to tell him to stay at the Palace…"

"Demanded?" Miroku asked perplexed, "Why?"

"We had made…This deal…" The miko hesitantly answered.

"Oh?" Miroku said as he grinned suggestively, "What kind of a deal?"

Kagome's blush deepened slightly as she stared at the Monk with disbelief, "Pervert! It was nothing like _that_!"

Sango sighed, "Stop it Miroku……What type of deal did you make Kagome?"

The miko shrugged, "He found me walking around the Palace before I was supposed to…He promised not to tell anyone as long as I took him to the Encampment……I didn't want to hurt Lady Izayoi's feelings because I walked before I was expected to…So I agreed…"

"Wait…" Miroku started, "You mean that day had not been your first time walking that week?"

The Buddhist Monk looked hurt to have not known.

Kagome nodded her head reluctantly, "Sorry Miroku…That had been my second time…"

Miroku frowned sadly before shrugging indifferently, "Well…At least my suspicions were proven _correct_…"

Both Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes yet again. They were getting closer to the Encampment now, the foliage becoming more familiar. The children were starting to run around excitedly since they would be home among the trees soon and families were already planning on what their new hut would look like.

"So…" Miroku started, catching both women's attention again, "Do you like Lord Inuyasha?"

Kagome started to sputter involuntarily as Sango's brown eyes widened with incredulity towards the Monk.

'_How could he ask her that out in the open!?'_ The taijiya thought angrily, _'Stupid, perverted Monk!'_

"Leave Kagome alone Miroku!" Sango scolded as she pinched his arm.

Miroku pouted as he rubbed the abused limb, "I was only wondering…And watching out for a woman that I believe to be a sister to me…"

Kagome snorted.

There was a silence and Sango eagerly watched as a few broken huts came into view.

"So…Do you like him Kagome?"

"Miroku!!"

The Buddhist Monk frowned, "Okay…I'll stop………For now…"

Kagome glared at the man, "Mention it again and I'll break your arm…"

Both Miroku and Sango were surprised by her tone of voice and watched as she stomped off to accompany Rin, Shiori, and Kirara. Sango then turned her gaze to Miroku and pinched him in the same spot as before.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right Miroku," She replied, "Look what you did!"

Miroku smirked as he continued to rub his arm, "But her reaction has to mean something, no?"

Sango was just about to retort when the man's words did sink in. Usually, when Miroku did tease Kagome about males such as Hojo or Kouga, she would laugh it off…Or joke about it too…Or just ignore it…Kagome only really got mad when Souta took it too far about pups with Kouga……But her reaction now had Sango also wondering more on how the miko felt towards Inuyasha…

"Let us get them together!" Miroku suggested with a grin.

Sango shook here head, "Your assumptions may be wrong Miroku…Let Kagome handle it…"

"Please!"

"No!"

And with a final pinch, small smirk, and a teasing 'blow kiss', Sango walked off to join Kagome, Rin, Shiori, and Kirara, wishing to speak to the miko on how they would handle their Encampment Repairs.

* * *

Sango noticed how quickly Kagome had cooled down from her previous conversation with their meddling Buddhist Monk. The miko was happily speaking to Shiori and Rin as the two rode atop Kirara. General Tsukuyomaru was on the opposite side talking battling skills with Kohaku and Souta. So, seeing as she was not part of the conversations, and completely fine with it, Sango looked off ahead, watching as the _'Grand Uprising'_ caravan finally entered into where the barrier Miroku and Kagome had put up, should have been.

All talking and conversations slowed to a stop as the area was filled with a silence, the only noise being chirping birds, footfalls, and the occasional rustle of foliage. Everyone was looking at their damaged Encampment with sadness and determination. Miroku had taken a stand next to her and placed a comforting arm around her waist, which went unnoticed by the taijiya.

Sango was looking at everything with sorrow, thinking angrily of how the rotten demons had ruined and destroyed all their homes and personal belongings. It had taken months of hard work to build their homes up, and although they knew they could do it again, it angered them on how it took mere minutes to destroy what they held so close to their hearts.

Both Sango and Miroku looked at the burned down and splintered huts. The _Armory_ was a measly heap of wood; the Training Grounds were smashed; the weapons, shattered. The _Bath House_ was a mass of rubble, the ladder to the Meeting House Tree was gone, and the large tree itself looked partially burned.

The Demon Slayer could hear the cries and sobs of other as they passed to their own huts, holding up precious items that were non-replaceable. The crying only increased when they found the line of graves by the River. There were many and Sango knew that Kagome had buried the dead, from the kindness of her heart.

Looking over to find the miko, she was saddened when she found Kagome's eyes filled with grief, the woman bent down as she held young Rin close to her chest, tears cascading down both their faces. Sango knew Rin's parents had died and the young girl must have seen her parents' graves.

"Oh Miroku…" Sango whispered as she leaned her head against his shoulder asking for comfort.

The grip around her waist tightened and she heard Miroku whisper a small prayer, for the graves and the families before them.

When the crying died down Sango and Miroku approached Kagome, who was still kneeling on the floor and stroking Rin's hair. Her grey-blue eyes were clouded and they only became clear again when she noticed others start to circle around, thanking Kagome for digging the graves since they recognized her writing on the paper markers.

Smiling weakly, she stood to her full height, taking an exhausted Rin with her as she carried her up, the young girl's head still resting on Kagome's shoulder. The miko looked around, hoping to have everyone's attention. It was then that Sango realized that the Wolf Tribe was absent, having probably gone to the Southern Perimeter.

"Now that we see what type of damage has been done to our Encampment," Kagome started with a strong voice, "We can now begin with our rebuilding…We can make this area stronger, larger for others to join us in our lives of peace and fill it with the joy we will always share while living here…"

Kagome held out her free hand to point to a large pile of demon corpses, everyone following her gaze, "We will use those to help create bags, weapons, anything we can make do with…"

The miko waved that same hand to the piles of wood and broken huts, "And if you can find anything we can still use, please retrieve it……Take any wood that can be used again and we will try to salvage any remaining homes and huts that still stand…"

Everyone nodded their heads, Kagome walking forward a bit as she continued, "Once we have cleaned everything up, families, please come together and start planning on how you want to build your home…Keep in mind the number of family members and our rationing of wood so everyone can use it…We do not wish to cut down more trees than we need to…"

All nodded their head in agreement again, "I must ask that only those of the Council have homes up in the Trees, if you wish to be on ground, then so be it…However, we will keep our Meeting House Tree and our sentry posts since they had been of great help when you had first caught sight of the attack…"

Sango nodded as she remembered, being up in the Sentry Landing with General Tsukuyomaru when she had seen the army of demons hovering over the Southern Perimeter. She would be sure to keep at least _her_ hut in the Trees.

"Unfortunately," Kagome continued, "We will have to appoint new Council Members, although some other time………I am sure the Wolf Tribe will come later to aid us in our repairs and I would like you all to offer them help as well……We are allies after all…"

Kagome turned to face the burnt Courtyard, where the bonfire holders were now shattered and the fountain, now stone debris, the _Town Shed_ also destroyed, "Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi will come with help in three days…I would like you to give them your thanks and also in return offer to help for the Ball Decorations…"

The miko turned to the crowd again, her proud leadership fully showing, "I will assign someone to take a carriage to the Main Village next to the Palace and to acquire food and supplies so we may stock up……We need to use everything wisely…"

Offering a strong yet kind smile, Kagome nodded her head, "This attack will not bring us down, but make us stronger…We will work together and show what the true meaning of the _'Grand Uprising'_ is…"

Everyone nodded and some cheered as Kagome looked on at everyone with a kind façade, her determination shown clearly through her grey-blue eyes.

"Now let's get to work!" The miko yelled.

Everyone complied, doing just as the rebel leader had said with cleaning and taking in all that could be used again. Both Miroku and Sango walked up to Kagome, who was setting Rin down beside Shiori on a blanket, where they could rest. The children could help out later.

"You're a great leader Kagome…" Sango complimented with a grin.

Kagome smirked, "And you'll be a fantastic leader too when I leave…I'm sure everything will be fine with the _'Grand Uprising'_ in your, Tsukuyomaru's, and Miroku's hands…"

Sango looked at the Buddhist Monk skeptically, "I'm not too sure about Miroku's hands…"

"Hey!"

The remark caused Kagome to chuckle softly. Then, she looked off to watch the people of the _'Grand Uprising'_ start their work. Souta and Kohaku were helping others rescue some usable wood and were aiding those that were too aged to lift something. She admitted to be proud at the both of them. She looked up in the trees and sighed, then looked over to Sango and Miroku.

"Why not we check our huts and clean out the Meeting House Tree…" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah…" Sango agreed as she removed the bags from Kirara's back so they could ride her up.

Kagome kindly asked Shiori's Mother to watch Rin while she went and the woman said it was not a problem at all. Then Sango, Miroku, and Kagome rode the fire cat up into the Trees, stopping in front of Kagome's and Sango's hut first.

It was the way Kagome had left it when she had visited with Inuyasha. She and the Western Prince had already put the furniture in its proper place, the only bad things being the cobwebs, demon gut stains, and burnt wood as well as the irreplaceable items.

Most of the Tree Huts weren't so bad. All they really had to do was to replace some wooden boards and clean up the stains. It seemed only one tree hut had burned down and it belonged to one of the deceased Council Members.

"When I return…" Kagome said as she, Sango, and Miroku walked to the Meeting House Tree, a part of her reminding herself to replace the wooden bridges, just in case, "Souta, Rin, and I will have our own hut……Our own little tree hut not far from both of yours…"

"You want to move out…?" Sango asked.

"The hut is too small now that Rin is part of the Family and we have two growing boys on our hands, especially since they were sharing a room…" Kagome pointed out, "When I am away, Rin can have my room…When I return; I will make my own hut…"

"Are you sure…?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled, "Positive…"

Miroku grinned, "Then we must help you make your hut Kagome…That's what friends are for…"

Kagome chuckled lightly, "Thanks Miroku…"

The three of them finally entered the Meeting House Tree, Kirara at their heels. Sango had to stifle a gasp as she stared at the burnt walls, the burnt trunk of their Meeting Place. The table and chairs had been overturned, and the tapestries burned at the ground. Miroku went off to check the other levels as both Sango and Kagome started to roll up the salvaged piece of tapestry that all the women of the _'Grand Uprising'_ had made, even Ayame.

"We'll put it in a safe place until the Meeting House is restored…" Sango stated, earning an agreed nod from Kagome.

"We definitely have a lot of work on our hands…" The miko whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG SHE'S ALIVE!! Can you believe it?! Sorry everyone for being Missing In Action these passed few days/weeks/months, Life just terribly caught up with me and I've been getting all this hectic stuff back into order! Don't worry **I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY!!** I've worked too hard for too long on this thing and you lovely reviewers deserve to know its ending after sticking up with my late butt these past two and a half years (Wow can you believe it?!) I am sad to say that this long story will be coming to a close soon and I hope its Grand Finale will be too your liking…Just a few more chapters left!! Still unsure about the Sequel though…

I do want to thank each and every one of you for being so patient with me especially to those who send me frequent emails asking how I am doing and slyly dropping those hints to UPDATE ALREADY! Lol. So, now that my arm's better, Graduation and Prom are done, and Mel is off my back to hang out with her for the summer (She says Hi by the way) I am here typing this up at 3 in the morning because I love you all!! I hope you liked the chapter, I'm hoping no one is lost since I've been away for quite some time too, but email me or something if there are any questions. So, due to my lateness, I will be giving you TWO CHAPTERS, however my Laptop is still on the fritz, so the next update, will _hopefully_ be soon.

Also, due to it being 3 in the morning right now…Haha, it's actually 4, my how time flies…Well no **Shout-Outs And Kudos** until next update…A bit sleepy but I do have **Special Thanks** out there for those who reviewed last chapter!!

So, here are:

* * *

**Stevie Dee's Musical Recommendations!!**

**Chapter 104: Kagome's Decision**

"_**If I Were You"**_ by _Candee Jay  
_(Beginning of Chapter)

"_**Let You Down"**_ by _3 Days Grace  
_(Kagome's Announcement)

"_**Look Through My Eyes"**_ by _Phil Collins  
(_Kagome speaks to Rin and Souta)

"_**I Belong To Me"**_ by _Jessica Simpson  
_(When Kagome and Inuyasha Talk)

* * *

**Thanks Again **_**STEVIE DEE**_**. Loved this Chapter's Music Selections, especially the Last Two!! Can't Wait to give you your Secret Mission!!**

**Disclaimer:** Don't make me cry…Sniff…

Now for your:

TEASER TIME!!

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 106: Let Them Go**

"_I know you want to travel Kagome…I know you want to do things you have never done before…No one will stop you…But this love you and he share, I believe, is very rare. You must confront your fears and tell him…For both your sakes………So stop running away, Kagome…Because he will not keep chasing you forever…"_

* * *

**A/N:** And I wonder who is sharing such powerful words with our loveable miko. Go on to the Next Chapter to find out!! And by the way: **I want to know your thoughts:** _What do you think Kagome should do?_ _**Stay or Go?**_ I already know the ending, but I'm curious…

LOVE YOU ALL!!

Luvinukag83

a.k.a. Len


	107. Let Them Go

**Chapter 106: Let Them Go**

Inuyasha sighed as he entered the Throne Room. Though he wouldn't admit it aloud, things were boring now that the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment had left three days ago, or more importantly, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome leaving three days ago…He even missed the damned wolves, albeit Ayame wasn't bad, but Kouga _was_ a pain in the ass…

The hanyou Prince sighed again. The only people he had left to talk to were Shippo, his parents, Myoga, the Toshibas, and Sesshoumaru. Unfortunately, Shippo and his parents were too busy working on Ball Decorations, as well as Kikyo; Inuyasha also didn't speak with the rest of the Toshibas; and he sure as hell wasn't going to talk with the annoying flee or his stoic half-brother.

Another sigh escaped Inuyasha's lips as he took a seat on a wooden chair next to a pile of blue and gold decorations. His amber eyes watched as his Mother had the workers arrange a few banners over the windows. Shippo was off to the side; cutting out blue and gold strips for what the hanyou Lord thought was 'confetti'.

Earlier that day he had stopped by at the Dining Hall and found the Toshiba Brothers helping out Kikyo as she orchestrated which decorations to go where; even Bankotsu had gotten out of bed to watch with amusement as Suikotsu and Renkotsu awkwardly put things where. He noticed that there were Decorations in the Garden waiting to be set up and Myoga had informed him that Sango and Ayame were supposed to start on it that day.

Inuyasha's Father had hidden himself away for the passed three days, saying he had important matters to attend to about who the new leader of the North should be. The hanyou Lord knew the Inu King was just trying to get away from decorating. Inuyasha had tried to join him, but his Father had only stated that he could take care of it alone.

'_He's just trying to make me help out so he wouldn't have to…'_ Inuyasha thought with a frown.

Sesshoumaru was successful in staying out of sight, either to just remain in the safe confines of his room or going off to their Father's Study without a word. Inuyasha scowled at the thought.

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou Prince looked up and found his Mother to be walking towards him with a broad smile. She was carrying a banner of blue, some gold ribbons mixed in with it. Crossing his arms over his chest, Inuyasha waited for his Mother to take a seat next to him and say what she needed to say. There had to be a reason for her to leave her decorations to see him…

"How are the decorations going?" Inuyasha asked, his tone saying he was in the least bit interested.

Izayoi rolled her brown eyes as she sat down and placed the banner and ribbons next to her, "At the rate we're going…We'll probably be done by…today……Already a few of the _'Grand Uprising'_ people have come to give their help, saying that their encampment just needs to be rebuilt now that it is cleaned………Lady Kagome and Lady Sango are going to be coming soon and work into the afternoon……After that…A group of us will go the encampment to give our help……We may even stay the night…Depending on how things go………Will you be coming?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I got nothing else to do…"

"You will be of great help Inuyasha," Izayoi stated with a bright smile, "I am quite excited to be seeing Lady Kagome's home………I should get back to work……We could use your help Inuyasha…"

Izayoi started to walk off as she took her decorations with her. Shippo had run over to where a few of the servants were and was showing them his 'confetti'.

"What do you want me to do?" Inuyasha called out to his Mother as he stood up.

Izayoi turned to look at him with a grin, "Why not help out with Lady Sango, Lady Ayame, and Lady Kagome when they come…I'm sure they're going to need all the help they can get with them being behind…"

Inuyasha frowned as his ears drooped slightly, Izayoi walking off once more. That was easier said then done, especially when he and Kagome were currently fighting at the moment.

Damn it.

* * *

The _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment was progressing very well in their repairs for the passed three days. They had managed to get everything cleaned up of the heaps of rubble and piles of wood, all that could be spared having been set aside for further use. The village men were already planning out where the numerous huts would be placed and how they would look. The youkai of the group had already started rebuilding the bigger structures like the _Armory_, _Town Shed_, _Bath House_, Stables, and Training Grounds.

The women of the _'Grand Uprising'_ had taken most of the demon corpses and had already started to make supplies out of the hides as Seiji started to make new weapons as well. Children were running around, distributing water to the hard workers and planting some trees and flowers to make their 'Forest Village' beautiful again.

Many of the Wolf Tribe members had come into the Northern Perimeter on the second day to offer their aid, the whole encampment being entirely grateful. Ayame had already gone to see Kagome, sobbing as she thanked the miko for burying her comrades and dear Grandfather. Kagome had started to shed a few tears too and the two women had taken a small break to just talk and let their emotions settle.

Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were of great help in making the Courtyard more presentable, with new bonfire holders and a new fountain. It was surprising to find the both Ginta and Hakkaku were very good at making things out of stone, for their new fountain had turned out magnificently.

It seemed, with the wolf demons' speed, they were able to clean up the left over mess of demon guts and blood and had already finished up half of their new dens, their new Meeting Tent up and brand new. With the demon corpses Kagome had piled up, they just burned it up, offering it up to the comrades that had been killed that fateful day.

Kohaku, Souta, Shiori, and Rin had helped Miroku, Sango, and Kagome with the Meeting House…They could do nothing of the burnt wood, but they did help upright the tables and chairs and clean out all the scorched items.

Since many of the tree huts had not been harmed, everyone had started the organizing of the ground level huts. Some structures that had survived would get replaced wooden boards and many of the new structures were coming out gradually.

General Tsukuyomaru had gone to the Main Village to obtain supplies and the _'Grand Uprising'_ and Wolf Tribe had a small feast to themselves of their accomplishments and to their fearless leaders, the two girls only denying it with small blushes. They had enough food to last them for days and the entire group had been fine to just sleep under the stars, seeing as their homes had not been built yet. However, if they kept up with their good work, the encampment would be finished in no time…Most likely in a month…

Now, it was the morning of the third day since the _'Grand Uprising'_ had left the Western Palace. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Miroku were packing up to set off to the Palace to help in the Decorations until noon, before they escorted the King and Queen and others to see their abode.

Kouga and General Tsukuyomaru had already agreed to watch over the encampment and Wolf Tribe until they returned. Kirara had been placed in charge to watch Souta, Kohaku, and Rin.

So the four companions set off, hoping to get to the Palace as soon as possible so they could get as much work done before returning back to the encampment.

"Knowing Lady Izayoi…" Kagome sighed with a smile, "She may have already finished the Throne Room without me…"

Both Ayame and Sango chuckled, "Then you can just help _us_ in the Gardens…"

Kagome rolled her eyes, landing them on Miroku, who was grinning mischievously, "What will you be doing Miroku…?"

Miroku only smiled widely, "Why…I'll be helping my dearest Sango…In _any_ way possible for _anything_!"

Kagome and Ayame snickered as Sango turned crimson red at the Monk's insinuation. The Demon Slayer retaliated by pinching the Buddhist Monk once again on the arm, earning a small 'yelp'.

"When will you ever learn Miroku?" Ayame asked as she shook her head.

"I am assuming _never_!" Sango ground out angrily, earning another fit of chuckles from the miko and Wolf Queen.

"Fighting will not do the two of you any good with your relationship…" Kagome cut in with a playful wink.

"Well, his groping won't help in this relationship either!" Sango growled as she crossed her arms over her chest and averted her gaze from Miroku.

"I cannot help it Sango dearest…" Miroku stated with a grin, "You are too irresistible…"

The response only caused the Demon Slayer to blush very deeply and speed up in her steps. Both Kagome and Ayame only continued to giggle behind their hands before slapping Miroku lightly on the arm to have him 'Knock it off'.

"Come now everyone," Ayame chuckled, "Today we should be happy and uplifted…The war is over, a Ball will be held in our honor, and the entire _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment is being rebuilt successfully."

"Ayame is absolutely right," Kagome agreed, "We should be in good spirits when decorating what is to be known as the 'Ball of the Year'."

Sango nodded as Miroku looked up to the sky thoughtfully, "Then I suppose we should pick up our pace. We only have a few hours before we are to escort the Royal Party to our humble abode."

Kagome blushed faintly, "I'm actually quite nervous about showing outsiders our home…"

"…You showed Lord Inuyasha…" Miroku whispered, earning a hard nudge from Sango in the ribs.

Fortunately, no one heard and Kagome had shifted her gaze to the afternoon sky to see the taijiya's gesture.

Ayame smiled reassuringly, "I am sure they will be amazed…I mean, few villages have huts in the trees."

"Ayame is right," Sango replied, "Our village is one of a kind."

Kagome smiled at that just as their tiny group found the large Palace Doors come into their eyesight, "…One of a kind…"

Sango smiled, "Lady Izayoi has even offered to bring seeds for the children to plant in the encampment."

Miroku rubbed his chin, "Who, might I ask, are we escorting to the encampment today?"

Kagome tapped her own chin before counting off with her fingers, "Well…There is Lady Izayoi and Lord InuTaisho…Kikyo, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu…Shippo…Perhaps Bankotsu if he is feeling well enough…"

The miko trailed off.

"Not Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, earning a warning glare from Sango.

Kagome shook her head, "I do not know…And I am doubtful that Lord Sesshoumaru will be accompanying us…"

Sango shrugged, "Despite who comes, I greatly appreciate the help that they are offering to us."

"Indeed," Both Ayame and Kagome replied as Miroku nodded his head.

The group had now finally reached the Palace Doors and upon recognizing them, the guards opened the entryway without question. They smiled in greeting as they entered, looking around at the Grand Staircase with obvious awe and wonder at the decorations, blue and gold banners being put up by various workers. The Throne Room Doors, Dining Hall Doors, and Garden Doors were opened fully as people bustled about to and fro, getting work done.

Kagome walked forward, intent on checking the various rooms to seek out the Queen and their progress when a small form collided into her chest, causing her arms to circle around the figure in reflex. When she looked down, she was met with shining, green eyes.

"Hi Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed, "I missed you!!"

"Hello Shippo," Kagome replied as she cuddled him and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "I missed you too."

The fox kit smiled before looking behind her to the rest of the group, waving his tiny hand, "Hi Everyone!"

The rest of the group smiled as they came up behind Kagome, Ayame pinching Shippo's cheek lightly as Sango ruffled his orange hair playfully. Miroku gave him a greeting wink. The child then turned back to the miko.

"Are Rin and Shiori here too?! How about Souta and Kohaku?!" He asked excitedly as he bounced in her arms, "I can't wait to see your home!"

Kagome smiled at his enthusiasm, "Sorry Shippo…But they're not here…But you will definitely see them at the encampment."

"Yes!"

The rebel leader chuckled, "Where is your Mother, Shippo? I think we had better start our decorating."

Shippo grinned knowingly, "Mama's already finished the Throne Room…Lady Kikyo and Lord Jakotsu are finished with the Dining Hall, and Mama's already started on the Gardens."

Everyone's eyes widened with surprise, "What? Really?"

Shippo nodded, "She said, 'The sooner the preparations are done, the sooner we can see Kagome's home'."

Ayame chuckled, "I guess you were right Kagome…Although we still should have seen that coming."

"Mama's in the Garden," Shippo informed as he jumped out of Kagome's arms and headed in the said direction, "Come on!"

Kagome shrugged and she and the rest of the group towards the open Garden Doors, an eagerness filling their beings with the desire to explore the rest of the Palace to see all the other decorations. But when they entered the Gardens, they abruptly stopped in their tracks to gaze at the various adornments beautifying the area.

The main colors of blue and gold banners were hanging about the trees of the Courtyard and lights were also decorating the entrance and probably the inside of the Garden Pathway for those who probably wanted to take the walk during the night. Kagome stepped forward with clear delight as she giggled when Jakotsu tried to shoo a few squirrels from the already hanging streamers.

The tiny Courtyard on the left, with the stone benches, was surrounded with lights as well and a few tables were set up for food and drinks so the guests would not have to trek all the way to the Dining Hall to get some.

The Track was currently being cleaned as well as the Stables, and the Training Grounds were being set up with table and chairs for those who wanted to stay lounging around outside.

"I'm amazed at how fast Lady Izayoi was able to get all this done…" Sango whispered as she came up next to Kagome, "She was able to finish the Throne Room alone and just about finish our job in the Gardens without even our help…"

"Well of course I couldn't do this _alone_," A chuckle sounded to their right, everyone turning in that direction to see the said Queen walking excitedly towards them, "Many of the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment people had greatly lent their aid when they could and Lady Kikyo and her family were very helpful…"

Kagome looked around guiltily before facing the Queen, "I feel awful that we weren't of much help Lady Izayoi."

"We all are," Ayame agreed.

Izayoi waved her hand with a knowing smile, "I knew you four would be busy with your encampment duties and I completely understand; which is why we doubled in our efforts to get the Ball Preparations done so we can help with your rebuilding."

"I told you so…" Shippo whispered into Miroku's ear whilst atop the Monk's shoulder, causing the older man to chuckle softly.

"You didn't have to Lady Izayoi…" Kagome replied, "We would have loved to help…"

"Nonsense Kagome," Izayoi responded as she smiled reassuringly, "Besides, everyone's just about finished with the Gardens and then, we will be able to set off for your encampment and help out there."

Kagome was about to share more of her regrets about not helping when Miroku cut in, "I suppose there is nothing else we can do, is there? When do you think everything will be finished until we set off?"

Izayoi tapped her chin and looked up at the sun, "I'm sure we will be about finished with the Gardens in a few minutes…InuTaisho, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru are in my husband's Study going over matters of the North…Why not the four of you just wait out here in the Courtyard while I go get them, I'm sure Lord Jakotsu can finish things up for me…"

"You're in charge," Miroku stated as he gently took up Sango's arm and started leading her to the Courtyard, "We'll be waiting."

Izayoi smiled and hurried off into the Palace to fetch the rest of her family as Sango and Ayame followed Miroku and Shippo towards the stone benches of the Courtyard. Kagome, however, remained standing as she continued to look around the Gardens at the various ornaments she had not been able to help in. The guilt still clouded her mind but she came to terms that what was done, was done.

The miko was about to go off to follow her group when the sight of Kikyo had her walking towards the tables and chairs being set up on the Training Grounds. The Eastern Princess was coordinating which tables went where and Renkotsu was a few feet at her side showing Suikotsu where the rest of the lights would be going.

When Kikyo caught Kagome walking towards her, she smiled and turned in her direction, causing Kagome's own smile to widen, giving a short wave to Suikotsu and Renkotsu when they briefly looked her way.

"Good to see you, Kagome," Kikyo stated when the rebel leader reached her, "What do you think of the adornments so far?"

"I think they're beautiful," Kagome answered honestly as she looked around again, "Everyone has done a wonderful job…I am so excited to see the other rooms too."

"Well, we have worked hard and it is worth it," Kikyo responded as she watched over Jakotsu and his efforts at hanging the last of the banners, "We have a good reason to celebrate."

"We certainly do…" Kagome whispered.

Kikyo smiled again as she turned to look back at her long time friend, "And I am also quite eager to see your home, Kagome. After all that I have heard, I cannot help but be curious."

"It isn't much," Kagome whispered as she blushed lightly.

"Oh Kagome," Kikyo chuckled as she rolled her grey eyes, "Appearances do not matter to a home…It is the people and the_ reason_ _why_ it is called your home."

Kagome nodded, "You're right, Kikyo…I'm just nervous is all…"

"Nervous?" Kikyo asked as she raised a single elegant brow, "What is there to be nervous about?"

Kagome remained silent as she looked to the floor, trying to find a way to put her thoughts into words. It was true, she was excited to be showing her home to others and to not live in fear of what was going to happen to her home now that there was trust between the _'Grand Uprising'_ and the Western Region. But a part of her still felt uncomfortable.

'_Probably because we have lived in isolation for years…'_ Kagome thought, _'Although…I did not seem to have a problem showing Inuyasha……Well…I…do…__**like**__ him…'_

Kagome's thoughts trailed off as she stared more intently at the floor. Kikyo looked to the miko with a concerned frown, before a knowing smile curled her lips. She touched Kagome's arms, causing the young woman's eyes to return to her.

"Are you nervous about Inuyasha going to your encampment?" Kikyo asked in a low whisper, careful to not let anyone overhear, although amusement shined in her eyes.

Kagome's own eyes widened with surprise before she shook her head vigorously, "Oh…of course not…Of course not…It's just…We have never really shown the encampment to anyone…It's a new…experience…"

Kikyo nodded her head, "I see……However, Kagome…About Inuyasha…Have you spoken with him…About what we had talked about in my room?"

Kagome shook her head before taking a seat on one of the chairs set up, her head suddenly spinning, "No…I have not yet talked to Inuyasha…About my feelings…"

Kikyo sat down as well, smiling kindly, before teasing, "Now is the brave and courageous Kagome, who has defeated one of the most powerful foes of our time, afraid to speak to a man whom she says is one of her closest friends?"

The miko blushed lightly, "It's not that…It's just…"

"…Go on…"

Kagome shrugged, "Well…When I tried to tell him three nights ago…I had mentioned the fact of the month journey I am going on…And he had gotten upset…"

Kikyo sighed as she folded her hands on her lap, understanding dawning on her, "Oh Kagome…I assume Inuyasha is just angry that you are going away…He cares for you, which means he fears for you…"

Kagome laughed under her breath, "You seem to know a lot about Inuyasha and his feelings towards me…"

"Well, it _is_ obvious," Kikyo answered with a chuckle, "It seems it is only the two of you who do not see it……I suggest you two have a heart to heart talk soon."

"I want to," Kagome replied honestly, "But maybe he should have time to cool down…Perhaps I can tell him my feelings when I return from my trip…"

Kikyo frowned and looked to the floor as she shook her head, in a disappointed matter, "Kagome…You are running away from your problems again…"

It was Kagome's turn to frown as she looked to the Toshiba Princess, "I am not…Running away…"

Kikyo sighed, "Yes, you are, Kagome……Stop denying it…"

"But I'm not…" Kagome protested.

Kikyo turned her head slightly to stare at the miko incredulously, "Despite the fact that you are reckless enough to run into battle and have the bravery and courage to take on an army of demons…You still have your weaknesses…And your primary weakness…Is fear of your emotions…"

"What do you mean, Kikyo?" Kagome asked curiously rather than angrily.

The Eastern Princess looked up at the sky, where the sun was reaching its peak, "I have known you for many years, Kagome…And what worries me right now is your fear of relationships……It all started when we were younger and were beginning to be courted by men…When they would break it off with you, I could see you were hurt and that a little piece of your heart was breaking each time…Every new relationship you had, you were terrified it was going to turn out like the one prior and unfortunately, it would…"

Kagome frowned as she listened intently to the woman, her stormy grey-blue eyes becoming clouded as she recognized the truth in Kikyo's words. And for someone other than herself to know about it so well, scared her.

"When Onigumo had come," Kikyo continued, "You were still careful and cautious…But you wanted to make it work and possibly go as far as desperate to be loved. You would ignore the facts, especially when you would find Onigumo on multiple occasions in a room with a different woman…But you always told yourself you loved him…When Onigumo had tried to take you to his bed, you _broke_, Kagome…It hurt to see you that way, and after that, your heart stopped trying to find love…You pushed relationships away……From what Souta told me, you even pushed the men of your encampment away from you…And the Wolf Prince……You also pushed away Bankotsu, although possibly because you did think of him more as a brother, but I believe you would have at least tried to make it work, had your heart not been shattered, lest you would not have called off the wedding not a week after announced…"

Kagome looked guiltily to the floor, her insides growing cold as she understood her reasoning for avoiding Inuyasha as well. After the two kisses, after their talks, although she mostly did not want to talk, she avoided him. But somehow, Inuyasha had gotten through her defenses and was able to, one way or another, mend her broken heart. However, if he managed to break it, she would probably return to her fear of relationships…or worse.

"The point is," Kikyo concluded as she turned back to the rebel leader, "You run away from possible relationships because of your past…What you need to do Kagome, is let them go. Let them all go. Let Koji go, let Keisuke go, let Akitoki go, let Bankotsu go, and more importantly, let Onigumo go. You do not hold a love for that Prince any longer. You love Inuyasha and that is what matters now. Let all those suitors and men stray from your mind because right now, only _one_ man matters…The man who you love and loves _you_ just as equally…"

"_The man who you love and loves you just as equally…"_

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Kikyo always knew just what to say. It was not a kiss to help Kagome forget what Onigumo's had been like, but a simple talk with a very close friend.

"I know you want to travel Kagome…I know you want to do things you have never done before…No one will stop you…But this love you and he share, I believe, is very rare. You must confront your fears and tell him…For both your sakes…" Kikyo stated softly.

Kagome bit her bottom lip.

"So stop running away, Kagome…" Kikyo whispered with finality, "Because he will not keep chasing you forever…"

Kagome nodded numbly as she swiped a hand over her eyes, "You are right Kikyo…But, when do I tell him? He is probably still upset…"

Kikyo smiled as she reached a hand to touch Kagome's in comfort, "I will talk with him…I will make sure everything will be cleared up between the two of you by the day of the Ball…"

"Promise?" Kagome asked, as if she were a five-year-old girl again.

Kikyo grinned, "I promise, Kagome…Now promise me you will stop running."

Kagome smiled, "I promise, Kikyo."

"Good."

Nodding her head, Kagome wiped the corners of her eyes and stood, Kikyo copying the gesture and embracing Kagome lovingly. The miko surely felt that Kikyo was like a sister to her and she treasured that fact deep in her heart. Dusting the invisible dirt from her black hoari, Kagome chuckled before Kikyo looked off towards the Palace Doors, frowning disapprovingly.

"Now…He should not be up and about right now…" Kikyo whispered as Kagome followed her gaze.

Kagome's eyes widened as she came to find Bankotsu exiting the Palace with a limp as he kept his support on two wooden crutches. His black hair was slightly disheveled, but his features were of content and excitement to be out in the fresh air. Both Kikyo and Kagome started to walk towards him and when he caught sight of them, his smile widened even more.

"You should be resting, Bankotsu," Kikyo scolded lightly as she gently took him by the arm and started to lead him to an unoccupied bench.

"Would you deprive your older brother of sunlight?" Bankotsu asked as he winked to Kagome, causing the miko to giggle beneath her hand.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "You should at least call me or one of brothers to help you around."

Bankotsu frowned as he was forced to sit, "I am not entirely crippled Kikyo…Nurse Koruna even said I should be able to walk good as new for the Ball in two days…I need to practice up on my dancing."

Kagome chuckled, "Are you feeling better Bankotsu?"

"The best I have felt in many years," The Prince answered with a wide grin, "Although, I could do with a massage…"

The miko laughed, "At least you are making progress Bankotsu…It is good to see you up and about again. Are you able to come with us to the encampment today?"

Bankotsu's dark eyes widened as he switched his gaze to Kikyo, smirking, "I do not know Kagome…Am I allowed to go to the encampment Sister Kikyo?"

The Eastern Princess caught his teasing note and watched as Kagome and her brother exchanged knowing glances, like they used to do in the past when talking to their parents, "If you are feeling up to it, Bankotsu…Although you must be accompanied with either myself, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, or Jakotsu…"

"I can help too," Kagome offered with a smile.

"All done!"

Kagome, Kikyo, and Bankotsu looked to their left to find Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu walking their way, all three rubbing their hands together as they looked around the Gardens at the their work.

"I'm so proud at our progress," Jakotsu exclaimed, and looked excitedly to the group of three at the stone benches, "What do you think?"

"You did a wonderful job!" Kagome answered as Bankotsu nodded his agreement.

Jakotsu squealed with complete delight as Suikotsu and Renkotsu took their own seats for rest. Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Shippo had walked over from the Stables, since they had gone off to see Shippo's pony.

"I am anxious to see your encampment," Suikotsu stated as he looked at Kagome, Miroku, Ayame, and Sango, "And assuming that we are all done, we should be heading out soon."

"Oh, I am absolutely excited to see your home Kagome!" Jakotsu responded as he bounded up next to the young woman and nudged her in the arm with tease, "I want to see exactly what you are dumping the Eastern Farm for."

"Jakotsu!" Kagome cried unbelievably, "I am not, as you say, _dumping_ the Eastern Farm for something else!"

The man laughed, "I am only joking Kagome…Relax."

The miko only pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest, causing everyone in the group to chuckle at the display.

"I want to see the tree huts!" Shippo exclaimed, "And climb up the trees!"

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Lady Izayoi asked, causing everyone to turn and see her standing in front of the Palace Doors, Lord InuTaisho and Inuyasha at each of her sides, "Let's get going!"

"Yeah!" Both Shippo and Jakotsu cheered, just as Suikotsu and Renkotsu helped Bankotsu up.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Kagome asked as she looked around and counted heads, purposefully avoiding Inuyasha's gaze, "Okay then…Let's go!"

The group decided to exit through the Garden Gate next to the Stables. Miroku led the way with Shippo on his shoulder, Lady Izayoi and Lord InuTaisho speaking with them on both sides. Sango, Ayame, Kikyo, and Kagome followed in one line beside each other. Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Renkotsu were next and Inuyasha strayed back a few feet, alone.

Both Kikyo and Kagome noticed the hanyou Lord's isolation and Kagome frowned whilst Kikyo nodded her head and strayed back, the rebel leader noticing that the Eastern Princess was going to talk with the Hanyou Prince. Involuntarily sighing, Kagome hoped that the conversation would not lead to awkwardness and that hopefully, Kikyo knew what she was doing.

Deciding to forget about the subject for the time being and trusting Kikyo and her words, Kagome sped up in her walk to speak with both the King and Queen about what they could do in the encampment.

Unknown to the miko however, a certain taijiya had seen the whole display of emotion.

* * *

**A/N: **So, there are your Two Chapters. I hope you all are satisfied until I update again, which will hopefully be this weekend, depending on how my laptop's feeling…I'm actually using my dad's right now…So, Inuyasha and Kagome still have their bumps and problems, how ever will they figure it out? Don't worry, the big Grand Finale will be coming soon!! Really tired now…It's 5 in the morning, need sleep…I love you all though!! Thanks a whole bunch for sticking with me!!

**Disclaimer:** My 18th Birthday just passed…Anyone want to buy me Inuyasha?

**Special Thanks:** _**The World is a Stage, deb, MerryMissRoo, caspergirl213, InuKat6688, SparklingDestiny, lililuvinu, SilverStarWing, 13hanyou girl13, Iron Inuyasha, liliana, JayJay12393, Nightlife Maiden, contestshipper, stevie dee, MPXD, **_and _**keenan**_

AND NOW:

TEASER TIME!!

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 107: How Do You Know?**

"_You know what love is like, Sango…You love Miroku…And you knew by your time spent with him and how he treats you…You even cared for him despite his perverted side because you love him for who he is…Am I right?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Well…It is the same with how I feel towards Inuyasha…He may be rash sometimes, arrogant, stubborn, and overprotective…But he is also caring and even funny when you really get to know him…I love Inuyasha for who he is too…"_

* * *

**A/N:** Ever do you wonder how Kagome fell in love with Inuyasha in this particular story, minus the fact that they are made for each other in the Manga and Anime? Well this is the chapter to find out I suppose…I just want to show the readers, that despite the lack of romance in this story for Kagome and Inuyasha, there is a reason why they fell in love…

**Note:** **I want to know your thoughts:** _What do you think Kagome should do?_ _**Stay or Go?**_ I already know the ending, but I'm curious…

**AND!!** _**WHO HAS READ THE FINAL CHAPTER OF INUYASHA?!**_

**Three Words: **_**OH MY GOD!!**_

IF YOU HAVE, **EMAIL ME**!! I **NEED** TO **TALK** ABOUT IT **WITH SOMEONE**!!

**UPDATES!! New Story: _Naruto: Promise Of A Lifetime  
_Chapter Update_: Naruto: It All Started With_**

**Check It Out Please!!**

MUCHAS LOVE!!

Luvinukag83

a.k.a. Len


	108. How Do You Know?

**Chapter 107: How Do You Know?**

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he kept his gaze averted to the tall trees around him, as well as keeping a few good feet away from the group. He didn't feeling like talking to anyone or talking at all, for that matter. The only reason he was going to the encampment was because his Mother had insisted…And, he silently admitted, it could give him a chance to work things out with Kagome.

Although, when he had been at the Palace, the woman had avoided his stare the whole time. He couldn't blame her if she was still mad, he had yelled at her when she didn't understand his reasons for doing so.

Kagome didn't know Inuyasha loved her…_yet_.

The sound of incoming footsteps caused Inuyasha to shift his gaze, finding Kikyo to slowly fall into step beside him as she grinned. One of his eyebrows arched, but he remained silent. The Eastern Princess remained silent too and Inuyasha inwardly shrugged and returned his gaze to the trees at his right.

Kikyo, however, was looking a Kagome with a determined expression, resolving her form as she repeated in her mind that this was for Kagome and her happiness…Especially after the miko had saved her and her family. Folding her arms over her chest as she sighed with content, Kikyo also fixed her gaze on the trees around them.

"…Why so secluded, Inuyasha…?"

The Inu Lord decided not to answer, a small frown forming on his lips, his stare kept on the foliage. Kikyo's smile faltered slightly. Sighing again, deciding not to drag the answers out of the stubborn hanyou, the Eastern Princess looked directly at him.

"Why have you not talked with Kagome?" She whispered softly, Inuyasha's ears twitching to catch her words.

When her words finally registered in his head, he turned to face the woman with a soft, yet annoyed, growl. The two continued to follow the group from behind as Kikyo's siblings laughed at an unheard joke Shippo had told.

After a few moments of silence, Kikyo raised a single, elegant brow, "Well…?"

Inuyasha's glare hardened briefly before he turned his gaze back towards the front. The hanyou knew he couldn't snap at Kikyo and take his anger out on her. He still didn't feel like talking, but a part of him knew that perhaps the Eastern Princess could help him. She had after all, told him what she believed was Kagome's feelings were. In a way, she was very supportive in having the two of them become something…more.

Placing a scowl on his façade as he watched Kagome talk happily in the front, the Inu Lord replied, "I'm sure you heard the news…She's leaving…She doesn't want to be with me…"

Kikyo fought the urge to roll her grey eyes and resorted to sigh heavily. The two definitely needed to talk to each other and have their misunderstandings in order. They were both quickly jumping to the wrong conclusions.

"Did she _say_ that?" Kikyo finally asked.

"Say what?" Inuyasha countered gruffly.

"Did Kagome _exactly say_ that she did not want to be with you?" Kikyo inquired specifically.

The Inu hanyou remained silent once more as a frown formed on his lips, followed by a scowl, then the low rumbling of an agitated and annoyed growl. His ears were twitching again and Kikyo watched as his amber eyes would briefly land on the miko and then to the floor several times.

"Inuyasha…?" Kikyo asked; intent on receiving an answer.

The man's frown deepened before he simply answered, "…No…"

Kikyo frowned as she gave a soft, exasperated sigh, "Then stop assuming what she wants or does not want…The only way you will ever know is to talk with her, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha growled, "Then if you say that Kagome _loves_ _me_, why the hell isn't _she_ coming to talk to me!"

"This is new for her too, Inuyasha," Kikyo answered with a sympathetic frown, "And she is still scared…I believe it is hard for her to show her feelings because she is fearful that her heart may break again…She is even more troubled because, I suppose, she has never felt so strongly towards someone like she does now…"

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened at that statement.

Kikyo then looked up at the Western Prince and smirked, "Then again…Are you telling me, by you not talking with her, that you are afraid as well…?"

Inuyasha spluttered at that as he frowned deeply, "I am _not_ scared!"

"Then I suggest you speak with her…" Kikyo stated with a flick of her long hair, "…And soon. Before she does leave for her travels after the Ball…"

"…But…What if I don't want her to leave…?" Inuyasha pouted involuntarily.

Kikyo chuckled as she pinched his cheek lightly, "That is something you must speak with _Kagome_ about, not _me_…The decision is hers and hers alone to make…So, talk to her, okay?"

Inuyasha sighed before nodding his head, offering the woman a small, thankful smile, "Fine…Thanks Kikyo…"

Kikyo grinned, "You are my friend, Inuyasha…I will always be there for you."

Offering a small wink, Kikyo quickened her pace to rejoin the group, taking to walk alongside her brothers. Inuyasha noticed various scents assaulted his nose and different voices a few yards ahead reached his ears. He could see small fires and figures in the distance and heard wood being chopped and stacked. Everyone in the group was looking around excitedly at the unique 'village' of the _'Grand Uprising'_ as many encampment people approached and greeted them.

Inuyasha was astounded at how much work the humans had put into the passed few days, which was better than what he had seen the last time he had been there with Kagome. There were no demon piles of dead bodies or burnt down, destroyed buildings and rubble. Everything seemed greener and happier.

Shifting his gaze to the front of the group, he watched as Kagome happily smiled and showed her guests the different areas of the encampment, eagerly leading them to their Training Area and small Courtyard, as well as showing them where their largest tree stood, the Meeting House Tree.

Seeing as Miroku and Shippo had fallen behind the group, Inuyasha was feeling a bit more talkative after his discussion with Kikyo and took to touring alongside the Monk and Kitsune. The two only smiled as Shippo jumped onto his brother's shoulder and excitedly pointed out the huts in the trees.

"This is amazing!" Shippo shouted as young Rin and Shiori came over with smiles of their own, "I wonder if Mama will let me sleep over!"

Inuyasha snorted but smiled nonetheless, keeping to the group as they toured around the refurbishing encampment, all the while keeping the miko in his line of sight.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she led the entire group towards the Courtyard, where several stone and wooden benches had been placed as well as the newly made fountain Ginta and Hakkaku had magnificently created. She had already shown the group where the _Armory_, and the _Bath House_, and the Training Grounds and Stables were. But she considered Bankotsu's healing body and the rest the group needed after their decorating and walk to the encampment. So she took the group to comfortable seats and a warm lunch the Encampment women had cooked up for everyone.

"Your home is lovely, Lady Kagome!" Izayoi sighed with amazement as she looked around, particularly eyeing the tree huts.

"I must agree," InuTaisho added with a smirk as breathed in the fresh air of the forest.

"Thank you," Kagome answered as she looped her arm around Kikyo's, leading everyone to the stone benches, "I am very happy to hear that."

At that moment, Shippo bounded towards his parents, jumping onto his Father's shoulder as his green eyes shined with pure enthusiasm. His yellow tail wriggled as he looked to his parents pleadingly.

"Can we please stay the night Mama!?" He asked, "Please Papa?! I promise to be good!"

Both the King and Queen chuckled as the Lady Izayoi removed her young son off her husband's shoulder and into her arms.

"I would not mind, dear," Izayoi answered as she looked around again, "Though…It should be Lady Kagome to ask…"

Kagome's eyes widened as Shippo's bright, green eyes turned to her, "…Can we stay the night Kagome?"

"Of…Of course…" Kagome stuttered, "But…Sleeping arrangements…Well, we do not have any extra huts and the Guest Huts that the others wanted built, have not been…as of yet…"

"Oh nonsense," Izayoi stated with a reassuring wink, "I would not mind sleeping under the stars for once. That would be wonderful…"

"And I am sure Myoga will be able to handle the Palace for one night," InuTaisho added with a grin, "If not…Sesshoumaru is still there."

"Will you be staying the night?" Izayoi asked as she looked to the Toshiba siblings.

Kikyo smiled as she squeezed the arm that Kagome held, "I would not mind…The fresh air of the forest will do us all good…"

"Ohhh," Jakotsu squealed, "Can we see _your_ hut, Kagome?!"

Kagome blushed as she urged everyone to sit, especially Bankotsu, before answering, "Well…It is in the trees and I share with Sango…"

"In the trees?!" Shippo shouted as he jumped up and down eagerly, "Let's go!!"

Kagome chuckled, "Why not a bit of lunch first?"

At that statement, several women came around and brought various plates to the tired guests. Everyone was grateful and took the time to eat as they spoke of their admiration to the peaceful encampment. Shiori, Rin, Souta, Kohaku and some of the other encampment children had come to greet their guests, the two girls and their friends going to Shippo as Ayame quickly ran off to get Kouga and some of the other wolves to help on the Northern Perimeter repairs.

The Toshibas were eating eagerly, intent on finishing quickly so they could resume their tour as Izayoi and InuTaisho spoke with Miroku about how daily life in the Encampment was like.

Kagome and Sango were the only ones who didn't take any lunch, the Demon Slayer going off to check on Kirara as Kagome decided to check on progress throughout the area before returning on the tour and work.

The miko didn't see the intense gaze of amber eyes staring after her.

* * *

Kagome believed the tour to be very successful as well as the work that followed. Everyone had been in awe with their wonderful forest abode and was eager to learn all they could about it. The villagers were happy to know that their unique encampment was admired and each of the guests was ready to help in all they could. They did not want to see such a beautiful area remain in tarnish and rubble.

Kikyo and Izayoi helped the encampment women make new items with any resources they could find, as well as helping families to watch their children. Then, they took the children to plant new flowers and trees around their homes. Shippo also kept the young entertained with his Fox Magic.

Seeing as Bankotsu could not do any heavy duty, he remained by Kikyo's side, watching the repairs and also repairing, by himself, the various Horns Kagome had given to him. At first, it was given to him just to look at, but he insisted he could fix it. After a while, the Eastern Prince was allowed to walk around and stretch his legs as long as Kikyo remained with him.

Suikotsu and Jakotsu were very helpful in building some huts, helping to complete four in the six hours they had been able to while the sun was still out. Renkotsu had greatly helped Miroku in creating protection sutras for the encampment, to put around the Perimeter for safety reasons.

However, the two that had been of very big help, had been Lord InuTaisho and Lord Inuyasha, who had helped to finish two large buildings that would be used for various things in the future, three huts, and a few rope bridges. Tskuyomaru had also helped in their efforts, making them a building trio to be reckoned with.

Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, and a few other wolves had come to lend their aid, finishing up five huts and helping to fix up and enhance the Training Area. Kohaku and Souta were very eager to try it out.

And then, Kagome and Sango had done their own work. They helped to build up two huts with other villagers and their brothers as well as helped in the construction of the Meeting House Tree Staircase. Instead of just a ladder that led to the top, the two wanted a staircase built, which wound around the trunk of the Meeting House Tree. Though it was not a fast route, it gave those with a fear of heights or bad grips to be able to take a safer way or more leisurely way to the top.

Just as the sun was about to set, Kagome had called it a day and a good, hard day of work at that and ushered everyone to the base of the Meeting House Tree. None of the guests had yet to see the tree huts and Shippo as well as everyone else, were very eager. Since the Stairs weren't entirely built yet, everyone rode atop Kirara's back by groups, Izayoi and Shippo just going with InuTaisho as they jumped through the trees.

Before leading them to the Meeting House Tree, Kagome led them to her own hut, heart pounding with nervousness. However, she stood with pride, happy to be living in the simple life and contentedly removed the reed covering, everyone filing into the room with eagerness. Everyone loved it and only remained in the Living Area, respecting the family's privacy as Shippo jumped around excitedly.

With a smile, Kagome led everyone back outside as they made their way back to the Meeting House entrance. Everyone was looking at the view with wonder. The sunset was gorgeous as well as the gradual appearance of the bright stars. Everyone was also quite inspired to see the Western Palace, standing in its white stone glory.

"I can see my house from here!" Shippo had exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

Kagome smiled just as their large group came upon the Meeting House entrance, "This is where we have our Council Meetings…And I believe it to be the perfect place for you to stay the night…Until the Guest Huts are made…"

Pulling back the large wool covering, everyone gasped with surprise at the beauty as they all entered the hallowed tree trunk. The room was bathed with candle light and a gold hue gave the room a homely feel. A rectangular table and some chairs were pushed up near to the back and many futons lay in the middle. Sango and Kagome had transferred the extra futons from the _Town Shed_ for their guests to use as well as some warm blankets. All the beds were spread evenly and then all noticed that the table held plates of food for dinner.

"I love it, Lady Kagome," Izayoi sighed happily as she walked forward and sat gracefully on one of the beds, "My experience here is wonderful…I will never forget this day……I am surely going to visit more often."

Kagome smiled and ushered everyone in more as well as helping Kikyo to aid Bankotsu with settling into his futon and bringing his plate of dinner, "I'm glad."

"I don't feel like going back to the East either," Jakotsu laughed as he winked in Kagome's direction, "I'm glad you are happy here, Kagome."

"Thank you, Jakotsu," The miko stated.

"Perhaps we can visit once a month from the East," Kikyo offered as she settled down into a futon with a dinner plate, "I would not mind returning here to relax and see friends again."

Kagome smiled as she stood, watching everyone prepare their dinner plates and settle into their given beds. Sango was standing off to the side with Miroku, speaking quietly with one another and Shippo was excitedly telling his Mother his own adventures in the encampment as they worked.

As Kagome looked around she realized there was one empty futon. Marking off who was there in her head, she frowned when she realized it was the Lord Inuyasha that was missing. Believing that the hanyou Lord was still working, still looking around, or just lying around comfortably in a nearby tree, Kagome shook the worry from her head, knowing no danger was around the encampment and that the Inu Prince could easily find where his family was.

Seeing as everyone was settling down into eating dinner, Kagome thought it best that she pick up Rin from Shiori's parents as well as gather up Kohaku and Souta if they were with the girls. Slipping out of the room unnoticed, Kagome smiled as she stretched, enjoying the moonlit night as well as the soft cricket's songs.

"What a day…" Kagome sighed as she walked towards the Sentry Landing, saluting the guard and taking up the rope; sliding down with held breath.

The miko knew that Rin and Shiori were taken by Tskuyomaru to the Tracks where they could ride their ponies. Although it was dark out, the three had also decided spend more time with the other children and point out the stars. So, the Rebel Leader knew that the best place to find her daughter was at the Courtyard.

It didn't take long for Kagome to get to the Courtyard. As told, in the area, several children lay around with their parents as they pointed out the stars, the bonfires snuffed out to allow the stars to be easier seen. Even a few shooting stars zipped through the sky, causing the children to squeal in excitement as they made their wishes.

In the middle of the Courtyard, Kagome spotted Rin and Shiori lying beside Tskuyomaru as they held their hands up in the air, as if trying to catch the small balls of light. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Kagome stood to the side, leaning against a tree as she crossed her arms over her chest, all the while looking up at the sky and watching the flying stars, making wishes of her own.

"My only wish…Is that everything will turn out the way as it should……And hopefully for the better…" Kagome whispered, blue-grey eyes shining.

A twig snapped a few meters away from her and Kagome turned her head, curious as to who had broken it. Her eyes locked with red and silver and the miko did her best to keep her eyes neutral rather than widened. There Inuyasha walked, towards the Meeting House Tree, red hoari and white yukata in his hands, bare-chested for all to see.

Kagome knew she had never seen Inuyasha in such a state before…Only when he sometimes left his hoari opened and from far away when he had been training the army for the war, but now…The miko couldn't help but blush. But who could blame her? She was attracted to the hanyou Lord and it meant physically as well. He had a very well-built body and she was surprised that she hardly saw a scar on him.

Shaking the thoughts away and turning from the display, Kagome was relieved when she had, for Inuyasha had also turned to look at her from his walk and the Rebel Leader could feel his intense gaze upon her.

Perhaps he was still mad at her for her announcement on leaving the West.

Ignoring him, as best she could, Kagome returned her gaze upward at the stars, watching another shooting comet fly by, closing her eyes and making one final wish.

'_I wish things between Inuyasha and I will work out…'_ Kagome thought with hope.

Just as she opened her eyes, the miko could feel his gaze leave her and his aura become further and further away towards the Meeting House Tree. Sighing with relief, Kagome could finally feel the day's work catch up on her and she walked forward, intent on gathering up Rin.

When she reached the lying down trio, she inwardly chuckled to find both girls curled up comfortably against the Bat General. His purple eyes were gazing at the sky and when they landed on Kagome, he grinned and gave a low chuckle.

"It has been a long day, no?" He asked.

Kagome smiled as she moved to pick the sleeping Rin off of the Bat Youkai, "Indeed…Thank you for watching her Tskuyomaru…I am sure she had a wonderful time with you…"

As the miko hoisted the child up gently, Rin curled her arms tiredly around Kagome's neck, Tskuyomaru smiling, "Young Rin is rather good with horses…I may even give her lessons with Shiori if you do not mind…"

Kagome smiled, "I am sure Rin would love that…"

"Well, I will not keep you," Tskuyomaru stated, "We have all had a long day…I need to get this girl back to her Mother as well."

Kagome chuckled softly as she tightened her hold on the human girl in her arms, "You're right…It's already passed Rin's bedtime……I shall see you tomorrow then, Tskuyomaru…"

"Good Night, Kagome…"

After giving a polite bow, Kagome gave a final smile before turning and making her way back towards the Meeting House Tree. Though she did have a problem; while carrying Rin, she had no way of getting to the top of the tree since the Staircase was not ready.

"Mew…"

The miko's eyes widened with relief and she smiled as she looked down at her feet, where Kirara was happily rubbing her body against her ankle.

"Why, hello Kirara…"

The two-tail fire cat gave another 'mew' as it blinked bright orange eyes at her. The cat youkai seemed to recognize Kagome's predicament and automatically transformed into its larger appearance, giving a soft, content growl as the Rebel Leader rubbed her gently behind the ears.

"You are the absolute best, Kirara," Kagome stated, earning an agreed growl from the two-tail.

Mounting her on the back and being very careful with Rin's sleeping form, Kagome asked Kirara to take them to the Meeting Tree House so she could wish her guests a good night. Nodding her head, Kirara gave a growl before taking to the sky, flying at a mild pace to where the Sentry Landing was before letting Kagome and Rin off. Giving one last pet to the ears, Kagome then watched as Kirara returned to her kitten form and slowly walked off back to their hut.

Holding Rin a bit more comfortably as she hummed the lullaby, Kagome walked towards the Meeting House entrance and poked her head inside, delighted to see everyone comfortably sitting around together and talking. Inuyasha was sitting with Shippo and Miroku and was avoiding her gaze which caused a tiny frown to form on her lips. However, the smile returned when she watched Jakotsu and Suikotsu enthusiastically tell stories about their own adventures.

"…and then Kagome and Bankotsu yelled for me to '_look out_' before I ran into a tree and caused a hive full of wasps to fall onto my head!" Jakotsu explained causing everyone to laugh, "I started screaming my head off and then both Bankotsu and Kagome ran in, and pulled the hive off my head, not caring that they got stung also!"

"And I still have the marks too," Bankotsu complained with a smirk.

Kagome chuckled as she walked in, "You are not the only one, Bankotsu…I only hope that Jakotsu has improved on riding horses in the passed few years…"

Jakotsu only teasingly stuck out his tongue as everyone in the group chuckled.

"I just wanted to stop by and wish everyone a good-night…Rin here is fast asleep and I am quite tired myself…" Kagome explained as she smiled.

"Oh, good-night Kagome, dear…" Izayoi stated, "Sleep well…We will see you tomorrow…"

Everyone also bid their 'good-night' and Kagome smirked as she turned her gaze back to the Toshiba siblings.

"No embarrassing stories about me, okay?"

Jakotsu grinned as he turned his gaze to the King and Queen, "Would you like to hear the story when Kagome caught one of her suitors on fire?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she shook her head, "It was his own fault for getting too close for comfort…I was lucky I had a torch of fire with me…And he _wasn't_ a suitor…"

"Of course not," Bankotsu teased.

Jakotsu chuckled and waved as Kagome smiled and turned to leave, Sango following after her and saying her own 'good night'. Then, the two walked in silence towards their hut.

Kagome could tell something was wrong with her friend. When she looked back at the taijiya, her face was distorted with concern and it seemed she wanted to talk to Kagome about something very important. Deciding it best to talk to the Demon Slayer after she put Rin to bed, Kagome walked into the hut and made her way straight to her room. Since Rin did not have her own room yet, she would just have to share.

Gently tucking the small girl into bed, earning a small murmur, Kagome kissed Rin softly on the forehead, before blowing out the candle she had left lit and exited the room. Then she peered into the boys' room to see them both sharpening their weapons and talking about their new and improving encampment. They didn't notice her and Kagome left it at that as she walked quietly away and towards the silent Demon Exterminator sitting on the futon, staring blankly at the burning fire.

"Sango?" Kagome asked, causing the older woman to look up and blink at her, "Is something wrong?"

Sango remained silent for a few more seconds as she looked back at the cackling fire before giving a soft sigh, "…We need to talk Kagome…"

"About what?" Kagome inquired as she took a seat on the floor across from her, thoroughly concerned for the strange behavior.

The Demon Slayer bit her bottom lip, features showing hesitation before finally speaking her concerns, "…I have this feeling that you are keeping something from me…I know it is your own business…But…I think we should talk…"

The miko frowned with confusion, "What do you wish to speak of?"

Sango sighed before looking the Rebel Leader straight in the eyes, "Forgive me for asking…But I could not help but notice……Tell me, Kagome……Do you have any feelings at all for…Lord Inuyasha?"

Kagome's eyes widened with slight surprise before a pink tinge touched her cheeks and she looked down to the floor with embarrassment. The woman's mouth opened to speak and then it closed. The silence went on for a few more moments.

"…Kagome?" Sango asked, trying to gain back her attention.

The young woman looked up at the sound of her name and she blushed once more.

"…Is it true?" Sango asked again, "…Do you have feelings for Lord Inuyasha?"

The miko remained silent for a few more seconds before gathering her courage and looking at the Demon Exterminator, a small smile on her lips, "…I cannot lie to you Sango, and I am truly sorry for not telling you before…But, yes…I do have strong feelings for Inuyasha…"

Sango bit her bottom lip again, "So you _love_ him?"

Kagome ran her hand through her raven-black hair, while looking up at the ceiling with thought, "…Yes……I believe I do love him…"

Sango leaned back into the futon as her eyebrows creased together, "…When exactly did this happen, Kagome?"

The miko sighed as she wrung her hands together on her lap, "…I don't exactly know……Maybe it had been the times when we would just talk to each other…Or possibly after the kiss in the forest…"

"_Kiss_?" Sango asked, surprised, "…Kagome…Do you really _love_ this man? Are you sure it is not infatuation…or lust?"

Kagome looked slightly hurt at the questioning, yet understood why the woman was. Kagome would have been surprised too if Sango had found love with someone she had only met six months ago. It also didn't help that Sango did not know Inuyasha very well since Kagome had been separated from her friend and the _'Grand Uprising'_ during most of that time. Only the people who had stayed in the Western Region Palace seemed to know what was going on. It also seemed Miroku had not told Sango _everything_.

"I am sure, Sango," Kagome answered with a soft nod.

"Do you even know Inuyasha enough to _love_ him?" Sango pressed.

Kagome sighed, "You're right Sango…I do not know Inuyasha _too_ well…But there is something about him……When I am with Inuyasha, I feel so comfortable with him. I feel happy and I know I can trust him enough to tell him anything…When I am with Inuyasha, I feel so safe…"

"But is it _love_?" Sango asked again, brown eyes shining with complete concern, "I just don't want you to get hurt…"

The miko looked back down at her hands as she thought of how to answer, "…Sango…I never told you this, but I had once been in love with a man…And I believed it was really love, for I had never felt so strongly towards someone before…His name was Prince Onigumo of the North…"

"You were courted by a Prince?" Sango asked with curiosity.

Kagome nodded, "I was…But he had hurt me so much and had broken my heart…I was devastated and because of that, I thought I was never going to love again…"

"Is this why you always pushed men away…Kouga? And Hojo?" Sango inquired.

Kagome nodded again, "I did not want to feel love again because I was scared of getting my heart broken. I wanted to love Bankotsu…But I couldn't……Because I had met Inuyasha………At first I had pushed those feelings away for Kikyo, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha, himself…But those feelings only grew. During the war, when Inuyasha had saved me those two times, I realized that I held more feelings toward Inuyasha than I _ever_ did towards Onigumo…I know now that I do…_love_ him……_I love Inuyasha_…"

"Kagome…"

The miko smiled, looking from her lap back to the Demon Exterminator, "You know what love is like, Sango…You love Miroku…And you knew by your time spent with him and how he treats you…You even cared for him despite his perverted side because you love him for who he is…Am I right?"

"Yes…" Sango answered as she looked back at the fire, realizing that Kagome's feelings toward Inuyasha were true.

Kagome chuckled, "Well…It is the same with how I feel towards Inuyasha…He may be rash sometimes, arrogant, stubborn, and overprotective…But he is also caring and even funny when you really get to know him…I love _Inuyasha_ for who he is too…"

Sango frowned as she placed stray strands of hair behind her left ear, "But Kagome…What about…Kikyo…?"

The miko smiled widely, "Kikyo knows all about what is happening…"

Sango's eyes widened, "What?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Kikyo actually wants Inuyasha and I to be together…She has been helping me understand what I should be doing and has even pointed out why I was so afraid of actually telling my feelings to Inuyasha……Kikyo was the one who told me Inuyasha cares for me…"

"So why have you not talked with him?" Sango asked, excitement starting to bubble within her now that Kagome was finally finding happiness in love.

"It's…complicated…" Kagome answered as she frowned.

"Complicated?" Sango asked, perplexed, "How?"

"Well…" Kagome started, "I told him that I was leaving for travels for a month……He became a bit upset so I did not have the chance to tell him how I felt…We are not on talking terms at the moment…"

Sango chuckled, "You two are not even together and you act like you are…"

Kagome gave small laugh of her own at the irony before turning her gaze to the fire, "That may be so…But I want to tell him soon…A part of me just wants to leave him be and not have him deal with me and my own problems…But another part of me does not want me to let him go…"

Sango smiled as she placed a comforting hand on the miko's shoulder, "Don't let him go Kagome…As I look back on it now, I noticed that when you are usually with him…You are at your happiest…You make _each other_ happy…Talk to him…"

"When?" Kagome asked.

"Why not tomorrow?" Sango suggested as she tapped her chin with thought.

"I have so many things to do tomorrow…I also need to pack for my journey…I don't even know what to say…" Kagome sighed.

"Why not the Ball?" Sango asked, "I shall have him escort you and then it will be the perfect time for you to speak with one another…"

"Is that too late though?" Kagome wondered, "What about my leaving the day after?"

Sango smiled, "You will only be gone a month…You two will have plenty of time to be together when you return…Besides, the longer you are away from each other, the more you will want to be with each other when you come back."

"Are you certain?" Kagome questioned.

Sango shrugged with a grin of her own, "Between you and me, Kagome…That is the way I felt the few weeks I had been away from Miroku…"

Kagome chuckled, "Oh, really?"

Sango laughed, "Remember, between you and me…"

Kagome smiled, "Promise."

The two women chuckled a few more seconds before giving a sigh. Sango smiled before patting Kagome gently on the cheek as a mother would to her child.

"I agree with Kikyo," Sango whispered, "Although I do not know Inuyasha very much, what you had told me about the feelings you hold for Inuyasha came from your heart and that is not something that should be taken lightly…I know you love him and I will always support you in what your choice will be…I believe, you and Inuyasha are perfect together and somehow balance each other out…So, talk to him soon…"

"I will Sango…"

"At the Ball," Sango stated.

"_After_ the Ball," Kagome responded in correction.

The Demon Slayer raised a single bow with question, "After?"

Kagome nodded, "That way we can be _alone_ and just talk…No interruptions."

Sango nodded, "Good idea."

Kagome smiled as she stood, "Thank you for the talk, Sango…I appreciate it."

"Anything for you, Kagome," Sango answered, "Come to me if you need anything."

Kagome nodded, "I will……I'm going to turn in now……Good-night Sango, thank you again."

Sango grinned as she stood as well and put out the fire, intent on retiring to her own room, "Good-night Kagome…See you tomorrow."

Kagome smiled, albeit tiredly, and walked off to her room, shrugging off her hoari and slipping under the covers next to Rin. The talk she had with Sango helped her greatly. She had made up her mind about talking to Inuyasha. She was going to talk to him after the Ball. In two days, she was going to tell him how she felt.

* * *

**A/N:** So…I am really, REALLY SORRY for not updating as fast as I could like I said I would…Um, yeah, life kind of got in the way. From ending High School, enjoying summer, going off to Canada, and starting College, it was kind of hard for me to find time to update ANY of my stories and I apologize immensely for that. It also doesn't help that my laptop STILL isn't working, which really, REALLY sucks. So, in hopes that all you wonderful reviewers will forgive me, I will be updating _**ONE**__ Chapter _today, because I still have life stuff to do and _**THREE**__ Chapters_ on **Friday** or **Saturday**. After that, however, it will be hard to tell when the next update will be (we still have about Five or Six Chapters left after Friday's or Saturday's Post) being that I am a full time student and have a job…But I am really going to _TRY_ to finish up this story before Thanksgiving, maybe even before Halloween…Perhaps even on the Anniversary Day of when I first posted up the story…Yeah, that actually sounds like a good idea! :)

So…I hope you liked your One Chapter for now…Though I have a feeling that you will definitely like the next Three!! Sorry again for the late update and I hope you can forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and Company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The only character that belongs to me is Mitsumi. :)

**Special Thanks:**_**taztothetop**_, _**Stry Angel1**_, _**indira14**_, _**charmedprincess101**_, _**the inu geuun**_, _**dreonna**_, _**caspergirl213**_, _**Debbie**_, _**Aelite56**_, _**Jay-Jay12393**_, _**brokenchaos**_, _**oninimous**_, _**Yuti-Chan**_, _**MerryMissRoo**_, _**Kouga's older woman**_, _**trekker4life**_, _**MPXD**_, _**liveember**_, _**duckies rox my sox**_, _**SilverStarWing**_, _**maire53**_, _**The World Is A Stage**_, and LAST BUT NOT LEAST!

_**STEVIE DEE!! **_**Happy Belated Birthday (again) and Thank You for Always being there for me as a Reader and as a Friend!! This Chapter Is Dedicated to YOU!!**

**Stevie Dee's Musical Recommendations**

**Chapter 106: Let Them Go**

"_From The Heart"_ by **Hoobastank**

(Beginning of the Chapter; Encampment)

"_It's The Only One You've Got"_ by **3 Doors Down**

(The Talk between Kikyo and Kagome)

_**ENJOY!!**_

**Thanks Again **_**STEVIE DEE**_**. These Musical Selections are Awesome like Always!!**

* * *

Now For Your…

TEASER TIME!!

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 108: Celebration (Part 1)**

"_Kagome…?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I just wanted to say…That…I…"_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, okay, I know!! Horrible Teaser to give you but I couldn't think of anything else that might keep you waiting on the edge of your seat. Sorry!! But don't worry, THREE CHAPTERS this WEEKEND!! Don't be mad with me, I love you all!! I hope you liked the chapter, despite how long it took for it to come out and I hope to hear from you all soon!!

MuCh LoVe!!

Luvinukag83

aka Len

**Note:** Does my new name (instead of Luvinukag83, that is) sound conceited? It's only an idea, not set in stone…What do you think?

ta**LEN**ted83

I like it only because it has **LEN **in it…If you can think of other words, please share!!

chal**LEN**ged

fal**LEN**

ReViEw PlEaSe!!


	109. Celebration Part 1

**Chapter 108: Celebration (Part 1)**

The next day, everyone had awoken and had returned to working. Ten more huts were built and four Guests Huts were put up too. Everyone had done a great job in helping and Kagome looked on at the _'Grand Uprising'_ Encampment with pride and happiness. Everything was going all right and she knew that by the time Kagome returned from her one month journey everything would be ready and everyone would continue to live in peace. The Rebel Leader was also very excited that when she returned from her journey, Kagome would begin building her own hut in the trees where she would spend time with her small family of her own.

During the next two days before the Ball, Kagome worked very hard to get as much work as she could get done before she left the West. She then packed three bags of belongings and two bags of rations for her journey. When Kagome had her free time she did her best to spend it with the people, especially her family.

During the days, as Kagome worked on building the huts and all the other various buildings, the miko would use her time talking and laughing with her friends. During the nights, she would spend her time with the children, Kohaku and Souta included, by riding horses or hunting with them. Shippo had happily slept another night after all the guests left to return to the Palace to finish up any last minute decorations.

At one point, before the guests had left, Kagome had watched Sango and Kikyo talking and curiously found them to pull a very surprised and annoyed Lord Inuyasha over to talk. Kagome could only wonder if it was about the Ball.

When it came time for the day of the Ball, Kagome had been ushered out of her hut by the excited group of Ayame, Sango, Rin, and Shiori. The women had been asked to arrive at the Palace early so as to be fitted for dresses by Lady Izayoi. Miroku, Souta, Kohaku, Kouga, General Tskuyomaru and all the rest that would attend the Ball from the encampment were going to arrive a few hours later.

And now, the young women stood in a large Vanity Room of the Palace as Lady Izayoi excitedly ran between the various women who were putting on their dresses. Rin and Shiori were already dressed in beautiful white and red kimonos with cherry blossoms depicted down the sides. Both their hair was also placed up in magnificent buns with flowers pinned to it.

Kikyo was dressed in her trademark red and white dress with gold linings and tight sleeves. Her long hair was kept down and her Eastern Crown sat beautifully atop her head, shining with ruby jewels. Kikyo was not one for facial decorations, only placing a light pink paint on her lips before sitting down beside Shiori and Rin. As she watched and waited for the other girls to finish, Kikyo chuckled softly at the nervous expression Kagome wore.

"Have you forgotten already how to prepare for a Ball, Kagome?" Kikyo asked the fidgeting miko.

Kagome pouted as she did her best to cross her arms over her chest, "Of course not Kikyo…I am–I am just anxious, is all…Seeing as this will be…My last day with everyone…"

"Oh Kagome," Ayame answered, "You will be back here soon enough…And we all know how much you want to go on this adventure of yours…It will give you a break from all the war troubles and encampment leadership…Besides, if these passed six months went by like that, your month away will only seem like a few minutes."

"Ayame is right," Sango agreed, "Let us all have fun today, alright?"

Kagome sighed and offered a sheepish smile, "You're right…Let's have fun."

Ayame and Sango both nodded as Kikyo smiled. Ayame and Sango then took a seat beside the Eastern Princess now that they too were finished with their preparations. Ayame was not one for dresses, especially with her furs, so resorted to wearing a loose fitting kimono that reached down to her knees, the color a deep green with a white sash and a white wolf pictured on her left leg. Lady Izayoi had it made especially for her. Ayame did not wear any facial decorations, only flowers pinned up beside her two ponytails.

Sango also was not one to wear dresses, only kimonos. However, Lady Izayoi had made for her a pink dress with silver linings. It had no sleeves and had a vest-like torso with a pink sash wrapped around her waist and flowing gently behind her. She had pink eye decorations and her hair was placed up in an elegant bun with pink flowers beside it.

Izayoi, who was fixing up Kagome's dress, was attired in a pink and purple kimono with cranes on its side. Her hair was left down to flow passed her waist and had a pink flower pinning back a small amount of curled hair. She wore pink lip-paint and eye coloring that matched well with the outfit.

Kagome, realizing that she was the only being made up, blushed from the attention her friends were giving her. Her own dress was very unique. The color of her dress was a grey-blue which matched beautifully with her eyes. Just like her first dress, it was a v-neck cut showing modest cleavage and it did not have sleeves, but a light material that fell like a streamer to her wrists where it wrapped around; half her arm was covered by the fabric while the other half was bare.

A dark blue and silver sash also went around her waist like Sango's, but instead of flowing in the back, it flowed at the front. She wore silver shoes and her hair was left down in wavy tendrils, being held up at the right ear by a silver, flower pin.

As Kagome looked at herself through the mirror, she couldn't help the blush that marred her cheeks and turned to find everyone else still looking at her as well.

"What are you looking at?" Kagome asked, thoroughly embarrassed as Lady Izayoi pinned up a part of the fabric.

"I think you look really pretty, Mama," Rin stated with a wide smile.

"She looks beautiful…" Ayame agreed as she gave Kagome a wink.

Kagome pouted as she turned away from their eyes again, "Please stop…Kami, I'm nervous…"

"We said not to worry," Sango chuckled, "I am sure you will have plenty of fun tonight."

Kikyo grinned, "Perhaps she is just worried about being with Inuyasha…"

Kagome turned wide, appalled eyes towards the Eastern Princess as did Sango and Ayame. At least Sango knew what was going on, but Ayame did not, as well as Inuyasha's Mother.

To Kagome's horror, Lady Izayoi stood abruptly as Ayame nudged Sango, silently asking what was going on. Unfortunately, Izayoi just had to ask the same question aloud.

"What did you just…say?"

Everyone remained quiet as Kagome shot a short half-hearted glare in Kikyo's direction, who shrugged and gave an innocent grin.

"She was bound to know some time," Kikyo answered as everyone looked her way.

Izayoi turned back to Kagome and lightly touched her arm, "Lady Kagome……Are you going to speak with Inuyasha…About something very important…?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip as everyone looked at her expectantly, before she slowly turned to the Queen with resolve and nodded her head, "Lady Izayoi…Tonight, I plan to tell your son…I love him…"

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Kagome uncertainly looked at the Western Queen. Ayame had given a small gasp but started grinning from ear to ear at what she believed was 'wonderful news' before Lady Izayoi also gave a joyous laugh and took Kagome into her arms, hugging the young miko tightly as Kagome started to join in on the laugh as well, albeit nervously.

"I am so happy for you!!" She exclaimed, "This will make Inuyasha so happy!!"

The Queen then released Kagome and turned to the other girls in the room, her face red and flushed.

"And you three are helping her?" Izayoi asked, and then turned to Kikyo, "Kikyo?"

The Eastern Princess smiled softly, "I give my blessings towards Kagome and Inuyasha…I see no one better for them, than each other…"

Izayoi smiled before turning excitedly to Kagome, "I should have Inuyasha escort you…The sooner you speak to each other, the better…"

"Already done, Lady Izayoi," Sango stated with a grin, "Lady Kikyo and I have already arranged for Inuyasha to escort Kagome…"

"Splendid," Izayoi responded as she clapped her hands together.

"Why was I not let in on this," Ayame pouted, "I would have helped!"

Sango smiled as she nudged the Wolf Queen, "You can help us make sure nothing interferes with Kagome and Inuyasha's night…"

Kagome couldn't stop the blush from rising to her cheeks once more and gave an embarrassed groan as the other girls laughed. Lady Izayoi only hugged her from behind in a comforting manner as they looked through the mirror.

"We will make this a night you will forever remember," She whispered softly.

Kagome smiled as she looked at everyone through the mirror and touched the Queen's hand in gratitude, "Thank you…I greatly appreciate this…"

Kikyo chuckled as she stood from her seat and helped both Shiori and Rin as well, "Well…Let us all begin in playing matchmaker…"

"Yay!" Shiori and Rin cheered.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he impatiently tapped his foot against the floor while sitting on his bed. It was the night of the Ball as well as Kagome's last day there in the West before she left for one full month.

'_Unless I change her mind…'_ Inuyasha thought silently.

Inuyasha sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at the feel of the cloth he wore. Although he loved his fire-rat hoari, his Mother wanted him to look _very_ presentable and was left to wear a dark blue hoari and hakama with black linings and a silver yukata underneath, which really brought out the color of his hair. His ears twitched involuntarily as Miroku and Shippo sighed simultaneously from where they sat across his room.

Shippo wore a dark green and blue outfit with a dark green bow in his hair. Miroku wore his Buddhist Robes yet in a black and blue color rather than his usual blue and purple.

The three had already been in the Throne Room and guests were starting to arrive. His Father was already at the Throne Room hosting and his Mother was about to join him. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were just waiting for the right time when they would have to escort the women.

Unfortunately, for Inuyasha, he was talked into, by Sango and Kikyo, to escort none other than Kagome. He understood their reasoning since he had yet to talk with her, but then it would just be uncomfortable for them right at the beginning and he felt that he would never find the _right_ time to speak with her.

Inuyasha growled again, trying to think about something else besides how anxious he was. Most of the Toshibas were already down in the Throne Room as well, besides Kouga and Bankotsu who were right next door, waiting to escort Ayame and Kikyo.

"I'm going down to the Throne Room now…" Shippo sighed as he stood from his seated position, "Maybe Papa needs help…"

Miroku and Inuyasha did not answer and silently watched as Shippo opened the shoji door and stepped out. Seconds after the fox kitsune had left, there was a soft knock on the entry way and Miroku stood to answer it.

Izayoi entered with a large smile, and pinched Miroku lightly on the cheek, "You two look absolutely handsome. The girls are ready now. Lord Bankotsu and Prince Kouga have already gone to fetch Lady Ayame and Lady Kikyo…You two should get going too…I shall see you downstairs."

Miroku nodded with a pleasant smile as Inuyasha stood up and nodded his head with acknowledgement. Izayoi then gave a final, knowing smile before she shut the shoji door behind her. Miroku turned around to face the hanyou Lord, the smile widening into his well-known lecherous grin.

"What are you smiling about, Monk?" Inuyasha asked gruffly as he smoothed out his blue hoari.

Miroku shrugged, yet his grin seemed to widen a bit bigger, "Oh, Inuyasha…Are you not excited to see the women we are to escort…I can just imagine how beautiful my dearest Sango will look…And to have her lithe body against mine as we dance into oblivion…"

Inuyasha snorted involuntarily before popping his shoulder and walking towards the door, "Look, Miroku…I don't want to know about what you want to do with Sango tonight…So shut it…"

Miroku grinned as he followed Inuyasha out of the room and down the hall to where they believed the women were, "Why Inuyasha…I am only happy to know that my night will be spent with the woman I love…"

Inuyasha growled involuntarily at the statement, a pang of jealousy hit his heart before he turned a glare in the Monk's direction, "I said, shut it Monk!"

Miroku frowned at the Inu Lord's tone of voice before quickening his pace to walk beside the hanyou. Looking at his friend, Miroku smirked once more to find tense shoulders, anxious-looking amber orbs, balled-up fists, and a clenched jaw.

It seemed Miroku's hanyou friend was acting very, _very_ nervous. The Buddhist Monk's smirk widened mischievously.

"Lord Inuyasha…" He started with a scratch of his nose, eyes closed, "You need not be nervous about escorting Lady Kagome…"

Inuyasha frowned as he stopped in his tracks, just a hallway away from where the girls' room was, "Who ever said I was nervous about escorting that wench?"

Miroku frowned, "I would appreciate it if you refrained from calling one my dearest friend such names…"

Inuyasha snorted before crossing his arms over his chest.

"…Besides," Miroku continued as he crossed his own arms, "I know you have feelings for her…So I would advise you not to say such things or your relationship will not start off very well."

Inuyasha growled, "What relationship? Who ever said there was a relationship between Kagome and me? Who ever said there _is_ going to be a relationship between her and me?"

Miroku sighed as he rubbed his temples, "It is pathetically obvious the both of you like each other…I am actually quite surprised Kagome is too afraid to tell you…Yet I suppose I know why……So why not you put aside your pride and admit it to her. Once you do, I am sure Kagome is bound to follow up."

Inuyasha shook his head, putting his arms into his hoari sleeves as he continued his walk, "I don't feel like talking about it now, Miroku."

The Monk came up beside him and sighed once more, "Well, you had better feel like it soon, before Kagome leaves tomorrow…Then you would have to wait about a month to tell her…"

And I know that you are not a patient hanyou…"

Miroku gave a soft chuckle at his own joke as Inuyasha removed a fist from his hoari, intent on giving a hit to the annoying Monk then and there. A growl exited the hanyou Lord's lips, yet the blow was not made as Miroku stopped in his steps, looking straight ahead with violet eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Inuyasha frowned with slight confusion and lowered his fist, following the Monk's gaze curiously to find a few figures in the distance.

He could see Kouga and Ayame, who held on to one of his arms, laughing as they talked with both Bankotsu and Kikyo. Ayame was dressed in a green and white kimono and Kouga was wearing a black, traditional armor made of steel instead of his usual grey one.

Kikyo was wearing a beautiful red and white gown with her Eastern Tiara whilst Bankotsu matched with a red and white hoari and hakama with newly shined, silver armor. And just like Kikyo, he wore his Eastern Prince Crown atop his well-groomed head.

However, Miroku's gaze was not on the two couples but on the lone figure beside them. There, stood Sango, wearing a stunning pink dress and laughing lightly to a story Kouga had been telling to the group. She looked a bit unrecognizable with her hair tied up into a bun, but it did bring out her eyes more.

"Sango…" Miroku whispered, causing Inuyasha's ears to twitch, "My heart sings at her beauty…"

Inuyasha snorted before taking Miroku by the sleeve and continuing their walk down the hall to reach the group. When the Monk and the hanyou Lord were about feet away, the group realized their presence and turned their way, smiling politely and excitedly.

When Sango looked their way, a small blush had crept to her cheeks, especially from the gaze Miroku held on her. When Inuyasha and Miroku stopped a few feet away, Ayame gave a chuckle and smiled.

"You two look quite handsome," The Wolf Queen stated, "Are you ready to go?"

Inuyasha shrugged as Miroku nodded his head. Ayame gave a soft smile as she squeezed Kouga's arm tightly, the Wolf Prince chuckling. Kikyo darted her gaze to the door and then to Inuyasha before taking Bankotsu's arm and started urging him to walk.

"Why not we aid Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi now…?" Kikyo suggested, earning nods of agreement from Kouga, Ayame, and Bankotsu.

As Kikyo walked by Inuyasha, she gave a soft and knowing grin while touching his arm, Inuyasha recognizing the gesture as encouragement. The hanyou Lord gave a small, half-smile, weak but grateful. Then the two couples walked down the hall, Ayame and Kikyo speaking and chuckling as they teasingly complimented Bankotsu and Kouga.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were the only ones left in the wide corridor and the hanyou Prince sighed as he leaned against the wall crossing his arms and closing his eyes, waiting for Kagome's own appearance.

Miroku, however, was looking at Sango, with shining, violet eyes. Sango was still blushing as she fidgeted slightly with a silver chain on her wrist. When her chocolate orbs looked up from the floor at the Buddhist Monk, her blush deepened.

It wasn't like she was nervous to be around Miroku, she was just embarrassed and possibly a little bit anxious that she was in a gown, which was unlike her. She didn't know what Miroku thought about it either. And then, beside that fact, with the _Sin Kingdom_ defeated and the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment being rebuilt, she and Miroku would be starting a relationship without any interferences…Besides his wandering hands. But the thought still scared her that Sango would be delving deeper into feelings she had never before encountered.

"Sango?" Miroku asked as he walked forward, "You look stunning…Your beauty, like every day I have known you, makes my heart soar into the stars…"

"Thank you, Miroku…" Sango whispered with another blush while Inuyasha snorted again.

Miroku smiled as he bowed and offered her an arm, "Shall we go then??"

Sango grinned, her eyes shining as she walked forward and took his arm, "I would love to."

Inuyasha cracked open a single, amber eye and watched as Miroku and Sango walked off, smiling and talking quietly to themselves. When the two finally turned around the corner towards the sounds of celebration down in the Throne Room, Inuyasha sighed and looked at the door of the room the girls' had been occupying. Taking a quick sniff, Inuyasha found that Kagome was indeed still inside, but no sounds of movement were heard.

Moving closer to the door, Inuyasha leaned his head towards the shoji, careful to stay quiet, his ears twitching as he heard a soft muttering coming from inside.

"Come now, Kagome," The miko whispered to herself, "You have fought hoards of demons and you watch over an encampment of people…I am sure you can spend one last night here of fun…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall as he kept his ears trained on the room.

"…" Kagome sighed, "…Besides, this is your last night to tell him…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his heart beating rapidly at her words. Tell _who_, _what_ exactly? At that moment, there was a movement of fabric, before footsteps sounded in the room and the shoji door slowly opened.

Inuyasha shifted his gaze to the door and his amber eyes widened even more. Kagome walked out with an anxious frown, wringing her hands together as she usually did when nervous. Her gaze was cast to the floor as her wavy tendrils fell over one shoulder, exposing her neck to the Inu Prince.

Inuyasha, however, looked awe-struck, his anxiousness ebbing away as he looked on at how beautiful the miko was. Not that she never was beautiful.

"K-Kagome…?" Inuyasha called out, trying to gain her attention from the floor.

Kagome looked up and blushed softly, embarrassed for having taken so long to leave the room and making Inuyasha wait. Smiling, she walked forward and bowed her head, before moving her hair off her shoulder to fall to the mid of her back.

"Hello Inuyasha…" Kagome greeted, "I apologize for taking so long…You look very handsome, today."

The hanyou blushed and turned his head away, "Keh."

The miko chuckled softly as she walked forward, placing stray strands of hair behind her ear, "Are you ready to make an appearance then?"

Inuyasha shrugged, holding out his arm for Kagome to take, which she did, "I suppose…"

Kagome grinned, "I have this feeling you do not wish to attend…"

Inuyasha shrugged as they began walking down the hall, "Attending Balls aren't one of my favorite things to do."

Kagome smiled, knowing by now that Inuyasha wasn't one who liked to be around large crowds of people. The two fell into a silence as they continued to walk, comfortable at first until the tenseness returned concerning their current emotional predicament.

Inuyasha, who decided that he should speak and get things out in the open while other people weren't around, opened his mouth nervously.

"Kagome…?"

The miko looked up at him, smiling softly; a bit relieved they weren't going to stay quiet. The silence was uncomfortable, after all.

"Yes?"

Inuyasha took in a deep breath, pushing himself to speak the words he so longed to say to her, his heart beating rapidly in his ears as his blood pumped. It was now or never.

"I just wanted to say…" Inuyasha started, sweat almost forming on his brow, "That…I…"

'_That I love you!_ Inuyasha screamed in his head, _'Just say it!'_

"That I…" Inuyasha tried again.

"Yes…?" Kagome urged, anxiousness also laced in her voice.

"…That I…Think you look beautiful today…" Inuyasha answered, his smile weak.

'_Stupid!'_ Inuyasha inwardly growled with a frustrated sigh.

Kagome frowned inwardly with disappointment, yet only smiled as she squeezed his arm a bit tighter, "I am flattered by your compliment, Inuyasha…Thank you…"

Kagome and Inuyasha reached the Grand Staircase, looking down to the ground floor where Miroku and Sango were speaking with Suikotsu and Jakotsu, who were dressed in formal kimonos as well with specially made armor. Many of the people, guests included, turned to look at the couple at the top of the Staircase, they smiled and a small round of applause was given as the miko and hanyou Lord descended the steps.

"To the heroes of Japan!!" One King cheered as Inuyasha and Kagome reached the bottom, weak and nervous smiles upon their lips.

Miroku and Sango chuckled at the strained looks both Inuyasha and Kagome gave, seeing as the two were always uncomfortable at receiving praise.

Bows were exchanged and Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango walked towards the Throne Room. Miroku and Sango were very excited to see how the Throne Room turned out and smiled politely to all they passed by as Inuyasha and Kagome frowned slightly with the tension between them, sharing weak smiles with other passer bys.

Lady Izayoi and Lord InuTaisho stood beside the entrance of the Throne Room, greeting their guests as they bowed and shook various hands. When they caught sight of the two couples, the Inu King smirked as Izayoi's smile widened with pleasure.

"My, the four of you look absolutely wonderful," She stated as she clapped her hands together, and then gestured to the inside of the Throne Room, "Why not you all go on in now. We will begin the Celebration in a few moments."

Everyone nodded with complete understanding, before Sango and Kagome took the men's arm into their own and walked into the Throne Room. Sango and Miroku were the first to go in and Sango gasped with awe, Miroku smiling widely as he looked upon the well-decorated room. Blue and Gold banners hung everywhere with other banners that held the names of the group who defeated the _Sin Kingdom_. Soft music played in the background as many of the guests walked around and spoke to one another while eating appetizers and drinking wine off at the far table near to the balconies.

"It's beautiful…" Sango whispered as Miroku led her further in.

It wasn't surprising that Sango was in such awe and wonder at finally being in a Celebratory Ball. From what Miroku remembered, this was probably the first Ball she had ever attended. The Demon Slayer's eyes widened as she looked upon other Kings and Queens of the region with their elegant attire as well as the beautiful decorations Lady Izayoi had put up.

Kagome also had a small smile filtering over her features as she looked at the work the Western Queen had put into the area. Lady Izayoi had outdone herself again. A small smile stayed plastered on the young miko's face as she and Inuyasha walked through a throng of people, trying to follow the Buddhist Monk and Demon Slayer as best they could to a less crowded area.

"Somehow, it feels as though there are more people here than last time…" Kagome whispered as she and Inuyasha finally escaped the large crowd and walked towards the front of the Throne Room where Miroku and Sango now stood.

Inuyasha smirked slightly, "Ma's bound to find more people to invite…"

Kagome smiled, a part of her knowing that Inuyasha was most likely right, "I suppose…The more the merrier…Right?"

Inuyasha half-snorted and half-chuckled, "Keh…"

Kagome smiled, feeling a bit of the tension slowly ebb away as they stopped beside Miroku and Sango, who had started talking with Ayame and Kouga. Shippo had then showed up with Rin, Shiori, and General Tsukuyomaru and his wife followed not long afterwards.

"Beautiful as always, Kagome," Kouga complimented as he took the miko's hand and kissed its back.

Kagome smiled politely, both she and Ayame recognizing the gesture as kind and respectful. Gracefully pulling her hand back, Kagome moved forward and placed a sisterly kiss upon the Wolf Prince's cheek.

"You look mighty handsome yourself, Kouga," She responded with a grin and wink, "Show Ayame a good time, okay?"

Ayame blushed as Kouga grinned the Wolf Queen's way, winking back at Kagome, "Why shouldn't I?"

Kagome chuckled, "I am positive you will."

The miko's attention was brought away from the Wolf Prince and his escort as a small tug was given to the hem of her dress. Looking down as she removed her hold on Inuyasha's arm, Kagome smiled as she came to find young Shippo, smiling widely at her. Kneeling down as best she could without wrinkling or ruining her gown, Kagome touched the fox kitsune's cheek before fixing his collar properly.

"And yet another handsome young man who has caught my eye today," Kagome complimented as Shippo blushed deeply, "Hello Shippo…You look adorable."

Shippo grinned before puffing out his chest, "You look pretty too, Kagome."

The young woman had to resist the urge to ruffle his hair like she usually did, since she did not want to ruin it and just set to leaning down and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. The young Prince blushed again with slight embarrassment as Inuyasha looked at the two with minor amusement.

"Will you save me a dance, Shippo?" Kagome asked him with a soft smirk.

Shippo's eyes widened with excitement before he nodded his head rapidly, "Okay!! I'll dance with you, Kagome!!"

The miko's smile widened as she stood once more, "Good."

With a small smirk of his own and emerald green eyes sparkling, Kagome watched as the young Prince skittered off, most likely to find his parents. After a small smile she turned and found both Rin and Shiori happily pointing out the many different kimonos and dresses the women of the Ball were wearing. They were giggling slightly when they watched Shiori's father start to tease his wife, trying to get her to dance with him too.

"The two of you look lovely in your kimonos," Kagome stated when the two girls looked her way, both blushing as they rocked back and forth on their heels in a shy manner.

"Lady Izayoi said the same thing, Auntie Kagome," Shiori said with a wide smile, "I like our kimonos."

"Me too!" Rin agreed.

Kagome smiled, "Just make sure that when you go out into the Gardens to be careful."

"We will, Mama!" Rin promised as she and Shiori started to follow the General to get food.

"…Those two are inseperable…" Kagome whispered to herself.

"Just as we were when we had first met…" A masculine voice sounded behind her.

Kagome recognized the voice immediately and smiled as she turned to find Bankotsu standing less than four feet away, grinning as he placed his gaze on Shiori and Rin and then back to her. Walking forward, Kagome bowed, a smirk on her features as she leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Bankotsu smiled.

"How are you feeling, Bankotsu?" The miko asked as she looked him over, "Is it nice to have the crutches gone?"

Bankotsu chuckled, "I certainly do miss the pampering…But I do not mind doing things myself. It is good to be walking and active again."

"I am glad to hear that."

"And since I am active again…" Bankotsu continued, "Why not honor me with a dance later?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course, Bankotsu. I would love to."

At that moment, the music stopped and the sound of a throat clearing filled the Throne Room, causing everyone to quiet down and look to the front. Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi were standing in front of their solid gold and red, velvet chairs, glasses of wine in their hands as they held it up. The King's amber eyes scanned the crowd as everything quieted down to complete silence, before the Inu Youkai's eyes landed on the group in front. He smiled.

"I would very much like to thank each and every one of you for attending this special event, in celebration for the fall of the corrupted _Sin Kingdom_," Inutaisho started, murmurs of agreement filling the crowd before they quieted again, "In honor of our victory of the _Sin Kingdom_ we thank our brave armies and warriors of the Western Kingdom, Southern Kingdom, Wolf Tribe, The Eastern Royals, the and _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment…However, we give special thanks to the group that had brought the _Sin Kingdom_ and their leader, Naraku, to its fall."

Kagome smiled as she looked upon the group that stood in front of her; the men and women she had fought alongside for so many years and so many months. Bankotsu touched her arm gently as he smiled, his own gratitude for her achievements shining in his dark eyes.

"The honor of this Celebratory Ball is given to nine very brave warriors that Japan has ever seen," InuTaisho stated as he directed his hand to their small group at the front, all eyes following, "Today, we are here to honor: Fire Feline, Kirara…Master Miroku Hoshi of the _'Grand Uprising'_…Demon Exterminator, Sango Taishi of the _'Grand Uprising'_…Prince Kouga of the Wolf Tribe…Queen Ayame of the Wolf Tribe…" The King chuckled slightly, "…My youngest son, Shippo of the West……My second oldest son, Inuyasha of the West……My oldest son, Sesshoumaru of the South…"

There was a pause as all eyes turned to Kagome now, the miko smiling weakly as she heard her own heart beat in her ears and then, the King's voice continued, "…And last but certainly not least…The Leader of the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment…Kagome Higurashi…"

Applause started to erupt for the entire group once the names had finished and Kagome could see Shippo slightly blushing as he was complimented by others for his bravery. Bankotsu was clapping as he looked at her and then to the others, his siblings doing the same. Sesshoumaru was off at the side, not moving or acknowledging the applause.

Sango and Ayame were laughing with embarrassment at the attention as Kouga and Miroku started to speak with a few people who had approached them. Inuyasha was grinning a bit as Totosai and Myoga drew near to him and started to congratulate him themselves.

"This Ball is for these nine brave men and women, youkai and human," InuTaisho continued, "Today will be a night filled with celebrations, unity, and happiness. We have won and are now going to rejoice what is well-deserved."

Kagome gave her nod of agreement as InuTaisho looked about the room, before landing his amber gaze on her. She frowned with slight confusion at his gentle stare before he smiled and raised his wine glass.

"And let us not forget," The Inu King added, "This is the last night our Rebel Leader, Kagome Higurashi, will be here with us…Leaving for her one month journey tomorrow…We wish to pray her safe travels and give her one last night here of fun and joy until she sees us all once more!"

Kagome was almost close to crying as everyone cheered at the King's last statement, intent on making the Rebel Leader's last day in the West enjoyable. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind and she chuckled as she heard various voices say their 'Congratulations' and 'Good Luck'. With a wide grin, she returned the embrace, laughing as Jakotsu squeezed the life out of her with a cheer.

"And now, to continue the Celebration!!" InuTaisho shouted above the applause and turned to his wife, Izayoi chuckling as she watched the people about the Throne Room celebrating, the music starting up once more.

Once Kagome had let go of her embrace with Jakotsu, Kikyo had followed with her own, next coming Renkotsu, and then Suikotsu, who lifted her off he ground and spun her around, causing the miko to laugh energetically.

"We owe our freedom and Kingdom to you, Kagome," Kikyo stated when the Rebel Leader was set down, "We are forever grateful."

Kagome smiled as she fixed herself up, "I would do anything for the five of you, Kikyo."

"Kikyo is right," Jakotsu agreed, "If ever you need anything…Just tell us, okay?"

Kagome grinned as she kissed Kikyo, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu on the cheeks, "I will be sure to remember that…And I promise to visit the East during my one month journey…It would be nice to see my home region again."

Suikotsu smirked as he nudged her arm, "We would be happy to have you, Kagome."

"You are always welcome," Renkotsu added.

"Thank you," Kagome stated genuinely, "But…Let's not dwell on that right now…Shoo, go off and have fun now."

Everyone laughed before hugging the miko one last time and then separating off to different parts of the Throne Room, all the men making Kagome promise to give them a dance while Kikyo gave her a knowing smile, causing Kagome to nod nervously and look in the hanyou Lord's direction, who was speaking with Sesshoumaru. Surprisingly, both Inu brothers had small smirks on their faces as they watched the crowd. Perhaps they were finally warming up to each other.

Panning her gaze to the rest of the Throne Room, Kagome smirked as she watched Kouga and Ayame dance with each other. Sango and Miroku were dancing as well with Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izayoi just feet away.

Chuckling softly to herself, Kagome walked off into the throng of people, intent on finding her adopted daughter. Perhaps Rin would like to dance with her.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay…Yeah, I know I said I was going to be updating Friday or Saturday night, but alas, it is Sunday…But at least I got it out on the weekend, right? So, I'm giving you all _**Three Chapters**_ and I hope you like them because I think this is the installment you've all been waiting for!! I think…Either way, I hope you enjoy!! Celebrate good times alright!! I'll see you all at the last chapter of this installment where I'll fill you in on details and the works!! Love you!!

**Disclaimer:** One day…Maybe…Yeah Right.

* * *

**Stevie Dee's Musical Recommendations**

**Chapter 107: How Do You Know?**

_"Afraid"_ by **_Nelly Furtado  
_**(Beginning of Chapter)

_"The Last Dragon Slayer"_ by **_Randy Edleman_**

_"Blessed"_ by **_Christina Aguilera_**

_"Time"_ by **_Backstreet Boys_**

THANKS AGAIN **STEVIE DEE**!!

* * *

TEASER TIME!!

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 109: Celebration (Part 2)**

"_There will always be a seat beside me…Open just for you, Bankotsu…"_

* * *

**A/N:** This is my favorite quote between Kagome and Bankotsu…It defines their friendship. I just _had_ to put it in here! Hope you enjoy your next chapter!!

LOVE!!

Luvinukag83  
aka Len


	110. Celebration Part 2

**Chapter 109: Celebration (Part 2)**

Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kagome talk with the Toshibas. He had hoped to be able to take the first dance with her and then tell her how he felt, that way, with them both knowing how they felt, perhaps they could spend the rest of her last day with each other, or convince her to stay. But some things were just too good to be true as she entered into a rather lengthy conversation with her childhood friends.

Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, and Sango soon moved away from where they stood to join in on the dances, Totosai and Myoga also leaving as Inuyasha watched from the corner of his amber eyes that his Mother and Father were also going to join the activities on the dance floor as well.

Looking back to the miko, he watched as she continued to talk with the Eastern siblings, Kikyo shooting expectant glares in his direction, making him turn away with anxiety.

"Damn it," Inuyasha growled under his breath, "I shouldn't be scared of _Kagome_!"

"It appears that this woman _is_ your weakness," A cold voice responded to the hanyou's right, causing Inuyasha's ears to swivel in that direction, the Western Prince growling as he turned to find his older half-brother.

"What the hell do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I _want_ nothing of _you_, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru answered indifferently as he gazed out at the dancing couples, "I was only observing your reaction to that human woman."

"Her name is _Kagome_," Inuyasha corrected with a growl.

The answer caused Sesshoumaru to raise an elegant brow while he looked at the brooding hanyou, "I am aware of what her name is, _Inuyasha_…And I understand you have feelings for her."

Inuyasha frowned, "Yeah? What of it?"

Inuyasha didn't care if he told Sesshoumaru how he felt. The Southern Lord wouldn't say anything and he didn't want to appear pathetic with denial in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "So why have you not told her? Are you really that weak?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha stated with his own smirk, "I ain't weak."

"Then prove it," Sesshoumaru stated as he looked at the hanyou Lord, "If you do not tell her how you feel, then she is bound to move on to someone more deserving."

Inuyasha growled, "I know that. Why the hell do you care anyways?"

Sesshoumaru smirked again, "I believe the girl to be a strong ally…And more than capable to tame a wild half-breed such as yourself."

Inuyasha snorted before he grinned too, he and his brother watching as their parents danced, "I'll take that as a compliment, Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha turned his head to see if Kagome had finished her conversation with the Toshibas only to find her gone. He sighed at his misfortune and turned his head, finding Sesshoumaru to be walking away.

"And I would not mind a nephew," Sesshoumaru stated before he disappeared among the crowds.

The statement took a little time to register in Inuyasha's mind before he blushed and clenched his fists in slight embarrassment, refraining from yelling and making more of a fool of himself. Growling softly to himself, Inuyasha turned away from where had Sesshoumaru departed, only to find Shippo grinning up at him.

"What the hell do you want, runt?" Inuyasha asked gruffly as he crossed his arms.

Shippo's grin widened before he crossed his own arms, "I want a nephew, too."

The remark earned the Fox Kitsune a bump on the head.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she watched Rin walk off to find Shiori and Shippo. The miko had to admit that the young girl was a very well dancer, despite the fact it was the first time she had. They had danced to three songs before Kagome let Rin go, chuckling as Rin excitedly suggested that she find Shiori and perhaps dance with Shippo.

Now, Kagome stood behind the long table, a wine glass in hand as she chuckled, watching Sango slap Miroku's hands away from her rear, and smiling when she watched Ayame lightly kiss Kouga on the lips.

"They look so happy together…" Kagome sighed, referring to the two couples.

"Might you be able to make me happy and dance with me?" A familiar voice asked.

Kagome turned, setting her wine glass down as she found Bankotsu. His hand was held out and she took it with a smile, the Eastern Prince leading her to the dance floor. As the music started to play, Kagome placed her right hand into his left and her left hand on his shoulder, while his right rested on her waist. When the song started, the two smiled and started to dance, earning gazes from many of the people close to them.

"Having fun, Bankotsu?" Kagome asked.

Bankotsu nodded, "I am…Although I am quite disappointed…"

Kagome quirked up a single eyebrow, "Why?"

Bankotsu chuckled, "These passed few months have been the most adventurous and dizzying since the last day I had seen you years ago…Everything had been so boring without my best friend with me…But now, ever since we had been reunited, I have also had one of the most enjoyable times of my life…When I found you again, we were not the thirteen and fourteen year old children we had been but mature adults that had grown, even more so during this war……Yet, now that the _Sin War_ has ended, and you and I are together again as the best of friends, tomorrow you will still be leaving…"

Kagome smiled reassuringly, "Bankotsu…"

Bankotsu sighed, "I suppose I am just disappointed that this is all over and we will not be able to see each other so frequently now."

Kagome chuckled, "You will be fine without me, Bankotsu. Remember, I promised to visit."

The Eastern Prince smiled, "You're right…It is just, I miss the old times so much…But I know that we must move on…"

As the song ended, Kagome leaned in and gave Bankotsu a soft kiss on the lips, not at all intimate but in a way very good friends would communicate fully, "I may not love you more than a brother, Bankotsu…But you will always be my best friend…Remember that, okay?"

Bankotsu smiled, his eyes holding understanding and gratitude as he embraced the miko, the woman close to crying as the music came to a complete stop, "Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, returning the embrace tightly, a single tear slipping from her eye, a part of her knowing that it was true with what Bankotsu said. She would not see him so frequently and it did hurt, especially after a close childhood with him and almost six years of separation. But she did promise she would visit the East as best she could.

"There will always be a seat beside me…Open just for you, Bankotsu…" Kagome whispered.

His grip tightened for a mere moment before he released her and touched his forehead to hers, the same way they had when they had been reunited at the previous Ball. They both smiled until they pulled away.

"I should get going," Bankotsu stated with a grin, "You have fun, Kagome…I promised Kikyo a dance and you know how she does not like to be kept waiting…"

Kagome laughed, "I know exactly…I've known Kikyo for years and I love her all the same…Don't keep her waiting."

Bankotsu smirked, "I had best see her now then…I'll see you later, Kagome."

Kagome waved her hand as she watched Bankotsu disappear into the crowd, looking for his younger sister. A tap was given to her shoulder and she turned to find a grinning Buddhist Monk. Kagome returned the grin as she bowed, Miroku doing the same.

"Honor me with a dance, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he outstretched his hand.

Kagome tried to suppress an outright laugh as she nodded, taking his hand and was led back into the middle of the Throne Room to dance, "And are you having a good time, Miroku?"

Miroku smirked as they began dancing to a new song that started to play, "Why of course."

"Are you treating Sango well?"

Miroku frowned playfully, "How else would I treat the love of my life?"

"I saw your wandering hands," Kagome pointed out with a smile.

Miroku laughed, "About that…Her beauty is just too much to resist."

"Just resist other women," Kagome stated seriously, "Okay?"

"Of course, Kagome," Miroku agreed with a smile, "However, I cannot resist one other thing…"

"And that would be?" Kagome asked.

"A question."

"What sort of question?" Kagome inquired suspiciously.

"Please do not be upset with my asking…" Miroku stated, "But…When are you planning to tell Inuyasha how you feel…?"

Kagome's eyes widened with surprise, before she smiled, "And how exactly did you find out of my predicament?"

The Buddhist Monk grinned sheepishly, "You're that obvious?"

"Am I really?" Kagome asked with thought, "Then…Why do you feel the need to ask me? I should be obvious enough."

Miroku pouted, "You know what I mean, Kagome…I just want to be in on it too…"

Kagome laughed, "There is nothing to be in on, Miroku."

He frowned, "So you are not telling Lord Inuyasha of your feelings."

Kagome smiled as she pinched his cheek, "I plan to after the Ball…With no people like yourself, for example, snooping around to interrupt."

Miroku's smile brightened at the news before he grinned, "All alone…? What plans do you exactly have, Kagome, might I ask?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh Miroku…I can honestly say that I will miss your perverted humor when I am gone…"

Miroku smiled, his expression going serious, "In actuality, I am glad the two of you are finally going to talk…I am happy for the both of you."

Kagome gave a half-smile, "We have not even spoken yet and you are assuming all will go well, Miroku…"

The Monk shrugged, "What can I say; I have strong faith in the two of you."

The song ended and both Kagome and Miroku moved off the floor, Kagome's arm hooked around his as they walked toward Sango, who was speaking with Lady Izayoi.

"I thank you for your faith, Miroku," Kagome stated gratefully.

"You are a sister to me, Kagome," He answered, "And I would very much like to see both you and Inuyasha happy…Together…"

Kagome blushed slightly, before tugging Miroku to go faster, "Come Miroku…Let us not speak of this now…"

Taking the hint, Miroku remained quiet, but did not remove the smirk from his face. He knew Kagome too well, especially after four years together. The miko was just embarrassed and he supposed their talk was making her nervous. Replacing his smirk with a genuine smile, the Monk returned his gaze to Sango, who was waving for Kagome to come over faster.

Kagome was right. They would speak of her predicament later, after she was more comfortable. He was sure that he would enjoy the rest of the day as promised. Besides, it was Kagome's last day before he spent a month without her and he was intent on making it a very memorable event for her.

* * *

Four hours passed and the Celebratory Ball was going very well. The guests were well occupied with talking to others or doing activities or other festivities that Lady Izayoi introduced to keep everyone entertained, having fun, and on their feet. Games were played in the Gardens, examples being that the men of the guests raced horses on the Tracks as the women rallied contests on the 'Best Bouquet Arrangement.' Jakotsu came in second in the Track Race, proving to Kagome his horseback riding had indeed improved, as Kikyo came in first with her flower arranging skills. Kagome had tried and failed miserably, but the laughs were good for her.

Kagome had to admit, that out of the two Balls she had attended in the West, this had been her absolute favorite, not only because it was in celebration of the _Sin Kingdom_'s fall, but the fact that all her friends and family were there to celebrate it with her.

In the four hours that had passed, Kagome had danced with all the Toshiba men of the family, she had danced with the Lord InuTaisho, and she had danced with General Tskuyomaru, Kouga and finally Shippo. The miko even danced with Kohaku and Souta, the two Higurashi siblings laughing as Kagome taught her younger brother how to move lithely and gracefully on the floor, since he had never learned before. Sango and Kohaku had actually been doing the same just feet away. Afterwards, Kagome took a rest in the Gardens, sitting outside in the shining and warm sun, before Sango, Ayame, Kikyo, and Lady Izayoi joined her, the five women starting to talk about everything and nothing.

When the women finally separated, Kagome had found Shiori and Rin and the Rebel Leader eagerly took the girls to the Garden Pathway for a small walk, Kagome wanting to spend as much time with everyone before she left.

After her walk, she returned to the Throne Room and watched as other couples and Kings and Queens danced away in the middle of the room. Lord Sesshoumaru made his appearance and the two talked with each other for a short period of time, speaking about the future and what most likely the _'Grand Uprising'_ and Southern Kingdom would do.

When the miko and Southern Lord parted ways, Kagome went off to mingle, talking with other Lords and Ladies of the land and gaining more alliance for the _'Grand Uprising'_ encampment.

Then, after half an hour of intermingling with others, Kagome sighed and decided to go back out into the Gardens and get some fresh air. It was still light out, another two and a half hours before the sun set and Kagome took to sitting on one of the empty tables, watching as Lady Izayoi hosted another event at the Training Targets, contesting on who could shoot an arrow and get it as close as they could to the middle. Kagome could see Kikyo joining and the miko knew that the Eastern Princess was going to win hands down.

Chuckling softly, Kagome looked up at the sky to see a flock of birds fly by. Smiling at the beautiful day, the glorious Ball, the _Sin Kingdom_'s fall, and the fact that she was soon going to be traveling, Kagome sighed contently. Yet there was something else that she needed to do.

Looking back over at Kikyo, she frowned. Kagome was feeling awful, having not talked to Inuyasha since he had escorted her to the Ball. She had just been so caught up with what was happening at the moment when it happened that she had not noticed his absence. Yes, she had talked _about_ him, but talking _to_ him was a whole different story.

"I should find him…" Kagome whispered as she stood from her seat.

However, a call to go inside for Dinner had been addressed and Kagome reluctantly followed the crowds into the Dining Hall, which was also beautifully decorated, courtesy of Kikyo and her siblings.

Kagome had been seated between Bankotsu and Kikyo, in the area of the other Toshibas, the King and Queen, Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. Dinner was beautifully served, however, throughout the whole time; Kagome couldn't keep from glancing nervously across the table to where Inuyasha sat. Kikyo had done her best to help the miko, whispering low enough for no one to hear and encouraging Kagome to get on with it when Dinner was finished.

"But I wanted to tell him _after_ the Ball…" Kagome whispered.

"Then at least talk with him," Kikyo responded, "The less tension between the two _when_ you talk is better than having enough tension that you cannot talk at all…"

"I know…" Kagome sighed as she rubbed her temple as discreetly as possible, "…I know…"

The rest of Dinner went quietly, at least for Kagome and from what Kikyo could tell; Inuyasha was quiet as well, his amber eyes darting from his food to Kagome from time to time. The Eastern Princess tried her best not to pull her long hair out from the two's maddening antics.

When Dinner had ended, everyone lounged around the Dining Hall for a few more minutes before returning to the Throne Room. The sun had only about half an hour to an hour in setting and the sky was already turning a dark orange and pink hue. The miko had the urge to just stay out on one of the balconies and watch the sunset…But she had something to do…She couldn't put off talking with Inuyasha…It just didn't feel right to not be talking with him, especially after months of forming a strong friendship between them.

Walking through the crowds of people who were beginning to dance, Kagome caught sight of the hanyou Lord who was talking with his mother. The girl didn't want to interrupt and took to just standing to the side, waiting for the two to finish their conversation before she moved in.

"It's now or never," Kagome whispered as her grey-blue eyes continued to watch the Western Prince and Queen.

"So…How are you feeling, Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and smiled weakly as she found Sango standing behind her, carrying two wine glasses in her hands. The Demon Slayer offered the young woman one and Kagome took it gratefully, taking the sip of the liquid before looking back at her friend.

"…Honestly…I am still so very nervous, Sango…" Kagome replied before taking another sip of the wine.

Sango chuckled, "Take it easy, Kagome…Especially with the drink…I am sure all will be well……Yet, I have noticed that you have failed to talk with him these passed five hours."

Kagome sighed, before she shrugged, "I do not know what is wrong with me, Sango…I feel awful for not having talked with him…I was just so immersed with what was happening all around me, I suppose a part of me just did not want to face it yet…"

Sango smiled before pulling the miko into a one arm embrace, "You will do fine, Kagome. Why do you doubt yourself so much……Besides…Perhaps Kikyo will talk some sense into him…It does not seem he had been making much of an effort to talk with you either…He's nervous too…"

"What makes you so sure?" Kagome asked as she followed Sango's gaze to find Kikyo and Inuyasha now dancing in the middle of the Throne Room.

The Eastern Princess' gaze was stubborn as she talked with the hanyou Lord and Inuyasha shared the same stare, he himself talking with the woman, yet his amber gaze also held a hint of what Kagome believed was…anxiety…nervousness.

'_Is he really that nervous too…?'_

"I am sure because both Miroku and I can tell…" Sango answered with a grin, "All day, he seemed to be watching you…and _only_ you…"

Kagome blushed at this news, "…Really?"

Sango smiled, "Really…So once he is finished speaking with Kikyo, talk with him…Stop the tension…You, telling him how you feel will happen sooner or later…I just believe it is better to tell him sooner…Don't wait until after the Ball, it would be too late…You want to spend time with him after you speak, do you not?"

Kagome half-frowned and half-smiled, "That all depends on his reaction…"

Sango sighed, putting her wine glass onto the nearby table and took hold of the miko's shoulders, "You are a beautiful, intelligent, brave, and wonderful girl, Kagome…I swear, you need to stop acting so scared. Talk to him!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, looking straight into Sango's eyes before nodding her head, albeit a bit hesitantly, "You're right, Sango…I'll talk to him…After a dance…"

Sango smiled with approval as she released the young woman, "That is exactly what I wanted to hear…Now go get him."

Chuckling, Kagome nodded again, "Right."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he and his Mother began to talk about his _behavior_. Kami, it wasn't his fault Kagome was so busy with other people so he never really had a chance to ask her to dance, let alone talk with her. Whenever he tried, the miko was always intercepted by another.

So, Inuyasha used his time to talk to others, however, mostly to Miroku, Shippo, his Father, or even the mangy wolf, Kouga. The Western Prince knew he was being obvious, Miroku and Kouga could see it and his Mother had most likely told his Father what was going on. He just hated the fact that no matter how many times he got the courage to speak with the miko, it would soon deflate when he caught sight of her. It wasn't that he was a coward, he was just wary. He no way in hell wanted to get rejected, especially at a Ball full of hundreds of people.

'_Yet everyone seems so sure I won't get denied by Kagome…She wouldn't do that…Everyone is so sure she has feelings for me…'_ Inuyasha thought, trying to convince himself.

"Dance with her soon," Izayoi voice scolded through his thoughts as she frowned, "This is her last night here and she is leaving tomorrow at noon…That does not give you much time."

Inuyasha sighed, "It's not like it's easy, Ma."

"Well, Kagome is not a hard girl to talk with," Izayoi reasoned, "She cares for you."

Inuyasha frowned as he crossed his arms, "You keep saying that Ma but it's her that I need to hear it from."

"Then talk with her," Izayoi responded, hands on her hips.

"…Pardon me."

Both Inuyasha and Izayoi turned, hoping their argument had not been overheard and found Kikyo standing a few feet away, hands clasped in front of her as she smiled. The Eastern Princess walked forward before linking her arm with Inuyasha's, grinning politely at the Western Queen.

"Mind if I speak with Inuyasha over a dance?" Kikyo asked the older woman.

Izayoi nodded as she rubbed her left temple, "Knock some sense into my son, won't you, Lady Kikyo?"

Kikyo nodded with a chuckle as Inuyasha growled involuntarily, "Of course, Lady Izayoi."

After a polite bow and smile, Kikyo walked off to the dance floor, tugging Inuyasha to follow after her. The Eastern Princess heard the hanyou Lord sigh before the two got into position for the dance. When the music started and the two began to sway to the song, Kikyo looked at Inuyasha expectantly, the man only avoiding her gaze as best he could. At first all was quiet between the two of them before Kikyo let her gaze fall to Kagome who took a heavy swig of a wine glass Sango had given to her. Kikyo sighed and looked back at Inuyasha to find that he too was looking at Kagome.

'_These two are wasting time…'_ Kikyo thought with an inward frown.

Clearing her throat, catching back Inuyasha's attention, she glowered at him, causing the Inu hanyou to widen his amber eyes with surprise at the expression, "I suppose you still have not talked with Kagome yet…Am I right?"

Inuyasha frowned as they spun to the music, panning his gaze to the ground, before hesitantly answering, "…No…"

Kikyo looked at the hanyou Lord with complete disbelief, half of her wondering why he was so frightened with talking to the miko, "Why not?"

"…I can't seem to find the right time…" Inuyasha answered lamely, still keeping his gaze from her.

"_Now_ is the right time, Inuyasha," Kikyo pressed as she frowned, pushing the hanyou Lord with her words to get him courageous enough to do what he had to do.

Inuyasha sighed, "…But-"

"No _buts_," Kikyo interrupted with a scowl, "I am tired with both your and Kagome's behavior! You _will_ dance with her right after this song has finished and you _will_ tell her your feelings then and there. Understand?"

"But Kik-"

"_Understand!?_" Kikyo repeated with more force, causing Inuyasha's ears to pin back against his head.

Inuyasha frowned as he stared at Kikyo and noticed the determination to get them together swimming through her dark grey eyes. Sighing, Inuyasha knew he had to agree with Kikyo. She was completely right. He was taking too long, even after he had promised himself he would tell Kagome how he felt as soon as he could. It was now or never…And he chose _now_.

"You're right, Kikyo," Inuyasha said, causing the woman to grin with satisfaction and victory, "I'll tell her."

Kikyo smiled as she pat his cheek, "There is the Inuyasha I know…Do not concede to defeat, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I won't."

And all too soon, the song ended. Inuyasha grinned as he stepped back from Kikyo, gaining his confidence as he bowed, earning a bow and a quirked eyebrow from the Eastern Princess.

'_Finally, we will perhaps see some progress…'_ Kikyo thought.

Kikyo nodded her head, watching Inuyasha take a deep breath, smirked and walked towards Kagome. His steps were slow yet steady, but Kikyo could tell that his confidence was growing with each stride. With a grin, Kikyo followed after him intent on watching the whole scene with Sango so they could observe, just in case, by Kami, something went wrong.

With great anticipation, a few feet behind the Western Prince, Kikyo made eye contact with Sango, whose eyes were filled with excitement. Kagome's back was turned to Inuyasha and Kikyo watched as Inuyasha tapped her shoulder, causing the Rebel Leader to turn around. A small smile was already playing on her lips as she did so as she made a small remark in Sango's direction.

"What is it with everyone tapping me on the shoulder from behind, today?" Kikyo had caught the girl say.

When Kagome fully turned around and landed her gaze on the person who had done the tapping, she went eerily quiet, her smile fading as her mouth opened slightly like she wanted to say something until it hastily closed. Kikyo watched Inuyasha as he weakly smiled at her while scratching the back of his neck.

'_Come now, Inuyasha…Ask her…'_

Inuyasha inhaled, summoning his courage again, his voice caught in his throat as he gazed down at the Rebel Leader, beautifully dressed and he could possibly say, _perfect_ to his amber eyes. Smirking with as much arrogance as he could gather, he bowed, causing Kagome to widen her eyes, before he outstretched his hand.

"Kagome Higurashi…" He stated, "Will you please honor me with a dance?"

Kikyo smiled as she watched the scene. Inuyasha had finally asked and there was not doubt in her mind that Kagome would say 'yes'. Of course the Rebel Leader wanted to dance with him. Looking around, Kikyo couldn't help but chuckle at the various stares sent in Kagome's and Inuyasha's directions.

Ayame, Kouga, and Miroku were grinning at one side of the room; InuTaisho and Izayoi were smiling at one another; Sesshoumaru looked indifferent but slightly curious; Shippo was beside him grinning madly, even Kikyo's other siblings were staring.

Her gaze however fell on Bankotsu. Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu were smiling happily for Kagome as Jakotsu cooed resisting the urge to cheer for the two. Bankotsu had a small, sad smile on his face. Kikyo sighed. Of course Bankotsu was happy for her and he had known of both Inuyasha and Kagome's feelings possibly before Kikyo had found out. She could tell he was envious but happy for his best friend nonetheless.

'_You will find your love soon enough, Brother…'_ Kikyo thought, _'I am sure of it…'_

"Yes…Inuyasha…Yes…" Kagome's voice stated causing Kikyo to turn her head back to the couple, "I would love to dance with you…"

* * *

**A/N:** And so your Second Chapter for tonight's installment!! I hope you're liking it so far!! I'm sure, however, that you will all LOVE your next chapter. Do I even need to give you a Teaser? I mean, the Chapter Title should just be enough. So go on ahead and click the bottom right button for your next chapter, but please don't forget to drop a REVIEW!!

**Disclaimer:** Nope…Sorry.

TEASER TIME!!

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 110: I Love You**

"…_Kagome…I…I want to…I need to tell you something…"_

* * *

**A/N:** The moment you've all been waiting for…It only took 110 Chapters to get there, lol. Who do you think is going to say _**'I Love You'**_ first?

HUGGLES!!

Luvinukag83  
aka Len


	111. I Love You

**Chapter 110: I Love You**

It was an understatement to say that Kagome had been surprised when she saw Inuyasha behind her. First it had been quiet between them; the only sounds heard being other people in the Throne Room with their own conversations. Then he had bowed much to her even greater surprise. The miko couldn't find her voice, her mind not registering anything; not even the nudges Sango was giving her or the various stares throughout the room.

"Kagome Higurashi…" He stated, "Will you please honor me with a dance?"

Kagome couldn't move as she stared at Inuyasha's outstretched hand before looking at his face, to find uneasy amber eyes, almost pleading that she accept. Her heart was thundering and she could hear it in her ears. Her mind was swimming and the miko could swear she was about to faint. Why?

Kagome reasoned she was apprehensive because the time was finally coming for her and the Western Prince to speak. After the dance, everything was going to change between them, for better or for worse.

Another nudge from Sango snapped Kagome from her thoughts, the loud sound of her beating heart, lessening as she looked into Inuyasha's panic-filled eyes, still waiting for her to answer.

"Yes…Inuyasha…Yes…" Kagome finally responded as she placed her hand in his, her eyes wide but bright, "I would love to dance with you…"

Kagome could almost feel the tension melt between them and could have sworn to have heard various sighs of relief from around the Throne Room. She quirked an eyebrow at that, but ignored it as she was led to the middle of the Throne Room by Inuyasha, several pairs of eyes continuing to follow them.

When they reached the middle of the room, Inuyasha gave her his usual, arrogant grin, which reassured her, causing the Rebel Leader to smile back at him. He then took her right hand into his left and placed his other on her waist while she placed her left hand on his broad shoulder.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded, "Ready."

They both smiled as they heard the music begin to play causing Inuyasha to lead her into the dance, swaying and spinning gently to the soft melody. Kagome smiled before blushing and looking away.

"I would like to apologize to you, Lord Inuyasha," She whispered.

Inuyasha frowned with confusion, "Why?"

The miko exhaled softly, "For having not talked with you since the Ball began…You are my escort and I feel so foolish and stupid to not have been with you, let alone give you my first dance…"

Inuyasha smirked, watching as Kagome tried to keep her embarrassed features from his view, "It isn't your fault, Kagome. We both know that it's a special time to be spent with friends, not just one person…Forget about it."

Kagome pouted as she finally looked up at him, "I still feel guilty."

Inuyasha chuckled, "How about you make it up to me?"

The miko eyed the Prince curiously, "…How?"

Inuyasha gave a thoughtful expression, before grinning, "I'll tell you when I think up something good."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a playful smirk, but nodded, "Fine."

The Rebel Leader smiled, knowing she and Inuyasha were finally becoming comfortable with one another. After days, weeks, months of emotional tension, Kagome was finally relaxed enough to dance in his arms with no doubts and worries of others, but blessings and hopes. Her heart could just feel that Inuyasha was no one else's but hers and that made her happier than she could possibly imagine. Even if they hadn't talked much about their current emotional problems were, she was content to just be held in his arms and be swept away as they danced. She ignored the whispers, knowing smiles, and happy gazes as she closed her eyes and sighed.

Feeling bold and a desire to be closer to him, Kagome hugged the hanyou Lord a bit tighter as she leaned her head against his hard and muscular chest. He tensed slightly for a brief moment before his own hold on her waist tightened as well. She smiled, admitting that through all her life, Inuyasha's arms had been the safest place she had ever felt and been.

The music in the background continued to play in a soft and soothing manner, Kagome happily swaying back and forth, following Inuyasha's lead, other outside voices, sounds, and occurrences fading away.

"…Kagome…?"

The miko's name had been uttered as a whisper and she lazily opened her eyes, waiting for Inuyasha to continue.

"…Did you say something, Inuyasha?" She asked in a murmur.

There was no answer and Kagome inwardly shrugged, closing her eyes once more, listening to the melody of the song being beautifully played.

The clawed hand holding her right hand tightened, causing Kagome to open her eyes again, concern washing over her.

"…Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered again, "…I…I want to…I need to tell you something…"

The miko frowned slightly, but squeezed his hand, to reassure him that she was there to tell, "What is it that you wish to say?"

A sigh escaped Inuyasha's lips, Kagome keeping her head pressed against his heart, hearing it speed up slightly, "…Kagome……I love you…"

The statement caused Kagome to falter slightly in her steps as he stormy eyes widened; all sounds that had been going on around her went silent as the statement repeated over and over in her head. Had she heard right?

"…Inuyasha?" She whispered, hoping her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

She was surprised yet again as his grip tightened even more on her waist and hand, his head moving closer over her shoulder, lips whispering softly yet pleadingly into her left ear.

"…Please…Don't go…"

Kagome could have sworn her heart had stopped. And it was then that she had noticed the music had stopped too. Inuyasha was still holding her close, but was little by little loosening his grip, his tenseness returning to his form as well.

Slowly, moving away from him, the miko nervously looked up at his face to find amber eyes looking down at her with raw emotion and she smiled up at him with reassurance. Tightening her hold on the hand she still held, she tugged it towards her, signaling for the hanyou Lord to follow her. Inuyasha looked at her briefly with confusion before nodding his head once and following her lead away from the dance floor and then the Throne Room altogether, oblivious to the numerous stares following them.

The two walked in silence towards the Gardens, hoping to get some privacy and fresh air at the same time. When they exited the Palace to find more guests standing around with the same idea as her for fresh air, Kagome frowned.

Changing her direction, Kagome led the Inu Lord towards the Garden Pathway, Inuyasha catching on to where her destination was. The two passed the Dandelion Patch and crossed certain forked paths leading to the Rose Bush Clearing which was fortunately empty of guests. Unlatching the hidden wooden gate, Inuyasha and Kagome walked through, their pace slowing ever so slightly, realizing that they were both going to speak about a subject they had been, or at least Kagome had been, avoiding since the day they had first kissed in the forest.

'_What will happen?'_ Kagome thought as they entered the clearing with the small pond and the large tree, the setting sunlight giving the area a faint glow.

Stopping at the base of the tree, Kagome gave a soft smile before releasing Inuyasha's hand and turning to face him, her blue-grey eyes burning brightly. She noticed Inuyasha was tensing up again; his ears drooped as his gaze darted from her to the floor several times. Giving him a brighter smile, Kagome smoothed her dress before taking a seat on one of the large tree's protruding roots.

They were both quiet for a while, Kagome looking down at her folded hands while Inuyasha, as subtly as he could, moved from one foot to the other.

'_I knew this was a bad idea…'_ The hanyou Lord thought solemnly.

"Look…" Inuyasha started hesitantly, making Kagome gaze up at him, "I…I…"

The Inu hanyou exhaled loudly before going quiet again, causing Kagome to grin inwardly on how adorable the display had been. So, deciding it best that she spoke up first, Kagome looked up at him with a sigh of her own to catch his attention. It did.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started, "…I admit…That over the passed few months I had been so scared to hear you say those three words to me……I had been…terrified…"

The hanyou's dog ears seemed to droop even further as his amber eyes dulled; his expression hurting at the oncoming rejection.

Then, Kagome smiled, "But recently…My heart has just realized…That I had been just as eager, possibly even more so, to hear you say those three words to me too…"

Inuyasha's gaze snapped back towards her, confusion marring his features.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started in a whisper as she looked back at her wringing hands, "I had spoken with Kikyo a few days ago, and the things she had told me, caused me to come to realizations, as well as put my mind…and heart…at ease…"

She smiled, looking up at the hanyou Lord as she placed a loose strand of hair behind her right ear, "So now…I am not afraid to share how I feel about you in person…I have done my share of thinking…I have decided to stop running away…"

The miko stood, the soft smile still touching her lips as some pink tinged her cheeks. Inuyasha remained quiet, speechless, staring at the woman in front of him with wide, amber eyes. His heart was speeding up with her words and anticipation filled his being as he waited for the Rebel Leader to continue.

Kagome then chuckled lightly under her breath, "I ran away from you, Inuyasha, because of my past and because of my fears…After we had shared that first kiss in the forest, my feelings for you grew…And a part of me wanted you and I to be…_more_……But I had pushed those feelings away not only because of my fears, but for you and Kikyo. However, despite my efforts, I still fell for you…I still cared for you very deeply…And I was afraid of those feelings…I hated it…I even tried to hate you, Inuyasha, but even you imprisoning me for a month could not change what my heart wanted…"

Kagome sighed, taking a breath, pushing herself to continue, "…After we had defeated Naraku, I had taken time to just think of what I was going to do with my life…I had decided to permanently push my feelings away so you and Kikyo would be happy…And then, I would travel far, far away to do what I always wanted to do with my life…"

"But Kikyo and I–" Inuyasha started.

Kagome ceased his words by lightly touching his lips with her forefinger, an apologetic smile on her features as her grey-blue eyes asked for her to finish. He complied and she returned her hand back to her side.

"I talked with Kikyo as well," The miko whispered, "And she told me what she knew…I am not surprised she had seen right through me…But she did urge me to follow what my heart told me…She told me to let go of my past…"

A frown touched Kagome's lips as she looked back down to the floor, "I need to face my fears now…I need to let go off all the men I thought I had cared for and I need to let go of Onigumo…Whom I thought I had loved…"

Inuyasha frowned slightly at the mention of the Northern Prince's name.

Kagome smiled as she looked up and straight into Inuyasha's eyes, "…Inuyasha…When I am with you…It becomes easier for me to face those fears of relationships…When I am with you, Inuyasha…I begin to forget those men so readily……It's easier for me now, _to only see_ _you_…"

Inuyasha's amber orbs widened, his heart speeding up at her words. Half of him was in disbelief, while the other was cheering with absolute joy and relief. Kagome's smile widened slightly before she walked forward, wrapping her arms around his torso as she leaned her head against his chest.

"You make me happy, Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, Inuyasha's ears flicking to catch her words, "…I love you too…Kami, I love you so much, it hurts…I'm not sure how it happened, or when, but I do…"

Inuyasha could have sworn his heart had exploded in his chest with happiness, a grin breaking over his features before he buried his face into her hair, taking in her unique scent as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her tightly against him.

"Kami, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered with a laugh, "I'm so glad."

The miko smiled against his chest, her right hand clenching a part of the front of his hoari, "…Did I scare you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smirked, but his hold did tighten a little more, "Feh. Not a chance."

Kagome only chuckled in answer.

"So…This means you aren't leaving, right?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome frowned, her form going a bit tense, before she reluctantly pulled back from the embrace, "…I'm still leaving, Inuyasha……I never did intend to…Change my mind…"

Inuyasha matched her frown, giving her a heated, amber gaze, "What the hell are you talking about? I thought you said you only wanted to travel to _forget_ about _me_."

"I promised myself I would do this," Kagome answered, "I have always wanted to travel and _now_ is my chance…A month I have given myself, as I have told you…"

Inuyasha scowled as he stepped slightly away from the miko, his amber eyes holding a slight panic and hurt, "But what about your family and your friends? What about _me_?! What about the things we just said?"

"Inuyasha, you need to understand," Kagome pleaded as she stepped towards him, "Before I met you there were things I wanted to do…I can do those things now that the _Sin Kingdom_ has fallen…This journey will help me find myself, find what was missing in my life because of the war…"

Inuyasha frowned, crossing his arms as he glared at the floor, "I don't want you to go…What if something happens to you?!"

He turned his gaze back to her at the last statement, trying with all his might to get her to see his own point of view on her choice to leave.

The hanyou sighed as he looked back to the floor, his ears flattening against his skull, "…What if you don't come back to me…?"

'_What if you find someone else to love…?'_ Inuyasha added silently and miserably in his mind.

Kagome frowned sadly as she stepped forward again, softly pressing her palm against his cheek as she turned his face to stare straight into each other's eyes, "Inuyasha…I promise to return……However, despite my love for you, I want _you_ to be happy overall……You say that you love me…But I am going to have you make a choice…"

"Choice…?"

Kagome nodded, "…Nothing can change my decision to travel in the month that I have given myself…I do not feel completely whole and as I had said, I believe this journey will be able to amend that…"

The miko sighed as she looked to the floor, hard for her to say but pushing on and looking back into the intense gaze of the one she loved, "So, your choices are…To just wait one month for me……I am not testing you, I only just want you to be happy……If you cannot wait, then your other choice would be to move on without me…I will understand……I do not wish to hold you back…Or make you wait for that matter………But I _need_ to do this…"

Inuyasha frowned at her as he took her shoulders into his hands, growling, "You won't hold me back…Damn it, Kagome, I love you! My choice is _you_!"

Kagome smiled, her eyes glistening with unshed tears at the statement, "I'm so glad to hear that…"

"Then, don't go!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"I need to…" Kagome whispered again softly as she looked back to the floor.

Inuyasha frowned deeply as he released the miko from his grip. He turned slightly as he crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowed together as he thought of some other plan that he could think up to make her stay. But he knew, deep in his heart, that Kagome was stubborn and there was no way in changing her mind. He knew that traveling was what she had always wanted to do, and by loving her, he didn't want to hold her back from her dreams. But a part of him was being selfish. They were together now! They confessed their feelings! Wouldn't she want to stay with him?!

Finally turning to the miko, he gave her a demanding type of glare, "Let me go with you."

Kagome sighed, a part of her wanting Inuyasha to see that this journey was meant for her _alone_, "No…You are needed here, Inuyasha…"

"So are you!" Inuyasha retorted as he turned to fully look at her again, his face a mere foot from hers.

Kagome shook her head, "No…I'm not blind, Inuyasha…Your Father has been training you to rule the Western Region and Kingdom in his stead. With the _Sin Kingdom_ gone, I am not needed here. Sango and Miroku are more than capable to take over…"

"But–"

Kagome smiled gently as she took one of his hands into hers, "It is only one month, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha frowned, his ears drooping again as his amber eyes looked sadly to the floor, defeat shining in them, "…A month's a long time…"

Kagome grinned, squeezing the appendage she held, "I know my feelings for you during that time will not change…It will only grow…I love you with all my heart…Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at her, a small smile forming on his lips, "You only get thirty days of travel, wench…And I expect you back before noon on the thirtieth day…"

Kagome chuckled as she nodded her head in agreement, before releasing his hand and traveling her own up to his neck, the hanyou Lord watching her actions curiously, "Remember…"

Kagome smiled as she removed the Location Necklace from the folds of his hoari and then took the counterpart from her own neck, putting the two together as she watched the stones upon the Necklaces burn a bright white and start to shine with gold.

"_Gold…"_ Izayoi's voice echoed in Kagome's mind, _"Means that the holder of the counterpart was giving you their prayers…And their love…"_

Kagome placed the two charms together and watched as the golden color grew stronger. Looking up at Inuyasha, she blushed to find his love shining gold in his eyes as well and then she placed the charm of his Location Necklace in his hand.

"We are watching over each other," Kagome whispered, "You will know of my well-being during my time gone…We can communicate through these, okay?"

Inuyasha looked down at the Location Necklaces in both his palm and hers and nodded his head, looking back into her eyes with a smirk, "…If I see it go red, I'm going after you."

Kagome chuckled as she placed the charm back into her dress's neckline and gave his ear a small, affectionate tweak, "And what if it only became red because I tripped and fell…Or I passed by a minor demon…?"

Inuyasha smirked again, growling playfully, "Then you are one clumsy woman…I'm still going after you…"

Kagome gave a final smile as she touched his face, "Don't come after me, Inuyasha…I am sure I will be fine…And I promise to send letters every week to inform you on how I am doing…Agreed?"

Inuyasha sighed in defeat as he rolled his eyes, then nodded his agreement, "Fine."

The miko smirked as she wrapped her arms around the hanyou Lord's neck, playing with his soft, silky, silver hair, "Now…How should we seal such an important agreement?"

Inuyasha grinned, "I think I know just the way."

Kagome giggled before Inuyasha descended down upon her face, his soft lips lightly pressing against hers until they slowly and comfortably added more pressure. With this kiss now, the third one they had shared in the time they had known each other, they paced it. It was not as unsure as the first or abruptly stopped nor as hastened as the second. This kiss was slow, patient, and savoring, the two now knowing that they were finally each other's and no one else's, happy that their feelings were out in the open and more importantly, confessed to who it mattered.

The kiss deepened as Kagome held strong to the back of Inuyasha's hoari, the Western Prince holding tight to her waist and the back of her head. A growl of pleasure exited his lips and vibrated through his chest, causing the miko to moan and he smirked at the effects he caused her.

However, air was needed and the two reluctantly, but slowly broke away from the extended kiss, only to give brief ones over and over again on their mouths, before Kagome chuckled and leaned her forehead against his, the Inu hanyou smirking himself.

"After a kiss like that," Inuyasha breathed, "You had better uphold your promise, wench."

Kagome smiled as she kissed him briefly on the lips once more, "I will…"

Faster than Kagome could comprehend, Kagome was swept up into Inuyasha's arms, his left arm holding her back as his right arm hooked under her knees. She had gasped with surprise and Inuyasha only grinned before bounding off to the large tree, jumping into its branches at a comfortable spot where he and the miko could sit.

When the Rebel Leader was fully relaxed atop the branch with Inuyasha beside her, she sighed happily, leaning into his body, resting her head on his shoulder as his arm came around to steady her and hold her closer. The two watched in content silence as the sun finally set over the horizon, the Lake sparkling, and the brown and yellow meadow grass swaying in the breeze.

"It should start snowing soon…" Kagome whispered.

"Kami…" Inuyasha whispered to himself with a sigh.

Kagome frowned with concern and turned to face him, "What's the matter?"

Inuyasha shrugged slightly as he continued to gaze over the landscape, "I don't know……I just feel like the happiest man in Japan right now……Who would have thought anyone would love a lowly, disgusting half-breed like me…"

Kagome gasped indignantly as she turned to face him, slapping him lightly on the shoulder, "Inuyasha! You are not disgusting, you are not lowly and I love you _because_ you are a half-demon…You are _Inuyasha_…I love you as who you are now…Do not look down on yourself like that……Kami, you're starting to make me upset because you're thinking like that…"

The miko pouted and Inuyasha smirked, tightening his hold around her, "Thank you, Kagome…I know that now……I don't deserve you, but by Kami, I love you too much to let you go…"

Kagome smiled, "You are all I need, Inuyasha…I love you too…"

Kissing him on the lips a final time, Kagome sighed contently before she leaned her head back onto Inuyasha's broad shoulder, snuggling into his warmth. The two stayed in their comfortable silence, thinking of the past, present, and the future that now lay ahead of them.

"…Do you suppose everyone is wondering what we are doing right now…?" Kagome asked with a chuckle.

Inuyasha grinned, "With the time we're taking, Miroku might be spreading some unwanted ideas…"

Kagome blushed, "Do you think we should make an appearance then?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "It's probably too late now……Let's just stay here a little while longer…And let the quiet last…"

Kagome nodded her head in agreement, "Good idea."

* * *

**A/N:** YAY!! OMG, who's happy that they FINALLY confessed? I dare somebody to tell me a story where it's taken 110 Chapters or more for Inuyasha and Kagome to finally get together…Oh wait, yeah, the actual Inuyasha Series…More than 500 Chapters right? Dang. Well, anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the entire Three Chapter Installment. Please tell me what you guys thought!! I mean, YAY we reached the _**500 Review Mark!!**_ Oh Happy Days, let's shoot for more!! About Four or Five Chapters are left, we are coming to a close! Wow, I can't wait!! I hope to hear from you all please!!

**Note:** I am not sure when the **Next Update** will be, because of my very busy schedule at school and at work. I am VERY tired when I get home for the day. But I am _hoping_ to have this story finished on the **Anniversary Day **of when _The Lord And The Leader_ came into existence. **3 YEARS!!** So I am pretty sure this story will be _**finished**_ by **Mid-October**!! Yay!!

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I don't own Inuyasha…

**Special Thanks To: **_**maire 53**_, _**MPXD**_, _**kouga's older woman**_, _**Yuti-Chan**_, _**Stevie Dee**_, _**SilverStarWing**_, _**Vampire Knights**_, _**Nightlife Maiden**_, and _**xXKikyoHaterXx**_ for your REVIEWS!!

TEASER TIME!!

* * *

**Next Time On:** _'The Lord And The Leader':_

**Chapter 111: Happiness**

"_I'm happy that you finally found a man, who will treat you the way you were supposed to be treated all those years ago…"_

"_Bankotsu…"_

* * *

**A/N:** I think this is the chapter you've been eagerly awaiting, **Stevie Dee**!! Yup, your **DOGPILE**!! I hope you like it!!

KIZZEZ!!

Luvinukag83  
aka Len


	112. Happiness

**Chapter 111: Happiness**

Kagome and Inuyasha remained atop the trees' branches, long after the sun had set and the stars that had started to shine on the blanket of night. The time was spent with soft conversations of their life, in past, present, and future, using the time to get to know more about each other, personally, before the miko needed to leave and follow her long awaited dreams. Throughout the whole time, Kagome was either wrapped in the hanyou Lord's arms or holding tightly to his hand, chuckling softly with him or sitting in complete and comfortable silence.

After two hours of absence from the Ball, both the Rebel Leader and Western Lord thought it best they returned before the people started to really believe any rumors their Buddhist Monk would probably be spreading.

Inuyasha had gently picked the miko up, being mindful of her dress, and jumped from the trees' branches to land safely upon the ground. Kagome had laughed and grinned as Inuyasha placed his arm around her waist to pull her closer, before she put her own hands to clasp around the one resting on her stomach.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were happy to say the least that after their emotional confession, the two were very much comfortable with each other, both in conversations and physical contact. The thought brought both blushes and happiness to their beings.

Their steps were slow as they continued their trek back towards the Gardens and Palace, both not wanting their alone time to end, yet knowing that the others and their future were waiting for them.

"What do you think will happen when we do appear before everyone else?" Kagome asked with curiosity, her hands tightening on his as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "I have this feeling they will all be cheering and saying, '_Finally!'_"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome chuckled as they passed by the Dandelion Patch.

"I'd actually be surprised if they didn't," Inuyasha stated with a smirk.

Kagome chuckled again just as the two exited the Garden Pathway, surprised to find the whole Garden vacant. The lights and candles near to the tables were flickering lightly and the crickets were whispering with the wind. Both Kagome and Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at the sudden emptiness and warily made their way to the Palace Doors.

And both the Hanyou Lord and Rebel Leader received the surprise of the night as cheers echoed in the decorated Halls once the Doors had opened to the Throne Room. Inuyasha's ears pinned back from the loud yells and shouts while a light blush tickled Kagome's cheeks, her eyes wide as everyone in the room clapped and '_Congratulated'_ them.

Izayoi and InuTaisho were immediately in front of Kagome, taking turns in embracing her and speaking the tell-tale _'Finally'_ line. She turned with a laugh and watched as the older couple went to harass their son, the Inu hanyou already trying to push away a grinning Miroku and a protective-looking Kouga.

"The two of you took quite a while getting back," The Buddhist Monk stated with a suggestive wraggle of the eyebrows.

"Dog-boy, you better treat Kagome right, you hear me?" Kouga threatened with a shaking fist, "You hurt her, I hurt _you_!"

"It took you long enough," A feminine voice stated behind the miko, leaving Kagome to grin as she turned around to face her company.

Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame were standing with matching grins on their faces, Kagome blushing under their scrutinizing stares. The Rebel Leader took a single step forward, a genuinely happy smile spreading across her face.

"Thank you," She stated over the loud uproar of noises, "All of you…For helping me with this…For being there for me, and…_everything_…"

"Oh Kagome!" Ayame shouted as the three girls surged forward and embraced Kagome into a tight hug, chuckling as tears of happiness sprouted at the corners of their eyes, "We love you. Of course we'd help you. We're so happy for you!"

Kagome smiled, wounding her arms around three of the best friends she could have ever asked for in her entire life, "No, _you_ girls are the best."

Across the Throne Room floor, Inuyasha was catching his breath, having had to sneak away from his parents, the Monk, and Wolf Prince; but with hair as flamboyant as his, he wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep away. Surely he'd have to go back into the fray so he could find Kagome again anyways.

From the corner of his vision, Inuyasha was surprised to find his older half-brother walking towards him, face firm and stoic, but amber eyes trained intently on his form. Inuyasha immediately knew that look, having been shown it many times beforehand. It was the look of someone _planning_ something, whether to embarrass him or get him angry. With a frown, Inuyasha stood tall, not willing to back down, although his posture was incredibly tense.

Subsequently the older, amber orbs weren't trained on him anymore and the Inu hanyou watched with suspicion as Sesshoumaru's gaze was turned downward, somewhere where the crowds of people blocked the Western Prince's sight.

And then it happened…

Through the legs and elegant gowns of their guests, Inuyasha watched as small hands pushed through, followed by more small hands, and then the sounds of high pitched voices.

"Is he this way Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"He has to be here!"

"I can't wait to see Inuyasha-sama!"

"Hurry and find him!"

"Oh no…" Inuyasha muttered softly before he looked up to see Sesshoumaru faintly smirking at him, and before the young Lord could turn and flee, or even curse his older half-brother, he was tackled to the ground in various hugs, the scene causing others to stop and stare, point and coo, much to Inuyasha's utter dismay.

"Inuyasha-sama, did you and Auntie Kagome _kiss_?" Shirori asked as she tugged on his ears and spoke into the sensitive appendages, just to make sure he had heard her _important_ question.

"Are you and Kagome going to get married?" Shippo asked excitedly as he tugged on his other ear, green eyes peering into pained, gold ones.

"Are you going to be my new Papa, Inuyasha-sama?" Rin inquired with a broad grin as she straddled Inuyasha's torso, her head tilting to the side innocently, expecting an answer.

"Come on, _please_ tell us!"

"Yeah, Inuyasha-sama!"

"Sesshoumaru said you would answer our questions!" Shippo shouted eagerly, making Inuyasha – _again_ – cringe and curse Sesshoumaru, promising he would enact harm for bringing this havoc upon him. Shippo then smiled as he leaned fully over his older brother's face, wanting his full attention, "I have a question you can answer Inuyasha! Where do…_babies_ come from?"

Inuyasha immediatle paled, amber eyes wide, before he tried with new vigor to escape, gently removing Rin from his chest and standing up, placing the young girl beside her two companions, who were continuing to watch him with bated breath, hoping their questions would be answered.

With a frown, and ears drooped, a part of him praying for a miracle, Inuyasha leaned forward, "I'm sure Sesshoumaru can answer all your questions…Uh, why don't you go find him?"

Shippo responded with a sly smile, a shake of the head, and arms crossed, "Sesshoumaru said you would answer our questions, and then you'd give us a ride on your back!"

"Yeah!" The two girls chorused with glee.

"What?" Inuyasha bellowed, earning curious stares from surrounding guests.

'_Damn you, Sesshoumaru…'_

* * *

Kagome gave a soft smile as she stood at the balcony, away from the Throne Room and constant speaking and Congratulations towards her and Inuyasha's evolved relationship. Nothing could make her happier really and she was glad that perhaps she had that chance to find love again, had the chance to be able to find a love with someone she felt so strongly for.

Although it was a new and exciting step, Higurashi Kagome also knew that there was going to be more coming her and Inuyasha's way. Not all things went smoothly, but she was sure that they could work through and get passed _anything_, because maybe their love was _that_ strong, because what they had, despite how new it was, was worth it.

A happy smile graced her beautiful features, grey-blue eyes watching the many stars on the vast expanse of dark skies.

"Congratulations Kags."

The smooth baritone startled Kagome slightly and she turned to find her Best Friend standing at the glass doors toward the Throne Room, an authentic grin on his expression making the miko relax with relief, because her heart would just break if she had seen her Best Friend in sorrow due to all the things they had been through the passed few weeks.

"Thank you Bankotsu…" She whispered, watching as he purposefully walked towards her.

He shared a smile, leaning against the strong rail beside her, possibly to help steady his still-recuperating body, "I figured it was Inuyasha."

Kagome stiffened a bit, "…You did?"

The Eastern Prince nodded, turning his head to face her, "He'll be good to you…I may not know him much, but from what I have heard, I know…That he'll be good to you…"

Kagome remained silent, at a loss for words and a bit afraid that if she did speak, she would say something stupid.

"I truly am happy for you," He stated as he gently took her hand into his, "I'm happy that you finally found a man, who will treat you the way you were supposed to be treated all those years ago…"

"Bankotsu…" She breathed.

"Tell me you're happy," He interrupted, dark eyes staring deeply into hers, "Please."

Kagome smiled, placing her free hand over his and squeezing tightly, "…I'm happy Bankotsu."

He smiled and gently lifted her hands up to place a chaste kiss on her knuckles, "And I'm glad to hear it…Because as your Best Friend, I desire for your happiness. I love you Kags."

And as she heard those words, she could hear the complete truth and they were said in a tone that suggested that all was well between them, that they were _friends_ and _nothing_ could stop it or take that away from them, and because of this, the miko was glad and she embraced her long-time friend in a fierce hug, "Thank you Bankotsu…I love you too."

* * *

Kagome smiled gently as she entered her hut back in the _'Grand Uprising'_ Encampment, Rin sound asleep in her arms, Souta and Kohaku behind her dragging their tired selves to their room, and Sango offering a 'Good-night' and small smile before she and Kirara disappeared in their room for rest also.

It was late, the moon shining high in the sky as everyone tiredly returned to their homes after both an exciting and amusing Ball of Celebration. A part of Kagome was actually saddened that it was already over, because it brought her that much closer to leaving the Western Region, leaving all of her friends and family…

…Leaving Inuyasha…

Shaking her head from such depressing thoughts, Kagome managed a small smile, convincing herself that she wanted this, _wanted_ to travel like she had always dreamed, and that a month away from everything, being in solitude, will be good for her. She was going to cleanse herself of all problems, all insecurities that the _Sin War_ had brought forward from her and return a better person, for everyone, and most especially, for _herself_.

Laying Rin gently into their bed, she gave another soft smile while brushing away the bangs from her adopted daughter's face. Luckily, she and Shiori had changed out of their kimonos at the Palace for better comfort so Kagome was given the easy task of only having to tuck in the child.

The small movements stirred the younger girl and her eyes blearily opened, Kagome offering an apologetic smile as she caressed her cheek.

"Sleep Rin…" Kagome whispered before kissing her cheek, "Rest now."

Rin nodded groggily as she closed her eyes again, a lazy smile spreading over her features. Without even opening her chocolate eyes, Rin found the miko's hands and rubbed them softly.

"…Love you Mama…"

Again, a smile lit Kagome's features, "…I love you too Rin…"

And after a final kiss, Kagome blew out the candle and left the room, fatigue having not yet caught up with her due to the events that had transpired between Inuyasha and herself just hours before, and the departure she would be making when the sun rose again and was at its highest. Walking over the boys' room, she suppressed a chuckle when she found both Kohaku and Souta sprawled lazily on their bedrolls, sleeping attire messily thrown on, and deep snores already exiting their gaping mouths.

With an amused grin, Kagome left their room and made her way outside, allowing the evening breeze to weave through her raven locks as she contently leaned against the railing, watching as the hut fires below her slowly began to flicker out. Above her, the stars shined beautifully while the moon's radiance bathed the white marble of the Palace in a stunning glow.

As Kagome watched the fireflies dance around her, she couldn't help but know that she was indeed going to miss the simplicity and beauty of her home when she left for her journey…

"Mmm…" She sighed as she closed her eyes and craned her head upward, allowing the cool breeze to caress her skin.

Admittedly, Kagome was feeling anxiety and nervousness towards her inevitable departure the following day since she had never been away from the encampment and her companions for more than five days, or a week at the most. And even if she had been separated from the _'Grand Uprising'_ Encampment for more than a month before, she still had Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and the rest of the Western Region to keep her company. However, beginning the next afternoon Kagome would be completely isolated on her travels for a prolonged amount of time.

"Besides Koru…" Kagome whispered thoughtfully, "Although he isn't _conversational_ company."

A soft sigh escaped the miko's lips, her mind knowingly whirring with the fact that she would become rather lonesome on her journey and homesick, but she also knew that it was her only chance to do what she needed – what she _wanted_ - to do. The _'Grand Uprising'_ and Western Kingdom were well looked-after and protected so she had little to worry about. She only hoped that when she returned home, all would continue to remain well and at peace.

"I will, undoubtedly, miss Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke quietly as she played with her raven tresses.

The miko couldn't help but smile as she thought about all the times she had spent with the Western Prince. From their first argument about marriage to their times horseback riding, from their dances at the Balls and long-awaited confessions of love toward one another; they were shared events Kagome would never forget. Switching her gaze to the stars, Kagome's free hand moved towards her neckline, removing the Location Necklace Lady Izayoi had given to her. Panning her gaze to the object resting in her palm, a gentle smile graced her lips as she observed the stone continuing to shine a bright gold, symbolizing her and Inuyasha's love. Quirking a curious brow, Kagome was confused to see the gold mixed with white when it should have been grey, signaling the distance Inuyasha was away from her if he was at the Palace.

A moment later, a soft thud sounded behind Kagome, the miko immediately spreading her aura to discern if the newcomer was either friend or foe.

She relaxed. The hanyou Lord was closer than she initially thought.

Allowing the necklace to fall back to her chest, Kagome slowly turned around, smiling as she caught Inuyasha near her hut's entrance, his amber eyes wide with surprise as he spotted her, white ears pinned back with wariness. As Kagome crossed her arms over her chest into an expectant posture, Inuyasha offered a small, sheepish grin.

"What do we owe the visit Inuyasha?" She asked, amusement laced with her words.

Inuyasha pouted briefly as he scratched the back of his silver head, "I thought you were sleeping already…"

Raising a single brow, Kagome tilted her head inquisitively, "Were you planning to watch me sleep?"

The hanyou spluttered, holding up his hands defensively, "N-No! I just thought that…I could have a little more time…to see you…"

Kagome smiled warmly as she watched the faint trace of pink touch the Prince's cheeks, his amber eyes avoiding hers in embarrassment, so she walked forward and happily embraced him, "That's very sweet Inuyasha…Actually, I'm glad you came, I can't sleep and I could use the company."

Inuyasha's arms wrapped gently yet firmly around her petite waist, pulling her smaller form towards him as he buried his nose in her dark hair and eagerly took in her unique scent. When he pulled back, Kagome took that opportune moment to plant a chaste kiss on his lips, moving away with a chuckle as she began to pull him towards the hut's interior.

"Let's go inside," She explained, "I believe our Buddhist Monk is trying to catch a show."

Sure enough, when Inuyasha subtedly glanced to the where the Monk resided, his hut only a few trees away, light filtered from the door and windows and a dark figure was peeking through the thin curtains to watch the exchange. Inuyasha growled playfully while the miko giggled, contently leading the amber-eyed hanyou towards the futon where they could comfortably sit. Pulling her feet up, Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's broad shoulder while he draped his arm around her frame.

Both were quiet, satisfied with the simple gesture of contact with one another when a question began to arise in Kagome's lazy mind. Smiling, she turned her head to look up at her companion.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Can you tell me…What attracted you to me?" Kagome grinned, before giggling and plowing forward, "What made you love me? When did you _start_ loving me?"

Inuyasha laughed, arms tightening around her shoulders slightly, "I thought you said _one_ question wench."

The miko pouted in response, "I'm curious."

For a long moment the couple sat in silence, the cackling of the firepit filling the void as Inuyasha stared intently at the dancing flames. Beside him, Kagome could feel her heart slow in wariness with his continued silence, brows furrowing in slight confusion and great anticipation for his answer.

"…There's a lot to love about you, Kagome," Inuyasha started softly, the miko's heart jolting at his sincere words, "You're beautiful, you're strong, you're intelligent, you're brave, you're gentle, you're caring, the list goes on and on. You're just _you_ and it's hard not to fall in love with that."

Kagome couldn't help but let the smile on her lips widen into true appreciation for his words, the hold on his hand tightening briefly before she started to caress the skin in a gesture of gratitude and happiness. In response, Inuyasha's arm around her shoulders tightened also.

A deep chuckle rumbled from within Inuyasha's throat and Kagome's brow quirked once more in curiosity, "When I first met you, though, I thought you were an annoying wench–" Kagome pinched his side playfully and the hanyou Prince was quick to placate her, "_But_ just after a _day_ of getting to really know you…Seeing your determination and drive, especially your selflessness when it came to helping my family – freeing my Father from Naraku's control, protecting Shippo with your own body when he attacked him, saving my Mother from sickness and possession. You just _amazed _me. And you _continued_ to amaze me the more I got to know you."

Kagome lifted her free hand up to touch her warm cheek, already knowing that they were pink with embarrassment, "…You're making me blush, Inuyasha."

He laughed again and held her tighter, his gentle voice reaching her ears, "…But it's true."

"I'm _not_ _that_ great…" Kagome muttered, still blushing.

"…Yeah, I guess you do have that problem with always making rash decisions _and _running away from problems," Inuyasha added thoughtfully, earning a smack to the thigh from the flustered miko.

"Thank you Inuyasha," The woman answered sarcastically.

Inuyasha laughed once more, "No problem." The arm resting around her shoulders lifted slightly so his hand could stroke her hair, loving the silky feeling on his fingertips and silently apologizing for his comments. It worked, as Kagome relaxed in his arms and he took it as a sign to safely venture forward, "And what about _you_, rebel leader? What made you start loving a hanyou Prince like _me_?"

"Your ears," Kagome answered instantly, a grin on her face and a giggle following when Inuyasha retaliated with a light pinch of his own, "…Hmmm. I think I started liking you when we fell into a routine as friends. Horseback riding, Library visits, Training. I guess I didn't realize it until Kikyo came back into your life. And I think it wasn't until so many events chained together – dancing with me at the first Ball, saving me from Onigumo on the Battlefield, hearing you getting married to Kikyo, our kisses, staying with me at the Encampment, imprisoning me, attacking me in your full-demon state, _dying_…Those events, looking back on them, slowly had me admitting my love for you to myself…" She closed her eyes and breathed him in, "…And then breaking out of my denial and finally telling _you_ were other things thrown into the chaos. If it hadn't been for the encouragement from everyone else I might not have ever told you how I felt…"

Another silence, content and comfortable. Kagome's eyelids were already lowering in fatigue and the scent of Inuyasha and the safety his arms provided allowed her to completely drop her guard and snuggle into his hold.

"I'm really glad we've told each other how we've felt, Inuyasha…" Kaogme murmured sleepily.

Inuyasha smiled as he rested his chin atop her head, closing his eyes in bliss, "Me too, Kagome, me too."

* * *

**A/N:** Eh…heh…heh. Uh, Hi. Well, I'm not dead, I just had a very serious case of Writer's Block…And I know I had said in my Author's Note about a year ago that I was going to finish the story in March or April of 2009, but, as you can see I never got to it. I deeply apologize for that, especially to those readers and reviewers who had been completely loyal to this story. I have no excuses but the fact that my love for _Inuyasha_ had unfortunately diminished once the series had ended. However, I had stumbled upon _Inuyasha: The Final Act_, was able to get my animated closure and my spark of Inuyasha fandom returned. I don't know how long it will last, so I'm jumping on this opportunity as soon as possible, even when I should be working on my College Research Papers and studying for Finals. **But**_** I OWE**_ you all **BIG TIME** so please accept my deepest apologies and I hope to get these final chapters to you as soon as possible.

**On A Side Note:** I rewrote the ending I had originally planned out, or _tweaked_ it. My initial outline is still there but as I read back on previous chapters so I could finish it all up I realized how poor my sentence structure and wording and dialogue had been. I mean, I may not be any better presently but I wanted these final chapters to really portray growth not only in my characters but also in my writing skills. For anyone reading my **Naruto Fics** you could probably see a difference in the styles I had before and now. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the new one out as soon as possible.

**I don't exactly have time to list all my AWESOME REVIEWERS but THANK YOU for doing so! I really appreciate it!**

**To Stevie Dee:** I'm really sorry for my MIA status. I really was excited to give you the secret mission and if you're up to it I will send it to you after the next chapter is posted, that way you'll have an understanding for the reason for this secret mission. I'm also really sorry for not getting back to you in emails or messages sent to me, 2009 had been a really tough year after another car accident my family and I got into, I'm not really sure if I ever mentioned it to you. I can understand if you're upset with me but I hope we can stay friends! :) And keep in touch, because you were one of the few people who really stuck with _The Lord And The Leader_ and me and I really appreciate that. Hope to talk to you again soon! Got AIM? Lol And I really hope you liked the Dog-Pile Scene, of course it was dedicated to you!

**By the way:** Any readers and followers out there who really like my stories or just particular Anime Fandom in general? (Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto, Pokémon, lol), let's be friends. I have a _**Twitter**_, haha. Follow me at **DreamCreateLove**. :) I'm new so, bear with me? lol And give a shout out to me so I know who you are!

**And as much as I want it to be like old times and put up Stevie Dee's Music Recommendations and a TEASER, I'm sorry to say that I don't have them ready. Maybe next chapter? **

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will not own _Inuyasha_. :(

_**OUT!  
**__Luvinukag83  
_aka _Len83_

Oh, and **Mel** says Hi too! She actually kicked my butt into getting this done again too! lol


End file.
